A Kid Like Her
by cricket71
Summary: FINAL Chapter posted May 12! Jack's growing up and Riddick isn't coping well. A chance meeting eight years later brings them back together and neither recognizes the other. Is it chance or fate bringing them together? See Ch 1 for better summary.
1. Perfume and Black Silk Boxers

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any of the characters or anything related to the movies. Just playing around.

This is my very first fanfic. I hope you enjoy and please read and review. Rating becomes M in later chapters.

* * *

**Overview**

The story takes place after Pitch Black. Riddick and Jack were living with Iman when mercs caught up with him. Because of Jack's involvement, Riddick is forced to take her with him for her safety. Two years have passed since then and she is several months from turning fourteen and growing up and out of being a boy. She's beginning to notice the changes in her body and she's exploring what it means to be a girl. That includes noticing Riddick in a different light.

As far as Riddick is concerned, he's torn. He's noticing the changes in her and they are becoming more and more difficult to ignore. He has some big decisions to make about their future together regardless of how he may feel.

Without giving too much away, Riddick goes his way and Jack goes hers, changing herself into Kyra as she cuts off her former life and attempts to live a normal one.

Eight years later, when she is twenty-two, they meet. She's grown up and he's not looking the same at all. Neither recognizes the other and some sparks fly. (**This is where the "M" rating comes in.) **If you choose to skip over the earlier years and get to their meeting, **begin at chapter 12** for a little backstory of her late teen years and the run in between our two will be not so long after. Of course, I highly reccomend you read from the beginning. There are several original characters that are involved in her life and that's where they start. Also, much of how they behave together later in the story has its roots from their early years together.

Danger threatening Jack/Kyra and miscommunication leads to their reunion and an adventure that involves the Necromongers and a trip to the Underverse with a pit stop that will take them both to face their past.

As of September 2006, my story has turned into something far beyond what I imagined. Up to over 50 chapters and 400 (yikes!) reviews and I thought this would be a 30 chapter story tops. I hope you enjoy it and **I would love to hear your comments as you read.** They help me grow as a writer and I find they sometimes inspire new ideas. Enjoy!

**Update May 12: It's finished!!! **Whether you're a new reader or re-reading it, thank you!!

Cricket71

* * *

** Perfume and Black Silk Boxers**

Jack had just gotten out of the shower. She looked at herself in the mirror after she dried off her body and frowned.

"Perfect! Just freakin' perfect."

The reflection that greeted her was that of a girl growing into a woman. This was the first time she had really looked at herself in a while. Gone was the flat chest and straight body that she had cherished, that was safer to be in.

"I don't want fucking boobs!" She ran her hands down the side of her body and felt the swell of her hips. "Or hips!"

She was three months shy of fourteen and knew it was inevitable that she would have to grow up, that she would have to be a female again…a woman this time.

"Why couldn't I have been born with balls?" She laughed to herself. "But then again, if I had balls I wouldn't have run away and be here now with Riddick, would I?"

Jack did everything in her power to disguise the fact that she was growing up. She had dressed as a boy since the age of eleven, cutting off her long hair and shaving her head. She had taken to wearing baggier clothes outside of the ship to hide her developing figure but she contemplated it if was enough. She ran her hands through the short tresses and cocked her head to the side.

"Hmmm. I wonder if I should shave my head again?"

She wasn't bald anymore, preferring to wear a traditional looking boy cut with long bangs. She had seen a picture of a long dead Earth actor named Leonardo Di Caprio and had liked his hair cut and copied it.

"Nah, Leo was a pretty boy. Hell, so am I!" she laughed.

She picked through her closet. Many of the clothes she wore on ship were growing too small, forcing her to wear what baggy clothes she had until they were tattered looking. She tried on a shirt and scowled.

"Ok, can't wear that one, too tight." She picked up another shirt. "Too damn tight, too!"

Then she went into Riddick's room to raid his closet and found a shirt, tried it on, and looked at herself in the mirror.

"This is huge…but at least you can't see my tits! I guess I need some new shirts. He'll shit if I start wearing his." She started to take his shirt off and stopped. "On the other hand, I haven't pissed him off lately, I'm wearing it."

Looking at the pants she owned, she began to think the same thing. They clung to her ass and hips a little too tightly. "I'm getting a nice ass even if I say so myself, but it's gotta go."

She went back into his closet and tried on a pair of his pants and laughed out loud. "I can swim in these!" She cinched the waist with a belt as tight as she could and put the shirt down over them.

"Ok, I guess I can live with that just to go to the store. They're too long though." She found some scissors after searching through all of the drawers in the galley, and hacked the bottom of each leg off so that the length would be better for her. She took one last look in the mirror and nodded at herself.

"Perfect."

Jack had stayed a boy for a reason. Being male meant that you weren't vulnerable. Riddick had shown her that. The very thought of having men look at her - the way her step-father had, made her chest tighten with dread, making it hard to breathe when she thought about it much.

_I've got Riddick with me now…I'll never go through that again._

She grabbed her backpack, shiv, and credits and started to exit the ship, unfortunately, that's when Riddick showed back up. He took one look at her and his face became exasperated.

"What the fuck! That's my shirt!" He looked at the pants she was wearing and realized they had been cut. "Do not fucking tell me those are my pants!"

Jack put her hands on her now existent hips, "Ok, I won't tell you that these are your fucking pants and yes, this is your shirt. I need some clothes. My others aren't acceptable for wearing outside the ship."

"Acceptable? Where the hell are you goin'?"

"Shopping of course. I'll be back soon."

"You better buy me up a new pair of pants, too Jack!"

"Good thing I'm wearing yours so I'll know your size." She turned around to face him and gave him a coy smile. "Oh, and to make it up to you, I'll even get you a pair of silk boxers!"

"JACK!"

"What? What's wrong with silk? They keep you warm and you know how cold space can be." _Besides, with an ass like yours…you'll look great in them._ "Bye!"

"Just don't be more than two hours…and bring back some food…and while you're at it, I think I need more socks…black socks."

She threw her hands up. "You want me to write this down or are you going to give me a damn list?"

"Just go! And don't be late!"

Walking to the stores her mind went to Riddick and those boxers. _Riddick, in silk boxers…black silk boxers…hmmm. He always looks good in black. Don't know what's gotten into me…I've always thought he was hot…in a bad ass kind of way. Just never thought about it as often as I do now. The man does look fine without a shirt. I'll never pass up that view. _

The first time she started looking at him differently she remembered how she felt. It was like someone had turned up the heat and her stomach tingled…along with a few other places. At least that was the best way she could describe it. It freaked her out a little, but what she felt wasn't unpleasant.

He had almost caught her watching him one day, and she blushed furiously and left the room. She was relieved at not being caught. In her mind, it probably wouldn't have mattered had he seen her._ He doesn't notice me. He only sees a kid trying to be a boy…that's it._ Still, she'd been more, well, flirty lately, and it was definitely fun putting him off balance._ He's not used to this….so much fun watching him try and figure out what I'm thinking…whatever the hell that is._

* * *

Riddick entered the ship and went to the galley to get a beer. He and Jack were running contraband and he had just completed their latest delivery and had gotten paid. He took a drink and shook his head in frustration. 

"Can't figure her out lately. Hell, she a girl and she's thirteen. I have no fucking idea how to handle any female under the age of…consent." He smirked, "And that kind I only deal with one way, and there ain't much thinkin' I gotta do either."

He rubbed his bald head and kicked back the rest of his beer. "She just better stay the hell out of my clothes or I'll have to kick her ass."

* * *

Jack had received odd glances from the sales people in the store. She looked like a boy, a pretty boy, wearing his big brother's clothing. She went straight to the men's clothes, bought Riddick another pair of pants, socks, and a pair of silk boxers. 

_Oh, I just have to fuck with him._ _Now for me. _

She headed to the boys department and chose clothes for herself. Everything oversized but not swallowing her like his did. The only things she bought which actually fit her were some tank tops, boxer shorts, shorts for the gym and socks. Then she headed to the women's department. That's where the strange looks came from. Here was a "boy" buying bras, underwear, and nightgowns. The only feminine things she ever wore.

_They just can't figure me out, s_he laughed to herself. She was almost finished with her shopping when she passed by the fragrance counters. Although many of the scents were intermixed, one attracted her. She walked to the counter and sprayed a little on a tester and smelled it.

_Mmm, a little spicy._ _Should I? Ok, think about this Jack. I can't dress as a boy and wear perfume! Then again, I'm not in port all the time and I can wear it when we're not. What the hell. _She bought their largest size and dropping the perfume sample in her bag she headed for the ship.

* * *

Next chapter... "What's that smell?" Riddick sticks his foot in his mouth. Big time. 


	2. Nightmares

Thank you for reading! I'd love to hear your comments! Thanks! Oh, and I don't own this :(

* * *

Jack had just returned from shopping and dropped off her purchases in her room. She changed into a new tank top and boxers and stretched, making sure the fabric wasn't tugging in the wrong places. 

"Oh, this feels much better." She caught the scent of the clothing and brought the tank top's material up to her nose. "Hey, they smell like my new perfume. Wonder if he'll notice."

She put the larger clothes in the laundry basket to be washed since they were reserved mostly for when she went out. While on the ship she wore what she liked. She took his new pants, silk boxers, and socks to his room, and then brought their food to the galley.

"Riddick! Food!"

She fixed them both a plate of the Chinese take out and sat down to eat. He walked through the door a minute later. Wrinkled his nose and sat down to eat. He took a few bites and sniffed the air.

_That ain't the food. Spices…flowers…some kind of wood? _

He leaned closer to her and sniffed again. "Jack? What the hell is that smell?"

His comment stung and she became defensive. "Why?" He looked at her weird, took a bite of his food and shook his head. "Riddick, I asked you a question."

"Wasn't aware that I had to fucking answer," he grumbled.

She was getting angry and was put out by it. He had insulted her new perfume, and then wouldn't answer her question turning his attention back down to his plate.

Riddick reached for where his drink should have been and got a handful of air. "Get me a beer will ya?"

_Prick!_ She stood up and grabbed her plate and drink. "Get off your lazy ass and get it yourself!" She stormed out of the room.

"Jack!" He watched her leave the room. "What the fuck did I say?"

Awareness hitting him he sat back in his chair and groaned. "Dammit!" _Perfume…she was wearing perfume and I just acted like it stank._ He finished his food and went to find her. It wasn't hard. All he needed to do was follow the blaring music.

Her door was ajar and he looked in. She was lying on her bed sketching something on her tablet computer.

_Try not to fuck this up. She's already pissed. No idea what to say to her._

He opened the door and stood against the door frame, he smelled the perfume again. It was stronger this time. _Not a bad choice Jack._ She didn't look up.

"If I had wanted your company, I would have stayed in the galley."

"Jack…" He didn't quite know how to start.

"We all know that's my name. If that's all you came to tell me then you can get the hell out of my room."

Aggravation set in. _Why does she have to be such a stubborn shit?_

"Dammit, you're not making this fucking easy!" He took a few steps in the room and sat on the edge of her bed. She rolled her eyes.

"Making what not easy on you? How NOT to be a prick?"

"_Jack_!" He gave her his warning look and she glared at him and put her tablet down crossing her arms over her chest. "Look…that didn't come out right what I said in there…"

She sat up, hugging her knees to her chest. "Let me see, would that be _What the hell is that smell_ or _I wasn't aware I had to fucking answer_? Maybe both? She had mocked him perfectly.

"You've…never worn that stuff before….perfume." _Come on Jack! Cut me some slack._

"Since when is that a fucking crime around here? You acted like I had rolled in shit!"

"It was the last thing I thought I'd smell on you!"

Jack hit the bed with her fists, made a loud, enraged sound, and got up to walk out. He caught her wrist and she jerked at it but he wasn't going to let her go. He grabbed her waist and pulled her back to stand between his legs, and then he clamped them together, trapping her. She continued to struggle to get herself free, but he didn't budge. He simply leaned back on his arms and watched her work herself into a royal snit as she tried to get out of the grasp of his legs.

"Son of a bitch! Riddick let me the fuck go!" She was seething and he had started to enjoy her show of anger, even though it was directed at him.

_Gotta keep a straight face. _"Or what?" _Come on Jack…what'cha gonna say this time? You got a flair for trash talk._

"You cock sucking ass muncher! Let me the fuck go or I'll sell that dick you love so much to the hash house down the street dishing up pickled goat balls. It would make a complete set!" He smiled and laughed.

She stopped dead still. _Oh fuck…I can't let him see me laugh!_ Her face twitched, slightly, but he saw it.

_Gotcha Jack!_

He brought a finger up to her ribs and poked her she twitched away, he poked her again and she tried to pop his hands.

"Don't!"

He went after her that time tickling her ribs and she screamed because she was extremely ticklish and she couldn't move, her legs were trapped between his like a vice grip. She tried to fend off his hands but he was too fast.

"Riddick! Stop! Can't breathe!" Tears were streaming down her cheeks she was laughing so hard.

_Stop? Hell no! This is the one way I can get to you no matter what._ "You want me to stop?"

"Yes!"

"Say it Jack!"

"Hell no!" He didn't relent.

"Come on Jack…you know what you have to say…"

"Fuck you! I'm….not…." She could barely catch her breath and finally gave in. "Ok! Riddick, I worship the….ground you walk on! Now stop!"

He was smiling like a Cheshire cat, stopped his assault, and let her legs go. She punched his chest, which she was sure hurt her hand worse than it did him.

_Lotta good that did…hate it when he gets to me like that!_

Riddick pulled her in his lap. "Jack you know I fuck things up when I talk to you sometimes." _She's giving me the eye._ "Ok, more than sometimes. I put my foot in it. Just surprised that's all."

"Why? I'm a girl! Girls wear perfume."

"You sure as hell aren't like any girl I've ever met." She pulled her fist back to punch him again and he held his hands up even though she wouldn't have hurt him. "Hey, don't hit me, it's a compliment. I like it though. It's….spicy and it suits you. What's the name of it?"

"It's called Magie Noire…Black Magic. It's an old Earth fragrance that they're making again.

"Black Magic, eh? Then it really suits you." He squeezed her to him and she rested her hands on his shoulders. "Are we okay now?"

_I don't want to get up yet._ "Yes." She kissed his forehead. "We are now. Oh, Riddick?" She reluctantly got off his lap and took a step back. "I got the clothes you asked for. Maybe you should go check them out in case I need to return something…you know, before we leave tomorrow?"

She smiled sweetly and he looked at her suspiciously. _What are you up to Jack?_ He left her room and she followed him. He found the socks, and the pants on the bed.

"Make sure those pants are the right size," she ordered from a safe distance.

He picked up the pants and beneath them was a pair of black silk boxers. He picked them up and turned around holding them up. "What the hell are these?"

She acted innocent. "Silk boxers. You don't like them?"

"Jack!" He drug her name out. _She's going to pay for this!_

She backed away from the door of his room while she spoke. "Gosh Riddick, and I was so hoping you'd model them for me."

He lunged for her, and she took off running back to her room, shut the door and locked it. "Can't get me now Big Evil."

It wasn't long before she heard loud knocking at her door.

"Yes?"

He was grinning. "You have to come out of there sometime….and when you do…"

"You'll do what?" _Come on Riddick, what are you going to do._

"You'll get hungry sooner or later and I plan on cooking during this next jump and what was your favorite dish I make?" His voice changed into what she called his 'Big Evil' voice. "Oh, I remember…Butcher Bay Stew."

She felt herself get nauseous. _That shit is disgusting and he makes enough to last for days! Make sure you sound sincere. _

"You're so thoughtful…but really, I don't mind cooking."

_I'll fucking starve before I eat it._ A thought occurred to her. _I'll go to the store tomorrow morning and pick up a few things for myself to eat in here before we leave. That will fix him._ She went back to listening to her music and working on her design for a new computer network for the ship.

Riddick didn't answer her. He went straight to the bridge and powered up, asked for clearance, and took off. Jack rolled right off her bed.

"Oh fuck! So much for shopping! I need to hide some food and fast." She made her way to the galley, which wasn't easy with him taking off. She got to the door and it was locked. Then she saw the note

_J,_

_Knew how much you love my Butcher Bay stew. Didn't want you spoiling your  
appetite._

_R._

Jack groaned and made her way back to her room. "This is not over Riddick!"

* * *

They were well on their way to picking up their next shipment. It was a two week jump and they were over half way there. True to his word, Riddick made his Butcher Bay stew but Jack never showed her usual signs of distress and he never saw her eating it…or anything else for three dinner meals. 

_She's hiding food! _

He went to her room when while she was in the gym and found her stash. "Sneaky little bitch!"

"That's not a nice thing to say." He jumped up. He hadn't heard her, which was very unusual for him. She swallowed a giggle.

He showed her the food. "The galley has been locked. Just how did you get these?"

She bit her lower lip. "Come on Riddick, girl can't give up all her secrets." He pointed at her as a gesture of warning and left the room with her contraband.

"Not over Jack! Not by a long shot!"

He couldn't help himself. He smiled and shook his head then went to check their navigation on the bridge. He sat down and his thoughts wandered to her.

_She's definitely made my life interesting. Running with her has been different than what I expected it to be. She killed a fucking merc for me and I had to take her. Didn't have a choice. Now? She's here and makes my fucked up life…not so bad. Never would admit this to her but I've liked having her here. Just don't know how much longer this can go on. She's growing up…perfume? But she's changing, too. Baby fat is gone. She's not looking so much like a boy anymore. Shit! What am I gonna do with you Jack? What the fuck should I do?_

* * *

Two nights later her terrified screams broke into his sleep. He ran to her room. Her eyes were wide open and she was fighting someone off of her and crying. _Shit Jack….don't let that bastard get to you._

He knew he couldn't touch her. He had tried that when he had first seen one of her nightmares and she belted him and hard, thinking he was her attacker. _Quiet and calm, Riddick. _

"Jack. It's Riddick. He's not here. I won't let him hurt you. Jack. Wake up. Bastard is never going to hurt you again, no one is."

"I can't fight him! He's hurting me! Momma!"

Her words wrenched his gut. _I can't stand seeing her like this._ He spoke to her louder. "Jack. Come on! You are stronger than that mother fucker! I'm right here and he will not win!"

She became less agitated. "Riddick? Get him off me!" She was gasping. "Can't breathe!"

"Jack! That bastard is dead. You killed him! Wake up! You're safe."

Her eyes focused and she blinked, then looked in his direction. She couldn't see his face but saw his shining silver eyes and she started sobbing and curled her body up. He stretched out next to her, face to face. Her hair was drenched in sweat. He pushed her long bangs back off her face while his other hand was rubbing her back. She was calming down and he heard her sniff, then hiccup. He tilted her chin up. Looking at her, no matter how many nightmares she had, seeing her face like this never failed to affect him.

"Jack. He's dead. You know that."

She sucked in a shuddered breath. "I know."

"Then why? You haven't had a nightmare about him in months."

She shook her head. She didn't want to tell him. He got pissed and sat up to leave. Jack panicked. She grabbed his hand and pulled it to under her chin. "No! Please don't leave!"

"Then talk or I'm out of here." _I hate doing that to her but she needs to talk._

"You're a bastard Riddick!" He pulled his hand away. "OK! Just please don't leave me." He lay back down next to her and saw the tension leave her. "I'm growing up."

"You're a kid, of course you're growing up." _Where is she going with this?_

"I mean…I used to look more like a boy…but not so much anymore."

Recognition dawned on him. _Stupid Riddick, real stupid. I've noticed it, too Jack._ "Oh, that kind of growing up. That got you scared? Why?"

"He did…he hurt me, and I wasn't even like I am now. Like I will be when I'm older. I can't be me out there, like I can in here."

"Jack you can't stop it. You were a child and he was a fucking pervert who got what he deserved. Look at me." He tilted her chin up again.

"Are you that same kid now?" She shook her head no. "Damn right. You are strong and you don't take shit off of anyone…that includes me. I'm not going to let anyone hurt you and you can protect yourself better now than you ever could then. You hear me?"

"Yes." Her voice was weak.

"You got yourself all in a sweat. Go wash up and get changed. You'll sleep better." He got up off her bed.

"Riddick?" She chewed her bottom lip. "Will you stay in here with me…please?"

_Dammit Jack. _ She looked at him and sensed his hesitancy. "Please…just till I fall back asleep?"

He ran his hand over his head. "Just till you fall asleep."

When she had changed into fresh clothes she opened her door and he came in. He had not seen what she was wearing before but he saw it now and immediately regretted his decision to stay.

_When the fuck did she start wearing those?_

In the morning he never saw her in anything but tank tops or t-shirts and boxer shorts. He assumed she slept in those, too. She had on a long silky nightgown with thin straps and lace at the top. It wasn't a child's nightgown either. This one outlined her curves.

_Never again after tonight._

She got under the covers and he lay on top of them. One arm arced over her head, playing with her hair, the other covering her hand that she had rested on the covers. She sighed and it didn't take long for her to fall asleep. Jack fell asleep thinking about how he could make her worst moments better. He quietly left when she was sleeping soundly. He returned to his own bed and thought of her.

_You're not making this easy Jack._

She may be sleeping soundly, but he wasn't quite as fortunate.


	3. Haunted

Sadly, I don't own the characters. Enjoy and please review :)

Warning - Rape Scene is depicted in this chapter

* * *

The following morning Jack wasn't herself. Riddick came into the galley and could tell immediately. _When the hell are you going to stop letting that bastard do this to you?_ _Never fails, next day after a nightmare, you're not yourself._

He walked past her and ruffled her unkempt hair. "Morning."

She ran her fingers through it to straighten it back out instead of slapping his hand like she usually did. "I'll be in the gym."

She always went there after a nightmare. It was her way of fighting off her demons. She had her music going. Her favorite twentieth century songs from earth, got on the gloves and had at it.

She was born Audrey Landers to Sophia and Arad Landers. Her mother had run away from home as young teen, met Arad, married him and they had her. He passed away soon after, forcing Sophia to come home. After her own father turned her out she abandoned Audrey, leaving her with Jacqueline and Lyle Bennett. Her mother's sister and brother-in-law took Jack as their own when she was just a year old. Jack had been happy with her parents and her twin brothers, who were thirteen years older than her. They doted on her and she idolized them. Her father was her knight in shining armor and her mother was her best friend. All of it was wonderful until her father died when she was ten.

Her brothers had graduated college and already moved out, leaving her and her mother alone. She quickly turned to alcohol to deaden her pain, then to a man named Marcus. She was ten and Marcus made her feel uncomfortable from day one, only her mother never noticed. His more than fatherly touches made her skin crawl from the start. After he married her mother it got worse. He would run his hands all over her clothed body, between her legs, and force her to touch him through his pants.

The longer he was in the same house with her, the bolder he became. Her mother's routine drinking meant she was passed out before she went to bed, leaving her alone with Marcus. He would come to her room, knowing he wouldn't be interrupted, and it made her sick. Marcus liked putting her to bed. Having grown bored with touching her through clothes, he found her nightgowns provided him far easier access to her body. She resisted at first until he threatened her mother's life if she told anyone or didn't do as he wanted.

On her eleventh birthday the only person to remember it was Marcus. He had bought her a white silk nightgown and demanded that she put it on. She remembered feeling angry, but was afraid to disobey him. Sitting on the edge of her bed he fondled himself as he made her walk around the room in it. That night he raped her for the first time. He wasn't violent, but all the same it was rape. He hated tears and the sound of crying, and she had learned how to do so silently so he wouldn't take his anger out on her. She cried the entire time he violated her body. And when he was done she rolled to the side of her bed and vomited. He looked at her and sneered, "You'll get used to it." Jack decided that night that she had to leave and never come back. Getting used to Marcus was the last thing she intended on doing.

She befriended some kids at an Internet coffee house where she went for breakfast and found out they were hackers. She got them to teach her and got quite good at it, too. Within months, she had hacked enough credits to leave, but Marcus had discovered her plan and was livid.

"Audrey. What were you planning? You thought you could leave me and what we have? You thought you were a clever little bitch didn't you? Hiding your bag under your bed? I thought you might try something so I searched your room. You've really been a bad little girl haven't you? Bad girls get punished Audrey. I thought you understood that."

She tried to fight him but it was useless. Fury was driving his assault on her and the more she struggled the angrier he got. He struck her across the face sending her to the floor and literally tore her clothes off, groping her skin hard enough to leave bruises. Normally when he took her, he used lubricant to make sure she was ready for him. This time he didn't care. He held her hands above her head and kept her legs apart by kneeling between hers while he dropped his pants. Shoving her thighs further apart, he slammed into her and she screamed from the pain as he invaded her body. He slapped his hand over her mouth to keep her quiet, almost cutting off her air. Luckily it didn't last long. The excitement from both forcing and hurting her brought him off quicker than he would have liked.

After he was done, he twisted one of her breasts painfully, just to remind her of what he could do. He left her for a few minutes, but told her not to move because he planned on having her again. Terrrified and angry she ran. She managed to get as far as the back door when he grabbed her by the hair. Instinct took over and she seized a butcher knife and stabbed him four times, killing him. Being a girl was too dangerous and she never was going to let another man touch her. Audrey Landers died that night and Jack Landers was born.

Even though he was gone, she could still hear him in her head. _"You've really been a bad little girl haven't you? Bad girls get punished Audrey. I thought you understood that."_ She was throwing wild punches at the bag, trying to ignore his voice.

Riddick walked by the gym and stopped. What he saw annoyed him. "I know I taught you better than that!" He walked in heading straight for her and she turned on him.

"I don't want a lesson. I want to beat the shit out of something!" She hit the bag several more times.

"What have I always told you? Get sloppy here and it will get you hurt or killed out there. You want to beat the shit out of something? Come on." _Show me what you got kid._ She pulled off the gloves ready to go at him.

He moved to the center of the room and she followed. She was angry and didn't waste any time taking swings at him, none of which landed and it fired her rage. She let down her guard and he lunged, ready to put her into a head lock, she dropped to the floor just in time and rolled away.

_One fucking hit. I need one fucking hit._ She had evaded him but he was faster than she anticipated. He reached out and grabbed her ankle with one hand. She kicked his hand with all her force and he let her go. _Yes!_ She flipped herself up. Just as she was vertical he grabbed her around the middle, trapping her arms. She tried to bring her knee up to his groin but he had both of his legs inside of hers to prevent that.

_I can't fucking kick you in the groin, but my hands are close enough to do a little damage. _

She screamed her frustration and became a dead weight in his arms which gave her the chance to shift an arm inward; she grabbed a hunk of skin on his inner upper thigh and pinched.

_What the fuck!_ He stepped back, grabbing her hands bringing them up between both of them. "That wasn't nice Jack."

"Never said I was nice." Her legs had more mobility and she brought her knee up hard and fast, but he moved just enough so she connected with the top of his thigh. _I have to play dirty. _She moved her mouth to his hand and bit him hard enough that he pushed her back, but didn't let go of her wrists. She planted a side kick to his stomach.

_You want to fight dirty Jack. Let's go._

Jack saw his face change after she landed a kick to his stomach. _Shit!_ He jerked her back towards him, she turned to the side and tried to ram her entire weight into him. He took a step back and lifted her arms in the air and twisted her around with her back to him, her own arms crossed in front of her and he had her locked firmly with her back to his chest. _Fuck! I walked into that one. _

She struggled against him for a minute before he leaned down to her ear. She felt his nose bump the side of her face and she flinched. "Jack…had enough?"

"Let me go Riddick!" A growling sound of frustration came from her.

"Guess not then. Just remember…I gave you the chance to back out."

He turned her back around, kicked her legs out from under, and let her go. She fell straight to the mat. He came down to his knees right on top of her. He locked her legs between them and pinned her arms to her sides while leaning over her but back far enough out of range of her mouth. She was out of breath and turned her head to the side, refusing to look at him.

"You never had a chance, kid. Rule one: Never fight angry. You're out of practice, too. I gave you plenty of openings to take me down."

"Get off of me!"

"Every morning, I want your ass in here training. Got it?"

"Whatever!" He grabbed her face and made her look at him.

"This is for your own good." He got off of her and left her in the gym.

"Who the hell does he think he is? For my own good? We'll fucking see about that!"

The next morning Jack got up, showered, dressed and went to eat breakfast. She got up early this morning so she wouldn't run into him. After leaving she went back in her room and shut the door. Her solitude didn't last long. Her door opened and without saying a word. He picked her up and hoisted her over his shoulder.

"What the fuck are you doing? God dammit put me the hell down!"

She tried to pinch any skin she could get her hands on and he grabbed her legs and pushed her over his back about to drop her on her head. "OK!" He entered the gym and dumped her on the mat. When his back was turned she smiled. _I know you're just looking out for me._

They were three days out of their next port and he trained her in the gym twice a day, two hours at a time. Their last session, he fought her again. She finally managed to take him down and it felt great. "Yes!"

"Took you long enough! I wasn't even coming at you with everything either."

"So what are you trying to say?"

"No one out there is going to take it easy on you like I just did. You can take me down once, but don't get cocky."

"So everyone out there at full strength is the same as you at full strength?"

"Hell no!"

"Oooh. My, my…got yourself quite an ego Riddick. You think you're one big bad ass don't you?"

He pointed at her. "You gave me that fucking nickname. You haven't exactly been Jack. B. Badass yourself lately."

She was steaming. _Prick! _She grabbed the hand chalk container and tossed its contents, covering the back of his head, shoulders and back. She covered her mouth with her hand. _Shit! Shit!_ He turned around looking like he was going to murder her. "Riddick, you… you just pissed me off!" She started laughing and fell to the floor.

_I can't believe she…hell, yes I can._ They kept an upright cooler of ice water in the gym to draw drinks from. The top was open and he picked it up walking to her. She was too busy laughing and by the time she saw him it was too late. He dumped the entire thing on her and she screamed. He put it down and crouched down examining his handiwork.

"Don't fuck with me Jack…you'll never win. You did improve though. Keep working."

She blew out water that was still trickling over her mouth. He stood, offering her a hand. He pulled her up and got a good look at her and his mood darkened. "Get cleaned up. You can have the shower first." He turned around and walked out the door to his room leaving her trying to figure out what the hell just happened.

He was fine until she stood up and he saw her. She was drenched, her clothes were molded to her and he could practically see right through her white tank top. _Got to get some fucking space between us!_ He went to his room and almost slammed his door. He braced himself against it and blew out a frustrated breath. His body had responded to what he saw and it made him feel sick.

_What the fuck is wrong with you man? She's thirteen. Thirteen fucking years old. I'm not a fucking perv._

_What the hell is wrong with him?_ Jack went back to her room to get her robe and to take off her wet clothes. She saw herself in the mirror and gasped. "Fuck!"

She felt sick to her stomach and completely mortified. "He saw me, that's why he took off like he did. If he hadn't noticed I was growing up…I bet he has now."


	4. Peeping Tomgirl

* * *

Thanks for reading and please review! 

**Just a cautionary note**: Content of this chapter pushes a line between Riddick and Jack to set up the next chapter, but isn't crossed.

* * *

That evening they landed on Trillion at the New Donning space port. It was already late, after midnight but he was going out. He saw her before he left. "I'll be out and won't be back until late. Don't wait up." 

_I know exactly where you're going Riddick…ran out of here like the devil is on your ass; you couldn't get out of here fast enough._ She knew his habits and where he went when he told her not to wait up. Riddick was a man in his twenties, and as such, he had a healthy appetite for sex; meaning he had to have it…a lot. She'd read that somewhere about men his age. Obviously it was true, because he fed his appetite often enough.

It was after three o'clock when he was on his way back, and he was feeling much more relaxed. _A brothel is a brothel, but this is one of the better ones. Just the thing for an extended stay that we'll have here. What was her name? Mandy? Mindy? Whatever…I needed a woman…fucking name doesn't matter in the end._

He quietly opened her door to check on her. He didn't know when the habit had started, but he didn't feel right unless he did it. Her back was turned to him and it appeared as though she was sleeping soundly so he left her room. Only she wasn't asleep. She heard the door open but kept her eyes closed, then she smelled it…perfume.

_You can leave now Riddick!_

* * *

The next day she was doing laundry and went to his room to get his basket when she smelled it again and wrinkled her nose and she felt resentment. "She must be a cheap fucking whore because she wears cheap perfume." 

Just then he rounded the corner into his room and almost bumped into her. Her eyes got big. _Shit!_

"Did you say something?"

"Not a thing." She passed him and went to do the laundry. "Oh, aren't you going to train me this afternoon?"

"Can't. Business. We've got our biggest load ever this time and we're going to be here a while before it all arrives."

"Define a while." _Don't know why…but I don't want to stay here._

"Probably up to two months, so get familiar with it. Go shopping if you need to, but don't stay gone long. I want you back well before dark."

"Yes m'lord." She'd said it under her breath but he had heard her and smiled to himself. _Cocky bitch!_

* * *

She had beaten him back by five minutes. She was in the galley putting up the supplies she had bought when he called her name. "I'm in the galley!" 

He walked in and stopped. She was standing on the counter putting up supplies in higher cabinets that they didn't need right away. She was reaching to a side cabinet; her tank top had ridden up exposing a length of her ribs and part of her back and from his vantage point, her legs looked like they were going on forever. What he saw irritated him. "Jack!"

He startled her and she lost her grip on the jar of mayonnaise and it went crashing to the floor. It was plastic, luckily, but the top split and the contents were splattered on the floor in a gooey mess.

"Are you fucking crazy coming in here and scaring me like that! I am NOT cleaning that shit up."

She sat down on the edge of the countertop, grabbed the paper towels and cleaner, and held them out to him. He looked at her like she had grown a head. "Here." She waved them at him. "Get busy. I've got a lot more that I need to put away and I'm not going to slip and bust my ass on it. Let me know when you're done." She hopped off the counter and walked out.

"Fuck!" _Her own fault I yelled at her. Not smart standing up there._ Riddick was frustrated with himself just as much as he was with her, even though he knew she regularly put away supplies standing on the counter like that. He begrudgingly cleaned up the mess and yelled that he was done. She came back in to survey his work.

"I guess that will do. What the hell was so urgent that you had to come in here scaring me to death?"

He opened his mouth to say something then closed it. "Nothing."

"Figures! I'm going to cook spaghetti but I have to get these things put up first." She hopped back up on the counter. "Can you lend a hand?" He grabbed her by the waist and put her back on the ground.

"Hand it to me, I'll do it."

After twenty minutes they were finished. Another half hour later, the smell of dinner was permeating the ship. "He's been an ass lately…time to jerk the tiger's chain." She walked to the galley door and yelled for him. "Richard?" He didn't answer. "DICK?" Still no answer. She smiled. "DICK BOY! Come eat!"

If the scowl on his face was any answer, she had achieved her desired effect. He got himself a beer and sat down, and then he smelled her perfume. She had not worn it much in the past week so when she did, he really noticed it. Just another reminder that he had a little woman on his hands.

"I'm going out tonight in a couple of hours. Don't wait up."

_Again? He never goes out two nights in a row. _She couldn't help but feel hurt. "Why?"

He looked up at her stunned. _She wants to know why I'm going out?_ "Why what?"

"Why do you always tell me not to wait up?"

He was relieved and irritated at the same time. "You just don't need to that's all."

He realized he had snapped at her. He finished his food and then moved his chair back from the table to get up and stopped. "I remember what I was going to tell you earlier. The load we'll get off this job should be enough to upgrade the hell out of this ship or get a new one. We don't need anything bigger really so I'm thinking of doing the engines, control system, and network upgrades."

Her head popped up when he mentioned network. She had an eager look in her eyes and he smiled. "Network? You're smiling…does that mean what I'm hoping it means?"

"Yes…we'll get your design looked over by a professional but you can have a crack at it." Before he had finished his sentence she had let out an excited whoop and ran around the table, plopping herself in his lap. He froze up.

"Oh my God! Riddick!" She hugged him tightly around the neck gave him a big kiss on the temple. She pulled back and took his face in her hands and looked into his silver eyes. "Thank you! Do you know how happy you just made me!"

He smiled. He liked seeing her like this, happy and carefree. _Shit! Makes me feel better that I made her this happy. I've been an ass lately._ "Not a clue! We'll get started on it in probably three months so you'll need everything ready by then to get your plans approved. Can you make that?"

"I've already been working on it so I don't think that will be a problem." She hugged him again and this time felt his arms around her hugging her back. She sighed not wanting to break this moment. She had missed him being, well, him but she knew she needed to get up. She looked back at him and gave him a smile. "Want dessert?" She hopped off his lap before he could answer.

"Jack, I can't." He saw the disappointment on her face. "Tomorrow. Don't eat the whole thing yourself."

"Sure." He left the galley and she cleaned up the dishes.

_How can he make me feel so happy one minute and then like he's stomped on me the next? Just wish he would stay here. What's the big fucking deal about sex. Just sweat and grunting. My experience wasn't normal…but I still don't get it…especially for a woman. Especially for a whore who isn't screwing to have kids. Everything I've seen, it's all for the man…all about him. Except for maybe kissing… women seem to enjoy that part. Must make up for the rest but I wouldn't know about that. If that is the best part for a woman, I'm just glad Marcus didn't fuck that up for me, too. _An idea popped in her head. _I should just follow him. Maybe I can see for myself what's in it for her. Movies, shows, and mags are always full of shit. _

She was already outside the ship when he left and she made sure to stay far enough behind that he wouldn't notice. The wind was blowing against her face so she knew he wouldn't be able to smell her. He made it to his destination and went into the alley, next to the building. She had to climb on a crate, but she managed to get herself to a window, hoping she'd see something.

Riddick walked in the brothel and asked for the same girl he had been with last night. Mandy. She was tall, had long wavy brunette hair and had a pleasant face. She was one of the few that didn't wear too much make up and that was one of the reasons he chose her. That, she had a very voluptuous body, and she actually liked to kiss, which was a rarity. Sure he was paying more for it, but she had been worth it. He was in a side salon, sitting back on a couch when she came down the stairs, walking right to him.

_She knows how to work what she has. _He didn't move. She straddled his lap and ran her hands up his chest and then around his neck. She leaned her head down for a kiss and stopped. He growled went the rest of the way up sinking his hands into her hair and devouring her mouth. He started exploring her breasts, he ran this thumbs over her nipples kneaded them and her head fell back. His lips going to her throat. She playfully pushed him down on his back and ground her hips into him. At that point a woman came into the room with a stern look on her face and motioned for them to leave. She got off of him with a broad smile on her face, ran a hand over his clothed erection then pulled him by the top of his pants up the stairs.

Jack had witnessed the entire display in the salon. She didn't know quite what to think. It was almost impossible to as she experienced numerous emotions. She climbed down off the crates and just stood against the building for a moment before heading home. She changed for bed and laid there, mentally kicking herself.

"What the fuck was I thinking following him? I'm just too damned curious." She thought of the look on the woman's face and how she reacted. "It seems Marcus didn't ruin everything." She actually felt a little relieved and smiled. "She was enjoying it. Everything!"

Jack's felt her body grow warm remembering what she had seen. Then she groaned. She felt sick with jealousy.

"Why did I have to see him like that? I'm so fucking stupid!" Her mind was reeling between what she had seen and what she was now feeling. "I guess this is what they mean by being turned on? Oh fuck! Admit it Jack. You wouldn't mind being in her place… at least for what you saw." She covered her face like she was embarrassed. "I'm fucking jealous of her! I'm a kid, he's a grown man. He doesn't see me like that…won't ever see me like that." A tear slid down her cheek and she got pissed.

"STOP IT! Why am I doing this to myself?" Jack started thinking about Riddick and what he meant to her, trying to sort through and rationalize what she was going through right now. Then it hit her. "Oh god! Do I love him?" She laughed. "I mean I've always loved him…but do I _love_, love him? I guess that explains my desire to shiv her ass." She let out a frustrated scream. "Jack you are so completely fucked up! You're almost fourteen, he's twenty-six! It's never going to happen! I _know_ it will never happen. He isn't a perv. I'm intelligent…I get it….I just wish that he could notice me…just a little. Just want to be close to him and I don't want to share him. I'm so fucking pathetic and hopeless."

She left her room and went to his door and put her hand there. She opened it, went in, and inhaled.

"It always smells like him."

She got on his bed and took one of his pillows and held it to her. She closed her eyes and imagined herself in the woman's place, he was kissing her. Jack felt a wave of desire course through her and settle between her legs. She touched herself and the heady sensations caught her off gaurd. She knew she shouldn't be thinking about him like that, and she knew she shouldn't be on his bed doing what she was doing. She didn't care. She just wanted to have that delicious wave go back through her again and again. After a short while, she felt something in her twisting until it exploded in her, rocking her body and she screamed out in surprise and pleasure. There wasn't a nerve on her that wasn't tingling in her body and it sent her into a fit of nervous giggles.

"Wow!" After a while she realized she was a little sweaty and cold. At some point she had taken off her nightgown. "Did I just….oh my." She smiled and laughed. "Ok…now I get it. Fuck!"

She looked at his clock and it was a little past eleven. She left his bed, washed up a little and then went to her own bed and fell asleep. Riddick came back not long after midnight. He went straight to his room and smelled her perfume. _Jack? _He walked further in thinking she had been in there right before he came home to put something away. _Scent is too strong for that._ He walked towards his bed and her scent was stronger. _Why the fuck was she on my bed? _It was also mixed with something else….he smelled her sweat and a musky scent that he had never associated with her, just with the women he had slept with. _What the fuck have you done?_ The scent of her mixed with the perfume was the last thing he needed…or wanted to smell and it did not sit well with him.

His first instinct was to strip the bed and leave the ship to get a grip on himself, but he didn't follow it. He didn't know what the hell he was thinking; he went to her room and opened the door. She had kicked the sheets off and was wearing that nightgown again. He smelled her perfume mixed with her scent and took several steps into her room, a painful burning feeling hit him in the chest, warning him to stop. He fisted his hands and walked back out of her room and went straight back to the brothel. He didn't care who he had to fuck, he just needed to get the picture of her, and her smell out of his head.

It was nearly four o'clock in the morning when he was walking back after having gone through three more whores.

_What the fuck was I doing going in her room like that._ _She's thirteen!  
__She loves me…only person who ever has and she accepts all of me. The one bright thing that I can count on and I just about fucked it up.  
__She's been through hell already…I won't put her through that again. It's settled. Can't keep her here with me any longer.  
_


	5. Exposed

Disclaimer: Don't own a thing so please don't sue me.

Thank you so much for the reviews! Please keep them coming!

BatPhace - It's not going there and thank you very much for the comments.

* * *

The next five weeks there was an uncomfortable tension between them. He never got close to her, physically and mentally. She felt the distance between them widening daily and it hurt her, really hurt her. She thought she had done something to make him angry, so she did everything she could think of to make it up to him…whatever it was. He wasn't training her, wasn't joking around with her, wasn't doing much of anything except doing his level best to avoid her completely. And though she tried, nothing helped. He was also leaving her at night more often than he had ever done before. The nights he did stay in, he was working. She had had enough and her heart was breaking. She didn't care anymore about wanting him to perhaps notice her. She just wanted the old Riddick back, her friend. 

Riddick had finished his food and was about to leave for the night. "Riddick." _Don't sound so desperate._ "Can we please talk?"

He saw the pain in her eyes but he couldn't stay. "I have to-."

_That's it! Fuck being nice!_ "I don't give a fuck what you have to do! You've been treating me like shit. Like I'm a person with a horrible disease and that if you look, talk, or breathe near me that you'll catch it, too."

Her voice caught. _I won't fucking cry._

"If there's something I did to make you mad, please tell me. I'm sorry! If not, then I deserve better than this and you fucking know it." A tear slipped down her cheek and she angrily wiped it away. "I just want my friend back," she finished brokenly.

The look on her face was the way she looked when she had a nightmare. The fact that he had put that look on her face gutted him. "Jack…we'll talk tomorrow. Promise." He walked out of the galley disgusted with himself.

_I can't face a thirteen year old girl._ _Fucking pathetic._

When she was sure he was gone and couldn't hear her, she screamed. "Go to your fucking whores Riddick. You sure as hell treat them better than me. You'll fucking talk to me tomorrow? Not good enough. I asked you tonight. I haven't asked you for anything since we got here except that, and you couldn't even do it."

She wanted to get his attention and to hopefully humiliate him at the whorehouse. She had purchased five red t-shirts a few days ago and took all of his white shirts, socks, and briefs and washed them with the red ones in hot water. Everything he owned that was once white was now pink, and not just a light shade of it. They were dark pink. Once everything had been folded and put away she admired her work. The next time he would open this drawer, he would be greeted with a sea of pink.

"He'll never think of bleaching them either." She got rid of all but two of the red shirts and waited until morning.

* * *

"JACK!" She was eating her breakfast when he bellowed her name. 

She didn't answer. "Son of a bitch can come to me," she grumbled smugly.

He called her name several more times before finding her in the galley. "Jack? I've been yelling your damn name for the past five minutes."

"Thought I heard something but you know how these cereals crunch when you eat them. Can't hear much of anything." She said that all with a matter of fact look on her face.

"Jack. Care to tell me about this?" He held up a pair of dark pink briefs.

She shrugged. "Not your usual color, but whatever gets you off."

"My whole fucking drawer is full of these!"

"Oh that. I sorta washed your whites with a new red shirt of mine."

"Sorta…?" He knew she had done this on purpose. All of his whites were never washed at the same time. Question was why?

"Look, I'm sorry. Some of my whites were in there, too. All of my white tank tops are now pink, but I guess that doesn't matter as much to me."

"What the fuck and I supposed to wear?"

_I'm going to love to see his reaction for this one. _

"Black socks? Otherwise, who the hell is going to see your pink brie-?" She pretended to realize his situation. "Oh…I'm sure she…they, whatever won't think less of you for wearing pink. Not like that's what's foremost on their mind…money talks…not the briefs **or** what's in them."

_Ok, I thoroughly enjoyed that. He was twitching the whole way through it. Are you mad enough at me now to talk?_

He growled at her and came right for her. She couldn't back away from the table fast enough and even if she had been able to, there was no getting to the door. She managed to stand up but only just before he tossed her over his shoulder.

"IF I thought it would even do any good, I'd tan your ass until you couldn't sit down for a month."

"Tan my ass so I couldn't sit for a month? Wonder if that's an oxymoron? I'll have to look it up later. But if you had said _burn_ my ass so I couldn't sit, then that would make sense. Tans don't hurt. Aren't you proud of the things I'm learning in my courses?" He popped her hard. "OW! That fucking hurt!"

She went to kick him in the ribs or wherever her feet would hit but he dumped her on the padded floor of the gym. She wasn't down for long, rolling to a crouched position.

His eyebrow popped. _She's been training._ He started to walk around her but she never let her guard down. "So, you wanted to talk Jack? Let's talk."

"I never said I wanted to talk."

"Last night-."

"Yes, _last night_, I said I wanted to talk. YOU chose to leave. What was so _fucking_ important that you couldn't spare me some time? The first time I have even _asked_ you for anything in _weeks_." She was angry, but it would not get the best of her. She had been working on that weakness.

_Don't think I've ever seen her so angry. She never could fight angry though. _"Jack, I'm here now."

"Too. Fucking. Late!" He lunged for her and was partially shocked when she side stepped him and swung around to kick him.

_She's been training a lot._ After a few more passes, she dropped him to the floor. He had been holding back but not as much as last time and he was impressed. "You've been busy in here I see." He had admiration in his voice.

"Oh, what's that I hear? Praise from the almighty Richard B. Riddick.? What am I supposed to say now?" She fluttered her eyelashes. "Oh Riddick, do you really think so? You know I'd do anything for you." She turned serious again. "Fucking pathetic."

He stopped moving around. _What have I done to her? I was trying to protect her but I just turned her against me. She's right. Pathetic. I've fucked this up good._

He sat down on the bench and she looked at him like he was crazy.

"Get up!" He didn't move. "I said get up! You will not fucking ignore me!

"I'm here. You're upset. I get it. I also get that I did this. I fucked up Jack."

He was entirely serious and it unnerved her. She didn't want him to cave this easily. She was still pissed as hell and wanted him to suffer a fraction of what he had put her through.

"Why? Explain to me why. Why were you avoiding me? You wouldn't even look at me when you spoke to me. You have no idea how that feels."

"I do. I can see it all over your face."

"Oh, I'm so pleased that my face tells the tale of my misery. I don't want your pity. Save it for someone who cares. I want answers."

He leaned over and rubbed his bald head. _How do I explain this to her without freaking her out?_ "Jack...you know that I don't trust anybody. You and Iman are it. I can put up with Iman and he probably feels the same about me. I think you know I more than put up with you."

Hands on her hips she wasn't backing down. "Okay. So far you haven't told me much that I don't already know. I'm still waiting."

"Never wanted to end up like this. Taking care of a kid. Carolyn asked me if there was some part of me that wanted to rejoin the human race. Told her I wouldn't know how. I told Carolyn the truth. I _didn't_ know how. But you're more than a part of it all, aren't you Jack? You've been through hell, but you're still a part of it and took me for the ride." He smiled. "Not like you gave me a choice. You're good at that. Like to think I'm not as fucked up as when you first met me."

"So Richard B. Riddick has a heart? Is that what you're saying?"

"Guess so, but only for a few."

"Yet you trashed mine. Comforting." She went to walk out and he grabbed her, she resisted.

"Riddick!" He pulled her between his legs and pinned her. She knew she couldn't break loose so she just stood there and crossed her arms.

"You're almost fourteen. Last place you need to be is with a bastard like me."

_I can't believe he's saying this. _She pushed at him to let her go and he grabbed her hands.

"Jack, you were right. You are growing up and you don't need to be around me when you do."

_He's going to leave me?_ "Why? What does that have to do with it?"

"Dammit Jack, where's the first place I go when we hit port?" She stiffened. "That's right, you know exactly where I go and how often."

"I don't want to hear this."

"You have to. Why I go? Because there isn't someone on board for me. Never will be. I won't take a fucking chance that I'll hurt you Jack, ruin you, and have you hate me forever."

She had tears in her eyes. "You would never do that."

"You sure about that Jack? You may think you know me but you've never seen me at my worst. There's a side to me that you don't ever want to meet."

"What the fuck are you trying to do? Scare me so I'll run away?" She gasped. "That's exactly what you want isn't it? You forgot one thing. I'm not the one with the _long_ history of ditching at the first sign of trouble. When I ran, I did so for a damned good reason." She fisted her hands and hit him on his shoulders. "I'm not fucking scared of you Riddick! Never have been. You're the only damn person that I have ever been able to depend on and I won't let you take that from me." She paused for a minute when a thought hit her. "You weren't going to take that from me though were you? You were you trying to hurt me to the point that I'd want out? Ignore me so I'd hate you?"

"Never planned that…didn't know I was doing it until I saw your face last night. It's the same face I see whenever you have a nightmare. I put that fucking look on your face just like your step-father. That's one man I never want to measure up to." He rubbed his head. "You haven't had any lately. Nightmares?

"No. Guess I knew on some level that if I did, you weren't going to be there for me." Her comment stung him, but he knew he deserved it. "So what now?"

"Dunno…we'll have to see. Promise I won't treat you like a diseased freak." He poked her ribs.

"Riddick!" She knew it was useless but she tried her best to fend off his hands. She was squealing and begging him to stop. He couldn't help himself from laughing. "Stop! Please!" He stopped and let her legs go and she fell to the floor still laughing. "Prick! What's wrong? Not going to make me profess how much I worship your sorry ass?"

"Nah…I think I need to be bowing down to you." He pulled her up and onto his lap.

Jack was thrilled that he was treating her like he used to. _I'm not passing up this opportunity. She wrapped her arms around his neck. _"Oh, this is interesting. Why would Big Evil bow down to me?"

"Turning my socks and briefs pink. It got my attention. That was the point wasn't it?"

"That was an accident." She had to keep herself from smiling so she bit her lower lip. "I'm offended that you are implying it was anything but that."

"Offended…implying..what was that other word you used on me…moron…no oxymoron! Sounds like somebody is getting uppity." He tweaked her ribs and she jumped.

"Uppity? Ha! Educated. Beyond keeping this place up there isn't much more to do. Don't look at me like I'm a fucking freak! Nothing wrong with improving yourself."

"Never said there was." He put both his arms around her. "Why'd you take so long anyway?"

Jack couldn't help herself. Her heart beat had sped up when he put his arms around her. _Stop it you fool. Chill!_ "What do you mean?"

"Why'd you take so long to set my ass straight?"

She didn't miss a beat. "A high tolerance for fucking stupidity." She grinned.

"Did you just call me fucking stupid?" She felt his hands about to get her ribs again and she squealed.

"Perhaps, but I don't like to repeat myself." She pulled his bald head down and kissed his forehead. She reluctantly pulled herself off his lap and took a few steps away. "But since it sounds like you need your hearing checked…I said exactly what you thought I said." She tried to run and he tackled her.

"Smart ass little bitch!" He started poking her ribs again.

"No! Not again, please! You know I can't breathe when you do that."

"Then take a big gulp of air 'cause you deserve this more than you know."

* * *

The next few days found Jack and Riddick falling back into their old routines. The tension was all but gone, but she never forgot that he didn't feel she would be safe with him. He never forgot either. Riddick noticed her clothes had changed around him. Gone were the tank tops and boxers and she was now wearing more baggy clothing around him and he silently thanked her. Then he noticed she had quit wearing her perfume. 

_I know what you're up to Jack. Trying to make yourself less…female. Little late, kid. _

It had helped though, making it easier to be around her. He found himself wanting to stay home and spend more time with her. Partly because he wanted to and partly because he wasn't sure how much longer she could stay. _Don't want to face her yet about leaving. She can stay a little longer. I'll wait until after her birthday_. She was sitting at the bridge one afternoon when he came back early.

"Good news, we can go in a week. Everything will be set by then. Then three two-week jumps, four days each place and we can take some time to upgrade the ship.

"I can't wait. Never liked staying in one place too long. Makes me nervous." He looked over her shoulder and saw that she was writing someone. He was a little concerned.

"Who you writing?"

"Are you looking over my shoulder?"

"Come on Jack. Who is it?"

"My secret lover!" He scowled. "Ok! My brothers."

"You have brothers? I thought you said your aunt and uncle took you in and your dad died after you were born."

She was impressed that he remembered. She had told him that almost two years ago. "I know I told you about them, my brothers. You got the rest right though. My aunt and uncle had twin boys when they brought me home. I absolutely adored them. Annoyed them to no end, too.

"Why doesn't that surprise me?" He had muttered it but she heard him.

"Ha ha! I guess that's why I like hanging out with older men. They're more fun to pick on. They were thirteen years older than me and so are you. Anyway, as I was saying, they hated Marcus and cut off our mother because of it. I had asked them for help, before Marcus started threatening Mom, but they wouldn't get involved, but I-."

"What do you mean they wouldn't get involved? You were what…eleven? They could have kept you safe. Why the fuck do you want to write them?"

Jack was shocked by his reaction. _Wow, Riddick. You do care._

"I was ten and they were twenty three and had graduated college and moved out. They weren't close by either so they couldn't see everything that was going on. I blamed them at first but they didn't know how bad it was. There was no way I could have told them either."

"I don't fucking understand why you're writing them."

"I guess I miss them. They probably think I murdered Marcus. I just want them to know the truth."

"Just be careful what you say and no mention of me."

"Don't worry!"

"Oh, can you go to the store? I'm out of a few things."

"Sure, I've got a small list myself."

* * *

Jack went to the store and took her time going through the isles. There weren't many places for her to go so she walked slowly and examined everything carefully, especially since they would be leaving soon. She went up front and paid for her things and then headed back to the ship. 

She was two blocks away, when a tall man stepped in her path. "Hello Jack!"

Panic seized her. _Don't fucking look scared. Be smart._ "Jack?" You got me mixed up with some other kid, my name's Leo." She tried to step away but he blocked her path.

"I don't think so. I've got your picture little Jack Landers. Or should I say Audrey Landers? You did a fucking number on your old man. Now you've got yourself hooked up with Riddick? Didn't know he fucked 'em as young as you. You his little whore?"

He took a step toward her and she threw her bag at him and ran.

_Fuck! He knows I'm with Riddick and that I'm Audrey._

She had gotten about a block when he caught up with her and grabbed her arm. Jack took the opportunity to grab her shiv and cut his arm holding her, then she kicked his kneecap for all she was worth bringing him down to the ground. The path from the store to the ship was a straight shot. It was a good half mile and you could clearly see anyone. She realized she needed to lose him.

_Can't risk that he isn't alone and bring him back to Riddick._

A couple was coming her direction; she ducked behind them for cover and then went down an alley and hid behind a dumpster. She pulled out her comlink hoping that she was within range. They only used it if they needed to have one inside the ship and one outside to test or repair things. It was linked into the intercom system of the ship. "Riddick, get the fuck out here. I'm in an alley on the right side of the street about a half-mile. I've got a merc on my ass and he knows about you and that I'm Audrey."

Jack could watch the street from behind the dumpster. She saw the merc look down the alley and then pass her by. She knew she wasn't in the clear. Her heart was in her throat it was beating so fast, too fast for her to even swallow the panicked lump in her throat.

_Come on Riddick!_

Riddick had heard her loud and clear. "Fuck! Hang on Jack!" _Please don't do anything stupid._

He left the ship immediately and went off in search of her. Jack continued to watch from behind the dumpster but she was looking only at people coming from one direction. She couldn't see people coming from Riddick's direction and the merc took advantage of it.

"Where is that little bitch? She couldn't have gotten far. Need to get her the hell out of here before Riddick shows up. She's the bait I need to trap him."

He systematically searched alleys until he reached hers. Jack heard footsteps. _Riddick?_ She looked up into the eyes of the merc. She screamed and kicked at him as he picked her up from her sitting position.

"Thought you could hide from me that easy, eh?" Once he had her picked up he slammed her against the wall and it knocked the breath out of her. He roughly grabbed her chin to make her look up at him. "That is just a small taste of what I'll deal out if you don't fucking shut your mouth."

_I will not show this fuck fear. _With much more bravado than she felt she smiled at him. "You don't even want to know what Riddick considers a small taste. Pray you die quickly." He slapped her across the face drawing blood from her lip. "You have a name or should I just call you _Shit for Brains?_" He slapped her again and this time she fell to the ground.

"Wilkes and that's all you need to know." He roughly grabbed her up and she tried to weigh herself down. He turned her around, brought her arms behind her back and put on the cuffs. "We're out of here and I promise you, I'll cut you up good before collecting the bounty on your ass if you don't keep that smart fucking mouth of yours shut. Do you understand me?"

Jack didn't answer.

"I _said _do you understand me?" He jerked her arm trying to get a response.

She looked up at him and her face was placid which unnerved him. "I thought you wanted me to keep my smart fucking mouth shut. How can I answer you and do that? But yes, I understand."

"Walk." Pulling out his gun, he pushed her a little with it and they took a few steps from the back of the alley. That's when Riddick passed by and saw them.

"Riddick!"

He took one look at Jack's face and rage filled him. "You with me Jack?" She nodded.

_This is not how the fucking plan was supposed to go down! I can't take him on._ He grabbed her shoulder. "I have a gun pointed in the middle of her back. If you don't want to see me blast a hole straight through her, I suggest you get the fuck out of my way."

Riddick just stood there. "See, I don't think you'll do that. She's a big payday because she's with me and you know that. This is about the money. No girl, no creds. What's her bounty up to anyway?"

_Fuck!_ "Just back up," he ordered nervously, sweat rolling off his head and into his eyes.

Riddick held his hands up near his sides as if to say he was going to let him pass as he backed up a few steps to put some room between them. Wilkes stepped forward with Jack. There was about a fifteen foot gap between her and Riddick. She knew he was nervous and could feel the gun shaking against her back. He nudged her with it and she walked a step or two. He moved his hand from her shoulder to her upper back. Riddick backed up another step. She felt the sudden tension in him and then he pushed her right at Riddick. A loud noise sounded, she felt a searing pain in her shoulder, and saw that Riddick had been hit in the arm. She was still moving towards him as she fell to the ground.

"Jack!" Wilkes ran past them to get another shot off at Riddick and ended up with a knife implanted between his eyes.

Riddick turned his attention to Jack. He carefully picked her up and propped her against the wall so he could find the keys to the cuffs in Wilke's pocket. He removed them and rushed her back to the ship.

"Your arm, you were hit Riddick." Her voice was weak and she drew in a ragged breath.

He looked down at her and the look on his face said it all. She knew that he had always cared about her….cared for her, but the look in his eyes was almost fearful. She closed her eyes and fell into unconsciousness

"You will not fucking die on me Jack. You hear me?

* * *

Thanks so much for reading my story!! I love to hear your feedback. Free, easy, and painless! 


	6. Recovery

Disclaimer : I do not own any of the characters...not yet at least.

Thank you for all the comments! I appreciate it so much!!

Hope you enjoy!

* * *

"Can't believe you're worried about me when you were the one shot." 

He got her back in the ship and took her to the med bay. She had been shot through her left shoulder. The bullet had gone all the way through her body but being so near her heart was a huge concern. She was losing a lot of blood and was unconscious. He laid her down on the bed and took a step back.

"Computer. Scan injuries relay treatment."

"Gun shot wound to left shoulder. Loss of blood, tissue and muscle damage only. No major arteries compromised."

"Thought I was going to lose you."

Riddick felt a wave of relief surge through him, but she wasn't in the clear yet. He followed each direction; administering an anesthetic, cleaning her wound, stopping the bleeding, and stitching her up. He then treated his own injury. The bullet had passed through her and deeply grazed his right upper arm. Jack didn't feel a thing the entire time he was working on her, but Riddick wasn't so lucky. He felt a combination of rage and sickness. Rage that he couldn't prevent her from getting hurt and sick from seeing her with a gun shot wound, bleeding and unconscious. He strapped her down and covered her up with a blanket while he got them out of there. Where there was one merc, others would soon follow and he couldn't wait to complete the deal here. Once he had programmed the autopilot for Helion Prime he returned to her side.

_My fucking fault you're lying there with a bullet wound. Can't have you taking hits because of me. Merc was after me and using you to do it. It's just not safe for you out there…not right to keep you here with me. This seals it. Taking you back to Iman. You're gonna fucking hate me. As much as I don't want you to, it's for the best._

It would take two jumps to Helion Prime. The ship wasn't completely fueled and they needed other supplies. The total trip would take three weeks. They'd arrive on Helion Prime less than two weeks before her fourteenth birthday. Two hours later, he felt a hand on his head and he looked up, relief flooding his face.

"Hey kid."

"My mouth is dry."

He brought her some water and held the cup for her. "Don't gulp it. You'll cough."

She got a good look at him. The usually un-shakeable Riddick looked like he'd been through hell and was still trying to get over it. She smiled at him. "What's wrong? Your girls at the brothel not like your pink briefs? You look like shit!"

_She's fucking with me. Good sign. _He smiled. "You haven't seen yourself yet. Do you remember what happened?"

"Merc. He knew who I was…not just Jack but Audrey. You showed up and he was scared shitless." She wrinkled her brow as though she was trying to remember then worry crossed her face. "You were shot."

He shook his head. "Jack, you were the one shot. He pushed you into me, shot you in the shoulder." The heart rate monitors were racing. "Calm down, you're OK. Just hit tissue and bled. The bullet passed right through you and dug skin out of my arm. He ran around you and tried to get another shot off at me but he wasn't quick enough."

"How?"

"Knife between the eyes. Mother fucker didn't suffer nearly enough."

"I can't feel any pain."

"You're doped up. Believe me, you'll feel it when it wears off. Jack, I took us off. You need time to recover and it's best that we go far away. We're going to see Iman." Her heart monitors started racing again. _Gotta lie to her._ "For a visit until you're better."

"Ok."

"Sleep. I'll get food."

"Yes, m'lord."

He started to leave the med lab. "Oh, Riddick? Thanks." Her eyelids closed before he even left the room.

* * *

That night she woke up in pain and was gasping for air. The anesthetic was wearing off and her shoulder felt like a car had rolled over it and had hot ashes poured in it. The heart rate monitors started racing again. 

"Fucking lie detectors! First chance I get, they get turned off. I've never been in so much pain."

Tears were streaming out of her eyes, but she was too weak to move from her loss of blood. She was about to call his name when she saw his eyes in the dark and she started sobbing. The reality of being shot hit her with the pain.

"It hurts!"

"Hold on."

He gave her a pain killer and within minutes she felt better. Not totally pain free but better. She was breathing easier now and not just because of the meds. He had one hand holding hers and the other was wiping away her tears and stroking her hair. She swallowed the lump in her throat and met his eyes.

"You've been shot before, right?"

"Knifed a whole lot more, but yeah I've been shot. I know it hurts like hell but it will pass soon."

"Why didn't you fucking warn me it would hurt this much?" She was aggravated with him.

"Like that would have made you feel any better? You'll be stiff and sore until you're healed."

He got up on the hospital-like bed and lay down next to her, which shocked her given their previous conversation.

"I didn't ask you to stay here with me."

"You trying to be brave or just stupid?"

"Maybe a little of both. I…I just don't want you to feel …weird about this or anything."

"I'm fine. You worry about yourself." His tone turned grouchy on purpose. "Shut yer yap, you're ruining my beauty sleep." He heard her guffaw. "What?"

"Ten years too late for that." She felt a poke in the ribs. "You wouldn't!"

"Nope…just starting a tab for later." He draped an arm across her middle and her stomach did a flip flop, and the heart monitors started up again. "You OK?"

_Lie quickly_. "Just a twinge of pain."

He knew better. _If you say so Jack._

"I have one more question." She felt her face burning and the damn heart monitor going again. "Where…what happened to my shirt?

She wasn't the only person uncomfortable. "Jack, it was soaked in blood and part of it had to be cut away so I could see to your wound. Don't worry; got everything covered back up right away except for your shoulder." _That was fucking awkward._

"Ok. Just as long as you weren't getting your rocks off." He lifted his face up to look at her.

He had to laugh. "My what?" _There she goes again making me feel better._

"You and I both know what the fuck I'm talking about." She heard him laugh again. "Why are you laughing?"

"I knew what you were talking about. I just wanted to hear you try and explain it."

"Goodnight Riddick!"

* * *

Two days later, she was quickly turning into the world's worst patient. "Riddick!" 

He looked at his clock. "Seven in the fuckin' morning?" He came lumbering into the med lab and she already had the back of the bed raised up. "Do you have any idea what time it is?"

"Yes, half past the time your ass should have been out of bed!"

He glared at her. "If you weren't injured…."

She put her hand from her good side on her hip and challenged him. "You would do what?"

"You're a cocky little bitch."

"I aim to please."

"What do you want?" It came out as a growl.

"Ok, down boy! I need of a change of clothes, a bath, and a change of location."

_Fuck! A bath and getting dressed…hadn't thought about that._ "You can't get that wet yet. I'll have to come up with something. Don't get your panties in a wad."

He was back in a few minutes holding her bikini top and bottom pinched between two fingers She had never shown it to him and _never_ intended to. It was for tanning on top of the ship unnoticed. "RIDDICK!" She was mortified. "You've been going through my shit? What are you doing with that?"

"Are you strong enough to take care of yourself yet?"

"Dunno. Let's see." She sat up and tried to swing her legs over the side but quickly stopped when pain and a little dizziness hit her. "Ok, point taken. You still didn't say why I needed it."

"I'm going to have to help you and you're going to have to wear something. This is the best that I could do." He was uncomfortable and she was burning up with embarrassment.

"Sorry I asked. I have another stupid question…what about shirts? I can't move my shoulder so how am I supposed to get them on?"

"Ever heard of scissors and a sheet?

"Oh that will look just great. There has to be another way."

"Sorry. I can probably cut it down so it won't be so big, cut a hole for your head. A _large _hole and an arm hole for your good arm. I can also make some strips of cloth out of those pants of mine you mutilated for a belt."

"This just keeps getting better and better! Okay. Let's get going. Shower first." She snatched the bathing suit from his hands. "I'll yell if I need help."

Getting ready for the shower wasn't the problem. It was the shower itself. She couldn't stand on her own or wash and without a tub, he had to help. "So, if I'm in this, what are you wearing?"

"You don't think I have trunks?"

"You own a swim suit?"

"What was that you said to me? Oh yeah, I take _offense_ at that. I haven't had a chance to swim since we met but I keep it just in case."

"Just in case of what? The Merc Holy Holiday comes to pass and all escaped convicts get a day of rest, too?"

"Jack, how damn bad do you want this shower?" He poked her in the ribs.

"OK! What is my tab up to now?" He picked her up and carried her to the bathroom where he had brought a chair for her to sit on.

"I'll be back in a minute."

"Not like I'm going anywhere."

_Oh this will be good. Me with a bullet wound parading around in my bikini that I swore no one would see. Someone out there just loves fucking with me. Jack keep your big mouth shut. I can't tease him. This has got to be just as bad for him as it is for me…well, not bad, bad…just awkward. Try not to make it worse for him._

Riddick walked into the bathroom and just waited for her to make a smart ass remark. She didn't. Something was up with her. She stole a look at him in the mirror and she felt her face burning. _Stupid Jack…not like I could have resisted it though._

"Don't make it too hot, please."

_Did she just say please?_ "Okay, I'm gonna put you in. I forgot the shower head can come off and stretch so this is going to be easier than I thought."

Fifteen minutes later they were both out of the shower no worse for wear. "Oh my God! I haven't loved a shower this much since we got off that fucking planet alive." She had a towel wrapped around her and he had gotten dressed. _OK, now I can let it out._ "Thank you so much Nurse Riddick."

"Was wondering how long you could keep that trap of yours shut. Why'd you spare me?"

"Really want to know?"

"I asked didn't I?"

"I figured that this is as awkward for you…or more than it might be for me and I decided to be nice. Besides, I owe you big time."

He thought of having to leave her and how she was going to react. "You don't owe me shit, Jack."

"Oh?" He poked her and she frowned at him.

"Don't be surprised if you wake up one morning with one less finger…specifically the one you keep poking me with."

"Put on your…stuff and let me know when I can do your sheet. I took those pants you trashed and cut the legs into strips to wrap around you."

* * *

Ten minutes later he knocked at the door. "You ready yet? Taking forever." 

"I'll remember to be just as sympathetic with your ass when you get shot or someone gets shiv happy with your ass. And yes I'm decent."

Riddick draped the sheet over her head and when she looked up she saw his face in the mirror but couldn't see herself yet. He looked like he was desperately trying not to laugh.

_If he laughs, he'll learn a whole new word from me; emasculate._ "Riddick?"

He saw the sour expression on her face and cleared his throat. "Where do you want the arm hole?"

"Where my arm is would be nice. I can't freaking point. Lower…right there. Cut two slits crossing." She stuck her arm through, then pulled the towel out from underneath. "Wrap me up…don't try and cop a feel either."

He snorted. "Where do you learn some of the crap that comes out of your mouth? Not from me, that's for damn sure."

"No, but you're to blame. Took me to too many bars in my youth."

"Done."

She felt like she looked; ridiculous. Probably like a hunchback except her hunch was on the side since she couldn't have that arm out. "How do I look?"

"Look?" _How do I get out of this one? _

"Yes, look. Be honest unless I say otherwise."

_She asked for it. _"Ok. You look like a deformed green ghost with a human head and arm."

"I did ask you to be honest. Won't make that mistake again. Now was it really that bad giving me a shower?"

"Actually? Yes. It was probably one of the most fucking uncomfortable things I think I've ever had to do."

"Riddick! One hell of a sweet bedside manner you've got there. Little brutal aren't you?"

"You told me to be honest unless you said_ otherwise_. Never heard the word out of your trap."

She smacked him with her good arm. "Prick!" She took his hand in hers and looked up at him. "Thanks."

He didn't know why he did it, had never done it before but he leaned down and kissed her on the temple. "Just get better."

He picked her up and carried her into her own room. "We'll eat in here. It's more comfortable." He left the room and she touched her temple.

_Thank GOD that heart monitor wasn't hooked up to me then it would have gone into overload._ _He's never done that before. I know it's nothing…I just scared the hell out of him. Riddick, I think you're becoming more and more part of the human race and you don't even know it._

* * *

They were fifteen days into their three week jump to Helion Prime and Jack was progressing nicely. She still had to keep her shoulder dry, but after two more assisted showers, she had been doing it on her own, only needing his help to bind and partially dress her. It was such a routine by now that neither thought anything of it. 

She was in her room working on the ship's network design when Riddick came in. "Hey. You have mail, from your brothers."

She didn't move.

"Did you hear me?"

"Yeah…just didn't expect anything at all…or not this soon." She got up off her bed and walked to the bridge. They had sent her a video message. She was trembling. Riddick was about to leave her alone when she grabbed his hand. "No, please! I need you here."

She pushed play.

What she saw on the screen were two of the most handsome men, in her mind, that she had ever met. They were mirror images of each other, tall, broad shoulders, dark brown hair, green eyes like hers, and both had dimples but on opposite sides. He looked at them then at her and no one would have ever thought they weren't true siblings.

Her brother Nate spoke first then Adam. "Hey Kid! This is Nate just in case you can't tell us apart after all this time. We were shocked as hell to hear from ya."

"Hey Aud! Look first off, we never thought you murdered Marcus. We are both so sorry that we never did anything. We hoped mom would snap out of it and never even thought that something so horrible could happen to you like that. I mean Marcus and dad were so different, you know."

"Princess, Mom figured it out…what he was doing to you. She wouldn't tell me and Adam how, but she found out and went to the police about a year after you left. You're clear princess."

"Aud we know it's been a long time and you'll be fourteen in a few weeks. But we hope that now it's safe, that you can come back home. Mom went through an alcohol rehab program and she's been dry for a while. She misses you terribly and she hates herself for what Marcus did. We told her that you wrote and that you had forgiven her. She was beside herself. First time we've seen her really smile since…wait. Nate, tell her your news."

Nate showed his hand and he had on a wedding ring, then he showed her a picture of his wife and his baby. She touched the screen and gasped. "I know…I'm a sucker. I got married a year and a half ago. Audrey she's incredible. Don't know if you remember the Parkers, but it's Julie their daughter. This cute little girl is our daughter…Audrey Jacqueline Bennett. She's three months old and has her Uncle Adam wrapped around her little finger."

"Just like you had me around your finger. I was always a sucker for girls wasn't I Aud? Oh, I'm getting married next summer…in June. Krista is my fiancé. I met her at school so unfortunately, you don't know her. She's great Aud and she reminds me a lot of you…she annoyed the hell out of me at first…then she grew on me."

"Please write us back…send a video if you can. We love you princess! We'll always be here for you, too. Whether you decide to come home or not…we love you."

"Bye Aud! We miss you."

The screen went blank and she had tears streaming down her face. Riddick pulled her in his lap and just held her and let her cry it out. _Had I known, I would have taken you home. Hate this for you._ He looked down at her after a while and she had fallen asleep. He took her back to her room and laid her down.

Two hours later she found him. "Hi."

He swiveled around in his chair. "Hey…you OK?"

"Yeah. Ironic isn't it. I ran away because I was wanted for murder…and then while I'm running with you, I get cleared. But I had already done something to be really wanted for and I can't go home."

"Jack. I-."

"No, you let me finish. It was a year that it took her to go to the police. It was way too late for me to go back by then. I am Jack and I don't want you to think for a minute that I was crying cause I can't go home, because I hate what I've done and who I am. I was crying because I do miss them and would like to see them. But I'm happy for them, too. I'm so happy they know I didn't murder him. That Mom figured it out and that they still love me. That's enough for me. Even if I could have gone home after a year, with a clear record…I wouldn't have. I wasn't Audrey anymore…her little girl. Their sweet princess had been dead a long time. I'm okay with who I am and with who I'm with. Really."

She walked up to him and leaned over to hug him around the neck with her good arm. "Come here." He pulled her onto his lap and hugged her back with both of his arms. _Glad you have them Jack and that they are still there for you. _Half of him was relieved that she was OK with her family after all this time; that they loved her and she knew it. The other half of him was pleased that she didn't regret her time with him and that even if she could have gone home, she would have chosen to stay.

_Great…her brother isn't the only one wrapped around Audrey's little finger._

_

* * *

_Love to have your comments!

Please review.


	7. Happy 14th Birthday Jack

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters.

AliasSpyCrazy: Here's another chapter...enjoy.  
Social Control: Here's your more.

Thanks for the reviews! Feel free to leave more!

_

* * *

One day out of Helion Prime_

The past five days had flown by. Jack had finished her network plan for his ship and given it to him. She knew that they would have to delay the upgrade but she wanted him to have them. Last of all, he finally took the time to teach her how to play chess. She found out he knew how to play over a year ago and it pissed him off because he never meant for her to know. It had slipped out and she had teased him mercilessly; said it was game for geeks, even though she begged him to teach her. He beat her for the first four games and she trounced him on the fifth. Beyond that, she also talked him into letting her pilot more. She hadn't flown in over three months and he let her have at it, including teaching her a few more moves as well. Piloting had become mundane to him. Her skill and enthusiasm for it made him remember why he had enjoyed it in the first place. Although he may have been indulging her in every other aspect, Riddick insisted she work with her bad shoulder. He didn't want muscle atrophy to set in. It was painful but necessary and it was her least favorite part of the day.

"I hate you!" She winced as he made her work her arm muscles below her wound.

"Five more reps. Don't be a baby Jack. You're only lifting a one pound weight!"

"That's fifteen ounces more than what you've got between-."

"Think carefully before you finish that sentence," he growled lowly into her ear.

"How 'bout I make it a multiple choice question and let you choose the answer? I'll repeat the statement: That's fifteen more ounces than what you've got between yourA. ears B. legs or C. All of the above." He caught her by the elastic of her boxer shorts and started to pull up. "NO WEDGIE!" He let her go but grabbed her around the waist and backed her up against the side of his leg. He poked her rib on her good side.

"Care to change your answer selections Jack?" He poked her again and she squirmed but refused to laugh.

"No…all of the answers I gave you as choices suit me just fine." He tweaked her ribs that time and she squealed. "Hey, you're still running up a tab….right?"

"Hmmmm….gotta pay it off at sometime." He went after her again.

"But..but this isn't fair! I'm still an invalid!" She busted out laughing tears stinging her eyes. _"_S_top!"_

He lowered his mouth to her ear and she shivered despite herself. "Don't think so…princess. Say it Jack."

"Ok! C! My choice is C – all of the above!"

She heard a low menacing growl in her ear. "Wrong answer Jack!" He poked a rib on her bad side this time she screamed in pain. He quickly let her go and went around in front of her on his knees holding her face. "Dammit Jack, I'm sorry! I thought you weren't in pain there any more. Shit!"

She sounded weak. "Riddick?"

"You okay?"

"I ….can't believe you totally fell for that!" _He's on his fucking knees! I shouldn't be laughing. _She sat down on the padded floor cracking up. Her hands suddenly went to the area around her wound. "Ow, ow, ow!" She rolled onto her back. "I gotta stop laughing…it really..ow! Shit! Hurts!"

She brushed the tears off her cheeks and opened her eyes and he was looming right over her. "SHIT!"

_That cocky little bitch! She fucking played me **and **used her injury to do it! Not getting away with this one Jack! _

"Shit is right, Jack…and you're in it up to your ears!"

"I've been out of practice and everything and you **know** how I am. I have to make up for lost time!"

"You and me both ! But you were actually very sweet! I'm serious now."

"Sweet?"

"Yes! I mean the way you got on your knees and held my face. I know I was laughing but I felt guilty for doing that to you and…I don't know…just nice to know you care. That it's not just for show. That's all."

He just stared at her for a minute wondering how to react to that. _That little finger of hers is lethal._ _Be a man Riddick!_ His brow furrowed.

"Course I fucking care. You were taken prisoner, beaten, and took a bullet all because of me. I'd be a cold bastard if I didn't."

_There's that bravado. You have a bigger heart than you're willing to admit._ "Soooo, if none of that had ever happened, but I was say…deathly ill? You wouldn't have been so sweet because that _wouldn't_ have been meant for you?"

He thought about saying yes…just to cover his ass, but he couldn't. He couldn't lie to her…wouldn't, especially with him leaving her soon. She'd hate him, but he wanted her to know that she wasn't just a kid to him, an obligation. He wasn't sure why it mattered so much, which was a lie to him. He did actually know, just didn't want to admit it.

"No."

He moved to her side, picked up her pinky finger, took a good look at it and just shook his head. Then he got up leaving a very stunned Jack on the floor. That was the second time he had done something out of character to her like that out of the blue.

"Wha-?" He almost laughed at the look of complete bewilderment on her face.

"Just something your brothers said." He left it at that and let the room._ I guess I got the last word in today didn't I? Three guesses where you'll go next._

"My brothers? The video message!" She didn't want to get caught watching it so she downloaded it to her tablet and re-watched it in her room. "What the hell could my little finger have to do with Riddick?"

Then she hit the scene he was referring to, about her brother being wrapped around her nieces little finger and about being a sucker for little girls. "Me?" She looked at her pinky. "I've got Riddick wrapped around this?" She fell back on her bed in disbelief. "Well, shit!" All of the sudden her eyes watered and her chest felt tight and it had nothing to do with her injury. It occurred to her what having him wrapped around her finger really meant. She was important to him and he did care about her…a great deal.

* * *

By the time Jack awoke the next morning they were already descending to Helion Prime. As excited as she was to be back in a familiar place, she had really enjoyed this last jump with Riddick. She had seen a side of him that she had felt was there but never saw. She had liked it here, even though they had only been here briefly. 

"Almost two years to the day that we were forced to leave."

"What'd you say?"

"It's almost two years since we left. Right after I turned twelve."

That was the last thing that he wanted to be reminded of. They left together two years ago, the day after her birthday and he would leave her behind, the day after her fourteenth birthday.

"I don't plan on us staying on the ship. I've already talked to Iman and he wants us at the house so make sure you pack the things that you'll need for a while."

"Ok."

Within the hour they were at Iman's doorstep. He had seen them coming and came to the door to greet them. "Mr.Riddick." His greeting was a warm one which surprised Jack a little. "Jack! My you've grown! So nice to see you with some hair this time. Come in, please."

"Iman, how have you been?"

"Jack, all is well here. New Mecca is a thriving place and I am so blessed to be here." He saw her shoulder sling. "All is not so well with you I hear."

"What did he tell you?"

"A merc used you for target pratice I believe were his exact words. How is it?"

"Healing. It's not painful unless I really hit it, which I avoid. Just stiff and sore."

"And you Mr.Riddick?"

"Holy Man, if I can live with this annoying thing for two years then I'm survivin'."

"Ha. Ha," droned Jack. "You know you'd be bored without me."

_You don't know the half of it, kid._ "You want us in our old rooms or somewhere else?"

"Take the same rooms, please. I do wish to thank you for the funds you sent to repair my home. It was far too much. I donated the rest to charities."

Jack sensed that they wanted to talk and without her. "I'll unpack your stuff and mine and I'd like to fix dinner, too."

Riddick looked at her. "You up to it?"

"I think so. If I can't reach anything I'll call."

Riddick and Iman headed to the garden to talk away from Jack "So, she does not know that you plan to leave her here?"

"No. I don't want her to know either. I want her to enjoy her birthday."

"Then you will bring her world crashing down around her." His tone was disapproving.

"Strange coming from you, Holy Man. You were the one having a fit when I stayed in her bed or took her to mine when she had a nightmare. I know you didn't like it, me taking her with me either."

"I have reconciled much. It is plain to see that she has not suffered…I mean emotionally. She holds you in high regard. I can see it in her eyes that she loves you very much. Yet you will do this to her?"

_Don't need to hear this shit. This is hard enough. _"She is growing up. It was one thing with her looking nothing like a girl at all. But even she's seeing how she's growing up and it's scaring her. She told me. The older she gets, the more-. It just ain't right for her to be with me like that. I don't want to see her get hurt."

"By you."

"By anyone and you see too damn much Holy Man." He rubbed his bald head. Riddick didn't like Iman reading him like that. "Her taking a bullet just pushed me here."

"Mr. Riddick, you care for Jack very much. To see to her welfare and safety. To let her go like this. It will not be easy." Riddick stood up and began to walk back in the house.

"For us both."

* * *

_Two weeks later _

She knew he was planning something for her birthday but just wasn't sure. Both of them had been hiding something.

"Won't have to wait too much longer! I'm fourteen tomorrow. Can't believe these two weeks have flown by like this."

She closed the glass doors of her balcony and slipped into bed. She had regained enough mobility in her shoulder that she could start wearing shirts that she didn't have to alter to accommodate her shoulder so Riddick had begrudgingly taken her shopping to get a few things. Surprisingly, he actually talked her into buying an outfit for her birthday.

"Enough army colored boy shit. Would it kill you to wear something feminine just once? It's your fucking birthday tomorrow and it's just me and Iman."

She rolled her eyes. "Ok! But I'm making you pick it out."

"Why me?"

She put her hand on her good hip and arched an eyebrow. "Who sees more women….screw it…nevermind." She went up to a rack of clothes and thumbed through them. He leaned against it facing her.

_This I gotta hear. _"I want you to finish it. I see more women…?"

"Ok. I was going to say who sees more women in clothes, but then I remembered. For those kind of clothes we'd have to be in that section." She pointed over to lingerie, looked at him and laughed. "Why Riddick...are you blushing?"

"Hell fucking no!" Something caught his eye behind her. "What about that?"

She picked it up. "This? It's nice."

"It's more than nice and you know it. You need pants or something."

"Or something? That could get you into trouble. " She eyed some skirts…mini skirts. _He wants feminine?_ "Tell you what. I'm going to need shoes, too. Is there something that you need to do? If so, I've got it from here."

Relieved, he didn't hesitate. "Actually, yes. I'll see you back at Iman's."

He left her to the rest of the shopping and she completed her ensemble. She laughed. "You didn't know what you were getting yourself into Riddick."

She hugged herself remembering how she had also bought the silk nightgown that she was now wearing as the woman was ringing things up. "I forgot how nice this feels after having to wear sheets 24/7, literally."

About three o'clock in the morning she let out a scream. Riddick was in her room in a matter of seconds. Iman was at her door soon after but Riddick motioned for him to leave. "I'll take care of her. Jack…what is it?" _Doesn't sound like any of her nightmares that she's had before._

"They won't take you…I won't let them."

"Jack…no one is taking anyone."

"Riddick? They're after you…"

"No, they aren't. No mercs. Wake up." He lightly touched her arm ready for her to lash out at him but she didn't. She grabbed his hand and brought it to her mouth, then put his hand on her cheek, never looking at him. He could see tears rolling out of her eyes.

"Jack. Please wake up." She looked at him then. Really looked at him…his eyes. She let of a huff of a breath.

"What was it? What happened?" She felt agitated but couldn't figure out why.

"Nightmare. You thought mercs were here taking me. I think it's just being here, near your birthday."

"What time is it?"

"3 o'clock. He smiled and she could see his face change in the moonlight now that her eyes had adjusted. "Happy Birthday Jack. You OK?"

She nodded and he remained with her for a few more minutes before walking back out of the room. It still bothered her though and she couldn't go back to sleep. She got up and put on a robe and tiptoed to his door. He had not shut it back all the way. She took a few steps in and he didn't acknowledge her presence.

_What am I doing? Last time I did this I was eleven!_

She turned around to leave and heard him call her name. Jack cringed feeling foolish being caught. "I'm sorry…just couldn't go back to sleep." She hugged her arms tightly to her.

"It's Ok." _Last time ever._

She didn't hesitate and crawled up on top of the coverlet. He had a blanket at the foot of the bed and he drew it up over her, then wrapped an arm protectively around her.Jack could feel his heartbeat on her back. Feeling completely relaxed and safe,she was asleep in a matter of minutes.

* * *

The next morning she woke up and was back in her own bed.

"I know I went into his room last night. He probably didn't want Iman finding me in there. I must have been dead to the world to not have felt him carry me in here."

"You were." She screamed, turned and glared at him.

"Prick! Don't you know how to knock? Not nice to eavesdrop!"

"Doesn't count…you were talking to yourself. Happy Birthday." He held out a box for her to open.

"For me?"

"Who the hell else would it be for? You gonna open it or do I give it to that hot chick I saw jogging in the street this morning?"

She swiped the gift from his hand smiled and shook it. "What is it?"

"Will you open the damn box already?"

"Now Riddick, it's no fun to open it if you don't shake it first." She took off the ribbon holding the top of the box to its bottom and took off the top. It was a jewelry box inside and she looked at him funny.

"Nothing girly. Promise." She opened the hinged lid and her eyes sparkled. It was a silver rectangular pendant with the initials JBB vertically.

"I love it!" She leaned over and kissed him on the cheek. "It's perfect. So, what's the plan for today?"

"Just get dressed and eat. Save that get up you bought for later though."

* * *

A little over an hour later Jack found herself blindfolded not knowing where she was. "You're killing me! Where the hell are we?" She felt him taking it off and she had to blink to adjust her eyes to the sunlight. She found herself standing in front of a store. _TechnoTrak_. It was a high end computer store that she had found their first time on Helion Prime and she used to drool over their stuff.

"Oh…I love this place. But I've already been here since we got back and picked up a few small things."

"Did you pick out a new tablet?" Her tablet PC, which she never went anywhere without, was over two years old and she had been cursing at it often over the past six months.

"No. Why?"

"You need one right? That old thing you have has been pissing you off. I hear you cussing at it. Go pick one out and make sure it's got what you need…want."

She put her hand on his forehead. "No fever."

"Stop it. It's your birthday." He held the door open for her.

"Now you must have a fever. You just held the door open for me."

He not so gently pushed her in the store. It took her over an hour to spec out what she wanted, driving the sales rep inside a little crazy. Riddick just stood back and let her at it. When she first came in and the guy realized she was a girl, he had been a condescending ass. She had never dealt with this guy before, but quickly put him in his place. Then he realized she knew just about as much as he did. She walked out of the store clutching it to her chest. She had told him thank you about a million times. It had cost him a bundle but she deserved it. She had earned it, too. He took her out to lunch and they headed back to Iman's home. It was well after seven when Riddick was banging on her door.

"Jack! You alive in there?" She opened the door.

"You rang?" Her face was beaming.

"I take it you're happy?

"How could you tell? What's up?"

"Get yourself dressed. We're going to eat here with Iman and then we're going out."

_Going out? He only says that when he's going to the brothel. _"Oh, you're taking me to a brothel?"

"Hell no! What the fuck gave you that idea?"

"That's what you always say to me when you go to the brothel."She mimicked his expression he always used with her and imitated him."_I'm going out._"

He crossed his arms over his chest. "Cocky bitch. Just how do you know that every time I say I'm going out that I go to a brothel?"

"Because when you check on me after you get back, I can smell cheap ass perfume all over you. When I wash your clothes the next day, it's all over them, too."

_Shit! She knew I checked on her?_ His forehead wrinkled. "Cheap ass perfume? Wasn't that bad I thought."

"In comparison to what?" She laughed. "The only decent perfume you've smelled is mine, at least since I've been with you. And yes," she laid a hand on his arm, "I knew you checked on me. Now get the hell out of here so I can change. And don't come up stairs, either of you." It had never taken Jack an entire hour to get ready before in her life and she also had not worn girl's clothing outside since she had stabbed her step-father. It felt…weird. "What the fuck am I doing in this?" She was fidgeting out of nervousness. "I'm just going to look like a boy playing dress up."

Finished dressing, she went to the bathroom, took get a look at herself. "Breathe girl." She opened her eyes. "Holy Shit!" She covered her mouth to keep from laughing out loud. "Ok…so I don't look like a guy in drag. Can't wait to see his face when he sees me in this. Oh! My necklace." She went back to her room and put on his gift from this morning and went back to the mirror. "Here we go."

At the top of the staircase she paused then walked down. The first thing Riddick noticed was the footsteps. It had a click sound on the wood steps instead of the clunky sound he was used to from her. Then he saw the shoes. Black suede boots, with a chunky heel that stopped just under her knee. _She's got on a skirt._ He saw the hemline of a black skirt start just above her knee. What he saw next was the big shock…color and lots of it. It had the same colors as the shirt he had suggested for her, but he had never gotten a good look at it. It was made of a tightly woven stretchy mesh fabric. It had a high neck and short sleeves, kind of like the cut of a Japanese style shirt. A mythical phoenix bird in flight, its wings flaming red and orange spanned the front. The bird's body was partially turquoise that blended into red with streaks of turquoise under the bird's wings. The head, body, and tail of the bird spanned over her injured shoulder, across her chest to wrap around just above her right hip. Where there was no color the mesh took on the color of skin so it looked almost as though the bird was a part of her. She turned around and the entire back was the same flesh color except for flames going over her left shoulder and coming around the bottom right of the shirt.

Riddick was in total shock. First heels, then a skirt, and the shirt that actually had color, which he had talked her into. Her hair actually suited her, dressed as a boy or a girl. She had not straightened it and let it go wavy, her bangs falling across her forehead._ You get what you ask for, but never did I ever picture this. Can't call her beautiful or gorgeous…that's for grown women, but I bet she will be one day. Pretty and cute don't cut it. She's probably belt me anyway. Unbelievable. That fits her. Iman is going to have a time with her…especially when she realizes the kind of power she can have as a woman. Good fucking thing I'm leaving tomorrow. She's already hard enough to handle. Tonight is about her though. Just want her to have a great birthday and enjoy it, both of us._

Riddick's mouth had gone dry and he had to swallow before he could even attempt to talk. Jack had already felt self-conscious and Riddick's silence wasn't helping. This was his idea and she was beginning to get steamed. "You don't like it."

He shook out of it. "Was that a question?"

"No."

"Then my answer is no! You look…unbelievable." He didn't mean for that to come out so enthusiastic but he got a brilliant smile from her for it.

"You mean it? I don't look like a boy dressing in his sister's clothes?"

"Fuck no. Did you look at yourself in the mirror up there? Definitely not what I pictured." He noticed her necklace and picked it up to examine it. "You wore it."

"Of course I did." Her heart had been hammering under his intense scrutiny of her. It wasn't everyday you had a man like Riddick, looking you over head to toe, with admiration in his eyes.

"You wore your perfume, too."

"If you're going to dress like it, might as well do it right. Where's Iman?"

"He's in the back, this time I get to watch someone else in shock."

Iman had prepared an incredible dinner and she thoroughly enjoyed it. He had given her a simple silver bracelet with one charm…a sun.

"So you may always have light wherever you go Jack."

She thanked him with a hug. Jack was anxious to know what Riddick was planning. She knew she wasn't dressed like this for just Iman and him. He told her they were going out but had not mentioned it since. After the dinner was cleared he had gone back in the garden to smoke a cigar, something he rarely did, and that's where she found him.

_Riddick…swaying on a garden swing?_ "Never thought I'd see you on a swing."

"Shut up…it's relaxing."

"Can I have a drag?" It was dark with a little moonlight and he had taken his goggles off, so she saw the look he gave her. "Spoilsport…scoot your big ass over." She sat down next to him and had to remind herself to cross her legs.

"So…did you have a nice birthday?" _Let her think this is it._

"Did? Yes…it's still early though. Just ten." _Come on Riddick…_

"Ten? I'm kind of tired…think I'll turn in." He got up off the swing leaving an open mouthed Jack behind him.

"Richard B. Riddick!"

Smiling he turned around. "Get your jacket and let's go."

They had been walking for about ten minutes when it got to her. "Where are going?"

"Shocked you lasted that long without asking. Just a place…thought you would maybe like it."

"Ok, this is like dragging a damn cat into the bathtub! Does this place have a name?"

"Yes."

"Which would be…."

"Don't want to ruin it. We're almost there anyway." They turned the corner and she heard the music then looked at him.

"A dance club?" He nodded and she smiled. "You always refused to let me go by myself and you said that you wouldn't be caught dead in one."

"Good thing I'm not dead." Her eyes lit up and she opened her mouth to ask him a question but he stopped her. "And I'm not fucking dancing."

First thing Riddick did was survey the club. He found the exits, the passages leading to them, doors to offices, and general layout of the club. There was a bar and he sat down, ordered a beer and sat down with his back to the bar. It was a Thursday night so the club wasn't overly crowded and those who were there at this hour were mostly near her age. Jack had gone straight to the dance floor and he never took his eyes off of her. She didn't have full mobility yet in her shoulder but that didn't stop the rest of her from moving.  
She had been on the floor for an hour when she came up to him with a glaze of moisture on her face and arms.

"I know you hate being here but thanks."

"It's not torture. I've seen you dance on the ship, but not like this."

She gave him a coy look. "Liking what you see Riddick?"

He scanned the crowd quickly. "Yes I do. Especially that hot blonde over there." She punched his arm.

"I need a drink before I can go back out there." She eyed his beer.

"No fucking way."

"Come on…it's my birthday. You're such a bad influence, taking me to bars, drinking in front of me and never letting me have one freaking beer."

"You're telling me, the entire time we have been together, that you never snuck a beer."

"You count them."

"The fuck I do." _How did she know?_

"Please! Don't even try to lie to me."

"So I counted them. You're too young to drink."

"Never stopped you."

"I'm a guy. That's different."

"Bullshit."

"If a girl gets drunk, a guy can take advantage of her."

"And if a guy gets drunk?"

"Then he doesn't give a fuck which girl takes advantage of him…within reason."

"So is that why you've never gotten drunk around me? Afraid I'll take advantage of you in your moment of weakness?"

_Stop looking and talking to me like that Jack._

"JACK." It was a warning and she knew it, but she just smiled.

She looked out over the dance floor. "Probably wouldn't have been worth the effort anyway." He snorted.

_Cocky bitch._ "You want that drink or not?"

They had almost been at the club for two hours and he could tell she was tiring. _Come on Jack. Give it up. She's full of herself tonight…wouldn't be so bad if she were dressed as a boy. I can at least deal with her like that. She's already figured it out though dressed as she is now._ He continued to watch her and noticed an older guy, around twenty, who had come up behind her. She had not danced with anyone in particular, just with a group of people and Riddick didn't care for the way he was moving around her.

_Just wait…give her a chance first. Last thing I need to do is embarrass her._

Jack had turned around and looked up at the guy who had bumped into her. The floor wasn't that crowded and after two hours, he was the first to collide with her. She didn't like the look on his face. He came around in front of her and closed the distance between them_. Who the hell is this asshole?_ She backed away some more and turned from him and he put his hand on her good shoulder. Riddick was on his feet and on the dance floor when he saw the guy go in front of her. When he touched her…his instincts took over. _No one fucking touches what's mine._

This was no merc, so she wasn't afraid. _Shouldn't have touched me you fuck. _She grabbed his hand, cracked his foot hard with the heel of her boot, and slammed into his stomach with her elbow. He had doubled over enough for her to grab him by the back of his head and using her good shoulder and her body as leverage, flip him onto his back. The guy looked up at her in disbelief then it turned into anger. It was at that time that Riddick had gotten to her. A crowd had surrounded her and the guy. As much as he wanted to tear the guy apart, he stood back.

She stood on one of his hands and he yelled out, then she put the heel of her other boot on his throat.

"I suggest you don't move. You put me off balance, just by a little, my heel comes down and crushes your fucking throat. Not the most pleasant way to kiss your cock sucking ass good-bye. I just need to get one thing perfectly clear with you, and I don't like to fucking repeat myself. No man touches me without my permission." She pushed down on his throat a little. "Do you understand?" He squeaked out a weak yes. "Good boy."

She saw Riddick at that point and smiled and looked back down at the piece of shit under her heel. "Now leave before you ruin my night."

She took her heel off his throat and stepped off his hand and he fled the club. Several of the girls came up to her and thanked her. He was a local leach and never wanted to take no for an answer. Riddick was still standing there, arms crossed, with a grin on his face. She was curious. "What's got you grinning? He put his arm around her waist and led her off the floor.

"You…the way you handled that asshole. I saw him coming at you and I was on the floor ready to rip his fucking head off when I saw him touch you. I wasn't thinking by then, just knew he was going to get hurt real bad. You had him on his back before I could do anything. Nice touch with the heel at his throat."

"These boots hurt like hell but they've come in quite handy tonight." She was shaking involuntarily.

"You're shaking. Let's get you out of here." The cooler air hit her face and she breathed it in. He had her back against a wall, not knowing if she needed support or not. His hands were going up and down her arms. "You hurt?"

She shook her head no. "Do you feel a high after you've taken someone down? Someone that needed it?"

"A high…more like a rush?"

"Exactly. I think that's why I'm shaking, because I feel great otherwise."

"You've taken guys down before."

"Not like this…this was different…way different." He knew all too well the look in her eyes. The rush had hit him enough times to know it when he saw it. He always felt like he had been given a boost of power and it was an exciting feeling. Almost like a drug that made you crave some kind of reward for your deed. He dropped his hands and she pushed herself off the wall and started walking. She ran her hand through her air and shook it out. Then she turned around and walked backwards facing him.

"I can't describe this, but it's like it's driving me. Is that fucked or what?"

"Not at all. I know what you mean." _When it hits me…I usually beat the shit out of some deserving fuck or go get a fuck._

"What can I do? I have to do something. I'll never sleep if I don't."

He thought for a moment. "Want to fly?"

"YES!" She took the ship out and flew it around for an hour before heading back, landing it herself, too. She still felt a little of the high, but it wasn't consuming like before.  
They were in front of Iman's home but she wasn't ready to go in yet. She sat on the steps of his front porch. Riddick came and sat down next to her. He turned to face her.

"I hope I did okay today."

"You're kidding me, right?"_ He's been incredible to me._

"Jack. I don't know shit about girls."

"Don't need to." She smiled and took his hand between hers. "You know enough shit about me. That's all you needed to know."

Iman had said that she loved him. He saw it, too. Could see it in her eyes right now. He had not even left her yet and it was already tearing at him. _I hate this._ He pulled his hand from hers and it found her cheek. He brushed her her bangs away from her face with his thumb. She closed her eyes and let out a breath of air she didn't know she had been holding. He stood up and offered her a hand up, which she took. He leaned down to the side of her face. "Happy Birthday Jack." He kissed her cheek and opened the door and she went inside.

He didn't follow her. "You're not coming?"

"Not yet."

"I know…don't wait up." She shut the door and leaned back against it. _We had such an incredible day…and night. Why'd he have to go and do that? He doesn't know that it drives me crazy. Just please, Riddick…don't come check on me. I don't want to smell her perfume._

Riddick wasn't going where she thought. He had considered it. Quite a few times, but knew it wouldn't help. Not with what he was dealing with now or with having to leave her tomorrow. He just needed some air for a little while. He was dreading it. Part of him wished a merc would just come and take his ass. _I don't think I would even put up a fight right now._

He returned to the house an hour later. Her door was ajar and he opened it carefully trying to stay quiet. _Wonder if she knows I'm here? Just hope you can get past this and make a life for yourself._

He left her room and she smiled. _No perfume!_

* * *

_The Big Goodbye  
_

"I gotta get out of here before she wakes up. She was exhausted but she also doesn't sleep in late" Riddick handed Iman a data card. "You can always contact me with this. If she gets into trouble, my kind of trouble or injured, really sick…I want to know. I'll check in with you to see how she is from time to time."

"I will rest easier knowing that I have a way of finding you. Thank you Mr.Riddick."

"Just take care of her."

Jack had been sound asleep but suddenly sat straight up in bed. Feeling strange she quickly dressed. The house seemed incredibly quiet. Going downstairs she found no one. "Where are they?" She searched the outside gardens and the downstairs. Then she went back upstairs and Iman wasn't there. "Riddick?" She opened the door to his room and his bed looked like it had hardly been slept in. One of his drawers was open and it was empty. She pulled open the rest and they were all empty. Even his closet. A wave of panicked nausea hit her. "What the fuck are you doing? No! You can't be leaving me!"

"Riddick! Iman! Where the hell are you?" Her heart was beating so fast it hurt and it was hard for her to breathe. "He wouldn't leave me! He won't leave me." Iman came through the door and saw her. "Where the fuck is he?" His face said it all. "Oh god…NO!" She ran out the door to the port. Iman was following behind her but a good distance away. Before she got there she saw him walking. "Riddick!"

He stopped. Then turned around.

"You fucking bastard!" She ran up to him and hit him as hard as she could in the chest.. "You decide to leave me and not even give me a formal blow off. You're fucking pathetic."

"Jack…you can't stay with me…you just can't."

Tears were streaming down her face and she was shaking her head. "That's just what you think. You've convinced yourself that we can't still live together. You're wrong."

"We've talked about this Jack."

"I asked you what we were going to do. You told me you didn't know. I'm not a fucking baby! You should have told me. Why didn't you say something … _anything_?"

"Your birthday. I didn't want to ruin it. Had I told you, you would have acted just like this. You can't stay with me…not any more."

"Why? I want to hear you tell me. I want to hear you fucking tell me the reasons _why_ your sorry ass is walking out on me."

"You're growing up. I told you that I need to keep you safe. I don't ever want to hurt you Jack."

"This hurts so much worse."

"No…you'll get past this. I won't ruin you…ruin your life."

"I'll get past this?" She let out an anguish filled laugh. "How _dare_ you tell me what I'll get past! You don't know what's in my heart. You're killing me right now."

"There's more. You getting shot…taking a bullet for me. That just sealed it. You have no fucking idea what seeing you like that did to me. I thought I was going to lose you. That you were going to bleed out in my arms. I will not put you back there for it to happen again."

"I can take care of myself. I showed you that last night."

"He was a punk Jack, not a merc. Don't get them confused, they aren't the same thing. Last night, only two things on my mind. Wanting you to have an incredible night and trying to deal with this…with leaving you."

"Why can't you stay?"

"Absolutely not. You're still here and they will come after me…us. Iman will take care of you. Give you a real home."

"A real home? I _had_ a real fucking home and look where it got me, _raped_ at eleven years old and on the run for killing my step-father.  
You think I want a _real_ home? The only real home I've ever had has been with you."

"Do me a favor Jack. Forget about me. Take care of yourself and do something right with your life." He turned to walk away and she followed him. _Got to fucking stop her._ "STOP! Do not follow me or I swear I'll knock your ass out."

She stopped in her tracks and Iman was now behind her. "Just GO you fucking bastard! I hope you're happy with your cold ship and your whores because that's all you will _ever _have left. I gave everything to you and this is what I get? I never gave up on you. I _believed_ in you. I-." She stopped almost saying she loved him. "I trusted you and you fucking shit all over it. God damn bastard you never deserved me. There will _never_ be anyone for you that will be a friend to you like I have. Who will take care of you like I have. Never! You're a fucking monster to them. I never once saw you like that. You can rot in fucking hell you cock sucking miserable excuse for a man. I despise you for this. You want me to forget you? I won't! I'll fucking hate you 'til I die!"

Jack dropped to the ground sobbing. Riddick turned around and walked away leaving her. _I will not turn around. I'll never leave her if I do. I'm doing this for you Jack. First damn time in my life that I'm not thinking of myself, what I want._

Jack didn't move from where she was sitting on the ground. _He'll come back. He won't leave._ She waited. Then she saw his ship take off. _Never again…fucking bastard. I will make sure you regret this._ Iman put his hand on her shoulder and she shrugged it off. She grabbed a hold of the necklace that Riddick had given to her and pulled it hard enough until the clasp broke and she left it on the ground. She got up and walked back to Iman's home…her home now. Iman saw the necklace and picked it up thinking that in time, she may want it back

* * *

Please review and let me know how I'm doing...Thanks!

* * *


	8. The End of Things as They Are

**Hey! Thanks so much for reading and sticking with me! I'd LOVE to hear from you so please review...please : )  
**

**Disclaimer**: I don't own anything from either film. Just enjoy playing around.  
**BatPhace:** Sorry about your posterior...but glad you're liking the ride.  
**Social Control**: Here you go:)

* * *

The first week, she rarely left her room. She didn't take a shower. She didn't talk. She wouldn't come down to eat. Iman brought food trays up to her, which she did accept. She had covered all of the windows so her room was entirely blacked out. She was grieving and he knew he had to give her time, but he was worried for her health. Eight days later he came down to breakfast and she was already there, eating. She had cleaned herself up but she didn't look well. 

"Jack."

"Not yet Iman." She left the table and went to the door. "I'm going for a walk."

She had gotten up this morning to use the bathroom and took a good look at herself in the mirror and it had scared her. "I will not fucking kill myself over him. But I can try to hurt him."

As she was walking, she started to think about what she could do. First, she had to regain her full strength. Her shoulder was almost back to normal but her upper body strength had suffered. Her goal was to find Riddick and make him suffer however she could. _Mercs._ She didn't have the resources to find him, but money loving mercs did. _They want him fucking bad enough…they'll use me to do it. One month and I'm out of here._

She trained herself as best she could, building back her stamina and strength. Iman had insisted that she start school but she refused. She showed him the courses that she had been taking and he relented for the time being. Three things consumed her days; training, getting mercs here, and her studies. One thing consumed her nights; revenge.

_

* * *

__Three weeks later_

_Why is it that when you **want** a fucking merc to find you they're never around? I've been sending out clues for three weeks now. It's been almost two months since he left. I'll have to start contacting them directly if no one shows up. _

A week later, they did.

Jack's room was over the garden. She had double glass doors that led to a small balcony. From there she could see down into the garden and also into the street beyond the garden wall. Jack was asleep when she heard a scratching noise outside. She instantly awoke. She grabbed her shiv and gun and threw her bedcovers over her pillow. Her balcony doors were ajar and she hid in the corner behind one of them. She had covered the doors in black fabric over a month ago so no one would see her until she wanted them to.

Patrick Small was nineteen, on the scrawny side, and had been sent on his first assignment. Collect a fourteen year old girl named Jack and bring her back unharmed. Easy enough, and he was anxious to impress his new boss, Devon Janus. He climbed the vine trellis beneath her window and was quickly on the balcony. He went to the door and it was open. _Dumb kid._ He walked in and saw the bed with her in it. He withdrew his weapon, a simple pulse gun set to stun, and took one more step.

Jack couldn't believe her good fortune. _Fucking merc…must be green cause he doesn't know the first thing about getting a mark._ She moved from behind the door and put the barrel of her gun against the back of his head. She stepped both of her legs between his to keep them spread and brought her shiv up between them. "We can do this the easy way or the messy way. Which do you prefer?"

Patrick wasn't impressed. "Ok, little girl. What? Do you have a toy gun at the back of my head?"

_Good…the messy way. Much more fun._ She took the razor sharp tip and poked it quickly up into the crotch of his pants, nicking his scrotum hard enough to get his attention. He let out a strangled cry of surprise and pain. "The knife is real. What are the odds the gun is, too?"

Patrick was listening to her now and would do just about anything to get that shiv away from his groin. "I-, I'm not here to hurt you. Just to take you in."

She ran her knife along the inside of his leg, tearing his pants. He stiffened. "What's wrong? Am I your first mark?" He nodded. "Just do me a favor and don't piss your pants. Drop your gun on the bed." He wasn't going to argue with her or tempt her and dropped the gun. "Good little merc. Now slowly put your hands behind your back. Good boy. Now down on your knees." She grabbed his cuffs and restricted his hands behind his back, then went around facing him.

"Who do you work for?"

"Janus."

"Janus." She thought for a moment as the name was familiar to her. "He's a hunter, right? In it for the thrill of the kill."

"Yeah, that's him. Signed with him because he pays the best."

"How many are on his crew including you?"

"Twelve. I'm the newest."

"Why are you here? What did he tell you?

"Just to get you and bring you back unharmed. That's it."

"That was all he told you? He didn't tell you why or who I was?"

"Just to bring you in."

"Who's he after? I'm not talking about me either."

"I've heard some of the other talking about a guy, but don't know who. Just that they need you."

"What's your name?"

"Why?" She jammed the knife into the wood floor centimeters from his groin. "PATRICK."

"Well, Patrick My name is Jack. I'm assuming since they sent you that they were either jerking your chain because they know all about me or Janus is a stupid fuck who hasn't done his homework. Which do you think is true?"

"Probably the first. He knows what he's doing."

"Patrick…ever heard of Riddick? Richard B. Riddick?" His eyes grew wide.

"Ah, I see you have." She went to the closet and grabbed a backpack that she had kept packed waiting for this opportunity. She pulled a note out of her desk and left it out for Iman. She then donned a pair of pants over her boxers, a jacket, and shoes. "Let's go."

"Where?"

"Back to Janus. I need to talk with him."

They arrived at Janus's ship Patrick let them in. The walked into the bridge area and the captain's chair turned around. Janus. He was a very tall man, taller than Riddick. Long blond hair tied back, blue eyes, and a scar crossing from his left eye down to his upper lip. His eyebrow went up seeing her with Patrick in her custody.

"Patrick. Did someone forget to tell you that the cuffs should have been on _her_?" He turned his attention to her. "I take it your Jack?"

"I take it you're after Riddick? That's why you sent Green Jeans here after me?"

"Riddick is why he was sent to fetch you. Question is, why are you here? He obviously wasn't a problem for you."

"Ah, question of the hour. You want Riddick? I can help."

"Don't fuck with me Jack. You're his little faithful bitch. Why would you want to help me find and kill him?"

"First, I was NEVER his bitch. Let's get that fucking straight right now. When he wanted to rut, he went to the brothel. Why I want to assist you is none of your fucking business."

Janus took her in for a moment. _Quite the interesting girl. She's quite angry, too. She may prove useful. If not, I can always slave her out to the crew. _"What are your terms?"

They discussed the terms of their arrangement. Jack just wanted privacy and that included solitary use of the gym on a daily basis. She also didn't want to talk with anyone but Janus and she would take her meals in her room. Janus agreed but under no circumstance would he give her a credit until Riddick was caught or dead.

"So, you do have any idea where our man may be?"

"I do. We had to leave New Donning in a hurry when a merc caught up with us. Riddick was one week shy of completing a huge shipping deal that would have set us up for quite a while. He wanted that deal and badly. That was over two months ago. If he did go back, he was to take the goods to three different jumps. Should you find that he picked up the goods, then we have three more places we can look."

"And if he didn't?"

"I have a few ideas. Get New Donning confirmed first. No sense going on a wild chase for nothing."

Over the next two months Jack discovered that Janus was wealthy. An extremely wealthy bastard at that. He hunted people like Riddick for sport, not money, but had amassed his fortune partly from an inheritance and various lucrative business deals.

Riddick had indeed gone back to complete the deal and they had been close to him on several occasions but no contact yet. Janus had kept up his end of the bargain thus far. She didn't trust him, but also wasn't terribly concerned either. The crew had kept their distance and so had she.

* * *

They had been pursuing Riddick for a couple of months and they were growing closer. Jack was in her room working on her computer when she heard the knock at her door. "Who is it?" 

"Janus." He heard the lock disengage and opened her door. "I need a word."

She didn't look up. "What's wrong Janus, need help with a crossword puzzle?"

"I'm briefing the crew before we land and I would like for you to cover some things about Riddick that I am not privy to. Answer a few questions. That and I have some logistical and tactical plans that need covering. Everyone is to meet in the gym." He stood there and waved his arm before him as if to say _ladies first_.

Begrudgingly she got up walked to her door. She looked into his cold blue eyes and a chill went down her back that had nothing to do with the temperature. It was Janus and for a moment it frightened her.

She stopped at the threshold of her door, something in the back of her mind warning her. Janus smiled then grabbed her arm in a vice grip. "Let the fuck go Janus."

"I don't think so Jack." He drug her down the hallway, she was desperately trying to pull back and get him to let loose. She grabbed her shiv when he wasn't looking and cut his arm then tried to stab him in the ribs. He caught her wrist before she could get him, gripping it hard enough to almost break her wrist. She tried to drop to the floor and he backhanded her across the face.

She tasted blood at her mouth and got angry. "You'll never get him Janus. NEVER." She fought him for all she was worth to no avail.

"Don't need you anymore Jack. We've got his position and it's only a matter of time. As far as I'm concerned, you're just another payday now." He had gotten her to the gym and the doors were already open. Seizing her by the arms he drug her to the doorway and she saw the entire crew.

"No! I'll kill you for this Janus. I promise you that mother fucker!"

He leaned down to her ear and whispered just for her. "Oh? Good luck with that Jack." He looked at his crew and laughed. "Have fun with her men. Just don't kill her. If you think she's a good enough fuck, I may sell her."

Braddock, the most senior member of the crew, roughly gripped her wrist and pulled her up against him. She could smell the liquor on his breath and her stomach rolled. "Not exactly my style, but you'll do." He grabbed her ass and licked the side of her face from her jaw to her temple and looked to the other men. "Hmmmm! Sweet!

Jack collected what moisture she could and spat in his face. "Rot in fucking hell."

His expression turned black. He pushed her away from him just far enough to back hand her so hard she hit the mat. She knew exactly what was about to happen to her and there was no way to prevent it.

_I can't show fear, I won't fight back, I won't cry out or scream. They expect it, they want it and I won't give it to them. They won't break me._

The next man hit her so hard she blacked out. Her own body protecting her from the trauma, she didn't regain consciousness until the next day.

* * *

Ten o'clock in the morning Jack started to wake up. "Fuck!" She breathed deeply and then coughed. Her ribs hurt like hell and breathing was extremely painful. She looked down at herself and she wasn't wearing clothes. There was little skin on her body not bruised. Her face was swollen from the men who hit her but nothing was broken that she could tell. She felt her ribs and didn't think they had fractured any, but they had gotten close. She slowly pulled her battered body into a sitting position; sucking in a gasp of air and clenching her eyes shut when a wave of pain hit her. When she opened them, she saw the dried blood smeared on her inner thighs, rolled to her side and vomited. 

Crying,she looked for her clothes and saw them in shreds a few feet from her. She put on what she could and drug herself to her room. Jack locked the door behind her and immediately sank to the floor. A sob esacped her mouth as she hugged her knees to her chest. Breathing deeply she made an attempt to stop crying. Trembling horribly she was finally overcome by the burning misery she felt.

When her tears at last tear ran dry, she pulled herself together as best she could. "Got to stop this shit. Can't break down. I won't let them beat me down." She opened her door and walked down the hallway."I don't hear anyone. They're gone and they didn't even try to lock me up." A wave of relief washed through her. "Guess they didn't count on me being up…thought that I couldn't have gotten up."

She drug herself to the shower with clean clothes in her hands. "Janus told them eleven at night to be back. It's only past ten now. I have a little over twelve hours." The water was almost scalding as she scrubbed every inch of her body, no matter how much it hurt. "Twelve hours. What the hell can I do in twelve hours?"

She looked at her hands, even they were bruised and she choked back a sob then got angry. "I can't believe I was so fucking stupid. I didn't trust Janus, but I didn't expect this to happen either. Riddick can wait! These fucks, they think I'm a dumb kid. What can I do? What the hell can I do?" She hit the shower wall with her hand screaming out in pain and anger. "I will make them sorry they fucked with me. I have to."

Then her mind wandered to Riddick. "He's not the problem here. Just another stupid thing I did that I can add to my long list of fuck ups. God dammit! I should have stayed on Helion Prime. I should have fucking stayed there. No time for this now. No time to feel sorry for myself."

She remained in the shower until the water ran cold and her teeth were chattering before getting out. She dressed and made her way to the med lab to tend to some of her wounds and get pain killers. _I hope to God he's got a standard medical kit here and not just some shit thrown together. _She searched and found what she was looking for. _Be here._ _Yes! _She found a packet of pills and quickly swallowed one and put the rest in her pocket. She didn't think anything would result from her rape, it wasn't the right time for it, but she wasn't taking any chances.

She returned to her room and got her tablet. "Let's see what I can do."

Going to the bridge she hooked her tablet up to a computer portal and worked on gaining access to his system. "What's your personal password Janus? Let's see...he's a hunter with an incredible ego." After a couple of hours of research she came up with several names of famous hunters in history and literature. She narrowed it down to a few and found that he had chosen Perseus, a character from Greek mythology who had taken Medusa's head. "The ones with the biggest egos are the easiest to hack. Thank you Janus."

"Accessing his personal files shouldn't be difficult. Let's see, personal diary? Don't make me vomit. Investments? Come on show me something I can use. Hell yes, your bank account!"

Jack looked at exactly how much he had and about fell out of her chair. "Holy Shit!" She grabbed her ribs in pain after she laughed but smiled. "Thanks Janus…you're so generous. This needs to be divided up. How about three accounts with one hundred and twenty five million creds? I'll divide the rest up into five other accounts, about thirty-two thousand each."

Jack sat for a moment contemplating her next move and thinking about Riddick. "You wouldn't take me with you partially out of fear for my safety. As much as I hate you for what you've done…you did take care of me and taught me how to survive. I owe you that much. I'm sure he'll shit when he finds this account…as well as the new identity that I'll make for us both. Maybe he'll come back to me then."

Jack needed control over the ship and its functions. She exited Janus's accounts, which she had left about ten credits in, and set up her tablet to allow for remote access to controls. It had taken her another two hours, but she was in. It was now four o'clock. "Ok, my tablet's communications are now remotely linked. Time to check the rest of the ship."

Finding a credit scanner, she used an old card and reprogrammed it, putting enough money in the account to buy a few things that she would need later and to pay for food, lodging, and transportation. She then headed to the cargo hold to see if there was anything of use.

A tarp was covering a large object. Partially pulling it back, she smiled at what she found. "Hello…what's this? A transport runner. Older model, too using liquid fuel." She smiled. "Highly explosive liquid fuel. Now I just need something to trigger it. What can I use? Think! He's a merc with a huge crew. Got to be an arsenal somewhere."

After searching further she found it. Expecting the door to be locked, she tried it and it came right open.

"Janus…you, or whoever you left in charge of this is a stupid fuck. Can't believe they left this unlocked…not that it would have stopped me, but it makes my job much easier. Concussion grenades and detonators? You at war Janus or going to be? If I can remote into these, then I'll blow them after they lift off."

It was now six o'clock and she finally found a way to reset the frequency of the detonators and attached one to each grenade, then to the fuel tank of the runner. This was to only send them running, not to cripple or kill them…yet.

Jack returned to her room and packed what meager belongings she had brought with her then left the ship. She knew who Janus's clients were and she sent them a message that they had apprehended both Riddick and her. He was taking them both to Crematoria for safe keeping until he had his money.

Then she sent Janus a tip that Riddick was on planet but in another port and the name of a hotel that he had checked into."I have to get Janus into orbit before this will work. I just hope he buys into this." Then she exited the ship.

Janus came back around 8:00pm feeling incredibly relaxed. He had a very enjoyable rendezvous with a luscious blond at the local brothel and now it was time to check his messages and work on his plan for apprehending or killing Riddick…preferably killing him. He headed straight for his quarters where his message light was blinking. He opened the communiqué and read it.

"Let's see….Riddick is on planet. Recently moved to Nefril Port on other side of planet. Transporting illegal goods. Staying at Nightshade Hotel. This is definitely positive news. It may not lead to anything but we'll check it out tonight. If he's there, better to catch him by surprise."

The crew was to report back by 11:00pm. Jack was watching from a safe location. "Well, well. Aren't you a bunch of dutiful fucks. Nine…ten….and number eleven."

Within fifteen minutes they left port and Jack gave them a call, which was routed through their intercom system. "Hello Janus. I just want you to know…that I'm not afraid of dying. After what you let your crew do to me…I'm ready to."

"Jack. What are you up to?"

"Wouldn't you like to fucking know, Janus. Oh, I wanted to thank you personally for being such an efficient merc and businessman. Your hard work will pave the way for Riddick's future (and mine). Go check your accounts." _This will be fun._

Janus accessed the computer terminal and entered his password. He had been wiped clean save ten credits.

"Where the hell are you, you little bitch! You're fucking dead Jack! I'll kill you myself, slowly and painfully. You'll be begging me to end it."

_Time to blow the runner._ Jack heard a huge commotion on board after the explosion. She checked the fire sensors and they had gone off as they should. Normally, the ship's fire systems would have self-activated to put out the fire but she had disabled them. Logging in, she set the ship's power monitors to display a loss of power. In order for this to work, they had to believe the false reading. She watched the monitor. _Come on Zeke, do the textbook move and power up the spare._ Within thirty seconds, the remaining power cells had been activated. "Hell yes!"

Jack got back on the intercom. "Hey Janus…has the runner exploded yet? Bet that probably caused a hull breach, right? Losing air. Hope no one was in there when it happened. On second thought…I don't give a fuck. Oh, I did forget to mention that your fire system isn't functional? Hope you have plenty of extinguishers and water buckets. Your boys don't sound so tough now. I hear them screaming like little girls and I love it."

She looked up and saw their ship returning. His elevation was too high for him to land in time, or even get near it. Another 3 minutes or less and she'd be done with them.

Jack came back over the loudspeakers, linked to the monitors and turned on her tablet camera so they could see her bruised, triumphant face. "Janus, remember that part about me being ready to die?" Jack smiled. "I was just fuckin' with you. It's you and all your sick fucks who will die for ME! Oh, and according to the message you sent to your clients right before lift off, Riddick and I are in your custody and headed for Crematoria for safe keeping. So when your ship explodes in less than a minute, we'll dead too as far as anyone else is concerned."

"What the fuck do you mean explode? Crazy bitch! You may be able to mess with a few things but you're fucked up if you think I believe you."

"Damn Janus. I totally forgot about the part I left out. You see, your power level dropped, or so Zeke thought. Your boy did the textbook move and jacked up the reserve cells. Guess what happens when you do that?"

Janus turned to Zeke whose face had gone deathly white. "I can't reverse it. It's too late."

"You get a massive fucking power surge that eventually will blow you fucks to hell in less than a minute. So turn to the nearest fuck you can find, lean over and if he hasn't already shit his pants, kiss his ass goodbye." Within ten seconds the cells exploded leaving her with a nice fireworks show.

She just stood there, watching the remnants of his ship for the longest time. It was past midnight before she decided to move one. "Time to rest." Jack found a place to stay while she was recuperating and working out the details of Riddick's new identify…as well as hers. She could never be Jack again. When Janus's ship blew up, Jack died and Kyra Bennett was born.

* * *

Almost three and a half months after she left and almost six months after Riddick had left, Jack returned to Helion Prime. She walked up to Iman's home and knocked on the door. 

"Jack? Thank Allah!" He brought her inside the house and took her bag from her.

"I shouldn't have left the way I did. I hope you found my note."

"Yes, I did. You went looking for him then?"

"Yes." She didn't elaborate and Iman didn't ask. "I'm not going anywhere anymore so I was wondering if I could still live here?"

He thought for a moment. "You will start school here immediately. You will keep your room clean and look after your own clothes. We'll take turns cooking and share other household duties. I will expect you to not be out of the house later than eleven o'clock on the weekends, nine o'clock during the week. If you can abide my rules then you are welcome in my home."

_Do I have a fucking choice?_ "Yes. I'm going upstairs. I've already eaten dinner."

"Good night Jack."

She stopped on the stairs and turned around, her face gravely serious. "Iman, Jack is dead. I don't ever want to hear her name again. My name is Kyra Bennett." She headed up the stairs and went to her room to drop her things.

She walked to Riddick's room and just stood there with her hand on the door for a minute before opening it. She went in and his scent assailed her bringing a tear to her eye. She angrily wiped it away. "Get a fucking grip. God damn room still smells like him. Job number one when I clean is to disinfect this room. I want nothing around to remind me of him."

* * *

On to Jack's life without Riddick. Growing up and into herself isn't as easy. I'd love to hear your comments! Please review : D Thanks ! 


	9. New Beginnings

**Disclaimer: **Don't own a thing. Just enjoy playing around

**BatPhace:** Sorry about your posterior...but glad you're liking the ride.  
**Social Control**: Here you go:)

* * *

_Aboard Riddick's Ship – one week after leaving Jack_

Riddick was heading back to complete the deal that he had to abandon when Jack was shot. It was three in the morning and he was wide awake in his bed. He usually didn't have trouble sleeping on his ship knowing that mercs couldn't break down his door. However, since leaving Jack, sleep had been anything but easy. Riddick got out of bed and headed for the gym thinking a little physical activity would help him sleep. On his way, he passed by her room. He had yet to go in since dropping her off feeling as though the was violating her space. He just stood there in front of her door, but this had not been the first time he had done so.

After several minutes he turned the doorknob and opened her door. A part of him expected to see her asleep as he had many times. "She never made her bed." He walked in and her fragrance hit him. "Still smells like her perfume." He opened her drawers, curious if she had left anything important.

"What's this?" He picked up a small notebook that was bound with a rubber band and he opened it. "Pictures." The faces were of two identical men and he recognized them from the video. "Her brothers." He picked up a photo of an older woman and man who were holding a young girl. They were all smiling. "Must be her folks." He put everything back the way he had found it. _Sorry I couldn't get these to you, Jack. Maybe one day._ Jack had also left some clothing, a pair of shoes, and some vintage posters of the old earth music groups she liked so much. He left her room, leaving everything as he had found it and shut the door. Riddick would try to get back to his routine on the ship in an effort to regain some type of normalcy. Problem was, after two years with her, she was an ingrained part of what he had considered normal.

* * *

Six and a half months later, Riddick had just sealed another deal running contraband. He had been burying himself in his work and avoiding mercs to the point that he had not even taken time lately to take care of his _other_ needs. This deal would set him up well enough to take time off and make the upgrades to his ship that he and Jack had planned. In a good mood, he decided to celebrate. Riddick intended to spend the entire night with the buxom brunette, for which he had paid an extra five hundred credits. He had already enjoyed her twice and had only been there for an hour when a merc came busting through the door, catching him with his pants down…literally. The whore was screaming her head off and a gun pointed in her direction didn't help.

"Gotcha now Riddick." He kept the gun aimed at him and checked his discarded clothes for weapons before throwing them to him. "Get dressed."

The woman was still screaming bloody murder and several other faces now appeared at the door. Riddick was more annoyed than anything else. More so at her than the merc."Would you shut the fuck up?" She looked at him shocked and promptly shut her mouth. _Damned whores. Not one of them with a brain or balls when they need it._

The merc cuffed Riddick's hands behind his back and escorted him out of the brothel. He took him to his ship and made contact with his the people offering the bounty. "Don't worry sweetie, this won't hurt…much." His client would demand proof of Riddick's identity so he used a probe to extract a blood and tissue sample. They were encoded and sent and he was contacted in less than five minutes. "Fuck yes! The bounty on your ass is close to two million creds. I can retire after this."

A voice came over the speaker. "Reynolds? Are you there?"

"This is Reynolds. You get the DNA confirmation on Riddick?"

"We received the DNA confirmation but it isn't for Richard B. Riddick. Do you have the man still in your custody?"

"What the fuck do you mean this isn't Riddick? He meets the profile I had without exception."

"Do you _have_ the man?"

"Fuck yes I have him."

"Let him go. Immediately. The man you have is Arad R. Warrick. He's a wealthy, self-made owner of a transport and shipping business. Unfortunately, Mr. Warrick bears a striking resemblance to the now departed Riddick."

"What the fuck do you mean departed? He's dead?"

"I guess you don't get out much. He's dead. Janus had him in hand on Zradus. He, his crew, and Riddick were blown away when Janus's ship exploded."

"When the fuck did this happen?"

"Don't remember exactly but it was four to six weeks ago. Had you checked in with me more often I would have told you so you could have been on your merry way. Let the man go and find your next mark."

"I don't fucking believe this." He looked at Riddick in disgust who just shrugged with a smile. "Why didn't you fucking tell me you weren't Riddick?"

"Like you would have believed me? Shit happens I guess." Riddick laughed as he took off the cuffs then he exited the ship and returned to his own.

He sat in the pilot's chair rubbing his bald head, trying to make sense of what just happened. "Jack! Who the fuck else could set this up? Code my DNA to a new identity? Question is why and how? There's no way she's not still pissed."

Riddick did some investigating into Arad R. Warrick. He found that he had both a business license and a ship named the Orion. He dealt primarily in a three system area, including the Helion System and was above board. Based on the profile he had found, he was a hard man with a quick temper. He had been thrown in jail on occasion for bar fights but nothing serious. His shined eyes were the only way that he could see after suffering the loss of his vision after a tragic explosion ten years ago.

"Fuck Jack! I'm a god damn saint?" He kicked his feet up on the console while he was processing this news. "Arad R. Warrick, eh? Warrick I can deal with but Arad? Either this is your way of fucking with me or the name Arad must have some kind of meaning. Probably means pile of shit. I will not fucking go by Arad. I'll have to come up with something else like a middle name. Next question is if I'm so damn wealthy, where's the credits?"

It took several inquiries to different banks but he finally found an account in his new name. A quick DNA scan and he had complete access. The branch manager escorted him to a private room to go over his accounts.

"Mr. Warrick, might I say that we were especially pleased to receive your sizable deposit not too long ago. Is there anything that we can do for you today?"

_How much did you scrape up Jack? _ "I'd like to withdraw ten percent for upgrades to my ship." The manager pulled up his account.

"Ten percent? I'll get you a scanned credits card in the amount of one hundred and twenty-five thousand. Is that sufficient or will you need more?"

Riddick shook his head no. He was floored. _How fucking much did he say? Damn! Jack where the hell did this come from and how in the hell did you pull this off?_

Riddick left the bank still completely dumbfounded. "This was just ten percent. I could have made do with just this for a hell of a long time. Don't know how or why Jack…but thanks."

* * *

Please let me know what you think and thanks for reading!  



	10. Growing Up

_

* * *

_

**Disclaimer: **Don't own anything related to the movies. Just a few characters here are mine.

FYI: As I was writing, I realized that I was referring to events and characters that needed a backstory, so I started to write some sketchy plot details that ended up taking a life of their own and demanded that they take up a few chapters of this story.

Enjoy and please review! Thanks!

* * *

_Helion Prime_

Jack had been in school for a total of three weeks. She hated the academic classes and was bored stiff by the technology courses. They had even bumped her up to terminal level classes but even those weren't a challenge. Tolerable, bot not a challenge. To make matters worse, she dressed as a girl. Kind of. In the past six months her hair had grown out of her Leonardo Di Caprio cut and now fell to her chin. She never dressed in anything overly feminine, but Iman had demanded that she cease wearing boys clothing to school. She could wear them out and at home, but she would dress appropriately otherwise.

The only adornment she wore were two new tattoos that she had gotten to cover her bullet wounds. She chose two Kanji symbols; courage for her entry wound and invincible for her exit wound. Each was inside of a circle and the area around the symbols was colored in white. They were small but noticeable and she thought Iman was going to blow his top when he saw them.

Despite her efforts to blend in, many of the boys had taken notice. She was different from the other girls and she had a standoffish, eat shit air about her that they regarded as a challenge. Boy after boy tried and was shot down. Some who ended up getting overly frustrated with her scathing rejections had made the mistake of touching her and ended up with multiple broken fingers. As a result, she ended up in the headmaster's office on several occasions.

"Miss. Bennett, you will not lay a hand on another student in this school. Do I make myself clear?" Headmaster Ryan was livid.

"Then you tell these fu-…boys to keep their hands off of me! I have never once laid a hand on them first. I just want to be left alone. If I want a boyfriend, he'll sure as hell know it."

"Miss. Bennett, the authorities will be brought in next time this happens on school property. If you have a complaint about a student and his conduct, you need to bring it to me."

"What and have you slap him on the hand with a ruler? I'll find other ways of putting them in their place. I won't touch another student on this campus. You have my word." _But that won't keep me from messing him up after school._

"Good. I'm glad that is settled. One more thing that I needed to talk to you about and hopefully this will be good news for you. Your technology instructor told me yesterday that his class is not meeting your needs. We do not offer any other higher level classes except for the dual diploma program. There is a test that you can take to see if you can qualify for the program in technology and I have spoken to your guardian about it."

_What the hell is this?_ "I'm listening."

"The test is this Saturday, here. You score high enough in the technology subject areas as well as the academic areas and you can work on both your terminal diploma and receive a college certification in technology. You should be able to graduate at the same time as the other students."

Inside Kyra was incredibly excited. _Don't act it._ "I suppose I can be here. What time is the test?"

* * *

Two weeks later, She had qualified for the dual program and was much happier. She lived for the technology courses, tolerated the academic courses, and didn't touch another student on campus. Most of the boys had gotten the message to leave her alone, except for Jarrod Edwards who thought he was God's gift to women. It was time to leave school when Jarrod found her at a vending machine. He came up behind her and she saw his reflection in the glass right before he pressed up against her, pinning her. _Stay calm._ "Get the fuck off me." 

He sniffed her neck. "Mmmm. Kyra. You do smell delicious."

She fisted her hands and shut her eyes tight to keep from killing him. "Jarrod…I'm warning you."

He laughed at her and stroked her hair. "What are you going to do Kyra. I know what will happen to you if you touch me here. Come on…I'm not such a bad guy when you get to know me."

She shoved herself backwards and turned around to face him. "I have NO fucking intention of getting to know you or any other prick in this school." _You need a lesson…and soon. _Jarrod blew her a kiss and left the school. The next few days Kyra followed him home after school to learn his routine. He went to a warehouse, which was a gym, every school day except Friday. The only entrance she saw him use was a side door with a key card entry. _Next week, you're mine. _

She did her homework by examining the door's keycard system. It was a basic design and all she needed was access to the gym's membership database to configure a card for herself. The gym was small and had a network, but it was not sophisticated and certainly not secure. "Wireless network? Can I even get this lucky?" She used her tablet to access the network and she was in immediately. "No password, no IP configuration, no WEP encryption, nothing? Whoever designed this should be shot!" She programmed in a new client and used the pass code information to configure a card at a computer store she frequented.

Monday, right before the gym closed, she tried her card and the door unlocked. "See you tomorrow Jarrod."

Like clockwork, Jarrod left his house for the gym. He scanned in his card and entered. He dropped his bag in a locker and had taken one step into the gym's sparring room when he was hit from behind and went to his knees. He wasn't hurt, just shocked. "What the fuck!" He had not seen who had hit him yet so he didn't understand the attack. Then he saw her. _So you are into me._ "Kyra…couldn't stay away? You didn't have to do this to get my attention, babe."

_Got to quit thinking with your ego Jarrod. Let's see how vain you really are. _ She smiled at him and walked his way. He had left himself unguarded. He was standing on his knees thinking that she was coming to him and she kneed him hard in his ribs. He fell to his hands and knees. _Shit! That hurt! Dumb bitch will learn who I am right now. _"You don't know what you're dealing with."

Kyra cocked her head to one side and put her hands on her hips. "I don't know what I'm dealing with? Jarrod how much do you weigh? 160 lbs?

"175."

"Then what I'm dealing with is a 175 lb walking, talking sack of shit!"

Still on the mat and infuriated he lunged for her knees, she dodged him and then swung her leg back kicking him between the shoulder blades, sending him flat to the floor.

_Jarrod, first rule…don't fight angry, you'll always lose._

There was a crowd gathering and Grant, the gym owner, came to see what the fuss was. Before him was a teenage girl beating the crap out of Jarrod Edwards. Grant knew Jarrod well and thought this was probably not unprovoked. Jarrod was a good fighter though so he was surprised to see him flat on the mat. He stood up and breathed deep, then coughed with pain. She had cracked at least one rib and was circling him. He took a swing at her face and she went low, kicking his knees, bringing him to the floor again.

_Now I'm fucking enjoying myself!_ "Headmaster said I couldn't touch you in school. You knew that. He never said I couldn't deal with you outside of school." He was back on his feet and she was within reach. He grabbed her upper arm and she just smiled, pissing him off even more. "I warned you Jarrod. The other guys have told you not to fucking touch me. You and your pitiful excuse for a dick wouldn't listen though."

"Fucking bitch!" Her back was facing the padded wall and despite his condition, he pushed against the front of her shoulders and rammed her into it. She still had use of her arms though. She had anticipated this…wanted it. When she felt her back hit the wall and saw the rest of his body coming to pin her, she tensed her right hand and used the heel of it to ram into his injured rib cage. She thought she heard a bone break before he howled in pain backing away from her.

"Ouch! That sounded like it hurt." She pushed him back further, then kicked him again in the ribs. He fell down, then to his back. She walked to him ready to deliver a side kick to the ribs when she was grabbed from behind. "Let me go!" She struggled against the arms that held her. "He fucking deserves this!"

Grant had intervened grabbing Kyra's and locking her arms behind her. "I think you've done enough damage." She was trying her best to break free of him but he had her secured and knew exactly how to hold her to prevent damage to himself. He took her to his office, and literally pushed her in there before shutting the door. "Sit down!" _This girl is angry and not just at Jarrod._

"And if I don't?" She was furious and defiant. _Who the hell does he think he is?_

Grant picked up the phone and dialed the first few numbers of the police station. "I'll call the police. The Sergeant is a good customer of mine." He saw her eyes go big and she promptly sat. _So…no police, eh_. "You broke into my gym."

"What of it?"

"You did it with the express purpose of kicking Jarrod's ass. Question is why? I heard you yelling at him for something he did at school?"

"Let's just say that Jarrod has issues keeping his filthy hands to himself. He needed… educating."

"So you broke into my gym. The only way to enter is with a secure key card." She let out a sound at the word secure. "Something funny?"

"If the key cards are so secure, how did I get in?"

"You stole one?"

"I'm not a fucking thief. Your system just isn't as secure as you'd like to think."

"So you hacked it?" She shrugged. "Where did you learn to fight like that?"

"Someone I know."

"He taught you well. You were stalking Jarrod…taunting him. This isn't the first time you've done this."

"Not the first time I've beaten someone up, but first time I've had the chance to take my time and enjoy it." She got up to leave.

He stood up blocking her path and she tensed to strike. "Don't even think you can try that on me and you're not leaving."

"You can't keep me here!"

"My name is Grant Evans and I own this gym. So, yes I can. You are in deep shit Miss….?"

"Bennett. Kyra Bennett."

"Miss. Bennett. Either you sit and listen or I'll call the police and this time I won't hang up the phone."

She glared at him and sat down. "Jarrod deserved what you did to him and probably more." Kyra looked shocked. "He hits on lots of girls here and I've told him to knock if off or I'd suspend his membership. I've gotten way too many complaints of him cornering girls."

"So what's the fucking problem with what I did?"

"You broke into my gym. That's what the problem is. I'm not going to overlook it either." Grant thought closely before saying what he had in mind. _Hope this is the right thing to do. _ "You have two choices, go to jail when I press charges or you can listen to option number two."

She crossed her arms. "Do I really have a choice?"

"Here it is. Breaking and entering, which is what you did, carries jail time, then usually probation for six months to a year. I'll skip the jail time part and offer you probation for six months, with an option to extend six more depending on how you behave. You violate my probation, I still have the right to press charges and have your ass hauled to jail."

"Probation? Doing what?"

"You work here. You get here after school daily no later than 4pm. I highly value education, so before you do anything, you spend one hour in here doing your school work. After that until seven-thirty, you do equipment maintenance and light clean up around here. Eventually, working with membership to ease some of the work on my wife, Danielle."

"So I'm a freaking slave?"

"No, in return, you'll get free use of the gym when you aren't on duty and that includes sparring time with me if you want it."

"Why?"

"Why what? Why not send you to jail? Why offer you this deal? How old are you?"

"Fourteen and a half."

"And you're this angry at that age? Why?"

"I told you why. He woulnd't kee-."

"You aren't just angry with Jarrod. Something else set you off long before that."

"_That_ is none of your fucking business!"

"Fair enough. But I'm doing this because I hate to see a kid as young as you, especially a girl, go down the wrong path. I have a little sister and I guess it's a natural part of being a big brother to do what I'm doing. I just hope you don't make me regret it. There will be no leniency from me. You screw up, that's it."

"I didn't ask for a big brother or a protector."

"No, you didn't, but you do need a swift kick in the ass to get yourself straight."

"Tough love? Pathetic. What about Jarrod? Can't he press charges?"

"You really think he'll admit to being beat up by a fourteen year old girl? Don't think so."

"I'll be here tomorrow. Can I fucking go now?"

"Not quite. Your mouth will be cleaned up when you work here, too. This isn't a bar. I'll have a gym shirt for you to wear when you work here. You'll need to wear shorts or sweat pants and gym shoes that I'll provide. I can't have you walking on the mats in your combat boots. I'll see you tomorrow Kyra."

* * *

For the next six months both Grant and Iman kept close watch on her. The two men had met and decided to put on a united front with her, pushing her to do well in school. Encouraging her that she could do some great things with her life. She absolutely hated Grant at first and only tolerated his wife Danielle. No one told her what to do so she didn't take lightly to being ordered around. Kyra did enjoy the gym though and Grant had capitalized on that. He sparred with her several times a week, teaching her how to channel that anger she held so dear into her workouts and into her schooling. 

Slowly, Kyra began to soften towards Grant. He had been honest, caring but strict as well. She had a mouth on her and used it to throw cutting remarks every chance she got, never kidding with either him or Danielle. However, he first noticed the hard shell around her cracking about five months into her probation.

"Kyra! Kyra!" Grant was yelling for her from the back room. He was on a tall ladder and he needed her to pass him some equipment.

"I'm not freaking deaf Grant! Get your panties out of a wad!"

_Typical Kyra._ His voice was completely serious. "My panties?" He looked in his pants. "Damn. I guess I need to quit getting dressed in the dark. That or I'm developing a love for wearing women's underwear." He climbed down the ladder and walked to her. "Wanna see? They're cute. Pink with white lace."

Despite her best efforts she smiled and then quickly covered it. "I'll pass. I'd rather not lose my lunch." She paused. "But if you're really into lace panties I think Victoria's Secret is having a two for one sale."

He was shocked. _Did she just joke with me?_ "Thanks Kyra…I'll have to check that out."

"Grant? Kyra?"

"Back here!"

Danielle came through the door and both Kyra and Grant were oddly quiet, but he had a grin on his face that he was trying to hide.

"There you two are." She looked at them both and Kyra looked everywhere but at her. She put her hands on her hips and looked at both of them suspiciously. "If I didn't know better I'd think you two were doing something you shouldn't be doing."

"I'm completely innocent in all of this. It's Grant. I think he may need professional help since he confessed to raiding your underwear drawer. Pink Grant? " She narrowed her eyes. "I think purple is more your color. I'm heading over there tonight; I'll pick you up a couple a pair if I feel generous."

Kyra left the room leaving a stunned Danielle and a smiling Grant behind her.

"Did she just?"

"She smiled, too before you came in here."

"Smiled? I've never seen her smile."

"She covered it quickly enough but she also couldn't keep that mouth of hers shut. The temptation was too much."

"Maybe she's finally getting past her hurt. I sure hope so since she has so much to offer."

Kyra had met Grant's expectations and then some. She had even helped him better secure his network. Their relationship had improved as well. A week after her birthday, he called her into his office.

"Grant, Danielle said that you wanted to see me."

"Yes…I didn't realize your birthday was last week. Sorry I missed it. I have something here for you though." He handed her an envelope.

She pushed it back over the desk. "I'm the one who screwed up here. You don't owe me anything."

"Don't be stubborn girl. Open it."

She rolled her eyes and took the envelope, opened it, and read the letter. Her forehead wrinkled as she read it. "You're terminating my probation early?"

"Yep. Danielle and I talked about it and we both agreed that you've not only paid your debt to us but that you've done a great job here."

Kyra felt a great sense of disappointment. Her time here was over and she didn't realize how much coming here had become a part of her routine and how much it meant to her until now.

"I see. I'll go clean out my locker." She got up, Grant laughed, she got angry. "Thanks a hell of a lot Grant!"

"Woah! Did you read the rest of it?"

"No, I stopped after you're free to go and don't let the door hit your ass on the way out."

He shook his head. "Get your head out of _your_ ass and read the last part."

She grabbed the letter off his desk and read the last part. Her face turned red with embarrassment. "Grant…I'm sorry. You and Danielle…you're offering me a job? Here?"

"It's ok, kid. We both would like you to stay on…we've gotten use to having you around, even though you can be a pain." He smiled when he said it. "I'm offering you the same hours you're used to but we want you to out of the maintenance and cleaning duties. Danielle needs you to work membership and help her come up with a new management system for the gym. We're expanding next year so we're going to have a lot to keep track of and our current methods won't be adequate. You're only fifteen so it's minimum wage but you'll still have the gym to use. What do you say?"

She felt tears stinging her eyes. This was probably the first time since Riddick had left her that they were tears of happiness. She ran around his desk not thinking and gave him a big hug then realized what she had done. "I'm sorry!" She backed away. He ruffled her hair a little.

"It's Ok. Go find Danielle. She's anxious to hear your answer." _So, Kyra…you just needed a little TLC? I'd love to find out whoever made you the way you are and set them straight._

* * *

Kyra's hard shell had cracked but it was taking her some time to peck her way out. She was becoming more open with both of them, but warmed up to Danielle much quicker. She was the first woman who had taken a vested interest in her since her own mother. Iman had married and Lajjun was nice, but she had just had Ziza and had her own child to think of. Danielle didn't mother her but she fulfilled that missing role in her life. At sixteen and a half, Kyra's hair was now all one length, reaching several inches past her shoulders. Her bangs were a royal pain though and she had blown them out of her face for the hundredth time and it was grating on Danielle's nerves. 

"Kyra! Please girl! You're driving me nuts!"

"Sorry Danielle, I can't keep my hair out of my face."

"Tuck it behind your ear."

"Duh, tried that. I've got too much hair and it won't stay.

"So use a ponytail holder and pull it back."

"Gives me a headache if I use it too long."

"Use a barrette."

"Don't have one."

"What?"

"Don't have any of that…stuff."

"How 'bout we change that?"

Kyra gave her a very suspicious look. "I don't know if I like the sound of this."

"Oh come on. Just a little shopping trip. My treat. Get you some things for your hair and maybe a few other goodies."

"Danielle, I don't like that look in your eyes. Never have."

"I've told you a thousand times what a pretty face you have. Kills me how you never wear makeup and still look so nice. However, a little lip gloss, mascara, blush, and eyeliner and you would be a knock out."

"Danielle it's not that I don't appreciate it. I just…I'm just not girly." Danielle guffawed.

"What was that for?"

"I saw you in the department store last Saturday. Don't tell me you aren't girly. Lace bras, underwear, silk nightgowns. You're girly all right. You just don't wear it on the outside."

Kyra blushed bright red. _Time to push her a bit. _"But if you're afraid to try, then that's okay."

Kyra's back straightened at the word afraid. _Damn her._ She grabbed her bag and Danielle thought she was angry and leaving.

"Kyra. I'm sorry."

"Let's go."

"What? You really want to?"

"Let me put it to you this way. If I don't go, I have to listen to you harass me until I do. I'd rather get the torture over with."

"You won't regret this!"

Two days later, Kyra was actually wearing accessories in her hair and had even braided it. A week after that, she wore lip gloss. As the next week progressed Danielle noticed that she had tried everything she had bought for her and she looked great.

Grant had not been working closely with her lately and she removed the makeup when she sparred with him so he had not seen these changes that Danielle had kept a secret. He walked into the back offices one afternoon and saw a young woman sitting behind his wife's desk. He looked at her for a moment not recognizing her. Then it hit him. "Kyra?"

She looked up at him. "You say my name like you aren't sure it's me."

"To be honest, I wasn't sure it was you at first."

_Oh great…here it comes. He's going to laugh._ Kyra prepared herself to fire back if he did.

"Danielle is right. You are a knock out. You wear it well, kid."

He departed the office leaving a very shocked Kyra to pick her jaw up off the floor.

* * *


	11. Graduation

* * *

_Graduation Day_

The wind was blowing her hair in her face and into her mouth. _Dammit! I should have put it up like Danielle said._ Her wavy hair now fell down to the middle of her back and usually was braided or in a ponytail.

"Kyra!" She waved back at them once she spotted their faces in the crowd. The wind kicked up and she had to hold onto her mortar board to keep it from flying off of her head. She ran to them; Iman, Lajjun, Ziza, Grant and Danielle. Grant and Danielle now had four month old twins; Sam and Celine. Kyra loved them and Ziza like they were her own brother and sisters.

Danielle hugged her. "Oh Kyra! I just can't tell you how proud we are of you."

Iman grinned at her. "You've done well child, incredibly well."

"Thank you. I just can't believe I have this in my hand now. Seven years ago, even four years ago I wouldn't have imagined it."

Grant took her diploma from her hands and opened it for the rest of them. "You'll have to hang it up in your first office. Let's go celebrate!"

Later that afternoon, Grant and Danielle were about to leave Iman's house after her party and she stopped them. "Hey. Can I talk to you guys? Somewhere private?" These two people had come to mean the world to her. Iman and Lajjun were great, but Grant and Danielle had been more like her parents were before her father had died. She decided that she wanted them to know about her…all about her. They deserved to know who she was.

"Sure, let's go to the gym. We have the babysitter until tonight." Grant put his arm around her shoulders.

It had taken Kyra years to gather the courage and less than an hour to tell them about her past. Danielle had had tears in her eyes practically the entire time.

"I knew you were a strong young woman, but I had no idea. I just cannot believe everything that you've gone through. Yet you're still here and look what you've done!"

Grant spoke next. "Now I understand why you were so angry. That Janus creep aside, Riddick really did a number on you didn't he?"

"First, I wouldn't be here if it weren't for you two. Iman and Lajjun have given me a home and stability, but you two? You've been like parents to me that I haven't had since I was a child. About Riddick. Yes, he did a number on me when he left me. He'd been gone around six months by the time I followed Jarrod here to kick his ass. My anger was still fresh for him and from what Janus had done as well. It still hurts…that he left me. Even after four years, it hurts and when I think about it too much I still get upset because I feel like he could've at least come back for me after I gave him his freedom with a new identity. I've accepted what he did though. I know that he wanted to do right by me and he did. I have a future now and I get it that this wouldn't be my situation had I stayed with him."

Grant paused before asking her this question. "I have to ask but don't deck me. _If _ he came back today and offered to take you with him. Would you go?"

She hesitated. "God Grant what a question. If he came back today…I _would_ want him to see how well I've done. I know he would be happy for me because that's what he wanted me to do; to make a life for myself." She paused. "_If_ he asked me to go with him?" She closed her eyes and sighed, then opened them not looking at either of them. "Part of me wants nothing to do with him and is still bitter. Part of me would like to at least let him see me and then have him be on his way. Then the last part of me would not hesitate to pack my bags and leave with him as horrible as that sounds. I know it's difficult to hear that from me knowing everything that he's done in his past. But he wasn't like that with me and I hope you can understand. We had a special connection between us and I still feel it. I loved him for who he was. I accepted him for who he was. Pretty pathetic huh?"

Danielle took her hands. "You're right. We haven't had your experiences and we don't know him at all so it is difficult for us to completely understand your feelings. But we know you and I don't think you're pathetic at all to feel that you're still connected to him. We just don't want it to prevent you from finding love and happiness with someone else when the time comes."

"I've learned that I have a lot more love in me than I thought. I don't keep my eyes closed to possibilities. I promise you both that I'll never let him or anyone drag me in a direction I don't want to go. I love my life and I don't plan on letting anyone take this away from me. Including him."

* * *

_Riddick_

Riddick had kept in touch with Iman the entire time he had been gone. He had wanted to make sure that Jack had been doing well. Iman wasn't able to tell him much and he had a feeling Jack was responsible for it.

"Time gets away…she's eighteen..shit, she'll be nineteen before too long." The temptation to go back and see her was growing. He had been thinking about it more and more lately. Remembering how she looked the night of her fourteenth birthday. What a shock that had been. A good shock but nothing he had expected. He had been imagining more and more what she had turned out to look like, what she was doing, how she was.

"Probably got that same short hair…couldn't see her in anything else. Bet long hair on her would be nice though, too. That mouth probably hasn't slowed down any." He grinned at himself thinking about how many times she had gotten the better of him. Jack had been a significant part of his life and of him. He still believed that what he did was best for her, but things had not been the same since. He had started thinking about her after she turned eighteen, but the closer it got to her nineteenth birthday, his thoughts went to her more and more often.

He was drinking a beer, kicked back in the captain's chair with his feet propped up. "What would you want to do with me Jack if you saw me? Kiss me on the head like you used to do or just plain kick my ass?" He looked over his itinerary for his next few runs. "Hell with it. Never gonna know sitting here on my ass wondering. I must be fucking crazy."

* * *


	12. Love's first kiss

More backstory...will be over soon.

* * *

"Rob?" Kyra came into the jewelry store through the back entrance and he poked his head out of his office. "Hey. I have our lunch." 

Rob walked up to her and relieved her of the bag of food and her purse. Smiling he ran his hands in her hair and lowered his lips to hers. It was supposed to be a short, simple kiss but when he felt Kyra press herself against him, he lost it. She parted her lips beckoning him to take the kiss further, which he willingly did as she wrapped her arms around him. She could feel the evidence of his desire pressing against her and she moaned into his mouth. The sound brought him back into reality. He instantly broke the kiss, broke the contact between their bodies and held her face in his hands his forehead touching hers, trying to regain control over himself.

Rob let out a disgruntled sound causing her to laugh. "How much longer?"

"You're entirely to blame for the state you're in. You're the one who is saying we can't. Not me."

"How much longer?"

"Two months. One month after I turn nineteen if that helps, but still two long agonizing months Rob."

"Until you become Mrs. Robert Andrew Wages III and I can have my way with you."

"Stubborn man…you could have had your way with me the minute you put this ring on my finger."

"We're waiting and I'm not backing out of the decision."

Kyra gave him a coy look. "Rob…those cold showers still working for you?"

He cleared his throat and grabbed the bag of food. "I think our food is getting cold."

"Nice change of subject. Where's Jason? I have his lunch order, too."

"Hey Kyra, right here. Just had a customer to finish up with. Smells great! Is this from the new restaurant down the street?"

"Sure is. They were packed today for lunch. I guess word is getting out."

The three some were in the back of the store when they heard the buzzer go off to let a customer in. Rob got up. "You two eat. I'll get it."

He buzzed him in and greeted the man. He took a good look at the guy. Dark military haircut, goatee, dressed mostly in black and all muscle and was a bit taken aback. He didn't exactly look like the jewelry buying type.

"Can I help you?"

"Hope so because I have no idea what I'm doing. I need a graduation gift for a friend."

"Graduation?"

"I'm a little late."

"Better late than never. Is your friend male or female?"

"Girl, eighteen, but I haven't seen her in four years."

"Let's see…what about earrings? Pearls are quite popular gifts at graduation time and it's hard to miss with something like that."

"She never wore them. Not exactly the girly-girl type. She did have a bracelet though. Silver. Kind that has something hanging off of it."

"A charm bracelet? We've got some over here, as well as charms."

"That's it. She's got one of those." Rob pulled the tray of charms out and let the man look through them. His furrowed brow told him that he was still confused about what to choose. He looked through them but had not chosen anything. "I don't know. Nothing here that reminds me of her."

"We've got some others over here. Kanji symbols. Not as traditional, but each means something different that may describe her. They are all labeled, except for these three. Wait just a second." Rob walked to the door leading to the back offices. "Krya? Can you come here a minute. There is a gentleman looking at the kanji symbol charms you ordered and a couple of the meanings are missing."

She dabbed her mouth with the napkin. "Be right there."

"She talked me into these. I didn't think they would sell but they've actually been quite popular."

Kyra stopped dead in her tracks for a moment when she saw the man. Her heart was racing and she felt her skin growing warm and turning red from the neck up. She quickly shook it off and took a calming breath. Tucking her hair behind her ear she placed her hand on Rob's shoulder. "Which symbols are they?"

Rob went to the counter but she didn't follow him all the way. She didn't know why but instinct was telling her to stay put. Rob brought the three to her. "These are it."

Examining them closely, she knew Rob was listening to her as he wrote down the meanings but she felt the man's eyes on her as well. She just wanted to get this over with and leave. "Ok, this one is courage. Next we have strength. And this one...spirit of rebellion, but not in a bad way. Like someone who has a lot of willpower, they have a backbone and can be obstinate."

"That's her without a doubt. Kyra looked up, startled by his deep voice and made brief eye contact with the man and wished she had not. "I'll take that one, courage, and heart."

"Rob, I have to go."

"Already?"

"Sorry. I need to run across the square to talk to Mr. Corley. He's insisting that his system is malfunctioning. I've about had it with the man but it's not like I can tell him that he's the one not playing with the full deck."

"I'll see you tonight for dinner?"

"Sorry, no. Randy and I have a dinnertime meeting with a new client."

"Bye." Rob wrapped an arm around her and gave her a quick kiss although he wanted more. Given he had a client in front of him he had to show some restraint. He watched her leave the store as did his client and then gave his attention back to the man. "Sorry about that."

"Not a problem." While Rob was wrapping his purchase, he looked back out the front window watching the woman cross the square like the devil was at her heels.

Kyra walked quickly across the square, berating herself. "What the hell was that all about? I haven't even thought of looking at another man since the day Rob first kissed me. I don't even get a good look at that guy and it was like I just lost it. Shit! Not _like _I lost it…did lose it for a minute. It's just the wedding. It's getting close and every bride gets the jitters…right? It wasn't anything. So _what_ that for a flash of a second he completely reminded me of….Dammit! Stop it."

Kyra sat down on a bench in the square's park to gather her wits. She felt a hand at her shoulder and practically jumped off the bench. "Shit! Randy! Don't do that! You know I carry a knife."

"What's got you so twisted? You and Rob go at it in the back room…again?"

"Randy."

"Frustrated Kyra?"

Her voice got louder. "Randy!"

"Good thing cold water is plentiful, huh. Man still denying you?"

"Randall Hollings!" Randy laughed. He knew just how far he could tease her before he was going to get it from her. "You know as well as I do that we're waiting until we're married."

"We're waiting? Kyra 'we' implies that you are a willing participant in the decision and _we_ both know that just ain't true."

She glared at him and stood up, hands on hips. "My sex life-."

"Or lack of it." She popped him in the back of the head. "OW!"

"Is none of your damn business. Now, I need to take care of lovely Mr. Corley."

"Been there, done that. He's cool now. His son was there and I showed him what to do. He knows his dad is a little…unbalanced."

She sat back down in relief. "Thank you. He was the last person I wanted to deal with right now."

Randy cocked his head then sat down next to her. "Something is really bothering you."

"It's nothing."

"Bullshit."

"Randy." She sounded defeated.

"Go to the gym. As much as I'd like to sit here and swap makeup tips and dish about men…I think Danielle is the girl for you."

She looked at Randy with a bit of wonder in her eyes. "You know…sometimes you scare me how right you can be. I'll see you tonight for our dinner meeting. Wear a suit."

"Do I-."

"Yes, you have to."

Kyra walked to Grant and Danielle's gym thinking about Rob. He wasn't the kind of guy that when you saw him the expression'He's hot' just jumps out at you. He was 6'2, dark hair, blue eyes and handsome. Completely different from his younger half-brother Jason who was blond, blue eyed and stopped the hearts of most women. Just never hers. He was like a brother to her.

Looking back, her whole relationship with Rob felt like it started yesterday it had happened so fast. Despite her glowing school record, no security firm would hire her…an eighteen year old woman. So she decided to strike out on her own. That didn't work either. Getting desperate, she staked out Rob and Jason's newly opened jewelry store and made the risky decision of robbing them, with the intent of returning everything, to show them that their system wasn't that great.

Both men had been very confused wondering why she had shown up at their home unaware that they had been robbed.

Jason answered the front door with a look of confusion on his face. "Hi. Um this is kind of strange, you showing up here. Kyra isn't it?"

"Yes, Kyra Bennett. Can I speak with you and your brother?"

"Sure. We're just finishing breakfast come in. Hey, Rob, we have a visitor."

Rob put his drink down caught totally off guard by her presence. He recognized her from the store. Jason was all into her and there was definitely something about her. Something different that intrigued him. But his brother had shown definite interest and she had not given him a 'no' signal yet. "Um Hi. Don't take this the wrong way but this is weird having you come to our house."

"That's what Jason kind of said. I have a good reason why I'm here. Can we sit and talk?" Rob motioned to the kitchen table. She took a deep breath. "How do I put this? I've been trying to get work with local security firms designing systems. However, I'm afraid I'm in a bit of a fix in that I hold technology industry certification, but I'm eighteen, a woman, I have absolutely no on the job experience so no one will hire me. I'm untried and no one will give me a chance unless they can see what I do."

Jason spoke up. "I still don't see what this has to do with us. We have a security system."

"I know and it's a poor one. In less than a week since the trips I've made to your store, I was able to get your building schematics, scout your store, find who your security vendor was, meet with him on the pretense of needing one myself for my own business, and getting a copy of the exact plans you have, right down to the laser trip lights."

Jason looked uncomfortable and confused while Rob was plain angry. "Forgive me if I just don't jump up and thank you for the news you just gave us. What are you trying to do? Threaten us?"

"Nothing of the sort. I needed to show someone that they needed me, my services. I'm not asking for any money at all or anything like that. I just want the chance to design a system."

Jason piped up at that point. He had been attracted to her and knowing that she had played him into giving her some sensitive information grated him. "Why should we believe you that our system is so worthless? You may know a lot about its design but that proves nothing. It's state of the art."

She kept her face very emotionless and pulled the bag up on the table. She stood up and slowly took items out of the bag from their store. The jewelry they didn't recognize as theirs but then she brought out the framed watch that had been hanging on their office wall. Rob stood up so quickly that he knocked the chair down behind him. He grabbed Kyra's arm roughly and jerked her up against him looking down into her face. If he had been anyone else, she would have broken his arm by now for grabbing her but she had to remain calm.

"Where the fuck did you get this? I want answers and I want them now."

Jason had never seen his brother so angry. "Rob, settle down and don't hurt her."

"Wake up! This is granddad's watch Jason."

"I got it and the jewelry from your store last night. If you don't believe me, there is a chair on top of Rob's desk that I used to boost me up to the skylight and I left a note on each of your desks. It was never my intent to keep anything. I just needed a way to demonstrate that these cookie cutter systems don't work."

Rob, despite his brother's request, had not let go of Kyra. "What the hell are you after?"

"Obviously, I don't wish to go to be arrested or go to jail. Let me just state that up front. I want the chance to create a system for your store. I don't want any money. I'm trying to get myself established. I have put aside enough to build your store a system out of my own pocket."

Rob released his grip on her and pushed her away from him. "Stay here. Jason and I need to figure out what to do." Although he didn't say 'with you' at the end, it was definitely implied. They only went to the next room, afraid she would bolt. They kept their voices low but she could hear their anger. After about five minutes, the talking stopped. They came back in the room to deliver their ultimatum.

Rob ran a hand through his hair before talking. "Let's just get this straight right now and out in the open. We're within our rights to have you arrested and prosecuted. I think that what you've done here is completely and totally reckless, not to mention probably the stupid most stunt that I have ever heard someone think up." She nodded. "I would dearly like to strangle you myself but I don't want to go to jail either. You made your point though and Jason and I can hardly argue with that. So, here's the deal. Take it and work with us or leave it and go to jail."

"I'm in your hands." For some reason the comment threw him off for a moment.

"You will create a system for our store at no cost, which you have already agreed to do. You will also create us a remote access to it from our home so we can monitor it from here as well. We can draw up specifics later but rest assured that what we'll want won't come cheap. You will have sixty days to complete the project and then we will hire someone to try and break into our store. If they are successful and go undetected, you go to jail."

She couldn't resist asking. "And if they aren't?"

That's when Jason spoke up. "Despite your actions we will act as a reference for you, sign an agreement that we will never press charges against you, and the money that we will get refunded to us from our current system will be paid to you and not a credit more."

Her face showed how shocked she was. Rob misinterpreted her reaction thinking that she was going to complain. "You have little choice Kyra."

"I didn't expect the terms to be like this. If you want me to sign something right now, I will. We can begin discussing options for your system and for your home whenever you like."

They wrote up the contract between them, noting that another contract would be signed detailing the specifics of the security system within 5 days. They printed extra copies and everyone signed them all. Rob handed the extra copies to Jason and asked him to take them to their bank security box. "I don't trust her not to take the copies if we leave them here or at the office."

Shaken up a bit, Kyra had sat on a love seat in their office after signing the contracts. After Jason had left, Rob came around the desk and sat next to her.

"I have to ask, what kind of terms _did_ you expect?"

She didn't know why he chose to sit next to her. Normally not easily bothered, she felt unsettled alone with him. She wasn't frightened but she felt off balance and it irritated her. She looked right at him when she answered him, not letting him suspect that she didn't feel in control. "You gave me sixty days to install a system in your store that I should be able to do in a week providing parts are readily available. The remote to the house and installation will be trickier but I don't think that will take longer than two more weeks. I also didn't expect to be offered any money."

He was still fuming. "You can thank Jason for the terms and for the offer of money, which I doubt you'll refuse. For some unknown reason he has you pictured as someone in need of protection. I highly doubt that. You have the appearance of being soft but when I grabbed you, all I felt was muscle in your upper arm."

"I will thank Jason, I won't take a credit, and I work out."

Rob was furious. This eighteen year old had turned the security of his business on its ear in a week. He didn't like being manipulated and the fact that she had done it so easily was just salt in the wound. She had remained calm…unemotional the entire time and his hands were still itching to get a hold of her and try to shake some kind of reaction out of her. She had not even blinked when he grabbed her arm earlier. It's not like he got off on scaring women, but for some reason he wanted a response; scream, biting words, anger, tears. Anything he could pull from her the way she had done to him.

He kept his voice calm and low but the contempt was obvious. "No, you'll take the money. You've manipulated yourself into this and if there's a payday you'll take it."

Her heart sped up, despite her calm demeanor and she felt like she couldn't move. She wasn't afraid of him but she didn't like the way she was feeling towards him, didn't understand where it was coming from but just brushed it aside as anger_. Stay calm. Don't raise your voice. _ "You think this is all about money to me and it isn't. There's a far bigger picture and as a business owner I'm surprised that you can't see where I'm coming from. Oh, but that's right. The sign on your store says Wages and _Sons_. So you got yours handed to you on a silver platter didn't you?" She was angry and let the insult slip from her mouth before she could stop herself. She immediately regretted it. He was furious.

She stood up and walked a few steps and turned to apologize to him. "I'm sorry, I-"

As she was turning around he had come right behind her. He was so close she could feel the heat emanating from him. He was looking down at her and she made the mistake of looking up. Before she could say another word, his left arm snaked around her back pulling her up against him, his other hand behind her head as he brought his mouth down on hers in a kiss that was meant to shut her up and provoke anything he could out of her at the same time. Her lips had been closed when he first made contact but an unexpected bolt of desire made her part her lips allowing him to take the kiss even further.

Rob, in all his 28 years, had never let a woman get to him like she had. He finally realized he wasn't angry with her for the stunt she pulled. He was angry that he wanted her. Angry that she never showed any reaction to him. He wanted to shock her when he kissed her. He expected her to fight him, wanted her to. He was desperate to see something, anything from her but he never expected this. She barely hesitated before turning his kiss right back on him with the same intensity. He realized that he had lost control the minute he touched her.

Any man who tried to touch her was usually left with a physical reminder to keep the hell away. Why then was she not fighting him? Jack was screaming inside her to fight him off, take her shiv and run it between his ribs. Kyra didn't want to fight though. She only wanted to feel. The minute his lips came down on hers she gave in. Kyra had never felt desire or lust for a man that she could actually have. Lust had always been forced on her. Now she was swimming in it and she didn't care if it overtook her.

She didn't even know him and she couldn't believe she was allowing this. Her heart was racing and all she wanted to do was pull herself closer to him. Her hands were flat against his chest. She could easily push him away. Instead her arms moved around his back and she pressed her hands against him. Needing air, he broke the kiss pulling his mouth away, which drew an involuntary sound of protest from her, but he never loosened his hold on her body.

Why her? He didn't even know her. He'd been with plenty of women but nothing he had felt had been this intense. He thought perhaps once he kissed her, the need would be gone. He was mistaken. He started back grazing his lips at her temple and kissing down her face to the side of her chin where his teeth playfully grazed her skin sending chills down her spine. Then he started a trail down her throat, nipping and kissing as he went. It was all too much for her and she felt tears coming to her eyes. She opened and then closed them sending the tears down her face, one hitting the corner of her mouth. He brought his mouth back up to claim hers again and tasted the salt of her tear. He pulled his face back from hers, cradling it in his hands seeing the other yet unshed tears in her eyes.

"Did I hurt you?" He pushed her errant hair away from her face. When she looked in his eyes she saw tenderness and concern and it sent several more tears flowing as she looked down, away from him. He caught them with his thumb as they came down and wiped them away. She brought her hands around to rest on his chest. She couldn't look at him or answer him. He had no idea what had just happened to her. He took her chin gently in his hand and lifted her face up. "Did I hurt you?"

"N-,no. Just caught me by surprise." He kept her face looking up at his. He smiled and kissed her eyes. He suspected that something else was going on.

"Kyra?" She could hear the desire in his voice as he said her name and it was pulling her. Afraid of what was happening she had to get out of his house. She needed space and time to think.

"I'm sorry Rob. I have to go. I'll be at your store first thing in the morning to begin planning your system with you and Jason."

She walked past him and he pulled her back against him. "We will talk about this. I won't let this go."

"I didn't think you would." She had left his home completely shaken to the core.

Working with him on a daily basis, it had not taken long before the two of them started dating and she had to let Jason know that he was a friend and could be nothing more to her than that. It was very awkward at first, knowing Jason wanted her and she was dating his brother, but after a short while, the three of them seemed to settle into the relationship.

Rob was the complete opposite of Riddick. He was calm, hardly ever raised his voice, very emotionally open with her, and doted on her constantly. She had finally told him about being raped by her father and running away but that was it. Rob came from an affluent family. He was brought up in a world that she couldn't begin to comprehend, just like he would never be able to understand what she had done as Audrey or as Jack Landers. Jack _had_ to stay buried and Riddick could never enter into her life again if she expected to spend the rest of her life with this man.

She loved Rob very much despite their differences and she was determined to make a great life with him no matter what. Or so she thought.

* * *

Hmmm...who was that tall muscled man in the jewelry store?  



	13. Match Making

End of backstory...almost. But Jack is coming back.

_

* * *

_

_Almost three years later….Helion System – Planet Chronus._

Kyra was sitting at the bar waiting on Randy to return so they could put the finishing touches on their project. Boone, the club owner, came up to her and set a beer in front of her. "You look like you needed this."

"I must look like shit then, Boone. Thanks."

"Never! Just a little down. How many more days you have here?"

"Probably two at the most. We'll stay here through Sunday though. I don't think the kid would be too happy with me if I pulled him away from here before the weekend.

"Speaking of the little devil…where is he?"

"Probably found some girl to flirt with. He'll be back soon."

"He better. The club opens in three hours and you have to change into your party clothes. You promised to dance on the stand tonight."

Kyra rolled her eyes. "I never promised." She grinned though despite herself.

"You love it and you know it."

"Only in a sick kind of way." She slid off the bar stool. "See you tonight."

She took her beer to the booth she always sat in and relaxed. Drinking it, she thought of Randy. He was Kyra's right hand when it came to her security business. She thought back to when she had first met him on Helion Prime. It was six months after she graduated. She and Rob were eating at a café and celebrating a large contract she had just landed with a local law firm. She was showing him her plans on her tablet when she noticed something odd. It took her a moment to grasp what was happening. She grabbed Rob's hand out of surprise and almost laughed. "I'm being hacked!"

"Someone is hacking Ms. Technology Queen?" Rob loved her but he never quite got it how she was so engrossed by anything that ran from a processor. "How is that possible?"

"It's possible. Either I've made a major mistake or he's really good. Look around casually and see if anyone who has a tablet or handheld."

"There's a kid on a bench to my right. He's got a handheld."

"I'm going over there, but I need to take him by surprise. I've got his access now limited but he's already in my system and I can't let him get away. Stay here." She kissed him and got up from their table. She went into the café and came out the side entrance, circling behind the boy on the bench. He was too caught up in what he had found on her tablet to notice her.

"Man this chick has some great shit!" Randy was smiling to himself. He could fence these plans and make some great money. He didn't realize that Kyra was right behind him.

She leaned down next to him. "Yes, I do have some great shit, don't I kid?" Randy hesitated for a moment and then tried to bolt. She had him in a choke hold before he could even get up. "Handheld..NOW!" He handed it to her. "Get up, nice and slowly."

Randy had little choice. He had never been caught before and he had been in her system all of five minutes before she had been all over him. She linked her arm through his and they walked back to her table. "Sit and if you try to run away, you'll get a face full of concrete, are we clear?" He nodded and sat down.

"What are you going to do to me?" He watched Krya take his handheld and purge the hard drive. "Please! I need that. Shit!" He slapped his hand on his forehead as she destroyed his data. Taking out small screw driver she kept in a tool kit, she opened the back cover removing the hard drive and the back up drive she had found. She put it back together, minus the drives and turned it on. Nothing…not even an operating system, which meant he didn't have a hidden system drive in there so she handed it back to him. "You're giving it back to me?"

"It's useless now until you get a new hard drive installed and your OS loaded, so yes. But if you think I'm going to let you go you've got another thing coming. Are you hungry?"

Randy didn't know what she was up to but he was hungry so he nodded yes. Kyra gave him the menu and called the waiter over to take his order. "You're buying me lunch? What kind of crazy chick are you?"

Rob laughed knowing how Kyra could get if challenged. "I wouldn't go there kid."

She leaned over the table and looked him square in the eyes. "The kind who will string you up by your panties if you get out of line with me. What's your name?"

"Randy."

"Well, Randy how did you manage to hack me? I'm good at what I do. So, either I was careless or you know something I don't."

Randy's face lit up with a grin. "You aren't careless. I'm just damn good."

"But not good enough to not get caught, right?" His grin disappeared. "Randy, how old are you?"

"Fourteen." Kyra felt her heart twinge. _Kid is same age I was when Riddick left me._ She recovered herself quickly. Rob knew nothing of Riddick and it had to stay that way. He wouldn't understand.

"Where are your parents?"

Eyeing the basket of peanuts on the table, he popped a couple in his mouth. "Not here! I left home two years ago. Too much shit going on there."

"Let me guess, you've been hacking and stealing your way the entire time?"

"It works for me. I get by."

"Randy what did you find out about me?"

"A little. You own some security company called JB&B. You design and install security systems. You're stuff looks good. I didn't see much for long, but gotta hand it to you. For a chick, you're all right. I have a few ideas of my own, though."

Rob saw her eyes light up. "Kyra…he's a kid."

For a moment she was a bit annoyed with him. "Rob, this is my business we're talking about. If you need to get back to the store, go. I'll see you back at the house tonight."

"Stepped on your toes have I? Sorry. Just trying to look out for you." He leaned down and kissed her and left them to talk.

Randy huffed. "I was watching the two of you and I don't get it. You're too much woman for him. What is he like thirty and you're twenty?

"I'll be nineteen in four months and he's twenty-eight."

"That guy would love to keep you on a leash."

"I'll thank you to keep your opinion about my fiancé to yourself. He's not up for discussion. Now, back to you. What were your ideas?"

Kyra and Randy remained at the café for another two hours talking. It didn't take her long to determine how brilliant the kid was. She was getting more business than she could handle alone and she needed someone with smarts, someone who could think like her. Unfortunately, she thought like a hacker, so it would take another hacker to measure up.

"Randy, you seem interested in what I do. Am I right?

"Designing this shit? Sure. I just think it's cool as hell that a hacker is doing it."

"It takes one to know one. And a better one to keep the next one out. Would you be at all interested in working with me?"

He snorted. "Right."

_Grant…thank you for what you did to me, because I'm about to use it against this kid._ "Let me put it to you this way. I can call the cops right now and have you arrested. You'll do jail time then six months to a year probation. OR, we can talk about option number two if you're not crazy about going to jail."

"You wouldn't."

"Do I look like I'm fucking with you, kid?" He swallowed and shook his head no. "Good, here's my offer. Take it or you're out of my hands. I need an apprentice. You work for me for six months. I give you a place to stay and food. No salary for three months. You hack, your ass is in jail. You cross me, you're in jail. You do an incredible job for me and demonstrate that sharp mind that I think you may have and you'll start earning a salary after three months. We'll re-evaluate the deal after six months."

"What kind of salary are we talking about?"

"My last job was a fourth of the size of this law firm I'm working on. I pulled in ten thousand creds profit. Based on your performance, you'll get minimum fifteen percent per job. Not all jobs pay as well mind you but I keep busy."

"Fifteen? I'm worth twenty-five easily."

"You've got some balls kid. Twenty…last offer."

"Deal!"

"You caved too quickly. I was ready to go up to thirty." Randy about choked on the third sandwich that he was eating. "You'll learn though, right? Finish your sandwich and come on. My fiancé has plenty of room in his place and I'm moving in with him right after my birthday."

"He'll be pissed."

"He'll get over it."

"Like I said…too much woman for him but he'll roll over just to keep you." She popped him on the back of his head and thought to herself that it probably wouldn't be the last time. Despite herself she thought of Riddick and what he used to say to her…and that it fit Randy, too. "You know, you got a mouth on you kid."

* * *

Randy was now seventeen and Kyra's twenty-second birthday was coming up on Friday. She didn't like birthdays…they were usually depressing for her. First she and Riddick had to leave when she turned twelve, then he left her at fourteen, then Rob had been taken away from her not long after she turned nineteen. It had been almost three years since Rob's death. Kyra left Helion Prime with Randy to start fresh not long after. In order to build a respected business, she learned she had to get serious about how she conducted herself, at least by day. She dressed the part quite well unless she was doing manual labor. She had to if she wanted clients to treat them as professionals. She wasn't a kid anymore, but she wasn't going to deny Randy his fun because of it or because of the business. She hadn't really taken the time to be a kid herself either, so by night she let Jack out…just a little. 

Randy shook her out of her reminiscing. "Kyra. It took all day but I got the last components that… you're not listening."

"What?"

"See…I got the stuff."

"When did it arrive?"

"About an hour ago. The pilot delivered it himself. Said the supplier was anxious to get it to you and he had to come to Chronus anyway to pick up a shipment. That and he got a bonus if he could get it here today."

"Isn't that interesting? Talk about service."

Randy grinned. "I invited him to the club Friday for your birthday."

"You what? Shit Randy! What the hell were you thinking? You know I don't have time for men. Don't want the headache."

"Oh come on. You haven't even looked at a guy in almost three years. Really Kyra…you need to relax."

"Relax? Isn't that what I do by night? Relax? Or do you have a new definition of the word that I'm not aware of?"

"Maybe,but that's besides the point. I'm talking about actually cutting loose, getting your groove on, living it up with people around you other than me."

"Did you just say 'get your groove on'? Never mind. I have no interest in dating and I've made that clear…I thought."

"He's you're type."

She groaned._ Will he never give up?_ "My type? You're seventeen. What in the hell would you know about a guy being my type?"

"Ok, here it goes. Light or dark?"

"Chicken meat?"

"Come on…work with me. Hair color. Light or dark, which is your preference?"

"Dark."

"Taller or shorter?"

"I'm 5'7…what do you think?"

"Tall. Next, business build or brawny."

She laughed. "What the hell is that?"

"Built like Rob or a guy with muscles, pecs…ripped."

_Good god!_ "Ok…if we're talking physically, ideal man…ripped."

"Facial hair – yes, no, or no preference?"

"It looks good on some guys…definitely not a no."

"Lot a hair, short hair, or bald. Not hereditary…a choice."

_Riddick, you've almost ruined me for men with hair. _ "Short to bald." Randy's eyebrow popped up. "What! Some bald men are very sexy."

"Eye color? What's your preference?"

"Darker eyes…or in the direction of blue."

"Bad ass or business suit?"

"Randy…you're awful."

"That's not an answer!"

"Uhg!"

"Come on Kyra…if both men were just as you preferred…both in a business suit but one had a hint of bad ass about him? Which would it be?"

She mumbled her answer. "What was that Kyra?"

"Bad ass – you happy now?"

"Oh yeah…thought so. Not to speak ill of the dead…I liked Rob, but he was on the bland side, kind of like plain yogurt."

"Randy!"

"Ok. Going on…Easy come or sarcastic streak? Nevermind…I know that answer….Sarcastic streak. Happy at home or urge for adventure?"

"Urge for adventure." Elbows on the table, Kyra propped up her head with her hands. "So, Dr.Love…my type is?"

"Close your eyes as I describe this…Tall, dark hair or bald, ripped, dark to blue eyes, facial hair not a bad thing, sarcastic, bad ass with an urge for adventure."

She listened to her preferences and the man somewhat resembled Riddick. _Why does it always come back to him?_ _Randy…sometimes I wish you would keep your mouth shut. _"So…this guy you've invited. You said he's my type? Were you right?"

"You be the judge. He's a pilot, A.K.A, urge for adventure. Tall, but not too tall, ripped, goatee, short black hair, blue-gray eyes. When I told him that he should come to my "friend's" birthday bash, he said milk and cookies weren't his style, thinking that it was a party for someone my age. I told him that beer was more your style, he said he'd have to check his social calendar, so sarcasm is a given. He just oozes bad ass, too."

"Oozes?"

"Trust me…if he comes here, you'll think bad ass. It's the way he walked, talked, and just carried himself."

"Listen, I have a headache, which you gave me, so I'm going back to the condo. Finish things here. We'll go through a run through of the protocols tonight."

"Get some rest." Randy watched her go and then found Boone. "Boone! You got everything ready for Kyra's birthday Friday?"

"Kid, she's going to kill you…you know that."

"She loves me…and she'll love it. We'll be back tonight."

* * *

_Friday night_.

"I hate fucking birthdays. You know that Randy."

"Come on! You need this Kyra. It will be fun. Boone is having dinner catered at the club and he said that he's got live music tonight. Some band that he says you might like."

She yelled from the bathroom as she was finishing dressing. "Like Boone would know what I like. Who are they?"

"Queen's Resurrection?" The next thing he saw was her face with a huge grin.

"You're kidding me. He actually got them?" He rarely saw Kyra excited so it made him happy knowing that he had helped put the smile on her face.

"Yep…he knows how much you love the original band Queen and their songs since you sing them all the time. Feeling better now?"

"Ok…give me a little more time."

"Make sure you wear one of those outfits, you know, the kind that says you can look but don't touch?"

"What if I want to be touched?"

"You? Yeah, right! Just hurry up, it's already after seven and I'm starving."

Kyra just rolled her eyes. "Keep your pants on Randy. You can't rush perfection." She heard Randy snort through the door. "I heard that Randy!" Kyra added a little lipstick and she was ready. "All done."

She was thrilled. She had wanted to hear this band live for the longest time and now she might actually meet them, too. _Not bad Jack…it's definitely not business time tonight. It's your birthday and you will have a good time!_

She came out of her room and Randy whistled. "Now that's what I'm talking about."

Her wavy auburn hair was down tonight. She wore a leather corset top with spaghetti straps that laced up the front, hints of skin could be seen between the laces. The swell of her breasts inviting a man to wonder what more there was below. The bottom of the corset exposed her belly button. Her low rider pants sat right on her hips and looked like they had been poured on her, defining every curve.

"Got your shiv?"

"When do I ever forget it? Let's go."

Trey, a bouncer at the club, was working the front door when they walked up. He opened the ropes for them and Kyra got some bitchy looks from some of the women in line because she was let right in. Boone greeted them not long after they arrived. "Kyra! You're smokin' tonight! Got your table over there and dinner will be there right away. What will you have to drink?"

"Beer for me Boone!"

Kyra glared at him. "Not until you're eighteen."

"Fix me something special. Surprise me."

"Coming right up." Boone started to walk away then stopped. "Oh, almost forgot." He pulled out a small box and gave it to her. "Happy Birthday."

_What the hell?_ "You didn't have to do this. Getting Queen's Resurrection here is gift enough."

"Come on babe, just open it." Kyra acquiesced and opened the box. Inside was a silver charm in the shape of a queen's silhouette with a crown. A smile lit her face and Boone was elated. He had a thing for her, had it ever since he met her but knew she wasn't interested.

"Boone…this is great!" She stood up and gave him a hug.

"Glad you like it. I noticed you had that bracelet with a sun, so thought you could add this to it. I'll get your drinks sent over with dinner. The band is here and I need to chat with them."

"I can't believe he did that."

"He's got a thing for you."

"I know…he's nice but definitely not my type."

"Yes, I helped you figure it out, remember? Speaking of …"

"He's here?" She had a little excitement in her voice that Randy picked up on.

"So…you _are_ curious."

"You're insane."

"You're twenty-two, not fifty-two. Shit Kyra! Have fun while you still remember how. OW!" Kyra had popped him in the back of the head. "See if I try and set you up again."

After dinner both Kyra and Randy hit the dance floor until she was ready for another drink. She had finished two in under an hour in a half and had she not eaten, she probably wouldn't be able to stand. It didn't take much to get her looped. Boone had a knack for making great drinks, which is why his club was so profitable. People came here to dance just as much as they did to drink.

She danced her way to the bar for another round. _Another drink and I may be back on that stand dancing…for the…fifteenth time? Too many times._ _I've got to stop making an ass of myself by getting up there. Between Randy and Boone…they push my buttons and they know I won't back down. _

She asked the bartender for another and while she waited on her own drink, she turned around with her back to the bar scanning the crowd._ Force of habit. She could almost hear Riddick in her ear, "Never leave your back exposed, Jack. You may just find a shiv in it."_

While at the bar, a tall blond man came up and sat beside her, turning himself to face the dance floor. She smelled his cologne before she noticed him. Trying her best to ignore him, she felt his eyes raking over her body. _Oh fuck, here it comes._ He leaned in closer to her. "You know…I was about to blow this place until you walked up here."

She had the most bored look on her face. He was blond and handsome…bordering on pretty, which for her, did not do him any favors. Her tone was flat and uninterested. "Really."

A surprised look came over his face. Usually women fell all over themselves around him and the cold look on her face unnerved him but did not deter him. "Yes…I come here quite a bit and noticed you several weeks ago. You're not a local though."

She didn't look at him. "Figured that out all by yourself?"

He shifted in his seat. She was a prize in here tonight and he wanted the trophy. "Local women can't compare to you. You're like an exotic spice in a land of bland women."

She smothered a laugh. _He did not just fucking say that._ She rolled her eyes, sure that he saw it. The bartender had brought her drink and she made a move to leave her stool when he rested his fingers on her arm to keep her from leaving. Her eyes snapped to it.

_He's got shit for brains._ She smiled but it was more out of the anticipation of what she was about to do, more than admiring him. He didn't know that though. _One chance asshole. _"You know, I _really_ don't like to be touched without being asked."

He leaned in closer, encouraged by her smile and the feel of her warm, soft skin under his fingers. "No? Something tells me you just haven't been touched by the right man." He moved his hand down her arm and straight to her upper thigh then cocked his eyebrow as if to say that he knew what she needed.

_I did warn him._ She put the drink down and grabbed his fingers twisting them and his wrist until he fell off the stool and was on his knees, between her legs, trying to move his body to relieve the pressure. He was whimpering. She leaned down within inches of his face. "I wasn't fucking with you pretty boy. I really don't like to be touched uninvited." She broke one finger and he cried out in pain. "Do you want me to break the rest?" He just shook his head no. "Good boy." She patted his head. "Now, you go ahead and blow this place like you told me you were going to. This may be the land of bland women, but you can't handle this spice." She freed his hand and he ran, calling her a bitch when he was far enough away. She picked her drink up, took a sip and smiled. _This night is getting fun._

_

* * *

_


	14. Dirty Dancing

**Disclaimer**: I do not own anything related to either Pitch Black or The Chronicles of Riddick.

* * *

Kyra picked her drink back up and enjoyed it for a minute before leaning over the bar to put it under the counter. Then she headed straight for the dance floor. Her head was flying and she couldn't resist the music any longer. She made her way to the center of the dance floor. Raising her arms in the air she started swaying her hips and running her hands through her hair. She was totally in her own world and for now…she liked it that way just fine. Several men had approached her and were quickly given 'that look' that said 'Touch me and die', which most men responded to. So she had danced alone or with a group of single women through three songs, but during the fourth she felt a light touch on her hips and opened her eyes to find a gorgeous blonde in front of her dancing. 

_Hello…don't mind if I do. Much prefer dancing with women. _ Smiling, she turned around, backed up a step and began to glide her body up and down hers. She stood back up and both were dancing so tightly together you couldn't see light between them. Kyra felt hands snake around her waist, crossing in front of her. She wrapped an arm around the back of the girl's head and leaned her own head back on her shoulder. Her other hand over hers. They may have been in their own world but their sensual dancing wasn't lost on the other patrons. The newest of which was sitting at the bar facing the dance floor. He had a beer in his hand and was leaning back against the bar resting his elbows and drawing admiring stares from the women. He didn't pay them any mind. He was just here for a few drinks and possibly to make a business contact.

Being one of the larger men in the club that night, aside from the bouncers, most people cut him a wide berth, which was fine with him. Being near six feet tall, broad, and all muscle was always an advantage. The blue long sleeved t-shirt enhanced every contour of his chest and arms. His black hair styled in a military cut and goatee set off the stormy blue color of his contact shielded eyes. He came off as intimidating but in a sexy kind of way and he wore it well. Riddick, so used to going bald, hated the hair, had gotten used to the goatee, and enjoyed being able to go out without his goggles. Despite the fact that Riddick was dead, he still had mercs who came after him until he changed his look. Last time he had seen Iman, he had not even recognized him.

Scanning the room, his eyes were immediately drawn to two women on the dance floor. It was a good three feet lower than the rest of the club to allow for a view and they were putting on one hell of a show. One blond and the other brunette. Although the blond was a knock out, he had always been attracted to darker haired women. Something about brunettes that just turned him on. Her wavy hair, that reached more than half way down her back, covered her face every time she moved so he couldn't immediately see what she looked like. Right now he didn't mind. He was too busy admiring every other inch of her body. She was easily 5'9 in those "fuck me" heals she wore and she was sliding every inch of it up and down 'Carolyn' _Ok, I've given the blond a name._ _Now, what do we call you sweetness? Hmm, Rya? Yeah, it has an exotic ring to it and it fits you. _

'Rya' leaned her head back on her partner's shoulder and let herself go, letting 'Carolyn' run her hands all over her. 'Rya' turned around and grabbed her around the waist and was grinding against her to the music, the blonde's head falling back as she was obviously enjoying it. _Fuck! Looks like the first thing I'll be doing is taking a cold shower before bed._

Kyra was at least two inches taller and when the music changed she placed a chaste kiss on her forehead to end the dance but 'Carolyn' had other ideas. Grabbing her face, she leaned in for a hot kiss when she got a surprise she wasn't expecting. Kyra grabbed her wrists, pushed her back and twisted her around with the aid of her knee and then planted one of her feet in her ass and gave her a push. He cocked an eyebrow up. _ Unexpected. I may just enjoy myself tonight._ Following her with his eyes, she was walking in his direction. Some having seen her push the other woman, made a path. He saw one of the men in the pit move to block her way._ Uh-oh, what's this?_ _Let's see how she handles someone with balls._

She stopped. He was well over six feet tall and looked like he could handle himself pretty well. _Looks like kitten is going to bite off more than she can chew._ He saw a bouncer at the side of the dance floor pointing in her direction and laughing with a man. _Sick fuck._ Kyra had both her hands on her hips and noticed that one was going slowly behind her back. _What are you up to sweetness?_ She brought her arm up to push him away when he grabbed her wrist and held it in the air pulling her against him. _Here we go. _

She was a predator toying with her prey. She feigned an attack to his groin as she pulled her shiv. Thinking of his balls first and not noticing what she had, he backed up and doubled over a bit to protect himself from the oncoming assault, lowering his arm that held hers. That's when she ran her blade across it, not deep, but enough to hurt like hell and bleed. He released her wrist and then she grabbed his. Striking him in the shin to knock him a little off balance she used her body as leverage to ram into him and flip him onto his back. He got on his knees. She still had his arm and she jerked it up and swung it behind him as she repositioned herself and flattened his arm against his back.

Riddick couldn't help but admire what he was seeing. _Damn! There was a hellcat hiding in that one. _

With her shiv at the base of his neck, she maneuvered him flat to the floor, nailing his right arm to his back with her knee. She leaned down and whispered something in his ear then jerked his wrist in a direction it wasn't meant to go.

_Well fuck me, looks like she enjoys it. _ He could hear the idiot scream in pain from the bar as she dropped his now injured arm and continued her walk in his direction.

_Thanks kid for the invitation. She's got a fuckin' body that won't quit, she's got a shiv and she uses it, she can take down a sack of shit bigger than her…_ That's when he remembered that he had yet to clearly see her face. There were no stairs leading out of the pit on his side so she pulled herself up like from a pool, stood up, swung her left leg up and over the rail, straddled it for a second and brought the rest of her body over. Taking her fingers, she ran them up the front of her hair and flipped the mass back off her face and to the side. She had a slight smile on her face.

_Smiling? She did enjoy it. Interesting. _He was first in her line of sight when she straightened up and they locked eyes for a moment. _Green eyes. _ He finished his earlier thought _…and I haven't seen beautiful like that in far too long._

_

* * *

_


	15. Reunion in Disguise

* * *

After flipping her hair back off her face she came up to the bar between Riddick and another man. Having just seen what he did, the guy got up and offered her the stool. Riddick kept his face towards the dance floor, taking a drink from his beer. She was leaning over the bar yelling for a guy named Boone who came running to her. 

"Shit Babe. You just won me 100 creds."

"Good, then you can buy me a drink, and bring me the one I didn't finish from earlier, too. So, what was the bet?" He was listening to their conversation as best he could given the music. Her voice wasn't one of those bitchy nasal voices but deep with a smoky quality.

"I bet Trey that you'd have the guy flat on his face and break his arm. He thought you were gonna flip him on his ass, sit on him and threaten to turn him into a eunuch."

"Well, it was his wrist, but glad I didn't disappoint both of you."

"You want another special?"

"Mmm, no. Bring me a shot. I don't care what. Surprise me." Boone handed her the drink to finish and walked off. She sat on the stool taking in an eyeful of the man next to her as she swiveled around to face the floor.

_She's checking me out and she's aroused. I can smell it._

Kyra's adrenaline was pumping. That dance with the blond had turned her on and laying that guy on his ass sent a surge of pleasurable adrenalin through her. _It's been too long since I've kicked someone's ass for real. That prick earlier was a warm up. Don't have chances to bring it on like that too much any more. Have to admit, I fucking enjoyed it. _

When she was walking towards the bar from the dance floor she had seen him and despite her protests of not wanting to get involved with a man she had definitely taken notice of this one_. This could get interesting. Can't tell how tall he is sitting down, but he's no fair haired pretty boy, that's for sure. I can't stand golden boys. Goatee…not bad. He fits my type according to Randy. Shit. Now I'm listening to Randy? Screw it. Wonder if this is the guy he invited. He does fits the description._

After Boone left, she took the opportunity for a longer look from the side. He was facing forward but she knew he saw her checking him out_. He's ripped. Wonder what he looks like without that shirt? _She felt her face flush and that long forgotten warm wave of desire washed through her._ Kyra girl, what the hell are you doing? I haven't taken the time to check anyone out much less consider 'playing,' and I haven't even so much as hugged a man other than Randy and Grant since I was with Rob. Here I am potentially lusting after a man I don't even know._ _I'm just drunk. That's it. And I'm feeling the rush from the fight. _That's when he spoke to her and drew her attention.

Kyra turned towards him, startled back into reality. "Hmm? Did you say something?"

"I was curious what you told the poor fuck you took down." He spotted her tattoo on the back of her shoulder. _Tattoo? Definitely not a daddy's girl. _

A chill traveled down her back hearing him talk. _Fuck me if he doesn't have the sexiest voice. Deep and gravely. _ He had to have been watching her closely to catch that she leaned in and spoke to the guy. Kyra gave him a coy smile. "I told him that he was getting off lucky since I was in a good mood tonight. Cause the last guy who grabbed me without asking almost had his jaw broken, too." _Ok, so that was almost two years ago, but true._

Riddick turned to her and smiled in amusement and she smiled back at him. Neither recognizing the other. This guy was a perfect stranger and most who attempted to talk to her were quickly dissuaded of the notion._ Ok, Kyra. He's not pandering to you or acting like he's doing you a favor. Point for him._ She felt there was something familiar about him, but she quickly dismissed the idea. _I only know one person that I could even remotely compare him to and I know he wouldn't be caught dead in a club except for when he took me. Besides, this isn't his look. The clothes…god no! And the eyes are all wrong, way wrong._ _Hair and goatee? As if!_

Riddick wasn't a talker. Accustomed to women approaching and him making all the decisions, it became apparent that he would have to work this one if he was at all interested. _Hate chit chat, but I'm not about to back away from her._ "So, do they all call you Babe around here?"

"Babe? No. That's just Boone. The most popular name for me tonight seems to be 'bitch'."

"Bitch? Sweetness, that's a bit harsh."

"Sweetness? Now there's something I can answer to."

_Sweetness it is and no names. I get it. But you are definitely in to me. Scent and your body language say it all. _

She leaned towards him. "But what do I call you?" She wasn't the only one aroused, that voice of hers was pulling him in.

"Anything you like."

She narrowed her eyes, thinking. "I'll have to get back to you later on that, but in the meantime are you here on business….or for pleasure? _I can't believe I just asked him that._

"Is that an invitation?" _You walked right into that one princess. _

Kyra's face felt red and she knew she was blushing. _Glad it's dark in here. _"Ass. Let me-"

He interrupted her. "Ass? You found a name quick enough. I've been told I have a nice one, but calling me ass? _Now I'm enjoying myself. Come on princess, can you keep up?_

Her face was even more red now and burning. _Great Kyra, you gift wrapped that one._

"No, that's not what I'm calling you, just describing your character at the time. And as for you having a nice ass…I wouldn't know." _Shit Kyra, just shut up or at least think before you open your mouth._

"No, you wouldn't. We can fix that right now though." He started to stand up and was grinning.

"Down boy!" She gave him an exasperated look and to her surprise, he sat. "I don't even remember what I had asked you now."

"I think you were about to invite me to do something pleasurable." _And I can think of quite a few things I'd like to do with you, all of which would be more than pleasurable. _

_Don't let him think you're that easy. _ Kyra purred,"Was I? Hmm, you hold onto that thought, just don't get too warmed up by it."

_She did not just fuckin' purr. _Riddick imagined stroking her and hearing her purring in bed. He was already semi-hard just from talking to her and it was growing worse. Soon, he wouldn't be able to sit without her noticing it.

"I was asking are you here for business or pleasure because you don't exactly look like a local."

"Business…but it's lookin' hopeful that pleasure may be in my future."

"Oh? Fortune cookie tell you that?"

Riddick laughed and damned if it didn't make her want to melt. At that point, Boone came back with her shot."Here you go, Tiger." Boone winked at her.

"Down she goes." Kyra threw back the shot of liquor and chased with guava juice. She shook her head and had a weird look on her face. "God Boone, what the fuck did you just give me?"

"Come on babe. You're a big girl." He walked away laughing.

She shook her head again and sat down on the bar stool facing the crowd. "Shit!" Riddick had been watching her the entire time, his eyes held a hint of amusement.

"What the hell are you looking at?" She was laughing.

_Just the hellcat I'd like to spend the rest of the night with._ "What's wrong, can't handle your liquor?"

Her eyebrow shot up. "I can _handle_ more than you can imagine." She knew the comment was laoded but didn't care. "And a hell of a lot more, but that shit Boone gave me is next to lethal." She felt a little dizzy. She closed her eyes and grabbed his arm to steady her. "That shit burns!" She realized then that she had a hold of his arm and took her hand off. "Sorry, I just got a little…never mind it's passing."

_Not a problem. Fuck! Can't recall the last time I was even curious about a woman that didn't ask for creds up front. Don't have to want to know that kind, just pay the price. No time for anything but that kind and not a lot of time for that lately at all. She's cocky and not put off by me one bit. Nice. Nothing like any other woman I've met. Very interesting. Didn't realize how fucking bored I've been. Maybe that's it. I haven't had a challenge from a woman in a long time, too long. _Then he thought of Jack. _My Jack.! Shit, she was a challenge though, right from the start and she never quit. I pushed. She pushed back just as hard. Just was a kid though._

Randy was looking around for Kyra and spotted her at the bar and with the pilot he invited. He grinned to himself when he saw who she was with. _Well, well. Go for it woman!_  
The opening act had started for her band but she wasn't ready yet to pay attention. _ Kyra darling you are playing with fire_. _ Yes, and I'm the moth drawn to it. Don't care if I get singed. _

_She's making me work for this but what the fuck_. "Business or pleasure?"

"Mmmmm" Kyra let the sound come out like she had eaten something decadent. "Pleasure, pure and simple…at least for this weekend."

"You must be a local the way you know the hired help." _What's the story behind that?_

"Uh-uh. I've been doing some contract work here, but I'm not a local. We'll be moving on to our next project soon."

In his mind, he had already claimed her, so he predatorily jumped at the word 'we'._ Who the hell is "we" and how do I get rid of the other half of it? Try not to sound like you're going to ghost the other guy._ "You said we."

"Did I?" _He noticed…he's curious, too. _"Oh…it's a business _we_. That's it." Kyra looked around for Randy. "See the guy over there…red shirt, blond hair?"

_Hell fucking yes I see him._

Kyra saw the tendon in his neck twitch. _You can calm down big boy. _ "That's Randy. He's my right hand."

Recognizing him and the name he relaxed. _That's the kid who invited me, so she must be the birthday chick. Definitely not milk and cookies._

"He's been trying to get me to unwind…have some fun. We've been going job to job for three years without much of a break. I get the feeling lately that he thinks I've become…uptight."

Riddick had just taken a swig of his beer and about spit it out. He had to lean forward to avoid dripping it on himself. _Shit uptight?_

She couldn't help herself. She laughed and he glared at her then leaned in and kept his voice low. "Sweetness, you didn't exactly look uptight grinding against that blond." Kyra felt a little dizzy as a surge of arousal hit her and he was very aware of it. His dark looks had first made her take notice and started the heat. The verbal sparring had hooked her and she enjoyed it, and the sexual tension between them had her more aroused than she had been in years.

_Shit! I want him. I've never felt anything this intense before…not even with Rob._ She leaned in herself speaking just for him. At this point, the shot had gone to her head and she wasn't thinking too clearly before she spoke. "I don't think of it as being uptight. I just like, no _prefer_ to be in control. I doubt you'd recognize me outside of here and out of these clothes." _ Can't believe I just said that. Fuck it. I'm feeling too good to care and right now all I can think about is how much I want to touch him. _

Her words weren't helping his erection. Slip of the tongue or not, it had worked. _Not recognize her out of her clothes. You got to be fucking kidding! Control Riddick. _ But he couldn't let this one go without answering. He had never taken his eyes from hers and right now he wanted her to see exactly what he wanted. "Trust me. I would never have trouble recognizing you out of those clothes."

Right now, Kyra couldn't speak if she had wanted to. Her desire for this man was already wreaking havoc with her mind. Between his words and the definite message she saw in his eyes her heart was racing and it was next to impossible to breathe normally. The warmth of her arousal that had been pulsing through her had sharply intensified. She closed her eyes for a moment and licked her lips, the unconscious action not lost on Riddick, wondering to himself just what she tasted like. Their faces were close and she could almost feel the heat of his breath of her face. She wasn't thinking anymore. She just wanted to feel. Kyra, whose life had become her work and had not looked at a man in almost three years, was about ready to put it all aside. It had been too long since she had allowed herself to enjoy life and to feel like this. She reached her hand up to the side of his face, running her thumb over his skin. She was surprised to find it so soft. Then she traveled it down to the stubble hear his goatee and the sensation of the rough texture was a stimulating surprise. She locked eyes with him at that point. _Beautiful eyes_. He smiled. She didn't realize that she had said it out loud.

Riddick had sat perfectly still. The feel of her soft hand on his face and him imagining both of them traveling over his body was making it extremely difficult to sit without openly adjusting himself_. No doubt. You're coming home with me, sweetness. Shit. I'm going soft. Fucked plenty, but never felt the urge to possess a woman like this. Never had one get to me, except Jack._ _Ok, she had my number, still does, but not in this way. Fuck, I'm just horny as hell…and I'm a lying bastard at that. I've had the opportunities and haven't taken a one. There's something untamed about her. That part of me has definitely taken notice and wants more. _

Kyra's eyes dropped to his lips. She ran her thumb across his bottom lip and he drew it into his mouth. He saw her catch her breath, watched her pupils dilate; she closed her eyes and bit her bottom lip. Desire hit her so hard she thought she was going to lose it and have an orgasm right there on the stool. _What the fuck was that? He just sucked my finger and I almost..._

She leaned in towards him never taking her eyes off of his lips. The desire to touch him had turned into a need to taste him. She was within inches of doing just that when another customer bumped her, pushing her in the opposite direction. She looked into his eyes and she could see how much he wanted her. It scared the shit out of her and thrilled her at the same time.

Inside he roared in protest when she was bumped away and it was going against his nature to not take what he wanted. He held back though. _I want her to take control._ It wasn't everyday you ran into a woman like this and he was not about to fuck it up. He overruled himself and didn't let his baser instincts take over.

It was time for Queen's Resurrection to take the stage. She didn't want to leave but Kyra decided she needed to put a little distance between them, change things up…just to get her senses under control. She got off the bar stool. "Do you dance?"

He smiled. "Only for private parties."

"May have to check that out for myself later. For now just sit back, relax, and enjoy the show." It was partially a plea., partially a directive.

_Did she just give me an order?_ He cocked an eyebrow at her as if to say he didn't take orders, he gave them. Then he just leaned back against the bar and relaxed. _Shit. Who am I fucking kidding? I'm not about to go anywhere. She's got me by the balls and I'm the one that handed em' to her._

Kyra jumped the rail and went back to the dance floor. The band was already in their first set. Randy saw her and radioed to Boone that she was down there and he could start the surprise. "Happy Birthday Kyra."

The energy in the club was already high but when the band started it really went through the roof. Riddick knew the songs were some old ones from earth. He even recognized a few that he remembered Jack singing. He had remained at the bar, watching her_. Definitely wild. _She had been about to kiss him and he knew it. She was hard to figure out. She wanted him, but she had pulled back after being bumped. She did ask….no, told him to stay. So for now, he wasn't going anywhere.

The lead singer of the band spoke to the crowd. "We've got a special woman in the crowd tonight…her friends went to a lot of trouble getting us here for her birthday. They called you a kick ass and take questions later kind of woman so this song is for you."

Kyra saw Randy and Boone standing together behind a rail of the dance floor and they waved. The club went black and the beat of the music started. _Oh hell yes! _Kyra recognized the song immediately and was dancing before the first word was sung. Randy had heard her sing this one so often that he called it her theme song…couldn't figure out why though because it didn't seem to fit her at all, but she liked it.

_Steve walks warily down the street,  
with the brim pulled way down low   
Ain't no sound but the sound of his feet,  
machine guns ready to go._

_Are you ready,  
Are you ready for this  
Are you hanging on the edge of your seat  
Out of the doorway the bullets rip  
To the sound of the beat_

During the song, the dance floor had begun to get covered in wet foamy suds. It was getting thicker and higher. Everyone was getting wet, slippery and loving it. Kyra knew that Randy had set this up. She had mentioned a club that she had heard of on Earth that was famous for doing this and how cool she thought it would be. She crooked her finger at him to come join her.

He hopped the rail and made his way to her, dancing himself. "Think I need my vision checked because it looks to me like you took my advice."

"What would that be?"

"Living it up? Taking a chance? Saw you with the guy up there."

Kyra gave him a mischievous grin. "Let's just say you may not want to wait up for me and thanks." She scooped up foamy bubbles and blew them into the air.  
_  
Another one bites the dust  
Another one bites the dust  
And another one gone, and another one gone  
Another one bites the dust  
Hey, I'm gonna get you too  
Another one bites the dust _

_  
How do you think I'm going to get along,  
without you, when you're gone  
You took me for everything that I had,  
and kicked me out on my own _

Riddick had gotten up off the bar seat and walked to the railing of the dance floor. He wasn't paying attention to the music. His only thought was of how to get her off of that dance floor and out of this club. A huge part of him wanted to find a corner, pin her against the wall and take her. _No, not here. Definitely not here. I'm going to take my time with her._

Kyra felt him watching her and she turned towards the bar. He was standing next to the rail. _I've had my chance to get things under control…looking at him though, don't know why I bothered trying._

_There are plenty of ways you can hurt a man  
And bring him to the ground   
You can beat him  
You can cheat him  
you can treat him bad and leave him  
When he's down  
But I'm ready, yes I'm ready for you  
I'm standing on my own two feet  
Out of the doorway the bullets rip  
repeating the sound of the beat_

Kyra danced for several more songs. Turning back to look at him, just to see if he was still watching her. He was. The band had already played her favorite songs in the first set. She turned around._ Time to go Kyra. _She made her way through the crowd looking up at him. When she reached the rail, he offered her a hand and pulled her up. His body was screaming to possess her and he didn't know whether she looked sexier wet or dry. A rivulet of foamy water ran down her face, to her collar bone and down the swell of her breasts.

_Definitely wet._ Unable to resist, he gently pulled her against him then ran his hands down her bare arms. When her body came in contact with his she felt a chill go down her spine. Even though she was cold from being wet, she knew it was her reaction to him that did it, but this wasn't just arousal. He didn't realize how chilled she was until the water from her clothes was seeping into his shirt. "You're cold. We need to get you out of these clothes." Although he didn't mean it the way it came out, she couldn't stop the image of her and him naked in her mind.

"My, my. Are you in a hurry to get me naked?"

_Fuck letting her make the first move._ _I can't leave…will not leave this club without at least tasting her first._

The look of hunger in his eyes hit her and she felt like her legs weren't going to support her. He growled, took her by the hand, he rounded the corner out of view and pinned her against the wall. His mouth came down on her before she could think. A cry of lust was torn from her throat when she parted her lips to him, drawing him in further. He deepened the kiss, possessing her mouth.

This was supposed to be a taste, but when his tongue touched hers and she pulled his head closer, pressing her body against his, he was lost. He wanted to feel all of her. His hand slipped to her lower back holding her, pressing her against his erection so she could feel exactly how much he wanted her. His other hand went to her face and he buried it in her hair. She didn't realize how much she missed a man's touch, needed to be touched. It had been far too long since she had experienced this delicious heat and she wasn't going to deny herself.

When his hand slid in her cold, wet hair, he sobered. _I've got to stop._ The animal in him was clawing to get out and finish what he started, but he remained in control. He broke the kiss and she started to protest. He put a finger on her lips to silence her. "Not here. I want you in bed. _My _ bed. "

She couldn't talk. She was dazed by lust and her heart was slamming in her chest. He escorted her out the door of the club and they headed to his hotel.

* * *

Guess what happens next? 


	16. Sleeping with a stranger?

**REPOSTING Ch.16-18 They've gone missing for some reason. **

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything

**Warning**: Smut ahead

Thank you for the reviews!

I edited and rewrote this chapter I don't know how many times. Never realized how difficult writing smut would be so **BatPhace** - I tip my hat to you. You inspired me.**  
**

**Vintena and BatPhace** : Patience...all will be revealed. Just not this soon. Where would be the fun in that?

**SLytHeRiNcHiCK 101 and InanasChild : **I greatly appreciate your comments and hope you continue to enjoy the story.

**Social Control and FluidDegree** : Thank you and hope you lik it.

Everyone else...Read, Enjoy, Review !

* * *

Despite being soaked and chilled to the bone Kyra was alone with him in the elevator and she wanted to feel his hands on her again. She took a few steps in his direction and he arched an eyebrow and wagged a finger at her. "Princess, you don't listen to well do you? First things first." 

They heard the sound announcing his floor and he pointed her in the right direction. His hotel room was cozy. It had a living area, fireplace and a separate bedroom. Leading her to the bathroom he turned on the shower and dimmed the lights.

"Lights thirty percent. Get warmed up."

He pulled off his own shirt that had gotten soaked from being pressed against her and headed back to the living area departing so quickly she didn't even get a chance to have a good look at him.

Stupefied, she leaned back against the wall and stared at the door he just exited. "What the hell just happened?" She was confused and shocked when he left the room but she didn't follow him. "Get the feeling when he gives an order he expects it to be followed." Suddenly irritated with herself, her rebellious side woke up. "Wait! Since when did I become so fucking obedient?" She just stood there, contemplating what to do. "Let's just let him have his way…for now."

She stripped out of her wet clothes and went into the bathroom. Stepping into the shower she just let the warm water wash over her for a few minutes. She couldn't help but wonder what this connection was that she felt with him. There was something more there than simply lust; at least for her she just couldn't put her finger on it. Grabbing his soap to clean up she inhaled its scent. "Mmm…so this is what I smelled. Knew he wasn't a cologne type of guy."

After about ten minutes the lights in the bathroom were dimmed further. The shower door opened and he was standing there, naked; each of them taking a moment to examine the person in front of them.

Kyra's heart stopped. _He's beautiful. Every last inch of him. _

Riddick opened the shower door and halted. He knew in the club that she was incredible but that didn't compare to having her here in front of him. No dancing, no crowds, no bar, no music. Just her.

"You better come in before all the hot water is gone." She smiled at him and he didn't need any further encouragement. He walked in and shut the door. Kyra waited for him to come to her, expecting a repeat of the mind blowing kiss he gave her at the club.

He didn't touch her nor did he make a move to.

"Need your back washed?"

_What the hell? _"Do I need my-. What?"

"Just turn around." Amused by her bewilderment, he removed the soap from her hand, then took her shoulders and turned her around to face the wall. Moving her hair aside, he started washing her back beginning at her neck then moving down to her shoulders. He knew this wasn't what she expected but he was serious about wanting her _in_ bed.

_I'm taking my sweet damn time with her, even if it kills me. _Exploring her skin, hearing the catches of her breath and the moan from grazing the sides of her breasts made it very difficult to keep the shower platonic. The texture of his fingers was just coarse enough to send ripples of sensation down her back. When his hands reached her bottom, he skipped it entirely, his voice snapping her back to attention.

"I think you can get the rest. My turn." He handed her the soap and turned around as she rinsed. Hearing her make a disgruntled noise, he laughed to himself because she was getting frustrated. _Patience princess._

Taking the soap, she was about to tell him to wash his own fucking back but the opportunity to finally get her hands on him was too tempting. Lathering her hands, she started at the base of his back.

_Nothing small about this man._

She made the mistake of looking down at his ass. _Sweet. I wonder what he would do if I started there?_ She made a small sound of amusement and he turned his head.

"Don't even try it."

She pasted a feigned expression of offended shock on her face. "Never entered my mind. Turn around face forward."

"Yes ma'am"

Getting back to the task at hand, with pressure she ran two soapy thumbs straight up his spine so that he straightened his back in response. She started at his shoulders washing down, not rushing a thing. Kyra loved the feel of him under her hands and the soap, which allowed her hands to smoothly glide over him, just made it that much more pleasurable.

"Ok, rinse little boy!"

Riddick quickly turned around and backed her to the wall his hands framing her head. "My ears must still be ringing from the music at the club because I thought you just called me 'little boy'."

"Yes, I did. What of it?"

He lowered his face closer. She knew this was a half ass attempt to intimidate her. "Little boy? Sweetness, there hasn't been anything little about me since I outgrew diapers."

Tapping a finger on his nose and with the most matter of fact face she could muster she said, "I guess _you_ are in need of a reminder. You said I could call you anything _I_ wanted and _I_ want to call you little boy."

She ducked underneath his arm and exited the shower before he could say another word. Grabbing a towel off the rack she draped it in front of her, picked up a second towel and tossed it at him when he came out. He caught it just before it hit his face earning her a glare.

Toweling off, she turned her back to wrap it tightly around her. Strong arms snaked around her waist and Kyra let out a little scream in surprise. He nuzzled her neck, right below her ear, and she melted against him. Biting her playfully on the shoulder a surge of lust forced her to suck in a gasp of air. He ended it when he brought his hands up to her shoulders gently pushing her out of the bathroom.

Urging her forward but feeling her resist once they neared the end of the bed, he leaned down and whispered in her ear, "Not yet." Her heart raced and he could see it in the pulse of her neck. Kyra's patience was quickly dissolving. _I've about had enough of this shit. He's torturing me._ Trying to get back into the bedroom, where they _should_ be, she turned around and faced him.

"I have to dry my hair. It will take forever to dry on its own if I don't." Riddick knew what she was up to. He turned her around and pushed her into the living area where there was a nice fire going in the fireplace. Before her was an assortment of fruit on the ottoman, and two filled champagne glasses.

_Who is this guy?_ "Um, what is this?"

"You've never seen food before? When was the last time you ate?" Looking at the clock she realized it was hours ago and she was a bit hungry.

"So how is it that you just happen to have this cozy little spread on hand?

"Two words, room service. I thought you might be a hungry." He sat down on the floor next to the fire and patted the area in front of him for her to sit down.

_I'm hungry, just not for that. Just don't get this. He was all over me at the club and I feel like I'm going through withdrawal now. _

She narrowed her eyes looking skeptical about his explanation. He tossed her the menu grabbed her waist, turned her back to him and pulled her down. She landed with a very unladylike thump.

After tucking her legs beneath her she tried to turn around to face him but he wouldn't allow it. "What is it with you and my backside?"

"You need your hair dry right? Sit tight, eat, and let the fire dry your hair." He pulled the ottoman closer so they could reach the food and handed her a glass.

Dipping it in whipped cream, she popped a small ripe strawberry in her mouth. "That still doesn't explain why I have to sit like this." She was sulking. She knew it and hated it.

"Trust me." Those two little words were the most difficult ones for her to comply with. She knew he meant it only in the context of their situation but it still made her uneasy. Feeling a gentle pull on the back of her head, she saw he had a small towel, using it to absorb most of the moisture in her hair.

Surrendering to the sensation of having her hair played with she sighed. "Mmmmm. Now _this _is what I call room service."

They sat in comfortable silence for a while as he worked with her hair then he fanned it out across her back. Brushing his lips against her ear she jumped. "Ok, you can turn around now." She didn't move still perturbed at how he was behaving. She looked over her shoulder. "Do you always get your way?"

"Every time."

_We'll see about that._ Glaring at him, Kyra turned her body so her back faced the fire but she didn't face him entirely. She ran her hands through her hair satisfied that it was drying.

"You know…today is my birthday, and as such, I'm entitled to get _my_ way." She took another strawberry, dipped it in whipped cream, and sucked it off before biting into it.

He was so caught up watching her and that strawberry that he almost forgot she had spoken. He reached in front of her and got a finger full of whipped cream. "I think you're _already_ used to getting your way."

She stopped his hand before he could bring it back to his mouth. "Are you implying I'm spoiled?"

He moved to sit up next to her, his face only a few inches from hers. "No. I just bet you don't take no for an answer."

"Now you make me sound like a brat." She sucked the whipped cream off of his finger and grazed it with her teeth licking an errant wisp of cream off her lips.

"A brat? Uh-uh. They just want what they don't have. You know what you want."

"Really. And what would that be?"

An arm went around her waist pulling her against him and them both up to their knees. "You tell me."

Smiling she drew his head down to hers until their lips were just about to touch. "This is a good start." She captured his mouth, wrapping her arm around him to press herself closer and almost lost herself in the kiss but she had other plans. She managed to pull herself back and stood up, crooking her finger for him to follow her.

"Not here."

He let out a deep growl and hoisted her up over his shoulder earning a surprised shriek as he carted her off to the bedroom. He set her down on her feet at the edge of the bed, which she climbed on, standing up on her knees facing him. He came forward to take hold of her waist and she stopped him.

"Not yet."

His own words were coming back to haunt him and now _he_ was becoming the impatient one. "Put your hands down."

Not liking her command, he tried to come at her again. She popped his hand. "Don't even think it…._little boy._"

He gave her a dirty look. _Turn about is fair play big man. _She smiled and grabbed the front of the towel around his waist and pulled him to her. "Turn around." He didn't budge. "You don't listen very well do you?"

"You've already seen my back, sweetness." The deep timbre of his voice laced with desire was calling to her. This was her night though and she would do exactly as she wanted.

"Mmmm, but not like this." Kyra motioned with her finger for him to turn around. Begrudgingly he did. She sat back on her legs and started at the small of his back exploring with her eyes and fingers, lightly grazing them over his skin. He'd been through a lot judging by the scars she could feel, even a small one right at the "sweet spot" as Riddick called it. She leaned over and ran her lips over it. He flinched not expecting to feel her mouth.

"Trust me."

He relaxed and she continued running her hands over him, kissing each scar in turn. She felt his breathing pattern accelerate and she smiled knowing that she had this effect on him. Finished with his back, she now wanted what she had coveted. "Turn around."

This time he did as she asked. "Can you guess what was one of the first things I thought when I saw you?" He didn't answer her. "I wondered what you looked like without a shirt and I've wanted to do this ever since."

She sat back down on her legs, her face level with his lower stomach. She flattened her palms on him and moving slowly she glided them up to the bottom of his ribs. She leaned in and kissed him right above the top of his towel, flicking her tongue earning a small grunt from him in response. She could feel his resistance. Not liking that she had taken over, his muscles hardened wherever she touched.

She continued her assault on him slowly moving upward, kissing and tasting his smooth skin. Over his ribs and up between them; wherever her hands went, her mouth followed. She stood up again on her knees to reach his pecs, the part she had been saving for last. His skin was incredibly soft and hard, an interesting paradox. Flicking her tongue across his nipple, she heard a small noise from him and moved to the other for the same attention. She could feel his heart beating beneath her lips.

She grazed his collarbone with her teeth and saw his arms come half way up.

"Behave."

He dropped his arms but his hands were fisted. Lips making their way up the center of his neck she nipped him. She tipped his chin down and grazed her lips against his. "Mmmm. Done."

"Done? Sweetness, I haven't even started." Riddick had a glint in his eyes that told her he would most likely repay her in kind. "When I held back from you, it was for my own good. I saw what you did to the guy in the club and I was playing this cool, not wanting you to get shiv happy on my ass." He was trying not to smile and covered it well.

She was incredulous. "Your own goo-"

He silenced her with his mouth and grabbed her waist pulling her against him then quickly broke the kiss leaving her speechless.

"What you did was nothing…He nipped her neck and she closed her eyes and moaned. His mouth went lower, traveling along her collar bone, nipping, kissing, and tasting. She clenched his arms to steady herself. "…but cruel."

His mouth came down on hers branding her with his kiss. The heat of their mouths melting them together. With a tug, her towel dropped behind her on the bed and she purred feeling the warm skin of his chest against hers.

Her arms around his neck, he was free to explore. Warm hands wandering up her thighs, rolling over her hips, skating across her ribs heating every place he touched and it sent her senses reeling but it was not enough for her. She turned around, her back to his chest taking his hands to rest on her stomach allowing him freer contact.

She wrapped her arms behind his neck resting her head against him as she reveled in the intoxicating heat emanating from his fingers. Her pulse accelerated and she bit down on her lower lip as his hands glided between and over her breasts; taunting but not touching and she nipped his neck in protest.

Impatient whimpers became a cry of forgotten pleasure as his hands lightly grazed over her breasts for the first time; the sensations from his textured hands gently running over her skin was wreaking havoc on her. She squeezed his neck breathing hard against it as his thumbs, finding her hardened buds, gently pinched them between his fingers. Hit by a strong unexpected jolt of pleasure she placed her hands over his, squeezing them against her chest as his mouth ran a trail of kisses down the back of her neck and shoulders. Freeing a hand he tilted her face towards his and reclaimed her mouth. Her body was humming, overloading from all of the sensations his hands and mouth were creating.

It had been far too long since she had been touched like this. Felt anything like this. Having a sudden need for air she pushed away from him for a moment and he had a questioning look on his face.

"It's...it's just been a long time."

She backed herself away on her knees moving to the center of the bed. "Was wondering if you remembered where this was." She playfully cocked her head. "Thought I was gonna need to draw you a map."

"That's the last damn thing I'm going to need." Not hesitating, he got on the bed; the look on his face was like he was stalking her. His hands sank into the silk mass framing her face before he took her mouth. Her hands glided down his chest to tug the towel still wrapped around him. Pushing it off, she molded herself up against his entire length. Her own gasp answered by his growl at the first complete contact of skin to skin.

Lifting her up a little he laid her back on the bed and crawled over her, animal like, his legs and arms straddling her body. He caught her rising arms by the wrists gently pinning them above her head, her legs between his. He saw the look of impatient defiance in her eyes, reminding him of the animal he saw in her at the club. "Looks like sweetness needs to learn to keep her hands to herself."

She gave a tug on her arms, trying to release them from his grip. He didn't give in enjoying her struggle against him. "I've waited long enough." She had denied herself for years and didn't want to play any more games. Jerking again he wouldn't release and he had the nerve to laugh only infuriating her. Her voice rose. "Tormenting the powerless? You get off on this shit!"

Smiling, he clamped his hand over her mouth to shut her up and she screamed under it. _What a little hell cat! _

"Well, well. Calling you sweetness wasn't the best choice was it? And woman, you are anything but powerless. From the moment I saw you moving your body up and down that blond on the dance floor I have thought of nothing but you and I would hardly call that powerless."

Kyra's eyes grew wide.She stopped struggling against him and he nudged her legs apart to settle between them. He took his hand off her mouth and ran his fingers down her stomach and back up over her ribs leaving her to wonder what was coming next.

"Listen my little hell cat, I don't understand why you think that this…" He slowly licked one nipple and she arched her back against his mouth crying out. "...or even this…." His mouth sought her other breast grazing her nipple with his teeth and taking it in his mouth. She shuddered and moaned beneath him. "...could be forms of torment. Besides, if it's been a long time, a few more minutes won't kill you."

He took her mouth again in and she raised her head kissing him back, drawing him in, not about to let him dominate her. He released her hands but she didn't move right away, too lost to the surges of pleasure assailing her and the familiar hot tightening sensation building within.

She protested when he broke the kiss but soon moaned softly as he tasted, nipped, and kissed a trail between her breasts. The feel of his hot breath and coarse whiskers against her stomach and the touch of his finger running down her thighs was driving her mad.

"Please!" Her plea was weak. He grinned against her skin He heard her and ignored her request.

If he kept this up she wasn't going to last but he didn't appear to care. The caress of his hand stroking the soft skin of her inner thigh and the torment his mouth was creating pulled her closer to the edge. She was on the precipice; the light touch of his thumb running over her sensitive flesh coupled with his mouth at her breast propelled her over. Her back arched off the bed, hands clenched fabric, knuckles white, crying out as hot denied pleasure coursed through her trembling body.

Not quite lucid, she was barely aware of his arms wrapping around her and his mouth nibbling on her neck and jaw line.

She opened her eyes meeting his. "Told ya it's been a long time."

He laughed and she could feel it rumble against her chest. The room was quiet and the next thing she heard was his deep, gravely voice at her ear. "You must be the death of most men if you're anything like this when it _hasn't_ been a long time."

"Most men don't get anywhere near this far." That was the truth.

She was still dazed but he was completely attuned to her. Every gasp, moan, twitch, cry, and spasm. Holding back grated against his character. His actions were actually quite selfish. There was a frenzied urgency about her that he didn't get. Like a creature long denied food. His 'torment' had been an effort to at least appease some of this hunger she felt. Without question he wanted her but he would have her full attention and this was the only way he knew how to get it.

Riddick moved himself halfway over her, not touching her yet. He lowered his head and gave her a gentle kiss and her hands went up around his head to pull him closer. As much as he had been tormenting her, she fully expected him to stop her. When he didn't, she parted her lips, drawing him in for a deep kiss.

Settling himself, not putting his full weight on her, his hands went back to work rekindling the heat in her body. She ran her hands all over his back as his hand traveled down her body. Teeth grazing her shoulder he bit her as his fingers caressed her where she wanted it most. Pain and pleasure commingled pulling an impatient cry from her as his unrelenting fingers stroked her, building back the delicious tension.

She took his face in her hands. "End this. Now."

Growling, he hungrily took her mouth. She felt his hardened length against her skin and couldn't help the tiny burst of panic. Her heart racing, they locked eyes as he sheathed himself within her. Suppressing his own instincts, he didn't move right away wanting to take a moment to indulge himself in the glove like feel of her.

Impulsively she pushed her hips up against him, pushing him further into her and he groaned at the brief movement. He began moving, pulling back and thrusting into her, creating a rhythm that she quickly responded to, movement for movement. The waves of pleasure their bodies were creating made her ache for more.

Not being enough, her urgent hands roamed over any skin she could touch. He changed his angle slightly delivering a shock of pleasure just as she had pulled him back into a kiss. To keep from crying out she bit his lip hard enough to draw blood earning a feral growl from deep within him.

He answered her aggression by sinking himself further into her and quickening his pace. Her head fell back and he felt her tighten around him. One more thrust and she cried out, pleasure shattering through her entire body. She clung to him, wrapping her legs around him as he found his own release. He buried himself within her one final time before it exploded through him. His body tensed and he clutched her to him, burying his face in her neck until he relaxed, shuddering once from the last wave of pleasure that ran through him.

He kissed her forehead, her eyes, her cheeks and that's when he tasted the salt on his lips. He looked at her and saw one tear roll out of each eye and down the side of her face. Women had done a lot of things in his bed, but tears afterwards had never been one of them. He didn't know how to react to it, wondering if he had hurt her.

"Hey." She gently shook her head as if she was telling him no. She knew he wanted her to open her eyes. She didn't want to see the questions in his. "Did I hurt you?"

She looked at him and touched his face. "No." _How do I tell him?_ "I just…didn't expect it to be like this. Didn't know it could be."

_What the hell is she saying? She wasn't a virgin._ "You're telling me…you've never…?"

"I have but never willingly."

Riddick realized that she was talking about being raped but it still didn't make sense to him. "I'm just trying to…understand. The way you were, I can't say that you haven't been here before or close to it…so what stopped you?"

"He did. I was engaged. We played…a lot, but he wanted to wait until we were married. He died before we could-." She stopped. "I just never let anyone get that close since then."

As she spoke, he felt anger for the man who had violated her, an understanding of her trust issues, and was dumbfounded that this amazing 'take life by the balls' woman had never given herself to a man…until tonight. "Why tonight?" _Why fuckin' me?_

"I don't know. Randy has been trying to get me to open up again, but I've been about my work and seeing to him. I wasn't expecting anything tonight but I wanted to take a risk."

_So, she just wanted a fuck. _He felt irritated and wasn't sure why and tried not to show it but it was there in his voice. "So, I'm _just_ the lucky fuck that had great timing."

She felt him change, saw it in his face. _The ass did not just say that. What a fucking ego! _He reluctantly pulled himself off of her and was rolling to his side when she pushed him to his back and straddled him. She poked a finger in his chest and had a resolve in her voice that even caught her by surprise.

"No. Listen. I'd be lying out my ass if I said the hot packaging didn't attract me. I'm not into fancy boys and you are about as far from that as can be. I like them tall, dark, with a hint of bad ass and you fit that perfectly. That's what drew me to the stool when I could have gone behind the bar and gotten my own fucking drink.

Then you talked to me and it wasn't that typical shit I'm so used to. Few good men have the guts to approach me much less balls big enough to talk to me the way you were, pushing me and not backing off. That _kept_ my ass _on_ the stool."

Her voice grew softer and lower as she leaned down. "Then there's this _thing_…can't describe it, but it was there when I almost kissed you, when you pulled me against you in the club and how you were with me here instead of jumping me the minute the door closed. That's when I knew that _I _was the lucky fuck that had great timing.

This night has been amazing so far…especially considering how much I hate my birthdays. So…when you're done digging your panties out of the wad you've got them bunched up in, you can roll that fine ass out of bed because I'm hungry, and for the moment, it's not you that I want to devour." Not giving him a chance to respond, she left the bed, found a button down shirt he had left on the floor, grabbed it and left.

* * *

**Well? Comments please! Off to work on the next few chapters  
**


	17. I want to know more

* * *

**REPOSTING Ch.16-18 They've gone missing for some reason.****  
**

**Thank you**, thank you for reading and reviewing. It's definitely goading me into ignoring the things I _should _be doing to work on this.  
Individual comments are at the end of the chapter but for those wondering when the big reveal is...patience. Don't want to spoil it but good things (I hope) come to those who read.  
Enjoy!

* * *

Riddick just laid there for a few minutes stunned. Stunned by what she said, by how she had spoken to him, and lastly...that she had read him that easily. 

"Smooth. Fucking smooth." His pride had definitely been piqued when he assumed she just picked him up without much thought. Unfortunately, he didn't manage to disguise it well. _Dumb fuck I am, acting like a wounded school boy and she caught me with my pants down, literally._ _Why did I let her get to me? Why the fuck did it matter?_

Riddick, experiencing a little self-disgust, went to the bathroom before seeing her. He looked at himself in the mirror and just shook his head. "Shit, it ain't her I gotta worry about. Thought I was leading this…whole damn time she's been in control." Riddick admitted to himself that he had found her to be more than he had expected. 

"Night's not over yet either. Let's just rattle her cage a little. She took a shirt which means she expects me to dress, too."

Riddick took a few more minutes to himself before entering the living area and rested his body against the door frame waiting for her to see him…without a stitch on. Sensing she wasn't alone, she put down the menu, walked closer to him and took one long look and smiled. _Gotcha princess._

_My but he is fine._ Kyra finally had a chance to really take a look at him. _I knew he was big, but I didn't think it was that..._

Then she laughed.

His face turned into a scowl. "You're laughing at me why?"

"I had a little wager going on and I just won."

"A wager. Just what the hell were you betting on?"

"I bet myself that after what I said to you, you'd still be in a little snit. _Knowing_ that I had put on a shirt, you would think that I expected you to come out dressed…_especially _since I told you I wasn't hungry for you. So, _just_ to prove to me that you still _were_ in charge, you'd come out here as naked as the day you were born."

_Woman, you're about to meet Big Evil._

She was standing about an equal distance between him and the sofa. A dark predatory look went over his face and he started stalking towards her. Kyra took a step back, only slightly alarmed. He continued towards her and she took another two steps back. "Princess, it's high time someone taught you a lesson."

Within two strides he was on her, she tried to step back but the back of her legs bumped into the sofa and she fell back with a shriek and he was right on top pinning her. The way he fell, he was nestled right in between her legs, with just her shirt separating skin from skin. Making matters worse, he had her hands trapped beneath her.

His mouth was against her neck and she felt herself shudder. "Now, it has come to my attention…" Riddick shifted down and ground his now burgeoning erection between her legs and she clamped her mouth shut. "…that you…" He bent his mouth to her ear. "…are a slow learner."

Kyra kept telling herself to resist. _Breathe…slowly. Think of something else! Routers, hard drives, circuit boards._ His hot breath on her ear and the pressure of his erection at the apex of her thighs was difficult, no, nearly impossible to ignore.

Riddick knew she was struggling. _That's right, princess. You just keep trying to block me out._

"But you're in luck…" He snaked his hand between their bodies and down to her inner leg. "Cause I'm a very…"

He ran his hand lazily up her inner thigh. Kyra squeezed her eyes and swallowed a whimper.

"very…"

His fingers were making circular motions higher and higher. She was biting her bottom lip so hard that she broke the skin. She welcomed the pain hoping it would counter the effect his hand was having on her. She wouldn't give him the satisfaction of making a sound.

"patient…" He was almost there. _Oh, you're good…but you will scream for me._

_KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK!_

"What the FUCK was that?" Riddick jumped off her like she scalded him not knowing what was going on.

Kyra rolled off and stood up before he could pin her back down. _Thank you GOD! Saved by a hamburger._

"Room service!" She went to answer the door and stopped, turned around and grabbed a pair of his boxer shorts that had been bundled with the shirt she took. "Here, maybe you should put these on." Throwing them at him, he was so thrown by what just happened that they hit him in the face. Frowning, he put them on and sat down while she turned her attention to the door.

"Hi. Well, I do have to say one thing…you guys are very efficient. _Perfect_ timing."

She wheeled the cart in the room and closed the door. "Food? You ordered food."

She gave him an innocent look. "I did say I was hungry."

She opened the tray and there were two hamburgers and fries. She had also gotten a bucket of ice and beer. She took the trays of food and the beer and brought it sit on the floor. Smiling, she patted the carpet next to her as a signal for him to come sit. _You thought you had me. So sorry._

"I ordered one for you, too. I didn't know how you took yours so I had them put everything on the side."

"I'm a fucking vegetarian."

She gave him a look of like she wasn't buying a word of it.

_Outdone by a fucking hamburger? I almost had her and she knew it. This game ain't over yet._ Riddick just shook his head and joined her on the floor.

He growled at her. "This," he moved his hand pointing back and forth between them, "is not over."

She leaned forward, his oversized shirt gaping open on her, allowing him a direct view. Her tongue moistened her now swollen bottom lip. She came up and tilted her head to kiss him, her lips barely brushed his and she abruptly stopped. "Not by a long shot." She sat back down and popped a fry in her mouth with a Cheshire cat grin on her face.

_How does she always get the last fucking word?_ Riddick was seething, but not with anger. He had gotten a taste of the drug that was her and found it to be highly addictive. He did the only thing he could think of.

"Truce?"

"What did you say?" She was dumbfounded but knew very well what he had said. "Truce? No way."

"I mean while we're eating. I don't give up that fuckin' easy."

"Temporary cease fire then. Agreed?"

"Agreed."

"Good! Now eat." Kyra took her first bite out of her hamburger. "Oh my mmm. I haven't had one of these in….I don't know how long."

"I think you're enjoying it far too much. It's a dead cow."

"Mooo! Mmmm. I rarely eat red meat so when I do, it's like…better than se-."

"If you say sex, all bets are off."

"Sesame chicken?" She laughed. "It's my favorite." _Oh, that ego of yours is just too fun to fuck with._

"Sesame chicken…so what else are you into?"

"Uh-uh big man…you first." _Shit. Did NOT mean to let that out._

"BIG man?" _Oh Princess, big mistake._

"Don't let it go to your head." She looked at his crotch. "Either one. Although I do have to say now that I've had a chance to thoroughly examine the goods…I had no choice but to re-evaluate. Little boy seems hardly fair anymore."

His grin was challenging. "Bout damn time. Unlike you though I've still been calling you sweetness even when you-."

"But you've been calling me princess a whole lot more. I considered it an upgrade. Now, back to the question, what else are you into?"

"Is this twenty questions?" _Let's see what she does with this. I want to know more._

She looked at him like she thought he was up to something. _Careful Kyra what you say. I'm a big girl. It's not total TRUTH or dare and I want to know more. _

She smiled. "More like the "truth" part of Truth or Dare because I think we're beyond the dare part. Ok? But there are a few rules. Each of us has to answer twenty questions BUT we can also reserve the right to pass on any question…no questions asked. And, follow up questions count. Oh…let me get something to keep tally, just to keep us both on the up and up."

"I can deal with that. I'll go first. What's your name?"

_And so it begins._ "Kyra. My turn. _He expects me to ask him the same thing… not quite yet._ What's your age?"

Getting ready to say his own name, he stopped. _If that's the way you want it… Kyra. Then game on. _"Thirty-four."

_Really thought he was younger…he ages well. _ "Wow…" _Oh Kyra, you're a bad girl. Why do I get off on this so much?_

"WHAT of it?" He had raised his voice a little looking quite irritated but she never flinched.

"Nothing. Just surprised that's all. Thought you were late twenties." He calmed down looking appeased with her answer.

"You?"

"Twenty-two tonight." _She looks younger. _ He laughed. "What!"

"Shit. I'm just glad you're not jailbait!"

She kicked his leg playfully. "What's your name?"

"Ragin."

_Drink your beer Ragin. _ "Ragin…I guess it suits you. Good. Now I finally have a name I can scream out the next time I come."

For the second time tonight she had made him almost spit out his beer. "You fucking planned that!"

"I did not!"

He gave her that Big Evil look. "You were watching me bring my beer up for a drink. Your timing was…flawless."

"How'd you…I-, I….Wait! If you knew I was planning it then why did you almost spit it out?" Realizing she had been caught she glared at him. "Ass!"

He grinned. "Is it my turn now? Ok. Give up one thing everyone knows about you that I don't."

"Good question. You already know I'm uptight…I'm very protective of those who are close to me and things I consider important."

"What do you consider important?"

"This counts. It's a follow up." She thought carefully. "Obviously those I'm close to are important, so in general relationships; trust, love, and loyalty are all a part of that. Courage to take risks….and my dreams."

She had said it all with an incredibly serene face and he was a bit taken aback by her candidness.

"My turn. Same question…the follow up one."

He leaned back on his arms carefully considering what was important to him. "Control, number one, my independence, trust and loyalty _when _I give it, instincts and of course, pleasure."

Kyra was momentarily stunned. She had expected some kind of smart ass answer but he laid it all out there. "Your turn."

Riddick thought for a moment. "Where were you born?"

"Earth. You?"

"Same. Let's see...what's your business?"

"Security system design and implementation. My turn. You have one day to live. What do you do with it?

_Find Jack, make it up to her._ "I'm a guy. I have one day to live? What do you think I'd be doing?"

"Aside from that?"

"Ok. I've got this person I'd like to see that I haven't seen in years. What about you?"

"Same question?" He nodded. "I was messed up as a kid and I'd like an old friend to see that I turned out all right. My turn. Favorite food."

"Steak. I'm not asking you because you said sesame chicken already. Thing that pisses you off the most."

"You know that answer. Men who touch me without asking. What is the most sensitive spot on your body?"

"Pass. You'll have to find that one on your own. I'm not asking you, I already know."

Kyra narrowed her eyes. _He thinks he has me nailed?_ "Ok, what is it then?"

"This counts, it's a follow up."

"Just answer it."

He leaned forward and crooked his finger for her to come closer. He put his hand around the back of her head and moved his mouth up her neck just under her ear. She shivered and felt her arousal swell. He spoke against her neck. "Right here…this is it." Then he abruptly released her and sat back down. Her mouth was slightly open and she eased herself back down. He grinned. "Knew I was right."

She shook her head. "That all depends on the meaning of sensitive…I'm also horribly ticklish in the ribs." She took a deep breath. "What do you have the most pride about?"

"Persuasion. I'm good at getting my way."

"So I've noticed. Your turn."

"Worst thing about you."

Kyra scowled. "You aren't very nice….um…I obsess too much about how things should be. Same question."

"Control freak…could have guessed that. Me? Easy. My temper."

"Really? You seem pretty easy going…may have to test that out later."

"What happened to your fiancé?" Kyra looked up and took a big breath. "You can pass you know."

"I don't need to. It's been a long time. Rob was ten years older than me, his younger brother Jason was only four years older than me and when I first met them both it was obvious that Jason was very interested in me. Only problem was, I didn't feel the same way. I was interested in someone else….his brother. When Rob and I started dating, I had to tell Jason that he was a friend. It was awkward for all of us at first but I tried to treat him like an older brother.

Neither Rob nor I realized how much he was hiding and how jealous he was. Rob and Jason were half brothers; same father but Rob was named after his father, something Jason could never have. They lived together in this huge house that their parents had left them and I had just moved in with them, not long before we were going to be married.

Randy lived there with us, too. He and I came home together after working on a project to hear them arguing upstairs. Jason was irate about me and Rob and it had finally come to the boiling point for him. I was at the bottom of the stairs and saw them. I yelled at Jason to back off. Rob turned around when he heard me and Jason took that moment to push him down the stairs. He died within minutes. I ran up the stairs, knife in hand, ready to kill him. Had Randy not been there, physically holding me back…I probably would have."

"I shouldn't have asked."

"It's really all right. Jason was sent away to a penal colony and will be for a very long time…if he lives through it. He's a pretty boy for lack of a better name, so I'm sure he's being well treated if you get my meaning. If he ever does get out he'll have nothing left to go back to. Rob left his share of his business, possessions, and assets to me and, by default, I have Jason's half since he killed his brother. I donated a large portion of it to charity in Rob's name."

"You said it had been a long time. How long? I know…follow up…it counts."

"Years." Riddick was shocked not expecting it to have been so long. "Rob died just after I had turned nineteen. It will be three years very soon.

"Three years since you've…?"

"Yes, since I've done _anything _that could be considered more than platonic."

"Hmm. No wonder."

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?

"That's a question."

"Answer it."

"You were….urgent, and that explains it."

"Urgent."

"Yes. It makes sense…" A devilish grin crossed his face. "A horny little thin-."

"Ahem! Ok, my turn…hmmm…what did you do before you went into business?"

_I'll have to skip a little time and clean this up._ "I was in the military where I learned to pilot. Then did some contract work before going into my shipping business. You?"

"I was in grade school. I'm jail bait remember?"

"You calling me old?"

"No…I think I'll call you seasoned. Rob was ten years older than me so don't get offended. I get the feeling I'm a handful and I think it takes a more _seasoned_ man to deal with me."

"_Just_ a feeling?"

"Watch it. My turn." A mischievous grin crossed her face. "Have you ever paid for sex?"

Riddick shifted, a bit uncomfortable. "Yes."

"Follow up." He groaned and looked away from her. "Oh come on. I'll never be in a position to pay for sex so I'm curious."

"You _are_ a handful. What is it?"

She felt like sticking her tongue out at him but leaned forward instead. "When was the last time you paid for it?"

"Too long ago to remember exactly and that's the truth."

"Really."

"My turn."

"Nope, not yet. I have one last follow up on this topic. Sex. Better when you pay for it or when you have to work for it?"

"Work for it…without a doubt." He kept his eyes on her the entire timeand she felt herself growing warm and flushed. "Ever kissed a woman?"

"Oh yes." She gave him a seductive smile then added, "My mother."

"That wasn't what I was asking and you know it. I get to change my question. Kissed a woman who you weren't related to."

"Just the woman I danced with tonight and only on the head. You were hoping for more weren't you."

"No comment…you dance with women like you did tonight often?"

"I think it's my turn."

"Come on."

"Ok…more often with them than I do with men. I've never had a woman maul me like a man would try and do."

"Did it arouse you?" Her eyes got really big and her mouth opened but she didn't answer. He nodded his head and smirked. "Never mind. I know the answer…it's written all over your face."

"That counted and I do believe it's well passed being my turn."

"That's your own fault for not keeping track."

"You're impossible…you know that."

"Yep. Impossibly good in bed and at many, many other things, too."

"Yes, and you have an impossibly large ego to match, too." He looked as though he was getting ready to say something. "Don't even try to deny it. Ok, if you could have anything you wanted, what would it be?"

_You. _It was the first thing that popped into his head. Disturbed he cleared his throat. "Damn." He scratched his head then it hit him. "A home port when not workin' a run. I guess I get tired of not having a place to go back to. Now to you. Where are you in five years?"

"Hmmm. I want to have a permanent home where I can work from and come back to. I don't know where that is yet though, but I'll know it when I find it. I expect my business will be franchised by then and I'll be a very wealthy woman because of it."

"You didn't say anything about kids or marriage."

Her face changed but she masked it quickly. "I love children, don't get me wrong but not in the next five years. This will sound odd being that I was engaged, but I can't see me getting married. I used to, but things are just different now. Maybe if I find someone I'll change my mind. What about you?"

"Kids and marriage?"

"No, in five years, where do you want to be?"

"I already said that I'd like a home port. I would like to expand my business as well. I really haven't thought about it much beyond that."

"Do you see yourself getting married and having kids?" The tone of her voice was doubtful even though she smiled.

"You ask that but it sounds like you don't see me doing either."

"I'm sorry, I'm stereotyping you…but honestly, you've got this bad ass thing about you that doesn't exactly scream I want a wife and kids."

"Bad ass, eh? I really don't know. Actually getting married?"

"Too much commitment?"

"Pass."

"You're no fun."

"My turn. Best decision that you've made in the past six months."

She let out a breath and paused. "Sitting next to you on that bar stool tonight."

The minute it was out of her mouth she went to him, straddling his lap. She took his head in her hands and kissed him for all she was worth. Had his arms not been behind him, supporting his upper body weight, she would have pushed him to the floor. No more teasing or tormenting. This kiss was different and he felt it. She wasn't toying with him. She broke the kiss to look at him. "Ragin." It was one simple word but it said so much…that he was what she wanted…needed.

He already felt like he was losing some kind of a war within himself to not to get caught up in her. Then she looked at him, really looked at him and said his name and it was over for him. He pushed himself forward and buried both of his hands in her hair pulling her back into a kiss.

She felt something in him shift when she said his name. It was in his eyes, too. Something that had been keeping him just out of her reach had given way and he had answered her. She was so focused on him that she didn't realize he had picked her up until he had laid her down on the bed. They both disrobed what little clothes they had, desperate to make as much physical contact as they could. No hesitation. Just the need to join with him.

"Now."

He answered her plea sinking into her warmth, losing himself to her. Her head fell back and she grabbed his arms, small cries of pleasure escaping her. She didn't want this to end but the coiling heat she felt was building much too fast.

He could feel her tensing around him and he wasn't about to let her end it that soon. Tempering his pace he held her back. The tension within her subsiding her mouth went to his neck tasting and kissing as she ran her hands over his shoulders and back. It was sometimes the simple things, like the feel her soft warm hands on him, running over his skin, that threatened to shatter what control he still had. He took her mouth in a long kiss and her arms wrapped around his neck in response.

It wasn't too long before she grew restless and he felt her legs squeeze around him willing him to quicken his pace. He drew himself back and stopped and her eyes flew open.

"No!" She tried to pull him back with her legs around him. She hit his chest when he wouldn't move.

"Too damn impatient." He kissed her hard as he drove deeply back into her, the intense heat inside her coiling to its peak until it burst. "Oh…God….RAGIN!" She screamed his name, the words torn from her mouth as the delicious heat wove its way through her.

"Kyra." He felt it when it hit her as if her pleasure had woven through him as well.

She grabbed his face to bring him down to her, kissing him hard. She moved her mouth to his ear. "I won't break."

_Witch! _Wrapping one arm around her lower back for leverage he drove into her holding little back. A cry of shocked pleasure escaped her. He was so close, the swelling hot tightness inside him about to reach its release. He thrust one last time and let out an almost roar as it tore through him. He wrapped his arms around her tightly and rolled to his side, his head next to hers. "Kyra." He couldn't look at her, not yet. _She's a fucking witch. Don't get this at all._

Her thoughts were much the same, experiencing that connection she had with him yet again. He finally pulled back to look at her and saw her brush away a tear from her eye. "Kyra? Shit!"

She covered his mouth with hers to shut him up. "I wanted it and you didn't hurt me…just a little overwhelmed."

He kissed her eyes forcing another one out and he playfully licked it off her face. She laughed and let her fingers lightly brush back and forth across the skin on his neck just below his hairline. Then she could have sworn she heard a guttural growl from him. She pulled back a little to watch his face and her hand never stopped. Then it hit her.

"Did I just find your sensitive spot?"

He cocked an eyebrow at her and gave her a half smile. "Keep that up and you just might find out."

* * *

**AliasSpyCrazy: **Loved your review and it's great to hear that you liked their reunion. 

**Social Control: **Glad you enjoyed it and thank you for the review. You're not picky. Here are my thoughts. As for her recognizing his voice...I rationalized it this way. She hasn't seen or heard him in eight years and the man she sees before her looks nothing like Riddick. She did that comparison back in the club. The "shiv happy" line I took from the PB script. It was a line between Riddick and Johns. It fit, so I used it. Besides, after being in bed with him, I doubt she's remember it. He he. BUT having said this, they both do/say things that kind of nag at the other. Just enough to confuse but not enought to let the cat out of the bag...for now.

**Batty**: If you liked it...then I can wipe the sweat off my brow.

**Angel**: Thanks and hope I live up to your expectations!

* * *


	18. Breaking one night stand rules

* * *

**REPOSTING Ch.16-18 They've gone missing for some reason.**

Disclaimer: I don't own them. Just playing around.

Love to hear your comments!

* * *

It was six-thirty in the morning and still dark out when Kyra started to stir. She had been wrapped in his arms, spooned up against him while they were sleeping and couldn't recall the last time she had felt this content. She knew she had to get up and leave even as tempted as she was to stick around. Had the roles been reversed, he probably would have left her place already. 

_It's a one night stand Kyra. Love it and leave before he wakes up.  
_

Problem was, she didn't really want to leave. She had never had a one night stand before but her night with Ragin turned out to be more than just about lustful sex. It was for that reason she was curious about what he might say if he found her there.

_Don't be a fucking idiot! You'll set yourself up for a rude awakening. I just need to take this for what it was…a night of deliciously sinful sex and savor that alone. _

Begrudgingly, she got out of bed and went to the bathroom to clean up a bit. Her hair was in complete disarray. She combed her fingers through it and found some tooth floss to tie her hair up as best she could. She found some hotel toothpaste that he hadn't opened and used that as mouthwash.

_Clothes. _She picked up her bustier and pants, both of which were still wet and there was no way to get back into them. She found his shirt that she had worn last night and put it on and then grabbed his boxers as well. She felt really guilty for taking his clothes but she had little choice. _I'll send them back this afternoon after I wash them._

He went from feeling soft warmth curled up against him to cold air. Feeling the bed move, he opened his eyes and got an eyeful of a very beautiful naked backside.

_Kyra._

Riddick felt his body responding to her. _Should have never opened my eyes. Let her go. She knows what she's doing. _

She went to the living room, found a plastic bag and put her clothes in it. She walked to the door and quietly opened it then she felt resistance and it pushed shut from behind her. She whipped around and he was looming over her.

"Ragin!" He didn't say anything and she didn't know _what_ to say. She felt his hand caress her face and neck. She closed her eyes and melted, again. _Here we go again.  
_

He leaned down to her neck, letting the hairs on his face brush up against her skin and he felt her shiver, her breathing quickened.

_I'm burning and she is, too._

It was everything Kyra could do to not reach out and touch him. _I can't control myself around him._

"Kyra." That was the only thing he said but it sent her heart racing. She dropped her bag and slid her hands up his chest and it was over.

He wasn't sure if he was trying to purge himself of her or get one last hit. Regardless, letting her walk out that door at that moment was not an option so he scooped her up and brought her back into bed

_Just one more time._

_

* * *

8:30 _

The next time she woke Ragin wasn't in bed but she could hear the shower. "Showering without me, eh?" She got out of bed and went into the bathroom but paused wondering if she should.

"You going to just stand there?"

_Prick._ "Actually I was waiting on my invitation to arrive." She took a step forward and he grabbed her wrist pulling her in and straight into him. He cupped her face as his mouth found hers.

_Just a kiss._ That's what he had planned anyway until he heard one of the little noises that she makes. _Fuck it!_ Her arms came up around his neck, his own hands roaming over her body. Her throaty moans affirmations that he was affecting her and he loved it.

He pulled himself away from their kiss and she rested her head against him. Her eyes were still closed when he looked at her and a devilish smile crossed his face as his hands were grazing her skin. "Kyra?"

"Hmm?"

"Think back to last night."

"Not an unpleasant thought."

"Good. Now remember when I said that this wasn't over?"

Her eyes opened suspicious of where this was going. "Yes."

"I believe I was in the middle of something and got interrupted."

"You were?" She tried to sound innocent but knew it wasn't working.

"You know I was." Kyra tried to disengage herself from him but his grip on her turned rock solid and she felt his hand right back where it was last night before room service arrived and her eyes got big.

"Ragin?" She was bringing her arms down just when his fingers found what they sought. She grabbed his upper arms gasping in reaction. "Ra- Ragin…you've…Oh God…please!"

He spoke in her ear. "I'm not letting you go this time. Almost had you last night…but you managed to escape me didn't you? You were doing a pretty good job resisting me, not making a sound. Not gonna happen this time." She shook her head no and leaned her forehead against him. His hand was wreaking havoc with her.

"Not giving you a choice. No way you're keeping quiet this time." Kyra shook her head again so he slowed his movement. Her hips bucked against his hand and she smothered a cry of frustration. He started back up again and this time she was working her hips against his hand. The closer she got, the tighter her grip on his arms became. She bit her lower lip but it did no good. She made the attempt to remain silent but when it hit her it was over. Kyra's head fell back and she swore as she cried out.

_Beautiful._ He embraced her and stroked her back for a minute with a very content smile on his face.

After a minute she looked up at him, trying to look unhappy. "You're a beast."

"Careful, I bite." He kissed her forehead, nose, and then lightly on her lips. He washed her back, and then playfully swatted her bottom. "As much as I like seeing you in my clothes, I don't think you could get home at this time of day dressed in them. There is a store in the hotel lobby and I had them send up a few things. You finish up…alone, or we'll end up looking like prunes."

"You say that like it's a bad thing."

He pointed at her. "Behave."

Unconsciously she straightened up. "Yes m'Lord." _Why did I straighten up like that? It's like he's channeling Riddick.  
_

Kyra had let the phrase roll out of her mouth quite naturally. She wasn't thinking anything of it but it caused Riddick to pause. Jack used to say that to him from time to time just like she had. He shook his head.

She exited the shower after five more minutes. _I wonder what the hell he's thinking. This hasn't gone according to plan at all. But then again, I can't control everything or expect everything to go as I think it will. Enjoy this while it's here…nothing more, nothing less. But the man has a way of making me melt with one look. Got to get it together._

She wrapped a towel around her and towel dried her hair but saw no hair dryer. "Hey Ragin? Is there a hair dryer?"

"I don't think so. I can start a fire again if you want. There's some extra stuff in the bathroom that I had them send up, too."

"Looks like you've thought of everything…I'm impressed. A fire would be great, too." She saw the bag of clothes that he had sent up and went through it. _Wow! Nice. Bra and underwear are almost right…pretty good seeing that I wasn't wearing any._ There was a silk turquoise scoop neck shirt that caught her eye. That with the black jeans would work.

She finished cleaning up, got dressed and went into the living room.

This was the first time that she had really gotten a look at him in daylight. He had on clothes similar to last night but his shirt had short sleeves showing off his biceps. Food had been delivered and he was getting it setup. _Keep it calm._

He heard her enter the room and looked up. _Quit drooling, hands to yourself, do no go over to her, and don't fucking kiss her. _ "The clothes fit Ok?"

"Perfect. I'm impressed and thank you for thinking of this. Let me know what I owe you."

"I had your size from your own clothes. The woman I spoke to picked the stuff out so I can't claim that. And you don't owe me a credit."

She tried to protest and he walked over to her, despite saying he wouldn't, and put his hands on her hips. _Screw two of my rules…three if you count drooling. _"Don't start, answer is still no. And you were wrong you know. I did recognize you out of those clothes you had on last night."

_Can't think with his hands on me._ "I think I was probably talking about my business suits and my hair up in a bun."

"Wouldn't matter." He leaned down and kissed her neck and her arms went around his waist. "I'd know this neck anywhere." _Screw the kissing rule, too._ He lifted his face back up and gave her a slow kiss to which she quickly responded. _Got to stop._ He growled and looked at her then walked away back to the food.

_So I'm not the only one having trouble keeping calm? What a relief.  
_

"You want to eat by the fire so you can dry your hair?"

"Sure." She started walking his way. "Can I help?"

"No, I got it…there's OJ and coffee over there."

"No milk and cookies?"

His head snapped up and she smiled. "You _are_ the guy Randy invited to my party, right? The pilot who brought me my component?"

He brought the food over and sat down with her, putting it on the ottoman. "That kid has a mouth on him."

"So do I…or at least that's what I've been told. He's got me beat by a long shot though."

She spread out her hair on her back then grabbed her bagel.

"How'd you meet him anyway? He's just a kid."

"I was having lunch at a café and realized I was being hacked and I caught him doing it. He had to be good to hack me so I was impressed. I threatened him with jail time or he could work with me on probation until he proved himself."

"He's what eighteen?"

"Seventeen, just turned it not long ago. He was only fourteen when I caught him. On his own, parents were worthless so he ran away. I felt sorry for him being on his own so I took him in and became his legal guardian."

"You walk on water as far as he's concerned. I got that right off."

"Yes, well, I just have that effect on men. Don't you laugh! The only men who don't like me are the ones whose asses I kick or the ones who haven't met me yet."

"And you said I had an ego? What about women?"

"What about them? I've had few female friends….very few. Most don't like me before they can even get to know me and most of the ones who do make an effort are about worthless."

"Kind of harsh isn't it."

"I don't think so. I don't meet many women who I have a lot in common with. I just can't relate to most of them enough to become friends.

"What if she were a computer geek like you."

"I prefer guru or genius. If she were, then we'd have a common place to start. Most… no, all of the women that I have developed friendships with are the wives of the men who I'm also friends with."

"So, you collect husbands?"

He was teasing her. "Yes, would you like to see my list? No really, take for example the guy who owns the gym that I go to. I've known him since I was fourteen. I worked for him and his wife. Had it not been for him, I would have never gotten to know her. So what about you?"

"Oh I haven't met a woman yet who didn't like me."

_I'll probably get if for this and I hope to God I don't laugh. _ "I'm not talking about the ones you've paid for."

He cocked an eyebrow at her and pointed. She laughed but a chill went down her spine. _There goes that Riddick look again. _ _He used to give me that exact look and gesture when I said crap like that._ "Sorry…just couldn't resist."

"Friends aren't something I have many of when you look at what I do. I'm never around longer than a week."

"Do you return to many ports on business?"

"Some I do. Others are a one shot deal depending on the merchandise."

"I didn't realize how isolated your work can make you."

"I've got people who know me when I'm there but I'm not exactly into the social scene. I get by." _Never knew I didn't like being alone until I left Jack._

"Not to jump topics but I did realize last night that you were the "chick" I was bringing the part to. When you pointed Randy out to me, that's when I put two and two together."

"And you didn't discuss business? Randy mentioned the possibility of a shipping partnership."

He leaned forward. "Last night, I was a little too…distracted to think about business."

She leaned forward inches from his face. He could see down the front of her shirt but she didn't realize it. "And are you distracted now?"

"Eat your food." _Before I eat you._

She got up to get herself some juice. "Do you want something to drink?"

"Coffee."

"Black with little sugar?"

Riddick was surprised. "How'd you guess?"

_Good question._ "A bad ass guy like you with cream and sugar in his coffee? Please."

"This isn't the first time you've called me that. So just how do you know besides the coffee that I'm a bad ass?" She handed him his cup.

"They don't dance either…you proved that last night."

"I never said I didn't dance…I just said for private audiences only."

"Which I have yet to see and until I do, I'm standing by my not dancing statement."

He was silent for a moment. "All right…I don't dance, but I have other talents."

"Like being impossibly good in bed?" She couldn't keep her mouth from twitching.

"Didn't hear you complaining."

"That's because I have no one to compare you to." _Should I…sure._ "Club is open tonight though and there are plen-."

_You won't get the chance to make comparisons if I have anything to say about it. Hell fucking no. _ "Yeah, wonder if that hot blond you were grinding with will be back?"

"Sorry but your brand of equipment just won't do it for her…I guess you didn't catch her trying to lay that kiss on me."

"Doesn't mean she won't go both ways, princess."

"Ass." Kyra looked at the clock. "Shit!" She got her phone out of her bag. "I need to use your phone. This is dead and Randy is probably ready to call the cops."

"It's over there."

She dialed the number of their condo and it rang several times. "Pick up Randy….Randy? Hey, it's me."

"WHERE THE _HELL_ ARE YOU?" She held the phone away from her ear.

"Who are you all of the sudden? My mother?"

"You left the club…you told me not to wait up, but I thought you would be home about three hours ago."

"Didn't realize I had a curfew."

"You should have left before he woke up and been back home. If not, you're breaking every one-night stand rule."

"Since when did you become an expert?"

"I have a subscription to the Men's Quarterly digital-zine."

"Ha-ha. Kinda out of my hands on that one."

"What time will you be here?"

"Not sure yet. We're finishing breakfast now."

"We're? So you're still with him?"

"That would be correct."

"So he stopped you from leaving?"

"Randy…"

"He DID!" Randy was laughing his ass off. "I KNEW he was your type. Man is he into you. So, did you do the deed? Stupid question…of course you did. How was it?"

"Randall Hollings!"

"That good eh?"

"If I could kick your ass through this phone right now I'd do it!"

"Then you had a REALLY good time!"

"Get started packing our stuff, except for the necessities; we'll leave first thing in the morning."

"No clubbing tonight?"

"I'll think about it. Good bye Randy."

"Love ya Kyra."

"That boy!" She hung up the phone and looked at Riddick who was trying his best not to laugh.

"You find that amusing?"

"Since I could hear just about everything he said…absolutely!" Kyra felt her face turn beet red. _Never see women blush…love it on her._  
"So, you broke one-night stand rules?"

Kyra moved behind him and nudged him in the back with her knee. "Didn't even know there were rules. In any case, that would be your fault. I tried to leave but you stopped me."

Before she could move, he had turned around and grabbed her by the waist pulling her down across his lap. She was reclined in his arms and her heart was beating so fast she could almost hear it. He looked at her intently. "Did you really want to leave?"

She shook her head. "No, I didn't." He smiled at her, pleased to hear her answer. Then she grinned. "I was hungry and wanted breakfast first."

He poked her in the ribs and she jerked and her eyes got big. _That's right! She's ticklish._ "Sweetness, you're gonna pay for being such a smart ass." He poked her ribs a couple of more times on either side and she squealed.

"Oh, please no." He poked her again. "Ragin!" Before she knew it, he had her on her back pinned down. Twisting away from him didn't help either. She was laughing so hard tears were coming out of her eyes. It was impossible to stop his hands. "PLEASE!"

"Please? Did you say please?"

"Yes!"

"You'll have to do better than that." He started back at her.

"Shit! Anything….just stop!"

He stopped. "Anything?"

She was still laughing and wiping the tears from her face. "Did I say that?"

"Yes, you did."

"So what's it to be then?"

"I'll hold on to that…for later."

"Hey! You should have to choose something right now."

"That wasn't part of the deal."

"You're doing this to torture me."

He moved from over her to lie on his side. "Why are you so impatient? What's that saying about patience and good things?"

"Good things come to those who wait?"

"That's it."

"Bullshit…those who wait let life pass them by. I realized that last night. They don't take chances. They are afraid to risk and instead wait for things to come to them. You get no where fast living like that."

_My kind of woman. _"Rules you live by?"

Kyra smiled up at him, turning to her side to face him. "I wouldn't be lying next to a sexy bad ass right now if I didn't _try_ to live like that."

"Sexy?"

"What's wrong Ragin…you're ego hasn't been stroked enough yet?"

_Stroked enough? Fuck she's killing me. See if I can keep my hands off her for…at least a little while._ He cleared his throat and sat up. He didn't see her grin behind him either. "Did I hear you say you and Randy were leaving tomorrow?"

"Yes, we've got a large project that we're bidding for. If we get it, we'll be on Helion-5 for at least two years." He got up and offered her a hand up, careful not to pull her into him. He started to pick up their plates and she stopped him. "I'll pick this up, you served it."

"Thanks." He sat down on the couch. "Two years you say? What the hell are they doing that would take a security firm two years to complete their work?"

"The town of New Freedom is building a port to bring in more commerce. Right now they are a twice a year vacation spot but they want to grow. They've asked for the security measures to be built into the infrastructure, which means that I can't go in and do it after the fact. It has to be done as they build."

"But two years? They better be ready to pay you a lot. You'll need a sizable crew, too."

"Randy and I have been moving around for almost three years, so settling down for two years would be a nice change. Besides, it's a beach town! We've worked out all of the details already and if we contract workers instead of hiring them outright, we'll save money. I've always put in competitive bids and won a good share of them while walking away with a nice pay off. I wouldn't have bid it otherwise."

_Might as well hand her my dick, because I'm about to let her lead me by it._ "How are you getting there?" _  
_

"Oh, I don't know. Thought I'd walk. Exercise would do me some good."

"You _do_ have a damn mouth on you."

"You're _just_ _now_ figuring that out? Little slow aren't you?"

He slapped the cushion next to him with his open palm. "I know what I want!"

"Want?"

"It's the _anything_ that you owe me."

"Oh god!"

"Straight answers for the rest of the day. No mouth."

She was standing behind him with her hands on her hips thinking about how she could get out of this. She leaned over the back of the couch and put her arms around his neck. Not saying anything right away, just lightly brushing the side of her face against his neck. She heard him make a low noise in his throat. _We'll just see how long this lasts._

"And if I don't comply?"

_Hadn't thought of that…damn woman has absolutely no fear of me._ "Don't you worry, I'll think up something suitable to fit the crime. Starting now."

"Fine." She pushed herself back upright. "We're going to book passage on a transport this afternoon. I think the next flight is leaving at ten in the morning."

"Any possible interest in a private transport?"

"Private? Why?" _Come on…offer!_

"I have a drop past Helion-5. I could run you to New Freedom."

_Hell yes! _"You have enough room?"

"Two bedrooms." _You'll be bunking with me._

"But where-." _Damn…no mouth._

"What?"

"Nothing…you said no mouth."

"And you actually listened?"

She opened her mouth to say something and then pressed her lips together and made a sound of frustration. He just sat back and smiled. "Maybe I should have waited and used this for the flight tomorrow. I imagine Randy would have really enjoyed this."

"_This_ is between you and me."

"With a mouth like yours…there's always a next time."

_Next time? _"If you think I'll let myself get caught in this situation again, you have another thing coming. What time should we meet you and which berth is your ship in?"

"Ten in the morning and just meet me here in the lobby." She picked up her bag and went to the door and he jumped off the couch and stopped her. "Just where do you think you're going?"

"Back to the condo. I need to verbally abuse someone or I'll bust before the end of the day."

He ran a hand over the side of her face and into her hair. _I'm never going to get out of here like this.  
_

"And you were going to leave without saying good-bye? That's not very polite." His other hand ran down her back. She swallowed. _I'm getting to you princess and I love it._

"Good-bye? That's more for leaving, leaving. I'll be seeing you soon, so it's more of a see you later."

"Oh. In that case. See you later." He leaned down and brushed his lips across hers and pulled away, leaving her wanting more. She turned around, opened, the door and left as fast as she could before she did something like pull him back into the bedroom. After shutting the door he crossed his arms and just smiled. "Richard B. Riddick, convicted murderer and escaped convict meets woman he wants to get to know. Never thought that would fucking happen."

_Kyra and Randy's condo _

Kyra returned to the condo and Randy had heard her coming. He was standing there with his hands on his arms crossed tapping his foot with a stern look on his face.

"What?"

He couldn't keep a straight face. "OK, you little hussy. Spill it."

"Little hussy?"

"Hussy, harlot, floozy, trollop, jezebel, wanton woman… take your pick."

"Glad to know that you're making use of the thesaurus program I bought you."

"Ha ha. You like him don't you."

She blushed despite herself. "Randy."

"You're turning red! Come on….I'm responsible for this… you HAVE to tell me."

"You're not going to let this go are you?"

"Not on your sweet life."

"You're right…he's my type…REALLY my type."

"KNEW IT!" She gave him a huge kiss on the cheek. "What's that for?"

"For pushing my ass."

"You're eyes are twinkling and you're freaking glowing!"

"The hell I am!"

"You are! You're really into this guy. Kyra…this is not like you. It's SEX!"

"I know this isn't like me and I can't believe that I'm actually going to talk to you about this but it wasn't just sex. We talked…a lot."

"You mean this morning."

"No, last night, too. And it was throughout the night, too. Don't get me wrong there is a very strong…attraction between us, but it was more than that." She went into the bedroom to put down her bag of clothes on the bed and then plopped herself down, too. Randy followed her.

"Kyra…what are you thinking?"

"I don't honestly know. He has a run to make past Helion-5. He offered us a ride."

"And I can just guess what kind of ride he has in mind."

"Stop it! You have to behave, too."

"What?"

"I might be able to get him to sign on as a shipping partner with us."

"Might? I think you underestimate your influence with the man. Say, where are the clothes you had on last night?"

"In that bag. They were too wet to wear this morning. I tried to leave around six wearing some of his clothes but he stopped me."

"Stopped you…?"

"Prevented me from leaving the room."

"How? You open the door and leave."

"You don't need to know the details.

"Great. My boss is a floozy."

"I can't help it. He's different. He pushed me and I sure as hell pushed back."

"I'm going to say something, actually more than one thing and I hope this doesn't piss you off. I just care about you."

She sat back up. "What?"

"First, don't let him hurt you. I don't want to see you getting…attached and then he high tails it. But, having said that…I NEVER saw you like this with Rob. This guy sounds like he can go toe to toe with you but Rob? Well, he was just…there."

"You know, it's scary sometimes how much sense you can make about stuff like this."

"Comes from living with you for three years."

"I love you, you know that? I'm just having fun right now. I have no expectations for this. It's just nice to feel like this again. I loved Rob. But you're right…Ragin is the polar opposite of him and he never had me feeling like this. Rob was safe. Ragin is…"

"A bad ass?"

"Oh yeah. But it's weird Randy. I feel so comfortable around him. It's like I've known him…or knew him in another life. Weird."

* * *

Getting closer to the reveal...promise.  



	19. Rising from the dead

**Disclaimer**: Don't own them, just having some fun.

Note: I hope those of you who had trouble accessing chapters 16-18 were able to get to them. I reposted them and they 'appear' to be working.

**RiddicksBabyGirl**: Glad you enjoyed it and hope you hang for the ride.  
**AliasSpyCrazy**: Love the banter? Me too! he he. That's the most fun part to write.  
**Angel: **Thanks so much for the review.  
**wlfrdr88** : Tell me you got to 16-18!  
As for **when** these two will find out who they are...a little angst has to happen first. No more than four more chapters, which I'll be posting soon. 

Thank you for the reviews **SO** much. They really keep me going (makes my inbox happy, too). Please! Keep 'em coming!

* * *

_Seven months later: New Freedom  
_

Kyra was in her office working on some paperwork when Randy knocked on her door. "Hey kid, what's up?"

"We've got a problem."

She groaned. "What now? Tell me it's not another shipping issue."

"Ok...it's not another shipping issue." He handed Kyra the paperwork and she looked it over and scowled.

"I thought you said it wasn't another shipping issue!"

"You told me to tell you that!" Randy grinned and Kyra picked up something to throw at him.

"Out before I kick your ass into next week!" She smiled despite herself.and Randy never failed to pull one out of her either.

Looking back at the paperwork it was worse than she was hoping. "Shit!" She slammed her fist on her desk and stood up staring out of her office window. Then she thought of him. _Ragin._ She had not seen or heard from him in seven months. Not that she had expected to. She and Randy expressed their interest in putting him under a contract for the entire project but Ragin had already made commitments for almost a year's worth of runs, most of them out of the system, and he had to complete those first before he could think about entering into a deal with her.

Their flight from Chronus had not even taken a day and they arrived in New Freedom at eleven at night. She and Randy had gotten settled in a hotel but she had returned to his ship for one last night with him. She recalled their last conversation together the morning he left.

"Kyra, I can't tell you when I'll be able to make it back here."

"Ragin. I have no expectations. Ok? The last thing I need is for your ego to think that I'm pining away for you and counting the days on my calendar."

"You mean you won't?"

"Stop it. We're adults. I knew what I was getting myself into when I went back to your room. Have I enjoyed that it went beyond that night? Yes. Would I turn down an opportunity to spend time with you again? Only if I had already found someone else by the time you got back. If something good comes my way…I'll take the risk."

"I wouldn't expect anything different." He had kissed her then. It wasn't a hot passionate kiss. It was gentle. Like a kiss two long time lovers might have before parting for a few days.

Kyra had missed him more than she had let on. For the first week or two, any man with a voice remotely like his caught her ear and caused her to look. She got over it and thinking about him after a while and sank herself back into her work. It was times like this that reminded her of him.

Two hours later, she had made shipping arrangements for the next two months but they had cost her almost double what she had wanted to pay. "I've had enough." She stood up and stretched. _I didn't realize that I had been so tense the entire time. Time to visit Grant. He always knows how to work out these kinks._

She exited her office and Randy was headed into his. "Randy, I'm headed for Grant's. I won't be back in until tomorrow, OK?"

"Why don't you take a day off? You know I can handle things around here."

"In seven months I've worked seven days a week with the exception of us moving into the house. You know this project has been too important. Too much is at stake. If I'm ever to expand JB&B then this has to be flawless, finished under budget and under the time frame we've been given. Right now…things aren't going exactly as planned."

"Seven months and seven days a week? That's exactly my point. Kyra, you'll probably deck me for saying this, but this job can't be your whole existence."

"It isn't Randy. I have you, Grant, and the kids as well."

"That's not quite what I mean. Shit, Kyra. You're back to acting like an old hard ass, uptight, hag of a business woman. Don't you think you need to take a few days off here and there and just have some fun?"

"When we're a month ahead of schedule and still under budget, then I'll take off as much time as I want. And I take offense at you suggesting that I don't have fun. I enjoy my time with Grant at the gym, my pool, and the beach. And if I didn't act like a hard ass business woman you wouldn't be such a wealthy son a bitch right now would you?"

"Ok, ok. Point taken. You know I can't keep my mouth shut and I only do it because I care."

"I know and I love you for it. Just remember. You'll be eighteen in almost two weeks and if you don't play nice with me there will be no present for you."

"No stripper?"

She rolled her eyes and opened the door. "Good-bye Randy."

Walking down the street to Grant's place Kyra reflected on the last seven months in New Freedom. She recalled stepping off Ragin's ship and feeling at peace. Two months later she decided to make New Freedom her permanent home.

Due to Helion 5's proximity to the suns of the Helion system, the weather here was very stable. It never got colder than 60 and no hotter than 85. It was a beach town as well and a favorite vacation spot in the system. Kyra found the ocean to have a calming effect on her so she bought a large plot of beach front property and had a house built. She knew exactly what she wanted it to look like so she worked hand in hand with the architect to design her perfect home.

Despite the tranquility, Kyra never let down her guard. She wanted to be prepared for anything so she incorporated a state of the art security system into the design. The perfectionist she was, the house took two months longer to build than it should have and she had only moved in a month ago.

Arriving at Grant's she opened the door and yelled, "Hi honey, I'm home!" She heard a stampede of small feet and was immediately attacked on both legs by five year old twins Sam and Celine. They were two of the most precocious children, like her Ziza, and she loved them. The saying "double trouble" didn't even begin to describe the mischief they could create when they put their minds to it.

"Kyra, did you bring us any candy?" Celine begged. "Yeah, the good kind. You know, that has that stuff in it?"

"I know she did. It's in her bag. Hold her and I'll grab it!" With that Sam took her bag and then Celine released her leg. They both ran to the kitchen to pilfer away. Kyra was left with her head spinning and a silly grin on her face.

Grant turned the corner and saw her. "Kyra! You're early." Hearing his children laughing in the kitchen he could only guess that they had gotten to her first. "You survived another attack I see."

"Barely. I didn't have two feet in the door. I'm growing too predictable! I guess this mouse will have to change its routine or the cats will eat her up soon."

Grant laughed and his eyes lit up. Not long after Kyra was settled in New Freedom, Iman called telling her that Danielle had been killed. It was one thing for Riddick to leave her, it was another thing entirely to have someone die and never get the chance to tell them goodbye. She convinced Grant to move his family and gym to New Freedom for a fresh start. He had balked at first but when she sent him the plans for the gym and living space that was "for lease" in town, he agreed. Kyra had bought the property and was leasing it to him, but he wasn't aware of it.

"So, need to exorcise some demons today?"

"Hmm, something like that. Is Marly here for the kids?"

"She's upstairs. Go change and we'll talk while I'm kicking your ass."

She lifted an eyebrow at him. "Well, you can always dream can't you?"

Five minutes later she entered the sparring room in her suit and Grant was in his. It was designed to show markings and color changes when an opponent scores a hit with a weapon or a hard blow. It wasn't the same as seeing a bloody face but it helped to see something that looked like damage. She wasn't "Jack" but the anger and aggression would always be there. The sparring helped temper it so she would not completely fly off the handle if something really got to her.

"What weapons do you want?"

"Like you have to ask? Shiv of course."

He programmed their weapons into the simulator and he handed her the weapon simulator as he took his place.

"Ready?"

"Bring it on Ol' Man"

"Simulation begins now. Weapons ready." With his voice command the weapon simulators in their hand took shape. Although not exactly the weight and feel of the real thing, it was very close to what she was used to.

Kyra had only been with Riddick for two years but had learned a lot. Grant helped her refine what she knew and introduced her to other fighting styles. However, today, she wasn't in her best form.

"Lights five percent. Begin simulation now." Kyra liked to spar in almost total darkness. If she could take down Grant in here like this, then she felt better out there.

She could hear Riddick's voice in her head, guiding her.

"_Jack, what do you hear?"_

"_Footsteps. Behind me, coming to my right side."_

"_Good kid. What do you smell?"_

"_His aftershave."_

"_Follow the scent, Jack."_

She knew exactly where he was. That is until she heard a sound on the opposite side of the room and turned towards it. Mistake! He came up from behind her, kicked her legs out from under her and his knife was at her throat in an instant marking her suit with a kill.

"Cheap trick Grant! What'd you do sneak in a piece of their candy to throw? Again!"

"Something like that. You can't expect someone to fight fairly. Are you sure you want to do this?"

"Yes. Simulation begin."

He had distracted her last time with the noise so she wouldn't fall for that again. She felt the air behind her shift and knew he was swiftly crossing behind her. Spinning around she heard his feet coming for her. She ducked down, missing his knife as he lunged, and swung her right arm out hoping to make contact with his upper legs.

She saw a mark on his left thigh glow. _Yes!._ The fight wasn't over yet though and she knew it. In her position it would be easy for him to get her in the jaw so she rolled away and stood up. He heard the movement and pursued her knowing that she was near the back wall.

Unfortunately for Kyra, she didn't.

She heard him make a noise in front of her as he moved to attack. She was going to bend backwards to avoid the attack, take hold of his arm and shiv him in the ribs. The only problem was the wall. She arched back and her head made immediate contact with the padded wall. His knife came down and she was left with a virtual gash above her heart and flat on the mat.

_Fuck!_ She let the thought rest in her head. Grant had never been a fan of profanity, especially that word out of her mouth, so she just thought it. _What the hell!_

"Lights on!" She growled. "You've never gotten the better of me twice in a session."

"Kyra, I could tell when you walked in. Your mind is elsewhere. What's going on?"

She was still on the mat lying down and covered her face with her arms so she didn't have to look at him. "It's just work."

"Work my ass. You're always about work. Something else is bothering you."

"You know…I really hate it that you can do that to me."

"Do what?"

"You know exactly what I a mean. Read me like a damn book."

"It's a gift. Now come on. What's up?"

"Shipping issues."

"Ah. Don't you mean Ragin issues?"

"Where the hell did that come from? Ohhhh! RANDY!"

"Yes, he called. He said you were…acting funky."

"He's got balls for a seventeen year old."

"He loves you. I do, too."

"I'm not going to lie. Would it be nice if he were here? Yes. I desperately need a shipping contract with someone reliable. It's killing my budget to have to renegotiate every two months."

"And that's it."

She paused. "Mostly."

"I didn't meet the guy but Randy did and he's told me more than once what a pair you two made. It's OK if you miss him."

"I can't miss him. He wasn't around long enough for that." Kyra cringed hearing the pout in her voice.

However, Grant had not missed it. "It's not about the time Kyra. It's about the connection."

"I can't dwell on a guy that I may never see again. I'd appreciate it if both you and Randy would drop it."

"Consider it dropped."

"Thank you."

"Have you got everything planned for Randy's birthday?"

"Yep! I've got the place rented and everything. You are coming right?"

"Wouldn't miss it."

_Kyra's Home_

Kyra got home and went to check her personal email. She ran across a video message from Iman. "Damn! I haven't written to him in a while. He probably thinks I dropped off the face of the Helion-5."

Her computer confirmed her command. "Video Message playing now." The screen flickered momentarily and then she saw Iman's face.

**"Kyra. Unfortunately, I do not have good news. Please do not worry Ziza and Lajun are fine as am I.  
However, a man came here yesterday looking for you. I was not at home at the time and Lajun spoke  
with him. He was asking for Jack. He told her it was very important that he find you."**

"Pause message! No. This can't be happening, not now. I fucking buried her eight years ago. Stay calm, maybe it's nothing. Resume video."

**"Lajun told him the story we agreed on. That you had run away shortly after coming back and never  
returned. He was not asking for Kyra so she told him nothing of you as you are now or we would have  
told him that you were Jack's sister who had come looking for her."**

_Then why this message Iman?_

**"However, Ziza was outside playing and he saw her. He showed her your picture and asked her if she  
knew you. She identified you as Kyra. When she told us about the man, the picture that she had seen  
of you was when you had come back with Riddick with short hair. She never saw you like that but she  
recognized you. Apparently he asked her other questions regarding what you looked like now and where  
you were and she told him."**

"Pause video!" Kyra looked at her shaking hands and she fisted them, slamming them down on her desk. "Fuck! I can't fucking believe this!" She bent over to breathe. "I feel sick. Not now. Not after all this time. No one has ever asked about me or Riddick. I can't lose everything. I just can't."

She resumed the video to see what else Iman had to say.

**"Kyra we are so sorry. We never thought that anything like this would happen after so long.  
Our hearts and prayers will be with you."**

"End video. How does this merc know? Why now? I blew Janus and his crew out of the sky when I was fourteen. Jack died! Why the fuck can't she rest in peace!" Kyra was shaking worse. "If he was there yesterday and left yesterday, then he can be here in two weeks. Two fucking weeks until my entire life gets turned upside down." She felt tears stinging her eyes and was mad as hell. Finding the nearest breakable object, she picked up an inexpensive vase full of flowers and threw it into the wall.

* * *

Who the hell is after Jack? How will she get out of it? Stay tuned! Pretty please...review! Thank you! 


	20. Running like Riddick

**Disclaimer: **Don't own a thing except for my imagination.

Your comments keep me going. Please review!

Teasing is about over...two more chapters to go.

* * *

Riddick's Ship

"I'm so fucked. Can't believe I've busted my ass to get back to see her. Just better not be a fucking guy in my way. Not the kind of welcome party I have in mind."

Riddick was on the bridge checking his navigation charts when his message light lit. He checked his mail and it was a video message from the Holy Man. "This can't be good. He's never contacted me. Play video."

Unfortunately, the transmission was garbled and pieces were missing due to interference with the transmission. Iman had to keep the message somewhat vague, which contributed to the problem as well. He was only able to tell Riddick that Jack was in trouble, as a merc had come looking for her, and that he would need to find a woman running a company called JB&B on Helion-5. He should introduce himself and she would lead him to Jack.

His _interpretation_ however, was different. He got that she was in trouble from a merc. That was the only part he got right though. He took the rest of the message entirely wrong. He thought Iman had the merc's name and that it was a woman who ran JB&B on Helion-5. He knew Kyra ran JB&B so he didn't listen to try and figure out the rest feeling he knew enough. Once he heard Kyra was involved, the focus was on her and her alone. Rational thought was overruled by emotion on his part as Jack was the one weakness he had always had.

Riddick was confused, furious, and out for blood if Jack had been harmed. "Kyra? A merc? Why?" He shook his head. "She said she had a business. That a front? She sure as hell could take care of herself from what I saw. Would have to if she goes after marks." Anger was clouding his judgement. The only thing on his mind right now was Jack and getting to her. "Iman metioned her company specifically. I've trusted the man with my life. If he says she's involved, then she's involved. Kyra…you're fucked if you've done anything to my girl."

* * *

_Helion-5 Party Time_

Kyra had all but decided that she was going to have to leave despite that being the very last thing she wanted to do. It just wasn't in her nature. However, she was very afraid that Randy, Grant, and the kids could potentially be used against her if someone had enough time to observe her with them. She had already left video messages for them both in case something happened to her. They would be easy for Randy to find and access and she hoped it wouldn't cause them too much worry.

She did ask them to contact Iman and have him get in touch with Riddick. As much as she hated the idea of asking the man she had vowed to despise for the rest of her life for help, she may end up needing him. After eight years, she still had mixed feelings about Riddick. After the way she had spoken to him, she wondered if he would even come to her aid.

She had to put it all aside though. Today it was Randy's birthday and she was not about to let anyone know what was on her mind or in her heart. His favorite hangout was a club named "Rialto." Kyra also went to the club from time to time and she agreed that for a growing town like New Freedom, this place had class. She rented out the back room and invited the whole contracted crew and Grant to celebrate Randy's birthday.

"Ok fellas, it's time for a toast." She paused. "_Randy_, you've been an incredible asset to JB&B and I know that this company wouldn't have grown as quickly without you. You've also been an incredible friend and you never stop looking out for me. I recognize that you will one day grow bored with your work here and that your talents will take you elsewhere, sooner than I would prefer. That's why I'm offering you this gift and I hope that you'll accept it and make it your own."

Kyra handed Randy the box. It was as wide but not very deep and he uttered the first thing that popped into his head. "Gee Kyra, you got me a tie?"

"Ha, ha smart ass. Open the box before I take it back."

He untied the ribbon and lifted the top off the box. Inside was a thick document folded in thirds. He pulled the document out and scanned the summary page. His forehead wrinkled, he looked at Kyra confused, then read it again not believing what she was offering him.

"K- Kyra? Is this what I think it is?" Kyra smiled. His remark had piqued everyone's curiosity and they all began to harass him to spill the details.

"She's franchising JB&B Security…" he uttered.

"Go ahead Randy, tell them the rest." Kyra had the hugest grin on her face and the fact that she had rendered him almost speechless was a testament to what this gift meant to him.

"She's franchising JB&B Security and she's giving me control of the first subsidiary." The room had gone quiet. Even though only a few were true employees as most of the work was contacted out, they knew how much this company was her baby and how over protective she was of it. I was like giving him her second born.

"Randy, you deserve this more than you know. You've proven yourself one hundred times over and you earned it. However, I didn't just give you control over the first franchise. You own it. All profits, minus the franchise profits due back to JB&B are yours…so don't fuck it up!" He about fell back in his chair he was so shocked. All Kyra could do was laugh as everyone gathered around him to congratulate him.

"I don't know what to say Kyra."

"Oh, how about 'Kyra, you are the most wonderful woman on the face of this planet…No, in ALL of the Helion system-"

She looked down and Randy was already on his knees bowing, repeating her every word.

"Get up idiot!"

"Thank you Kyra. You don't know what this means to me."

"Then you just make sure you show me! But not until this job here is done. You're my indentured but highly paid servant for the next year and a half."

"Yes, ma'am." He saluted her.

"Randy… call me ma'am again and I'll deck you."

"Yes ma-"

Grant quickly stopped Randy from finishing the sentence. "Quit while you're ahead kid, you know she'll do it."

Randy's birthday celebration was lasting long into the night and being around the two men who meant the most to her made her angry. She said her goodbye's and left the club to head home.

"The hell I am going to let some fucking merc ruin my life. Randy, Grant, his kids and my life here mean way too much to just tuck tail and run. Never was my style anyway…leave that shit to Riddick! No, I'm not going anywhere. I'll work from home so I won't be around them, so they won't be in danger. My place was built to be a safe haven if needed and I won't go down without a fight.

* * *

_A little more than two weeks later._

Five days ago, Kyra had to tell Grant and Randy what was going on. Their response to her? Run. She refused. She told them of her plan and they supported her although neither was happy. Randy moved out of their house temporarily until this was over with. She rarely left her house and when she did, she was armed with multiple weapons.

* * *

Four weeks had now passed and Kyra was going crazy. "I can't stay in here much longer. This is driving me fucking insane." Nothing had happened. No suspicious strangers in town, no one asking about her, just nothing. 

It was a little past midnight and there was no moon out. The beach wasn't lit by the lights from her home so she wouldn't appear obvious if someone was looking for her. "I've had it. I'm going for a jog." She grabbed several knives and exited her house.

Kyra's home was in the middle of the property she had bought so she knew that if something went wrong, she'd have quite a run for her home, but it wasn't horribly far from either end of her property line. "Forgot how great the spray of the ocean feels." She had made it to the end and turned back towards her house.

She was about half way back when she felt something was wrong and slowed her jog down. Despite it being dark, she closed her eyes to concentrate. The salt of the ocean made it impossible to smell anything and the noise from the surf made it impossible to hear. _Dammit._ She pulled a knife and continued running.

Suddenly she was hit from the left and hard, sending her stumbling towards the ocean. She had almost fallen completely down but caught herself . She could dimly see movement and tracked it as he came after her again, running.

She dropped slashed out with her knife, barely hitting something, and rolled. The sand made it incredibly difficult to maneuver and she silently cursed herself for not jogging somewhere else.

He came back after her again, this time anticipating her move, he kicked, catching her in the shoulder and sending her back into the water. As soon as she was on her feet, he was after her. She had just enough time to brace herself so she could ram into and flip him. If she could get him on his back, she might be able to end this.

The flip was successful and as she came down with her arm to stab him, her feet were pulled out from under her and her wrist caught in a vice grip. She screamed out at the pressure he exerted on her and dropped the knife before he broke any bones.

He was up but she was still on her back and she kicked her leg up and out as fast as she could hitting his leg, hoping to knock him off balance. Judging from the splash of water on her face, he had fallen or at least taken a huge step back. She grabbed her last two knives and cross slashed in front of her where she thought he was but hit nothing but air. Too late. He had already moved behind her and caught both her wrists.

She dropped the knives and her arms were pulled behind her and restrained. She struggled against him and he pulled back tighter. She immediately stopped. "You've got me you fucking bastard so now what?" She was answered by a hand on the back of her head dunking her face into the oncoming surf. _Don't struggle. You can hold your breath quite a while._ He pulled her back up by her hair and felt his breath against her face. She turned and spat a mouth full of seawater in his face. She braced, thinking that she was about to be backhanded but it never came.

The man jerked at her to get up and she stayed glued to where she was. _He'll have to fucking drag me because I'm not walking._ She felt herself being picked up instead and hoisted over his shoulder. She tried to kick him in the ribs and he dumped her back into the water. With her hands behind her back it was difficult to sit up and the water was over her head. He drug her by her feet towards the beach and she came up coughing.

A faint light was glowing right in front of her and she realized that a pulse gun was aimed right at her. That was the last thing she saw before the pain hit her, radiating through her body, and knocking the breath out of her before she passed out.

* * *

Who got to her first? A merc or Riddick?   



	21. Cast into darkness

**Disclaimer**: Don't own a thing...too bad.

One more to go...Love your comments! Please read, hope you enjoy, and review. Keeps me motivated!

* * *

"Fuck!" Kyra awoke with a horrible headache and every part of her body hurt. She felt like she had sand everywhere, especially places where sand should just never go. Topping it off, she reeked saltwater and the room was pitch black. 

_Where the hell am I?_

She felt the ground beneath her and it was soft and padded like a gym floor"I'm either in a gym or a mental institution. Lights." Nothing happened. _  
_"Shit! Prick doesn't want me to see. Let's try and see what we've got anyway."

She felt around and eventually came to a wall and crawling on her knees followed it until she bumped into something hard and flat. "It's a bench." Feeling with her hands she came to a tall round container sitting on top of it. She stood and realized that she had no shoes on. He had taken them off along with her socks.

She moved her hands up the container until her hand hit the top and she felt something liquid. She tasted it. "Water! It's a water container! Maybe there is a drain at the bottom."

She felt her way down and at the bottom was a lever to drain water out into a cup. She put her mouth below it and drank liberally. She was so thirsty that she could care less about the quality of it. After drinking her fill she let the water run over her face and hands to at least get some of the sand off her. "Too bad I can't just dump this on me. If I knew I'd get more, I'd do it in a hearbeat."

Exasperated, Kyra ran her hands through her hair. "Fuck! What kind of pile of shit have I rolled in this time? Don't stress and think.What do we know girl? You're in a gym. He's left you with water but no lights. Question is this; are you on the ground or are you airborne? I've got to find a control panel. Every room has one if this is a ship. Slow and steady. Wall…corner. Wall...DOOR!"

She felt along the door and from her side, it was completely flat. "It's a sliding door. I'm in a ship. Now where's the fucking control panel? YES!" She felt the keypad and none of the keys felt particularly worn. "It's almost new. I wonder if I can pop the face off." She tugged at the corners and it wouldn't open. Then she felt around the edges. "Nothing…I can't budge it. Dammit!" She hit the padded wall to the right of the control panel and then sunk to the floor.

"If this is a gym…where is the equipment? Has to be something. He can't be so smart that he though of every fucking detail. No merc is that intelligent." Kyra spent the next ten minutes feeling her way around the entire room. There was nothing except for the bench and water container. The water container weighed too much to move so she couldn't use the bench at all unless she wanted to dump the water.

"Shit! Shit! Shit!" She felt her way back to the door and then stopped. "Footsteps." She dropped to the floor and pretended to still be unconscious. She heard the door unlock but no keypad tones. _Who the hell is he? He's thought of everything._ _ Footsteps, he's coming closer. _ _He's stopped. _

Her hair had been up in a ponytail but when she was attacked half of it had escaped. She felt fingers moving her hair back off her face. _Remain still. Why is he doing this? He hasn't turned on the lights so it isn't like he can see anything._

The feet moved away but did not leave the room. The next thing she felt was cold water thrown on her and she bolted upright sputtering, then she heard his voice. "Wake the fuck up sleeping beauty." It was low and disturbingly menacing.

_I'm not about to back down from this bastard. _ "A simple nudge to my shoulder would have gotten you the same result."

She heard a smug laugh. "I like my way better. Much more entertaining."

"Simple minds, simple pleasures." She was hit with water again. "What the fuck was that for?"

_He's moving but he's so quiet…I can't follow him._

"Someone in your position should learn to show some respect."

_Son of a bitch! _She stood up to show that she wasn't backing down.

"Someone in your position can GO to FUCKING HELL!" She felt her feet being pushed out from under her and she caught herself before falling and stood back up.

Kyra crossed her arms over her chest. "Why don't we just get down to it then? What the fuck do you want from me?"

"Not gonna be that easy. I haven't had my fun yet."

"Fun? If you think I'm going to cower at your feet, you'll have to wait until hell fucking freezes over." Her legs were pushed out from under her, this time completely, and she landed on her knees.

"Lights." She was temporarily blinded and then she looked in front of her and saw his feet. "Lights off. Looks like hell froze a little earlier than you thought, huh Kyra."

She tried to attack him aiming for his crotch. She ended up being picked up and slammed into a padded wall. His body was pressed firmly against hers, he had an arm under her neck and another wedged between her legs picking her up off the floor.

Kyra felt his breath at her throat and then felt the contact of his skin against her neck and she flinched. "Saltwater and sweat? Mmmm. Sexy."

_Mother fucker!_ "Sorry, you're not my type."

"I wonder. You haven't even had a good look at me. Pretty quick to judge without examining the goods." She could feel his lips moving against her neck when he spoke and it made her even more angry.

"If you're going to rape me, then do it. It wouldn't be the first fucking time a pig took what he wanted. I promise you it won't be nearly as satisfying as you may hope. I've been through it enough times that I've learned to just lay there, take it, and throw up."

_Raped more than once? She's jerking my chain. _"Rape? Never been my style. Besides, if I wanted you, it wouldn't take much to have you begging me for it. No, this is all about you learning some respect. I don't need to rape you to teach that lesson."

_Beg you for it? What a fucking ego. How about if I throw up on you?_

"Then out of _respect_ for you, I highly suggest that you put me down and step away. I think I'm going to be sick." He dropped her quickly and she fell to the floor pretending to have dry heaves. She rolled to her side, wiped her mouth with the back of her hand and closed her eyes. "You can go now."

Surprisingly, he left her alone. In her struggle to stay calm and not show fear she had not even listened closely to his voice. Had she done so, she might have begun to recognize her captor immediately.

She went back to the water and drank some more then curled up in a ball. Silent tears ran down her face. "Stop it! That's just what the fuck wants. Stay strong." It took her a while, but finally sleep overtook her.

Riddick went back to his own room and thought about her. He had his head in his hands. "Dammit! I don't fucking like this but I have to get Jack back. Can't play nice and hope she'll do what I need. She is a hell of a lot tougher than I thought though. Just wondering how much of it is bullshit. No matter. I'll get what I want in the end. Always do."

* * *

She had no idea how long it had been but she felt like she had not slept at all. She got up and tried the lights again but nothing worked. She felt for the door and banged on it. After five minutes she heard footsteps and the door opened. The hallway was dimly lit and she could see his silhouette. She was 5'7 and he was clearly taller than her by a bit and from what she could see, built like a tank. No question about that remembering how he had body slammed her on the beach. She could tell he had muscles from the outline of his arms. That and it looked like he had very short hair. He just stood there blocking the door and said nothing. 

She stood facing him. "I need to use the bathroom." His form moved away from the door and then the hallway lights went black. She walked out not knowing where he was. He had been behind her and he grabbed her arm leading her in the right direction. After walking a little she heard another door open and he pushed her in the room and shut the door.

"Lights." They came on and she got her first look in the mirror. She looked like hell and it scared her. Her t-shirt had been torn in several placed but her jogging bra top underneath was intact and the lycra ankle length leggings had rips in them, too. She looked at her arms, stomach, and back. She wore the proof of the beating she took. _Don't fucking break down. This is nothing compared to what Janus's men did._ She washed herself up as best she could then began to search the bathroom.

_Got to find something in here. Fuck! He's wiped everything out. There's nothing except for some soap and shampoo. _She had thought of taking a shower while she was in there until she heard him banging on the door. Leaving the light and solitude of the bathroom was the last thing she wanted to do but she knew he'd come in after her regardless so she knocked on the door to be let out.

The lights went out in the bathroom and the door opened. She knew he was standing right in front of her but with the lights out she couldn't see anything. He grabbed her upper arm and escorted her back to the gym using the keypad to open the door.

She held herself back before going in. _Don't be sarcastic._ "I just wanted to know if you're going to bring food." He shoved her in saying nothing. "You went to a lot of trouble to get to me. I'm no good to you if I'm dead."

"That's yet to be decided." He shut the door on her and left.

Her stomach growling she kicked the door as hard as she could. "I'm so hungry, I can't think. Sit ups. I hate them but there's a bench and I need to stay occupied. Maybe it will take my mind of my stomach." After doing thirty she quit. Her hunger wasn't any better and she was tired. "I just need to sleep if he isn't coming back."

She woke up after a while and felt more rested but starving worse than before. She went to the door to see if she could do anything with the panel. "Footsteps." She sat back on the floor facing the door as it opened.

"Gee honey, back so soon?" She winced and clamped her mouth shut knowing it had been a mistake.. _Dammit Kyra keep your fucking mouth closed._ She could tell by the outline of his shape that he had turned around to leave. "Wait…" He stopped. "Why did you come back?"

He turned back around. "You've got two choices. Keep that fucking mouth of yours in line and eat or be a cocky bitch and go hungry."

_Cocky bitch? You can do this…food, think about the food._ "Ok."

"OK?"

"I'll be a cocky bitch when you aren't around." He walked over to her and grabbed her uninjured wrist and spun her around pinning it behind her back in a vise grip. His other hand grabbed her around the neck and he walked her out of the room. All of the lights were off. _This freak doesn't like lights._ _He's got to be wearing some kind of night vision glasses or goggles. Either that or he's got a fucking shine job but I haven't seen silver eyes so that's not it. _He led her to a room. She smelled food. _Thank God, food!_

He took her wrist and tied a length of rope around it and then tied it snugly to what she discovered was a table. He had tied it to a crossbar under the table and it was just short enough that she would not be able to sit in a chair. Then she felt pressure on her shoulders and he shoved her to the floor.

_Stay calm…eat, then get pissed off._ She heard him put a bowl of food on the floor in front of her and didn't give her any utensils. _He's treating me like an animal, trying to degrade me. _ She picked up the bowl and put it on top of the table. _ I'm not about to play this his way. _Feeling around, she found a chair behind her and drug it around to face her and then put the bowl on the chair. _If I can't sit and eat, I'll eat on the freaking chair. _

She picked up a finger full and took a bite and almost panicked. _What is this? Fish! I'm allergic to this!_ "I-." She stopped before saying anything more out loud._ I can use this… If I get sick, he'll have to do something, then maybe I can use it to my advantage._ _Bon Appétit baby._

"I was wondering where we're headed."

"Away."

"You attacked me Monday evening. Can you tell me what day it is?"

"Tuesday night."

"Twenty-four hours. Are you taking me to a slam?"

"No."

"Can I at least know who the hell I'm talking to then?

"No."

"Can you speak in sentences with more than one word?" She felt her bowl being tugged and she grabbed it. "I'm sorry…I'm just…frustrated." She stuffed her mouth with food before he could take it from her. _ If I ever get the chance to kill this fucker…_

"Drink." He put a mug down in front of her on the floor. _Enjoy your meal Kyra. It will be the last one you get until you tell me what I need to know._

She took a sip. _Beer._ _Never tasted so good. _ She finished her food and then her beer and put her cup and the bowl on top of the table and sat there saying nothing. In about two hours, she would come down with a high fever and develop painful red patches on her neck and chest. If the reaction was bad enough, breathing would become slightly difficult. It had never been worse than that any time she accidentally ate fish.

Back in the gym and two hours later, she felt hot. She could feel the patches already developing and her skin was burning from them. She took off her tattered t-shirt trying to relieve her skin of some discomfort. "This better do some good."

She felt like another hour had passed and her symptoms grew worse. "My chest is tight. I can barely breathe. It's never been this bad. I hope this wasn't for nothing." She closed her eyes and felt a spasm hit her body. She passed out not much longer after that.

He came into the gym about three and half hours after she ate the fish ready to interrogate her. She was on the floor. _ This shit is getting old. I know she's not asleep._ He walked over and nudged her with his foot. No reaction. _Fine, water it is. _He filled a cup of water and splashed her with it and there was absolutely no reaction from her. _What the hell?_ He leaned down and touched her arm. _She's fucking hot as hell._ He felt her forehead and it was the same. "Lights low." The lights came on and that's when he saw the red welt-looking marks on her neck and chest. Her breathing was very shallow. He picked her up in his arms and carried her out of the room to the med bay. Before he put her down, her body convulsed. _She's not faking this._

"Analyze vitals and report."

"Scanning patient now. Shallow breathing, reporting fever of 103 degrees, involuntary convulsions, severe efflorescence of the skin in upper torsoe, and dehydration."

"Diagnosis."

"Patient is suffering from anaphylaxis."

"Define."

"Hypersensitivity to a foreign substance resulting in hypersensitivity reaction. High probability of anaphylactic shock based on degree of exposure to substance. Can be fatal if not treated."

"Treatment."

"Epinephrine injection, immediate immersion in cold water to reduce fever, administer IV for dehydration."

He busily went to work following the first treatment protocol. Her breathing immediately improved and the convulsions all but stopped.

"I don't have a tub to put her in." He spoke to the med assist computer. "Options for immersion in cold water?"

"Cold shower or laying patient in bed of ice. Apply temperature patch to patient's arm to monitor fever level. Remove patient from treatment when body temperature reaches 100 degrees."

"Cold shower it is." He carried her to the shower and turned on the water. Taking a look at her sports bra top and leggings he groaned. _The pants have to come off or I'll be in here forever with her trying to get her fever down. _He stripped her to her sports bra and underwear then looked at the shower. "No fucking way she can stand, can't just let her lay there either." He stripped himself down to his briefs and carried her into the shower. "Fuck! This is cold." He stood with her, holding her up against his body so the water hit her and he was shielded from a portion of it.

"You better be fucking worth this." After five minutes she convulsed in his arms again and she moved her head. "What are you down to?" He checked her arm. "102."

Kyra started to stir a little, her teeth chattering. She drew in a deep breath. "Cold." She could feel warmth behind her so she turned to her side and curled herself up against it. She had no idea where she was, that she was almost naked, and the man she vowed to kill was holding her against him wearing almost nothing himself.

He looked down at her when she moved and wished he had not. His body reacted to her despite his desire to see her as nothing but a prisoner. The fact that he had already known her quite intimately did not help matters either. "What the fuck is your temperature?...101. Time to turn you." He grabbed her shoulders and turned her body to face his. He wrapped his arms around her waist to hold her up. Her face was lying against his chest. He had turned her afraid that her back side was absorbing too much of his body heat. That and he wouldn't have to look at her if she was facing him.

Kyra felt the loss of heat as the cold water hit her back. She sucked in air and then felt warmth against the front of her body. Her arms were lying limp against her side but she was slowly becoming more lucid. "Cold…help me. Turn it off."

"Can't."

Kyra didn't understand who was talking to her. She was starting to panic and tried to pull away from him but he pulled her closer. _Got to get away…too cold._ She moved her arms up under his and tucked them against her body laying her hands flat against his chest.

"Let me go." She pushed and was able to back herself away for a moment before she was pulled back to the warmth. She felt arms around her back, holding her against the heat.

_Can't take much more of this. _Every time she moved and he had to pull her to him, his body reacted, making him even angrier. He was trying to hold her still so she would quit moving against him, which made him have to squeeze her tighter to him. He groaned and gritted his teeth. He checked her temperature. "100.5 About fucking time." _Got to get her off me. _ He leaned forward and turned off the water then he got her out and grabbed some towels to wrap around her. He laid her down on the floor so he could get himself dry and change into dry clothes.

When he returned to the bathroom, she had curled herself up into a tight ball and was shaking. Her eyes were partially open. He leaned down to pick her up and she fought him.

"No! Get away! Don't fucking touch me! Got to get out…can't stay here." She sat up and scooted herself into an upright position and moved back against the wall.

_Looks like she's hallucinating or dreaming. _"Kyra."

She snapped her head towards his voice. "I'm Kyra."

"Yes, you are. I need to take you to the med bay. You need help." She had been shaking her head no.

"Can't stay here…got to get the fuck out of here, before he comes back." At that point she stood up, the towel dropping from her and she shoved at him and made her way out of the door.

"Fuck. Lights thirty percent. I can't have her hurting herself in the dark." He picked up the towel and followed her. She stumbled and fell against the hallway wall and stopped. She then picked herself up and moved again, walking like she was drunk until she got to the bridge of the ship. _Keep it calm, she's not in her right mind._ "Kyra. I need you to stop."

Kyra turned back around. Her teeth were chattering from the cold water running down from her wet hair. She looked terrified. "I'll kill them all. Every last bastard for what they did to me." Even though dripping wet, he could see the tears running down her cheeks. She backed her way to the pilot's chair.

_What the fuck happened to her?_ _Doesn't matter…she's standing in my way to Jack._ _Got to get her to calm down before she hurts herself._ "Kyra, they aren't here. You're safe."

She let out an anguished cry. "Safe? I'll never be safe as long as he's alive." A spasm hit her body and she crumpled to the floor. He immediately went to her and wrapped the towel around her. He laid her down on the bed in med bay and she was screaming at him as he was restraining her. "You've got to let me go. He'll kill me. Then he'll kill him. I have to protect us both."

_Love to know what she's talking about. Sounds like she's pissed off someone other than me. Bit off more than she could handle._ He started the IV and then found a sedative and added it to the IV bag. She became less agitated but she was fighting it, trying to stay awake. Her temperature was still hovering at 101 despite her skin being ice cold. He rubbed her skin with the towel and covered her up with a dry one. He pulled her long hair out from underneath her and towel dried it so it wouldn't drip water.

Kyra looked at him. Really looked at him and in a momentarily lucid moment, she recognized him. "I hate you…for doing this to me." He looked at her. He couldn't tell if she was really seeing him or not.

"You don't say."

"I had to do it."

_Can't tell if she's with it but she might be telling me something I need to know._ "Do what?

"Kill him…kill her….kill me."

_Her? Who the fuck is her?_

"You killed her? Who is she?"

She started to cry and sobbed softly. "She had to go. Couldn't have her around anymore…too dangerous. They would always be after her…after me. They want him."

"Who is she? What did you do to her?"

Her eyes turned angry. "She's mine. She belongs to me and I can do whatever the fuck I want with her. I made her and I can get rid of her."

He grabbed her by the shoulders and shook her. "Who the fuck are you talking about?"

Her eyes then changed, full of worry. "Who do you want? Are you looking for her, too? You want him?"

"What is her name? Who is she?"

Her eyelids were incredibly heavy and she could barely keep them open. "Can't have her. I hid her…… where no one will….. think to look. They….think….she's dead. Not dead. Can't...have her. Jack...just hiding."

She closed her eyes. His hands were fisted and he was shaking from anger as he took a step back and sat down. "She does know where she is."

He got up and started pacing, remembering what she had said so he could try and piece it together "She had to do it…kill him, her, and herself? She was talking like she owned her. What the fuck did she mean when she said she made her? She said she didn't kill her…hid her somewhere. People think she's dead. She's not making any fucking sense but I'm getting answers…tomorrow."

He left the med bay and walked back to his room. He sat on his bed, head in his hands. "I'll find you Jack. I promise you. I'll find you and no one will be able to hurt you again."

* * *

Guesses on how he or she finds out? Thanks for reading! Please leave comments.

* * *


	22. Blast from the past

Disclaimer: Not mine, don't own it.

**Thank you for the reviews!**  
**  
SocialControl**: More it is...here ya go  
**RiddicksBabyGirl: **To put it simply...glad you love it, hope you love this, too!  
**Angel**: Wicked you say...hmmm guess you'll have to read on to find out and you never know who's gonna do something bad.  
**Batty**: And I thought Kyra was impatient...Numb ass...again? Sounds like a real problem. Hope this chapter helps..he he.  
**DhampirElf:** Love it when you beg!  
**Ruki: **Well damn! Loved your review!  
**InanasChild:** I needed a break after 17, too ;) Please save your nails...it starts here.

Here goes...hope you like it.

* * *

Kyra didn't wake up until twenty-four hours later. She tried to move but found restraints on her arms and felt something tugging on her skin. The room was black and she couldn't see a thing. "Hey!" She was beginning to panic. "I know you can fucking hear me! Get the hell in here!" 

Riddick walked into the lightless room and looked at her with disgust. "You rang?"

She paused for a second as a brief pang of recognition hit her when he spoke. "What the hell happened?"

"You were thrashing around like a wild animal. I had to restrain you to start the IV and sedate you. You had a severe allergic reaction…probably the fish. Something tells me you knew that would happen though."

Kyra had listened intently to his voice this time. An image of looking up at Ragin's face flashed through her mind. She swallowed before speaking. "I'm allergic to it, but it's never been a bad reaction. I was starving and that was the _only_ food in front of me and I don't recall being offered a menu. Can you let me the hell up? I need to go to the bathroom."

Riddick came over to her and removed her IV then unlocked her restraints. He helped her sit up and a wave of dizziness swept over her. She grabbed his shoulder to steady herself then quickly withdrew her hand as if she had been burned. She realized she was wearing a large towel and only had on her sports bra and underwear. "What did you do to me?"

"You ungrateful bitch. You knew exactly how fucking sick you were and I saved your sorry ass. _That's_ what I did. You had a dangerous fever, you were unconscious, and I had to hold you in a cold shower freezing my own god damn ass off."

"If you hadn't kidnapped me then I wouldn't have to worry about being an ungrateful bitch. But, since you did, just leave me a fucking bill for your services and I'll pay it on my way out!" She swung her legs over the side of the table and stood up but they quickly wobbled and she fell into him. "God dammit!" Her towel fell off and she sank to the floor and pulled it back up tight around her and tucked it in. She just sat there with her head down looking at the floor trying her best not to break down. Her heart was racing. _I've never heard him angry. The voice sounds similar but I can't tell. Let me be wrong. Please.  
_

He leaned down to grab her arm and she smacked it away._ Last time I fucking help you._ "You can get there yourself."

"Just put me on the path."

Her showed her how to get out of the room and turned her towards the hallway. "Down that hall, second door on the right."

"No lights?"

"You got two hands…feel your way around." He walked out of the med bay letting her fend for herself.

"Ragin or not. I don't give a shit who you are. Either way, you're a fucking bastard." She pulled herself up and supported her weight on whatever she could as she made her way to the bathroom. After she had finished she came back out and tried to walk down the dark hallway without leaning against the wall. Doing fairly well, she went about ten steps when she lost her balance and fell against a door, which promptly slid open and she fell in the room. "Fuck!" She pulled herself up and moved her hair out of her face and looked to see where she was. The room was completely dark so she had no idea what was in there.

_She's been gone long enough._ He headed down the hallway and he could see what she couldn't. "Stop!" Kyra jerked her head in the direction of his voice. "What the fuck are you doing?"

"My personal impersonation of a drunk. What the _hell_ do you think I'm doing? I'm trying to walk straight without falling on my ass."

"Get out of the room. Now."

"Look. I fell against the door and it opened. End of story." _Odd reaction to me being in this room. _ What's wrong? Hiding something interesting?" He grabbed her arm and she jerked it back away from him. "You're going to bruise me, again, and you don't need to fucking manhandle me."

He grabbed her again. "You'll get a lot worse than a bruise if you don't watch yourself." She jerked away from him again.

"Where the hell do you think I can go anyway? We're in space on a ship. You lead, I'll follow…unless you just get off exerting your superior power over women. In that case have at it." She held her arm back up and he growled at her pushing her forward causing her to lose her balance.

"To the gym."

"Yes m'lord." He looked at her for a minute, his brow furrowed, then kept going. They reached the gym and she walked inside, still wobbly, and stopped him before he left. "Wait. What the hell am I supposed to wear?"

_Bitch is a pain in the ass. _ "Wear?"

"God I hate repeating myself. Yes, wear. You know…clothing." She dropped the towel and stood with her hands on her hips leaving her only clad in her sports bra and panties. It was pitch black and she couldn't see herself but given how it looked like _he could_, she hoped she might get some reaction from him. "Unless you want me walking around like this?"

He remembered her in the shower and feeling her body pressed up against him. Now she was standing there wearing next to nothing. He clenched his jaw when he felt the tightening in his groin. "Stay here. I'll get you something." _NO fucking way she's walking around like that._

Riddick went to his closet and picked out a t-shirt and some boxer shorts that he never wore. Jack had picked them out to irritate him and he had never bothered to get rid of them.

He came back in the gym, relieved that she had covered herself, and tossed her an orange tank and black silk boxers. "Get dressed. I'll be back in a minute." He closed the door and the lights came on in the gym.

A chill went down her spine and she closed her eyes. Ragin's face flashed in her mind again and it was a fresh image, not from eight months ago. _That sounded like him. Even angry it did. It's him. And he's a merc. He's a no good fucking merc. Got to stay strong. Don't back down. Be an ass Kyra. Better yet...be Jack._

The lights went back off and he came back in after five minutes. She wasn't dressed. "Orange and black? Is it October already? You've got to be kidding me." His hands fisted. "Really…she tossed the shirt back in his general direction. I can deal with the black boxers but I draw the line at orange…it's just not my color. Got anything in green?"

He growled and she felt her self being spun around and pushed face forward against the wall with his arm against her back. His lips were against her ear. The last time he did this, she pretended to throw up. This time when his lips touched her ear she shivered, her breathing quickened and her heart raced. _I can't react to him. Get your shit together. It's just because he's in my weak spot. Keep the fuck off balance.  
_

He had noticed a slight change in her. _Not the same reaction I got from her last time. What the fuck is going on with her? _"You'll wear the orange or you can go n-."

She felt him tense up. "Finish it. I'll wear it or I can go what?" She turned her head towards his causing his lips to brush up against her cheek. "I can go naked?" She thought she heard him growl then she turned her face to the wall and smiled to herself.

He let her go to gather the orange shirt. "About the boxers…Silk? Black silk? Sure you don't want to save these for a special occasion?"

"Shut the fuck up and get dressed. He shoved the shirt in her hand and left."

Riddick returned to his room to cool off. She had gotten to him in the shower when she wasn't even conscious. He had most definitely reacted to her when she took off the towel. Then in the gym, when he pinned her against the wall, her reaction wasn't revulsion, it smelled like excitement to him. For a fleeting moment when she had turned her face to talk to him and his lips grazed her skin, he had been tempted to turn her around, pin her to the wall, and devour her mouth…just to see what she'd do. He felt himself getting aroused just thinking about it. _Got to stop thinking with my dick. __Got to find out where Jack is. Can't risk her life for this woman.  
_

It was now lunch time and he returned to the gym to get her. He had not planned on feeding her again but since her illness he wanted her to have one more meal. When he came back for her, she had the boxers rolled up at the waist to take up their length. They were just covering her ass. The orange tank had been gathered in the front and tied into a knot to take up the excess fabric exposing her midriff. She had her legs propped up on the bench and was doing sit ups. She gave him no acknowledgement when the door opened. _Oh goodie, he's back. _

"Get up."

_He sounds irritated._ She remained on her back, feet propped up and looked his way even though she couldn't see him. "Damn, that sweet talk of yours just sets my heart a racin'."

"If you don't want to fucking starve then move your ass!" She stood up and walked in the direction of his voice and she stopped after a few steps. "What the fuck are you waiting for?"

"For you to paw me, of course. You have every other time I've left a room."

He pushed her forward and put a hand on her shoulder to guide her. She walked in the galley and he shut the door and locked it leaving her to feed herself.

"Wonder if he'll let me see what I'm eating. Lights. Well fuck me… they actually came on. Let's just see what the hell he's got in here."

A little over an hour later he returned to fetch her. The lights went off the minute the door opened. However, he could see her legs were propped up on the table and she was eating peanuts and drinking a beer while watching a program on the video screen in the galley. He came into the galley to get himself a beer and to take her back. He opened the refrigerator and couldn't find a cold beer anywhere. There had easily been at least three left if not more. He looked back at the table and saw her tip hers back. Then he saw the other empty ones on the counter. Hers was half full. "That is my fucking beer."

Kyra could slightly see him from the light of the video screen. She couldn't see any details but she knew it was him. She cocked and eyebrow at him and laughed. She wasn't drunk, but she was feeling no pain right about then. "That anxious to swap spit?" She licked her bottom lip and then took another drink before offering him the bottle. "I guess next time you'll keep better count of how many cold ones you have in there."

She stood up and moved past him to walk out of the door when he stopped her. He backed her up against a wall and kept his arm against her throat. "What the fuck are you up to?"

"Such language. I'm not sure what you mean. You're the one who's up to something. You attacked me, kidnapped me and brought me here, have been men-tal-ly abusing and manhandling me and yet you've never gotten to the point of why I even _am_ here." She brought her hands up to rest on his arm and propped her chin on it, too. "I guess I just decided to relax and make myself at home until _you_ could decide what the _hell_ you want from me."

_She's fucking right. I do know what I want and I was so busy trying to break her or avoid her that I haven't gotten any closer. I want Jack back with me where I can keep her safe. I have no idea how Kyra got to her but I think it's time I put this little cock tease to a test._

He abruptly pulled his arm away from her and took the beer out of her hand. Taking her by the elbow, he escorted her back to the gym. She went in and laid down on the floor propping her head up with her hands and bringing her knees up, crossing one leg over the other.

He had the emergency lights on only and they didn't provide much light at all. Only enough for Kyra to see some features. _Beard...goatee. _Riddick stood over her, staring and she just smiled for the hell of it. "What's wrong? Can't decide if you want to kill me…or kiss me?" She laughed hysterically. "Oh God! I've always wanted to say that to someone."

_Enough._ He dropped down straddling her, grabbed her hands and pinned them over her head and her legs between his. "I want answers." She was twisting underneath him, but she wasn't acting concerned about her situation at all.

With him this close she could see features, even in the dim light, and it confirmed what she had thought.. _I wasn't wrong. It is him. _"Ragin!"

"I want some answers from you. I'm looking for a girl…a woman."

"What the hell are you doing? What girl? Why are you doing this?"

"A Woman."

"Dammit Ragin!" Despite trying to be strong, she couldn't help the tears from coming out of her eyes. Deep insided she felt betrayed even though it was ridiculous to feel that way about a man she barely knew. "What the fuck is going on? Why are you doing this?"

Every time she spoke she wiggled beneath him and her movements were highly distracting. It took everything he had to not just lay flat on top of her to keep her still.

Kyra got mad and she stilled. _Be Jack...get him off balance._ "Are we back to simple worded answers? You're never going to get anywhere anytime soon answering questions like that."

He leaned down lower; his mouth was inches from hers. "I'm fucking tired of that mouth of yours."

Heat. She felt a delicious, warm, heat going through her. _Not now…God I want him…even now._ _ I don't know what the fuck this is about but I'm going to find out. _Her heart rate had increased and she knew she was breathing faster, but Kyra never looked away from him. "So I've been told…on more than one occasion. It's a gift. So far, no one has been able to shut me up."

His mouth was on her in an instant. Hard and demanding. She had cried out from the unexpected contact and the lust that hit her.

Slightly drunk, she forgot all about the who and the where and surrendered herself to the arousal that he had brought back to life in her. Not content to receive, she kissed him back with the same urgency. She pressed her body up trying to make as much contact with his as she could but still struggled against his hands, wanting more.

His anger was boiling over. She was taunting him. Had been taunting him and pushing him for a while. He had enough and was determined to shut her up, which was why he had kissed her. It was to bring her in line and make her heel. At least that is what he was telling himself. Her response nearly drove him over the edge. She had returned his kiss aggressively and when he dropped his body lower to feel more of her, she eagerly pressed hers up against him.

She moaned under him and he further explored her mouth. His tongue found hers, teasing and battling for control. _Don't want to fucking stop…she doesn't want to stop either. _Using one hand, he let his fingers caress and roam its way down her left arm that he held above her head, down to the side of her breast where he paused.

Wanting more she bucked up against him and let out a frustrated sound. His hand moved again grazing over her breast. Ripples of pleasure coursed from his hand to her skin and through her making it difficult to breathe. She tore her mouth away from his to catch her breath giving Riddick just enough time to think.

_Got to get this under control. Just want to fucking take her right here on the floor. God damn witch is killing me. This isn't me. I take what I fucking want, when I want it. That will not get me Jack. She's what's important._

He let her hands go and moved away leaving her panting on the floor. "I'll be back in one hour. I want to know what the fuck you've done with Jack Landers." He left the gym and went to his room to take a cold shower.

She sat up wondering what the hell just happened. "Jack? He's fucking looking for Jack? What the hell does he want with her…me? Bastard doesn't even know who the fuck he was just kissing. For that matter…who or what is he really? A merc? Didn't act like one." She fell back on the mat and covered her face and laughed. "God Kyra…you're one fucked up woman. You would have let him…Oh my God!" She screamed. "He's kidnapped you, treated you like shit, he is most likely a fucking merc…and you would have slept with him…again….and enjoyed it. Sick. I am definitely sick."

She got up and went to the gym door. Her intent was to beat on it until he came back. To her surprise, it opened. "Well hell. He forgot to lock it. Hmm. Maybe I got to him as much as he did to me." She walked down the hall to the bathroom to splash some water on her face and she heard his shower going. "Sounds like I have a little time before he's back out here." She remembered the room she fell into earlier…the one he came unglued about. "What's in that room Ragin? Time to find out."

She went to the door and it opened. "Lights." They came on and she slapped her hand over her mouth to keep from screaming sobering up immediately.

She started shaking uncontrollably not believing what she was seeing. "It's my fucking room!" She walked around touching all of her old things. Momentos, posters, and trinkets that she had left behind. A few tears escaped her eyes seeing everything exactly as she had left it. She just stood there, then fell on the bed in shock realizing what this meant.

"If this is my room…then Ragin is…Shit! He ain't Ragin." She laughed. "He's Riddick." Kyra smiled but this smile wasn't one of joy that she had been reunited with the man she had adored. The smile was calculating.

"Riddick, you were completely right when you said that _this _wasn't over between us. It never has been. Time to play Big Evil. This time? The rules are all mine and I'm going to enjoy every fucking minute of it."

* * *

Did you think they **both** were going to find out? If so, sorry. His time will come.   
I first wrote this as her being all smiles that she had found him...but this turned out to be much more fun! Let me know what ya think!  
By the way, pleading, begging, cajoling, imploring, beseeching and saying please repeatedly works wonders for quick updates.

* * *


	23. Toying with the Tiger

Disclaimer: Don't own a thing.

**Thank you for reviewing! My inbox loves you ;) **

**Angel** : Sorry for the evil cliffie, just couldn't resist.  
**Ruki**: Can't always update so fast but see what you get for begging? he he  
**RiddicksFoxyLady: **Updating away...hope you like  
**Dhampir Elf: **But isn't it worth it sometimes to beg?  
**BeInMyEyes**: You're too much! Thank you!  
**BatPhace**: He he he...sorry, just couldn't let 'em both know at the same time and getting on your knees isn't necessary, but I like it anyway.  
**SocialControl:** Another chapter for ya!

* * *

Kyra started to look around her old room for anything that she could use and she was still trying to figure out why he thought she was involved with Jack's disappearance. 

"Still can't believe he's looking for Jack. I mean me. Ass doesn't even know he's got me already. How fucking twisted can you get? He beat the shit out of the very person he was looking for. But how in the hell did he even know that I have anything to do with Jack? Iman? That can't be right. I've told him never to tell Riddick anything about me. Even if he did for some reason, he would have told him who I really am. Why the hell is he so fucked up over needing to find me anyway?"

Kyra was left with some drawers to look through and tucked way back in one was a small tool kit. "Hello. Didn't realize I had left you behind. This ship doesn't look the same as when he left me. He upgraded it all but left my room the way it was. I just hope he used my plans I gave him. If so, then his network system is child's play compared to what I can do now." She got the control panel open and smiled when she saw what was there. "Hell yes! I thought I was so good. This is fucking pathetic. Riddick baby, I like to play in the dark, but right now...I'm damn well tired of it."

She popped the panel back on and ran to the bridge. It didn't take her long to reset some of the controls in her favor, including adding a new voice print for herself. "I won't enable these right now but they'll come in handy if he gets difficult. Fuck..._when_ he gets difficult. There's not a chance in hell he won't give me trouble. Speaking of, will he even believe me when I tell him who I am? No…not a chance in hell. I went from being a pretty boy to this. No damn way he'll accept it and I'm not letting that lovely cat out of the bag until just the right moment. Let's just start to shake him a little first."

Riddick had been in his shower trying to collect his thoughts and get himself back in control. "She probably thinks she has me by the balls now that I kissed her like that. Not fucking likely." He had just finished up and was in his room not even dressed yet. He wrinkled his forehead and listened. "Is that the hall shower?" He didn't bother totally dressing, pulling on some gym shorts and went to the hall bathroom. Before getting there he heard the dryer going. Curious he opened it and saw her bra and underwear as well as his shirt and silk shorts. "How the hell did she get out of the gym?"

She was enjoying her first shower, by herself, with soap and shampoo in almost a week. That had been the only thing he had left in the hall bathroom. She was enjoying herself to the point that she was singing one of her favorite songs from Queen; Bohemian Rhapsody.

_Is this the real life-  
Is this just fantasy-  
Caught in a landslide-  
No escape from reality-  
Open your eyes  
Look up to the skies and see-  
I'm just a poor girl, I need no sympathy-_  
_Because I'm easy come,easy go,  
A little high, little low,  
Anyway the wind blows, doesn't really matter to me  
_

Riddick had walked in right as she started singing the first line. The shower door wasn't clear glass but that didn't stop him from seeing fuzzy details of her body and he turned away from the door to look at the wall. _Keep it in your fucking pants._

The water turned off and she opened up the door enough to grab her towel off the hook and then shut it back. She got off most of the moisture and then wrapped it snug around her and opened the door. He was leaning up against the wall right in front of her and he honestly did startle her. "Oh God! You scared the shit out of me." She smiled at him. "Don't worry, there's plenty of hot water left for you...unless you'd like me to get back in and we share?" She took a long look at him, bare-chested with only shorts on._ Keep it together Jack. We've got work to do._

He watched a couple of fat drops of water drip from her hair and roll over her shoulder and into the towel and wished he had dressed more than he had.

"What the fuck are you doing?"

She took a step toward him and she could have sworn that he backed away. "What? Do I need to draw you a picture? What the hell do you think I was doing? Singing of course…I do my best performances in the shower."

"Get dressed."

"My clothes…your clothes are drying. My panties _really _needed washing."

He grabbed her arm and pulled her to his room. He handed her a different shirt, a green color this time, and another pair of boxers.

"What's wrong? Me in a towel bother you?" She held up the boxers and recalled the ones that she was washing, remembering they were silk. _Those are the ones I had bought him. Had to be._

"You can wait for the rest of your stuff." He didn't move.

_You want me dressed? Not quite yet. _ "I'm partial to the silk boxers I was wearing earlier and I'm not partial to going commando….unless I'm in bed. Then I don't wear a thing."

He rolled his eyes. _Not a fucking image I needed._ "Gym now."

_Got to fuck with you._ "Yes, m'Lord, your wish is my command." She got backed up against a wall for that remark then smiled. "You know...I think I'm beginning to like it when you back me up against a wall."

"Keep that fucking smart ass mouth of yours shut and walk." He turned her around and pushed her out the door. She went to the gym smiling the entire way with him at her back, walked in and sat on the floor, the towel riding up high on her legs, hair still dripping water."

"How the hell did you get out?"

"Well, I think you may have been a little…distracted." She smiled. "You didn't lock the door and I was seeing to my own comfort getting a shower."

"Your comfort is no concern of mine."

She got back up and walked over to him, standing close. "Then tell me what a concern of yours is."

_Gotta be fucking kidding. I want Jack back. But right this minute? Pinning you against that wall or dropping you to the floor and taking you right here would work, too. _ He clenched his fits angry at where his thoughts were going...again.

"You acted then like you knew. What's wrong? Has what you wanted changed?" Kyra never took her eyes from his and ran her knuckle down the middle of his stomach to his belly button before he grabbed her hand. She tugged on her bottom lip with her teeth and smiled. "I need to learn to keep my hands to myself."

"You know damn well what I want. I told you. Where the hell is Jack Landers? I know you know so don't even try to fucking deny it."

"How is that you're so sure I'm connected to him."

"Her. Jack Landers is a woman. When you were sick, you said shit about getting rid of her and hiding her." Kyra's eyes grew wide. "I want answers now."

_Let's turn the tables on you._ She turned from him walking away to sit back on the floor. "Why would I deny it? You're right. I know Jack. Quite well actually. She and I go way back. I won't help you though even if I could. Besides, I'm afraid I fell out of touch with her many years ago." _Okay, partially true_.

He was a bit surprised that she so easily admitted it but didn't believe a word of the rest of it. "Bullshit. My source said that you were the one responsible and that you know her location. You hid her. You said it. I want to know where the fuck she is."

"Not a chance in hell, she's mine to do with as I please." There was a strong tone of vindication to her voice.

"I'm not sure what the fuck you're about but you're definitely a new breed of merc."

_He's grasping at straws and I'm having fun fucking with him. _She laughed. "Me, a merc? Why would I be a merc? Mercs have no code, mercs are only about one thing…the big payday. Greed is the only motive that drives those sick fucks. In case you didn't do your research before you nabbed me…I'm doing pretty well financially. You're way off _big boy_. I'm about as close to being a merc as you are a saint and as far as I can see, the only person here showing signs of being a merc is you _He'll love being called a merc as much as he hates them._

_What the fuck are you about then? Why keep Jack? She's got a point. I knew she's wasn't in the poor house so no reason to sell her out. _"Me a merc? Got me all wrong, princess. I'm on a personal mission. Which is why anyone fucking with Jack…is fucking with me, too and I'll make sure you live just long enough to regret it."

Getting back up, she took a step in his direction. "Didn't you say something like that to me…what three, four days ago? Sweetie, I'm still here and unscathed." She walked to the water container and poured herself a cup. She knew he was pissed and then she heard a low growl coming from him. _Well doesn't that growl sound familiar_. _Can't believe I didn't recognize it before._

She looked at him."Yes, Warrick?"

He froze. "What the fuck did you just call me?"

She took a sip of her water. "Warrick. Arad R. Warrick. Or do you prefer Riddick, Richard B. Riddick?"

He was an enraged beast as he lunged for her, knocking the cup from her hand and pushing her back against the wall none to gently.

"You fucking bitch."

She laughed at him making him even angrier. "Bitch? What's wrong, did you get tired of princess?" She could see Riddick's jaw clench even more so than before, his anger tightening every muscle. She knew he could break her neck. If she didn't know him as well as she did, she would be terrified.

_Bitch won't get the best of me. Think about Jack. She's what matters. _ "Bitch, princess. Right now I could give a fuck what your name is and I am past tired. This shit ends now."

She sighed, shaking her head and rolling her eyes. "That's no way to get what you want, but I do agree...this shit ends now. But you _should_ give a fuck what my name is." She paused for a moment. "See, I've gone by a few names just like you. Kyra is who I am now. However, before that, I answered to another name...and that would be Jack."

* * *

Thank you again for the great reviews! You're keeping me writing and editing like crazy! Love it!  
What will the big guy say? What's she got planned? Next chapter...coming soon!


	24. Taking Charge

Disclaimer: I don't own a thing.

**Thank you. Thank you. Thank you. Love thethe reviews! I have a very happy inbox and  
I love reading your comments.**

**BeInMyEyes: **Wow! Thank you! Feeling the pressure now.  
**Batty**: I love it when she screws with him, too! Question is...how will he take it?  
**ren3017: **But leaving you hanging is so much fun! Sorry about that.  
**whitelite: **So glad you're enjoying it. I love it when a story sidetracks me!  
**Dhampir elf : **Evil cliffie...he..he..he -sorry couldn't resist.  
**Ruki: **Hey, glad the begging was worth it.  
**InanasChild: **The look on his face? What about hers?  
**Loves-Riddick18: **Hold on!  
**NightmareMonster**: Me...mean? Just havin' fun.

* * *

Kyra had to work hard not to bust out laughing when she saw his face change. He pulled his hands off her and pushedher away so quickly she wondered if she had burned him. 

_Shit. Too fucking funny. Just don't laugh. Ok, so what the hell was that on his face? He looked like he tried to eat a sweet but ended up with something horrifically sour and bad tasting by surprise. Only he can't figure out what the fuck he put in his mouth._

Confused, disturbed, shocked, dismayed and completely rattled didn't begin to cover what he felt. Recovering quickly, he shut his mouth and turned away from her.

_Jack? No way in fucking hell this is her. _Doubt eating at him, he argued with himself.

'_What do you know? You haven't laid eyes on the kid since she was fourteen.' _

_- No. Jack would never end up to be a bitch like this… look like this._

'_She may be a bitch, but she's clever and a hot piece of ass. Admit it. Her in that towel with nothin' on underneath…you fucking want her. Again. That's why you won't even think of her as Jack.'_

_- Fuck off!_

'_Hmm, must be close to the truth to get that kind of reaction.'_

_- So fucking what! After screwing her, it doesn't take much to get me hard thinking about her. No matter, she hasn't said nor done shit that would make me think it's her._

'_You mean besides fucking with your head? So, test her…see what she knows.'_

_- Won't fucking matter. She could have gotten what she knows from Jack._

'_Thought your Jack was tough as nails and smart. You really think she'd turn on you and spill things that were between you two? Test her. Or are you afraid that she IS Jack and that you won't be able to touch her again because she's still fourteen in your head?'_

He shook his head to stop the banter. _I must be going fuckin' nuts arguing with myself. Damn! Pull your shit together Riddick. _Like a bull before it charges, he blew air out of his nose to get himself back under control.

Kyra smiled watching his tense back as he was trying to come to terms with what she had told him. _I know it will gnaw at him thinking his little boyish Jack got him all hot and bothered. How long will this take Riddick? You never liked being wrong…or beaten. You're going to be a stubborn bastard aren't you? _

She walked up behind him and noticed his "sweet spot" scar. She touched it and he almost jumped out of his skin turning around to face her.

"Do NOT fucking touch me."

"Or what? You'll go for the sweet spot? Just to the left of the spine, fourth lumbar down. The abdominal aorta. What a gusher."

Angry, he pushed her back and pulled her legs out from under her dropping her to the ground and squatted over her. "You don't know who the hell you're fucking with, Kyra."

'_You keep repeating that shit. She sure as hell has you by the balls. Little Jack, all grown up.'_

Kyra kept her game face on. "If you wanted me on my back all you had to-."

"Shut the fuck up Kyra." He had dropped down further, his hands on either side of her face. _Damnthis woman...can't fucking think._

_Oh, you just don't know what I'm thinking do you, Riddick?_ _Love making you squirm. Am I getting to you, too? _

She sat up getting as close to him as she could and he slightly pulled back. "You keep calling me Kyra like your trying to convince yourself of it. The name is Jack, one little syllable Riddick. And I know exactly who I'm fucking with. It's you who doesn't yet have a clue."

He pushed himself off the floor and away from her and she got back up.She walked toward the door and he saw her heading out getting angrier with every step she took. "I'm not done with you."

"But my clothes _are_ done."

"You're not leaving this room. Lockdown protocol now." The door slid shut right as she was getting ready to exit. He stood there with his arms crossed over his chest smiling.

She smiled back. "You think you have me? So sorry. Override protocol now." The door opened and she ducked through it. He ran for the door and she waved at him. "Lockdown now."

It wouldn't open. "Door open." It didn't move. "Override lockdown."

The computer's voice came on. "Lockdown protocol voice command not recognized."

"Override lockdown!"

"Override voice command not recognized."

"FUCK! Kyra!" He beat the door but there was no answer from her. "God damn bitch locked me in my own fucking gym!" He yelled for her again. "KYRA! I know you fucking hear me!"

She chuckled to herself. "How does it feel Riddick? Being locked up? Time to get dressed and then find a few toys." She put on his boxers and her sports top and shirt then went to the gun rack and found a pulse gun. "One turn deserves another."

She then looked for some rope or anything else that she could use to bind him up. After searching for thirty minutes she finally found something usable. "One more thing I need." She eventually found where he had hidden the gym equipment and saw her old boxing weights. "He didn't throw these out either. Good." She picked up the three pound size, slipped her hand through the grip and threw a punch with it. "Now to have some fun."

Kyra went to his bedroom and reclined on his bed. "Haven't been on his bed alone in a very long time." She closed her eyes remembering how she had fantasized about him for the first time laying right here.

"Girl you were naughty, but enough of that for now." She set the pulse gun she found to stun and took a deep breath. "Ok, time to let the tiger out of his cage. Disable lockdown, open all doors."

Riddick heard the door slide open and ran for it before it closed again. "I don't take to hurting women, but this one deserves it." He searched the ship, starting with the bridge in case she got any ideas about trying to pilot. In a few minutes he heard music. Loud music. "Ja-. Fuck, not Jack, Kyra." He followed the music to his own room and found her there sitting on his pillows.

"Music off. Well, took you long enough."

_Oh, he's pissed. Scratch that…he's pissed as hell. _He took a couple of steps into the room and she kept the gun out of sight, finger on the trigger. _Come on…I need your ass on the bed before I shoot you. _He walked to the foot of the bed and got on it standing on his knees with a look in his eyes that said she was fucked.

_Think I'll sing him a lullaby from Queen to put this baby to bed._

_Mama,just killed a man _

She pulled the gun on him.

_Put a gun against his head,_

Riddick called her bluff. "You won't shoot me."

She aimed it right at him and a look of surprise ran across his face as she sang the last line.

_Pulled my trigger, now he's dead. _

He had lunged for her right as she shot him, he grabbed her ankle in a vice grip and pulled her beneath him, stopped, then fell right on top of her. "Well fuck! Next time I'll shoot you twice. Damn Riddick...weight a fucking ton." She struggled and managed to squeeze out from beneath him then just sat there for a second and started laughing.

"The look on your face was absolutely the funniest damn thing I've ever seen. Wish I could have gotten that on video so I could have played it over and over. Fucking priceless!"

She worked to flip him over, which wasn't easy, then she tied his arms up as best she could and his legs as well. It wasn't as tight as she wanted but his bed was a metal frame and she had knotted the rope well enough that she was confident he couldn't get loose or break the bed trying.

Once finished, she reclined over his stomach. Kyra took her time to examine him. "Been a long time Riddick." She ran her hand over his arms, feeling his muscles, then going across his chest. She had explored him before but knowing who he was now, it was like she had never touched him before. He looked so different. The contacts, hair on his head, and goatee had fooled her but the similarities between his "old" self and the man she was looking at now were unmistakable knowing now who he really was.

A thought struck her. "Should I? Hell yes I should." She ran to the bathroom. "Tell me there is a shaver in here….YES!" She got back on the bed with it. "Ok, Kyra, how am I going to do this? I'll have to sit behind him." She got behind his head and wedged herself between him and the bed. She grabbed the shaver shaved off all his hair. It wouldn't look like the smooth job she was used to seeing, but it would be close enough.

Satisfied, she got out from behind him, brushed off the hair, and then concentrated on his face. "Goatee has to go." She brought the shaver to his face but wasn't aware that he was already coming out of unconsciousness. Less than an inch from his face he woke up and tried to lunge for her then found he couldn't.

"You shot me! You fucking shot me!

_Damn he came out of that quicker than I thought. _Kyra reclined back over his stomach. "Well of course I did. You said I wouldn't do it. Wrong thing to say to me. Always was. Just too bad you didn't remember it. Oh, and getting shot...it fucking hurts doesn't it." She smiled at him. "By the way, I really like you better without hair." Her hand went to his bald head and rubbed it.

He growled at her very loudly this time. _I'm going to kill her._

"Come on now don't be like that. Although it's not completely smooth, it's not bad. I tried to get the goatee, too but you woke up."

_- Fuck!_

'_Fuck indeed. That Jack is one sexy bitch.'_

_- That ain't Jack._

'_Wrong and you know it. Nobody but Jack would have fucking dared to shave your head just like she did. Jack never backed down and damned if you didn't have that one blow up in your face.'_

"You know what I really want right now?" He didn't answer. "Oh, come on Riddick. You aren't the least bit curious?"

He didn't look at her, just stared at the ceiling. "Not one fucking bit."

"Too bad, I'm going to tell you anyway. I want to see your eyes." He looked at her then. "Not those eyes. You know the ones I want."

"You're lookin' at the only eyes I have."

"Please. We both know better than that. You can cooperate and let me take those contacts out, or I'll shoot you again and do it myself. Choice is yours." She picked up the gun and aimed it at him.

"Take them out. Case is in the top drawer."

She grinned quite happy with herself. "Good boy." She jumped off the bed to retrieve the case. "Lights ten percent." Straddling his stomach, she gently removed one, then the other. She had seen a glimpse of the silver but he kept his eyes closed after she removed each contact. "Let me see your eyes."

He opened them and she stared down into two silver pools and smiled, trying to keep her own eyes dry. "Beautiful, just as I remember." The last person to look at him like she was now was Jack right before he decided to take her back to Iman. The look on her face didn't last long but it had disturbed him.

She didn't know why, but despite not being too happy with him, she kissed him on the head. "There. That wasn't that bad was it?"

"Release me woman and bad will get a whole new meaning for you."

'_Kiss was sweet don't you think? Just like something Jack used to do.'_

_- She ain't fucking Jack._

'_Are you sure? She has your number. No one has ever been able to piss you off and jerk your chain like her. Explanation? She knows you, Riddick. Really fuckin' knows you._

Kyra looked at him, her patience thinning. _Dammit Riddick! He's being too fucking stubborn._

She got off him and walked over to the drawer where his socks and briefs were kept. He watched her. She opened the drawers and started thumbing through the contents.

"Get the fuck out of my shit."

She held up a pair of black briefs. "I guess we can now call you Bad Ass in black, huh? No more white briefs Riddick?" She gave him a coy smile then got back on the bed straddling his stomach. She leaned over his face running a finger down the middle of his chest. "You know…you never did tell me what the girls said about your pink briefs."

He tried to buck her off of him and without thinking he yelled at her. "Damnit Ja-. Fuck you!"

Her heart was caught in her throat.

_He almost called me Jack. Should I ignore it? Hell no, where's the fun in that?_

Laying down on him she rested her head on her hands."Riddick," she almost sang his name, "you almost called me Jack." He wouldn't look at her.

Realizing his mistake, he ground his teeth and looked at her like she was nuts. "You ought to have your fucking hearing checked." He just stared at her and she didn't look away.

"Riddick, where can I get eyes like that?" Just for a moment, a spark of recognition passed across his face. She sensed it. Just as quickly it was gone.

"First you have to kill a few people." he sneered.

"Done that. Done a lot of that. "

_So you wanna play little girl? Let's see what you know. _

"Then you have to get sent to a slam where you don't see the light of day. Where a doc can do a shine job on your eyes for ten menthol cools." Her eyebrow arched. Was he trying to test her?

"Don't you mean twenty?" He gave her a look like she had just grown a second head. "Twenty menthol cools, not ten." _Smart girl, but Jack could have told her that. _He clenched his fist, but she never took her eyes from his.

Smirking he said, "Guess Docs are charging more these days." She was staring at him and it unnerved him. "What?" He snapped.

"Lights thirty percent. Oh nothing. It's just been a long time that's all. While you were unconscious I noticed you have a few new scars since I've seen you last." It was a statement, not a question. She looked at his right arm. "But this one here," she ran her finger over a thin scar on his right arm.

_- Why the fuck is she doing this? What will it prove? _

'_Listen to her… test her. She's seen almost every scar on your body up until you left her'_

"You got that one on Trillion at New Donning, remember? The merc that caught me. You found me though. He knew he was a dead man so he used me to try and get away. He shot me through the shoulder and the bullet nicked your arm. That look on your face. You looked like shit after I had woken up. I had never seen you like that. Took one look at your face…and I knew it was over. Just didn't want to admit it. I knew that you weren't going to keep me with you any longer."

He couldn't say anything, just looked at her and unconsciously looked at her left shoulder, the one that she would have gotten shot through. His mind was racing. _The tattoo. She's got one on each fucking side. Right where she was shot. She didn't want to let anyone see them. She wouldn't go this far, getting tattoos just to make me believe she's Jack._

'_Don't be a pussy Riddick. You didn't believe her the entire time but a tattoo is going to be your undoing?'_

_Not just the tattoo. It's fucking her. Everything about her is Jack. Just eight years older and with a body I can't keep my fucking hands off of.

* * *

_Thank you again for the comments! My fingers are about to fall off trying to update quickly...but I love it. So...what's next? Hugs and kisses?


	25. Fucking with her head

Disclaimer: Still don't own it.

**THANK YOU! Have to admit, I've been really blown away by the response from you guys about the past four chapters. Not to mention  
inspired to keep re-writing and tweaking each chapter endless times until I feel it's where it should be...or close to it. My original looks nothing  
like what I end up posting and I just LOVE that. **

**SocialControl**: Here ya go...another chapter. Hope ya like. Thanks!  
**Batty : **What she'll do? Naugty Batty! I totally live for your sassy comments. Love 'em and thank you!  
**Whitelite**: I love that song, too. Perfect for her and gotta have the man bald. No other way.  
**RiddicksFoxyLady: **Thank you! Hope this is soon enough.  
**Angel: **I'm just glad you reviewed! Thank you! I love making him squirm a little...ok, a lot.  
**Dhampir Elf: **Don't feel guilty please! I'm dreaming about this story...not normal. You may be on to something about the hugs-n-kisses.  
**NightmareMonster**: Woohoo thank you!  
**Nothingsnobody: **I love Randy, too! She needs someone to push her buttons. Hoping to fit him in more soon. Thanks so much and hope the ride keeps you coming back.  
**Loves-Riddick18: **What's next? Hmmmm read on, next chapter soon.  
**Ruki:** Happy to inspire...thank you for the review!  
**ClaudZion:** Thanks so much for the comments! What a way to keep me writing!

* * *

"Riddick." No response. 

"Riddick?" _He's either ignoring me or in his own little world._ "Dick?" _He's in his own world...he would have tried to bite me for saying that. What the hell are you thinking? Let's wake you back up and trust me, this will hurt me more than it will you. _

Kyra had been laying on him with her head propped on her hands and he still had not acknowledged her despite her efforts. She reached her hand back behind her and ran it over the front of his gym shorts once then immediately after the second time he tried to buck her off.

Lost in his own thoughts he had not heard her call his name, the he felt her hand stroking him through his shorts. _Fuck! _He beat down a groan. _Got to get her to...shit...stop!_ He bucked her right after she had stroked him a second time and tried to scowl at her when he just wanted her to keep going. "Kyra!"

She looked at him and smiled. "Where were you just now? I called your name several times."

_Sound like you want to hurt her._ "Dreaming about what I'm going to do when I get my hands on you." _Taste your skin, run my hands all over your body, make you scream my name._

"If."

"If what?"

"If you get your hands on me and I don't see that happening any time soon."

"Kyra...what will it take?"

_Shouldn't have asked that Riddick._ Kyra laid her head down on his chest, her mouth inches from his ear while she stroked the skin at the side of his neck. She smiled hearing his heart rate increase. "Why Riddick...you want to get your hands on me that bad?"

_You have no fucking idea Jack._ He swallowed hard before talking to her again, trying to make himself sound like he still wanted to hurt her. "You don't know how much."

She smiled. He sounded like he still wanted to kill her but she wasn't convinced at all. Mouth was saying one thing...his pulse was telling her another story entirely. "Mmmmm. I think I can imagine."

_Let's play with you a little. _She ran her hands down his chest to his stomach stopping at the band of his shorts, running her fingers along the edge. She moved to his thigh and smoothed her hand down then moving inward and back up but not touching him. She could feel a rumble go through his chest and her hand glided back down, just skimming the top surface of his shorts. She looked down and saw his leg muscles tighten and the obvious evidence of his arousal. She sat back up a little and cocked an eyebrow at him. "Riddick?" She ran one finger up the middle of shorts. " Is that how much you want to get your hands on me?"

He jerked the ropes holding his arms and his jaw clenched. "Princess, I'd be careful if I were you, cause I'm not a man who forgets."

"Oh? That's a little hard for me to believe given that you can't seem to remember enough about me to recognize who I am. Maybe you need another clue." She scooted her body back on his until she was straddling his shorts. "Remember when I used to sit in your lap? I do. I remember you holding me tightly. Never knew why...now I think it was so I couldn't move in your lap. Like this perhaps?" She moved her hips rubbing herself up against him then sucked in a breath. "Mmmmmm." She gave a short laugh. "Now I know why you didn't want me wiggling."

_You will pay for every bit of this...that I fucking swear. I'll enjoy torturing you Jack. Every fucking minute of it. Got to get her off me. NOW._ Riddick bucked her hard and managed to jostle her off him.

"Well Riddick. Either that was a sign that you want more...or you're frustrated 'cause you know you can't get more." She leaned over and kissed his stomach, then his chest and neck once each. "Don't worry. Sooner or later you'll get put out of your misery." She got off the bed and went to leave his room.

He watched her go for the door and stopped her. "Where are you going?"

"Don't get your panties in a wad Riddick. I'll be back soon."

She left and he blew out a breath._ She could always get under my skin with shit she said. Damn woman has gotten even better at it, too. You're a fucking cock tease Jack.  
_

_Jack. Shit. Probably God's idea of a damn joke making her grow up to look like this just to fucking torture me. Can't hate the fucker for how she turned out though. Not a damn thing wrong with I'm looking at. Nothing at all. Even thinkin' she was a bitch who had Jack I wanted her._

_Wanted? Fuck, who the hell am I kidding? Still want her. First Chronus then the night on my ship, in this bed, and it was her. My Jack. Kid who thought I could walk on water if I wanted to. Kid who wanted to look out for me. Kid who...loved me not matter what kind of a fucking monster I was. _

_I still see her like she was at fourteen. Her birthday. Never forget that, that's for damn sure. Not what I expected at all. Perfect timing dropping her ass off. Never coulda' looked at her like a tomboy after that night. Looking at her now…so different._

_Shit, last I saw her she was hell of a lot shorter, short hair, not much up top, dressed like a boy and had a bullet wound. _

_But grown up Jack? Mmmmm. Long legs, long hair, tattoos, fucking sexy as hell, and one hundred percent woman. She's got curves now in all the right places and damned if I didn't spend hours exploring each one. _

_Get a fucking grip and get under control…she'll be back any minute. This is Jack we're talking about. Remember…she's like a bratty sister…sort of. Fuck that._ _Ain't no brotherly love that I'm feelin'. Dammit this is Jack you sick fuck. Shouldn't think about her like that. Shit! Who woulda' thought that Big Evil had a conscience? _

He heard her footsteps coming and smiled. "Concscience or not, time to turn this shit around."

She walked into the room an he immediately spoke to her which startled her a little.

"Kyra." He literally growled her name.

"What?"

"Can I ask you a question?" He took her silence as a yes. His usually placid face developed a look of wry amusement. "Any chance of getting some food?"

She had an incredulous look on her face. "Food? That's it? That's all you wanted to ask me?" _Can't believe he doesn't believe me yet.  
_  
"Well, if you must know…YES! You've had me on this bed for how long?" She was getting angry. He could smell it on her, see how her body was tensing up. _That's right, stay angry Jack. Hopefully it will help keep my mind out of the gutter. _

"Can't believe you're fucking hungry at a time like this. Well, tell you what. I'll just put on my little white apron and whip Big Evil up something to eat."

He was beginning to feel like he was gaining back control despite the restraints. He had taken over and he was going to enjoy watching Jack squirm and try to maneuver herself back into control. _Not gonna happen Jack._ Then to make matters worse…he looked up at her with the sweetest smile he could muster.

Kyra let out a very unladylike sound between clenched teeth. She was incredibly tempted to shoot him again just for the hell of it. Pissed as he was earlier, he was actually beginning to have fun. Along with playing Jack's favorite game, 'Who's the better killer' fucking with her head was at the top of his list.

_She's going to be pissed with me when she finds out I was fucking around with her. But I plan on enjoying every minute of it. Besides, she knows what happens when you rile up the beast in Big Evil and she fucking deserves this._

He couldn't resist pushing her a bit further. He waited until she was almost out of the room before he said anything. "And dessert would be nice, too."

She whipped around glaring at him. "This is NOT a fucking restaurant. You can damn well eat whatever slop I bring you and be grateful that I'm feeding you at all." She left the room and he heard her cursing down the hall,a real grin broke out on his face and he chuckled.

"That's my Jack!"

A few minutes later she heard him yell her name. "Kyra!"

She was fuming. "Like hell I'm answering you."

No response so he yelled again. "Kyra! I'm talking to you."

She wasn't about to respond and her patience was about gone. "He a fucking stubborn prick and I've about had enough. Have I turned into some kind of fucking unrecognizable freak?" She slammed her fist on the counter. "He's too damn cocky all of a sudden. He's got to be planning something."

"KYRA!" He bellowed that time.

"Damn him!"She leaned out the galley door and yelled toward his room."What the FUCK do you want?"

"Bring me a beer!"

"Beer? Fat chance." She grabbed the tray of food and brought him a drink, just not what he wanted. Walking into the room he looked at the contents of the tray and his forehead wrinkled.

"No beer?"

"You're getting old, your memory is going. I drank the last cold ones remember?"

_Old? You'll get it for that comment._ "Look in the freezer. I have cooler mugs."

"You can fucking drink what I brought you or go thirsty."

"You know….Jack was always happy to take care of me and wait on me. Getting me whatever I wanted."

"What did you just say?"

He ignored her. "Can I have my food?"

She got one of his shivs and ran the tip down the inside of one of his arms...just to get his attention. Then she cut the ropes holding his arms. "Don't even think of trying any shit with me. I won't hesitate to shoot you again."

He sat up and she put the tray at his feet. He looked at the food, pasta, and there was no fork, then he looked back at her. "You gonna feed me?"

"No."

"I need a fork."

"You made me eat like an animal. So can you."

"I have a problem."

"You don't say."

"I need to use the bathroom."

"You need to what?"

"You know...pee. Can't hold it forever."

"Fucking pain in the ass." She grabbed the shiv and paused. "I should leave you here to swim in your own waste. You do what you need to do and get back out here." She cut his bonds, grabbed her gun and stepped back.

He was at the bathroom door when he turned back. "You not gonna watch me Kyra?"

"You'd like it too much. Get going."

"Yes m'am." He shut the bathroom door and laughed to himself. "This is getting fun."

She looked at the bathroom door and scowled. "Fucking prick."

A few minutes later he came back out, at a little of his food then got up with his tray and walked to her. "Here's my tray."

She put the tray right back down in front of him and waved the gun at him to leave the room. "You've got two feet and two hands. Clean them up yourself."

He looked puzzled. "Sure you're Jack? She never made me do the women's work."

"You did NOT just sa-."

He ignored her and walked out of the room to the galley with his tray. She didn't feel like she needed her gun but she put on her boxing weight in case he became troublesome before following him.

She leaned against the wall watching him put his dishes in the sink, his back to her. "You know Kyra, I just don't fucking get it."

She straightened up. "Get what?"

Riddick turned around and walked closer to her. "Why you'd want to pretend to be Jack."

"I'm not fucking pretending. I am Jack."

"Not like it will get you anywhere with me. She was always a pest, kind of like a little love sick puppy dog that just won't leave you alone."

_That's it! _"Son of a bitch Riddick! I don't even know you anymore! A fucking puppy? Is that all I was to you? I had your sorry back every time and you know it. I didn't spend my days mooning over you, wondering when you might pat my head and tell me what a good fucking kid I was. Women's work you say? I fucking RAN this ship for you. I'd rather piss glass than-."

He interrupted her. "Are you done Kyra?"

"You fucking wish! I'm just getting started. I don't know why I ever thought you were this great thing. Big Evil? Shit! What a fucking joke! Old Man more like it. Why I thou-."

He interrupted her…again. He was growing annoyed. _Old Man? Not smart._ "Jack? Jack?"

There was no stopping her now. He just leaned back against the counter as she paced and ranted.

"You want to talk about Jack…fine! You know what? You wouldn't recognize Jack if she were a dog humping your leg. You just can't accept what you see in front of you. What do I have to do to get you to see who I am? I've got long hair, curves, tits and wear feminine clothes. So fucking what! Just--"

_Time to end this. _"JACK!"

She jumped and her mouth dropped open. He got up and pulled her into a big bear hug. He pressed her head to his chest with one hand, stroking her back with the other. She was too stunned to react.

"Wha- What just happened here? Did you call me Jack?"

He gently moved her away from him, just far enough to see her face. He put his hand under her chin to make her look up at him and chuckled. "Only about three times."

"Wh- When?"

"When what? When did I call your name?" He asked innocently.

Exasperated she poked him in the chest. _Damn his pecks are hard!_ _Fat lot of good that did!_ He grunted in response. She knew he barely felt a thing but he was humoring her. "You know damn well what I'm talking about. When did you accept that I was telling the truth. That I'm Jack?"

"Oh, you mean that time." He looked down at her face. She was frowning not finding this funny in the least.

"When you traced my scar, I wasn't quite there yet. Said all the right things but just couldn't see it. You're too fucking different. Then there were your tattoos.

Trying to steady her voice, she prodded him to continue, "..and?"

He picked her chin back up to look at him. "You have them in right where you were shot. I remember you didn't want people to see your scars. That, and you had nagged me to death to get a tattoo but I never let you. Then there's your company; JB&B."

"Was wondering how long it would take you to figure that out."

"Jack B. Badass? Clever Jack."

She smiled for a moment and then her face suddenly turned grave as realization dawned that he had accepted who she was long before he demanded food. _He fucking played me_.

He felt her tense. _Shit. Here it comes_.

"Riddick?"

"Yes, Jack?"

She pushed him away from her and narrowed her eyes. He knew that look.

"So what you're telling me is that from the time you realized that I was telling you the truth, all the rest of that shit you threw my way was…?"

"Come on Jack." She took a step forward. He backed up a step.

"Don't 'Jack' me, Riddick." Her voice clipped. "I'm waiting…what was it?"

He smiled. "Fuckin' with your head for fun. What else."

* * *

I had to cut him off the bed...sorry! Hated doing it but the story dictates it. So, one little hug and no kisses...yet. As Riddick says, "Just wait."  
Thank you SO much for the comments. I'm eating them up and the next chapter is almost ready to post.  



	26. Hell hath no fury like a pissed off Jack

**Thank you ! Love you guys!**

**Ruki:** I know, I hated to untie him, too! hee hee  
**AliasSpyCrazy:** Well damn! You made my day telling me I had you laughing! I'm so _not_ funny in person so it's nice to hear it. Especially since my fingers are about to go on strike because they've been glued to my keyboard. Oh well! Having fun and pleased you are,too.  
**Angel:** Aren't mind games fun? Especially between these two! Love it!  
**Magan**: Someone else thinks I'm funny. Woo hoo! Thanks sofor your comments!  
**Batty:**(picks self up off floor)I SO did not know it was coming and I consider it a huge commendation coming from you. (humbly bowing in deference). Woo hoo! And yes Batty, it will be pleasant...soon. ; )  
**ClaudZion**: Sorry for leaving you hanging...ok, so I'm not _really _sorry. Gotta have some way of getting you to come back for more ;)  
**RiddicksFoxyLady: **Thanks for hanging with me and here ya go!  
**Dhampir Elf: **If only I had someone to bicker with like that. Chance of spotty hugs and kisses with a prediction for more in the near future. ;o

* * *

"Fucking with my head for fun?" Furious she walked out. She needed space. She went back to the gym with Riddick not far behind calling her name, trying to get her to stop. She wasn't five feet in the door when he grabbed her arm to get her to face him. She swung her free arm as hard as she could and delivered a solid blow to his face. He let her go and stumbled back then fell on his ass after she swung a kick that pulled his feet out from under him. For a moment he just sat there stunned while she just stood over him seething. 

He had let her have her say. Now it was his turn. Jumping to his feet in one move, he stalked toward her and as he spoke, he started backing her up. "Yes, _Jack_. I was fucking with you. I give as good as it's given. You don't think I deserved to have a little fun after what you put me through? You humiliated me. ME! How the _fuck _did you _think _I would act after that shit?"

She hated how he was using her name, like it left a bad taste in his mouth.

"Let's see what did you say and do to me? You were a fucking prick tease, you hacked my ship's systems and turned them on me, you fucking SHOT me, you shaved my head, told me I didn't have a fucking clue who I was dealing with, and you called me an Old Man. Not in that order but you get the fucking picture."

She felt her back up against the wall. He had pinned her. His arms on either side of her head, his body almost pressed against hers. Instinctively he had wedged his legs between hers to keep her from maiming him.

He leaned his head down, bringing his lips so close to her neck that his nose bumped up against her ear. She flinched and he smiled. She wasn't afraid of him but he could smell her nervousness. There was also something else. _Hmm... _

He spoke against her neck. "Jack…"

Her pulse quickened even more if that was possible. Her mouth went dry and she licked her lips to moisten them. Then he really caught the scent. Arousal. He stifled a groan. Then came anger. The creature he had trapped elbowed him and pushed hard, then ducked from beneath the cage of his body once she got him a step back.

"YOU FUCKING PRICK! I wouldn't have had to go through half of that shit if it weren't for you! You had clue after FUCKING clue that I was Jack but you were too damn stubborn to accept what was in front of you. Why? I'll tell you why. You were too fucking embarrassed to admit to yourself that you got all twisted up and hot for your little Jack and screwed her!"

Riddick tried to grab her, but she stepped away.

"And that you still want her…dammit I mean me! I can see it. Big bad Richard B. Riddick couldn't believe that his tomboy sidekick could turn into this. What happened? Did you suddenly develop a fucking conscience and refuse to accept that I could have grown into a hot piece of ass?That way you wouldn't have to feel bad about sleeping with me? Or was it just too fucking _impossible_ that I just might have turned out like this compared with how you thought I'd look like? Amazing!" She stopped for a minute, pushing the hair away from her face.

He had heard enough. He finally got a hold of her and pulled her up against him, wrapping his arms around her to get her to calm down. She looked up at him, still livid. The smell of her arousal, the feel of her curves against him coupled with her heated anger was more than he could hold back from. _Dammit Jack! _

He kissed her hard and her anger swiftly melted into desire. He loosened his grip and she brought her hands up to his face so he couldn't get away from her and gave in to what she wanted. One hand slid down slid down and rested at the small of her back while his other hand found its way into her hair, pulling her closer to him. She moaned into his mouth and the sound brought him back to reality.

_Fuck! Can't do this, this is Jack. _He pulled back from her completely and pushed her back from him running a hand over his bald head in frustration.

Kyra didn't understand what was happening. "Riddick." Her voice betrayed her need.

"No." He literally barked the word. "We need to talk." _Got to get some distance. Think of something else…ships, deep space runs, beating the shit out of someone…_

"You bastard! So what the fuck was that?"

He took a seat on the floor and said the first thing that popped into his head. "I had to find some way to shut you up or you would have gone on forever." He flicked his tongue out and tasted the coppery flavor of his own blood and smiled at her work. _That was fucking unexpected. _"What the hell did you hit me with?"

"Three pound boxing weight."

"Can I ask what that was for?"

"For?" She circled behind him. "That was for leaving me and not having the fucking balls to talk to me about it first. I may have been fourteen, but I was more than capable of sitting down and letting you convince me that leaving me was the right thing to do. Not saying it would have been easy but you didn't bother to try."

"Hoped you would have gotten over that by now."

"Oh I did…I have. I forgave you a long time ago. Doesn't mean that I haven't been patiently waiting to deck your _sorry _ass for the past eight... fucking... years."

"Feel better now?"

"Jury is still out on that one." Still pissed she hadn't sat down. She just stood in front of him with her hands on her hips. "That was also for beating the crap out of me when you kidnapped me."

"You had knives…three of them."

"Which you quickly got me to drop. Fat lot of good they did me. I didn't hit you even once. My fucking wrist still hurts. You had me restrained and you still dunked my head. Thank God I'm a good swimmer and can hold my breath. But then you drug my ass through the surf. Saltwater...not a fun thing to swallow! Oh, and don't let me forget that you fucking SHOT me."

"I didn't know it was you and you did cut me…nicked me."

"Oh, you didn't know? Well hell, I feel so much better now. Shit! You _knew_ who I was…Kyra. Remember me? The woman you slept with not once but twice?"

"I thought you had done something with Jack. Kyra had. You. Dammit, you know what the fuck I mean."

"So whatever we had didn't mean shit to you?"

"Jack comes first." He got frustrated and stood up getting right in her face. "This is fucking insane."

"I agree! But what is most fucked up is why the hell did you _ever_ think I could have anything to do with Jack?"

"You aren't two people."

"You sure as hell thought so up until an hour ago."

"Not my fault."

"Well you are _certainly_ not laying the blame for rolling in this shit on me."

"Look, Iman sent me a message that you were in trouble from a merc."

"And? He would have told you who I was or given you some kind of way for me to know he had sent you."

"The message was fucked up. It sounded to me like Kyra was a merc and that I had to find her to get to Jack."

"And you didn't bother to try and contact Iman to verify it?"

Riddick didn't answer.

"Well there you go! Bend over Big Evil because I know exactly whose ass I can pin this on. But, to your credit, a merc is after me. At least you got _that_ part right."

_Enough of this shit. _No one ever spoke to him like this and the last person who even tried was herwhen sheblew up at himat the age of thirteen. He took a few steps towards her towering over her and yelled. "What the fuck do you expect me to say?" She didn't flinch which pissed him off even more. She at least had the sense to be a little intimidated by him when she was a kid.

"How about 'Jack. I fucked up,' or 'Jack, don't know why I just didn't see you and try and talk to you…then beat the crap out of you if you didn't cooperate,' or simply 'I'm sorry.' Take your fucking pick Riddick, they all sound good to me."

"Remember who you're talking to Jack."

Kyra put her hands up on either side of her face and shook them like she was scared. "Ooooh, I'm shaking in my boots Big Evil." She turned her back on him and started to walk out.

"ENOUGH!" He grabbed her ankle and jerked it and she fell straight down and instantly flipped on her back to kick him with her free leg. He grabbed that ankle too and drug her towards him, pulling her under him. Then he grabbed the hands that were now pushing against him, dropped over her and trapped her beneath him with her arms over her head.

Kyra immediately began jerking her arms to get them free. "Get OFF!"

"No."

"Son of a bitch! Let me fucking go!"

"No." This time he laughed which only infuriated her more. _Show me what you've got Jack. _When she was younger and she got pissed like this she used to fire off a string of colorful obscenities at him so he was waiting to see if she still had it in her.

"You're fucking laughing at me? Fuck you Riddick and get the fuck off me you God damn ass munching, cock sucking bastard!"

He grinned down at her. "Not bad…I've heard better though. Sounds like you're a little out of practice."

She gritted her teeth and let out a clenched scream. He moved one of her hands over so he could trap both of hers with one of his. Her eyes got big as she saw his hands heading for her ribs. "PLEASE! Not that! What do you want?"

He looked at her but didn't let her go. "What do I want?"

"I didn't say anything' this time."

"They're one and the same to me."

"Get it over with then. What the fuck do you want?"

He paused letting out a breath. "I fucked up."

She looked at him like he grew a second head. "Did you just apologize to me?"

"Yes."

"Was it that hard to say?"

"No and I would have said it earlier had you not fucking pissed me off."

"Never thought I'd hear it from you regardless."

"Guess I'm just not the same insensitive hard ass I was eight years ago." He let her hands go and moved off of her and she sat up.

Kyra got a mischievous look on her face. "You're right. Looks to me like you're getting a little soft in your old age."

"Soft?" He pushed her back down and this time laid right on top of her. "Tell me. Feel anything soft on me Jack?"

She reached her arms around his neck and started stroking that spot at the base of his head that she had discovered on Chronus. "Guess not. My mistake."

He growled and was lowering his face to hers to kiss her and stopped. _Damn woman!_ He got off her and sat about five feet away from her. "Behave."

"Me? You started it. Behave or else what?"

"JA-ACK!" He yelled her old name in two syllables like he used to. She instinctively jumped back away from him. He only used that tone of voice with her and her name like that for one reason; it was a warning, a huge one.

Kyra suddenly felt thirteen again. "Ok, ok! Shit Riddick, no one's yelled at me like that…well, since YOU when I was a kid." She gave him a dirty look then decided to give in to what he wanted. "What did you want to talk about? Something on your mind?"

"Yes. First, how did you pull it all off? Killing me, the money, the new name that worked. I know you did it, just don't know how."

_Ok, I've been dreading this conversation._ "That's right. You haven't heard the good part yet have you?" She pulled her knees up to her chest and wrapped her arms around them. "I signed on with a merc."

"You WHAT?" He got up staring down at her. "You fucking signed with mercs? Why?"

"Do you remember how I felt about you the day you left me?"

"Like I could forget that."

_Shit! I'm getting upset about this all over again._ "I was so damn angry with you. You left me. I felt betrayed and I was dying inside. All I knew is that I wanted to make you hurt as much I was hurting."

"Dammit Jack, I left you there for your own safety and you came after me with mercs?"

_Stay calm, he's angry, don't get angry too or this is going to blow up in your face._ "Riddick, you knew me. You knew how angry I was and that I was desperate to stay with you. You also knew what kind of foolish shit I could get into up until that point. Is it that hard to believe that I could be desperate enough to do what I did?"

He ran his hand over his bald head again. "When you put it that way, no."

"I didn't sign on right away. I left Iman almost two months after you left me to give myself time to heal.I found this merc named Devon Janus, or rather he found me, and I signed with him. Did you know him?"

He looked up at her. "Which fucking merc did I _not_ know. He was one of the worst."

"He was also very wealthy. For two months things were going smoothly but that quickly changed in one night. We were one day out of Zradus. There were reports that you had been there or at least there had been murders that looked like your style. He came to my room and I something was very wrong. Turns out he had decided that I was no longer useful to him, except as a payday, and he...he handed me over to the crew for the night."

Riddick gave her a stricken look. He was feeling sick. "How many?"

"Riddick, please it's not impor-"

"Don't tell me it isn't important. How fucking many?"

"Twelve, but Janus didn't participate." Riddick let out a loud animalistic sound and punched a hole through the wood bench in the gym. Kyra went to him and saw his hand was bloodied. She got the first aid kit from his bathroom and sat him on the bench while she kneeled on the floor in front of him.

He reached his good hand to caress the side of her face and she looked up at him. He needed to know the rest. "What happened next?"

"The abbreviated version…When I woke up I wanted to die. Then I got pissed and decided to do something. I hacked his accounts and I distributed them over eight secure accounts."

"Eight accounts? I just had one and it was huge. Over a million creds."

"When I said he was wealthy, he was fucking loaded. I took control of his ship's functions, like I did yours, and then I rigged his runner with explosives. I blew it remotely after they had lifted off and caused quite a bit of damage. Then I set the fuel cell monitor to go off signaling a significant loss of power.You know it happens when afuel cell is tapped out. You're a pilot…what's the solution?"

"Easy. Turn on the reserve cells."

"Exactly. However, if the primary cells are all operational and the secondary cells are also brought on line?"

He thought for a second. "Massive power surge that overheats and explodes taking the ship with it." He gave her a little smile.

"You got it. The runner was to keep them busy. I figured that once the fire started it wouldn't take longer than 10 minutes or so for it to be over with.

I fucked around with them, making sure Janus knew I had his money and that you and I would be living well because of him. Needless to say he was not pleased. Especially when I told him that he had reported both of us in his custody and when he blew up…so would we. And what an explosion it was….sweet. Jack and Riddick died and that's how Kyra Bennett and Arad R. Warrick were born."

"So they're all dead?"

"Every last one." Riddick pulled her to him in his lap and held her. The tender gesture did her in and she cried. "I haven't cried about it since the morning I woke up. You're turning me into a baby."

"Shhh, stop…you're getting me salty." She laughed into his shoulder andpicked her headup to look him in the eye.

"I know I did this all to myself. I know I'm completely to blame for every bit of it. But looking back on it, I wouldn't change anything. It got us where we are right now." She stood up and took his hand bringing him back to the floor to sit. "Do you remember that last thing you said to me?"

Unfortunately, he did. "Yeah, something like forget about me, take care and have a great life."

"Almost…_do_ something right with your life. I did. I was lucky that I had Iman's family and Grant and his wife there to kick my ass when I needed it. Well, Grant mostly."

"How does he fit into this? I remember you saying his name."

"He owns the gym I go to but he turned out to be more than just an owner to me. Not too long after I came home I broke into hisplaceto beat this kid up from school. From what I was screaming, he knew the prick tried to do something to me that I didn't like. He stopped me from really hurting him and threatened to turn me in if I didn't do exactly as he said. Homework, clean his gym, then I could use it as much as I wanted. I was Kyra now in name but still angry as helllike Jack. He helped me direct it. He gave me a focus for my anger and made me see that I could be more than I was."

He looked at her funny. "So, when did the transformation into this take place?"

"When did I grow tits and long hair?"

"You _know _what I mean."

She smiled. "Grant's wife. Danielle. She was like a big sister mother figure to me. She brought out my feminine side, kicking and screaming of course, but she's responsible."

"You said _was_ like a big sister."

Her face saddened. "She was killed in an accident not long ago. I talked Grant into moving to New Freedom with his kids after that. I wanted them all to have a new place so they wouldn't have so many sad reminders of her around them. I did it for me as well. I needed to have them near me.

I told them both about my entire past the day I graduated. They pushed me to finish school and were always there for me and I wanted them to know just how much I had overcome thanks to them."

"When you say entire that includes me?"

"Oh yes, he knows all about you and Randy does as well as of a month ago. I think he suspected something anyway. Little things that I would say or do."

"Shit Jack, who haven't you told?"

"Stop it! These two have been everything to me for years. Neither judged me. I should have told Randy years ago but he was so young."

"Didn't know you had someone besides Randy. Nice to know it though."

"That's because I never let Iman tell you much of anything. I'm sorry for that now."

"Why?" He really wanted to know because he had always thought about her and wanted to know how she was.

"It took me a long time to accept that you left me because you cared about me. I was so wrapped up in my own anger that I told Iman that I didn't want you knowing anything.

When I graduated, I told him that he could tell you a few things, but no details. Not out of spite. I think that I always held on to some hope that we'd run into each other and then you could see for yourself how I had turned out."

Riddick was silent for a moment then he looked at her. "I did try to see you once."

* * *

Cue dramatic music. What will she think of that?  
Thank you for sticking with the story! More soon! 


	27. He came back to see me

_Disclaimer: Not mine :( _

Didn't want to keep you waiting. Hope you enjoy and let me know if (how) you like it.

* * *

_He came back to see me? _It was her turn to be shocked. "When? Iman never said anything." 

"Cause I didn't stay long. It was about a month before you turned nineteen. Wait here for a minute." He got up and left the room.

Kyra's head dropped and she felt nauseous. _He came and I was with Rob. Was he there to take me with him?_

When he returned, he handed her a box that she immediately recognized. It was from Rob's store. She opened it suspecting what going to be inside and she was right. There were three charms with Kanji symbols. Her hand went to her mouth and she closed her eyes as the realization sunk in."That was you."

"What was me?"

She looked up at him. "Do you remember the day you bought these? The guy who helped you out?"

"There was a guy and a woman, too. She-." He looked at Kyra funny then it dawned on him who the woman was. "No fucking way."

"I'm afraid so. That was me. I took one look at you and then I heard your deep voice and I hightailed it out of there. I didn't recognize you at all but I just remember that I felt like I had to get the hell out of there."

He didn't understand why she would feel that way. He didn't remember doing anything out of the ordinary to get that reaction from her. "Were you afraid of me?"

"No, just the opposite. I felt attracted to you and that's putting it mildly. And with my fiancé standing right there."

"The guy that kissed you."

"Yes, Rob."

"Iman never mentioned his name. He told me you had moved in with him and that you were getting married real soon so I didn't stick around."

"Why?"

"Why did I come back or why didn't I stay to see you?"

"Both I guess."

"I didn't stay because I didn't want to mess things up for you. If you were getting hitched, then you were happy and I didn't want to fuck that up."

"I'm sorry that you came all that way for nothing."

"Don't waste your sorry on me or you're going to piss me off! Would you be where you are today if I had seen you? Can you look me in the eye and say yes?"

She let out a pent up breath. "No, I guess I can't. Him seeing you in my life would have complicated things." She laughed. "Shit, more than complicated. There would have been no way in hell to explain you."

Riddick thought about what she said, then it came to him that she had not told her fiancé everything. "You didn't tell him about your past did you?"

She looked down at her hands. "I couldn't. He was nothing like you or me. He had not gone through anything in his life that would have made him the least bit understanding of what I had gone through."

"Did you tell him anything about you at all?"

"Yes. He knew about my step-father."

"He knew you killed him?"

Her eyes snapped back up. "God No. He knew he had molested and raped me but not that I had killed him. I told him that I had run away and that Iman and I were on a ship that had crashed, which is how we had met. He knew that Iman had taken me in but he thought the crash happened when I was thirteen"

"But the guy loved you. You don't think he would have-."

"What was I supposed to say to him? Rob baby, remember my step dad? Well, I actually stabbed him to death. Then when I crashed, I was taken in by a convicted murderer and ended up killing a merc for him, lived with him and I ended up killing another ten men or so while we were together. Then he dumped me off and I joined some mercs to go after his ass. I was gang raped and then I blew them up, too. Then I met you four years later and now I'm an upstanding reformed citizen."

"That would be one hell of a wake up call."

"Exactly."

"I know you Jack. How in the hell could you have just hidden who you are? Looking back, that woman I met in the club on Chronus was pure Jack. Who the hell is Kyra?"

Her mouth dropped open and she thought for a minute. _He's right. Kyra is business. I didn't need to hide behind her after Rob died. I'm Jack…always have been. _

"Kyra…I guess she's for business now or when I have to behave." She smiled. "I had to be Kyra for Rob."

He grew agitated. "You hid behind her."

"Riddick, Jack was someone that I couldn't be. I knew I couldn't keep her buried forever but I wanted it to work so much with him that I was willing to try."

"What the fuck were you gonna do when you couldn't keep Jack caged up?" The man was dead but Riddick was disgusted with him regardless. "Sounds like the guy would expect a model wife."

"I don't know. I never thought that far."

Riddick held back his dislike for the man but the more she spoke about making herself into someone she wasn't so he would love her the angrier he got."Man never loved you."

Kyra was momentarily stunned. "He did love me. What you're saying isn't fair."

"The hell it is and you know it. Guy only wanted what you _let_ him see, what you turned yourself into. That ain't you. Jack I knew would never have done that."

"You're pissed off? Damn you Riddick! Get it through that neanderthal head of yours. I couldn't be the Jack you knew. Who the hell could ever love all of me if I had been? Knowing my past I don't know of a man in his right mind that would feel comfortable around me knowing what I've done! There's Randy and Grant but one's like a brother and the other like a father to me. What am I...shit, never mind I just want to drop this."

She ran her trembling hands through her hair and took a minute to calm down. When she asked him who could ever love all of her he felt like he had been punched hard in the gut. All he could do was sit there feeling guilty for making her upset. And feeling guilty wasn't an emotion he was all together comfortable with. Her voice brought his attention back to her.

"Riddick, why did you come back?"

He stood up and walked a few steps not wanting to face her. _Here we go._ "Things were...different after I left you."

"Different?"

"Too quiet."

Jokingly she asked him. "Aw, did you miss me?"

He turned around to look at her, his face serious and it threw her. "Yeah. That's just part of it. Older you got, the more I thought about you, tried to picture what you might look like. I started from the night of your fourteenth birthday and went from there."

"What? Me dressed in girls clothing for the first time since you had met me?"

"You were...not looking like what I expected. I was thinking tomboy in girls' clothing. Turned out more like jail bait."

Kyra laughed, then saw he wasn't kidding. "Jail bait? I was thrilled that you thought I looked nice that night but you never let on that I looked like that."

"Why do you think that guy was all over you in the club?"

"I never thought about it because I didn't see myself as, well, desirable."

Riddick smirked. "He probably saw one of your looks."

"My what?"

"You know what the fuck I'm talking about."

"Oh. You mean the ones that earned me a warning?"

"Exactly. Damn looks you would give me or shit you'd say made it fucking hard to be around you sometimes. Shit Jack. Night of your birthday was the worst."

She tried not to laugh but didn't do so well. "Like when I accused you of not getting drunk around me because you were afraid I'd take advantage of you?"

"Just like that. You knew where the line was and you liked pushing me close to it but I was not about to step over. Once you hit eighteen…I was more than curious about what you'd do if I came back. Would you kiss me on the forehead like you used to do or just want to kick my ass? Shit, I even wondered what you would do if you gave me one of your looks or smart ass remarks and I actually took you up on it."

_Eighteen. He was waiting on me to be legal? I won't let my mind run away with this. I'll just ask him. _"So you came back when I was eighteen so you wouldn't have to worry about me being legal in case you crossed the line. And you were curious how I would be around you?"

"Yes. Dammit Jack! NO! It wasn't just that. How do I fucking explain this?" He thought for a second. _Randy._ "Look at Randy."

"Oh, that's just wrong."

"Exactly! You told me that he was fourteen when you met him? You're four…five years older than him, right?"

"Yes, that's right. I turned nineteen four months after I met him."

_I've got to get this through to her._ He sat down and faced her. "I've heard him on the phone with you and I've seen you together. He's got a mouth on him. He gets under your skin doesn't he?"

Kyra rolled her eyes and smiled. "Yes, he does. What's your point?"

"Does he say shit to you that pushes you? Shit other kids his age wouldn't say to you?"

"Yes." She thought about it. "I guess he kind of talks to met the way I did to you."

"You and him are like we were?"

"No. I pushed you way more. Differently, too."

"How?"

She groaned and turned red. "Riddick. You know how."

"Say it Jack."

"I flirted.

"And? There's more and you know it."

"We acted in a different way than Randy and I do. We were …playful."

"If Randy was younger than he is now…say twelve. Could you see him having a crush on you and it being more like we were?"

"Crush? I-." _Screw it. I can't deny I had a crush on him_. "Perhaps."

"So what if at fourteen, he was really flirting with you. Looking at you differently? "

_Fuck!_ She lay on her back and covered her face. "You noticed I did that?"

"Absolutely. Look at it this way. You start thinking what am I going to do with this kid? He's growing up. You're starting to take notice of it and shit that used to be harmless and innocent aren't anymore. But, you still have this….thing."

It came to her then. That the bond she shares with Randy wasn't dissimilar to the one she had with Riddick. "Friendship. But it's not typical because of our circumstances. You care for this person more than just because of the obligation. They're a part of your life and if they were gone you'd sure as hell feel it."

She looked at Riddick starting to understand a little. "I love Randy. I'd be devastated without him, but it's not romantic. It's not what I would call brotherly either. I can't really explain it."

"Stay with that because I can't either."

"You felt the same way about me?"

"Yes."

Kyra couldn't believe what she was hearing. He had really cared for her and he didn't want her to go. "So, you missed me because of this connection we have but you didn't want to be around me until I was legal because of how I flirted and pushed you."

"You're getting there. But things changed. You were growing up, Jack. I could see it but I tried to ignore it. I had to. I couldn't see you that way."

"Did I? Shit this is awkward...did I...are you saying that I got to you?"

"It's not as simple as that."

"Oh GOD! If I wasn't embarrassed before I sure as hell am now."

"You went from tomboy to little woman too damn quick. You wearing fucking perfume."

"But something happened... more than just the perfume."

"Yes."

"When? What changed?"

"Jack, remember when I went out…a lot. I wouldn't go near you? I avoided you?"

"Yeah. I do. I busted your balls about it, too."

"You were in my room one night before all that went down."

Kyra got up and walked away not facing him. _He knew. He fucking knew._ "You knew."

"Yes."

"Fuck Riddick! You never said anything to me."

"What the hell was I supposed to say? Hey Jack, by the way, don't get yourself off in my bed?"

"Shit! I feel like I'm thirteen and just got caught doing something morbidly embarrassing." She sat against the wall, pulled her knees up and hid her face behind them. "I'm afraid to even ask what your reaction was."

"You should be." She uncovered her face and looked at him. "I had been out that night and I went to my room. I smelled your perfume and thought that maybe you had just been there but the scent was too strong. It was on my bed. I couldn't understand why you had been there. Then I smelled sweat and I noticed a different scent with it."

"You don't need to tell me what that was. I get it."

He got up and walked to her and stood over her. _Can't get angry again about this but she has to understand. _"No, you don't. You know how I am, Jack. How I can be. I can smell things that others just can't. Scents like that…and coming from you?"

"Oh God. I don't want to hear this."

Riddick got down on his knees and braced his arms on either side of her head against the wall. "You need to hear it because this is why I left you. Don't know what the fuck I was thinking but I went into your room. I could smell your perfume and I could still smell your scent, too. You were thirteen fucking years old Jack."

"You didn't do anything."

"But I didn't walk right away either like I should have." He took a moment before continuing on. "I went back to the brothel. I didn't care who I had to fuck, I just had to get the picture of you and your smell out of my head. Small part of me would never see you like I needed to so the rest of me had to protect you. Yes Jack, I knew what you had been doing on my bed and it was the last god damn thing I needed. I had to get you the hell away from me. I came too close to going to a place that I had sworn I would never go. I couldn't keep you with me...even though I wanted you around."

Riddick sat back down in front of her and she reached over putting her hand on his. "I'm so sorry."

"You didn't know. I had to keep my distance."

"We had discussed this, but I wasn't aware how…how much I had affected you. So I could have stayed with you had I not grown up?"

"Like you could have stopped it." He cleared his throat before saying what he needed to next. "I didn't like leaving you Jack, would have kept you with me if there was a way. Didn't know I hated being alone until you weren't there. I kept seeing you from the night before I left. Guess that's what did it. What brought me back."

"Did what?"

Riddick was already uncomfortable as hell saying what he had so he tried to lead her into it hoping she'd figure it out."You remember when we were on Iman's porch after you flew my ship?"

"Like it was yesterday. Sounds stupid but I do." She took his hand and held it between hers copying what she had done that night. "You were concerned about me enjoying my birthday and I told you that you had nailed it. You didn't need to know about teenage girls...just needed to know me."

She was looking at him like she had that night. This look had torn at him then but now it warmed him.

She heard him clear his throat and wasn't sure what was going on in his head. "What?" Just like that night, his hand found her cheek and he brushed her hair away from her face with his thumb and she closed her eyes. She smiled. "That's what you did next."

"Then didn't I kissed your cheek?" He leaned toward her and kissed the side of her cheek but didn't pull back.

Kyra sighed. "I wanted you to kiss me. I even thought for a moment that you were going to but you headed for my cheek. It would have been so easy just to turn my face. I wanted my first kiss to be from you."

He chuckled. "First kiss, huh?"She turned her head in his direction then his mouth found hers and he gave her an incredibly sweet gentle kiss that was over far too soon. He pulled back from her and she was trembling. Her hand went to her mouth as if he had never kissed her before.

"You knew?" He didn't say anything "Stupid question, of course you knew."

"Not like you could hide it. It was in your eyes."

"That look I gave you, it bothered you?"

"At fourteen...yes. Seeing it on your face at eighteen? Not a chance."

Nervous laughter escaped her mouth and she quickly put her hand over it to stop herself from laughing again. "You...um...so you came back cause you missed me.The looks I gave wouldn't trouble you because you wouldn't have to worry about saving me from yourself any more?"

"Something like that." He had smiled at her but his mood quickly shifted. "But when I came, your Rob guy had got there first. I wasn't going to get in the way no matter-." His fist hit the floor. He got up and turned his back on her frustrated by what he almost said.

"No matter what Riddick?" He didn't answer her so she got up and stood in front of him. "I'm not letting this go. Tell me what you were going to say."

"It's nothing." He was angry with himself for saying too much but she just kept at him.

She pushed his chest and he took a step voluntary step back. "Bullshit. I've been through enough embarrassing shit today to last me a lifetime so what you've got to say can't nearly top it." She poked him in the chest this time for each word she said. "You weren't going to get in the way no matter what?"

He grabbed her firmly by the upper arms. "No matter how much I wanted you for myself. Fucking happy now Jack?" Her eyes grew wide and she had to work not to let her mouth drop open from shock. He let her arms go and moved away.

_Damn. Didn't see that coming._ "Imagine that. Richard B. Riddick not taking what he wanted and putting someone else's desires before his own."

"Shut it Jack."

"It's just so out of character for you."

_You're not backing me into another god damn corner. Time to turn this shit around._

"What would you have done _had_ I gotten in the way and seen you?" He said it partly to get her off his back and partly out of curiosity.

Her mouth opened then shut, then her brow furrowed and she got a frown on her face. "I can't believe you just asked me that."

"You're stalling. I want an answer."

"Pass."

"Sorry Princess… we're not playing that game right now." Somehow he had managed to back her up against a wall. She didn't realize it until she saw his hands plant themselves against the wall on either side of her face. He saw the look on her face, too. _That's right. Trapped!_ "What would you have done?"

She chewed on her lower lip with her teeth. "I never put you totally out of my mind."

"That's not an answer."

"Bald heads, guys with your build, deep voices, little things like that I noticed."

"Gee Jack, that's sweet and all but still not an answer." _I'm really starting to love this. Finally, I got her cornered._ "Let me make this easy on you. Yes or No; would you have seen me if you knew I was there."

"Yes."

"Good. Now, how would you have felt?"

"I don't know. Punched you first then hugged you?"

"Didn't ask what you'd do…I asked how you would have felt."

"There's no simple answer to that. Surprised. Angry. Elated. Curious. Terrified."

"Terrified…of me?"

"Hell no. Terrified of wondering if I could keep Rob from knowing about you, seeing you."

"Curious about what?"

"Why you came back. How long you might stay. What you were thinking." _Were you there to take me with you?_

"You were already living with him. Were you sleeping in the same bed?"

"Yes."

"Clothed I assume since you two weren't going at it."

"Blunt but yes on both counts."

His voice lowered and he had just the slightest beginning of a smirk on his face. "Tell me Jack. Would you have slept in his bed, with his arm around you, thinking about me after you had seen me?"

"No."

"No?" _Little liar._

"No, if we had met, say at Iman's house, I never would have left that night. We would have had too much to catch up on."

_Interesting._ "You would have spent the night there."

"Yes."

"Me in my room and you in yours."

"How else?"

"Tell me Jack. Would you have been able to sleep?"

She paused before answering and swallowed. "No."

"Then would you have come to my room?" She closed her eyes not wanting to respond. She knew where these questions were taking her and she didn't want to voice the answers. "Look at me Jack."

She drew in a ragged breath and looked him in the eyes. "Yes. I guess I might have." Tired of feeling trapped she turned the question back on him. "But would you have been able to sleep either?"

He smiled. "After seeing you all grown up? Not a chance in hell." _No way you're taking this over. _"Do you think you would have let me hold you?" He put his arms around her and drew her to him, running his hand up in her hair."

Her voice was shaky. "Yes."

He brushed his lips over hers then over her cheek. "If I had kissed you, would you have resisted? Pushed me away?"

_Forgive me Rob. _"No." 

_Her heart rate is up. Getting down to it now. _"What if I wanted more than a kiss? Would you have stopped me?"

"No." It came out as a whisper she said it so quietly and he almost didn't hear her.

"Jack, if I said I wanted you with me….would you have left him?"

She felt a tear running down her cheek. "I hate you for this."

He drew back and looked at her. "But you know I want an answer. Would you have left him?"

She let out a breath she was holding and two more tears rolled from her eyes. "Yes, I would have left him."

* * *

Next chapter up soon! Full of hugs, kisses and (ahem) more.Anxiously awaiting your comments. :) 


	28. I'm starving

**Warning**: Smut ahead...if you get offended by that kind of stuff then look out.

**Thank you! Thank you!Can't say enough how much I appreciate your feedback!  
Hope you enjoy this chapter...especially if you've been waiting for...well, you  
know what you've been waiting for.**

**Angel**: I agree, I liked letting him dish it out, too!  
**ren3017**: Hey, glad I could spoil…once or twice. Thanks for the feedback!  
**RiddicksFoxyLady:** So happy to grant your demand for more. ; )  
**bluemoon-175**: Thank you for the feedback and here you go.  
**Dhampir Elf**: Always love to read your reviews! Thanks!  
**Nyah1**: WOW! Thank you so much!  
**ClaudZion**: That last chapter was a btch to write so I'm relieved that you liked it so much. And yes, they will be getting down to business.  
**Loves-Riddick18**: What's next? Hmmmm. Read on.  
**BatPhace:** Kind of hoping you'd like that Batty! That was a kick to write  
.

* * *

He brushed the tears off her cheek and cupped her face in his hands. Lowering his mouth to hers, he gently kissed her. She wrapped her arms around his waist, and then ran them up his bare back earning her a low growl. 

"Four fucking years."

She looked at him and stifled a laugh. "Richard B. Riddick…are you pouting?"

"Fuck I am! I'm pissed. Last time I don't take what I want."

She held his face between her hands so he would look at her. "Count yourself lucky. I would have been a guilty wreck for a good while after leaving him and then there's Randy. If you were determined to fly around, he would have had to come with us. I would have insisted."

He thought for a minute about her mouth, then his, then them both together. "I get it. I have enough dealing with your fucking mouth. He's just as bad if not worse. The two of you together?" A shiver ran down his back at the thought.

"Ass. Personally, I think it would have been rather ironic." He gave her a befuddled look. "You dumped me off at fourteen. He would have been fourteen when you came back for me. No getting around it, you would have had to raise a teen."

"Not the same and you know it."

"Guess you're right. Not like he would have been trying to wrap his arms around you and snuggle in your lap any chance he got."

Riddick couldn't prevent the picture of Randy in his lap and a sour look settled on his face. "I don't ever want that damn picture in my head again!"

"Serves you right for pouting." He got her in the ribs and she jerked. "Ok, ok."

Smiling, he pulled her into his embrace once again and simply held her. He stroked her hair and she lightly ran her finger over his back and they remained like that for a few minutes , enjoying the intimacy of holding each other. Although neither could see the other's face, they both wore very contended smiles. Riddick never was a 'touchy feely' kind of guy. Taking time to hold a woman the way he was holding her had never been his thing. Then again, before her, there never had been anyone he _wanted_ to hold like this. She had forced him into hugging when she lived with him. That was the way she grew up and Riddick never had a chance to argue otherwise. Kind of difficult to argue anyway when an eleven year old wraps her arms around you and refuses to let go until he did the same. Holding onto her when she had a nightmare was one thing, but hugging in daylight took longer to get used to, but he had and came to expect it from her...until their relationship had begun to change, then he missed it. Really missed it and it wasn't until that moment that he realized how much.

"Riddick?"

"Hm?"

"Will you do me a favor?

"And that would be…"

"Shave your face."

He looked at her and he stroked his goatee. "What's wrong? I thought you liked it."

"I do. But the hair, contacts, and goatee are Ragin. Not that I'm complaining. Obviously I liked them well enough to let you have your way with me. But I've got the bald…well, shaved head, shined eyes, and I'd like the cleanly shaved face to go with it."

"If I knew you wouldn't annoy me to death, I wouldn't do it." He reluctantly led her go and turned to head to the bathroom. When he didn't hear her following him, he stopped. "What, you're not going to watch?"

"Absolutely not. I don't want to spoil it. But I need to bring you something. " She ran to his closet and found his signature black tank top, the kind she was used to seeing him in, and handed it over.

He held it in his hands for a second. "You want me to put a shirt ON?"

Her eyes lit up as she nodded enthusiastically. "I always thought you looked sexy as hell in those black tanks. I'll be in the gym."

He shook his head and went to work. Twenty minutes later he had shaved not only his face but his head, too. He rubbed his smooth scalp and smiled at his own reflection. It had been a hell of a long time since he had looked like himself.

"Let's go see if this meets with her approval."

She heard him coming and her smile got even bigger when she saw him. _Now that's Riddick. God I missed him._

She ran and literally jumped on him and he caught her. Not wasting any time, she ran her hands over his now smooth scalp and skin, all the time wearing a grinning ridiculously.

"Welcome back Big Evil."

She kissed his bald head and then her lips made their way over his smooth face and then down to his mouth. She was about to kiss him and stopped, teasing him. He growled and pulled her head down to his and their mouths met in a hungry kiss. He walked her out of the gym, holding her, and just as he was turning the corner to head to his room she braced her hand against the wall to stop him.

"Jack, the bed is that way."

She heard the desire clouding his voice and she almost gave in but her hunger won out. "But the galley is that way."

He put her down and gave her a painful look. "Tell me you're not fucking hungry."

"Sorry, but I'm starving. You at least had some food that I brought you. All I had was beer and peanuts."

He started tugging her back to his room. "We can eat later."

Grabbing the front of his shorts by the waistband a devilish smile crossed her face. "Actually…I wasn't planning on leaving your bed once I got in it."

He cocked an eyebrow and threw over his shoulder. "Whatever heats up the fastest is what you're gettin' and nothin' more."

* * *

However, they spent the next hour eating and hitting the highlights of what they had been doing for the past eight years. Then they started talking about Chronus. 

"I have to be honest with you. When I sat down next to you at the bar I compared you to yourself."

"This oughta to be good."

"I don't know about good. Definitely weird. There was something about you that was familiar. I guess just your build and the way you carried yourself. I remember thinking that the hair, eyes, and goatee were all wrong to start off with. Like you would ever grow hair. Then the clothes…so _not _you and to top it off, you wouldn't have been caught dead in a dance club. That was enough to set Ragin apart from you. Hey, come to think of it, why the new look? As far as the universe is concerned, Richard B. Riddick is dead."

"Tell that to money hungry mercs."

"Really? I figured you'd get picked up at some point and time but once they found you were Arad that they would back off."

"They didn't. Fucks were coming after me even up to a year later. Finally got sick of their shit and changed the look."

"I'm sorry. I didn't think about that when I shaved your head. We'll have to be careful with you out there since I just ruined it, huh?"

"Should be long enough. Were you fucking with me when you named me Arad? Warrick I could deal with but Arad?"

"Arad was my father's name, but I looked it up and it can mean wild ass or dragon so I thought it fit regardless."

"Stuck my foot in that one."

"It's okay. I _was_ kinda fucking with you though since I knew you probably wouldn't like it." She gave him a grin like she had done something. "And your last name Warrick means warrior."

He sat there for a minute putting two and two together. "So let me get this straight. You named me wild ass warrior?" She smiled and shrugged and he grinned despite himself.

"Why did you renovate the entire ship except for my room?"

He shrugged. "Thought about throwing it out, but you had left a lot of stuff you liked."

"Oh? But you could have just boxed my things up and sent them to Iman." She was prodding him because she knew there was more to it and she wanted him to admit why he had kept her room intact.

He didn't take to being pushed and tried to get her to end it. "Jack. I just didn't."

She leaned forward with her head propped up on her hands. "Why?"

"You're fucking pain in the ass."

She just smiled at him then smirked. "You know I want an answer."

He gave her a dirty look for throwing his own words back in his face. "If it gets you off my damn back?"

"Promise."

"_I_ wanted it kept that way."

"That's…really…." Riddick prepared himself for one of her usual smart ass remarks. "Sweet." Her smile was genuine and he relaxed, but was still unsure whether he liked being called sweet or not. "I'm just glad you did. I'd hate to think how long it would have taken us to get to this point had you not kept my things."

"Kills me that you didn't find out on Chronus."

Curiosity got the better of her. "How would I have found out there?"

"Randy."

"Randy? What the hell does he have to do with this?"

"When I gave him the part, I introduced myself to him and he did the same. He knew my whole name but I told him I go by Ragin."

Kyra's mouth dropped open. "I told him that I gave you a new identity but I never told him what it was. He would have remembered your name, too and that would have been it. Kid remembers everything. That's twice we missed."

She got up from the table and put their dishes in the sink and began to walk out the door. He grabbed her hand before she could get too far. She turned around grinning at him. "I'll be back. I want dessert."

Five minutes later he had waited long enough and got up to search for her. He headed to the gym, but she wasn't there. Didn't see her on the bridge either. He headed toward his room and noticed the door to her old room was open. Her back was to him and she was looking at something in her hands. A predatory look came over his face.

_I found my dessert.  
_

Completely unaware that he was behind her she jumped a little when he pulled her hair back and away from her neck.

"Sorry," She turned to show him what she was holding. "I got caught up looking at these pictures of my family. I thought I had lost them."

"I kept them safe. I knew you'd want 'em one day." He took the pictures out of her hand and put them down without saying another word. With his hands at her waist he backed her up, then suddenly turned her around. She found herself slightly pressed against the wall.

"Rid-." He put his fingers on her mouth to quiet her. He had put her in this very position quite a few times over the past few days. The first time he did it, he was furious. But looking back, he could have restrained her a number of ways, most of which wouldn't have required him to touch her as he had. No, the rest of the times he pinned her to the wall was so he could feel her body pressed to his and it was a sick form of self torture every time he did it. The time for it to end was now.

He dropped his mouth down to her ear. "Jack. You're mine. You know that?"

A shot of desire laced adrenaline coursed through her and she shakily nodded her head.

He nudged her legs slightly apart and brought her arms up to shoulder height, pressing her hands flat against the wall like she was about to be frisked.

"Ragin's gone Jack. And now-." He moved his mouth to her other ear. "You're getting nothin' but Riddick."

Picking her hair up off her neck, he brought his face slowly down one side, then up the other, just drinking in her unique scent. She felt his breath on her skin, closed her eyes, and bit her bottom lip to smother a moan. He slid his hands along the top of her arms until he reached her shoulders, then he smoothed them down the sides of her ribs, down her waist, and molded them over her hips until he reached the bare skin at the top of her thighs. Even when he believed she had done something to Jack, he still wanted her worse than he had ever wanted any woman and catching the spicy scent of her arousal wasn't making it easy to hold back and take things slowly.

He pressed his body firmly against hers which sent her pulse racing as his hands slowly moved toward her inner thighs. Reaching the bottom of the silk boxers, his slid a few fingers underneath the hem, toying with her. Her head fell back and she tried to bite back a cry of pleasure as she tasted a sharp burst of heat stemming from the trail of his fingers. Hearing his low, throaty growl, she pressed her hips back against him and he ground himself against her in response.

His lips skimmed across the sensitive skin of her neck, all while his hands moved over her stomach, then ribs, and up to cup her breasts. It wasn't enough and she let out an impatient sound of frustration. She pushed her hands off the wall and brought her arms around the back of his neck, turning her face up to his. He glided his hands over her breasts and she moaned from his touch. Green eyes met silver and his mouth swiftly captured hers smothering a lust-filled cry as he rolled her taut nipples between his fingers.

Turning around, she kept her arms wrapped around his neck and walked him back a few steps. She knew where the edge of the bed was and pushed his chest hard while hooking her feet behind his legs to make him fall. A brief look of surprise crossed his face as he fell back.

"Wasn't expectin' that."

"Better watch out big boy, I can be full of surprises."

She crawled over him and took his mouth back in a kiss. His hands went up the back of her legs and over her ass before pulling her down so he could grind his erection against her. Her breath hitched from the sudden feel of him pressed up between her legs. Their clothes provided little barrier between them and the mischievous glint in his eyes told her that sex with him would be different than it had been with 'Ragin.'

Sitting up, she pulled her shirt off and as she reached to unhook her bra he grabbed the back of it and broke the clasp to get it out of his way.

"That was my only one!"

"I'll buy you a hundred of 'em when we land."

His shirt went next and he pulled her against him loving the feel of her soft skin against his. She tugged his bottom lip between her teeth before reclaiming his mouth in a greedy kiss that quickly turned aggressive as she explored his mouth. Her wanton hunger awoke a side of him that had long been left unappeased, but now was ready to play. He ran his fingers up through her hair and grabbed a fist full of the silk to slowly draw back her head. He went for her neck but these weren't soft kisses. His teeth, tongue, and lips sampled her skin from her chin to her collarbone. The taste of her and the sounds she made from his touch had him raging hard and struggling to maintain control. When his mouth reached the juncture of her neck and shoulder, he nipped hard pulling a cry of pain and lust from her. Her nails bit into his forearms, puncturing his skin, giving him back some of what he just dealt.

A look of pure animal hunger appeared on his face as he glanced at her handiwork.

His hand still in her hair, he arched her back over his other arm, bringing her breasts up closer to him. His mouth fastened down on one just hard enough to cause her body to jerk in response. Her hands moved quickly to his head keeping him close to her. The pressure softened and he massaged her with his mouth and she welcomed the pleasure with a hungry cry for more. He moved to the other side, grazing her hardened bud with his teeth before affixing his mouth.

"Riddick!" He growled at the sound of his name as he brought her back up to take her mouth again.

She let him have his way but a minute before pulling back. She lifted herself off him and turned her attention to ridding him of his remaining clothes. She glanced up and those silver pools were watching her every move. She did not look away as she removed his shorts nor as she ran her hand over his hardened length. His body throbbing, he groaned as he pulled her back to him and buried his face in her neck. Still straddling him he picked her up, wrapping her legs around him and walked them to his bed.

He pinned her between his body and his bed when he put her down. Hooking his fingers in her boxers and panties, he made quick work getting them off and then pulled her against him, pressing the full length of his body to hers.

"You feel so fucking good," he groaned, running his hands over her satin skin before feverishly kissing her.

Pulling back only slightly, he picked her up by the waist and sat her on the bed. She began to crawl back on the bed and quick as lightening he was hovering over her before she moved far. Remembering what their first time together was like, the anticipation of having him again was growing unbearable. Lost to the heavenly feel of his kiss she was unaware of everything else his fingers began stroking her bundle of nerves. She gasped and twisted her body beneath his, trying to evade his torturous hand, but after seeing the wolfish smile she knew he was going to do as he pleased.

His legs were firmly wedged between hers; keeping them apart and preventing her retreat. Distracting her with a kiss he brought her arms above her head and pinned them down. She strained against his grip and screamed out of frustration, jerking her hands as his fingers tormented her.

"Dammit Riddick!! Enough is enough. I don't want your hand, I want you!"

He didn't relent though. Holding her like this provoked her anger. He knew it would and he didn't care because it excited him and rousing the fire in her is exactly what he wanted. She screamed through clenched teeth and jerked her arms as hard as she could and at the same time he released them as he drove into her body. Her fisted hands, already in motion, struck his back.

"Riddick!" Shocked, she yelled his name.

The feel of her was more amazing than he had remembered. He vented a sound of frustration behind gritted teeth as it took every ounce of control he had not to have this end soon after it had begun. Feeling her impatiently squirming beneath him he grabbed her hips to still her, which only made her move against him more. Growling he devoured her mouth, then released her hips and she bucked up, pulling him into her and firing a shot of white-hot pleasure through him. He gave in to it, pulling back and fiercely thrusting into her. She gripped him tightly and cried out in his mouth from the intense pleasure wracking her body.

Instinctively she moved with him, bringing her hips to meet his. "Harder." He heard her demand and drove himself further in her as she wrapped her legs around him. He felt her nails biting his back and he let himself go, each thrust more feral than the last, giving as much pleasure as he was taking. The tightening ache became almost painful and he fought to hold out. She soon arched beneath him as the heat flared to the point of shattering her. She screamed when she came apart and her body clenched down on him, driving him to bury himself deeper within her one last time before he was seized by his own release. Intense pleasure rocketed through him and he crushed her to him.

"God…Kyra."

He lowered his mouth to hers and they kept their arms firmly wrapped around each other. Neither spoke just looked at each other as they kissed and caressed.

Eight months and what he remembered about the feel of her paled against what he just experienced. She was unrestrained passion and it was all for him. His need for her overtook him and he willingly let it. He had only tasted the kind contentment that he was now feeling one other time; with her on Chronus.

_Jack…beautiful and she belongs to me. _

Kyra, who took pride in maintaining control, had abandoned everything at his first touch and savored every second. She hardly recognized herself and she loved it. This was her…finally her and it took this man that she had loved for years to bring it out. Love? She tried to deny it for a moment but knew in her heart that she had given herself to him completely in every way and for her there was no turning back.

Kyra caressed his face with her hands and looked in his eyes. He said before that he could read her eyes and this was one message she didn't wish him to miss because she wasn't yet brave enough to say it.

But Riddick _did_ recognize it. He had seen it before in her eyes but never this intently. His own heart raced for a moment silently accepting what she was offering him. His response was in his soft, slow kiss and she felt it. She accepted that he may never say it out loud, but in her heart she knew what she meant to him.

* * *

_Next morning_…

Riddick began to wake up. He was a bit disoriented at first, then felt the heat and the softness of a woman's body spooned against his.

_JACK!_

Yesterday's events came flooding back to him and he smiled. His lenses weren't in so he couldn't see her the way he wanted. He quietly crept from the bed to find his case and retrieve them. He was crawling back in when he looked down at her and saw scattered bruises and marks on her body. He knew he had been rougher with her than he had before, but was concerned he hurt her and didn't remember it. She never said he was hurting her and they had been together several times after that. Still, he hated seeing marks on her that he put there, especially bruises.

Kyra was slowly waking up but not yet fully conscious. She felt incredibly warm the entire night and wasn't ready yet to wake up. A sudden draft of cool air went down her back. She shivered and turned over, grabbing at the covers and pulled them down hitting something hard. She almost panicked. Her eyes flew open for a second then shut after seeing a smooth hard chest in front of her. Her heart was pounding a mile a minute, her mind still very groggy.

_Riddick!_

She smiled, wondering if he was still asleep and if she could catch him by surprise while he was on his back.

Riddick was laying there, not touching her with his arms crossed over his chest thinking about her and what had happened yesterday. She turned towards him and grabbed the covers bringing them down hard and struck his arm. She didn't wake up.

_You turned into a sound sleeper, Jack._

He went back to his own thoughts, closing his eyes and that's when she struck. She jumped on him and straddled his stomach.

_Shit, she's pissed._

Expecting to feel her fists on him he tensed. After jumping on him, she bore her weight down on his crossed arms.

_Ok, this will do me about 2 seconds worth of good, but what the hell._

He looked straight up at her and she had this incredibly serious look on her face. Then she spoke to him in a husky voice.

"What's my name?"

He looked confused.

"What's wrong? Need your hearing checked?"

_She's fuckin' with me._ A sense of relief flooded through him and then he looked at her. He had a beautiful, naked woman straddling him. He remembered the first time she had done this when he pissed her off, but this was entirely different.

Her arms were pushing down on his. _Fat lotta good that'll do you, princess but I'll play along. _Her arms were partially covering her breasts but he could see enough…enough to get him aroused. _Stop…this is her game._

"I'll ask you again. What's my name?"

He cocked an eyebrow. "Kyra?"

"Wrong answer. Should've said Jack. I'll give you one more chance though and you better get this one right. Who do you belong to?"

_You fucking kidding me? You know that answer, princess. _He said nothing.

"Not talking?" She reached her hand back behind her and found what she was looking for running her fingers over his length and to her surprise finding him already aroused. She played for a half a minute more and then stopped. He growled at her and started to move his hands but she popped one hard.

"No!"

She trailed a finger down his chest, then ran it along his stomach down the inside of one of her legs, then the other. She kissed his chest and slid herself lower on his body not expecting to feel a jolt of pleasure hit her when she did. _Keep it under control_. "Who do you belong to?"

He groaned, closed his eyes, and clenched his jaw. _She's aroused…I can smell it. Fuck…she's killing me. _

"Look at me."

He opened his eyes and she slid back even further. She could feel him struggling, his hands fisted at his side and her own pulse was racing playing this little game. It was all he could do to stop himself from grabbing her by the waist and putting an end it right now. Never taking her eyes away from his, she moved back again until she was crouched right over him.

"I'll ask you one last time. Who do you belong to?" She lowered herself just enough to brush their flesh together and he growled.

_Game over!_ "YOU!" He went to grab her by the waist.

"Right answer." But she was faster and impaled herself on his length just his hands touched her. "Oh God!" Her head fell forward and she braced herself against his chest. She had felt very full with him inside her before but sitting on him was a whole different feeling entirely. She raised her body up and went back down and heard him suck in his breath. His hands went to her hips to help her find a rhythm.

_Insatiable witch!_

He loved watching her. She looked wild. Her tousled bed hair was everywhere, covering most of her face, brushing across his chest when she leaned forward, driving him insane. She ground into him and he groaned. Kyra had no idea the kind of power she would feel taking him like this. She didn't know where she had expected her game to go, but this went far beyond.

_I'm already about to…No! Slow it down. Not yet! _

She heard him growl beneath her and smiled, thrilled to know that she could drive him as crazy as he drove her. "Put your hands on me."

He brought his hands up to her waist. She was impatient and in no mood to be polite because of it.

"Not there!" She hissed. She grabbed his hands, placing them on her breasts and squeezing. "Here!" He brushed his thumbs across them and she let out a pleasured cry, quickening her pace.

_My hellcat! Fucking hot!_ Riddick knew she wouldn't last much longer…neither would he.

She pushed her hair up, over, and off of her face. Sitting up further she grabbed a hold of his hands on her breasts and leaned against them. Her release was coming.

He watched her face intently wanting to see her when she came.

Her eyes flew open. She ground into him hard and threw her head back when it hit her and cried out. Her body jerked and she let go of his hands before almost falling against his chest.

_Beautiful._ He grabbed her hips and thrust himself into her, not needing much before his own release took him over and swearing at her when it did.

"God damn witch!"

He immediately pulled her tightly against him and held her there while they both regained their breath.

He heard her chuckle and curiosity got the better of him. "Laughing? You know how to hurt a man's ego."

She bit his neck playfully. "I'm laughing at what you called me. A god damn witch?"

"Yes, and you are one. Been one since you were, what, eleven? You've done something to me…something evil."

She leaned away from him and cocked an eyebrow. "I don't see you suffering. I don't hear you suffering."

He tapped his stomach. "You've got me tied in knots." He pulled her hand back and took one finger. "Around this finger." He sucked it in his mouth. "You've got to be some kind of witch to get a man my size around this."

Her own heart was running like crazy. _You've been feeling like me then. _"Hmmm….sounds like a serious problem…how can I help?"

_Just keep me in knots, I like it. _He rolled her over on her back, lying on her. "Dunno. Maybe I'm a lost cause."

She hugged him tightly. "Never. By the way, good morning."

He moved off her and sat up. "Will I get woken up like that every day?"

_Everyday? I like the sound of that._ "Uh-uh. Can't have you getting spoiled."

He was silent for a minute. "I put bruises on your arms."

"Yes, you did. And don't forget that you bit me here and here. I enjoyed every minute of it, too. By the way…you didn't go unscathed. Look at your arms and you should go look at your back in the mirror."

He got out of bed and she enjoyed watching him walk to the bathroom naked. She followed him in to see his reaction. He had turned around looking at his back and looked back down at her with a crooked smile.

"Guess I wasn't the only one playing a little rough."

"I give as good as it's given…or at least try to. Now if you'll excuse me, I have to pee."

"What I can't watch?"

"Pervert! Go!"

After showering together and finishing breakfast he looked at her and grinned and then got up to put his dishes in the sink. _Little Jack turns out to be an insatiable hell cat. Who woulda thought?_

Kyra saw his grin and came to stand next to him after he had sat back down. "Spill it. Why are you grinning like you snatched a cookie and didn't get caught?"

He backed his chair up and pulled her into his lap. _Perfect fit._ "Just thinkin' about how I never would have though my Jack would grow up to be an insatiable little hell cat."

She looked shocked. "Insatiable? Hellcat?"

"Hell yes! I thought **I** had a healthy appetite and yes, you are aggressive in bed…I have the scratches to prove it, remember?"

"Oh those. By the way…you've been calling me Jack all the time except for when we were in bed. Why?"

"You can't guess why?"

She smirked. "Like anyone is going to hear you call out what should be a man's name in bed."

He got very serious all of the sudden. "Jack… not sure how to ask and I assumed up until now that you had taken care of it."

"What?"

"Birth control?"

Her face fell. "That's not something we'll ever need to worry about." He took her face in his hands seeing that something was wrong and she knew he would want to know. "I can't have kids. Ever."

He saw the disappointment on her face. "How do you know?"

"I started having some pretty intense pains two years ago, like cramps. In the same area where they usually are but much worse. They did some tests and found tumors on my ovaries."

"Cancer?"

"No. I was lucky. But they had to do surgery to cut them out. I only have a part of one left. They highly doubt the tumors will return but they said my chances of conceiving were the same as if I was on birth control."

"Shit Jack."

She accepted his sympathy although she didn't miss the fact that he was relieved. "It's okay. I've had time to come to terms with it." She kissed him lightly. "Jumping topics, I really need to let Grant and Randy know I'm not at the mercy of a merc. That I'm safe."

"Go ahead, but be careful what you say. We don't know if they can access your messages or not."

Kyra laughed. "You forget who you're talking to. Randy and I code our communications. It's encrypted as hell and only he and I know how to crack it."

He poked her in the ribs a couple of times until he got a scream out of her. "Why I didn't recognize you when I did this on Chronus I'll never know. That shriek of yours is very unique."

"Last you heard me I was thirteen? At twenty-two, you were more interested in where your hands were going than paying attention to my shrieks." She felt his thumb graze the underside of her breast and she grabbed his wrist. "Behave."

"That's my line."

"Speaking of. You pointed to me and told me to behave when we were in your hotel room. You used to say that to me all of the time so I just reacted out of habit and snapped to for a moment. It caught me so off guard that I thought you must be channeling Riddick because you were the only one who could get that kind of reaction out of me."

"So you _were_ thinking of me."

"Yes, but usually the thoughts weren't that flattering. It was the annoying things that reminded me of you." He frowned at her. "What? I never reminded you of me?"

"Actually yes, you did. That damn mouth of yours, the way you would push me and get the last word in. Used to irritate the hell out of me the way you could get under my skin and go at me. Your mouth sure as hell hasn't improved." Kyra gave him a big grin. "It's gotten worse."

"I could almost always get the last word on you even as a kid. You always did hate that didn't you?" He eyed her. "Hey, I can't help it if you couldn't keep up. What is it they say about age…it dulls the mental capacities?"

"That's IT! You're ass is mine!"

* * *

**And who wouldn't want him saying that to you? Love to hear your comments as always!**


	29. Story Time Little Boy

Disclaimer: It's still not mine.

**Side note**: If you haven't seen the director's cut of the film then there's a part of the story that you won't be familiar with. If you haven't seen it...GO get it. It was soooo much better than the theatre release.

**Thanks for reviewing! Please **let me know what you think!

**Dhampir Elf**: Hey, I love your enthusiasm! Keeps me going...really!Remember, story ain't over yet.  
**bluemoon-175**: Thank you soooo much for the review!

* * *

He picked her up over his shoulder and took her to the gym and she wiggled trying to push herself off of him. He unceremoniously dumped her on the floor and knowing what was coming she tried to get away.

He laughed. "Like you can get away from me." He grabbed her ankle and she shrieked as he pulled her under him, then attacked her ribs with her screaming, crying and laughing all at the same time.

"Stop! Riddick! Oh God...let me go you big bald oaf!"

"Oaf? You talked me out of it yesterday. Not a chance in hell this time Jack."

Gasping for air she pleaded but laughed her way through it. "I'm begging you!"

"What do I get if I stop."

"What…you want a piece of candy little boy?" He went after her again. "A story! Shit! I've got a good one, too." He stopped.

"This better be good."

"Oh it is. How about the story of how your whites turned pink?"

"I know how." He went back after her.

"Oh, then _why_ they turned pink." He got off of her and reclined on his side with his head propped up and she did the same. "First, how did you know it wasn't an accident?"

"Your face."

"What?"

"I can read your face like a book. Especially when you chew your bottom lip."

"I do not chew my lip!"

"You're doing it right now."

_Shit! I am. _"Ok…so when do I chew it?"

"Let's see...when you plot, getting ready to open that smart ass mouth of yours to say shit you shouldn't,and when you're trying to cover something up."

"Plotting or covering something up? You make me sound like a politician. Guess I'll have to work on my little lip biting habit."

"It's cute Jack."

"Cute Riddick? First of all, cute is for fucking kittens and second I can't believe I even heard it come out of your mouth!"

He poked her ribs. "I'm waiting."

"OK! I'll tell, but you're going to laugh, at least I hope you do."

"For your sake, I hope I do, too."

"Ha ha. Ok. I knew from the time that we started running together that whenever we were in a port that you…well…took care of matters." He looked at her like he didn't understand. "Please! You found a woman or visited the local whorehouse to get your rocks off, OK?"

He laughed. "Rocks off?"

"You know damn well what I'm talking about so shut it, this is my story. Anyway, I never really thought anything of it. I did the laundry and I had a good sense of smell. Between the perfume and the scent of sex…did you know that clings to you and clothes…but that's beside the point…I knew what was going on."

"And."

"It never really bothered me…until I followed you one night to the brothel and I-."

"You what?" He lay back flat on the floor and covered his eyes with his arm. "Why?"

"This wasn't long before you brought me back to Iman. I was feeling my own hormones, my body was developing and I was curious. After the experience I had with my step-father I just didn't get why women wanted to whore themselves out. Sex was all sweat and grunting from my own perspective. I couldn't see why a woman put herself through that if she _wasn't_ trying to have kids. The only thing I saw that might be halfway enjoyable was kissing. Marcus had never kissed me, thank God, so of course I was curious about that, too."

"Fuck, Jack! Do I even want to hear the rest? Tell me you didn't see everything...make that anything."

"Sorry sweety...I knew from the age of thirteen was a sweet fucking ass you had. Mmmmm."

Riddick got a horrified look on his face and she busted out laughing. He pounced on her with half a smile on his face. "You lying little-!"

"I swear to God I did follow you! But I didn't see much."

He still didn't believe her. "Prove it."

Kyra's grin was challenging. "Let's see, your little tart was tall, brunette...wait, wavy brunette hair.Attractive. Curvy." Riddick started to look a little uncomfortable again. "Sit up."He didn't know why but he did. "There now." She stood up. "Now, you were sitting on a sofa when she came into the room. You didn't get up though. She came over to you and straddled your lap like this, then ran her hands up your chest, then around your neck."

She had him and he knew it. "Jack."

"I'm not done yet and you said prove it. Then she leaned down and got about this close to kissing you." He felt her breath on his lips. "Then she stopped...you sank your hands into her hair, really took her mouth and started running your hands all over-." Riddick grabbed her wrists and his face was actually a light shade of red.A triumphant smile lit her face. "Bring back any memories?"

He leaned back but didn't remove her from his lap. "Does this story get better? Scratch that. Tell me it gets better."

"Depends. I remember feeling funny about what I saw. I guess I was turned on by it and curious how it felt. I went back to the ship and fantasized about you doing those things to me. Those things and whatever else I didn't see that I knew or guessed went on in bed."

He laid back and groaned and she was thoroughly enjoying his discomfort. "I'm not fucking believing this!"

"It was the first time that I had….gotten myself off. That's why I was in your room that night. I wanted to feel close to you, so I could smell your scent."

"Then what. What does this have to do with my fuckingbriefs going pink?"

"Come on...I was always crazy about you but as I got older it developed into something more as you knew. I got really hurt especially because you were going to the brothel more often and because you were being a total ass. When you'd come home, you would check on me and I could smell the perfume, cheap fucking perfume and sometimes I wanted to scream because I was jealous and upset because you were ignoring me. Then I had to wash your clothes and smell it again. It finally got to me. I couldn't tell you how I felt and I wasn't about to try and seduce you. So I decided to wash your briefs with a few red shirts that I bought just to stain them pink. That way when you went to the brothel you'd be forced to wear pink briefs."

He flipped her onto her back and pulled her underneath him and smiled despite himself. "You naughty little bitch."

"Hey now! That's not nice." She laughed. "True, but not nice. What did you wear out anyway?"

"Not a damn thing…not like you left me a choice."

"Riddick. We were messed up weren't we?"

"I was the fucked up one…you just had a normal teenage crush."

"How can you call a thirteen year old girl almost throwing herself at a twenty-five year old man normal? Please. She took his face in her hands and slowly kissed him and then wrapped her arms around him and looked at him. "Riddick…thank you. Thank you for letting me grow up on my own." A smirk lit her face. "Hey, but I'm glad to know my thirteen year old efforts weren't completely in vain though."

"Jack!" He rolled her a bit and popped her ass hard.

She pushed him back and then rubbed her skin and shot him an angry look. "Dammit! That hurt!"

"You deserved that and more since you were eleven! Why I never did that before is beyond….never mind. I know why I didn't do it." Kyra laughed knowingly.

"By the way, where the hell are we headed?"

"Korosi."

"Why there?"

"Because it wasn't too far from Helion-5. We'll dock at their largest port, Haleyton. We've got to get supplies. I _was_ going to get supplies when I came back to see you on Helion-5 but my plans changed."

Kyra's heart raced. _I got to him and he didn't even know it was me. _"You were coming back to see me?"

"Yes, I was."

Kyra grinned and kissed his cheek. "I was missing you, too. Goatee and all. Oh, and about your plans changing? Any idea how we can find out who's after me?"

"Maybe. I've got some people I can contact there who might be able to get us some information. But it's a longshot."

"Riddick, I don't want you getting involved to the point that you'll compromise your identity as Ragin. I can't have that happen. I went through too much to set those up."

"If the merc has you figured out he may have me nailed already."

"I can't think about that. I'm betting that he's working alone and that only he knows. I have to believe that."

"Don't worry about me. I can get the information I need without being Riddick."

"Shit! You don't look a thing like yourself…like Ragin."

"Would you calm down? I've got it covered."

She blew out a breath and smoothed her hair back. "Sorry. Everything is so fucked up right now and I will NOT have anything else taken from me."

_On Korosi_

Kyra and Riddick came back to the ship after three hours of shopping and now for supplies. This was all for her since she came on board with only four articles of clothing. He dropped her stuff the minute they got in the ship. "When you were a boy…you weren't this damn high maintenance."

"You'd rather sleep with a boy?"

"Hell fucking no!" He grabbed her and ran his hands in her hair. "I like this hair too damn much."

"Let me change into something more suitable and put my high maintenance shit away. Then we can eat and get the rest of the stuff."

Thirty minutes later Kyra came out wearing a blue low cut v-neck shirt, tight black cargo pants, boots, and had a black jacket on her arm. She had kept her hair down and looked like a woman who would bust a man's balls first and ask questions later.

Riddick took a thorough look at her half smiling, half scowling. _Now that is closer to how I pictured her grown up, minus most the hair. Damn woman._

"Interesting clothes. Never seen cargo pants hugging an ass like that though."

She looped her arms around his neck. "You don't approve?"

"Jack, you were dressed in my clothes when we went out to get some for you. You looking like this is just not gonna make it easy on me."

She gave him a curious look. "What do you mean?" She was completely serious.

"You're fucking with me right? You're beautiful and I'll have to keep an eye on every man out there and make sure they keep their paws off what's mine." She was struck speechless for a moment and he laughed not believing it."If I knew calling you beautiful would have shut you up like this I would havesaid it a long time ago."

"Prick. Way to spoil a nice moment."

"I have a bad reputation to protect."He kissed her throat and took her face in his hands. "You are beautiful." He kissed her. She blushed and he laughed.

"What now?"

"You blush."

"I hate it."

"I like it. Love making you blush, too."

"You're impossible. Can we go now?"

After ordering their supplies and eating lunch, Riddick was ready to do some digging into the merc after Jack.

"I'm going with you."

"The hell you are." The look on his face and the tone of his voice said he wasn't going to debate this with her.

"This is _my_ fucking ass we're talking about here."

"The ass that I'm trying to protect! Last damn thing I need is you flaunting yourself."

"Wha-? Flaunt myself? Just what the fuck is that supposed to mean? What…you think I'm going to go in there with a sign on my chest advertising who I am and what I'm worth if I'm turned in?"

"Dammit Jack, no! These fucks aren't stupid. Wouldn't take much for them to put it together that I'm talking about you. They find out what your payday is and they wouldn't think twice about trying to ghost me to get to you."

She stood silent for a minute thinking. "Fine. But I still don't like this. Promise me Riddick."

"Promise you what."

"Don't play dumb with me. Be careful."

"Hey, this is me you're talking to."

"My point exactly. How long will you be gone?"

"Couple hours tops. What are you gonna do?"

"I think I'll head back to that tech store we passed earlier. Looks like they had some vintage stuff that I haven't seen before."

"Take a shiv."

"Or two or three? Check for me at the store before coming back here. If they've got some great stuff I'll probably be there for a while."

He gave her a quick kiss then one on the forehead and he left. She picked up her bag and headed for the tech store that was a couple of blocks down. Looking in the window she was amazed at some of the pieces this guy had. She went in and began looking around. The store owner was helping another customer and she just went about on her own. Her eyes gravitated to something interesting that she had not seen in years. She knew what a gem it was though and a smile crossed her face. She grabbed a hair tie out of her pocket to put up her hair in a ponytail, then picked up the component and started examining it more closely. Her smile grew bigger and she grabbed her bottom lip with her teeth.

The customer had left and the owner looked at her oddly and then approached her. "Hey you.We don't allow your kind in here."

Kyra froze at the tone of his voice and looked up pissed off. "My kind?"

"Yes, you no good bad ass hackers."

She took a long good look at the guy and her mouth dropped open. "Holy shit! Blake?"

"The one and only Audrey girl."

"Shit! I can't believe it's you. It's been eleven years at least." She was dumfounded.

"I can sure as hell say the same for you. Damn, you sure grew up. Look at you…a fine piece you sure turned out to be, too."

"Why thank you. You're not looking so bad yourself."

"Can I have a hug?" She nodded and he gave her a quick hug. "Audrey, what the hellhappened to you? You gathered a lot of creds and the next thing we knew, you were gone and then your face was everywhere for your dad's murder. None of us believed it though."

"Step dad actually. He was a horrible, sick bastard. I-, I did kill him but it was self-defense."

"What did you do?"

"Disappeared. I had no choice. I turned myself into a boy, shaved my head, and changed my name."

"You know they cleared your name about a year later."

"I didn't know I had been cleared until I was almost fourteen. I had left Earth and things didn't go so well. I ended up in other trouble and by the time I found out, it was too late to go home. I couldn't have anyway. Audrey had been dead a long time by then and I had become a very different person. I go by Kyra Bennett now."

"I had no idea. If we had known, we would have helped you. You really shaved your head?" She nodded. "I wasn't sure it was you until you put your hair up in a pony tail and saw you chew your bottom lip. Guess you haven't outgrown those little habits."

"So I've been told." She smiled.

"So, what brings you to Korosi?"

_Careful what you say. _"It's a layover. We needed supplies and we're headed out tomorrow after they are delivered."

"We? You're with someone then?"

"Yes…he's an…old friend."

Blake eyed her funny. "_Just_ a friend?"

Kyra blushed despite herself. "You're a nosy son of a bitch aren't you?"

"Ok, ok. Look, if you're leaving tomorrow, could you two come to dinner tonight? I'd like you to meet Margie and the kids."

Kyra was dumbfounded. "You're married and have kids? I didn't see a ring."

"Yeah, hate the thing but she doesn't mind."

"And is she a hacker, too?"

He smiled. "You could say we met online. By the way…I saw you admiring that antique component."

"I haven't seen one of those in years. I would have thought they all would have been destroyed by now."

"You want it?"

_Play it cool._ "Maybe."

"Want to see more?" Her eyes grew big. "I'll take that as a yes. I have to stay up front, but go on in the back…there's more."

Kyra looked at her watch and she had been in the store over an hour. She came back out front holding another piece. She was behind the counter standing shoulder to shoulder with Blake and that's when Riddick walked up, looked at the window and saw them.

He scowled and his mood immediately darkened. _What the fuck is going?_

He entered the store and Kyra looked up and smiled. Then she saw his face. _Shit…not good._ She came out from behind the counter and grabbed his hand, speaking quietly too him. "Down boy."

He looked at her and scowled. "Who the fuck is this guy?"

_If I didn't know any better, he sounds jealous._ "That guy runs the shop. His name is Blake Markham. Do you remember the kids on Earth I told you about? The ones who taught me how to hack?" He nodded still not looking happy. "He was one of those kids."

He relaxed a little but still wasn't completely appeased. "So you know this guy."

"Yes and I trust him so you can quit scowling."

"Not fucking scowling."

"Then what would you call it when your face looks like that? Come on, let me introduce you." Kyra pulled his hand but she could tell he still wasn't happy. Blake had not taken a good look at Riddick while she was talking to him. He felt the man's eyes on him and it unnerved him. "Blake, this is Ragin. My friend I told you about. Ragin, this is Blake."

The two men just nodded at one another; Riddick not wanting to shake the man's hand and Blake afraid to.

As she was introducing them Riddick's hands went to rest on her shoulders. Blake was very aware of the possessive gesture. They were far more than friends judging by the way he touched her and how she looked at him. He quickly got the message and tried to explain his relationship with her

"I was shocked as hell to see her here. Audrey, sorry, Kyra met me and my friends when she was what ten…eleven? I think I was eighteen. She annoyed the hell out of us wanting to learn how to hack. She finally wore us down though and got good at it."

"She's good at that…being annoying that is." His hands on her shoulders finally relaxed.

"Thank you so much for the glowing report of my character! I prefer persistent, not annoying." She knew Riddick was still wary but hopefully knowing Blake was also married would help. "Oh, Blake has invited us to dinner with his wife and kids tonight."

Blake quickly interjected. "I've already called Margie and she's anxious to meet you both. She remembered the stories I've told her about the group but has never met any of them. I hope you guys can make it."

Riddick paused for a second then answered him. "We've got time."

Kyra let out a breath she didn't know she was holding. "What time do you need us there?"

"Six? It's four now, I live on some land outside of town and I'd be glad to give you a ride if you want to meet me here say at quarter til'?"

"Sounds great. We'll be here. Oh, and bag those parts. I especially want this one."

Riddick's curiosity was piqued. "And this would be what?"

"Well, it's…illegal. It's a vital component that can beused to create an electromagnetic pulse weapon. It doesn't have a lot of range or power but it has enough kick to knock out any electrical based devices within thirty yards."

"You sound like you're in technology geek heaven."

He didn't smile but he was kidding her which was a good sign. "Technology _genius_ heaven and yes, I'm having fun."

"So you'll be okay if I meet you here before dinner?"

"And you're going where?"

"Few more things to check out."

"I'm fine."

He brushed the side of her face with his hand and quickly kissed her. Blake watched them and was amazed that a guy looking like him handled her so gently. After Riddick had left the store he couldn't resist asking. "I got my answer about whether he was _just _a friend or not but how long have you two been together?"

She turned to him and grinned. "You want the long or the short version?"

She and Blake worked on building two magnetic pulse devices while they talked about how she came to meet Riddick. She cleaned up a lot of the details and left others out completely but he was shocked by what she had gone through.

"So let me get this straight. You two hooked up, didn't recognize each other, then he comes back after seven months or so, kidnaps you and thinks you had something to do with the disappearance of yourself?"

"You got it!"

"Wow. That's one hell of a love story."

"Love story? That's an odd thing to call it."

"Why? Anyone with eyes can see how crazy he is about you and you about him."

_Nice to hear that someone else sees how he feels._

"Anyway, we can test these out at my home. I'm far enough outside of town and we don't have any neighbors so no one will notice a thing."

"Can't wait to see how they work. Listen, Blake I want to thank you."

"For what?"

"For helping me with this, for still being a pal."

"No problem. It's just good to see you again and know you're OK."

Riddick and Kyra waved to Blake as he dropped them off at the port after their dinner with his family.

"Well?"

"Ok, he's a good guy."

"Yes he is. Everyone in that group was."

"You weren't kidding about all men liking you were you?"

"Nope. And that's one wife that I would get to know. I never got the chance to ask. How did your investigating go?"

"Not good."

"Did you find anything?"

"Yes…and it's not what I expected. No one is offering a bounty for you."

"I don't like the sound of this at all."

"I don't either. Mercs don't go off on their own without a payday involved.

"Then why come after me? He'd have a hard time convincing anyone that I'm Jack Landers now that I know you were picked up several times and let go."

"Do you have anyone that you really pissed off?"

"When I was Jack?"

"Whenever."

"Why are you asking me this?"

"I think this guy is after you for personal reasons."

"I liked it better when I thought a payday was back on my head. Can't think of anyone right away that would be out to hurt me. This makes no sense."

"That's why we're going to New Mecca. I want answers and I'm banking on Iman for help."

_That Night _

They had both been asleep for a while and it was now three o'clock in the morning when Kyra was woken up by Riddick's movements. _He's having a nightmare. _She didn't want to touch him knowing that he could lash out depending on what he was dreaming of.

"Riddick."

"All of them gone."

"Who is gone?"

"All of them."

"Riddick. Please wake up." Even knowing she shouldn't, she reached out and was going to run her hand over his head, just to see if she could gently rouse him. His eyes were completely closed but when her hand passed near his face he snatched her wrist in a vice grip hurting her. She cried out, more in surprise than in pain. He opened his eyes, and sat up staring at her.

"RIDDICK!"

He blinked at her and released her wrist then settled back down to sleep with his arm around her.

_What the hell is going on? _

She heard Riddick mumbling but couldn't make out what he was saying. She turned over in his arms to face him and caressed the side of his face. He breathed in deeply and said one word.

"Shira."

Early the next morning Riddick woke up and saw Jack wasn't with him. He felt the bed and it was cold. She had been gone for a while. He got up and went looking for her and she was nowhere to be found, then he thought of one place. "The roof." He found her up there in a robe watching the sunrise.

"Jack. You're up early." She didn't look at him. He put a hand on her shoulder and she flinched. "You Ok?"

"I've been up since three. Out here for the past hour." He came to stand in front of her and bent down so he could look at her on eye level.

_She doesn't look herself._

Finally she looked at him. "You had a nightmare last night." His face went dark. _He remembers._

"You said something about all of them being gone. You repeated it several times. Your eyes were closed and I went to touch your head and you grabbed my wrist in a death grip. You looked at me and blinked then went back to sleep after I yelled your name."

Riddick saw her wrist and it was bruised. "Are you OK?"

"Fine. Well, at least until you had me back in your arms. You were mumbling. You called out a name, a woman'sname.Shira."

It was almost imperceptible but she saw his eyes change as he recognized the name. "If you've got someone else Riddick, let me know right now. I've got Janus's money, I can pilot, and I can damn well buy my own fucking ship and be on my way. I don't need this shit."

_How do I explain this to her? _He placed his hands on hers before talking. "Fucked up dreams started right after I left you on Helion-5. Always the same. I see a woman dressed like some kind of warrior…amazon or some shit. She's telling me that they are all gone, every one of them and that someone has to even the score. Whole damn place is in ruins, headstones everywhere. The woman is Shira. Don't know who the hell she is…some kind of witch…something. Every time she's coming at me like she's gonna touch me with an open palm and her hand isglowing. That's when the dream stops."

"She's not anyone you've ever met?"

"No. Never! Every dream or nightmare I have, I'm in it but I never fucking see myself in these. She talks right at me. Lost count of how many times I've seen it. Each time another piece shows up."

She removed her hands from his and got up. Not wanting to let her get away he pulled her back against his chest and wrapped his arms around her. "Dammit Jack." He kissed the side of her face until he tasted a tear and he turned her around cupping her face.

She took one of his hands and kissed the inside of his palm. "I'm tired. Take me back to bed."

A relieved smile crossed his face. "Now you're talking sense."

Kyra and Riddick went back inside the ship. A man using binoculars pulled them down from his eyes and smiled. He went back inside his hotel, turned on his computer and contacted the man he worked for. The message was simple. "I found her."

* * *

I'm working on the next chapter...hopefully up in the next few days. Please review! Takes 2 seconds, no painand it makes me write faster, too. ; ) 


	30. Nothing you can do about it

**Thank you for the comments and reviews! Tried to make this one a little longer. **

**Oh...smut warning. I know. Sorry. It's Riddick's fault. Read on and see why. **

**Nothingsnobody: **Thanks so much for the review! Next few chapters will tell who's tailing her. Hang on.  
**Nyah1**: Thanks!  
**SLytHeRiNcHiCk 101**: Thank you and hope it's worth the wait!  
**Magan:** Thanks for the review!  
**Batty:** Here's hoping I don't royally screw things up…I have a plan, just hope I don't fall flat on my ass with it. Nice to know ch 28 worked.  
**whitelite**: Eventually and I like cliffies, if you can't already tell. But I _like_ being evil. It's fun. Did I tell you my nickname at work is Evalina? No lie. Do hope you forgive me though.   
**Dhampir Elf:** Me too! Love turns and twists! Woo hoo! Thanks!  
**ClaudZion:** Glad you're likin' it and isn't bonding fun? But come on…you can tell me who you think it is. I'd love to hear!  
**Loves-Riddick18**: Sorry to be a tease…well, not totally sorry.

* * *

Four hours later, their supplies were loaded and Riddick was readying the ship for takeoff when he felt her hand on his shoulder and he looked up at her. "Hey, buckle up." 

"Not yet."

"Why?"

"Because I don't want to go straight to Helion Prime. Riddick, I want to go home."

"Jack-."

"Look, I heard from Randy and Grant and they think my message was bullshit. They believe that you, my kidnapper, forced me to send it. They have to know I'm OK. One day. Please."

"No."

"NO? That's it?"

"What I say goes."

"No discussion?"

His jaw tensed. This was one thing he did not miss about her while she was gone. For some damn reason she had it in her head that the final word did not belong to him.

"That is what no means. Don't fucking understand which part of the word 'no' you're not getting."

"Son of a bitch! You're not my keeper. Can't we just talk about this?"

"Nothing to talk about. It's my fucking ship. Get over it."

"And just how much of the money _I_ gave you upgraded this damn ship?" He sat silent. "That's what I thought. We're going home. One day."

_She may have me by the balls but she's not telling me what to fucking do. _

"Like hell we are. Sit your ass down and buckle up. Dangerous enough going to New Mecca so there's no fucking way we're doing a side trip to New Freedom."

"You're being totally unreasonable ju-."

"Get it out of your head Jack because there's not a damn thing you can do about it." Irritated he focused his attention back on prepping the ship.

But Kyra wasn't done yet and telling her there wasn't anything she could do was like waving a red flag in front of a bull. _Nothing I can do about it? Wanna bet?_

She turned the captain's chair around completely facing the opposite way. "Jack I can't fly facing this way."

She got down on her knees in front of him and ran her hands from his knees to where his legs met his body. She was looking at him the entire time and he kept moving his eyes from hers then back to what her hands were doing. Her hands ran toward his inner thighs, he sat up a little straighter, and she pulled his legs apart then moved between them.

"What are you up to?" She just cocked an eyebrow and said nothing. She pushed the arm rests of his chair completely up and straddled his lap. Wrapping her arms around his neck, she toyed with the sensitive skin just above it, stroking her fingers back and forth while she brushed her lips against either side of his neck. "This isn't gonna work Jack."

He knew exactly what she was up to and he knew how much she liked to fuck with his head, always did, but not this time…or so he thought. He followed her hands as she reached for the bottom of her shirt and pulled it off revealing her new lacy bra that left little to the imagination. Then he felt her hands go under his shirt, over his stomach, running up and over his chest. She tugged at his shirt and he leaned forward so she could take it off. He felt her lips on his chest before his shirt had hit the floor then she moved her hips against his groin. It wasn't a huge movement, but it was enough and she saw a tendon in his neck twitch and she smiled.

It wasn't much longer before she felt a growing bulge nudging against her and she heard a low growing rumble in his chest. "Not gonna work? Mmmmm. Sure about that Riddick?"

She pulled back and looked down at his crotch then back up at him and slowly ground herself against it. Her mouth was slightly parted. She was playing with him but it was getting to her just as much. He reached up to touch her and she popped his hand hard and gave him a warning look.

"What the hell?" His jaw tensed and he willed himself to relax but it wasn't doing much good.

Then he felt her shift against him again, pressing herself closer to and grinding against the one part of him that he cursed himself for not having more control over. He could have stopped her. Should have stopped her and he knew it. Problem was, he didn't want to but he did close his eyes for a moment so he wouldn't have to look at her. However, there was no way he could block out her soft moans other little sounds she was making and it was killing him.

She took out the band holding her hair up and let it fall down. He felt strands brushing against his chest and opened his eyes. She ran her hands through her hair, down the sides of her face, her neck, and as she ran her hands over her breasts she sucked in a breath and closed her eyes. "Jack….fuck woman."

Her sounds, watching her hands go over her, and her hips working against his erection were agony. Unable to keep his hands to himself any longer, he went to grab her hips. She leaped up and turned around and started to walk off. He did not want her to leave…she had to finish this, whatever the hell it was.

"Stop." He was hurting. She could hear it in his voice but she didn't turn around. "I won't touch you." _What the fuck did I just say?_ She gave him a look like she didn't trust him. _Oh fuck._ "Promise." She smiled and walked back over facing him and moving between his legs. He watched her slide up, felt the silk and lace of her bra rubbing against his chest and then along the side of his face. The tempting swell of skin above the top of her bra was right next to his mouth and it was all he could do not to take what was in front of him but he had promised. _Why did I fucking promise? _ He growled his frustration as she slid back down.

Then she turned around hooked her fingers in her shorts and slowly peeled them down. He just shook his head as he got a view of her ass. All of it since she had on a thong. Instead of facing him, she lay back against his chest and put her head on his shoulder and he got a perfect view down her body. Tips of her fingers rand up his legs then to hers and he watched her hands as they glided over her breasts again, this time pinching her hardened nipples, and she moaned. He saw her teeth tug on her bottom lip and he dropped his head back when she ground her ass against him.

His head back and eyes closed he jerked his head back up when he felt her hand around the back of his neck and she squeezed it. Looking back down at her, her other hand was descending over her stomach and disappeared beneath the lace of her panties. Her body jerked when she touched herself and she let out the sexiest sound he thought he had ever heard.

He had nothing to hold onto and he couldn't touch her so he jerked the arm rests back down and gripped them until his knuckles turned white. He wanted her and he wanted her now. He silently vowed to himself that he would never promise anything like this again…ever. He watched as her hand had started stroking movements and it was hell. It was one thing to smell her arousal but entirely another to smell her, watch her touch herself and he couldn't do shit about it.

He couldn't take his eyes away. Her hips had begun to move in time with her hand and her breathing had quickened. She was moaning he could feel her lips and her hot breath on his neck. He knew each time a ripple of pleasure went through her because she squeezed the back of his neck harder.

"Jack." He growled her name.

He felt her tongue against his neck as it come out to wet her lips. Every time she moved her hips, she was grinding herself into the straining bulge in his pants and he couldn't prevent the groan that escaped his own lips. His eyes were still trained on her hand, wishing it was his own. Then he saw her movement change and he knew what was next. _ Jack, don't you fucking do-. _ Before he could finish his own thought, she slid a finger in herself, her back arched and she bit his neck. He gripped the arm rest even tighter.

"Riddick."

_Fucking torture. _ He felt her breaths coming in short pants against his neck. He knew she was close and he watched as her back began to arch off of his chest as she felt it coming. Her hand tightened around his neck, her nails biting into it then she went rigid on top of him. "Oh! God..Riddick!" Panting, her back settled against him and she relaxed for a moment and kissed his neck once more.

_My turn. _

Unfortunately for him she had other plans. He brought his hands up and she hopped up, took a step away, retrieved her clothes, put them back on, and sat down in the chair next to him with her feet propped up on the console. She was still catching her breath when she looked at him. He had a light sheen of sweat on his forehead that matched hers and she almost laughed from the look on his face.

Still completely aroused he looked at her like she was crazy. "What the fuck was that?"

Her face went deadly serious. "_That_ is what I plan on doing if you don't take me home….and not a _damn_ thing more." Then she gave him a bright smile and patted him on the knee. "I'm feeling great. How about you?"

Riddick didn't say anything. Twenty minutes later they were on their way. After he had set the autopilot he unbuckled his restraints and hers then pulled her somewhat roughly from her chair and literally dragged her off the bridge. "What the fuck are you doing?"

He turned around and gave her a menacing grin. "Taking you home."

_

* * *

_

_New Freedom – Outside Kyra's home_

"Did I tell you thank you?"

"Yes, but you still aren't done making it up to me yet." He took a look at her house, which he had only seen at night before, and admired it. "So, this is your place?"

"Yep." She was beaming. She loved this house. It was the first real tangible "adult" thing she had bought and it she was very proud of it.

"Wouldn't have pictured you in a place like this but very nice."

"Thank you but just where did you expect me to be living? "

"Pegged you for a city girl."

She made a face. "Too noisy. It's peaceful here, at least during the off season. Oh, speaking of peaceful, well, not exactly peaceful…Randy and Grant are both here and a few others will show up later on."

He wasn't expecting company this soon. "Jack!"

"Don't look at me like that! That's why we're here. So I can see them and so they can meet you."

"Didn't know I was going to be paraded." She stopped him and put her arms around his waist.

"Not paraded. I'm just going to introduce them to the biggest, bad ass convicted murderer in the universe who I've been crazy about since I was a kid."

He half smiled. "Guess I can live with that."

"Come on."

Grant and Randy had received both of Kyra's messages. They didn't buy the first one at all. But when her second message arrived telling them to be at her house, they decided to see what was up just in case it wasn't a hoax. They were in the kitchen when they heard her voice and they came out both almost hugging her at once. Then they saw Riddick and froze expecting her to have been alone.

"Why is there a big bald guy standing behind you?"

Kyra put her hands on her hips. "What…you don't recognize him?"

Randy's eyes narrowed. "Nope…doesn't remind me of any bald guy I know. Come to think of it, I don't know any bald guys at all."

Grant had been silent thus far as he examined Riddick. Somewhere in the back of his mind it nagged at him that he should know who he was.

"Well Randy…you sure as hell know this one. He was my type after all. He's just changed a few of the features."

"Ragin?"

"Give the man a prize!"

Grant extended his hand to Riddick. "So, you're the guy who had the torrid one-nighter with her."

"Grant!"

"Sorry!"

"The hell you are!"

Randy was still looking at him. "Hey…it is you! I see it now."

"Little slow aren't you Randy?"

"But he's bald and has no beard! Oh, but that's right. I forgot. She did say bald guys can be hot, too so I'm sure she doesn't mind the lack of hair."

"Shut up!"

"But the goatee? What's wrong Kyra? It get too abrasive for your tender skin?"

She heard Riddick make a sound like he was choking on something and she elbowed him.

"Shut it Randy or I'll do it for you."

"But you know Kyra…with him bald like this. He looks a lot like that guy you to-." Randy put his hand over his mouth forgetting it was a taboo subject among strangers but the look on Kyra's face told him he was probably right.

That's when Grant put two and two together. He recalled her description of Ragin and Riddick, but it was the eyes that threw him off. "It is him. Isn't it? This is….you know who?"

"Grant…Randy. I'd like you to meet Riddick."

Both of their mouths dropped. They knew all about Riddick; his dangerous reputation, how he had saved her and Iman, the trouble they had gotten in together, the heartache he had caused her, and how much she had loved him. Their shock was that neither ever expected to meet the man in person.

A huge 'I'm going to hold this over your head for the rest of your life' grin broke out on Randy's face. "Oh, I am just _loving_ this. You and him on Chronus? You hooked up, went at it, but you didn't know who he was?"

"Randall!" It was too late, not only was he laughing but Grant was too.

"So- sorry, Kyra. It's just…too damn funny. Oh shit...just remembered!"

Grant looked at him oddly. "What now?"

"I'm the one who set them up so she's got me to thank for hooking her up with…what's your little pet name for him...oh yeah, Big Evil."

"RANDALL!"

Ignoring her warning he pressed on looking at Riddick. "She came back to our condo and she was glowing."

"I'm not a damn light bulb Randy."

"Her eyes were sparkling."

"I'm so going to hurt you."

"It all makes sense now! Explains why you were so freakin' hot for him."

Kyra advanced on him and he started backing up. "Man, she couldn't stop thinking about you! Even after seven months!"

Grant was chuckling himself. "Sad, but true."

"GRANT!" She was red and Riddick was loving it.

Riddick shrugged. "I just have that effect on women."

She pointed at him. "You stay the hell out of this."

"Hey Kyra…just got one more question," he backed up towards the open back door as he spoke and she kept advancing on him, "big guy got lucky again right?"

With that, he took off running, Kyra on his heels, Riddick and Grant following. They got outside in time to see Randy jump in the pool just before she could shove him in it.

Randy let out a loud hooting noise. "Guess I got _my_ answer now didn't I!"

"And to think I actually missed your sorry ass!"

Riddick couldn't help himself from a small chuckle. "Kid, don't know why but I get the feeling you've done this before."

"What…jumped in the pool to avoid getting hurt by her?"

"That…and not knowing when to keep your trap shut."

Randy swam back to the side and grinned. "It's a gift."

Riddick smiled offering Randy a hand out of the pool. "Yeah and you got it from her no doubt."

"Richard B. Riddick!"

Randy cringed. "Man, hate to tell you this, but when she uses your full name like that…you're in a shit load of trouble."

"Maybe so. Kind of punishment she'll deal me won't be anything like yours." He was smirking and she wanted to kill him she was so embarrassed. She looked at Grant and he was laughing, too.

"All three of you are absolutely impossible and completely shameless." She threw a towel at Randy and it hit him in the face. "Dry your ass off. You drip one drop on my wood floors-."

"I know. I know. You'll chew up my ass with a meat grinder and feed it to the sharks."

Once Randy was dry they all sat down in her living room so she could explain how Riddick had found her. She wasn't looking forward to it either. She knew how worried they were and both were well aware of how violent Riddick could be.

Randy looked at them both weird. "So…did you just dial up R for rescue and they sent him?"

"No Randy…he….he was the one who kidnapped me."

Randy's mouth dropped. "What the hell for?"

Grant jumped in thinking the worst. "Did you hurt her?"

The conversation went south from that point. She felt Riddick's hands squeeze her. "I'm fine Grant. Really. Just le-."

Grant got up and paced. "Dammit Kyra. Do NOT forget the promise you made to me and Danielle about letting this-."

"Grant! I'm no-."

Randy spoke next. "What the hell are you all about anyway? Coming here and taking her off like that? She's the only family I have you son of a bitch and you just ripped her away from me."

She stood up and yelled. "That's ENOUGH. I can't imagine what you both were put through but you don't even know the story. I love you both dearly but I'm not about to take this abuse or let Riddick take it either when he doesn't deserve it. Please…shut the hell up and let me talk."

Everyone sat back down and Riddick kept his hand on her back, occasionally rubbing it to help her stay calm. She spent the next fifteen minutes telling them of how Riddick had been warned, like her, about the danger and he mistakenly thought she was part of the problem, which is why he kidnapped her. She told them that they had both realized after a while who they were once she stumbled onto her old room and then they had reunited. She didn't go into all of the details of that or how he had kicked her ass and how he had treated her before he found out who she was. That part was better left unsaid.

"What the hell do we call you?"

"We need to call him Ragin. His identity hasn't been compromised as far as we know and I'd like to keep it that way."

"Ragin then. Man, sorry for jumping all over you like that."

Riddick shook his head. "Don't worry about it. I understand. You mean a lot to her, too." He looked at Grant. "Both of you."

Grant wasn't totally convinced although he had seen the way she was looking at him and how tenderly he was treating her. There was definitely something more between them than the one night stand they had on Chronus. "What are your intentions?"

"God Grant? Do you know what you sound like?"

"Yes, I do and I still want my question answered."

"I plan on keeping her safe and getting the merc off her back for good. She's made a life as Kyra Bennett after making a big sacrifice for me. I want her to keep what she has."

Grant looked at Kyra and smiled. "Did you tell him to say that?"

"NO!"

"I should thank you."

Grant was momentarily speechless. Why was Riddick thanking him? "Excuse me? Why?"

He pulled Kyra closer to him. "She's made herself a good life and I hear that you and your wife were a big part of that. That's what I told her I wanted for her when I left her. I know what a pain in the ass she can be but you stayed on her and helped her out."

Grant smiled and Kyra was both touched and taken aback at this side of him. "Ragin, you don't need to thank me. Danielle and I considered her as family and I still do."

They were still talking when five minutes later a car door slammed shut and a trampling of feet could be heard coming up her front walk. _Here they come. _Kyra stood up, grabbed her bag and moved up a few steps so they would see her first. Riddick didn't know what was going on but he stood up behind her and she handed him her bag, not thinking, he took it. The next thing he heard was Kyra's name being yelled as the front door flew open and then two small bodies came hurling towards her.

"KYRA!" They both pounced on her and she fell to the floor. Riddick almost stepped in but realized that this was something she was used to.

"Celine, you find the candy, I'll hold her down."

"You always get to hold her down, you find it this time."

"Hey! There's no bag!" Kyra looked up at Riddick and he looked down at the bag in his hand realizing that she had set him up.

"Oh there's a bag, but he's got it." Grant blanched.

The twins looked at him. They were fearless as both ran and one jumped on his leg while the other grabbed his arm. He lifted Sam like a weight hanging off of him and Celine had released his leg but was climbing up the arm of the nearby sofa to jump on his back, he turned around and she jumped right into his arms instead and he caught her. She lunged for the bag, touching it.

"Sam, almost had it."

Riddick had this look on his face like he was going to kill her…but didn't know what the hell to do with these two kids. She was on the floor laughing and loving every minute of his discomfort. He looked at the twin terrors hanging off of him knowing he had to do something then an idea came to him.

"You want the bag?" They both stopped. His deep voice had caught their attention. They nodded. "Hold on a sec." He put them both down. "You get the bag only if you can tickle her ribs real good and make her laugh." Smiling, both children ran straight for Kyra and started tickling her. She shrieked but they had her pinned. By the time they quit to get their reward she had tears coming out of her eyes. They were about to run away with their prize when Sam turned around. "Hey Kyra?"

"Yes Sam?"

"Bring him back to play. He's fun to climb on." With that he ran out of the room after his sister.

Riddick came over and offered her a hand to pull her up. "I don't need your help thank you!" She was still laughing, but at him as she stood up.

"You set me up."

"Yeah? And you sent them right back after me! Those are Grant and Danielle's twins Sam and Celine. They're five and I created a monster in them both by bringing them treats in my bag. They've gotten so strong between the two of them that I figured they needed a more worthy adversary."

After the twins went upstairs with their spoils, all of them sat in the living room for quite a while and swapped stories, mostly at Kyra's expense. She managed to get a few in herself one including how she first asked Riddick about his eyes. They lowered the light and he actually took out his lenses revealing those eyes she loved so much.

Grant has been closely watching Kyra with Riddick. This was the happiest he had seen her ever. Even when she was with Rob she had never been like this. It was written all over her face how much in love with him she was. It was plain to see that Riddick had feelings of his own; the way he had put his hand around her waist, rubbed her back, the way he caught him looking at her. Riddick had gone to the kitchen to bring Kyra some water and Grant had followed him.

Riddick didn't look at him but knew he was there and was fairly sure why. "Wondered when you'd get me alone."

"It's not easy. She doesn't like being away from you. Do you think you'll be able to get this guy off her back permanently?"

"I'll do what needs to be done." It didn't take much for Grant to know exactly what he meant but oddly enough he wasn't too bothered by it given it was Kyra who was in danger.

"How long are you both staying?"

"We're leaving tomorrow early. Can't risk staying here, but she had to see you guys.

"You do whatever you have to. She's the world to Randy and like a daughter to me. Randy will take care of the business so you can see to her."

Grant debated about whether to even say anything, but the father figure in him couldn't hold back.

"Despite the current circumstances…she looks happier than I've seen her in years. Probably since her graduation."

That got Riddick's attention and he looked at Grant.

"Did she tell you about Rob?"

"I know about him." Every time he thought of her belonging to someone else, even though the guy was dead, it grated on him.

Grant heard the edge in his voice. "He was wrong for her. She's got too much spirit and I honestly didn't see it lasting between them."

Now he was confused. "She loved him and she wanted to make it work. She told me."

_Here I go. Let's see what he does. _"Yes she did. But she wasn't like this around him. She wasn't completely herself like she is with you." Hearing that didn't bother Riddick one bit but he wasn't going to let Grant see what he was thinking.

"She must have told you a lot about me for you to just come out and talk to me like this."

"Yes, she has confided in me and told me some of the more sordid stories that she hasn't shared with Randy."

"Where are you going with this anyway?"

"I know Kyra and I know her heart. She wouldn't have thrown my kids on you if she had any doubts about you. That's why I felt comfortable enough talking to you. I won't lie to you. I had reservations about her being with you after everything she's gone through and given your past history with her. But I feel a hell of a lot better now, after watching you both together, than I did when you got here. If she's like this with you…that's a good thing in my book."

At that point Kyra walked in. "Hey, did you forget my drink?" Then she realized Grant had been in there with him. Riddick walked to her, handed her the drink and casually rested his hand on her stomach and kissed her temple as he passed her. Her heart was in her stomach from the tender gesture. She had no idea what to say until she turned her attention to Grant. "What the hell did you say to him?"

"Calm down Kyra. He and I had a very nice conversation. I just wanted us to chat for a short while without someone's interference."

"Me?"

"I needed to make sure he understood what was at stake with you.I also told him that he should do whatever it takes to help you, and that Randy and I would take care of things here."

"I get the feeing that there's more to it than that and I'm surprised he stayed around for it."

"He's not exactly the same man you described to me." He walked out of the kitchen and left her holding her water contemplating what the hell he meant by that last comment.

"I think I need something stronger than water to drink."

She went back into the living room to see her three men together and sighed. _I've got it good. I just need to hold onto it._ "Anyone hungry because I'm starved. I think I have some steaks in the freezer."

"Absolutely!"

"That goes without saying Randy…you're always hungry. I assume you both are, too?" She got nods from them. "In that case, I'll go fire up the grill. Grant did the twins bring their suits? They can swim if they want."

"Are you kidding? They probably have them on already. I'll go tell them."

Less than five minutes later the twins came back downstairs and out to the pool with candy coated mouths and their swim suits on. They were headed for Kyra but diverted their path and ran straight for Riddick and stopped short.

Celine spoke first. "Hey, what's your name anyway?"

"Ragin." The twins just stood there for a minute fascinated by his voice.

"Can you throw us in?" Sam had a huge grin but he and Celine could sense Riddick wasn't so sure.

Celine piped in trying to convince him. "Yeah, we're good swimmers. Kyra taught us. You can really throw us around and everything."

Riddick had never been around children this small. Hell, children in general. Just Ziza but that was briefly and she was nothing like these two. Riddick had taken down teams of mercs single handedly, he could scare the shit out of most men, and at one time he was the most feared criminal around. But looking at Sam and Celine, they actually made him nervous and unsure of himself. He looked over at Kyra with a look on his face like he didn't know what the hell to do and he needed rescuing.

She almost laughed but knew he'd kill her. "I do it all the time, nothing deeper than five feet and throw them like I would."

"Throw them like you? I don't think so." She gave him a look like she couldn't believe what a baby he was being but she came over to show him anyway.

"What's wrong…scared of a couple of five year olds?" She picked up Celine and tossed her in as the girl squealed. Riddick picked up Sam and tossed him in as the boy laughed. She looked at him and he visibly relaxed. "See there…they don't bite."

He stepped behind her and growled at her. "Watch it Jack. They don't bite but I do." He picked her up and she screamed as he threw her in the deep end of the pool.

When she surfaced the water she saw him with a triumphant look on his face and she could hear Grant and Randy laughing. She got out of the pool sopping wet and glared at all three of them then looked back at Riddick. She walked up to him and pointed talking only loudly enough for him. "Your ass is mine."

"Countin' on it." He watched her grab a towel and walk into her house. "'Bout damn time I get the last word."

_Later that night…_

Kyra crept from the guest room and gently closed the door after putting the twins to bed and then returned to the threesome.

"They go to bed OK for you? They were really wound up tonight."

"I think swimming wore them out."

"We were talking about you while you were upstairs." His tone had gone serious.

"So, what else is new…I'm guessing this is about my merc?" She sat down on the sofa next to Riddick and he wrapped an arm around her as she cuddled up against him. "So, is someone going to spill it?"

Riddick didn't know how she'd react but he knew it was time. "We all agreed that we can't come back here again until this is over with."

She heaved a big breath and let it out. "I knew it would come to this."

"I've got JB&B under control. Everything will be OK here."

"I know Randy. It's just hard to think of actually leaving here and not knowing when I'll be back. I know the company will be fine with you. Oh, about the house…no wild parties." She smiled.

"Promise. You just take care of yourself. Where are you guys headed next anyway?"

"Back to Helion Prime, but not for too long." She turned her attention back to Riddick. "How long do you think we'll be gone?

"Hopefully not longer than six months."

She felt tears stinging her eyes. "Oh God! Why do I feel like I'm grieving?" Kyra took a moment to compose herself then took on a business like tone. "Grant, I'll have the papers drawn up but I'm deeding the gym and your house to you effective immediately. I've also got a couple of accounts that I've set aside for the twins' education and it's also enough to get them started; house, car, whatever. Randy, the franchise of course is already legally yours. If I don't come back, JB&B will be yours, too. I want Riddick to have the house but if he doesn't accept it then that will go to you as well."

"Kyra, for God's sake will you stop talking like you're not coming back. You ARE coming back and you'll be fine. As for the gym and house I don't understand what you're talking about."

"Grant, I had to do something to lure you here after Danielle was gone, so I bought the property and had plans designed to retro fit it for a gym and house. You've been leasing it from me the entire time."

"You lied to me?" He was incredulous.

"Can you blame me?"

He laughed. "I can't believe…hell, yes I can. Thank you. I've never regretted coming here with the kids."

"Randy you've been awfully quiet over there."

"Well, first of all you ARE coming back. But I thank you for wanting JB&B to go to me. It won't be the same around here without you and I can't wait for you to come back." He got up and gave her a hug.

"I love you guys…you're my family."

Grant stood up. "Well, on that note. I think that I should call it a night. What time do you want me here to get the kids?

"We're leaving no later than six in the morning. Don't wake them up though. Just take a bedroom and sleep yourself until they wake up.

"Will do. Nite!"

"I'm headed out, too. I'll crash at Grant's house." Randy gave her one last hug and a kiss on the cheek.

She watched them both leave and leaned her head against the door before closing it. "I'm going to really miss them."

Riddick tilted her face up to look at him. "You'll be back home where you belong." He kissed her quickly and shut the door, then picked her up over his shoulder. "But right now…you've got some more making up to do."

* * *

It was amazing what one could learn without much effort. He had heard everything thanks to his little toys and the road leading to her house had no street lights so it had been quite easy to walk there and back without being seen.

Returning to his hotel room, the thought of the fat paycheck he would receive for doing nothing more than tailing this woman put a huge smile on his face. This time though, he had a bit more information to give to his employer. He sent a message to him. "She's heading to New Mecca leaving tomorrow. You've got two weeks." He shut down his computer and kicked back on his bed making a mental list of where he would spend his money first.

* * *

That wraps up another one. Thoughts? Comments? Just hit the review button. Love reading them! Next chapter coming this weekend.  



	31. Can't go home again

I want to thank everyone sooo much for your support. It's been a great ride so far and the responses that I have received have been so phenomenal compared to what I might have expected. Ya'll are amazing and inspirational! I hope you enjoy the turns the story will take as I have DEFINITELY given this my own spin and will use a couple of "known" characters in unconventional ways. Guess you'll have to keep reading to find out what that means and it won't be revealed right away either. Little bread crumbs here and there. Hope you enjoy and **please give me feedback!! ** It sooo helps me grow as a writer! Thank you!!

**Disclaimer - Not mine :( **

**Better-Things-To-Do28**: I had to go back and see what Chapter 16 was…now I understand the whoo hoo!  Thanks for the review!  
**Nyah1** Going on…fast as I can.  
**BatPhace** : Batty, thanks so much for the boost and for the offer!   
**whitelite** Yep, evalina, no kidding. Can't imagine what I did to deserve the name! Oh, and the security…the merc's "toys" allowed him to spy on their conversation from a safe distance without tripping anything in her system. Guess I should have explained that better. Sorry.  
**nothingsnobody**: Suspense will soon be over and thrilled you're loving it!  
**ren3017** Yep, completely his fault. He should know by now not to challenge her. LOL. The "who" and the "what" will be revealed soon and here's your more with even more coming soon.  
**Dhampir Elf**: Just LOVE your enthusiasm. I feed off of it. Yummy! Love putting him in situations like that. Too fun!  
**AngelKougaeri**: Patience child! Sneaky meanie will be revealed next chapter…not much longer to wait.

* * *

_Helion Prime_

Kyra was staring rather wistfully out the ship's window as they were making their descent to Helion Prime. She had mixed feelings coming back here. She had some wonderful memories, those that were bitter-sweet, and then those that were better left forgotten entirely. He had been watching her, wondering what she was thinking. "You okay?"

Startled from her thoughts she looked at him "Yeah, I am. I just haven't seen Iman and his family in a long time. I feel bad for not having come back sooner."

"They'll be glad to see you."

"I know. Still can't help feeling a little guilty."

Riddick flipped on the communicator to ask for landing clearance. "New Mecca Port requesting clearance to land."

A woman's voice responded and sounded a little too friendly. "Hello. Please identify and state your purpose; business or _pleasure_." Kyra's jaw tightened listening to the woman then she saw him smiling but he wasn't looking at her. She had no idea that he had seen her reaction and was amused.

Irritated, Kyra answered the woman. "New Mecca Port this is the Orion. There are two on board and we're most definitely here for pleasure."

There was slight pause on the other end and the woman's voice came back on and was all business. "Cleared for landing bay 16 A." Then Kyra gave him a dirty look.

"What the hell did I do?" He was grinning.

She got out of her seat before he finished landing and sat in his lap. "I hear you talk all the time and I forget what a sexy voice you have."

He squeezed her closer. "Sexy huh?"

"Uh-huh. So, I think I'll make the port requests from now on."

They disembarked and headed for Iman's home completely unaware they were being watched.

Walking from the port Kyra inhaled deeply. "I have always loved the smell of the air here. Kind of spicy. Don't look at me like that. I like to remember places by their smells."

"I wasn't gonna say a thing. How long has it been since you were here anyway?"

"A little over three years. Randy and I stayed long enough to take care of Rob's estate and see Jason shipped off." Kyra looked up at the home where she lived for many years. "We're here."

"You aren't going to knock are you?"

"Nope just taking a deep breath." She opened the door and they walked in. "I'm home! Anybody here?"

The first person she saw was Ziza who came running down the stairs and stopped. Her eyes grew big and she gasped. "Kyra!"

"Come here little sister." Ziza ran to her and gave her a huge hug. "Oh how you've grown. You are such a little lady. When will you come see me at the beach?"

"I have been begging them and all they say is soon Ziza soon"

"If they do not bring you, I will come and get you myself."

Lajjun rounded the corner and a smile broke out on her face. "Kyra! Riddick! What a surprise."

"Lajjun." Kyra gave her a hug. "We won't be here too long. I don't want your family endangered but Riddick needed to come back."

"Oh it is wonderful to see you! Riddick it is good to see you again as well and you both together. Iman will be so pleased. He will be home soon. Please come to the garden and I will bring you something to drink."

Lajjun was taking down a couple of glasses when she heard a shriek and then laughter coming from outside. She looked out through the kitchen and what she saw was unexpected. Riddick had his arms around Kyra and her arms were around his neck, then he kissed her. _That was no kiss between friends._ She watched them further and saw how they looked at each other. _ They look like they are in love. _ Lajjun called Iman and let him know they were here and told him of what she had seen between them.

He shook his head. He hung up and turned to Aereon. "Good news. They are here. My wife has spoken to them and there is something else. She believes them to be in love from what she saw of them."

Aereon's eyebrow rose and her mouth transformed into a small smile. "This adds a complication but a positive one. If he loves her as she says, he will do what he needs to do to keep her safe. Go home. There is little time left and I will be by shortly."

Iman was afraid. He never wanted to hurt Kyra or Riddick but he was desperate to protect his family…to protect his world and there was little hope if he could not be convinced to help them all. When he arrived home he heard them in the garden. He took a deep breath and then went out to greet them. "Kyra!"

She looked up. "Iman!" She got up and went to him and gave him a hug and a kiss on the cheek. "I've missed you."

"As we have you. I believe you have grown more beautiful since you have left. The beach must be agreeing with you."

"I love New Freedom and I've never felt more at peace anywhere."

"But what of the man who came here? Isn't it dangerous to be here?"

"I've already told Lajjun that we won't be staying long. Riddick needed to talk to you about the man who came here though. When all of this is over, all of you have to come visit. I moved into my new home not long ago and it has plenty of guest rooms. There's a pool and the house is right on the beach."

"Sounds wonderful and we pray that this will quickly come to an end for you. Mr. Riddick, it is good to see you again. I am glad you found Kyra…well, Jack to you. Was it difficult?" Kyra and Iman sat down and he saw the blush go across her face.

Riddick had a slightly odd look on his face. "The message you sent didn't come through the way it should have. Thought you said Kyra was involved or was the merc and could lead me to Jack."

Iman's face tensed with worry knowing Riddick's temper. "I am afraid to ask what happened."

"It could have been worse but I had already met her on Chronus eight months ago-."

"But I don't understand…if you met then why did you think she was a merc?"

"We didn't recognize each other at all. We were no better than strangers but we hit it off quite well."

"I knew she was Kyra Bennett and that was it. I was…not happy when I thought she had Jack."

"This doesn't sound good."

"Lajjun it wasn't. He kidnapped me. The only way I found out that Ragin was Riddick was when I stumbled onto my old room. He had still kept some of my things. Then I had to work to convince him I was Jack. He refused to believe me and it took some…persuasion on my part to convince him."

Iman looked relieved. "Then I suppose you were both happy to see each other."

Riddick smirked. "Not quite. She dealt me a right hook with a three pound boxing weight."

"You deserved it."

Iman had been watching them both and how they behaved together. Lajjun had been right. "I have to say…I haven't seen you like this for a very long time."

Kyra gave him an odd look. "Like what?"

"Like yourself. There is a spirit to you now that wasn't there when you were wi-."

Lajjun spoke, horrified by what he was about to say. "Iman!"

"Lajjun it's okay." She smiled to reassure her. "You were going to say when I was with Rob?"

"Yes…I mean no disrespect to him."

"I know you don't but it's hardly a fair comparison. Rob never really knew me and Riddick always has. I suppose that's why I _can_ be myself."

Riddick kissed her hair. "Yeah, pain in the ass and all."

She didn't elbow him or give him a dirty look. She got a mischievous grin on her face and stood up, then went behind Riddick. "You should count yourself lucky. At your advanced age with little hope for much of anything, I came strolling along and you hit the jackpot."

Lajjun tried not to laugh and Iman just coughed to cover his laugh. He turned around and gave her a look that said she would pay for the comment later. "You are lucky we're here with them and not with Randy and Grant. I wouldn't hesitate around them." She kissed him on the cheek and sat back down laughing.

"It does my heart good to see you _both _happy. I am concerned though about this man who came after you, looking for you here. Why come here when he may still remain or have someone else here?"

An unknown female's voice was heard. "I can answer that." An older woman virtually materialized before them catching Riddick and Kyra by surprise but not Iman or Lajjun.

"Riddick, Kyra, this is Aereon, she is an envoy from the Elemental race."

"Had you come here any later it would have been too late. We haven't much time."

Riddick held up his hand and stood up. "First, I want to hear what you have to do with the merc who is after Jack."

"The reason must be explained first so you both will understand."

Kyra's stomach twisted. Something was wrong here and she knew it. "Then explain and be quick about it. This is my life we're talking about."

"I came to New Mecca for two purposes; to spread word of their impending arrival and to search for the man who could restore balance for us all. _They _are the Necromongers. A horrible race of people on a holy crusade to the Underverse. They travel through our worlds, converting inhabitants to their religion then destroying it before moving on to the next. If they cannot convert you, they will kill you and their arrival is imminent."

Kyra stood up and took a step toward Aeron. "Why are you wasting our time telling us this?"

Iman stood, nervous as he spoke. "Kyra, she told us of a prophecy. It regarded a male Furyan child strangled with his own birth cord." Riddick had a look of disbelief on his face. "When she told me of this story, I told her of you, Riddick."

Aereon turned her attention to Riddick with questions she was hoping he could answer. "What do you remember of your early years? Of your home world? Have you met any others? Others like yourself?"

Riddick took a step closer to her. "Sister, they didn't know what to do with just one of me." He walked behind Kyra putting his hands on her shoulders. She placed one of her hands on his.

"Balance is everything to elementals. Water to fire. Earth to air. If we are to survive, a new balance must be found."

Riddick could feel Kyra's unease through her shoulders and he wanted this conversation over with. "Balance? Bullshit. Get down to it. What the hell are you about?"

Aereon was growing impatient. "I am here concerning a foretelling, a prediction over thirty-five years old. A young warrior once consulted a seer. He was told a child would be born on the plant Furya…a male child… who would someday cause the warrior's downfall. So he mounted an attack on Furya, killing all young males he could find, even strangling them with their birth cords, as in your case. This man is now the Lord Marshall, the leader of the Necromongers."

Kyra laughed despite herself. "So you think this child…the one to take this man down is Riddick? You've got to be kidding me. This isn't his fight." She couldn't believe where this was going.

"She's right."

Iman was desperate. "The Coalsack planets are gone. Eight million settlers missing The entire Aquilan System is gone too."

"Iman, how could you expect Riddick to take them down? One man against a race of people? We will leave, all of us. Return when it is safe."

Aereon floated closer to Riddick. "Have you not listened? There will be nothing to return to. They destroy each world when they leave it. With the Lord Marshall in place, they will continue their advancement until no one remains. I saw the look in your eyes when I spoke of your birth, of Furya. You know something of this."

"You have no idea if he is Furyan. Surely there are others you can find. Do not place all of your lives in his hands. That is too much to ask of any man. I will not listen to any more of this. I have already lost one man in my life at the hands of another. I will not lose him, too."

Kyra started to leave the house when Aereon spoke. "And what of the merc who is after you?"

She froze, pulled her shiv and advanced on Aereon with a look of fury on her face. "What the hell have you done?"

"It was vital that we speak with Riddick. I could not simply send a merc after him. His record is clean. What's more, the odds of him going into hiding were too high based on his prior experiences.

But you my dear, you were different. You also have a clean record but you were not as careful as you should have been. With some research, my people discovered how you were able to become Kyra Bennett and with that, people who would personally benefit from finding you. They were not hired. They are acting of their own volition based on information they were supplied.

Kyra's knuckles turned white from the death grip she had on the knife. It was all she could do to not kill this woman. "You bitch! You put my life in danger…no, you turn my life on its ass and for what? To get Riddick here when you aren't even sure he's what you think he is? Why didn't you just have Iman ask him here? He probably would have come for another made up reason. You don't know what the fuck you've done. I have no idea who the hell you've sent after me but if he has anything to do with how I became Kyra Bennett then it won't end pretty. And _as _such, you better hope I never see your face again after he's been taken care of. You may appear to be made of nothing but air but everything living can be killed. It's just a matter of finding out how."

Aereon wasn't fazed by Kyra's anger. She was on a mission. It was as simple as that. "As I said, it was a risk. Knowing Riddick's history, I calculated the odds of him returning to talk to Iman after finding there was no bounty on you. Riddick would want to know more so he would come straight here, where it all started. And I was right, because here you are. Simply asking him to come might have also worked…but with you in danger…the odds were more in our favor."

"Too damn bad we're not staying for the party."

Kyra did leave this time but Riddick stayed behind for a moment. "Don't count on her coming back to say good-bye." Riddick left the house and found her just outside the door crying. She was crushed being betrayed by someone she considered her family. "Jack."

"How could he Riddick? How could he stand by what she did and ask you for something like this, especially after he saw us together?"

He took her face in his hands. "He's desperate but it's no fucking excuse."

"So what now?"

"It's late. Tomorrow I need to see if anyone here knows about this guy who is after you. She's right. It started here so there's a chance somebody knows what's going on. I plan on talking with that witch again, too. I think she knows more than she told us. We'll leave tomorrow night."

"But what if it is true."

"If this shit is real, we'll go back to New Freedom, pack everyone up and leave, find someplace else to go. Okay?"

"Okay." They started walking back to the ship but she still felt agitated. Mostly because of what had happened. There was a part of her, intuition perhaps, that felt like something was closing in on them and they were not going to be able to avoid it or escape from it. She was willing herself to not let it overwhelm her.

* * *

They had been walking for a short while when Kyra realized where they were on the road. This was where she had confronted him when he left her. She had said everything to him that she was feeling that day except for one thing, which she had almost blurted out, but stopped herself, not wanting to appear like a fool. But she wasn't fourteen and now wasn't the time to worry about looking foolish. She had told him that waiting for something good to happen was bullshit. Better to take the risk. Right now she needed him to know what she had never been able to say to him before. 

"Riddick." She put her hand on his chest to stop him from walking.

Something was going on with her, he had felt her anxiousness. But there was more to it than what just happened at Iman's home. She wasn't looking or talking to him and her nervousness was very apparent. She took a deep breath and caught his eyes.

"I don't want you to say anything. Just listen." She paused for a moment. "I'm worried. I've got a bad feeling about all of this, and it's scaring the hell out of me."

He put his arms around her waist and started to say something but she silenced him, putting a finger on his lips.

"I can't do this if you talk. Really."

She closed her eyes for a moment to settle her nerves and summon the courage that had evaded her up until now, then she re-opened her eyes. Her heart was slamming in her chest and she knew he could hear it.

"Last thing I want is for something bad to happen…and I regret for the rest of my life that I never told you I love you." His face didn't change but she felt his grip on her tighten and pull her a bit closer. "I have for a very long time."

"Jack."

She looked down but he picked her face right back up. "Please…I don't want you to…I'm not expecting-."

His lips were on hers before she could say another word; gentle, soft, for a brief, tender kiss. He pulled her very close, wrapping his arms tightly around her. Being held like that melted her anxious fear and she relaxed in his arms. If she could stay like this and not face whatever was coming she would gladly do so. But dealing with the 'whatever' head on was what Riddick did best and that fact gave her some measure of peace.

* * *

Usually the early riser, Jack wasn't showing any signs of stirring. Given what had happened last night with Iman and the Elemental, he wanted to let her rest. He had some work to do on his own, and it was best if he left now rather than have her argue with him about tagging along. He wrote her a note telling her that he would be back later and asking her not to leave the ship. He left it on his pillow and took a long look at her before leaving. 

As he was walking back to Iman's to find Aereon, he thought of Jack and what she had said to him last night. Knowing she loved him wasn't news to him. He had known it since before he left her. Jack had been the only person to ever accept him for who he was and care for him on top of that. She had held him back from falling further away from humanity and deeper into the darkness that had shrouded his life. There was a door that separated one side from the other. It had not been locked yet and she kicked it open just far enough to make him curious about what he'd find on the other side. Stepping through it completely would never happen though. The dark feeds him and keeps him alive. It was the other side of that door, the light side, where he found the reason for existing and for wanting to cross the threshold in the first place. Jack.

They began on opposite sides of the door. She never had the choice of venturing across like he had. Her choice became a vortex, sucking her in until she accepted that the darkness had a purpose in her life. But she had tried to close herself off from it when she had met Rob. It was all in vain though. She had fed on it far too long and it became an ingrained part of her that she couldn't ignore.

Aereon had spoken of balance. Balance didn't exist and to think so was a joke. Only thing that was real was an incessant battle of tug-of-war. Sometimes you were forced to pull harder than at other times. Then again, there were times when you willingly let yourself get pulled. Letting go of the rope, however, was never an option. Such was the way with him and Jack. Only he found that she was better at pulling him than he was pulling her.

Yes, he knew that she loved him, but hearing it made it real; turning it into something tangible that he could actually touch and hold. Despite still harboring a certain level of contempt for the light and everything it stood for, there was no choice in taking what she had offered him because he never would have turned it down. He took a hiatus from it when she was a kid but never gave it up. He counted himself lucky that he had found her again and that she still held it out for him to take.

* * *

Kyra had gone about her day waiting for Riddick to return. She was anxious about what he might say to her after she declared herself last night. He didn't run away, which was positive, but she was such a wreck after everything that there was no way for her to look for little signs he might be expressing. It was getting later, six o'clock and he still wasn't back. It would be dark soon and she had one last thing she needed to do before they left. Even though he didn't want her leaving the ship, she had to and he would have to understand. She wrote him a note telling him where she was going and what time she thought she would be back. She also told him she was armed. 

The cemetery where Rob was buried was beyond Iman's home by a couple of miles. She changed into some jogging clothes and started her run, making it there in half an hour. The sun was setting so she had to move quickly or she wouldn't be able to see his name on his marker.

She had not visited Rob's gravesite since she left New Mecca. Finding his headstone she sat down next to it.

"I know I should have come here before now but I just couldn't stay. I hope you can understand my need to leave. I needed a fresh start. I'm sorry that I could never share all of myself with you. You wouldn't have understood and you would have thought me a monster. I just want you to know that I did truly love you and I hope that I made you happy while we were together because I was happy with you."

She kissed two fingers and then put them against his name and got up.

"How touching."

It was a man's voice but before she could turn around she felt something stinging her neck. Pulling her shiv she turned around but saw no one. She stumbled a step and put her hand on the back of her neck and pulled out a dart.

"Behind you." She turned around again and a wave of dizziness hit her.

"Who…?" Her vision was blurry but she could make out that a blond man, dressed in dark clothing was walking towards her. She lunged forward with her knife hitting nothing, then collapsed.

* * *

Hmmm. Who is this mysterious blond man? Any guesses? 


	32. Prophecy and Persecution

**Disclaimer:** Nothing from the movie is mine, just the rest.

**Woo-hoo**! Thank you sooooo much for the reviews! Talk about keeping me **motivated.**

Again, borrowing from the movie but I added my own twists. Hope you enjoy and **let me know what you thought.**

* * *

**BatPhace** : Just don't know why everyone says I'm evil…it's fun to be evil. :)Woo-hoo, so happy the vision is more clear now! Thanks!  
**Nyah1**: Thank you so much for sticking with me. Here's another chapter.  
**Dhampir Elf:** Ok, so I almost added "Batman" to the end of your "holy crap" remark. Loved it and your reaction to the last chapter. Cliffies are supposed to be evil…love writing them but they kill me when I have to read one, too. Iman's out for his family so can't entirely blame him. Thank you sooo much for the comments!  
**wlfrdr88:** The tension builds! Love that you're enjoying the ride!  
**Ruki The Sake Fairy**: Thanks Ruki! We'll just have to see what's up for our girl. Too early yet to reveal.  
**whitelite:** I can just hear your frustration…yes, another cliffhanger and yes, he'll be pissed. I think you guys secretly like it though. You'll find out the "who" in this chapter.  
**AngelKougaeri**: Soooo sorry to leave you like that Angel. Ok, not totally sorry but I did LOVE your comments! Thanks!

* * *

Riddick returned to the ship but without any more information than what he had before. Iman had not been home, and Lajjun did not know where to find him or Aereon. 

"Jack!"

He called out for her but she didn't answer. Thinking that she had her headphones on listening to music he went to their room to wash up and take out his lenses. The dry air here bothered his eyes and he couldn't wear them any longer. He began looking for her and found a note she left him saying she had gone to visit Rob's grave, what time she had left, and when she thought she would be back.

"Dammit Jack. Asked you to plant your ass here. What do I have to do? Tie you down?"

Her note said she'd be back in an hour or a little more. Riddick looked at the clock. It had been dark for a while and she had been gone three hours. He got a horrible feeling in the pit of his stomach, grabbed his goggles and left to search for her.

Starting at the cemetery, he first had to find Rob's grave site. He located his name in the plot directory, found his headstone and began looking around. He saw something in the grass. _What the hell? That's her shiv. She wouldn't take it out unless she needed it._ Then he smelled it_…blood._ Finding the dart that had been in her neck he picked it up and the tip was covered in it and it was hers.

"Someone is fucking dead when I get my hands on them."

Riddick made it to Iman's home in record time. He didn't bother to knock and stormed in.

"Iman! Iman!" He was roaring his name.

"Riddick, I thought you weren't coming back. Where is Kyra?"

"That's exactly what I was going to ask you. You have any idea where she is?"

"I haven't seen her since you both left last night. I want you to know that Lajjun and I did not know this is _how_ they were planning on getting you here. We would have never wanted this." His concern for Kyra was legitimate.

"It's a little fucking late for that."

Aereon floated in the room and Riddick's knife was at her throat before she knew it. "Cutting my throat will do you no good."

"The knife comes off when you tell me where the fuck I find the bastard that took her."

He didn't remove the blade and she disappeared and reappeared out of his reach. "Very well."

Riddick's eyes narrowed and he slowly advanced on her. When he spoke, his voice was lethal. "You knew where he was and you did not say a damn thing yesterday?"

"It wasn't yet the time to tell."

"It's more than _past_ time. Talk. Now."

"The man you seek is on Gaia. You'll find him on an isolated ranch outside of the town of Mocene near an abandoned mining facility. I can tell you no more but I understand it is not difficult to find."

"Listen witch, I've killed so I wouldn't be killed or I've killed people just because they deserved to die. I don't take to hurting women or children, never have. But know this. IF she so much as has a scratch on her, I'll make an exception for you."

"I fear it may already be too late."

"Then I suggest you never lay eyes on me again."

* * *

He left Iman's home and was making his way back to the port. He had not walked long when townspeople began to gather in the streets. Something was happening. He looked in the sky and saw ships and the anti-aircraft guns firing into space. When Aereon said it may be too late, she wasn't talking about Kyra. 

"She wasn't making this shit up. If I can't get to Jack because of this fuck, I will make this my fight."

He continued straight to the port but the streets became horribly crowded with both frightened people and cars desperate to move in a direction other than the descending ships. He couldn't get very far as a result, He ducked down an alley and went up a fire escape to the roof. The buildings had been densely built and moving across the rooftops had proved to be faster than trying to run in the streets. From the distance he heard one of the larger ships. The noise it made, even from a distance, was enough to give you a headache for a year. He heard what sounded like an explosion and looked in the distance to see that it had landed, sending out rolling clouds of debris like a tidal wave.

The deafening noise had begun again and another large ship went overhead, began to turn vertical and land. Seconds after landing the explosive sound busted the glass from every window in the area. People were screaming as they were cut by flying glass. Riddick put on his goggles knowing the debris was coming. Buildings immediately next to the ship were destroyed and a wave of debris rolled through the streets and over the building where he was, spraying him. A third ship, this one shaped very differently from the first two but larger, flew overhead and landed next to the second. He could see what looked like hundreds of aircraft rolling off of the sides of a Necromonger carrier ship. He looked down at the fleeing people and saw Iman, Lajjun, and Ziza running for safety and then saw a group of Necro troops not far away.

"Fuck! Can't just let them die. They don't deserve this."

Despite Riddick's efforts, Iman ended up making the ultimate sacrifice to save his wife and daughter. He lured away a soldier who ended up killing him before Riddick could do anything to stop him. Lajjun and Ziza were safe but it was not enough.

"The fuck will die for this." Riddick and Kyra had parted from Iman without the best feelings for him, but the fact that Iman had given her a home and made her a part of his family was reason enough for him to even the score.

The soldiers were gathering the townspeople to a meeting place and he assembled with them. The scene developing before him played like lambs being led to a slaughter, just on a more dignified stage. Watching the soldiers, he took special notice of a small group of Necros that were dressed differently. They had a look about them that spoke of their importance over the general rank and file soldier.

First was a man who did not exactly seem to fit with the rest. He was blond, thin, and appeared physically inferior compared to the others. He was the Necromonger's Purifier and his name was Eron.

_Is he wearing a dress and what the fuck is that thing on his head?_

Next, he noticed a man decked out in a ridiculous suit of armor. Riddick had to laugh. _Who'_s_ the fuck in the cape and armor?_

Then there was a tall, dark haired man who looked like he had never smiled a day in his life and had something shoved well up his ass. Vaako. The woman by his side, Dame Vaako. Riddick noticed they appeared to be together.

_Woman's got a face and a body, but something tells me she's a cold bitch. Maybe that's why her man looks so fucking miserable. _

Eron walked up to the Lord Marshall. "They are ready my Lord?"

"Yes, Purifier…the floor is yours."

He motioned for Eron to take the lead. He headed to the center of the crowd as the Lord Marshall followed closely with Vaako not far behind brooding over the crowd. When Eron spoke, his voice rang loud and clear. His speech was impassioned. He had given it so many times that he had lost count and it just fell from his lips without much thought. It was much the same wherever they went. The locals fussed, a breeder contested the coercion to convert and refused to bow down, which lead to the Lord Marshall taking matters in his own hands. It was always a convincing argument for conversion watching a man's soul ripped from his body. When Eron called for them to drop to their knees and ask for purification the crowd reacted quickly, all bowing, and a smile of supremacy ruling the face of the Lord Marshall.

All bowed, that is, except for one. Vaako, eyeing the defiant one, strode over to him.

"Take the Lord Marshal's offer and bow."

Riddick simply ooked at him like he could care less, which infuriated Vaako. "I bow to no man."

"He's not a man. He's the holy Half-Dead who has seen the Underverse."

Riddick ignored him and walked down a few steps. "Look, I'm not with everyone here." He looked around for the soldier who had killed Iman and pointed to him. "But I will take a piece of him."

Vaako looked at him like he was a dead man. "A piece you will have." The soldier came forward ready for the fight yeilding two large scythe like axes.

Dodging the swinging double axes he avoided the soldier's attacks. IT was a short and sweet dance for Riddick and with a few steps he took the embedded knife from the soldier's back and ended the man's life quite effortlessly plunging it straight through his armor and into his flesh with brute force. The room fell silent, shocked that their man was taken down so easily. The Purifier had taken special notice.

A booming voice was heard. "Stop him!"

Guards surrounded Riddick as the Lord Marshall approached. _So, the fancy dick is the one in charge._

He took the knife from the soldier's body. "He was one of my finest."

Riddick was not impressed in the least. "If you say so." _Not like I give a fuck._

He held the knife out to Riddick. "In our faith, you keep what you kill."

He put his hand over Riddick's holding the knife, trying to get into a pissing contest to prove his strength but Riddick did not back down. The Lord Marshall looked at him curiously, as if he perhaps knew him.

"Have we met?"

_What the fuck is he up to?_ "You'd think I'd remember."

"You'd think I would, too. Take him before the Quasi-Deads."

Soldiers surrounded Riddick and he prepared to fight until Dame Vaako appeared and took his hand.

"Perhaps the breeder would do it...if somebody asked him. It is a rare offer. A visit inside Necropolis."

Riddick gave her a curious stare. Noting Vaako's demeanor, he was slightly amused. _Man's not happy. I can smell it. I'll just jerk his chain._ Then he sniffed her. "It's been a long time since I smelled beautiful." _I was right. Smells like a bitch._

"Let me show you the way."

Dame Vaako was speaking to him in a seductive tone, which did nothing for him, and he would have never even considered allowing her to lead him like a dog on a leash had it not been for the prophecy and his curiosity. They entered the necropolis and it was darker so he pulled his goggles up. Dame Vaako's fingers went to his face and she looked into his eyes.

"Beautiful eyes."

_Whatever. __This bitch thinks she has me. She doesn't know who the fuck she's dealing with._

"Come." She led him through the halls. "The last six Lord Marshals have called this home. Magnificent isn't it?" She purred.

The place was remarkable despite the macabre decor. Large enough for small craft to fly in and he couldn't help but be slightly impressed.

Riddick just smirked, "I might have gone a different way."

The Purifier walked up behind them. "True of us all." He saw where Riddick was looking. "Converts receiving the mark of the Necromonger. They learn how one pain can lessen another." Riddick quickly scanned the faces. He didn't know what the hell she was leading him into, but he wanted to find out more.

_

* * *

_

_On Gaia…three days later _

Kyra slowly awoke but she still felt unbelievably groggy. She vaguely remembered the trip to wherever they were, but she had been drugged repeatedly on the way here. She recalled voices and hearing her name but little else. A man had spoken to her from time to time but she couldn't have recognized his voice if she tried nor anything that he had said to her. Hands were now on her, picking her up and she futilely tried to push them away.

Emerging from the ship the bright sunlight about blinded her. It was over soon as she was taken into a building and then to a room where she was put down on the floor and locked in.She looked around the sparse room. Stone floor, brick walls. There was a window but it was high up, out of her reach. She had a palette on the floor for sleeping, a sink and toilet, and a glass. She went to the sink and filled the cup with water. She downed three glasses and then sat back down. Her eyelids still heavy from the drugs, she soon fell back asleep.

Two hours later she woke when her door opened. Before she could react she was roughly grabbed by the arms and hauled into another sparse room with concrete walls. The first thing she noticed was a hook in the center of the ceiling where a chain and cuffs were suspended and a hook in the center of the floor with another set of chains and cuffs. They shackled her hands and feet to both sets.

Her arms were held high above her head and her feet were flat on the floor so she could only move her body in swaying movements. If she bent her knees too deeply, the cuffs bit into her wrists. The two men left saying nothing shutting the door behind them. Shortly after a blond man entered the room. Still feeling the effects of the drugs she only gave him a cursory look. He headed straight for her, grabbed her roughly by the chin, and made her look at him.

"Hello Kyra. Or is it Jack? Or how about Audrey? I discovered that you're a woman of many names and talents."

She looked at him but didn't recognize him. "Who are you?"

His hold on her face loosened but he didn't let go. "I'm hurt Kyra that you don't recognize me. I know I don't look exactly the same but surely I haven't changed that much."

The man before her was tall and muscular, but not nearly so compared to Riddick. He had long sandy blond hair that fell to his shoulders. His beard was a shade darker than his hair and it looked in need of a good trim. He wore a sardonic smile and then she focused on his eyes. They were a brilliant blue. They could have been considered beautiful had they not been filled with such malice. Her brow furrowed as the thoughts of who this man could be raced through her head.

"Tell me Kyra. Have you figured it out yet?"

She imagined him without the beard and long hair. _No. no. no. This can't be. _She shut her eyes trying to regain control over her racing heart. _He won't be up for parole for at least fifteen years._

She looked back up at him. It was almost imperceptible but her eyes sparked then went dull again. But he noticed it. "Looks to me like you have."

Not completely sure, she chose to not voice her suspicions. "No."

"Don't play the ignorant bitch with me. You know exactly who I am. How could you forget your dear brother-in-law to be?"

She looked at him as though her worst fears were confirmed. "Why?"

"Why? That covers a lot of ground Kyra but I can give you one answer for every question." He ran his hands over her hair and down the sides of her face making her nauseous. "Because I wanted you for myself and I still do."

_Why the fuck didn't I kill him when I had the chance. Stay calm and get answers. _"I'm not a possession Jason. I'm a person."

"You were a possession on my dear brother's arm and you didn't even know it. Why the scornful look Kyra. Did you think he actually loved you?"

"He did. If he hadn't he wouldn't have treated me with such respect."

"What…you mean not fucking you 'til you were married? That was my brother's way of keeping you in control. He was very good at it, too. Making you feel special that he wasn't going to make love to you until you were legally his."

"Your bitterness has made you delusional. You don't know what the fuck you're talking about."

"Don't I? He wasn't as righteous as you believed. Rob was engaged to another woman when he met you."

She jerked at the restraints holding her hands. "I don't believe it."

"Didn't think you would so take a look at this." From his pocket he unfolded a piece of paper. He held up an engagement announcement with a picture of Rob and another woman. She wasn't ugly, but wasn't exciting to look at either. "Note the date. They were engaged a whole six months before you showed up."

_He's trying to manipulate me. But why do I feel so sick?_ "When did he call if off with her?"

"Not until he had a ring on your finger."

"Why didn't I ever see her? Surely she would have wanted to be close to her fiancé? This doesn't make sense."

"She didn't live on Helion Prime."

"I see. It's rather hard to love a woman who you never see. He didn't look too happy in the picture anyway."

"He wasn't. Father wanted him to marry into her family. The dutiful son he was, he asked her to marry him and fulfilled his obligation….until dad died. He remained engaged to her for father's sake and out of respect for her family. Then he met you."

"I can hardly fault him then. He loved me. _She_ was an obligation."

"You keep telling yourself that. What he loved was what you looked like and how you made him feel when you put your hands on him. You were by no means the kind of woman our father would have wanted either of us to marry. You were the exciting slightly bad girl daddy warned us about. You were far too common to be considered for marriage. A roll in bed…well, that's fine but not marriage."

"Ever hear of opposites attracting?"

"Why are you still deluding yourself?"

"Then why marry me? Why not just fuck me for a while and leave it at that?"

"Rob loved the freedom father's death gave him to rebel against society. Marrying you sealed that. It's one thing to fuck a woman like you but to marry one? Now that makes a statement."

"Did you forget he left everything to me when he died? Why would he do that if he didn't love me? If he wasn't serious about his commitment to me?"

"Who else would he leave it to? It would have been changed, of course, once you were no longer important. But while you were with him…you were all his. Make no mistake he wanted you. You were the talk of all his friends and Rob loved it. Telling you he loved you meant he loved what you did for his body, his ego, his reputation…you get the idea."

"So what are you trying to say Jason? That you _did_ love me and would have been my knight in shining armor that you're leading me to believe he wasn't?"

"Love Kyra? Never said I loved you. Wanted you? Absolutely. Still do and I will have you."

"Never willingly."

"You think that bothers me?"

He pulled her head back by her hair causing her to wince and ran his hand down the side of her face and slowly over her breast squeezing it through the fabric of her shirt. She tried to pull away and he gave her hair a swift jerk.

"Not one bit. After spending three years in jail I'm not the same man I was before."

He wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her against him and her skin crawled. "You feel that Kyra?" He pressed his erection against her and she clenched her teeth to keep from screaming. "That's right. When this is all said and done, I'll have this between your legs with you writhing beneath me. Whether you're thrashing about because your loving it or out of hatred, I still get what I want in the end."

Kyra turned her face away from him and he ran his mouth down her neck. She jerked back from him but it did her little good. "Mmmmm. Do you know how many nights I lay in bed just thinking about your neck? Delicious."

"Probably as many nights as I lay in mine wondering why the fuck I didn't run up those stairs and gut you when I had the chance."

"I remember exactly what you looked like that day, too. I never wanted you so much as I did right then."

He held her face and kissed her. Kyra struggled to get away, jerked at the chains but he wouldn't let go. She had to get him off her. She opened her mouth to him just a little, he invaded her mouth with his tongue and she bit down hard.

He jerked back and took a step away from her. "You bit me!"

Kyra had blood in her mouth and spat on the floor. "What the fuck did you expect me to do?"

A sick smile came over his face. "You took me by surprise. But if that's the kind of fiery bed sport I can look forward to then those three years in jail were worth it."

"How in the hell did you get out?"

"Ah…a friend I met during my incarceration."

"Why?"

"Because of you, of course. We had a lot of time to talk in jail. Both of us bitter and angry. I told him all about my fuck of a brother and you. Mostly about you. And he had a fuck of a brother, too. Guess you can say we had a common theme regarding our imprisonment. Only I killed mine and his brother sent him to jail. He got out and went to kill him, but someone took that pleasure from him. He came across clues to finding the one responsible. Come on Kyra…aren't you going to ask me who killed his brother?"

"I take he believes me responsible."

A new voice appeared at the door. "Oh, you're responsible my dear. For his death and more."

Jason stood aside and another blond man approached her and she recognized him immediately even though she had never met him.

"Janus. You look just like your brother."

"Alexander Janus…you may call me Alex."

"What I'll be calling you is dead before this is all over."

"My you're supremely confident aren't you. You'll be here for quite a while. You can trust me on that. By the way, what should I call you? I mean, you have so many names to choose from. Jason prefers Kyra. That's how he knows you. But I think I'll call you Jack since that's who you were when you killed my brother."

"I don't give a fuck what you call me. Just know you'll be screaming it when you're begging for your life."

"Tough talking little bitch aren't you. By the way, whose the bald guy you were with?"

_He can't know he's Riddick…please. I can't let us both go down. _"Ragin Warrick."

"You met how?"

"In a dance club on Chronus almost nine months ago."

"You looked very…into him."

She smirked and looked right at Jason. "Take it from me, you'd be into him too after a night in bed with that man."

"I guess he's into you as well…I mean, given that the little bitch he took care of grew up to be a hot fucking piece of ass."

_God he does know. He knows who we both are. _"Spit it out. What are you trying to say?"

"Come on now…you and I both know that he's Riddick." He pulled her head back roughly by her hair causing her to cry out. "I know exactly who you are and who your lover boy is. Her information proved invaluable."

"Aereon."

"You've met her?"

"Unfortunately."

"I'll be right back. Jason here will keep you company."

Jason wasn't pleased at all. Janus had told him that Krya had a criminal record but he never mentioned a man she had grown up with or that she was with him now. He got right in her face and forced her to look at him.

"Who is this Riddick?"

_Well, well Jason. You don't like it when there's another man in the way._ "The man I love and yes, we are together in every sense of the word. Rob had the opportunity and didn't take it. So Riddick is the first man who I have ever let touch me in the ways you've only dreamed of and he leaves me begging for more every time."

"Shut up!" His hands were fisted at his side fury running through him.

"But you asked. He's the most incredible man I have ever met and I've been crazy about him since I was a kid. I never stopped thinking about him Jason. Not even when I was in love with your brother. He had that much of an effect on me. Had Riddick shown up four years ago…I would left Rob, which means I would have left you. This man, who can easily snap a man's neck with his hands, uses them on me to make me scream his name and I love every fucking minute of it."

"I said shut up!" His hand flew up and he back handed her across the face. Horrified at what he had done, he held her in his arms. "Dammit, look what you made me do. I don't want to hurt you. I don't. Keep your mouth shut. I don't want to hear anything more because I don't want to hurt you."

"You don't want to hurt me? Too fucking late."

Janus returned with a skirted cart in tow and she could smell food. She didn't realize how hungry she was until she smelled it. Everything was quiet between the two of them.

"What's wrong? Lover's spat already? Whatever. I imagine you're probably hungry and thirsty."

She was about to deny it but her stomach betrayed her and growled. She squeezed her eyes shut for a moment but he knew she was starving. "You plan on spoon feeding me?"

"No. he put some food on a plate and left it on the top of the cart. He took out a remote and unlocked one of her hands and slightly lowered her other so she could reach far enough to feed herself. She eagerly ate and drank the drink down. He had brought up a chair and just sat there watching her. Jason was pacing behind him trying to calm himself down.

"Am I that entertaining?"

"Just thinking about what comes next."

"Dessert?"

"For me…yes."

Kyra didn't like the way he was looking at her. "Why don't you just get to it and tell me why you went to such lengths to get me here."

"Obviously my brother's money and….my brother's money. For Jason, you're the prize he'll walk away with when this is all over. After I put everything together and realized you were his obsession, I thought to myself what a fitting end it would be for you to be slaved out to the very man who killed your fiancé."

"I see just how much you loved your brother if all you care about is his money."

"I hated him. My own fucking brother turns me in for a bounty and sends me to the slam! He was an egotistical maniac."

"Now that's something we can both agree on."

"Did you know he kept a personal diary?" He smiled. "I bet you did, but what you didn't know is much more important. He transmitted it back home twice daily. After I got out of the slam almost a year ago, I came back here to kill him. All I had left was his diary, so I did a little light reading. My little bitch, you are mentioned quite a few times in the last three months worth of entries. You and Riddick. Didn't take too long to figure out that you were the one who took care of my brother and his ship."

"Like I could have done something like that. I wasn't more than a child last time I was with Riddick."

"Please. Spare me. You were way more than a child when my brother turned you over to his crew and let them have their fun. His last entry spoke of how you screamed your fucking head off when they attacked you. I just bet you were slightly more than pissed off when you woke up, too. Found out from the people my brother was working with that he reported both you and Riddick to be on board. You both died in the explosion. His money was gone, and I knew you had taken it. Only I thought you had stashed it or gave it to someone before blowing yourself up. I honestly thought you and Riddick were dead, so did everyone else. Still, something was nagging at me so I did some poking around. Got in touch with some of my brother's sorry ass merc friends and they told me a tale, a tale of a man who looked so much like Riddick that the mercs were picking him up from time to time only to find out he wasn't who they thought. He was Arad R. Warrick, a wealthy fucking man. Too much of a coincidence if you ask me. If Riddick was alive and living under another name then I thought you were, too. Only I couldn't find you at all. My brother's diary said he picked you up on Helion Prime but he didn't mention the city or that would have been the first place I would have gone to. So, imagine when Aereon's people found me and told me just where I could start looking. The darling little girl you lived with told me your new name and that was that. I know you have his money. Adding to that, I can turn Riddick over to the highest bidder as well. I'm assuming the bounty for him will more than make up for anything either of you has spent."

He pulled back the curtain on the cart to display a tray that he brought up and placed on the top shelf. There were several knives and something she didn't recognize. He refastened her shackle and adjusted her chains. Then he picked up a knife and the other tool and brought it in front of her.

"This little tool is something I picked up not too long ago. Strictly black market mind you but that's all I deal in these days. A _friend _demonstrated it and knew how much I wanted it. Fuck wasn't about to let it go so I killed him for it."

Kyra looked at it and it reminded her of a flashlight "You're telling me you killed someone over a flashlight?"

"Flashlight…sort of. You see, when I drink, things get ugly. I get into fights and get pretty roughed up. This little baby gets me back on my feet. Never dreamed that I would be using it like this."

He picked up the knife, still having the other tool in his hand and came after her. She pulled against the chains but only injured her wrists doing so.

Jason stepped up. "What are you doing?"

Janus ignored him, grabbing her arm and smiled loving the terror he saw in her eyes. He then slowly cut into the tender underside of her arm and watched the blood run down as she screamed in pain. She was trembling, tears streaming down her cheeks and she never wanted to kill anyone more in her life.

"Hurts like a mother doesn't it."

"He'll kill you. I for one will love watching him do it. Slowly."

Jason jumped in almost attacking Janus. "She's supposed to be mine. I don't want her hurt. This wasn't what you told me you were going to do."

"Shut the fuck up and watch my little toy Jason."

He showed it to them both, turned it on, and a blue light emanated from its tip. He grabbed her arm back and she struggled against him but the pain won and she relented. He placed the tip against the starting point of the cut. She felt a slight burning sensation. He ran it down the entire length and then let her arm go. The pain was gone and the cut was gone. It was like it had never happened with the exception of the blood remaining on her skin, clothing, and floor. She looked up at him not understanding.

"What is that thing?"

"What? No thank you? Oh well. Have you ever heard of tissue regeneration?"

"Yes."

"This little tool is a portable one but quite powerful." He lifted his shirt and pointed to a patch of flawless skin on his stomach. "From here to here. I was stabbed with a four inch knife. Fucker stabbed here then ran it over four fucking inches. You see nothing! Fixed me right up. I'm sure it has its limitations. I just haven't found them yet."

"So cutting me was your way of showing it off?"

"No Jack. Cutting you and healing you was my way of demonstrating the form of torture that I will use until I find out where my fucking money is. You'll be begging me to use this by the time I get through."

He turned his attention back to Jason whose face had gone white. "She'll be just perfect for you. Even after I'm done with her. No worries."

* * *

_En route to Gaia_

"That was some fucking shit that bitch brought me into. God damn freaks digging through my head like that."

Riddick set the autopilot for Gaia and left the bridge. He tended to a few cuts he had received and went to the galley for a beer. He took a long drink, set the bottle down, and rubbed his head with both hands still wrestling with it all.

"Everything that elemental witch said was right. Even me being Furyan…whatever the fuck that is. One thing that came out of this, my dreams…Shira, they're finally starting to make some sense. Still. It's some fucked up shit. All of it. Lord Marshall sure as hell wanted me dead. I could smell the fear on him. Wouldn't come do the deed himself, even with me weighed down like I was. Question is why cut me loose to fight? They had me." He took another drink. "None of that fucking matters right now. I'm coming for you Jack and I will kill him. No one fucks with what's mine. No one."

* * *

_The Necropolis: The Purifier's Chambers_

Eron returned to his room after Riddick had escaped. His mind was racing. "Can't believe it's true. I suspected it when I saw him fight. Effortless and without mercy. Like he was born to it. He is Furyan. He exists."

Eron was Furyan himself, a fact which he had held privately during his entire existence with the Necromongers. He had been converted nearly twenty years ago as a young man. Given the choice of death or life…such as it was, he had chosen life despite the disgust it left within him.

In the Necromonger faith, power equals privilege. Eron recognized that early on and though he wasn't cut out to be a soldier, he could speak and with a passion. Once he was old enough, he had made sure that the Lord Marshall had taken notice and was soon elevated to the position of Purifier. The highest non-military position in the faith just under the religious advisors.

He was responsible for turning off the gravity field when he saw that Riddick was to be slaughtered. The Lord Marshall had questioned him on it.

"My Lord Marshall, your soldiers are warriors. There is no honor in an easy death…or kill. I saw no honor in killing a man who could not stand much less provide them the challenge of at least a small fight. In my defense, I did not see an unarmed man…a _single_ unarmed man, as being any threat to your warriors. I do humbly ask for your forgiveness for my poor judgment."

The Lord Marshall accepted his reasoning but gave him a mission to deliver a message if Vaako failed to kill Riddick. Eron turned and left with a smile on his face. He immediately sought out a transport to follow Vaako's ship. He would need his own way back since he did not intend on returning with him. Vaako had to be gone for him to speak to Riddick should he get the chance.

"I will have my own message to deliver along with the Lord Marshall's." He smiled. "Shira, I understand. I am to bring Riddick back. He will take vengeance for all Furyans struck down by this monster that I must bow down to. I will find him. Vaako will take care of that. But how do I get him to return here when there is no reason for him to come back?"

* * *

Ok, so now you who was after Kyra, a few of you had ideas who was after her. So, were you right? More to come very soon, maybe tomorrow night if I get properly motivated. Hint, hint. Please leave your comments! Thank you! 


	33. Venting Anger

**Disclaimer: **I only own what's mine.

**Thank you...SO much for the reviews.**

**Dhampir Elf:** Nope, didn't know you liked it at all. LOL! Thanks soooo much for your feedback! Yay! You knew it was Jason but I didn't want to make it completely obvious. Throwing Alex in there was necessary to get Jason out of jail.  
**ClaudZion: **Ding, ding , ding! Another vote for Jason! Lol! Thanks a bunch for the review and your comments!

_

* * *

_

_On Gaia_

Jason had long since left the room, sickened by what Janus was doing to her. The _only_ reason why he didn't stop him was the knowledge that she would still be perfect when he finished with her. He ensconced himself in a back bedroom where he didn't have to hear her screaming.

Kyra hung unconscious from the ceiling, a pool of her own blood at her feet; some fresh, some caked to the floor from the many cuts he had made to her body and then healed. Each time he healed her, he made more cuts, each one deeper than the last.

He had been going at her for over an hour. He was a sick, sadistic bastard who was taking as much pleasure in cutting her up and hearing her scream as he was in knowing he'd get his brother's money. She had long since told him what he wanted to know, begged him repeatedly to stop, but he hadn't. He was mesmerized by his tool, watching her skin repair, then slicing her to do it all over again.

She gasped for breath and woke up as he finished regenerating her latest wounds. That was the thing about the tool. As much as she wanted to stay passed out, when she was completely healed she couldn't. He waited for her eyes to focus before getting in her face.

"Oh, I did forget thank you for the bank account numbers you gave me. I was hoping you would hold out longer though. No matter, I am quite enjoying myself regardless." He twirled the knife in his hand. "Now. Let's talk about Riddick."

"Just turn around mother fucker and we'll chat."

Kyra thought she was dreaming when she heard his voice. Then she saw him. "RIDDICK!" He had his goggles on but she could feel his eyes on her and he had never looked so good to her as he did right now.

Blind fury tore through him seeing her hanging from the ceiling and chained to the floor caked in blood. Even though he saw no injuries, he knew the blood was hers.

_No quick kill for this fuck._

Riddick took a step forward, his knives drawn. Janus grabbed a large knife and held it to her stomach, dropping his regenerator on the floor in his haste to grab a bigger knife.

He knew he was cornered. He knew what Riddick was capable of. He knew he was no match for the man, and he knew he was fucked. He had not counted on Riddick arriving so quickly, and he was wondering where the hell his men were.

"Back out or I'll kill her." _Only advantage I have is that he doesn't know how to heal her. If I stab the fuck out of her, I might just be able to buy myself some time to get out of here while he figures it out. Especially if she passes out quick._

Riddick could kill him quickly and she knew it. Probably without him even cutting her again. But she wanted Janus to suffer and judging from the body language she was getting from Riddick, he did too. Problem was that he couldn't injure him with her in the way, only kill him. She only had one choice. She had to let him stab her to give Riddick the time to get Janus off her, then she could be healed.

"Don't back down Riddick!"

"Fucking crazy bitch!" The tip of the knife cut her flesh half an inch deep and she cried out causing Riddick to take a step forward.

"JACK!" He tore off his goggles. He wanted to see her eye to eye because he couldn't believe what she was telling him to do.

She could see the worry in his eyes. Tears were streaming from hers but she had to push him on. "If you feel anything for me at all, you'll do this."

Despite his mind screaming no, he went with his instincts and trusted her. She wouldn't let him do this unless she knew something.

"Isn't this fucking poignant. Too bad your bitch is going to die."

He licked the side of her face which brought Riddick running as Janus plunged the knife into her body, withdrew it and went to defend himself. Janus didn't stand a chance. Without so much as a slice, Riddick knocked the knife out of his hand before he could even use it as a weapon. Then he cut him deeply across the fronts of both legs. Janus fell to the floor immediately. Riddick knew exactly where to stab and slice a man to maim but not kill him and he quickly did so enjoying every scream from the man's mouth. He ran to face Kyra, holding her around the waist to relieve the pressure from her wrists not knowing what to do or why she let Janus hurt her.

"Jack!"

She could barely talk but she had to make herself stay conscious. "Ta- take that thing on….the floor. Heal…me."

He reached down and grabbed the tool. He felt a switch, moved it and a blue light shone from one end. Going by his gut, he put the blue end against her wound and she passed out. He watched in fascination as her injury healed itself and he kept looking at her face for any sign that this was working beyond what he could see. Color slowly began returning to her face and her breathing pattern began to normalize. Suddenly, she gasped for air and came wide awake. He turned the device off and tossed it on the cart.

"Jack?"

Worry laced his voice and she quickly swallowed the sarcastic remark that was on the tip of her tongue. "The tray. There's a remote for the cuffs and chains."

In less than a minute he had her down and used the tool again on her wrists and ankles, then carried her out of the room. Finding a sofa he sat down with her in his arms. Sobs wracked her body as he held her For the longest time he stroked her hair and kissed her forehead until he could find his voice. When he did talk, he didn't sound like himself and it scared her. He sounded broken. There was no other way to describe it and she had never imagined that Riddick could sound like that. He had always been her rock.

"God dammit Jack. Can't fucking believe you had me do that. Told you before that I couldn't go through this shit again." He pushed her hair back from her face to see her.

When she saw his face, she almost broke down again. He had looked horrible when she was shot, but that was nothing compared to his stricken expression right now and his eyes shining with moisture. She reached up and touched his face.

"I'm sorry. I had no choice. He has to suffer." He kissed the palm of her hand and she smiled at him. "Guess this means you feel something for me then, huh?" She was trying to joke around with him to make him feel better, but it wasn't working too well.

He gently kissed her then pulled her into an embrace, wrapping his arms around her and cradled her head. He spoke against her ear, because he knew he wouldn't be able to look at her.

"Something Jack? You haven't figured it out yet?"

_H_e's_ going to make me pull this out of him. _"What are you trying to say Riddick? That you might love me, too?"

Before he even said anything he squeezed her and she smiled. "No _might_ about it Jack."

Her heart was flying and a huge smile lit her face as she kissed any skin she could get her lips on. _That's a definite 'I love you' and I'll take it. _She felt him pull back and instead of a smile his expression was somber.

"Seeing you like that - I thought I was too late."

She put two fingers to his lips. "I'm a little shaky and tired but I'm okay."

"No pain?"

"No pain."

"Still, from what I saw in there and looking at you, it looks like you lost a lot of blood."

"There's no looks like about it. I did. But that device he used on me I think takes care of that, too, in addition to healing my wounds. I know I wouldn't be feeling as good as I am now if it didn't. Speaking of him…is he dead?"

"Fuck no. I didn't let him stab you to kill him that quick."

"Good." She suddenly sat up. "Oh my God! Jason!"

"Is that what is name is?"

"No. He's Alex Janus. The brother of the merc I killed years ago."

"THE Janus."

"Yes."

"So there's another one here?"

"Yes. Jason is here. Rob's brother."

"I thought he was in the slam."

"He was, that's where these two met only Jason should still be there. Janus got him out when he realized that I was the woman he went to jail over. I was to be Jason's plaything after Janus was done. I need you to think. I'm assuming you killed a few guards. Did you kill a man with long blond hair and a beard?"

"No, no one like that. Where the fuck is he?"

"He left the room when Janus started on me. I think it made him sick. He's got to be here though. He was quite adamant about having me for himself when this was all over."

Her hands were on his arms and his muscles tensed. She sensed his rage building. "Did he-."

"God no!"

"But he did something to you. Tell me."

"He felt me up a little, kissed my neck and kissed me but I bit the hell out of his tongue. You got here before he could do anything else."

"He'll be dead, too."

"Not by your hands he won't."

"Jack."

"No. Don't you 'Jack' me. He's mine."

"I-."

"No! He's my fuck to deal with."

Riddick finally gave in realizing that there was no way of talking her out of it. "You _will_ kill him."

"No, I thought I'd put a leash on him and give him to Randy as a pet. When he leaves this house, it will be in a body bag. I wouldn't have it any other way." She stood up. "Give me your knife." Reluctantly he handed her one. They walked through the main rooms of the house not finding him. They started down the hallway where the rooms were. "He's got to be down here. I want you out of sight unless I call for you."

"Fuck no!"

Anger boiling she clenched her teeth. "You are choosing the worst possible time to be an asshole, Riddick. I can stand my own against him. He didn't like the idea of you and me together. I want him to come after me because he thinks he finally has a chance at me, not you because he's pissed off."

"I don't fucking like this."

"Never said you had to. Just wait in the front hall but not in plain sight. I plan on drawing him out there." He was angry but backed off, ready to intervene should he need to.

"Jason!" Her call was met with silence. "JASON! You fucking want me? Come on!"

A bedroom door opened and he was there. "How did you get out?"

"Janus. He said that if I could kill you he'd let me go. He has the information he needs from me."

A flash of doubt showed in his eyes then changed into a predatory glare. "You don't stand a chance. Look at you. You're weak from what he did to you."

_You keep thinking that you fuck. _"If it means my freedom then I'll take that chance. Tell you what Jason. Let's make this more interesting. You take me down and I won't resist when you try and fuck me."

His tongue came out and licked his lips. The thought of her offering herself like she just did had his mind racing and his dick coming to attention. Looking at her, she was no match for him physically. He peeled off his shirt as a prelude to what would come later.

"Having you willing is just too delectable of an offer to pass up. But willing or not, I'll be fucking you sooner than you think."

First thing Riddick saw was her back as she made her way into the open front hall. His knife was still on her but she had yet to take it out. Then he saw Jason rounding the corner and he growled despite himself just thinking about how he had his hands and mouth on her. It burned him not dealing with the guy himself, especially after hearing him talk about what he wanted to do to her. Jack was his and no fuck touched what belonged to him or even thought about it.

Impatient to have her, Jason ran at her with his arms out in front of him. Waiting until the last possible second she ducked and swung her leg out, tripping him. He slid across the tile floor turning over on his back and jumping up quickly. She had already moved away, a small smile appearing on her face. She could feel Jason's anxiousness and she loved it. _Feeling frustrated Jason? You're getting angry. Never fight angry Jason… you'll pay for it in the end._

He came after her again, this time lower so she couldn't duck away. He grabbed her left calf, pulling up to knock her off her feet. She twisted her body bringing her right leg up and over in an arc catching his face with the toe of her shoe hard enough to send blood spattering across the floor and him falling back.

She was back on her feet immediately but he didn't recover quite so quickly. "Ouch! Looks like I broke your nose. Sorry about that."

Furious, Jason made several more runs for her, trying something different each time, making contact with her but never taking her down. For his trouble he had now been kicked in the back of the head and in the chest twice, receiving broken ribs each time.

Riddick had seen her fight but never like this. He had been concerned at first, not knowing what she was getting herself into nor what she was capable of doing. But it became clear that she was baiting the man and enjoying herself. No doubt about it, he absolutely loved watching her like this. Like an animal that knows its prey is as good as dead, but decides to have a little fun fucking with it before going in for the kill. He never taught her to fight like this. This couldn't be taught. It was instinct. Pure animal instinct and he took pleasure in the dance playing out before him. Moving around the room she came close to him, just a few feet away. Inhaling, he caught the scent of her excitement and growled just loud enough for her to hear. Clenching his fists, he was getting anxious. He wanted a piece of what she was feeling but she had to finish with this fuck first.

Jason was mad as hell and beginning to tire and she was savoring every moment. He was taking longer to get up each time she knocked him down. She was having fun now and decided it was time to taunt him.

"Based on how you're fighting I'm thinking you don't want to fuck me as bad as you say you do, and I'm getting a little bored."

He let out a ferocious roar and ran for her. She braced herself, her hand ready to draw her knife. Adrenalin coursed through her veins. This was it. Jason swung a fist out to punch her. She leaned back just feeling his knuckles brush her left cheek as she drew her knife slicing across his stomach. He screamed both from the pain and the shock. He was bleeding heavily but she didn't cut deeply enough to cause internal damage. He stumbled away from her, fear in his eyes. Realization struck him that he was not going to win this. He turned his back on her to try and flee, but she wouldn't have it. She kicked him in the back sending him into the wall, came up right behind him with her knife and aligned it with his sweet spot. Not feeling the tip he pushed himself off the wall to elbow her in the face and pierced himself. His elbow connected hard with her cheek. She grunted from the impact and heard Riddick coming up behind her as she sank the knife deep into his back, Jason screaming in pain.

As he began to slide down the wall, she removed the knife and blood poured out. He turned around, looking at her in utter disbelief and slumped to the ground. She got on her knees in front of him, knife still in hand, and leaned in close to his face.

"Tell me Jason...was fucking me everything you thought it would be? Don't know how it was for you, but I'm feeling pretty damn good right now."

Color was quickly draining from his face and he slumped over as she stood up. Riddick turned her to him and his mouth captured hers, impatient for a taste of the fight induced euphoria she was feeling. Breathless she finally pulled back knowing they weren't finished yet and heard his low rumbling laughter.

"Why are you laughing?"

"Went for the sweet spot didn't you."

"Learned from the best." His face went to her neck and he immediately pulled back up fury in his eyes.

"This is where he had his mouth on you. I can smell him."

"Yes and now it's your turn to take care of Janus. He's the reason Jason had his mouth on me in the first place."

Returning to the room where she was tortured Alex was huddled in a far corner, a bloody mess but still very much alive. His eyes snapped up immediately when they entered.

"Chain him up then I'm going to heal him." Riddick didn't like her idea at all, then realized what she had planned. Fifteen minutes later Janus was chained, just as she was, and she had just finished healing the last of his cuts.

"Where's Jason?"

"In hell, where you'll soon be to keep him company. Turns out I was too much of a woman for him. Say Alex, do you remember what I told you after you made that first cut on me?"

He remembered all to well and his face went white.

"Ah, I see you do. How well do you know Richard B. Riddick? Did you do your research?"

"I know who the fuck he is. That he's a convicted murderer. Got over a hundred kills supposedly."

Kyra looked behind her at Riddick with a smile. "Only a hundred kills, baby? Your reputation has taken a beating since you died."

"What do you say I come back from the dead for one of my signature kills?"

He walked up to her, putting his arm around her waist. Then she looked back at Janus when she said the next part. "As long as it's slow and painful. I did promise him he would die slowly."

Riddick pulled out his knife and advanced on him. "No! Please! I'm begging you! I'll do anything."

Janus pissed his pants and Riddick sneered at him in disgust. "I love it when they beg." Riddick got eye to eye with him. "I've killed a lot of men Janus. There are those who believed that I liked to kill. Not fucking true. I just liked knowing I had rid the universe of another useless fuck.

But, when it's personal. Well…that's different. I don't like to kill. I fucking love it. And you? Well, let's just say I'll take great pleasure in doing this."

Riddick began to run his knife over Janus, cutting his clothing and leaving bleeding scratches on him. "See you made three mistakes. First mistake, you came after her. That was enough to get you killed quick. Second mistake, not doing your homework. You had what five men out there protecting this ranch? Fucking useless. I've had more five-men crews come after me than I can count and they never got a second chance at it. And your third mistake? Not only did you touch her, you tortured her, and in one of the worst fucking ways I've ever seen. NO ONE fucks with her. Fuck with HER you fuck with ME!"

Riddick turned to her, caressing the side of her face. "I don't want you in here."

Her mouth dropped open, anger firing through her. "After what he did to me? You're crazy! I lost count of how many times he cut me after fifty! Each time he healed me he cut me deeper the next time. I _want_ to see him die! I deserve this! It isn't like I haven't seen you kill people before."

_He cut her more than fifty times. _"Not like this you haven't. I don't ever want you to see me like this."

"You don't have to protect me."

"I'm not. I'm protecting me. You'll never look at me the same again and I can't deal with that. He'll suffer and it won't end quickly for him. I promise you that."

It was a long time before she said anything, then she gave in. "Fine, but there's one thing I need to do first." Blood lust and a thirst for payback guiding her actions, she took the knife from his hand and got in front of Janus. "You look like your brother quite a bit. Except he had a scar going across his face like this." Taking the knife she cut his face from just under his left eye to his lip to resemble his brother and he was pleading with her the entire time to stop.

"Not entirely accurate since his scar began over his eye. But I want you to see what he does to you, not just feel it, so I'm leaving your eye intact. You know what Riddick used to call me…or rather what I named myself when I was a kid? Jack B. Badass. I liked the name Richard B. Riddick so much that I came up with a similar one for myself so I could be like him. There were a lot of things that I wanted to be able to do that he did. He indulged me and taught me a thing or two. Knives though? I had already killed a man with a knife before I met Riddick. I stabbed my step father four times in the chest after he raped me. Riddick taught me how to really use a knife. Jason's bleeding out, if he isn't dead already, because of what I learned from him. Speaking of rape, the only way I could repay your brother and his crew was to blow them out of the sky." Kyra ran the knife over his groin prodding him with it as she spoke. "Your brother handed me over to eleven men to gang rape me. I was fourteen years old." The knife went deeper that time and he let out a strangled cry, trying to draw himself back.

She pulled the knife back. "See, what your brother and those men did, well, it has always bothered me not being able to repay them personally. But seeing that you look so much like him, you'll do just fine as a replacement." She never took her eyes from his. Sensing her intentions, he screamed her name begging her to stop but the intense pain never came. Sweat had broken out on his forehead and he was trembling. He slowly opened his eyes and she was standing there with a malicious grin on her face.

"Told you you'd be screaming my name."

She picked up the healing tool and fixed his face. "I see why you like this thing so much. Inflicting pain with out remorse? Such a liberating feeling." She patted his face. "Have fun with Riddick."

Riddick took the knife from her and shook his head with a smile on his face. "What now?"

"Remind me never to get you mad at me."

Kyra look down at his groin. "Keep it in your pants and you'll never have a problem."

"Only for you." He kissed her quickly. "Now out."

* * *

Kyra walked out the doors of the room that she had just spent the worst hours of her life in. She shut the double doors behind her and that's when she heard the first scream of agony out of Janus's mouth. Riddick took his sweet time with Janus. He couldn't get his hands on Jason so Janus had to suffer for them both. Finished, he cleaned himself up before finding her. She was exiting a bedroom wearing borrowed men's clothing after taking a quick shower. He picked her up and she smiled. 

"Is he dead?"

"Soon."

"Thank you."

"Any time. Let's get the hell out of here. I've got a lot to tell you."

Exiting the house, it was pitch dark by the time they headed for his ship. Not needing his goggles, he pulled them up and rested them on his forehead. They had not been walking long when Riddick stopped. The sound of a large ship could be heard in the distance and it was headed in their direction.

"They followed me."

"What? Who followed you?"

"Fucking Necros."

"What? How do you know that's who that is and why would they follow you?"

He turned her and made her look at him. "Everything the damn witch said was true. Didn't want to tell you like this but we've got no choice. Details later. They tore New Mecca apart when they landed. I pissed their leader off, then he found out I'm Furyan. Now the fucker wants me dead."

"What do we do?"

"We…nothing. This is my fight." He looked around and saw two buildings. A large barn and a smaller building in the back of Janus's property. "You need to stay out of sight. Go in that building over there and stay put. My ship is not too far in that direction but there's no way you'll get there before they get here. If something happens-."

"Stop talking like that."

"IF something happens, you take my ship, go to New Freedom and get everyone and get the hell out of there." He kissed her and she watched him run towards a large rock outcropping.

"No way I'm staying that far out of this."

She returned to Janus's house and took what she could find then went to the back entrance of the barn. She found her way up to the loft where there was a window she could look out of. The large Necro ship hovered, emitting waves of energy. The barn shook and she got away from the windows in time before they blew out. She waited a few minutes for the shaking to dissipate and looked back out. The darkness provided enough of a cover that seeing anything clearly was next to impossible. The moon was out but not fully, so at best, she could make out the movement of people but nothing more.

"Thank you for the darkness. At least he'll have an advantage."

"Yes, I imagine he will."

Kyra whipped around with a gun in her hand. Although dark, there was enough light for her to see to shoot close range. Problem was he was sitting, not standing, so her aim would have missed him completely. His arms were up in a surrendering position, which puzzled her even more.

"Who the fuck are you?"

"I'm not your enemy and I bear no weapons." He kept his hands where they were in plain sight. "I didn't expect to find you here. The lensors spotted you, much to my good fortune ,and I told them I would take care of you. My name is Eron. I am the Purifier of the Necromongers."

"Well Hi. My name is Kyra, the bitch who may just send your sorry ass to hell."

A small but genuine smile broke out on his face. "I see now why he chose you."

"Chose me? What the fuck do you know about him?"

"Your Riddick caused quite the scene with the Lord Marshall."

"He's good at that. Get to the point before my finger slips."

"He didn't kill Riddick, which was out of the ordinary, even though he could have easily done so, but he wanted to know more about him."

Kyra laughed at the man. "One thing is for sure, you really like to hear yourself talk. Look, I have had a rotten fucking day _Eron_ and killing someone else right now would go a long way to making me fell a hell of a lot better."

He wasn't fazed at all by her. Oddly he knew she wouldn't kill him. "It was discovered shortly after their meeting that Riddick is Furyan. That and we also learned of a woman with two names that he held quite dear; Jack and Kyra."

Kyra wavered for a moment hearing that he knew who she was and both of her names. "How? How do you know all of this?"

"Mind regression…it pulls memories and other things from your head."

"Nice little bed time story. There's no fucking way you're using me to get to him." She raised the gun back up level with his head and his eyes only widened a bit.

"Please…one thing first and then you may kill me if you choose." He unbuckled the top of his coat and unsnapped three snaps revealing his chest and a blue glowing hand print above his heart.

_Riddick's dream. Shira. She reached out to him to touch him and her hand glowed. _

"Shira?"

Eron was shocked. "You know of her?"

"Riddick has had dreams of her. But you're a Necro. How can you be a Furyan?"

"We all began as something else."

She lowered her gun and turned her attention to the fight. She couldn't see much but she could hear everything. Especially the sounds of the men Riddick was killing. Suddenly, a big burst of light went up in the sky and in the middle of the outcropping was Riddick with his knife at a man's throat. He was temporarily blinded and had to pull his goggles down, which gave Vaako just enough time to aim and fire. Riddick, grabbed the body of the soldier he just killed and brought it up in front of him, letting the body take the brunt of the shot from the pulse gun but it sent them both flying up and back about twenty feet.

"Nooooooooo!" Horrified she screamed. Kyra couldn't breathe. He was lying there not moving. "Get up! Get the fuck up! She saw Vaako and the rest of the soldiers approaching him. He was moving, trying to get up. "Fight dammit!" She turned to Eron. "Get the hell out of my way."

He grabbed her arm and she was surprised at the strength of his grip given that he didn't look that strong. "You won't be able to get to him or see from down there. Watch and wait."

Vaako has come with a surprisingly light crew and Riddick had expected better. What he had not anticipated was the burst of light, blinding him. He pulled his goggles down but the pain was already there. He saw Vaako aiming for him and he pulled the soldier up to try and block the blast. It still threw him and he landed hard. The impact knocked him breathless and he couldn't move right away. He was in so much pain. Not ready to give up, he had gotten to his knees, and then saw Vaako and the rest of the soldiers approaching. He was still in excruciating pain but was trying to work through it.

Vaako looked at him with disgust. _This is the man the Lord Marshall needed dead so badly? _"So, you _can _kneel." He pulled up his gun to shoot Riddick.

Kyra grabbed her weapon and aimed but didn't fire knowing the weapon had no range The light was beginning to fade and she soon wouldn't be able to see much of anything again. What she saw next was Riddick convulsing, his hands were fisted and from the sounds he was making, he was in agony. There was a glow from him and then a huge pulse of energy burst from his body. All of the soldiers around him were blown back, including Vaako. She screamed and fell to her knees sobbing.

Vaako didn't know what had just hit him. Riddick had started to convulse and the next thing he knew every solider he had remaining was felled. He was trying his best to shake it off and pick himself up but it wasn't easy. When he finally did, he saw Riddick, motionless on the ground, as well as the rest of his soldiers. _They're all dead._ He returned to his ship, not even looking for the Purifier who had come with him, assuming he had died as well.

Kyra felt hands on her shoulders and whipped around. It was Eron and fury was the only thing that ruled her now. She pulled her gun aiming at his chest. "Give me one good reason why I should let you live."

He looked at her with sympathy, knowing she was grieving for naught. "Kyra. He is not dead."

"I don't believe you. How could I have seen what I did, every soldier dead, and not believe that he isn't either." He handed her a monocular with night vision. "Look."

Before bringing it up to her eye, she saw one soldier board the ship and leave, then she looked at Riddick. A glowing handprint was evident on his chest and then she saw he was breathing. The rise and fall of his chest indicating that he was alive. She covered her mouth in surprise. She looked at Eron not understanding.

"How?"

"Shira. He'll have to explain the rest to you at another time." She moved past him and went down the stairs and he followed closely behind her. The minute her foot hit the bottom floor of the barn he grabbed her again and injected a sedative into her neck. She went limp in him arms as an apologetic expression settled on his face.

"You'll be reunited with him, but not here."

He called for his ship to come and pick her up, letting them know that he would be calling them again very soon. Then he walked in Riddick's direction. It was at least another twenty minutes before Riddick woke up. He sat up quickly and then stood, not knowing that Eron was behind him until he spoke.

* * *

"I was _supposed_ to deliver a message to you." Riddick whipped around and recognized the man who had spoken before the people of New Mecca.

"...If Vaako failed to kill you. A message from the Lord Marshal himself." Eron was removing his ceremonial head piece and other adornments, laying them on a nearby rock.  
"He tells you to stay away from Helion Prime, stay away from him, and in return, you'll be hunted no more." But Vaako will most likely report you as dead. So this is your chance. Your chance to do what no man has ever done."

"Like I give a fuck. I have someone to find."

"Kyra?" Riddick immediately grabbed him almost choking him. Eron unfastened the snaps of his shirt and let it fall open revealing a glowing hand print that matched his own. Riddick looked back at his own chest and let go not totally understanding.

Eron almost smirked. "We all began as something else. I've done... unbelievable things in the name of a faith that was never my own. And he'll do to Kyra what he did to me, or worse should he discover her connection to you. The Necromonger in me warns you not to go back. But the _Furyan_ in me..." Riddick looked at him intently. "...hopes you won't listen."

"You _know_ who she is?"

"From when the Quasi-Deads read your mind. She's lovely. I saw the last remaining Necro soldier take her."

"Then I have a date with the Lord Marshall."

* * *

Eron called his ship back after watching Riddick take off. He went straight to his room and saw her unconscious form on his sofa. He knew little of his Furyan heritage, but one thing he understood without being told is that there was a definite hierarchy and Riddick was at the top of it with Kyra as his chosen mate. All others were to show deference to them. He gave her another injection to counteract the first, her eyelids fluttering immediately. He poured a drink for her and set it on the end table and took a seat in a chair across from her, waiting for her to wake up. 

She groaned and her hands went to her temples. "My head."

"I'm sorry I had to do that. There was no choice."

Kyra looked up at the voice and saw Eron, then realized she was in a ship. "You." She sprung from the sofa and grabbed his shirt in her fist. "Where the hell are you taking me and what happened to Riddick?"

"Back to New Mecca. Riddick is on his way there now to save you and have a _date_ with the Lord Marshall."

"Save me from what?"

"From conversion of course."

"Conversion…."

"It is our process of purifying breeders into the faith and teaching them how one pain lessens the others. The marks on my neck are those received during the process."

She let go and stood up over him "And why would Riddick think that I am to be converted?"

"Because I told him that I saw Vaako take you while he was unconscious, and I alluded that the Lord Marshall may make use of you should he learn of your connection to Riddick."

Angry, she pushed his chair back until it fell with him in it. "You manipulating fuck! The last thing I want is for Riddick to go back there. Why does everyone think that he's their fucking savior?" She ran her hands through her hair and held her temples. "You don't know how badly I want to beat you to within an inch of your life." She looked at him. "So, he intends to kill the Lord Marshall?"

Eron got up and righted his chair then sat back down. "Yes."

"And your role in all this is what?"

"I am the messenger. For both the Lord Marshall, if Vaako failed, and more importantly I delivered a message from Furya.

"That's twice you've mentioned Vaako? Was he that guy who survived?"

"Yes that would be him. He detested being sent on this little errand. Felt it was beneath him as a Necro warrior."

"This message from Furya, was it from Shira?" Eron nodded. "I suppose your end of it was to push him to his destiny. To fulfill the prophecy."

"Prophecy? He is to avenge Furya but I know of no prophecy." Interested he leaned in and offered her the drink, which she took.

"I thought it was a sick joke. A prophecy almost as old as Riddick that a Furyan survivor will take the Lord Marshall down? What was even more fucked is that they believed Riddick was _that _Fuyran."

Eron felt a burning in his chest. "Why?"

"A young Necromonger was told of how he would die at the hands of a male Fuyran child in the future. He took it upon himself to kill every one he could find. Apparently he killed some newborns using their own birth cords. Riddick was found abandoned with his umbilical cord wrapped around his neck. Thus the connection."

"And that Necromonger soldier is the Lord Marshall?"

"Yes. It's true isn't it?"

"Yes, Kyra it is. Not long ago Shira began telling me of a wrong that had to be avenged. She spoke to me. I know little else about her except that she gives us the power when needed. 'There is no future until we settle our past for all of us who bear the mark.' I didn't understand what she meant until I saw her hand print. It is the mark which allowed me to feel Furya's pain." His eyes watered. "I haven't felt anything since they converted me."

"You can't feel pain?"

"No. The conversion takes away pain. That is why the Necro soldiers fight as they do. If you feel no pain, you fight until you die."

"Back the hell up. How did Riddick even meet the Lord Marshall and find out he is Furyan?"

"Riddick asked to kill a particular soldier, which he did quite easily. After the Lord Marshall spoke with and briefly challenged him, he was intrigued shall we say. He wanted to know who he was and where he was from. Seeing that Riddick was not about to go easily, Dame Vaako sensed the task was important to the Lord Marshall. So she used her…femininity to get him to follow her."

Her eyes narrowed. "Dame Vaako? What relation is she to that soldier?"

"She is his wife."

"First of all, there is NO way in hell he followed her because of anything she was dishing out. He went there for a reason and I imagine he was looking for answers about the foretelling. Second, Vaako should find himself a new woman to fuck because he'll be minus one wife before this is over."

"I wouldn't do that if I were you. In the Necromonger faith, you keep what you kill. Vaako is highly devoted to the faith. You kill his wife, you keep him."

"You're fucking with me, right?"

"No. He would expect you to become the next Dame Vaako."

Kyra thought for a moment. "Can I just hurt her? A little?" She was half teasing him, half serious and it was the first time she had softened around him. It took Eron totally by surprise and he wasn't quite sure how to answer, but couldn't help but being amused at the thought of Kyra beating Dame Vaako to within an inch of her life.

"As long as you don't kill her…yes."

* * *

I really appreciate your comments! Please take a quick moment to review. It's painless. Promise! 


	34. Prelude to a death

_Disclaimer: I only own what I created._

**Thank you** for the encouraging reviews and sticking with me! I've been a little apprehensive, especially after chapter 32, so your comments are welcomed and **much** appreciated. You may notice that I cease referring to Kyra as Kyra, except for when another character calls her that name. At this point she's Jack to me more than anything else because of the events she's gone through.

**Allorah**: I'm so happy that you like how I'm adding in pieces of TCOR. Was a bit iffy on how to work that in but I really wanted to do it. I agree, I've always liked the Purifier's character and wanted him to be more important here.  
**Nikita1506**: I'm honored! Thanks so much and hope you enjoy the rest!  
**SLytHeRiNcHiCK 101**: Woo-hoo! Thank you !  
**Inanas Child**: Two 'wow's? Happy you're enjoying it and I thank you **soooooo **much for your comments.  
**whitelite**: Yes, they are manipulative. I didn't plan it to go that way but it just kind of played out. I do find it fun to write it though. Who said they didn't keep it? Maybe they did…maybe they didn't! Hmmmm. Never thought of Riddick killing Vaako after she kills his wife. Again..hmmmm. Thanks again **SO** much for your review and your comments!  
**Dhampir Elf**: Just to be clear, you're calling Eron the manipulative ass and not me, right? Either way it's true. :) She doesn't like Dame Vaako much and she hasn't even met her. I like your thinking…we'll see.  
**FitMama:** Glad you're loving it and thank you so much for leaving your comments!  
**BatPhace:** Thank you! As I said, I was worried about it but decided to go for it and I'm thrilled with your feedback and all the rest. Fight scenes are hard to write when you've never been in one but Riddick couldn't have all the fun. Thanks again!  
**ren3017**: I was trying not to be too obvious so I'm glad I caught you unaware with who had her. pats self on back They are sick and twisted…so what does that say about me? Yikes! Thanks so much for the review!  
**AngelKougaeri:** Another vote for Dame Vaako's ass kicking. Love it! Thanks for reviewing!

_

* * *

_

_Back on Helion Prime_

The trip had taken them almost four days to return and in that time Jack had the opportunity to learn more about Eron, the Necromongers, and their faith. It scared the hell out her, too. She thought them no better than heartless monsters, worse than Janus (both brothers) and Jason put together, if that was possible. She had a hard time understanding how a man like Eron, who had hated their Necromonger ways, could have stayed with them for as long as he did. With some time, patience, and explaining on his part, she finally accepted his reasoning for remaining even though Shira had not appeared to him until much later. It was as if a small part of him knew that he needed to stay until the time was right.

She judged people by her gut instincts and had a fairly reliable track record. This time her gut was telling her that Eron was on the up and up, which is why she probably took what he said at face value. Even if he did deceive both her and Riddick to get them to back to New Mecca, at least it was for an altruistic reason. She had forgiven him, but she wasn't all too sure that Riddick would be quite as accommodating. Eron eventually asked her about Riddick and how they came to be together. She was a little hesitant at first to share their story, but soon chided herself. He wouldn't be turning either of them in for bounty seeing that he needed her and Riddick to get what he wanted.

"So the man I have entrusted my entire future to is an escaped convicted murderer? One of the most notorious in the universe?"

Jack snorted, "Too late to back out now!"

"No, that's not what I meant. The more illustrious the better. I would hardly want a man who couldn't fight. I've already seen a little of what he can do and that much was impressive."

"The man can fight, but he's not invulnerable. That's what I'm afraid of because you make the Lord Marshall sound like he is."

"No man is invulnerable. I'm counting on that." He looked at her a bit odd which caught her attention.

"Why are you looking at me that way?"

"I'm sorry. I said before I could see why he chose you, but I have a difficult time imagining you fighting."

"Gotta gym?"

"Not on this vessel." _Much to my relief…I'd no doubt be her sparring partner._

"Then I guess you'll have to wait until someone pisses me off."

His lips curved into a small smile. "Why did Dame Vaako's face suddenly come to mind?"

She cocked an eyebrow at him. "Eron, if I didn't know better I'd think you _want_ me to hurt her."

"The thought crossed my mind when you first mentioned it and I don't find it distasteful in the least."

* * *

Eron's ship was both lighter and faster than Riddick's, which allowed them to return a full two hours before he arrived and within an hour of Vaako's promotion. They entered the Necropolis through a secreted door and made their way to his chambers bringing little attention to themselves. After shutting the door he looked at Jack and how she was dressed. Her clothes had been torn to pieces while Janus had her so she was now wearing a man's shirt and pants that she had pilfered.

"I'm afraid that you'll need other clothing. You need to appear assimilated and I'll introduce you as a lover that I have taken."

That got Jack's attention in a hurry. "What? I though you were going to sneak me on board, not show me off in front of all of them. I'm not converted. I don't have those marks. They'll notice it."

"You will not be the first unconverted woman to be taken as a Necro lover. They are considered something of a…delicacy?"

"Are you going to eat me? What the hell do you mean when you say delicacy?"

"A rare treat. Breeders feel pain…Necros do not. There are those who enjoy breeders because they enjoy inflicting pain."

She winced. "What you mean is that they get off on hurting women and the Necro women can't do that for them."

"Exactly. However, I will tell them that you are breeding. Otherwise they'll wonder why you aren't damaged. They'll think my attraction is bedding a breeding woman."

"And the clothes?" He showed her to a closet that contained an assortment of women's dresses. None of the black and grey colors that she had spied some of the others wearing. These were gold, deep forest green, and midnight blue. "Um, Eron…you like dressing in women's clothing while you're alone?"

His face remained placid even though she had just teased him and it was a bit unnerving. "Hardly. Clothing is a sign of status. Color, design of the dress, and expense of the fabric all indicate what level of prominence a woman has attained. Even if she doesn't bear the status on her own, she can elevate it by aligning herself with someone who has it, like me. It's ridiculous but it's important to some and they are willing to be very …accommodating to get these little symbols. That's why these are here. They all will fit you as well. The fabric conforms to your body, stretching and tightening where needed."

"Ok, that's just creepy and the women around here need a life." She fingered a few and took three down. "I'll try these on."

Jack took them back to the bathroom and it made her skin crawl the way the fabric moved and adjusted, like it was alive. She chose a dark green dress. It had a high neck, long sleeves, and came down to her toes. The fabric clung to her like a second skin.

"The last thing I need is a dress like this on me at a time like this, but I have little choice."

When he saw her he was taken aback. Seeing her in a Necro dress she looked almost entirely different. There was no doubt about her attractiveness, but there was something else to her that he couldn't place. Like an invisible spec of debris that irritates the eye, he knew this would bother him until he resolved it.

"There are shoes in the closet as well as some other items of clothing." He stopped for a moment thinking. "Do you mind if I ask your age?"

"You just did. I'm twenty-two." His eyebrows shot up. She got very few reactions from him so when she did, she called him on it. "What?"

"I thought you younger, that is all."

She thought of Riddick and how he had joked about her as jail bait. A smile came to her face and then quickly disappeared leaving Eron to wonder what had caused it.

"When do you think Riddick will arrive?"

"Probably not for another hour."

"I need a weapon, a knife…something with some teeth."

He took out a knife and handed it to her. It was similar to the one Riddick earned when he killed the soldier.

"This will do. So what is the plan?"

"I will let Vaako know that I am very much alive. He'll wonder how it was that I got back."

"And? What will your story be?"

"I bartered my adornments for quick passage."

"Your jewelry. I forgot that you were decked out the first time I saw you."

"But I was injured. You lived at the ranch nearby and took me into town where we found a pilot…one with shining eyes?"

Jack smiled. "I like how you think. But how did I get here with you?"

"I offered you an easier life, a better life and since you had no father for your child you gladly accepted."

She was finally feeling like she could gain back some control and she wanted to help. "Let me tell Vaako. I'll introduce myself as Audrey since you said they know the name Jack and Kyra. After all you're still weak from your ordeal, right?"

"You just want to see Dame Vaako for yourself."

An innocent look appeared on her face. "Now why would you think that?"

"I wonder." Her eyes showed her surprise because this was the first time he had been outright sarcastic with her. "Their apartments are directly across from here and down one level, silver doors."

They discussed the story once more, Jack took one last look in the mirror and set out to Vaako's chambers to rattle his chain and she was quite hoping that she would make Dame Vaako's acquaintance as well.

"I must be fucking crazy doing this. Don't know what the hell I was thinking but here goes." She knocked on the door and Dame Vaako opened it, Vaako was behind her within clear sight. She pretended to not see him. Jack took in the woman who had thought she had Riddick around her finger. Yes, she was attractive, like a venomous snake, and she was hoping she'd get a piece of her before this was all over with. Dame Vaako looked at her suspiciously. Jack had her hair down and pulled back on one side, making sure she noticed her lack of conversion. She gave Jack the once over, examining how richly she was dressed and wondered just whose whore she was.

Vaako was heading to the door as his wife spoke. "Who are you?"

"Audrey. I'm here to see Lord Vaako."

"Commander Vaako." He was right behind is wife and Jack looked up at him.

"Oh, a promotion? I do beg your pardon. Congratulations are deserved for successfully completing a mission as important as this was to the Lord Marshall."

He eyed her narrowly. "Who are you with?"

"Eron. He sent me to tell you that he is well. He told me of you, but he had no idea of your promotion. We arrived not too long ago." She looked Vaako over, making it quite obvious that she appreciated what she was seeing and he straightened his spine in reaction. She could feel Dame Vaako seething. _Turn about is fair play bitch._

Dame Vaako was livid. First her husband had left the Purifier back on Gaia, which would not look good. Second, this woman before her had made no attempt to disguise how she had just looked at her husband. He, however, wanted to know more of how Eron got back so he interceded and invited her in.

"Eron would have come himself but he's still recovering. He wanted to let you know that he made it back safely."

Vaako was suddenly agitated. "May I ask how? Where was the Purifier?"

"I live at the ranch not far from where your battle was taking place. I can be too curious for my own good sometimes so I ventured out and watched the fight from my barn loft. Although dark I saw how it all ended. I thought everyone was dead until one person left a few minutes after the blast happened. I'm assuming that was you. I'll never forget that. It was dark but the explosion of energy appeared to come from one man's body of all things."

She looked at Dame Vaako. "I've never seen anything like it, felt anything like it. Even as far away from it as I was, I felt it, too." She returned her gaze to Vaako. "I was too stunned to move, too frightened. I realized how reckless I had been and after all I do have my child to think of." She moved her hand to her stomach.

"I went to see if anyone remained alive in case they needed help. All I found were ten or eleven dead, all soldiers." Vaako shifted in his seat. _He caught that I didn't mention Riddick's body wasn't there._

"Then I heard someone calling out. I followed the sound and found Eron. His head was bleeding and he couldn't walk. He asked me to find him a transport, a quick one and I bartered his things to pay the pilot I found." She had a look on her face that spoke of her unease and she shivered.

"Is something wrong?"

"No. It's just that the man who brought us here…I thought I had looked into the eyes of an animal the first time he looked at me. They weren't normal…shiny silver." Vaako's face turned paler than it already was but Jack pressed on. "He flew me to my home and helped with Eron. I decided to come with him. My baby's father is dead and I had no on else. He needed me and asked me to join him."

Dame Vaako wanted to know more. "What of the pilot?"

Jack looked at her like she thought her curiosity of the pilot was odd but answered anyway. "He was nice enough I suppose and didn't bother us. Didn't talk much either but when he did, it was a voice you couldn't ignore." She stood up. "Please, I don't wish to take up any more of your time. I need to see to Eron."

Dame Vaako, walked her to the door and ushered her out. The hallway was clear of people so Jack stayed to see if she could hear anything. She smiled when she heard Dame Vaako screeching that Riddick was alive, back on this planet and Vaako had already reported him dead.

She re-entered Eron's rooms and could tell he had been pacing, waiting on her to return. "Well?"

"They ate it all. Hook, line, and sinker." She was grinning ear to ear but he had a puzzled look on his face. "You didn't understand a word I said did you?" She shook her head. "We need to get you out more. Anyway, they believed me. I listened in after I left and heard her rip him a new one for leaving Riddick alive."

He was completely lost now. "What did she rip for him?"

She put her fingers to her temples. "Remind me to speak plain English around you until I can update your database of expressions. Ok, she...no you won't know that either. She yelled at him, very loudly."

"Oh, is that all?

"Well shit! I thought it was something. I do have to admit, she is attractive…in a poisonous kind of way. Just makes me want to kick her ass even more."

"Without a doubt she has aspirations of her husband becoming the next Lord Marshall."

"Really? I guess I can see that, but what leads you to be so sure?"

"On my way to find Riddick she contacted Vaako. It seems the Lord Marshall had a prisoner who he didn't convert as she had information regarding Riddick. Dame Vaako spoke with her and that is when she realized that our Lord Marshall was afraid of Riddick and why." He had her attention mentioning a woman who knew of Riddick.

"You think she hopes to use that fear against him?"

"I wouldn't put it past her. However, Vaako will not betray him unless she can convince him that killing the Lord Marshall would be in the best interest of the faith."

"Interesting. But I want to know more of this prisoner who knows of Riddick."

"I never saw her myself but I was told she's an elemental...air elemental I believe."

Jack's eyes narrowed to menacing slits. "Aereon! Where the hell is she?"

"You know her?"

"You could say that."

Eron backed up a step when she picked up the knife and rolled it in the palm of her hand. "I imagine she's in the prisoner's hold if she's still here but we won't be able to find out until later."

"You mean until we see if Riddick kills the Lord Marshall."

"Not if...when Riddick kills him."

Not wanting to think about what was ahead, she changed the topic. "So, who do we tell next of your rise from the dead?"

He cocked an eyebrow and a small smile appeared on his face. "The Lord Marshall, of course."

Jack and Eron met with the Lord Marshall in the throne room. Many soldiers were gathering, surprised to see him alive and wondering who she was. He played his part as still recovering and deferred to Jack to tell the tale as she had done with Vaako. As they left their rooms, Vaako and his wife were shocked to see them both before the Lord Marshall. When Jack described the pilot as having eyes that weren't normal, the Lord Marshall's face changed and he quickly rose from his throne chair and motioned for his high ranking soldiers to follow him.

* * *

Undetected, Riddick had descended on the far side of the planet and flew close to the surface to avoid drawing unwanted attention. He landed outside of town. It was dark, and he had already made his way inside the Necropolis. After dealing with a few...inconveniences, he found himself a good place to watch the crowd below and it seemed to him that everything was chaotic. The armada had been ordered off the ground and his subjects were scrambling to board the ships.

_He's in a panic. Good. _

Riddick scanned the room for any signs of Jack and found none. He did see Eron though.

_Blondie is here and he knew Jack would be here, too. So where the hell is she? I don't like this...not one fucking bit. I have to end this. Now._

Jack returned to Eron's room briefly to retrieve her knife after their meeting. Riddick should be arriving at any time and she wanted to be ready. She tore a piece of fabric off another dress and tied the knife to her right leg. There was a high slit in the dress on that side so she could quickly grab if she needed it. Eron's room wasn't far from the great hall. She passed two other rooms when she began to hear noises of a fight and suddenly got sick to her stomach.

"Don't be him! Anyone but him, please."

She tried to run the rest of the way but her dress confined her. Aggravated, she took her knife out and cut a slit on the other side to allow her greater mobility, not bothering to tie the knife back. When she got to the balcony she saw Riddick fighting the Lord Marshall and it looked as though he was in trouble.

"No!" Her first reaction was horror then she got angry. "God damn you Riddick! You will not fucking leave me!"

She ran down the stairs and found Eron at the back of the crowd standing on the platform of the throne chair. "How long have they been at this?"

"Not long and I fear the outcome." He didn't have to say it. He knew the Lord Marshall's powers and he didn't feel that Riddick could kill him.

The Lord Marshall has suffered a cut and took a few punches, but the powers he possessed allowed him to evade most of Riddick's attacks. When he tried to take his soul, Eron felt her about to scream and covered her mouth with his hand.

"Don't!"

She grabbed his hand off her mouth. "I won't stand here and watch him die."

He saw that her knife was out and went to put his hand on her arm. She gave him a 'touch me again and I'll kill you' look so he quickly withdrew it. "What are you going to do?"

"Whatever I have to."

The Lord Marshall had him in a choke hold and he couldn't break free. With her knife in her hand she made her way through the crowd. The Lord Marshall's back was to her. She stepped out of her heeled shoes, brought the knife up and ran, plunging it to the hilt in the Lord Marshall's back, right between his shoulder blades where he couldn't reach it. He immediately reacted, letting go of Riddick and back handed her, sending her flying across the room. She slammed hard into a large pillar and was run through by a weapon hanging off of it. That was the first time Riddick saw Jack and he was helpless to do anything but watch in horror. His eyes met hers as she slid and fell to the floor. He saw Eron go to her side, pick her up and carry her away, and then lost sight of them both.

Attempting to remove the knife from his back he mistakenly thought Vaako had jumped down to assist him. Realizing he was only there to take his life, his astral form moved in Riddick's direction as Vaako raised his weapon to deliver the death blow. Seeing the Lord Marshall coming his way, he took the dropped knife, brought it up and sank it into the Lord Marshall's skull just as his physical body merged together with his soul. He broke off the handle and watched him as he fell to the ground dead.

_That was for Jack!_

Dame Vaako's scream of agony could be heard from the balcony when the reality set in that her husband's timing wasn't as flawless as she thought it would be.

Oblivious to the crowd around him, he pushed his way through the people to the spot where she had dropped. There was blood on the floor and he saw other drops of it leading away from the room. Fearing the worst and paralyzed at the moment as to what he should do, he took a couple of steps back.

Then he realized the room had gone silent and that Vaako was approaching. He took a few more steps with his weapon in hand and the look on his face was one of constrained fury and resignation. Riddick instinctively tensed as Vaako stood before him. Fighting this man was the last thing he wanted to do and thinking Jack may be dead, he had no reason to fight the man. Instead of an attack, the warrior, in a demonstration of his faithfulness, knelt before Riddick and bowed his head in reverence, recognizing him as the new leader of the Necromongers. Everyone else in the room followed his example.

Riddick stood up straighter not believing what he was seeing. Looking at all of the people who had knelt before him, he clearly had no idea what to make of it or how to react. Then he remembered the Lord Marshall's words.

"You keep what you kill."

Vaako had started to stand and Riddick went straight to him. "You! Where the hell can I find that blond guy?"

Vaako looked at him strangely. "The Purifier?"

"Yes. Take him to me now and be fucking quick about it."

Without hesitation he led Riddick to Eron's rooms. One of the double doors was open and there was blood on the doorknob. He wanted no one here to witness his grief.

"Leave."

He said it so quietly Vaako almost didn't hear him. However, the look on his face confirmed what he had said and he wisely departed. Riddick took one step into the room and the first thing he saw was Eron on his knees in front of the sofa. He took one look at him and his gut twisted. His clothes and hands were covered in blood and the side of his face was smeared with it. He couldn't read the man's expressionless face. His eyes traveled down to look at the sofa and saw one arm hanging limply over the side and that was all he could see.

Riddick shook his head unable to move.

"No."

Eron heard the solitary word and looked in the direction of the door where he saw Riddick standing. He couldn't say anything to him. He closed his eyes and let his head fall down.  
Riddick felt himself fall back against the wall.

_All of this and for what? I came here to save her and what the fuck do I get? Fucking misery and an armada full of death worshipers bowing down at my feet. _

He felt cold and the door that separated the light from the darkness inside him had just been slammed shut…for good.

* * *

The end...no just kidding. Please don't scream at me...please. The story continues...soon. Sooner with motivation. he he he.  



	35. Backed into a corner

Wow! **Thank you**, again for the feedback and reviews! Hope this was timely enough. My comments are at the **end **this time for….well, you'll see why. Hey - if you're a new reader, don't hesitate to give me your opinion. I love to go back and revise!! Thanks and happy reading!

* * *

He felt himself sliding down the wall and pushed himself off it. Still unsteady he bent over, his hands placed firmly above his knees, arms straight supporting his upper body. He wasn't ready yet to walk over to her. Didn't even know if he could because a part of him didn't want to see her like that and he closed his eyes at the thought of it. 

He heard footsteps coming his way and the last thing he wanted was to hear one word out of the Purifier's mouth. Not one word of sympathy, not one word about what she did, and definitely not one word about the Lord Marshall. Instead, he remained silent and just stood there, perhaps waiting for Riddick to make the first gesture or speak first. What the hell could he say or do though? He was completely drained and devoid… of everything. Wondering why Eron had been just standing there and not saying a damn thing, Riddick opened his eyes and saw bare feet and the hem of a woman's dress grazing the tops of them. He shut his eyes almost immediately.

_I'm fucking hallucinating. _

All he wanted was to block out the vision. He then felt finger tips caressing the sides of his head and he heard her.

"Riddick?"

Her fingers came down the sides of his face and he looked up, then he stood up slowly, still wondering if his mind was playing tricks on him. He touched her face then quickly grabbed her and pulled her to him, wrapping his arms around her. He expelled the breath he was holding. This was no vision. This was silky hair against his face, a warm breath against his chest, and her warm hands on his skin. He pulled her back from him, framing her face with his hands and her beautiful, tear-filled eyes met his. Relieved, he leaned his forehead against hers. He would have given anything right now to have had his lenses in so he could see her in color. He kissed her forehead then pulled her back in his arms.

"Riddick, Eron br-."

"Stop. You can tell me the how later. Right now, I don't fuckin' care. "

"We thought…..we feared the worst after seeing the two of you fight. Eron couldn't get back out there in time to watch before it ended. He had gone into the hallway but didn't hear anything going on down there. He said he should have heard something either way it played out, just not deathly silence."

"It's over Jack. He's gone."

She took in a shuddered breath knowing the ramifications if he answered her question positively. "By your hand?"

"Yes." He heard boots coming down the hall and looked at Eron, who had also heard them coming.

"I'll take care of them but should they ask, what are your orders concerning this planet?"

"We're not destroying shit and I want these people off this planet."

As soon as he heard Eron speaking to the men in the hallway, he shut the door and escorted her to the sofa where they sat. He didn't say anything to her, didn't touch her, or look at her. He was looking down, his body tense, and his hands were in fists. Something was bothering him and her instincts told her it was better not to ask. Then Riddick bent over rubbing his head with his hands, which she knew wasn't the best sign. He got up and walked a few steps away from her. When he turned around his face was livid.

"Just what the FUCK did you think you were doing?"

She jumped back in her seat when he roared at her. Then her mouth dropped open and she angrily sprung from the sofa and pushed him as hard as she could.

"You bastard! Saving your god damn life, _that's _what I was doing!"

"I didn't need your help Jack. I was doing just fine."

She snorted and walked around him. "Well it sure as hell didn't look like that from where I was standing. He had you! He was going to kill you!"

He turned around to face her and grabbed her upper arms. "What the fuck do you know? All you saw was his back!"

"That's exactly right. I saw his back and I didn't see a whole lot of you kicking his sorry ass! What was I supposed to do Riddick?"

"You were supposed to stay the fuck out of this! It was my fight, not yours."

Eron had walked in right at the tail end of him yelling at her but neither had noticed his presence. He hadn't said a word either, too stunned by Riddick's sudden outburst of anger and her reaction. Watching her go toe to toe with the man was the last thing he expected. Obeying his instincts he quietly left the room deciding not to return for a few hours and hoping he wouldn't find his room destroyed when he got back.

She tried to get out of his grip but he wasn't letting go. "So, I guess I should have just waited there patiently to see if you were going to drop dead before I tried anything? You'll have to excuse my lapse of sanity. I happen to love your stubborn ass and I wasn't about to let that prick take you from me."

Riddick's tone changed to quiet and menacing. "Tell me Jack, because it has to take talent. How is it that you're always right in the middle of one damn disaster after another?"

"Son of a bitch you did NOT just say that shit to me. None of this is my fault. NONE! Aereon wanted you here and she used me to do it. I wouldn't be here at all had I not been kidnapped...again! I should make a fucking career out of being a damsel in distress seeing that I've been kidnapped three times in the past month! Too bad it doesn't pay crap! I'm just trying to make the best of the shit I've been drug into and if you can't understand that then you can go to hell!"

He was seething, his hands still tightly gripping her arms. She saw something change in his eyes and his grip loosened slightly. "Well? Are you going to say something?" No answer. "It's no fun getting the last word on you when you won't even talk, not that you had a chance anyway."

His eyes narrowed into slits. "Just shut up Jack."

She opened her mouth to blast him when his mouth came down on hers. She tensed in surprise, not expecting this at all. Angry as hell she tried her best not to react, but there was an intensity behind the kiss that she had never felt from him before; consuming her and pulling her into his frenzied state at the same time. Between the battle, finding her alive, and their argument he was feeling an adrenalin induced high like he had never experienced before. He had to have her and he wasn't about to wait. His hands worked to get her out of the dress without much success. Frustrated at his lack of progress, he found the slit she had cut and tore the dress the rest of the way up, peeling it off with her help. His hands went to her body, smoothing their way down her back. Finding she had nothing else on he growled and pressed her against him.

"Too many clothes on!" Her hands went to lift up his shirt and but he pulled it off so she went to work on his pants.

He popped her hands away. "Too slow."

She nipped his skin in return. "Just get them off."

He had not recently shaved and his head brushed against her breasts when he stood back up after removing his shoes. The growing, rough stubble grazing across her skin caused her to suck in a breath and she laughed from the delicious sensation it created. Then his mouth fastened on her breast and she cried out and clutched him to her.

His mouth backed off, teasing her, his tongue flicking across her nipple sending a flash of pleasure through her that settled between her legs. She half cried out half moaned and ran her hands over his head willing him to continue. Not neglecting the other, he made a trail with his mouth to give it equal attention. She was hypersensitive to his touch and just the barest caress of his tongue across her hardened nipple was devastating.

She took his head between her hands and made him look at her.

"Riddick, please," she begged.

She ran her hands down his chest, smoothed over his tight stomach, and grazed her nails lightly down his hardened length. He growled and pushed her back a few steps until she made contact with the wall when she wrapped a hand around his erection. The cold metal surface was a shock to her naked skin and she sucked in her breath, but his hot mouth was quickly at her neck, warming her and making a delicious trail to nowhere. He braced his hands against the wall, closing his eyes, enjoying the torture of her hands as they took turns running up and down his length. With a guttural growl he grabbed her wrists to pull her hands off of him.

"Enough."

His greedy mouth came back down on hers and he wrapped an arm around her lower back to pull her to him. He hooked her leg behind the knee, bringing it up, leaned her back against the wall and thrust into her slick warmth. Her nails dug into his shoulders She whimpered and held on tightly, savoring the feel of him inside her.

"Jack."

Feeling the sharp bite of her nails when he took her, he groaned her name against her neck and pressed his fingers into her back. Her body softened against his and she gave herself over to him. Her sharp moans and feverish hands fired his appetite, inciting him to drive even harder and watch her face as her release built, just as she began to tighten around him he captured her mouth, swallowing her pleasure-filled scream when she came apart. Jack clung to him as spasms wracked her body and he wrapped his arms tightly around her, almost picking her up. He pressed her firmly against the wall, thrusting deeply into her, feeling his own release coming. The tightening ache intensifying, he buried himself completely and exploded, an almost feral roar torn from his throat as pleasure sped through him like liquid fire.

They both stood there somewhat immobile, unable to think, much less talk or move while they held each other. She slowly began kissing his neck and face until she heard him suppress a laugh. She looked at him with questioning eyes, an eyebrow popping up as if to say he better tell her now.

"I said you were probably the death of most men. May have to include myself in that group."

"Flattery will get you almost anything."

"Only almost? Why not everything."

"You have to work for the rest"

He smiled and kissed her. "Didn't hurt you did I?"

"My back may be a bit sore but no, you didn't hurt me. Question is, do _you_ feel better now?"

His mouth went to her neck just under her ear and he felt her shiver. "Mmmmm. Getting there."

* * *

They shared a long shower and returned to the living room. Riddick was wrapped in a long towel and she had borrowed one of the women's robes she had found in Eron's closet, which led Jack to explain Eron's collection of female attire. They sat on the sofa with her back to him while he towel dried her hair. 

"I think you have a thing for my hair."

"I can't grow hair like this so getting my hands on yours is the next best thing. 'Sides, I have a fascination for your back side remember?" His hands ran down her robe covered back then he stopped. "Show me your back." She let the robe slip down and he moved her hair to the side examining her skin. Nothing, it was perfect and just as smooth as before. "Where was it?"

She reached behind her and felt his hand, then moved it to the lower third of her spine. "Right about here, then through my abdomen from what Eron said."

"Do they have a regen tool here?"

"No, I took the tool from Janus's house."

"Not when we left you didn't. It was on his cart when I left him to die in that room."

"But when you told me to hide in the shack, I went back in and got a weapon. Then I thought to bring it with me, just in case you got injured in the fight."

He stiffened. "You saw what I did to Janus then."

"Yes, I did." She knew what he was thinking because he had not wanted her to witness what he had done. She turned toward him. "Riddick, am I looking at you any different from before?"

He studied her face for a moment. He gave her a half smile. "No."

"He deserved that and more. Personally, I thought you were too easy on him." He poked her in the ribs.

"How in the hell did he know how to use that thing on you?"

"I showed him what it was and how to use it in case I couldn't for some reason. I think I scared the hell out of him." She paused almost not wanting to bring the topic of her interference back up. "Riddick? You understand why I did what I did down there?"

He wrapped his arms around her waist pulling her back against him. "I didn't fucking like it…still don't." He brushed the side of her face with his own, kissing her cheek. "But I understand."

"I don't think I could have survived that. I thought about you never being here with me again and that this monster was taking you away from me. Rage just took over. That was twice in about four days that's happened."

"Twice?"

She pulled the robe back on, then turned to face him and pressed her hand against his chest where she had seen the hand print appear. She felt a prickle against her palm which quickly turned to pleasant warmth and traveled through her hand. She started to draw away and he put his hand on top of hers keeping it there. The sensation was growing stronger and she felt like it was traveling up her arm. He took her hand off of him and it immediately stopped and she felt almost disappointed from the loss of it.

He looked at her intently, still holding her hand. "You felt something," he stated, somewhat in wonderment. She nodded with an awestruck smile. "You saw what happened?"

"I saw it. I saw Vaako fire at you and send you flying and I screamed at you to get up. I saw them all hit by a huge burst of energy that came from you, too. I thought you had died."

"You and me both. I woke up later and Blondie was there."

"Eron."

"That's his name?"

"Yes, and these are his rooms."

"He's Furyan."

"I know, he told me…he showed me. He had a blue handprint like yours, which was the only reason why I didn't try to kill him. I remembered your dream and I made the connection. She did this didn't she."

"Yes and I had no idea it was coming. She reached out, pressed her hand against me and it hurt like hell, just like she said it would."

"But what was it?"

"Anger. All of it from them. Coming through her into me. Can't explain it any other way." He looked at her neck and touched it. "How did you not get converted?"

"Eron prevented it from happening."

"How in the hell did you meet him anyway. He said he saw you back on Gaia."

"I met Eron on Gaia."

"You what?"

"I met him there. He found me in the barn loft."

"How in the hell did Eron get to you? You weren't near…even in the barn."

"He said a lensor saw me. On the way here he explained how they can see anything and through everything. That's how he found me."

"This doesn't make any sense. He's supposed to be a good guy, whatever the fuck that is, and he met you and talked to you ,but he never said shit to me about any of it. Told me Vaako took you before I came to."

"Vaako didn't take me and how do you know who he is?"

"Same big guy that tried to kill me then, tried to kill the Lord Marshall downstairs."

"What? When?"

"After you stabbed him and I watched Eron take you, Vaako jumped down and tried to kill him and missed, but I didn't. Let's get back to Eron. I f Vaako didn't take you, who the hell did?"

"Eron." She was counting mentally in her head before he blew up, but instead his anger was deathly calm.

"That fucker set me up? Where the hell is he?"

"I imagine he'll be back soon."

"You went willingly with him?"

"Hell no! He knocked me out. When I woke up, he told me what he did to get you to come back here. I was furious with him but what could I do?"

"Don't you worry, I'll take care of that for us both. First that bitch Aereon now Eron. I'm sick and fucking tired of people jerking us around."

"He kept me from being converted."

"_That_ will keep him alive. How did he pull it off?"

"Although we didn't outright say it, we led everyone to believe that I was his lover, his pregnant lover. That was the excuse for not converting me due to my condition."

"You played his whore?" She punched his arm and he winced. "That really hurt!"

"Hell no, and I'm not apologizing either. Necros take women who haven't been converted because they like to play with someone who feels pain…or sleep with pregnant women. Neither of which their women can do for them." She got up and grabbed the healing device. "Your arm is injured. Where does it hurt?"

"You are not using that piece of shit on me!"

"Would you stop being a baby? It saved my life! There's nothing to be scared of. Now show me where it hurts!" He smiled, amused at her tone of voice and stared at her as she worked on his different injuries. "There, done."

"I am not a fucking baby."

"Then quit acting like one."

Growling he tackled her, his hands invading her robe and going straight to her ribs when they heard a knock at the door.

"There better not be a guy with a hamburger on the other side of that door."

"I checked but they don't offer room service here." She quickly tightened her robe when she heard Eron's voice. "Come in."

The door opened and he hesitantly entered carrying a pile of clothing draped over his arm. "I have another quick task and then I will be back but I thought you might want a change of clothes. I had to guess but perhaps something here will work until other clothing can be acquired."

Riddick, not happy with the man, just grunted so Jack spoke up. "Thank you Eron." He had already gotten up and was going through the clothes as Eron left. "Grunting? Is that how you answer someone?"

"I'll answer any damn way I please. At least he didn't bring any of that prissy looking shit I've seen him wearing."

"He got your color right. Black, black, and," she held up socks, "black."

They both dressed and she wore another one of the many dresses she found in Eron's closet. Riddick had not gotten a good look at her in the dress she had on before. It had blood stains on it and didn't stay on her long anyway. When he got a good look at her in the new one his eyebrow popped and his hands went immediately to her waist, rolling over her curves.

"I see why you can't wear anything under this. Can you even breathe?"

"It's quite comfortable despite how it looks. Fabric molds itself to me, literally."

He grinned even though he suspected she wasn't a fan of the dresses. "You won't hear me complaining."

"Beast." They heard another knock at the door and Jack opened it.

"I guess you didn't need to knock. This is your room after all."

"Just making sure I'm not…interrupting. But about this being my room, you may take residence in the Lord Marshall's chambers whenever you like."

"Kicking us out already?"

"By all means no My Lady."

"My Lady? What is up with that shit?"

"You belong to the Lord Marshall, you are to be addressed as My Lady."

"You've been calling me Kyra for the past four days and if you don't want me to kick your ass, you'll continue to address me as such. And this Lord Marshall crap…I don't see that happening."

"Kyra, we've spoken of this. You keep what you kill. It is the Necromonger faith. There are far too many here who are devout believers and will bow down to him, just as I heard Vaako did. They will not take lightly to any talk of Riddick being anything but the Lord Marshall. It is a duty than can only be given to another before one's death or by taking it as Riddick did."

"I'm not the Lord Marshall. I just used it so I could find her and not have Helion Prime destroyed. I killed the fuck who wiped out our kind. End of story."

"I am afraid it is not." It was Aereon.

Jack dug her nails into her hands to keep from strangling the woman. "So you _are_ here."

Riddick looked at her. "You knew?"

"Wasn't foremost on my mind to mention her. She was a prisoner of the Lord Marshall, but Eron didn't know if she was still here."

Riddick was curious. "So, Aeron. What was your value to him? Why keep you alive?

"He needed me as I am; to tell him of his chances against you. I see I correctly calculated the odds."

"So you think my job here isn't done yet?"

"Hardly. You are to take the Necromongers and lead them to the Underverse where they will no longer threaten other worlds. It is not just to avenge Fuyra, as Eron has told me, but to protect others from the same fate."

Jack got in her face. "He will not lead them!"

"He has no choice, my dear."

"No choice? There are always choices and you certainly don't tell _him_ of all people that he has no choice."

"Hello! I'm right fucking here!" He looked disgruntled. "Eron!" The man jumped back several feet at the bark. "We need to have a private place so we'll take the room…for now."

"I'll take you there myself after I have food brought up here."

"And you", he pointed at Aereon, "can float your gassy ass on out of here. I don't want to hear another word until I ask you to speak."

After Eron left, Riddick slowly paced the room for a few minutes saying nothing. Then he sat down and she looked at him closely. She could tell he was thinking and she got on her knees in front of him and took his hands.

"Tell me you aren't considering this." He didn't answer her or look at her and her heart fell. "No! We're finally free! No damn mercs, no threat from the Lord Marshall. Riddick, we can go back to New Freedom. Back to our lives."

"Okay, say I do ditch. What's to stop these bastards from going to every other planet in the Helion system and doing to them what they did here? They almost destroyed Helion Prime and if you think they'd skip New Freedom, think again. Jack…they killed Iman."

She stood up feeling sick. "No." Riddick came behind her and she turned around with tears in her eyes. "What about Lajjun and Ziza?"

"When I left them they were safe. One of those lensor freaks had them marked and Iman ran out to get the soldiers to follow him. He didn't need to do that because I could have gotten them out. I found the fuck who did it though and killed him."

"Give it up. Give it to Eron. He's a good person despite his circumstances and he's Furyan. He knows what needs to be done and he would do it."

"You keep what you kill Jack. You can't give it away."

"Fuck them!"

"It's their faith."

"Their faith? I cannot believe you even said that! Iman told me you knew there was a god and you hated him because of how your life turned out. Since when did you, of all people, begin to recognize the power of people's faiths?"

Her question disturbed him. When he met her again, he had started to feel hope and a remote twinge of faith that perhaps God wasn't out to make his life miserable after all. "I'm not saying I believe in their shit, but it's powerful. Any fool can see that. It's who they are and they live by it. You can't change what their faith is like you can a rule."

"If you're their leader you can."

"You were with Eron long enough to know it doesn't work like that."

* * *

Eron returned about twenty minutes later with servants carrying food and clothing. He sensed her mood immediately. She took her tray to a different room to eat leaving Riddick and Eron alone. 

"She's upset?"

"She's a hell of a lot more than upset."

"Because you will lead the Necromongers to the Underverse."

"Considering leading them."

"I'm afraid there is no other choice."

"And you're the fuck that ripped that choice out of my hands. You and Aereon. She told me what you did _Eron. _ Don't think for a moment that I've forgotten it. Last thing I needed or wanted is to be a savior to mankind!

"And what of her?"

"This affects her, too. She wants to go home. She's got a life, friends, and a business that she loves."

"And by leading the Necros to the Underverse you will preserve all of it."

He glared at Eron and the man flinched. "Just how long were you waiting to say _that_ shit to me? Forget it. Just show us to his rooms."

"Don't you mean your rooms?"

"Whatever."

* * *

Eron noted the clothes had fit Riddick and had more of them sent up to his new rooms along with additional clothing for Jack. It had been an hour and she had not spoken to either of them, which made him oddly uncomfortable. He led them both to their new rooms while curious Necros stole glances at them and many were shocked to see Jack had survived her attack. 

Eron opened the double doors and what greeted them about made her sick. The rooms were decorated with the same twisted sculptures that she had seen in the throne room. It was black, dreary, and reeked of death.

"It has to go."

Eron looked at her not understanding. "What has to go?"

"Everything. The bed…I will NOT sleep in that man's bed. The sculptures. Everything. There is nothing but death in here."

"I agree," Riddick added. "See what you can get your people to find and get the rest of this out of here immediately."

* * *

Within fifteen minutes the room was gutted and all of the former Lord Marshall's personal belongings were trashed. Two new mattresses were brought up with linens in any color other than black or gray and topped with a green coverlet. Riddick left her alone to have Eron give him a quick tour. She found the bed clothes that had been brought up for them both and put on a dark green silk nightgown with a matching robe. It was late and she was exhausted. Unbidden tears streamed down her face. She knew Riddick had made his choice.

"Damn you! Why couldn't you just walk away and come home with me?" She ran her hands through her hair gripping it tightly in her fists. "Can I do this? Could I actually stay here with him, with these people?" She paced the room. "I hate this. I fucking hate this. I'm insane for even considering it. I can't do this." Sitting down on the bed she covered her face with her hands. "He's so much a part of me. I don't know that I can leave him even though this is the last damn place I want to be."

* * *

The next morning she woke up before him, showered and dressed and left the room. She went to talk to Eron, but ran straight into Dame Vaako and her husband outside of his room. Both were shocked to see her alive. 

"What's wrong? Word of my survival didn't reach you yet? You know, you should both close your mouths before something foul decides to move in."

Vaako stepped forward towering over her. "How is it that you lived? You were thrown clear across the hall and impaled."

_I'm not telling them shit. _"Guess it takes more than that to keep a good woman down."

Dame Vaako's hand slipped over her husband's shoulder. "Husband, must we waste our time with this whore? Oh, and just _whose_ whore are you? Eron's or Riddick's?"

Jack had already released her knife from where it was tied when she heard the word whore the first time. Unexpectedly she slammed Vaako's wife against Eron's door, knocking her head into it as hard as she could. The blade was against her neck and pressed into her skin just enough to draw blood. Dame Vaako's eyes bugged out and she shrieked in anger.

"Careful," Jack warned, "You move too much and you'll cut your own throat and honestly I really wouldn't have a problem with that. You are a power hungry, manipulative bitch who needs to learn exactly where your fucking place is. For as long as I am at the side of your new Lord Marshall you will address me as My Lady. If you even LOOK at me wrong, I will be all over your ass!"

She caught Lord Vaako out of the corner of her eye. "As for being the Purifier's whore or the Lord Marshall's whore?" She looked directly at Vaako and ran her eyes up and down him and laughed. "Well now. Maybe I'll just keep what I kill Dame Vaako. He's too much of a man for a tight ass bitch like you anyway and it seems I just _can't _get enough."

She looked at her husband, almost angrier at him than at her for not helping. "Do something!"

Vaako's face wore a strained look. Begging for mercy for his own wife was degrading. "My Lady please."

"Please Commander Vaako? Please what?"

"She has forgotten her place as you have said."

"I highly suggest you teach her where it is and remind her often of it or I'll be happy to show her myself and I promise it won't be pretty."

Eron heard the commotion and opened his door. Without the door at her back, Dame Vaako immediately stumbled backwards into his room and landed on her ass.

Jack suppressed a laugh and turned to Vaako. "I think you should collect your wife."

"Yes My Lady. He picked up his wife by the arm and escorted her away with her berating him the entire time.

"Well, that was interesting. Had I known, I would have opened the door sooner."

"You're just mad you missed the show." She walked into his room and got straight to the point. "He hasn't said so, but I know him well enough that he doesn't need to say anything. He's made his decision to stay." She looked at him curiously when he didn't meet her eyes. "You know already though don't you."

"Kyra. He is thinking of the other worlds of people that he can save by taking these people directly to the Underverse. Forgive me for overstepping my bounds, but I also believe he is doing this for you."

That was the last thing she wanted to hear, that this was for her. "And how long will that voyage take Eron?"

"No more than two years from here round trip. That's a worse case estimate."

She grabbed a hold of a chair to keep from falling down from the news. "You will be honest with me, won't you Eron?"

"Of course. My duty is to Riddick and you, not this faith although I must keep up a pretense."

"Do you think they will try to kill him, to get his position?"

"There are a few who may try."

"Vaako?"

"His wife put him up to that. He's dedicated to the faith so I do not forsee him trying anything because of it."

"What do you mean?"

"Remember the Lord Marshall feared Riddick and that is a weakness, which in Vaako's eyes meant he wasn't fit to rule. That gave him the justification to kill the Lord Marshall even though he still respected him. It was to protect the faith."

"Fear is hardly a word I would associate with Riddick."

"And that is something Vaako will respect. That will protect him. I think the only thing he fears is you."

Her head snapped up and she looked at him oddly. "Why would you say that?"

"You are his one weakness. You in danger enrages him. I have seen it twice now. But when he thought you dying, he let his guard down."

"Don't ever tell him what you just told me if you value your life."

"I assure you, that was for your benefit only."

"What about me then? Will I have every Necro bitch out to stab me in the back to keep what she kills?"

"Doubtless they will try. Most here are weak minded women though. You did yourself a favor with how you handled Dame Vaako. Word travels swiftly and it will no doubt strengthen your position."

"Thank you for being so honest with me."

"I would never need to be anything but honest with you. Question is, will you stay?"

Her eyes turned away from him. "I think I need to tell him my decision first."

* * *

Thank you again for your comments! I know I keep repeating myself but they really make me bust my ass and some really put a smile on my face…especially the ones calling me evil, mean, etc. Those particularly motivate me for some reason. LOL! Oh, the healing thingy, I didn't say she took it with her (or that Riddick did) because I felt that would hinder the past chapter if you knew she had it. I originally wrote that she did take it but changed my mind at the last minute. 

**Claudzion**: Mean? (insert evil laugh here). It's habit forming. :) Thanks for reviewing and for your comments! Was this soon enough?

**Dhampir Elf: **Woo-hoo evil cliffe! Ok, need to clarify. Sadly, or perhaps happily, she was not pregnant so getting hurt as she was, she didn't lose a baby. That was just the cover she was using with Eron to keep her from being converted. She explained to Riddick, back after they reunited, that she can't have kids. Ovarian tumors squashed that. Thanks again for your review and always love reading them!

**FitMama**: I did think of killing her off but there's more story to tell with them, so I just decided to have some fun with it. I think the Purifier should have survived in the movie. I liked his character too much to have him die here. Thanks for reviewing!

**whitelite**: I thought it was funny and YES, I am enjoying this. Love your comments as always.

**BatPhace**: Absolutely enough motivation for me as always Batty! I look forward to hearing if I knew what I was doing or not…sometimes I just don't know. We'll see.

**InanasChild:** Quick enough I hope to not leave you hanging. Thanks for your comments!

**Ash:** I'm with ya. I hated the COR ending, too. Can't kill her, more story to go.

**Akryan**: Glad you found the story and I appreciate your comments! Can't promise a chapter a day always but I try to update quickly.

* * *


	36. Deception and Decisions

Once again, **thank you** for the positive responses. A special thanks to BatPhace and AngelKougaeri for emailing me their reviews when the system was down!

**Angel**: Ok, so I thought that line maybe was a bit corny, but what the hell. Glad someone else liked it. Thank you for your comments!  
**BatPhace**: You are true to your word:) I thought about smaller stories but everything just flowed and I couldn't break it up. Hopefully I'm making sense. Anyway, thank you for your comments!  
**Lady LP**: I'd like to hurt her, too but can't quite figure out how to accomplish that. Thanks for your review and hope you stay wrapped up.  
**whitelite**: Me? Supreme ruler of all things evil? I'm flattered. LOL! Don't think for a second that I would even think of killing him off. Not gonna happen. The Vaakos will be back. Not done with them yet. I loved putting a knife to her throat! Love your reviews as always!  
**Nikita1506**: Yay! Here you go and just because you said please. Thanks for dropping a comment!  
**XXXevilgrinXXX**: Gotta love those black silk boxers. Yum (chapter 1)

* * *

She left Eron and walked back to her rooms still unsure of her own decision. 

_I can see the draw of the power he must feel. This isn't just about saving the people. He gets off on this. Who can blame him? Put in a position of being powerless for most of your life then to have it dumped in your lap? Hard to resist._

Just as she went to open the door Riddick opened it himself. He smiled. "I was about to come looking for you. They brought food." He stepped back and she came in.

"I'm almost afraid to eat it. Maybe I'll get Dame Vaako to become the food taster."

"Vaako's wife?"

"Yes, do you remember her? She's the one who led you like a dog on a leash when you got your mind read."

"No way in hell did she lead me. I came in here wanting to see what the hell was going on."

"I know that. She thought she had you though from the way Eron described it. Anyway, I had a little run in with her this morning."

"Oh? Cat fight?" He asked hopefully.

Jack snorted. "You wish. She called me a whore so I threatened to kill her and keep him since obviously the two men I had already whored myself out to weren't enough. I won't put up with shit like that."

He was hesitant to ask, not wanting to hear the answer he dreaded. "Does this mean…"

"That I'm staying? I swore to Danielle and Grant that I wouldn't let anyone drag me down and take me to a place I don't want to be. Not that you're dragging me down Riddick, but this is the last fucking place I want to be."

"Dammit Jack I need you. We wouldn't be gone forever."

"Almost two years!"

Feeling out of control of the situation he pulled her to him and slowly kissed her and she felt how anxious he was to keep her here with him. He spoke softly against her lips.

"I love you Jack. Stay."

Her breath hitched hearing him actually say the words. "You're a bastard."

His heart jumped hearing the resignation in her voice. "Is that yes?"

"I'll try." He picked her up hugged her to him afraid if he let her go she'd bolt. "You have to agree to a few things first."

"What's that?" He sat down and kept her firmly in his lap.

"You make it clear to everyone what we are to each other and that any insults or attacks will be swiftly dealt with."

"Done. Next?"

"I want to know of any woman who attempts to be anything more to you than a loyal subject. I'll deal with her myself."

"Not a problem."

"Eron. Elevate him from Purifier to your top advisor. I trust him and I know he will be honest with us."

"Like hell I wi-."

"Don't fight me on this. It's not negotiable. We need someone on the inside."

"I don't like this."

"In the words of Aereon, you don't have a choice." She pointed to the door leading to their bedroom. "Also, any problems either of us have never cross that threshold."

"Okay…anything else?"

"One last thing. These dresses are nice but I'm not wearing them all the time. I need Eron to get me something more comfortable."

"Something you can easily hid a shiv in?" He grinned.

"Something like that." They heard a knock at the door and she went to answer it. "Bet that's Eron." She opened the door and wasn't the least bit surprised. "Well, speak of the devil! Come in."

"I can't stay long. I was only wondering if you've made a decision?"

"Why is this so important to you?"

"When he is presented this afternoon, if you are staying, then you both will be presented together. After what happened with Dame Vaako, I want it made clear that you belong to Riddick. I believe it will dispel any notions that you belong to me or ever really did."

Riddick smirked. "Why Eron, are you afraid someone's going to come after you for my Jack by mistake?"

"I would prefer they do not."

"Eron, I am going to stay and try this." For a brief moment she saw a flicker of relief pass across his face and then it was gone. "Riddick needs a word with you before you go."

"Sit Eron." Riddick's tone still held a hint of malice where Eron was concerned so he quickly sat. "Do you have advisors?"

"Yes, we have two branches; military advisors and advisors for the faith."

"There is about to be a new advisor who they will have to come through to get to me."

"Of course I will be happy to assist you with candidates for the position. There are several wh-."

"No. The position had been filled."

He looked terribly confused. "May I ask by whom?"

"You."

Struck momentarily speechless it took him a moment to recover. "Me? Why?"

Riddick leaned forward just to make Eron squirm. "Make no mistake, you're still on my shit list but she trusts you and she's got good instincts about people. We need someone who knows this place inside and out. High Advisor to the Lord Marshall will be your new title."

"I am honored."

"I need something as well, actually two somethings." He turned his focus on her. "I like to carry a weapon on me and these dresses can't hide a damn thing. I need other clothing, something more like Riddick's clothing. Can you take me to do some shopping?"

"Whenever you're ready I can take you. What was the second thing?"

"I need to contact my friends and let them know that they won't be seeing me for much longer than we thought."

"I'm sorry but you cannot. Our system is designed only for intra-armada communication and we have no means of, nor need for communicating with anyone outside of our people."

"I can probably fix that if you'll show me your communication systems."

"Not unless you know how to fix the half-dead. We speak through them. Literally."

A horrified look crossed her face. "I'll have to contact them the next time we land then."

"I am sorry Kyra. I do have a question for your both. It's regarding Aereon. What would you have us do with her?"

Kyra look at Riddick and she knew he was thinking what she was. "Bitch got us into this. She's here for the ride. Set her up with modest quarters."

* * *

Three hours later, Riddick and Kyra were presented to all in the Necropolis and to the other larger ships in the armada as well. Riddick had to admire Eron. There was no doubt of his verbal abilities. The man could probably deliver a sermon that would even bring even the devil to his knees. Wearing his goggles he looked intimidating but the hall was dark enough that he didn't need them. She pulled them up, revealing his eyes. 

"You look much more sinister this way. Just be sure to sneer a couple of times."

"Funny Jack."

He and Jack stood during the entire presentation. They were both dressed in black and she was wearing clothing similar to his that she had found in smaller sizes. Riddick tried in vain to get her to wear the dress but the last thing she wanted was to look like she was vulnerable and kept as his whore. He did keep a possessive arm around her waist the entire time, making it clear they were together.

Afterwards, they all went to a dining hall where the highest ranking Necros took their meals. Tables were arranged in long rows with the high table, on a raised platform, facing them. Jack, Riddick, and Eron took their seats there.

The banquet lasted several hours with the advisors and other importantly ranked people presenting themselves to Riddick who consulted often with both Eron and Jack about each one. Vaako was the last to present representing the military part of their operations.

"Lord Marshall, between us and the Threshold lay five other systems. Our plans are to continue through the Helion System, cleansing the last five planets, then moving to the Alpha Centauri system."

Riddick stood up, his voice strangely calm. "Whose plan is this?"

Vaako looked confused. "It is the Lord Marshall's plan."

He cocked his head to one side as if he were considering something. "Strange. I thought I was the Lord Marshall."

"I meant to say they are the plans of the late Lord Marshall."

"Just to be clear, he was killed by my hands?"

"Yes, Lord Marshall."

"Good. I'm glad we all agree because I do not walk in the shadow of another man. I bow to no man. And these plans are not my own."

"What would you have us do my lord?" His anger was rising but tried his best to contain it. Riddick had already sensed it though and Vaako had failed to keep it from his voice when he spoke.

Riddick pulled his shiv, twirled it and then sank its tip into the table top. "I don't think I like your tone Vaako." He looked around the room surveying the faces. "I am Riddick. I am your leader because I had to keep what I fucking killed. Your plans don't mean shit to me, which is why we will be going straight to the Underverse only stopping as necessary."

A low murmur of voices could be heard around the room. "And when we land?"

"Vaako, we will not attack. You may wander through their streets…unarmed and preach your faith. If you can get _willing_ people, so be it. When we leave a planet, it will look like it did when we landed. That is my plan. Anyone not liking it or not liking us going straight to the Underverse," he grabbed his shiv out of the table "should see me personally."

Aereon quietly observed Riddick's declaration and a small smile appeared. "Taking to his role already. Natural leader that one."

* * *

The next day Riddick's duties as the Lord Marshall officially began. One day blurred into the next and not in a pleasant way as he endured endless meetings to bring him up to speed on the Necromonger structure of government and operations. After two weeks of them, if he had hair, he would have pulled it out by now. It wasn't yet noon and his head was throbbing listening to the advisors and the genleiders, those in charge of specific operations, drone on for four hours. 

Riddick's fingers gripped the edge of the table. "Enough! Everyone out."

Conradin, an older, self-important man who coordinated the genleiders, did not appreciate being cut off. "But Lord Riddick, we have not yet finished presenting our operations to you."

Riddick's eyes slowly met his. "Your name would be?"

He swallowed with difficulty, his collar suddenly feeling too tight around his throat. "Conradin, my lord."

He narrowed his eyes and leaned forward on the table. "Conradin. Did I ask you to speak?"

"N-, no my lord you did not."

"I didn't think so. You are relieved of your duty."

"Relieved? I do not understand."

"Relieved, no longer wanted, fired, retired."

"Of no further use?" Eron supplied the last comment gaining a curious look from Riddick.

"Thank you Eron." He focused back on Conradin but still spoke to Eron. "See that new, lower ranking quarters are found for him and then we will talk of who will replace him after I have had a break from this shit."

He left the meeting heading for his own room, just for an hour of peace and solitude, but even that simple task wasn't going to happen easily. He rounded the corner leading to the door of his rooms and ran straight into her. Her hands were pressed against his chest as if she had raised them to brace herself for the impact.

"My Lord Marshall!" She had a look of surprise on her face that he suspected was feigned. He had not heard steps coming his way and a glance at her feet told him that her shoes would have made plenty of noise. "I'm afraid I was quite lost in thought and did not hear you coming. I do beg your pardon."

Keeping her hands against his chest a little too long and not making a move to withdraw them, he grabbed her wrists and pushed her a few steps back before releasing them. He was thoroughly annoyed. "Next time take an alternate route Dame Vaako."

A pleased smile graced her face. "You know my name."

"I know a lot of names." He made a move to go around her and she stepped in his way. His eyes narrowed into slits.

"My name is Rhiamon. I am something other than Dame Vaako, which is why I would like to tell you that I hated bringing you before the Quasi-Dead."

He cocked his head, crossing his arms in front of his chest. "That isn't what the look on your face said."

"My husband expects such convincing acts from me. It is his way of disguising his lust for power." He cocked an eyebrow at her and she took it as a sign of interest. "It is far less threatening to believe the wife is the one out for power. It makes him appear less dangerous. I fear his wrath when I do not please him. He has ways of punishing me that go beyond the need to feel pain."

"Not my concern."

Closing the space between them she put her hands back where they were and slid to her knees, letting her hands slide down him as well. She rested her head against his legs and he stiffened. "I beg you for protection. The last Lord Marshall was a horrible man who enjoyed the torment of others. He often praised Vaako's treatment of me. But you are not as he was."

She looked up at him "Lord Riddick." He looked down at her, and like a well trained actress, she had planned the execution of her role perfectly, right down to her dramatic pose and wardrobe. From his vantage point, much of her breasts were exposed to him and she kept her face lifted high to he could have a good view of her. Her voice turned husky when she next spoke to him.

"I am here to serve you my lord. I will do what pleases you. I will do…anything my Lord Riddick for your protection."

He looked pensive and she took his silence as a positive sign. _I am so fucking tempted to set this bitch straight once and for all but Jack would have my ass. I know she'd love a piece of this woman and I think I can arrange that right now. _He looked back down on her, a slight curve to his lips. "Anything Rhiamon?" He took her hand and pulled her up. "Anything covers a lot of ground."

Her heart was racing but she swallowed her enthusiasm and gave him a look that said she was willing to do anything. "Yes. Anything." She meant it, too. If Vaako could not seize the power for them both, then she would do what she needed to gain it for them…or at least for herself.

"Interesting. However, I require proof of your…devotion to serve me before I'll offer you anything. Tomorrow night, the level two conservatory at eleven o'clock. I'll make sure the room is clear for us."

_Yet another man who is led by his baser instincts. _"I will be there."

"And Rhiamon…miss this and the opportunity will never be yours again." She graced him with a seductive smile and he watched her walk away, knowing she was walking as she was for his benefit.

He just shook his head and suppressed his laughter until he got into his rooms, then let it out and quite loudly. She had been lounging on the sofa reading their Necro bible when his roar of laughter caught her completely off guard. She put the book down and got up walking over to him. He was still chuckling and it made her laugh as well.

"Spill it Riddick, what has gotten into you?" Jack saw that Eron had snuck in behind him and had an odd look on his face.

"I just wrapped you a present." Sensing someone was behind him he turned around, irritated when he saw Eron. "What are you doing here?" He noticed Eron looked fidgety and he had arrived here immediately after him. _He saw the whole thing, or at least listened to it. From the looks of him, he didn't know I was fucking with her head._

_A present?_ Eron couldn't think of anything that Riddick could have just wrapped. He had been with the man all day.

"I'm expecting him, but back to you. What is this about you wrapping me a present?"

"Eron, I was just telling Jack about a _present_ that I just wrapped for her." The man looked confused. _Work with me Eron._ "I thought I would give it to her tomorrow night…say eleven o'clock…in the level two conservatory?"

It took about two seconds for the puzzled look to be replaced with devilish merriment. "Oh, that present…yes, I think the time and place will be perfect and I would be happy to assist in any way I can Lord Riddick."

Riddick grinned. "Good Eron. And it's Riddick when no other Necros are around."

Jack eyes them both suspiciously. "Okay, I know _something_ is going on here…something weird. What are you hiding?"

"You'll just have to wait until tomorrow evening."

She glared at Riddick. "You know how much I hate waiting. Especially when it's a surprise." She looked at Eron with a glint in her eye, walked over to him and looped her arm through his. "Come Eron…let's go for a walk."

Riddick was just about to threaten the man if he talked but Eron beat him to it. "I am completely on his side with this. You won't be the only one who will delight in what he's giving you and I will not spoil it."

"Smart man. Keep that up Eron and you may just get off my shit list."

* * *

Jack had relentlessly tried for almost two hours to coerce the information from Eron without success. Frustrated she let him go to attend another meeting with Riddick. She changed her clothes and made her way to the gym level of the ship where she met Dame Vaako leaving it. She gave Jack a sweet smile that about made her sick.

"My lady, enjoying our gym I see."

"Yes, I am. I'm in need of a sparring partner. You should change and join me." She picked up one of her manicured hands. "On second thought, you might break a claw. Have a nice day Dame Vaako."

"I will my lady. I will."

She had been down here daily after lunch, both with and without Riddick for a couple of hours each day. It was a decent facility and it gave her the means to vent her emotional frustration at being caught here. They even had a few fight simulators that she used to spar with. It was a great way to fight. It registered hits for both sides but no physical impact was involved. She also received analysis of the fight. However for Jack, there was nothing like the real thing.

After warming up she taped her hands and started with the boxing and kick boxing bags. Out of the corner of her eye she caught a small group of Necro men who had stopped what they were doing and they were looking in her direction. _Something is up. They aren't just looking at me. _

Not stopping, she slightly slowed her actions, listening for movement and watching for the unexpected. _I've got a guy behind me. _Where she was standing, the lighting in the room cast her shadow to her right. Looking down, a second shadow was moving her way. It was almost on top of hers and quickly moved as she heard him grunt as and swing at her. Ducking, she avoided his arm, took a step back and delivered a high side kick to his chest and he stumbled back a step. That's when she got a good look at him.

"Jarrod?"

"Miss me Kyra?" he sneered.

He took advantage of her break in concentration and kicked her from the front. She had pulled back, but not enough, and his foot struck her in the shoulder sending her falling back. She rolled out of it and stood up. He was advancing, leaving her little room to move. _Fuck! My back is almost at the wall. _Jarrod smiled at her.

"Been waiting a long time for this Kyra."

"What? For me to kick your ass again? Too bad Grant pulled me off of you or I might have just finished the job I started eight years ago."

His eyes darkened and his face turned into a scowl. "Payback's a bitch Kyra."

"So am I."

Angy, Jarrod attempted a roundhouse kick. His set up was slow enough that she anticipated it. _Sloppy! Looks like he hasn't trained in a while. _His kick was coming at her left side. She caught his ankle, pulled up his leg and rammed into his chest with her shoulder as hard as she could. As he was falling she brought his leg up further, then bent her knee and brought it down forcefully into his crotch as she pulled her hidden shiv. He wasn't stopping. Seeing his conversion scars she realized he felt no pain and her move on him had been useless. He wasn't going to stop unless she killed him.

She went to stab him up under his ribcage but felt herself being pulled back off of him. She screamed her own frustration as Jarrod rose and kicked the knife out of her hand. Then he punched her hard in the face.

"You shouldn't have come by yourself. Get her face down on the floor."

Dropped to the mat and trapped beneath the other man, all she could see was his feet coming her way. Than another pair of feet came up behind his. She heard a snapping noise and Jarrod fell to the mat dead. His companion was pulled off of her and met with the same fate. She looked and a hand was extended to help her up. Vaako was on the other end of it.

She clasped his wrist and he pulled her up, her questioning eyes meeting his. "Why?"

He looked utterly baffled by her question. "I do not understand."

"Why not let them do what they were going to do? Why not just walk on by? Why help me?"

"My duty is to my faith and the Lord Marshall. As his..." He stopped not knowing how to label her.

She smirked at his discomfort. "Prettier half?"

"My lady, you belong to the Lord Marshall and I will protect what he values. Doing so I protect my faith."

"I can buy that. But what doesn't make sense is how they got on this ship. I know them from Helion Prime, which we just left. Am I mistaken to think that every Necromonger on this ship has to be of a certain status or rank to even come aboard? Surely they couldn't have attained such status since the invasion took place."

She was right. Something was amiss and he suspected his wife had her hand in it. "No my lady, you are not mistaken."

"Then how did they get on board Vaako? I've been coming here regularly. Anyone following me these past two weeks could have set this up."

"I will check all transport logs and find which vessel they were on and how long they have been on board. We keep records of authorizations for such trips. My report will go straight to the Lord Marshall himself. I'll have a few of my men jettison these two out of the nearest airlock"

She knew of only one person who would set this up and she had passed her when she entered the gym. She wasn't about to let him know that. It was time to see which side Vaako was really on. Would he support his wife or ally himself with Riddick?

"I will let him know to expect it." He slightly bowed his head to her and turned to leave. "Vaako?"

"Yes, my lady."

"Thank you." He slightly bowed his head again, acknowledging her thanks and left the gym. She picked up her shiv, rolled it in her hand and put it back in its place. She touched her face then licked her lip and tasted blood.

"Now I _really _want to beat the shit out of someone."

* * *

Jack didn't see Riddick that night. He had chosen to forge ahead and complete tomorrow's meetings in the evening so he would have time to prepare her "present." She was asleep by the time he came in so telling him of what happened would have to wait. The next morning she felt lips on her neck and smiled. He turned her face toward his and she winced in pain. That's when he saw how bruised she was. 

"What happened to you?"

"I was attacked yesterday in the gym by a man I knew from Helion Prime. I had a particularly bad run in with him when I was fourteen. He had a friend help him, too. I could have healed this up but I wanted you to see it."

Riddick jumped from the bed pulling on his clothes. "Where are they?"

"Dead." He stopped and his hands were fisted from fury knowing he wouldn't get to kill them himself.

"You killed them?"

"I was set to kill one when his friend pulled me off of him and held me. That's when I got punched and held to the floor. Next thing I knew, they were both on the mat next to me, dead. You'll love this twist. Vaako did it. He killed them both." The look of surprise on his face must have mirrored the look she had on hers when she realized it was Vaako who had saved her. "I asked him why and he said it was for the faith to protect what was yours."

"Something isn't right here."

"I know. Vaako knew it, too. They should have never been on this ship. He's doing some research that he'll report to you directly as to how they got on board and who would have helped them."

"I'm going to see him right now." She jumped out of bed and grabbed his arm.

"No. There's more. I'll give you three guesses who I ran into leaving the gym as I went in."

He thought for a moment. "I only need one. Dame Vaako."

"You got it. I didn't tell him that bit of information though. Riddick, this is our chance to know where he stands. Is he with his wife or is he with us? Let him come to you."

"And if he doesn't?"

"He will, he said he would and I told him you would expect him. I can also get Eron to look into the same logs he is, just to verify his story."

"Okay, I'll wait. But if I don't have answers before dinner, I'm going after him." He kissed her forehead.

She wrapped her arms around his waist. "So...what's my present?"

He smiled down at her. "Damn you're impatient. Next time I won't even tell you until it's time. I have a feeling that you'll like it more than I first thought. Let's see if we can get your face healed up."

* * *

It was noon and Riddick was in a foul mood. He had not seen Dame Vaako or her husband. Eron had already delivered the information that she had been responsible for bringing the men here over two hours ago and he was beginning to think the worst of Vaako. Walking to the dining hall with Eron, he heard someone calling his name. He knew it was Vaako before he even turned around. 

"My lord, may I have a word?"

"You can have more than that as long as you tell me who the fuck came after Jack."

"This will explain it." He handed Riddick a report, who handed it right back to him. "I have no time to read through this. Tell me yourself."

He watched Vaako's jaw clench and felt the anger coming off the younger man. "My lord, it was my lady wife who was responsible for the attack."

Riddick watched the man carefully and saw nothing that said he was in on her plan. "Does she know?"

"No. I had suspected it was her and I shared none of this with her. She does not act for the faith but for herself."

"Sounds to me like you need a divorce."

"Necromonger unions are only dissolved at death."

Riddick gave Vaako a devious smile. "You need to come to a small party I'm throwing tonight."

* * *

It was quarter 'til eleven when the knock came at her door. Jack ran and opened it up and Eron was standing there. "He's not coming to get me?" 

"He needs to stay there, to make sure your present isn't spoiled."

"What are we waiting on? Let's go!"

Eron took her to the conservatory but not through the main entrance. There was a large balcony that overlooked the entire room and that is where he took her. "Why are we up here?"

"Because your present will be down there." The door opened behind them and Vaako appeared. "Vaako, just in time."

"Not to be rude, but why are you here?"

"Lord Riddick said I should come. I do not know why."

It was nearing eleven and the lights went almost totally black. The only ambient light came from the stars outside.

"He has asked that both of you remain quiet. No movement, no speaking, no noises. He also asked me to tell you Kyra that you may choose to share your present with Vaako."

"I don't share well." She looked at Vaako and shrugged. "Sorry, but I don't."

Eron just smiled. "You may just change your mind."

The doors below them opened and light from the hall filled the room until they closed again. The click of a woman's heels could be heard as her feet met the surface of the marble floor.

"My Lord Riddick?"

Both Jack and Vaako recognized her voice immediately and looked at each other, then at Eron who put his fingers to his lips.

"Are you here?"

"Behind you Rhiamon Vaako." She swiftly turned around but could not see him yet, her eyes not yet adjusted to the low light. "I can't see you."

"Come closer." He had adopted an almost sensual tone to his voice. She took a few steps then stopped. "Closer." She took another few steps and he walked out from between two pillars. She could only see his reflective eyes, then the rest of him came into focus.

"I have thought of nothing else but this meeting with you since we spoke yesterday."

"Really. Tell me Rhiamon. Just what do you hope to gain again?"

"Protection, from my lord husband. From his lust for power and for using me as his pawn. From his cruelty."

"And you would do…anything for my protection?"

"Yes."

"On your knees."

"My lord?"

"NOW!"

She jerked back from the command he roared, but quickly sank to her knees. This was not the "anything" she had expected.

He came forward and started circling her. "Good. You've had since yesterday afternoon to think about this. To think about the proof of your devotion that I might demand. What did you think I would say? What did you expect?"

"I don't know." She was growing nervous.

"You're lying. Tell me Rhiamon. Or I'll leave right now."

"I expected to give myself to you, my lord."

"Give yourself? What, like a pet? You'll have to be more specific. I'm growing bored."

"Sleep with you."

"Sleep?" Riddick was behind her and he looked up at the balcony as he spoke. "I have a woman I sleep with every night." He could see Jack and had to swallow his laughter seeing the fury on her face. Eron had to hold her back to keep her from running down the balcony stairs prematurely. Vaako was seething as well, wanting to get his hands on his wife and not in a romantic way.

"I would become your consort. Making myself available to you when it suited you and more when you grow bored with your breeder."

"Consort? Fancy word for whore more like it. Why didn't you just say so? You're offering to be my personal whore on the side to fuck me whenever I feel like it. You have no problem with that?"

"No, my lord. If it means your protection."

"Do you like presents?"

"I don't understand." She had no idea where he was going with this.

"It's a simple question. Do…you…like…presents?"

"Yes, my lord I do. What woman doesn't enjoy receiving presents?"

"Haven't found a woman yet who doesn't. Isn't that right Jack?"

Panicked and realizing that she had been set up, she quickly rose and turned around, coming eye to eye with Jack.

Jack smiled at her. "I did warn you, didn't I?" Dame Vaako took a step back. "I mean, I thought I had made it perfectly clear where your place was. All you had to do was stay there and not FUCK with me. But no, not only did you _not_ stay there, you threw yourself at Riddick, giving him some fucked up story about your husband."

She was vehement and out to salvage what she could. "It's true! He is horribly cruel to me if I do not do as he wishes. He is the one who wants your Riddick dead. I only wanted his protection. I am desperate."

"Why the bullshit? There is no need for deception where Riddick is concerned. If you were truly in need, he would help. Your lies only feed your guilt."

"I am sorry my lady. I could not take that chance. Believe me when I say Vaako is the one with the lust for power, not I."

"I think Vaako would say otherwise. What do you say we ask him?" She put her hand up and beckoned him to come down. He jumped from the low balcony landing right behind Jack.

Dame Vaako looked upon her husband with horror. He had heard everything and the savage ferocity in his eyes was like a dagger poised to strike her heart.

"Good evening lady wife."

* * *

Click the review button please and leave me your thoughts! Don't even need to log in. Love to read them. I'll try and have the next one up sometime Wednesday or before. Depends on how motivated I get. :) 


	37. Manipulation Retribution

**Thank you AGAIN** (sorry had to yell) for the reviews!

For those of you lusting for Dame Vaako's death…..you'll just have to read and find out.

**BatPhace**: Ok Batty, for the record. I tried and tried to post this Tuesday so you wouldn't have to wait but the doc upload wasn't working. P.S. Don't ya just love presents!  
**SLytHeRiNcHiCk 101**: You'll get your Dame Vaako fix here.  
**Riddisluvsme**: Welcome! This just isn't right though. You missed some of my brutal cliffhangers. That's part of the fun, well my fun anyway. Story isn't finished yet though so I may be able to stick a few more in there. Thanks so much for your comments!  
**Whitelite**: You know it! Conniving little bitch isn't she. Love presents just like I love your reviews!  
**FitMama:** Thanks for the comment out R and E's relationship. I was hoping it would come across that way. Yes, if Kyra does the deed she's stuck with him. Question is how angry is she?"  
**nothingsnobody:** Good thing Vaako has two hands is he has to be his own lover. Sorry, sick minds think alike. Thanks for the review!  
**aniah**: Thrilled you like the story and thank you so much for the compliments. I know I read oodles of stories here before I got the guts to write this. Just needed the right inspiration.  
**claudzion**: Ménage à trios? It'll be a ménage à trios all right but nothing pleasurable about this one. Unless you just like that kind of stuff. Thanks for writing!  
**jlhtbs**: Thanks for the review and thrilled you're enjoying it.

* * *

Dame Vaako placed her hands on Vaako's face. "My love, it was for us. I had to do something…anything to secure our place here, to protect the faith. You need to be in a position where you can do that and I wanted to give that to you." 

"To protect the faith? To protect the faith _my lady wife, _you tried to whore yourself out to our Lord Marshall. You impugn my character and my honor as a Necromonger commander _my lady wife_ and you say it is to protect the faith? You protect nothing _my lady wife_ but your own greed. You've become so twisted I do not even know you. Where is the Rhiamon I pledged myself to?"

She could no longer contain her fury at her husband. "You never loved me Vaako like you have the faith. How could I ever compete with something I could not touch? It was the faith, always the damn faith that came before me and what I wanted for us. I had to _use_ the faith to get you to listen to me!"

"What was your purpose behind the attack on her? Why send those men? If they had killed her what would they have become to the Lord Marshall?"

_He knows?_ "I know nothing of it."

His face contorted with rage. He back slapped her hard and she fell to the floor. "I found the travel logs. I know you brought those men here."

"And you saved her." She got up off the floor lunged at him, clawing his face. "You saved that worthless whore of a breeder."

"What would you have me do _wife?_ Turn my back on her and let them kill her? I see no benefit from her death." Vaako stopped and his face contorted with fury when the realization hit him. "They weren't here to kill her. Their purpose was to injure her to the point so _you_ could! _You_ benefit from her death. _You_ would keep the Lord Marshall!"

Dame Vaako snapped. "YES! I sent them after that whore. She is a disease to all of us. She is why he is here. He is our Lord Marshall and not you because of her interference. He raised himself up off that floor and ended your chances because he saw her dying. Diseases spread Vaako and I did it to preserve our way of life from becoming completely infected. If you could not take that for us then I would take it for myself."

"You are only the shell of the woman I married. You are no longer my wife."

"Til death do us part Vaako. You are my husband until Underverse comes and _nothing_ can change that."

Vaako backed away from her. She turned around and Riddick was backing away from her as well leaving her with a very angry Jack.

Dame Vaako's face twisted with rage. "You….this is all about you! You have taken everything from me and now you have turned my own husband against me."

"You managed to do that all by yourself. If you weren't such a pitiful creature, I might feel sorry for you."

Screaming, Dame Vaako attacked. She swung an arm out to claw Jack's face, which she barely dodged not thinking her attack would be so quick. She returned with a kick to her chest, sending her falling back. Had her dress not been so tight, she probably could have stopped her fall.

She quickly rose, took off her shoes and ripped the sides of her dress. "Now that Rhiamon, would have been the first thing I would have done."

Eager for this fight, Jack stood her ground. She was more than willing to let Dame Vaako get her hands on her if it meant the opportunity to soundly beat her. Lulled into a false sense that she had a chance in hell of hurting Jack, she came for her. Grabbing her pony tail she jerked it down with a growl. Then wrapped her other arm around her neck to choke her.

"Now we're getting down to it." She rammed her elbow into her rib cage, forcing her to loosen her grip. Jack grabbed a hold of the arm around her neck, bent forward and pulled for all she was worth, flipping the woman hard onto the unforgiving marble floor. She felt no pain but was temporarily winded. Breathing heavily, she slowly got to her feet.

Dame Vaako did not give in easily. Her rage was driving her, not rationale. She came after Jack several more times. She let her get close enough only to scratch her or give her a small bruise but in return she kicked her in the ribs twice and her face met with Jack's fist.

Jack had multiple opportunities to beat the woman down but a quick fight was the last thing she wanted after going through what she did yesterday. Circling the woman, she waited for her next move but sensed Dame Vaako's wariness to attack.

"What's wrong Dame Vaako? You were out for my blood just a few minutes ago. I expected far better from the wife of a Necromonger commander. Your husband can fight, but it appears you are no more than eye candy on his arm."

"I want you dead!"

She came back after her and Jack let her. With each swing of her fist came a guttural scream. Teeth bared she looked more like a rabid animalas the fight wore on. Three attempts, all of which came close, but never hit her. The fourth time she swung, Jack responded by back slapping her. She stumbled back a few steps but didn't fall, which was Jack's purpose. She wanted the woman on her feet. She came back at her again, this time landing a fist into Jack's shoulder, which did little but make her smile. Jack took a quick step back and back handed her again, this time with more force.

Dame Vaako was hunched over for a moment, staring at Jack. Her once perfectly coiffed hair now disheveled, her face shining with sweat, and blood flowing from her nose. Looking at Jack, you would think she had perhaps taken a brief jog. A few hairs were out of place and her face was slightly flushed but she looked happy with a smile on her face.

"Tell you what. It's obvious you can't fight me hand-to-hand. So here's some incentive to keep going." She unsheathed a knife and slid it across the floor to her. "It's the one I used to stab the Lord Marshall."

Dame Vaako expected Jack to draw a knife of her own but she didn't. Desperate to hurt her any way she could, she swung the knife out in a sweeping arc from left to right, then back again. Jack caught her arm in her fist on the second pass and held it while she hit her in the face.Then she let her go to try again. She slashed at her without hesitation.This time Jack grabbed her hand with both of hers and forced the knife back, making her cut her own shoulder. Varying her attacks did no good. Each time Jack grabbed her and made her cut herself; shoulders, arms, face. Wherever she could force her hand without breaking her wrist, she aimed the knife.

Catching Jack off guard, instead of swinging the knife, she plunged it forward toward her stomach making her jump back tearing jack's clothing and puncturing her skin. Not enough to bother her, Jack smiled. "Better."

Eron had said he couldn't see her fighting but he was ready to eat his words. Dame Vaako was getting what she deserved and watching Jack fight was never what he would have expected. Riddick walked around and came up behind Eron.

"Beautiful isn't it?" Eron jumped not expecting anyone to come up behind him.

"Beautiful?" She was, but he wasn't sure what he meant by 'it' so he phrased it as a question.

"The way she moves. Watch her. She's toying with her." He looked at Eron and could tell he didn't understand. "Look at the way she walks and holds herself. She's not in a fighting stance. She waits. Have you seen her attack at all?"

Eron thought. "No, she responds but has never attacked. Why?"

"She could snap this woman but where would be the fun in that? You rouse the animal then taunt it; like poking at it with a stick when it's caged up. Animal can stick a claw out, but just scratch. By the time it's let out, rage is boiling. Killing quickly? That takes care of the need to destroy…but not thef ury that's driving it."

"I take it you've been like that before?"

"That's how I was every day of my life before I ran into Jack as a kid. Never would have thought a kid like her-." He chuckled to himself. "Let's just put it this way. Before her, I wouldn't have thought twice about ghosting your ass when we first met."

Eron tried to hide the smirk from his face and his voice. "I knew there was some reason why I liked her."

Although she could feel no pain, she could feel fatigue and was wearing down. She had just enough in her for one more attempt. All or nothing. She changed her grip on the knife, holding it down to plunge in. Instead of running for her, she ran and jumped, screaming like a banshee. Jack was certainly not expecting this. No matter what she did, Dame Vaako would land on her, knife firmly in her grip.

Jack dropped to the floor before she was knocked down. She tucked her knees to her chest, putting her feet up to catch her body when she fell. Jack kept her eyes on the knife and grabbed that hand pushing it away from her. With a deep growling cry she pushed hard with her feet, launched her body up and flipped her over while watching her knife come close to her face.

Dame Vaako hit the floor hard, letting go of the knife. Jack rolled back and straddled her. Dame Vaako seized her last opportunity, grabbed the knife and attempted to shove if upward but Jack had her hands firmly gripped between her own. She jerked her wrists back quickly in an unnatural position until one broke thus loosening her grip on the knife.

Jack tore it from her hand and brought it up high above her head, a look of pure animal fury on her face only pausing long enough to let Dame Vaako see the woman that would kill her before bringing it down.

"NO!" Vaako yelled to stop her.

Another second's hesitation on his part and Dame Vaako's life would have been hers but Jack stopped herself just before driving the knife into her chest. Breathing heavily and adrenalin pumping through her she was livid for having this moment taken from her and the temptation to finish what she started was eating at her. Her knuckles had gone white from the pressure she was exerting on the knife in her hand.

Dame Vaako looked at her husband with hope in her eyes that he was coming to save her. Jack had anger and frustration in her own eyes. This was her fight and she desperately wanted to end this herself. Remembering she would have had to keep what she killed, meaning Vaako, she brought the knife down. She looked at Vaako then at Eron and Riddick as if waiting for either man to give her the sign she could finish it. The sign never came.

Screaming out a cry of frustration she threw the knife away from her. "This fucking sucks."

Begrudgingly, she got off the woman and walked over to Riddick. She was incensed from being denied and hearing him chuckle under his breath didn't make her any happier. He wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her to him as they watched Vaako approach his wife.

Vaako leaned down and cradled her head in his hand. He pulled her face to his and kissed her. "Til death do us part."

His hand slipped from behind her head to her neck and then he had both hands wrapped around her throat, squeezing. She began to claw at his fingers as he applied pressure. Her eyes grew huge, legs flailing, hands scratching at his exposed skin, she did everything she could to prevent him from killing her. The movements of her body slowed gradually, then eventually stopped and her entire figure went limp. Putting his hand over her heart he felt nothing. He picked up her lifeless body in his arms and began to walk to the conservatory doors. He stopped before leaving, looking at Riddick, Jack, and Eron.

"She was mine and I will take care of her."

Jack was the first to speak after Vaako had left them. "He really did love her."

"She wasn't like that years ago. Slowly she changed as he rose in the ranks. At one time he would have done anything for her." He looked at Jack's face. "Are you all right?"

"Yes. I just never thought I would feel sorry for Vaako." She heard Riddick groan next to her. "What was that for?"

"Leave the man be Jack. He doesn't need adopting." She gave him a sour look, perturbed that he had read her so well.

"I don't adopt Necros."

He pointed at Eron. "What do you call that?"

"He's Furyan, he doesn't count."

"I'm adopted?"

"Don't listen to him. This is an opportunity. He doesn't have that witch influencing him and he needs some direction." A smile came to her face. "Eron, Riddick said that he got rid of the head genleider."

"Yes, that's right."

"Jack." Riddick suspected where she was going with this and was not happy.

"Look, the man has proven where his allegiance lies. He has no military to command because you won't allow them to attack and now his wife is out of the way. You need a strong person for this post do you not?"

Riddick looked at Eron to support him. "Eron?"

Eron debated. He didn't care for being on Riddick's "shit list" but her idea had merit. He really didn't want to answer him this minute. "I should think on this."

"Eron…now."

Silently asking that he not fall further on the list he carefully worded his response. "I completely understand your reservations for appointing him to this post. It would take some time for a military leader to learn the supervisory role of our operations. However, having said that, if you look at the structure of it, they are set up much the same as what Vaako is used to. He is a strong leader and respected by many. In truth, I know of no other candidate who would be better suited."

"Good night Eron." He almost growled the words and he knew he had been dismissed and left them alone.

Riddick pulled her firmly against him. "Thought he'd never leave." He dropped his head, inhaling her scent.

"What are you doing?"

"You enjoyed your present." He sniffed her again. She had not come down from the adrenalin of her fight yet. It was a primal smell and he drank it in. "I can smell it."

"Yes, but it was a cruel present. It's like getting a new toy." Her hands snaked under his shirt, lifting it up. "I got to unwrap it and play with it." He groaned as hot wet lips trailed up his chest. Then she quit and abruptly pulled his shirt down. "But I had to hand it over and let someone else break it."

"Are you pouting Jack?"

"I don't pout."

"Liar. What's wrong Jack?" His hands slid down her back, grabbing her ass and pressed her against his groin. A wicked smile came to his face. "You need another present?"

"You know I do. But I will not share…ever."

"That is something we can both agree on, cause no way in hell am I sharing either." He fused his mouth to hers and pulled her into the dark recesses of the conservatory where they took their time enjoying the solitude.

* * *

Vaako had spoken to no one the day after he killed his wife. No one had mentioned her disappearance, at least not where he could hear it. It went unsaid that he had killed her given that no one claimed her possessions or him. No one even knew of Jack or Riddick's involvement. Jack offered to clean out all of her belongings and he accepted, not wanting the task himself. He wanted nothing of her left behind. 

Almost a month into their trip Riddick had firmly established his command, especially after appointing Vaako as the Director of the genleiders. He begrudgingly admitted that Jack and Eron had been right. The man commanded the genlieders like an army and they responded very well to him.

He refused the position at first but accepted once Eron had explained to him how Jack had lobbied for him. Without a reason or opportunity to fight, he needed something and the position gave him a purpose again. Riddick had given him full control. He brought in many of his former soldiers who were restless and assigned each one to a ship in the armada as local supervisors to their genleiders. It was a decision that vastly enhanced the line of communication between the ships of the armada, improving the overall efficiency.

* * *

On this particular morning, Riddick was making himself quite comfortable, laid back with a leg over the side of the throne chair. It was part of his duties to meet once a week with anyone in the general population that had a dispute. 

These meetings always left him in foul mood. "Who, in their right mind, would want to sit for hours and listen to people bitch and whine?" Riddick looked over at the man holding his schedule. "Is this shit over?"

"Yes my Lord. They were the last."

Riddick sat up to leave and felt a calm breeze go past him. He groaned knowing that Aereon was about to appear. "What the fuck do you want?"

She ignored his question completely. "It seems you have taken quite well to your role here."

"Not like I had a choice witch. I'm not one for small talk-."

"If you please, I do have a question."

"So you _do_ want something."

"We will pass by my home world within the next month and I will require a transport. I thought to make mention of it now. I would hardly wish to be forgotten."

"Weren't you told?"

"Told of what?" Her discomfort was clearly written on her face.

Riddick laughed and somewhat loudly as he sat back down. "Well, well, well. For someone who calculates the odds the way you do I would have thought you'd see this coming." Now he was in a good mood.

"We cannot foretell the future."

"So you say, but I'm not sure I believe you. But this is something you can believe. Sister, your gassy ass ain't going anywhere. Jack and I decided that you should stay along for the ride since you got us into this shit."

Her normally arrogant, self-important look crumbled ever so slightly at the news but she quickly composed herself. "You are right. Those are odds I had not calculated. I will not make the same mistake again."

"I just bet you won't.

Aereon wasn't yet done making her rounds. Eron was headed back to his room for a brief respite before his next meeting. His job as the Purifier was far less demanding but he enjoyed this much more, even if it was exhausting at times. His hand was ready to turn the doorknob when Aereon appeared before him.

He jumped back a bit startled by her entrance. "Someone should put a bell on you. I think I'll mention the idea to Lord Riddick."Is there something you needed Aereon?"

"Just a curiosity."

"Concerning?"

"You of course. Strange how Kyra took to you so quickly and Riddick as well for that matter."

"Why call it strange?"

"You are a Necromonger."

"We all are."

"But you all began as something _else_ Eron. Just _what_ did you begin as that has set you apart from the rest?"

"I wouldn't know." He was now in a small panic to get away from her. No one could know of his heritage. "If you will excuse me?"

"Certainly." Eron opened his door but before he could shut it she spoke again. "A Furyan would only trust his own kind. Don't you think?"

He shut the door in her face and leaned against it. "Kyra and Riddick were right about her." Waiting to make sure she was gone, he went to find Jack or Riddick. Normally the picture ofcontrol, when Jack saw him she knew something was up. "Eron? You don't look so good."

"We should talk…privately." He led her to an empty meeting room and shut the door. "Aereon knows I'm Furyan."

"She what? When? How do you know?"

"She met me outside my room and questioned how quickly you and Riddick both warmed to my presence. 'A Furyan would only trust his own kind' is what she said before I shut the door."

"We can't have you compromised. There are many here who would want to kill you for betraying your…these people." Jack froze. "Eron, does she know she's not going home?"

"I never told her. Unless Riddick has said something to her."

"Let's go find out. It's lunchtime so he's probably in the dining hall or headed to our room to eat with me."

They passed the dining hall first and found him. He scowled seeing the look of urgency onher face. "Your lunch has just become take-out. Bring it up to our room."

"What is this about?"

"We can't discuss it here."

Back in their room he set his food down but didn't eat. "What's so damn important?

"Does Aereon know that she's not going home?"

"Yes, I told her this morning."

Eron interceded. "Early or closer to noon?"

"Closer to noon. Why?"

"She approached me outside of my room just after she apparently spoke to you. She knows I'm Furyan."

"She what?" Riddick paced the room thinking back on his conversation with her. "God damn that witch. She's doing it again!"

Jack was afraid to ask. "Doing what?"

"I rubbed it in her face that she had not _calculated_ the chance of us keeping her here. She said she wouldn't let that happen again. Then she goes straight to him? She's fucking with us. She's calculating the odds of us taking her home under the threat of ratting him out."

Jack sat down with a smile on her face. "Bet she hasn't calculated the odds of dropping her ass off, then roasting her planet."

Riddick grinned. "I like the way you think. Damn! Just might work."

Eron's face looked somewhat relieved at the idea. "I'm just glad you're on our side. But what's to stop her from telling after we pass her planet?"

Jack sat there chewing her bottom lip. "Can that bomb thing or whatever it is, could we land it and just leave it there? Could it be detonated remotely, say on the way back if she blabs?"

Eron headed for the door. "I know exactly who to ask. I'll let you both know later."

The answer had been yes. It would take some planning but it was definitely doable. Aereon was going to be the one backed into a corner, not them. As far as they were concerned, the next few weeks before arriving at her home world couldn't pass fast enough.

* * *

One week from her home planet Aereon caught up with Jack in the Lord Marshall's library. She had found a journal that had not been written in several weeks ago and decided to keep an account of their trip. She could have just as easily kept this on a computer but found this more therapeutic. Thinking a moment before continuing to write she set the journal down and the pages started turning from a breeze. 

"Show yourself."

"Hello Kyra."

Jack thought her expression was rather smug and honestly could not wait to see her face next week when she got the news. "I thought I had closed that door."

"Not quite."

"Are you here to read or track me down?"

"Perhaps a little of both." Aereon ran her hands over the spines of several books, resting on one momentarily, then continuing.

"Are you _trying _to annoy me with your cryptic answers?"

"Why no my dear. I just thought to find a way to pass the time."

_Here it comes._ "Until?"

"Until I return home. You and Riddick are still of the mind to keep me here?"

"We are quite resolved on this matter. I see no room for discussion."

"There is always time for a change of heart."

Jack laughed and got up, taking her journal with her. "Hold on to that though. Just don't get too warmed up by it."

After Jack left, Aereon returned to the shelves of books she was previously examining. "Oh but it will, my dear."

* * *

Riddick was still having the occasional run in with someone stupid enough to try their hand at him. None were more serious than an annoyance, until they were two days away from the Elemental planet. 

Vaako had only been recently promoted to commander before Riddick hadarrived. There were several other commanders as well. All of them thoroughly disliked the idea of not being able to fight. However, the change in leadership wasn't distasteful enough to challenge Riddick. All felt that way except for one. Commander Toal.

He had been the one sent to find and kill Riddick after the dead lensor was found. Dame Vaako was not the only one wanting the power of the position. Toal had envisioned himself as the heir to the Lord Marshall. He would have never taken it by killing him either, having too much admiration for the man.

The very fact that Vaako, after failing to kill Riddick, attempted to end the Lord Marshall's life was a complete betrayal in his mind. Compounded when he accepted the job offered to him. No one was aware of his thoughts or feelings on the matter. He had even accepted a position as a genlieder supervisor on another vessel just to fall in with the rest.

Toal was a patient man. It would have been foolhardy to make an attempt on his new leader's life so quickly after he had taken over. He would have completely expected it. Better to let Riddick settle into his role, develop a sense of complacency, then attack.

All of the supervisors were to come to the Necropolis for two days worth of meetings. This would be his chance to both scope out and execute his plan. He was more than ready to keep what he killed, that being the case, he made it a point to make Jack's acquaintance.

She was standing in the conservatory looking out at the stars when she heard footsteps, heavy footsteps behind her. She slightly turned as a very tall black man in military dress came to stand next to her. She chose to say nothing to see what he wanted.

"Beautiful aren't they? Especially up here when you're among them." She eyed him speculatively. "Makes you realize just how insignificant we really are."

"If you look at it as a whole, yes, you're right. But I choose to see what is closer around me, which is a piece of the whole. There, I am hardly insignificant."

"Point taken my lady."

His look was possessive and the tone of his voice bothered her. This man was being far too friendly and in an unsettling way. "If you will excuse me, I am expected elsewhere."

She turned to leave and he caught her hand. She tugged at it but he didn't let go. She graced him with a venom-filled glare while slowly pulling her shiv. "I will only say this once. Let go of my hand."

"I'll let go, but not before I've had a chance to give it a proper farewell." He lowered his face to here eye level while he brought her hand up. She knew he was attempting to kiss her hand but at the last minute he flipped her hand over and set his lips against the inside of her wrist. Her shiv out, she slashed the hand that held hers but he didn't let go. He smiled.

_Fuck! When am I going to remember that they don't feel pain?_

"Until tomorrow _my_ lady." He released her hand and she had to make herself walk and not run out of the room. "She's got fire in her. I don't think I'll convert her right away either. First thing I do after killing Riddick is take her to bed and start breaking her in."

* * *

Thoughts? Comments? Drop me a review please!I have such a boring life and they brighten my day...okay so that was over the top but I still love them! I'm aiming for Friday for the next update. Ta ta for now! 


	38. Toal Trouble

**Thank you**! I appreciate the comments sooo much. I was in some angst about this chapter after I wrote it, so it's been re-written, trashed, and re-written again. Some of the comments that I've received inspired me togo in a different direction than originally intendedandto modify other things here and there. I'm still iffy about it but here goes.

Thank you again! 

**Riddickluvsme** : Oh come on…it's fun to wait. I love getting those emails about chapter postings. I'm planning on posting the next chapter as soon as I can so the wait won't be too long. Thanks for posting!  
**Nikita1506**: I tease therefore I am. Ok, that was just bad. But I love it, too. Woo-hoo! Story over? Not quite. Love your comments!  
**nothingsnobody** I wanted at least one creepy Necro. As for Aereon…you screw with people…they screw back. Thanks for post!  
**FitMama**: I felt sorry for Riddick, Jack's gotten to kick some tail but he wasn't getting any. Thanks so for the comments, it got me thinking about Toal a bit more.  
**AngelKougaeri:** You hate Toal! I've done my job. Woo-hoo. Riddick needed some action didn't he? Thanks again for your comments as always!  
**whitelite**: I've always felt she ruled the roost so I wanted to play with him a little. As for Aereon, I felt she needed to be taken to task for her manipulation but I don't look at her as inherently bad. Hopefully this chapt will clarify Toal and her. Your comments about them had me re-working a few things I had not thought of so thank you! Love your reviews.  
**BatPhace**: First, the genlieder. It's a partially made up term. Lieder is a German, I think for leader. My explanation was really brief, "those in charge of specific operations" so it's easily missed. I thought about not doing anything with Aereon but it nagged me not to. She brings a different element…no pun intended….really. As always…love your comments!**Claudzion:** I just wish Jack could've done it. I think Vaako can be…different w/out Dame V. Another Toal hater.. he he. Love your comments!  
**XXXevilgrinXXX** I hated that they killed him off. The only other Furyan…had to keep him and thank you for your comments regarding him. Jason and Jarrod were last minute thoughts but they were calling me. Thanks for the review!  
**Dhampir Elf :** I'm so unsure about fight scenes so, happy it met expectations. None of my original chapters had their life so hectic and it was boring to read…for me at least. I always appreciate your comments…makes me look twice at future chapters before posting and question what I wrote. Love it!

* * *

"First thing I do is find out who the hell he is. Then I want him the fuck off ship." 

Unfortunately, the only thing she had to go by was his physical description and that he was military. She hoped Vaako could help identify him based on his dress, or what little she could describe to him.

Finding out the identity of one man in the Necropolis would not be easy. It was the largest ship in the armada and had the most number of residents. That, and as the heart of the armada, people routinely came and went. Their travels were logged but there were many transient people passing through on a daily basis.

Walking swiftly through the main hall she saw a young man that she recognized who worked with Vaako. _What's his name? Screw it. _She jogged the distance between them and grabbed his arm to get his attention.

"My lady!" The man looked as though his heart was in his throat.

"I'm sorry for startling you but I'm looking for Vaako. Don't you work with him?"

"Yes, I do, my lady. Our meeting ended not long ago and I believe he's headed for the gym."

"Thank you." By the time she caught sight of the tail end of his mohawk, she was almost too late. He had just turned the corner headed toward the men's changing room and sauna. "Vaako!"

She ended up smacking right into his chest. "Damn!" She rubbed her nose. "Sorry, but I had to get you before you went in there. It's about a man I ran into. He was wearing some military clothing, which is why I thought you could help. He's tall, tall as you, black skin, short hair, dark eyes."

"Can you describe his dress?"

"Not very well." She ran a nervous hand through her hair. "He wasn't in the full get up that I've seen you wear. His clothes were all black. Not uncommon around here so that isn't much help. He had on those shoulder things you wear, a breast and back plate, forearm armor. I don't remember seeing any other armor but then again, I didn't thoroughly examine him either."

"Breast plates are all different depending on rank, regiment, and valor in combat.

"So what you're telling me is that I've given you nothing to go on."

"Unfortunately. Did you see any markings on it?"

"No. I was in the conservatory and the lights were dimmed."

"What of his face? Scars or other markings?"

"No."

The more he couldn't tell her the more she was bothered by her encounter with him and Vaako sensed it. He was hesitant to ask, feeling it wasn't his place but was compelled. "This man…disturbed you."

"You could say that. Actually, more than disturbed." Jack screamed when arms suddenly snaked around her waist from around the corner and a mouth suddenly went to her neck. Realizing it was Riddick, she elbowed him hard in the gut and got a perfunctory grunt out of him. "You scared the shit out of me."

"Looks like I spooked Vaako, too. Good thing I didn't cop a feel, huh?"

"Cop a feel?" He had not understood at all.

"Thank you Riddick." Jack blushed. "Not exactly one I'd like to explain."

"Why are you so jumpy?"

"Some man bothered her not long ago." Jack cringed not wanting to tell Riddick right here but didn't lay into Vaako. He was only trying to help.

"What did he do to you Jack?"

"He didn't hurt met. Just really freaked me out. It wasn't what he said, it was how he looked at me and spoke. Possessively. Menacing almost? He grabbed my hand and kissed my wrist. That's when I sliced his hand but he still didn't let go. Man just smiled at me, _then_ released me."

The whole time she spoke she could feel Riddick's anger rising and she welcomed it. This was the first person who had affected her like this since they left Helion Prime.

"Where is he?"

"He was in the conservatory when I left." An idea struck her. "Vaako, are there any kind of security cameras?"

"No. We have no need for such technology."

"What about a military registry…does it include any kind of physical descriptions at all?"

"Again, no. I can work with a few of the officers and we can make a list of soldiers who fit your description. You said you cut his hand?"

"Yes, his left hand."

"That may help."

"Make it happen Vaako. I want it by dinner tomorrow."

"Yes, Lord Riddick. I have meetings in the morning with visiting genlieders but that list will be ready shortly after."

"Don't rush it. I want every name that meets her description." Turning to Jack he shook his head. "Back to the room with you."

He said nothing the entire way but looking down she saw his hands were in fists. He was angry. Once they were alone he set down protocol that she would follow.

"First, you are not leaving this room until we find him."

Jack stood up. "The hell with that Riddick. I'm not going to be a prisoner in my own room. It's bad enough just being stuck on this ship. Come up with something else."

"An escort?"

"That I'll accept. As long as it's not overboard."

"I'm assigning Vaako to you until he can come up with a man himself . Until he comes for you, the only two people I want to see you with are me and Eron. Do not answer that door until you hear a voice you know. Do I make myself clear Jack?"

"I'm not thirteen Riddick and yes it's quite clear what you want me to do." She got up and wrapped her arms around him and rested her head on his chest..

"Jack, right now I wish you _were_ thirteen. You were a hell of a lot easier to take care of."

"I'm sorry."

He pulled her face upto look at his. "You don't have shit to be sorry for. I just meant that our ship was smaller. It was easier to keep an eye on you. You can get lost in this place."

"Then he can, too."

"We'll find the guy and I'll deal with him personally. No one fucks with you."

* * *

The following day felt like the longest of her life waiting for Vaako to come get her. She wanted out of the room. This was where she lived. Where she had to live. She didn't want it to feel like a prison every time she returned to it. It was already somewhat of a gloomy place to begin with and Riddick not being here as much as she wanted him to only made it worse. 

She heard a knock at the door and was just about to open it when she stopped. "Who is it?"

"Vaako, my lady." She opened the door and smiled.

"Dining hall please, sir."

When she sat to eat, she wasn't as hungry as she thought, kind of toying with her food. "Vaako. I'm sorry you have to watch me like a child. I know it's beneath your station and I'm sure you're anxious to return to your duties."

Vaako looked offended. "My lady this is not beneath me. I have told Lord Riddick that I will watch you myself. Should you see the man when I am with you, I'll know him."

She was taken aback. "I offended you."

"You did not offend me. You only insulted yourself saying this task was beneath me."

"Well if that wasn't a back handed compliment I don't know what was. When you're done how 'bout we blow this joint and go to the gym?"

He shot her an annoyed look. "There are times I have no idea what you and Lord Riddick are saying. We speak the same language…I assume."

"Yes, Vaako, we do. Eron has the same problem. You guys don't get out much. I think he is writing some down because he's had me explain quite a few. If you're nice he might share." Vaako scowled at that comment. "Really…the man doesn't bite. Not if you throw him a bone first. Hurry up. I want to kick at something."

* * *

"Can you hold the bag for me? I want to kick it around a bit." 

"I have a better idea." He went into an equipment room and came out with two large padded mitts that he could hold. "Aim for these."

"Perfect. Just change them around a bit every once in a while."

"When you are ready, my lady."

Jack stopped immediately and shook her head. "You've got to stop that. It makes me sound like I'm old."

"Stop what?"

"Stop calling me my lady. Kyra is fine. Especially if we're going to be around each other moreuntil that guy is found. I can only hear 'my lady' so many times in a day before I lose it."

He looked appalled. "I cannot."

"Why?"

"It is disrespectful."

"Not if I say you don't have to call me that. I don't make Eron call me that. He knows I'd kick his ass." He didn't smile but his eyes said he liked the idea. "Do you find that amusing?"

"Seeing the look on his face if you went after him? Yes, that would entertain me."

She kicked the mitt catching him a little off guard. "I'll make you a deal. You quit with the 'my lady' bullshit unless there are others around…other than Riddick and Eron, and I'll get you that look, but you won't know when it's coming."

"Deal."

"Good. While I have you here can I ask you a question about Aereon?

"There is not much I know. I have seen that you hold an extreme dislike for her as does Lord Riddick yet she appears harmless."

"When you saw me in that Necro dress for the first time, did I look harmless?"

"I see your point."

"She was on Helion Prime for one purpose."

"To take down the Lord Marshall Zhylaw."

"Yes, that is what she wanted. She put me in danger so Riddick would come to my rescue…right when you showed up on Helion Prime.

"Is that why he went to the planet where we found him?"

"Yes. I was kidnapped and brought there."

He looked puzzled. "You arrived with Eron. How did that happen if Riddick was there?"

_Shit! Come up with something quick._ "You showed up. I came back with Eron as I said, thinking Riddick was dead. He was right behind us and caught up after we landed. We had to use Eron, but on the way here I found he wasn't overly fond of Zhylaw so he didn't put up a huge fuss. But what I want to know is what kept him from doing something to Aereon. She gave us her story but I was hoping to get another perspective." _Note to self, tell Eron this story right away._

She began to kick the mitts again as he thought. "Zhylaw knew Aereon before coming to Helion." What he said surprised her so much she almost kicked him in the face.

"Sorry! Did you say he knew her?"

"Rhiamon and I heard him talking to her. He had not seen her in over thirty five years and mentioned Riddick. He was suspicious of her." Kyra dropped to the floor in shock. "Are you ill?"

"No…I'm fine. It was her. She was the one who told Zhylaw that a male Furyan would take him down. She never told us that it was her. She said she couldn't tell the future!"

He began hitting the bag. "Will you do something to her?"

"No Vaako. Did I want to hurt her at one time…yes. But I understand her motive. Doesn't mean I have to like it. Besides, my fist would go right through her."

"What was her motive?"

"Let me ask you this first. What if this ship was attacked and everyone on it was told that who they are, everything around them that guides their life, that gives them a reason for living, was wrong. That everything they had ever believed in was wrong and meant nothing and that it should be destroyed."

"You question my faith."

"No. You asked me why she wanted Zhylaw dead. I want you to understand why. The best way to do that is for you to look at it from the other side. How old were you when you were converted?"

"Fourteen. I've been here half my life."

"At fourteen did you have strong convictions like you hold now?"

"No. I did not."

"So was becoming a Necromonger a difficult decision for you?"

"No."

"You are rare then."

He didn't answer her for another minute at least. She wasn't sure he would since shehad pushed him into a corner. "If that were to happen, an attack, we would resist, fight to keep life as we know it."

"Exactly. Now, say they offered you a choice. Either follow them and live an existence that completely violated your beliefs, your convictions, your morality _or_ watch everything that you knew be destroyed and you would die along with it."

She knew she was getting into dangerous territory with him. However, she felt Vaako wasn't a drone. He was capable of reason. Although stubborn and full of pride, that wouldn't overrule his ability to listen and reflect upon what was put before him. At least that was her gut feeling about him.

"I just wanted you to think on that. I didn't expect an answer. That was her motive Vaako, because that was the only choice before every person from here to the Underverse. It may have not been a difficult decision for you, but for millions of others? That's no choice at all. Die for what you believe in or survive in an environment that is _against_ everything you believe in."

"What would you choose?" His question surprised her.

"It wouldn't be the life I would want but I would live. However, I would never submit; waiting for a time when I could change my fate and return to my way of life."

They remained in the gym for an hour before returning to her room, but Vaako was mostly silent. Jack smiled to herself. _I can hear the wheels turning in your head from here Vaako._

* * *

Eron was her escort for dinner, which gave her the chance to relay the cover story. 

"What were you discussing that made you need a story?"

"Aereon, but I'll tell you about that with Riddick. In talking about her we...ok, Igot into how people feel when the Necros arrive. I put him in their shoes."

"Put or pushed?"

"Ok, pushed but gently. I wanted him to see how the invasions affect people."

"You made him question his faith."

"In a roundabout way, yes. He was fourteen when they converted him. It's no wonder he's so thick with it. It's all he's ever known according to him."

"Here he comes. I can tell by his face you put him in some mood."

"Eron, my lad-."

"Remember ourdeal Vaako?"

"What is that about?"

"Sorry. That's between us.Vaako,any progress on finding this guy?"

"Not agreat deal. The list had a little over three hundred men fitting your description. They are cross-referencing that with those who live here and with the travel logs. I will need to check on their progress later."

"It's fewer than I thought at least." Less than five minutes later, a server approached the table with a note.

"Bet this is another excuse of why he can't eat dinner with me." She opened it up and read it.

_You were correct. You are hardly insignificant. Especially with Vaako  
and the Purifier flanking you. Enjoy your dinner, my lady._

Her knuckles turned white gripping the table as she tried to calm herself. "He's here."

"Riddick?"

"No, the man from last night. Read it." Eron took the note while Vaako jumped from the table and went after the man who brought it, dragging him back to her.

"You will tell Lady Kyra exactly who gave you this note."

"I did not know him, but he said it was from his lordship and was most important that I deliver it right away." Vaako let the frightened man go and read the note himself.

"He refers to me as the Purifier. No one calls me that and hasn't for some time. If he carries a title then this narrows the list."

"Vaako's face twisted. There is only one man on that list with a title who would dare something like this. Toal. He's been on ship for meetings we had but they concluded this morning."

"Obviously he hasn't left yet. Who is this man?"

"He is a commander and Rhiamon thought of him as a rival for the Lord Marshall's throne."

"You're friends with him?"

"There was mutual respect for our ability to make war but he is no friend."

"He called me 'my lady' and there was a definite emphasis on the word _my_ every time he said it. I don't think he's after me. If he was a rival for the Lord Marshall's job then he's after Riddick. He's toying with me to get to him."

Eron stood up. "I think we should take this conversation up to your room. I'll get Riddick and have food sent up."

"Have them send a bottle of wine. I need a drink."

* * *

Riddick came bursting into the room with Eron following on his heels then slammed the door. 

"Why do I not know this man?" His question was directed at Vaako, but Eron answered.

"Because he hates you for taking what he believed Zhylaw would have given him freely. He kept to himself. If he wants the position, his behavior makes sense. Attacking you in the beginning would have been expected. There certainly was enough talk about why he had not challenged you."

"The whole low profile thing doesn't make sense. If he waited this long, why screw around with _my_ head like he's doing and reveal himself?"

"Kyra, Zhylaw could be a cruel, sadistic man. Toal followed in his foots steps exactly."

"There is no honor in what he is doing. He is a commander, not a common man among us. As such, if he wants your throne he should have challenged you directly, not started with Kyra. He frightens her and angers you and I see only one purpose for it. He seeks to weaken you through her to gain an advantage; to balance his own fear."

No one in the room said anything for a moment. The pure anger emanating from Vaako surprised them all.

"I need to know everything about him. Leave nothing out."

* * *

By the time the two men left, Vaako, in great detail, gave him the entire background of the man down to his fighting style. Eron gave him further insight into the man from his own observations as well. All three agreed that if and when Toal struck, he would do it soon and that he may not fight as a Necromonger should. That last part didn't bother Riddick. He had never fought like any other man in the first place.

* * *

The following day Jack tried to get Riddick to change his schedule so he wouldn't be a predictable target but he refused. He wanted Toal to come after him and get this over with. He wouldn't even wear an armor vest. 

She took her lunch with Eron and was picking at her food. "He'll be okay. Toal does not possess the powers Zhylaw had. That was his sole advantage over Riddick."

"I feel sick about this. Can you make the roller coaster stop so I can get the hell off?" She looked at Eron and rolled her eyes knowing he was clueless. "You've been writing some of these down, right?"

He looked a bit embarrassed. "Only so I can understand you and Riddick."

"Vaako is suffering, too. I told him you might share" She swallowed a laugh. "Don't be surprised if he brings you a bone though. Let's go see what you have and add the roller coaster to your list."

They spent the next hour going over the phrases he didn't have definitions for. She had needed a distraction and this was perfect.It felt good to laugh. He took her back to her room and Riddick was leaving. Her disappointment was clearly written on her face. "If I had known you'd be here I would have waited."

"After the morning I had, you would have kicked me out." Kissing her quickly he left without another word.

"Damn him!"

"Something wrong?"

"Yes. I don't like begging for scraps of his time. Maybe I should just join his fan club that follows him around."

"I'm afraid I don't understand."

"Nevermind."

Eron left after that remark feeling her mood change and not wishing to swim in it.

* * *

Riddick had reached the bottom of the stairs and was crossing the great hall when he sensed something wasn't right. He turned to look behind him and felt a searing pain rip into the back of his shoulder and it sent him stumbling. It was a spear embedded in his flesh. He pulled at it quickly, tearing the skin worse because it didn't come straight out. He let it drop to the ground. He saw movement from the upper balcony but so many people were milling about he had no way of knowing who or where he was. In a matter of seconds he heard a grunting noise above him and a man's body was headed right for him. 

It was Toal.

The balcony was high but Riddick did not have much time to react. He braced himself for the impact and turned so the side of his body would take the contact. When he hit, Riddick managed to grab a hold of the man and pull him over his shoulder, flipping him onto his back. Riddick had been pulled to his knees from the impact and pain caused by Toal landing on his injured shoulder. He got up to his feet first.

The burning in his shoulder just pissed him off. Having been denied a good fight since the Lord Marshall, Riddick didn't pull his knife. He wanted to see if the man measured up to Vaako's accounting of him. He knew the man would be taller and larger than him overall, but that didn't count for much if he couldn't use it well.

Toal wasted no time coming after Riddick. He swung a powerful arm, aiming for his face. Riddick dodged it. Immediately he came back with same arm in an upward motion, his knuckle just brushing Riddick's chin. With a loud grunt, Riddick brought his own arm upward delivering a blow to the underside of his face. Toal stumbled back a step and quickly recovered.

"I am Toal and I will be the Necromonger's Lord Marshall at the end of this."

"Spout your shit to someone who gives a fuck."

A crowd started to grow, surrounding the two fighting men. They all knew very well who Toal was and many were surprised that he had not tried this before now. Someone had gone running down the halls informing people of the fight happening below. He almost knocked over Eron in the process who grabbed him. "Who is fighting?"

"Lord Riddick and Toal." He let the man go and headed for Kyra, there was no way she would hear the man yelling. He banged the door until she opened it.

"Damn Eron, where's the fire?"

"Downstairs, Riddick and Toal are f-."

Eron didn't get a chance to finish his sentence. Once she heard Toal's name she knew what was happening. Without putting on her shoes, she ran to the nearest stairs, then to the closest balcony. "Not again!"

Running down the stairs to the main hall she pushed her way through the crowd to the center. Riddick was holding his own, which gave her some relief that this wouldn't be a repeat of his battle with the Lord Marshall.

Toal lept, sending them both to the ground. Grabbing Riddick's wounded shoulder he applied direct pressure to the wound causing him to grimace in pain. Quickly straddling Riddick, he solidly struck him in the face, not letting go of his shoulder. Toal was straddling but not sitting on his shoulders, so he could not push the man off from the front. Right as Toal struck him a second time, Riddick rolled his legs up and caught his neck between them locking his ankles together. Not a move he had envisioned but then again, Riddick didn't move like most men.

Toal tried to free himself but Riddick jerked his legs to the side, pulling Toal over and dislodging him enough to get an arm out. Leaning up he slammed his fist into his face several times then shoved him off of his upper body. Jumping to his feet first, Riddick wasted no time striking the man once again, breaking his nose. Toal turned out to be fast as hell for a big man. Faster than he anticipated. But he was even faster and knew it and he wouldn't catch him unaware a second time.

The room was completely silent save the sound of feet scuffling, the grunts of both men, and the impact of fists to flesh. Toal swung, Riddick pulled back. He swung, Toal ducked. The dance went on briefly until Riddick caught Toal unaware striking a blow when he swung from the opposite side he was expecting. Not easily phased, Toal quickly brought his arm back up connecting hard with the underside of Riddick's jaw, sending him back a few steps.

Toal lunged for Riddick who hooked his foot with his own, tripping him. Then Riddick slammed his elbow into the back of Toal's neck sending him to the floor. He rolled and stood up, unsheathing a knife. Riddick did the same. Knives were Riddick's preferred weapon and he was ready to take this fight up a notch.

Eyeing Jack he decided it was time to work on Riddick's feeling for her. He had been distracted by her before. If he could get his mind on her, the man's rage might take over and he'd lose his concentration allowing him better odds of killing him.

"What of your woman Riddick?" He deliberately looked at Jack and licked his lips. "I admire your choice. Strong and fiery. "

Jack so wanted to smile but didn't. _Toal, you don't know what the fuck you're in for. _The last thing any person should do was goad Riddick. It didn't break his concentration, it focused it. Toal was only hammering the nails of his coffin by provoking the caged animal. And when that animal broke out? Now that she wanted to see. Eron finally made his way to her.

"He hasn't killed Toal yet? Why?"

She kept a straight face. "Where's the fun in that? Let the man think he has a chance."

"You sound just like Riddick. I missed what Toal said."

"He's provoking Riddick and using me to do it. It was the wrong tactical decision on his part."

Toal smiled when he saw Riddick's eyes narrow. "That's right _Lord_ Riddick. I got a little taste of her. She wasn't too happy about it. What a nice prize to keep from what I kill. It will be my pleasure to break her in just as soon as I'm done with you."

Riddick would have to aim carefully. Toal did not have on full armor, but his breast and back plates covered his most vulnerable areas. Taking the offense, Riddick went after him and Toal advanced as well. He swung his knife first, aiming for his face. Riddick felt the hiss of air as the blade passed by closely. Shoving his elbow up into his jaw, he then stabbed and withdrew the knife from Toal's arm, tearing vital ligaments.

Toal aimed his next drive at Riddick's side. He tore open his shirt and cut the skin above his ribs as Riddick spun around and stabbed him in the back of his leg down to the bone. Toal whipped his arm behind him trying to connect with Riddick's head. Instead, his arm was caught, and then jerked back in a way that dislocated his shoulder.

Stepping away from Riddick, he realized he was limping. It was Riddick's turn to taunt. He rolled the knife in his hand then made a 'come get me' gesture as he smiled. "You fucked with me. Wrong choice. You wanted this _Toal._ Now come get it."

A Necromonger warrior fights to the death and hopes to die in an honorable fight. Toal, would not concede this fight and dying honorably wasn't foremost in his mind. He wanted what Riddick had and nothing would keep him from that. He looked directly in Jack's direction again and nodded.

She felt sick. She saw Toal's gesture and realized that he had an accomplice and the man was standing right behind her.

* * *

I'm going to beat up on myself...this was not my favorite chapter regarding how it flowed.Next chapter will be up quickly. I don't want to leave you hanging for long. It's longer, back to Jack and Riddick, and things get a little tense. Constructive criticism is welcome...just be nice please. Review, review, review! 


	39. Coming to a boil

Hope this was quick enough.I love reading your reviews! Thanks SO much!

**XXXevilgrinXXX**: It felt like a roller coaster writing it..you know the kind that tend to jerk you when you're going around the corners. LOL. Appreciate your comments about the character interaction. Sometimes you never know how it plays from my chair. Thanks!  
**AngelKougaeri:** He's a baaaaaad man. Totally agree! It's fun play with 'em. Thanx for the comments.  
**BeInMyEyes:** Oh, shame on you for not reviewing more. LOL. All is forgiven.Thrilled you love it! Oh, but Eron isn't evil. Read on and it will help I hope.You'll see what happens. Thank you sooo much for the compliments and comments. They always make my day!  
**Dhampir Elf:** Totally agree! Who wouldn't want him to be possessive. Yum. Fight scenes are iffy for me so thanks! Your comments are always helpful!  
**BatPhace:** Well good grief Batty...luv you too! LOL. Oh, and I'll take whipped cream...not the canned crap either, with chocolote sprinkles and a cherry on top. I can always count on your review to motivate me...even if you are cursing me and I do love begging. Thank you!  
**Whitelite**: Toal's a creepy bastard. he he he. Oh and I didn't quite hear you...you hate what? Cliffhangers? insert evil cackling echoing laugh  
You know I keep you in mind when I set those up. Always look forward to your comments! Thanks!  
**SG19:** Um...you wouldn't want me to keep Jack alive by any chance would you? Just read on and thank you so much for the compliments on my writing.

OK, on to the conlusion of the fight, dealing with a P.I.T.A, some angst, twin trouble, more angst, some good natured fun, and finally...ANGST.

* * *

She had absolutely no time to react. Eron was standing next to her and the next second he lay on the floor unconscious, a bleeding wound on the back of his head. 

"Riddick!"

An arm snaked around her upper body and she was pulled back against the man behind her with a knife at her neck. He pierced the skin of her neck and hissed for her to keep quiet but Riddick had already heard her. She suddenly wished she had kept her mouth shut.

As Riddick turned to see Jack, Toal took advantage of the diversion. Despite his injuries, he ran and jumped with his knife ready to end Riddick's life. He saw Toal coming too late. In a blur, a body flew from the right, knocking the hell out of Toal, sending the two tumbling across the floor. The assailant stood first. It was Vaako.

Turning from Toal, he looked at Riddick. His face reminded him of when the two had fought, before he became the Lord Marshall. Full of contempt, loathing, and anger.

"He will fight as a Necromonger Commander should." Then he walked in Jack's direction and the man holding her let go and ran with Vaako after him.

Toal was on the ground and Riddick glared at him. "Get up!" He let the man get to his feet. He knew he was a dead. Despite his injuries, he was still powerful in his attack. Riddick didn't move. When Toal brought his knife up Riddick jumped toward him, thrusting his knife into his neck and tearing through it as he knocked the man down.

For a moment only the last gurgle from Toal could be heard and then was drowned out by Riddick's loud roar of satisfaction as it echoed through the main hall. He said nothing as he walked around Toal's body but his message was clear. If this was their best, then they were stuck with him until Underverse comes.

He walked to Jack who was kneeling beside Eron. He was awake looking dazed and a bit upset. "Something tells me I missed the good part."

"I can give you a play by play later. I'll get you both taken care of in the room." She looked up at Riddick. "I think he can walk, but he's a bit unsteady."

The crowd parted for them as they walked through and Vaako was there to meet them. "Lord Marshall Riddick, the other man is dead. I do not expect you to pardon my interference and I will resign my post. What he did was insulting and I would have him fight as a commander should. There is no honor in what he did and I will not stand by, even in the future, and do nothing."

"Make no mistake. I do not appreciate interference. You can ask her how much I like it." Riddick paused letting Vaako take in his words. "But I would expect nothing less from you." Vaako looked surprised, not expecting Riddick to condone what he had done and only give him a reprimand. "About your post...I wouldn't resign if I were you. She'll be all over your ass if you do and I don't think you want to deal with her."

Vaako averted his eyes to Jack and she looked as though she was waiting on his answer. "I will not resign."

Jack smiled. "Smart man...and thank you."

* * *

The excitement for the week wasn't over yet. The following day, Aereon was quite visible, walking about like she was going home despite what she had been told. Riddick, Jack, and Eron had been anxiously anticipating this day, especially after yesterday. 

Jack found her in the main hall. "Aereon. You've been floating about much more than usual."

"May I have a words with you and Riddick. Eron as well, if he's available."

Playing dumb she went along. "Eron? What does he have to do with this?"

"His presence isn't necessary, just helpful."

"Come this way, I think they both may be down here." Jack opened a door and found both Riddick and Eron sitting at a table together, which of course had been planned for Aereon's benefit. "You have something you wished to say."

"Yes. You both have made it perfectly clear that I am responsible for your current situation."

"Are you denying it?"

"No, my dear, I am not. Riddick has also made it clear that you both intend to keep me on board for the entire trip, which I have a problem accepting."

Riddick sat back in his chair. "Not a damn thing you can do about it."

"We shall see. What are the odds that you will allow me to go home should I _not_ reveal that Eron is also Furyan?"

Riddick grinned. "Aereon, calculate this shit. What are the odds that you _will_ keep your trap shut if we land our little planet destroyer on your home world and do _not _disarm it until we've come back?"

Aereon fidgeted and all three had to struggle not to smile. For a woman from a race of people who calculate as much as they breathe, this situation did not sit well with her. This was twice she had underestimated them and once had been one time too many. She had no choice in this matter and would have to make the best of her circumstances. "I see I have underestimated you again. I will not risk everything that I have accomplished to go home at this time."

Riddick got up. "I thought you might say that. I will have your oath that you will remain silent. If not, there's an airlock with your name on it."

"I give you my oath Furyan. I will not reveal Eron's heritage."

Aereon left and Eron let out a large breath he had been holding, the relief in his eyes apparent to everyone. "I thank you both."

"We have to look out for our own kind." Riddick left the room and Jack laughed and patted Eron on the shoulder.

"Eron, I think you finally made it off his shit list."

"I'll do my best to stay off of it." He remembered a conversationi they had had about Aereon. "Wasn't there something you wanted to tell Riddick and me about her?"

"I need to talk to her first. It may be nothing."

* * *

Several weeks later and they were now well into their second month. Riddick's command was firmly established and respected, especially given what happened to Toal. He had no more challenges for his position. Unfortunately for Jack, no one knew of her fight with Dame Vaako, so her life had not been nearly as tranquil. 

From the beginning, women had been testing her and it was getting old. She had not killed any of them. Actually, she had taken it quite easy on them considering what she _could_ do and now her fingers were getting itchy.

To complicate matters she was restless. The first six weeks or so she had quite a lot of exploring to do and the Lord Marshall's library to go through. She was at the point now where if she saw another book she'd scream.

She was used to being busy. Very busy. Riddick _was_ busy. She would have thought by now he could have relaxed to spend time with her but it wasn't the case. It was a bitter pill to swallow. The problem was that the pill wasn't going down. It was a very large pill, the kind you never think you could swallow and she was choking on it. She was here for him because he asked her to be. Only he wasn't around.

"I can't do this for much longer. There isn't shit for me to do and I'm going to kick Riddick's ass if he doesn't wake the hell up and remember I'm here. I stayed for the bastard. He wanted me here. I'm not here to sit on my ass all day and wait for the almighty to grace me with his presence. Only fucking attention I'm getting around here is from these pitiful women wanting me dead. Got to get the hell out of this room."

The map room was onthe upper balcony and was open to the great hall below. She found herself spending much of her time there and in the darkened start charting room behind it. It was quiet, even thought it wasn't completely closed off from the outer map room.

Looking at the different constellations and systems they would be traveling through put everything in perspective. She also enjoyed looking at the dimensional planets she could summon out of the dark, shining liquid in the mapping table. All she had to do was think about them and they appeared.

She was in the room for five minutes when she smelled perfume.

_Again? Which bitch is it this time? _She closed her eyes and listened. _Shoes, two sets flanking me. Fabric rustling…they're in dresses and not the skin tight kind. Looks like today won't be so boring after all. _

She stayed as she was, one hand to her side ready to pull a shiv when both women attacked at the same time with large knives. Jack was faster. She jumped back but the women were already in motion and one of them ended up cutting the other by accident when she got out from between them.

"Rhada and Théa? Again? You two may not be identical twins but you could have fooled me. Neither of you has a brain in your head and you're both fucking pathetic. I won't be so nice this time."

Hearing the commotion, people began to ascend the stairs and gather, prompting Riddick, who had just left a meeting, to check out what was happening. He pushed his way through and saw her fighting the other two. She was relaxed and had a grin on her face.

_Mmmm. Hellcat is out to play once again._

Rhada ran forward and Jack easily kicked the knife out of her hand, sending her scampering away for it. Théa didn't hesitate, even without her sister. She came after her, knife held high in the air screaming at the top of her lungs. Jack stuck out a foot and tripped her at the last second, sending her sliding face first across the floor.

Jack walked over and trapped her wrist under her foot and pulled the knife from her hand then released her. Théa rolled over and was getting up when Jack planted a foot in the middle of Théa's ass and pushed hard. She fell back to the floor screaming her frustration.

Rhada, having reclaimed her knife, came back after Jack, face contorted, and mimicking her fighting stance. "If you could only see your face right now….not a pretty sight." She made several jabs at her, pitiful jabs that Jack easily avoided. Furious that none of her attempts had worked she slashed in an arc in front of her. Jack blocked her swing and captured her arm in a hold she couldn't break. "I so wish you could feel this." Then she punched the woman hard in the face.

Jack saw Riddick smiling, watching her. "You like the show?"

He crossed his arms over his chest. "You don't see me walking away. Twins eh? Very interesting." He was goading her and received an eat shit look from Jack.

"Rhada, still held by Jack, tried to kick her but her skirt got in the way. "First rule of trying to kill me…never wear a fucking dress or heels." Jack twisted her arm behind her back. She kicked the backs of her knees to make her kneel, then twisted the girl's wrist so quickly that she broke it and she lost her grip on the knife.

Furious and knowing she couldn't take her, she began screaming at Jack. "Filthy breeding whore. You are n-."

"Shut the fuck up!" Jack struck Rhada again, this time harder and she didn't get up.

Jack stood there for a moment then heard Théa coming from behind her having found a dropped knife. "Breeder bitch you killed my sister!"

"I wish! Second rule, never fight angry."

Jack had not even turned around, she waited not moving, giving the woman false hope. "Third rule, ignore the first two and don't bother coming after me because I will kick your Necro ass and wipe the floor with it."

Once she was close enough, Jack kicked her in the face hard enough to spin her, then she fell, her head at Jack's feet. She leaned over the woman and grrabbed a handful of her skirt, pulling hard to slide her around to face her. Jack pinned one arm with her leg and grabbed the other with the knife and brought it down to her throat.

"Never saw this coming did you Théa?"

The woman was still angry and struggling so Jack forced her hand down to cut her own face; just enough to make it bleed where she could see it. Théa had the good sense to shriek out of fear.

Riddick's eyebrow popped and he smirked at her. "Nice touch."

She shrugged. "_I_ thought so."

"You had a great teacher.'

"Yeah, Grant's the best."

"Smart ass."

She shook her head at him and turned her attention back down to the woman beneath her. "Now…what should I do with you? I could go ahead and kill you by your own hand. But you're ready to die and all that shit. Do you belong to anyone?"

"I have no one."

"Good. You're a feisty bitch, like your sister. I think you need something to calm you down a bit." She looked around the crowd and saw Vaako. "Vaako, could you come here please."

"Yes, My Lady?"

"Do you know of any of your men that could use a woman's help?"

He knew exactly what she was thinking. She wanted them off ship and degraded. "There is a Class 5 ship that I am sure could use her."

"Class 5?" She looked at the woman. "Guess you won't need these fancy dresses where you're going. Vaako find someone to take her and she can do _whatever_ they want. She's theirs to command until Underverse comes."

"I'll see to this myself. Would you want the other woman going as well?"

"Yes, just not to the same ship. I think the sisters need a time out from each other. Thank you."

He bowed his head to her then nodded to one of his men who got the other woman, leading them both off.

The crowd dissipated and Riddick walked to her, grabbed her hand and led her off as well. "Riddick? What are you doing?"

He eyed her with a salacious smile. "I think I like watching you fight just a little too much."

She almost jerked her hand out of his grasp. She wanted his time, but not really like this. _Had_ he been spending more time with her, it wouldn't be an issue and she'd be the one leading him away. However, given the fact that she was attention starved, she gave in.

* * *

About two hours later Riddick got out of bed and began to dress. Jack couldn't believe he was leaving. "You're going back?" 

"I have to, Jack. I'm expected."

"So this was just an afternoon fuck to you?"

In an instant she was flat on her back and he had pinned her body beneath his. "Since when have you ever been a just a fuck to me?"

"I'll answer your question with a question. When was the last time we did anything other than sleep in this bed, when you aren't pulling me up here at your convenience like you did today?" He didn't answer immediately or even after half a minute. She bucked up against him as hard as she could but he didn't budge. "If it takes you that fucking long to give me an answer then it's been too damn long. So, you'll have to forgive me if I feel insulted and hurt that you're leaving our bed…leaving me and going back to them."

He couldn't deal with this right now. He was never able to deal with her right away when she was like this. He had to think. He kissed her, got up, got dressed and headed out. Before he left their bedroom he turned back to her.

"I'll be back this evening."

She huffed. "Before or after I go to sleep?"

He held his hand up signaling that he was through for now and left. She knew exactly what that sign meant. He had done it to her since she was eleven when he didn't want to hear her mouth any more. Picking up the nearest breakable object she hurled it at the door. "Son of a bitch!"

* * *

He wanted to come back that evening. He tried to come back but got detained. He wrote her a note explaining his absence. "Eron. Take this up to Jack." 

Eron knew something was up between them judging by his mood. He had seen them angry with each other before and they were just as passionate in their anger as they were about each other, especially Jack. He had heard about a broken vase in their room that had been smashed against a door. The thought of his head becoming a target when he delivered the note came to mind.

Vaako walked in the room right after Riddick handed him the note. "Vaako. Riddick needs this note taken up to Kyra. You might need to wait for a response." He grimaced at being sent on such an errand but dutifully left.

Riddick looked at Eron and shook his head. "Chicken shit."

"That's the pot calling the kettle black." He had mumbled it, pleased to use one of his new expressions but when he looked at Riddick's scowl, he realized he had heard him.

"You're dancing on thin ice Eron."

"I think I'll leave now."

"That would be a wise idea."

But he didn't leave. He just waited outside the room. He wanted to hear how Vaako faired. Knowing him, he would deliver a full repot. Five minutes later he was back and did not look happy as he went in.

"Lord Riddick, I have a response from Kyra."

"Great."

Completely missing the sarcasm he carried on. "First she threw a vase at the wall after she read the note. Then she called you quite a few names and threatened certain parts of your anatomy that I will not repeat. Finally she asked for an application to join your fan club because the members probably see more of you than she does."

"Thank you Vaako." He bowed his head and walked back out of the room catching the mirth on Eron's face when he rounded the corner. He had heard everything.

He towered over the shorter man. "You set me up." Eron just cocked an eyebrow as if to say 'me?' but Vaako didn't buy it.

"What is it that Kyra says? What comes around goes around? Surely it wasn't that bad."

"She threw a vase."

"At you?"

"She aimed it at me, then threw it against the wall."

"That's two she's broken today. I'll have to send more up. Sooner or later she's bound to throw one at him."

* * *

The next evening Jack had enough waiting around. She was going out. Thumbing through her closet she saw a dress that she had not worn before. It was more revealing than the others, which is why it went unworn. The dark emerald green material clung to her skin like the others did. But this one had a provocatively low neckline that gave an ample view of her bust line, rivaling her black leather corset. Normally she didn't wear dresses but tonight she was planning on eating in the dining hall. She even pulled her hair partially up and not in a pony tail. If she was going to do this, she was doing it right. 

"I've seen the women Riddick. Panting after you like bitches in heat. I've been patient, too patient with him and I haven't shown his many adoring fans that, yes, I can dress it up and flaunt it like the rest of them. Of course, I certainly wouldn't turn down an appreciate look from a man….even if he is a Necro. Not like that will happen given who I belong to. But even if I just get one glance, I'll take it and I hope you're there to see it."

Entering the dining hall she headed for the high table. There were a couple of men there with their wives and consorts but most of the place settings had yet to be used. One of the servers stopped her to ask a question and when she looked up she was getting more than just a few glances...and unhappy looks from a few women. She had not been in here in almost a month and that was the last time she had worn a dress.

There was a set of steps without a rail leading to the table and a younger man was waiting there with his hand held out. "I believe they just waxed them, my lady."

Jack smiled and put her hand in his. "Thank you. Your name is?"

"Levi."

His hand felt overly warm. "Thank you Levi." After she was at the top of the steps he bowed his head and she graced him with another smile. _Why haven't I done this sooner?_ _I know. Too busy being a puppy waiting for master to return and pat me on the head._

She sat down and saw Eron approaching with a surprised look on his face. When he reached her he slightly bowed, since they were in public, then took his seat next to her.

"Krya."

"Eron." He didn't say anything for a moment. "What's wrong? Cat got your tongue?"

He paused and smiled. "No it hasn't. It's just...unexpected seeing you here."

"I needed a change of scenery." A server came up at that time with their food and a glass of wine for her.

"Riddick's in a meeting and will be for another two hours at least."

"Did you hear me asking?"

"I assumed th-."

"That's what you get for assuming."

He was getting annoyed and she knew it. She had spoken to him like that on purpose because he had sent Vaako up to her room the previous night instead of coming himself. He had told her as much.

Eron looked at her with a raised eyebrow but his typical placid expression was firmly in place. "What crawled up your butt and died?"

She had used that line on Riddick in his presence but never expected it to be turned on her. Problem was, she had just taken a sip of her wine and had to quickly grab her napkin and force herself to swallow before she spit it out. He brought his hand to his mouth trying to cover his smile and keep from laughing. When she brought her napkin down she did laugh, drawing the attention of several people sitting at the tables before them.

"I never thought to get that reaction from you." He choked a laugh and cleared his throat. "I am sorry."

"The hell you are. If you were sorry you wouldn't be killing yourself to keep from laughing. By the way, I know you set up Vaako last night. He told me and he wasn't very happy."

"He knew exactly why I did it, too."

Now she was interested. "Spill it."

"Spill what? My drink?'

She rolled her eyes. "No Eron. Tell me why Vaako knew why you did it."

"Oh that. When Riddick came back from his...break yesterday after your fight with the twins Vaako was the first to get in his way. He learned of his ill mood the hard way. Riddick was expecting a message and reports from him later and apparently he wouldn't like the news. Vaako had me deliver them instead."

She was in awe. "Vaako actually set you up to get your ass roasted by Riddick?"

"Exactly. Which is why I sent him up to you. I heard about the vase and figured you were in an ill mood as well."

"You're acting like children."

"It doesn't hurt to do so from time to time. We were both in our youth when taken so there wasn't the opportunity. This behavior would never have been tolerated before."

She looked at him strangely. "Were you and Vaako friends before we arrived?"

"Hardly. Rhiamon held an extreme dislike for me, which he followed. Now that she's not around to influence him, he's been very different."

"I've noticed. More relaxed. So are you for that matter. At least he doesn't walk around here with that permanent scowl on his face anymore. I thought his face was frozen that way for a while. I take it you and he are on good terms now that she's gone? Seeing that you're pulling childish pranks and all."

"You can say that. More so since Riddick's fight with Toal. I suspected he didn't like it that I turned against the Lord Marshall so quickly. After Toal, I think he sees why."

"Just the whole prank thing between you two, I find it hard to believe."

"He hides it well. You'd never know it looking at him but he gets a lot of amusement at my expense and I've learned to pay him back in kind."

"He's picked an easy target."

"Your confidence in me is heartwarming."

"Sorry, but you are an easy target. I want to know how you can tell he's amused. I mean when Toal scared the crap out of me I could see concern on his face but amusement?"

"He won't look at you."

"But he always maintains eye contact."

"Not when he's trying to keep that mask. It's an effort to not appear weak in front of the other men by showing any emotion that is pleasant."

"I guess that would be very un-Necromonger of him." Jack looked up. "Speak of the devil."

"Ah. Take a look. He's just as shocked to see you here as I was."

"Bottle of the best wine we have says I can get a reaction out of him. Blush or amusement."

Eron thought he had this bet in his pocket so he wagered something he knew he would never have to give her. "I'll take that bet and show you to the Men's Gaming Room if you win."

"Gaming room? What the hell is that?"

"You have to win first."

"Watch and learn."

Vaako came up the stairs and greeted them both. "Kyra, Lord Riddick will not be dining here this evening. He's delayed in a meeting."

"That's what Eron told me. I'm over it. Oh, almost forgot to thank you for relaying my message to Riddick." He only looked annoyed. "I do need a favor if you don't mind. After we eat I need a chair placed outside of the room he's in."

"A chair?"

"Yes. I'll wait on him to come out."

Curiosity got the better of him. "May I ask why?"

"It's simple really. It's easier to hit him with a vase when he's least expecting it." Just as Eron said, Vaako averted his eyes and cleared his throat, then promptly sat down next to Eron who sat back and groaned. "That was too easy. I was hoping for more of a challenge. Guess you'll think twice next time."

"They will kill me for wagering that. Does it have to be tonight?"

"You think I'll wait? No way."

"Women never come in there."

"Not my problem Eron. You shouldn't have put it on the line."

Vaako looked at him in almost horror. "Tell me you did not tell _her _about the room."

_Ok, now I am really having fun. _"Oh, he told me all right and he's taking me there tonight."

He cocked an eyebrow at Eron. "Why?"

"I won a bet."

"About?"

She smiled and waited giving time for a dramatic pause. "You."

"Me." He scowled in Eron's direction.

"He bet me I couldn't get a reaction out of you. A positive reaction. He lost." Vaako's face turned red. "Ha! That seals it Eron. Now I got him blushing."

He looked right at Eron. "I'll deal with you later."

"In the gaming room."

"What?"

"You're coming."

"I-."

"No arguments." He wasn't going to say 'yes, my lady' but he wasn't about to countermand her either.

Eron's next comment was loud enough for them both. "Riddick is right. You are a pain in the ass."

Her mouth dropped open and her eyes narrowed into slits.

"Eron." He suddenly looked uncomfortable and his face held a hint of worry. Vaako just sat back with his arms crossed over his chest. He was enjoying this.

"You just better count yourself lucky that I'm in a dress or I'd demonstrate the real meaning of pain in the ass."

Vaako looked at her. "If you would like to change, I will hold him so he can't run away."

She looked at Eron as though she was considering his offer and he swallowed involuntarily. "If I didn't want to go to the gaming room so badly…I'd take you up on that offer."

Eron quickly stood up. "Yes, the gaming room. Right this way."

When Eron was out of ear shot Vaako spoke. "I was hoping for a little more terror in his eyes, but watching him squirm was worth it."

"Look at it this way. When I'm _not_ in a dress, he's going to wonder if I forgot what he said."

* * *

Leaving the hall they headed for the gaming room but stopped before going in. Vaako nodded to Eron. "Tell her the rules." 

"No women are allowed."

"Except for me of course."

"No betting, cheating, spitting, talk of work of any type."

"That doesn't sound like much fun."

"And every new player has to smoke a cigar."

"Eron, you made that last one up."

"No he did not." She looked at Vaako in surprise and completely missed the glance they had thrown each other. "Wait here, I'll go prepare them."

* * *

Riddick's meeting took longer than expected. He went to the dining hall and had food sent up to his room. He expected to find Jack there and awake since it was still somewhat early. "Jack." No answer. He looked around and she wasn't there. "What the hell? She never goes out." Forgetting his food he left, but after exhausting the places she usually went to, he was growing concerned. 

He was about to pass by the gaming room. He knew about it and knew the rules. It as one of the few things he had left intact. He had even been a couple of times but never stayed long knowing Jack would kill him if she knew he was there and not up with her. He decided to go in thinking at least Vaako or Eron might be there and might know where she was. At night, they were usually there or occupied with a woman.

Reaching the door he stopped. It was much louder in there than usual and he could have sworn he heard female laughter. He gritted his teeth. "If I didn't know better, that sounded like Jack." He opened the doors and the first thing he saw was Jack. But not just Jack. It was Jack, in a dress that he had never seen her in before and he scowled seeing just how much of her it showed off. It was Jack, her elbows on the table, flanked by Vaako and Eron, with a sly smile on her face, a cigar hanging out of her mouth and just about everyone in the room was three sheets to the wind.

Eron was the first to notice him. He bumped her elbow to get her attention. "Quit trying to look at my cards."

"Big Evil." That was all he needed to say.

"Wonderful." Then she heard him.

"Gentlemen." All eyes turned to him and each man greeted him as was customary. Without a word the room cleared of everyone except for Jack, Eron, and Vaako. They tried to hightail it but she threatened them under her breath.

She was irritated at Riddick for spoiling her fun. "Well. You know how to bust up a perfectly nice poker game. I was winning, too."

"Would one of you like to tell me what's going on here?"

Vaako spoke up and because he had been drinking, he was unusually chatty. "She made us do it."

"Vaako!" She half laughed and half yelled his name.

"I was against the whole thing but she told me no arguments. I tried but who am I to disregard an order from her. This was not my idea. It was Eron's idea."

"Mine?"

She took the cigar out of her mouth. "He's right Eron."

"You started the bet. I just accepted it." Then he tried using Vaako's line. "Who am I to say no to her?"

"I'm so going to kick your ass when I get out of this dress." She laughed. "Not fair and you know it. I never ordered you to accept my bet. I did order him to come, so he's off the hook. But you bet me that if I won, you'd take me here; a place which I didn't even know about. And I won." She hiccupped. "Twice."

Riddick knew for a fact that she had started all of it. Jack had a special talent for stirring up trouble and he wasn't the least bit surprised that she had drug Eron into it. Vaako? Yes. But not Eron. Her little stunt most likely started because she was pissed at him, too.

"Do I even want to know what the bet was about?"

"Me."

Riddick's eyebrow popped. "You Vaako?"

"Eron bet her that she couldn't get a reaction out of me."

Riddick looked at her misinterpreting what he said. "Not _that_ kind of reaction. A positive emotion….like he was amused or get him to blush…I won. I made him do both….just not at the same time."

Riddick ground his teeth. "Yes, you've said that. I won't ask how you did it."

Vaako again. "She said that she wa-."

"VAKKO!" Knowing what she had said that was the last thing either wanted Riddick to hear. Eron and Jack had both yelled his name to get him to shut up then they looked at each other and struggled to keep from laughing.

"Good night Eron and Vaako."

"I think he wants us to leave Vaako."

"Do me a favor Eron, stop thinking. That's what got us into this."

"Good night boys!" They left the room and shut the door behind them leaving her to fend for herself. She got up and gave him a dirty look as she went to throw away the cigar. She turned around and he was right there and backed her against the wall.

"Nice dress Jack."

"They thought so." She knew he wouldn't like hearing that, which is precisely why she said it, even though it was true.

"So. I went back to our room earlier and you weren't there.

"Wasn't early enough I guess. How did that make you feel Riddick? Me not being there at your beck and call?"

"You did all this just to piss me off?"

"No. I did all this because I was sick and fucking tired of waiting on my ass for a little attention and I wanted to have some fun. If you happened to get pissed off because of it? Well, I just consider that a little reward on the side that's long overdue."

He pulled her to him and she knew he wanted her. This was partially what she was hoping for. "Come on upstairs. I'm hungry."

"I'm not on your menu tonight Riddick."

"What are you talking about?"

"Let's see. Not tonight honey, I have a headache. I'm not in the mood. I'm sure there are other excuses but I assume you get the idea."

She walked past him but before she got to the door she stumbled and put her hand against the wall to steady herself, then she leaned over slightly. He thought she was getting sick from too much alcohol but when he got to her she was hurting.

"What the hell is it?"

"I don't know."

"Where does it hurt?"

"Just get me out of here, please."

He got her to their room, helped her get into bed clothes and lay down with her. It was obvious she was still feeling it. "Jack." She shook her head. She didn't want to talk about it.

"Just stay." He pulled her to him and wrapped his arms around her not knowing what to do. After a while he felt her relax and she had fallen asleep. He didn't know if she was sleeping through the pain or if it had released its grip. He was hoping for the latter.

* * *

Jack woke up the next morning and felt like a truck had run her over. Looking at the clock is was past eleven and Riddick was still with her, his arm protectively wrapped around her. 

"You awake?"

"Yes." He turned her to face him.

"Are you going to tell me what hit you last night?"

"I don't know."

He could read her and she knew more than she was saying. "You know something."

"They're gone Riddick. They didn't last long last night. Besides feeling a little hung over, I'm fine."

"You weren't fine last night. What was it?"

She knew he wasn't going to give it up. "It felt similar to the pains I had before my tumors were removed. But those never let up. It's not a sharp pain, but it hurts."

"I don't like this. I brought you up here against my better judgment but I'm taking you to med bay."

"They don't have one."

"What?"

"Remember these guys don't get sick. They have no need for a med bay. I'm okay. Really. If it happens again, I'll tell you."

"Promise me Jack."

"I promise."

* * *

Despite her little party night and her brief illness it did little to alter Riddick's schedule. She ate dinner in the hall for the past three nights but only saw him once, which was even worse than having him come up to their room. At least there, they were alone. Things quickly boiled over for her and she decided to have it out. She stopped him one morning before he could walk out the door. 

"Riddick wait."

"Jack I have somewhere I have to be."

Her temper immediately flared, which wasn't difficult considering how this had been building. "_They_ can wait. _I _will not." Reluctantly he sat.

"What is it?"

"You know I'm used to staying busy, very busy. I have my own business, so sitting around is not my thing. There's nothing here that I can do."

"There's plenty around here."

"For _you_ maybe but not for me. You've got your incessant chain of meetings, people come to you, you have to made decisions. What can you possibly think there is for me to do?"

He opened his mouth but couldn't think of anything so he shut it.

"Exactly. The last thing I want to do is sound like a nag but I don't like what's happening with us either.

He quickly became defensive knowing that he had done nothing wrong. "What the hell is wrong?"

"Riddick, I thought after two months things would relax for you and we would be able to spend more time together."

"It's not as easy as you think running this whole thing and keeping people under control."

"I didn't say it was. But this isn't what I expected. With the exception of my brief illness, you have voluntarily spent a grand total of eight hours with me over the past five days."

"That's bullshit. I sleep here."

"And I should count that? I don't think so."

"Well what do you expect me to say Jack?"

"I don't _expect_ or want you to say anything. I want more of your time. They have your days. I can deal with that as much as I don't like it. But when it rolls over into dinner and the evening? I'm sorry but that's my time."

"It hasn't been on purpose." He sounded partially apologetic.

"Do they force you to eat dinner with them? Do they force you to go spend additional time going over this or that?"

_Where the hell is this leading to? _"No one forces me."

"Then it _has_ been on purpose because you have _had_ the choice to say no. Need I remind you that you didn't want this job?"

Being taken to task like this grated on him. _She can't see what the fuck I have to do around here. She's got no right coming off like this with me. This is no damn joy ride we're on and she's not making this shit any easier._ His subconscious knew she was right though, which was why he was so frustrated and angry. Right this minute, her issues were a splinter under his skin and he couldn't take the time now to take care of it.

"I can't do this now. I don't need this right now."

She snapped. "You don't NEED this now? THIS, that you're telling me you don't _need,_ is ME! I am this Riddick! Why the fuck did you tell me you needed me to stay if you don't need _this_ right now?" The last thing she wanted to do was cry but she couldn't help the angry tears coming down her cheeks.

"We'll pick this-. We'll talk later."

"When are we landing Riddick?"

He suddenly felt his stomach lurch. "What?"

"You heard me. When are we landing?"

"I don't have a specific date yet but soon."

"Soon can't be soon enough. Do me a favor and pinpoint a week when we'll land during all your meetings today. You _are_ the almighty Lord Marshall. Make it happen."

Before he could leave the room she went back into the bedroom and slammed the door.

He knew he should go back and talk to her now. That would be the right thing to do but his anger ruled out. He was pissed off because she had a point…a big point that he asked her to stay, told her he needed her but had not treated her as such. Angry that she couldn't understand what his side of this was like, how he had to do this. Worst of all, he was now dealing with a feeling that he would never admit to. Fear. She wanted to know when they were landing and he was afraid she was going to go home.

Jack was lying on the bed crying. She was hurting and this fight with him gave her a sense of déjà vu. It was like she was back to being thirteen and he was ignoring her all over again. She heard the outer door slam shut and she went back out. She accessed the computer panel and checked off another countdown day on her calendar until two years were up. Well over sixty days had passed. She had been trapped on this ship for two months and change and she didn't even know that the date was. Not that it had been important. Dates were irrelevant. She opened the calendar on the computer then quickly closed it. She got up, knocking her chair back. She picked up one of the two new vases and threw it across the room screaming in frustration.

"Happy Fucking Birthday Jack!"

* * *

Ouch! Told you there would be angst. How's Riddick gonna deal with this? Hope to hear your reaction and comments. As always I LOVE 'em! Please review.  
Oh...next chapter will take a bit longer to post. Aiming for Tuesday, hopefully. 


	40. Screwing Maya

I had this chapter ready to go **TWO** days ago but I couldn't upload any documents and still can't. Finally exported an existing chapter and pasted this in.  
Ok, now that I have that issue resolved on to the next item.

You have **NO** idea how much your comments have been affecting the next chapter I write after receiving them. I usually have the chapter in its editing stage but then I read your musings and it gets me thinking outside my box. What a challenge. **LOVE that! Keep it up, please! **If you've been reading and haven't told me what you think...for shame! Just kidding but I do appreciate them all.

**greenfaire**: Thanks for your comments and that you love the story! He's in the dog house no doubt. I do so enjoy an evil cliffhanger every once in a while.  
**Dhampir Elf: **Think she was too tough on him? Hmmmm. He does need some shaking up, or a kick in the ass. As usual, thanks for your compliments on my writing and the story!  
**Riddickluvsme**: Ok…not fair avoiding the cliffhangers! LOL. Vaako/Eron are so different, which is why I wanted to play around with them. Evil pranks…kind of like cliffhangers! You're right about Riddick & Jack. All sunshine? Boring. I appreciate your comments and compliments SO much!  
**Nikita1506**: Ok, so you are wound up! Love it! It's all in Riddick's lap now. We'll just see. You'll have to let me know how you think he's doing. LOVE your review and your enthusiasm!  
**whitelite**: bs? Ok, please explain. I mean, I know what bs is…but-. Wait. Is this about the cliffies? If the twins had killed her together they would have shared him. Not that he would have minded had Jack never been there in the first place. Hey, I'm mad at him too and he's got a LOT to do to un-screw everything he's done. Ladies night? Hmm. Something like in this chapter, just not in the way you're thinking. As usual, LOVE your comments and look forward to 'em.!  
**Tish**: Hi Tish! She can't get pregnant due to ovarian tumors several years ago (earlier chapter) so that's not it. The topic of the illness will come back up later though. Stay tuned! Thanks for the question.  
**nothingsnobody:** Riddick's got issues no doubt and if he wasn't a prick from time to time, he wouldn't be Riddick. He's been working up to this one. Love that you got that from Vaako and Eron! I was hoping for it. They may just get the chance to kick it up a bit in the future if it works.  
**XXXevilgrinXXX** : I take it you don't like roller coasters? Whole chapter couldn't be angsty (don't think that's a word, but I'm using it anyway), needed a little humor. Appreciate your comments! Thanks!

* * *

The first clue that something was not right with Riddick was when he slammed the door going into his first meeting. Everyone jumped not expecting it. Second clue? Instead of casually lounging in his chair with his feet propped up on the table, he hunched over it like an ogre. The final clue appeared when Eron arrived and Riddick was glaring at him. He was rarely tardy, but when it did occur Riddick usually speculated on the reason for his tardiness, just to get a rise out of Eron. Not this morning however. He felt Riddick's eyes on him until he took his seat. 

"You're late."

Eron paused a moment taken aback by his attitude. "My apologies my lord. I was briefly detained."

Riddick didn't take his eyes off of him right away before turning to Roald. "Make this quick."

Roald, his personal assistant or secretary for lack of a better title, began going over his agenda for the day. "After this briefing you have the weekly disputes to hear an-."

"How many?"

"There are ten this morning my lord."

Riddick ground his teeth. They would take all day. "NEXT"

"After the dispute hearings you have a meeting with two genlieder supervisors."

"Why?"

"They have asked for an audience with you, my lord."

"That doesn't answer my question Roald. I asked why?"

Roald was getting quite nervous. Riddick looked like he wanted to smash something and he was afraid he would become that something.

"They did not specify."

"Cancel it."

"My lord?"

"Cancel the fucking meeting! I will not attend. Vaako is responsible for them and you will tell Vaako that he can meet with them. They know they are NOT to come to me. They go through him and I would have thought by now that YOU would know not to schedule the damn meeting in the first place."

"I am sorry my lord. You are right. I should not have scheduled it. I won't let it happened again."

"See that it doesn't. What else?"

The poor man was shaking. Eron looked at Riddick contemplating what had gotten him in such a distasteful mood so early in the day. He closed his eyes for a moment. _Kyra. Who else could get him this irritable? Forget irritable, he's far beyond that, so it must be something big._

"That meeting would have taken until the dinner hour so your afternoon will be free. Then after dinner, you are to-."

"Cancel it."

"Bu-." He quickly closed his mouth when Riddick looked as though he was going to break the man in half. "Consider it cancelled."

"Does anyone have anything else they need to deal with before I have to go listen to a bunch of people whine about their fucking problems?"

Even if they did, they weren't going to say so and they all quickly left. Except for Eron.

"Well. That was…interesting."

"Don't start with me Eron."

"Sounds as though someone else already has." He had said it under his breath even knowing Riddick would hear him.

"Care to repeat that?"

"No."

"Didn't think so. Find out when the hell we are landing, down to the day if you can, then go tell Jack."

"Of course." _Tell Jack when we're landing? That partially explains his mood if she's thinking of leaving. _

* * *

Sitting for the next few hours and listening to people bitch was probably the worst thing he could have done today all things considered. When he arrived in the great hall there were four women already sitting on the steps below the throne chair, waiting on him, all recognizable save one. This morning there were two blonds, a red head, and a brunette; the last being the most aggressive of the group. This wasn't new but this was the first time there were so many. 

Growing bolder in their pursuits, more and more of them began hanging out at his feet over the past six weeks. These were mostly the women who weren't brave enough to take on Jack from day one. The women who thought to kill her? They quickly dropped that idea after she disposed of the twins. So, they too decided to take the direct route.

Riddick, in all his life, never had so much unsolicited female attention. Periodically their preoccupation was irritating. On the other hand, being honest with himself, he liked it. He was a man after all. Having a flock of women after you isn't exactly the kind of predicament a man would find undesirable. Especially for a man who had spent a good portion of his life on the run or in a slam. It certainly didn't hurt the ego and most were easy on the eyes. They were even easier to be around today since getting into a fight with Jack. Right now, as long as they stayed smart and kept their mouths shut, he didn't mind having them there.

He was two hours into the ordeal and his decisions had been brutal. He relaxed back in his chair for a few minutes telling Roald to hold off on the next person. It was him with the four women at his feet and the hall was quite empty save a few people milling around. Seeing he was taking a short recess, one of the blonds sitting closest to him got brave enough to speak to him.

"Lord Riddick?"

He scowled at the blond. "What's your name?"

She smiled prettily. "Regine."

"Leave. I don't want to hear anyone's mouth. If I wanted to hear someone, I wouldn't have told Roald to make the next people wait. Besides, blonds don't do much for me." She got up, along with the other blond and huffed away, glaring at the two women left.

The brunette had already staked her claim at one leg and the red head now moved to the other. He turned his attention to the remaining two, starting with the red head. "Your names would be?"

"Dominique, my lord."

"I am Maya." She literally purred her name and was now pressing herself against his leg, with a hand wrapped around his ankle.

"Stay smart. Both of you. Keep your fucking mouth shut." He reclined back with his hand over his goggle-shielded eyes trying to will away his bothersome headache named Jack.

_Should have sent them away, too, but I'm fucking pissed off. It's hard to turn down such…puppy-like attention when I know I won't have to hear it bark. Had enough of that shit this morning. _

_Damn that woman! Bad enough that she could get under my skin at thirteen and make me want to kick myself in the ass. Didn't know shit about girls then or how to deal with them. Eight years later, scratch that, nine years later she's no girl and she sure as hell hasn't lost her touch. She's fucking worse. Fucks with my head, pisses me off, drives me up a god damn wall, pushes me until I'm ready to split heads…and still makes me want to kick myself in the ass. Me, Richard B. Riddick, fearless Lord Marshall of the Necromongers and she's has me by my balls. _

_She doesn't have the first damn clue what I do. Should have just stayed there, grew a new pair, and laid it all down. Told her how it was and how it would be around here until we headed home. She fucking knows that no one talks to me like that and anyone who does try gets a shiv at their neck before they can take their next breath. Shit. Maybe that's just what she needs. Put the fear of Riddick back into her. _

What he wouldn't admit was that he wanted her to fear him just as much as he feared her leaving. The only thing on his side was time if Eron told him they wouldn't be reaching an inhabited planet for at least a couple of weeks.

_Just need time to set things straight with her before we land. Then she can get out of this ship she hates for a few days and enjoy herself. Then be ready to keep going. __No way in hell am I landing this armada if I even think she's going to bolt. Only advantage I have is that she can't pilot their Necro ships._

Roald returned and needed Riddick's attention but wasn't ready to have his head bit off. He caught Dominique's eye and she thought to help the man out. "Lord Riddick, Roal-."

"LEAVE!"

"But my Lo-." The look on Riddick's face was enough to stop her mid-sentence. She quickly got up and left. Roald left as well. Maya smiled at being left alone. Taking advantage of her good fortune, she decided to make herself more comfortable. As she went to lay her head against his thigh, she brought her arm under and up the inside of his leg to wrap around his thigh, right in front of her resting head.

_Maya's a fucking bitch in heat and has been for weeks; in heat to stake a claim, just like all of them. Woman knows where I am all the damn time and I bet she's at least blowing Roald to do it._ _Not a doubt she'd drop to the floor and let me fuck her right here if it would earn her anything. _

He jerked his leg away from her and she about fell over. He had to work hard to not laugh. She put herself back into her original position of just being pressed against his leg, arm around his ankle. _Bitch doesn't get the hint. _An idea came to his head and he looked down at her. _I'm sure Eron or Vaako, shit both of them would be happy to get her off me. She'd go, too if the price were right. Her kind always does. _

"Maya, do you like nice things."

Thinking he was asking her about what she might like from him she smiled brightly. "Like clothes and jewelry?"

"Yes, things like that."

"Of course. What woman wouldn't?"

_Jack doesn't give a shit. Doesn't need to. Damn! Get your mind off of her. _"Your preference would be?"

"Jewelry." She thought for a moment and decided to get specific. "Well, before he killed her, Lord Marshall Zhylaw's consort had quite a collection of beautiful jewelry. She had a diamond and emerald bracelet that I always admired."

Riddick smiled ever so briefly at her then sat back. _Note to self…get Eron to find that bracelet._

* * *

Jack and Eron were on their way to the mapping room to find the planet where they would be landing. From their location, there was a clear view of the great hall below…and of Riddick. Jack arrived just in time to see him speaking briefly to a lovely brunette woman pressed suggestively against his leg, and she saw the smile he gave her. 

Jack felt sick and averted her eyes. Her mind was reeling. _Is this why he doesn't have time for me? He promised to tell me of women like her. He hasn't said a fucking word. Not the first time I've seen them around him but I've seen that bitch the most._

Eron saw the stricken look on her face. "I'm sorry you had to see that."

Fury was building in her. "Sorry that I had to see what is _really _going on under my nose?"

Eron wasn't going to let her imagination get away form her. "It's not like that."

"Then what is it like Eron? I've seen her more than any of the others and he sure as hell isn't pushing the bitch off of him."

Eron's face spoke of his surprise that she had observed this before.

"Yes, I have seen this; them hanging off him, following him around and now lounging at his feet. What am I supposed to think?"

"Any man would dream to have that kind of attention."

Jack was aghast. "You're defending him?"

He almost choked trying to explain himself. "No! I'm not. Think of it this way. It would be very difficult to not _at least_ find it pleasant having a host of women after you."

"Host? I think herd or litter would be more appropriate."

"Kyra, he does not take what they offer."

"Not that you've seen."

"Even if that were so, we would know about it." He actually looked uncomfortable with what he said next. "Vaako and I have been…beneficiaries of the unwanted attention, so to speak, and the women talk….a lot. That is how they spend their time, comparing their pursuits. If Riddick were to so much as wink at one, we would hear of it."

"You wouldn't lie for him, would you?"

"No. Just as I will not lie for you."

"I'm sorry I even asked. I shouldn't have. It's a shame, despite what you've told me, I don't feel much better."

He saw a tear run down her cheek and she quickly wiped it away. He didn't know how to handle this. She wasn't the type to cry as strong as she was so he knew she had to be hurting. She looked like she did when they both thought Riddick had lost against the Lord Marshall. Turning away from him she quietly said good-bye and walked away leaving Eron to stand there. He was angry for her, but was at a loss with how to deal with it, especially when it was directed at Riddick.

Eron looked down at him and noticed the way he was now sitting. Completely upright, rigid, tense, his hands were gripping the arms of the chair. He briefly caught Riddick's eye then walked away himself. Eron knew he had seen Jack. He would have seen how upset she was and he would know that she had seen him with Maya, right down to the smile. Inside he smiled as well.

"Perfect timing."

* * *

Riddick sat back in his chair again, his stomach twisted. _Fuck! _Jack had seen him and at the worst possible time. Even though in his mind he was thinking how he could pawn Maya off, he had allowed her to stay and he knew it wouldn't have looked innocent from where Jack and Eron were standing. 

_Innocent? Shit. If she had been sitting three feet from me I could maybe get away with calling it that. Hell, all four of 'em here would look better than just her alone. Fucking brilliant Rick! Getting rid of this bitch and now. _

"Leave."

Maya was confused and desperate to stay. "My lord. I didn't speak. I did as you asked."

With a clenched jaw and a deadly voice he spoke to her one last time. "What I say is not up for discussion. I am your Lord Marshall. My word is final and if you do not get your ass moving and out of my sight, I'll have you transported to a class-5 ship within the hour."

All Maya needed to hear was class-5 ship and she got up and left as quickly as she could. She had slept her way up to the Necropolis and she wasn't about to start back at the bottom.

* * *

Riddick finished his duties, his mood darker than before, if that was possible, and strode his way into the dining hall. Eron was already at the high table and he didn't miss the subtle look of disdain on his face as he walked up. He sat and his food was brought to him, but he didn't eat. He was expecting to hear something out of Eron's mouth given the look he gave him from the balcony. 

Eron, on the other hand, was thoroughly enjoying Riddick's misery. Whatever their argument was about, he did not believe for a minute that Jack would have been unreasonable or grossly wrong. He had known them for over two months but had spent enough time with them both to assess the situation as if he had known them for much longer. His verdict? Riddick was a fool. Jack was the ideal woman for him. Who else would put up with him and could handle him the way she did? And now? Now she wanted to know when they were landing. That, in of itself, was not a good sign.

"Well?"

Eron glanced up from his meal. "Well what?"

"Don't play games with me Eron."

"You are hardly in the mood for it so it would be quite foolish for me to even consider doing so. If you wish to know something, you're going to have to pick my brain for it."

"Learned that one from her?"

"Who else?"

Riddick sat silent for a moment. This was uncomfortable as hell but he was not about to go back up to their room until he knew what he was in for. Any intelligent man made sure to do recon before going into battle.

"When are we set to land?"

"There are two planets that are viable options. One we could land on in two weeks, the other closer to four. Both have several well established colonies. Kyra was pleased that their climate in mid-May will be similar to what she's used to at her home."

"Nothing closer?"

"Yes, but they are either uninhabitable or the people on the planet are so wretched even the Necros wouldn't want to convert them." Eron noted that Riddick was pleased they wouldn't be landing terribly soon.

There was an uncomfortable silence hanging between them. Riddick would have preferred Eron volunteer the information he wanted. However, he suspected that Eron was not about to do him any favors. It was almost five minutes before Riddick spoke again and he mumbled it uncomfortably.

"I fucked up."

"Never would have guessed."

Riddick gritted his teeth. Eron used to cower at his feet and now he had this dry, sometimes deadpan faced sarcasm that smacked of Jack's influence. Dame Vaako had spoken a partial truth. Jack wasn't a disease, but her mouth sure as hell was. It had already infected Eron and Vaako would be catching it next given how comfortable he was becoming around her.

"Eron."

It was a warning, one he had heard often enough. "My apologies." Riddick snorted, dubious of his sincerity. "You were saying?"

"She saw Maya hanging on me didn't she?"

He knew he wouldn't be able to hide the disapproving tone, but he answered. "_We_ saw everything, right down to the smile. I believe you saw the rest."

"I am more interested in what she said."

"She has seen the _women_, note the emphasis on the plural, draping off of you, especially Maya. When she saw you _both_ below, she thought the worst. She-."

"That smile wasn't for her. I smiled because I know what her price will be to start hanging on you or Vaako. Or both of you for that matter."

"It isn't me you have to convince. You didn't send the women packing, which is what she has seen." There was no response from Riddick because he knew there was nothing he could say.

"I did tell her that any man would dream of getting the attention that you have."

Riddick had remained fairly calm until that point. That was the last thing he wanted to hear out of his mouth and the menace in his voice said just that.

"You mind telling me how that fucking helps?"

Under normal circumstances Eron would have been intimidated. However, knowing Riddick's precarious position made him braver than usual and he carried on.

"She needed to understand that any man's ego would appreciate that attention. She's been informed that Vaako and I have been graced with it as well and have partaken of a few."

"A few?" Riddick almost laughed knowing just how fortunate the two of them had been.

"We will not talk numbers."

"Don't even know if I can count that high." That time, he did laugh.

"Do you wish me to finish?"

He was still chuckling, especially since Eron's face had gone a little red. "Go on."

"Not that it did a lot of good given what she's seen but I defended your….virtuous choices." Eron's face looked perplexed. "I hope you understand my difficulty in using the word virtuous as a descriptor for you. I would wish you luck but you should perhaps consider asking for holy intervention."

"You are in rare form today Eron."

Riddick's palms were itching to smack the man given the way he was talking to him. Two things kept him from doing so. One, he was obviously on her side and he couldn't fault him for defending her. Two, he was already in the shit house with Jack and smacking Eron for the pure pleasure of it wouldn't help matters.

Eron backed his chair away from the table and stood wondering what Riddick was thinking, but didn't ask. He had enough and the day was only half done.

"Enjoy your meal."

"Today is her birthday."

Eron immediately sat back down. "Well, when you step in it, you do so with both feet."

Riddick didn't bother to even scowl at him for his comment. "She hates her birthdays with good reason. I've screwed up yet another one."

"Except for last year when she ran back into you. She told me that's when you found each other again."

Riddick couldn't keep the shit eating grin from briefly appearing on his face, which told Eron the memories were very pleasant. Riddick thought for a moment then looked at him. "Ever played or watched football?" The blank look on his face gave him his answer. "Then I need to teach you how to run interference for me."

"At a time like this you want to play a game?"

"What can I say? All work and no play has made Riddick a dull boy."

* * *

Jack took her lunch in her room and was finishing when someone knocked at her door. "Not in the fucking mood for anyone's shit." She got up and whipped open the door ready to bite off the head of whoever was there. It was Eron. 

"Eron…this is not a good time. Fuck that. It's not a good day. As a matter of fact it's a lousy fucking day and if you're here to make me feel better…save your breath and blow it up your ass." He said nothing and handed her a piece of paper with a room number as well as a couple of locations and times. "What the hell is this?" He just stood there for a moment saying nothing. "Well?"

He cocked an eyebrow but other than that his face remained unreadable. "Are you done ripping me a new one?"

_I've created a monster. _Her blustering was overcome by the tiniest of smiles. She opened the door to allow him in.

"First you want to know what's up my ass this week, now you're wondering if I'm to rip you a new one? You have a theme going on Eron?" She looked at him and he was struggling not to smile. "On second thought, don't answer that."

"I do like to watch you kick people's asses. That paper will help. I thought you might like to know where the brunette's room is and where she's going to be for the rest of the day. Her name is Maya."

Her eyebrow popped, she chewed briefly on her lower lip then smiled. It was a calculating smile and he felt better already watching her focus on something other than her unhappy state.

"How did you get this?"

"I told you…those women talk…a lot." He leaned forward. "Just tell me I can watch."

"Under your cool façade lies a sick man Eron and I like the way he thinks."

A grin split his face. He was actually looking forward to this. She would be the first woman Jack had gone after who had not gone after her initially.

"First…I'm sorry. You didn't deserve me biting your head off when I opened the door. I need to be saving it up for Big Evil."

"I look at it this way, I just learned another 'ass' expression that I can use thanks to you. So, what will you do to her?"

"First, we need to find Vaako. Come on."

* * *

Vaako couldn't believe what she was asking for. "You need to borrow what?" 

"Your shaver. You have one to shave your head, right?"

"And Riddick doesn't?"

"He was bald when he got here. He uses razors. I just need something to shave hair and lots of it."

"You plan on shaving your own head?"

"Hell no! This is for someone else."

Vaako looked at Eron like she had gone over the deep end. "Trust me Vaako. You _want_ to loan it to her and you'll _want_ to see what she does with it."

* * *

Ten minutes later she had both Vaako's shaver and him in tow along with Eron. According to the schedule he gave her, Maya would be meeting some of Riddick's herd for their weekly aperitif (drink before dinner), which in reality was an afternoon gossip session since dinner wasn't for another six hours. There were several café looking tables set up in the conservatory and she heard them chattering like birds the minute she walked in. Eron and Vaako wisely took their place on the upper balcony. They wanted a good seat but didn't want to be seen. 

Jack stayed hidden not wanting to show herself right away. They prattled on about this and that, which made her roll her eyes. _And Riddick wonders why I don't like women? Please! _She started paying attention to their drivel when she heard a familiar name.

"I for one think the change in leadership was good. Look at Vaako for example, he's very different now."

"Regine…he's about all you can look at, besides the Lord Marshall that is."

"I can't help it. Tall, dark, and lethal looking. Delicious. Don't you agree Morgan?"

"Yes and no…He's delicious but I'm in no hurry to pursue him or anyone else."

"Why?"

"Nyra…haven't you heard? She's been with Eron for the past two nights."

"I know that. I mean why wouldn't you be in a hurry? Eron is nice but he seems so… cold."

"Trust me Nyra. It's what he wants you to see. In bed…he's a whole different man." Jack covered her ears for a moment not wanting to hear details. "He gave me a new dress last night."

"Already?" Morgan nodded.

"Yes, but what can you get from him besides a dress?"

"Maya really." Jack was all ears now having heard Maya's voice.

"Dominique I am serious. I want more and I will have it. I was alone with the Lord Marshall this morning after he kicked you out."

She snorted. "Like he did anything. He hasn't touched a one of us or given any indication that he would." _Eron was right, they do talk and he hasn't done a thing. _

"But he let me touch him Dominique. I had my hand wrapped around his thigh. It won't be long before he'll let me wrap it around something else."

She had conveniently left out the part about him jerking his leg away from her and Jack almost made her appearance at that point with her shiv in hand instead of the shaver.

"Maya, you're delusional. We follow him more to be seen than with hopes of having him. He looks at all of us the exact same way, unless one of us has angered him; uninterested or slightly amused at best. When he sees her though…that's completely different. I was up there when she fought the twins and I saw him watching her. He looked like he couldn't wait to get his hands on her and then he drug her off to their room and didn't come out for quite some time."

Maya smiled confidently. "I am not worried Nyra. He'll grow bored of her masculine ways."

_That fucking bitch did not just say that._

"Maya are you deaf? Lord Riddick _likes _her that way. Besides, she isn't always dressing like that. You didn't see her in the dining hall in that dress this week. She had Eron and Vaako wrapped around her finger and every man in the room was watching her. She left with them both."

"Regine they had to. They have to do what she says."

Morgan jumped in to defend Eron. "They are friends, so neither of those men is wrapped around her finger. But, since I'm sleeping with him, I asked Eron about it. After all, I didn't care for the fact that _both_ he and Vaako had left with her but they went voluntarily. I casually asked him about her dress being unusual in its style for her and the fact that she had one on at all. He thought nothing of it, said he certainly heard no complaints, especially from Lord Riddick."

"Please! She may have her good days but he was in a horrible mood this morning and I can only guess she did it to him. He's tiring of her if they're fighting before the day even starts. He still looked in a foul mood at lunch as well and I'm going to take advantage of it, too. Tonight."

_Now it's my turn._ She stepped out and walked the ten feet to the table. Maya's back was turned to her and the other ladies froze realizing that she had been listening. She put her fingers to her lips to silence them. Dominique hated Maya so she prepped her for Jack like you would dress a turkey before cooking it.

"Really Maya. Just what do you plan on doing?"

"I….persuaded Roald to give me his schedule before he met with Lord Riddick this morning and he has a meeting tonight, which is where I'll wait for him."

"Say what you mean Maya. You got on your knees and sucked him off for it."

"Fuck off Dominique. I'll do what I have to. I'll do whatever he wants and whatever it takes, but I will be his consort."

Jack had leaned down next to her ear using one of Riddick's favorite intimidation tricks. "Even if that means you getting down on all fours and barking like a dog?"

Maya froze and several of the women loved watching her since they held no real affection for her. She had not turned around but recognized her voice.

"My lady…were we to expect you?"

Jack had moved to her other side to throw her off and she jumped when she spoke.

"Of course not _Maya_."

Another of his tricks was to completely invade a person's personal space. So she pulled Maya's chair back a little, walked around and sat down straddling her lap, then leaned her elbows back on the table.

"With me and my _masculine_ ways, why would I want to join your little party?"

The look on Maya's face was priceless….as was the look on Eron and Vaako's faces when she quickly stole a glance.  
The two men could both see and hear everything. Although Vaako didn't have much of a problem schooling his features and keeping quiet, Eron wasn't quite as skilled and he briefly stepped outside to take quick breather. That's precisely when Riddick walked by.

"Eron. Something wrong?"

_Not good. _"Wrong? No. Fine."

Riddick noticed his nervousness and looked through the glass doors. "Is that Vaako? What the hell is going on and where is Jack? You're supposed to be keeping her occupied."

"She's doing quite well on her own. Actually, maybe you should see this." They went back into the balcony room and Vaako almost stood up and almost addressed Riddick, but he and Eron hushed him in time.

After sitting behind Eron, Riddick took a look down and realized why he had to step outside. Jack was sitting astride the lap of a woman, who he realized was Maya. It was too difficult to assess if the women in the group were frightened or having a good time at Maya's expense. One thing was unmistakable, Jack was savoring every moment. He knew she found the experience very satisfying the way she licked her bottom lip. He realized he was licking his own lips and stopped. Riddick swallowed a growl.

_I should not have come in here. Fucking sexy as hell. God damn, all I can think about is her sitting on me like that. Later…save it for later._

She felt Maya's arms for muscles then pinched the skin under arm causing her to jerk it back even though she felt no pain. Her skin was an angry red color and Jack guessed she bruised easily. Then she pulled a long tendril of her hair out of its clasp and ran it between her fingers. It wasn't as soft as hers which made her smile. Riddick did love her hair.

"Maya, Maya, Maya…you think you can take on Riddick?"

Maya was getting angry. The other women were almost laughing at her so she decided to take the offensive. "Yes, you and your _masculine_ ways will push him right to me and I'll gladly take your place in his bed."

"Oh sweetheart, you don't know what the fuck you're asking for."

"I'm no scared virgin _Lady_ Kyra. I've been with plenty and I definitely know my way around a man in bed…and out of it for that matter. How do you think I got from a Class-5 ship to the Necropolis?"

"Oh it's quite obvious _how_. On your back, stomach, knees, all fours, against a wall…I'm sure the list goes on. You're a professional whore."

"Soon to be consort to the Lord Marshall Riddick." The smug look on her face just made Jack smile infuriating Maya more.

Jack looked back at her arm where she had pinched her and brought it up. "Hmmm. Just as I thought. You bruise easily."

"What in the hell does that have to do with me becoming Lord Riddick's lover?"

Jack brought both her arms up and loosely laid them on Maya's shoulders toying with the hair at the nape of her neck. "Baby, first of all, Riddick hasn't taken a lover since I met him when I was eleven. Up until a year ago that is. That would be when he ran back into me. You would be considered a fuck.….but not in the way you're used to."

If he could have, he would have groaned out loud. _Damn Jack! Last fucking thing I need is for Eron and Vaako to hear what's going to come out of your mouth. _He didn't have to see either man's face to know they were enjoying this. It was in their posture.

Jack ran her thumb across Maya's lip causing the woman to jump. "First time he kissed me he pushed me up against a wall. Let me tell you, that was no gentle, sweet kiss. It was rough, dominating, and possessive. Didn't know activity like that could make your mouth and lips ache the next day."

Maya wasn't backing down. "I'm not afraid of a kiss like that."

Jack ran a finger down her neck and across her collar bone. "You don't like to be bruised though do you? That would mar your perfect skin. He leaves his marks on me, all over me and they usually last a couple of days, a few of them longer. They'd easily last at least a week on you."

"So he grabs a little and sucks a little too hard on skin."

"Did I say that's what caused them? I don't think so. Those bruises and marks _weren't_ _only_ from being handled a little rough. He bites."

Maya's defiance turned into discomfort at the thought of being bitten and she shifted uncomfortably. It's not that she would feel pain from it, but the idea of actually having teeth grab her flesh and bite marks left on her was not appealing.

"That little pinch I did to your arm. That was nothing. He's in the right mood, and I'm not talking a bad mood either, he breaks skin. He tastes blood? Maya, he tastes it and … sweetie, let me put it to you this way. He'd probably break you in two before you even got down to doing the good stuff with him."

Vaako and Eron exchanged looks and casually looked back at Riddick. He was leaning over in his chair rubbing his hand on his head.

_When is this shit going to end? _He looked up and they swiftly turned their attention back to Jack, just not swiftly enough. _Either of them says a word…they'll be singing soprano for the rest of their lives._

Jack crawled off and stood behind her. She removed Maya's hair clip, then stroked her hair as it fell down her shoulders.

"Man's got an animal in him Maya." She pulled her head back so she looked at her. "Why do you think he pulled me to our room after I took care of the twins? Was he happy to see me? Hmmm….maybe. But what were his exact words? 'I think I like watching you fight a little too much.' That's just him when it's me who's fighting." She walked around and partially sat back on her lap laying her arm around her neck. "How do you think he'd tear into you after _he_ just fought?"

Maya had lost all of her bravado. She had not seen the fight but she heard how gruesome an end Toal suffered and she had almost gotten sick. Thinking about how he would be in bed after doing that almost made her sick now.

"I see you're thinking about it. Just how did he get this way? Way back when, Lord Riddick was one of the most dangerous men out there, actually still is. He's a convicted murderer with well over a hundred kills; most of them with a knife. Not just by slitting throats either. He's considered an artist by many. He was always on the run as well. Oh, forgot that part…he escaped from a triple-max slam, more than one actually."

Jack lowered her voice and spoke close to her ear so only Maya could hear. "When you've been isolated without a woman for years…you can just imagine what that does to a man. How it affects him. How it changes a way he takes a woman, even years later."

She sat back up smiling at the shit she was feeding Maya. "So don't fool yourself by thinking that he'll tire of my _masculine _ways. I promise you that is the last thing he's thinking when I'm out of these clothes. You should count yourself lucky that I _am_ here because if I weren't…he would probably be coming after one of you and you can't exactly refuse the Lord Marshall now can you?"

Jack stood up and went back behind Maya. "You know what Maya. When I was a kid, I dressed as a boy so men wouldn't mess with me. I wanted to be just like Riddick because he was invincible in my eyes. So, you know what I did?"

"What?" Maya's voice was barely audible and it came out as a squeak.

"Does Riddick have hair Maya?"

"No." Jack turned on the shaver right next to her ear.

"You want the man Maya…take a little walk in his shoes just like I did."

Maya screamed in horror as Jack ran the shaver over her head and huge clumps of hair fell into her lap. She was waving her hands but wasn't about to touch Jack, fearing she'd get hit. So there was nothing she could do but sob as her waist length hair fell to the ground.

When Jack was done she surveyed her work and rubbed her head with her hand. "Not bad." Maya was crying like a baby. "Come now Maya. I didn't make you totally bald. I decided you'd look better with a Vaako hair style. You can get rid of that, if you want." She offered the shaver to her but she pulled back her chair and ran out of the room. Jack looked back at the other women who were sitting there frozen. "Anyone else need a trim?" All of them just shook their heads and quickly left the room.

As they were leaving, Riddick tapped both men on the shoulder and spoke quietly. "If you value your life…"

"My lord, I think I speak for us both when I say that we both know what you expect of us. That is, what you expect us _not_ to do…say." Not smoothly said by Vaako but Eron nodded along and Riddick took his leave then stopped.

"Eron, thanks to this little…diversion, I need another half hour."

As soon as the door shut she heard male laughter from above, never realizing Riddick had been there or that they were laughing at him and not directly at the women.

"You can come down now boys." Eron led with Vaako right behind quickly trying to mask his face. She tossed Vaako his shaver. "Thanks for the loan."

He was still struggling to not smile, his forehead wrinkling and he cleared his throat several times. "Not at all. It was….well worth it."

"Eron told me how much you and he have benefited from his little herd of followers. After that, Maya won't be hanging around Riddick anymore. Or for that matter quite a few others. So I hope I haven't…interfered with your evening life?"

Vaako looked straight at Eron. "Do you tell her everything?"

Jack felt bad for the man. He wasn't used to a woman knowing his business other than his wife. "No Vaako, of course not." He visibly relaxed just a little. "He just tells me the good stuff."

"I hardly find that comforting."

"So…that was some display down there."

"_Just_ some display? You both were eating it up and you know it."

"If only you knew." Vaako was referring to having a laugh at Riddick.

Jack gave him a suspicious look then eyed Eron who didn't look completely innocent. "I do hope neither of you plan on mentioning what I said to Riddick." She laughed despite herself. "He'd be mortified."

Vaako wouldn't make eye contact with her. "We would not think of it…telling him that is."

"No. Never." Eron shook his head to add emphasis to his words. "So, I say we have something to celebrate."

"What? Me teaching Maya a lesson she'll never forget?"

"That…and your birthday." He saw the brief hope in her eyes that Riddick had told him but it wasn't his place to reveal that. "You mentioned to her a year ago today that you met back up with him. I remembered you telling me it happened on your birthday."

She bravely hid her disappointment behind a smile. "Yes, it did. I need something to celebrate…how about a drink and some entertainment?"

Vaako instantly knew she was talking about the gaming room. "No."

"There's probably no one in there this time of day."

"No gaming room."

Eron had to make it worse. "You're not afraid to drink with her again are you?"

"It's my birthday Vaako. Don't make me order you."

"She'll do it, too."

He glared at Eron. "One drink." Then glared at her. "No more."

* * *

Riddick had left the balcony room but stuck close by contemplating what he witnessed. _Maya would have done herself a favor if she had just attacked Jack with a knife. Shit, she got what was coming to her. No doubt there. But she was ruthless with her. Jack had never even met the woman; only seen her hanging off of me and me smiling at her like a dumb fuck. _

_May have to think twice about my plan. Jack coming after her like that tells me one thing. She's fucking pissed as hell and out to do something about it. Need Aereon here to tell me what my odds are that she'll come after me next. Gotta find out just how mad she is. Only way to do that is to fuck with her head a little. I'll get my answer but she'll sure as hell take it out on my ass later._

_

* * *

_Sorry this was't posted two days ago but I hope it was worth it. As always, PLEASE (on my knees here) REVIEW. I live for them. Really! It's free,easy, painless and it's for a good cause!

Next chapter is in the works...motivation always helps. (hint) Thanks! Cricket


	41. Lessons to be learned

Sorry for the delay. The rest of the story is sketched out but not as developed as the prior chapters have been. Having said that, there is nothing I like better than to read the reviews while I'm working on the next chapter. I have, again, made some changes from my original plans because of them. Awesome inspiration! I love 'em and thank you!

**BatPhace** Batty – Thank you, thank you! I've had my days, too but shaving was a bit tamer than what I had in mind. Always awaiting your comments!  
**claudzion ** And I love hearing that you love my story. ) Jack is that kid who was always getting everyone else into trouble and she's having a time with those two. Hell, so am I. As for Vaako…I have something in mind, will just have to see how it works. Oh, and you know I love your comments! Thanks.  
**Nikita1506** From my perspective this kind of kicking ass was much more satisfying, especially when it's a woman like Maya. I'm sure I'd be doing the same. As for J & R, it's always darkest before the dawn. Thank you for the review!  
**AngelKougaeri** It does my heart good to hear that! As always, love your comments.  
**Riddickluvsme**: You're wonderful and yet you made me feel guilty for leaving you hanging. That's just not good. I had just a little fun with Maya there…okay, a lot of fun. You're awesome and I appreciate your feedback a lot!  
**nothingsnobody**: Nothing like a good mind fuck! Who ever has one drink? Please. Thanks so much for your comments!  
**Greenfaire:** Hourly? Sorry this took so long this time then. I had the rest of the story kind of sketched out so it's taking longer to update. But hey, what's life without at least one harmless addiction? Ok, riddick's little animal? Loved it! Love the review!  
**FitMama: **Love reading your review and I'm so liking the word brilliant right about now. LOL. I had a lot of fun with this chapter. Eron and Vaako have quite a way before they get caught up but they're progressing. )  
**Dhampir Elf: ** Ok, so she wasn't too harsh there, but she isn't done yet. I miss Maya already. She was a kick. Love your comments and thanks!  
**XXXevilgrinXXX**: Time for him to wake up and smell the coffee…he mucked this up, time to see how he'll mop it up. Men will be men though. ) Thanks again for the review!

* * *

The trio went back up the stairs leaving through the balcony door and started down the hallway when Jack heard someone asking for her. 

"You two go ahead. I'll catch up."

She turned around and had only walked a few steps when she was grabbed forcefully by the wrist and pulled into a dark alcove. A hand immediately went over her mouth and she was pressed against the wall, her body trapped with legs between hers to keep her from kicking. She looked and saw twin silver reflecting pools. Her sudden anxiety dissipated, but her anger flared. There was venom in her eyes and it was directed right at him even though she couldn't see much of him.

Riddick removed his hand from her mouth. "Jack."

"Riddick, I have somewhere I _have_ to be."

He paused only for a moment as she threw his own words back in his face. He ran his hand over the side of her face and she balled her fists.

_She didn't flinch but she looks like she wants to knock my ass into the next solar system. _

"And where would that be?"

"Anywhere you're not. Last thing I want to do is _deal_ with you right now."

"One minute of your time. That's it."

Against her better judgment she gave it to him. "It started ten seconds ago. What the fuck do you want?"

"A kiss," he purred. That was the last thing she expected to hear and the look on her face told him so. Her lips parted to say something then she closed them tightly. "I want to give you a kiss, Jack."

_Not the bedroom voice. Just ignore it. Open your mouth and tell him NO. No, no, no. _

"What are you up to Riddick? You think a kiss will make it all better? That never worked when I was a kid with a scraped knee and it sure as hell won't work now. If you'll excuse me." She tried to move but he held her firmly against the wall.

He moved his mouth just under her ear, knowing what it did to her.

"You gave me a minute and I still have forty seconds at least."

She felt soft lips graze her cheek, traveling toward her mouth. His breath was against her lips and she knew his were just a whisper away. She swallowed involuntarily and kept still, concentrating more on standing her ground, and was oblivious that he no longer pinned her to the wall.

"This means nothing." She already had less venom in her voice, which encouraged him.

"Jack. Thirty seconds."

At first, he barely brushed his lips against hers. It was almost imperceptible making her question if she felt them at all. She parted her lips slightly to breathe and she felt them again, against hers, this time staying just long enough to tease.

"Down to twenty."

He had spoken directly against her mouth, his breath causing her to unconsciously lick her bottom lip to moisten it. Then his lips swept over hers, making brief contact and pulling away, then returning, enticing her to lean in and kiss him back. Her body was definitely not playing fair, wanting to kiss him in spite of what her mind wanted to do.

"Only ten left."

Despite herself, the next time he drew near and she felt his breath she leaned in ever so slightly but it was just enough to meet his lips. For a fraction of a moment she sensed he would give in to his game when the pressure of lips on hers deepened. In the next instant they were gone leaving her waiting for him to try again. He never did.

She opened her eyes and he wasn't there. All she heard was his voice. "Times up Jack." He receded into the darkness with a slightly smug smile on his face.

* * *

He had barely touched her but it had been enough to draw her to a place she didn't wish to go. She hated him for doing this to her, toying with her. Especially this cat and mouse game in the dark. What she really hated most of all was herself for being so weak willed. 

She just stood there for what seemed like an eternity, listening for any sign of him before voicing her frustration.

"Fuck!"

She slammed the sides of her fists against the wall behind her and started speaking to him as if he were there. "What are you trying to do to me Riddick? Make me more fucked up than I already am? That's it isn't it? You're playing your favorite game. I hope you enjoyed your little skull fuck because I don't intend on letting it happen again. Just what do you want from me?"

Her anger was building again.

"You want me quiet and docile? Waiting on you when it's convenient? Well fuck that! I've never been a pushover and your ass is responsible for it. If you can't deal with what you created then you've got a real problem on your hands. Shakespeare was right. 'Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned,' and you've been doing a number on me. What the fuck do you expect me to do? Forget I saw the bitch on your leg, forget you never told me about the women like you promised you would, forget how you're hurting me, forget you're ignoring me, and forget the only reason why you seem to need me here is to service your dick when you get an itch?

I'm not a god damn fish, Riddick. You can't get your hook into and reel me in when it suits you, then throw me back into the water until next time and expect me to swim placidly. I'm a fucking shark, _sweetie_, and I bite." She pushed herself off the wall. "Shit! I definitely need a drink now."

* * *

She made her way to the gaming room not realizing that Riddick had stayed silently in the shadows and heard every word she said. 

_No question how she feels. She ain't happy, that's for damn sure. She was fighting herself the entire time. Until the end that is. That little fraction of space she crossed to come to me was all I needed. She's still hungry. There's no mistaking that smell on her. Least I know I can use a little…persuasion on her if needed. I got a shit load of ass kissing to do…and that's after I climb out of the hole, make that holes, I've fucking dug for myself. _

_This is gonna go down one of two ways princess. The easy way and we get on to the good stuff or this will go down ugly and unpleasant before there's a chance of anything else. Why do I get the feeling you're gonna make this go down the ugly way? Do it Jack and you'll get up close and personal with a side of me you've never had to face head on. I've got limits. Don't make this worse than it is just to make a point. You're not the only animal that bites._

_This would all be a hell of a lot more pleasant if we could just skip this shit and I haul your ass to bed. _

* * *

Almost an hour and fifteen shots later (six half-full for Jack, five for Eron, and four for Vaako), they were in their fourth round of a drinking game Jack had taught them. Not that they wanted to play, but it was her birthday so had little choice. Vaako's one drink declaration was quickly forgotten once he started playing to win, thanks to some goading from Eron. 

"Last round. Whose turn is it?"

"Eron's turn. You're up."

He pulled a slip of paper from the middle of the table silently hoping it would be one of the easier ones. The stack contained tongue twisters and if you couldn't say it right, you had to drink. If you said it right, you gave your drink to someone else, which is why Jack was six to his five and Vaako's four. They always gave her their drinks. He groaned when he read the one he picked. "Wonderful." Jack read it and laughed.

Vaako snatched the paper from his hand. "Three times Eron. I was hoping you would have to say this again." He handed it back to Eron who rolled his eyes.

"Very well. I am the pretty pink epitome of fragile femininity. I am the pretty pink epitome of fragile femininity. I am the pretty pink epitome of fragile femininity." Jack cringed knowing what was coming as he looked at her. "Hope you're thirsty." He poured the glass and passed it to her and she sneered at him.

"What a lovely face Kyra. Needs practice though. He does it far better than you."

"Yes, but I'm prettier."

"We are all certainly grateful for that. It's your turn."

Jack was laughing and trying not to do so out loud and tears were gathering in her eyes. After six half-shots in less than an hour, everything was overly funny to her.

"What now?"

"I just got this image in my head of a pretty Riddick with my hair, eyes, and lips."

Both Eron and Vaako smiled. Eron poured and Vaako scooted it to her with a smug look. "You said the 'R' word." That was another rule they came up with. If she mentioned Riddick or anything pertaining to him, she had to drink.

"Shit! I haven't even finished the first one yet."

"It's still your turn."

"I _know_ Eron. I don't think I like this game anymore." She drew in a deep breath while drawing her paper. She really didn't want a third shot in a row so she had to get this on right. "Oh, hell yes! Too damn easy. Who was out plucking figs with the fig pluckers daughter, while the fig plucker was out plucking figs."

Jack poured the shot glass right to the rim and pushed it to Vaako. "Bottoms up!" He saluted her with the shot glass and drank it. "My turn?"

"Yep. I hope it's a good one, too." Vaako scowled at her and picked a slip of paper from the stack.

He groaned. "Not again. I've had this one."

Jack looked at it and smiled. "Yeah, you have and that's the one you screwed up royally, too."

"I don't need to be reminded, _Kyra_."

She looked at Eron. "Did he just get snippy with me?"

"He's a bit out of sorts today."

"Oh…I get it. He didn't get any last night."

Vaako had a blank look on his face. "Get any what?" Eron knew what it meant and coughed to keep from laughing. Jack did laugh and would have fallen off her chair had Eron not grabbed her arm.

"Eron, I thought you were teaching him these things."

"Forgot that one."

Smiling she looked at Vaako. "When I said you didn't get any I was referring to getting laid." Sill a blank look. "Oh come on. SEX. You didn't have sex last night."

The reddening of Vaako's face at that point did make them both laugh, then he looked as though he wanted to do her bodily harm. "I _get_ plenty."

"Calm down big boy. I'm sorry." She covered her mouth to hide her smile.

He glared at her. "When hell freezes over I'll believe you."

Her mouth dropped open. "_I _have never said that to you. Has Ridd-?" Jack slapped her hand over her mouth the second after it came out. "Nooooooooo! Dammit!" Eron poured and Vaako pushed it her way, again with a superior expression on his face.

"That mouth of yours gets in the way, doesn't it. You have **three** to drink now."

She kicked them all back then glared at him. "Kiss my ass and read Vaako"

"Go ahead and pour her another one Eron.

I am not the pheasant plucker, I'm the pheasant plucker's mate.  
I am only plucking pheasants 'cause the pheasant fucker's late."

Vakko's eyebrow popped and what could be considered a smile appeared on his face. He looked up at Jack who had her hand over her mouth and her shoulders were shaking from laughter. Then to Eron with a look of satisfaction on his face pushing another shot glass in his direction. "What? What did I say wrong?"

Eron took the piece of paper from his hand. "The last line is pheasant _plucker's_ late."

"That's what I said."

"No." Eron smiled. "You said pheasant _fucker's_ late."

Jack snorted. "Pheasant fucker…" Finally she couldn't take it anymore and busted out laughing. Vaako wasn't laughing and Jack got unsteady again and started to fall off her chair. Instead of catching her, as Eron did, Vaako helped her…to the floor that is, giving her a tiny push with one finger. She was still laughing even after she fell oblivious that Vaako had sent her over.

Eron looked at Vaako with a mixture of shock and amusement. "Vaako?"

"What? You saw it. She fell." Feeling a degree of guilt he helped Jack back up and this time put her on the sofa. Eron went behind the bar got a bottle out and handed a pill to Vaako, kept one for him and handed the last to her with a glass of water.

Wiping the tears of laugher from her face she looked at the tiny pill. "What is this?"

"Counteracts the alcohol and its effects in thirty minutes or less. You'll never know you drank."

"And why didn't you give me one of these the last time?"

"I told Eron not to. Payback for dragging me in here."

"Funny thing about paybacks Vaako…they never seem to end. Keep that in mind."

The two men started to leave and noticed she was now lying down on the sofa. "You're not going back up to your room?"

"Later…after this pill kicks in. I can't sit upright without falling out of a chair much less walk."

She fell asleep on the sofa before they even left. They weren't ten feet out of the room before running into Riddick. He had a strange look on his face when he saw Eron and Vaako and then a scowl when he caught the strong scent of alcohol. "Let me guess, she's shit faced."

"Not for long. She took a detox pill. She's back in there asleep where we left her."

"On the sofa." Vaako added that in for good measure just in case she fell off that, too.

* * *

Riddick went into the room and she was right where they said she would be. He locked the door behind him and disabled the entry code and fixed the lights so only he could control them. He didn't want to drag this out any longer and preferred to have this out on neutral ground. He poured himself a drink while he was waiting on her to wake up taking advantage of the calm before the storm. 

Forty-five minutes later she roused feeling very relaxed. Stretching, she got up off the sofa and walked to the bar for a glass of water. She finished it and headed for the door when the lights went out.

"Shit! I can't see a thing."

"You don't need to." She jumped at the sound of the voice right next to her ear and whipped around knowing who it was.

"Lights." No response. "Lights!" Nothing. "What are you doing? Stalking me?"

There was a long pause that grated on her nerves, which is why he did it.

"Maybe." He had gone back behind her and she jumped not expecting him there. She felt his hot breath at the back of her neck and it just reminded her of how he had her feeling not too long ago. Aroused and frustrated. She wasn't planning on sticking around for act II.

"Goodbye Riddick." She turned around and took one step before he spoke.

"Okay, go."

She stopped and quickly went from angry to fuming. This was twice that he had fucked with her head in a little over an hour. She turned back around to face him with her fists clenched.

"Just like that? You're letting me go? You made the effort to come in here and disable the lights just to let me leave after saying next to nothing. What is this? What was earlier all about? Your idea of a diversion between meetings? Well I don't fucking like it. You want a diversion? I'm sure there are plenty of _them_ out there that will volunteer because I don't want the damn job and I'm sick and tired of you fucking with my head."

"Diversion? You're talking about the women, Jack?"

"Yes Riddick I am. You know what, why don't we just get down to it?"

"Fine by me. Where do you want to start?"

"First the lights."

"Not quite yet. Just you and me. Forces us to talk face to face."

"Even though I can't see yours? Hardly fair."

"Can't always have your way, princess. Now, about what you saw today."

There was no way in hell she was going to make this easy on him because it had torn her apart. "I'm not blind Riddick and this goes beyond this shit I saw today. I see the women hovering over you, touching you. And you sure as hell don't brush them off." She poked hard, hoping to hit his chest and she did. "I asked you to tell me about them and you haven't said a fucking word to me. That was one of your promises to me when I agreed to stay and I see _just_ how heartfelt that was."

She felt caged and moved back a few steps, her legs hitting a chair. "I saw you smiling at her Riddick. You can't imagine how that made me feel. Knowing how you like your brunettes, seeing her pressed up against and wrapped around your leg, hanging off your every word? It made me fucking sick!"

She felt behind her and took another few steps back to get a little more distance. Arms suddenly went around her waist and pulled her to but not fully against him. He wasn't about to let her get too far away.

"Jack, you had no idea what I was thinking when I smiled."

"Does it even matter? I thought the worst of you. I thought _that_ was what was why you weren't coming back to me at night. You were spending your time whoring it up that bitch."

"You're still thinking its true?"

"It's your job to convince me otherwise and I do hope you're up for the task." Based on what the women had said, she doubted he had been fooling around but wasn't one hundred percent convinced. She was incensed and not feeling generous enough to give him the benefit of the doubt.

"Lights low. I want you to see me when I say this. There were four of them to begin with but I kicked three out for not staying quiet. I didn't want to hear a fucking word out of any of their mouths. I was taking a break from hearing people bitch about their shit gone wrong and I sure as hell didn't want to hear them either. That brunette-."

"Maya."

"Yes, Maya. Every time I turn around, she's there. Is she nice to look at? Yes. Do I want her? Fuck no! When I smiled I was thinking about what her price would be to get her to hook up with Vaako or Eron….or both, just to get her off my back."

She snorted. "Don't you mean leg?"

"I mean me. To get her off me."

"What of the others?"

"Not a damn thing there to talk about."

"I have a hard time accepting that knowing your proclivity for women."

"You like to throw those big words at me don't you Jack but I've been psychoanalyzed enough that I _know_ this one. They always used it to describe me about a lot of shit I did. Yes, I have desire, appetite, thirst, lust for women. Always have. Always will. Nothing you can do to change that."

"You're not making me feel any better."

"But you haven't heard the good part."

Jack laughed but it wasn't the kind of laugh Riddick wanted to hear. "There's a good part? A ray of sunshine? Well, thank god! Here I was thinking my life was doomed to be a living hell. By all means, don't leave me hanging."

"Jack." It was a small warning that she readily ignored.

"Spill it Riddick. NOW!" He made the mistake of letting out a small laugh of frustration and she immediately tried to wrench herself from his grip but he held her tighter. "You're laughing at me? This is funny to you? You're fucking sick!"

She was letting her anger take on a life of its own and wasn't listening. His irritation was growing as his patience was thinning because this was beginning to go the way he hoped it wouldn't. "Look! I know you're pissed but calm your ass down for a min-!"

"Calm my ass down? You expect me to fucking calm down when yo-." Kissing her to shut her up was the last thing she expected and it happened too fast for her to avoid it. She struggled, pushed, and screamed despite his mouth being on her. Then she heard a low growl coming from him and he pulled her flush against his body. She stopped. Her actions were exciting him and right now the last thing she wanted to do was please or arouse him. He pulled back, a smirk on his face, which infuriated her even more and she was barely containing it.

"I'm calm Riddick."

"Sure about that?"

She gritted her teeth. "Quite sure."

That kiss was his last ditch attempt to keep this argument from escalating. If this had been anyone else, he would have been all over their ass minutes ago but it _was_ her and he was making every effort he could to control his temper. However, the more she struck out at him, which he perceived as an attack, the string keeping him together unraveled.

"Jack, what did I tell you back before I killed Janus?"

She remembered what he said and right now it was bullshit so she wasn't about to admit she knew. "You said a lot of shit I don't remember."

"You're lying."

"Fuck you Riddick!"

"_That_ we'll get to later."

"Between you, me, and your ego, three's a crowd in bed. I'll sit this one out!"

One of the strands broke.

"Damnit Jack! Why do you have to be such a fucking bitch?"

Screaming she shoved him hard against his chest but he barely moved. "Because you fucking hurt me! Yes, I remember what you said. 'Only for you.' You sure about that Riddick? Because from where I was standing it didn't look like it was _only _for me anymore. What in the hell would you think if you were up there on that balcony looking down at me and some man, equally attractive as she is, was standing there talking to me getting as close to me as she was to? How would you feel?"

"I'd hate it."

"And you didn't think I wouldn't?" That rendered him silent for a minute at least.

"I saw you and Eron up there. I knew I fucked things up. I wouldn't have let her get that close but I was pissed off."

Her rage spiked again. "Well isn't that reassuring to know that if I piss you off you'll let a woman crawl all over your ass."

She was pushing him to a dangerous point and the tension in his jaw said it. "Let me finish." The tone of his voice had changed. She was goading him, he was issuing a warning, and she ignored it.

"Let you finish? There's more? What's next? You let a bitch give you a lap dance if I really piss you off good? God damn Riddick I don't know if I can stand more of this."

"Back down Jack." _Hear the warning I'm giving you woman. _He gripped her hips tightly and clenched his teeth as the string was whittled down to a single thread. "I was pissed off… but I knew I should have sent her away."

She crossed her arms over her chest. "But."

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"But… there's always a 'but' in there."

"Jack! That's en-."

"Not done Riddick. This is what it sounds like; I did this, BUT I knew it I shouldn't have. I should have done this, BUT I did this instead. WHY does there always have to be a fucking BUT in your excuses?"

"I think you've said enough." It came out as a growl.

All the signs were there that she had gone far beyond the stopping point. His tone of voice, his face, his posture, the tension in his entire body. Every sign she needed to know she should stop was in front of her, but she was so caught up in her tirade she ignored every one of them.

"Think? IF you would just bother to THINK once in a parsec you _might_ be able to get around using 'but' as a crutch for your fucking excuses!"

The last thread snapped. "Lights out." He picked her up by the waist, took a step or two and literally tossed her down on the sofa with a loud, feral growl. She had no idea where she was going or what she would fall on, if anything, and screamed.

Landing on her stomach in the middle of the long sofa she had but a second to flip to her back and try to sit up. He roughly pushed her back down and she felt the cushion give on either side of her legs where he had positioned his knees. Gauging from where the rest of his weight was settled, he was crouching over her and his face was inches from hers.

She futilely pushed her hands up against his chest. "Get off of me!" She could feel his hot breath and the pattern of his breathing indicated how furious he was. A tiny thread of panic ran through her. She didn't have to see his face to know he was at his breaking point, but the pissed off part of her wanted to keep pushing. Perhaps if she could have seen his face she would have stopped.

"What's wrong Riddick? You thought being the Lord Marshall gave you the right to act any way you wanted _but_ you didn't expect me to have a problem with it?"

Riddick didn't say a word or make a sound and his silence was making her nervous. She couldn't even see his eyes at that moment. _What the hell?_ She flinched as something flat and cold suddenly was against her cheek. _That's his shiv. _She swallowed nervously. "Riddick?"

"Know what your problem is Jack? You forgot. Been around men like Grant, Randy, and Rob too long and got used to the way _they_ are. You got me tagged wrong thinking I had turned into one of them after nine years. Sorry to disappoint you princess. I can make myself look like them. I can work with them. I can even walk among them. But I am not them and there's no way in hell I ever will be. You're part of that Jack, where _they _live, the brightness. Me? I'm just a part-time visitor. You know what the hell I _can _be like Jack. You've seen it, but you have never seen me even close to my worst. You have never come _anywhere _near that. Hear me now. I have limits Jack, even for you. Looks like you need a little educating."

He ran the flat part of the blade down her cheek and she thought her heart was going to jump out of her chest. If he wanted to scare her, he succeeded. "Riddick, I'm-."

He covered her mouth with his blade and stared down at her. He had tossed around the idea of putting the fear of him back into her, but he never planned to go through with it. It had just come down it. Looking at her eyes, he could see he succeeded.

"Are you nervous Jack?" She nodded her head slightly because his blade was pressed firmly against her lips and she didn't want to get cut.

His nose bumped her neck and she recoiled as he inhaled, starting from under her ear down to her collar bone. That's when she heard a small sound of satisfaction coming from him.

"Interesting." He ran the flat side over the other side of her face and down the bridge of her nose, then back over her mouth to her chin. "Did I scare you Jack."

She nodded her head and a tear slipped out of one eye. He caught it with a finger and rubbed it away in his hand.

"You think I'm going to hurt you Jack?"

Did she? He never had in the past. She inhaled a shuddered breath. "No."

"You know I wouldn't." She nodded her head. He wouldn't hurt her but she had not taken the time to consider where they were and how maintaining control here, among the Necros, would be more important than anywhere else. It extended to her as well.

It was instinctive the way he reacted when challenged by anyone. This display of his ability to overpower, dominate, and make her submit was a direct result because when it came down to it, she _had _challenged him. Questioning him was one thing, but the way she let it happen came off as defiant and insolent. Not something he tolerated, particularly when it was shoved down his throat as she had done.

"Lights low"

She closed her eyes trying to block out what he was doing. She had actually preferred not seeing what he was doing and now she could both see the knife and him. He wasn't about to let her escape from it though.

"Open your eyes." Reluctantly she did even though a small part of her wanted to fight back.

"Good. You don't like to listen to me Jack. Never did. You like me ordering you around even less. I need to know you'll do both wh-." He saw the instant fire of rebellion in her eyes but she said nothing. "Let me finish. When it's our asses on the line. If you can't listen to me when you're angry and do something like _letting me finish_ or calming down when I ask…then I know I can't count on you when shit goes down."

She had never thought about it from that perspective. This wasn't just about her mouth getting the better of her and pissing him off. It wasn't just about her not allowing him his say. For him it came down to trust and she knew he needed to be able to trust her more than anyone else. He couldn't if she refused to acquiesce when it was important. That's exactly what she would have to do to get their issues resolved, and to do so, she needed to stop letting her anger rule her actions.

He moved the knife and ran the flat side against her chin then began to graze the tip slowly down her throat.

"Don't swallow."

He was testing her but her mouth instantly went dry and all she wanted to do _was_ swallow. She was upset with herself for going on a tirade. He had given her a warning several times. She used to heed them when she was a kid but had not taken them seriously now. The urge to swallow was overwhelming. She never realized how long her neck was and his shiv was only half way down it. She tried to breath through her nose to limit the movement in her throat but felt like she was suffocating. It was irrational but she couldn't do it. Parting her lips she took a small breath, which made everything worse. She shuddered and without thinking took in a deep breath then automatically swallowed. When she felt the pinch of pain she met his eyes and his brows furrowed seeing what she had done but he kept on. Cutting herself wasn't a surprise. Oddly enough it had a calming effect on her and she let the tension leave her.

The second the tip left her skin she swallowed several more times. Relief washed over her when she saw him sheath his knife. She could hear her own hear thumping wildly as she took a few deep breaths to collect herself. He scooted her over so he could partially lie on his side and on her, to keep her where she was. She was still furious and he wasn't about to give her any distance so she could put up an emotional wall against him. Another tear slipped from her eye when she closed them and she felt his lips catch it. He then tipped her chin up and brought his mouth to her cut before he spoke.

"I didn't plan that Jack."

He sounded almost remorseful which both confused her and made her feel like a fool for getting out of control. However, her anger and hurt were still there and she wasn't about to apologize for how she had acted. "I know. You warned me. I just didn't back off. I had the chance."

"I'm not saying you don't have a right to be pissed off."

She bit back the sarcastic remark she was about to say and nodded instead. She took a deep calming breath. She was tired of the conflict and wanted this over with. "Riddick, did you have any idea that for weeks I knew they were hanging all over you…especially Maya?"

"No."

"Do you remember promising me that you would tell me?" He didn't answer her but she knew he did. "I had to see it happening and wonder the entire time when you _were_ going to tell me…if ever. Wondering if it was going to escalate from what I had seen."

"Why didn't you call me on it?"

The hurt was back in her voice even though she tried to contain it. "Because it was your _duty_ to tell me, not mine to bitch about it. That and I didn't really freak until I saw her wrapped around your leg and you smiling at her."

"I explained the smile already."

"Don't get annoyed. I know you have. But I'm talking about what happened from my perspective and what it did to me _at_ that time. You weren't spending any time with me. I felt alone. Then I saw what _appeared_ to be passing between you and her and I lost it. Is it that unreasonable to understand that I would think what I did?"

"No. I would have thought the same had it been you."

"Why? Why didn't you say anything?"

_I won't lie to her even though this might make things worse. _"I like it. Plain and simple." He felt her stiffen beneath him.

"God Riddick! You like it and that makes it all okay?"

"No, you're just not seeing it. If you think there is a man that wouldn't like it, then you're fooling yourself. Jack, most of my adult life I had to _pay_ for attention like that. You _know _that. You were there. I'm not talking about sex either so don't go there.

You pay for a woman's body but you want the face time, too. Shit, when I was in the slam, there was no chance of either. If there never was a Jack this would have gone a whole different way. I'd be all over them like a kid in a candy store." He made her look at him when she turned her face away. "Look at me. I didn't ask for this shit and I didn't take what they offered either."

"Does it bother you that you can't…be all over them?"

"There is no _can't._ I can_ do_ what the fuck I want and I will _take_ what I want. I don't let shit bother me either. I take care of it. That's why I'm here and didn't wait to run into you later to have this out.

Now what you _want _to know but did not ask is do I _want_ to be all over them." She tensed and he knew he had hit the mark. "I've fucked plenty and I don't need to go around fucking more of 'em just because I _can._" She was still tense so he decided to try and lighten the mood. "Why should I? I'm seasoned remember? At my age, I don't have to settle for just a fuck. It doesn't do it for me like it used to. I need more. I know what I _want_ and I'm laying right on top of her."

She gave him a half smile. "Blunt but honest."

"Next time you want to know something, ask. Don't try and sugar coat it."

"I didn't want to sound-."

"Sound like what? Like you're possessive? Too late." Her mouth dropped open. "Don't bitch at me either, you know I am, too."

"Screw it then. You know how I feel about the women, now what do you plan on doing about it?"

_Don't want__ to do a damn thing about it. No way in hell am I telling her that. Will not have her telling me what I can and can't do. Fuck it! Not like I have a choice here. Kiss ass Rick. Got to give a little to get a lot. _ He blew out a breath. "You know, telling me what you want will make this a hell of a lot easier."

"Easy it is then. I could care less if they follow you or if they sit a respectable distance at your feet." He wasn't expecting that response at all and was secretly pleased. "However, if a bitch so much as lays a finger on you, I better fucking know about it the same day."

_Well, damn Jack! Still, I don't want her yelling at me later so I'm making sure. _ "You don't care if they're around me."

"That's what I said. I don't care. Far be it for me to keep your ego from its daily dose of female adoration seeing you were denied it for years. That and I don't want Vaako and Eron pissed at me either for running the women off." She studied his face for a moment. "I've surprised you."

He paused not sure if how she might react if he said yes. _Hell with it. _"Yes."

Offended, especially after what she had just told him, she got riled up. "I'm not out to put a choke collar and leash on your ass."

"I didn't say you were."

"You didn't have to. I felt the tension leave your body when I didn't wrap it around your neck. You not only didn't tell me because you _like_ the attention, you didn't tell me because you thought I would _demand_ that you tell them all to fuck off."

_Tell it to her straight or dig the hole deeper. _"Thought had crossed my mind."

"Yes, it's been a long time Riddick and I made some assumptions about you that I shouldn't have. On the other hand, give me _some_ fucking credit for knowing that if I did try to dictate how you should act ,you would most likely tell _me_ to fuck off."

"I would not tell you to fuck off."

"Not in those exact words maybe but you'd find a way to make your message loud and clear."

"Can't argue with that."

"No, you can't. Now, you want to tell me why Maya thought she had you by the balls? I heard her bragging to the other women how you let her wrap herself around your thigh and she, to my face, said that she'd end up in your bed. That's a lot of trash talk to not have had _some_ encouragement."

"Did she mention that I jerked my leg away from her so fast she almost fell after she wrapped her arm around it?"

Speechless for a moment she paused. "No." Then Jack smiled imagining the expression on Maya's face.

"You should have asked her what she was smokin' when she fed you that bullshit. Only encouragement she ever got from me was what you saw today. Guess it didn't take much to get her going. She's nothing but a whore Jack. She's dressed up in a pretty package but beneath it all she's a fuck. She just doesn't live in a brothel and she'd say anything to jerk you around." Riddick was getting a bit exasperated that this had gone on as long as it had when nothing, in truth, really happened. "Jack, what else do you need to hear?"

"Nothing else. Consider yourself exonerated."

"On all charges?"

"Oh, hell no. You just better remember what I've asked of you concerning this and respect my feelings."

"Like I want to go through this again. Have I dug myself out of that shit hole?"

"Yes, but the other one is deeper because it made everything else that happened today worse."

"You gonna let me dig myself out of that one, too?"

"I'll drop you a rope if I like what I hear."

"I will not deal with them at night anymore."

"Why weren't the nights mine in the first place?" Her face was expressionless. Not something he had seen before. She always wore what she felt on her face and this was disturbing.

"I will not trust these people. That's why I have attended every meeting or whatever issue that came up. I had to do everything myself to keep shit under control."

"And I got to suffer as a result nevermind the fact that you nearly begged me to stay, telling me how much you needed me here. Don't get me wrong, I like Vaako and Eron. They make great drinking buddies but _they_ can't wrap their arms around me and remind me of what I have to look forward to when we get back home."

"You have no idea how this is on my side."

"I thought it was our side, Riddick, in the beginning at least. You don't want me dictating how you should act but you sure as hell let them do it."

"No one tells me what to fucking do or how to act."

"Yes, I know. You've said so before. But when you do not say 'NO', it is implied that you mean 'yes' to every little thing they put before you. That tells me they most certainly _are_ dictating what you do when you don't turn them down."

"I told you I'm backing off. Why do you have to go into this?" She glared at him and he knew he should have kept his mouth shut but her arguments were pricking at his skin because she was right.

"If I don't, how are you supposed to understand _why _I had such a problem with it? How can you recognize if it becomes a problem again in the future? Sticking a band-aid on the wound won't do you any good if you don't understand how the wound got there in the first place. I have every right to the way I'm feeling and to go into this."

"I will not put our asses on the line." She opened her mouth to argue but stopped. She had to let him finish. "And I want you here. It's not fucking easy to have it both ways. Eron is on the up and up and I have Vaako's loyalty. They can find men they know to pull some of the load. But it won't happen overnight."

"That's a start."

He smoothed an errant hair off her face and took a moment before he spoke. "Jack, I thought you were doing okay. You should have said something."

She was about to argue with him but shut her mouth. "I was waiting for things to change and for you to see what was going on. I didn't want to nag either and end up fussing all the time. Last thing you would have wanted was a bitch in the bedroom. You don't exactly listen the first time I tell you something."

"Point taken. Look, when I told you I didn't need this…I meant having the argument. I was a bastard and I didn't set out for you to get hurt."

"That's not an easy thing for you to say but thank you for saying it."

"_Now_ am I cleared of all charges?"

"Yes. You don't plan on being a repeat offender do you?"

"No." He couldn't keep the cocky smile from his face. "The warden is a real bitch."

"Don't forget it either."

"One more thing…I should have stayed to have things out with you this morning."

"I agree, but in this case I'm glad you didn't."

"Why would you say that?"

"We would still have had the women issue to deal with and Eron wouldn't have given me Maya on a silver platter. I doubt seriously she'll be hanging off your leg anymore and maybe others, too."

_You have no idea that I know exactly what you did. _"You scarin' away my women?" She found a little loose skin under her hand and pinched hard. "Fuck!" He jumped not expecting it and grabbed her hands pinning them above her head. "Not nice Jack." Then he shifted almost his full weight onto her.

"Uh! God! Get the hell off me!" She frowned at him. "Are you trying to turn me into a pancake?"

"Will you be good?"

_Hell no!_ "YES! Now get your ass of me!"

He shifted his weight back and let her hands go with an arrogant grin on his face. Then he looked at her like he wanted to kiss her. "Anything else?"

"Not at the moment."

He lowered his face and she waited for a kiss but he stopped. "Good, cause I want a favor."

She frowned at him but not for wanting a favor. "A favor. Like what?"

"I want you to spend a couple of days going around with me."

"So I'll see what you have to deal with."

"Exactly."

"Fair enough. Who knows…maybe I'll do your job better than you."

"Always were a cocky bitch, Jack. I sure as hell didn't create that."

He used the exact words she had when she ranted to him but thought she was alone. "Son of a bitch! You were still there. You heard the entire thing?"

"Every word of it."

"Eron's wrong. It isn't Aereon that needs a bell tied to her, it's you."

"Funny Jack." He got off of her and she was about to protest until he stood up and pulled her into his embrace. "Speaking of Eron, I ran into him today."

"That's news? You see him every day."

"Vaako was there, too."

She held her breath momentarily. "Really. How nice for all three of you."

"Come on Jack. You're not curious _where_ I found them?"

_He couldn't have been there. _"Dining hall?"

"No." _Keep guessing Jack._

_No, please, tell me he wasn't there. _"Gaming room?"

"Wrong again. It was very…out of the ordinary where I found them." _I'm loving this._

_Fuck, he was there. _She squeezed her eyes shut as he told her. "Conservatory balcony entrance."

"Shit!"

He chuckled. "Thought you might say that. If Eron had not left the room to get a hold of himself, I would have never known what was going on."

"I'm gonna kill him."

"Nice little show you put on there Jack."

"You saw everything."

"Oh yes. Heard just about everything, too. Not what you whispered into Maya's ear, but given the direction you were going I think I have it figured out. You were brutal but she deserved it."

A thought popped into her head. _I told Eron and Vaako not to say a word or he would be mortified. He was there. No wonder they were laughing their assess off. Joke's not on me sweetie._

She smiled brightly at him. "So…were Eron and Vaako enjoying themselves up there?"

Jack got a menacing scowl in return. "You know they were and it wasn't just because of what you did to Maya."

She shrugged. "Come on Riddick. I was just playing one of my favorite games and I got into what I was doing. Just a little skull fuck."

"Little? Keep feeding me that bullshit."

"Hey now! I was doing you a favor, too."

"You call airing some of my sexual predilections in public doing me a favor?"

"Predilections…nice word."

"Jack!"

"It's not like I didn't embellish things."

"Not enough."

"How are they going to know I wasn't lying?"

"Little late for that. You don't exactly try to cover marks I leave on you."

"I like my marks. It lets them know that I've been well…loved. Look at it this way, all they could do was wonder before, now you'll have quite the reputation…among the ladies."

"And whoever they spout off to in bed."

"Fine. Have it your way. Next woman who comes after you, I'll be sure to tell her that despite your outward appearance of virility, you kiss like a fish, you're endowed like a toothpick-."

"Jack."

"Ok, a pencil…one that has been very well used. Where was I? Oh yes, they'll be lucky if you last thirty seconds, you grunt, roll over and it's done."

"Good luck getting them to believe that."

"Arrogant ass." She poked him in the ribs and he gave her a perfunctory grunt. His fingers went to the elastic holding her hair up and broke it, then he slowly combed through it with his fingers.

"What are you doing?"

"Letting your hair down so I can shave it off." He felt fingers pulling on his skin and gave her a warning look. "You just try and pinch me again and see what happens."

She smiled. "Don't tempt me. You wouldn't dare shave my hair anyway. You like it too much." She wrapped her arms around his waist and closed her eyes as he worked his fingers through her hair. She couldn't describe it, but the sensation created by having her hair played with was almost arousing. Slowly his hands left her hair and she felt them cupping her face, then a thumb brushed across her bottom lip. She slightly parted them in an unconscious reaction.

Riddick curled a finger under her chin and tipped it up, kissing her gently on the forehead, her temples and trailed his lips down one cheek until reaching the side of her mouth. He brushed his lips across them, then across her other cheek and she took in a shaky breath. He brought his lips back to hers, just barely touching them.

As she opened her eyes his lips finally met hers and it was the complete antithesis of the kiss she had described for Maya. It started off slow, almost achingly slow, and gentle as his fingers were reverently stroking the sides of her face. She leaned forward into him wanting to be closer and tightened her arms around him. Gradually he deepened the pressure of the kiss until she parted her lips inviting him in. His tongue discovered hers; touching, stroking, and teasing and she found herself melting into his embrace. His hand made its way back into her hair to cradle her head while his other wrapped around her. She was being thoroughly seduced by a side of Riddick she was not used to but she was certainly not complaining.

After a few minutes he broke the kiss, his lips going to the side of her face. "Jack." He nuzzled her, taking a moment to get his breathing under control mentally kicking himself in the ass for disregarding her. _This is what I've missing for a fucking meeting?_

Jack placed her hands on either side of his face to kiss him and he clasped them with his own and pulled them down. Slowly, like a warning, she drug out his name as she said it. "Riddick."

He looked down at her and licked his lips. "Patience princess."

She groaned. "Don't do this to me. I've been patient Riddick. You've got a lot to make up for." He kissed her again until she finally pulled away to get air.

"Believe me…I know. Consider that a down payment…a small down payment." He let her hands down and turned her to walk to the door. "I've got a few things to take care of."

"Work? I can't be-."

He wrapped one hand around her waist and the other he put over her mouth as he spoke against her ear. "Get your panties out of a wad, it's not work. Things I need to do. You can't go back up to our room yet either. Not for an hour."

"What? Why?"

"You'll find out soon enough."

"I hate surprises Riddick. You know that and you _know_ I hate waiting."

"Tough. Go find another head to shave or something." He kissed her again before letting her go. He opened the door and shoved her out, shutting it behind her, locked it, then left through the private entrance that led to the Lord Marshall's chambers.

Jack just leaned against the other side of the door, dazed, aroused and frustrated, wondering that the hell he was up to.

* * *

Off to finish the next chapter, but you can probably guess what some of the content will be. Anyway...feedback is MOST welcome, appreciated, loved, revered, wanted...you get the picture. Click the button and send me your comments. Please. :)

* * *


	42. Happy Birthday Jack: Part I

Thanks again for all the comments! Love them! Ok, so threatening me worked. I've cut this chapter a little shorter than I wanted to just to get it out. I think I spoiled you earlier with getting the chapters out so quickly. Sorry! These are taking more time. Hope you continue to enjoy and follow along.

**Becca:** Hope you got a chance to read this before going on vacation. These chapters are taking longer..sorry!  
**greenfaire :** I have to be bloody brilliant and I can't have a life? Gee…no pressure (wipes sweat from forehead). Argh!  
**Riddickluvsme** No complaints? Oh…but wait…my sweet spot? Ok, I'm typing. Promise!  
**starighter** Sigh Maya was a fun bitch! Don't count Jack out just yet. She'll have her say about that.  
**whitelite** : You weren't kidding when you said LONG but I loved reading your comments as usual. Oh my, you're forcing me to think back to chapter 15…16? You know how you can't see the trees for the forest? Neither expected the other so that's my reasoning for it not playing out more awkward than it did. Hey, her birthday isn't over yet so stay tuned. Well, it was turning almost criminal for him when she was a kid, so that's why he dumped her off. Hope that helps explain. Drop me a PM if not.  
Tish: Read on Tish to see what he's got planned and you'll have to wait to see if she remembers Vaako pushing her. I agree with your opinion on J & R. There will always be something heating up between them…good or bad.  
**XXXevilgrinXXX** : Let the make up begin….. hee hee. Hey, necros have to unwind somehow don't they?  
**Nikita1506**: He's not nearly done making up for it. That was just a sneak peek. Carry on!  
**nothingsnobody** : The drinking game is altered from one I played (years and years ago). I never got one wrong so they all did make me drink. Come for your birthday? Mine first!  
SG19 : Thanks so much for the comments and compliments! They keep me going! Don't you love reading fan fiction? I'm an addict. Thanks so much for your comments and compliments!  
**BatPhace**: I suck? You're so sweet! I've been abused and threatened more from comments in this chapter than any other I think…I like it. I'm typing as fast as I can! Promise.  
**BattyFitMama **: Jack will bring that issue back up so she'll cover that one but it's part of his nature (I think) to fall back on that shiv. Now to the birthday.  
**greenfaire** : Ok, sorry, sorry! I'm typing as quickly as I can! LOVED your comments and I feel your angst. Really! I feel guilty too, which is unusual considering how I enjoy evil cliffies. : I knew that chapter was wordy, but they had a lot to get out in the open. Sorry. Now on to the good stuff!

* * *

Riddick laughed to himself. His "thing" he was preparing for her wasn't huge but he thought she would like it. Hoped she would like it. If she didn't like it …he wasn't going to start thinking about that. She _had_ to like it. 

"Two weeks. Two weeks to get any thought of hightailing it out of her mind. Have no clue if she was asking about us landing because she was pissed or because she's sick of this shit. Not like I can force her to stay. Fuck that. I'll do what it takes, even if it means working behind her back, to make sure she doesn't leave. Thanks to her I've got two things in my pocket I can use against her; Eron and Vaako. Sorry Jack. You belong to me, with me, and if I have to fight dirty…I'll do it."

* * *

Jack hated waiting. What made it worse was having nothing to do while she waited. She hadn't written in her journal in a week and couldn't even retrieve it from her own room to pass the time. 

She chewed her bottom lip thinking, then an idea came to mind. "Wait a minute. I know what I can do. I just can't spend much time doing it." One of the few places Jack had never gone was to the landing bay and docking station where people traveled in and out of the Necropolis. She was hoping she might get to go inside one of the ships for a look around. Eron had thought it best that she stay in his room during the trip to avoid unwanted questions so she never got a good look at the controls.

The processing area of the landing bay and dock was enormous. The landing dock itself was partitioned into three hangers; one for passenger travel, a second for supplies, and a third for military craft, which appeared to be seldom used. Surveying the entire place amazed her. She knew the Necropolis was a large vessel but seeing this made her realize the sheer enormity of this armada. It also sent a cold chill down her back realizing that so many planets had been destroyed and so many lives were lost from people leaving this very ship.

Seeing the power the Necros could yield made her realize how selfish she had been in the beginning to want Riddick to come with her and everyone else be damned. She still didn't like that they were in the situation. Nothing would change that. However, the realization that what Riddick had chosen to do was saving countless worlds and people was humbling. She needed to tell him that, too. He deserved to hear it. He was the one in the middle of them all on a daily basis while she only had to be around those she wanted, like Eron and Vaako.

"Hello Kyra, dear." Or at least _almost_ only those she wanted.

"Aereon? I haven't seen you floating about in quite some time. What are you doing here?"

"A little traveling between ships. I find the newest converts on the lower class ships to be more desirable company than those on the Necropolis."

Jack had to smile. _Well, well. She just insulted me. The old wind bag does have a backbone after all._ "Point duly noted. Really, I can hardly blame you though. We all have had to do what we must to make life here tolerable and to pass the time."

"Such as what you are doing now?"

"Something like that. I haven't been down here before. Not quite sure why. I know how to fly and their ships are remarkable from just the few I've seen. Despite the horror these people have inflicted on others, I can't help but be impressed."

Aereon's mind began to calculate at the mention that Jack could pilot. This was information she tucked away, perhaps for future use. "I wasn't aware that you knew how to fly."

"Riddick taught me when I was a kid."

"Ah, yes. Iman told me you lived with him when he was on the run."

"He wasn't the only one on the run, Aereon. I killed my share."

"To protect him."

"To protect him, to protect myself, and even to get retribution."

"You never regretted it. You life as it was?"

"No. I like who I am and had my life not been as it was, I wouldn't be me." _Now is as good as time as any. _"Tell me Aereon, have you ever regretted anything?"

"Such as?"

Jack turned to face her so she could see her reaction. "Such as neglecting to tell Riddick and me that _you_ were the one who told Zhylaw a male Furyan child would be his downfall."

Much to Jack's surprise, Aeron gave Jack an appreciative smile. "Very good Kyra. Figured this out on your own did you?"

"Not quite. Vaako assisted. He heard you and Zhylaw talking when he brought you on board. That you two had known each other before Riddick's birth. It wasn't difficult to put it together after that."

"Does he know?"

"No. Neither does Eron. I wanted to speak to you first. You aren't _just_ an envoy from the Elemental race are you?"

"You tell me Kyra. What am I if not just an envoy?"

Jack squinted unsure of whether to voice her suspicions. _What the hell. _"I say you're their fortune teller...an Oracle. That's why you wanted to go home so badly. You already know how this little pleasure cruise is going to turn out and your people want you home to divine their own fate."

Aereon's eyebrow raised and a slight smile appeared on her face. She was looking at her like she was almost proud of her. "Never let it be said that Riddick did not choose his mate wisely."

_Mate? Whatever. _"May I ask why you weren't able to see that we would outwit you and keep you here?"

"I am not a fortune teller my dear. I am a prophet or Oracle as you please."

"There is a difference?"

"Of course. Fortune tellers can tell you what will come to pass in your near and distant future. They are often correct, but many times the will of a person can change their future."

"And you?"

"I see events, important events that shape the future, which no man or woman can change through free will. I cannot call on sights from the future. They appear and I am their messenger."

"So, you can only see large events that affect many, meaning you do not see many visions?"

"I did not say large, I said important and I am called to see many sights of what will come."

"Those which are important to your people."

"Did I say that?"

"No. I assumed tha-."

"You shouldn't assume, my dear. I see events that affect many people. However, my visions are affected by the company I keep. When I am among my people, my visions are of them. When I am around others…I see what fate their future holds." That very thought made Jack's stomach twist uncomfortably for a moment.

"I suppose that makes sense. An Oracle receiving visions of people you can't help is not very useful is she?"

"Very well said."

A look of shock appeared on Jack's face. "Zhylaw…you had to have been close to him to tell him of his prophecy. Why would you warn a monster like him of his impending death?"

Oddly enough Aereon did not look distressed. "Why indeed Kyra?"

Her brow furrowed as she thought. "'We all began as something else.' Eron said that to me when I questioned how he could be a Necro and Furyan at the same time. Zhylaw began as something else, as did everyone here."

"Your logic is correct. I see you are thinking of a rationale for my actions…give it a voice."

_Could she? No, it's a crazy idea. Screw it. Since when are we dealing with anything sane here. All she can say is that I've gone off the deep end. _

"I think you're his mother."

Aereon paused before answering. "Was."

Jack's hand flew to her mouth. It was a wild guess and she never thought she would have been right. "Oh my god! It was a mother's love that led you to tell him?"

"Yes and it was years of guilt that I harbored once I learned what he did to the male children of Furya. When I saw what he became I was horrified. He had left the Necromongers in search of the Underverse. After he crossed over and returned, he laid waste to the Furyan male children. Then he returned home briefly to tell me that I shouldn't worry about him any longer. He had taken care of everything. Now you understand why I had to stop him. Why I had to use you to bring Riddick."

"You sacrificed your son."

"I saved millions from the hands of a monster. He ceased being my son the day he chose to be converted."

"So he was once like you? An air elemental?"

"He was half elemental inheriting some of my same movement abilities but he was never able to calculate, which was a great flaw in him."

"Were his powers truly because he had been to the Underverse and returned?"

"No. That was a falsehood he perpetuated to make himself appear to be more omnipotent, more of a religious icon than what he was. He partially moved as he did because of being an elemental; the way he could virtually disappear and appear on the other side of a room. He did cross over and it affected him, but not as everyone would believe."

"So all of these people think they will earn these great powers when they cross over?"

"Yes, but they must cross back over to use what they will gain."

"What _will_ they be able to do?"

"They can take souls as he was able to do, become hyper aware of those around them, as if they can see what is behind them. They will have great strength and speed, which enhanced his elemental abilities, but they will lose their own soul in the process. There is no remorse, compassion, or conscience without a soul. That is why when we arrive, we will let these people pass through and then the gate must be destroyed."

"For once I agree with you. But shouldn't these people have a choice? Shouldn't they know that what they were shown wasn't a truth that they can continue to believe in?"

"There are many who are not believers."

"Then they don't deserve this fate."

"Will you give me time?"

"You want me to wait before I tell Riddick all of this."

"Yes."

"I won't say anything today for pesonal reasons but I can't wait. I'm sorry but this is too important. What do you fear?"

"I fear those who desire to continue the Necromonger religion will leave, given the chance, and begin their crusade anew."

"You've been with some of the newest converts. Could you not use them to discover those loyal to the faith from those who wish their lives back?"

"It is impossible to find them all."

"I don't even know if Riddick will allow them to leave even if you could. He may have the same concerns as you. However, we land in two weeks. If we miss that landing it will be four weeks. I'll give you until the first landing date to make a list of as many as you can…secretly. I don't want them having false hope. If there are people who want out, they should be let go to make their own lives. Their abuse should end if I can convince Riddick."

Aereon put her hand on Jack's and it was surprisingly warm. "Thank you, my dear."

That comment threw Jack completely off and piqued her curiosity at the same time. "Why in the hell are you thanking me?"

"It is too difficult to explain. Just know that it is deserved if I say it is." Aereon's face changed, as if there were something more she wished to say. "Kyra, you were foreseen as well."

Jack's heart skipped a beat and she couldn't breathe for a moment. "I didn't ask you to tell me anything."

"This is not the future that I speak of, but what has already come to pass. Although I knew not what Riddick looked like nor his name, I knew a Furyan would be found and where. I also knew that a strong force in his life would bring him to us; a woman whose life and soul had been tightly woven with his own for more than a decade."

Jack didn't know what to say but Aereon looked as if there were more. "What else? I can see there's something else you haven't said."

"There were two visions concerning your role in Riddick's life. One vision in which you stayed with him and he fulfilled the prophecy. The other in which you perished and Riddick's bridge to humanity died with it. The Necros continued as they were as he led them to the Underverse."

"You mean he would have allowed them to destroy planets and people?"

"Yes. The vision does not indicate that he embraces their religion. Instead he fully embraces the darkness within him. So you see, had I not sent Janus after you, you would have died trying to save Riddick's life from Zylaw."

Jack was trembling and she felt sick thinking of what could have happened. "I thought you said that no one, through sheer will, can change the future that you see."

"Janus was foreseen as well…after the two visions of you. That is why I sent him for you. I knew you would survive if I set events into motion, even if they were premature."

Shocked by what she was being told, she felt a bit sick and the agitation in her voice spoke volumes. "How could you have visions of me? You weren't around me."

"Ah, but I spent time with Iman and he cared for you very much."

Her eyes blurred with tears for Iman and Aereon quickly intervened seeing her distress. "Iman was prepared, even for death. Do not blame yourself, child. His wife and daughter are safe thanks to Iman, you, and Riddick." She patted Jack's hand and looked on her like a doting aunt. "You should go now. Your Furyan is waiting. Do enjoy your birthday Kyra. Each one marks a new beginning. They _should_ be days you remember fondly, if you let them."

_How did she know it's my birthday-? Never mind, I don't want to know._ "We will talk soon." Jack left and headed back to her room, her head spinning.

Aereon watched her depart, a slight, knowing smile appearing on her face. She arched an eyebrow and tapped her fingers together as she floated away. If possible she felt lighter, like a weight had been lifted. This would be very interesting indeed to see how things progressed from here.

Jack, on the other hand, felt like she had just taken an emotional roller coaster ride and, in truth, they never failed to make her queasy. Once you were on one, you had to hold tight and take whatever was thrown at you until the ride stopped, all the while hoping you didn't lose your lunch along the way.

* * *

She arrived at her room and once she got in she leaned back against the door with her eyes closed. _Okay Jack, just calm down. That was a lot of shit, but she's right. I need to enjoy my birthday. I don't want to remember it for everything that has happened up until now._ She kicked off her shoes looked around wondering if Riddick was even there. All of the lights were off and she still had no idea what he was up to. "Lights." 

The lights didn't come on but a small candle lit, then another, and then several more and the smile on her face grew brighter as the light from the candles cast a soft glow on the other side of the room. She could see his silhouette as he lit the candles, then it was gone.

"Riddick?"

He didn't respond. The candles provided enough ambient light for her to walk in their direction. When she reached the table, she saw they had been shoved into the top of a cake. She recognized her name scrawled on it in icing, along with the remnants of the words 'Happy Birthday.' Judging by the handwriting, it looked as thought he had done it himself. The candles were about ten times the size a birthday candle should be and dominated the top of the cake. Her hand went to her mouth to cover a giggle as she imagined Riddick trying to put the candles on the cake, getting frustrated, and then shoving them in.

She felt his breath on the back of her neck before he spoke or touched her. His arms went around her waist, hugging her, and then she felt his face at the side of hers. "Happy Birthday Jack." He kissed her neck. "Not the best looking birthday cake bu-."

"-but I think it's perfect. I didn't even know it was my own birthday until this morning. I haven't been tracking the date at all. Just counting down the two years."

"You're telling me I remembered and you didn't? I'm hurt Jack. I thought you had the most amazing night of your life a year ago."

She turned her face in his direction and looked at him like he was crazy. "It was an amazing night…but I was with Ragin, not you." He poked her in the ribs and she jerked away glaring at him. "Don't you even think about starting that!"

He chuckled and the candlelight flared, which drew both of their eyes back to the cake as large clumps of wax ran down several candles and settled on the cake's icing. Even though no sound came out he could feel her laughing. "I think you better make a wish and blow them out before it's covered in wax."

Jack leaned over and blew them all out, only one flickered needing a second pass. The room was now dark and he commanded the lights on low. She removed the candles and the cooled wax from the cake, licking the icing from her fingers. She had not eaten dinner and the smell of the cake made her realize how hungry she was.

"You gonna tell me what you wished for?"

"I'm not supposed to or it won't come true. But then again it's a practical wish. I just want us to get home a hell of a lot faster than two years and safely."

He nuzzled her ear as she was cutting the cake. "You're not the only one wishin' that."

"Good. We need all the help we can get." She turned around with a plate, a piece of cake and a napkin. "You forgot forks."

Picking up the piece of cake with her fingers she took a bite then offered it up to him. Riddick looked at her a bit surprised. However, the way his hands had started rubbing her lower back, slightly pressing her closer to him, indicated that she had done something that roused him.

"What's this? You gonna feed me Jack?"

She caught the unmistakable sound of a low, rumbling purr deep within him and it piqued her curiosity. "I thought I would share. Something about that appeal to you Riddick?"

"Part of a fantasy of mine come true."

_This is interesting._ "Oh? Being fed by a woman?"

"That and seeing to my every need."

"I'm disappointed. You call that a fantasy? I would have expected something a little more creative from you."

"Sweetness, it gets better. There's more than one woman. Four of 'em to be exact. All of us layin' around on silky pillows and shit without a stitch on. One is feeding me, two are…giving me a show-."

"A show?"

"Uh-huh. Like what you and that blond were doing in that club on Chronus."

"Oh…_that_ kind of show. And the fourth? What is she doing?"

"Her?" He flashed a toothy grin. "Come on Jack. Doesn't take a lot of imagination to guess what I've got her working on."

She rolled her eyes. _Boys will be boys_. "Riddick with his own personal harem? Sorry baby but that's one that will have to remain a figment of your imagination…so dream on."

She brought the cake back up to his mouth and he completely missed the devious smile on her face. As he took a bite, she tipped the cake up and smeared his nose in the chocolate icing."

"Was she feeding you like that? Only naked?"

His grip around her waist tightened and he pulled her firmly against him. He wiped the icing off his nose and her eyes followed his index finger as he inserted it into his mouth and sucked off the chocolate cream. Jack was hungry, but now it had nothing to do with food.

Riddick cocked his head to one side, looking at her and deep within him a growl rumbled. _Hmmm. What's this? I smell something much sweeter than cake now. _He unzipped and removed her vest, then released the knot at the front of her tank top and pulled it off pleasantly surprised to find she wasn't wearing anything else underneath.

"It did get a little messy, but it went something more like this."

He picked up a finger full of icing and he drew a line down the side of her throat, over the swell of one breast, down the valley between them. Taking more he went up the curve and rise of her other breast and around the bottom until the icing was gone, turning her skin into gooseflesh and building heat in the pit of her stomach.

This was unexpected, in truth, surprising and she wanted to see what he would do next. "This is really part of your fantasy?"

He spoke slowly in his deep bedroom voice with a salacious, cocky smile. "Perhaps. Or maybe you just need to be sweetened up before I eat you up."

He turned her so the backs of her legs were pressed against the table and lowered his hands to the button of her pants and undid it. He slowly pushed them over her hips and down her legs and bent down to help her step out of them. He stood back up and took a quick lick of the icing from between her breasts, pulling a soft moan from her.

Her eyes never left his hand as she watched him draw another line of frosting between her breasts all the way down until he reached her panties. Hearing her breath catch, he picked up more and spread it from the top of one hip, just over the edge of her panties to her other hip. Her skin twitched the entire time and her breathing became uneven. She sucked in a sharp breath when he took just a dab more and ran it around her belly button, then left what little remained on his finger inside. Her reaction encouraged him and soon short lines of icing outlined the bottom of her ribs, collar bone, shoulders, and chin. Each stroke built her anticipation for what would come next, and she was growing both anxious and impatient for it.

"Riddick."

She didn't need to say anything else. The raw desire in her voice was clear. She pushed away from the table and he grabbed the edge pinning her back to it, grinding his hardened bulge between her legs. She bit her bottom lip with a groan and her voice grew more forceful.

"Now."

"Don't think so."

He was savoring this too much to stop. Jack chewed her bottom lip watching his hand return to the cake. This time, his thumb picked up a small dollop and went to her right breast. He slightly brushed it onto her hardened nipple and she swore softly, then heard his tiger-like purr again. His thumb went to her left breast and smoothed icing over that pert nipple and her head fell back, failing to contain the cry that escaped her lips.

"I can't take this."

Right now she was coiled tight, wet, and almost hurting from want. Her hands were gripping the edge of the table and her knuckles had turned white. His fingers went to her mouth and she greedily sucked each one in, licking the icing off, grazing his fingers with her teeth.

"Lights out."

The room was blanketed in darkness. She could neither see nor hear him and he wasn't touching her either. First a hint of hot breath on her skin, then his tongue flicked the icing right above her naval and she flinched with a gasp. Every nerve ending was hypersensitive to his touch after he had iced her body and she was hungry for him. But this? She wasn't ready for the intense shock of heat she felt between her thighs that blew away all rational thought, not to mention putting her on the verge of promising him anything if he would end this now.

"Riddick…please! Dammit don't make me beg."

_Hell fucking no. Sweetness, you're my little hard ass bitch and if I can make you beg…I'll do it. _He slowly sucked the icing from her chin and collar bone. She whimpered then a shudder ran through her as he ran his tongue across her chocolate ribs and brushed his stubble covered head along the underside of her breasts.

"What will it take? You want me on my damn knees?"

_You gotta be fucking kidding. _Riddick growled as an image of her, on her knees in front of him, appeared in his mind. _If you only knew what that does to me; begging and those fucking sounds you make. Don't know how much longer I can keep off of her. Control Rick. Shit. This seemed like a good idea at the time but I'm killing myself now. _

His mouth found the underside of her breast and grazed it with his lips before sucking off the icing there, then trailed down her ribs. "Mmmmm. Delicious Jack. Never tasted chocolate like this before. So sweet."

Clamping her lips tightly, she contained a vexed, throaty scream and grabbed his shoulders. He caught her wrists and placed her hands back on the table where he wanted them.

"Behave witch." _Soon…but not yet…I want her begging and screaming for this. I want her so addicted to this…to us that leaving is not an option. _

He sampled her neck, back down to above her navel, then her collarbone, careful not to let any part of him brush up against her as he moved. The darkness kept her blind to where he would strike next and the anticipation was about to break her. His mouth worked the trail of icing from the middle of her breasts down to above her navel; flicking, kissing, and making broad licks. It was agonizing and she was trembling.

She tried to pull back from the exquisite torture and he pursued until her elbows hit the table top and she was learning back on them. He nudged her legs apart to stand between them and laced his fingers through hers while he leisurely glided his tongue around the outside of her navel, but not dipping in to take what he had left inside. She shivered thinking about him doing the same thing to her in a totally different spot. The scent of her lust spiked and he gritted his teeth as he inhaled it, barely drowning the impulse to just sink himself into her right there on the table.

_Damn woman! _He took a brief moment to adjust his strained arousal before continuing his assault on her stomach, then flicked his tongue inside her navel, several times, before covering it with his mouth. She gasped and her back arched slightly in response then she jerked on her hands but he didn't let go. Next he leisurely licked the line of icing bordering the top of her panties until she bucked her hips up. He partially stood up and she wrapped her legs around his hips and jerked him forward with a frustrated growl almost bringing him down on top of her.

"Lights dim." Riddick eyed her like an adult would a mischievous child as he ran his hands up over her ribs and teased the bottom side of her breasts with his thumbs. "Something you want Jack?"

"Yes! Stop torturing me, get undressed, and g-!...Oh…son of a…!"

Before she could finish he feasted on a chocolate covered nipple, swirling it around in his mouth before sucking hard on it. As a reaction, she squeezed her legs around him even tighter, trying to pull him in. The need to rub herself up against something, anything, to ease the ache was relentless, but he wouldn't let her bring him that close and he still held her hands in place so she was helpless to do anything else. Giving her nipple one last, long lick he looked at her again. Her face was flushed, she was squirming and panting, and with her hair spread wildly about she looked completely untamed. He closed his eyes and painfully bit back another impulse to quit his seduction of her.

He hovered his mouth above her other breast. "Should I take care of this one now or save it for later?"

"LATER!"

"I'll just have to go on to something else until then." She could hear the disappointment in his voice. She might have believed it if it weren't for the glint she saw in his eyes a moment later.

She jerked at her hands again with no result. "Riddick…" He kissed and licked his way back down her stomach and her legs gave way and she let go.

"Think I can find something sweeter?"

His mouth reached one of her hips, where he cleaned the chocolate off, and then he licked his way to the other, grazing his teeth along her hip bone.

"Maybe around here?"

Moving his teeth along the front of her panties, he grabbed it and pulled tight. She felt his fingers hook the sides of the material and pull them down and off of her. She licked her lips and sighed. Her wait was over. He leaned over her and buried his hands in her hair as he pulled her up then molded his mouth to hers. Chocolate. She didn't expect him to taste so much like it. _God, now I really love chocolate._ She pulled him closer to more fully savor him as her tongue tangled with his, addicted to this new taste of him. Needing to feel his skin against hers, she pulled at the bottom of his shirt and pushed it up. He pulled away for a moment and took it off then reclaimed her mouth; a rumbling sound of pleasure going through him as her soft, warm hands explored his back.

He urged her to wrap her legs back around him then picked her up and walked them to their room. He broke the kiss and set her as far into the middle of the bed as he could, climbed on, and followed her as she scooted back. On his knees, he grabbed her ankles and pulled her back down the bed to him. She sat up and immediately found his belt, working to unfasten it but his hands pushed hers away and pushed her back down igniting her temper.

"Riddick!"

"Not yet."

She pressed her fists against her eyes and was about to scream but was stopped short by his hand caressing the inside of her calf. He was on his stomach, between her legs, languidly making haphazard patterns over her skin with his fingers and moving up the inside of her leg. His mouth followed close behind, flicking his tongue against her skin, kissing, and dragging his lips across her flesh.

Jack grabbed fistfuls of the coverlet and tried to gain back some sense of control. Riddick picked up her leg and placed it over his shoulder. He licked the inside of her knee causing her to jump and suck in air. His free hand moved over her stomach to steady her, but it only made it worse since he was lazily stroking her skin there, too, sending a tremor through her.

As he moved up her inner thigh, her soft moans were becoming more like anxious cries. He rubbed his shaven face against her skin there, amazed as its softness and indulged himself spending a little extra time going over it with his hand and mouth.

"So soft Jack. Could stay here like this for quite…some…time."

"No, no, no…please."

He smiled against her leg. The growing desperation in her voice told him she was almost where he wanted her. His finger found its way to the crease of skin where her inner thigh met her body and stroked a line upward, his tongue following. Finishing with that leg, he started back at the inside of her other knee, letting his fingers draw a trail while kissing, nibbling, and licking right behind them. Jack slammed her fists on the bed, clenching the bed cover in her fingers.

"Stop." Her voice came out weak and broken.

"Stop what Jack? You have to tell me. Stop this?"

This time he let his mouth make the trail, alternating his method between kissing and licking as he moved in, ever closer. He picked up her leg and rested it over his shoulder, again toying with the soft skin he found at her inner thigh. Every small, sharp cry of frustration or catch of her breath chiseled at his already thinning veneer of self-control but he was determined to keep on.

He unhurriedly kissed his way up the crease between her thigh and body and was met with a begging moan for more. "Riddick," her voice husky, quivering, "do you want to kill me?"

His fingers were softly caressing the inner most skin of her thighs in circular motions. "Yes, Jack I do. Just...like…this."

His hands glided up and his fingertips brushed over her soft curls. She sharply exhaled at the contact not realizing she had been holding her breath. He lightly grazed his finger down the very center of her causing her legs to twitch. He paused, waiting for a reaction from her, when he saw a hand rise toward him he began where his finger stopped and slowly drew his tongue back up her, pulling back the moment she cried out.

Her eyes flew open. "No!"

He kissed her inner thigh. "Can I kill you Jack?" He wasn't going to do anything else until she gave him permission. He drew himself up to look at her, running his finger up and down the crease at the end of her thigh and took in her dazed, lust-filled look. "Tell me…do you want me to kill you?" He planted kisses on her stomach, hip, top of her thigh, and back down to her inner thigh.

He grazed his lips briefly over where his mouth had been and heard her pleading. "Please…more."

With the pad of his thumb he circled the skin around her silken entrance then pulled away. "Tell me Jack. I want to hear you say it." Her hips strained upward searching for something that wasn't there.

"P-please." Her voice and body were trembling. He brought his hand back, stroking a finger over the most sensitive part of her, sending an explosion of tiny bursts of pleasure through her. Her head fell back moaning her pleasure, "Yes…"

"Do you want me to kill you Jack?"

He pulled away again and she made what sounded like a choking sob-like sound, her eyes glistening with tears of aggravation as she tried to grab for him.

"YES! God dammit! Kill me!"

Growling, his mouth went down on her, sweeping his tongue up to her aroused nub, stroking around it before flicking it once, then twice, coaxing a pleasured cry and sending a deep shudder of ecstasy chasing through her.

"Oh god, _yes_! Please…don't stop!"

The pit of her stomach clenched tightly with every touch of his tongue, stealing her breath as his hand caressed the inside of her thigh. Slowly, with long strokes, he explored her soft folds, moved up to her clit, rolling over it, nibbling it with his lips until he had her moving wildly beneath him.

His hand stole up, intent on pleasuring her where his mouth wasn't. Moving his finger around her entrance, her hips rose subtly from the new touch. He then eased in one finger then a second, but pulling back when she moved her hips up toward them. He teased her like this several times until she whimpered because both his fingers and his mouth left her for a brief moment. Each time he stopped, he stretched the moment out a little longer as her sounds became more frantic. Sure he had driven her to point of mindless need, he brought his hot mouth back down and plunged his fingers in her, thrusting them in and out, his tongue stroking her as she ground herself against his hand.

Her moans and cries grew louder, one melting into another. She was shaking, the tightening building, her muscles clamping around his fingers. He increased his pace and moved up her body, claiming the chocolate breast he had saved for later. Her eyes flew open and she grasped him as she sobbed his name. Another second and a scream caught in her throat as she went rigid, her body twisting from the needles of pleasure shooting through her. She grabbed his arm, still grinding her hips against his hand while she rode out the tremors that racked her. His mouth found hers but she became the aggressor, sliding her tongue into his mouth, shuddering from the mélange of tastes; chocolate and her own essence mixed.

One last residual spasm of pleasure washed over her and she went limp against him, releasing her grip on his arm, unable to move or think. Riddick reluctantly broke their kiss and pulled away. Finding a few tears on her cheeks he promptly kissed them away.

"Oh," she smiled weakly, "I was going to plan something wicked to do to you for torturing me like that, but you made up for it." Still recovering, she drew in a shuddered breath then opened her eyes and caught him staring at her. "What?"

Smiling in amusement, he chuckled. "Call me crazy, you said Rob and you played…a lot, but I'm thinkin' most of what I just did to you was a first."

For a fraction of a second she thought about denying it, just to deflate his ego, but knew he'd see right through her, so she tried a different tactic. "It was…most of it." Riddick grinned like a cat who had eaten it's fill of cream.

"Mr. Rob didn't go down on you?"

She blushed despite herself, which he loved. "No, he didn't. He was afraid it would tempt him too much."

_What a fuckin' fool._ "His loss."

She couldn't keep the smile from her face. "I wasn't missing out on much though."

"You little bitch."

He was on top of her in a second, on his knees, trapping her legs between his and holding her hands above her head and she wasn't inclined to resist. He wore a devilish smile and it hit her how much she had missed seeing him like this…playful. Her own smile dissolved to a thoughtful look. She had confused him and his forehead wrinkled as he let her hands go.

"Did I hurt you?"

"No you didn't!" Bringing her hands to the sides of his face she pulled him down and met him half way giving him a brief kiss. "I just realized how much I missed you…us, being like this together."

Riddick extended his legs out, partially laying on her and kissed her again, soft and tenderly, pulling a sigh from her when he moved to nuzzle her neck. She wasn't expecting a verbal response from him but knew he just told her that he missed her, too. She embraced him tightly, smiling to herself. She moved a leg against his and felt the material of his pants against her skin, realizing that he was still half-dressed. She roamed her hands down to his waistband and ran them underneath, grazing the top of his ass with her fingers and he flinched, growling lowly in her ear.

"You're still half-dressed."

"For good reason."

"Which is?"

"It's not _my _birthday."

"That's a horrible reason especially because it _is_ my birthday. Gotta come up with a better excuse than that."

"Fine. It kept me from fucking you senseless from here to Underverse comes."

Jack chewed her bottom lip with a slight smile. "Mmmmm. Don't think you'd hear me complaining."

"Witch." He rolled off her and stood at the side of the bed then grabbed her legs and pulled her to him. "Hold on tight." He picked her up and she quickly wrapped her legs around his middle and smiled down at him as he brought them out of their room.

"My kind of transportation."

"Don't get used to it. You weigh more than you think." She completely missed the grin on his face when he said it.

Fuming, she twisted in his arms, pushing against his shoulders. "Richard B. Riddick! You did _not_ just fucking say that-." Her outrage was met with loud, baritone laughter. She groaned realizing he had gotten her. "Payback is a bitch Riddick."

"Yeah? So are you…when you get your panties in a twist." He pinched her ass and she flinched right as he set her down in front of the shower door. She glared, he grinned kissing her quickly, his hands gripping her waist. "Get in. I'll be back in a minute."

Jack watched him leave the bathroom wondering what he was up to. Once the temperature was to her liking, she relaxed, letting herself soak under the warm water. He opened the shower door a minute late, took a second to look at her and stepped in. Riddick grabbed the soap and lathered his hands, never taking his eyes from her.

"Looks like I missed quite a bit of icing."

His sexy voice and smile was making her weak all over again and she silently cursed herself for reacting like a lovesick girl, swooning when receiving a smile from her crush. She didn't even act this way toward him at thirteen.

"You made the mess big boy, clean it up."

He grinned at her like a bad boy who could care less that he _had_ been bad. "That I did. Hold this."

He handed her the soap, beginning at her chin and working down, his thumbs exuding a slight pressure as they made circular motions against her skin. She closed her eyes and sighed.

"You like?"

Jack lazily looked at him. "Mmm-hmmm. Far too much."

"Back up a few steps and lean against the wall. I don't want you getting weak in the knees and falling on your ass." She slightly snorted and didn't move back. "Something I say funny to you?"

"Arrogant ass. Weak in the knees? You make me sound like a romance novel heroine."

He leaned down slightly and pushed a pressure point at the back of one leg and it gave way. "Shit!" Jack dropped the soap in her haste to grab a hold of him so she wouldn't fall. Looking up he had a "told you so" grin on his face. "Beast."

"That's right Jack, and you love it when I let the beast out."

She cocked an eyebrow at him. _He's right but I'm not about to admit it_. "Guess we'll have to wait and see. Right now, turn around and get on your knees and pick up the soap while you're down there." He growled at her. "Now Riddick."

Her tone said she didn't want an argument from him. He slowly complied. Even on his knees the top of his head came up to her breasts. She picked the soap from his hands, lathered hers, and then gave it back to him. Starting with his head, she washed him; going down his neck then to his shoulders, kneading her fingers into his skin as she went. She got him to rinse then kept going, washing his upper back, then reaching over his shoulders to wash the top of his chest. He purposefully leaned his stubbly head back against her when she stood back up, brushing across her breasts and smiled when he heard a gasp followed by a purr.

"Stand up." He stood and started to turn around. "Nooo. As you were." She washed the rest of his back and was down to that fine ass of his. _Sweet. _She made a small noise and he looked back over his shoulder. "I'll do a good job."

He watched as her hands slowly slid over the curve of his ass, kneading his skin with her fingers then to the back of his thighs. She leaned down soaping the backs of his legs down to his shins and brought her hands around to the front of his legs, running up them. Her soft skin sliding against his back and her hands dipping towards his inner thighs, not going where he really wanted them to go, was a wicked torment.

"Jack." He had growled her name.

"I'm not done yet." She moved around him then wedged herself in front of him before pushing him back a step or two. She looked up at him as she took the soap and lathered her hands again. He wasn't giving her much room despite the shower being overly large for two people. He took a step forward and she could feel his erection pressed against her stomach. Without looking down, she wrapped her hand around him, slowly sliding it up and down his length.

It took every ounce of control he could summon to not take her now. He braced his hands against the shower wall on either side of her head and closed his eyes trying to keep himself in check. Wasn't easy considering what she was doing. _Now she's killing me. No more orders._ He grabbed her shoulders and turned her around bringing her back flush up against his body.

"Ridd-."

Putting a finger to her lips, he leaned down near her ear. "My turn."

First, he washed her hair, which he had never done for anyone. He massaged her scalp with his fingers after lathering her hair and received an appreciative sound of approval. After letting her rinse, he lathered his own hands and ran them over her shoulders, down between the valley of her breasts and then back up, cupping each one, running his thumbs over her nipples. Her head fell back against his chest and he heard her breath catch. He finished her front, washing her ribs, stomach, and hips, then brought her arms up and had her brace herself against the shower wall as he had done. Now it was time for her back and he worked his hands into her muscles as he went, then her ass, which he slowly washed and finally got down on one knee to finish washing her legs.

He let the water rinse her and turned her around to face him ,capturing her mouth as he did. His hands went to her hips and she wrapped hers around his neck pulling him closer. She felt his fingers instantly tighten on her as he pulled her firmly against him, rubbing his arousal against her soft skin. He broke the kiss, nipped her neck and her shoulder then pushed her back with a loud, almost painful, groan.

"Riddick!"

He didn't reply. He turned off the shower, got out and tossed a towel at her before grabbing one for himself. She still hadn't moved too stunned by him walking away from her. It was quite evident that denying himself was as frustrating for him as it was for her so his behavior was all the more unnerving. Riddick grabbed her hand and pulled her out when he saw she wasn't moving. He turned her around in front of him and wrung the water out of her hair with the towel, then gave her another to wrap around herself as he kissed her shoulder and pushed her out of the bathroom.

"What does a girl have to do to get fucked around here?" He swatted her hard on the bottom in reaction to what she said and she whipped around scowling at him. "What the hell was that for?"

"You and your trash talking mouth."

"MINE? Oh, you kill me! That's the pot calling the kettle black. Do I need to remind you what you told me earlier?"

"When?"

"When I said 'fuck you'?"

"That we'd get to it later."

"Yes that! And I'm still waiting."

His face turned serious. "You told me you were sitting this one out."

"I wa-." Riddick grinned. Glaring she grabbed a fistful of towel at his waist and tugged him to her. "Ass."

"One of my best _ass_ets, or so I've been told." Jack groaned and rolled her eyes.

"Just be glad you didn't try that line on me a year ago when I called you an ass then."

"You wouldn't have left me Jack and we both know it. I could smell how much you wanted me."

"No doubt I wanted you, but then again, alcohol **_severely_ **impairs my better judgment." Riddick opened his mouth hoping for something to say then quickly closed it, frowning at her. A smile slowly spread across her face and she rubbed his bicep in a consoling manner then patted it. "It's okay. Take your time. I'm sure you'll think of something."

"You're lucky it's your birthday."

"Or you'd do what?"

"Don't tempt me."

"Later then?"

He pressed his lips firmly together and turned her around in the direction of their living room and gave her a gentle shove in that direction. She noticed that the table in front of the sofa had been moved away, making more room in front of it, then saw a tray of fruit, whipped cream, and two filled glasses. All of it closely resembling the spread he had ordered their night in the hotel. Her hand went to her mouth and she was completely at a loss for words.

_A shower, now this…he's re-creating our first night together. The cake being the exception…but I can look past that addition._

He leaned his chin on her shoulder. "It's okay. I'm sure you'll think of something to say. You always do." He walked around her and sat on the floor patting the space in front of him as an invitation for her to come sit.

* * *

Ok, so that's Part I of the birthday. I'll try and get Part II posted as soon as I can, providing my real life doesn't get in the way. Send comments! Love to read them! 


	43. Happy Birthday Jack: Part II

Here's Jack Birthday Part II. Warning: Smut ahead. I was having fun...writing it that it. Oh, there's a little extra somethin' at the end. Let me know what you think of it.

Happy Reading and please **REVIEW**! Oh and **THANK YOU!** Your response to this piece has been amazing!

singer-blueice : Ok, so I think I've got him naked, or almost for at least this upcoming chapter. Hope you enjoy.

_SG1:_ I like them playful together, too. I've always thought he doesn't want to appear like he can care. Does that make sense. Thank you again for the compliments! Love it.

XXXevilgrinXXX: I'm right there with you, but hey...it's chocolate! It's Riddick and chocolate!

greenfair: I"ve been forgiven? Woo-hoo! I'm trying not to be so evil. Really. You can determine yourself if there's any sarcasm lacing that remark. I think you pegged me though. I do like to make people wait but I'm glad you think it's worth it. That whole Aereon thing just kind a happened but I'm building on it now, so watch out for it.

BeccaElizabeth: Glad I got it out for you in time. :) Hope you enjoy the read when you get back from vacation.

* * *

She went to sit but stopped. "You want my backside or should I face front?" 

"Neither." Smiling, he grabbed her hand and pulled her down to sit between his outstretched legs partially facing him. Jack was looking at him in wonderment until it finally started to grate at him.

"What?"

"You."

"What did I do now?"

"Something unexpected. _You_,Mr. Slick Shit killer, can be romantic."

"Romantic? I don't do flowers, candy, and shit and you know it."

"Those are romantic….tokens. Actions can be just as romantic. You're replaying my birthday from last year."

"So? It was a great night. I was fucking this one up so I thought if I reminded you of last year it would help make up for this one."

"And _that's_ romantic."

"Jack-." She put her hand on his mouth to stop him.

"Listen to me. When a man or a woman brings something back from the past to remind the other of a special time, that's romantic. You know how I felt about last year and having a piece of it back does mean a lot to me for quite a few reasons."

"I did something romantic and didn't know it?" He looked entirely uncomfortable with the notion.

"Looks that way. You're a natural."

"Hell, only thing I'm natural at is killing and this." His hand went to the back of her head then his lips were on hers delivering a slow, seducing kiss that ended far too soon.

She opened her eyes slowly. "Can't argue about you being a natural born killer. The other needs a little work though."

"Jack!" He tweaked her ribs until he got a good shriek out of her and stopped.

"Okay! You're a natural at both!"

"Damn right! Now eat something. I'm tired of hearing your stomach growling."

"It isn't polite to point out a woman's stomach is growling." She popped a grape in her mouth.

"Being polite isn't high on my list."

"Then it's a good thing I can overlook it." She chose a strawberry, dipped it in whipped cream and brought it to his mouth but he grabbed her wrist.

"You're not sticking my nose in it this time, princess."

"I'm hurt," her voice had taken on a serious tone, "You are far too suspicious, my lord. I only wish to be a dutiful subject, trying to please, and see to your every need."

She plucked the strawberry out of her trapped hand, licked off the whipped cream, and ate it herself.

"Dutiful subject my ass. Since when have you ever been obedient or submissive?"

"A shiv at my throat sure as hell worked wonders."

He scowled at her. "Jack. I told you I didn't plan that."

"I'm well aware of it -."

"Then what's your point?"

Riddick was annoyed and she knew it, but she wanted to make things very clear with him. "My _point_ is that putting a gag on me would have worked just as well. You would have gotten me to shut up and I wouldn't have had a choice _but_ to listen to you."

"Didn't exactly have one tucked in my back pocket. If it makes you feel any better, I didn't like doing it."

"A little better. Just don't try that shit on me again unless you're doing one of two things."

Riddick rolled his eyes. "This should be good."

"They are good. Either I've been tied up and you're cutting me loose or you're trying to get me out of my clothes the fast way. Those are the only two reasons."

He picked up a huge strawberry and dipped it in whipped cream then brought it to her. "Bite." She watched him warily as she took a bite of it and watched her as she slowly chewed and swallowed it. "Nice."

"What's nice?"

"Silence. You don't talk with your mouth full." Jack gave him a sour look then popped him in the stomach with the back of her hand. "Ow!" He covered the red mark quickly with his hand but couldn't keep from laughing.

"The least you can do, when you pretend that I hurt you, is to make it look convincing."

"Don't make such a pitiful effort and I won't have to pretend."

"Don't tempt me. I play dirty."

"Not like you could do me any damage _not_ playing dirty."

"You're impossible!"

He grinned. "Impossibly good-." She put her hand over his mouth to stop him from saying anything further and he nipped it. "What's wrong princess? You can dish it out but can't take it." She didn't say anything, then he laughed as he realized he had assumed correctly. "Well fuck me! I'm right."

"The hell you are. You're just in rare form tonight and unusually sadistic." She hated being read so easily and pulled herself up to sit on the sofa, legs and arms crossed. He got up on his knees and knelt before her, grinning, running his hands up her thighs and under her towel before she popped him.

_This is just too sweet. _"Admit it Jack." He got her to part her legs by tickling her and moved himself in between them. "You can't take it when someone gets the better of you."

She clenched her jaw as she pushed against his chest to keep him at bay. "I can take it."

He grabbed her hands and laced his finger between hers. "Not if you can't get in the last word."

He was goading her and she was growing irritated. "I've had a fucked up day and you should be kissing my ass because of it." Letting her hands go he delved back under her towel to grab her ass and she jumped.

"This ass?"

"Yes that ass!" She wiggled further back into the sofa to escape but only succeeded in making the towel ride higher up on her legs.

"If I gotta kiss it, you have to be closer than that." Wrapping his arms around her lower back he pulled her across the cushion until her legs firmly sandwiched his hips. She kept her hands against his chest, just to keep some semblance of space between them.

"You're infuriating! It's my birthday. I would think," she poked his chest, "showering me with attention would be your priority!"

"Poor Jack." He cocked his head to the side and grasped her hands again. "What's the matter baby? Birthday girl not getting enough attention?"

He had just spoken to her like an adult would an infant. Hearing him, of all people, talk like that rendered her momentarily speechless. She stared at him, then felt her eyes watering as she tried to hold back the laughter. Closing her eyes she took in a deep breath and when she opened them, she was greeted with his cocky grin. He knew he had gotten to her and she rolled her eyes now only mildly annoyed.

"God! Why do you do this?"

"This?"

"Yes this! Provoking me until I want to belt your ass into next week."

"Maybe I like rattling your cage," the volume of his voice lowered as he spoke, "backing you up in a corner, just to see what you'll do."

Jack eyed with him interest. "Like an animal?"

His grip around her waist loosened. "You _are _my hellcat."

She propped her arms on his shoulders and lightly ran her nails over his head. "Hellcat has claws you know."

"Not a cat without 'em."

"Sharp teeth, too."

He ran his thumb over her bottom lip. "She bites?"

He noticed a small, upturned, curve at the corners of her mouth as she brought her face closer to his. "Most definitely."

"When?"

"Whenever the mood strikes, but mostly when she doesn't get what she wants."

"Does she purr?" His lips had been against her neck when he asked sending a chill down her spine. One sensitive spot deserves another so she let her fingers glide over the sides of his head then lightly rubbed the skin at the base of his skull, pleased when his grip on her waist tightened again in reaction.

"Does she purr?" She cupped his face in her hands, slowly smiling. "If you stroke her just the right way she will."

"Jack," her name came out like a rumbling purr, "that's my kind of animal."

The first time he touched her tonight, he felt a deep, feral-like lust growing but reined it in more than once. And now? Now it was clawing at him and he didn't plan on controlling it any longer.

With a tug, her towel was now off and following his lead, she rid him of his. Grabbing her hips, he pulled her roughly to him, running his hands up and pressing against her back to close what little space was left between them. Looking at her, there was a hint of mischief in her smile. Her hands made a trail down his lower back to his ass, which she firmly gripped, then she rolled her hips against his hardened length pressed tightly between their bodies.

Carnal hunger was the only thing she saw reflected in his eyes before he growled her name and crushed his mouth to hers. His tongue touched hers, then tangled, dominating hers as he possessed her mouth. She whimpered impatiently while wrapping her legs around his hips, telling him she needed more and her nails bit into his lower back for emphasis.

With a fistful of hair in his hand he slowly pulled her away from the kiss and exposed her neck to his mouth. From her shoulder to her chin he nipped, tugged, licked, and scraped her skin, changing his method with each pleasured sound he pulled from her. He took her mouth again but she was tired of waiting and bit his lower lip drawing blood. He jerked his head up and saw her lick his blood off her lip, then ran his tongue over the cut, tasting it himself and smiled.

He nipped her neck again, this time pulling a mixed cry of pain and pleasure from her.

"That wasn't nice Jack."

She tried to kiss him again and he pulled his face back. A devilish look in his eyes, he held her hips tightly as he pulled his body away from hers, just enough to poise himself at her entrance, then thrust deeply inside her. Groaning lustfully she held still for a moment, savoring the feel of him inside her before she spoke.

"I never promised to be nice. You wouldn't know what the hell to do with a nice girl anyway." He had yet to budge so she pulled her hips back to move herself, but he held her in place preventing all movement.

"You're right. I'd never be able to torment you like this if you were." Holding tightly he ground himself into her, making her moan softly. She tried again to move to no avail, her frustration mounting by the second. Sensing this, he scooped his arms under hers, held onto her shoulders from the back, and began to slowly move.

Her frustration quickly dissolved into far sweeter sensations and she rocked against him, but wasn't content for long. "Too slow." He nipped her neck as if to scold her for being impatient, but did as she wanted, his thrusts growing more rapid, building the heat and pleasure for them both. Her subtle mewling sounds grew into soft cries that filled his ears and fired his lust. Pulling his face away, he looked at her. Her skin was flushed, her mouth slightly parted, and her half-closed eyes were clouded with desire. All for him.

"Beautiful."

Changing position, he slowly lowered her down until all but the small of her back rested on the sofa's cushion. He kissed her as he withdrew his hands from her shoulders, placing one under her back while the other sensually roamed over her breasts and down to her waist.

Leaning over he flicked each hardened nipple with his tongue. Hearing her gasp and feeling her nails graze his shoulders, he fastened his mouth on one then the other, tugging gently with his teeth until he had her trembling and crying out. His mouth on her coupled with the delicious sensations of him moving inside her sent currents of pleasure through her body. They surged, carrying her to the very edge, but not quite over. He felt her muscles clench and groaned against her breast, nipping the skin at the side. She wrapped her legs around him and pulled, forcing him deeper inside her. Taking the cue, he leaned up slightly, hands gripping her hips and drove further into her, thrusting harder than before.

With a choked cry, her back suddenly arched off the sofa and she grabbed fistfuls of her own hair as the delicious heat in her flared and spread like a fever. Each deep stroke was a shot of intoxicating pleasure pooling at her core.…intensifying…stealing her breath… capturing her in its grip….then finally ripping through her. She screamed and frantically grabbed his arms as wave after incredible wave wracked her senses.

Her hot passage clenched tightly forcing a guttural growl from him. Kissing her roughly he took what he needed, forcefully driving into her again and again. His fingers bruised her skin as his body demanded its release and her moans compelling him to find it. Blind to everything but that, his instincts ruled and searching for something more, his mouth found her shoulder and bit down. She cried out and raked his back with her nails. The heady pain swarmed his senses, making his last thrusts relentlessly feral until he let go. Imbedding himself and grinding against her, he roared his pleasure and sent her over the precipice yet again. He fell forward, laying his head against her breast as his senses slowly returned to him. Shudders continued to wrack his body as he wrapped her in his arms and brought her gently to the floor to lay cradled on him.

Completely spent, she knew she was unable move, no muscle in her body would have obeyed her. _Well, if I have to feel like this, there's no better way to do it. It was certainly different with him this time. He was different, especially at the end; dominating and untamed. He calls me a hellcat but he was all animal then. _

It frightened her. Not because of how he had been, but because of how it had affected her. When he kissed her, she got a taste of it, then she wanted it, and by the end she was craving it. The bite diminished nothing. As a general rule, she wasn't into real pain or being bitten, but it had completely amplified every sensation going through her. It was like she was a song and someone had increased the volume and bass ten fold. Thankfully, this wasn't typical of him, because she didn't think she could survive it if it was. But it had been incredible. Even as tired and satiated as she was, lying against him like this still stirred her.

_God I love the feel of him and it still makes me…tingle? Can't think how to put it in words. Just would have thought I'd be used to the feel of him and that it would no longer affect me._

Every part of him captivated her; calloused hands, hard muscles, warm skin, and the underlying power and strength he possessed. Wrapping her body around it was exhilarating. And it was all for her. On the one hand, it _was _exciting, but she also never felt more protected and loved than when he held her close to him. No words needed to be exchanged, she could feel it in the way he touched and enfolded her in his arms. She smiled to herself feeling completely content.

He tugged a pillow from the sofa, placing it behind his head and softly played with her hair as he kissed her forehead. He wasn't about to move, not that he could've at that moment.

_Damn she feels good, just like this. Everything about her is soft and she fit me perfectly. Do not do this often enough. She's the only woman I've ever wanted to hold like this. Never held any woman for any length of time. Definitely not what they were there for._

He had been rough with her, and although this wasn't the first time, it had never been like this. In the end, he had completely let his instincts rule him. He never wanted to hurt her so he usually controlled it, but she had wanted it, he had felt it…smelled it on her. Fucking amazing didn't begin to describe it, but that would have to do. He smiled to himself.

_Beauty and the beast. She can handle anything I throw at her, even when it gets rough. She never expected to have to tame a man I bet._

He almost shuddered thinking what he would have become had she died at Zhylaw's hands, then quickly banished the idea. He never thought of himself as needing protecting. Even thinking it was uncomfortable, but that's what she did. She protected him from the ghosts of his past that would have swallowed him forever had he not met her.

_Don't know if anyone will listen…wants to listen to a fuck like me, but thanks for making me dump her ass nine years ago. Even glad I didn't see her at eighteen. All that shit going on with Rob, she still needed to get herself straight about who she wanted to be. You turned out all right Jack. _

Although he thought her beautiful on the outside, it was who she was at eleven that forced him to be human and it was who she was now that bonded him to her for life.

_For life. Fuck. Never thought I would be able to think of a woman like that, much less find one who could deal with me and all of my shit. We'll probably spend half our life arguing if we keep at it the way we have. I'll never stop fucking with her either. When she's good and pissed she's sexy as hell. If I can make her go off on me, too? Just another reason to do it. I'm fucked up and I don't give a shit. I like that fire in her. One thing I do know, we'll ever get bored with each other. _

But what about other women? _No way I'll quit looking at other women though. I like to look at beautiful women, and I do love the attention. I've seen a few around here that would make your mouth water but none of 'em do more than catch my eye. Not anymore. Shit, not since we hooked up on Chronus. Didn't even know it was her.. Anyone knowing me from before would think I was blowing smoke up their ass if they saw me now. I'm whipped and she's got me by the balls. No way in hell I'll ever let her know that. Fuck. There'd be no living with her then. _

She sighed and he looked down at her. _She fell asleep. I'm taking this to the bed. Definitely more comfortable there than on this rug. _He sat up and managed to stand up without disturbing her too much. He settled her in their bed and lay down behind her, spooning her against him. He kissed her shoulder and noticed an arc of broken, slightly bleeding skin.

_Shit! Worse than I thought. No wonder she ripped my back up, but she bit me first._ He licked his still puffy lip and smiled at his handiwork. _No way am I letting you get rid of that mark. It stays._ Eventually his own eyelids grew heavy and he gave in to the spell of her warm body and let himself sleep.

* * *

Two hours later… 

Cool air ran down her back where warmth used to be and she shivered. Then warm lips kissed at the nape of her neck and worked their way down her spine and kissed each side of her ass. Her eyelids lazily opened, still sleepy. "What are you doing?" He almost didn't understand her as she had mumbled it against her pillow.

"I'm doing what I'm supposed to. Kissing your ass." She chuckled and he rolled her over to face him, kissing her nose.

"Don't stop on my account. I like your method so far."

"Of course you do. Who wouldn't like me kissing their ass?"

He meant women of course and she knew it, but he had handed her this one. "How about Vaako? I don't think he'd be too fond of it. Eron either."

He was about to tickle but stopped. "I set myself up big time for that, so you're off the hook." He got off the bed and scooped her up in his arms.

"Where are you taking me?"

" Bath. I got it all ready for you."

He set her down just a couple of steps from the bath, which was the size of and deep as a large Jacuzzi but set almost completely into the floor. There were a few steps leading down into the water so climbing to get in it wasn't necessary. "There you go, being romantic again."

"Nope. You just smell." She popped him harder this time, satisfied with her effort.

"Ow!"

"Very good Riddick. You actually look like I hurt you that time."

"You did!"

"Good. I'm getting better at it then." She put her hair up to keep it from getting wet and walked into the bath. "This feels wonderful."

"It's not too hot?"

"No…perfect." She sniffed. "You put my bath oil in here, too."

"Had no idea how much of that crap to use, so I just dumped some in."

"It's a little strong but not too bad." He was sitting down at the edge watching her and she moved over to him. "You're not coming in?"

He looked at her like she had questioned his masculinity. "I have never and will never take a fucking bath."

"But you swim?"

"Yes."

"You've been in a Jacuzzi?"

"Yes."

"So what's the damn difference with this?"

"Even if I wanted to, and I don't, I wouldn't put up smelling like….whatever that shit is I put in there."

"It's pearberry." She splashed him getting his head and shoulders wet. "And now you're going to smell like it for the next day whether you like it or not. The oil bonds with your skin on contact."

He didn't believe the smell wouldn't wash off. "You're full of shit."

"Your hands are wet from you wiping it off your face, go wash them and then see if you can't still smell it." He washed them once, then smelled them, then again with the same result and turned around glaring menacingly at her. "Told ya."

"Well Jack, if I have to smell like a fucking pearberry, then all of me will. And after that, your ass belongs to me."

He didn't even bother going down the steps, nimbly leaping over the side like a panther. She screamed and lunged to get out of his way but he caught her ankle and pulled, fully submersing her. She came up sputtering, but with a smile on her face, which didn't make him any happier. He grabbed her by the waist and sat her on a ledge under the water, trapping her legs between his so she couldn't move.

"You know what's coming next Jack."

"Riddick! Nooooo!" He then tickled her until she was beset with hiccups, despite begging him for mercy and offering him all kind of salacious favors, some of which almost made him blush. When he let her go she quickly left her spot. The bath was large, not quite large enough to evade him, but she wanted a little space.

"What was that third thing you offered to do to me? I think I'm having second thoughts."

"Too," she hiccupped, "fucking late! You had your chance." She hiccupped again then splashed him in the face.

Riddick grabbed both her wrists, pulling her on top of him as he lounged back, legs extended. He kissed the shoulder where he bit her and she cocked her eyebrow. "About that?"

"What about it?"

"You bit me!"

"You bit me first. My lip's still swollen." He poked his bottom lip out for her to inspect.

"Awww, poor baby." She sucked on his lower lip for a moment then kissed it. "All better. I'll have to use the healing tool on this one though."

"The hell you will."

"You have something else in mind?"

"Yeah, I like it." He ran his hands over her hips. "It's sexy and it stays."

_He's next to impossible to resist when he talks to me like that. _She laced her hands at the back of his neck, purring her response against the side of his face. "As my lord wishes."

"Now you're talking."

"Don't get used to it."

She leaned forward and leisurely kissed him, taking her time to savor his mouth. She loved his lips, marveling at how soft they were. A sudden wave of desire washed over her, making her pause just for a moment followed by a low, rumbling noise from him. Her kiss was becoming gradually more aggressive before she stopped herself. She looked at him with a half smile and he looked cocky as hell when he smiled back at her, knowing exactly what she wanted, what they both wanted.

"Woman, no doubt you've got an appetite."

"Shut up and-." He sealed off any further comments with his mouth and met every one of her needs.

* * *

Jack walked out of the bathroom, her hair in a towel with an over sized, fluffy, white robe on. Riddick was kicked back on the sofa wearing a pair of boxers and the first word that popped in her head was 'yummy'. When he looked at her, he frowned and ran a hand over his face.

"You mind explaining what that was all about?"

"You look sixteen in that robe."

She put her hands on her hips. "We both know I'm far past that age."

"Doesn't matter. You still look it."

"Fine, I'll go change." She went to her dresser and started thumbing through her nightgowns. "You don't want me to look like I'm sixteen. Okay." She pulled out a dark green gown and held it up. "Silk, low cut, and split up to the hip. That should do it." She put it on and the matching robe, which didn't really cover much, and headed back out, toweling her hair as she went. He turned around to look at her and she held out her arms for his inspection. "Better?"

He got up and walked to her, fingering the silky fabric. "Big improvement. You're lookin' closer to my age now."

"_Your_ age?" He walked away but not before she managed to pop him quite hard on the back of his leg with her towel, something he had taught her to do a long time ago and she had since perfected it by practicing on Randy. He didn't move for a few seconds and she was almost at the sofa when he came after her. She shrieked as he tackled and pinned her down, holding her arms above her head.

"You little bitch."

"What's wrong little boy…you can dish it but you can't take it?"

"THAT hurt."

"YOU taught me how to do it. Not to mention you criticized my more than pitiful efforts in the past to inflict pain. I would think you'd be a little more proud since I've improved." He frowned at her. She had a point…actually two. Her questioning look told him she was waiting on an answer.

He growled then changed the subject but didn't let her hands go. Instead he fingered the fabric of her nightgown again and took a closer look at her in it. "Very nice Jack."

"I try to please."

"Wear shit like this and you won't have to try hard." He kissed her exposed skin along the low neckline of the gown and saw it turn to gooseflesh. "Not hard at all." There was a knock at the door and she jumped but he didn't. He just looked mildly irritated. "Bookmark that for later." He released her hands and got off of her to go to the door.

"Is that a hamburger by any chance?"

"Not quite." He put his hand on the door knob and looked back at her seeing how much skin she was showing. "Cover your ass up."

"My ass is not hanging out, but I'll go back and get my _white_ 'I'm sixteen and I'm jail bait' robe until they're gone."

"I'm burning that fucking thing first chance I get." He opened the door and two kitchen workers first cleared the cake and fruit tray then brought in the other food and headed to the table with it. "Not there. Over here." He pointed to the table in front of the sofa and they were sitting it down just as she came back out.

Her nose twitched at the odd combination of smells. "What is it?" She went to open one of the lids and he popped her hand.

"You can wait one more minute."

"Just make sure there are forks this time or _you're_ feeding _me_." The minute the door was shut she put her hand back on the lid. "_Now_ can I open it?'

"Go ahead." She pulled the lid off and wasn't quite sure what she was looking at. "Don't you recognize it?"

She hated to tell him no. "Um. Should I?"

"It's my specialty."

She closed her eyes to ward off a wave of nausea. "Oh god. Tell me this isn't-."

He grinned and grinned big.

"Butcher Bay Stew? For my birthday? You're fucking nuts if you think I'm going to eat that."

"First you insult my cooking, then tell me I'm nuts? You sure know how to talk sweet to your man." Grabbing the sleeve of her white robe he jerked her to him, removed it, and threw it across the room, but not before getting a good hold on her.

"This isn't about talking to you sweetly, this is about my health; physical and mental."

"Being a little dramatic aren't you?"

"Not when it comes to that slop."

"Slop? You know, if I had feelings, they would be hurt." He dipped a spoonful and brought it up to her. "Come on, you haven't had this in years I bet."

"And I will gladly go the rest of my lifetime without having it again."

"Suit yourself." He ate it with a smile and she cringed then he let her go to get himself a bowlful.

"I'm sure as hell not kissing you now."

"It's food. It won't kill you."

"Kinda hard to eat when your gag reflex kicks in."

Curious, she walked over to examine it more closely. _This doesn't quite smell like I remember it. Not that I stood there taking big whiffs of it._ She stirred the stew. _Doesn't quite look like I remember it either._ _In fact it kind of smells like something I've had before. Oh what the hell._ She sampled a little. _Son of a bitch. _

"This isn't Butcher Bay stew."

"I never said it was. You did."

Her mouth dropped open, ready to argue. _Shit. I did say that. _"You never bothered to correct me."

"Can't resist fucking with you, especially when you make it so easy."

She got herself a bowl and sat down across from him. "I've had this before but not in years. Before I met you, I think. Brunswick Stew right?"

"You got it."

"And you _really_ made this?"

"I had help."

"The whole kitchen staff?"

"Something like that."

"Let me guess, you pointed and they did all the work?" He grunted. "Thought so. Since when did _this_ become your specialty?"

"When I had my ship overhauled. I was stuck in port for a month or more and I rented a room in this guy's home doing the work. Took my meals with them mostly, too. Turns out he was the cook, not his wife, and he made this a couple of times. I wiped them out of it when he did. I kept haggling with the guy, trying to figure out how he made it. I even offered to pay him. Finally, his wife got in the act and said if I would donate the money I offered him to the children's shelter, then he'd give it to me. I offered him over a thousand credits for it."

She figured he ended up giving more. "But how much did you give the shelter?"

"Five thousand."

"That was very generous of you, not to mention sw-."

"Do _not_ call me sweet."

"You can be though. I just have a tough time imagining big, burly you haggling a guy for a recipe. Haggling over a gun or a part for the ship? Yes. But a recipe?"

"I'm a closet cook with a very short list of things I like."

"I can see you now in your little white apron."

"Watch it Jack."

"But you never liked to cook when I was with you," she insisted.

"I don't like to. But I don't _mind_ doing it if I like what it is. You cooked for me, so I didn't need to."

"Except when you were trying to poison me."

"Keep at it and I _will_ have them make my stew. Enough for a month."

"I'll start gathering my own stash of food right away then." She looked at the other covered tray with interest. "What's under the other lid?"

"Something."

"You're not going to tell me?"

"No. Just wait."

Jack scowled at him. "You know, I really hate it when you say that."

"Why?"

"Because you don't make me wait for anything that sucks."

"Go ahead, but one of them ain't from me." She opened up the tray's lid and there was a black box with a lid and a video chip. The box was curiously empty.

"What gives?"

"Save that for later and play the video."

"Is it porn?"

"Just play the damn thing Jack."

She inserted the chip and it automatically played. She heard voices she recognized but no picture, then their faces showed up and she saw Grant popping Randy in the back of the head and her hand immediately flew to her mouth.

_"Lens cap Randy!"_

_"Ow! Hey, the red light is on." _

_He slowly unbuttoned the top three buttons on his shirt as he walked up closer to the camera, smoothed his hair back, smiled then winked at her like a lecherous guy trying to pick up a girl in a bar. _

_"Oh yeah. You know it babe. I'm hot." Grant was rolling his eyes in the background._

_"Are you about finished?"_

_"Just a minute man. Give the woman time to bask in my sexy glow. She's probably tired of looking at his ugly mug by now anyway."_

_"For your sake, you better hope she's watching this alone. Anyway, we filmed this after we left your house and slipped it to Ragin. We always throw you a party on your birthday and we figured you'd miss it this year with us so we wanted to make sure you had something from home. It's short and sweet but we hope it helps."_

_"We love ya. Miss you already and we'll be thinking about you….Especially when I throw a keg party at your house on your birthday."_

_"Randy."_

_"What? Just a small affair. Two, three hundred of my closest friends."_

_"Don't worry. I'll chaperone. Anyway, stay safe, we want you back in one piece…and soon as you can."_

_"And now…your musical tribute from Elvis." Grant wrapped his hand around Randy's face._

_"Too much sugar late at night is a bad thing. Love you kid."_

_"Love you boss!_

The screen went black again but she could still hear Randy's fading voice singing 'Happy Birthday' as Elvis…a very bad Elvis. Riddick watched her the entire time. Saw how her face lit up when she heard their voices, how her face changed as she watched and listened to them, her eyes misting over, and her laughter. And now he was feeling guilty as hell for taking her away from them.

"You okay?" She turned to him and put her hand on the side of his face, something he wasn't expecting.

"More than okay. That's why you're doing this. So I have a home and family to go back to. It took me a while, but I get it. I know this hasn't been easy on you but I want you to know that what you're doing is right and despite how much I hate all of this, I think you're incredible for accepting the responsibility. I don't know that _I_ could have and I love you all the more for it."

She had just wiped out the guilt he had been feeling and left him feeling pretty good about himself. With a slight smile on his face he pulled her across his lap and thoroughly kissed her. "This wasn't where your bookmark was, Riddick."

"So I skipped a few pages." Kissing her again, he pulled the robe off her shoulders then heard his name being called, but like it was far away. Jack froze, hearing it too.

"What the hell was that?" Then they heard it again.

"Riiiiii-dick." The voice was coming from the video.

"What the fuck?"

"Gotta be Randy."

The black screen started to slowly show some light and it was Randy again with his hands covering his eyes.

_"It's just me. Grant's gone. Please tell me you're not going at it so I can take my hand away from my face."_

Riddick laughed because he _had _caught them but Jack just groaned. "I will kill him."

Randy then slightly opened his fingers and promptly shut them again.

_"Go right ahead. Didn't see a thing." He peeked again then took his hand away. "Damn you two…worse than rabbits. Kyra….can you get the big guy to leave the room for a minute. This is just between you and me."_

Jack looked at Riddick. "I'm staying. Knowing him he'll be talking trash behind my back."

_"Is he gone? Good, cause this is just for you." He stood up and paced around a bit. "Look, I know that you are probably having the most amazing sex of your life with the guy, not that it's a bad thing, but I would hate it if you got hurt. I'm talking mentally. Don't leg Big Ego, I mean Evil rip your heart out."_

"Big Ego?"

"Don't look at me like that. He came up with it. I do like it though."

_"Seriously, I just remember what it did to you when Rob died and this would be worse than that if things go sour. I know I'm sticking my nose where it doesn't belong but you're like my big sister and brothers are supposed to protect them. And if he does hurt you….well, he'll have me to deal with; the Randinator."_

"Randinator?"

"He loves the old Terminator movies. Oh my god. What the hell is he doing now?"

Randy stood in front of the camera, posing and grunting as he flexed his muscles, which were quite pitiful compared to Riddick's.

_"Ohhh yeahhh….I'll open a can of whoop ass on him all right. So you can tell him to be afraid." He ran to the camera and got right up to it. "Be very afraid Riiii-dick. I'm watching you man." He stepped back a few steps with a smile on his face. "Other than that, just bring me back a t-shirt…or a hot babe…or a hot babe in a t-shirt. I'm not too picky. Bye!"_

The screen went black once again and Jack was still laughing.

"Told you he'd be talking trash. Kid's got some balls on him."

"No, not really. He's just taking advantage of the fact that you can't do a damn thing about it right now. And _that _is the man I left in charge of my business."

"Scary thought. But he does need a woman. Maybe then he won't be quite so caught up in your love life."

"Woman? Let's start out with steady girlfriend shall we? He's still a virgin."

"Far as _you_ know."

"Ok, he _was_ a virgin when I left. Enough about Randy! What's with the empty box?"

He groaned. He was perfectly comfortable with her right there in his arms and didn't want to get up. _Remember….kiss ass._ Begrudgingly he pulled her robe back on her shoulders and sat her up. "We have to go somewhere and bring the box with you."

"Where are taking me?" He had her by the hand and was leading her to their bedroom, then into his closet. He pressed on a hidden panel and the wall slid open.

"What the-?"

"Secret passages just for the Lord Marshall." He pulled her through the door and she stopped.

"And you've known about this for how long?"

_Busted._ "A while?"

"Define 'a while'."

"Almost since we moved in." He could tell by her face she wasn't happy they kept this from her.

"Eron?"

"Who else."

"I'll have a chat with him tomorrow. Just where the hell does this go?"

"Lots of places. Now come on." The lights had automatically turned on low when the panel was accessed. They walked down a flight of stairs and then it branched off in several directions and each one of those also branched off.

"This is a maze. Where does all of this lead?"

"So far we found the game room, a couple of hallways, a few storage rooms and a bedroom, but there's a hell of a lot more."

"A bedroom." He felt her tense up. "Whose bedroom?"

"Zhylaw's former fuck."

"Who lives there now?"

"No one. This is the only way in or out of the room."

"He kept her caged there?"

"He was a sick bastard, but it's nice to know I have a place to stash your ass if you piss me off."

He smirked when he said it or she would have belted him. They went down a smaller hallway that dead ended. He opened the door, the lights came on low and he heard her gasp.

"Holy shit."

"Nice, huh?" The room looked like a scene out of a pirate movie where they stash all of their loot. It was piled high with thousands of objects made from precious metals, and boxes upon boxes of other items as well.

"Is this their treasury?"

"_His_ treasury. Eron said this had to be his private stash. There is another treasury room on the ship."

"How did Eron know about the secret hallways anyway?"

"He figured Zhylaw had a way out of the game room when he never saw him leave one night and knew that he had been alone. We found the panel and figured out how to open it. It led to our room, then we found the other paths."

"Interesting. But why my box and why bring me here?"

"It's not like I could go out and get you anything nice so I thought you might find something in here. Jewelry or whatever. I know you aren't into all that, but I noticed a lot of the other Necro women at the high table wearing it."

"You're right. I'm not into all of this. _However_, it would be fun to dress up a little more. Play the part of Lady Kyra."

"Gotta remind them who's the queen around here."

"I think every woman in the fleet would kill to be right here, right now. It's overwhelming. Since you couldn't go _out _to get me something you have to help me choose."

"So I'm not getting out of shopping?"

"You wish."

They both looked through various boxes and she saw a variety of beautiful pieces, most of which were far too ostentatious for her to ever consider wearing. After half an hour she was getting frustrated.

"I'm not seeing anything that isn't hideous or just plain over the top."

"Check this out." He handed her a simple sterling silver bracelet, almost like a charm bracelet but with smaller links and a black pearl dangling from the clasp.

"It's beautiful. Kind of reminds me of the bracelet Iman gave me when I turned fourteen."

He saw her eyes cloud up and kissed her forehead. "Keep it then."

She drew in a calming breath and smiled. "You have good taste. Anything else?"

"Nothing yet."

A smaller box in the corner caught her eye and she walked over to it, sat, and put it in her lap. It was very old and tarnished, made most likely out of brass or copper but was beautifully ornate. She opened the box and there were only a few pieces inside but they all intrigued her. There was a pendant or locket on a silver chain, a silver bracelet with a large flat center stone that slid onto your wrist, two simple rings with embedded designs, one larger than the other, a silver arm band and a woman's dagger and sheath. Closing the box she kept it with her for closer inspection later when she had more light.

"Jack, c'mere. What about these?" He was holding a pair of earrings, a necklace, and a matching bracelet.

"It's perfect. You really put Rob to shame, and jewelry was his business. Every time he chose something for me I never felt comfortable wearing it. It wasn't me. But you-."

"I know you?" He grinned and secretly got off on these little silent coups he won over Mr.Rob.

"That you do and these are really beautiful."

"I don't even know what color they are."

"Color?" She looked confused then it hit her. "Your eyes. When we land, you're getting new lenses."

"You don't like my eyes?"

"Stop it. You know I _love_ your eyes, but I know you also appreciate seeing in color. By the way, all of these gems are diamonds and emeralds set in platinum."

"Green like your eyes?"

"Darker I think but it's hard to tell in this light. Probably about the color of this gown."

"That's dark green?" She nodded and he had her pictured perfectly and in living color using her eyes as a starting point for her gown and groaned. "I don't need fucking lenses right now. Grab your shit and let's go."

"Why the rush?" He didn't say a thing, just looked back at her with a gleam in his eye and a predatory smile. "Oh. Well in that case, lead the way."

* * *

Riddick walked back into their bedroom with glasses and a bucket of iced champagne to find her sleeping. Night wasn't quite over with as far as he was concerned and she couldn't be that deep in sleep yet. She was lying on her stomach at an angle, her hair partially covering her back, taking up a good portion of the top of the bed. All of the covers had ended up on the floor after they came back up from the treasury room, with the exception of a sheet that barely covered her ass. 

_Sleeping? I don't think so._ He set down the bucket and glasses and poured one for himself. The champagne was chilled just right giving him an idea. He moved to the side of the bed where her foot was hanging off and using the tip of his finger he lightly touched the back of her calf, and pulled away when she twitched. He did it again at the back of her thigh, lightly touching for moment, just enough to bother her. Kind of like a fly. Between the feather-like touches on her legs and back she finally shifted and rolled onto her back to avoid whatever was bothering her.

_Too easy. _Champagne glass in hand he went to the side where her head was, took a couple of drinks, then set the glass down. He grabbed the bucket of ice and set it on the floor next to the bed and popped an ice cube into his mouth, trying his best to suck and resist chewing it. With the ice cube melting he quietly leaned over her and captured a nipple in his mouth.

She screamed like a banshee.

"Fuck! Son of a bitch!"

She pushed at him but he jumped on the bed, positioned her so she was more straightly aligned, trapped her legs and then her arms above her head. All without taking his mouth off of her.

"Scream a little louder next time, I think the South Hall didn't quite hear you." He swallowed the rest of the ice grinning at her.

"What the fuck was that for?"

"Punishment."

"For what?"

"You fell asleep."

"So I get tortured? It's my birthday."

"Not anymore princess. It's past midnight."

"Shit!" She watched him grab another piece of ice and hold it between his teeth. "This is cruel and unusual punishment. That's illegal you know." A drop of water came off the ice cube and fell between her breasts and rolled down her stomach and she started jerking her arms and legs to no avail. He sucked the ice cube into his mouth.

"No law on the books about ice cube torture. Seeing that I've broken most of them, I should know. Besides, since when have I given a fuck about doing something illegal? And that reminds me…I _am_ the law around here."

"You sound like you stepped out of a bad cowboy movie but I'm having a difficult time figuring out which side of the law you're on."

"Maybe this will help." His mouth went for her other nipple, which he finally caught and she screamed again bucking up against him as hard as he could.

"Definitely the _wrong_ side of the law."

"Then that makes you the nice girl. No wait…the sheriff's woman. The one the outlaw has his way with."

"Not a plot I've ever seen."

"Doubtful. Saw it in a porn flic once." He got a twitch of a smile out of her for that one. He picked up another ice cube, put it in his mouth, then laced his fingers through hers and pulled her arms down lower so he could reach her stomach. She started squirming before he had even done anything.

"No! No, no, no, no!" She shrieked when the ice cube brushed across her stomach and shivered immediately. Her stomach twitched every time he came near it with the ice cube as it ran a circle around her belly button.

"I am _so_ going to pay you back for this!"

"Then I better make sure I enjoy myself." He looked up smiling, making sure he had her attention, then he dropped the remainder into her naval.

"Get it out Riddick." She was squirming and trying not to lose it completely, which is just what he wanted, and she knew it.

"No." He trapped one hand while he got another cube in his mouth, sucked on it for a minute, then dropped it in her naval as well. This time she screamed through clenched teeth and tried to roll so it would come out. "It's staying put."

"Son of a bitch!" He let her twist a little that time only to have some of the cold water roll out onto her skin and down her waist. Not what she wanted. "First you freeze me and now I'm wet!"

"Need me to warm you up?"

"No." He kissed the valley between her breasts and she flinched thinking it would be cold, but it wasn't. He moved his mouth over one breast and she could feel his warm breath.

"Sure about that?"

"Quite sure." He reached over for another ice cube, almost had it in his mouth and her eyes grew big. "What are you doing?"

"If you don't want me to _warm_ you up, you must want me to cool you off."

"No!"

"Which is it? Warm….or cold?

"Warm."

"What's that? Didn't quite hear you?"

"The hell you didn't. I said wa-." His mouth was still cold when he kissed her and his tongue was even colder. She found the contrast in temperatures to her liking.

Responding to his kiss before too long, she moaned into his mouth, despite herself, and that's when he pulled away. Trapping her hands above her head again he moved his hand down to her naval and pushed down slightly, letting the water run out. She sharply sucked in her breath and glared at him.

"Think I like you cold better."

He picked up a couple of cubes and glided them slowly over her skin, leaving a trail of water as they melted. His mouth followed quickly behind re-warming her skin. He noticed the tension in her body had slowly melted like the ice. _My ice princess is thawing but she's trying to resist._

Releasing his hold on her legs, he nudged them apart with knees then let go of her wrists to trail the ice down her hip, then the insides of each leg. She was grinding her teeth to keep herself quiet. She didn't mind, okay she _liked_ this ice play, just not when he left it in one place too long, but she'd never say so. That would just feed his ego. A couple of drops of water ran down the crevice joining her leg to her body and she clamped her mouth shut and tried to think of anything else. _I'm so fucked._

"Let me get that." He slowly licked from the bottom up, smiling, knowing how hard she was trying to hide her reaction. _Can't hide anything from me sweetness._ He made his way back up her body and reached for more ice. He ran a chip of ice up her neck, under her chin and down the other side of her neck before it melted, still following behind with his mouth. Watching her hands he saw they were fisted and her nails were biting into her palms.

He ran his hands up her arms and laced his fingers with hers before looking down at her.

"Interesting."

Her brow furrowed. She didn't know where he was going with this. Only thing she knew was that he had, once again, gotten her very aroused and better do something about it. "What's interesting?"

"Why did I start doing this?"

"Punishment." She didn't think before opening her mouth and instantly wanted to kick herself in the ass when the word popped out.

"Thank you Jack."

Immediately, his mouth was at her neck, kissing and roaming all over it and she didn't try to stay quiet this time. He then scalded a trail to each breast, concentrating just long enough to heat her up before moving to her ribs and stomach.

"If this is your brand of punishment then I'll need to rethink my good behavior."

He came back up, his body now covering hers, and kissed her, her arms automatically circling his neck. He lifted his body slightly off of hers and brought his hand just under her breast, then cupped it. She screamed almost as loud as the first time. He had palmed a couple of ice cubes when she was distracted and he was now putting them to good use and chuckling at her reaction.

"See Jack, the ice is far more effective if your skin is nice and warmed up."

"Rat bastard! She was fruitlessly trying to dislodge his iced hand that was running down her ribs. "Enough!"

"I agree. Time for something else." Her arms were once again above her head with his finger laced through hers, gripping her hands. He held her like that, saying and doing nothing right away, then watched the indignant look on her face change when he slid into her and began a slow pace. "Didn't think you'd mind this."

She didn't mind at all but expected him to try something else and she wasn't about to let her guard down. "At least it's not freezing."

"Doubt it would work if it was." She smiled at that remark. He kissed her slowly and her hands clenched his. She rocked her hips against him and his pace quickened. She wanted to wrap her arms around him but he wouldn't release her hands yet so she wrapped her legs around him instead and squeezed.

That action got her rolled over and he was now beneath her. She enthusiastically took over, setting an urgent rhythm of her own. His hands lightly grazed over her nipples firing a shot of heat that she felt where her body joined with his, making her moan.

"Do that again."

Knowing exactly what she wanted, a teasing smile appeared on his face, and he didn't do what she had asked. "Do this?"

"Don't fuck with me Riddick."

"Little late for that princess." Then he touched her the way she wanted and felt her tighten around him when she cried out.

"Oh god…just like that."

"You like that?" She nodded her head.

"And this?" He grazed across her nipples again, this time grinding up into her as he did it. A choked cry was her answer and he groaned himself when she tightened again.

He grinned up at her. "Was that a yes?"

"Yes!"

"Just makin' sure."

She only needed to be touched a few more times. He watched her and waited, then touched her one last time. Immediately she tightened around him, then cried out, her head falling back.

He sat up and wrapped his arms around her as her arms gave out. "Fucking beautiful."

He rolled them again, crushing his mouth against hers, and rapidly drove into her, his own release not far. She pulled herself from the kiss and grasped his face in her hands.

"I want to watch you."

Growling, he thrust deeper, grinding into her. Before long his entire body began to tense. Almost at the edge he buried himself in her. He shut his eyes and groaned loudly as he came, his brow furrowing as he convulsed, almost like he was in pain. Shortly, his face softened, pleasure and contentment now in his eyes. Satiated, he collapsed on top of her then rolled to his side bringing her with him

"You gonna leave me alone so I can get some sleep?"

She nipped his neck. "I _was_ asleep."

He grunted. "You wanted it."

She closed her eyes and settled herself in his arms. "Wondered when your ego would join us."

"Bed is plenty big for three." He kissed her forehead, then her nose, then her lips. He closed his own eyes and kept them closed for a few minutes before he made a grunting sound of frustration and got up. He grabbed the sheet and a blanket and brought it back up on the bed, then he scooted her over to her side of it.

"What is this?" He covered them both with the sheet and placed the wadded blanket between them as a barrier.

"Stay the hell over there."

"Riddick! What's your problem?"

"Can't fucking sleep with you up against me."

"Since when?"

_Since my dick decided it's eighteen and wants to fuck any chance it gets. _

She didn't get an answer and finally turned her back on him. "Whatever."

* * *

**In another room of the Necropolis…**

"For your sake, this better be good."

"I assure you it is. A question first. What would it be worth to you if we could get back to the campaign?"

"There is no campaign. _He _put an end to that as you know. We now look only to the Underverse."

"But what if we could…_with_ the Lord Marshall's blessing?"

"How much have you been drinking?"

"Nothing I assure you. Your answer first. Would that interest you?"

"You would not be here if it didn't."

"Precisely as I thought. I only needed it confirmed."

"Out with it then."

"I overheard a conversation this afternoon between Lady Kyra and the Elemental woman."

"And?"

"She told Lady Krya that she saw her in two visions, one in which she died at Zhylaw's hands and Riddick, in short, no longer cared what we did, allowing us to continue our campaign as we made our way to the Underverse."

"You are sure this is what you heard?"

"Positive. They parted soon after so I imagine they spoke of other things before I started listening. However, this is all that matters."

"You asked what it would be worth to me….you have a plan in mind?"

"It's simple really. Kill her."

"But you keep what you kill and she has him."

"Obviously he can't be claimed. No one will claim responsibility for her death. We let him remain in power for I see no reason to dethrone him as long as we get what we want."

"I don't want her dead."

"She can't live, he has to be crushed emotionally and her death will do it."

"No. I will have her for myself. But she can certainly _look_ like she died. She'll have to be taken to another ship and kept there. Who else knows of this?"

"No one. I've watched as you've conceded your place and I can see how it goes against everything you are. You need to wage war, we need a strong military leader, and this is your chance. Best of all, no one will suspect you being party to it. Not given your position and how you have made yourself _appear_ resigned to your new life. I suspect he would easily hand the command over to you."

"We cannot do this alone."

"We aren't alone. From the beginning I have been quietly gathering support. There are many who remain loyal to the campaign and they understand why you have chosen the path you have."

"I won't be a blind member of a party. I will know who is with us."

"Certainly, I can provide you that information tomorrow. But if we do not kill her, how can we make it look as though she died?"

"Let me take care of that. He'll want to see her body and I will need a stand-in for her."

"I know of a woman who is of the same height and coloring."

"She is loyal to the campaign?"

"She is. I confess that it will be a shame to mutilate her but she will rise again."

"That won't be necessary. I just need a stand in to make this look good. I don't plan on letting him get close enough to see the difference."

"Tomorrow night then?"

"I will contact you with a time and a place. I don't want you here again."

"As you wish. It will be an honor to once more serve under you Lord Vaako."

* * *

Comments, reviews, PLEASE. I don't wish to beg here but I do live for them (yes, I really don't have a life). Even anonymous ones! I've gotten over 200 reviews for this piece and you have NO idea how much that has meant to me. If you have reviewed once - thank you! Several times - you're awesome and if you reveiw all the time - **LOVE YOU!** And if you haven't reviewed at all but have gotten this far...what are you waiting for? 


	44. Beginnings of Treason

**Wow! **You guys really don't want Vaako to be a bad guy do you? I love it. I guess that means he's really grown on you in this story. Well, I hope I've managed to have him do that…kind of like mold? Ok, bad example. I **love** your reviews! **Thanks so much** for the support and comments!

**Vampiress-06** : Kick ass? Thank you! Woo-hoo. Can't get much better than that.  
**SG19** : Thicker the better I think, at least that's the way I like it. Thanks for the review!  
**nothingsnobody**: No, I'm not kidding…Vaako's being a baaaad boy. Don't do anything drastic please. I like reading your reviews too much!  
**Claudzion:** Awesome? Love it! Thanks. Birthday got a little carried away but what the hell, right? Interesting theory on Vaako. We'll see. Enjoy the reviews!  
**Nikita1506** : OMG YES! Yes yes yes yes! Like wife like husband. Hang tight Kita and thanks for the reply!  
**BatPhace** : Who wouldn't! What the hell kind of monkey wrench? A big, fat, greasy, hairy one, that's what kind! Always love your colorful questions Batty!  
**greenfaire** : I keep you on your toes? Ok, so that sounds painful and I'll try and let you come down…just not sure when. Then again, how long _can _you stay on your toes? Hmm. Ok, now let me say, HOLY CRAP! Your review made my day…, hell, it made my week. LOVED IT! I think my favorite part was your comparison of it to a TV series. You're awesome and **thank you!** Oh, BTW, I think the reluctant romantics are the most endearing.  
**XXXevilgrinXXX** : Ok, so is he unwilling or does he know what he's doing but just won't admit it? Food for thought. Let me say how much I enjoy reading your analysis of Riddick in this past chapter. Especially the part about him begging 'even in his own messed up way.' I never thought about it that way and it's a great perspective. Yes, Randy…I miss the big goof. Loved your comments and thanks as always!  
**singer-blueice** Yes, oh yes. He's a bad man. I just love the reaction I got about his jaunt to the dark side. We'll see if he stays there. He does look good in all black though. LOL. Thanks for the reply!

* * *

Riddick slowly woke up and Jack was firmly ensconced in his arms. Both the sheet and the blanket that should have separated them were at the bottom of the bed. Then he noticed that he wasn't on _his_ side of the bed. _Don't remember moving over here. _He closed his eyes for a moment and it came to him. _Oh, yeah. I wanted a piece of her but she wouldn't wake up. Wish I knew what the hell is going on. I can't keep my hands off her and when I do get her, I wanna fuck so bad I can't think. Then again, I had a lot to make up for, had to make up with her, and it was her birthday. Must have put me in overdrive. _

It was a little after eight but he wasn't about to get up. Correction, the rest of him was not about to get up. Part of him was already wide awake, pressed firmly against her ass and scant inches from where it wanted to be. He silently groaned. _Damn. Quit thinking with your dick. Not like you didn't have her plenty last night. _Realizing his hand was partially under her breast, he moved his thumb across it and her breathing altered for a moment. He grinned to himself. _But it ain't last night anymore._

Twenty minutes later he was in the shower, still hard and now throbbing with Jack sleeping peacefully in bed. Riddick tried everything he could to coax her awake. He touched, he kissed, nibbled and nothing but a few sighs and a couple of moments where her breathing went a little faster. He got her aroused, that he could smell, but she was far too gone to wake up. He knew he could have gone ahead and had his way with her. Part of him was screaming to do it, but he wanted her awake. After attacking her with ice last night when she was asleep, she might not be too thrilled if he tried something again. Still, that wasn't helping his current problem. Wrapping his hand around his length, he stroked once then stopped growling at himself. "Fuck that. I'll give her five more minutes then I'm waking her ass up."

The second he left the bedroom Jack sat straight up smiling. _Now that he's been left hanging…time for a little fun of my own. Then he gets it for the ice._ She pretended to stagger in the bathroom like she was still half-asleep. He heard her and when she was on her way back out of the bathroom he pulled her into the shower.

She flopped her head against his chest. "Noooooo. I want to go back to sleep."

"Not 'til you help me take care of a problem you started." She looked down then back up at him.

"I caused this problem all the way from the bed with you in here?" She was unconvinced and yawned as she said it.

"No. You gave me this problem when I was in bed _with_ you."

"Okay, so that makes sense. But you came in here….even though I was out there?" She leaned back and got her hair wet.

His frustration level was rising and she was having a good time. "No Jack. I tried to wake you up."

"Really?" She got some soap and started slowly washing his chest, keeping her tone very nonchalant. "Must of not tried very hard." _Woah, big boy just got tense. Wonder if I'm pushing his self control or his temper. I really don't care which, but both would be even better. _

She went back up to his neck and down his shoulders. "I did. For twenty minutes."

_I think it's both. He looks like he's about to jump me but his tone is clipped. _She took one of his hands and trapped it between her elbow and body, then washed his arm, massaging it as she worked up. She felt his hand flex against her body. "And I slept through it all?"

She did his other arm next. "Yes."

"Turn around please." Starting at the top of his back she worked down. "Well, what did you do?" He proceeded to tell her everything he tried, noticing how his voice hitched when her hands went over his ass and almost all the way between his legs. "You can turn back around now." Still acted almost indifferent and it was grating on him. "Well, that certainly explains that hot dream I had right before I woke up."

"Glad I could be of service." Unexpectedly her soapy hands washed his still erect manhood in a rather detached fashion and he began to look perturbed. _Oh your face. I think I just delivered a huge hit to your sense of self because I'm not paying you the kind of attention you want. _

"Turn and rinse." She was already washing herself when he turned around and he tried to do it for her. "I got it. You can do my hair though." She gave him her back smiling to herself. _I'm sure my hair is the very last thing you want your hands on right now._ He probably set a record for the quickest wash and rinse and she was now back facing him.

"You know what puzzles me."

"What's that?"

"If you already went to the trouble of trying to wake me up, for twenty minutes, and you knew I was responding to you, kind of, I would have expected you to go ahead and have your way with me." It took absolutely everything in her to keep a straight face when she saw his. She could tell he was internally berating himself for not doing just that.

"I wanted you awake." He had spoken through gritted teeth.

She laughed out of disbelief. "And you don't think I wouldn't have woken up once you got started?" _Oh that's just killing you isn't it._

"After what I did with the ice last night-."

"Oh, I see now. You thought I would have been pissed at you for taking advantage of me?"

"Thought had crossed my mind. You weren't exactly happy about the ice."

"But when have I _ever _been unhappy when you're inside me, making me feel so good?"

_Time to take this up a notch._ "I guess I should make it up to you."

"Make what up to me?"

"You were very thoughtful about my feelings and in return you ended up," she gestured toward his crotch, "well, like this."

"Go on." He was liking where this was heading and it showed in the tone of his voice.

She tugged at her lower lip with her teeth and gave him a very seductive look. "Would it please the Lord Marshall to have me on my knees before him?" He growled and a slight smile appeared on his lips.

_Hell fucking yes it would please me. Day is getting better already. _"You have no idea."

"I think I can imagine." She eyed a place where he could partially sit and led him to it, then got down on her knees, placing her hands on the fronts of his thighs.

He took one look at her down on her knees in front of him and about lost it and quickly looked away. _Gotta get my shit under control or this will be over before it even gets good._ She ran her hands down the fronts of his thighs to the tops of his knees then placed her hands along the inside of each knee and ran them back inward, stopping when her fingers reached his groin. Starting on the inside of one thigh, she flicked his skin with her tongue and he jerked. She followed that with a few nips, and kisses until reaching his innermost thigh then she repeated with the other leg. His breathing rate had already increased making her very pleased.

_Can't remember the last blow job I got but it sure as hell didn't start off like this. _

She ran both hands over his thighs as she bent down and flicked her tongue at the base of his arousal. Letting the weight of it rest against her lips, she slowly flicked, kissed, and licked the underside of him almost to the tip while adding the feather-light touch of her caress as she cupped the rest of him.

_This settles it…I'm definitely keeping her. _"Jack." He groaned her name and reached his hand down, touching whatever part of her his fingers could make contact with as a sign of encouragement. Hearing him groan because of what she was doing to him made her feel incredibly powerful and was arousing her at the same time. She wouldn't back down from her plan though. Grasping him with her hand she lightly stroked him, then slowly took him partially in her mouth, running her tongue along the sensitive skin underside. Riddick felt his mouth go extremely dry and swallowed several times, shuddering as he did. Thrilled with his response she backed her mouth away, licked the tip and took him deeper in her mouth, slowly moving up and down his length. He groaned deeply, pleased now that he didn't wake her up. His hand moved to the side of her head, then he made the mistake of looking down at her and moved her off him immediately.

"Fuck!"

"What's wrong?"

He was breathing hard trying to regain some control over his own body. "Not a damn thing. Just should have never looked down at you." His hand went to the back of her head and he urged her to stand up and pulled her against him. She pushed herself away from him then saw the question appear in his eyes.

"Not going anywhere, my back is cold and you need to…take a moment it seems." She moved the shower head and directed it over to where he was, then turned the temperature up a little. "Too hot?"

"Uh-uh." She smiled, her hand still on the temperature control, then she took a step forward and turned the temperature to as low as it would go. She didn't stick around either exiting the shower as fast as she could followed by his roar as the cold water hit him. Not bothering to grab a towel, she just ran, almost slipping on the floor.

"Shit!" She managed to keep herself from falling, laughing the entire time, which didn't help. "Don't slip and bust your ass, Riddick." She made sure to slam the door behind her, just to buy her a second or two, then ran through their bedroom to the living room, shutting that door behind her, too. "I just want a piece of furniture between us long enough for me to see his face for a second."

But he was far faster than she expected. "JAAA-AAACK!" He bellowed her name in two syllables as he came after her.

_Not good when he yells like that but he deserved it. _As he was right on her heels she didn't dare look back, but knew he was close. Instead of trying to run around the sofa, she jumped over it, using the back of it like a vault. He hit it, right as she tumbled to the rug, and then she got a good look at his face and laughed. Not ready to give up yet, she got to her feet and took one step before his huge arm scooped around her middle and pulled her backside flush against him. His roaring growl filled the room when he grabbed her and she screamed, following it with a fit of laughter then shrieked when she was lifted up, her legs dangling. He turned her to face the sofa and forced her to stand on the cushions with her knees, then he got on and moved his knees between hers. He walked them to the end of the sofa and leaned down on her until he had her partially curved over the cushioned arm, trapping her between it and his body.

His mouth was immediately at her ear chuckling. "Gotta hand it to you Jack. Never saw that one coming."

"That _was_ the plan."

"You're a fucking cock tease. That's not the first time you've played me like that. Getting to be a habit of yours."

"Not like you weren't enjoying it…_both_ times and twice hardly makes it a habit. Besides, I had a score to settle."

"Funny thing about settling scores; someone always ends up on top, and that's usually been me." His arousal brushed against her inner thigh suggestively.

"Cold water didn't affect you any did it."

"It's gonna take a hell of a lot more than that." Someone knocked at their door taking them both by surprise, sending Jack into another fit of laughter.

"Like someone knocking at the door maybe?"

Eron had been walking to their room when he heard Riddick bellowing Jack's name followed by her scream then everything went quiet. His eyes grew wide. "That certainly didn't sound good and it doesn't sound like things went well last night. In the name of the Underverse, what could she have done to him?" He brought his hand up to knock on the door several times, hesitating and bringing it down each time, then he finally knocked.

Riddick made a loud grunt of frustration then yelled at the door. "Who the _fuck_ is it?"

Eron hesitated to answer but did anyway. "Eron, my lord." He strained to see if he could hear any sign of her at all.

Jack was still laughing at the interruption. "Not now Eron!"

"Thirty minutes!" She managed to yell it out before Riddick covered her mouth with his hand.

Hearing Jack's voice he let out an audible sigh of relief then smiled. "I'll give you an hour and bring breakfast, too. I'm sure you'll find _something_ that you can do to occupy yourselves with the extra time.

"Man has good instincts." He took his hand off Jack's mouth and ran them both up her inner thighs, his fingers finding her wet. Her breath hitched pulling a low rumbling sound of desire out of him. "I can do a lot in thirty minutes Jack. But an hour? Now that gives me time to get…creative."

* * *

An hour later, as promised, Eron knocked at their door and Jack swung it open before he had even taken his hand down. 

"That anxious to see me Kyra?"

"Sorry to burst your bubble, but no. I'm more anxious to see that cart of food they've got behind you. I'm so hungry I could eat a cow."

"Lovely to see you as well." He made no move to enter the room.

Jack put her hands on her hips. "You have two seconds to get out of the way of my food before I drop kick your ass." Riddick snaked an arm around her waist and picked her up and away from the door but didn't put her down. "Put me down!"

Eron walked in the room with the man pushing the cart behind him. "Thank you lord Marshall."

He snorted. "Didn't do if for you Eron. She'll grab all those good cheese things for herself if I don't hold her back."

"They are called cream cheese danishes or simply pastries for short and if you don't leave me at least _one_-." He shoved one at her and let her go.

"Eat it and let us both enjoy a minute of silence." Eron coughed to keep from laughing then did laugh when the man who brought the food left the room.

Jack glared at him but her silent threat did little to deter his laughter and Riddick even had a satisfied smirk on his face as well. "Tell me Eron. Is there a point to your presence?"

"Actually, yes. I needed to know if Riddick would be available so I can adjust today's schedule as needed."

Jack interjected her response before Riddick could open his mouth. "You can have him, but he's mine at lunch, dinner, and thereafter."

Eron raised an eyebrow and looked at Riddick who shrugged. "What she said."

"But before you both go, I have a few things to share. Please Eron, take a seat." Eron sat down across from where she and Riddick were seated, very curious and aware that her mood had just changed. "We all know of the prophecy that brought Riddick here but thanks to Vaako, I found out _who_ actually foretold it to Zhylaw.

Eron sat forward in his seat. "Vaako knows?"

"No, but he was witness to a conversation between Zhylaw and Aereon. They knew each other before Riddick was born."

Riddick stood up hearing that bit of information. "That bitch knew him?" She grabbed his hand and tugged it until he sat back down.

"Yes, she knew him, but there's more. I ran into her yesterday when I had an hour to kill before coming up here. I confronted her about knowing him and accused her of telling Zhylaw. She admitted it. She is the Elemental Prophet, _but_ she only receives visions about the people she is currently spending time with." Jack just let that hang there for a minute.

"So she had to spend time with him _before_ she could see his future?"

"That's right Eron."

"Why the fuck would she tell a bastard like him that he was going to die?" Eron stood up and slowly paced. He was putting it together and a smile slowly came to her face watching him work it out.

"Because the bastard wasn't a Necromonger yet. I know that much about his history. No, she knew him before that, before he became a monster. She felt compelled to warn him."

"Are you ready for this? She warned him because she is his mother." Eron laughed at the way this whole story was unfolding.

Riddick stood up again rubbing his hand over his head. "I feel like I'm in the middle of fucking soap opera."

"He converted not long after that apparently and that's when he set out to destroy the male children of Furya. He went him to let her know that she wouldn't have to worry about her little boy anymore and told her how exactly he had taken care of the threat. She was horrified and I don't think she has forgiven herself for that atrocity. That's why she sought you out to stop him."

"She fucked over her own kid?"

"She ceased to consider him her son once he converted."

Eron laughed again, realization hitting him. "Incredible! His powers…he's an elemental."

"Half elemental but you're thinking is correct. He moved the way he did because of them and everyone here who still believes they will become _just_ like him is sadly mistaken. They'll gain a few of his abilities, but if they pass back over, they will be without a soul as he was. That is why he behaved without regard for life or with any kind of a moral conscience."

"You're telling me I've got an armada full of people believing his bullshit promises and that's why they're hot and bothered to make it to the Underverse?"

"I'm afraid so. I know there are many who do not believe in this campaign at all, no matter what he promised. The Underverse will be hell for them. Think of those they gathered from Helion Prime for example." She looked at Eron. "How many do you truly believe were willing converts?"

He wasted no time in answering her. "A handful at most and we converted more than two thousand easily."

"So this little psycho-fuck armada is going to get blown apart _if_ they find out they're not gonna be like him when they cross over." Jack felt horrible for him. She knew he was wrestling with what to do should people change their mind and want their freedom. She stood up and walked over to him, taking his hands.

"I spoke with Aeron and I asked her, without letting anyone know, to make a list of those who she knew for a fact don't want to go. Then, if we reveal the truth to them about his powers,we may be able to add others. Those who weren't in this for the campaign, but resigned to it knowing at least ending up like him would be some kind of compensation."

"But Kyra, she couldn't possibly identify them all. I can't even be sure that everyone on this ship is a loyal Necromonger. Look at me. I did what I did to make a comfortable life for myself, not because this was something I believed in."

"She knows that. _I _know that. She's afraid that some who wish to continue the campaign would lie about their loyalty just to be set free and begin again."

Riddick turned around and looked at them both. "What would you do?"

"Letting some of them get back to some kind of a normal life, especially the latest converts, would be the best thing to do."

"I agree with her. They don't deserve this."

"Riddick? What are you thinking?"

"I'm putting this in your hands. You both work with the witch to find as many as you can but that list better be air tight or this whole trip will be completely fucked if they end up starting their campaign all over again. When we have that list, then I'll decide if she tells her secret to see who else wants to bail out. This does _not_ leave this room."

"I think I know how we can get the people off without causing too much attention, but it will take some time to get it organized. We have a few Class-5 ships that are scantly populated since we haven't picked up new converts. We can consolidate the residents from those and transfer the unwilling converts to those ships. They just won't know why they are being transferred."

"Then leave them behind when we reach our next stop. I like it. Shore leave will be restricted so most won't notice them being gone when we leave anyway."

Jack jumped in his arms and he caught her, then she kissed him soundly on the lips. "Thank you. I know this is a risk but-."

"If Lajjun and Ziza were on board, you'd want them out of here. So would I. I'm not sold yet on anyone else getting a ticket out of here. We'll save that talk for another day. Do what you can for now."

She got a saucy smile on her face. "So, does this mean I get to boss him around for a while?" Eron's eyes silently begged Riddick for help, which he gave. He owed Eron for his help with Jack.

"Sorry princess. You work together." Eron silently thanked him. "Jack, you talk to the windbag and tell her what's up then the two of you meet with her and keep an eye on her. I want to know what's going on until the day we set them free. Anything else she told you?"

There was but it wasn't anything important in her mind and most of it would get Riddick pissed off at Aereon so she chose not to divulge those details at this time. "Yes, but it's trivial and it can wait." She would soon regret saying nothing to him at that time.

"I'll see you at lunch then." He kissed her forehead then left with Eron.

* * *

Jack went to find Aereon and she wasn't in her quarters. She left her a message and then went back to the landing bay to see if perhaps someone there knew where she had gone. In truth, she was curious about flying a vessel and visiting another ship and was using the need to find Aereon as an excuse for both. 

In no time she had found which ship she was on, found a transport to take here there, and coerced the pilot into showing her how to fly it. By the time they arrived at their destination, the man looked paler than ever, a difficult feat to accomplish considering the typical pallor of the Necromonger skin. Jacked docked the ship and smiled brilliantly at the man.

"So, Neal, how did I do?"

"Fine my lady." He took a deep breath to settle his nerves. "May I ask where you learned to fly?"

"Lord Riddick taught me the basics. I picked up the rest using a simulator."

"Impressive and I'm not just saying that because of who you are."

"Thank you. I thought the controls would be more different but they really aren't, at least not this class of a ship."

"Most fly the same you'll find but this ship is only built for commuter traffic. You'd have to fly a frigate to get the feel for one of our more powerful ships. Shall I wait for you?"

"I'm not sure how long I'll be. Could you return by quarter til' twelve and pick me up then?"

"Of course my lady."

Jack wandered from the landing bay to the main hall of the ship. It was all larger than she thought it would be but still tiny in comparison to the Necropolis. "This main hall is incredibly quiet. I would expect more people to be walking around. She ventured down a hallway that led to a smaller open court and that is when she recognized a few faces from Helion Prime. They were friends of Lajjun.

"Anisa! Tahira!" The women turned hearing their names called and were shocked to see Jack. They both fell to their knees and she could tell they were deathly frightened of her, which made her gut twist.

"My lady. You wish a word with us?"

"Tahira, I wish you both to stand up and call me Kyra as you have done since I was fourteen. You have nothing to fear from me." Anisa stood up and glared at her.

"We have nothing to fear from you or your man, the Lord Marshall? You destroyed Helion Prime and killed everything we loved and forced us to make a decision which sickens us still."

Jack was shocked by her venomous accusation and that they believed she and Riddick were responsible for their life as it now was. "First of all, Lord Marshall Riddick and I had nothing to do with the Necromongers until hours before this armada took off. If you believe Helion Prime was decimated like the other planets before it then you have been fed a lie. The man responsible for all of those atrocities is dead by the hands of _my man_."

Tahira grabbed Jack's hand. "Helion Prime was not destroyed?"

"No it wasn't. Shortly after Riddick killed the Lord Marshall Zhylaw he ordered the armada off the ground and did not allow them to do any further damage. Did you not see the broadcast announcing Riddick as the _new_ Lord Marshall?"

"We saw it but the commander of this ship was the one who told us that you and Lord Riddick were responsible. We were not told that he was newly crowned."

"So I'm sure there are others here who know me and think I am a monster as well."

"Yes, but we will not let them continue to believe it." Anisa took Jack's hand and smiled. "Would you join us for tea?"

"Of course." Both Anisa and Tahira's face changed into a look of horror as a man emerged from no where, grabbed Jack by her pony tail and yanked her head back. She quickly drew her shiv, grabbed the hand holding her hair, and cut the inside of his arm enough to sever tendons, which broke his grip. Still holding his hand she backed up into his body, elbowed him and pulled on his arm to flip the man to the ground. She was sitting astride the man, her shiv already puncturing the skin at his throat when he made eye contact with her.

"I hope you have a damn good explanation for attacking me like that or the rest of this blade will find it's way to the backside of your throat."

The man's eyes nearly bugged out of his head when he realized who was sitting on him. "My lady? I had no idea it was you. Please forgive me."

"You must have a hearing problem, and I do not like to repeat myself. Why did you attack me?"

"I saw you speaking with these women and you have no identification band. No one is allowed to roam freely on this ship without one."

"So you just attacked me? Why did you not just approach me and question me?"

"It must be done to preserve civil order."

"And who wrote your book of rules?"

"I did." Jack looked up hearing the voice and looked up to see an older man walking toward her. She stood up, taking in the Necro in front of her. He was shorter than her by several inches, with dark hair styled similarly to Vaako's, and a rather horrific looking scar going across his right eye that had turned the pupil a milky white color; a stark contrast to his left eye, which was so dark it was almost black. He had an air of insolence about him and his disdain for her was clearly written on his face. "You may call me Noran. I am the administrator of this ship."

"I may call you Noran, but I _will_ call you whatever pleases me." He clenched his jaw after her response. "Why are your men allowed to come after women like that? I wasn't doing anything to provoke that kind of attack."

"The purpose behind it is clear. New converts must be tracked. We often encounter problems with them during their transition period and the identification bands allow us to easily track our residents. Converts without bands are assumed to be doing something they shouldn't, which is why you were attacked. We must both ensure their safety and that they are following the Necromonger way."

Jack had been holding Tahira's hand and took notice that no men were walking around in the area. "Where is your husband?"

"He is on board but not with me. They have kept all women separated from their male family members."

Jack looked back at Noran. "And your reasoning behind that? Why is she not allowed to have her husband with her?"

"Living space is limited and we have been forced to make the converts share rooms until they are processed and moved to their permanent homes. The unmarried women are safer without the men living with them. By grouping them like this we prevent unfortunate sexual assaults." Jack's eyes narrowed. She knew that was a lie about the cramped living conditions after what Eron told her this morning about other ships barely being inhabited.

"You talk as though they are animals that cannot control themselves. I lived with these people and they do not deserve this treatment. This policy will end."

"I do not take my orders from you." Jack thought he might say something like that and she took a few steps closer to the man, using her height as an advantage to make him feel shorter than he was.

"It wasn't an order, it was a promise and one that will be kept. I have nothing further to say to you." She turned her back on him and took both women by the hand to lead them away. Noran watched, his temper flaring from her dismissal of him and her lack of respect for who he was.

"Breeder bitch. The sooner we are rid of you, the sooner we can get back to the campaign. It cannot happen quickly enough for me."

* * *

Jack rode back to the Necropolis in silence. She had not seen Aereon and didn't care at this point. Hearing how the people were being treated, people she knew, ripped at her. She had learned much from Tahira and Anisa and none of it had been good. At least ten percent of the almost five hundred women they were grouped with had gone missing since the beginning. She promised help and asked them how they had coped. Their reply was religion. They had quietly managed to continue the practice of their own religion and they informed her that although they had converted, no one had abandoned their faith outright. They were forced to learn of the Necromonger ways and feigning compliance had worked for them, so far, and they would continue to do so for as long as they could. 

She entered the dining hall and saw that Riddick, Eron, and Vaako were already seated. Riddick sat back from the table, his arms crossed with a semi-perturbed look on his face as she walked up. _Great. What now? _She acknowledged the other two men then took her place next to Riddick who gave her the eye.

"What have I done now?"

He sat there for a few seconds before answering her. "You're late."

"Late? Give me a break, it's five after. Besides, what I was doing was important and I'll tell you about it after we eat." She then looked down the table at Vaako, caught his eye and pushed her chair back so she could talk to him for a moment. "Vaako, I already told Eron, and now I wanted to thank you for making sure I got to the sofa in the game room before you both left. I don't think I could have made it there myself."

"It wasn't a problem. I could hardly leave you on the floor." She caught Eron's interest in the conversation and smiled.

"No, you couldn't _leave_ me on the floor, but you were most gracious in helping me _down _to the floor as I recall." Vaako quickly faced front. He had been hoping she wouldn't remember, especially in front of Eron, and definitely not in front of Riddick. Eron wasn't going to let him get off easily.

"He was quite gracious. Although I do believe helping someone down to the floor is far easier than helping them off the floor…or preventing them from getting there in the first place."

"Sounds about right to me. Don't you think so Vaako?" Jack flashed him a brilliant smile and caught his classic subtle glare that she had earned several times before.

"I wouldn't know."

Eron looked at Jack to explain. "He means about keeping someone _from _getting to the floor, of course."

Finally exasperated by the conversation going on around him Riddick stepped into it. "Would the three of you like to explain what this is all about?" He quickly got a chorus of negative responses and their food arrived before he could delve further into it. "Something tells me I'm better off not knowing."

Jack had to get in one last dig. "I think Riddick _is_ better off not knowing….don't you think so Vaako?"

In his polished air of respect for his lord, he let his response roll out of his mouth with ease. "I would never dare question the Lord Marshall's decision."

Knowing Jack usually got the better of the two men, he chose to side with his own gender and take a jab at her at the same time. He faced front but what he said was loud enough for all three of them to clearly hear. "Vaako, if you could teach _her_ how to do that, never dare question me, I'd be a very happy man."

Jack's fork paused in mid-air as she heard the other two clearing their throats to keep from laughing. She smiled down at them both. "Yep, Riddick needs all the help he can get. If he couldn't teach me _not_ to question him when I was eleven then imagine how much worse I got twelve years later."

"Watch it Jack."

"With pleasure my lord."

* * *

Less than an hour later they were all finishing lunch when Jack stopped Vaako from leaving the table. "Do you have anything pressing scheduled right now? I need to pick your brain about a man I met today." 

"I am not expected by anyone for another hour."

"Good." She turned to Riddick. "Can you stay as well? I don't anticipate this lasting long but you need to hear this, too."

On cue Eron answered for him. "You can have him for half an hour."

"And what of you?"

"You need me as well?"

"It never hurts to have a third brain to pick."

"I can stay, but let's go to a conference room."

"Lead the way." After they were all seated, Jack began by asking Vaako if he knew Noran. He was very well acquainted with the man but he wasn't about to divulge that information.

"I know the man. He's former military but I wasn't aware of his current position as a ship administrator. Is something wrong?"

"Before I answer that, I need to know something. Is it any kind of policy to segregate new converts for any reason by gender or to band them for tracking?"

His brow wrinkled finding the question unusual. "No. There is no need or policy."

"That's what I thought. I'm asking because I visited one of the Class-5 ships this morning and I ran into two women I knew from New Mecca. As I was talking to them I was attacked from behind."

"You were what?" She quickly put her hand on Riddick's.

"I'm okay. He just jerked my head back with my hair but I cut his wrist down to the tendons so he won't be trying that with anyone again. What threw me is that I was attacked because I wasn't wearing an identification band on my arm."

"You are sure this is why you were attacked?"

"Yes Eron, the guy admitted it when I questioned him. Then his boss showed up and said it was necessary to track their residents for their safety. New converts apparently can be problematic. Oh, and the men are segregated from the women, even if they are married. Noran said it was to prevent sexual assault if the men and women were living together because of limited living space, but it sounded like a load of crap to me."

"We have never treated our new converts this way. It is entirely unacceptable. He will cease his practices and be demoted by this evening."

"I kind of thought you would say that Vaako. But there is something else going on. I spent some time with the women and they said that some of them have gone missing since they came on board. Ten percent of them."

Eron looked perplexed. "Do they know anything about the missing women? Perhaps they were transferred or were isolated for those reasons, or they did cause trouble."

"The women who were taken were all young, unmarried except for one, and according to Anisa and Tahira, they were compliant. They weren't transferred either. None of their belongings were taken."

"I will speak with Noran. He is required to keep records for every passenger and their movement."

"No you won't. I want his records but you pull them from every ship in his class and all at once. Something about this doesn't smell right and I've done enough time in enough slams to know that wardens cook the books if they think they'll be checked."

"We can pull their computer records at any time, even without their knowledge, if you prefer."

"I do. Hand them off to Eron and he can take over checking the records."

"Shall I still speak with Noran about the segregation?"

"Go ahead. It ends today, but if he asks about anything else, like those bands, play dumb. And don't demote him. Make him think you have no problem with what he was doing but he needs to stop and watch his back in case she returns for a visit."

"If that's all, I'd like to fly over there now." Riddick nodded

"Vaako." He stopped at the door and looked at her. "Thank you."

When the door shut Riddick turned to her and he wasn't happy. "What in the _hell_ were you thinking going over there by yourself?" Eron took that as his cue and quietly slipped out behind Vaako.

"A: I do not need a body guard and B: I was looking for Aereon. She went to that ship today and I was there to track her down. Now I'm wondering what she knows about all this. They saw me but the way she floats around, she could have easily avoided being seen."

"I don't care what the hell you were doing or what you're wondering. I want someone with you when you leave this ship." Although his words weren't calm he did manage to say it calmly hoping she wouldn't go through the roof when he said it. It didn't quite work.

She clenched her teeth to prevent herself from losing her temper. "Is that a request or a command made to _sound_ like a request?"

Riddick stood up and walked a few steps away from the table. "Why bother asking when you know the answer?"

His back was turned to her when she jumped up and raised her hands in the air like she wanted to wring his neck. "God you're infuriating!" She stomped over right behind him. "I don't have a big sweet tooth so do us both a favor next time and don't sugarcoat it. If you're going to _order_ me then just fucking say it!" Catching her by surprise, he whipped around and had both her wrists captured then maneuvered her against the wall. He waited a short moment before answering, making every effort to not yell.

"Just trying to keep things calm Jack." She smiled at that and cocked her head to one side, then spoke in a very calm, almost soothing voice.

"And how's that working out for you so far?" He saw the amusement dancing in her eyes and brought his face very close to hers, speaking right against her lips.

"You fuckin' played me."

"Can't resist when you make it so easy Riddick. Sometimes it's just fun to piss you off."

"Cocky bitch." Giving her a quick but thorough kiss the thought of dragging her up to their room for a quickie became even more enticing. Not to mention easily done since there was a panel entrance leading up to their room about ten feet away. But he just didn't trust himself to make it quick enough. One thing usually led to another with her so he had to settle for another kiss before they parted ways. "Dress for dinner tonight."

"My new jewelry, too?"

"Absolutely. I'll meet you in there at six." She stuck her bottom lip out pouting.

"You're going to make me walk in there unescorted?"

"Hell yes. I want to sit up there and watch you walk to me, knowing you've got the eyes of almost every other male in the room following you and wishin' they could be me for one night."

"Riddick!"

He got defensive not understanding that she wasn't upset with him. "What? I thought I was being nice. I was _trying _to be nice."

"You were nice…more than nice. What you said was r-." His hand was on her mouth and his face was pinched.

"You've called me that shit twice and that's two times too many." She pried his hand from her mouth.

"It's not shit, it makes me feel so good, and it's not like you're doing it on purpose."

"Not on purpose? That's even worse. I must be sick and I hope like hell they make a shot that can cure me." She punched him in the arm as he said it.

"Way to ruin a moment that could have earned you numerous 'favors.' Go to your meeting and I'll see you tonight." With that she exited the room and then heard him calling her name so she turned around. "Yes?"

"What kind of favors are we talking about?" She shot him a saucy look, then turned around and went on her way, laughing when she heard him swear to himself.

"One of these days he'll learn."

* * *

She made her way back to Aereon's room after she checked the travel logs and found that she had returned and met her in the hallway. "Kyra." 

"Aereon. Let's go to the library to talk. We'll have privacy there."

"I sense you have much on your mind."

"Far more now than I did this time yesterday, that's for sure." She closed the door behind her and motioned for Aereon to take one of the chairs. "I was on Noran's ship this morning and I know you were there, too."

"I was. I have visited many of the Class-5 ships and his is…different from the rest."

"Hell Aereon, it was my first visit to _any_ of the Class-5 ships and I knew right away that things there weren't normal. Tracking the converts, segregation of the sexes, and missing women? You can be ten bricks short of a full load and still know something isn't right."

"I wanted to say something but someone else had to find it other than me. Your Furyan wouldn't have trusted me had I told him myself."

"Do you have any idea what is happening to the women?"

"An idea?"

"What are the odds the women are alive?"

"Very good. But the odds that their fate has been pleasant is low. I am sorry, but I have nothing that will lead you to the answer. Noran is at the root of it, that much is for certain."

"A vision?"

Aereon smiled. "No. Women's intuition. Have you spoken to Riddick about my relationship with Zhylaw?"

"Yes. This morning I told both him and Eron. We are all agree that those who never wanted to be here should be freed." A look of relief passed over Aereon's face. "They will not know that they will be released _until_ it happens. You are to proceed as planned, keeping it quiet and making your lists."

"Will the others be told of Zhylaw's true powers?"

"We aren't sure yet. That presents a whole host of risks, which we have already discussed. As much as I hate the thought of forcing unwilling people into the Underverse, we may have no choice. I didn't tell either of them about the visions you had of me either. That wouldn't exactly endear you to Riddick at this time."

"I will see to my list then. You wish updates?"

"Yes, I do. But discretely. Meet me here tomorrow morning with your first list at eleven. I'll have Eron come as well. He's going to coordinate moving them and it's important that he know specifically which ship they are on and if they have family. We don't want to leave anyone out."

"Of course. You needn't worry about me being discrete. Making myself invisible as air comes in quite handy."

"I'll keep that in mind next time I feel like I'm being watched."

* * *

It was almost six and Jack took one last look at herself in the mirror before leaving and frowned at herself. "Get a grip woman, this isn't the prom. You're just dressing up a little." She had pulled her hair all the way up, leaving a few tendrils curling down her neck. Luckily Riddick's marks weren't terribly noticeable and his bite mark would be covered by the design of the dress. Her shoulders and arms were completely covered but the neckline of the dress showed enough to please without being overt. The rest of the dress was simply cut and clung to her, with a short train of fabric that trailed behind her. Her birthday gift, the jewelry, finished her look and her dress matched the green hue of the emeralds perfectly. 

True to his word, as she walked down the isle leading to the high table, he had his eyes trained on her. She couldn't help the smile that came to her face and she was sure she was blushing as well. She caught him cutting his eye out over the dining hall crowd then back to her with a raised eyebrow. He was checking the reaction she was getting from the men and it was to his liking.

He felt her presence before he saw her and then couldn't take his eyes away, even though he wanted to watch everyone else looking at her, too. _Damn! If that ain't what a princess is supposed to look like, I don't know what it. Look a these poor fucks. Some of them are drooling so much it almost makes you feel sorry for them. Almost. That's right Jack. They're watching you and it's all for me._

Almost at the stairs, he came back to reality and got up to lend her his hand as she walked up them. He leaned down to her ear. "Beautiful."

"The jewels?"

"You know what the hell I'm talking about. They're just the icing Jack." He actually held out her chair for her and she almost fainted.

"You feeling all right?"

"I can't hold out a chair for you?" She sat and let him scoot her in.

"Just who are you trying to impress? I thought you didn't put a lot of stock in manners."

"I can be civilized when I feel like it. Not doing this shit every day so don't get used to it, but I'll be on my best behavior tonight. Speaking of tonight…" He just kind of let that hang there.

"Yes?"

"Know what I wanna do?"

_I can probably guess._ "Haven't the slightest idea."

"I want to see you in those jewels." He waited and saw she didn't understand. "_Just_ the jewels." Her cheeks were hot and she was sure she was bright red, especially since he was softly laughing. "I wonder…can I make you blush like that all over?"

"Didn't you just say something about being on your _best_ behavior tonight?"

"Manners and shit like that, yes, but this doesn't count. This is just light dinner conversation." She had brought up her wine glass to take a drink but didn't or she might have choked on his definition of 'light dinner conversation.'

Clearing her throat she turned to face him. "Do you have any idea how much I'd like to-."

"Get me in bed?"

"No, I was thinking more along the lines of knocking you upside the head for talking to me like this, in here, when you know _damn _well I can't do anything about it."

The way he was talking to her, provoking her, it was like they were the only two people in the room. But they weren't. There were about two hundred people in the room, many of whom were taking quite an interest in watching them interact. Rarely were they seen together like this, so when they were, they drew attention.

"You think they're wanting to know what we're talking about? What I'm saying to you?" Jack turned back to face forward.

"It's only natural to be curious."

"True. But I can tell you one thing. Every man in here knows exactly what I'm thinking." She felt her face burning all over again and knew he was choosing what he said to ensure it. Fortunately, the front of the high table wasn't open for view and she was about to make him squirm for a change. "Every man in here w-."

He stopped mid-sentence feeling her hand slide over his upper thigh and brush against his crotch. He looked straight at her and she was the picture of innocence. Not a sign of guile on her face as she stroked her hand along his inner thigh. "You were saying Riddick?"

"Fuck what I was saying."

"But I was so interested."

"Here comes Eron-."

"You should stand up to greet him. After all this is dinner and it's a more formal meal."

"I can't fucking stand up and you know it. However, if you don't get your hand out of my crotch I promise you I'll walk out of here, but not before tossing your ass over my shoulder." She reluctantly slipped her hand back in her own lap with a very content smile on her face. She had not even eaten and dinner had been most satisfying already.

_

* * *

Later that night – the rooms of the Lord Marshall _

Jack was putting away her jewelry when she saw the old, tarnished box of jewelry she had taken from the treasury room. "I almost forgot about you. I think it's time to see what you really look like." Riddick had a small matter to take care of and while he was gone she changed into more comfortable clothing and went to the kitchen to pick up vinegar, lemon, baking soda, and salt. Lajjun had used these to polish copper but she had never tried it herself. "Ok, I have no idea how to mix this stuff, so let's hope it works."

Within an hour, and after much experimenting, the box was now shining along with the jewelry she had found inside. She laid each piece on a towel long their bathroom counter to examine them. The inlaid patterns turned out to be far more intricate than she had originally thought and she found herself strangely drawn to them. "These are really beautiful."

"What's beautiful?" Jack about jumped out of her skin.

"Dammit Riddick! Make some noise next time."

"Skiddish Jack. What is all this stuff?" He picked up a few of the pieces and found himself impressed with them. "These all look like they were hand made."

"I think they were. I found this box in the treasury but it was horribly tarnished along with everything inside it. It cleaned up nicely though."

"Zhylaw had an old, ugly box in that treasury. Why keep this?"

"My question as well. Everything in there was eye catching except for this. I suppose that's why I felt compelled to check it out, because it was different from everything else in there. I wonder if it meant something to him and that's why he never got rid of it."

"Ask mommy dearest."

"Good idea. Eron and I are meeting with her tomorrow morning before lunch."

Riddick picked up the dagger, unsheathed it, and twirled it around on his hand. "Get rid of that Necro knife you've been using and start carrying this one. Damn thing almost glides on its own. Man who made this knows his shit."

"Who says a man made it?"

"Trust me, it was a man. No woman could make a blade this perfect."

"No _man_ could make a blade that fit so perfectly in a woman's hand." Riddick picked up the locket and began to pry it open with the dagger but it wouldn't budge. She grabbed both out of his hands.

"You're going to break it." She held the locket up to the light and saw gaps between where it hinged and worked the dagger on the opposite side until it clicked open. "Brain over brawn baby." He snorted.

"No picture. A bunch of white dots painted on black?"

"Odd but it was important enough for someone to paint it."

"Does the bracelet fit you?"

"I haven't tried it yet." She slid the bracelet on and even though the design looked like it was meant to have the stone lay flat against the top of the wrist, it hung loosely on her. She was about to take it off when she felt the metal get warm, then the bracelet fit itself to her wrist. "What the hell?" She looked at Riddick who shrugged.

"Never seen that before." She was tugging at it to get it off but it wouldn't release.

"A little help here?" He didn't have any luck either and the stone was turning from a marbled brown to black with yellow slashes of color the longer he worked on it and it wasn't coming off. "Why is it that color now?"

"You're upset."

"That's absurd. It can't change like that."

"Mood rings do. Didn't you ever have one of those growing up?"

"Those are a load of crap and you know it. They change according to your body heat."

"I bet I'm right. Calm down and wait."

"I can't get the damn thing off and you want me to calm down?"

"This stuff belonged to someone and they got it off so it will come off of you, too." He picked up the silver arm band next. "Try this on."

"And have it seal itself to my arm, too? Don't think so." She picked up the rings and judged by their size that they looked to fit on the thumb. _Thumb rings? Interesting. This one must fit on a guy. _She slipped it onto his thumb before he knew what she was doing and, like the bracelet, it sized itself to his finger.

"What the fuck!"

"Calm down. Someone else got it off, so it will come off of you, too," she replied, feeding him back his own words. He grabbed for the other to stick it on her but she put it on herself, just to steal that opportunity from him. "Feel better now?"

"Hell no!" He grabbed her wrist and a bottle from the bathroom counter and drug her to their room. He took off his shirt and tossed the bottle to her. "But give me a back rub and I will."

"Rubbing lotion? Where did this come from?"

"I asked for it. I'm the Lord Marshall. They delivered." She sniffed the contents and was pleasantly surprised thinking it would smell medicinal but there was a hint of sandalwood. Hold on and let me get some towels. This smells nice but I don't want it all over the linens. When she returned he was waiting on her without a stitch on.

"I _thought _this was supposed to be a back rub?"

"Never hurts to plan ahead." She threw a towel at him.

"Wrap that one around you and lay on this one." She straddled his back to start at his shoulders.

"Tell me if I hurt you." He snorted.

"As if-." But then she caught a point in his shoulder and he jumped under her. "Damn!" he shouted and cast her a withering look over his shoulder.

"Pressure point. Straighten your head for a minute and let me work your upper neck." She had finished his neck, shoulders and part of his upper back when he chuckled beneath her.

"What?" she demanded.

"I've had plenty of massages, but you've got skills, baby. Where in the hell did you learn to do this? Or do I even want to know?"

"It's innocent. When I worked for Danielle and Grant she had training in massage therapy for sports injuries. Although that wasn't what I was there for, I learned how to do it so I could take her place while she was out on maternity leave with the twins. I made a killing on tips and I almost didn't want to quit when she got back."

"How old were you?"

"Seventeen? I can't remember exactly."

"Seventeen? Let me guess. The sports injuries hit an all time high while she was gone." Her hands stopped then started again after a short pause.

"I never noticed it at the time because I didn't do the bookings for Danielle, but I remember Grant grumbling about how busy I was doing that instead of what he needed me to do."

"Bet the guys were lovin' you as the new girl."

"I had a few who tried to love it a bit too much. Bucket of cold water, ice cold water, did wonders."

"Brutal."

"Necessary."

"You would've needed more than that to stop me." When she scooted back to give herself access to his lower back she noticed the bracelet had changed color. She laid flat on his back and brought her wrist around to his face.

"Hey, look at it now. It's light blue."

"What do you feel like?"

"Relaxed. _Calm._"

"Told ya it was like a mood ring." Knowing he was right about the stone gave him an idea. He shifted to his side and dumped her off. Then he turned to his back and pulled her to sit on top of him.

"What are you doing?"

"An experiment." His hands went up her shirt and found her bare breasted underneath.

"This doesn't feel very scientific to me."

"Experiments take a little time." He pulled her shirt off , leaned up, and licked then nibbled her nipples before taking each one into his mouth, making her moan softly He smiled like the devil, then took a look at her bracelet, which had again changed color, now a swirl of light red, bright red, red-orange, bright yellow, and pink.

"Why are you looking at it?"

"Hm. Very Interesting. I wanted to know what color 'Fuck me Riddick' would look like."

"You shit!" She was hoping she sounded indignantly outraged but he didn't buy it for a minute, laughing at her instead and spent the next couple of hours seeing how many different colors he could get out of the bracelet.

* * *

The lights in the main hall were dim this time at night and perfect cover for someone who didn't want to be seen but had somewhere to go. Vaako's contact made his way down a side hall and knocked quietly on the door where he was told to meet. It barely opened leaving the man quite anxious when no one spoke. 

"You are alone?"

"Yes, yes, Lord Vaako. I was not followed." The door opened, allowing him entrance, then quickly shut behind him.

"I did not expect a personal visit from you this afternoon."

"It wasn't planned Noran but Lady Kyra's visit to your ship gave me the excuse to go. Do us all a favor and don't try anything stupid that will call attention to you. It was most unfortunate that she discovered you at all."

"I must admit that I did not think you would approve of my operation."

"These are difficult times are they not? Each man must see to himself and profit where he can. Why do you think I slave myself to Lord Riddick? Because I admire him? I have influence and power like I never had before. With my wife out of the way, I now have more freedom than I have had in years and I can have any woman I want, when I want."

"Except Lady Kyra?"

"I have been pleasantly entertained while I have waited."

"How will you take her?"

"She's going to make it easy. I know her well enough by now to predict that she'll want to come back to your ship tomorrow. She's not one to back down. She knows something isn't right. I'll accompany her myself since Lord Riddick informed me he doesn't wish her traveling alone."

"Convenient for you."

"Indeed. Take this. It's a docking code. I plan on making it look like we docked there, boarded, then left, but we're never stepping foot on that ship."

"Which ship will you take her to?"

"Somewhere safe. Riddick will certainly come looking for her aboard your ship. The less you know the better."

"And the other woman you asked for?"

"When I take Lady Kyra, I'll need her to come along as well. I want her knocked out. I don't care how you do it but she has to remain out for several hours. I'll dock on your ship, you get her on board, then we leave."

"When do you intend to let Lord Riddick know she's dead?"

"When the time is right. Patience Noran. We will be back to the campaign within the month."

"Speaking of the campaign, here is the list of loyalists you asked for. It's encrypted and you must access it with this key card in order to read it."

"You have done well Noran and it will ensure your place in the campaign leadership."

"Until tomorrow my Lord?"

"Until Underverse comes Noran."

* * *

It wasn't yet seven but she was already awake, groaning, because she knew she couldn't fall back asleep despite wanting to. Riddick's big arm was draped over her waist and when she made a move to get up, his arm tightened on her. She brought her hand up to try and pull his arm up and felt something sliding on her wrist. The bracelet had come loose and she quickly pulled it off. "Thank you!" 

This time he pulled her flush against him and he was smiling with his eyes closed. "No need to thank me, I'll service you any time."

"Service me?" She nipped his neck. "Arrogant pig, I wasn't thanking you at all! That damn bracelet came loose and I was able to pull it off. That 'thank you' was meant for whatever entity deserved it for getting that thing off of me."

"I like that bracelet. I could read you before, but that thing is-."

"That thing is a menace to anyone who wants their private feelings to stay private."

"I was having fun."

"_You_ weren't wearing it. Although I suppose if you are trying to interrogate someone it would be a good thing to put on them while you do it." She ran her hands over his head and saw the thumb ring still on her finger but it looked different. All of the etched designs were completely gone and the surface was polished smooth. She reached for the ring and it came off but underneath was the exact same design from the ring and it appeared to be tattooed around her thumb. "Shit! Riddick, give me your hands with the ring."

"It didn't fall off like your bracelet." He brought his hand up and his ring had changed, too.

"No, it didn't fall off but look at it." He noticed immediately that it was different. "This isn't the same ring."

"Yes, it is. Take it off." He pulled it off and his thumb was also tattooed. "Mine is the same."

"What the fuck is going on?"

"I don't know but I'm going to try and wash it off." He followed her into the bathroom where she scrubbed at the tattoo, tried lemon juice she had left over from last night, the vinegar, and even rubbing alcohol. Nothing. The design didn't blur nor fade.

"The healing tool. If this is some kind of tattoo, then maybe the skin can be repaired." That wasn't successful either. "I'm just glad I didn't put on that arm band or pendant." She picked up both rings and placed them back in the box along with the bracelet and shut the lid.

"Tattoo I can deal with. Anything's better than a thumb ring." His whole tone was nonchalant.

"How can you be so blasé about this? It isn't normal to put on a ring and the next day you have the design tattooed into your skin and it's missing from the ring."

"I can't do anything about it, so why get worked up?"

"What if we've been poisoned?"

"Death by thumb ring? We'd be pushing up daisies by now. If you want someone dead, why drag it out?" He went back to the box and pulled out the bracelet walking over to her with it. She quickly pulled both her hands behind her back.

"What are you doing now?"

"Just wondering what color panic looks like." That got her to smile and calm down.

"Stop it." She grabbed the bracelet from him and opened the lid to put it back in but stopped. She pulled the two rings back out and showed them to him. "Look at this. The designs are back." He picked up the box and looked at the bottom, the only surface of it he had not looked at before. "IRiddick, I doubt it says 'made in New China' on the bottom."

"Didn't hurt to look." He was teasing her and it helped.

"Panic is over."

"Sure?"

"Yes! I'm getting a shower."

"We're getting a shower."

"You suddenly feel the need to conserve water?"

"No. I need you to finish what you started in there yesterday."

* * *

By nine o'clock Jack was on her way back to Noran's ship when Vaako found her looking for a transport. "Kyra?" Jack whipped around realizing she had been caught. 

"Vaako. Nice surprise."

"I can see how happy you are to see me. I was just heading back to Noran's ship to speak with him. Would you need a ride?" She eyed him suspiciously.

"Riddick sent you."

"No. He…highly recommended that I go back for a short visit."

"Uh-huh. Okay. Do you fly?"

"I have a transport but we'll need to wait for a pilot."

"No we won't. I was taught how to fly the smaller commuter vessels yesterday by one of the pilots."

"You." His response bordered on infuriating, not to mention pricking her pride.

"Yes me! I've known how to pilot since I was a kid and the controls for these weren't that different. So let's go. I'll get you there and back in one piece."

"Just let me live long enough to regret this."

"This and many other things that I'm sure I'll talk you into."

They were minutes from docking and Vaako handed her the identification card that would allow them to dock. She swiped the card through the scanner then immediately dropped it and put her finger in her mouth.

He picked up the card and looked at her oddly. "Something wrong?"

"Nothing big. I cut my finger on that card." He ran his fingers over the surface of the card and felt nothing.

"Are you sure you weren't just shocked. I don't feel anything that would have cut you and I've been using this card for months."

"It had to be the card. Getting shocked doesn't make you bleed." She stumbled and grabbed a hold of his arm feeling dizzy and nauseous. "I don't feel very well." She looked up at his face and saw concern written on it. He took her by the elbow and sat her down, strapping her in, then set the controls to autopilot. "Why…why are you strapping me in?"

"Just until we dock. I don't want you falling and hurting yourself. Close your eyes, it may help the dizziness and nausea."

Her heart was beating wildly and her mind raced knowing she never said she was dizzy or nauseous even though she was. _How could he know how I'm feeling unless he-. No, that's insane to think he did this to me. It's Vaako. He's a friend. Oh my god, this happened after I cut myself on that card he gave me. Why?_ She felt the tears running down her cheeks and felt like a fool for allowing herself to trust him. "Why are you doing this to me?"

"You figured that out quickly enough."

"I thought we were friends. You have saved me and Riddick on occasions when you could have easily rid yourself of us."

"Friends…I do not know that I have ever counted a woman as my friend and saving either of you before has nothing to do with this now. What I am doing is for the greater good of all Necromongers." A wave of nausea hit her and she retched but vomited nothing. "Don't worry, that will pass soon."

She still had her dagger and reached for it and found her fingers wouldn't respond. "I swear I'll see you dead." She was fighting desperately to stay awake but felt herself being pulled under.

"You'll get over that feeling. You won't have a choice. Especially since you'll have to depend on me for your very life."

"He'll kill you." She again retched, vomiting nothing and broke down into choked sobs.

"Doubtful. He'll need me too much to see his plans through."

"You….are no bet…better…than your….bitch…wife." She passed out and he looked at her with a smug expression as he took over from the autopilot and made the final approach.

"Now things will begin to get interesting."

* * *

So ends another chapter... As always...review, respond, comment, cajole, heckle, harass...okay, so not so much the last two but you get the general idea. Push the button :) 


	45. Of Men and Machinations

I sound like a broken record but **thank you** for the wonderful comments, questions, and compliments. It does a heart good and helps when my fingers are begging me to quit typing.  
Love you guys!

**Vampiress-06** : I take it you like the story? LOL! Thanks as always for the reviews and hope you catch up soon.  
**Claudzion** : First of all, glad you still love it and if you don't like this Vaako, well, you may not be too thrilled with this chapter. It's killing me (in a good way) all of feedback I've gotten about him going bad. Thanks for your comments!  
**Dhampir Elf**: Wondered where you've been and I'm so happy I could accommodate you with 3 chapters. Vaako goin' bad caught me a little by surprise. It just kinda worked out like that. Eron definitely won't go bad, so don't worry about that. Love your comments as always!  
**BatPhace** Ok, there's some sort of hairy twist…maybe. Come on, I can't tell you that. No evil twin either, sorry. I'm just thrilled his treason is upsetting everyone. I know, bad Cricket! Thanks for the accolade! Always look forward to your reviews Batty.  
**singer-blueice**: You are too kind and glad I could make you laugh like that. As for the WHY? Because it's sooooo much fun, that's why. Don't kill Vaako? But it would be a great end to this arc. We'll see. Loved your comments and thanks!  
**BeccaElizabeth**: He's a war-loving bastard, that's why and what's a warrior without a fight? There's more afoot though. Keep reading and thanks for the review!  
**greenfaire** : Episode instead of chapters….I like it! You're so right, they are like that in love. Ok, this is why I love reading reviews because readers always see things from a different perspective than I do. I wasn't even thinking about how his behavior at the table was so contradictory. It just played out that way as I wrote it. Ya know? I think you're the first to not go ape over Vaako's betrayal. Hmmm. We'll just see how it plays out. Are you already calling for the end? Oh, I see…you're just putting in your requests? All requests are considered of course but the characters end up deciding for me. I don't even know what's gonna happen. Ok, so I do, but not exacty how it will happen. I truly thought I would have been there by now but new ones pop up and old ones act up. One day I'll get there. I hope! Thanks again greenfaire!

* * *

Vaako landed the transport at the dock and Noran arrived soon after with a large box on an anti-gravity cart. "This is the shipment you are expecting." 

"Bring it in and set it in the back of the transport."

Noran did as instructed and then walked to the bridge. Jack's chair was swiveled inward. He took in her unconscious form and stroked her cheek with his finger, a sneer appearing on his face. He looked behind him and Vaako was attending to the woman he had brought on board.

"You are what stands in my way. One woman between me and my profitable enterprise. I don't like it that we aren't just going to kill you. Presents too many…possible complications. Then again, it's too bad Lord Vaako has claimed you for himself. I've never had a breeder." He placed his hands on the armrests of her chair, leaned down, inhaled along her neck, and shuddered. "Nothing smells quite like a breeder. Bet you're a screamer, too. You aren't the kind to lay there and take it. I like the ones that fight." The temptation was too much. He moved his hand from the armrest and was about to touch the skin where her shirt opened when Vaako picked him up and slammed him into the wall of the transport. The look of fury on his face made Noran shrivel under his gaze and he began babbling apologies.

"I told you she was _mine_. If I wanted you to touch her I would have given her to you. I do not share what is mine and anyone who even thinks to take a taste will find my response the last thing they ever see, feel, or hear before they breathe their last breath."

"M-my lord forgive me. It's just that-."

"Save it and get the hell off this transport."

"Yes, my lord. I will await your word."

"Carry on as usual. If anyone asks, we were here for a brief visit, then left."

Noran quickly exited the transport as Vaako shut the door. He piloted the craft out of the dock and headed for a small, older vessel. It was a fraction of the size of the other residence ships, near the size of a frigate. He docked with the ship and made his way to the bridge to relieve the two men of their duty. He had contacted them off of Noran's list and put them in charge of readying the ship. Until now, it had been used to transport cargo between ships so it was perfect for what Vaako needed. To thank them for their loyalty, he rewarded each of them with new residences and positions on a Class-3 ship and then sent them on their way.

He wanted no one here but himself and the two women before he moved the ship to a new location within the fleet. He wasn't taking any chances that Noran might try to track him. Fortunately, keeping pilots on board would not be necessary. Unless a craft was deliberately traveling between ships, it had no need for a pilot or much crew. Only the Necropolis, which led the armada, needed a full crew and pilots. All other ships were under their own power but were also in the gravitational field of the Necropolis and did not require navigation.

Ensuring they were gone, Vaako first brought on the woman Noran gave him and settled her into one of the bedchambers. Before bringing Jack on board he thoroughly inspected the second bedchamber for anything the men could have missed that she could be use as a weapon. Noting the mirrors were still on the walls, he took those down in case she decided to break it into pieces and removed shelving, brackets, and clothes hooks as well. Opening the closet, he removed all of the clothing that had been brought for her off of the hangers and haphazardly folded it at the bottom. Disposing of them and now satisfied that her room was ready he went to fetch her.

Seeing her knife on the floor at her feet, he picked it up and then took a moment to observe her, shaking his head with a little laugh. "Looking at you like this, no one would ever guess what a royal pain in the ass you can be. For Noran especially. He should count himself lucky you weren't awake. I'm sure you would have rendered him incapable of enjoying a female for the rest of his life. Actually I would have enjoyed seeing that…Eron too, I'm sure. You have no problem putting a man in his place. It is refreshing compared to the women who have been falling at my feet. No time for either right now. Come on sleeping beauty." He unbuckled her restraints and picked her up, careful to not let her head flop and took her to her new room and placed her on the bed. He took one last look at her before closing and locking her door.

Returning to the other woman's room he administered a small stimulant injection to her neck that roused her into consciousness in a matter of minutes. She groggily sat up on her bed, her eyes focusing, then she saw him. "Lord Vaako?"

"Yes. What is your name?"

"Danike. Where am I?"

"It's not a question of _where_ you are it's a matter of _what_ you are involved in. What do you know?"

"Just what little Noran told me. He said that I was going to be a very important part of allowing our people to return to the campaign before we reach the Underverse and that my cooperation was needed."

"Are you here under your own will?"

"I am my lord. Why was I put asleep?"

"To make sure that you are unaware of where you are. The less you know the better Danike, but you should be aware that you were chosen because of your likeness to Lady Krya."

"The Lord Marshall's consort?"

"Consort?" That brought a half smile to his face. "She keeps him company, she warms his bed, and she's beautiful, but she's far more than a consort. If that was all she was then he probably wouldn't be fazed much by her death."

"She is to die?" He heard the panic in her voice as she started to formulate a possible idea of her role in this.

"No. But he will certainly think she did."

"And my part in this?"

"I need a body double for her. You will not be killed Danike but if it becomes necessary, we will have to make it _look_ like she was tortured and killed. It's a good thing you are a Necromonger and not a breeder like her because you won't feel a thing if it comes to that."

Danike smiled and crawled off the bed to kneel at his feet. She looked up at him and took his hand in hers. "For the campaign please do what you need with me. I am honored that I was chosen to help in this cause…or whatever else my lord may need."

He stood up quickly and walked to the door leaving her sitting on the floor and a bit disappointed that he didn't take what she offered him. "Your enthusiasm is duly noted. I will be back this evening. Lady Kyra is on board and locked in her room. You will not be given a key and you are locked out of the ship's bridge. I want you to have absolutely no communication with her. She does not know why she is here. If I even _think_ that you have spoken with her, your existence becomes expendable. There are ample food supplies in the galley for you. She has her own in her room. Have I made myself clear?"

"Yes, my lord."

"Good. Until this evening."

* * *

Before leaving, he made last minute security checks of the ship and engaged the docking notification system to alert him of any other ships that docked there. He would know immediately of any activity on the ship other than his own. His gut told him not to trust Noran. The man wasn't just in this for the campaign. He had not told him what exactly he had been doing and why the women were missing, but Vaako assumed he was slaving them out to other Necros. 

What he didn't understand was his motivation. Taking new converts as slaves wasn't uncommon but money, in the conventional sense, did not exist among the Necros. He couldn't sell a woman and then buy anything for himself. He knew of nothing of value that Noran could possibly want from someone if given a slave. He was in command of his own ship, which for someone like him was as high a station as he could achieve. Vaako decided that he would look further into his activities. Something didn't feel right and he was not about to let his personal agenda get in the way.

* * *

When he returned to the Necropolis, he registered both himself and Jack and resumed his duties as normal. He assumed that by lunch, someone would notice her missing and then it would be a matter of time. Only it didn't take until lunch. Eron had met with Aereon and retrieved the first list of people but Jack had not shown up. He knew she had gone back to the ship and that Vaako had been with her. 

"This isn't like her." He went up to their room but no one answered his knock. He searched for her in the gym and a few other places he thought she could be but found no sign of her. It was almost noon when he was making his way back to the main hall and spotted Vaako headed to the dining hall.

"Vaako." He turned to face Eron and saw the tight look on his face. _It begins._

"Eron. I have those logs from-."

"That's not what I want. I was to meet with Kyra this morning and she didn't show up. I've checked her room and most places she would go and there is no sign on her. Did you go with her to Noran's ship this morning?"

"Yes I did. We took a private transport and she took great pleasure in making me suffer through her piloting skills. She came back with me though, around two hours ago."

"She didn't say anything about going back or heading off to another ship?"

"No. Let's go check the travel logs just in case." They headed for the closest terminal and found no sign that she had traveled to another ship. "She didn't go anywhere. Has she ever disappeared like this before?"

"No."

"Is it possible she left because they had another fight? She was asking him when we were going to land before."

"Highly doubtful. I would have heard about it from her by now or we would have been subject to one of his foul moods she puts him in."

"Good point. It's time to eat and he'll be expecting her there."

"Let's go. With luck we can get to him before he enters the hall. I'd rather not tell him that we can't find her in front of everyone." But Riddick was already in the hall waiting on his food and her when they entered. He saw them, saw the way they both paused mid-stride for a moment when they entered, then caught the serious look on both of their faces. He pushed his chair back from the table, his jaw set, preparing himself for whatever they were here to tell him. Whatever it was, if it took two of them to tell him, it wasn't good. "May we speak to you in the hall?"

"What shit has hit the fan now?"

"Lord Riddick, this is not a matter you will wish to either hear nor discuss in here."

"Fine. Let's go to my room and I'll have food for the four of us sent up." After the food trays had been delivered it was easily fifteen after twelve and still no sign of Jack. "Where the hell is she? They would have told her to come up here."

"That's why we are here. We can't find her." They both felt it the moment his mood shifted.

"Is this some kind of fucking joke because I am not laughing."

"No. I was to meet with her over an hour ago and she didn't show up. After I searched and didn't find her, Vaako and I checked the travel records to see if she had gone off ship again, but she hasn't."

"Did you take her to Noran's ship this morning?"

"Yes and she came back with me as well. We weren't there long. I haven't seen her since we returned." The lie smoothly rolled out and neither man suspected a thing.

"What about Noran or any of his men? I doubt he's her biggest fan right now. Is he or any of his men on board?"

"We searched the travel log by her name and by ship and there has been no log of travel from his ship since we returned." Riddick ran his hand over his head as he paced the room, then he stopped.

"What about the passage ways. We should check those."

Eron shook his head. "I thought of that so I tried to access the one from the game room and it wouldn't open for me. It's encoded for you alone."

"And this happened how?"

"The half-deads. They are connected to the Lord Marshall and are a living component of this ship. They knew when Zhylaw passed on and that you became the new leader. They encoded an entry for you when you went through mind regression and they were able to use that to change the access."

"What about those lensor freaks Vaako. Can they find her?"

"No…wait, it's possible. She has not been converted so her core body temperature is higher and the lensors will see that."

"Do it. Get a team together and have them sweep this place." Vaako was on his way leaving Eron with Riddick.

"I am only asking this to eliminate another possibility even though I don't believe it's what happened."

"Out with it Eron."

"Do you think she could have left on her own?"

"Couple of days ago, I might have said yes. But there isn't a chance in hell and I made sure of it, too. That's the last thing on her mind now."

Eron watched Riddick for a moment as he paced the room. He had not reacted like he had feared he would. "I have to say you are handling this far better than Vaako and I thought you would."

Riddick looked at Eron and it chilled him. "That may not last long. No one fucks with me and lives long. They fuck with her, they live a little longer wishing I _would_ have killed them quick. I'll wait until I hear from Vaako before I start smashing heads." He brought his hand to his head again and the tattoo around his thumb caught Eron's eye.

"Where did that come from?" Riddick looked at his thumb.

"An old ring that Jack found in a jewelry box did this. She stuck it on me and it changed size to fit my finger. She put the other on her and it did the same."

"It shrank? Metal shrank to fit you and you say the ring did this?"

"Damn things wouldn't come off and they had some design in them. Next morning, they came off, no problem, but the ring wasn't the same. Nothin' on it. We took them both off and found this. Exactly like the design that _used_ to be there."

"Do you still have the box?"

"It's on the table." Eron picked up the box and looked at it carefully, then opened it up and took out the jewelry.

"These look hand made. Did she try on these other pieces?"

"Just the bracelet and it wouldn't come off either until this morning. She didn't put on anything else." Eron picked up the man's ring and inspected it.

"I thought you said the rings looked like nothing was on them. These have designs just like your tattoo."

"Next time she opened the box, they were back to normal. Whatever that is."

Eron put it on his own thumb and nothing happened. "That was uneventful."

"It didn't stay on you?"

"No. They are obviously a matching pair. Perhaps because you _both_ wore them that's why they stayed on and marked you."

"She put that one on me and it did its thing before she put hers on."

"Was she holding the other at the time?"

"No."

"But she put it on you. That may explain it."

"Explain what?" Eron rolled his eyes

"Commitment? Rings are a common symbol of a pledge between a man and a woman in many civilized societies."

"Like marriage? You're telling me those are some kind of fucked up wedding rings?"

"It's a theory of course, but based on what you have told me, that would be my guess. I would also assume that if I put one on and put the other on just any woman who walked by that nothing would happen."

"Make sure she's a nice piece of ass just in case it does work and you're stuck with her."

"I'll keep that in mind should I decide to try it out. Would you mind if I took the box and let Aereon see it?"

"Take it. Jack was going to let her see it in case she knew something."

"The locket…did you look inside?"

"Yeah and someone just painted a bunch of dots in it." Eron opened the locket and saw the dots and smiled after a moment.

"It's not dots. They're stars…a star map from the looks of it since there appears to be several distinct constellations." He handed him the locket but Riddick passed it right back to him.

"If you say so, but it still looks like a bunch of dots." There was a knock at the door and Riddick tensed. "If that's not Vaako, they can wait." Eron checked the door and found a somewhat winded Vaako looking more grim than ever.

"We were able to sweep the entire ship from the bridge and she isn't here. The only aberrant heat signatures they found were yours and the Elemental. Hers is actually colder than ours." Riddick's quiet anger was more disturbing than his outbursts for both men.

"Bring Noran to me and have a team sweep his ship. I want every commuter ship docked here and swept before the end of the day. Until then I'm not clearing anyone for travel except for the two of you. Eron, that damn witch has been on that ship. You go see if she knows anything. I want to see both of your faces here by six whether you have something to tell me or not. Now go!"

Riddick didn't stick around after they left. He took a passage way down to the gym, ordered every man out, then proceeded to tear the room apart. Sweat pouring down his face and with not a piece of equipment left to abuse, he sat on the floor and surveyed the damage. He closed his eyes for a moment trying to wrack his brain for any possible warning signs he might have missed. "Jack. Where the hell are you?"

* * *

The other ship. 

Jack was beginning to wake up and then suddenly her eyes flew open and she sat up. "Riddick?" Quickly looking around, she was in a strange room that had been stripped bare and she was alone. "He sounded like he was right here…but where is here? I don't _know_ where the hell I am or how I got here." She closed her eyes. "Vaako. I was sick and he took care of me." She shook her head knowing that wasn't right. "No, he _did_ this to me. Some kind of bullshit about the greater good?"

She got up off the bed and felt a tiny wave of dizziness hit her and then it passed. Looking around for a few minutes she realized that he had stripped the room of absolutely anything that she could have used as a weapon. There was food, but no utensils, no glass, nothing that could be broken off of anything and be used.

"I have to give you _some_ credit. You are thorough. Let's see if I can get the door opened." The electronic panel popped off easily enough but what she found behind it was so unlike anything she had ever seen. She was about to give up when the realization of what she was looking at hit her. "I've never seen this before _not _because it's advanced, it's before my time. Hot damn! For all of their technology, they're still a bit behind the times. I guess if it ain't broke, you don't fix it. All I need now is something to cut the wire casing, then I can get out of here. I guess this is just a waiting game now. Your move Vaako."

* * *

Back on the Necropolis. 

It had taken longer than he wanted, but Eron had found Aereon and brought her to the library so they could talk. He found that she wasn't much help. "I've told you everything I know, which is the same information I gave her yesterday. I do not trust Noran, but given their confrontation, it does not calculate that _he_ would take her. He should know that Riddick would come for him first."

"He has already sent for Noran so you are right on that account. You do not think he is involved though?"

"I did not say that. The odds are good that he has his fingers in this. He does not like his place, his role. He feels it beneath his station. Also, the man is very calculating."

"A quality someone like you can easily see in others?"

"Exactly. He is up to something…hiding something and it has everything to do with the women who have gone missing." Aereon then stood up and brought her hand to her mouth.

"What is it? Did you have a vision of her?"

"Not just now. It's one I had of her some time ago and she knows about it. However, Riddick does not. She chose not to tell him just yet. Given what has transpired he must know and he must know now."

"I'll take you to him."

Eron was amazed at how calmly Aereon was taking the storm of rage directed at her once she told Riddick the two visions she had of Jack. "I am NOT fucking believing this. Let me get this straight. Some fuck out there probably has her and thinks if they kill her that I'll let them go on a god damn joy ride again?"

"That is what I fear. The timing is right from our conversation until today. It would make sense that we were overheard."

"They got me all wrong sister. They kill her and I will make an example out of them. One that no one in this armada will ever forget. They have no idea who they are fucking with. They kill her and I will make the life of every man and woman such a living nightmare, they'll be begging me to ghost them now. I'll shut the fucking door on humanity, but I will drag each and every one of them through my own personal hell first."

"That is what they do not know. They assume that if they kill her you will do as my vision foretold. They assume her death will set those events in motion. They will not. It was her death at Zhylaw's hands, and by his hands _only_ that would do that. He had taken everything that mattered or could have mattered from you up until that time and her death would have been the final blow."

"There is already talk about her disappearance and how it will affect you. Perhaps if you made it clear that her death would do nothing but incur your wrath, it may convince them to spare her life."

"Last thing I want is for them to see her as a weakness in me. It makes her an even bigger target."

"I am afraid it is too late for that."

"Fuck it then. If it keeps her alive, then I'll do it. It's the only thing I can do."

* * *

Noran was in a panic. Vaako had come to retrieve him for a meeting with Riddick. He suspected that his ship might be checked but not this. "What do I say to Lord Riddick?" 

"You say you saw her yesterday for the first time and your meeting did not go well. You are not used to being questioned by a woman and the way that you spoke to her was borne from that. You saw her briefly this morning, with me, she did not speak with any residents, then we left."

"He'll know I am lying."

"Did you see her this morning?"

"Yes."

"And was it briefly with me?"

"Yes." His panic was easing. "Yes and she did not speak with any of the residents."

"So you will not be telling a lie."

"I thought this was going to end before it began."

"That is your problem. You think too much. Do less of that in the future and save both of us some grief."

* * *

By six o'clock, Noran had been interrogated and Riddick let him live, for now, travel had ceased in the armada, and all commuter ships had been swept as well as Noran's and she was not found. Riddick ordered a sweep of the entire armada and was told it would take a week minimum. His response? "Then I suggest you get started." 

Back on his own ship and in his private room Noran contemplated the entire plot that he had brought into motion. Vaako's last remarks had stung him. He knew he was of inferior rank and status to Vaako, but he regarded himself as highly intelligent and being told that his thinking was a problem rankled him.

"I think too much Lord Vaako? Had I not thought when I heard the Elemental talking, you would not be as close as you are to regaining your rightful place and the campaign. Had I not thought of you, she would not be yours. Had I thought of going to someone else, she would be dead. I think too much? You do not think enough regarding me and what I am capable of.

Yes, I want the campaign restarted, but not for the faith. I need it for myself. I need fresh converts or everything that I have done up until this point will be for nothing and there is no way in hell I will allow that. They want new women and I have to provide them if I want the kind of life for myself that I have always desired. The kind of life which was stolen from me the day I became unfit for battle and was denied my place on the Necropolis.

Vaako, you cannot begin to fathom the extent of my activities since that happened. It began slowly and my coffers grew as a result. My assignment as administrator of a convert ship was most fortuitous indeed. I no longer had to maneuver to take the women I needed. It was as if it was a gift from the Necro god that I would have my pick of women and control their every action.

I am sure he suspects what I do, except he would be very surprised to know that my enterprise exists beyond the realm of this armada. I have a contract to fulfill and when I do, I will leave. I am not ready to die when I have not yet lived. I will have my life as I envision it. The question now is do I allow Vaako to continue in his plan and hope her prediction rings true or do I come up with my own plan and guide my fate myself?"

Noran picked up a small device with a screen with a grid matrix and four lit lights. The green light, representing his ship, was steady as was the red light, which represented the Necropolis. The blue light, for Vaako's transport, pulsed slowly. When Noran had grabbed the armrest he attached a small tracking device underneath it to find out where Vaako had taken the women. The light had stopped, then moved not long afterward, then moved again, docking at the Necropolis. Before the blue light moved the last time, Noran assigned an orange light at the coordinates where his transport was last located. That was where the women were and it was time he marked that ship so it would not fall out of his surveillance.

* * *

He did not take dinner in the hall and did not refuse when Eron offered to take his meal with him. When he arrived, Riddick was sitting sprawled in a chair, with a half empty bottle of bourbon in one hand and his glass in the other. Eron eyed the bottle and Riddick held it up to him. 

"Knock yourself out." Eron's eyebrows flew up.

"Excuse me?"

"Help yourself."

"Right. How much of this have you consumed?"

"Not nearly enough."

"Was it full to begin with?"

"Yes. How else can I know if I haven't had nearly enough if it wasn't full to begin with?"

"Are you sure you should be doing this?"

"Awww Mom, you _do _care."

"Don't cast me in that role."

"Then don't act like it. I never had a mother Eron and I sure as hell don't need one now."

"_She_ wouldn't like this."

"Who? My fucking mother?"

"Don't be an ass. You know I'm talking about Jack."

"So who are you supposed to be now? The conscience of the nagging missing wife?"

Jack wasn't there to be offended so Eron stood up for her. "I will do my best to forget you said that. I have never heard her nag."

"No, she doesn't does she? She just absolutely harasses the shit out of you until you're ready to strangle her. Then she flashes that damn smile of hers with those green eyes and it's over."

"Yes, and imagine how those eyes of hers would look at you now. She wouldn't want you doing this."

Riddick didn't answer right away. He only stared in front of him, his brow wrinkled as if he was trying desperately to understand what he was seeing. When he did answer, he spoke slowly and, to Eron's ears, he sounded defeated. "Not a god damn thing I _can_ do right now so why _not_ this? I'm the man sitting on probably the most powerful armada anywhere, I can make many a grown man shit himself, and I've never felt so fucking useless in my life." A knock sounded at the door and he didn't even blink. "You can tell them to go to hell unless it's news of her."

Eron got up and walked to the door and found Aereon standing there. She floated in without being invited and went straight to Riddick with a small smile on her face.

Riddick looked up at her with dispassionate eyes. "You're smiling."

"Yes, Furyan, I am."

"It's creepy."

Her smile quickly departed in favor of her more normal look of superior insolence. "Shall I stay and tell you what I now know or leave and let you wonder?"

"_Now_ you look normal. For your sake, you better not be wasting my time."

"It appears _time_ is all you have at this moment and you're not spending it wisely. Now, where was I?"

"Getting to the point?"

"Yes, my point. You need not drink yourself into a miserable stupor."

"You came here to tell me that shit? Too fucking late."

"If you will allow me to finish?"

"Like I can stop you?"

"You can always try, but it would be fruitless. Now, I came to tell you that Kyra will not be killed." She had his interest and he sat forward in his chair.

"Is this you talking odds or did you get one of your hallucinations?"

"They are visions or dream-like apparitions Furyan and I do not calculate when I have no reason to. What shall pass, shall come to pass."

"So you _did _see something. What the hell is it?" That scary smile of hers returned.

"Know that she will live and that…._whatever_ I may have seen will not come to pass while she is on _this_ ship or any other Necro ship for that matter." He had to smile at her audacity.

"You're not going to tell me shit are you?"

"No, Furyan, I am not, nevertheless you now know what is most important to you."

"Will you tell her?"

"If she wishes to know then I will tell her, although I have a feeling she will not."

"I doubt that. She hates surprises."

"Ah, but knowing that something will happen and you don't know when it will can be even worse." He pointed to the door, his meaning clear.

"Don't let the door hit your ass on the way out."

"That would be quite impossible. Good evening." Eron found himself amused at the exchange between the two and his faced showed it. Riddick quickly pointed at him and scowled.

"Not one fucking word Eron."

"Wouldn't dream of it."

"Like hell you wouldn't."

Not intimidated he chose to ignore him and ask about Aereon. "You trust what she says?"

"I trust that woman about as much as I could lay a hand on her, but her visions so far have been right."

"The news is a relief. This gives us time knowing her life is not in danger as we feared."

"I'll drink to that, but I don't want word spreading that we know about it. Vaako can know but no one other than that." Riddick kicked back another glass of bourbon and saw Eron's disapproving look that he was still drinking. "Just because she brought good news doesn't mean I'm all fucking hearts and flowers now. She still ain't here."

"Of course not. If it's any consolation, know that both Vaako and myself are worried and want her back."

"Miss her abuse that much already?"

Eron smiled. "When it's directed at you, yes. Oh, her visit reminded me of the jewelry. She didn't recognize any of it unfortunately. However, I tried the rings with a woman…one whom I intend on enjoying again later tonight."

"And?"

"It didn't work." Riddick poured himself another glass and quickly downed its contents. "What was that for?"

He shrugged. "Guess that seals it. I'm tied to her."

"Was that a toast in favor of marriage or are you drinking because you are?"

"Doesn't matter. Either way this is one hell of a way to begin. _If _I am, I got hitched and didn't know it, lose her the next day, _then _find out I'm chained to her anddidn't even get to have the honeymoon. What kind of fucked up shit is that?"

"I'll drink to that." Eron grabbed the bottle and filled his glass.

"To what?"

"That your situation is almost laughable."

"Can't argue with that."

"You don't appear horribly bothered by the thought."

"Of being caught for good?" Eron nodded. "What? I don't look like a guy who'd get himself a little woman?"

"Is that a rhetorical question or did you really want an answer?"

He got a scowl and a finger pointed at him as he watched Riddick swallow his drink. "When she gets back the two of you need a time out. Sometimes you sound exactly like her and she's enough to deal with."

"I take that as a compliment."

Both men fell silent for a few moments until Riddick spoke again. "No."

"No?"

"It doesn't bother me….not anymore."

"Back to that? For the record, you don't strike me as the marriage type."

"I'm not. Getting down on one knee, flowers, a diamond ring, and monkey suit? I don't think so." Eron couldn't help it, he smiled.

"I would pay to see that, even though I'm not sure what a monkey suit is."

"Black fancy clothes that makes a man look like he's got something stuck permanently up his ass."

"Sounds dreadfully uncomfortable. I need an explanation though. You say you aren't bothered by the thought of being married, except you aren't the marrying type. Which is it?" Eron picked up the bottle to pour himself another glass and realized they had already drank more than he thought.

"I'm talking about all that romance garbage. That shit ain't for me."

"And her?"

"Jack's mine. No question who she's for."

The corners of Eron's mouth twitched slightly. "Who else could put up with you for eternity?"

"Eron-." There was a distinct growl to his name and he quickly interrupted.

"Or for that matter handle _her_. It goes both ways with the two of you."

"Nice recovery."

"She wouldn't expect the pageantry of it?"

"Once she did and she got it, too." Eron almost spit out his drink.

"She's been married?"

"No, but damn close to it."

"I take it he was nothing like you then."

"Got that shit right."

"Did you meet him?"

"No…yes…kind of, but not like you're thinkin'.

Irritated at his lack of an answer, he pressed on. "Did you or didn't you meet him?"

"Now who's being the pain in the ass?" Although scowling, he answered him anyway. "I kind of met him. Guy owned a jewelry store." He rolled his eyes. "I was there to buysomething for _her_. He was helping me and guess who came out to help us both?"

"You can't mean she-."

"Exactly. Didn't have a fuckin' clue it was her. Kinda remember eyeing her though."

"I take it you didn't give her the present?"

"Never even saw her. Found out she was engaged so I left."

"But she didn't marry him."

"No. He bought it not long after. Murdered." Eron looked at him suspiciously. "Quit lookin' at me like that."

"Like what?"

"Like I ghosted the fuck. I didn't lay a god damn hand on him, but she's told me enough about _Mr.Rob_ that I would've probably kicked his ass _had_ I really met him."

"But she would have been married to him by then." Riddick laughed for the first time since hearing she couldn't be found.

"Wouldn't have stopped me from rearranging the pretty boy. Not if I had seen what he tried to turn her into. Fuck that, I did see it, just didn't know it was her at the time. Definitely not her."

"Turn her into? What could he possibly make her into….that she would _let_ him make her into?"

"Get this. Imagine Jack all docile like, wearin' femine…femininine-." His brow wrinkled as he tried to get the word out and Eron finally helped.

"Feminine."

"Yeah, that. Wearing clothes like that all the time. Hangin' on his arm at parties and shit, just to look good and impress." Eron didn't believe him.

"She did not tell you she did that."

"No, she didn't. Didn't have to. He was _that_ type and wanted the perfect little wifey. It gets better. No fuckin' attitude and hardly any mouth."

"Now I know you're lying."

"Ask her! She was trying to be what he wanted. Shit! Don't ask her. She'll roast my ass for telling you this."

"Just for talking about Mr.Rob?"

"And tellin' you about her acting like a little lamb."

"So she had that once, she wouldn't want it again?"

"Jack? MY Jack?"

"She doesn't like romance?" Riddick just sat there for a minute and then thought about the comments she made about him being romantic. He groaned and wiped his hand over his face.

"Fuck."

"I take it she does like it?"

"I don't do that. I'm not into that."

"Who are you trying to convince. Me or you?"

"Shut it Eron."

"Doesn't mean she wouldn't like it anyway."

Riddick leaned forward toward him. "This coming from the man who's bangin' a new one every night? Not a lot of romance there."

"Every other night."

"Didn't quite hear that."

"You seem to suffer from selective hearing. They aren't _all_ new."

"You going back for seconds?"

"Here and there. Some of the firsts are more than worth becoming seconds"

"That's how it starts."

"Care to explain that?"

"Take a woman to bed for a one-time thing…she gets to you and you gotta see her again."

"You and Kyra?" Riddick nodded. "So when you two finally met back up last year on her birthday after all those years you just…?" Eron left it hanging feeling uncomfortable referring to Kyra like he did the women he was with.

"Didn't even know it _was_ her and it wasn't _just _that. There was something about her that had me interested…very interested."

"And you wanted to see her again?"

"Yep. I did see her again. Next morning, I didn't let her go, then I spent a couple of days with her after that. Only left cause I had to for a job I was workin'. Came back for her about eight months later."

"This was all before she was Jack to you?"

"Yep."

"She got her hooks into you didn't she?"

"Yep."

"Are you whipped?"

"Ye-. No!"

"Just testing."

"Where did you learn that word?"

"She used it to describe Vaako's relationship with his wife when she first met them."

"You're having a hell of a time with this aren't you?"

"Watching a whipped man try to deny he's whipped? Yes."

'"I'll be laughing my ass off when it happens to you. And I'm not fuckin' whipped." Riddick shook his head, berating himself for talking so much. "What the hell are we drinking?"

"You didn't look at it first? It's bourbon."

"That's not bourbon. That's…I don't know what that is. Tastes like it, but that's some shit."

"Necro bourbon. Quite the thing compared to bourbon I'm sure you're used to." There was a knock at the door and they both looked that way. "I guess I have to get that?"

"No guessing about it."

Once the meal was set up they sat at the table and Riddick poured them both another glass despite complaining about it. Eron held his glass up.

"Here's to getting her back."

Riddick grinned. "Give it a day or two. He'll be begging me to _take_ her back."

* * *

Jack's prison ship. 

Vaako boarded the ship and was soon greeted by Danike. "My lord. It is good to see you."

"Have you heard anything from her?"

"No, nothing at all. I expected her to at least bang on the door but she hasn't. It's almost as if she isn't there." Vaako smirked at Danike's remark. He didn't find her to be very bright. Then his face turned grim as he thought about Jack and what she was capable of.

"She's probably still asleep, although the drug I gave her shouldn't have lasted this long." He walked to her room with Danike on his heels. "Kyra?" No immediate answer came from within the room so he banged on the door and yelled her name. "KYRA!"

"FUCK YOU VAAKO!"

"She's definitely awake. Go to your room, I need to talk with her." Danike did as asked and Vaako unlocked Jack's door and walked in, locking it back behind him. She was reclined on the bed and was obviously not happy. "How are you?"

Jack laughed, sat up, and looked at him like she couldn't believe he just asked that. "Let's see, which part of 'Fuck you Vaako' needs further explanation?"

"If your mouth is working that well then I take it the rest of you fine."

"Do you intend on keeping me in the dark?"

"Keeping you in the dark? You have a light. You've had a light the whole time."

Jack slapped a palm to her forehead and groaned. "Just tell me what the _fuck_ is going on."

"I can't spend the time going over it right now. Suffice it to say that you are at the very center of loyal Necromongers getting back to the campaign."

"The genocide parade?"

"If that's what you wish to call it, then yes."

"I call it what it is. Look it up in the dictionary! It's the systematic killing of an entire group of people with religion, ethnicity, or nationality in common."

"It has been the Necromonger mission to convert first."

"Who in the hell are you trying to kid? Once they're converted what they used to be is dead. If that's not genocide then I don't know what is."

"We'll talk of this more tomorrow."

"Um, not sure if tomorrow works for me. I'm rather busy, but I'll try and squeeze you in between my massage and finding a way to get my ass out of here."

"Good-bye Kyra."

"Sleep tight!" Vaako left her room and she smiled. "Because tomorrow will the last day I'm spending here."

* * *

The Necropolis – near midnight. 

Riddick had continued to drink and Eron had stayed for Jacks's sake to make sure he didn't get into any trouble. By the time he left a second partially consumed bottle of bourbon sat on the table next to an empty one. Although Eron offered him a detox pill, he opted not to take it, thinking he probably wouldn't be able to sleep if he weren't drunk. Riddick got up and walked to his room then he stopped when he saw their bed. He turned around, choosing to sleep on the sofa instead of in there without her.

_Soon Jack. Get you back soon._

"_Get me back soon? You don't even know where the hell I am! I don't know where I am!"_

_You're yelling._

"_I'm not yelling."_

_You're making my head hurt. Don't get your…something…in a twist…bunch…whatever._

"_Have you been drinking?"_

_A little._

"_Are you drunk?"_

_Must be if I'm talking to you…in my head._

"_I can't believe that you're drunk while I'm sitting here rotting."_

_Nite Jack._

"_Nite? Riddick I have some-."_ The conversation never finished in his head, sleep claiming him first.

* * *

The following morning Vaako arrived back at the ship. He stopped by Jack's room and didn't hear anything so he knocked. No response. He expected at least some kind of biting remark but he was met with silence followed by a bad feeling. 

"No. She couldn't possibly." He went to Danike's room and heard her mulling about and he locked her door. If Jack was loose, he didn't want Danike getting out and doing anything stupid. He walked back briskly to Jack's room and unlocked the door, waiting for an ambush that never came. She wasn't there either. There weren't many places she could hide herself and he had checked the bedroom, then went to the bathroom and nothing.

He looked up and a vent cover was hanging open above the shower and a chair was beneath it. "Damn her!" He stood on the chair to look in the vent and saw nothing. Not even the dust in it looked like it was disturbed. Then he heard the bedroom door open and close. He jumped off the chair and ran through the room and found the door was locked.

He furiously banged on it as he yelled her name. "Kyra!"

"That's _Lady_ Kyra to you. Not fun being locked up is it?"

"How did you get out?"

"Turn around and look at the _big _open vent panel next to the bed. I was hiding in there waiting for you to check out the one in the bathroom."

"Clever but this will do you no good. You can't get to the bridge and fly this ship. I have all access to it locked down, and that includes the docking bay, too."

"We'll just see about that." She walked away from the door and heard him slam his fist against it one last time. "I'm not trying the bridge door yet. If I can lock another door and open it up using the panel, _then_ I'll try the bridge."

She went to the next door and noticed it was locked. When she opened it Danike was in there. Seeing Jack she ran, hurling her body toward her. She easily side-stepped the woman and Danike ran herself right into the wall. Jack bent down and wrapped the woman's long hair around her fist as she shook off the stars she was probably seeing from the impact. "You aren't very bright are you?"

"Where is Lord Vaako?"

"Occupied. Who the hell are you?"

"Danike."

"Why are you here?"

"To be a body double for you in case they need to make it look like you were beaten." Jack surveyed the woman and noted that they were of similar coloring, height, and both had long hair. "

"You volunteered for that?"

"It isn't like I would feel it."

"Well you got me there. Did he tell you why he's doing this?"

"For the campaign. That is all Noran told me."

"Noran? So he's involved with Vaako in this."

"Yes. He's the one who gave me to Vaako."

"Gave you?"

Danike nodded. "Noran knocked me out so I wouldn't know where I was going."

"Do you have access to the bridge?"

"No. I wouldn't help you even if I did."

"Showing a little spunk now?"

"I won't help you."

"You're starting to sound like a broken record." She picked up the woman by the hair and shoved her back into her bedroom. "Danike, do you have food in here?"

"No I do not."

"Then you better hope like hell that I don't fuck up the access panel to this door while I play around with the wires." She closed the door and locked it from the outside as the woman shrieked. She grabbed a knife from the galley, popped off the access panel and began stripping a few wires and had the door open in a matter of minutes. Danike came back out with tears running down her face. "You sure as hell didn't have a lot of confidence in my abilities did you? Come on."

She directed the woman to another room and locked her in there since she he ruined the controls on the other door and then returned to speak to Vaako. She knocked. "Anybody home?"

"What do you think?" Jack rolled her eyes. She could just imagine the sardonic look on his face.

"Just thought you should know that I'm about to splice the wires in the access panel to the bridge. I locked Danike in her room and gained entry without a problem so it's only a matter of minutes before this whole little plot blows up in your face. Just wondering if you have any last words? You know, like getting on your knees and begging for mercy or other shit like that?"

"Go to the bridge, then open the gun storage on the right. Get any gun you want, more than one gun if you want and aim them at me. Whatever, but I need to talk to you face to face."

"I'll think about it." She took a step then he called her back.

Vaako began to panick. "Kyra! I know about the prophecy she saw of you. The one where you die and Riddick allows the campaign to continue." That got her attention.

"You overheard us talking?"

"No. Noran did."

"So that's why I'm at the center of it. You kill me and hope that Riddick gives up caring and let's you guys go back to work. Do you get to keep what you kill and have Riddick?"

"No. No one could claim responsibility for this to work. He came to me directly to set this up after he heard you talking."

"Why you?"

"I'm a commander and I'm the closest to you both in proximity and in how we relate compared to any other."

"And you didn't bat an eyelash at the thought of killing me and going back into battle."

"Killing you was never an option I considered. That's why the woman is here."

"Hold that thought. I'm tired of talking to the door." Jack gained access to the bridge and grabbed two hand guns and a pulse weapon that she put over her shoulder. "I must be nuts for actually talking to him. Scratch that, I am nuts. If this were Riddick, he'd be dead by now." She took a breath for a moment. "Damn you Vaako. He said he never thought of killing me and I don't know if I could kill him either. What the hell has happened to you Jack? You're going soft and it's going to get you killed. Be a bitch." She set them all to stun except for one before opening his door. He walked out and although he made no move to rush her she used a gun and gave him a non-lethal flesh wound in the arm.

He first looked at his arm, then to her, not believing she had actually shot him. "What the hell was that for?"

Jack cocked and eyebrow and shrugged. "Just to get your attention. Even though killing me was never an option for you, I have absolutely no problem writing you an immediate ticket to the Underverse if you so much as blink wrong."

Vaako clenched his fists but bowed his head to her slightly. "Point duly noted."

* * *

So ends episode 45...

Hit the review button and drop me a comment. (pretty) **PLEASE**. I do a happy dance when I get one. It's rather pitiful, but still happy. Oh, you Vaako fans out there? I have especially loved your comments and angst. You know how I love evil cliffies, but this has really been fun, too. Make my inbox smile, please! Cricket

* * *


	46. The chill of doublecrossing

Here's another chapter. I re-wrote it completely at least three times so here's crossing my fingers that it works. Hope you enjoy it!  
Oh, **love** you guys!  
**Love the comments!**  
**Thank you** and keep 'em coming!

* * *

**Vampiress-06** Damn! Chapter 39 already? You're catching up quickly! Thanks for all your feedback!  
**dark Alley** Three days to read the whole thing? I've never thought about how long it takes to read these chapters. They seem short to me, well, some seem short. I love it that you found my story and it hooked you "every blessed second!" Hope the rest is just as enjoyable! Thanks for the review!  
**nothingsnobody** You went out of town before finishing my chapter? Where are your priorities? LOL. The rings will come back up again so hold tight on those. I'm still kind of playing around a little. Read! No work! Thanks for leaving me your comments!  
**BeccaElizabeth** And another brilliant review. Thank you!  
**marlu5**: I'm certainly glad I didn't meet that expectation. Being corny isn't my favorite thing. This has been a pain trying to get it where I wanted it. I've trashed this chapter three times so hopefully it's okay. I think Jack will get some action as well. Thanks for your comments!  
**Nikita1506** Of course I'm going to keep it up. The end isn't here yet. I love it when she takes charge, especially with Eron or Vaako. Thanks for the review!  
**AngelKougaeri :** I've been wondering where you went. J/K. Always happy to see a familiar reviewer and this just proves that guilt works wonders. Glad you're still lovin' it and thank you!  
**Claudzion:** I know I'm bad, but I haven't been as bad lately I think. Well, if you don't count Vaako going bad that is. He he he. I do like the guy, just didn't know _which _ way I liked him. I agree, he is another bad ass type…just more of a closet bad ass. It rears itself from time to time. Don't go through withdrawals! I'm workin' as fast as I can. Glad you love it and thanks so much for your comments!  
**greenfaire** : You are insatiable! There was a lot in there, it was even making my head swim but it just starting getting more twisted as I wrote it. Kinda cool actually when I look back and see what I was thinking. I re-wrote that chapter three times at least and I had four versions of this one by the end. This arc has been fun but frustrating at times.  
A sequel? Why did I know you were going to say that? LOL. Riddick is a rebel but in this case, since Aereon was right before and this is Jack at risk, I felt he wouldn't go the opposite way KWIM? He's not acquiescing by any means though. I've really liked playing with Eron so I love it that people have responded to him and how people have reacted to Vaako. I see Riddick's need for an ally and with Eron being Furyan, he'll talk with him, but reluctantly, or at least wants it to seem like that. I've enjoyed playing around with his character. Hated they killed him off in the movie! Ugh! Love your comments as always and hope you enjoy the episode.  
**unknown beedee** Thank you so much for the "totally awesome" review! Funny thing about the story having twists and turns is that I didn't start out like that, or with the evil cliffies. I think it's evolved into that as I have gotten more comments. I'm having fun and I love it that you're enjoying the read…and the ride. Thanks again!  
**XXXevilgrinXXX**: Last chapter was crazy. That's what I get when I write late at night. LOL. We'll see if they're hitched or not. It's a theory and one Riddick accepted easily since he was drinking. You know there's always a wee bit more, just a matter of when. Right now I'm still thinking about it. Thanks for the review!

* * *

Noran regularly checked his tracking device and he smirked seeing that Vaako was back on board. "It appears he's keeping to his word, but it just isn't good enough for me anymore. I am sorry Commander Vaako, but I cannot take risks where this is concerned." He put down the tracking device and opened his closet doors. Inside was a dresser with six drawers. He opened the third drawer and pulled out a black box that held a communicator given to him by the people he was doing business with. 

They were the Jakarna and not too dissimilar from the Necros in that they had no true home. They traveled as an armada and did their commerce from planet to planet or ship to ship as they traveled. Often they would separate into smaller fleets for business purposes, then regroup later. They cared not for where they were going, just where the profit would take them.

An aggressive race, they were known to shoot first, then ask questions or simply take what they wanted if things did not appear to be going their way. They never dealt if it wasn't profitable or something they truly desired. Nothing mattered to them more than the bottom line.

Noran had met a Jakarnan many years before he was converted and began dealing black market technology and arms. He reestablished communications with them after losing his position in the military because of the injury to his face. Necro soldiers didn't have to be perfect, but they couldn't fight with only one eye either. Knowing his chances of rising further in privilege had been ruined, he sought out the Jakarna again, and they eventually found him.

He established a new business partnership, this time dealing in slaves. It was lucrative since they acquired new converts continually. Although they weren't known as slavers, the Jakarnan slave trade grew rapidly due to their partnership. The profit was far better than their other operations and they began directing more of their resources to it. Noran gave them a Necro transport ship to take slaves undetected and they gave him a communicator to arrange pick ups. However, after Riddick took over, the supply began to shrivel.

As for their armada, it was outfitted with significant weapons and stealth technology, which allowed them to approach planets and ships without being noticed. They weren't invisible, but they didn't show up on any tracking system either. Part of the Jakarnan fleet had been kept separate and trailed the Necromongers wherever they went. They had never been noticed, even though it was a risk, but it was too profitable not to shadow them.

Despite their forceful nature and their possession of weapons and technology, as a race, they fought poorly in close combat as they were not physically suited for fighting. In their minds, why fight when one can use guns? But they did at least _look _intimidating. Every man was exceptionally tall, well over six feet, with long, silvery-white hair. They were all thin, but not gangly and their skin had a pale blue tone to it, which only enhanced their almond shaped ice-blue eyes. They had prominent facial features; high cheekbones, an angular nose, and a strong chin line. They had no ears as humans had, instead there were three small holes on either side of their head. Whoever came into contact with a Jakarnan was left with a cold chill, literally. They were a cold blooded race of people and they exploited their appearance when needed.

Noran had been very intimidated by a Jakarnan named Griedan, whom he had first met years ago. That was until he realized they truly had little physical prowess about them. Right now, he wasn't unsettled, but he was reluctant to call them even though he knew he needed them. His relationship had been very good, however, asking for their aid into this internal matter could incredibly complicate the entire situation. He looked at the communicator for the longest time before pressing the red button on the side. In a matter of seconds a man's face appeared on its screen.

"Noran? You have good news I hope. Your contract is yet to be fulfilled with us and I needn't remind you how…unhappy we become with broken contracts."

"Griedan, you and I go way back. We've been dealing in one thing or another since before my conversion and I have never given you cause to doubt me. You have made considerable profit, correct that, you are an incredibly wealthy bastard because of the slaves I have provided so do not begin to threaten me. You know full well this has been completely out of my control. If we cannot get converts, then I can't get you the women. I am working on that. I thought perhaps in the meantime that you might entertain the thought of gaining a jewel piece while we wait."

"A jewel you say? You have my interest old friend. I pray that she truly is. We need something to appease us in the meantime."

"I think she is. She's a breeder among us, the only one, and she is the consort of our Lord Marshall."

"His consort? So she is well practiced in how to please her lord and master?"

Noran knew that Jack wasn't the type of consort he was making her out to be, but he needed Griedan to take her. They could quibble about his deception once she was in his hands. "I have been told that he has never taken other women to his bed even though there are many who have been most willing."

"She is beautiful?"

"Of course. Long brunette hair, green eyes, delectable body, and tall."

"Intelligent?"

"Yes."

"What of her temperament?"

Noran cringed inside. He would have to embellish quite a bit. "She has her fiery moments but what man wants a placid woman in bed? From what I have witnessed of her, she knows her place and keeps to it. I can't speak any more about it than this, having not been privy to it myself of course."

"It really matters not. She will _learn_ her place and will be broken if she doesn't amend herself to it quickly."

"Then you'll take her?"

"Yes, but is she not on the Necropolis?"

"No. She has already been taken and placed on another ship in isolation."

"Which ship is she on?"

Noran could hardly believe his luck. Sending them Jack would buy him time and get rid of her all in one act. "I can send you the coordinates. Make sure you use the Necro transport I provided so you won't be detected. The sooner you go the better. Someone is with her and he may move her to keep her hidden in the armada."

"Who exactly has her?"

"An associate of mine. We learned some interesting information about her from a prophet that will help us restart the campaign."

"You have my full attention. Do tell Noran."

"Short version? Get her out of his life, make him think she's dead, he goes a little nuts, and lets us get back to work. So, as an added incentive, I will throw in an additional woman for free, if you agree to get the breeder as far away from here as you can…for good."

Griedan's eyes lit with interest. "I see. Very interesting indeed. Oh, what of your associate?"

Noran hesitated for a moment. _Do I really need Vaako? No. He's done his part and I can finish this off._ "You can do with him as you please. He's superfluous at this point."

"Then why do I want him?"

"He's a tall, strong man who can do hours of back-breaking work."

"Fine, I'll take him as well. I'll gather a small crew and we'll acquire them both immediately. What are their names?"

"Lady Kyra and Vaako."

"I shall look forward to making her acquaintance and I will let you know when we have them."

"Always nice doing business with you old friend." Noran sent the coordinates then turned off the communicator and put both it and the tracking device away. "He'll have his hands full with her but she will be a prize for him. I doubt he'll need to auction her either. Even though she's been used, they will be able to sell her privately for quite a sum. Enough to have them leave me alone for a decent amount of time."

Griedan sat in his chair and let his mind dance over the possibilities regarding this woman. "If she is enough to break this Lord Marshall when she's taken from him, then what would she be worth to get her back? Odd that a whore could hold so much influence with a man. We'll see exactly what kind of a woman you are Lady Kyra and how you will bring us the most profit. Giving me free slaves or not, telling me that bit of information about the Lord Marshall was a foolish blunder on your part Noran. The Jakarna never double-cross a deal…unless of course there is more profit to be gained by it."

* * *

Back on the ship where Vaako had Jack... 

"Come on big boy." Jack waved the gun for him to walk to the bridge. The passage way they were in was tight and she couldn't get out of his way in order for him to go around her, so she had to step back into a room to allow him to pass. He walked by her and she let him take several steps before she got behind him. That's when he struck. The night he had fought Riddick, she couldn't see what he was really capable of. He was far faster than she would have ever thought. Even when he came out of nowhere and attacked Toal, she didn't appreciate his speed.

His arms struck back, knocking the two guns she held up and out of her hands. One of the guns wasn't set to stun and her reluctance to really kill him kept her from having a firm finger on the trigger. It allowed him to easily knock it from her hand. She managed to fire a shot with the other, set to stun, but it missed his head by inches. She leaned back to avoid being hit in the face by his elbow and at that moment realized her mistake as she went falling back. He had hooked a foot behind her leg, tripping her. Right as she hit the ground, she reached for the gun strapped over her shoulder, not realizing he was almost on top of her. A finger on the trigger, she pulled the gun up to aim when it was effortlessly pulled from her hand and thrown far out of her reach.

She tried to scoot herself back away from him to go for the gun and he grabbed her ankle. Finally making eye contact with him, he looked at her like an errant child. "Let. Me. Go!" She kicked furiously at the hand that held her ankle and he had the nerve to laugh at her.

"Come on Kyra. You know that doesn't hurt me." He caught her other ankle and shook his head at her. "Hold on, this may get bumpy." Realizing he meant to drag her to wherever he was taking her she started to rail at him.

"You half-dead bastard, get your fucking hands off me. If you want me to go somewhere at least give me the respect of letting me walk there on my own two feet!" He stopped much to her surprise and let her ankles go.

"Get up and walk." He pointed the way to the bridge and she got up, glaring at him. As they were approaching the bridge's gun rack, he gave her a little shove, just to make sure she didn't get any ideas. "Sit your ass down and buckle up."

She did sit and buckle up, then turned toward the console and propped her feet up on it."And just how long have you been waiting to talk to me like that?" He pushed her feet off and spun her back around.

"I have never even spoken to my own men like that, much less a woman."

Jack smiled at him. "Feels good though doesn't it?"

"It's unbecoming-."

She cut him off before he could finish and mocked him. "-of a Necromonger commander." She noted his fists were clenched. "You're so predictable."

He sat at the controls and readied their ship to move. He wasn't sure if she had tried to contact anyone, she hadn't really been gone long enough, but he wasn't taking any chances on staying where they were. "And I'm beginning to think Lord Riddick is a saint."

"Why because he-." Their ship suddenly felt like it had been bumped. Vaako looked alarmed for a moment then angry as he stood up. "I take it by the look on your face that this wasn't planned?"

"Hardly. We're being boarded." Vaako walked to the gun rack and armed himself.

"By whom?" She unbuckled her restraint and walked up to him.

"By someone who will probably do you harm."

Jack scoffed at his remark. "You mean worse than you?"

"I told you I would not harm you and I meant it."

"You'll have to forgive my lack of confidence in your word right about now. Your actions haven't-." She sniffed the air. "What's that smell?"

"I don't-." Then he smelled it. "Wait. It's sweet." He looked at her and watched as she stumbled back, then he felt a little light headed himself. After another thirty seconds Jack had crumbled to the floor, unable to move but still conscious. She watched Vaako fall soon after. Neither of them could do anything but wait. The bridge doors soon opened and a man, unlike one she had ever seen, walked through the door with another following closely behind him.

He knelt down and gently pulled her up, then took her by the chin, turning her face side to side so he could examine her, then inspected her neck just below her ears for conversion marks. Inside her head she was screaming like a banshee because he was touching her but she couldn't do a thing about it. His fingers were like ice against her skin and it sent chills down her back. As he looked her over she took the time to take him in herself. She had heard of races of cold-blooded people, but had never seen or met one herself. If she could have, she would have laughed because when he stood, he looked like a snow-capped ice cycle with his white hair and blue-tinged skin.

Another man of the same race entered the bridge. " Lord Griedan, we have found the other woman on board."

"Did he give us something we can work with?"

"She'll do easily enough compared to the others."

"Good. I do love a two for one."

"What of the Necro commander?"

"He's a commander? Noran said nothing of that."

"Should we leave him then?"

"No. I don't want anyone left behind who could give the Lord Marshall a clue as to where we are…or that we're here at all." Griedan looked back at Jack and smiled. "Greetings Lady Kyra. I am Lord Griedan of the Jakarna. I say we drop the formalities. Titles can be so tedious. On first inspection Noran's description of you is accurate. So far, you are a jewel." He picked her up and cradled her in his arms. Leaning up against his body, she began to shiver, his own body temperature in the low fifties compared to hers. "You're shivering and I'm thawing. Make no mistake, I'll want you away from me as much as you do."

Both Vaako and Jack were taken back to the Jakarnan lead vessel and put in the same room. After half an hour Vaako began to regain control of his body. The sweet smell had been some kind of paralysis agent pumped into the air system of the ship. He never had a chance to defend himself or her. He slowly sat up, finally able to look at something other than the ceiling and found himself in a huge four poster bed under a several thick, white pelts. It was cold enough for him to see his breath but he wanted to check the room out. He pulled the pelts back and nearly jumped out of his skin finding Jack under them.

He bolted off the bed and got as far away from it and her as possible. She was already mad enough to kill him, the last thing he needed was for her to accuse him of taking advantage of her. Nevermind that he, too had been under paralysis. He was freezing but getting back to the bed and taking a pelt was out of the question. He just hoped it wore off of her soon and before he froze.

Less than a minute later she sat up herself and took a good look around the room, then at him. She was only half covered by the pelts but knew exactly how cold the room was and saw him shivering. She smiled and pulled the fur up to her chin. "You wouldn't be cold now would you?"

"You know I am."

"Would you like a fur?"

"I would."

"Then quit being a stubborn ass and come get one. I don't bite."

"They left us in the same bed."

"So that's why you're over there?" She scooted over as far as she could without falling off. "Take a seat and get warm." He still looked reluctant. "I won't jump your bones Vaako now sit!" He did, but begrudgingly. "Damn, you're acting like I'm the one out to get _you._"

"I wasn't out to get you-."

"No, of course you weren't. You just kidnapped me and intended on making the man I love think I was dead for your own selfish needs."

"Can I get _one_ complete thought out of my mouth before you cut me off?"

"As long as it's what I want to hear. Sure."

"Pain in th-."

He had grumbled it under his breath but she heard it anyway. "That I definitely don't want to hear. Even if it is true."

"Your kidnapping. It wasn't as it seemed. It had to look like it, but it wasn't."

Jack's face screwed up in confusion. "Are you trying to tell me something or confuse me?"

"I didn't kidnap you."

"So you drugging me, locking me in a room…that's your twisted idea of a good time?"

"It had to look real for everyone including the long list of people who are disloyal to Lord Riddick and want you dead."

"What are you trying to pitch? That you're the good guy in all of this?"

"I _am_ the good guy."

"No, you're delusional!"

So far, his confession had not done him any good. She didn't believe him so he had to try a different approach. "What kind of life have I been leading since I killed my wife?"

"A rather good one I'd say considering your position, which I helped appoint you to, and your freedom to now fuck whomever you please."

"Why would I want to jeopardize all of it on the _possibility_ that killing you would set him off?"

"Because you live for the fight. I see it in you as clearly as I see it in Riddick, only he isn't looking for a war."

"True, I live for the fight, but not for what _they_ want me to fight for."

She snorted loudly. "Since when?"

"Ever since you questioned my beliefs."

Jack stopped for a moment and thought back to her conversations with him. "When we were in the gym?"

"Yes."

"How do I know that this isn't just a load of bullshit you're feeding me?"

"Because if I really wanted her prophecy to come true your corpse would be rotting by now."

"Blunt and honest. That's definitely you. What was your excuse for not killing me?"

He smiled and laughed while he gave her his answer, which threw her off balance. He had never been that open in front of her before. "I told them I wanted you for myself."

"And that's funny?" Her ego had been pricked.

"Don't mistake me. I'm not oblivious to what you look like, but I don't see you _that _way."

"Do I dare ask _how_ you see me?"

"You're a painful itch that I can't reach and-."

"On second thought I think I'd rather remain ignorant. However, I _would_ like to know when you planned on telling me this was a hoax."

"When I came looking for you this morning and you locked me in your room. I was going to tell you about what I had done then."

"I imagine Riddick went through the roof when you told him?"

"I was to kill you later today and then meet with the group of loyalists this evening, so he could take care of them all at once."

He was avoiding her question and she knew it. Jack got out from under the blanket and crawled on the bed to sit in front of him. "Vaako, you didn't answer my question. Riddick knows about this right?"

"No."

"Shit! I think I'm going to be sick. Does anyone know that you really didn't take me besides you?" Vaako didn't answer her. "Oh god! Dammit Vaako!" She unexpectedly pushed hard against his chest and he went tumbling backwards off the bed since he was only sitting on the corner. "It doesn't do you any good to be noble, loyal, or altruistic if you don't have a fucking back up plan!" She jumped off and shoved-kicked him in the ass with the bottom of her foot, took a few steps away, then came back and kicked him again.

"I don't know what pisses me off more right now" Jack shoved his shoulder with her foot until he was on his back, "the fact that you didn't tell anyone," then she stood on his hands, "or the fact that you can't feel even a prick of pain I'm giving you right now! You have no idea how much I wish pain weren't a foreign word to your body. If you could feel it, I'd be doing my best to emasculate you to the point that no woman could enjoy you for the foreseeable future!" She got off his hands and stood over him, fuming, with her hands on her hips

"Do you feel better now? Do you need to kick my ass again?"

"Don't fucking tempt me! Why couldn't you have at least told Eron?"

"He would have wanted Riddick to be told and he _had_ to appear distraught or this wouldn't have been convincing."

"Then why not tell me?"

"You would have told him, too."

"I would not have!"

Vaako didn't believe her for a minute. "Please!" She came back at him like she was going to kick him again and stopped just short of doing so and screamed in frustration instead. Freezing she climbed back on the bed and covered herself up. He waited for a minute to make sure she wasn't going to jump him again before getting back up and sitting down.

"So what do we know? You were never going to keep me, Riddick doesn't know anything and thinks I'm going to die…or already am dead, you didn't tell anyone so there is no cavalry to rescue us, and right now we're being held captive in a meat locker. Did I miss anything?"

"Noran."

"Right. Noran. Mr.Freeze mentioned his name now that I remember. He sent these bastards after us."

"He wanted you dead, not made to look like you were. That man has other motives beyond the campaign."

"So he sold you out?"

"It appears so."

"Have you heard of these people? The Jakarna?"

"I know they have no home world and they are traders. That is all I have ever heard."

"The man who picked me up knows who I am. I'm not sure if he's aware of my relationship to Riddick or not. He called me a jewel. It was creepy the way he looked at me, like he was checking out something he was going to buy."

"I want this over with. Where are they?"

"Don't rush them. We need to think. You said they are traders?"

"Yes."

"What do they trade in?"

"Nothing specific, a little of everything was what I had heard."

"We first need to find out what they plan on doing with us. Then if they're traders, maybe we can bargain with them for something."

"I'm not exactly carrying around anything of value."

"But there are plenty of valuable things on the Necropolis."

"Someone is coming." The door to their room opened and two guards came in, followed by Lord Griedan. Vaako instinctively moved in front of her, which he noticed.

"We're here for Kyra. Take her." The two guards came forward and Vaako stood up but she put her hand on his arm.

"We're not in a position for that." He backed down and she stood up but as the guards attempted to grab her arms she jerked them away. "Keep your god damn hands off me. You point and I'll walk."

"Stand down and stay behind her. If you will follow me please." Griedan led her out of the room and down a short hallway to another bedroom where two women were sitting. Jack observed the women and noticed their dress, their jewelry, and how both had a regal air about them, which made her curious as to why they were there if she was a prisoner.

Freezing, Jack headed for the bed and sat down, wrapping a couple of furs around her. Griedan had left the room, leaving her alone with the women and only one guard. None of them had said one word and the silence was grating on Jack's nerves. Knowing she should keep her mouth shut for once in her life and just observe, she bit the inside of her cheek to keep from talking. Both women looked at her oddly, then at each other and began a conversation together in their own language.

"_Mirica, do you think she can talk?"_

"_I don't know. Griedan wasn't told she couldn't. She's supposed to be of value so I hardly believe she cannot."_

"_She's one of the more beautiful slaves he's gotten from Noran."_

"_Yes. Your brother is counting on a nice profit from her."_

Jack's patience was at its end. Not only did they never address _her_ they were sitting there, obviously talking about her, right in front of her face.

"Excuse me." She immediately had both women's attention.

"Ah, you can speak. I was telling Grieda that you could."

"I speak very well thank you and far too much for some."

"I am Mirica, he is Gilan, our personal guard, and this is Grieda, she is the twin sister of Lord Griedan."

"Can you tell me where _here_ is?" Jack saw Grieda open her mouth but Mirica stopped her.

"It is not our place to answer such questions. You'll have to wait for Griedan."

"And where is he?"

"I believe he is back with your friend. Talking with him."

"Interrogating is probably a more fitting word."

"We have no reason to interrogate slaves."

Jack stood up. The aggressive stance did not go unnoticed by Gilan and he took a step forward ready to intervene. "Back the hell up! Slaves?"

Mirica nodded. "Yes, you were given to us to be sold as a slave until Noran could continue to fulfill his contract with us."

"Son of a bitch! The missing women. He's been selling new converts to you?"

"Yes, for quite some time. Though now that the new Lord Marshall has taken over, he has not been able to deliver as many to us."

Jack fell back on the bed and covered her face with her hands. "He's not in this for the campaign, he's in this for himself. He needs new converts to sell you."

"Are you unwell?"

Jack shook her head. "Just realizing the shit I'm hip deep in. So Mirica, are you and Grieda here to keep me from getting bored or am I some twisted form of entertainment for you?"

"Neither. We're here to inspect you so you can be sold."

"Inspected?" Jack quickly backed up and put the bed between herself and them. "What are you talking about?"

Grieda looked at Mirica, completely ignoring Jack. "We'll have to work more quickly keeping in mind her body temperature is not as low as a converted woman." She gestured for Gilan who began moving in Jack's direction.

"I asked you a fucking question!"

"It's quick and painless I promise. You disrobe and we will check you for malformations and imperfections."

Seeing that Gilan was coming for her, she got on the bed again, this time standing up. The man dwarfed her and she needed the bed's height to give her a chance at defending herself. "You're fucking nuts if you think I'm disrobing for anyone to be examined like a piece of meat."

"He only stays to ensure our safety."

"_Your_ safety?"

"Really, your fear is quite irrational. Our men, and women for that matter, do not engage sexually outside of our race."

"So _you_ say!"

"Your race and ours are not physically compatible. We can both admire the beauty of each other's people, but beyond that…nothing."

Jack still wasn't happy or completely convinced. She looked right at Gilan and scowled. "I'm rather curious what color blood you have and if you touch me, I swear I will find out first hand."

"My dear that isn't necessary. You disrobe yourself, no one will touch you."

"And _that_ is supposed to make me feel better?"

"You leave us no choice then if you will not cooperate" She nodded to Gilan who attempted to grab Jack by the waist. Using the fur around her, she threw it over him then grabbed his head and rammed her knee up into his chest. Readying herself to do more she drew her leg back and prepped to kick him but nothing came. He stumbled for a moment, then fell to the ground to her delight. Jack hopped down, grabbed the fur off of him, and settled herself back on the bed with a satisfied smile on her face. "Blue blood just like I thought."

Mirica looked at her and the disappointment was clearly written on her face. "I wish you had not done that. We'll be back."

"Don't rush on my account."

The two women left the room and found Griedan leaving Vaako's room. "Did you inspect her?"

"We tried. She wasn't cooperative and when Gilan went to subdue her she struck him. He's unconscious."

"Woman doesn't realize she has no choice in the matter. She is a slave now and her refusal will not be tolerated. I'll deal with her insubordination then you'll be free to see what kind of merchandise we have on our hands and I'll stay in there with you myself."

Jack tensed when the door opened again. Grieda and Mirica were back with reinforcements. Lord Griedan walked through the door followed by two armed guards. "Damn! I get the whole welcome party this time?"

"I've been told you have been most uncooperative."

"Being told to disrobe so I can be looked over tends to make me that way."

"Your resistance is trying my patience."

"And your _in_sistence that I subject myself to your humiliating examination is trying mine!"

"You will not submit?"

"I've been forced to submit to men far too often in my life, so NO, I will not."

"Then you leave me no choice." He held his hand out and one of the men gave him a vial with clear liquid in it. He shook it, then removed the plug that sealed it, but nothing came out that she could see. Then she smelled it. It was the sweet smell from before and she screamed knowing they were going to incapacitate her so they could strip and examine her. She jumped off the bed and headed right for Griedan, managing to strike him once in the stomach with her shoulder. He went staggering back, then doubled over as she collapsed to the floor.

She couldn't move a muscle and with the way she was laying, all she could see was feet. One of the guards picked her up and deposited her on the bed then her head was turned so she had to look at Griedan and his face was twisted with anger. "I hope for your sake that you're perfect. If not, I plan on repaying you in kind for what you just did to me. You should have cooperated. Noran really fucked me over when it came to you. What other lies has he fed me? Are you truly the consort of the Lord Marshall? From what little I've seen of you thus far, you're no better than a wild animal. You're more likely his pet than his whore." He stood up and turned to the two women and the guards. "Strip her and begin examining her."

Jack had on a two-piece Necro suit made of the same material as her dresses, so it clung to her body. The top just zipped up and she didn't have anything on underneath of it, a choice which she was now regretting. The pants also zipped at the sides and she hoped they found something bad about her so it wouldn't get that far. One of the guards got on the bed and pulled her to an upright sitting position. Grieda unzipped her shirt and pulled it off of her. Tears of anger were coming out of Jack's eyes, she was already freezing, and was screaming at them in her head for touching her. The guard wrapped his arm around her waist and they bent her over his arm to examine her back. Her skin was flawless thanks to the healing device and she thought to herself that she would never use it again.

Mirica spotted the tattoo on the back of one shoulder. "Griedan, she has a tattoo." He walked over and seeing it didn't appear smooth, he ran his finger over her skin. It was puckered. He had her flipped back up and saw the matching one on the other side and felt that one as well and frowned. "She's been shot and these tattoos are covering it up." He looked over her breasts, ribs, and stomach without touching her, then his eyes settled on the dashed, half moon mark on the front of her other shoulder. His face darkened and he turned her to see the back of her shoulder, then had her head brought back up and grabbed her chin.

"It's apparent you're someone's whore. He bit you and there is other evidence of his marks on your neck and breasts. Maybe I was mistaken when I said you were the pet. It looks like you're both animals." He dropped her chin and her head flopped down. "Dress her, I don't care to see anymore." Her shirt was put back on and zipped up and they wrapped a blanket around her. "Hold her up and support her head." The guard sitting behind her did as instructed. She had a good idea what he planned and she mentally braced herself for it. He turned away from her slightly then his arm came up and he backhanded her with his fist across her face. The man holding her let her go and she fell to floor. "Take her back into the other room."

Vaako stood when the door opened. He saw Jack in the arms of one of the guards and wondered why she wasn't walking. Then he saw she was bleeding from her mouth and nose with a red mark from Griedan's fist still fresh on her face. She had been beaten and his gut twisted with anger and remorse. He had gotten her into this and he wanted to kill the man for hitting her. He quickly left the bed and guns were immediately trained on him. He took Jack's body from the man and glared at Griedan.

"Why?"

"She refused to submit to being inspected and we examine all slaves for imperfections that affect their value. My hand was forced and we had to paralyze her and take matters into our own hands. Before she succumbed to its affects she attacked me. I did not let that go unanswered. She'll awake soon."

"So you attacked _her _when she couldn't even defend herself?" The word coward was on Vaako's lips but he ate it for fear of what they might do to her or him, and he needed to watch over her. "What were you looking for that would require you to do this? I'm sure if you had asked her, she would have shown you."

"We do no _ask_ slaves and that is her problem. She thinks she has rights. I have never met a woman as arrogant and impudent as her. I have broken slaves before, only with her it would not be profitable to waste my time doing it. Nevermind the tattoos, bullet wound scars, and bite marks she has."

"She is unsuitable for selling?"

"Yes. Your friend Noran-."

"He is no friend."

"Regardless. He led me to believe she was something other than what she is. Is she even the consort to the Lord Marshall? She's someone's whore but his?"

"This woman," he walked a few steps back toward Griedan for emphasis, "is no man's whore. She is arrogant and impudent when treated as she has been and that is part of her appeal to the Lord Marshall. She is a fighter, like him, and he would have her no other way.

They can both be a bit…untamed. If you think she's a handful, you haven't seen anything until you've seen Lord Riddick and she is the only one that can come close to taming him. Whatever marks she has on her are from him. She is not his whore, nor his consort, he considers her his partner." Vaako smirked for a second. "They even fight like they're married. She belongs to him and if he doesn't get her back, there will be hell to pay."

"I just don't get you. Noran called you his associate in the plot to get rid of her, yet you defend her. Not only that, you want her back with him. Are you with Noran or just playing whichever side you need at the moment?"

"I am and always have been loyal to the Lord Marshall and Lady Kyra. My allegiance with Noran was a set up to draw out loyalists who want her dead and the campaign restored."

"I see. Is that why he gave you up to me?"

"He knows nothing of this. As far as everyone is concerned, I am loyal to the campaign."

"I am of a like mind since Noran owes me slaves. I can't sell her, given her condition and temperament, and I was counting on her."

"That is no fault of hers. Noran is the one that led you to her and made you believe she was something you could sell."

"One day I will take care of Noran."

Vaako was to meet with Noran and the loyalists tonight. If he could promise Griedan the man on a silver platter, it might appease him and perhaps earn them a way out of here. It was a gamble but he saw no other possibility. "I can get you Noran."

"You? How could you do that?"

"I'd rather not reveal that right now, but suffice it to say, I know where he will be for the remainder of the day and I can get to him."

Griedan eyes showed his interest. "In exchange for?"

"Our freedom."

He threw his head back and laughed at the suggestion. "You want me to exchange you _both_ for that deceitful prick? I want Noran but he isn't worth that much. You'll have to do better than that, especially since he promised me she would be a jewel. I counted on making a lot of money off of her when I first saw her face."

"How much?"

"Excuse me?"

"How much were you counting on? What would it take?"

"Since when are you in a position to bargain?"

"Since I have the Lord Marshall's ear when I need it."

"What I want are the slaves Noran has promised me."

"How many?"

"Due to his current circumstances we negotiated his contract down from the one thousand. He owes me to half that."

Vaako thought of the meeting that would be held tonight. At least three hundred would be attending. "What if I can get you at least three hundred by tonight?"

"That many?"

"Yes, but you won't get to be picky. It's all or nothing in exchange for releasing us and we want these people gone for good."

"I don't know…"

"They'll come on a massive frigate, which you can keep."

"A ship as well?"

"Yes. I need to be at that meeting though and I have work to do beforehand."

"I accept, but this is in exchange for you only."

"What? Three hundred people only for me?"

"I told you that I was counting on getting a lot for her. You get me those people, then we can talk with your Lord Marshall about what he's willing to give up for her."

"I need to speak with her alone before I accept."

"Very well. I'll return soon." Griedan left the room and Vaako laid her down on the bed and sat down next to her.

"I am going to take advantage of the fact you can't interrupt me and talk to you now. First, I ask for your forgiveness. I never wanted you hurt or to go through anything like this. Know that Noran will be justly rewarded for his treachery and I will do everything I can to let you have that justice for yourself.

Right now, we have a decision to make. You heard that he'll let me go in exchange for those people, then we can negotiate for your release. I am placing that choice in your hands because I do not wish to leave you here alone." He noticed a small movement in her face, then in her limbs and within a few minutes she was sitting up on her own. "How are you?"

"I'm sure I am better than I look." She touched her mouth and nose where he hit her and flicked away the dried blood that came off on her fingers. "Griedan hits like a girl."

"You're a girl."

"I'm a girl who learned to fight from probably _the_ scariest convict known to man…or Jakarnan. The walking ice cycle is a fucking coward."

"I thought the same but decided not to say it."

"Probably a wise decision. You know _I _wouldn't have been able to keep my mouth shut. I don't blame you for this Vaako. You were doing what you thought was right so there is nothing to forgive." He looked as though a weight had been lifted off his shoulders. "I can't have fun picking on you if I'm mad at you."

"I'd like to rescind my apology." Although he shot her a sour look it helped her spirits and, for a brief moment, got her thinking about something else.

"Too late!" She had smiled but it had now faded as she got serious again. "Vaako, I want you to go and do what you can."

"I'm not sure I should leave you alone."

Jack laughed. "I've been through much worse."

"You have?"

"Trust me. I have." He didn't look convinced and she needed him to leave and tell Riddick. "Look, I knocked one of them out with one hit and as I said, the gutless wonder out there can't hit worth shit. I rammed him with my shoulder to his stomach and he doubled over. That's two for two and that tells me one thing. These guys are pantywaists."

"Pantywaists?"

"Momma's boys, wimps, sissified, wusses?" He still didn't get it. "Remember when I was falling off the chair and you pushed me?"

"I didn't push you. You were almost off of it and I used one finger."

"A finger? Eron told me you pushed me."

"Told you? You didn't remember me doing that?" She didn't answer, just grinned. "I'll deal with Eron later. What is your point?"

"It's an even better point now that I know you only used a finger. That means it didn't take much to get me to fall right? These guys are the same way. If I can hurt two of them without much effort then I'm not concerned about staying here alone. However, their weakness does open up an interesting possibility. Knowing they can't fight worth crap means we could take these guys out in a heart beat after I've been given back."

"We have to get you back first."

"I'm not worried. Riddick has ample resources and he'll use them. Once the deal is done, I want a piece of these guys and I know Riddick will, too."

"Just save a third for me." Griedan came in not long after wanting Vaako's decision. "I'll get your slaves for you."

"Good. We'll send you in the Necro transport and drop you off on Noran's ship. You can get back to the Necropolis from there I trust."

"I can."

Griedan look at Jack with disdain. "For your sake, I hope they are ready to offer me something good. After what you did to me I'd just as soon put you out the nearest air lock."

"Then you'd be putting your life and the life of every Jakarnan in danger because Riddick will be your worst fucking nightmare come to life in living color. Judging by how easily I took Gilan out and I'm a woman? You'll be mopping up blue blood splatter from the insides of this ship until it rusts."

Griedan didn't look phased. "He'd have to get on board our ship first and with our weapons that wouldn't be easy."

"Don't be a fool and make the mistake that many men have and underestimate him."

* * *

Vaako was dropped off at Noran's ship. He was thankful that things between Jack and himself were settled. He didn't need that clouding his mind because right now, he was going after Noran. He had to keep up his role, still determined to catch all of the conspirators, but it would be difficult knowing he could no longer protect the one person he was doing all of this for. Arriving at his ship, he headed straight for Noran's quarters. He barged inside, taking Noran by surprise, plucked the man up by his lapels, and slammed him against the wall. 

Vaako wanted to tear him a part. Slowly. "Noran, why do you look surprised to see me?"

Noran was babbling. He had never expected to see Vaako again. "I sent them to get her. Just her. I know what you wanted…that you wanted her, but, but keeping her within the armada was too risky. She had to be sent away. They won't kill her. She's far too valuable."

"You've been selling the new converts to them."

Noran chuckled and smiled. He was quite proud of himself. "Yes I have and for quite some time. My business with them has been most worthwhile. At least until Lord Riddick took over."

"You are right that she is valuable. Griedan was very pleased with his jewel." He used the exact words that Jack had told him and Noran's face lit up with pleasure upon hearing she was accepted. This would buy him some time.

"I thought he would be. How did you get out?"

Vaako let the man down. He had to if he was to maintain the charade. "I spoke with him and made him realize that if he wanted the campaign back, he needed me. He _knows _you are not a military leader. However, here is my problem, he took them both. How am I supposed to make her look dead if he took them _both_?"

"You think Danike is the only woman who favored her? I have a young convert who, sadly I must say, took her own life just this morning and she will do nicely."

"Her death is most timely wouldn't you say?"

"Better her than Lady Kyra wouldn't _you_ say?"

"Am I to understand the meeting will take place as planned?"

"Most certainly. I will have the girl's body taken to the ship where you held Lady Kyra and you can do with her what you want."

"If I did not still need your assistance in this, you would be dead right now for your interference."

"I understand my lord. But please look at it this way, I removed two complications and now the path to the campaign will be much simpler to walk."

"If that is not the case, walking will be the least of your worries. Take her to the ship. I have to get back to the Necropolis before I am missed, but I'll see to her later on."

* * *

On the Necropolis. 

Beginning from the moment he rolled over on the sofa and fell to the floor he regretted not taking the detox pill Eron offered him. This was the worst hangover he could remember ever having and that was saying a lot. He sat up, leaned against the sofa, and saw the two empty bottles of bourbon in front of him. "She finds out I did this and I'll never hear the end of it."

He got himself up and was walking to his bedroom when Eron knocked on the door. "Go to hell!"

Ignoring him Eron opened the door, which he had left unlocked, and pulled in a breakfast cart. "Good morning… afternoon to you, too. I brought breakfast even though it's noon."

"It's twelve?"

"Yes.

"Shoulda stayed in bed. Let me grab a shower, then I'll eat."

Vaako was standing at Riddick's door dreading what was to come next. He had to tell Riddick what he had done and hoped he would listen to him and forgive him for truly getting her taken. He stood in front of the door to his room for what seemed like forever before he knocked. It was a little past noon if he wasn't in here, he'd have to get him in the dining hall and that wasn't a scenario he liked at all. He knocked and Eron answered the door, which he didn't expect. He was actually relieved to have Eron there. It may keep the man from killing him right away. He heard Riddick's groggy voice from his bedroom before Eron even spoke.

"Who the hell is it?"

"It's Vaako." He looked at Eron questioningly. "He got drunk…_we_ got drunk, but he decided to sleep it off."

"Drunk because...?"

"Many reasons, all of which center around her. Even when he was told she wouldn't die, he kept drinking. I didn't think he should imbibe by himself, so I stayed."

"Who told him she wasn't going to die?"

"Aereon. Turns out she's a prophet for the Elementals. She had a vision of Kyra yesterday and told him she wouldn't die."

"I have a serious matter that he needs to know about. Is he up for it right now?"

"I think so. I just woke him so he's trying to wash his hang over away."

"Then I'll give you the brief version because I may need your help with him."

Eron sat there stunned by what Vaako was telling him and his mind was racing as to how Riddick would react. He admired Vaako's loyalty but going after this on his own may outweigh what good he was trying to accomplish, especially now that Jack was really abducted.

"And how does she feel now?"

"She understands but was livid with me for not at least telling someone else, especially after we both were taken by the Jakarnans."

Riddick walked out of his room, read their faces, and his entire body tensed. "Start talking."

Vaako didn't mince words given who he was talking to. "I know where Kyra is and I have the entire time."

Riddick walked right up to him and Vaako prepared to be hit. "Say that again?"

"You did not hear me wrong. I took her and I've had her the entire time until-."

Vaako didn't get the words "this morning" out of his mouth before Riddick fed him his fist, sending Vaako to the floor with a broken nose. He was on Vaako in a second with his shiv in hand, ready to kill him when Eron interceded.

"No! Kill him and you'll never get her back." He grabbed Vaako by the shirt and shoved him into a chair, then sat across from him, barely containing his desire to tear him to shreds.

"YOU took her? Then you had the balls to come back here and fucking lie to my face? You-."

Vaako interrupted him and raised his voice to get Riddick's attention. "I had no choice. Noran would have killed her to see Aereon's prophecy come true."

"Noran?"

"He overheard Kyra and Aereon talking. He wants the campaign again so he approached me because I am close to you both. If I had not done this, someone else would have, only she would be dead by now."

"Are you here to make some kind of bargain with me to get the campaign going again? How do I know you're not trying to fuck me over right now?"

"She asked me much the same thing. If I wanted that prophecy to come true, you'd be holding her dead body right now."

"Let's just lay this all out. I don't believe a fucking word that has come out of your mouth, except for you knowing where she is. Here is what I see. You don't have shit because of me. You have no more war, you have no more cause to fight for, but you're a Necro commander and all of it just eats you up."

"I have lost everything and yes I like to fight but the campaign _they _want isn't what _I _want anymore. What you did not lay out is that I have gained a position under you that I find suits me very well, I am free of my manipulative wife, and most importantly, I now think for myself."

Vaako's show of emotion surprised both men and it took a moment for Riddick to respond. "You want me to believe you've had a mental revolution?"

"You know her. She has a mind of her own, which she voices constantly. When I escorted her while Toal was here, we spoke of my faith and she questioned everything I had believed in. I began to reevaluate my beliefs after that, especially after what Toal did."

Riddick sat back a bit. "You're the reason why Aereon said she wouldn't be killed."

"I wouldn't know. I did tell Noran I wouldn't kill her. I would make it look like she was dead and my excuse was that I was keeping her for myself." Riddick gave him a dangerous look, which Vaako quickly responded to. "I have plenty of women and she would be the _last_ one I would want for myself and she knows it. I told her this morning how much she annoys me."

Riddick's mood lightened only slightly but Vaako knew he was still seething. "There is very little that is keeping me from beating the shit out of you right now."

"She shot me if that makes you feel better."

"She fucking shot you?"

"In the arm. On purpose to get my attention."

"Before or after you explained what was going on?"

"Before. She escaped the room I had her in, locked me in it, then got a gun to hold on me."

"Sounds like her."

"There's been a complication. Noran has taken it upon himself to rid the armada of her. The missing women Kyra discovered are being sold by him to a race of people known as the Jakarnans."

"Slave traders?"

"You know of them?"

"I know about them, enough to know they're not the best people to deal with."

"They have her now as of this morning thanks to him."

Riddick had gotten up and was was clenching the back support bar of a wood chair to keep his hands off Vaako. It finally broke causing both men in front of him to flinch. "What have they done to her?"

"They took her to another room and less than an hour later they brought her back, drugged, and she was bleeding from the nose and mouth from being struck in the face."

Riddick turned away from them both and walked around for a moment rubbing his head with both hands and not speaking. He picked up a vase and it broke in his hand, cutting him. "Why? Why did they fucking do that?"

"Griedan, the lead Jakarnan, said she had refused to disrobe and be inspected for flaws that would prevent them from selling her. She knocked out a guard, then they drugged her and did it themselves. Kyra told me she managed to hit Griedan hard enough to make him double over before the drug took effect and she was hit for that. When he brought her back into my room, he said she wasn't sellable and her temperament wasn't worth the time to break her."

"Not sellable? What in the hell did they not like?"

"Her tattoo and bullet wound for one."

Eron was shocked. "She's been shot?"

He never liked talking about it but he answered Eron after a brief pause. "She got between me and a bullet when she was thirteen. That's why I dropped her ass of with a friend and left her. He didn't like those?"

"Hardly. He wasn't pleased, especially with the marks you personally left on her. He didn't believe she belonged to you because of them. I took the liberty of correcting his assumption."

Riddick smiled knowing exactly what he had seen there. "So he can't sell a woman with a bullet wound, tattoo, and a bite mark?"

"No. Based on first seeing her face, he was counting on selling her for a great sum of money. I started bargaining and got myself released. They'll talk about her after my trade has been completed."

"What are they getting for you?"

"All of the people that Noran has compiled who are disloyal to you. They're meeting tonight on a ship and I am expected there."

"They can all go to hell for all I care. Now what about her?"

"They didn't specify. Griedan knows who she is and what she means to you and he wants to be compensated. He's given me a communicator but refuses to discuss anything until after he gets these people. I get the feeling they are close by. They used one of our own transport ships to get us and to bring me to Noran's ship. They had me blindfolded both times or I could be more definite about their location."

"If they are close by, then our radar isn't picking them up, which means they have a way to block it. I heard rumors that they had stealth technology so I guess we'll find out if it's true."

"There's more. Since she hit two of them and neither fared well, she thinks taking them down would be easy. They are heavily armed and I'm sure their ship is as well, but physically, they are nothing more than pantywaist…in her words."

"She wants a crack at 'em?"

"She does."

"I suppose you'd like to get in on it."

"I would indeed."

"Then _you_ need to look for them. I want them under our guns in case they try anything stupid until we get her out. We'll talk later about dealing with them."

"Yes, my lord."

Eron had been sitting rather quietly listening to the whole exchange but did not completely understand why Vaako had gone out on his own. "Why didn't you tell Riddick in the first place?"

"I had to set this in motion to get everyone fully involved that wants this campaign." He looked back at Riddick. "Working behind your back like this did not sit well with me, nor the way I had to mislead her, but I saw no other way to end this."

"I will tell you this Vaako. You've got her to thank for keeping you in one piece. Jack likes you and I trust her instincts about people. That is why we aren't mopping your blood up off this floor right now. You do what you need to for that meeting and to find where they have her."

"I'll keep you informed."

"You do that."

* * *

Vaako fans I hope you're happy. I liked him too much to make him truly bad but I wanted to play with him a little. Now I just have to figure out how to resolve all of this! 

Your reviews have been an incredible influence and motivator for me. I **love** reading every one of them and re-read many, sometimes altering my story because of a comment.

**You're the best! Thank you and feed the fire, please review! **


	47. To the rescue

**Wow!** Your response has been incredible! I'm **_assuming_** you're all happy that Vaako isn't a bad guy. I say that because some of you just didn't quite make yourselves clear on the topic….yeah right. There were several thank you's, jumping up and down, and a definite Yay or two! **Love** all of your reactions to this story arc. **Thank you!**

**CosmicGibby**: So glad you found my story and I'm touched by your comments! This is my first fan fic and it's been a wild ride, which I have thoroughly enjoyed, especially when I get to read everyone's reviews. They make my day! Thank you and keep writing yourself!  
**Vampiress-06** Yay! You finally made it! Thank you so much for all of your feedback! Love it! You want more? My but you are demanding! LOL!  
**firehottie**: I'm thrilled you found my story and that you're enjoying it. Thank you so much for letting me know!  
**singer-blueice**: You crack me up! Gee, couldn't tell if you were happy about Vaako or not! LOL. Your particular comment about Eron was timely. It's not exactly what you're thinking but it's a start. Noran isn't completely out of the picture yet. Love your comments and thanks for taking the time to send them!  
**chami** Thanks! Hope you continue to enjoy the ride! Thanks for reviewing!  
**nothingsnobod**y: Too freaking funny! "Oh thank gods!" Yet another pleased that Vaako is good! Love it and thanks for the review!  
**NightmareMonster** : Well, I like him, too so I'm glad I've made quite a few people happy about him. It was fun to play with him though. Thanks so much for your review!  
**dark Alley** : I LOVE it! The Three Musketeers! I'm happy to have them back together because they're fun to write and it's nice to know there are so many Vaako fans out there. Thanks so much for your comments!  
**greenfaire ** One sentence or ten, just like hearing from ya! It's a relief to bring Vaako back, as well as Jack and Riddick. Sloppy romance (too funny)? There's a taste in this chapter and of course he's missed her! Always appreciate your comments…thanks so much!  
**FitMama **: Brilliant? You are toooo kind! blushing Yet another Vaako fan, too. Riddick better watch out, it looks like Vaako has his own fan club. Thanks so much for reviewing!  
**XXXevilgrinXXX**: Your brain hurts? Sorry! I just hope it's a pleasant kind of hurting though. If it's any consolation, mine is throbbing from it all! Love it though and your comments!  
**BeccaElizabeth**: I'm trying! I'm trying! Oh the pressure, but I like it   
**AngelKougaeri** : Yes, he's a good guy (again)! Couldn't let him stay that way of course! Thanks Angel for the comments! Hope you keep lovin' it!  
**unknown beedee** : Noran's a prick. No doubt. The last chapter was twisty. The idea of the third party getting involved came out of nowhere for me but it appeared to work. Yes, Vaako's back! I liked him too much to kill him off. Thanks so much for sending your comments!

* * *

Griedan's ship - Jakarnan Fleet

Not long after they took Vaako to Noran's ship, they brought Jack back to the room where Mirica and Grieda were. She preferred to be alone and for the life of her couldn't understand why they brought her back in there. After what they did to her, she wasn't thrilled to see either of them and having to endure their stares was annoying. _I would so love to bitch slap them both…at least the one that's not pregnant._

"Why am I here with you?"

Jack's question wasn't expected by Grieda and her face showed it. "You wish to be alone?"

"If you're going to just sit there and stare at me, then yes."

"Are you hungry?"

She about said no then realized she was. "Only if it's warm."

"Of course. I'll leave you with Mirica and be back shortly."

Jack waited until she had left before speaking again. "She's a lot nicer than her brother."

"_That_ is not difficult to accomplish." Mirica had been soft spoken the entire time until she spoke ill of Griedan.

Jack was shocked "You don't like the man?"

"He holds no place in my heart." There was a touch of vehemence to her voice and although subtle it wasn't lost on Jack.

"I saw the way he has looked at you. There is something there, at least for him."

"There is." Mirica rubbed her stomach and Jack took it that the child was his. She didn't elaborate and Jack didn't ask.

"When will your child be born?"

Her hands again stroked her distended belly. "Children. I carry seven."

Jack's hand flew to her mouth. "Seven? How can you hand-." Embarrassed she stopped. "I assumed that in your race carrying and giving birth to seven is like it is with mine, but it's probably far different. Carrying multiple children is easier than it was centuries ago, but still difficult on human women."

"It is not taxing on us. This is my third brood this year. My first two I had five, then eight."

"Why in the hell would you do that?" She blurted it out not thinking. Then decided she didn't care if she was rude. It wasn't like she wanted to be her friend. Mirica didn't seem offended by her either.

"In this fleet there are hundreds of men, but only ten women. A horrible disease, which affected only the women, ran its course through the entire armada ten years ago and the remaining females have been forced to become breeders to ensure the future of our race."

"So Jakarnan women can pop out litters just like that?"

"No. Our scientists have improved our entire reproductive system through a genetic therapy process along with some reconstructive surgery. All new females born after the disease need not go through that process though. As a result, we can have no less than five children at a time and we give birth after three months, three times a year without suffering ill effects. These are Griedan's children and they will be born in three weeks. I belong to him, as do the others, with the exception of his sister of course. I cannot birth his offspring exclusively. To do so would flood our genetic pool with too many children with close blood ties. I am the lead Jacarnan woman by his choice, and as such, I receive special treatment and freedoms the others do not."

"Griedan has a harem of women? But anyone else can have a go at you at any time?"

"Yes and no. We all belong to him for his pleasure. He only _has _to share us three times a year though and only for a week each time. Unlike humans who can reproduce at any time, we are only fertile at specific times of the year. Other than that, we belong to him and he grants his men access to us as he sees fit."

"So this disease goes through your women and now you're no better than a sex slave and baby maker"

"You speak bluntly but that is how it is. The men saw fit to sustain our race. Our strongest leaders were gifted with groups of women. They in turn choose only the best men to breed with us."

Jack was horrified. "What a fucked up way to live."

"It has been our way for so long now that we are used to it."

"Being used to something and liking it aren't the same thing. From the way you talk, you aren't a fan of your life. Do the other women feel as you?"

"We all feel like this but we can never speak of it. We wait until the oldest of the females that were born ten years ago reach sexual maturity. Then perhaps we can regain our freedom."

"How long will that be?"

"Another ten years. We are sexually mature at twenty."

"How do you feel about repopulating your race this way?"

"It has to be done. I cannot feel one way or another about it. It is why I exist."

"That's bullshit. Aren't you afraid they'll continue like this once the population has been rebuilt? I mean, why change it? There will be more grown women, why not group them together under another strong man and have at it."

"Yes, Kyra I fear it." Mirica snapped at her then backed off. "There is nothing I can do about it so why dwell on it." Jack realized that she had upset her and it had not been her intention. She felt sorry for her. No woman should be treated as they were, even if it was to save their race from extinction.

"I am sorry." She meant it, too.

"Don't be for you can do nothing to change it."

"I'm curious. How many children are there?"

"They number almost two thousand from newborns to ten years old."

"And they are all on this ship?"

"Yes. We have quite a large nursery as you can imagine."

"How can ten women care for so many children?"

Mirica smiled. "We do not do all of the work. We have a legion of men who are assigned to us and they help care for the children. However, the physical needs of our infants are far different from your own. They are not as needy as human infants."

"Lucky for you. It's staggering really to think about it all." Jack ran her hand through her hair and the tattoo, which had gone unnoticed until now, drew Mirica's attention. She saw it and stepped forward to touch her hand.

"Quite an interesting tattoo."

"Why would you say that?"

"Because I've seen the design before, but never on a person."

Jack didn't want to discuss anything personal, but the tattoo was a mystery so she had her attention. "You've seen this before?"

"Yes. You've either visited Todeya or received this mark from a traveling artist who hails from there."

"Neither actually."

"How is that possible? I know their work well. We've been trading with them as far back as I can remember and their engravings are their signature mark. They include it on whatever they make."

"This came from a ring I put on."

"A ring? They make jewelry, beautiful pieces, but a ring leaving a tattoo? Did it get hot and burn the design into you?"

Jack shook her head. "No. I put the ring on, it resized itself, and we couldn't get them off. The next morning they came off on their own, the design on the rings was gone, and we were left with this."

"You said, 'we couldn't get them off.' Is there another ring? Are they a pair?"

She mentally kicked herself for the slip of the tongue but knew there was no way out of it. "Yes they are."

"Who bears the mark of the other ring?"

"The Lord Marshall."

Mirica's eyes grew wide. "So your _are _his lover? Griedan did not believe you…still doesn't believe you."

"Why does he find it so far-fetched?"

"He regards the position of Lord Marshall as being highly dignified and anyone in that position would be likewise. He sees you as beneath the position of the Lord Marshall's consort. It is most difficult for him to reconcile you, the way you are, and the marks left on you with the way he thinks the Lord Marshall's consort _should _be."

"I take it he was expecting someone more refined."

"Much more refined."

"Wait 'til he gets a load of Riddick." She mumbled it to herself but she saw that Mirica had heard her and was smiling. "Can you tell me anything else about the rings? I'd like to know more and about my other pieces as well if they are all Todeyan."

"You have more jewelry?"

"Yes, a bracelet for one. It also fit itself to me and had a large stone on top that changed color with my mood."

Mirica's face lit up. "Then I am positive it's Todeyan. I have a bracelet like that as well. That stone is called a 'seeing stone' and it behaves just as you have said."

"Even the bracelet fitting itself to me and not coming off until the next morning?" Jack was definitely interested now. Especially if Mirica knew anything of how the jewelry had behaved when put on.

"Oh yes. It startled me as well the first time I wore it. It's to ensure a perfect fit so it won't fall off while you wear it. It always comes off the next morning. I see you're wondering _how_ they do that. I wish I knew myself. It's a clever trick whatever it is."

"Can you tell me where Todeya is?"

"I can't tell one constellation from the next I'm afraid. I will do my best to get you the information though." Grieda returned with Jack's food and Mirica stood up to leave with her. "Enjoy your meal."

Looking at the food, everything appeared to be familiar, except none of it appeared to be even warm. She took a bite of one item and sure enough it was cold. "Great! Warm to them is probably defrosted temperature to me. If I weren't so hungry I'd throw this at the next person who walked through that door. I'll stomach what I can."

* * *

Necropolis 

The rest of the day went agonizingly slow for everyone involved. Using the lensors, it did not take long to locate the Jakarnan fleet trailing them at a respectable distance. Riddick was pleased they were so easily found and arranged for ships to be on alert to attack should he call for it.

In the meantime, Vaako had flown to the ship where he had held Kyra. Noran had delivered the girl's body and had taken the liberty of mutilating the woman's body beyond recognition. He had also shaved her head. It actually made Vaako sick to look at her. Moving on with the plan, he took pictures of her for the loyalists and then wrapped her body up. He would make sure she received a Necromonger burial after all of this was done. She was probably an innocent in this and that was the least she deserved.

The Jakarnan communicator was currently in Riddick's possession and once the ship was theirs and Vaako was back with them, they could begin their talks. If Jack could just avoid further confrontation with them, then the rest should go relatively smooth. Personally, Vaako planned on keeping Noran for Jack. If she didn't get to tear up some Jakarnan ass, she could at least get a chunk of his.

He was looking forward to seeing Noran's reaction when learned he was set up from the beginning. Until then, he was working on his speech that he would deliver to the loyalists. His appreciation for Eron's skills grew to a new level as he wrote and practiced it. He wasn't a person who spoke a great deal in the first place and to give a speech in front of a huge crowd was not a comforting idea, but this had to be good.

* * *

Griedans' Ship - The Jakarnan Fleet 

Jack had eaten what she could of the food, which was little, then settled herself under the furs. She had no idea what time Vaako's meeting was to take place or for that matter what time it was right now. Waiting was not her forte and with nothing to do _but _wait, it was even more excruciating. The warmth of the furs eventually lulled her to sleep. She was completely relaxed and almost dead to the world when the door opened and Griedan strode in with a guard. She opened her eyes and darkly scowled at him. "Remind me to lock that door next time." _He brought a body guard…cute._

"I'm curious. What manner of human raised a woman such as you?"

"Let's see…there was my step-father who repeatedly molested and raped me. I killed him. Then I was taken in by an escaped convict who made an art out of murder and between us both we ghosted quite a few people to save his ass or mine. I lived with him for two years until I was shot. Not long after he dropped me off, I hooked up with a group of mercs for a short while to find the aforementioned convict. They gang raped me, so I blew them and their ship to hell. After that I had a pretty tame upbringing."

Griedan clapped after she finished. "Arrogant, insolent, and now a weaver of stories."

"Pure non-fiction I assure you. Did you come to insult me or is there a purpose for why I have to suffer your presence?"

"I received word from Vaako that he will be able to deliver the slaves to me soon." She sat up a bit interested in possible news of her release.

"And?"

"Once I have them in my custody, we can begin the negotiations for your release."

"So far you aren't telling me anything I haven't heard already." She eyed him curiously. "You want to know something. What is it?"

Griedan appeared a bit uncomfortable that she had read him and shifted in his seat. "What do you believe he will offer for you?"

"How much or _what_ he will offer?"

"Both. What do you think you are worth to him?"

"I'm worth holding onto. I'm worth keeping around because I'm the only one who really knows him. I'm worth trusting. I'm-."

"You know that wasn't what I was asking."

She shrugged. "Too bad, I was just getting around to the really good stuff, too."

"What can he offer?"

_To give you the choice of dying quickly but painfully or slowly with out much pain. _ "I really don't know. I don't get involved in the running of things over there so if he has something he _could_ offer you, I probably don't know about it. From what I understand the Necros don't carry cash. They take what they need when they've landed before they destroy a planet."

"I hope he comes up with something worthy. I'd rather kill you than waste my time with accepting a meager offer."

"Suit yourself. It'll be your funeral." Even before the two men rose and left her alone she began counting the ways to hurt a man without killing him. Given that they were cold blooded people, she was coming up with some really creative ideas. "Screw who's the better killer. I'm liking who's the better torturer a hell of a lot more."

* * *

Necropolis 

Waiting went against his very nature. When compared to Jack, he was a saint in the patience department. However, in a situation like this, when he knew exactly what he needed to do and where to go, it was like pouring salt into an open wound. Eron was waiting with him and it wasn't difficult to guess how agitated he was.

"You want a bourbon?" He received an immediate dirty look in response, which was what he expected. "It's almost over. She'll be home soon."

"All you need is a pair of pom-poms and you could be my personal cheerleader."

"I don't follow."

"I didn't intend for you to. This sitting on my ass waiting until I can call is bullshit. How much longer?"

"About five minutes less than the last time you asked. If you wish we can leave earlier to watch the ship they'll take, except you'll just have to wear the floor out _there_ instead of here until it's time."

Riddick stopped and looked down at the floor. He growled and finally took a seat and didn't talk for a few minutes. "Don't know if this can go on anymore."

Eron moved to the end of the chair he was in after noting the conversation had just taken a turn he had not expected. "We're not talking about waiting are we?"

"No."

"Tell me you're not thinking of abandoning this trip and letting them do as they please."

"Not on your life. I started this and I plan on ending it. _This_ isn't about me. I'm talking about her." His hand went to his head but he stopped himself, lacing his fingers together to keep from performing the gesture that betrayed his anxious feelings. He stared straight ahead, not looking at Eron as he answered his questions. It was beginning to unnerve him since he typically looked right at people when he spoke.

"I don't understand."

"Jack. This trip has been a series of fucking nightmares since we started and she's been in the middle of every one."

"May I ask what you're thinking of doing?"

"We're gonna pass by earth soon right?"

"Yes, that's right. If we continue as we have been it may be only four more months. Perhaps sooner."

"She's got family there. Her brothers and her mom. She hasn't seen them in twelve years I think."

"You're considering leaving her with them?"

"Until the return trip. I won't have to worry about her then."

"It makes sense, but why not send her back to her home. It's closer. New Freedom isn't it?"

"That's right. That's not an option though. She wouldn't leave if I told her I wanted her to."

"But she'd leave to stay with her family?" Riddick remained quiet. Whenever he was quiet after a question was asked that meant he didn't want to answer. It began to dawn on Eron what he was thinking. "You're planning on leaving her there without her consent aren't you."

He didn't confirm nor deny Eron's conclusion. He just pointed to him. "You say one word about this to her and I-."

"I said I wouldn't lie for you, I never told her I wouldn't hold things back from her even though I do _not_ like being in the middle of you both. _If _you do this, I can't imagine how furious this will make her." He heard a small laugh out of Riddick and thought it very odd. "You find that humorous?"

He finally looked at Eron then. "I know _exactly_ how angry she'll be, but this time it will be worse. When I left her, after she got shot, she was fourteen, but for a girl that age she sure as hell reamed me good. That was worse than getting stabbed."

"She was fourteen. Surely it wasn't that as bad as that."

"Trust me. It was."

Eron thought for a moment about how he might dissuade Riddick from this idea and realized he couldn't be subtle. He would have to try whatever came to mind, starting now. "Are you doing this for her or for you?"

Riddick's head snapped up. "What the hell is that supposed to mean?"

"Is this so you can have peace of mind and not have to be distracted by her or is it for her well being and happiness?"

He got up and started walking around again. "You think I'll get peace of mind? Leaving her the first time was hell, but she was a kid then, there's more to this now."

"This?" Eron played dumb and got the response he expected.

"You know what the fuck I'm talking about."

Pleased with his reaction, he leaned back in his chair and adopted a relaxed pose. "It definitely wouldn't be the same here without her. Quieter. That and you'll be alone."

"I know that! Been alone most of my life so nothing new to get used to there."

Eron recognized the unease in his voice and went for the jugular. "Are you sure about that? You haven't been alone since you found her again and you've gotten quite used to having her with you. Her absence for just for this brief period of time hasn't sat well with you if last night was any indication. Just my personal observation of course."

"Your observation sucks. I got drunk because she was in danger when she should have been here and there wasn't a damn thing I could do."

"Regardless, you aren't the same when she isn't here. You do know when she leaves that the women will come after you again. She's why they've backed off. With her gone, they'll be aggressive and relentless. You can imagine what they will be willing to do to get your attention." He waited for a response but Riddick only grumbled. "Resisting that kind of provocative temptation would grow more and more difficult…it would seem.

"Not interested."

"Oh, of course you aren't. Not right _now_ anyway. You have no reason to be interested in other women," he paused for dramatic effect, "while she's here."

"She knows where I stand." Riddick sat down and rubbed his head in his hands. He didn't like the course this conversation was taking and it showed in his body language, only further encouraging Eron.

"I'm sure she does. Your fidelity is not in question to her while you're together. But what _will _she be thinking when she isn't here? You, by yourself with a ship full of women who are more than willing to be at your beck and call when you desire… companionship?" Riddick fidgeted uncomfortably in his seat.

"That won't happen."

Eron stood up and walked a few steps in his direction. "Won't stop her from thinking about it. Keep in mind, you leave her in a place where she has nothing to keep her mind occupied then there is nothing left for her to do _but_ dwell on what you are doing, who you are doing it with, and thinking about how long it will take before you have replaced her. In the end, you go back to her, how do you think she'd handle it? And what of her? She'll be angry, hurt, and lonely. Say her brothers find her a…friend? She's young and attractive,-"

Riddick sprung from his chair and got in Eron's face. "What the fuck are you trying to do?"

He didn't know where it came from, his bravado, but he didn't back down in the face of Riddick's anger. "I am trying to make you think this through! It's not just a matter of dropping her off to be safe, there's more to it than that. You said yourself you crushed her once, did she get over it?"

"She's with me isn't she?"

Eron took a gamble on just how easily she got over him leaving her. "She completely forgave you right away?"

"No." He answered but it was clear he did it reluctantly.

He pushed. "Months later?"

"No."

He pushed a little more. "Years then?"

"Yes."

"So it took _years_ for her to completely forgive _and_ forget."

Riddick thought back to how she had hit him. "No. She belted me with a hand weight, then she forgot it."

"If you leave her, you better hope she doesn't find something bigger to belt you with next time. After all, there is _more_ to this now. That is providing she grants you a next time."

He pointed in Eron's face. "You are not helping."

"I told you I didn't like being put in the middle so naturally I'm not going to help."

"I haven't made my decision."

"Good. Then I have time to make sure you don't make a stupid one." That earned him a glare.

"Should have never said a word. Let's go. I'm tired of hearing my conscience mouth off." Eron let him lead the way out of the room and followed him with a smile on his face.

_I'm not about to let him leave her if I can. She would hate him for it, he would be miserable, and Vaako and I would have to suffer his ill mood for the rest of the trip. I know we'd all miss her as well. If I'm his conscience then I haven't begun to mouth off about this topic. _

* * *

The Necromonger Loyalists Meeting - Frigate within Necromonger Armada

"Four hours later, Vaako was back with Noran and a frigate full of loyalists. "I trust Lord Riddick received his care package?"

"He got the bag with what was left of her…or so he thought. I was with him when it arrived."

"And his reaction?"

"Eron attempted to speak to him shortly after and was beaten quite badly for it. I wisely said nothing but still was thrown into a wall. No one who has come into contact with him since then has failed to receive some sort of physical abuse from him."

"This _is_ wonderful news. When will you approach him about the campaign?"

"Once his anger has abated and I do not have to fear him killing me for saying the wrong thing. I expect two weeks at most. Is everyone here?"

"Yes, they are."

"Then let me address our loyal followers."

Vaako's speech was nothing but superb. Although not the orator Eron was, he was impressed as he listened to Vaako's speech from a nearby ship. Shortly before his speech had ended, they began pushing the ship out of the gravity field of the armada and watched as the Jakarnan ship towed them in. Vaako had no choice but to remain on board until he could be pulled from the group.

* * *

Griedan's Ship - Jakarnan Fleet

The rush of booted feet outside her room told her that the ship had arrived. It wasn't long before the door opened but the person who entered first was unexpected. It was Noran followed by Vaako. "Vaako! You brought me a belated birthday present!"

"I thought you would like it."

"Very much! I've always wanted a conniving rat bastard. Noran, you've been a very bad man."

Noran's eyes went back and forth between the two of them and his eyes grew wide as he did. "You're together? The two of you?" He turned to Vaako. "You never turned against Lord Riddick or her did you?"

"No."

"He had to make me think he did, along with Riddick and you. He did a good job of it, too. In case you haven't figured it out, Vaako was released in exchange for the ship you were on, and everyone on it."

"They won't keep me. I am a business partner with them."

"You're right. They won't keep you, but not for that reason." She looked at Vaako.  
"He's going back with you right?"

"He is indeed."

Noran was panicking and hoping to make a deal. "You must realize that the people on that ship are not _all_ of the conspirators. I can get you more."

"Perhaps it's not all of them, but they are most definitely the worst of the bunch. I just hope Riddick holds off on having his fun with you until I can get back over there."

"He's negotiating for your release?"

"Yep. Griedan's pretty pissed at you. See, you got him all hot and bothered thinking I was going to bring him a nice payday. Jewel? My ass! He found out the hard way just how perfect and accommodating I am. Have a nice trip back to the Necropolis. I imagine it will be your last anywhere."

Enraged Noran lunged for her and she used her height over him as an advantage, ramming her elbow into his face as hard as she could. He staggered back as his nose began to bleed profusely. It was obviously broken. "Fucking breeder bitch!" Jack lunged for him again and he quickly stepped back, bumping into Vaako.

"Hope to see you soon Noran." She blew Noran a kiss as Vaako led him out. The door shut behind them and she was back alone again. This time it was worse. She knew the converts were coming here but now nothing was certain and she could only speculate as to what would come next.

* * *

Small Frigate - Necromonger Armada 

Riddick was still pacing, this time waiting for Vaako to dock so they could get things started. Since he had been in contact with these people, he wanted him there at his side for the negotiations. If Vaako felt things were going badly, he would do what he needed just to get her out. However, he wasn't going to go easily. They still had a long trip ahead of them and if word got out that he was an easy mark when it came to Jack, then she'd never be safe.

Ten minutes later he docked. "Bout fuckin' time!"

"My apologies for the delay. I took Noran to see her while we were on board."

"And?"

"He's got a broken nose now, but she appears to be in doing well." He hesitated for a moment. "You should know that her face is badly bruised. It looks worse than when I last saw her."

"But she's okay?"

"Yes. She's most anxious to return."

"Then let's get this over with."

Eron and Vaako faced Riddick, out of view of the video screen, so he could easily look to them. He began with his goggles on, knowing that his shined eyes were a more effective tool, if needed, when they were used at the right time. He hit the button to summon Griedan and in less than a minute he was looking at the man voted most likely to die a slow death in his book.

"Lord Riddick I presume?"

"That's right." He didn't ask Griedan's name on purpose and the man waited to be acknowledged. Finally realizing Riddick didn't intend to do any such thing he introduced himself.

"I am Lord Griedan, lead -."

"I know who you are." Vaako and Eron looked at each other knowing that Riddick was goading the man by cutting him off. Vaako had told him that he felt Griedan was rather full of himself so cutting him down to size was Riddick's first strategy. "Show me Jack."

"Jack?"

"Yes, Jack. The woman that you have. You know, the brunette with the bite mark on her shoulder?"

"Kyra? Why do you call her Jack?"

"None of your god damn business. It's what I fuckingcall her. Where is she?"

"I'll have a guard bring her in." He turned and motioned to a man behind him and saw Jack walk through the door with a large fur wrapped around her. "She's here. I'll give you a minute to talk before we get down to business."

Jack knew she couldn't be emotional and that Riddick would probably be cold to her. Showing how he really felt could cause true problems for them. She took a deep breath then sat down and saw him. He had his goggles on and she was a bit disappointed she couldn't see his eyes but didn't let it show. "Riddick."

"Jack. Is that blood on your face and a bruise?" She saw his jaw and the tendons in his neck tense even though his tone was even. There was no mistaking it. He was enraged.

"I gave Griedan a shoulder to the stomach and this was his parting gift."

"Must be cold as hell to slow you down enough for a man to hit you like that."

She smirked. "It's cold, but I was drugged before they did this. You know I'm not that slow."

"Didn't think so. You okay?"

"The food sucks and I miss not having a warm body in bed with me, bar that I'm surviving."

"You've always been a tough little bitch."

"No other way to be." She felt Griedan hovering and knew he was waiting to pull her away so she took that thunder from him. "I'll put Mr.IceHole back on the line." She got up and walked away. The look on Griedan's face told her he expected tears and pleadings. She would never give him that satisfaction. She also knew that by keeping things cool between them, he had lost some of his negotiating power. He had been counting on Riddick being desperate to get her back and her tears to plead him.

The second Griedan took his seat, Riddick spoke. "I'm going to lay this out. You've got one of my biggest fucking frigates and three hundred of my converts. For nothin'. All of that for one man. From where I sit, that's a sweetheart of a deal."

"Noran has promised me five hundred converts. You've provided me with three and a ship, which I will accept in lieu of another hundred. I want compensation for the last one hundred I am owed."

"Even though it's not my fucking debt."

"He gave me something that belongs to you though and you want it back. From where I sit, you share the debt."

"I don't know what you expect me to offer you. We don't deal in credits like the rest of the universe and I can't give you more ships. We'll be picking up as many supplies as we can on our next stop and I plan on shoving a much shit as I can in as many places as I can. That frigate I lost hit us hard."

"I know for a fact that the past Lord Marshall pilfers wherever he lands. Noran had done a little on the side himself and has said that your treasury is filled with many valuables."

Jack was sitting off to the side and behind Griedan. She had an idea. His women liked jewelry and she could care less about it. He obviously indulged them with it based on what little she got from Mirica and by seeing how much of it they wore. If she made Griedan think she had a thing for it, they could get away with giving him only that.

"You have something in mind Griedan?"

Jack jumped up. "Not my jewelry! That's not negot-."

Riddick jumped on her the second he figured out what she was doing. "Shut up Jack!"

Griedan turned to her then back to Riddick. "You know of what she speaks?"

"Yeah. She's got her own stash of shit she took from the treasury. It's in a private room." Riddick acted like he could care less, which went perfectly with her reaction.

"Just how large is this collection?"

"She could wear ten things a day and never go through it all in a couple of years. Too much for one woman."

She jumped up again, acting enraged. "Son of a bitch Riddick!"

"I said shut it Jack!"

Griedan sat silent for a moment, weighing this and noting how distressed Jack was over the possible loss. "Our women are all collectors of jewelry and it would delight them. Providing it is as vast as you say and meets my standards, I will accept it in trade for her."

Jack lunged this time and was restrained by a guard. "Give him my stuff Riddick and you'll find out just how cold a bed can get."

"Let me talk to her ass again." Riddick growled it out but Jack heard the humor behind it. She sat down but didn't totally face the screen to appear angry with him. "You listen to me. I don't give a shit about it and I'm not giving the prick another ship. Get over it and count yourself lucky that's all you're losing. Don't try that cold bed shit with me either. You know Maya's a hot little bitch who will fuck me as soon as I snap my fingers." He actually smiled as he said that and got a genuine shocked reaction out of Jack which she quickly played off of.

"I shaved her head for touching you. _You _touch that whore and just see what I do to you!" She had to fight a smile but she was going to kill him later for dropping Maya's name like that. What she didn't know was that he had to kick both Vaako and Eron under the table to keep them from laughing out loud, which is what caused his smile in the first place. She got up and moved out of the way fuming for Griedan benefit.

"Griedan! You can have the damn jewelry. There's a shit load of it and it will take at least an hour for me to get some men to box it up and get it to our dock. We can bring it to your ship and make the exchange in two hours."

"That's fine. When you're ready let me know and I'll send the coordinates." He turned off the screen and looked at Jack and smiled smugly. "You'll be home in no time."

"Good. Sooner I'm home, the sooner I kick his ass." Jack was escorted back to her own room. She snuggled in the bed and this time did sleep, marveling at how easily Griedan had been played.

Riddick sat back and shut the communicator's screen. "That was easier than I thought it would be."

"Is she really upset about losing that jewelry?"

"Not a chance. She got what she wanted out of there and she could care less about the rest of it."

"You both had me concerned with the way you were talking until you mentioned Maya's name."

Riddick grinned. "You shoulda seen the look on her face. She wasn't expecting me to say that shit but she played it and he bought it. Right now we need to go back and get it all boxed up. He'll get the jewels, and after seeing her face, that's not all I plan on giving him."

Vaako's was definitely interested at this point. "You're going to attack?"

"Yes, Vaako, I am. Those bastards have been tailing us and that arrogant fuck hit her hard enough to bruise her face. You up for this?"

"You needn't ask. Just tell me what you require and I'll make it happen."

"After we leave, let the fighters come in and first take down their guns on every ship. After that, I want each one boarded and shut down. No one is coming to Griedan's rescue. We'll circle back, re-board the ship and have at it. Make no mistake, this is not going to be a slaughter. Rules are this, if they hit, you can hit back but no way is a Necro to make the first move. I want these fucks going back to their own armada so they can show them first hand what happened. Griedan is mine. Anyone touches him and I'll kill 'em myself. If they have women and kids, they aren't to be touched."

"Can they keep what they kill?"

"If there's anything of value on who they kill, I don't care what they keep."

"I'll have air and ground troops ready in less than two hours."

Two hours later, Riddick contacted Griedan.

"I have your shit ready and I need the coordinates."

"I'm transmitting them now. You may bring one ship and enough men to move what you've brought."

"No go. Tried that and there are too many boxes for them and the men to fit. We have two unarmed transports carrying everything and I'm bringing air support to cover my ass. They won't land."

"I'll live with that. Your men that come on board, they are to be unarmed."

Riddick knew he was being tested and didn't like it. "The fuck they will! Your guys will be packing and so will mine so no one gets a happy trigger finger."

"They stay in the dock then. We'll bring her out after everything has been unloaded."

"Agreed. We're docking in thirty."

* * *

Griedan's Ship - Jakarnan Fleet

Griedan came to get Jack himself, again with a guard. "They've docked and they're unloading my boxes. After I check them, you'll be free to go. We're going to take you to a room off the docking bay until then. Take a fur with you, there aren't any down there and you can even take it with you."

"A parting gift? How generous."

"It was Mirica's idea. She also said you asked about the location of Todeya." He produced a memory chip from his pocket. "There is a star chart on here and it's marked."

"You're being awfully nice Griedan. Guess you're happy to see me go."

"I'll be happy to see you go _after_ I see what I've been given. Now move."

She had been in the room for fifteen minutes but to her it felt like an hour. She heard boots approaching and was instantly on her feet and ready. The door opened and it was one of his guards. She walked out, then followed him down a short flight of stairs to the floor of the docking bay. It was divided into two bays. She walked past the first and didn't see him or anyone familiar. She felt a pang of panic hit her then she heard him talking. She rounded the wall of the partion and saw him along with Vaako and Eron. The three were standing outside of the door to a transport, waiting on her. She realized no other Necros or Jakarnans were there and all thoughts of showing a modicum of self- control vanished as she ran the rest of the way.

He, on the other hand, wasn't going to take a step. He didn't dare show how much he had missed her. But when she was almost to him, he took a few long strides in her direction and caught her as she leapt on him. He encircled her within his arms and quietly repeated her name several times, but to her ears he was saying much more than that.

A sob wracked her body as the realization of what she had gone through and how it _could_ have turned out hit her. His strong hands began to stroke her hair in an effort to comfort her and she welcomed the gesture. "I love you." She whispered it and his arms tightened around her in response. He drew back his face a little and kissed her forehead, leaving his lips there until she looked up at him.

Griedan was watching her as she walked then ran to Riddick and jumped in his arms. It quickly became obvious how strongly they felt about each other. He smiled but it didn't reach his eyes. "What a touching reunion." He nodded to his guards and held his hand up. "Kill them." A gun was tossed to him and he took aim at Jack's back.

Vaako caught the sudden movement on the balcony. He shoved Eron toward the door of the transport as he pulled the gun in his hand up and yelled for Riddick and Jack to take cover. Riddick pulled his own gun up and aimed right for Griedan. He pulled the trigger as he jerked her behind him and turned his body to shield hers. He watched Griedan go hurtling back, slamming into the wall from the blast of his pulse gun. There were only six other than him and Vaako had already killed four. Riddick took aim at one of the last two and killed him as Vaako took care of the sixth.

Both men held their guns up waiting for more guards to attack but nothing came. "Let's get the fuck out of here before we have more company."

"I'm on it." Vaako ran inside the transport Eron already had the engines on. He hit a button on the panel to close the door and moved from the seat, letting Vaako fly them out. He looked at him, seeing blood coming from his upper arm.

"You're shot."

He quickly looked at the injury as he lifted them off and shrugged. "I'll survive."

"We owe you our lives. Thank you. I'll go check on Riddick and Kyra." Eron had not even taken a step when Jack yelled from the back.

"Riddick's been hit! Get us the hell back to the Necropolis!" Walking to the back of the transport he saw Jack lying on the floor of the transport with an unconscious Riddick on top of her. Eron was quickly at her side working to move Riddick off of her. He was bleeding copious amounts of blood and both of them were covered in it. "Oh God Eron! I didn't know he was hit until he fell on top of me!"

"I have the healing tool." He pulled it out and handed it to her as they both searched for the wound or wounds.

"Found it!" She turned on the tool and applied it to the wound, then she saw he had a second one.

"He's been shot in the side, too! Put pressure on that one, both hands and push down hard. Eron did as instructed but was worried about causing him further pain."

"Won't he feel-?"

"DO IT!" He didn't question her further. Tears were streaming down her face and she was fighting back the panic welling inside her. She reached for his wrist and checked his pulse. "Eron, his pulse is so weak! They hit a major artery."

"He's a fighter."

"He's not immortal." She grabbed Riddick's shiv to cut his shirt away so she could see his injuries better. The skin under the tool was repaired but she kept it there for a little while longer not knowing if the artery inside was totally repaired. "Take your hands off." She moved the tool to his other wound then returned her hand back to his wrist. It healed up quickly but there was no sign of him waking up. He looked at Jack who was staring at Riddick with a furious look on her face.

She bent her head down and spoke in his ear. "Wake up! I know you can fucking hear me." He didn't respond and she jostled his body. "Come on you stubborn bastard, don't do this. Wake up!" Eron watched, silently willing him to wake up himself. He could feel the anger and sorrow emanating from Jack. She had not taken this long to respond to the healing tool when Zhylaw had thrown her. "Leave me _again_ you miserable, cock sucking, son of a bitch and I will strike a bargain with the devil himself just so I can make your afterlife a miserable fucking hell! Better yet. I'll stay right where I am, take over your job, and let the men start following _me_ around. Only I won't be keeping them at a respectable distance and I'll sure as hell take what they offer and love every minute of it!"

She kept the tool on him, alternating it between the two wounds, waiting. Eron sat back feeling helpless. He could do nothing but watch her hold out hope that the tool would eventually work its magic. He froze when she dropped the tool and moved to lean over his face, stroking it with her hand. "Riddick?"

His eyes half opened, then he blinked. "Like hell!" He drew in a deep gasp of air then his breathing returned to normal. He had said it so quietly that Jack looked at him like she didn't understand. "You're not taking shit that any prick offers!"

He sat up slowly then grabbed and pulled her to him. She hugged him back, tears rolling down her cheeks. He had not been holding her long when her entire body went limp in his arms. "Jack?" Pulling her away from him, her head fell back. She was unconscious and her skin was pale. "Fuck! Has she been shot?"

"I don't think so. She never said she was and didn't act hurt either." Eron had seen a lot of blood on her but he assumed it belonged to Riddick. He put the tool within his reach and turned his back as soon Riddick laid her down and reached for the zipper on her shirt to inspect her. Finding nothing he peeled it back off of each shoulder. He didn't find anything, which worried him more. He covered her up and watched her face for any signs.

"Jack!" She was unresponsive. He checked her pulse and it was steady. He pulled her back up, supporting her head. "What the hell is going on? Wake up!" She didn't respond. He didn't like this at all. It would have been better had she been shot, at least that way he would know what was wrong with her. He stroked her face but she still showed no signs of reacting to his touch. The worry was clearly written on his face. He held her close against him and her body twitched not long after. Looking into her face again, her brow wrinkled then her eyes opened quickly. "You were yelling at me."

"For good reason!" He was agitated which puzzled her.

"Like hell!" Eron smiled and shook his head. They sounded like they were back to normal so he got up to give them some privacy.

"Eron." He turned back around hearing Riddick call his name. "That's twice." He smiled and nodded knowing that was his way of saying thank you.

"Let's not go for a third shall we?" He turned and headed back up to the front to sit with Vaako.

Jack touched his face to get his attention. "What happened to me?"

"You fainted."

She scoffed at the suggestion. "Right. No really, what happened?"

"I'm not fucking with you. I was holding you and next thing I know you were spaghetti. Thought you had been shot for a minute." He pulled her shirt back together and zipped her up.

A little worry crept into her voice. "How long was I out?"

"Long enough to get me pissed off cause I didn't know what the fuck was going on. Minute or two. You okay?"

"I'm fine. I was sick about you. With all the blood on us both I thought I was losing you. I guess the sudden stress got to me and I haven't eaten much today either. Question should be how are _you_?"

"Good as new. Can't believe I didn't think to bring that damn tool myself."

"You had a lot on your mind. Good thing we have Eron."

"Won't argue there." He held up her chin with his finger and kissed her and she hissed in pain. His expression changed from concern to rage as he gently ran his fingers over her bruised skin. "Damn him. This looks worse than it did when I saw you on screen."

Jack tried not to wince at the pain still throbbing in her lips. "He hits like a girl."

"Not enough like a girl or I'd be able to have my way with you right now. Mother fucker was a gutless coward."

"Was?"

"I took him out. Not the way I wanted to either. Vaako and I got the rest of the guards that were there with him. They didn't do anything else to you did they?"

She knew exactly what he was asking and she was happy to shake her head 'no.' "They aren't made like us so I didn't have to fear that from them."

"We're not done with them yet."

"You're going to attack?"

"_We're_ going to attack. You up for it?"

She smiled. "I am but we need to be careful. They have children on board, a lot of them, and ten women. The women belonged to Griedan. There are few women among their people because a disease almost wiped them out so they're used for pleasure and breeding."

"A harem?"

Jack nodded. "Only they aren't happy with their life." Riddick cringed knowing what she was going to say. "I'd like to help them out."

"How in the fuck are we supposed to do that? They're ice cubes! They won't survive on our ships."

"Put the rest of the men onto the remaining ships, we pull the one with the women and kids into our gravity field and find them a suitable planet for them to live on. Simple."

"Bullshit." The expression on her face told him she wasn't going to back down from this. "Fuck it. Fine!"

Her face immediately brightened. "Thank you!" She went in and kissed him, forgetting about her face. "God that hurts!"

"I've had enough! Wait here." He got up and walked up front to Eron and Vaako with his hand held out. "Healing too, now."

Eron was, of course, concerned. "Is she hurt?"

"Yeah, it's a fucked up injury. She can't kiss me without cringing in pain, but she can still run that mouth of hers just fine."

Vaako responded in his usual dry, serious tone. "Do they make a tool to fix the latter problem?" Eron laughed then coughed and Riddick couldn't cover the smile on his face.

"I heard that Vaako!" All three men froze hearing Jack yell from the back. Riddick leaned down and lowered his voice.

"Busted!" Riddick took the tool from Eron and headed to the back. Vaako didn't need to have that expression explained to him and glared at Eron who was struggling not to laugh, then he smiled, which made Eron sober quickly.

"I'm not the only one _busted_ Eron."

He looked at him baffled. "I don't understand."

"Let's just say I know exactly how well she remembered me _pushing_ her off that chair. Do you understand now?"

Eron shrugged his shoulders. "The only thing I can say in my defense is that the devil made me do it."

Vaako smiled and spoke very quietly. "Can't blame Kyra for everything."

-------------------

Jack was on a bench seat and he sat down at her side. Starting at the far end of her bruise and working toward her mouth, he watched as it slowly disappeared. "Don't forget my nose, he hit that, too." Finishing up, he turned off the tool and she gently prodded her face for any place that he might have missed. He brought his own hand up to the side of her face and ran his fingers over her skin before lacing his fingers through her hair to draw her to him. When his lips touched hers she heard a low, growling rumble in his chest and he hauled her completely into his lap. He was kissing like he had not seen her in a very long time. Beginning with a fevered urgency, then changing into seductively slow, melting kisses.

Her impatient whimper for more reminded him exactly where they were and he drew back from her, which she did not care for one bit. "Riddick." He put his finger on her lips and softly chuckled against her cheek.

"Shit, I forget how noisy you can be. Remember where we are hellcat." She mischievously wiggled her bottom into his lap and his hands swiftly grabbed her hips to still them. "Behave."

Her bottom lip poked out, pouting. "Let me guess…bookmark that for later."

Catching her bottom lip between his, he gently tugged before he playfully nibbled it. "Yeah, only this time, I may back up a few pages instead of skipping ahead." She trailed her mouth down his cheek to his neck and paused for a moment.

"Promise me you'll read slowly." His fingers clenched her hips when she continued down his neck until he growled, almost loud enough for the two men up front to hear, then he deposited her a good three feet away from him and held up his hand for her to stay away. When he dared look at her she licked her bottom lip and smiled.

"Damn witch." She stood in front of him and worked her way between his legs. "Stay the hell away from me until we're back in our own room. Can't take down this fleet if-."

"All you can think about is what you want to do to me and how you're going to do it?" She had whispered it, but he heard her plain as day and again moved her away from him. "Okay, I'll leave you alone, for now." She grabbed the healing tool with the intent to give it back to Eron for safekeeping but stopped. "You know, we both need another shirt. Is there anything on this craft?"

"Dunno, but I'll look." He got up but not before she had backed away a few steps to get him room.

"I'll be up front with them."

She walked up behind them hoping to eavesdrop but their conversation wasn't interesting. "Here you go Eron." Both men were startled since they didn't hear her approach. Eron took the tool from her and examined her face.

"You're face looks much better." He then looked at Vaako's arm again and held up the tool. "Want to try it out?"

Vaako took it from his hand. He looked at it warily, then looked at Eron and handed it back. "I don't think so."

"Chicken shit." Vaako whipped his head around and met Jack's smile, took in her blood soaked clothes and realized how much Riddick had bled, but he was fine now. He didn't wish to use the tool even given that evidence but backing down from her challenge grated on him.

"Fine." He growled it out, took the tool from Eron again, and handed it to her. "Do it." Taking it she turned it on and it healed up his arm perfectly. He fingered the regenerated skin himself through the hole in his shirt and was amazed. "Remarkable."

"That it is. So, what's the attack plan?" Riddick walked up behind her at that point, but kept his distance, causing her to smile. He was wearing a Necro tunic that hugged every contour and muscle of his upper body and she took a moment to check him out. He rarely wore them and she made a note to herself to put more in his closet to wear when it was just them. She didn't want to give the women another reason to renew their interest. He handed one to her and she walked to the back for a minute to change.

"Are we out of their gun range yet?"

"We are. I'm pulling us back around now. Are you ready for the fighters to go in?"

"Send 'em out." Vaako had been looking forward to this. He picked up the com link and ordered the fighters to attack the guns on the ships. They had a perfect place from which to watch the battle unfold. The Necro fighters were superb even thought they had not seen combat battle for over two months. They were adroit pilots and well versed in maneuvering through tight spaces. Although the Jakarnan ships were firing upon them heavily, they disabled their main guns on each ship in half an hour, losing only three of the forty fighters.

Jack was impressed. "I gotta learn how to fly one of those."

Riddick jumped on that without delay. "Don't even think about it." Her sour faced reaction was anticipated but it did not deter him. "Like hell Jack."

"Like hell can be arranged. What's the harm in me learning? It looks like one hell of a ride but the last thing I want to do is fight in one." He glared but didn't respond to her and she kept her smile to herself. _I'll be flying one within the week._ "So, what now?"

"Now they board the ships and take them over. We're going to double-back to Griedan's ship, take over that one and move the men out so we can pull the women and children with us." Both Vaako and Eron looked at Riddick taken aback by this change in plans. Riddick held up his hands then pointed at her.

"The women, and there are only ten in this whole fleet, are used for two things. Breeding and sex. The other fleets have similar ratios of women to men because of a disease years ago. These ten belonged to Griedan and to rebuild their race, he loaned them out when they were fertile since all the kids can't be his. Mirica told me they give birth to no less than five at a time with three litters a year. They hate it and want something better for themselves and the children. We're going to find them a place to live away from their armada."

"You adopt groups of people now?"

Eron was teasing her and she knew it. "This is an exception."

"Oh, you mean like Vaako." She popped his arm even though it didn't affect him. Vaako looked at them both like they were crazy.

"I'm adopted? Since when?"

"Since she decided-." Jack had put her hand on Eron's mouth to shut him up.

"Damn Eron! And _you_ think _I _run off at the mouth?" He was laughing under her hand. "I don't _adopt_. That's what Riddick calls it." She took her hand away from Eron's mouth and felt like slapping him up the back of the head like she did Randy. "I look at it like I'm championing someone…supporting them. I lobbied for you to be the Head Genleider and I told Riddick to name Eron to his post as well. If I feel someone needs a place or should be doing something, I do what I can to make it happen. I go by my instincts on people and I was on the mark with you both. That's all it is."

"Thought you weren't adopting more Necros." She really glared at Eron that time.

"He grew on me…slowly. You know, kind of like you did. Like a fungus."

Vaako had a pained look on his face. "Perhaps you should re-evaluate your instincts where Eron is concerned. You may have had an off day when you adopted him."

Riddick had been standing there, incredulous that this very conversation was even taking place as they were preparing to attack. He ran his hand over his head and grimaced. _The more these three are together, the worse they get. _"Okay _children._ Bitch later or did you forget _why_ we're here?"

Vaako immediately straightened up. "No, Lord Marshall."

"That's more like it. When we land, first thing we do is secure the women and children." He turned to Jack. "You're staying here with Eron."

She immediately opened her mouth to protest then shut it. "Whatever you say." Riddick did a double-take.

"No mouth?"

"No."

"This is a first." He didn't trust her easy acceptance. "What are you planning on doing as soon as I'm out of eyesight?"

"Nothing!" She was offended and genuinely so. "After what I've gone through, I know you don't want me in the middle of things. Just call me on the com link when it's safe for me to come talk to Mirica and the others."

They landed soon thereafter and Vaako and Riddick both grabbed a gun from the gun rack before leaving. "Riddick." He stopped and she walked up to him. "Be careful."

"This is me you're talking to." He half grinned and kissed her then left her with Eron. They watched as they, along with the fighter pilots, made their way into the ship.

Eron watched her intently. "Spill it."

"Spill what?"

"He may be convinced by your display of compliance but I am not."

"I'm offended." He looked at her hands and the way she was flexing them. She was itching to do something.

"You want a piece of what's going on."

"I _do_ not!" She tried to sound like she meant it, but even to her ears her protest rang false.

"You're a horrible liar." He walked to the gun rack and picked up two pulse guns and handed one to her, then grabbed a com link. "Come on."

"_You_ can shoot a gun?"

"There is more than meets the eye. I'm no soldier, but I can shoot."

"But are you accurate?" He pursed his lips in frustration before he caught her smile. "Sorry, couldn't resist."

* * *

Thank you everyone for the reviews, comments, and general encouragement to "update soon." Can't tell you how much I enjoy reading them! Click the review button please and keep me inspired! Thank you!  



	48. Heating things up

All of you guys are the best! I can't say it enough! You keep me inspired to write. Love it! **Thank you, thank you, thank you for your reviews, comments, pleadings, etc!  
**

**Disclaimer: Cause I haven't done this in a while...it's not mine. Don't own it unless I made it up myself. **

**Riddickluvsme**: Why doesn't that surprise me that you waited to read them all at once? That's so not fair of you to not go through the angst the rest of them did. Just kidding of course and I greatly appreciate your comments and compliments!  
**Vampiress-06**: Are you demanding? Are you sure? LOL. As always, thank you for your enthusiasm and for the comments!  
**unknown beedee**: Seriously, what fun would she be if she did listen? BORING! Working out the rest has been a bit prickly but I hope it turns out okay. Thanks so much for your review!  
**nothingsnobody**: Your passin' out comment was the third one headed in that thought direction. No further comment from the author at this time. I really missed those three together myself. I feel like she's got a need to have surrogate older brothers because she hasn't had her real brothers around since she was a kid. I get a kick writing them together and obviously Riddick's reaction to them. Thank so much for your comments!  
**firehottie**: Short and sweet! Love it and thanks so much for your review! an update! I  
**BatPhace**: Wonderin' where you've been Batty! Babies? Hmmm. I think it's one of the most interesting things about reviews are the assumptions about the direction of the plot…or is it wishful thinking? Anyhow… Yes, Vaako's no longer the dastardly dark knight. It would have been fun turning him to the dark side for good but I just couldn't do it. Thanks a bunch and as always I love readin' your reviews (like _I_ really have to tell you that?)!  
**dark Alley** They've turned out to be an interesting dynamic for me. With Riddick being such a loner figure and now she's brought these two into the "loop" it's an adjustment for him. Poor guy! Thank you for leaving your comments!  
**greenfaire** : LMAO! I was at work when I read your reviews. MISTAKE! Had to slap my hand over my mouth to keep from laughing. It hurt, too! Had to get a little sloppy in there just for ya! The three bears…well, okay, four actually. Love it! OMG! Did the baby train come through town b/c everyone is jumping on it! A puppy? Hmm. That's a possibility. If Riddick leaves her I'll see if I can write you into the story to get him back, how's that? LOL. She's got Eron on her side though. Oh greendfaire, I do more than my share of giggling when you beg, plead, and demand. You think you have me figured out do you? Am I getting predicable? Guess I'll have to watch that. Can't torture the innocent reader if you know where I'm going. And you know how I like to do that. Love the hugemongermus review! Great to hear from you as always!  
**BeccaElizabeth**: I'm so pleased you're still lovin' it. But how do you know it would ruin it if he _did _leave her? May make for an interesting read. You never know! Thanks so much for your comments!  
**dogo** : Love hearin' that you love the story! I'm not a machine but I had been working on the story for about two months before I published the first chapter. Right now, I'm writing from scratch. I went in a totally different direction along the way so it's taking a bit longer. Add to that that I'm obsessed and live vicariously through the characters, that's how I do it. LOL! Oh, and you aren't the only sappy one out there. Baby fever is in the air it seems. You're so sweet! I hope to keep you stuck to it like super glue! Thanks so much for all your comments and compliments!  
**XXXevilgrinXXX**Glad to know I didn't cause you any real pain, but good brain hurts are nice to have every now and again. I love writing the word play so I'm thrilled that you enjoy reading it. Just a wee bit more to the fainting? The speculation has been a great read and of course it started with you. That's all I'm saying. Thanks EG for sticking with me! Always enjoy your comments!

* * *

Jack and Eron held back for a few minutes to give the others some time to advance into the ship. She wanted to go in, but neither of them wanted to run into Riddick. "Do you think it's been long enough?" 

She nodded. "I think so. Let's go."

"Where to first?"

"I want to see Griedan's body for myself. They were up on that balcony. That and I'm thinking they might have something on them that we could use."

"Use? Like what?"

"Who knows? Whatever they've got on them is fair game though."

"I can't believe you want to steal from the dead." Had she seen his face when he said it, she would have known he was jerking her around. Jack whipped around, her hands on her hips.

"_I_ can't believe you're busting my ass about keeping what you kill."

"Careful Kyra. You're beginning to sound like a Necromonger."

Jack caught the smirk on his face that time. "_You_ are fucking with _me_?" He shrugged his shoulders and she gave him an appreciative smile. "You've down well my padawan learner."

"Padawan?"

"Poor Eron." She patted his face. "You've been so neglected. First place we stop, I'm hooking us up with some vintage sci-fi movies. Now let's go." Jack led him up the way she had come down and past the room where they had kept her. They turned the corner and walked about ten yards before finding a staircase. "This has to be it."

After going up and through a corridor, they reached the balcony and saw their transport below. It had quite a few carbon markings on it from when they were ambushed. Stepping their way through the men they inspected each one. Eron, not knowing what Griedan looked like, had to rely on her to identify him. He quickly counted six bodies. "Well, which one is he?"

She turned over the last of the six and it wasn't Griedan. "Shit! _He_ isn't here."

"He escaped? I don't see how! I was inside the transport but I thought I saw them all go down."

"It's called playing possum. It's a large rat-looking animal that will play dead when predators are nearby to avoid being killed. Predator leaves because they can't get a fresh kill, they get up and walk away. Let's search pockets for loot and the offices up here, too. He may have just drug himself into one and died. Or at least I hope that's what he did."

"Go on and search. I know you want to."

"I'll be back in a minute." She walked back through the corridor and began with the offices on the right. "Lights one hundred percent." Scanning the room, she didn't see any blood on the floor or walls like she would expect to see had one of them come through here. There were six offices, three on each side of the corridor, however she found no sign that anyone had been in any of them recently. Walking back out she saw Eron had an armful of items other than weapons.

"I have no idea what these are but all of them were carrying one of each." The first was a small device that had a lid which flipped up and three buttons were on the side, which they both assumed was a communicator. It had words on it but not in any language she recognized. The other item was a small vial of liquid.

"I have a pretty good idea what this vial is and whatever you do, don't open it! If I'm correct, it's their paralysis gas." She clenched her eyes closed for a moment. "Fucking stupid! Give me the com link now." Eron quickly handed it to her. "Riddick or Vaako, please respond." She waited for a moment but no one answered. "Riddick or Vaako, answer me!" The com link was silent then a beep sounded.

"Kind of busy here Jack!"

"Then you better pay attention. We checked out the dead balcony guards and these guys have vials on them. If they shake it up and open it- ."

"Been there done that Jack. Vaako told me about the gas and we've all got rebreathers just in case."

"That's a relief but there's more. Griedan wasn't among the dead bodies we found."

"You're sure?"

She rolled her eyes. "Quite sure Riddick! I spent enough time with him to tell one ice cycle apart from the rest! The bastard wasn't there."

"Fuck will wish he had stayed dead."

"He's not a Necro so make it painful when you find him. Bye." She blew out a breath of relief and handed the com link back to Eron. "Sounds like Vaako planned ahead. Try out that device that looks to be their com link."

"Which button should I push first?" He flipped the top and there was a small screen that lit up.

"I dunno. Try that red one, but don't say anything and point it away from us just in case it's a video com link. We don't want to be seen or heard." He pressed the button and waited. What looked like a schematic appeared along with a red dot that looked to be where they were located. Jack pointed to the dot. "Is that us?"

"Only one way to find out. Let's walk to another area and see if it moves with us." Eron walked in the direction of the corridor that Riddick and Vaako had taken and once they reached it the red dot moved. "I wonder if we could track Aereon using this thing?"

Jack chuckled. "Not a bad idea." She reached for the other button but he pulled it away from her. "What did you do that for?"

"This one's mine. Go back and get one for yourself."

"Ass." She took one out of her pocket and flipped the lid, hit the first button, then the second. Green lights appeared sporadically over the rest of the grid. "Ten to one, those are other Jakarnans with these things."

Eron looked back at his after he hit the second button. "Ah, there you are."

"Eron if we can see them, they can see us. We just need to avoid the green lights as we make our way further into the ship." She started to walk and he put his hand on her shoulder to stop her.

"I've seen that look in your eyes often enough to recognize it. You're up to something."

"Guess you're gonna have to wait and find out. Now come on. I'm going to freeze if I stand still too long."

Eron rolled his eyes and groaned as she walked away. "I hate it when she's like this. She always gets me into trouble with Riddick."

* * *

Over fifty Necros accompanied Vaako and Riddick into the ship. They reached the first set of blast doors and found them locked. "Griedan is obviously expecting us." 

"No shit. Can we get that door open?" Vaako backed up a few steps and fired at the control panel causing the two doors to disengage their lock. He ordered four of the men forward to start prying them open. Riddick shook his head at Vaako. Sometimes the younger man didn't think before acting. He could have just as easily locked them out permanently with that stunt. Exactly something Jack would have done.

Vaako caught his expression and shrugged as he pulled the gun up to rest against his shoulder. "You asked. It's opening."

"How long were you and Jack stuck together?"

"Probably several hours total the entire time."

"Good thing for me it wasn't longer." Vaako smirked and didn't even try to cover it.

A few minutes later, the doors started to open and they were immediately greeted with gun fire. Ten Necro soldiers took turns blasting their pulse guns through the door's opening, blowing away any Jakarnan who was stupid enough to stand in the way. Their guns went silent soon after but started again the minute the door opened enough for a man to fit through.

Some of the Necro soldiers were armed with pulse guns, others with battle axes or similar weapons. Riddick had brought his twin swing blade knives. He wasn't out to just kill, he was out to spill blood. The flood of Necro soldiers poured through the door under heavy fire. Several of the first soldiers were hit by blasts from the Jarkarnan guns, but were feeling no pain and kept going. Relying completely on their weapons, the Jakarnans backed up as the Necros all advanced. Not much of a challenge, however not one of them would complain as all were thirsting for some action.

Riddick pulled his blades and made for the first Jakarnans he saw to his left. Both had their gun up but couldn't track him long enough to fire accurately. He ran for the space right between them and when he was within striking distance he crossed his arms in front of him, then swung them out and up, deftly slicing the throats of each as he lunged between them. He took a couple of more steps, swung out his right arm, gutting one man while plunging his other up and into the stomach of a man to his left. He sensed someone behind him. Without looking back he turned and swung both arms together, ripping through a chest, sending blue blood splattering all over his arms.

This became a dance for him. Pivot, turn, step, swing an arm, and kill. Although not keeping to a pattern of moves, they remained fairly consistent and he easily fell into a rhythm. These were easy kills, but it had been far too long since he had been able to completely unleash himself like this. One on one battles against a worthy opponent were one thing, but an all out slaughter, which he said this _wouldn't_ be, was entirely another. As long as they kept coming for him, he was going to rip them apart.

He had missed this. Taking out an enemy coming for him, like teams of mercs. The kill was invigorating and he fed off of it. Vaako wasn't far from him, enjoying this himself, and caught the partial smile on Riddick's face. He was using his gun, but just to disarm, then he went in for the kill, snapping necks, or slamming them down over his knee to end their life. They had been out numbered five to one. As soon as one group was felled another came up to take its place. However now, after twenty minutes of fighting, the room was almost silent with minimal casualties on the Necro side.

Vaako approached him, almost swaggering as he walked. "Thirty-five."

Riddick caught on quickly enough. "Thirty-five? Interesting. But fifty-six is just is bit more impressive. Good thing you still have time to catch up."

* * *

Eron and Jack watched in fascination as a mass of lights representing Jakarnans went out, one after another until none remained. "That's gotta be our boys but we're headed this way." The path on the monitor was clear but they didn't take any chances, going carefully and remaining alert. 

Eron's patience was thinning and he wanted to know where they were headed. "Where are you dragging me to?"

"I'm looking for a control center. This whole place has to be refrigerated and they also have to have temperate zones for the human slaves. We're outnumbered. If I can make things uncomfortably warm without harming the women and children then it will weaken them considerably."

They looked at the monitor and it was clear. Jack rounded the next corner and almost ran straight into Mirica. Though the woman was far taller, she was able to cover her mouth to prevent her shocked cry. She put a finger over her own lips then lowered her hand from her face. "We're not here to hurt you or the children."

"You are here alone with only one man? It's far too dangerous."

"We're not alone. We have friends. Lots of big friends who love to fight and feel no pain. We're here to help you."

Mirica hesitated only a moment before touching Jack's hand. "Come with me. I have a place where we can talk and there are furs for you both."

They followed her but Eron was reluctant and whispered to her as they went. "Do you trust her?"

"I barely know her, so no. I'm going by a feeling."

"Your instincts again?"

"Yes, but this is the first time I've followed them regarding a woman."

"That makes me feel _so_ much better."

Mirica led them into a room and once they entered she locked the door forcing someone to use a key to open it. The cold had not seeped into their skin while they were walking but now neither Jack nor Eron hesitated to grab a fur to wrap around themselves. "You said you wish to help us?"

"That's right. You and the other women do not deserve to live as you are."

Her face was a mixture of doubt, hope, and fear. "But how? They have kept us ignorant of everything that we would need to know to survive without them."

"What about the men who tend the children. How do you feel about them?"

"They are good men. They weren't suited for any other work, nor are they ever chosen to mate with us."

"Would you trust them if they were with you and no others? Trust them to treat you as equals."

"They already do treat us as such and yes we would trust them. How can you free us though? We must remain on a ship like this or we'd perish."

"We can't tell you exactly what we have planned. Right now it's too dangerous for you to know should they find that you've spoken to us. Suffice it to say we hope to arrange a new beginning for you."

"Are you talking about a home?"

"Why don't you tell me what you think of the idea."

Mirica placed her hands on Jack's and tears were shining in her eyes. "I like the sound of that very much. Is there any way I can help?"

"First, have you seen Griedan?"

"No, not since before they took you to meet your Lord Marshall."

"We need to know where your nursery is so we can warn our friends not to storm in there. Also, is there a computer console somewhere that I can access?"

"The nursery is not far from this room. As for access to our system, the closest one is _in_ the nursery. The control rooms are up the next level and are heavily manned."

"I hate to ask you this, but could you get us into the nursery?"

"It's possible. There may be a service entrance where I can bring you in."

Jack brought out the device they had been using and showed it to her. "We're in this room here. Where is the nursery?"

"Right here. This side hallway before this should be the service entrance on this floor. There are always men there, but not the kind that we trust. If you can get to that door, I'll bring you in from the other side."

"That won't be a problem for us to get there. And this area here," she pointed to where Riddick just was, "can you tell me what is there around it?"

"It's a massive commons area that leads to three other parts of the ship. These are the living quarters for the men. From the first level to the third that whole area is for them. The dining halls, there are three, are here on each level. This last area is different depending on the floor you are on. It ranges from slaves we hold, to items we have bought, and items that have been processed for selling. We are kept completely separate from all of that, down this hall. The nursery is on all three levels and the rest of this is where the controls for the ship are located as well as the private rooms of highly ranking officers."

"Where would an injured Jakarnan go?"

"That is also in this section, but one floor down. It's literally below us."

"I need you to call down there and ask if Griedan is there. Act like you're worried about him and if he is there, ask how badly he's hurt."

"You think he's injured?"

"We thought he was dead. We need to find him."

"All I ask is that you let me see him after you are sure he is dead. That is the only way I will know that I can be free." Mirica stood up and went to a console at the wall and dialed down to the med lab, speaking in her own language.

"She really doesn't care for the man, does she?"

"Not at all. She's his favorite but I have no idea what he's done to turn her against him like this. She accepts her role, so that isn't it."

Eron found it hard to believe that anyone could resolve themselves to a life like that. "She accepts it? But how-."

"Look, when you never have a choice and you're made to suffer through an ordeal for an extended period of time, you get used to it and submit." Jack's voice was laced with anger piquing Eron's curiosity.

"May I ask why you sound so angry?"

She appeared startled. "I didn't even realize I sounded like that." Not saying anything for a moment he didn't push her for an explanation. She didn't look at him when she began talking again. "My step-father was a cruel, sick, bastard. I had turned eleven the day he first raped me. When he was done, I vomited and he told me I'd get used to it. No way in hell was I going to do that. He discovered I was planning to run away and attacked me violently. I defended myself with a butcher knife and killed him. After that I ran and never looked back."

"And met Riddick?"

Jack smiled. "Yeah, I met Riddick."

Mirica returned and it did not appear like she had favorable news for them. "He _was_ there until not too long ago. His injuries were severe but they regenerated him and he left."

"At least we know what condition he's in and that's something. You go ahead to the nursery. We'll knock on the door when we're clear for you to let us in."

"I will see you soon. Be safe." Mirica left them alone in the room and they called Riddick and Vaako to let them know what they had learned. Riddick was less than pleased.

"Where the fuck are you? You _told_ me you would stay put." She held the com link away from her ear, wincing while he bellowed.

"Eron suckered me into it. He saw how anxious I was." Eron visibly cringed, first at hearing Riddick, then from her words. "Don't worry. We aren't fighting, just looking for a way to help you guys out. We found this device on one of the guards. It's a locator to show where you are in relation to others. It gives you a schematic of the ship. Next guy you kill, see if he has one. It's small with a flip lid, just hit the two side buttons, top one first. Eron and I watched a bunch of lights just disappear in one room and we figured that's where you were."

"Wait a minute. I just picked one up."

"Look for two dots of light in the southeast quadrant."

Riddick waited, then saw the two lights appear where she said they would be. "That's you?"

"Yep. So you see we're clear in our area for now. We're headed for a computer console in the nursery. I'm going to see if I can get into their system controls and try to heat things up. Mirica ran into us and provided some needed information. First of all, Griedan was severely injured.-."

"What do you mean _was?_"

Slightly vexed that he had just growled his question at her, she waited for a moment before answering. "If you'd let me finish, I was about to tell you that he's good as new. They have regeneration technology."

"Fucking sweet. Any more good news?"

"Actually yes. Look at the map. Those whole areas to the west of you are living quarters. North of you is where they eat and north east is where they keep slaves and store merchandise for trading. At least you'll know what you'll be going into. The rest is the nursery and control areas so don't go down there."

Slightly appeased he relaxed a little. "_That_ was at least useful. What the hell is this third button for?"

"Haven't tried that one yet and don't feel the need to either. We need to go, she's waiting on us."

"Hold it a sec. You know I am not fucking happy with you right?"

"So what else is new?"

"Wasn't talking to you. I was talking to Eron."

Eron looked a paler shade of pale if that was possible and she patted his hand. "Don't get onto him. I've drug him further than I think he was willing to go."

Riddick rolled his eyes not buying it. He had observed Eron enough to conclude that he was a closet excitement junkie since he wasn't built for the fight himself. Staying behind had probably been a disappointment to him as much as it was to her. However, by trying to appease her anxiousness, she could get into the action so he could get his fill as well. "Jack, don't try blowing that shit up my ass. I know better. Report in consistently and don't do anything stupid. Scratch that, anything _else_ stupid."

"Funny. Bye!"

* * *

"Damn her!" Vaako had been listening to the entire conversation, thankful that for once she hadn't been able to drag him into it. "Next time, I tie her ass down." 

He couldn't keep the smirk from his face. "Good luck with that."

"Vaako?" Riddick's eyebrow rose behind his goggles. Although Vaako couldn't see it, his voice held a subtle admonishment and he got the point.

"Forgive me, my lord." He quickly changed the subject. "This device you have. It shows us where they are?"

"Yeah. Take a look. There's fewer of 'em in this quadrant with only a narrow back exit. Looks like we can split up, flank their asses and meet in the middle. Go grab one of these, then head for the front entrance with your half. I'll take the rest to the back."

"Yes, my lord."

He walked away but didn't get far before Riddick called out to him. "Wait." Vaako turned back toward him.

"Have you changed your mind?"

"Something like that. You can cut the 'my lord' shit. It's Riddick."

"But-."

He tore his goggles off and eyed him. "You gonna argue with me?" He was fucking with him, but Vaako didn't catch it.

"It's-…no. Is there anything else?"

He put his goggles back on. "Only one thing." He drew out his knives and grinned. "Time to play Jack's favorite game, "Who's the better killer," so keep count."

* * *

"This hallway is longer than I thought but it looks like we're almost there." 

Eron put his hand out in front of her and held his finger to his mouth. "Wait. Listen." It was the sound of boots and it was growing louder. There had not been a light on their device to warn them.

"Shit! There's only one. I'll take him out after he passes me. Stay where you are. He'll have just seen you after he gets passed me and I'm sure he'll react. That will give me the element of surprise."

"Why not just shoot him?"

"Too loud and no fun."

"And what is the purpose of me staying here?"

"Ever fished?"

"No."

"I'll have to explain later." Jack rushed to the other side of the hallway and pressed herself against the wall, next to a support beam that hid her from view. From her vantage point, she couldn't see Eron, which was perfect. The Jakarnan had to get past the beam before he would see him. Then he would be perfectly positioned for her.

The Jakarnan walked past by several feet. Having seen Eron, he stopped and was drawing his gun up to fire at him when Jack whistled. He whipped around and she kicked, hitting the gun and sending it flying out of his hands. Making the mistake of watching it instead of her, she struck him hard in the stomach with a side kick, causing him to double over. Clutching his midsection in pain, he fell to his knees. She caught his head between her hands and sensing his end was near he cried out. It was cut short when she twisted his head quickly enough to snap his neck.

Eron witnessed the entire altercation from the moment the man turned away from him. Her face was flushed but not from exertion as she took her hands away from his head and let him fall to the floor. Satisfaction emanated from her and when she met his eyes excitement was there. The man never had a chance with her. It never failed to impress him nor send a chill down his spine seeing her and especially Riddick go after someone.

"That was a first." Eron looked dubious, thinking she was talking about killing. "Not the killing. Breaking his neck. I tried it for the hell of it and it worked. I probably couldn't have done it if these guys weren't built so fragile. Regardless, it's about time I got some payback for what I've gone through."

"Let me say how relieved I am that you're on my side."

"Eron, there are two things that have really pissed me off about this trip other than the fact that I'm on it. One, that every person I have hit, kicked, or cut up until now didn't feel a damn thing I did to them."

"And the second?" He already had a suspicion about what it was.

"I never get to ghost anyone because I'd have to keep what I fucking kill. I don't have either problem here and I like it!"

"Never would have guessed that. Let's go before we run into any other unexpected company. It shouldn't be too much further ahead."

"Keep your gun ready. If he wasn't carrying one of these trackers, then there may be more we're not seeing."

Luckily, it wasn't far. The hallway stopped at a set of double doors and they both just stood there for a second. Jack raised her hand to knock on the door but Eron beat her to it. Neither of them heard anything from the other side of the door.

She looked at the monitor of the tracker. "Are we in the right place?"

"I thought we were." He tried the handle to the door and it opened. It was filled with supplies. "We've taken a wrong turn somewhere."

"We? I don't think so. _You_ were supposed to be navigating. I'm just following." They both heard a door open and raised their guns until they saw Mirica. Jack sheepishly smiled at Eron. "I won't doubt you again."

"I should think not."

Mirica beckoned them to follow. They walked down yet another corridor. She stopped to look around for a moment and then ushered them into an office like room. It was windowless so they did not have to be concerned about being seen. There were two furs waiting for them and a computer console. Jack donned a fur and took a chair before the access panel. When she sat a holographic navigational screen activated. Her face lit up. "Too fucking sweet! I have got to get me one of these." She stared at it for a moment like a mesmerized child in front of a colossal toy display. He impatiently tapped her on the shoulder which brought her back to reality.

"Drool later, sabotage now."

Jack glared at him. "Do you have to take the fun out of everything?"

"That's Riddick's job. Mine is to get you _into_ trouble, which in your mind is most likely synonymous _with_ fun."

"No, that's Vaako's job. He's always the one with a corn cob up his butt that _forces_ us to drag him into trouble, I mean fun. Riddick just happens to bust us."

"Corn cob up his butt? That sounds like it would make someone most uncomfortable." Eron's face lit with a smile. "I _actually _understand that one."

"See, you're learning. Now will you quit flapping your trap so I can get to work?"

He sat down next to her, crossing his legs and his arms. "By all means, don't let me stop you."

"Highly unlikely at any rate." She mumbled it but caught his eyebrow pop in response. She winked at him and went to work. "Mirica, can you help me translate?"

"Yes, but you'll have to tell me what you're searching for."

"I'm looking for anything dealing with cooling systems, environmental controls and such." She watched as Mirica scanned the screen, then her eyes stopped.

"There," her eyes quickly scanned the screen, "now that menu. Scroll down please." Jack accessed the interface as she was directed and watched for any signs from Mirica that she was headed in the right direction. "Wait! Go back one screen. Right there. That is the cooling systems menu."

"Perfect!" Jack opened the control menu and a multilevel schematic of the ship appeared with temperature readings in various zones. "Great! These temperatures are in Celsius. I knew I should have paid more attention to that when I was in school." Eron studied the screen. His head cocked to one side then he rolled his eyes.

"Please." He reached up and activated a menu labeled with an F and all of the temperatures changed to Farenheit. Jack groaned that she had missed it herself. A smile broke out on his face as he leaned back in his chair. "Good thing I came along."

"Although I loathe to admit it, I have to agree. Now, all of the quadrants are kept in the low thirties or below, with the exception of the slave area. They're in the mid sixties. Jack touched their area and it enlarged. Two arrows appeared, one up and it was read, the other pointing down and it was blue. She tapped the up arrow and the temperature elevated to seventy. "Oh, hell yes! They don't even have this password protected!"

Eron couldn't help but laugh. "This is actually going to work, isn't it?"

"Oh ye of little faith." She turned to Mirica. "We won't change the temperature in this quadrant but I need to know at which temperature your race becomes vulnerable."

"No one can go into the slave area, even in the sixties, without wearing a cold suit. The mid-fifties are dangerous."

"I'm not out to kill anyone, just weaken them until they surrender so we'll set it to fifty and see what happens." Jack accessed the panel again and set the living quarters, dining areas, and merchandise areas to fifty. She set the control decks to fifty-three as well as the living quarters of the higher ranking officers. She was hoping to draw them out of there completely. Everything else she left alone. "Is there anything on this screen that indicates a password protection or override function?"

"Yes, there. Access this panel and choose the third menu, now set a password." Jack had the controls locked down. Now it was only a matter of waiting.

"Mirica, I can't thank you enough for your help."

* * *

Riddick's plan had worked flawlessly. Griedan, or whoever was in charge of the attack, was so overconfident that the rest of the Jakarnans were still going about their normal routine. That or word had not gotten to them that their brethren had fallen. The dining hall was almost full of men when they came bursting through the doors. Some of the Jakarnans ran. Those who were trained and had arms, attempted to fight and there were about two hundred. 

This battle was following the same pattern as the last. Riddick, with his knives, sliced and stabbed his way through the ranks while Vaako grabbed and broke them in half as they approached. Some of the other Necro men had ceased using their guns and went in for some hand-to-hand combat themselves. The only sounds that could be heard aside from weapon fire were Jakarnan screams and the grunts, growls, and battle cry sounds of the Necros. The lower and upper dining halls were also filled with men and they began to flood the room. Another two hundred joined those who were already fighting and more continued to trickle in.

Despite the increasing numbers they had no way of overwhelming the Necros. There were no higher elevated positions from which to fire upon them. Each man had to wait until the ones in front of him had been killed before they got their chance. Over the next few minutes their vigor began to weaken until it was all but gone. Jakarnans began falling to the floor as they found it difficult to breathe.

Riddick looked around him. He was half pleased and half pissed off at this turn of events as he was not yet ready to stop fighting. He looked over at Vaako and knew he felt the same along with the Necro soldiers. _You did it Jack._

"That was disappointing."

He couldn't help but be amused by Vaako's surly tone. Especially since he was thinking the same thing. "For you and me both Vaako."

"What are your orders?"

"Get a team to prepare the frigate for transporting the ice cubes. Make sure it's cold, but not as cold as they like it. Send another team up to the control bridge to secure this ship. They're probably in the same condition or worse. I'm headed for Jack. If any of these guys figure that we won't hurt those women and kids, they'll head there to escape the heat."

"Do you have specific orders for me?"

"No. You know what needs to be done and where you'll be the most use. Go to it and keep me informed."

* * *

"Should we call Riddick?" Jack nodded and Eron turned on the com link. "Riddick or Vaako?" 

"This is Vaako. What trouble has she gotten you into now?"

Jack's eyes narrowed and she curled her lip in a snarl. "Told ya he had a corn cob up his ass!"

"What did she just sa-?"

Eron quickly interrupted. "We're doing quite well. I was wondering how the weather is where you are?"

"Much warmer. I take it you're responsible?"

"She is actually, with a little help. It sounds quiet. How goes the fight?"

"It _was _entertaining. Now that the temperature rose, they've all but quit and I think I was ahead."

Both Jack and Eron looked confused. "Ahead of what?"

"I'll explain later. We're going to adjust the frigate they took from us to accommodate their temperature needs, then we're going to start removing them. We have another contingent going to the control decks to take over. Riddick is headed your way."

"We'll find him." Eron turned off the com link and addressed Mirica. "Where is the front entrance to the nursery?"

"You are safer here. I will bring him to you myself. Is there anything I can show or say to him so he will know I am not there to harm him?"

Jack thought for a moment then shrugged. "Not that you _could _harm him butyou can tell him Jack said to hurry the hell up."

Mirica's confusion was obvious knowing that she had never heard either of them called by that name. "Jack?"

"Trust me. He knows who that is."

Although still slightly unsure, she did not prod her for further explanation. "I will deliver your message and be back with him soon."

Eron sat back and finally relaxed for a moment. "From all appearances, this ordeal is almost over don't you think?"

"I hope so." Jack stood up quickly wanting to peer out the door but stopped short. Suddenly feeling dizzy and like she was about to be sick. She swayed and tried to clutch the back of Eron's chair to keep herself upright. Eron jumped out of it and grabbed her by the shoulders to keep her from collapsing. "Kyra?"

Her head fell forward briefly before she brought her hand up to her forehead. "I need to sit." He moved her back a couple of feet and turned the chair around for her.

"It's right behind you." He grabbed the discarded fur and wrapped it around her. When she clutched the fur he noticed her hands were trembling and her face was unusually pale.

"What happened?"

"It's nothing. I just stood up too fast and got dizzy." He picked up the communicator and she snatched it from his hand. "_He_ doesn't need to know about this. I told him before that I'm exhausted, I've been under stress, and I've barely eaten anything. My blood sugar level alone is probably doing a number on me."

"And that can cause you to faint?" He didn't believe her and she knew it.

"Yes, it can. Don't look at me like that Eron. I'll get back to the Necropolis, have a nice meal, sleep until late tomorrow, and I'll be good as new."

"May I have the com link back?"

"Yes, but not until we're back on our ship."

He appeared to be a genuinely offended. "You don't trust me."

"Yes, I do. On the other hand, when it comes to this? Absolutely not. The last thing he needs right now is to be concerned about me."

* * *

Following the two stationary dots that represented Jack and Eron, Riddick headed toward the nursery. The halls were quiet and he was able to quickly make his way through them. He turned a corner and saw a pair of double doors in front of him. Someone had just gone through them as one of the doors was closing shut. Running his blade between the door and its latch, he kept it open enough to peer through the opening. At first glance, he saw no one, then a woman appeared from around the corner and something or someone stopped her in her tracks. 

"Mirica." His look was venomous despite the smile on his face.

"Griedan!" Mirica tried to quickly mask her fear. "With everything that is happening, I feared you were dead."

"Feared my sweet or hoped?" He grabbed her roughly by the shoulders and she screamed more out of fright than pain.

She had seen him angry before but he had never frightened her or handled her like this. "Why would I hope for your death? What would I have to gain from it?"

Fury contorted his face. He shoved her away from him. "You lying bitch!" He drew his arm up and backhanded her across the face with his fist, as he had done Jack. Mirica was sent crashing to the floor, her scream not lost on those nearby.

Jack and Eron both heard it. "Oh my god! Mirica!"

"Do you think it was her?"

"Grab your gun Eron. I don't know if it was, but someone is in trouble and I just can't sit here and listen to that."

Watching through the door's opening, Riddick's blood boiled as he watched Griedan strike a pregnant woman. He quietly opened the door and slipped through, knowing the man's attention was still on her. Mirica saw him and he quickly signaled her to not say a word.

Griedan's fury knew no bounds. He had discovered Mirica's deception purely by accident. When she had met Jack and Eron in the hall he had been on his way to see her and heard everything. He had intended to finish the battle with the Necromongers before taking care of her. However, with the sudden temperature change bringing his troops to his knees, his plans changed. She was in collusion with the Lord Marshall's whore and it was her duplicity that was now destroying his fleet. He pulled a gun, intent on ending her life when Jack came running around the corner with Eron on her heels. Seeing Griedan with a gun on Mirica halted them both.

"Drop your guns!" Neither Jack nor Eron moved. "Now or I will end her life."

"Put your gun down Eron." Jack slid her gun forward and bent down to Mirica's side to help her sit up. She saw her face and gasped. As she looked back up at Griedan, she caught sight of Riddick crouched behind him. "You have only ten women here to rebuild your race and you not only struck her while she's pregnant with _your_ children but you threaten her life?"

Griedan was now aiming for Jack. "YOU! All that I am losing is because of one Necromonger whore. I should have killed you long before now and I will rectify that oversight-." Griedan stopped mid-sentence and the gun dropped from his hand as Riddick plunged his knife into his lower back.

"I agree. Oversights are a bitch. You wanna know what mine was? Killing you too quickly before. Here I was, pissed off that I couldn't pay you back personally for what you did to Jack. But you gave me a second chance. You shoulda' stayed dead. No one fucking hurts my woman and lives." Riddick kicked his gun away and twisted the knife in his back before pulling it out. Griedan crumpled to his knees, still alive but bleeding heavily. Jack helped Mirica to her feet. She shakily walked to him.

"Yes, Griedan I helped them. For years I along with the other nine have had to suffer just to bear the future of our race and for what? To have these children grow up and see their mothers treated no better than slaves? To have our daughters fear the day they turn twenty knowing they will be repeatedly raped? Raped for a man's pleasure and to bear children? Every time you or another has come to my bed I am sickened and I would have done anything to be free of you. My heart is filled with joy knowing that these children will not grow up to know you and those men as their fathers." Mirica turned her back on him and walked away.

Jack quickly took her place kneeling in front of him so she could be at his eye level. She raised her own hand and back handed him with her fist not once but twice. He was now lying on the floor with a broken, bloodied nose. "The first was for me and the second for her. She's too much of a lady to do it herself so I'm more than happy to do it for her." Suddenly shivering from the cold she stood up and Riddick wrapped an arm around her. He led her back toward the door to get her into the warmer air.

"Get down!" Hearing Eron's command he reacted immediately and shoved Jack to the floor as gun fire erupted behind them. The force from Eron's pulse gun fired at such close proximity propelled Riddick into the hallway where he had pushed Jack. He quickly shook it off but the action was already over. He looked back and Eron was standing over a very dead Griedan with a gun in his hand. "Are either of you hurt?"

Riddick looked behind him and Jack wasn't moving. A red stain was quickly growing on the back of her left shoulder. "Get over here NOW!" Riddick cursed himself as he picked her up. His only thought had been to get Jack out of there and the weapons had been too far out of Griedan's reach to be a concern. He couldn't remember the last time he had ever been this careless and now she had been hit because of it.

She was conscious and in excruciating pain. "This hurts…worse than the first time." Eron already had the tool out and turned on by the time he got to her side. The pain quickly receded as it repaired her. "Where did he hit me?"

"Shoulder."

Riddick's clipped one-word answer may not have revealed much but it did more than hint at his feelings. Jack knew undoubtedly that he was condemning himself for letting her get shot but it wasn't anyone's fault. She wasn't about to give him the time to let his feelings fester either. The best way to prevent that was to annoy him. "I _know_ that much, but _where_?"

"Same place as last time."

_Shit! If that fuck had to shoot me, why not do it somewhere else? Anywhere but the same place as last time! He never got over me getting shot nine years ago. _"Are we talking exact same place or just really close?"

"Does it matter?" There was a slight irritated tone to his question.

"Yes it matters! Did he hit my tattoo?" The front of her shoulder appeared to be healed but her back needed to be checked.

He frowned at her but it was an annoyed frown. "I gotta pull you up so he can get to your back." She nodded as he drew her toward him. Her exit wound was already partially healed and took half the time as the front to finish. Eron sensed his mood and that she was trying to goad him out of it so he left them alone to check on Mirica.

Although the pain was completely gone he was still holding her like she was on her death bed. She was fine but wasn't quite ready to get up yet. "Are you going to answer me or not? Did he hit my tattoo?"

"Can't believe you're worried about your fucking tattoo! You were shot!"

"So? Eron was here. I knew he had the wonder tool and I wasn't worried."

He pulled his goggles off so he could run his hand over his eyes. Dumbfounded by her concern for a tattoo, he looked at her shoulder because he knew she wouldn't leave him alone. "Not only did he hit your tattoo, it's gone. The tool repaired it."

Jack managed to feign more disappointment than what she was truly feeling. She sat up on her own, slowly this time to avoid getting dizzy, and tried to look at the back of her shoulder herself. "Completely?"

"Yes!" He stood up and then pulled her up. "What is your deal with the damn tattoos?"

She poked out her bottom lip in a pout, hoping it wasn't over the top. "I _liked_ those tattoos. I've had them for almost ten years!"

"So get them re-done." He had raised his voice that time which made her struggle to suppress a smile.

"No," she poked him in the shoulder for emphasis, "I chose those specifically for their meaning, and they were symbolically tied to me getting shot."

He clenched his jaw. "You can still get them again. It's not like you _weren't_ shot."

Jack crossed her arms over her chest. "Uh-uh. It won't be the same." Her face lit up like an idea had hit her. "What do you think of cats?"

"Cats?"

She nodded her head and placed her hands around his neck. "Yep, big cats."

"Such as?"

"Hellcats?"

The beginnings of a smile tugged at the corner of his mouth. "A hellcat." His arms were now around her waist.

"On my ass or maybe at the small of my back." That finally got his attention completely off her being shot.

"You want a hellcat on your ass?"

She slowly nodded her head. "Considering it."

He imagined it for a moment, not completely against the idea. Then he remembered how it would have to get there and shook his head. "No fucking way are you baring this ass for a tattoo." He grabbed her bottom with both hands just to make sure he had gotten his point across. Jack tried but couldn't hold back and laughed. His head tilted to one side but he didn't say anything right away. "Jack?"

"Hmm?" That was all she could say without laughing again.

"You wouldn't be fucking with me…would you?" She grabbed his hands from around her waist and led him to the service entry of the nursery.

She completely ignored his question. "We need to get Eron and assure Mirica that we have things under control." Riddick grabbed the waistband at the back of her pants and yanked her back against his chest. "Is there something you want?"

His warm breath permeated through her hair to the back of her neck and she relaxed against him. "There's _always_ something I want Jack…and I'll make damn sure to collect it later." He swatted her on the butt and left her to tend to Mirica.

* * *

All of the medical staff and their equipment were temporarily brought down to the nursery until the temperature could be reset. One of the doctors checked Mirica and gave her a clean bill of health. Her relief was palpable. Although she cared nothing for Griedan, she did care for her own children, no matter who the father was. 

The ten women convened to choose the additional men that would make up the rest of their crew from pilots to kitchen workers. Some of whom were brought in from other ships on the recommendation of those they trusted. Jack watched Grieda for any sign that she may cause the others problems since her brother had just been murdered. After the women finished, she drew Mirica aside to get her assurance.

"What of Greida? She knows what happened to her brother but how does she feel about it?"

"When she was first brought on this ship, she assumed her brother would shelter her and allow her the freedom of choosing her own mates. When he did not, it hurt her very much. She was made to suffer as the rest of us. His only concern was to keep his family line, even that of his sister's, as strong as possible. He cared not for her comfort or mental state. A weight has been lifted from her even though it saddens her that he is gone."

"You will let us know if things change. Not just for her but for any of them that you have chosen to stay with you. It won't be easy but you'll have to work things out for yourselves about how your new 'family' will work. The last thing you want is for things to go back to the way they were. I'll help in any way I can, however I have no experience in what you will be creating."

Mirica took her hand between hers and smiled. "Then we are all on the same foot?"

"Yes. Exactly. I believe they're about finished removing the others. We will pull this ship into our gravitational field after that. Stay at your video com link. Once your ship is clear someone will call and then you can restore the environmental controls like I showed you. After that, the entire ship is yours"

"What of the slaves on board?"

"They were transferred to another ship in this fleet. We don't want them anywhere near our armada. Everything else in your merchandise and trading hold was kept here for your use. We haven't found a suitable planet yet but that will be one of the first things I work on when I return to the Necropolis."

"Thank you."

"Tell me 'thank you' again when we've found you a home. That's when I'll accept it. For now, take care."

* * *

By the time Jack made her way back to their transport ship the landing bay was quiet and appeared to be deserted with the exception of their one ship. She heard voices and assumed Eron and Vaako were with Riddick. She had hoped for a private ride home but it wasn't to be. 

"Wonder how quickly I can get them out of there?" She took the butt of her gun and struck the hull of the ship as hard as she could. Within seconds Vaako came flying out, gun in hand with Eron not far behind him.

Realizing there was no action to be had he pulled his gun up to rest on his shoulder and looked a little disgruntled. "It's just her. We can go now." He walked back into the transport with her hot on his heels ready to deliver a sarcastic retort when she noticed Riddick wasn't there.

"Where's Riddick? Is he still inside?"

"No, he went back ahead of us. Had things to take care of that couldn't wait."

"Noran? It's almost four in the morning. Surely he isn't planning on gutting the man right now?"

"He didn't say." Jack sat down in the back of the transport dejected. Vaako and Eron knew she was upset since she didn't demand to fly. She wasn't angry either or she would be venting. When they docked, she didn't rush out. She stood up and her head spun for a moment so she grabbed the nearest thing to steady herself, which happened to be Vaako's arm.

"Are you unwell?"

"No. Just more tired than I thought."

Eron took her by the arm. "I'll see she gets to her room."

Annoyed at being treated like a hot house flower she took her arm from Eron's grasp. "I appreciate it but I'm fine. She exited the transport and was about ten steps in front of the men when she halted. She staggered a few steps then crumpled to the ground. Both Eron and Vaako ran to her side. She was unconscious. Vaako gave Eron his com link then scooped her up.

"Riddick! This is Eron!" There wasn't an immediate answer and he was already on his way up to his room. "Riddick!"

"What's the damn fuss and where are you?"

"We're leaving the landing bay. Kyra collapsed again. Vaako and I have her and we're on our way up."

"Dammit!" Riddick had taken the med lab they used for the slaves from the Jakarnan ship, but it wasn't set up yet. He was kicking himself for not having it done when he got back. He tore out of his room and descended the stairs, meeting them half way. "Give her to me."

Vaako slid her into his arms and he and Eron both left. They were concerned about her but knew neither of them would want an audience. He had her back in their room and laid her on the bed. She had not yet regained consciousness and had already been out significantly longer than the last time. Taking a washcloth, he immersed it in cold water, wrung it out, and gently wiped her face and neck with it. Her eyes fluttered open and took a moment to focus.

His wrinkled forehead and down turned eyebrows that made up his 'worried and also slightly angry' look was not what she wanted to see. "Jack."

"Don't say my name like that…or look at me like that."

"How the hell else am I supposed to look at you? This is the third time tonight."

"Second."

"Third. Eron told me you almost fainted earlier with him before I left their ship."

"Almost doesn't count." _Mental note to duct tape Eron's mouth next time._ "I'm starving and thirsty. Please tell me you have something to eat and drink."

"I've got both." He made two trips and came back with drinks and trays of food; breakfast food with plenty of the cream cheese danishes she loved. First thing she grabbed was the orange juice and almost drank the entire glass down before she started at the food. As he sat on the edge of the bed he took notice of how she was eating.

"You weren't joking when you said you were starving. When was the last time you ate?"

She had a large mouthful of pastry she was savoring and made him wait before she answered. "Well over twenty-four hours ago."

Riddick stood up ready to break a head. "Vaako left you without food?"

"No!" Jack grabbed his hand and made him sit back down. "He gave me plenty. I was so intent on breaking out and taking Vaako captive that I didn't eat. I had no idea when he would be there so I needed to be ready. The Jakarnans took us not long after. When they brought me food it was little better than defrosted. I ate what I could, which wasn't much. I haven't had anything to drink since this morning either."

"I've never seen you faint. Never saw you do it for real when you were with me."

"Then your memory sucks. Remember what happened when we were picked up after leaving T2?"

"That was for real? I thought you did that to get their attention off of me when we boarded."

"No. It just worked out that way. We barely had any food between the three of us or water. Once I was forced to walk, I suddenly felt weak and fainted."

"So you're dehydrated and your blood sugar level is low?"

"That, lack of good sleep and stress is why I passed out. I think I've been running on an adrenalin rush and when it ran out, so did I."

Riddick sat there for a moment watching her and saying nothing. He was hoping that was all it was but he didn't completely accept her explanation. "It's probable."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"I took the med lab equipment they had on the ship. Without slaves, they won't need it. When we get it set up, you're getting checked out."

She didn't care for being mothered or for being told what to do and he was doing both at the same time. "You're being a bit overprotective aren't you?"

"So what if I am? You double over in pain less than a week ago and now this shit? Don't even try to tell me there's nothing going on."

"First of all, I didn't _double _over in pain and it was gone-." He held his hand up in her face, signaling her to stop arguing. She shook her fork at him like she was scolding a child. "Don't you stick your damn hand in my face!"

"What the hell did you just wave at me?"

She looked at her fork, took a bite and shrugged. "A sausage link."

"You better slow down. You're gonna make yourself sick."

"I'm taking small bites." Jack realized he had not been eating anything. "Why aren't you eating?"

"I'm not touching it yet."

"Why?"

"Have you ever tried taking food from a hungry dog? They'll 'bout bite your damn hand off." Frowning, she pulled herself up the bed and leaned against the head board with only a glass of juice in her hand. "Why'd you move away?"

"Far be it for me to keep the big dog away from the feeding trough. From this distance you don't have to worry about my fangs sinking into your hand."

"You're pissed at me now?"

"You compared me to a dog, Riddick."

"Not just any dog. One of those little white, fluff ball lookin' dogs. You know, the yappy kind that you can't ever get to shut up?"

"Richard B. Riddick!" Jack grabbed a small pillow and hurled it at his head. He tried to swat it away but missed because he was laughing. "_That_ was uncalled for." She hopped off the bed, grabbed another pastry, and headed for the bathroom.

She didn't get far before he caught her wrist, the one holding the pastry, and drug her to stand between his legs. "Woah. Where do you think you're going-?"

"To take a hot shower. I still feel cold down to my bones."

"You didn't let me finish. Where were you going with _this_." He tugged her hand holding the pastry toward his mouth to take a bite and she snatched it away with her other hand.

"Get your own!"

"You took the last one! How many of those did you have anyway? Five?"

"This is my _third_ and it looks like there are three more left."

"But I like this kind better." He leaned back a little then his legs trapped hers preventing her from walking away.

"I'll be nice and share." She tore off a bite size piece and held it to his mouth. One eyebrow immediately rose.

"Are you forgetting what happened the last time you fed me?"

"These are far too tasty to be smeared on your nose. Now, do you want it or not?"

"I want it all right." He almost growled it and she narrowed her eyes at him. Judging by the way he said it, she didn't know if he was talking about the food or something else entirely. She fed him a morsel at a time until they finished it off. "I could definitely get used to you feeding me."

"Uh-huh. I just bet you could." He let her legs go and she climbed onto his lap and wrapped her arms around his neck. He hugged her once he got her legs to wrap around him. After kissing his neck, she rested her head on his shoulder. "This sounds so weird to be saying this, but I'm glad to be back here."

"Aside from being kidnapped, attacked by a few whores, and tormented…it's not such a bad place is it?"

Jack laughed against his neck. "Well when you put it that way, what do I have to complain about?"

"Not a damn thing." Riddick stood up with her in his arms and walked to the bathroom.

"What are you doing?"

"You wanted a hot shower right? What about a hot bath?" Jack turned her head around to see a bath full of steaming water and sighed before he set her down.

"You're spoiling me." He opened his mouth to say something and she covered it with her hand. "Don't get your panties in a twist. I wasn't about to call you romantic again."

"Better not. I didn't put any of your smelly stuff in there this time."

"It's not smelly stuff, it's bath oil. What's wrong, you're worried I'll splash you and make you smell like a girl again?"

"Fucking embarrassing." He mumbled it but not low enough where she didn't hear him. "Don't turn into a prune." He walked out of the bathroom leaving her alone and disappointed.

"Why aren't you staying?"

"You're exhausted. I don't want to….get in the way." He shut the door behind him and she kicked off her shoes.

"I'm not _that_ tired." Jack disrobed and pulled her hair up in a loose bun. She didn't want to spend the time drying it before she went to bed and wet hair would only make her cold all over again. She stuck her foot in the water and was pleased with the temperature. "He must have had this thing boiling before I got back. It's still hot."

She sank into the water and sat for a few minutes. It felt so amazing after being cold for so long that she almost forgot about her hair and dunked her head. He didn't put her oil in, but her scented soap was still there. After washing up she wasn't quite ready to get out. She yawned and sat on a ledge under the water, stretching her legs out to her side. Grabbing the towel in front of her she folded it several times and laid her head and arms down on it. The heat worked its way into her skin, then her muscles until she felt almost boneless. Her eyelids grew heavier and heavier until they finally closed.

After Riddick moved the trays he stretched out on the bed and waited on her. His eyes kept averting toward the bathroom door. She was being very quiet and he wondered if she had fallen asleep. _I'm not going in there. She's wiped out. Last thing she needs is me seeing her ass naked and-. _ "Fuck!"

He sat straight up and thought of whatever else he could to get the image of her naked and wet out of his head. "Shit. She doesn't have any clothes in there to put on when she gets out."

He got off the bed and went to her drawer. He picked up one gown and although he couldn't see in color he recognized it. It was the one she had worn the night of her birthday. He grinned remembering how it didn't stay on very long. It was close to the color of her eyes and once he had her pictured in color it was over for him. He liked her in green. A lot. "That's not gonna work tonight."

He found another one that looked like it was a lighter color, but not white. He could almost always tell if something was white and that was a forbidden color on her. Taking it, he slightly opened the bathroom door and leaned in to hang it on a hook at the side. That's when he caught sight of her out of the corner of his eye. It was the backside of her; from the top of her neck down to the small of her back and the sides of her legs.

He shut the door back but any remaining willpower he had held onto was now pushed aside. He half grinned as he pulled his clothes off and let them land where they may. "Take what I want now and if she gets pissed ask for a pardon later." He quietly got in the water, not wanting to frighten her if she was asleep. It was still comfortably warm. Even though he had showered earlier this was much more relaxing than that had been. He began to understand why women liked baths. They weren't so bad after all, but he would never admit it to her.

Only her upper back was exposed above the water and his lips went straight for her neck. She twitched slightly at first contact. She hadn't been asleep or fully conscious, just somewhere blissfully in between. Nevertheless, she was definitely awake now. "Riddick-."

He though she was going to chastise him so he prepared to say or do whatever was needed to get his way. That included using his bedroom voice, which he knew got to her every time. "I get it. You're tired. I tried to leave you the hell alone but-."

"Riddick-."

When his lips made a trail from her neck to her shoulder, she shuddered. He found the still healing bite mark he left on her and paid special attention to it. She sucked in her breath and he growled softly in her ear. "It's this damn backside of yours. And your neck. And your shoulders. Gets me every fucking time."

"And you think I run off at the mouth?"

He settled himself beside her and pulled her across his lap. "Come on Jack. Can't you be pissed at me later?"

"Can't _you _just shut up and show me how much you missed me?"

He had not expected her to say that. His eyebrow rose and his grip on her tightened in response. "_That_ could take a while."

"How 'bout a little now and more after I've gotten some sleep."

"I can deal with that.

* * *

Another episode put to bed... 

Next one hopefully won't take me as long but I'm trying to write longer chapters. What's better? Shorter and more often or longer and less often?

Love hearing from ya as always and it's great to hear from the "closet" readers, too even if it's just a quick comment!

Take a moment...review please. Cricket


	49. Delighted to be home

I love you guys! **Thanks so much for all of your feedback**. And the **new people I've heard from**…thank you! Ok, sorry this update took forever. I haven't had a lot of downtime lately. UGH! But, I've had a little green pixie of sorts whispering in my ear (you know who you are) so I made this chapter longer than intended to make up for the wait. At least I hope it does. Having said that, it's in 2 parts. Oh, and don't forget to review please!

* * *

**greenfaire** :I hope you're feelin' the love!  
**NightmareMonster**: He just struck me that he was stiff so I thought something had to be up his butt to make him that way. Glad you enjoyed it! Thanks!  
**neverendingstory64** :It keeps you alive? You're awesome! Well here's another dose to keep you going. Thanks so much for the praise! Oh, and you'll get your answer to your hunch in this chapter.  
**lois** : Thank you **so** much Lois! blushing from the accolades . I'm a HUGE sci-fi fan, too. Love it! Over 40? I feel so much better. Can't thank you enough and I hope you continue to enjoy this piece.  
**Vampiress-06**: OMG. You crack me up! You wanted more and longer…here you go! Thanks Vampiress!  
**unknown beedee:** I'm always anxious about writing that kind of stuff so it's great to hear you liked it. You bet that's what happened to her? You'll get your answer in this chapter. Thanks for the review!  
**GaiaHS**: It's always great to hear that. Thank you!  
**dogo** : I'm thrilled you enjoyed it. You'll get your answer for Jack in this chapter. It's hard sometimes with him to achieve a balance. It helps to hear that it's working and especially between R and J. Oh, You no likey short…well this one isn't but it did take a little longer. Hope it's worth it. Thanks so much!.  
**nothingsnobody** : You'll find out in this chapter and I hope you like this one as much as the last. Thanks!  
**SG19** : blushing You've no idea how great it is to hear that you get that response from my writing. Thanks for the chapter suggestion. Sometimes I know I should stop but then the characters scream for me continue. LOL. Thanks so much for your comments!  
**BeccaElizabeth**: Shorter and more often? Sorry to disappoint. I'm going to try and do better…promise…if I can. : )Thanks!  
**mytaintedangel**: Thrilled your loving it as a whole and how their relationship is working. It means a lot! Thanks! I'm loving this, and I love how you've made the relationship develop between Riddick and Jack.  
greenfaire: You'll just have to see what I have in store for her…this chapter will tell you so I won't make you wait. I stole the counting the kills thing from LOTR movie. Always loved when they did that. I never know what you're gonna say so I'm not the only unpredictable one. My husband thought I was nuts laughing at a review. Of course he also doesn't get sci-fi either. As for Riddick and Vaako, I had always planned on that but didn't know when to do it and this story arc just presented an opening. The chain of command is still there but I felt like Vaako had done enough to show where his loyalties were. Battle scenes are always tough so I'm thrilled it came through to you like that. Yay! Ok, your suggestions had me LMAO. Especially liked #4 and 5. Oh, BTW, you and the words subtle persuasion should never be put in the same sentence together. Love ya Greenfaire! **Nikita1506:** Yay! Here ya go Kita: )  
**AliasSpyCrazy**: You crack me up with the oh oh oh! That chapter wasn't my fave but I love that you loved it. You'll get your answer about Jack in this chapter. Thanks for reviwing!  
**XXXevilgrinXXX:** Had to pay homage to Star Wars and Lord of the Rings. They just fit well into that chapter. As always, I'm having fun with Vaako and Eron. They've become a lot more prevalent than I had expected them to be. You smell something's up? Hope it's a pleasant smell. You'll get your answer soon. Thanks for the review once again. I look forward to them!  
**dark Alley**: You know, I almost pulled that line but put it back in at the last moment in kind of a "what the hell" moment. Happy I left it in now. Your recounting of what happened had me giggling and my husband looked at me like I was crazy. Thrilled you loved it and thanks so much for reviewing!

* * *

His body began to stir before he woke up recognizing that Jack was back in his bed. His thumb began to lazily stroke a small patch of skin where it had been resting. The rest of his fingers stroked up and over her skin and somewhere in his mind it registered that his hand was on her breast. Moving his hand back down the same path, her nipple hardened under his touch. Her breathing pattern changed slightly and she shifted in his arms almost facing him now. A soft knock on their door made him open his eyes, but he chose to ignore it and focus on the delectable body he intended to ravage the rest of the day. Eyeing the breast he just had his hand on, he licked his lips and lowered his head when the knock came again. He immediately frowned and growled in frustration. They obviously weren't going to go away. 

Reluctantly, he got up and was now in a surly mood thanks to the interruption. Looking at the clock it was ten in the morning. He estimated that they had gotten maybe five hours of sleep if they were lucky. Grabbing some boxers he pulled them on as he looked down at Jack. Getting out of bed when he had been pleasantly curled around his hellcat again wasn't high on his list of priorities. That and he didn't get to finish what he had started. Scratch that, he didn't get to even start what he had started.

He lumbered his way out of their bedroom grumbling the entire way to the door. "If Eron or Vaako value their life, neither of 'em better be on the other side of that fuckin' door." He pulled it open and was shocked at what or rather who was there. Apparently news had not gotten around yet that Jack was back and very much alive because two of his groupies had come to "cheer" him up. One was a blonde woman who must have recently risen through the ranks because he didn't recognize her. She was petite with blue eyes and cute in a girlish sort of way. The other was a now completely bald Maya dressed rather provocatively. Riddick thought if she breathed in a little too much air her boobs would pop right out of the dress. She was a smart little bitch, too. He had to give her that much credit. She had drug along a blonde woman remembering that he wasn't partial to them.

Upon seeing him in nothing but boxers, Maya almost had to bite her lip to keep from drooling. She always knew he was well built. However, what she had imagined him to look like was nothing compared to the beautiful body standing in front of her. It took everything she had not to run her hand down his muscled chest. She didn't really care who the Lord Marshall was. She would have tried to sleep with the man for the rewards regardless. Being that their leader was more than easy on the eyes, the word 'self-sacrifice' never entered her mind.

She had spent the last few days coming to terms with everything Jack had said to her. She deduced, incorrectly, that Jack had only told her those things about Riddick to try and frighten her away. She believed Jack had lied because she perceived her as a threat for the Lord Marshall's attention. Nevertheless, even if most of it was true, she was certain she could get over it. The benefits would far outweigh a little bruised skin. Besides, Jack was no longer in the picture. Much to her good fortune and according to the talk, she had gotten herself kidnapped and killed. Maya was here to comfort him.

"Lord Riddick, I'm not sure what to say, but I wish you to know how horrible we feel about Lady Kyra's disappearance."

Riddick smiled slightly because he now go to do the skull fucking. She had no idea he had witnessed what Jack did to her or that he knew she was lying through her teeth. He eyed the blonde and didn't even look at her when he asked about the new woman. "You haven't introduced your friend." A fleeting look of anger passed across her face and he caught it out of the corner of his eyes. She was pissed that he even asked for her name. He wasn't supposed to like blondes.

"Where are my manners? This is Shana. She has recently joined us on the Necropolis and I have taken her under my wing so to speak."

"Shana?" He drew out her name, saying it like it was something decadently sinful. He also, for the second time, had not commented directly on what she had said. Instead he looked the blonde over intently knowing he was making Maya seethe. "Well now. Shana and Maya. Kinda like a mother hen and her chick?"

She bristled at being referred to as a mother only being a year older and had to struggle to keep her tone light after the remark. "I don't know if I would characterize us in that manner my lord, but the Necropolis can be an intimidating ship. I felt the need to show her around."

"We don't want Shana getting lost now do we? I assume you'll be bringing her to sit at my feet soon?" Riddick was making it seem like he was very interested in her companion and it was killing her. There was no mistaking her frustration and anger. He could smell it and it now overshadowed any hint of arousal he got off of her a few minutes ago. He wouldn't have been shocked if he had seen smoke coming out of her ears because she was definitely burning up with it. Shana on the other hand wasn't sure she wanted anything to do with him. He intimidated her and upon seeing him she believed everything she had been told about his habits in bed. Riddick felt it, too.

Jack had been asleep and having a delicious dream, but at the first sound of a woman's voice she was wide awake. She listened for a moment and recognized it as Maya's. "That fucking bitch!"

She tore out of bed and hastily put on a night gown and almost ran out of the bedroom. At the last minute she stopped herself and smiled. "I told her that when I'm out of those clothes my manly ways were the last things on his mind. Time to show her exactly what I meant."

Jack took off the nightgown and pulled the sheet off the bed, haphazardly wrapping it around her while eavesdropping on the conversation. She grinned. "He's fucking with her. Just don't let her go until I can get out there."

She took a look in the mirror. Her hair was disheveled. Her bite mark that none of the women had seen yet was highly visible. She had a few fresh nip marks on her neck and overall she looked like he had thoroughly enjoyed her. It was just too bad she hadn't left a mark or two on him other than on his back. She adjusted the top of the sheet to show a little cleavage and to make sure at least one leg would be prominently displayed before walking out there. "Perfect."

As Jack walked out of the bedroom she made sure to keep herself shielded from view. She came up from behind Riddick and his head tilted slightly in her direction. He knew she was there.

The very last thing Maya wanted to do was assure him that she would bring Shana, so she tried his tactic and changed the subject. "Lord Riddick. It grieves us to hear the talk of Lady Kyra. People are saying she was murdered." She took a step closer to give him a perfect view of her generous display of cleavage. "It is my fondest desire should you find yourself in need of…anything, that you know I am here for you."

That's when Jack moved in. Making it look like she was barely holding the top of the sheet in place, she stepped out, running her free hand over his shoulder and down his back. His eyes were locked on her and she didn't look at either woman. He graced her with a slow, wicked smile then wrapped an arm possessively around her waist and pulled her firmly against him. She laid her head against his chest and that's when she looked at them both and caught Maya looking at her bite mark. "Maya, let me say that it warms my heart to know that you are so dedicated to the Lord Marshall's needs."

"M-, my lady?" Maya was momentarily speechless and she took several steps back. "I didn't…we didn't know."

"It seems reports of my death have been greatly exaggerated."

"Your safe return is surely a relief to a great many." She almost choked on her own words. However, standing there and not acknowledging her return would not have been a wise decision on her part.

"How sweet of you Maya. I had no idea that you would miss me that much."

Riddick decided he was done playing, at least with Maya. "I'm just feelin' the love between the two of you but right now I'm going to take Jack and f-."

Knowing he was about to say something that would embarrass her, Jack slipped her hand under the band of his boxers and ran her hand over his ass before squeezing a cheek. Given how muscled he was, she couldn't squeeze all that much. She had hoped to distract him and it worked. To Maya and Shana it looked as if Riddick was about to kill Jack. They didn't see what she did but knew something had happened since he growled at her and he wasn't smiling. Jack knew better. "Goodbye ladies." He shut the door as he said it, not even looking back at two of them but they could both hear Maya hastily wishing him a good day.

Jack gave him a knowing smile as he wrapped his other arm around her waist. "You enjoyed that."

"Enjoyed what?" He tried to keep a straight face but couldn't fight the smile tugging at his lips, especially since she was still playing with his ass.

"Don't play dumb with me. Fucking with her like that. You got off on it"

"Like you didn't when you had a go at her?"

"We're not talking about me."

He shrugged. "Wasn't a bad way to start the day. Care to know what I like a hell of a lot more?"

She narrowed her eyes at him being playfully suspicious. "What would that be?"

"You wrapped up in this sheet lookin' like I've worn you out."

"But you did."

"Not even close."

"You're pouting?"

"Hell no!" Riddick fumbled with the sheet around her. "How do you get this off?"

"You can escape from a triple-max slam but can't figure out how to get a sheet off of me?" She was teasing him but he was had been quite serious.

"I want it off Jack. Now." His tone of voice and the way he just ordered her would have left anyone else shaking in their knees. She, on the other hand, just rolled her eyes.

"Demanding little boy." She got an arched eyebrow for that remark as she loosened the knot holding the sheet together. The second it fell to her feet his hands were on her and stroking her skin. She purred as she wrapped her arms around his neck. "Take me back to bed."

"And you call me demanding?" He picked her up and carried her to their room. Once her back hit the bed his mouth was on her stomach and slowly working its way up to feast on a pert, rosy nipple he had his eye on earlier. Jack wrapped her legs around him and tugged him closer then suddenly released her legs.

"Fuck!"

"I'm getting' to it."

Jack laughed even though she was frustrated. "No, someone's at the door." The knock came again and this time he heard it as well.

"I'm not fuckin' believing this. Do not move!" He got off of her and she laughed again.

"Why are you laughing?"

"You can't go to the door like that." She looked down at his crotch and his eyes followed. Seeing his tented boxers he understood her concern. A smirk quickly appeared on his face and he walked out of the room sending her into a panic. "Riddick! No!" She jumped off the bed and grabbed his arm to halt him.

"It's not like they don't know what we're doing in here." He kept walking despite her clinging to his arm.

"Yes, but do you have to show it off?"

Torturing her was a favorite game of his but this was even better. She wasn't blushing. She was turning bright red with embarrassment. "Doesn't bother me, I still have clothes on. You're the one butt naked."

She snatched the abandoned sheet from the floor and wrapped it around her. "Oooh! You're hopeless!" He reached for the doorknob and she swatted his hand. "At least ask who it is."

"It's Eron." He of course had heard them both and was greatly enjoying her discomfort even from the other side of the door. "I won't stay long, I promise."

She threw the sheet at Riddick and stomped back to the bedroom. He waited for her to shut the door before letting Eron in and by that time his own body was back under control. "This better be good."

"I didn't say it was but I did say it would be brief. She sounds like she's no worse for wear."

"We'll see." He looked back at the bedroom door, a worry line creasing his brow. "She explained why she fainted but I'm not totally buying it. I'm going to find out what the hell is going on with her."

"I understand you brought a med lab back. Where do you want it set up?"

"There's a vacant room across from the gym. Seems like as good a place as any. I want it done before this evening."

"That won't be a problem. Should we expect you at all today?"

Riddick chuckled but when he looked at Eron his face was all business. "Highly doubtful. I will be entangled in other more…pressing matters."

Eron was impressed to say the least. "Tactful and vague. Very nice."

"I've been listenin' to you spoutin' off at the mouth for long enough so something was bound to rub off."

"I'll take that as compliment and the last item on the list; do you want me to send up food?"

"Yeah, tell 'em we'll take all our meals up here today but I'll call when I want it."

"That's everything I had unless there's an emergency."

"Put out the word that I do not want to be disturbed. You're the third person who's been by already."

"Third?"

"Maya and Shana."

Eron laughed out loud. "She certainly didn't waste any time did she? Woman must have thought Kyra was gone for good and was ready to make her move."

"She was more then ready. If she had pushed her tits any higher out of that dress she was wearing they would have cut off her nose and mouth and suffocated her."

It was Eron's turn to look back at the bedroom door. He sat back in his chair with a smug look on his face and lowered his voice. "Didn't I tell you that's what they'd do if you left her on Earth?"

"You've made your point. I did manage to piss Maya off though. Practically ignored her and made like I was more interested in her new little blonde friend."

"New? Blonde?" Riddick could tell he had Eron's interest when he saw the man's eyebrow pop.

"Shana. Cute little thing but timid as hell. She didn't say one word."

A subtle but sly smile appeared on Eron's face. "Perhaps I should go welcome her personally. I'll let you know when the lab is set up. Tell her I said hello."

Eron left and Riddick returned to the bedroom, with the sheet in tow, intent on finishing what he started for the second time. She was in bed lying on her side facing away from him. He took a moment to study her curves, especially the swell of her hip down to her waist. His groin tightened and he chuckled to himself. _Fuck! Woman doesn't even have to try and she gets me hard. She did it, time for her to do somethin' about it. _

After tossing his boxers aside, he got on the bed and moved over to her. Ready to kiss her shoulder, he saw her face and gritted his teeth. _She fell back asleep._ He knew she wasn't in deep sleep yet and he was beginning to ache. She had pretty much told him before that he could have his way with her and his dick twitched at the thought.

Growling, he grabbed his erection to suppress the urge to rub himself up against her soft skin. She needed the rest and he overruled his baser instincts that were screaming at him. There would be time for that later. Still feeling tired, he pulled the sheet up over them both, tucking a barrier of fabric between them, wrapped an arm around her middle, and fell asleep himself.

* * *

The growling sound of hunger from her own stomach woke her up around one in the afternoon. She turned over in Riddick's embrace and studied his sleeping face for a moment. _He really does look like a little boy when he's asleep._ He snatched her hand when she gently caressed his face without opening an eye and startled her. "You're awake!" 

He nibbled on the inside of her hand from the palm down to her wrist. "Kinda hard to sleep when I hear your stomach growling like a bear. I'll call for food."

He was one foot out of the bed when his own stomach growled as if on cue. "Make that two hungry bears?" Jack threw back the sheet, stretched, and got up. She grabbed the nightgown off the floor and put it on before going into the bathroom to clean up a little. Riddick was in there soon after.

When he finished tending to himself he noticed she was brushing her hair out. Coming to stand behind her, he removed the brush from her hand and took over. For a man without hair, he was extremely gentle as he ran it through hers. She closed her eyes and sighed. "This is nice and unexpected."

He pulled back some hair at the side of her face so he could get close to her ear. "What can I say? I got a wild hair." Jack's eyes opened and she looked at him in the mirror and just shook her head.

"That was corny…even for you."

He put the brush down on the counter and spoke against her ear. "It's a gift."

"Oh yeah? I hope there's a liberal return policy." He poked her in the ribs once making her jump before running his hands down the front of her silk-covered legs. Little by little, he bunched the fabric of the gown in his hands as he inched it up. His fingers tickled the fronts of her thighs through the material turning her skin into gooseflesh.

Her curiosity was piqued and she rested her head against his chest. She couldn't tear her eyes away from the task his hands were performing. His actions were deliberately slow just to antagonize her. It was working, too. Her hands found the sides of his legs and she was tugging on them as if to urge him to speed up.

Despite seeing them both clearly in the mirror, she was so focused on his hands that she flinched when his lips met her jaw line. Her eyes snapped to his face thinking she would be greeted with his typical smirk. However, his own eyes were heavy-lidded. She only caught the occasional glimpse of silver as she watched him tease the skin at her jaw and neck with his lips.

And teasing is exactly what he was doing. Riddick knew she was watching. He knew she could feel his breath against her skin when he grew near. He knew every time she anticipated his touch. Sometimes he would barely graze her skin. Other times, his lips would be a whisper away, and then nothing. He could tell by the deepening frown lines of her brow and the change in her breathing pattern that her composure was slowly eroding.

At this point Jack didn't know what was making her ache more; the anticipation of what he was going to do next or holding herself back from dragging him to bed. Thinking she could subtly encourage him, she angled her head to give him greater access to her neck, but he didn't alter his method by much. He only added an occasional flick of his tongue or grazing of his teeth against her skin, which only further aggravated her.

A flush of heat rose from the tips of his fingers, crept up her torso, and warmed her neck and face. Her skin, even where he had yet to touch her, was blushed pink. She turned her face up toward his and he paused for a moment to look at her. A slight smile tugged at the corner of his mouth then disappeared as quickly as it emerged. His hands now held the bottom hem of her gown, exposing the tops of her legs. He flicked his tongue across her bottom lip as he ran fingers over the now accessible skin of her inner thighs. Her eyes grew big for a moment before she tightly shut them, shuddering from the strong rush of heat that washed through her and settled just above where his fingers were playing.

Smelling the spike in her arousal Riddick molded his hands on her thighs to press her firmly into him as he ground his hard length against her lower back. "Open your eyes." She did and looked up at him. "Now look in the mirror."

He saw the question on her face but didn't explain, instead nipped his way up her neck to her ear where he spoke to her in a low, seductive tone. "I want you to watch. Look in the mirror and watch what I do to you." Jack could hear her pulse racing in her ears and she wanted to scream that he didn't need to do anything else but take her to bed. However, a small part of her wanted to see this to the end. To see exactly what he had planned.

Both of his hands were under her gown and caressing the front of her thighs. The material was draped over his lower arms and hands, shielding anything that he might do from her view. Riddick liked to play in the dark. Although the lights were dimmed for his sake, she could still see and he was using her gown to shield what he was doing.

"Where should I start?" He didn't really expect an answer even though her mouth opened as if to say something. Nudging her legs further apart with his knee, he slowly dipped his hands to the inside of her thighs. He nuzzled her neck and the deep rumbling in his chest now came out as a purr to her ears.

"So fuckin' soft Jack." He lazily stroked her skin in a circular motion doing disastrous things to her ability to think. "Can't spend all my time here though."

His hands moved a little further up toward her center. His thumbs brushed down her curls and over her the most sensitive part of her. With a groan her head fell back and she pushed her hips forward wanting more but his hand was no longer there.

The pressure of her fingers was gone from the sides of his legs. He saw them move up and put a stop to it. "No hands." A spark of defiance lit her eyes, which he didn't leave unanswered. He nipped her neck, this time enough to pinch her skin, making her jerk. "Unless you want me to stop."

She put her hands back on his legs, although grudgingly. Satisfied, he moved one of his hands up and over the silk of her gown, watching her face the entire time. His palm found her hardened nipple straining against the fabric and barely grazed over it, pulling a shuddered breath from her. The material was in the way and he wanted to see her. He took each thin strap between his teeth and pulled them down her shoulders. After giving the material a little tug from the bottom it fell, revealing her to him. His body's response was immediate, surprising even him, as his arousal tightened putting him on the edge of being uncomfortably hard.

Jack watched his fingers whisper a trail from her throat to the valley between her breasts before he touched, caressed, and stroked each one. Each teasing touch drew its own response; a sigh, a gasp, a soft moan. His self-control was like a thread about to snap. Each lustful sound he coaxed from her tugged at it a little more.

What he was doing to her and looking at her like this wasn't new. However, having her in front of the mirror where they could watch was unexpectedly erotic, almost as if someone else had his hands on her. He wanted more…needed to touch more of her. He moved his hand up from her inner thigh, slowly slid a finger into her warmth, stroked deeply several times, and then added a second.

"Fuck!" Riddick clenched the skin at the juncture of her neck and shoulder with his teeth, making firm indentations in her skin. He didn't bite down, but the urge was strong. She was unbearably hot and wet. It was killing him to not simply fuck her senseless but first he wanted to hear her scream…wanted to make her scream and watch when he pushed her over.

Every touch had been teasingly subtle…until now. A choked sob broke from her lips and caught her by surprise when he entered her. She hadn't expected her slowly heightening need to suddenly overwhelm everything. Her lust was almost painful and she only thought of how to end it. Every part of her was screaming for release but he was holding her back as if he was waiting for something before he could let her go.

"Riddick, I-." She cut her own wanton plea short as his pace quickened. She was panting and moving her hips in time with his hand as the pressure within her built. She had to hold onto something and wrapped her arms around the back of his neck and his hand slowed. Tears of frustration swelled at the corners of her eyes. She tossed her pride away and began to beg. "Oh, god please Riddick!"

He chuckled softly in her ear and ground against her again. It wouldn't be long now. "Fucking love it when you beg." He rolled a nipple between two fingers and she bucked hard against his hand.

"Please don't leave me like this. I can't-."

Her wanton plea was cut short by her loud scream of disbelief when he withdrew from her. She frantically reached for his hand but stopped when she felt his slick fingers circle her aroused nub and then sink back into her warmth, thrusting faster than before. She let out a small cry of relief then clutched the back of his neck. "I wouldn't leave you like this, Jack. Not when I get to watch your face when I make you come. So fuckin' beautiful."

She was burning inside from his words and his mouth burned her skin as he nipped, licked, and kissed his way down her face to her neck. As the heat and tension drew her closer, her moans and cries grew louder, making him grit his teeth to wait his turn. He could at least taste her and turned her face toward his, growling as he hungrily took her mouth. Hard and demanding, he kissed her in a in a way that made her feel as though he wanted to devour her, his own need unmistakable.

His thumb rolled over her clit and she was soon trembling beneath his kiss. As her muscles began to tighten around his fingers he tore his mouth away to watch. "That's it Jack. Let go."

Her head rolled away from him and she arched her back away from his chest. His thumb stroked he clit firmly making the sensitive nerves scream her beg incoherently. The last few thrusts of his hand drove hard and deep before he finally gave her what she had been begging him for. Everything went black for a second, then her entire body went rigid in his arms, nails in his back, and she screamed her release. The incredible heat went coursing through every last nerve causing her body to jerk from the spasms. She was shaking as tears rolled down her cheeks from the force of it and he continued to stroke her gently as the last swells of pleasure washed through her.

Her legs almost gave out and he gripped her waist tightly as she melted against him. She felt his tongue flicking at the side of her neck and opened her eyes. He had bit her… again and she hadn't felt it. Raising an eyebrow he looked at her and shrugged, not looking the least bit guilty. "I'm healing that one."

"Knew you would. That's why I didn't stop the urge." He pulled his fingers from her and brought them to his mouth, licking the first as she watched. On impulse, she grabbed his hand and took the last finger in her mouth, tasting her own essence and he loudly growled at her.

"Fuck woman!" Pulling his hand from her mouth he spun her around to face him crushing his mouth to hers. He nipped her lip, then caught her tongue with his and drew it into his mouth. He broke the kiss as suddenly as he started it, panting against her mouth. "Fuckin' killing me. I gotta get inside you. Now." He picked her up and carried her to bed. He took his hands off of her just long enough strip off his boxers and that's when a loud knock was heard at their door.

Jack laughed in disbelief. "Sound like our food is here." She whispered it hesitantly, half hoping they could ignore it.

He heard it as well but didn't want to be put off a third time and grabbed her hips. Then the knock came again, this time louder. "I'm gonna fuckin' kill 'em. They weren't supposed to be here for another twenty minutes at least." Grabbing his boxers he was out for blood.

Jack quickly pushed him back, hopped off the bed, and straightened her nightgown so it covered her back up. "You stay here, I'll let them in." She took a few steps before he hooked his arm around her waist.

"No way are you answering the door in this." His eyes traveled up and down the gown noting just how much of her was visible through the material.

"I was going to get a robe." He didn't let go and she groaned fearing the worst. "Riddick, tell me you didn't trash my white robe."

"I didn't trash your white robe." He growled it, but didn't let her go. "I burned it."

"You what?" She pried herself out of his arms. "Thankfully I've got something else I can wear." She walked away to her closet shaking her head, grabbed a dark colored silky robe and pulled it on. She had it tied by the time she got to the door. It _was_ their food all right. She smelled it before she opened the door and her stomach protested loudly. She had the food in and the guy who brought it gone in under a minute before heading back to the bedroom.

The robe was in her hands when she walked in and he snatched it from her, tossing it to the side. He grabbed her by the waist and backed her toward the bed. He had a ravenous gleam in his eyes and hadn't dressed. "Are you particularly fond of that night gown?"

"No…why?"

"Good." Grabbing it at the slit in the leg he pulled up his shiv and sliced right through it, up to the neckline. He tossed his knife to the side and pulled what was left of the gown off her body. Jack's mouth dropped open and he quickly responded to her shocked look. "Don't fuckin' bitch. You said I could use a shiv if I wanted to get you out of your clothes in a hurry." She smiled and nodded remembering her own words.

He picked her up and tossed her on the bed and she shrieked startled by his show of strength as much as being thrown. On her stomach, she propped herself up on her elbows and cradled the side of her face in her hand. He was looking at her like a rare treat. A treat he had been denied and was now out to take for himself. He wasn't playing around either and it sent an exhilarating chill down her spine.

"You're not leavin' this room 'til I get what I want." He mounted the bed at the bottom, crawling toward her, then over her. He grabbed her hips and flipped her on her back, nudged her knees apart and moved between them. Still on his knees he leaned over her and wrapped an arm around her lower and upper back and swung her up so fast he made her slightly dizzy.

Her hands pressed against his chest, she was sitting on his thighs, her legs on either side of him, and straddling his erection. Threading his fingers in her hair he drew her face to his and began to slowly, but thoroughly kiss her. Her hands leisurely roamed over his smooth chest and down his ribs before moving to his back, lightly grazing his skin with her nails, then the palms of her hands.

Unconsciously, she rocked her hips, causing her to slide along his arousal and his grip on her tightened. The next time his kiss became more aggressive. The third time she did it he broke the kiss and made her arch her back. He caught a pert nipple between his teeth before taking it into his mouth. Knowing the kind of response he could coax with his hands alone, he licked, nibbled, pulled, and sucked until he had her writhing and panting in his arms.

She had her hands on his thighs to gain some leverage so she could pull back and his grip tightened on her like a vise. "God, it's too…much, please!" she swallowed several times to wet her mouth so she could talk and he did pull away. His greedy smile told her that he wasn't about to stop, but she didn't understand why he did. "What are you doing?"

His eyebrow popped and he licked his lips, his mouth hovering above his prize. "Don't think God's gonna help you out of this one…and if he does, I'll start hating the fucker all over again." He latched back on and the cry she released was from both pleasure and agony.

Changing tactics, she began pushing against his chest, which did no good. Every sensation he gave her turned into a flash of lust that channeled directly to the very center of her, making it increasingly difficult to breath. Riddick didn't think she'd get help from a higher power, but if he kept this up he'd make her see God before her time after she died from this debauchery. If she had to go that way, she wanted him inside her and thought of one last thing she could try. This time her actions were deliberate. She ground and slid herself along his length several times before he seized her hips, stopping all movement and barked her name.

"Jack!" His breathing was labored and the tendons in his neck were strained. It was clear she had almost pushed him over and he wasn't about to let that happen, especially like this. Jack felt a little victory and waited for his reaction. His voice was tight and his jaw was clenched as he spoke to her. "Listen witch, I fell asleep wanting you and had to wait. Then I was stopped not once, but three times from having my way with you already today. No way in hell am I gonna let you grind yourself against me until I explode. Got that?" He gripped her a little tighter to make his point.

"Then hurry up and fuck me."

She enunciated each word so there would be no questioning what she said. She felt him flinch, but other than that he didn't move. Riddick was tense as ever though and she could feel the energy and lust coiled just under the surface. She had no idea what she was doing to his self control talking to him like that and a voice in him was screaming to do just what she asked.

"Jack. Care to say that again?" He said it almost like a warning or a challenge but she remained resolved. His brow was wrinkled and his lips pursed tightly together. He was a tiger poised to attack, just waiting for a sign from her. She popped an eyebrow and subtly smiled and ran the pad of her thumb down the center of his lips.

"Which part needs repeating? Hurry up or….fuck me?"

The next sound she heard was a cross between a roar and a loud growl and her skin turned to gooseflesh. In a second he had her on her back. She cried out, her back arching off the bed as he drove into her hard, burying himself until their bodies met. He heard her cry but didn't stop to see if he had hurt her. He was too consumed with feeding his lust and savoring the uniquely male satisfaction of finally claiming her again.

Needing leverage against the movement his forceful thrusts created, he snaked his hands under her arms and grasped her shoulders from behind. He groaned, feeling himself go deeper within her now that her movement was restricted and then he accelerated his pace.

Jack gasped with each thrust as he repeatedly stuck something deep within her. It sparked inrushes of sweet pleasure that steadily mounted and intensified almost to the point of being painful. She wrapped her legs around him and her gasps turned into incoherent words, then became choked sobs ending in a throaty cry as she completely shattered beneath him. He distinctly felt every shudder of pleasure as they ran their course, jerking her body. Her muscles that enveloped him clenched and released until it passed. He didn't slow for her though. Now it was all about him.

Riddick kissed her roughly as he released his hold on her shoulders. He picked up her legs, resting the backs of her knees in his arms and drove into her, sparing nothing. A choked cry fell from her lips and her fingers clenched the sheets until her knuckles went white. Soon her hands were on his chest. He growled from the contact and pushed more of his weight down on her, virtually slamming into her. Beads of sweat lined his brow and the sounds of his exertion grew louder as he pushed closer to the relief he sought. His chin arched up as he thrust into her the last few times, then buried himself skin to skin, grinding into her. A roar of satisfaction echoed in the room as his hips still pumped involuntarily while the last throes of his climax faded.

Completely spent he fell on top of her, but quickly rolled still firmly seated in her. She was now lying on top of him ensconced within his strong arms. Neither spoke, but both languidly smoothed their hands over the other. _Damn Jack!_ She heard him chuckle and raised her head, propping her chin on her hands.

"What's so funny?"

"You _are_ gonna be the death of me one day."

She frowned at him. "That isn't funny."

"That wasn't the funny part. It was the picture I got in my head of me keelin' over while I'm right in the middle of fuckin' you." Jack tried not to laugh but he felt her holding it in. "Told you it was funny."

"I can think of worse ways to go."

He squeezed her and ran his hands into her hair. "You already got me half way there talking to me like you did." He was getting aroused again just thinking about it. "That, princess, can get you in trouble fast."

"Trouble? Hmmm. I'll file that information away for later."

"I didn't exactly take it easy on you…did I hurt you?"

She saw the concern in his eyes and touched the side of his face. "No, you didn't."

"You promise you'll tell me if I do."

"I'll do better than that, I'll smack you." She was trying to set him at ease but his face still looked determined.

"Promise me."

"Okay, I promise."

His hands still in her hair he brought her within reach of his lips and softly and unhurriedly kissed her. Her hands were exploring his skin and he savored having them on him; loving the gentle feel of her touch. Eventually he rolled them both to their side while pulling one of her legs up to rest on his hip. His hand roamed down her back and slowed as he reached the small of her back, then down to her ass. His kiss grew a little more insistent and he pressed against the small of her back as he rocked his hips forward. Jack's eyes flew open, suddenly feeling him grow hard within her and couldn't hold back the giggle that escaped.

He rocked his hips a little as he grinned. "It's your own damn fault Jack," he grabbed her hips and pushed up to seat himself more firmly within her, making her groan. "Question is what you plan on doing?" At that point her stomach growled quite loudly, even reminding him that he was just as hungry. He tried to pull out of her and she stopped him.

"I can wait, Jack. You're hungry." His voice was strained. He might be saying one thing but he was trying to suppress what his body was wanting and Jack couldn't help but laugh.

"I'm not the only one to blame. You have the same effect on me. You may be able to wait, but I can't." She rotated her hips enough to make him groan that time. He rolled until he had her pinned beneath him so she couldn't move her lower body. He breathed deeply through his nose to get himself under control before he spoke.

"Jack co-."

She cut him off, giving him her best impersonation of himself. "You arguing with me?"

He blinked but didn't say a word for a few seconds. "Wouldn't think of it." How he managed to say it without laughing he didn't know.

She tilted her chin up still mimicking him. "Didn't think so. On your back big boy, "she growled at him then tried to sound just as menacing when he ordered someone around," now!"

"Yes ma'am!"

* * *

Lunch didn't happen for almost another half hour, but they both ate heartily once they got to the food and argued…or rather dueled over who got the last bite of the one slice cake that was brought up instead of two. She had her fork in it but he managed to cut her off from bringing it to her mouth. "Greedy bitch!" 

"Greedy bitch? What the hell was that for?"

"That's the one thing I don't like about you! A woman shouldn't be competition for her man's food."

"A woman's _man_ should be letting her have the last bite if he had any good manners in him at all." She unsuccessfully tried to dislodge her fork.

"Fuck that shit." He grabbed her hand holding the fork and had it in his mouth eating the last bite as she shrieked her outrage. He leaned back against the chair he was sitting in front of, hands behind his head with a satisfied smirk on his face. "It's so good Jack. Last bite is always the best."

"I won't soon forget this Riddick." Although the kitchen staff found it odd, ever since her birthday, when they ate in their rooms, they did so on the floor. Even Eron had found it unusual, but then he reasoned that they weren't exactly normal so why question it. Jack stood up to clear some of the dishes and felt a hand wrap around her ankle.

"Let them do that. It's their job."

"It's clutter and I can't stand it."

"It's beneath you and I won't have them thinkin' you're on their level."

Rolling her eyes, she set the dishes back down and put her hands on her hips. "Why don't you just stick a tiara on my head? They'd get the idea then wouldn't they?"

"I know you don't think it matters but it does. These people respect the chain of command and I'm at the top with you right next to me. You do their work for them and they start feelin' a bit too comfortable and that can lead to trouble."

"You want them to stay wary of you and me both."

"Exactly. Just like in the slam. They're afraid of you, they don't mess with you and that includes anyone under my protection."

She trailed her hand over his bald head and sighed after thinking for a moment. "Okay."

"Good. Now that we have that settled," he got up off the floor and grabbed her hand as he sat on the sofa. She sat next to him and he pulled her across his lap and leaned her back against the pillow on the end. He grasped her hand and brought up her tattooed thumb. She eyed it questioningly then sat straight up.

"Did you find out something about the rings, too?"

"It's a theory _only_ and one that Eron came up with," he held up his hand like a stop sign once what she said registered. "What do you mean, 'too'?"

"Mirica. She saw the tattoo on my thumb and recognized the pattern as one she's seen on jewelry and other items from the planet Todeya. She's got some of the jewelry herself and said it sizes itself so it won't fall off. Unfortunately, she didn't know anything about the rings and how they left us these markings."

Riddick hesitated. He never thought telling her about the rings would make him uncomfortable. Especially given the fact that this was all an off the wall theory with nothing backing it up to prove it. Especially seeing how he had so easily accepted the explanation himself. Despite all that his gut felt twisted and all because of one stupid thing he said to her on Chronus and how she answered it:

"_You didn't say anything about kids or marriage."_

_Her face changed but she masked it quickly. "I love children, don't get me wrong but not in the next five years. This will sound odd being that I was engaged, but I can't see me getting married. I used to, but things are just different now. Maybe if I find someone I'll change my mind."_

Riddick mentally kicked his own ass for acting like a pussy. _I'll tell her but it will come out of her mouth, not mine._ "Get this. Eron got a wild hair and took the rings after he saw my tattoo and I told him what happened. He put one on himself and the other on his current piece of candy." He let it hang there and waited.

"Well don't leave me in suspense. Obviously something happened or you wouldn't be telling me this."

"Absolutely nothing happened."

"Nothing?"

"Not a thing."

"The rings didn't seal to their fingers?"

"Nope." Jack slumped back dumbfounded. He could hear the gears grinding in her head.

"Who did he put the ring on?"

"No one special. You know him and Vaako. This place is like Baskin Robbins to them. Only problem is there's plenty more than thirty-one flavors and they're just now getting back around to sample some of their favorites."

"Baskin Robbins?" She suppressed a giggle making her eyes water. "I'm not even touching that one." Riddick leaned over and gave her neck a long, slow, broad lick as she squirmed in his lap. He finished with a huge grin and a smack of his lips.

"Mmmm. Guess what flavor you are."

"I'm afraid to ask."

He came back to get in a few more licks, working his mouth down the V between her breasts where the material of her gown started. "Come on Jack." His hands traveled up her legs until he reached her naked hips and pulled her down until she was lying flat on her back. "I know you're dying to find out."

She did want to find out and she was dying but not for that reason. He pushed the gown up her legs and crawled between them, kissing the insides of each thigh. All this talk of ice cream had her strangely hot despite the shiver that just ran through her. "You're not going to let this go are you?"

"Not a chance." And he meant that literally and figuratively.

"Fine." She swallowed a groan but couldn't stop the gasp or herself from jumping when his finger parted her and he flicked his tongue over her clit. "Whi-, which one am I?"

"Lemon pie ice cream," and then he licked her exactly like he did to her neck. Long, slow, and broad and she nearly dislodged them both from the sofa trying to deal with the overload of pleasure that just shot through her. She was panting and he let her collect herself for a minute before he continued.

He took a second himself thinking she would never be able to hide how his touch affected her. She was just too aware of body to get away with it, much to his good fortune. He had to admit it. Watching and listening to her like this had the licentious beast in him eating it up and still ravenous for more.

"Jack."

She couldn't think much less say a word. "Hmmm?"

"You wanna know why you're lemon pie ice cream?" She nodded her head. "Well, it's definitely got a bite to it, but once it warms up in your mouth…" He stroked her swollen nub with his tongue as he slid a finger in, then back out. He caught her eyes once she focused again and licked his finger. "That's when you realize just how sweet and creamy it is."

"You're awful." That was all she could say and he was quite proud of himself for rendering her somewhat speechless…at least for the moment. "What a-. What about the rings?"

He crawled up her body and hovered over her. They locked eyes and he fused his mouth to hers, letting her fully taste him before pulling away. "The rings we'll get to later. I'm not done yet with dessert."

* * *

Jack woke up and Riddick wasn't there. She thought she heard a knock not too long ago and figured Eron had come by and perhaps he had to leave for some reason. She dressed and then remembered the med lab. "He's not dragging me down there. I'm going myself. If there's something wrong with me, I don't want him around." 

She made her way to the room where it had been set up and entered. It looked like any other med lab she had seen but larger. Fear suddenly gripped her stomach. "Stop it! Shit I hate this! There's nothing wrong with me."

She said it but her heard didn't totally believe it. Based on the pain she experienced a couple of weeks ago and her fainting, she was scared that perhaps tumors had come back to claim what was left of her ovary. She could deal with it but she hoped it wasn't anything worse than that.

When she approached the med lab a light came on and it greeted her. "Welcome. How many I help you?" Jack was taken aback not used to a med lab that spoke.

"I need a full body scan."

"Please lie down." She did and the machine scanned her from head to toe and back again. "What is your name?"

"My name? It's Jack. Amazing…it's artificial intelligence."

"Yes, Jack it is. I have the results of your scan." She sat up on the table gripping the edge of it.

"Jack you are four weeks pregnant-."

"There's no way! The doctor's said I couldn't get pregnant. Check it again!"

"Based on the condition of your ovary and by my scan, it is highly unlikely that you would conceive. However, there was still the slightest of chances that you would conceive…and you did." Jack thought she was going to faint or be sick. Tears of happiness came to her eyes. She never thought this would have been possible. Overwhelmed didn't begin to explain how she was feeling.

"I'm pregnant!" She laughed. "Oh my! Big Evil is gonna be a dad."

"Jack." Hearing her name repeated several times finally snapped her out of her reverie.

"Yes?"

"I need to finish my report."

"Oh…there's more?"

"You are four weeks pregnant _but_ it's an ectopic pregnancy."

"What is that?" Both hands unconsciously went to her stomach sensing this wasn't good.

"Jack, the embryo didn't reach your uterus and instead has imbedded itself in your fallopian tube. If it isn't removed, your fallopian tube will rupture and you could die."

"Removed? Can it be put where it belongs?"

"No. That is impossible. I highly recommend that your pregnancy by terminated. If you don't you are risking your life."

* * *

Onto Part II….. 


	50. Nightmares and Potatos

Part II

Jack jerked awake and slapped a hand over her mouth to block any noise she was about to make. She was shaking and felt tears rolling down her cheeks. "What the fuck was that about? Damn nightmares! Why would I dream of that? I'd rather dream of those monsters trying to eat me than that. Good one Jack. You love to fucking torture yourself. Have a dream about being pregnant despite the odds and then having to terminate it."

Jack heard a soft knock at the door and she about jumped out of her skin. She had heard that in her dream as well. Stretching she realized her entire body was worn out, but in a delicious way. She looked at the clock and it was nearly five. Hearing Riddick's voice at the door along with Eron's she crept out of bed. He had left the door to their room partially open and she decided to listen when he invited Eron in.

"It's all set up across from the gym as you wanted. No one here knows how to operate it though."

"Don't worry about that. I've used one before and she probably has, too. This one looks to be a hell of a lot more advanced than the med lab on my ship, but they all work the same."

"The door has been coded to only allow a few people entrance, including you and Kyra of course."

"I'll take her down there later tonight after dinner." Jack gritted her teeth at the thought of being drug down there to be examined like a child. Her thoughts were interrupted when Eron's com link went off. He removed it from his belt to answer it. "This is Eron."

"Where are you?" Jack recognized Vaako's booming voice immediately.

"With Riddick, why?"

"Good. I've been hailing his com link for the past two hours and he hasn't answered. We've got something he needs to see on the bridge and it can't wait."

Riddick held out his hand for the com link. "There's a damn good reason why my com link was off Vaako. What the hell is so important?"

"Riddick?"

"No, it's the fuckin' tooth fairy. What's got your panties so twisted that I need to come all the way up there?"

"Our long range scanners are picking up an anomaly. Our analysis has all but confirmed that it's a worm hole and it looks as though we'll be within its range in two days."

"Fuck! I'm leaving my room in ten." He gave it back to Eron. "Never fails. Wait here, I won't be long." Hearing him coming, Jack backed away from the door before he walked in. "Good, you're awake. I know I said I'd be with you all day but there's something important that I have to see to on the bridge."

This would be her chance to evaluate herself without him. She looked disappointed when she wrapped her arms around his neck. "Duty calls. I know you wouldn't go if it weren't important."

"I may be gone for a while depending on what we find."

"Then I'll expect you to make it up to me later."

"I can do that. I can do a lot of that." He cleaned himself up and dressed quickly hoping to make this short. Jack was sitting on the bed when he came out. "I'll send word if I'm going to be gone long. Don't wait on me to eat regardless." She nodded and he cupped the back of her head and kissed her before he left.

She watched him leave then ran back to the bedroom and quickly dressed. She was out of the room only ten minutes after he was. If she was lucky, she could get herself examined and be back in the room in no time. The bridge was a long walk round trip from their room. As long as he stayed down there for no longer than half an hour, she should beat him back.

She was in the hallway leading to the gym and found the door, presented her key card for scanning and went in. The first thing she did was lock access to the room while she was in there. She didn't want any unwelcome visitors. Taking her first look at the med lab she couldn't believe how large it was. These were expensive pieces of equipment and she imagined the Jakarnans must have spent a small fortune on it to ensure the health of their slaves.

She walked up to the table and the examination light turned on as it was alerted to her presence. "Welcome. What is your name?"

Jack took two steps away from it. It spoke to her like in her dream but this was a male voice. A very nice sounding male voice and not something doctorly sounding at all. She had never encountered a med lab that didn't talk without being asked and hesitated before offering her name. "Jack?"

"Are you sure?"

Jack would have been delighted by her encounter with a machine like this but she wasn't feeling it right then. It was run by artificial intelligence and she had never 'met' one before. "Yes, I'm sure. I wasn't aware this was an AI med lab."

"Yes, your reaction is not uncommon. How may I help you?"

"This is kind of creepy. Do you have any other voice programming?"

"Would you prefer a female voice?"

"Yes."

A new voice took over and Jack felt more at ease. "Much better. I need a full body scan."

"Please lie on the table, Jack."

"First, I need to know your confidentiality protocol."

"All information is kept confidential between the patient and med lab."

"Do you have any overrides programmed that could preclude that mandate?"

"No, Jack. Whatever your prognosis, it remains confidential." Jack was clenching her hands and her palms were sweaty. She didn't realize how nervous she was until she had the urge to wipe them on her pants and then she felt ridiculous. "There's nothing wrong with me," she mumbled it before getting on the table and lying down. "Your heart rate is accelerated, Jack."

"It's just nerves."

"This is painless. Please relax and lie still. Body scan commencing in five, four, three, two, one, scanning." Despite the warning, Jack jumped when a green light lit up horizontally across her body. It began at her feet and scanned up, paused at her head, then the light changed to blue and scanned back down to her feet where it turned off. "Jack your scan is complete."

Jack sat up but remained on the table. "Thank you-. Um, what do I call you?"

"You may call me Santé."

"Isn't that French?"

"Yes, it's a French word meaning health."

"Makes sense. Can you give me any kind of historical medical information from say, beginning two week ago?" She didn't expect the med lab to be capable of providing that information but she thought she'd try for the heck of it.

"Just a moment."

Jack's mouth dropped open. "You can actually scan me for recent previous illnesses?"

"I can give you your recent medical history based on the visual scan. I can provide you with a complete history after a blood sample is submitted, including any genetic abnormalities."

"Incredible." She said it more to herself than to Santé but the med lab thanked her anyway.

"Report ready. Approximately two weeks ago, there is evidence that you experienced a rupture of an ovarian cyst. There was some minor internal bleeding for several days following."

"Ovarian cyst?" Jack's chest suddenly hurt. The doctors said that they didn't anticipate any cysts coming back and her first thought was that it might be cancerous. "What kind of cyst?"

"A blood sample must be provided to determine. If you will?" A small opening appeared in the table for her hand to slide into and Jack hesitated, hating to get her finger pricked. "Do you have a preference?"

"Yeah, to not get pricked at all." Jack knew it was asking which finger but she didn't want to know where she'd be pricked.

"I'll be gentle, Jack." She reluctantly slipped her hand into the slot, tensed up and waiting for the pain, but only felt a slight pinch.

"Hey, that didn't hurt." She squeezed her finger and only a small drop of blood oozed out.

"My sensors indicated your anxiety level was rising so my programming adjusted accordingly for your low pain threshold."

Jack didn't care much for her analysis. "I don't have a low threshold for pain. I just do _not_ like getting my finger pricked and I would assume there isn't a person who does."

"Point noted Jack. Now if you will give me a moment, I'll scan and analyze your sample." She waited patiently for her to speak again for all of thirty seconds then began tapping her nails on the table out of nervousness. "Scan complete."

"Give me the news."

"The ovarian cyst was of the corpus luteum variety. Are you familiar with this type of cyst?"

"I've had cysts before but that doesn't sound like the kind I had."

"Jack, there is no physical evidence of prior cysts although your DNA scan indicates that you are more likely to develop them than most women."

Jack shook her head and frowned. "That's not right. I _had _cysts. Several years ago. They were so bad, I had to have surgery to remove an ovary and I'm only left with a partial one on the other side."

"Negative Jack. My scan and blood analysis both concur. Your reproductive system is fully functioning."

Jack jumped off the table and backed away. "That's not fucking possible! I'm telling you I had surgery!" Tears sprung from her eyes. She had gotten over her inability to have children but it still hurt when she thought about it. She recognized this as part of her dream. Deep inside she still wished she could have kids. "Is this some kind of sick joke? My god I must be going nuts yelling at a med lab!"

"Jack," her voice was incredibly soothing, "I am not programmed for humor. Your scan indicates massive regeneration of organs, blood vessels, and skin occurring within the past four months."

She totally missed the chair when she went to sit down and fell to the floor. She was trembling violently now. Partially from the shock of learning she was whole again and also from the sheer joy she felt at _being_ whole again. "H-how is this possible? I didn't think regen tools would work on naturally occurring illnesses that destroyed organs."

"It doesn't Jack. However, you said you had surgery?"

"Yes."

"Regeneration technology reacts to and repairs all unnatural harms done to the human form. Surgery is unnatural."

She stood up and immediately felt dizzy. "I don't feel so well. I think I'm going to faint."

"Jack, sit, put your head between your legs and breathe through your nose slowly." She did exactly as instructed and the wave passed. "When you feel better, sit up slowly."

She inhaled slowly with her eyes closed, but her hands where still shaking. "I'm okay. Wait! I'm not okay. You said I had a cyst rupture. Corpus..something?"

"Yes, corpus luteum. It is not uncommon among women of child-bearing age and you should not be concerned. Did you experience pain recently?"

"Yes. It was awful but passed after a few hours."

"That was when your cyst ruptured."

"What causes it?"

"This occurs after you have ovulated. The follicle that ruptures when the ovum is released can seal off and accumulate fluid causing it to expand into a cyst and rupture after time. In your case, it filled with blood and ruptured while many others dissipate on their own. You needn't worry though. They do not interfere with the reproductive process nor threaten an existing pregnancy."

"I don't need to worry about that."

"Jack, I have not relayed the entire results of the scan."

"There's more?"

"Yes. First of all, your body shows recent signs of excessive stress hormone production, fatigue, dehydration, and low blood sugar levels. Have you felt unwell?"

"I did faint a couple of times. But I'm better now that I've had some rest and eaten."

"It is highly important that you take care of your heath-."

She rolled her eyes. Riddick lecturing her was enough and now the med lab was doing it. "I know. It's not typical behavior for me."

"Jack, you interrupted. You must see to your health. It is vitally important during the first trimester."

"Trimester? I don't follow."

"I am obligated to answer all questions as they are posed and thus I have been prevented from relaying my entire report. You must see to your health as you are pregnant."

Jack sat there completely and totally stunned and silent. Silent for longer than anyone who knew her would have thought possible. Before she finally spoke her hands went to her stomach and lightly touched it then she snapped them away as if she had been burnt.

"Jack are you unwell again?"

Her voice shook her out of the fog she was in. "Yes, but I don't know if I'm going to faint or throw up! I _can't_ be pregnant. This isn't possible. I can't _get_ pregnant. I can't have kids…ever. I was told so years ago. I accepted it. I mean, I was devastated, but children weren't meant for me…for someone like me." The longer she spoke the more upset she grew until she was crying profusely. "People like me who have done the things I've done? I saw it as some kind of penance that I would have to live with."

"Jack, unfortunately, I do not possess programming for psychiatry but please remember that your reproductive system is fully functioning now. You are pregnant."

"This is just like my fucking nightmare. Please tell me that this isn't a…what was it? An ectopic pregnancy."

"No, it is not."

"I can have kids?"

"You _are_ already pregnant Jack."

"Oh yeah, I am." She laughed hysterically. "I am. I don't believe it. I can't believe this. This isn't real. It doesn't feel real." Feeling faint again, she quickly put her head between her legs and inhaled deeply.

"I would offer to show you what it looks like but my technology is limited in that regard. Your HCG levels in your blood indicate you are very early in your pregnancy."

"Early? How big is the baby at this point?"

"Less than an inch based on your HCG levels."

"How far along? How many weeks am I?"

"I need to ask you a few questions first. When was your last menstrual cycle?"

"I don't even know. I spotted but I can't remember when. I haven't been regular at all. There's been too much going on around here and my body has been out of whack."

"Reading HCG levels cannot accurately determine exactly how far along you are."

"How early are these HCG levels detectable?

"As early as eleven days after conception."

"Eleven days….That's around the time my cyst burst." She thought back to when the 'event' could have happened then she groaned and put her hand over her eyes. "The knife fight with the twins. He drug me to our room afterwards then we had a fight. Would that fit with the information that you have? That it's been eleven days?"

"Yes, it's entirely possible. Once we can take an accurate measurement of the embryo, we'll know more. For now, let's assume that you are almost four weeks pregnant."

"Four? I was thinking less than two."

"Your pregnancy term actually begins on the first day of your last period and not the date you conceived. That would put you just under four weeks pregnant."

"I have a question. My fainting, is it related in any way to me being pregnant?"

"No, not at this time but, according to my data, you may begin to experience symptoms soon."

"Such as?"

"You may experience nausea or queasiness. You'll become more sensitive to smells and tastes and you may develop an aversion to certain foods that you usually like. Should you become queasy, east small meals often. Other symptoms may include tenderness in your breasts, fatigue, and headaches. With all of the hormonal changes you'll experience, your symptoms will vary and may become more severe."

A sudden swell of panic rose in her and she felt nauseous thinking the worst. "Santé, I've been drugged several times in the past few days, I've drank alcohol…lots of it. Is there any way to know-."

"Jack please calm down. I performed a complete scan and all growth and development is normal."

"Oh thank god!" Her eyes watered and she couldn't help herself from crying again. "I feel like such a baby. I don't ever cry like this." She sniffed and her mind drifted to Riddick. "Shit! Riddick! How is he going to react? We never had to talk about this."

"Jack, your vitals indicate you are under stress."

"That's putting it mildly! I don't even know if he wants kids. Would he? I mean he may not after the way he grew up. What do I do if he doesn't want it? I couldn't handle that. I just couldn't."

"Would you terminate the pregnancy? I am programmed for such a procedure."

At that Jack jumped off the table and backed away. "Hell no!"

"I was only informing you of your options."

"That's not a fucking option! Can you erase it? Your programming for a-." Jack couldn't even say the word. After the incredible gift she had been given she knew that would never be an option for her.

"No. There are times when, for medical reasons, terminating a pregnancy saves the life of the mother."

"Don't bring it up again. Can you provide me with a report about my current health minus the part about the baby?"

"Jack, that is tampering with medical information and it is contrary to my ethical programming."

"It's MY medical information and I need time before I let anyone know I'm pregnant. I do need to prove to someone that I'm physically okay though. Just report about me being dehydrated and stuff. That will satisfy him. Then I want you to erase the rest of my record."

"You will need to voice request a temporary override of my ethical programming, then I will do as you have asked."

"Override ethics programming."

"Override completed. Your medical report is on a data chip. You are to return here regularly for checkups, Jack. It's important."

"I will." She picked up the data chip and put it in her pocket and shakily walked to the door. Taking a deep breath, she unlocked it and before she could get her hand on the knob it was jerked open. "Shit! Eron you scared the crap out of me!"

Jack had made eye contact with him but now she was looking everywhere but right at him. He sensed something wasn't right with her. "Kyra? Are you okay?"

"I'm fine." She made only the briefest of eye contact with him, then tried to walk past but he blocked the door. She was nervous and he guessed that something was going on. "What were you doing Kyra?"

"Where's Riddick?"

"You're avoiding my question."

"Where is he?"

"He'll be a while so you shouldn't expect him. I went to your room to tell you but you weren't there. I didn't gather you'd want Riddick dragging you down here since you have been so vehement about your health, so I thought you might check yourself out instead of waiting on him."

She put her hands on her hips and stood there almost defiantly. It irritated her that Eron had figured her out. "You caught me. Now what?"

He didn't say anything for a moment. He studied her face and noticed her eyes and the skin around them looked red. _Has she been crying? Only one way to find out. _"Have you been crying?"

Jack reacted defensively and it didn't help assuage his suspicions. It made them worse. "Crying? No! I haven't been crying." Her eyes broke contact with his. "I guess I'm still tired and my eyes just show it. I'm fine. Nothing is wrong with me. Healthy as a horse. Couldn't be better."

Eron's smile creeped her out. He folded his arms across his chest and laughed at her. "The lady doth protest too much, me thinks."

"Well that's what you get for thinking. Eron, you can take Shakespeare and shove it up your skinny ass! Now, get out of my way." She tried to brush past him but he put his hand on her shoulder.

"Not so fast. What are you hiding?" He felt her shoulder tense and he looked at her like he just discovered her deepest secret. "You _are_ hiding something."

Jack was about to tell him to fuck off but she pulled the data chip out of her pocket and handed it to him instead, hoping this would get him off her back. "I'm not hiding shit. See for yourself."

"I will." He walked over to the computer console and read the report. The only unusual thing on it was her ovarian cyst that ruptured. However, knowing her as he did, he wasn't convinced even though the report was benign. He pulled the chip out and was about to hand it to her but held it back. "Not so fast."

"What now? You saw what it said."

"Yes, but I haven't heard what the med lab has to say. Riddick told me that these things will communicate with you." Her eyes grew big for a moment before she covered her reaction. _Gotcha!_ He stepped closer to the med lab and it greeted him as it had done to her. "My name is Eron and I'd like some information."

"Eron, I will answer those questions that my programming will permit me to answer."

"Permit? What questions will your programming _not_ permit you to answer?"

"Really Eron, this is ridiculous!"

"I cannot provide information about a patient's medical record unless given clearance by the patient."

"How does that happen?"

Jack began to feel panic rise in her. He would tell Riddick. "Eron, if you value my friendship, leave this alone!"

There was no doubt she was hiding something and based on her threat it had to be serious. "I value your friendship Kyra but your health is more important."

Santé answered, "A temporary override must be requested by the patient."

"An override…what other kinds of overrides can a patient request?" He looked straight at Jack when he asked it and saw the panic in her eyes when she briefly looked at him. He felt horrible for putting her through this and almost backed off. "Don't answer that question."

She looked at him then with a hint of hope that he was going to stop. "Eron?"

But it wasn't to be. "I need to know if you logged any overrides in your records for today."

"One override has been logged into the system."

Jack broke. "God damn you!" She rushed at him intent on striking him. Her arms raised, her hands fisted she got within a foot of him but couldn't do it. Her arms dropped and he caught her wrists in his hands then she crumbled to her knees and he came down with her. Her head was bent over and all he saw was hair but he could hear her crying.

"Kyra? What's wrong?"

"I can't Eron. You'll tell him."

"No, I won't. I won't lie for you but I won't tell him if that's what you want."

"It is."

"As long as you promise you _will_ tell him and soon."

She picked her head up and moved her hair away from her face. "Okay."

"What is it? You're not horribly ill are you?"

"No Eron. I'm pregnant."

"Pregnant? You're breeding?"

"I'm not having a litter Eron, just a baby." Eron laughed and she looked at him like he was crazy. "Why in the hell are you laughing when I'm sitting here crying?"

"That's it? You're not going to die? You're just having a baby?"

"I'm not _just _having a baby Eron! Dammit! There's no way you can understand this."

"Try me."

"Up until fifteen minutes ago, I have been under the belief that I would never be able to have children. Riddick knows as much. There was never a reason for us to discuss having children together because of it."

"I think I do understand. You're worried about what he'll say."

"I'm terrified. My life after the age of ten was horrible and his was even worse. He's never told me much of anything so I can only assume it was horrific. Can't remember if I told you or not but he was found in a trash bin with his umbilical cord wrapped around his neck. How can you start life like that, become what he was before I met him, and then want to have children of your own?"

"I think you just answered your own question. That's what he was before you met him."

"That doesn't change what happened before."

"He loves you"

"I'm not doubting that, but sometimes it isn't enough." Eron sat down in front of her, crossed his legs, and rested his hands on his knees.

"Okay. Shall we play the 'what if' game?

She closed her eyes and shook her head slightly. "Have you lost it? I'm facing a life changing dilemma and you want to play a damn game?"

"Humor me. Worst case scenario: What if you tell him that you're pregnant and he says get rid of it?" Jack winced and he regretted asking it.

"I wouldn't. I would leave and go home and get on with my life. I have Grant and Randy back home and they would help me raise it."

"It?"

"I don't know if it's a boy or a girl. I hate calling it 'it' but what else can I do? Saying baby gets monotonous."

"Let's call it something…temporarily of course." That got a smile out of her at last.

"You're nuts, but I like the idea."

"Good, then I get to choose the name." Jack laughed at the seriously pensive look on his face. "Ah! I have it. How about Little Evil?" She made a face. "No? Alright then how-."

"I have it! Spud!" She was grinning ear to ear and he looked almost dismayed.

"Spud? You want to call it spud? I don't even know what a spud is."

"It's slang for potato."

"The kind you eat?"

"Is there another kind? Yes. You bake a potato…you kind of slow cook a kid until it's done. Spud!"

He rolled his eyes knowing that it was useless to discuss this further. Her mind was made up. "Spud it is then. Shall we get back to 'what if'?"

"If you don't mind, I think I'll go back up to my room. I'm getting hungry but I just can't deal with dressing for dinner tonight."

"Would you like some company?"

Jack smiled and took his hands in hers. "I was just about to ask."

* * *

If any of you have a medical background please don't slam me. I'm sure I deviated but it's for the story. 

Reviews please. I love 'em! They keep me going!


	51. Dead man walking

**Thank you!** Your comments absolutely make my day and I get so excited when I see one in my inbox! Each one of you are wonderful and it means a lot to hear from you.

**CosmicGibby** Thanks Cosmic: ) Amazing again? Can't beat a review like that! I always have a problem writing "steamy" so thank you. I "think" I've improved since my early chapters. Thanks so much for reading and for lovin' it! I love it!  
**neverendingstory64 :** Checking twice a day? Sorry to make you wait so long. Crazy is a good thing. Trust me and you know I love to drive people crazy! Just can't help myself. evil laugh Thanks for the review!  
**Vampiress-06**: What was that 15 "mores"? LOL! Yes, it's a baby. But you know I can't ever make things simple..he he he. Thanks Vampiress!   
**greenfaire **: .You know it baby! Gotta try and spoil every once in a while. Splenderiferus? LOL! New word for my dictionary. As for your other requests…you know me by now…I don't do it the easy way. No fun for me at all. Hee hee. I started writing the lab as a computer and couldn't do it. Had to have some interaction there. Thanks as always! Until next chapter…here's more love.  
**NightmareMonster**: Spud just kind of popped in my head. I started to try and think of other things but stuck with that. Riddick's reaction will be soon so stay tuned. Thanks for reviewing!  
**nothingsnobody** I love it when I can get someone to ROFLMAO. Made my day with that one: ) Riddick finds out soon..just not in this chapter. Stay tuned. Thanks again!  
**AliasSpyCrazy**: LMAO – So you yelled at me and I was laughing the entire time. Yes, I'm an evil person but at least I posted them both. I SO wanted to wait until the next day but after making ya wait I couldn't do that. My have to rethink that next time. Momentary lapse into insanity, which I assure you won't happen again. Hee hee. I'm definitely feelin' the love from ya Alias! Love it myself. Awesome review and thanks so much!  
**Dhampir Elf** RL can be a bitch I know but I'm glad you're caught up. Hey, always care about the comments cause I love hearing them! Thanks so much for taking the time to review and can't wait for you to "annoy" me in the future! Thanks!   
**XXXevilgrinXXX**: Mean? Ok, so I was mean, but OMG that was fun….for me at least. He he he. Sorry about your own…hope I didn't stir anything up there. Aren't secrets fun? Spud gets outed soon. Yeah Maya. Gotta love her tenacity! The bathroom…oh, sorry, got a little distracted. Bathrooms can be so nice can't they? He should come as a a standard fixture…: ) Thankx for the review EG!  
**BeccaElizabeth** Was it really two weeks? Eek! Sorry Becca! At least you got two for one so I hope that helped. Thanks for writing: )

* * *

Riddick was less than pleased to put it simply. Vaako's call had interrupted what would have been a very pleasant evening with only a short diversion for a trip to the med lab. However, once he took a look at the long range scanners and the analysis that Vaako provided him, his gruff mood instantly evaporated.

If his suspicions were correct, this armada was going to make an unanticipated side trip that the Necros would enjoy and that he would find quite cathartic. Knowing this was going to keep him busy for the rest of the evening he sent Eron to Jack for two purposes; to tell her not to wait and to get her to the med lab. Regardless, he wanted to know what was going on with her.

Riddick had the lights dimmed enough to remove his goggles and braced his hands on either side of the scanner looking down at it. He had been like that for five minutes, saying nothing to Vaako. Finally he lifted his head and smiled to himself. "Show me the star chart so I can see our position in relation to the worm hole."

"Yes my lord." The chief navigator called up the chart and Vaako looked at it curiously.

"May I ask what you're searching for?"

"A planet." Riddick didn't look up when he answered, still intent of the chart before him. He touched an area on the grid and tapped twice as smirk appeared on his face. "Son of a bitch. Enlarge this region." He indicated a planet with twin moons. "Show me this one and tell me, in travel time, how far away it is from the worm hole."

"My lord the quadrant you have indicated is approximately eight hours from the worm hole if we maintain our present speed. From here, we can reach the planet and come within orbiting distance in forty hours or less."

"Excellent. That's our destination then. This whole armada can appear like a comet can't it?"

"Yes, my lord it can. We are unable to maintain our set speed if we do so though. The mass created by the comet masking cannot maintain its integrity at higher speeds and our individual ships are detectable."

"They won't see us for another twenty-four hours. I want this armada on ice in twenty hours to give us some extra time. How much will that delay us?"

"Two to four hours my lord." Riddick stood there with his arms crossed contemplating the delay.

"So forty-four hours total. Not a problem." He finally looked at Vaako and motioned with his head for him to follow. Vaako's curiosity was eating at him. He got the odd sense that Riddick knew exactly where they were headed and that he had something 'up his sleeve' as he had heard Riddick say to Jack on more than one occasion. Finally his inquisitiveness got the better of him.

"My lo-," he stopped remembering that he didn't prefer the title when they weren't in mixed company, "Riddick?"

"Vaako." The fight with the Jakarnans had whet both of their appetites and he could feel the man's eagerness for more. "You're just chompin' at the bit to know what I'm thinkin'," he caught his eye before finishing, "aren't you?"

He didn't wish to appear too anxious. "I am wondering." Riddick's laugh was almost imperceptible but he heard it nonetheless as he led them into the nearby war room. Riddick sat in the big chair at the end of the table and propped his legs up on it, then leaned back with his hands behind his head grinning.

"You're full of shit Vaako." The younger man's brow furrowed hearing this. "I've been watchin' you since day one. You may be quiet, but you area always aware of everything around you to the point where you can…anticipate what's coming next. Valuable asset in a warrior, wouldn't you say?"

Vaako didn't know exactly where Riddick was going with this. He had never really spoken to him one-on-one so candidly before and it was a bit unsettling. Furthermore, he was unsure if he liked being read so easily. Sensing a brand of challenge had been laid at his feet he did not back down and confidently answered him. "Not only is it a valuable asset but it is also the most important skill a warrior possesses. It's what keeps me, and the men who serve me, alive. It is also what makes us devastatingly lethal."

Riddick smiled and tilted his head to one side. "Exactly what I needed you to say. Take a seat." His tension abated replaced by his curiosity again.

"Why do I have the feeling I just passed some test?"

"Because you did. The way I see it, you were under Zhylaw's thumb and you never got the respect you felt you deserved."

"And how did you come by this conclusion?"

"When you came after me, to kill me, there wasn't a doubt that you were a man on an errand that left a sour taste in your mouth."

There was no use or need to deny it. "True."

"Since I've been here, every task you've been handed and the more control you've been given, the better you perform. You've also taken a few matters into your own hands. Aattacking Toal out of nowhere and doin' what you did for Jack…you never would have done that under his rule."

"I have…stepped out of my box?"

"A box of someone else's making. Did you feel boxed on that Jakarnan ship?"

Riddick hadn't planned his every move and they had fought side-by-side. Nothing he had every experienced before. "No." A smirk crossed his face. "That was most satisfying."

Riddick removed his feet from the table and now had his arms rested on it leaning toward Vaako. "Any interest in having another go at it?"

He was confused. "With the Jakarnans?"

"Uh-uh. With the fucks on the planet we're headin' to."

"Why _ask_ when you know what my answer will be? I won't turn down a good fight."

"Because this is where I learned how to kill."

It struck Vaako why he was asking. If these people had anything to do with how Riddick learned to fight, then this could easily turn into a blood bath. What he didn't quite understand is why he sounded so angry. He was definitely giving him the option of backing out. "I guarantee you not one Necro will turn down this chance. Death in battle is honorable."

"It could get ugly and this sure as hell ain't a trip replenish the ranks." He was giving him his last chance to say no.

Jack had used an expression with him when he became competitive in that ridiculous game she forced him to play on her birthday. "Bring it on," and he was smiling as he said it.

"Then we got a shit load of work to do."

* * *

Jack opened the door when the cart of food arrived. This particular kitchen worker had been up several times over the past week and knew right where to bring the food without being told. Jack took her seat on the floor, leaning back against the sofa and grabbed her fork. She noticed Eron was still standing.

"Have a seat."

"On the floor."

"Yes. The rug is quite comfortable. I promise."

"You are aware why a table was invented?"

"Now who has the corn cob up their butt?" Eron stiffened at that and she smothered her smile. "Honestly! Sitting at that table is just too….formal. Riddick and I are trying to make this as homey as we can and eating on the floor is just more, well, normal feeling."

"Before I sit, do you want a glass of wine?"

"I can't have alcohol…or cigars. Anything I do to me, I do to Spud so I have to abstain."

"Do you mind if I drink?"

"Thank you for asking and no, I don't mind."

He sat and it was obvious that he was having difficulty making himself comfortable. "Where did this habit find its roots?"

"When we first met back up."

Eron failed to think before opening his mouth. "When you had your one-night stand with Riddick?" He quickly shoved food in his mouth after he realized what he had said. Jack put her plate on the coffee table as he busily studied the food on his.

"So," she paused, "what the hell else did my lover boy tell ya?" The food in his mouth was more than adequately chewed enough to swallow but he kept chewing. "You can't chew that forever. That's about the most tender chicken I know _I_ have ever eaten."

He swallowed, then dabbed his mouth with the napkin. "I can't recall." Jack leaned toward him and sniffed the air. "What are you doing?"

She wrinkled her nose and sat back. "Thought I smelled it. You're full of shit. What I don't get is _how _you got him talking, I mean Rid-." Her mouth dropped open then her eyes narrowed into slits. "YOU! Oh my god! He _was _completely hammered the night I was stashed on Vaako's ship. You got him tanked and he talked!"

"You say that like you didn't believe he had _really_ gotten drunk."

She couldn't explain it. There had been a conversation with Riddick that night but it was all in her head. She thought she had imagined it. "He told me."

Her demeanor was odd and he was unsure how to react to the sudden change. "Told you? When?"

"This is kind of….out there so just listen. The night I was gone, it was late and I heard Riddick speak to me. I was in bed almost asleep and I heard him. The way he was talking to me I could tell he had been drinking. I accused him of being drunk and he all but confirmed it." She looked at Eron and groaned. "You think I'm nuts."

"On the contrary. You forget that I was branded with a blue glowing hand print after a woman spoke to me in _my_ dreams so I can hardly see your situation as odd. This was a first between you both I take it."

"Yes. I haven't had a chance to discuss it with him. He was drunk so I doubt he even remembers it."

"For the record, he was drinking before I ever came up to this room. I even tried to guilt him out of doing it."

Jack snorted. "Riddick and guilt are two words that aren't easily associated."

"How about Riddick and helpless." That got her attention. "That's why he was drinking."

"But he _knew_ he was getting me back. He said so."

Eron heard the skepticism in her voice. "Not until Aereon stopped by to let him know that you wouldn't be killed." He clenched his eyes shut and silently cursed himself. He probably shouldn't have let that out of the bag.

"She what? She had a vision of me _after_ I was kidnapped?"

Eron picked up a fork full of food and pointed to her plate. "Your food is getting cold and you really _need _to eat." By reminding her she was eating for more than herself he hoped to divert her attention, but she already had her claws firmly entrenched in his hide.

"Oh no you don't! What in the hell did she say?"

"Nothing."

"Nothing?"

"She wouldn't tell Riddick anything. Only that whatever she saw wouldn't happen on any Necro ship." He picked at his food for a moment. "She _did _say she would tell you if you asked." Eron was dying to find out himself. Jack picked her plate back up and shook her fork at him.

"Oh, you're good. You _are_ good. Love how you planted that little seed and that dramatic pause while you picked at your food? Classic."

Appearing as though he had been slighted, he huffed. "I'm only telling you what the woman said. _You_ asked."

"First we eat, you tell me what Riddick said about me, and then we find Aereon."

"Riddick did-."

"OR. First we eat, you don't tell me what Riddick said, and I find Aereon….ALONE."

"This is blackmail!"

"_You_ know what blackmail is?"

"It's quite common among the Necros believe it or not and I cannot believe you're trying to use it on me."

"It's only working because you want to know what the witch said. But if you aren't really interested…"

"So! Why don't you tell me _your_ version of Mr.Rob?" Jack had just put food in her mouth and barely kept herself from spitting it out when she heard him speak of Rob.

"Mr.Who?"

"Mr.Rob…your fiancé? The one Riddick seems to hold a great disdain for?"

"Riddick never _knew_ Rob. He died a long time ago."

"That hardly precludes him from not liking the 'pretty boy'."

"Pretty what? Oh no, no, no. I am going to skin his ass."

"Yes, he mentioned you might if I asked you about the man. Actually, I think he used the term 'roast', but the method is inconsequential. Was he really trying to make you into the perfect little wifey?"

"He said I told him this shit?"

"No. He said he saw you both at a store Mr.Rob owned. You, like a little lamb…no mouth."

It dawned on her that he didn't appear disturbed in the least by relaying this information. She grinned and laughed. "You're a sick puppy. You know that? You are positively enjoying every moment of ratting him out!"

He drew his fork to his mouth but before he ate, a smirk appeared. "Now whatever would give you that idea?" He didn't plan on telling her everything they spoke about. Most of the rest he felt was something Riddick would have never told him had he not been drunk so it was going to stay between them. After all, he couldn't completely betray his own gender, but he _would_ enjoy the fact that Riddick would be squirming. She _was_ right. He _was_ a sick puppy.

* * *

Jack's hand was poised to knock on Aereon's door when it opened. "Ah, Kyra. I've been expecting you."

"You can see through doors now?"

"No, my dear. But I can hear quite well the two of you fussing as you came down the hall. I've been expecting you. Riddick told you I had a vision?"

"No, Eron did. It slipped out and now he'll be sworn to secrecy."

"Your Furyan was correct then. You do _not_ like surprises. I had thought you would have chosen not to know."

"I probably wouldn't have wanted to know but things have…grown complicated."

"You're speaking of your child." She smiled seeing the shocked looks on both of their faces. "_It_ was a part of my vision."

"I take it you know the gender?"

"Yes, but I won't tell. That is information you can discover on your own soon enough."

Jack's hands fisted. She didn't want to find out without Riddick but the fact that she _did_ know and was keeping it from her? She was less than pleased. "Eron said what you saw will not happen on a Necro ship."

"That's quite correct. What was your father's name Kyra?"

She felt a chill go down her spine that didn't settle well with her. This wasn't what she was expecting. "Lyle Bennett."

"No, my dear. I speak of the man who sired you."

Eron saw that she was shaken by this and took her hand between his. He had thought this might be about her baby, not something that would upset her. "Arad Landers. He died shortly after I was born."

Aereon's eyebrow perked up. "So you have been led to believe."

Her free hand flew to her mouth and Eron started apologizing profusely for letting her know about this. She shook her head and weakly smiled at him. "It's okay." She turned her attention back to Aereon. She was tired of her cryptic crap. "Cut through your little game Aereon and tell me straight. I know you get off dragging something like this out, but after what I've been through in the past week, I really can't take much more."

"Very well. Your father, Arad, is alive." She saw that Jack was about to say something and held up her hand. "I cannot tell you where he is or when you will find him, but you _will_ meet him and it will happen before your child is born."

"This vision you had. There must be some importance to it or you wouldn't have had it. This goes beyond a family reunion."

"Yes. Your father holds the key to who you are."

"Who I am? Who Aereon or _what_?"

"Perceptive my dear, very perceptive. There is nothing further that I can tell you. Should I have another vision, I will, of course, let you know."

* * *

Jack and Eron walked back to her room in silence. He was hesitant to say anything and still felt incredibly guilty. She opened the door and entered but he didn't follow her.

"Kyra, I can't apologize eno-."

"Eron, I would have found out regardless. Yes, I've been hit with a lot today but blaming yourself doesn't make it easier on me. If I ever needed someone to talk to, aside from Riddick, then that time is now. Get your ass in here." He was five feet in the door when his com link went off. "I'm sure that's Riddick."

He pulled it off his belt. "This is Eron."

"Are you with her?"

"Yes."

"Did she get herself checked out?"

"Yes, she did. Kicking and screaming but she did and she's fine. Her report indicated that she was fatigued, dehydrated, and low…blood sugar. The lab indicated that as the reason for her fainting."

"Anything else?" Riddick suspected he wasn't getting the whole story. Jack was mouthing the words ovary and cyst and he nodded.

"Yes. Apparently she experienced some pain a couple of weeks ago. Jack asked the med lab to report on that and was told she had a cyst that broke." He used the wrong word on purpose in an effort to make it appear like he wasn't that intimately aware of her medical record.

"Broke? Let me talk to her." Eron handed the com link to her.

"Thank you Riddick. I felt like a kid being taken to the doctor."

"What the hell happened?" He was obviously not in the mood for her mouth.

"Remember those cysts I told you I had years ago?"

"The ones you had removed."

"Yes. This was one of those and it ruptured." There was silence on the other end as she waited for him to respond, hoping he wouldn't ask Eron anything further. On his end he was taking a moment to shake off the tension. He had been steeling himself anticipating bad news. "Riddick?"

"I'm here. Vaako and I won't be too much longer, another hour or two at most then I'm bringing him back so I can brief all three of you. Tell Eron I need him to stay."

"Brief bad or brief good."

"Interesting. Riddick out."

She held the com link out for Eron who appeared to be deep in thought. She waved it but he was so self-absorbed he didn't notice. "Earth to Eron!"

"What? Oh…sorry."

"Is it a woman that has you dreamy or something important?" He shot her an annoyed look.

"I was thinking about what Aereon said. That your father is the key to what you are. Quite odd the way she phrased that."

"It gave me the creeps. She made it sound like I'm not human. Twenty-three years and it was all a lie. Can't help but wonder how my life would have turned out had he been around the entire time." Jack suddenly grabbed his arm and he jumped. "I just had an idea. Maybe I don't need to wait to meet my fath-, to meet Arad."

Eron didn't like that glint in her eyes one bit. He stood up and started to shake his head emphatically with his hand held up. "No!"

"Don't be a booger! I haven't even told you what I'm thinking about." He couldn't help from laughing.

"Did you just call me a booger?" He was pointing to his nose as he asked it.

"Yeah, a really green, slimy one! No…it's an expression…you're being difficult."

"It's a disgusting name to be called and the answer is no." He crossed both is legs and his arms, literally closing himself off to further discussion.

She wasn't going to be put off. "Tell me how mind-regression works."

His lips were set firmly and he was shaking his finger at her. "I _knew _it! You want me to take you down there and let them read you."

"First, I want to know the process. I don't have my mind set on anything."

"It's less than pleasant. I've seen enough people go through it to know that much."

"Yes, but were any of them willing participants?"

"No." As he said it he knew it was what she wanted to hear.

"Perhaps it isn't as bad if you're willing. If you know what to expect and keep yourself open to it. I understand that these…things that read Riddick are half dead and that there is more than one of them."

"Yes. He killed one when he escaped the Necropolis. It takes time to locate a gifted Necro who has the ability to read minds and then prepare her to become one of the quasi-dead. That never took place though. Riddick took over before it could happen."

"Her?"

"Yes, it's always a woman."

"Really. You speak as though they did find a suitable candidate."

"Indeed. One was chosen."

"What makes her ability different from whatever she can do now?"

"She becomes linked to the others telepathically and also becomes linked to this ship. They know everything, they see everything. Working together their abilities are one hundred times what they would be alone."

"But they tell nothing that they know?"

"Not unless they are called to do so."

"Can this woman…_could_ this woman read me without becoming one of them?"

Eron felt immediately better. He was sure she would insist and he would bring Riddick in before he would ever take her there. What she was suggesting was a much better option. "I hadn't thought of that possibility."

Jack smiled hearing the positive tone in his voice. "Can we meet her?"

He gave her a devilish smile. "_You_ already know her."

Her brow wrinkled for a moment. "I _know_ her?" When she realized who he was referring to she shrieked. "Oh no! No, no, no, no, NO. You're-. No. It is NOT _her._"

"Oh yes."

"Fuck! Can this get _any_ more complicated? Dammit Eron! You didn't think to mention this to me _before_ I fucked with her and shaved her head?"

He was laughing so hard he could barely talk. "You're, oh..hold on…blaming this on me? I didn't know you'd need her so that's hardly fair."

"I know she won't do it. Fuck that, I don't _want _her doing it. I'm not giving that whore anything to hold over my head. Knowing her, she'd demand a night in bed with Riddick in exchange. Not to mention _he_ can't even know that I'm considering this."

"Lucky for you, mind regression doesn't work the way you're thinking."

She sat back down and took a hold of his shirt. "Spill it. Details. Now."

He was still laughing and had to take a few calming breaths first. "She isn't even aware she _has_ the abilities. They quasi-deads located her. Actually they're always actively scanning for women with potential."

"Even me?"

"Certainly not. You aren't converted."

"Good. I don't want anything scanning my head without me asking for it. I just don't understand how she could read me if she doesn't know she can."

"Maybe it will help if I explain the conversion process. First, she is put into a deep, trance-like sleep. Then a powerful drug, for lack of a better description, is administered. It moves into her brain, settling into the area that controls her mental talents. It acts like a like switch and turns them on. That gives the others the ability to merge her into their consciousness."

"She has to be asleep for this?"

"Yes. Remaining awake during the process, the shock of activating her, and then being merged could kill her. They, however, cannot merge with her unless she is within close proximity to them."

"So by keeping her away while turning on her abilities we could make use of them?"

"Precisely. Even though she's asleep, she'll respond to all questions."

"But what about when she wakes up?"

"There have been occasions where a woman couldn't be merged with them. That sometimes happens if her abilities weren't strong enough or if the quasis believe they might destroy her mind. In those cases, she wakes up after the drugs have burned themselves out of her system and has no knowledge or memory of what occurred."

"What..when they read your mind, what does it feel like?"

Eron blew out a breath. Having only witnessed the regression himself there was no way to accurately describe it. "Those who have not been converted have complained of agonizing headaches. Keep in mind there are multiple quasis entering the cerebral cortex at one time. The more a person resists the probe, the more they must exert to open your mind, and that is what causes the pain they feel."

She dropped her head. "I'm not so sure about this anymore. I gathered from Santé that my elevated stress levels were a concern. I'm so used to just jumping into whatever and going by my gut but I can't afford to behave like that any longer."

He lifted her head back up with a finger under her chin. "You've got Spud to think of?"

She grinned. "Exactly. This is going to take a whole lotta getting used to. What I do to myself, I do to this little guy or girl. It's not like I haven't been responsible for someone before. I've been looking out for Randy since I was eighteen, but this is a whole different bag of chips."

"Which flavor?" She thought he was serious for a moment until she saw his mouth twitch. "That one I've heard before. But on a serious note, I'm proud of you. I do believe this is the first time since we've met that you haven't let your lack of patience rule your decisions."

"So you're saying there's hope for me?"

"There is something to be said for spontaneity…except for when it leads you head long into trouble." At that he started laughing.

"You're getting to be quite annoying. I've lost count at the number of times you've laughed at my expense today. What the hell is it now?"

"Vaako will be so pleased to learn you're pregnant. You can't possibly drag him off into that game room for a round of cards, smoking, and drinking."

"Smoking? Totally not. Drinking…I'll have a substitute, but if you think for a minute that I'm giving up poker? You're nuts."

"I take it you're quite firm about that?"

"Absolutely. I enjoy humiliating Vaako far too much to quit just because I'm pregnant."

"Can you do me at least one favor then?"

"I suppose I do owe you. What is it?"

"At least let him _think_ he's safe…for a little while? It will be all the more crushing for him when he realizes he won't be free of you."

"You're evil, you know that?"

"Great minds think alike."

* * *

Riddick and Vaako downloaded copies of the star charts into a portable viewer. They had taken almost two hours, pouring over them to plan their trajectory so it timed perfectly with the rising and setting of the sun on the moon and its planets. Everything had to be exact or it could cost them. Loading the plans into the portable viewer they left the war room and headed back to see Jack and Eron.

"If you're familiar with this planet then you know about this worm hole as well."

"That's right."

"And where it leads?"

"Right again."

"You're not going to tell me anything until we're all together."

"You catch on quick and you'll know soon enough. Patience. You're as bad as Jack." He caught Vaako wincing out of the corner of his eye. He considered her a friend. Probably the first female that he had ever thought about in that light, but she also had the uncanny ability to get under his skin and annoy the hell out of him. He _had _begun to learn to dish it back out, but being compared to her like that wasn't a compliment in his eyes.

"I'll do what I can to rid myself of that trait as quickly as possible."

"Hasn't worked for Jack but you can try." When Riddick opened the door he saw Jack on the sofa with Eron and crooked his finger at her as he headed to their bedroom. She got up to follow. "Order up some food. We never ate and get something for you and her. Especially her so she'll stay out of my food."

Jack glared at him for that remark. "Ass!"

"Beer, too," he called over his shoulder.

She was pulled flush against him and his demanding mouth came down hard on hers as the door shut behind them. He was feeling that rush like he did after a fight and had to do something about it. Just finding that planet and what the possibility it represented for him did it. His hands were everywhere on her at once and she whimpered against him. He tore his mouth from her and backed them to the bed. Grabbing her hand, he pressed it against the bulge in his pants and grinned.

"Looks like you could use some help with that." Her nimble fingers went straight to the buckle on his belt without looking away from him.

"You gotta be quiet." He untucked her shirt and his hands found her breasts, teasing her nipples until they grew hard. "No noise."

"It's not like they don't know what we're doing in here. Isn't that what you said to me this morning?"

"Only one I want hearing those sounds you make is me."

"Then there's only one way to keep me quiet." She shoved his pants down to mid-thigh and moved out from between him and the bed. He turned around and she pushed him a step back until their positions were reversed. "You want me on my knees, Riddick?" Her soft hand wrapped around him and she heard the sharp intake of his breath. He nodded his head.

"Words." Jack started to move down his body. "Tell me," she whispered huskily.

Growling his fingers threaded through her hair when he looked down at her. "I want you on your god damn knees Jack." Her mouth was on him before he even finished the last word. "Oh, fuck!"

She gave him a long lick and smiled wickedly at him. "No noise Riddick."

Ten minutes later Jack came back out and Riddick was not far behind wearing a change of clothes and a very content look on his face. "Yummy. Something smells good."

Eron handed her a plate with a slice of chocolate cake. "I had them bring up dessert for us."

Riddick scowled seeing the cake. "There better be more where that came from."

"Three more slices in fact." He took his own plate and sat at the table with Vaako while Riddick settled on the floor with Jack who looked good and ready to hear the news.

"Do we have to wait until you've fed yourself before we're let in on what's going on?"

"I took the liberty of loading the star charts so we can all see them. You can access them remotely from the hand viewer." Vaako was anxious to hear it as well.

"Gimme a minute will ya? I'd like to at least enjoy part of my meal." Riddick took a swig of beer and offered an unopened one to Jack.

She couldn't drink and was incredibly thankful that she was eating cake. Had it been any other food he would have wondered why she didn't take it. "Beer and chocolate? I'll pass."

He shrugged. "More for me." She watched him tip the bottle up.

"Plan on getting drunk again like you did when I was gone?" He swallowed quickly to avoid spitting it out and then he looked straight at Eron. Jack grabbed his chin and made him look at her. "He didn't need to tell me. You ratted yourself out. Do you remember?"

"What the hell are you talking about? I didn't rat mys-." The drunken conversation he had with her played in his mind. He thought he imagined it. "You actually heard me?'

"I did. I thought it was a dream until I was talking with Eron earlier and realized it wasn't. Question is how we did it." He looked at her thumb then back to his. They never had something like that happen between them until after the rings left their marks.

He picked up her thumb and she caught on to where his thoughts were leading. "You think the rings did it?"

"It never happened before we got these marks." Eron had caught the tail end of the conversation and left the table to sit with them but took a chair instead of a place on the floor. "Did she tell you about that?"

"Yes. Remarkable isn't it." He noticed that Riddick had her thumb. "I suppose it's possible that the mark the rings left on you both has connected you in some way."

Jack was interested but skeptical. "You mean telepathically?"

"Anything is possible." Eron grinned. "And speaking of the rings-." Riddick immediately threw him a black look that stopped him mid-sentence. "You ah…haven't told her yet…have you." He cringed. It seemed he was quite adept at sticking his foot in his mouth today.

"No, Eron. We were interrupted." Jack sensed something was going on and Riddick didn't want Eron talking about it.

"It was your fault if you remember. Does this have anything to do with that theory of his you mentioned?"

"Yes. I'll tell you later." She looked at him for a moment considering whether or not to pursue it now and chose to wait.

"Okay."

He couldn't believe his ears. "Did you just say okay?"

"Yes."

He thought for a moment about her uncharacteristic behavior. "And you're not gonna harass me about it right now?"

"No. Why, do you want me to?"

"No." He thought he smelled a rat. She never let go this easily. "What are you up to?"

She was genuinely aggravated now. "Why do I have to be up to anything just because I chose not to pursue the issue the further at this time?" For once, she actually wasn't up to anything. She _was_ withholding two bits, rather large bits, of information, but she wasn't plotting.

"Cause you're always up to _something._"

"Right now all of us are far more interested in what you're going to say. I haven't dropped the ring topic. It's just being kept warm until later. Are you going to brief us sometime this year or what?"

He kept his eyes on her, still somewhat suspicious. He picked up the remote viewer and sent the first image to the larger screen. "This is where we're headed." He tapped the screen and the larger imaged zoomed in. There's a planet with twin moons and not far from it is the worm hole that was spotted earlier. About eight hours from the planet." He zoomed back out. "This is where we are now and we'll get to the planet in less than two days."

"Planet?" He felt Jack's excitement. "We're landing? I didn't think there was any place we could land for almost another two weeks!"

"_If_ this place checks out, there is a _chance_ you can get out, but we aren't spending any real time there. This isn't some pleas-."

"But-." He held up his hand to get her to stop but she was frowning and obviously displeased.

"We _will_ land and in about five days or less…on Earth." He watched her face as he told her where they'd be going. Moisture clouded her eyes and she blinked sending one fat tear down her cheek. He caught it with the pad of his thumb and wiped it away. "You wanna see your family Jack?"

This unexpected turn of events completely stripped her of the ability to think straight so she just nodded at first. "How, I-. I mean-. We weren't-."

"We weren't supposed to make it there for four months and the _how_ is because of that worm hole. We're jumping through it and it will land us within a day's ride."

Terror laced excitement. That was the only way to describe it. There wasn't a doubt in her about wanting to see her family again after twelve years. With them still being four months away, she wasn't nervous. But now it was suddenly cut down to five days and she would have to cope quickly with her fear and anxiety.

Although she wanted to see them, a small voice of doubt nagged at the back of her brain. Would they want to see her and would they accept her. No doubt there would be questions about where she had been, what she had been doing, how in the hell she got there, and lastly there was Riddick.

Her brothers would grill him she was sure of that. Jack also didn't think she'd be able to get away with telling them the edited version of her life. They would know if she wasn't being completely straight with them. What would they think of her then? What would her mother think of her?

Riddick saw she was lost in thought. He partially expected this kind of reaction out of her. This was his first trip back to Earth as well but he didn't have anything to return to unlike her. "Jack. You okay?"

"Yeah…I am. It's just a shock for it to be happening so soon. The worm hole? How do you know where it goes?"

"Cause that's how I got to Sigma 3 from Earth when the Company drafted me to be a ranger." This was the first time Riddick had shared anything about his early life with her. She wanted to know everything about him, but she always had the feeling that it wasn't a topic up for discussion. Ever. Even though he was talking about it, she wasn't going to push. His body language told her this had not been a pleasant place for him.

"How old were you?"

"I was a kid. Maybe a little older than you when we met." Anticipating her next question he went ahead and answered it. "They had me in a group home. One of many I had been in. All the other guys they took were older, but I was just as big as them, so they took me."

"What happened? What did they do to you?"

"What did they do to me? Everything. What happened? They turned me into a scary son of a bitch."

Jack reasoned there was a lot more to it than that and he might or might not tell her the rest. Whenever she envisioned Riddick as a kid she would wonder what made him into a killer, the man she first met and how old he was. She figured he had perhaps been eighteen. To learn that he was barely in his teens when it all began was heart breaking. She had no idea that there were people out there who used kids like that.

"I'm so sorry." It was inadequate, but that was all she could think of to say.

"There's nothing for you to be sorry for Jack. I will find out what's going on. The Company ran Sigma-3 and the academy was on one of its moons. If it's all still there, it will be dust by the time we're finished with it and they're the ones that'll be sorry they ever heard my name."

She wasn't pleased about him going to war but she understood. Fighting with the Jakarnans was child's play compared to what she knew this would be. Secretly she hoped that this company Riddick referred to had left. Her gut told her differently.

Eron and Vaako had been intently listening as Riddick gave a summary of what was going to happen and why. Riddick was still much of an enigma to them. So they were both thankful that Jack was there and asking questions about his past that neither of them would have felt comfortable asking.

Jack took one of his hands between hers. "So, what's the game plan then?"

* * *

After Vaako finished going over the attack strategy he and Eron left and Jack felt a sudden wave of nerves hit her. They were alone and it was time for her to tell him. The news of _her_ father was one thing. She could tell him since she had decided not to use Maya. Telling him that _he_ was going to be a father? That was entirely different.

He walked up behind her while she was gathering the dishes together. Something he had asked her _not_ to do but she was anxious and needed something to keep her from appearing so. She jumped when he put his hands on her shoulders and hissed when his thumb kneaded a knotted muscle.

"Damn Jack, your shoulders are in knots." He gently worked the muscle until she at least wasn't cringing. "This will do you more good if you're warmed up a bit." He took her hand and led her to bathroom where the tub had already begun to fill with water.

Knowing how he felt about baths, she found it odd that he had already started it before he realized how tense she was. "Were you planning on taking a bath?"

"No. I was planning on joining you while you were _in_ the bath." She smiled to herself knowing better. She had gotten him to the point where he was now making excuses to get in there himself, which she didn't mind a bit. "Put your hair up so I can get to your shoulders."

She disrobed, had her hair up, and was just stepping into the water when he came back in with a beer in his hand. He grunted to himself when he saw her. _Get a grip. This is a massage._ By the time he had shed his own clothes, she was waist deep in the water. She looked over her shoulder at him and whether she intended it or not, gave him a 'come hither' kind of stare.

"Stop lookin' at me like that Jack or we'll be skipping right over the massage."

"I was completely unaware that I _did _look at you _like that_. If it helps keep your mind where it should be, which is on my shoulders, then imagine me in that white robe." She heard the water slosh and he was right behind her with his arm around her wait, pulling her back.

"I can imagine you in a nun's clothes, but when you're standing right in front of me not wearin' a stitch my mind is no longer in charge of what I'm thinkin'. He arranged them both so she was sitting by his side with her back facing him. His hands started gently kneading her shoulders but he could feel she wasn't relaxing. "What's got you so stressed?"

She had to remind her self to keep her emotions in check. If she didn't, he would easily be able to tell that she was holding back more than what she was going to tell him. "Eron said that Aereon saw me in a vision."

His hands stopped only for a brief second. "I was going to tell you about that tonight."

She turned her head a little so she could see him. "When it would be too late to go ask her?"

"Something like that." They sat in silence for a few minutes. She knew he wanted to know what Aereon said but he was going to have to wait. Her muscles finally started to loosen and she sighed. "Starting to feel better now?"

"Much."

He moved his mouth to her ear and she jumped when he talked. "You gonna tell me what the witch said?"

She felt like smacking him for making her jump, especially because she heard him chuckling behind her. "Who said I saw her?"

"Come on. I bet you ran straight there the minute it was out of Eron's mouth."

"Then you would have lost that bet. He and I were eating and talking about _other_ things before we left to call on her." His hands stopped again and she grinned.

"Jack?"

"Yes, Riddick?"

"I know you talked about me getting drunk. So what else did Eron tell you?"

"Not a lot. He said you were worried and there wasn't much you could do, so that's why you started drinking."

"Anything else?" He hit a tense spot and she gasped. "Something tells me that's a yes."

"There wasn't a whole lot more. Just some drabble about how much you don't care for Mr.Rob and something about a lamb with no mouth?"

He clearly saw the grin when he looked at the side of her face. "Time to have a sit down with Eron."

"Did you tell him specifically not to tell me?"

He thought about it then frowned. "Not really."

"Then he's within his rights. I blackmailed him anyway. He wanted to hear what Aereon had to say so I made him tell me or I wouldn't take him with me."

"And that's all he said?" He knew there was more and his question now informed her that she had not gotten everything out of Eron.

"That was it." She had suspected he wasn't a fan of Rob. However knowing it for sure told her was jealous that she had been with another man. She found she liked it.

"You still haven't told me what she said."

"Not yet. Tell me about the rings first." She distinctly heard him groan. She couldn't understand why he had brought up the topic the first time and then avoided it not once but twice.

"It's nothing."

He sounded defensive. She leaned back against him and put her hands over his. "If it's nothing then why are you trying so hard to avoid telling me?"

"I'm no-. Fine. Eron put the rings-."

"You got that far with the tale earlier today. That's what got us talking about ice cream. Skip ahead."

"There's nothing between Eron and that woman, other than screwing each other, and that's why he thinks the rings fell of." The explanation was rushed and he was definitely irritable. He sat there immobile waiting for her to say something. He'd given her enough clues and he wasn't going to say another word. His hands started back on her shoulders then moved a little lower down her back just to distract himself.

She thought for a minute then turned around so quickly she sloshed water almost into his face. "He thinks they're some kind of wedding rings?"

He completely misinterpreted her stunned reaction, thinking instead she was disturbed by it all, so he tried to blow it off. "What's done is done. It's a freakin' tattoo. Even if those rings did do something fucked up to us, it's not like it's legal or anything."

He was good at that she thought. Backpedaling when things get so personal that he felt the need to protect himself or circumventing what he's really trying to say by talking all around it and letting her say it instead. It was endearing in an annoying kind of way and if she wasn't aware of this habit of his then she'd probably go crazy. Her only option was to pick at him until he broke.

"So what are you trying to say? That what has happened is horrible?"

"That's not what I said."

"That it disturbs you to think we're somehow, but not legally of course, married?"

"Didn't say that either. You-."

"That the rings leaving the tattoos on us means absolutely nothing even though it didn't happen with Eron?"

He growled at her this time when he spoke. "Dammit Jack I'm not sayin' any of that shit you're trying to feed me!"

_Gotcha! _ "If it isn't horrible, you're not bothered by it, and you do think it means something then why _try _to make it sound like the opposite when I asked you if they were wedding rings?"

_Fuck!_ She had him backed into a corner and the only way out was to answer her. No bullshit. "Look, that night we were first together you said you didn't see yourself getting married."

She growled at him. "You big oaf. I also remember saying something about possibly changing my mind if the right person came along."

He started to say something then shut his mouth both relieved and thoroughly aggravated with her for forcing his hand. "You-."

She looped her arms around his neck and stroked the sensitive skin at the nape. "Yes?"

He removed her arms and took her thumb with his own tattooed thumb. "So you're sayin' this doesn't bother you?"

"Being hooked at the thumbs? No, it doesn't. Besides, who am I to argue with a pair of rings? It seems like they did what they were created to do and it wasn't indiscriminate. If that was the case Eron and his flavor would have matching ones, too." He didn't say anything but she could feel that he had lost the apprehension that was once there and she relaxed herself. "The only thing I want to know is if they did more than leave a tattoo. I guess we won't know that unless we run into a Todeyan we can ask."

"There's nothin' else that I know of that could have done it."

Jack tensed for a millisecond and quickly gave him a light kiss to cover herself in case he sensed it. The ring wasn't the only variable that linked them together. She was carrying his child, a Furyan child. Given what had occurred with Shira in his dreams, she wasn't going to dismiss it as a possibility.

"So, you want to know what she told me?"

"Why do I have the feelin' this isn't good?"

"All depends on how you look at it." She took a second before she continued. "My father is alive."

"What? The guy whose name you gave me or the one who raised you?"

"Arad, my biological father."

"I thought your mom said he died and that's why she came back and gave you up to your mom…aunt."

"It was never true and I don't know why she told my mother that. I plan on asking her about it when I see her. There's more, too."

"More?"

"She said that I'm going to meet him within the next year and he holds the key to who and what I am."

"_What_ you are? What kind of talk is that?"

"She couldn't tell me anything more than that. She couldn't tell me where he was, or how I'd meet him." She swallowed hard trying to keep herself in check but it didn't help. "God Riddick, how am I even supposed to know that it's him? My mother never saw him and there isn't the first picture. It's like he almost never existed except to make his half of the genetic donation and leave."

"Jack, maybe he didn't leave."

"You think _she_ left him? She had nothing. She couldn't even keep me so why leave him?" She was gradually getting more and more upset until he took her face in his hands and kissed her. It was one of the only ways he knew how to comfort her unless she told him what she wanted from him. This was incredibly sweet and slow and it had the desired effect. He didn't pull back from her until he felt her pulse slow down.

"You'll get your answers or I'll beat them out of him." She laughed. "What do you say we get out of here?" He got out first and wrapped a towel around his waist then got a towel ready for her. Once she was out he quickly dried her off and wrapped it around her.

His attention was chocolate and she was eating it up. "You're spoilin' me Riddick."

He smiled at her sweetly. "Could never spoil you. It's just not possible."

She touched the side of his face after hearing the uncharacteristic sentiment. "Aw…that was so sweet!"

"Not possible to spoil you cause you're already rotten to the core." He heard a loud smack, then the sting followed instantly. "Ow!"

"You deserved it. Should have known your honeyed words were good to be true."

He got rid of both of their towels, backed her out of the bathroom and to the bed with his arms firmly around her. "Can't let you think I'm goin' soft."

She ran her fingers over and gently prodded the skin where his love handles would be, if he had any. "Then you need to lay off the pastries."

"Not a chance in hell." She felt her backside hit the bed and pulled herself up. He was already behind her and pulling her to him. She rested her head on his chest, snuggling close to him, cocooned in his embrace.

"Thank you." She had been thinking it and didn't intend on saying it, but she had nonetheless.

He chuckled. "What are you thankin' me for?"

"I've always been curious about you. What your life was like before we crashed. It's nice to know a little more about you." He tipped her chin up with his finger so she would look at him.

"Why didn't you ask me?"

She shrugged. "You were…intimidating to a twelve year old and I never got the feeling you would be willing to talk about it. I figured if you wanted me to know you would tell me." Riddick was aware that she never questioned him about his past. He never thought he had put out a vibe that said it was off limits.

"I don't like talkin' about it. There's nothin' nice when I look back. Even if there was something good, all of the fucked up shit I've gone through has made me forget."

"It's okay. I understand."

"No you don't. Until tonight, you had no idea about who I was other than what you had seen yourself. Don't you think you should know a little more about the guy you're tattooed to for life? You're an open book to me Jack so if you want to know, ask me."

She didn't realize a tear has slipped from her eye until she felt him brush it off her cheek. "You sure about that? You know how I can be."

He squeezed her a little. "I'm sure. Just not all at once okay?"

She nodded and rested her head on his chest again. "You have no idea what that means to me."

"Yeah?" He smiled to himself feeling pretty good at that point. After a few minutes a frown crossed his face. He moved his face close to her hair and sniffed. "Your scent isn't the same."

She picked her up of off his chest. "My what?"

"Your scent." He moved her so he could sniff her neck, then her stomach. "It's in your skin."

_Oh my god…is he smelling the baby?_

"How many times did you say they used that paralysis gas on you?"

"Twice and Vaako knocked me out with some kind of drug, too."

"Guess that's it. Must have gotten into your system pretty good."

"You're frowning. Does it smell bad to you or something?"

"No, just different."

"Different how?"

"Can't describe it. It's not strong but it's not you. Don't worry about it." He moved her so her back was facing him and wrapped an around her middle. "It'll probably be gone in a day or two."

_No Riddick, it won't. Not for almost nine months._

* * *

The next chapter will be up soon. It's nearing completion but I've got a couple of ways it could go.

Just trying to make up my mind.

Until then…feed my inbox please! Ok, I admit it, I'm addicted to feedback and I don't wish to kick the habit. It's just too sweet!


	52. Scents and strong sentiments

**OMG!** 300 Reviews! I never thought it would be this long...I never though I'd get this kind of response. It's such a thrill having such a warm...okay, sizzling, on fire, heated, amazing response to my writing. Everyone who has reviewed...THANK YOU! It means a great deal, each one!

**CosmicGibby:** I really wanted to play on the fact that he's attune to that. She can keep some stuff from him, but this is different and I wanted pressure on her from him, without it being conscious on his part. You'll see his reaction at the end of this chapter. Hope you enjoy and look forward to hearing from you again! Thanks!  
**Dhampir Elf** Annoy me anytime! LOL. I'm awaiting her reunion with her family. Haven't started writing that yet but have some ideas. They will find out. Trust me on that. As for your Furyan question, I don't think it's been mentioned but I may be wrong. I know I haven't mentioned it. If that helps. Thanks so SO much for the review! Enjoy the chapter.  
**utopia06** : You're too sweet! Thanks for the high compliment and I'm not stopping yet.  
**AliasSpyCrazy** When would I not want your review? Please! Especially when you're telling me it kicked freaking ass (all caps mind you)! Sneaky little snake? ME? Mmmmmaybe. LOL! Guess you'll have to wait and see. Had a blast writing Jack and Eron together so they get some center stage for a little while. Eron loves it when he can get to Riddick…or Vaako, or her. He just loves it in general. This chapter explains the how about her scent. She's freaked and you'll see in this chapter. Hope you like the way it turns out. You can ramble anytime! Yes, yes, I'm cruel. Ha ha ha. As for yelling at me…I LOVE IT. That's what I look forward. The reactions I get are priceless. I'm a junkie for it. So on that note…kick it to me anytime. Love it and LOVE your feedback! Thank you!  
**LOLLaLa2004** : Thank you, thanks, thanks, thanks! .  
**nothingsnobody** She's freaking, trust me. You'll get your reaction, too. Soon. Let me know what you think! Thanks for reviewing yet again!   
**neverendingstory64** :. Your wish for updates is my command. These chapters have been writing themselves and that's always a blessing! I can't help it. I just like Eron, so he's getting some face time here but she needs him. She'll tell him but I haven't decided when the gender thing is coming yet. Big Evil Spud! Love that. You think their reactions were funny? I was ROTFLMAO! I live for it, it's sad, but I do. Thanks so much for writing!  
**Vampiress-06** DING, DING, DING! You were my 300th review! Thanks for sticking with me and I love babies, too, but mine came in a pair, so I quit: D Thanks Vampiress!  
**BeccaElizabeth** Of course you'll get to meet Spud. You think I'd leave that out? Please! Thanks as always Becca!  
**FitMama** : I didn't want to kill you, although the thought occurred to me, but read on and you'll see what happens. I'm dying to tell you how he reacts…but I won't. Love ya FitMama! Thanks!  
**greenfaire** :Can you tell I'm having fun with Eron? It's time for Vaako to become more a part of the fold so to speak. He's getting there. Jack needed a little pressure. Nothing like him smelling her to do that. She's freaking, trust me. The dad stuff is coming, too. Not sure when….but it will come. Oh, and there's something in this chapter that may be on your request list. Let me know if you find it. Love ya greenfaire! As always, I can't wait to hear from ya!  
**NightmareMonster**: So I thought about cliffhanging it, but I liked better what I did in this chapter. You'll see evil laugh I'm so happy that I'm getting such a great response about Eron. I love writing him so these chapters have been extra fun to write. Can't wait to hear your response! Thanks!  
**XXXevilgrinXXX**: Yummy as in kicking ass? He just hasn't done enough of that has he? Okay, so how many is a gagillion? LOL! Hope I can answer a few in the near future. These next few chapters are going to be interesting…for me anyway. I never thought to go in this direction at all so it's scary but exhilarating. What's that saying about you can't go home again? Oh, the possibilities! Another thumbs up for Jack/Riddick/Eron. I never thought Eron would turn out like he has…he really took on a life of his own and I love writing him, so thank you! Ah, the father. Not yet. And Maya (she of the shaved head – LMAO)? She keeps rearing that bald head of hers.   
That whole thing with the cake is so me and my husband and I thought it would fit well with them and I love it when they bicker. YES! It's a total guy thing. UGH! Makes you want to scream sometimes. She tells him in this chapter. Not much of a choice. You'll see why. Thanks as always EG! Love reading your comments.

* * *

When Jack woke up, Riddick was already dressed and from the looks of it, on his way out. "What time is it?" 

"Eight-thirty."

"Why didn't you wake me up?" He leaned down and kissed her neck.

"You still needed to catch up on your sleep and you had a bad dream last night; tossing around and talking in your sleep."

_What in the hell did I say?_ "About what?" She was almost in a panic but she kept control. He wasn't flipping out so she shouldn't either.

"Your dad it sounded like. Go back to sleep and get some rest."

"I can't," she yawned and stretched, "I'm wide awake now." He sat down on the bed and his expression was serious.

"Vaako and I are going to be extremely busy planning this recon and invasion."

She pursed her lips as if she was getting angry. "Translation: You're not going to be around much at all until this is all over."

"I know I said I wouldn't do this-."

"I'm not upset. _This _is different. I didn't want the inside politics of this place coming between us. This is something else entirely and it will be over soon. I can deal with it."

Something in her voice said she was about to lay a condition on it. "As long as…."

"I need Eron. If we're going to Earth within a week, it's the best place to let the people out that need to leave."

"Not a problem. What we're doing isn't his field anyway. Bye." He ran his hand down her bare back as he kissed her neck again and quickly snatched it away, then fisted his hand. "Don't look at me like that, I gotta get out of here."

"Like what? Like I love you?"

He smiled. He didn't go for all the mushy sentiment, so she wasn't constantly telling him how she felt and that was fine. She didn't need to anyway. He already knew. However, because he didn't hear it often, when she did say it, it killed him, but in the best possible way.

"I _know_ that look and that's not what I'm seein'."

His hand was on her back again. He pressed his fingers into her skin then pulled it away and took off his shirt. "Thought you had to go Riddick."

"Vaako can wait."

* * *

Jack ended up falling back asleep and would have probably slept until noon if it weren't for someone knocking at her door. She lazily opened one eye and read the clock. It was ten-thirty. The knock was growing louder. "All right!" She got out of bed, grabbed a robe, and yawned her way to the door. She smelled food and her stomach growled.

The knock came again, this time followed by an insistent voice. "If you don't open this door, your food will get cold."

"Eron," she mumbled it to herself. "Keep your pants on I'm coming." She turned the knob and pulled the door open.

"Took you long enough." A kitchen worker pushed the cart in for Eron, then took the cart from the previous evening out of her room.

"Don't you get snippy with me. I was asleep! Riddick sent you I assume." She prepared herself a plate of food and sat on the floor.

"Yes, and I quote, 'You can probably go get her lazy ass out of bed, but bring her food so you won't get your head snapped off.'"

"Ha ha." She took a bite of her eggs and went to reach for the drink that wasn't there. "Why do I not smell coffee?"

"There isn't any." He set a glass of orange juice in front of her.

"I need caffeine."

"Santé said that caffeine consumption isn't encouraged. Folic acid is…in orange juice."

"Oh…Santé said? When did you go back there?"

"Last night." He moved the skirt of the cart and handed her a device. "It's a portable scanner and communications link right to her…it, I mean. I asked some general questions about pregnancy since she won't comment about you personally. She said regular visits are necessary but I though it might look suspicious if you continually go in there, even if it's just to ask her a question. I asked if she had any remote scanners and she told me you could use this."

"So I can ask her anything from here?"

"Try it."

"Okay…Santé?"

"I'm here Jack. How are you feeling?" The med lab answered instantly, almost as if she had been listening the entire time.

"Um…fine. I have a question."

"Concerning your pregnancy?"

Jack gripped the remote like a vise. "I thought I told you to erase that part of my record."

"The override I performed was to omit that evidence from your report, not from your record."

"I meant both."

"Yes, I was aware. However, your condition requires consistent visits and I would have had to re-scan you had I expunged it. It was far more reasonable to save the data so there is a complete record of your pregnancy. My programming allows for such logical decision making."

She wanted to wring her AI neck. "Why didn't you just say so yesterday?"

"You were not in the mood or frame of mind to listen."

Jack groaned. Now she had a computer getting on to her. "Oh, you _are_ a piece of work."

"Thank you. My programmers would be most pleased to hear that."

She rolled her eyes then a thought came to her. "Speaking of, can you project a hologram of yourself from this device?"

"Of course. You may design me to appear as you like."

Eron's eyes lit up. "Can I offer a few…suggestions?"

"Yeah right! I'm sure she'd end up wearing a tight uniform with her boobs spilling out of it."

He had a huge grin on his face. "Now that you mention it…not a bad idea. She'd be blonde as well and have-."

"Ugh Eron!" Jack put her hand up and scrunched her face. "TMI!"

"TMI?"

"Too much information! Can I get on with this now?"

He shrugged. "It's _your_ hologram."

"Nice to know we're in agreement about that. Ok, Santé, I want a female, age range forty to fifty."

"Why so old?"

Jack glared at him. "If I thought smacking you would do me any good, I'd do it!"

"I can pretend it hurts if that will make you feel better."

She groaned but was smiling. "What have I unknowingly unleashed?"

"Too late for regrets now. Are you going to finish your doctor or what?"

"Where is duct tape when you really need it? Yes, I'll finish her if you can keep your trap shut for five minutes. Ok, where was I? Hair. Light brown, eyes are green. Slightly rounded figure." She had given enough information for a composite to be projected and it appeared before her. "Wow. Ok, eyes need to be a little larger. Can you make her cheeks a little pink? Great. Her hair needs to be longer, to her shoulders and wavy."

"Jack, is your hologram description now complete?"

"Almost. Can you show me what she looks like when she smiles?" Santé did as requested. "Give her a dimple on her left cheek when she smiles and then I'm done."

Eron studied the hologram she had created, then looked at Jack. "Who is she?"

"My mom…well, sort of. I just wanted a familiar looking face so this won't be so impersonal."

Santé, as the hologram, smiled at her. "May I sit?" She gestured toward the sofa.

"Yes." She was completely fascinated by the hologram. Its movements and mannerisms were so natural that anyone would have thought it was a video of a real person. The fact that it was aware of the physical surroundings was even more unreal.

"Now then. What did you want to ask me?"

"I know that my hormones are going to go through the roof soon but I'm wondering how it affects things like my skin and hair, the scent specifically."

"As the HCG levels and hormone activity increases it will affect the natural oils your body produces, which provide a scent . It's imperceptible though with the exception of animals. They have a heightened sense of smell."

"Why did you ask her a question like that?"

"Because Riddick already noticed that I don't smell the same last night."

"He can _smell_ that? She said it was imperceptible."

"With the exception of animals. I know you're both Furyan but the two of you are so different. It's almost like brain and brawn, although Riddick is certainly not stupid by any means. I don't know how he does it, but he has always been able to smell things that no one else could. That's why he's so good at reading people. Certain emotions trigger chemical reactions in the body that produce scents and he can smell them."

"Such as?"

"Fear or any emotion close to it that stresses the body such as anxiety, anger. When I posed as a boy he was able to rat me out because of his nose. He can also smell arousal, which I'm sure came in quite handy before he met me." She turned back to Santé. "Let me ask you this, will my scent get stronger or is this just a one-time change?"

"It will get stronger until your levels peak. Your scent, as you call it, will grow stronger daily. Typically your levels will double every thirty hours on average."

She ran her fingers through her hair and clutched her head. "Just wonderful!"

"When are you going to tell him?"

"I don't know Eron. I certainly don't think I should while he's in the middle of planning an invasion!"

"Don't you think he'll notice your scent growing stronger?"

"He said he wouldn't be around a lot so maybe he won't. I mean, how _much_ can it really change? Besides, he thinks my scent changed because of the drugs I was given and expects me to be back to myself in a couple of days."

"In a couple of days, we'll be fully engaged in a battle if things go as Riddick would like."

"Then I have no choice. I'll tell him once it's over. I doubt he'll be on board once it all starts anyway."

"Jack, if you have no further questions, I'll shut down now to conserve power."

"Go ahead." She picked up the device and looked around the room. "I'm going to hide this in my closet then get cleaned up. Can you find Aereon and bring her back here? We need to make arrangements and get her list together quickly."

"How long do you need?"

"An hour at most."

* * *

After six hours of planning, Eron, Aereon, and Jack finished compiling the list of people that they would set free on Earth. It was going to take three full transports. Over three thousand people total from Helion Prime and other planets. Aereon had obviously been quite busy. 

"This will at least get them to a well populated planet. I've spoken to Riddick and he said we can use the treasury and cash it in. We'll take care of that first, then distribute it once we have them on board the transport. I'm going to take care of contacting the immigration authorities and getting a place for them to stay. I'll pay for it up front so they won't need to worry about that for a week."

"Three thousand people? Where can you put them all?" Aereon was dubious that lodging could be procured for all of them.

"Hotels. The kind that have kitchens and other appliances. Many of these people are related or we have the entire family so it won't be as many rooms as you might think. Speaking of kitchens, I don't know about you two but I'm starving."

"Do you want me to call down?"

Jack stopped and thought then cocked her head to the side with a grin. "No. Although Maya surely let everyone know I'm not dead, I have yet to make a public appearance. I'm going to get dressed. I'll meet you down there in twenty minutes."

* * *

As she was thumbing through her closet she thought how great the gowns would be as she started to show. She never liked the baggy maternity clothes she had seen before and wanted something sleek. "If I'm going to get a belly, by god I'm showing it. These will fit the entire time…unless there's a stretch limit." She made a mental note to herself to see about getting some pants and shirts made from the fabric. She refused to wear these dresses everyday. 

Unknown to Eron and Jack, Maya had been in such a snit that she had not bothered to tell anyone about Jack. Only some of the service workers had seen her when she went to the med lab and they didn't tend to gab. When Jack walked into the hall, the sound level of the conversation dropped dramatically. A few friendly faces, none of which were of her gender, rose and greeted her as she walked.

Eron offered her his hand as she walked up the steps. "You do know how to create a stir."

"I guess Maya didn't say a word." A glass was placed next to her plate and she saw that it wasn't wine.

He noticed her surprise. "I told them not to serve you wine. I made up a story that your kidnapper gave you wine and had it laced with a drug that made you horribly ill and now you can't drink it anymore."

"Very creative and thoughtful. I didn't even think about the fact that I always have a glass with dinner."

"I do have my moments." Eron's eyes left hers and were following something else. Jack looked and it was Shana, the blond who had come to her room with Maya. She smiled watching Eron watch her.

"I see you've found your next flavor." She had to bump him to get his attention.

"What did you say? Flavor?"

"Yes, flavor. It's a much nicer way of referring to your conquests. Or has she already been sampled?"

Eron turned a light shade of red and she laughed out loud drawing a few eyes. "No, she hasn't."

"She's adorable."

"Riddick said she was a 'cute little thing' and he was right. Something about her is different from the others."

"Let's see, she's not as whorish, self-gratifying, over sexed, licentious…you can stop me at any time."

"She's none of those things…oddly enough. She is shy though. I can tell by the way she looks around and walks."

"Have you spoken to her yet?"

"No."

That she couldn't believe. "No? Since when did you take aim and-."

"She's different. I'm not quite sure how she managed to make it up here and maintain herself as she is."

"Oh for Pete's sake!" Jack started to stand up and he grabbed her wrist.

"What in the devil do you think you're doing?"

"If you won't go to her, then I'll bring her here. You're obviously enamored with her and of all of the women I've seen hanging off of you, I actually _like_ this one. She's decent from all outward appearances."

"I do _not_ need your interference in my lov-, in my personal affairs."

"Love life?" Jack stared at him for a moment driving him completely insane.

"Would you stop?"

"Answer my question and then you'll know if I'll stop."

He groaned. "What is it?"

"Have you ever interfered in _my_ personal life?"

He let his head fall into his hands. "Fuck."

She sat straight up trying not to laugh out loud again. "I don't think I've ever heard you say that word."

"It seemed appropriate at the time. Go ahead Kyra. Do your worst."

She clapped her hands. "Oh, if only Vaako were here to see you in this much agony. It would make his day…his week even."

"What's that expression of yours about small favors?"

"Thank god for small favors?"

"Yes, that's the one exactly. What are your plans?"

"Oh no. My method will be my secret. That way you won't expect it when it happens."

"I think I have lost my appetite."

"Tonight is steak. I know you won't turn that down. I'll be back in a minute. Knowing Vaako and Riddick they'll forget to order food."

Jack walked into the kitchen and found they had forgotten to order food to be sent up. When she turned around Shana was there. "Shana!" She gave the woman a huge hug. "You saw my signal, good. So, what do you think?"

Shana blushed. "He's handsome, especially when he smiles. But-."

"But what. You can be honest with me."

"I've heard he doesn't stay with a woman long. I'm not like these others and you know that. Their lifestyle isn't mine."

"I know that. You dated Marc for how long before you even let him kiss you?"

"Two months."

"And I had to hear about it everyday in class. What you need to remember is that you are in control. He isn't the type of man to pressure a woman, so you needn't worry about that. Don't do anything that makes you uncomfortable and if you dangle the cheese just out of the rat's reach…"

"It will make the rat work harder?"

"Exactly…and you have got that rat turned inside out. He knows you're different and I think he's intimidated and infatuated at the same time. Let him get to know you much the same way Marc did. He was no saint himself, but he reformed for you."

"I'm surprised the two of you were never an item with the way you both carried on."

"Oh he tried, but once he figured out that I knew more about technology than he did, he backed off. We had a friendly rivalry going between us, but that's as far as it went."

"What do I say about how I got here? I didn't whore my way up like the others."

"You let him know that as well, but don't tell him how. Let him wonder." Jack drew a note out from her sleeve. "Take this up to him. Walk up the stairs but don't sit unless he asks you, which he will. Tell him it's from me and that you were asked to wait for a response. Don't introduce yourself. Let him do the leading."

Jack watched from the kitchen. Much to Eron's surprise, Shana approached him. He did invite her to sit and she could tell he was dragging it out so he could speak with her. Before she left she saw him flash one of his smiles.

"Well?"

"He asked me to tell you that he will meet you in your room in two hours."

"Two hours?"

"He offered to give me a tour of the ship since I'm new and I accepted."

"I thought he'd make a move. Remember he's a rat. A very nice, loveable rat, but a rat." She took Shana's hands. "Before you go I want to apologize for what you had to go through while you were on Noran's ship. Bringing you to this ship isn't much, but I wanted to at least try and partially make up for what happened by providing better living conditions for you and the others I know from New Mecca."

"It wasn't your fault and I have heard that he's been captured."

"Yes, he's on this ship under lock and key until Riddick gets a chance to deal with him."

"Then that's all I needed to hear." She hugged Jack.

"He's waiting on you. Have fun."

Jack watched from her vantage point as Eron held out his arm for Shana. He looked almost in her direction as if he was searching, and had a smirk on his face.

* * *

Two hours and forty-five minutes later there was a knock on her door. A rather insistent knock. 

"Hmmm. Wonder who that could be? And he's late, too."

She poured a glass of wine and opened the door and he took it as he walked in, drinking liberally from it. "I should throttle your neck for that stunt you pulled."

"But…?"

He sat back in a chair and looked almost perplexed and happy at once. "She's positively lovely. Nothing like the others at all. She wouldn't tell me how she got here, but it didn't take me long to figure it out….Kyra." She didn't say a word, just grinned. "She's from New Mecca."

"Really? Small universe."

"Like hell and you're cruel."

"Why would you say that?"

"She'll be gone with the others before the end of the week."

"No she won't." Jack was smiling like a Cheshire cat.

He gulped the rest of the wine and sat forward in his chair. "Care to repeat that?"

"She wants to return to New Mecca to help them rebuild so she's coming back with us."

"Coming back with _us_?"

Jack sat down feeling like the wind was knocked out of her. He sounded as though the thought of coming back wasn't in his plans. "You _are_ coming back with Riddick and me aren't you? God! Tell me you aren't crossing over."

"I never intended on crossing over, but I imagined that we would go our separate ways after that."

Jack was actually hurt at the thought that he would just go his own way. "Is that what you want?" He was going to say something then stopped, so she took the chance to step in and her voice was firm. "Look. I've got Riddick. Enough said there. I've got Randy, who is like a little brother to me and he's my right hand in my business. I have Grant, who has been the closest thing to a father I've had since my dad died.

Then there's you. Had you not been here, I don't think I could have stayed. This is sounding really mushy, but you're there right when I have needed you without fail. I've also been amazed at how Riddick has been around you. I know you guys have this Furyan thing between you, but this goes beyond that. And it surely goes beyond the hierarchy that exists here. I've never known him to talk to anyone like he does you. If you don't come back, you'll really screw things up for me. I have a slot for each man, what he offers is unique, and I'm dependent on the slot your ass sits in just as much as the other three."

Eron was speechless…for a moment. "Can you keep a secret?"

She raised her right hand, "From here 'til Underverse comes. Spill it."

"It's Vaako."

Jack's mouth was agape, but it quickly turned into a huge smile. "Holy shit! He doesn't want to cross over does he?"

"You cannot say one word to him or to Riddick. He firmly believes Riddick won't allow it, so I was planning on taking a separate ship so he could come with me."

"When did he decide this?"

"When Toal attacked Riddick."

"Why does he think that he wouldn't be allowed to leave?"

Eron knew what he was going to say next would come as a shock since they all had worked so hard to keep it a secret. "Because he was always faithful until Riddick arrived, whereas I was not."

"He knows your Furyan? Eron, do you know what this could mean for you? Did you tell him?"

"No. He reasoned it out on his own and just asked no more than two weeks ago. I consider him a friend and I wasn't going to keep it from him. I had planned on telling him myself, but it worked out best this way. He had accepted it before he even asked me. He knows exactly what that information could do if it got out and he assured me that he would never say a word. I believe him."

That calmed Jack down a bit. She had confidence in Vaako. "He's a man of his word, that's for sure. He's probably one of the most honor driven men I've ever met." Jack pursed her lips and her eyes narrowed as she plotted. "Did I tell you about that fifth slot I have?"

Eron didn't have to guess where she was going with this. "There's a fifth slot? Vaako's size?"

"Yep."

"You think Riddick would let him come back with us?"

"Since my kidnapping things have altered between the two of them. I noticed it last night. Vaako wasn't calling him 'my lord' for one thing and I just had this feeling that Riddick sees him as working with him, not for him. Does that make sense?"

"You may have a point. I went through a similar transition with him myself. So this might work?"

"Might? It will. It has to. Even if Riddick balks, you bring Vaako on a different ship and you come settle in New Freedom. He can't do damn thing about where you choose to live."

"He may not like it."

"What's he gonna do? Take Vaako by the ear and march his ass back to the Underverse? He'll get over it. We need to work it slowly though."

"Let me take care of it. He'll see you coming from a mile away."

"Are you trying to tell me I'm not subtle?"

"Actually, I thought I was being quite blatant. You are not subtle."

"Fine. You take care of it. I'll intervene at the midnight hour if needed."

"Can we get back to talking about Shana now?"

"Oh, right. We were talking about her weren't we?"

"Yes, we were. So she wants to rebuild New Mecca. May I ask how?"

"She specialized in reurbanization and architecture in school. She's already done some drawings and her concept sketches are incredible."

"So _that's_ how you know her? You went to school together?"

"Kind of. I went to school with a guy she dated and thought she was a great person. That's how I met her. She was a couple of years behind us. How was your tour by the way?"

"Very pleasant." He knew she wanted to know more.

"That's it?"

"Very, very pleasant. We're having dinner tomorrow night barring any war-related emergencies."

"In the main hall?"

"No, that makes too much of a statement and implies a relationship that isn't there. We're eating in the conservatory. Thanks for the push by the way."

"Just trying to look out for the men in my life. Besides, if I have to deal with a woman of yours, I'd rather she not be a skank."

* * *

Jack had been asleep for a few hours by the time Riddick made it back to their room. He looked at the clock as he littered the floor with his clothes. It was almost two in the morning and he and Vaako were meeting at seven to brief the soldiers. They would be six hours out of orbit by then. By lunch time, he'd be on Sigma-3 doing recon. 

He slipped into bed quietly and wrapped his arm around her middle. His eyes had been closed for less than a minute when he opened them again and frowned. _That scent on her isn't going away. It's stronger. What the hell is going on?_

* * *

His alarm went off at six-thirty. He turned over and promptly fell off the sofa. "Shit!" Slightly disoriented, he remembered that her scent bothered him so much he couldn't sleep with her. He tried for over an hour and it was like the pillows and sheets all smelled like her. _Not her. That's not her scent._

Making his way back into the bedroom he walked to her side so he could see her face and squatted next to the bed. _She doesn't look sick._ Her hand was near his face and he sniffed it, immediately feeling his gut twist. It was stronger than he remembered last night. It wasn't that he didn't like the scent. It was actually nice. It just wasn't hers though. He couldn't fathom what could make her scent change so rapidly. Her report had checked out fine but he was beginning to doubt it.

He was showered and dressed in record time. He had a door to knock on before he would meet Vaako. Only he didn't knock. He pounded.

"Eron!" He bellowed his name, making sure that he was heard.

Eron sat straight up in bed and groaned. "Riddick? This is no humane way for a person to wake up." Opening the door, Riddick burst through it like a bull. "Good morning to you, too."

"Something is going on with her and I need to know what it is."

Eron knew exactly what it was but he had to play dumb. "Going on?"

"Physically. Her scent is different. I thought it was that crap they paralyzed her with but it's getting stronger, not weaker. I couldn't even sleep in the same bed with her last night it bothered me so much."

"Is it that _bad_ of a smell?"

"No. Just the opposite, but it's not _her_ fucking scent. I don't know what she's got, but something is happening to her that's making it change and it's getting worse. Her report was clear. You would tell me if she's sick wouldn't you?"

"Even if she asked me not to I would." He wasn't lying. She wasn't sick so he felt no guilt after saying it.

"Then it's something the med lab didn't pick up on. I don't have a choice. I'm going to have to take her to Sigma-3 this afternoon when I go down there. She's going to see a doctor."

"You will frighten her to death if you explain this the way you did me."

"I've got troops to prepare in case we do invade. I don't have time to explain it to her. That's why I'm here."

"What would you have me say to her?" He hated pulling this acting job on Riddick but this wasn't his story to tell.

"You're the man gifted to talk. Think of somethin'. Have her in the docking bay no later than eleven and ask her to pack a bag for us both. We'll be spending the night off ship. I've got my com link in case she gives you any trouble."

Riddick left as quickly as he stormed in, slamming the door behind him. Eron sat on his sofa and shook his head. "Papa bear is going to get the news a few days earlier than she expected."

* * *

He was at her door no later than nine and she had already eaten and was dressed. "Pack a bag for yourself and Riddick. You're spending the night off ship." Jack's face split into a grin. 

"Really? He's taking me down there today?"

"You are to leave in two hours."

"Did he say why he changed his mind?"

_She has no idea._ "Yes, he did. He said your scent was even stronger and it shouldn't have been. Apparently it disturbed him enough that he slept on the sofa last night. He's convinced you're sick, but that the med lab couldn't diagnose it. He's taking you to a doctor."

Jack almost fell to the floor, just nearly catching the chair she was trying to sit in. "I'm going to have to tell him today? God, I'm not ready. Was he upset?"

"That's putting it mildly. He's angry."

"He gets that way when a situation is out of his hands. I'm not about to let him get as far as the doctor's office. I'll tell him once we check into a hotel. If he still wants to take me, I'll let him. Or maybe I_ should_ let him take me to a doctor. Let him hear it from someone official. No, I can't do that. He'll know the med-lab should have picked up on that. I've got to do this….today." Her chin has been quivering the entire time and she finally broke down.

Eron knelt in front of her. "You've got to stop this. Have a little faith in the man."

"I know. I'm just scared and frustrated. I wanted to tell him on my own time. Why in the hell couldn't the man get a massive head cold or something so he couldn't smell me?"

"This ship isn't exactly a bastion for germs. We're quite a sterile race of people…in more way than one." He managed to at least pull a smile out of her.

"I need to get us packed…wait, I don't have suitcases or anything like it."

"We don't have suitcases as you say, but I can send up a small trunk."

"That's fine and Eron? Thank you yet once again."

* * *

They had already come up to take the truck half an hour ago and now it was time for her to go. She left her room and Eron was there. 

"Thought you might like some company."

"To walk me down death row? Cause that's what this feels like."

"It won't be so bad."

"Have you ever been in a small ship with Riddick when he's angry with you?"

"No."

"Then you don't know the meaning of bad."

"He isn't angry with you, just what's _going on_ with you."

"I fail to see the difference and he won't either. It's the way he is."

Eron had enough of her doom and gloom. It was tiring and no matter what he said she was determined to stay wallowed in the misery of her own making. "If you could kindly remove the sunshine you've got so firmly stuck up your ass you might be able to see the light at the end of the tunnel."

She stopped dead in her tracks and her hands went to her hips. He was bracing himself for her to lash out at him. She did indeed whip around but she immediately put a hand to her mouth as she attempted to suppress her laughter. She walked back to him and kissed his cheek. "Thank you."

Walking again he was right beside her, quite puzzled by what she just did. "My pleasure?"

"I needed that. I deserved it. That was a great line by the way. Can I borrow it?"

"Coming from the mouth herself that's quite a compliment and yes, feel free to use it any time the situation warrants."

Jack told Eron she wanted to meet Riddick alone. The moment she saw him she could tell he was tense and it was all because of her. "Are we ready?"

"They brought the trunk on so we're set." He turned and walked in and she repeated a mantra in her head as she boarded the ship. _No doom and gloom. It'll be okay. If he acts like an ass, the bastard will pay._

They both strapped in, he got clearance and took off. Five minutes into their flight and he wasn't talking. She couldn't stand it. "How long will it take us to get down there?"

"Two hours." She cringed. Two hours of hell. She thought about just telling him now. They would have two hours to talk and he couldn't walk away from her. Then again, they were far too close to return and she didn't want that. That would be worse, for him to leave her and all she could do was wonder.

"Eron told me why you wanted me to go."

"Figured he would."

She gritted her teeth. Two hours of two to three word sentences were going to drive her insane. "Do I smell _that _bad?"

"Jack."

"It's a valid question. Answer it."

"No."

He walked into that one and she was going to bait him. "No, you won't answer it or no I don't smell that bad."

"You don't smell."

"Eron said you said I did." _Okay, so that sounded so third grade, but who cares. He's pissing me off._

His knuckles on the controls turned white. "I never said you smelled. I said your scent was wrong."

"And it was stronger?'

"Yes."

"But it doesn't smell bad?"

"No."

"I mean, I could see why you would worry if it smells bad. I would think something was wrong, since bad smells are generally associated with bad things…things that rot, the trash. But if it doesn't smell bad then couldn't it be something-."

"It's not _your_ scent. End of story."

"Story sucks." She propped her feet up on the console and slumped in her seat. This aggravated him when she was a kid and from the look he cast at her it still did. "So what's the game plan?"

"Dock. Hotel. Doctor. Then we'll see based on what he says."

"She."

"What?"

"She. I don't see male doctors."

"Who said you had a choice?"

"It's my body Riddick! I haven't let a male doctor touch me since I was raped so don't tell me I don't have a fucking choice!" Neither of them was speaking. She kept her eyes straight ahead and fumed. _I hope like hell you can smell the anger on me you son of a bitch._

_Way to go Rick. Fucked that up good. _"Jack I-."

"Don't sweat it. You didn't know." She unbuckled her restraints and stood up.

"Where are you going?"

"Thought I'd jog around the block or something like that. Anything to make this trip past faster."

Riddick had taken a ship capable of long range travel so they could appear to have come from a distance. As such, it had one bedroom, which she found and made herself comfortable. She was resting but could not fall completely asleep. They were only twenty minutes into the trip and she was right. It had been hell. Ten minutes later she felt the mattress give from his weight. She waited silently, wondering what he would say.

He didn't say a thing. He felt like a royal jackass. It was not knowing what was wrong with her that made him angry, but he shouldn't have taken it out on her. He hated guilt. Knowing he should apologize on top of feeling guilty was even worse. He dealt with them both the only way he knew how. He curled up behind her and held her in his arms. Inhaling her natural fragrance he let it wash over him. She was still there, he reasoned, only now with undertones of something else he couldn't describe. He wanted to believe she was right. That if it didn't smell bad, it might not be bad. But what in the hell could cause that?

He had been holding her for over an hour when the alarm went off altering him that it was time to bring the craft in for its final approach. He kissed her cheek. "We need to strap in."

They were hailed a few minutes later. "Sigma-3 space sport to incoming craft in sector A-5. Please identify and state your reason for docking."

"This is the N-monger. Just passin' through for the night before heading through the worm hole to Earth."

"How many on board?"

"Two."

"N-monger you are cleared for landing at docking slot B-9. Enjoy your stay on Sigma-3."

Even as he was landing he could tell that Sigma-3 wasn't anything like he remembered. It had been a mining town and a small settlement at that. The Company had discovered a mineral that became a key ingredient in a powerful new fuel cell. At least that was their public story.

When he was here, part of his responsibilities had been to sweep the area around the settlement and kill anything that threatened those who lived there. That was before he was sent to the academy. It had changed all right. It was still on the small side but it now resembled a thriving, up and coming city. Then again, the more things changed, the more they stayed the same and that is what he was here to find out. A pretty face always had the potential for hiding the heart of a viscous bitch. He took a deep breath after leaving the ship. The air definitely smelled the same and that wasn't the best sign. There was always something foul about it and it was still there.

Riddick picked up their trunk and they hailed a cab to take them to a nearby hotel. Jack took a look at it out of her window. "Nice."

She didn't want to go inside though. This was the first fresh air she had breathed in months and the thought of going into a small hotel room made her feel claustrophobic. The closer they got to their room, the more Jack had to struggle to keep her nerves settled. She felt nauseous and knew it had nothing to do with morning sickness. She passed the keycard through its slot and opened the door. She let Riddick pass through with their trunk then got her first good look at the room.

"Oh my god! This room is beautiful."

The room was easily twice the size of their rooms on the Necropolis. It was completely opposite of what they were used to. This was bright, open, cheerful, and serene. She saw the curtains gently blowing and headed straight for the deck. Finding the part in the curtains she opened them and pulled the door further open. The breeze hit her face and smelled like salt. "Is there an ocean nearby?"

"Yeah, about a mile. Nothin' like your beach. All rocks."

"Still smells nice. Didn't realize how much I missed it."

She looked back in the room and he was sitting at the desk on the computer. She walked back inside and drew the shade curtains together to block out all but a little natural light in the room for him. He pulled off his goggles as she walked away. He was looking at the directory for doctors. She moved to the sofa and breathed deeply. She had to do it now.

"Riddick."

"I found the doctors in town. You can pick one."

"I don't need a doctor."

He turned around in the chair. "Jack I'm not going to argue with you about this. If I have to drag you there over my shoulder I will."

She couldn't look at him. "I'm not refusing to go. What I meant is that I don't need a doctor…because I know what's wrong with me." From the corner of her eye she saw him get up. He drug the chair he was sitting on in front of her, which forced her to look at him.

"I'm listening." He was getting that gut twisting feeling all over again. She couldn't keep her hands still and what he smelled bordered on fear. "Jack is this about your cyst?"

"Partially." She tucked her hair behind her ear despite the fact it was firmly in place. "I shouldn't have had that cyst at all. That _kind_ of cyst. It should be impossible."

"Because of the surgery you had." She nodded.

"Only women who can have children get those."

His eyebrows turned down as what she said registered. His own heart was hammering. "But you can't have kids."

"_Couldn't_…have kids." He had been leaning in and now he pulled away from her and sat back in his chair. It was like he was pulling away from her emotionally, too. He appeared to be calm but he was a master at hiding what he was feeling and she just wished he would say something. Anything. Show some kind of reaction or that he even had a hint of what she was going to tell him. She always got the clues he gave her. Why in the hell couldn't _he_ do it for once?

"I'm pregnant."

He rose out of his chair in a state of disbelief. "What?" She cringed and sunk her nails into the palms of her hands to keep herself from losing it. She looked up at him and suddenly got angry.

"I'm pregnant, breeding, multiplying, knocked up, being fruitful, expecting, and my _own_ personal favorite, I've got a bun in the oven. I'm not sure how else you'd like me to describe it."

"You can't get pregnant Jack. How? How the _fuck_ does this work?"

He was almost in her face, and on the verge of yelling at her, and she had it. She got up off the sofa and pushed against his chest as hard as she could. "I have to explain that to a grown man?"

"You know what the fuck I'm talking about. You _told_ me you couldn't get pregnant. Not ever. That's what you fucking said when I asked you about birth control _months _ago."

"Son of a bitch! That's some shit coming from you considering you didn't give a fuck about knocking me up when you took me home from that bar on my birthday!"

He flinched a little when she hit the truth.

"You think I lied to you? Why would I do that? If I wanted a kid that badly I could have fucked anyone at any time. I didn't think I _could_ get pregnant until the med-lab confirmed it two days ago! Everything I told you was the truth. If you want to go to a doctor's office right now and have them pull my records, then let's go, but do NOT call me a liar. I may hold things back from you temporarily until the time is right, but I have always been honest."

"You still haven't answered _how_ this could happen."

"Think about it. I got cut up and healed repeatedly, not to mention impaled and healed with that snappy little regen tool. It fixed my injuries. It fixed _everything_."

"You had tumors that messed you up. How can it fix that?"

"_That _was fixed with surgery. The regen tool fixes anything that has been done to the body other than by Mother Nature herself. That includes surgery."

"So you're just good as new and now you're pregnant? Well that's just fucking great." He ran his hands over his head exasperated then turned around and pointed at her. "What I want to know is why didn't you see this coming?"

Jack just stood there with her mouth open, incredulous that he even thought that, much less said it.

"Me? Why didn't _I _see this coming? I can't believe you're blaming this on me! Last time I had a sex ed class it took two people to make a baby. I didn't know anything more about that regen tool than you. I never thought it would have been possible. NEVER. I even screamed at the damn med-lab that it wasn't possible after I got the results."

"I've seen you with the twins and with Ziza. Even with your friend Blake's kids. You love them. You love being around them. You want kids Jack."

"What shit are you trying to sell? That I wanted kids so badly that I kept my mouth shut because I thought it _could _happen? Let's apply a little logic to this, shall we? Why would I want to have a child on that ship? They can't have babies. They don't want them around! Why would I consciously _choose _to bring a child into a place like that? Furthermore, I would want to find out _before _I got pregnant if the father had any hang ups about it. Yes, I want kids, but I never would have purposely wanted to have a child like this. Sometimes you have to just deal with life as it comes."

"Deal? I can't deal with this. I can't be a father to any kid. That's one job I never wanted. Not with the fucked up way my own life turned out."

"You did right by me when I needed you and you've been doing quite well since I set up your new identity. You're life isn't so fucked up anymore. Or does that not matter?"

"That was different. You weren't a baby that I was responsible for from the day it was born. Dammit, look what I did to you Jack. I turned you into a murderer."

"Did you stick a gun in my hand and force me to pull the trigger or force me to sink a knife in someone? No. You taught me how to protect myself. I never killed anyone that didn't come after me or you first. How many have you _really_ killed in cold blood that didn't deserve it?" He didn't answer her. "What's that? Can't hear you? Probably because the answer is NONE. You're not the fucking monster you've been made out to be. I couldn't ever come to love a man like that."

He picked up his goggles and put them back on then grabbed his jacket. She stared at him, but the passionate anger wasn't there. She sounded almost serene when she spoke.

"Now this is Riddick at his best. Running away when it gets too hot. Go ahead. It still won't change the fact that in less than nine months I'm having your child."

"I _can't_ do this." He was on his way to the door.

"Then I'll do it without you." That stopped him cold.

"What?"

"I'll go home. I've got Grant and Randy and I know I can count on them. Regardless, this child will have a father figure even if you're not up for the job."

He left her then, slamming the door behind him and that's when she completely broke down. She had at least managed to keep some of her dignity even thought she was dying inside. Being stabbed or shot, she had never felt pain tear through her like this. She slipped to the floor with her back resting against the bed and her knees pulled to her chest and sobbed.

"Have a little faith in the man Eron? What a fucking joke!"

* * *

So...it's finally out there. Yes, you'll have to wait to see what happens next. 

Next chapter is cooking as we speak. Not quite ready yet though...

In the meantime...REVIEW! Please :D You know I live for it. Thank you!


	53. Trying to Forget

Your responses to the last chapter were INCREDIBLE to say the least. I can't tell you how many times I read the reviews. I put my responses to each of you at the bottom of this chapter. Thank you SO MUCH for taking the time to let me know your comments and how much you enjoyed it! Love you guys! Keep it up, please!

* * *

Riddick was furious. That was one of the chief reasons he had used whores. _They _took care of things so shit like this couldn't happen. He decided long ago that he never wanted to bring a child into the world. It was too fucked up a place and so was his life. No kid deserved to wonder when the mercs would show up to take his dad. No kid deserved to have their safety at risk because his father's life was royally fucked up. 

They needed a stable home with two parents. Two parents who would protect their children and help them grow up like they should. At least that was all he ever wanted for himself when he was a child. But he wasn't meant for a life like that. He could look through the glass window at families eating in restaurant. However he never saw himself sitting in the father's chair. It wasn't destined for him.

She was right, his life was different now, but that couldn't stop the 'what ifs' from plaguing his mind. What if his identity was compromised like hers had been and they came after his family? What if they were hurt when mercs showed up? What if they did come after him? Would _he_ stay? Would he take them with him or would he run and leave it all behind? Look after thine own ass. Wasn't that his motto? Adding Jack to it, he had two people to look after. She could pretty much take care of herself though. Adding a child? Fucking insane.

What the hell did he know about being a father anyway? He never had a father. Never had anything close to it. Iman was the only moral influence that he came close to having in his life and that was short lived. A few of the group homes he lived in were run by good people, but he was never with them long enough to even remotely consider being a parent himself one day. He didn't want a repeat of his own childhood and if he didn't have a good example to follow, then that's exactly what his own kid would get.

All he had wanted was Jack. She was the only bright thing he ever had. She had a big heart and she shared it, but in the end it all came back to him and he liked it that way. He wanted things to stay the way they were. They were good together.

He walked a few blocks until he came to a bar on the main street of the town.

"I need a fucking drink…or two, or more."

Doing recon was the last thing on his mind and would stay that way until he could stop thinking of Jack and the baby. The inside of the bar was dark, even for the middle of the afternoon. Perfect he thought. The darker the better. He found a table in the quietest part of the bar and sat with his back to the wall. Eventually a waitress came by.

"The name's Tracy and I'll be takin' care of you. Wanna menu big guy?" He lazily looked up at the gum-smacking woman through his goggles.

"No. Bring me a beer. Whatever you've got on draft."

"I won't be long."

She was overly friendly to the point of flirting. Looking at her she wasn't spectacular but she wasn't bad either. Brunette as well, which was a plus. He took the time to observe her as she strutted away. She had an exaggerated swing to her hips, knowing he was watching her. He wondered what the dress code was for the staff in the bar. From what he had seen, must be less is more because there wasn't a one who didn't have her boobs and ass hanging out. Not that he minded.

"Certainly won't complain about the eye candy. Looks like I'll have more than a beer to keep my mind off of _her_."

Tracy brought his beer along with a bowl of unshelled peanuts. She made a point to bend over when she put both items on the table to give him and extra long and close look at what she had to offer. Riddick couldn't keep the smirk off his face, which only encouraged her further. She started to leave but he held his hand up and downed the beer quickly. She sat down and crossed her arms under her breasts to push them up before leaning on it.

"Do you want another beer….or you need somethin' else?"

He licked his lips and leaned toward her a little. "Yeah, I need something else."

Tracy had to hold herself down from jumping him. He was absolutely the hottest guy she had seen in months and his voice gave her goose bumps. No question in her mind. She wanted him and there wasn't much she wasn't willing to do to get a piece. Riddick smiled. _This bitch is in heat something bad. _He could smell it on her. Not to mention cheap perfume that reminded him of the whores he used to visit. His thoughts drifted to Maya. She's a whore, but at least she had a little more class about her. But then again, sometimes class was just too much trouble. _This could get interesting._

"Name it big guy."

"Wondering what time it was." She sat up straight. That wasn't what she wanted him to say at all. She wasn't deterred though.

"It's a little after one. Why you have somewhere you gotta be?"

"Not anytime soon…Tracy." Hearing his voice say her name, and the way he said it made her melt.

"Anything else?"

"Right now, just another beer."

"Comin' right up." She gave him a brilliant smile and returned to the bar. "Oh, he's playin' hard to get. I like that game." She leaned over the counter and squealed. "Damn he's hot! Dee! Have you seen that guy? He ain't from around here that's for sure."

"First of all Tracy, you think every guy that walks in here is hot. Why should this one be any different?"

"At least peek at him. He's got the biggest muscles, a deep sexy as hell voice, and he's bald but it's fuckin' hot on him."

Dee paused for a moment hearing the description of the man, then shook her head. "I'll take a peek." She poured her the beer and then snuck a peek between some boxes. She couldn't see details since he was in a dark corner, but there was something about him that nagged at her. "From what I see, which isn't much, he's got a great body."

"Great? Just great? Shit Dee, he'll give me a night in bed I know I'll never forget."

Dee rolled her eyes. "Aren't you getting a little ahead of yourself? Do you even know his name?"

"Don't need to for what I plan on doing." She winked at her then brought his beer to him. "Here ya go big guy. I'll be back in a few to check on ya."

It didn't take him long to finish his next beer. He wasn't in the mood to savor it, just to start feeling the alcohol in his system, which was why he wasn't bothering to eat. Tracy was ever vigilant, keeping an eye on his beer so she could strut back over to his table. Riddick felt a little like prey, the way she was watching him. She was waiting for her chance to strike.

This time she didn't ask. She brought him a beer. He didn't want another one, but he wasn't about to turn it down while she got him what he did want. "You're one thirsty man so I went ahead and brought you another."

She started to sit down but he shook his head. "I'll drink the beer, but I want something different next time."

"Oh? Whatever you want. You just tell Tracy."

Riddick took a moment to look her over. Despite not being able to see his eyes, she knew what he was doing and she let him look his fill. He almost chuckled. _This one's a real peace of work. She'd make a killing in a brothel as sexed up as she is. _"Tequila."

"A shot?"

"No. The bottle, limes, and salt."

Instead of going to get his bottle, she took a seat again, sitting right next to him. "You're a hard one to figure out. You may be a big guy, but you seem so shy."

He took a long drink to avoid answering her. Talking wasn't what he was in the mood for so why he hadn't told her to leave was beyond him. Not exactly totally beyond him. He wanted the attention. Needed something that didn't require him to feel or think. He needed something he could walk away from. This would piss Jack off, too, which was part of the appeal. And he was plenty pissed at her and hating God…again. In his current state of mind, he needed to forget everything. What better way to do that than find a little something to distract you with. He finally looked at Tracy.

"I'm not shy. Just quiet." He finished the rest of his beer and she picked up the glass.

"Quiet type? Somehow I kinda doubt that. I'll get your bottle."

She loved tequila. She loved it when guys did body shots off of her, too. When she got back to the bar she rapped her hands against it in anticipation. "Dee!"

Dee rolled her eyes. It was hard to get good help around here and Tracy wasn't exactly what you'd call good. She was at least on time though and never sick so she couldn't' get too upset with her. "Good god Tracy what now?"

"He wants Tequila. The bottle, limes, and salt."

Dee stole another look at the man that had Tracy so infatuated and got that nagging feeling again. She felt like she knew him. "I don't have an unopened bottle out here. You'll have to wait until I fill these orders first. Why don't you do your job and see to your _other_ tables…for once."

She reluctantly went around to her other customers and was fuming by the time Dee brought out the bottle. "How in the hell am I supposed to nail this guy if I can't get back to his table Dee?"

"Calm down cowgirl. The man's dick won't fall off before you can ride it. Hey, and no body shots in the bar Tracy. It's against code."

Tracy took the tray and smiled to herself. "It's only against code if you get caught."

She set down the three items and put the tray on another table. She turned around in time to see him suck on the lime. _He's got the most incredible mouth and lips._ When she sat down this time she purposely brushed her breasts against his arm.

"I don't think I've ever seen a man make sucking a lime look so hot."

Riddick almost laughed. That had to be one of the worst lines he had ever heard. He didn't even acknowledge it. He heard Tracy's quiet gasp when he licked the salt off the side of his hand. _She's either easy to please or hasn't been laid in a good long time. _He took a few more shots and she was still watching him.

"Had no idea that doing tequila shots was so fascinating."

"That's right big guy. You _have _no idea." She picked up a lime and suggestively flicked her tongue over it. "Are you stayin' in town long?"

"Just tonight." He caught the flicker in her eye. She was thinking she better make the most of her time.

"Oh? Business or pleasure?" He almost did a double-take. That was the exact same thing Jack had asked him when they met, but he had an entirely different reaction when this woman asked the same question. All of the sudden he coughed a little, the lime juice going doing the wrong way. _Fuck this! Got to get my mind off of her._

Tracy's hand was on his back, her breasts pushed up against his arm. "You all right?"

"Fine." Her hand remained on his back now that she had an excuse to put it there. She let her fingers dance over his muscles and shivered thinking about her hands clinging to them while she was writhing beneath him in bed.

"You know, I bet these shots of tequila could get a whole lot more interesting." She picked up the salt shaker and licked her lips.

"Really." He wasn't going to ask. He knew she'd tell him.

"Uh-huh." She took his hand that he had been licking the salt off of and brought it up to her neck. "You _could_ lick the salt off of here," then she slowly drew his fingers down and over the exposed swell of her breasts, "or maybe even here? Just need to get it a little wet."

Riddick took his hand back and leaned toward her neck. She cocked her head the opposite way to allow him closer access. Despite the perfume, he could make out her scent. _Not unpleasant but nothing like-._ He stopped himself before he finished the thought. Angry at where his mind led him, he licked her neck and applied the salt on impulse.

Tracy was in heaven…or at least getting very close to it. "Yeah baby, that's what I'm talkin' about."

He licked the salt from her neck and heard her moan, took a drink from the bottle, then got a lime. His throat felt uncomfortably tight and he cleared it but it didn't really help. He looked at her neck again and had absolutely no desire to repeat what he did. "My hand is easier." He went back to doing just that, much to Tracy's disappointment, and the constriction in his throat gradually diminished.

She wasn't going to be denied. "Maybe it's just a matter of making me easier to get to."

She straddled his chair and settled herself into his lap, grinding her ass against his crotch. Riddick gritted his teeth as his dick came to attention and began to grow hard. She smiled and gave him a throaty laugh feeling his enlarging bulge. "Oooh." She licked her lips, her face not too far from his. "You _are _a big guy." She was dying to find out just how much he was packing.

He couldn't help but notice how well endowed Tracy was as her chest was now inches from his face. She gave him a raunchy smile and slowly licked the top of one breast. Taking the salt, she sprinkled it on, squeezed them together, then placed a lime between them. "I do what I can to make sure our customers enjoy themselves."

He sat there for a moment with the tequila bottle in his hand. He grunted then gave in. _What the fuck_. He leaned in, licked the salt from the top of her breast, took a drink, then bit and sucked the lime nestled between her twin mounds. As his tongue slid across her skin she whimpered and moaned. She didn't sit still either. No way she could. Lust had her hips moving, pressing firmly against his arousal to feel as much she could. He was making her so hot that if she didn't come soon she thought she'd explode.

She quickly looked around the bar to see who was within easy sight of them and smiled when she saw how isolated they were. She couldn't wait. Snack on him now and eat the rest of him later. She needed to feel him hard and inside her and she needed it now. This wouldn't be the first time she had done this and the thought of getting caught made her even wetter than she already was.

First one hand, then the other headed down chest. She sat up a little to slips fingers between their bodies so she could rub his length through his pants. She bit the inside of her cheek to keep from squealing. From what she could feel, he was even bigger than she thought he might be and then some. Riddick had a feeling she might try and fuck him right here and damned if she wasn't going for it. The animal in him was ready and willing. That constricting feeling in his throat was back only worse this time. He tipped the bottle up and drank as her hands unbuttoned his pants. He almost coughed, struggling to work the muscles in his throat to swallow the liquor. Then his stomach knotted and began to burn painfully. Feeling the fabric of his pants loosen over his erection and her fingers on his skin he realized what his throat and gut were trying to tell him. It wasn't her he wanted.

Anyone half decent looking could have been grinding into his crotch, feeling him up, and would have gotten the same response out of him. His body was reacting like it was on automatic pilot. Fifteen, even ten years ago there was no questioning himself. He wouldn't have hesitated to take her and would have been the aggressor in the end. It's not that it wasn't still there, that primitive side of him, but he had more control of it than it did of him.

She would be an easy fuck, no two ways about it, but he found that he had no desire to touch her, much less take this any further. Jack's face flashed in his mind. He seized her wrists and brought them back up in front of her. She pulled back, somewhat in shock, and looked at him. The goggles he wore puzzled her and she wanted a look. She had to see what this guy was thinking because he was giving her mixed signals.

"I want to see your eyes."

_Woman doesn't know what she's asking for. _"The light hurts my eyes."

"In case you haven't noticed big guy, it's nice and dark back here."

He pulled another drink from the bottle. "You want to see 'em?"

Tracy nodded enthusiastically. "Oh yeah baby."

He moved his hands up to lift his goggles and she stopped him. "Let me take them off. It's kinda like opening a present on my birthday. Maybe if I'm a good girl, you'll let me unwrap something else and play?"

He could almost predict what her reaction would be. Very few women didn't freak when they first saw his eyes in the dark like this. Tracy pulled them up slowly and he kept his eyes closed. She rested the goggles on his forehead and that's when he opened them. Twin silver shining orbs flashed and stared at her and she screamed. She practically fell over herself trying to back up and get off his lap. He was tempted to grab her again, just to upset her more, but decided against it. Riddick cocked an eyebrow and innocently asked her, "What's wrong?"

"Yo-, you're eyes. They're not…normal!" She backed away further.

He shrugged. "That all depends on how you define normal sweetness." She shivered. He may have called her 'sweetness' but it gave her the creeps. Riddick patted his thigh and cocked his head to the side. "Sure you don't want to climb back on my lap? Things were just getting…interesting."

"No. I-, I mean yes!"

"Now you've got me confused, baby. Say Tracy, I'm out of limes. Why don't you go get me some more while you make up your mind?"

Tracy went running to the bar screaming Dee's name. "Dammit Tracy what the hell is wrong with you?

"Tha-, that guy over there."

"The one you're trying to take home."

"Not anymore! His eyes Dee. He's got eyes like an animal. They're silver! That's just too fucking weird. I can't deal with him, you're gonna have to take care of him."

Dee froze when she heard silver eyes. There weren't many men out there with them at all. "Tracy get a god damn grip! We're short staffed."

Tracy ripped his bill from her pad. "Give this to him, get the money, and get him the fuck out of here then. I'll cover the bar….PLEASE."

"I'm not kicking a paying customer out of here because you don't like his eyes. Larry will be here in five minutes and then your ass is back out on the floor. Stay put."

"He needs more limes if you aren't gonna kick him out." Dee took off the apron she was wearing and glared at Tracy.

Riddick could hear the whole thing and was laughing as he zipped and buttoned his pants. He was feeling very relaxed, was now thoroughly amused, and almost disappointed it was coming to an end. Another waitress, this one fully clothed and very pregnant, had a bowl of cut limes and brought it to him.

Dee caught his eyes and couldn't help but stare. She remembered him, had seen pictures of him when he was older, but had never seen him in person with his eyes shined. Never thought she ever would since reports said he was killed with some mercs nine years ago. She had to hear him talk though. Granted the last time she heard his voice was back in her childhood, but it was the attitude that he even had back then that she was listening for.

"Sir, you scared my girl shitless."

"Honey, I didn't do anything but open my eyes. She's a little too inquisitive for her own good. Somebody needs to remind her what happened to the cat that got too curious." The woman cocked her head to one side and looked at him like she had seen a ghost. He didn't like it. "Is there a problem?"

She sat down in a chair, unnerving him even more. "Richard?" Hearing his real name whispered from her lips had him immediately alert. His face was anything but pleasant, but she didn't flinch. "Shit! It is you!"

Pulling his goggles back down, he got up, took his tequila in one hand and her forearm in another. "Outside, on the deck. Now!" He didn't have to drag her like he thought he would. He got her outside and backed her into a corner. "My name isn't Richard. It's Ragin."

The tiny woman in front of him laughed. "I don't care what you're calling yourself these days. It's just good to see you alive and well."

"You've got me confused with someone else."

"No _Ragin_ I don't. Of course you don't recognize me. I was just a little thing hanging on your leg all the time. I just turned eight when they took you from the home and brought you here. I was sixteen when they drug my ass up here. I was hoping to find you again, but you had already been put in the slam. Not like I believed for a minute what they said about you. Bullshit."

He stared at the spunky pregnant woman. A vision of a child with chocolate hair and huge eyes that took up most of her face hit him. "Dee-Dee?" He immediately backed off the woman and set the bottle of tequila down before he dropped it. She nodded that he was right. "Fuck me!"

"It's just Dee now." Riddick sat down laughing and tugged her into his lap. "Good god man, I'm a little old for this. Let me up unless you got a book tucked under your ass to read me."

"Humor me Dee." He was smiling like a fool and couldn't believe it was her. "Shit! That was forever ago! I don't even remember how old you were when you came to the home."

"Five. You were ten."

"They took me when I was thirteen…I think."

"Little more than two years after I got there. I never got the chance to tell you thank you. You were this big kid. Just as big as some of the teenagers, but you took me under your wing. You protected me."

"It's those big brown puppy dog eyes that did it. That and you latched onto me from day one."

"Guess I didn't give you much of a choice."

"You didn't hear me complain…much. Besides, they had no business bringin' a kid your age into that home. You needed to be looked out for."

She had become a little sister to him in the two years he was with her. He couldn't remember why he felt compelled to protect her but the instinct was there and he had followed it all the same. His relationship with Jack, even though the age difference was much greater, was never truly a brother-sister thing like with Dee.

"You were my hero, that's for sure. Can't tell you how I cried when I thought you were dead. It's silly. It had been close to fifteen years since I had last seen you but it tore me up. My husband thought I was nuts to cry over a criminal until I explained to him just who you were to me."

"Dee?" Riddick immediately stood her up and he got up hearing her name being called. She put her hand on his arm.

"Larry, I'm out here." Her husband came out the door looking incredibly wary of Riddick and stupefied that his wife had her hand on his arm. "Everything okay?"

She walked the few steps to him and took his face in her hands. "Fine. No worries. Do you remember that criminal I cried over? The one who was like a big brother when I was in the orphanage?" He nodded and then he looked up in shock at Riddick. "Larry, this is-."

Riddick stuck out his hand. "Ragin Warrick." Larry took his hand and shook it.

"Larry Drake. Nice to meet you." And he meant it. Dee smiled at him and he put his hand on her stomach. "How's the pumpkin?"

"She's kickin' like always. We gotta name her honey."

"I know. Nothing grabs me though. We still have six weeks."

"We better come up with something. We call her pumpkin so much she'll be born thinkin' that's her name." She leaned over a bit and could see Tracy's silhouette. "She send you out here?"

"Yeah, Tracy saw him take you and she was in hysterics."

"She'll be pissed when she learns I know him. She wouldn't have let him go then."

"Did she already add him to her bedpost?"

"In her head she already had him handcuffed to it."

Riddick jumped in, "Never would have happened," and saying it felt like a relief, as though he had passed a crucial test.

"I'll pass that along so she doesn't come running back out here for you. She'd do it, too."

"We'll be inside in a bit." She kissed his cheek and he patted her rear.

"No hurry." Dee shook her head at him as he walked back inside.

"You can sit your ass back down. I'm not letting you out of here until I learn just how in the hell you did it."

"Did what?" He took a quick drink out of the bottle.

"Didn't die although everyone said you _were _dead. Did you escape the explosion before it happened?"

He stiffened a little. It always came back to Jack. "No Dee. God, it's a long fucking story."

If she didn't know better, she would think that something was eating at him…or someone. "I still want to know."

He chuckled. "It's all because of another little girl."

Dee heard something in his voice. He sounded like he was hurting almost. "Did something happen to her?"

"Yeah, but not like you're thinking. I was on a ship. Merc was taking me to another slam and we crashed. Everyone died but me an eleven year old boy that turned out to be a girl, and a holy man. I stayed with them after we got off that planet. Turned out the kid and me had something in common. We both had a bounty on our heads."

"How does an eleven year old girl manage to do that?"

"Her step-dad raped her and she killed him. Police didn't see it as self-defense. That's why she dressed like she did. To hide herself. She ended up killin' a merc who came after me and we ran. She got another price on her head for that."

"She was just a year older than my Macy. I can't imagine my daughter going through that."

"Jack was a tough girl. Still is."

"Jack?"

"It's not her real name but it's all I can call her. It fits and if you meet her you'll know what I mean."

"How long was she with you?"

"'Til she took a bullet meant for me at thirteen. I couldn't take it, her getting hurt, and she was growin' up, too. She didn't need to be around me."

Dee understood what he was saying and she also heard the emotion in his voice about leaving her. "Something tells me that's not the end."

"No." He paused for a moment and grinned feeling the effects of the alcohol loosening him up. "She grew up, we hooked up eight years later, _then_ I found out it was her."

Dee was laughing. "You're not serious!"

"Very. One weekend. Didn't know 'til I came back eight months later that it was her."

"Woman got to you twice, eh?"

"More than got to me." Dee took one of his hands between hers. He grabbed the bottle of tequila and took a long drink. She noticed the it was nearing half empty and it was full when she gave it to Tracy. The minute he finished his drink she took the bottle from him and dropped it on the ground. Glass and amber colored liquor went everywhere.

"Why in the hell did you do that?"

"It's clear you've had more than enough. That bottle used to be full."

Riddick gritted his teeth. "Since when do you tell a paying customer how much they can drink?"

Dee eyed him carefully. She had worked this bar for over a decade and been around a lot of men. There were typically three types; the ones who drank casually, the ones who drank to get drunk, and the ones who were drinking to forget. He was mot definitely in the last group.

"You're drinking for the wrong reasons. NO amount of tequila is going to get her out of your mind…or soothe a conscience."

He didn't like being read but she was right so he didn't bother to argue. "That obvious?"

"Painfully."

"I fucked it all up in the past two hours."

"Let me guess. You said some things you never should have said?"

"More than some. A lot more." Riddick shook his head and laughed then leaned over and ran his hands over his head. "Can't believe I'm sittin' here telling a woman that I haven't seen she was nine my personal shit. It's the alcohol, gotta be."

"Sweetie you're not that drunk yet, but the tequila will hit you soon enough. I think you just really needed an ear and a woman's at that. This is just not something you talk to the boys about."

He couldn't look at her. He blew out a breath. "I hurt her and I walked out. Basically said I didn't want to have anything to do with her."

She rubbed his bald head and softly laughed. "You're not the only man who has done something stupid like that and then regretted it."

He eyed her, not liking that she referred to him and stupid in the same sentence. "Can't take words back, Dee."

"Do you want her back?"

"Yes."

"Then go after her. Do whatever you need to do. Grovel, plead, beg, get on your damn knees." His face told her that he wasn't a man to do any of those things and she shook her head. _Stupid, stubborn men!_ "DO you or DON'T you want the woman?"

He drilled her with his eyes. "Hell fucking yes I want _her_." Dee looked at him suspiciously. His emphasis on the word 'her' told her she wasn't getting the whole story.

"You want _her_, what else does she have that you _don't_ want?" She asked even though she bet she already knew.

He dropped his head, very uncomfortable with what he had to tell her. "She's pregnant."

Her hands went to her stomach, almost protectively, as she sat back in her chair. "You don't want the baby."

Riddick sat back rubbing his hands over his head. "Look at me Dee. You kept up with what I've done. You seriously think I should have a kid?"

"What has Ragin Warrick been up to?"

She could tell he wasn't expecting that question. "Nothing that would get me into trouble. I've got my own business and I do okay…a little more than okay."

"No mercs on your ass?"

"No. My DNA is clean even if they think I'm Richard B. Riddick."

"Sounds like you need to quit thinking about RBR having a kid and what _that _means and look at Ragin being a father instead. The name doesn't matter, but your life has changed. Only I don't think you've accepted that."

"You a shrink Dee?"

He had a smirk on his face when he said it so she could tell he wasn't angry with her. "I'm a bartender. Same difference. Question is this, are you willing to let her walk out of your life over this or could you get used to the idea?"

"It's too fucking late."

"Come on, whatever you said to her couldn't be that bad."

"It's worse. I accused her of getting pregnant on purpose. Told her I couldn't deal with it and didn't want to be a father."

Her hands went to her own mouth. "Oh god! Big brother when you fuck up, you _really _fuck up don't you?" She sucked in air all of the sudden. "Ooh." Her hand went to her stomach and she didn't look right to him.

"You okay, Dee?"

"Fine! It's just my girl kickin' up a storm again." She grabbed his hand and put it right where the baby just kicked. He had this dismayed look on his face, despite the goggles covering his eyes, but she held his hand firmly and the baby kicked soundly before he could pull it away. He jerked it quickly not quite sure what he thought of it all.

"Sure it's a girl? Had no idea they could kick like that." He watched her belly and saw it again. Curiosity ate at him for a minute and then he held his hand out. "Can I?"

"Go ahead, everybody does it." He put his hand on her stomach and felt the baby move again. This time more of a rolling wave under his hand. A smile appeared on his face and she was sure he didn't realize it. He couldn't keep himself from thinking about Jack and imagining her looking like this with his hand on her belly. Then he thought of the way Larry was with her and how he felt about his unborn child. It wasn't lost on him. A sharp needle of uncertainty about his own convictions pricked him. An even bigger one called guilt stabbed him.

Dee was smiling as she watched him and thought to herself that he was just a big softy inside of a hard ass shell. His attitude wasn't so dissimilar from what she experienced with Larry years ago with their first child.

"That doesn't hurt?" He was fascinated.

"No. Only if she gets her foot up under my ribs. Now that's a bitch."

"You were saying six more weeks?"

"Yes, thank god! She's my third. I can already tell she's gonna be a handful."

"Three kids?" He removed his hand and sat back a little. "How old are they?"

"Macy, like I said, is ten and Devon is eight. This one was an ut-oh. We were quitting after two but sometimes fate has other plans for your life."

"And you just deal with it when it comes." He half mumbled it but she heard him.

"Yes, you do. I was so scared when I found out I was pregnant with Macy. Larry, who was my boyfriend at the time, freaked, too."

"Define freaked." He wondered if her husband reacted as he had.

"Walked out on me. Told me he didn't want to be a father. He…ah…said some very hurtful things that he didn't mean. It was just a shock to him. Any of that sound at all familiar?" His body language told her she had hit the truth. "He didn't realize that I was just as shaken by it all. I had an implant and thought it was good for another year."

"He's not freaked about this one though."

"And he wasn't freaked about Macy after a while. We dealt with it together. Not overnight mind you, but I kind a think that's why babies take so long to get here. It gives you a good half a year at least to wrap your brain around it and get yourself ready. Hell, he has spoiled that girl rotten and Devon? They're so close. Larry was all excited about this one, too. I think he'd have six kids if I would agree to it. She's the last though. I made him get fixed!"

Riddick change the subject quickly needing a break. Dee had hit too close to the truth and it unnerved him. "Dee, how'd you get here at sixteen?" Her face fell for a moment. "The Company brought you here didn't they?" She nodded and his anger flared. "What the fuck did they do to you?"

"At fifteen, we couldn't be touched and at eighteen we were legally able to leave the home. They could get us for two years and they did."

The urge to do damage to something or someone was overwhelming. He knew what they had done to her but he needed to hear her say it. "Dee. They slaved you out?"

A tear slipped down her cheek as she nodded. "We were brought here for the rangers and for the miners. This place is nothing like it was back then. The Company needed the men to stay. They wanted women and there was no way any woman in her right mind would come here voluntarily the way we had to live." She brushed the tear away before she finished her story. "Larry was the first guy I was with. He was twenty and he was so gentle with me. I cried for what felt like hours and he just held me, and we talked. That was before he even touched me. He was the only one I ever welcomed into my bed. The rest I had no choice. I couldn't date him until I turned eighteen and was free to go."

"But you stayed."

"I loved him and I shared his dream to have this place. He saved every credit he could to open it up. It's ours and we're proud of it."

"All of it's yours? The land, too?"

"No, not the land. The Company owns that and they're raising the lease on the land every six months. They made us an offer on the place and said we could still run it but Larry told them to fuck off. They're makin' it hard on us to stay and make a profit."

"So they're still here? They still run everything?"

"Almost everything. They are the government around here. The land is all theirs, but a few of the places like ours are independent, but may not be much longer."

"Is the academy still on Sigma's moon?"

"It is. The kids are still brought in young. I'm sure it's from the homes. They come through here first for basic training at the compound. The good ones go up there and the rest work the mines for a year and then they can leave. Those mines are harsh and many of those poor kids just don't last."

"They still bring girls up here?"

"No. Somehow that got shut down. Whores come here on their own now anyway. It's good money for them." Dee noticed he looked tense, almost angry she thought. "Are you okay?"

"No. I'm not. Your husband. How does he feel about the Company?"

"He's no fan of them. After what they're doing to us now and finding out his brother died in the mines because they cut corners on safety, he wants nothing to do with 'em. No one around here likes them but we're here, they run the place, and we put up with it."

"Are you happy here?"

"Happy? It's a decent life but I wouldn't call it happy. Only our kids make us happy. But we'd have to start all over if we went somewhere else."

"And if you could? Would you?"

"Go to Earth?"

"Anywhere…would you do it?"

"Yeah. I know we would. We've talked about it but it's just not in the cards for us. Why are you asking about all this?"

"I can't tell you right now, but I will soon."

Dee sensed his mood and turned the topic back to him. "Ragin…where did that name come from?"

"Jack. She's the one that killed us both, so to speak, and set us up with new lives. As far as the universe is concerned, Jack and Riddick are both dead."

Dee's hand flew to her mouth. "_She_ blew up that ship? How could she have just murdered those men? It was a full crew on board."

Riddick felt himself getting angry but he had to keep it in check. She didn't know and he was reluctant to say anything, but it was out now and he needed to defend Jack. "First of all Dee, I've done things that make what she did look like a cake walk. I want you to think of Macy at fourteen. Now imagine eleven men gang raping her." Tracy covered her mouth in horror and he saw tears in her eyes. "Those mercs would have killed her once they got their hands on me. She let them off easy because they died instantly. Had I been there? Let's just say that when they deserve to die, I take my time."

Dee shivered a little. He was still her Richard but there was a whole other side of him now. A dark side that she knew she'd never understand. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have judged her like that unless I had walked in her shoes."

"I don't know one woman that would want to do that."

"Rid-, Ragin, what _are _you gonna do about her…and the baby?"

He frowned and looked down at his hands. He knew the tequila was kicking. It had to be because at this point all he wanted to do was talk and see if she could help him out. "I dunno Dee. I hurt her bad. This whole having a kid thing?"

"It's some scary shit. I won't try and tell you it's not."

"What are you reading my mind?"

"No. I'm telling you what every new parent goes through."

"I don't know the first thing about kids."

"Does she?"

"No, but she's around them all the time at home."

"Doesn't mean she knows much more than you. Havin' your own is a whole different ball game."

"What if I make a mistake?"

"Man, you _are_ gonna make mistakes. You'll wonder what in the hell you're doing. But it's the best thing ever. You'll look at that child and see her and you in that baby's face and wonder how you ever did without."

"Dee, this hasn't been a normal thing going on between Jack and me. I can't go into details, but we just haven't had any time to ourselves."

She sat back and laced her fingers over her distended belly. "Okay. Now we get down to it."

"Get down to what?"

"You don't want to share her." He scowled at her. "Don't you try and deny it."

"That's part of it I guess."

"No guessing. All men are selfish bastards. You're no exception."

"Gee, thanks for that bit of moral support."

She gave him a look only an experienced mother could do. "Don't you get sarcastic with me. I'm not here to make you feel better. I'm on her side. She's a package deal now and you've got two roads to choose from. The one that's bumpy as hell and will rattle your teeth till they fall out, but she's at the end of it with your child. Or, do you take the smooth road that leads nowhere? There is no road that doesn't include your baby."

Giving her up wasn't an option. "I don't know what to say to her."

"First thing you do is get that ego chip off your shoulder. You're one of those macho types that would rather be caught dead than apologize or be mushy right?" His expression of mild disgust made her laugh. "Thought so! You are gonna have to do a hell of a lot that will make you feel uncomfortable. You have to get that woman to trust you and believe that you really want to be a part of your child's life."

"Like what?"

"Uh-uh. Not until I know you really mean to do this."

"I'm not letting her get away. She's mine and that's my kid."

"You sound like a four year old. She's not a damn toy!"

"She's still mine. I'm not letting anyone else raise my kid either."

"Now that's a little better. It's a start. You hungry?"

"Yeah. I am." She stood up and he pulled her to him to sit on his lap again. "Thanks Dee." She kissed his bald head.

"Don't thank me yet big brother. You got a shit load of work to do. Now come on." She stood up and grabbed his hand and pulled him back inside.

* * *

Dee brought Riddick back to her office so he could eat in peace without having to suffer Tracy's pouting looks. He was looped, but she just hoped he would remember to do what she was telling him. 

"Here. Eat up."

"Steak." he grinned like a fool, "Dee, you sure know how to treat a man."

"I know how to treat a man and you're getting the bill before you walk out of here. Where are you staying?"

"Down the street, big hotel."

"The Marquessa?" He nodded, his mouth full of steak. "Nice place."

He swallowed the steak and took a drink without looking at what it was. It was tea. He peeled off his goggles and held the glass up to her. "Steak and tea? You gotta be kiddin' me. I want a beer."

"No way! You've had enough alcohol. Drink it or go thirsty."

"You act like your five years older instead of younger bossin' me around like that."

"I'm a mother and a bar owner. I get lots of practice bossing lots of people around."

"You're a little too good at it for my taste."

"Speaking of taste…you need to bring her flowers."

He dropped his fork. "What the-." Dee held up her hand.

"First of all, don't talk with your mouth full. Second, I didn't say you'd like it. You're gonna have to try whatever will work."

He swallowed the what he had been eating before he spoke again. "She'll just throw them at me."

"Then don't get a glass vase or anything with thorns. It's the gesture. She'll know you're going out on a limb even if they do end up on the floor…or crushed under her foot."

"Reliving memories Dee?"

She shrugged. "You could say that." She got up from the chair she was sitting in and clapped her hands. "I just had a brilliant idea if you really want to go for the jugular." Remembering his past history she flinched for a minute. "Figuratively that is."

He tilted the chair on its back legs and crossed his arms. "What is it?"

"Buy her something for the baby."

He laughed, loudly, lost his balance on the chair and went tumbling back. He was still laughing when he got up. "You expect _me_ to go into a store and buy something for the baby? Like what diapers?"

"No idiot. A rattle, a blanket, a baby book, something she'll want to keep."

"I'll start with the flowers. I don't think she'll be mad enough for me to need a baby gift."

"That's part of what got you into this problem. You didn't think."

He quit looking at her and grumbled under his breath. "I'll stick with flowers."

She held up her hands like she was giving up. "Suit yourself."

He wiped his mouth and pushed his chair back. "I need to get back to the hotel."

"There's a florist three doors down. Tell her I sent you and she'll work up something special for you."

"I'll remember that. I need to pay you…and Tracy."

"No you don't."

"Yes, I do. Where's your terminal?" Dee pointed to the desk and he put his card in and entered his code, then the amount. Dee looked at the monitor and shrieked.

"You're obviously drunk now. That's enough to pay for the bar and then some. What in the hell are you doing?"

"Making it possible for you guys to get the hell out of here and then some. I'll come back tomorrow and tell you everything. You just pick where you're going. I can give you a ride if it's Earth." Riddick pecked her cheek and walked out leaving Dee's mouth on the floor.

He found the florist and as Dee said, she did make him up a nice arrangement of flowers. He felt like a fool walking down the street with the huge bouquet, but if it helped, it would be worth it. Standing outside his hotel room he took a deep breath before he attempted to enter. He slid his key card through the slot and opened the door. He knew right off that something wasn't right.

"Jack?" No answer. He went out on the deck and she wasn't there. He checked the bedroom. She wasn't there either. The message light on the computer monitor was blinking and he felt sick. He sat down and opened the file.

_Riddick,_

_I'll send someone back to collect you. When I saw you at that bar with the woman in your lap that was it for me._

_Jack_

"FUCK!" He ended up throwing the flowers across the room and they scattered leaving petals and blossoms everywhere. "Tell me it was only Dee she saw. If it was Tracy, I'm even more fucked that I was before."

Riddick heard it then. The distinct sound that only a Necro ship can make. He ran to the deck and looked in the direction of the port and saw her lift off. He watched the ship until it went out of view. He slid down to a sitting position with his head in his hands. He was stuck with no means of communicating with the Necropolis. He didn't know if she was going back or headed to god only knows where. Either way, she had left him.

* * *

Okay, so it's a little cliffie, but hopefully not quite so bad as the last. Next chapter will be a little longer getting out there. Review please! Feed me the love. :D 

**Secret Philosopher**: .I'm thrilled you liked the way that turned out. He may have been okay with the rings but I didn't feel he's be so okay with this. Just my take…after all, he's my version of Riddick. I rock? Love ya! Hope liked this chapter, too and thanks for reviewing.  
**SG19** : Of course…have to have drama in there. It's no fun otherwise! I have no idea how many chapters. I thought 25 in the beginning and this one was #53! It's totally taken a life of its own but I know it's on the back half. Thanks for the comments as always!  
**Adraia**: Can't always promise the regular updates. These past chapters have just almost written themselves. They don't all go so smoothly. Thrilled you love the story and thanks so much for letting me know!  
**FitMama **: Can you tell that we think alike on this matter? He wants her badly enough to rethink it all. A lot of it was just the initial shock. Not saying he's on the baby wagon but he's not trying to torch it either. I don't see him as mushy either and I'm trying to keep to that. If he is like that, it's completely because he has to do it. Loved reading your review! Thanks!  
**unknown beede**e : Heated and it's not over. "these last few chapters have been great, leading up to this one climactic moment". That was what I was going for. Just never know sometimes if it plays to the readers as I see it. Thanks so much!  
**neverendingstory64 **: Eron's been around her long enough so I thought it was time he let one go at her. I love Eron, too. Can't ya tell? Slapping Riddick has been a general feeling I've gotten from the reviews. He deserves it. Thanks (again) for letting me know how much you enjoyed it!   
**AliasSpyCrazy**: Ok, so I think I read your review…actually I lost count of how many times I read it. LMAO! Your reactions are priceless and exactly what I hope for. Be careful about calling me cruel…you know how much I like it. Makes me want to be cruel more often. He he he. Even better that you love the torture! "You're too good at knowing how to keep us at the edge of our seat...keep us wanting to read more so badly...you do it on purpose too." Loved that quote from your review! What a compliment! It's reviews like this that really make my day! Thank you!  
**LaLa2004**: Come on Lala, not always. More often than not but not always. But it is more fun for me when I do though. You love it? That makes two of us! Thanks so much!  
**Vampiress-06**: Force him? She ran after him as a kid. She's not going down that road again. It's his turn. He was a prick, but then again, that's who he can be. Stay tuned Vampiress! Thanks again for the review!  
**CosmicGibby**: See, by stopping there, it's so much fun (for me)! No remorse. Sorry! He royally fd up! Glad it came off well in the writing. We'll see how it all turns out. No clue dropping here though. Thanks Cosmic for your comments! Love it!  
**tish **: So eloquently put! Love it tish!  
Ugh, Men! Wether they are furian or not all act the same.  
**greenfaire** : Glad you liked your little present there. :D You think _you _forget that they aren't real? What about me? I get so caught up it's scary sometimes. I feel ya nudging me! Story has to end sometime but it's taken a life of its own so I don't know when it's going to stop. Fun but UGH at the same time! I try to keep the characters moving. Last thing I want is for them to not evolve as the story does. Thanks for seeing that and letting me know. Love ya greenefaire!  
**koshka **: Thanks koshka! I most certainly do feel appreciated! It means a lot to hear from readers! Oh, the angst! If you can't tell, I like angst. It's fun to write. Thank you and hope to hear from ya again!  
**BeccaElizabeth** Can't promise the constant updates. I'm writing "live" now instead of having chapters almost ready but these last few have been easy to write. As for them splitting up? No comment. Like I would anyway. Thanks again Becca for reviewing and pleading your case!  
**nothingsnobody** He's a prick all right. He can certainly be a big one, too! Question is if she'll get over it. Hmm. Oh, and yes, he has a spectacular ass. No disagreement there! Thanks for writing!

**XXXevilgrinXXX**: Ok, I read your review and laughed as you commented through the chapter. It sounds like you comment as you read and this was my favorite part:  
_"How you had him deal with being a royal jackass was very sweet, he's trying, and it shows a different side of him.okay, I'm all pissed off at him again, he's a guy, he doesn't know how terrified she is. Argh. Trying to be understanding, peeling fingers away from Riddick's throat….Nope, I'm gonna choke him, that rat bastard.I can't believe he ripped her heart out like that."_  
You've got a stream of consciousness thing going here and I think I read through it, oh, I don't know...a dozen times and LMAO at your comments!Always felt like it was out of character for Eron to say _that_ word but it fit here. He does interfere, but with the best intentions, and now it was her turn. I enjoyed that. Weird…I enjoy sticking it to my own characters. They're real in my mind though.  
How should Riddick pay? Oh, let me count the ways…and there are many. Yet to be determined but it will come EG…it will come! You think yours is afraid? Mine's right there with him. LOL! LOVE your reviews! Thank you EG :D**  
wannabanauthor**: He's messed up, no question. A shocked and cornered Riddick equals a big prick! UGH! Glad you loved it and thanks so much for sharing your comments!


	54. The Fall Out

I didn't know how much of a response I would get from the last chapter seeing that it was Labor Day weekend...**OMG! Absolutely amazing**! Loved your responses, comments, analysis...EVERYTHING! Can't possibly say thank you enough for letting me know what you're thinking and feeling. I loved each one! My comments to you are at the end and as always..thank you and please keep it up! Oh, and this chapter is a little extra longer. Enjoy!

* * *

Jack didn't get up off the floor. She waited there, hoping to hear his heavy foot steps. Hoping to hear his hand at the door. Hoping he'd pick her up off the floor and hold her. Hoping to hear him say that he didn't mean the things he said and that he would give this a try. If only he _would_ say that, she would gently help him see that they could do this. He wasn't the only one scared shitless in this threesome. She stared at the door, but all she heard were the footsteps and quiet conversations of other guests in the hallway. 

She thought perhaps he would be upset. She understood if he had reservations. His own childhood wasn't pleasant, his early teen years were obviously where his life really took a turn for the worse, and then he had spent over ten years on the run or in the slam. He had a calm period in there and now this. He was the Lord Marshall, basically forced to lead this race of people away from mankind. It wouldn't have surprised her at all if he didn't want a child because of those reasons.

But he had gone far beyond that. He had crushed her. He had accused her of getting pregnant on purpose. He had accused her of lying to him. He even accused her of subconsciously knowing she might be able to get pregnant, and then letting it happen. Not once did he ask what was going through her mind. Not once did he ask how she felt. Not once did he bother to listen to anything she was saying. Yes, she wanted children. But had she known she could have had them, she would have never done it like this.

Jack wiped the remaining tears from her face, got up, and started to pace the room.

"What do I do? He's made himself crystal clear. He doesn't want this child and there is no way in hell I'm aborting it." Jack shivered at the thought. "I love you, but I have a choice to make, and I choose this child. Hanging out here isn't doing me any good. I need to pack my things, finalize plans for the people we're dropping off and the Jakarnans, and then I can go. I can go and I won't be back."

Fresh tears started to flow again and she crumpled back to the floor. "You're a fucking bastard Riddick! Why am I being punished? I'm the one that has to leave and you get to stay. I can't even take Eron with me. You need him too damn much! And you'll be just fine without me there won't you! I won't be there anymore to get between you and the women. You'll get to be the kid in the candy store now, rutting with every Necro whore you can get your hands on. You'll do it, too. Just because you know that I'll be thinking about it, because it will hurt me, and because you can't get them pregnant. All the more reason to indulge yourself."

She hit the floor and screamed then got up. "God dammit woman!" She was furious with herself now and angry with him. She went to the bathroom and turned on the cold water, then soaked a washcloth and pressed it to her face. She avoided looking at herself in the mirror knowing she'd break down again.

Even as angry as she was, she didn't want to fly off and leave him stranded. So she left the hotel for some fresh air, some food, and hoping to locate him so he could fly her back. Instead what she ended up finding was Riddick with a woman in his lap at a bar several blocks from the hotel. When it struck her what and who she was watching, she stood there immobilized for a good half a minute. Then the nausea hit her. She clutched her stomach with one hand and covered her mouth with the other.

"No."

She didn't stick around. She practically ran back the entire three blocks and headed straight for their room. The minute she got to the bathroom, she vomited. Her hand was shaking as she picked up a cup to rinse her mouth. She filled it a third time and slowly drank the water, holding the glass with both hands so she wouldn't drop it.

"HOW could you do that to me?"

She was about to hurl the glass across the room when she realized it was only thick plastic and let it drop. She was on the floor again, with her face in her hands. Not a sound came from her. If it weren't for the jerking movements of her shoulders, anyone looking at her would never know she was crying. After a few minutes, she fisted the fabric of the bedspread and raised her head. She was done feeling sorry for herself and now was just plain angry.

"I was willing to give up everything that meant the world to me for two years because you wanted me with you. And what do you do? First sign of trouble you tuck tail and run! Run Riddick run! Cock sucking pig! _You_ can fucking rot here! I hope to god your bar whore gives you a mind-blowing fuck. She better be for the hell you're putting me through."

She went straight to the computer console, wrote him a short message, and then got a cab to the port. Jack was put in a holding pattern for quite some time and it was making her nervous. She didn't want to see him and was afraid he would read her message and get to the port before she could leave. She was so tempted to tell the port authority to go to hell and leave anyway. Knowing someone would have to come back for him, she didn't want to get Vaako, or whoever came back down, in trouble with the local authorities.

Once she got clearance, she didn't hesitate to take off immediately. The blue sky gradually faded to black as she left Sigma-3's atmosphere and she saw the comet that was her home.

"I can't believe I even think of that as home. But that's what it has become. From here it's really beautiful." She set the automatic pilot with the proper coordinates then made herself comfortable in the chair and closed her eyes.

The proximity alarm went off close to two hours later startling her. She sat up and took over the controls to land. Her ship would have been tracked by them do doubt. She wouldn't be at all surprised if they weren't there waiting on her….thinking she and Riddick would be together. She docked, but took a moment to herself before leaving the ship. Meeting one of the workers, she stopped to speak to him.

"Don't do anything with that ship. I'll be leaving in it again soon. You should also prep another one just like it. Someone will have to go down to Sigma-3 to get the Lord Marshall. I'll let Vaako know, but expect his orders."

"Yes, my lady."

The man walked away and she turned around to come face to face with _both_ Eron and Vaako. Eron took one look at her and he didn't have to ask how things went to know what happened. Looking at the expression of pity on his face she almost broke down but held it inside. She didn't want anyone to know except for the two men standing in front of her.

"Kyra-." She held her hand up to stop him.

"To my room. I'm not discussing it here and can one of you call for food to be sent up?"

Vaako had his com link out before she finished asking. She was half way in her room when she couldn't hold it back any longer. She felt like she was being torn in half all over again. This was their home and she was leaving it. She felt her knees start to give, but before she crumbled to the floor Vaako picked her up. Eron motioned for him to bring her to the sofa where he sat. Instead of sitting her down between them, Vaako sat himself and kept her in his arms, settling her so she could rest her head against his shoulder with his arms loosely around her. Even as much as she tormented him, he felt oddly protective of her.

Neither man spoke, not knowing what they could say to her. They let her cry for as long as she needed and waited for her to make the first move. Eron found a box of tissues and he brought her a glass of water, which she eventually accepted. Her tears had stopped and Eron noticed she had closed her eyes and thought she had fallen asleep.

"He doesn't want it." She had said it so quietly that if the room had not already been deathly silent they wouldn't have heard her.

"Kyra, I'm so sorry. I never dreamed he would react this way. I thought he might be a bit upset or shaken, but I didn't expect him to turn his back."

Jack didn't look up at Vaako or move when she spoke. At that moment it felt nice to be held and she wasn't ready to leave the comfort of his arms. "Vaako, do you know?"

"Eron told me. We'll make sure no one else finds out."

"It doesn't matter because I'm not staying." She could tell the way Vaako tensed and by Eron's expression that neither of them were prepared for her to say that. She had told Eron the night she found out that she planned on doing just that, but he never thought it would happen.

Eron grabbed her hand. "I'll go with you. You shouldn't be by yourself."

Jack thought she was going to cry all over again. His offer touched her and it hurt because she knew she couldn't let him. Riddick needed him more. Vaako shifted, almost fidgety.

"If he goes, I go."

She sat up straight out of shock and moved to sit to his side so she could look at them. "You have no idea how tempted I am to accept, but Riddick needs you both more than I do." She drew in a shaky breath. "As much as it hurts to even say that, or to be generous or thoughtful in any way regarding him, I have no choice. This trip must be completed and he can't do it without you guys. You're too important."

"Where are you going and what are you going to do?"

Jack hesitated to answer Eron's question, but Vaako interceded. "We won't tell him."

She smiled for the first time in hours. 'It's not that. There aren't many places I _can_ go and he knows that. We're too close to Earth for me _not_ to go home and see my brothers and my mother. I'll go there first. I don't know how long I'll stay, but I don't want this baby-."

"Spud."

She laughed softly despite herself. "I don't want Spud born on Earth. My home is Helion-5 and that's where I'll go."

"That's a long trip by yourself."

"I know. It should take me three months at most. If I stay on Earth for a month or so, I'll be nearly six months pregnant when I get home. I'd rather not get back later than that. I need time to get things ready." Vaako looked a bit uncomfortable, but she could see he needed to ask something. "What is it?"

"Someone needs to go get him."

Her jaw clenched. "Not quite yet. I need to finalize things with Mirica. There are quite a few places on Earth where I think her people could settle. Being that it's a civilized planet and all, they shouldn't have any problems getting started and acquiring the things they need." She looked at Eron. "Then there's that other project."

"It's okay Kyra. He knows about the converts we're letting go and I don't want you to worry about them. We'll take care of it."

"How? How are you going to know where to get them lodging or where to cash in the treasury? I started all of this and I feel obligated to finish it."

"What if we contact you once we get there? Riddick won't know. We'll work with you to get them settled and he'll be none the wiser."

Jack looked at Vaako quite amazed. "Now that's an idea I would have expected to hear from him, not you."

Vaako smirked at having come up with a solution before Eron. "But will it work?"

"I think it might. They can settle somewhere near where I'll be just in case I need to show my face."

"Which will be where?"

She shook her head. "I couldn't tell you Eron. When I left Earth, I was living in Tulsa, Oklahoma. It's pretty much right smack in the middle of the United States. Assuming my brothers haven't moved out of state, that's where I'll be. Actually, I can't see them leaving. They love it there." Both men gave her blank looks. "Okay, that was stupid. Neither of you have any idea what the United States even is, much less anything about Oklahoma. Is there anything that you can give me that will allow you to find me? Some kind of signal that you can follow?"

"We've never had a reason to use such a device but perhaps one of our lensors can find you."

"How? I thought they read heat signatures and things like that. Everyone on Earth will have a heat signature like mine."

Vaako sat back on the sofa. "I had not thought of that."

"Can't we simply give her the com link? What is the range on it?"

"Good idea but its range is not nearly far enough."

"Wait! That ship I'm taking. The one I flew here on. There has to be a way for me to talk to you guys from that ship."

"If you don't mind speaking through the mouth of a quasi-dead." Jack shivered and held up her hands. "Only if I absolutely have to. Can you track the ship though?"

Vaako finally nodded. "Yes! That we can do. No matter where you are on the planet, we can find the ship through the quasi-dead. If we need to speak with you, we move ourselves within proximity of the com link and speak to you through that."

"Perfect! This will allow me to leave sooner. It would suit me just fine to leave his ass down there to rot, but I know you have to go get him. All I need is a trunk to pack my things. I'll go see Mirica, then I'll come back here and get the other ship to leave. You can go get him after that. I want a few hours between us so there's no chance of me running into him."

Jack was more than upset about how Riddick treated her, she was angry and they both sensed there was more to it than him walking out on her. Eron wasn't going to ask her at that moment, but he wasn't letting her leave without finding out. First things first though, they had to choose who was going back after him.

"Who is going down there?"

"I am not getting him." Vaako looked at Eron who shook his head.

"Don't look at me. I'm not going either. Besides, I don't know how to fly. I have someone in mind though. Who is the genlieder that works for you? Short fellow, blond, and he walks with a limp?"

Vaako smiled. "You mean Gilan? The one Riddick can't stand?"

"Yes. Exactly. He worships Riddick and knowing him, he won't quit talking the entire way back."

"I'll call him right now and let him know he's picking up the Lord Marshall. It will make his day."

She had met Gilan. He was possibly one of the most annoying people she had ever come in contact with. She almost felt sorry for Riddick. A feeling that quickly diminished. "I just hope you two know what you're getting yourselves into. He'll be miserable after being subjected to Gilan for two hours and he'll know who set it up."

Eron raised his eyebrow. "I believe the point is to _make_ him miserable. Subtly of course."

"Don't worry about us. We won't go against him, but we don't plan on making the rest of the trip comfortable. I'll get what you need sent up."

* * *

Two hours had passed. Riddick had been left on the planet for four hours. She was packed, Mirica now knew where her people were going, and she was ready to leave. She walked back through each room to make sure she didn't leave anything. Spotting the Todeyan jewelry box, she picked it up and tucked it under her arm. She opened one of her drawers and saw the dark green nightgown that she had worn the night of her birthday. She hadn't packed it on purpose. Pulling it out, she laid it in the middle of their bed as a reminder to him of what he was giving up. She wasn't sure how he'd react seeing it, but she hoped it gutted him knowing that he'd never see her _in_ it again. 

When she came back into the living room both Eron and Vaako were there and seeing them made her stomach twist. She willed herself to be strong. She didn't want to cry again. She had already wasted far too many tears as it was.

"I'm ready to go." She bit her bottom lip. "Eron, I know you asked me not to say anything to Vaako but I can't leave and not say _something_." She turned to him. "I know you don't want to cross over. I don't want you to cross over either. I hope you'll both come to New Freedom where I live. I have a huge house and it's just me and Randy that live there…until Spud arrives. You're welcome to stay with me for as long as you need."

Vaako looked unsure. "What about if Rid-." She put her hand over his mouth to shut him up.

"If he comes back?" Her face fell and her tone was harsh. "Fuck him. I was on that planet first. It's my home built with money I earned, and I won't have anyone dictating who lives in it or who I invite to be a part of my life." She brushed the tear that fell down her cheek and gave him a wobbly smile.

He gave her a half-cocked smile and put his hands on her shoulders. "Be safe." She nodded and left her with Eron. He waited until the door was shut before he spoke.

"He didn't just walk away from you did he?"

She winced. "I wish that was all he had done. Less than two hours after he walked out on me I found him at a bar with a woman in his lap. It doesn't take a genius to figure out what he was planning on doing with her."

"Does he know you saw him?"

"I left him a message, so the bastard knows."

"Perhaps it wasn't quite as it seemed?" He hated that he sounded as though he was defending Riddick. In truth he was angry, but he didn't want her to totally shut the door on him either. It was impossible for him to think of them not being together.

"Ever the optimist," she patted his face, "you hold onto that thought Eron. Just don't let it keep you warm at night."

"It's not that I will, but I can't help but holding out some hope that this will work out. Do you want me to walk you down?"

She felt her throat constrict and tears burn her eyes. "No. It's better for me if you don't."

"This isn't a permanent good-bye."

"I know, but in some ways it is." She threw her arms around his neck and stayed like that for a few seconds before she pulled back. "Regardless of how things go, treat Shana right. She's a good woman."

"I gathered that and I will."

"Too bad I didn't have time to fix Vaako up."

"I promise I won't allow him to bring home a skanky girl." She laughed and squeezed his hand. "He'll regret what he did and come after you."

She shook her head. "I'm not holding my breath. Besides, there is no _me _anymore After the way he treated me and the fact that he went straight to the first whore he could find, hell will have to freeze over twice before I even consider looking at him again."

"I could always motivate him. I am quite good at that."

She eyed him suspiciously. "Motivate or manipulate?"

"There's a difference?" He said it with a smile but she knew how devious he could be thinking back to how he worked both her and Riddick in the beginning.

"Eron. Tell me what you're thinking."

"I-." He shut his mouth. "No. It's better if I keep that to myself. You'll find out soon enough if it comes down to that."

"It won't. There was no mistaking his distaste and putting a woman on his lap tells me he's doing everything he can to erase me from his life. I do want to thank you so much for looking out for me. You're a wonderful friend." She pecked him on the cheek and left to go board her ship.

* * *

Riddick paced the hotel room trying to wrack his brain. Did he notice anyone coming into the bar while Tracy was hanging all over him? "Fuck! How in the hell could I have seen anything with her tits in my face?" He picked up a lamp in vice grip, ready to throw it, and set it back down. "Last thing I need to do is trash this room." 

He sat down on the end of the bed and held his head in his hands and brought his focus back to why he came down here in the first place. "The Company. Fucking bastards are still here and using kids. Not for long. This place and both of those moons will be dust by the time I leave." He looked up at the clock. "If she did go back or at least told them to come get me, I have two to four hours to kill. Time to go tell Dee and her husband about the welcome party I've got planned."

Riddick entered the bar and immediately caught Dee's attention. She pointed to her office where they had been before. Seeing how tense he looked, she knew things had not gone well between him and his Jack. "She wouldn't listen to you?"

"She took our ship and left."

She sat down and sighed, giving him a sympathetic look. "I'm sorry although I can't say this is unexpected. I wouldn't listen to Larry right off either."

"It gets worse. She left me a message and said she saw me with a woman on my lap."

"Sweet Jesus! Surely she could tell I'm about to pop out a kid!"

Riddick couldn't bring himself to make eye contact with her. "I'm not so sure it was you she saw."

Her mouth dropped open and she picked up a nearby notepad and hit him square in the chest with it. Had he not been so stunned he would have blocked it easily. "God damn you men! What happens 'cause I would really like to know. When you run scared does your brain head south and take up temporary residence in your dick?"

"Come on Dee, give me a break."

"A break? I _know_ Tracy. I know she's fucked guys in this bar before even thought she doesn't think I know about it. Tell me you didn-." She held up her hands. "On second thought, I don't want to know!"

"She tried. I stopped her before it got that far." He felt like he was being reprimanded and it grated him that she made him feel guilty, guilty enough to have to explain himself. "Damn Dee-Dee. It wasn't you I did that to."

"And that makes it all better?" She calmed down a bit, but was still glaring at him. "I'm bloated, I'm hormonal, and I'm sticking up for my fellow woman."

"I need you to think about who you saw today. Do you remember any women who came into the bar before you recognized me?"

"A few did. What does Jack look like?"

"Tall, brunette, long wavy hair, green eyes."

"No. Nobody that looked like that, but I wasn't at the bar the entire time. I had to go in the back to get your bottle of tequila. If she did come in and took a table at that time, I wouldn't have seen her."

"Shit!" He had held out hope that he could eliminate the possibility of it being Tracy she saw, but that wasn't to be. "That's not the only reason why I'm here. I said I'd tell you what's goin' on and now is as good a time as any. I need to talk to both you and your husband. Can he come back here?"

"Yeah. We're in between lunch and dinner crowds. The way the customers have been lately, we probably won't even have a crowd at all tonight. We've got someone who can watch the bar while we talk."

Riddick told them everything that had been going on with the Necromongers and how he and Jack came to be with them. Larry and Dee sat there dumbstruck by what he was telling them.

"Look Ragin. You're gonna have to pardon me for being skeptical. I mean, a race of people that have the power to destroy entire planets? And you're telling us that they're just two hours away. The military here would have raised the alarms if that were the case."

"They can't see the armada. It's cloaked as a comet. _That _has to cause some kind of a stir around here." Larry went to the computer console and checked the local news headlines and whistled when he saw the headline.

"Dee he's not kidding. Come here and look, baby." Dee looked at Riddick then went to peer over her husband's shoulder at the image of the comet. She scanned the article. She saw that the comet was a new discovery and that its orbit would come dangerously close to their planet, but it would miss. Residents were encouraged to view it since it would be an event they wouldn't see often in their lives. It was noted that they may experience some communications interference due to the comet's passing. Larry pointed to the screen after he enlarged the comet's picture. "This is your people?"

"Uh-uh. Like I said, I'm just along for their last joy ride to the Underverse. Once there, I'm gone. The only reason why I'm here is because of the Company. It all started here for me and this is where it'll end. That's why I want you and your family packed and ready to go. I can take you to Earth. If you don't want to stay there, I'll give you enough to charter a ship so you can go wherever, but stayin' here ain't an option."

"What about the others on this planet? This is the only settlement they started, but not everyone here is with them. There are others like us that were brought here and didn't have anywhere else we could go once we were freed."

"They'll get a one-time offer to hop a ride to Earth. I'm toasting the moons first, just so they know I'm not fucking around."

Dee had always hoped a day like this would come. They were corrupt and no better than slavers for what they had done to Riddick and her and all of the children they had brought up here. "Are you letting any of the Company people off?"

He didn't hesitate. "Fuck no." He smiled then. "These Necros are some scary shit in action. They won't let anyone off planet unless I tell them to either. I'm not saying they're invincible, but I've seen them take over a town three times this size in less than a night. The Company doesn't have a chance in hell."

"Yes, they do."

Dee looked at Larry like he was crazy. "What are you talking about?"

He looked uncomfortable and even guilty when he faced his wife. "Dee, honey. I had to do it to keep this place afloat. We're not hangin' on like you think we are."

"Oh god, Larry. What's going on?"

"I've been working for them again. Morning shift before I come here, but I'm not in the mines this time. That mineral is being refined for other uses besides fuel cells."

Riddick leaned back against the wall he was standing near and crossed his arms over his chest. This wasn't exactly a surprise to him. "Let me guess…they found a way to refine it into something weapon's grade."

"It's nothing that I've seen for sure, but I've heard talk that it's worse than a nuclear bomb without the nasty side effects. Rumor has it, it's a long range gun of some sort." He turned to his wife who had tears in her eyes. "I'm sorry, baby. I was doing it for the family. I hope you can forgive me. They made me sign a non-disclosure agreement."

Dee put her hand on her husband's face. "I know you did it to take care of us, but I swear to god if you keep anything from me again, I'll tear your balls off! You understand me? We face shit together!"

He put his hand on her stomach. "I know. If you hadn't of been pregnant I would have told you, but you didn't need the stress. I promise it won't happen again."

Riddick felt uncomfortable watching them and for interrupting but he needed more information. "Do you have an idea where they're keeping this thing?"

He shook his head. "No. I can tell you that the refined mineral, once it's been turned into the final compound, has a small radioactive charge. It's nothing life threatening but we were told about it in case it showed up in any medical tests we had. I'm not sure if that will help you or not, but I can get you the level reading."

Riddick thought for a moment then the lensors came to mind. "Get me those levels. I've got a way to read them. If this gun of theirs is real, I can find it and get rid of it. After that, it's time to let they guys out to do their thing."

"I can have them for you in an hour." Larry stood up and kissed his wife. "I'll be back. Let's close the bar for the night. Why don't you start taking inventory of what you want to take with us from here. Keep one of the girls here with you."

"Take it all if you want Dee. From here and from your home. We've got room and I've got the men who will move you, but everything has to be ready to go when I give the word."

She had a mixture of excitement and trepidation wracking her as she took in what Riddick his words. "And when will that be?"

"It won't be today but it could be as early as tomorrow night. I want this over with as quick as I can so I can go after Jack."

"Okay. I'll close the bar in two hours."

Larry, as promised, had Riddick the information he needed within the hour. He headed back to his hotel, but he didn't hear the distinct sound of a Necro ship for several more hours. A total of five hours had passed since she had left. He smiled to himself. "She went back. I hope like hell she stayed there."

He hailed a taxi and was down at the port within ten minutes of it landing. Arriving at the ship, the door had just begun to open and he heard the uneven gait of a man and immediately recognized it. "Fuck!"

"My Lord Marshall! I cannot begin to express what a pleasure and supreme honor it is to be chosen for this task. I have to admit I was quite surprised but thrilled when I received the call."

He was already gritting his teeth. "Vaako."

Gilan looked surprised. "Yes! Yes indeed it _was_ Lord Vaako who called. He asked me to tell you that both he and Eron-."

"Both of them?" He growled it making the man jump back a little.

"Yes, both are unfortunately too occupied and couldn't come down personally to retrieve you,-."

He knew exactly why they sent him. They knew without a doubt how much he couldn't stand Gilan. Up until now they had made sure he and the man weren't in the same room whenever possible. "So this is how it is? They sent you?"

He misunderstood thinking that he didn't like the fact they had tasked him to come since this wasn't his job. "I assured them that it was no bother for me at all-."

Riddick held his hand up. "Just get me the fuck off this planet. I have a headache and I do not want to be disturbed until this ship has docked on the Necropolis. Understood?"

"Yes, my lord."

Riddick breezed past the man and walked straight to the bedroom. "I'm fucked all right. Not only is she pissed at me but she's got the other two-thirds of her gang backin' her up. Shit, she's even got Dee-Dee on her side and they haven't even met."

They lifted off and Riddick remembered he needed to check out the academy on the moon, which meant he had no choice but to sit with the man. "This day just keeps getting' better and better." He walked out of his room and went to the bridge, much to the delight of Gilan. "Get up," he growled at him, "I need to check something out before we head back."

"Certainly my lord. Is there something in particular that I could assist you with? I did bring a lensor on board, just in case. I can-.

Riddick's head perked up. "Say that again?"

"Which part, my lord?"

"Did you say you have a lensor on board?"

"Yes, I do. Shall I bring it out?"

Riddick pulled out the slip of paper Larry had given him. "Get that lensor and have it scan anything radioactive. I'm looking for something with these levels. Most likely a concentration of it. You got me?"

"I'll get right on it." He practically fell over himself to do as Riddick asked.

He groaned to himself. "I'll never get him to shut up now."

They went over both moons and then took a slow pass over the planet. The lensor picked up quite a few concentrations of radioactivity on both moons as well as on the planet. From all appearances, there were multiple weapons. They were going to have their work cut out for them before they could launch a ground assault. They passed back over the academy and Riddick saw that it had doubled in size since he was last there. If Dee was right, they would find young men and possibly boys just in their teens. He didn't want to hurt them. They probably weren't any different from how he was at that age; trapped, ignorant, and trying to survive. The question was how to fight them without killing them when they were trained to wipe out anything in their path.

"Jakarnans!" He yelled it and Gilan jumped.

"My lord?"

He laughed out loud and smiled. "Day is lookin' better already! Gilan, I have an errand for you to run when we get back. Don't you step a foot off of this ship. I want you to go straight to the Jakarnans and ask to speak with Mirica. She's the head woman on board. Tell her you need every vial of the paralysis gas they use on humans, and if they can produce more, then have them do it. We need all of it we can get our hands on by tomorrow morning. I also need to know everything about that gas that she can tell us. We may not be able to use it indoors so ask how well it will work if we have to dispense it in open air. Is that clear?"

"Yes, my lord. I'll leave as soon as I drop you off."

"I'm going back to my room. Alert me when we're ready to land."

* * *

As soon as Gilan let Riddick out he pulled the com link off his belt and called for Eron and Vaako. "I'm back gentlemen. In my room. Now." He wanted answers about Jack and he wasn't going to wait. 

Eron and Vaako had been sitting together when his call came in. "He didn't sound happy, but not nearly as put out as I would have liked."

Vaako raised an eyebrow. "You _are _evil."

Eron sat back in his chair. "And we're joined at the hip as she would say."

"We'll just try harder next time?"

"You took the words right out of my mouth. Let's go before he erupts."

* * *

The emotional turmoil of the day had gotten to her and she felt exhausted. She had eight to ten hours of flying time before she reached the entrance to the worm hole and decided to sleep, but first she wanted to check herself out. Eron got her a larger ship so he could have Santé dismantled and installed to take with her. She never thought to bring the med lab, but having it gave her a sense of security that she could monitor her pregnancy whenever she felt like it. 

She entered the room and the hologram appeared. "Hello Jack."

"Hi Santé."

"Jack, I can scan your vitals from here. You haven't been doing as I have asked, have you?"

Her slightly disapproving tone made her cringe. "It's been a rough day. Can you just do a full scan on me and report?"

Santé stepped back and motioned for her to lie down. "This won't take a moment." The lights ran up her body and back down again before they turned off. "I'd like a blood test."

"I hate this." She stuck her hand in the opening and felt a small pinch.

"Jack, your stress hormone levels are a great concern to me. You are putting the safety of your child at risk. Do you need to perform any functions for the next six to eight hours?"

"Is anything wrong?"

"No, but please answer my question."

"We're jumping through a worm hole in about eight to ten hours but the ship can fly itself until then. Why?"

The table she was on was suddenly enclosed on all four sides and filled with a gas. Jack pressed her hands against it in a panic, but quickly fell limp on the table and into a deep sleep. "Rest Jack. Doctor's orders."

* * *

Eight hours later the sides of the table retracted and Jack's eyes fluttered open after a few minutes. She stretched as she woke, feeling incredibly rested. Then she remembered what happened. "Santé!" 

Her hologram appeared. "Yes Jack?"

She jumped off the table and backed away. "What the hell did you do to me and why?"

"I sedated you. It's harmless to your child. I maintained readings of your stress levels and they're now within normal parameters. It was a necessary precaution."

"Don't fucking do that again!"

"I cannot obey that command. I am programmed to protect human life, no matter which stage of existence and my mandates direct me to take whatever steps are necessary."

"And that includes drugging me without my permission?"

"Would you have allowed me to sedate you?"

"Ah-. No. I would have gone to bed on my own though."

"Would you have slept?"

"Yes!" Even Jack didn't believe herself when she said it.

"Please Jack, I can tell when you're lying. Your heart rate is accelerated and the temperature of your sweat glands has increased."

"Okay, okay! I wouldn't have slept. I want you to download to a file every type of intervention you are programmed to take so I know what to expect in the future."

The proximity alarm went off and Jack headed to the bridge. Seeing the actual worm hole for the first time took her breath away. "Absolutely amazing!"

Before her was a huge ring of white light that sparkled like it was made up of millions of crushed diamonds. The area inside the ring had a cloudy, blue hue and it appeared to be swirling in a counter-clockwise direction. Shards of bright colors flashed intermittently as she watched it.

"Santé?"

"Yes, Jack?"

"Can you tell me what effects worm hole jumps have on the body?"

"You should expect to feel some disorientation, possibly dizziness, and the appearance that things are going in slow motion, based on the fact that this wormhole is moving in a counter-clockwise direction."

Jack strapped in and took the controls. "Won't get there sitting here." She moved them forward through the worm hole and within seconds she felt some of the effects Santé had described. She lifted her hand up in front of her face and made a fist. It seemed like it took minutes for her hand to complete the action. Looking straight out, she couldn't tell which way to fly. It was disconcerting. The swirling motion made her dizzy and she closed her eyes for a second, just to keep her head from spinning. When she opened them she screamed.

"Earth!" Her trembling hands flew to her mouth and she had to remind herself to breathe slowly so she wouldn't hyperventilate. "I never thought-. My god, I just can't believe I'm here." She was on the far side of the moon and plotted the distance and time it would take to arrive. "One hour and I'm home."

She tasted salt and licked a tear from her upper lip. She never took her eyes away from the planet that she had fled as an eleven year old. The closer she got the more her emotions began to swell. Between her mother, brothers, and herself, they all had a lot of emotional baggage to deal with. Then there was Marcus, her step-father. She had not thought about him until that moment. Even in death he had kept a hold on her and it was time to pry herself out of his grip once and for all.

As she grew closer, the continents took a more defined shape. She saw Europe and looked west seeing the Eastern shore line of the United States. Soon smaller bodies of water and rivers on land were visible. She entered the air space of the United States and was hailed.

"You have entered United States air space. Please identify and state your destination."

"This is N-monger requesting clearance to land in Tulsa, Oklahoma." Saying it brought a huge smile to her face and she almost started laughing.

"N-monger, how many are in your party?"

"Just me."

"You have been granted clearance. The Tulsa Port Authority will contact you with further landing instructions. Welcome."

She saw the Mississippi River and began her descent. She removed one hand at a time from the controls to dry the sweat from her palms. "Get a grip Jack. This isn't the part to get nervous about."

"N-monger, this is the Tulsa Port Authority. We have you on radar. Please continue your current approach. You are directed to dock at Tulsa West, landing bay C-10."

"Thank you." As the city came into view she gasped at its size. "It's grown so much!"

Anxiety gripped her. "It's not the same. Please let me find them. Please be here."

She left her trunk on board the ship and headed for immigration processing. A silver-haired woman scanned her thumb print and smiled at her. "Welcome to Tulsa Kyra Bennett. Is this your first time here?"

She almost said no but stopped herself. Audrey Landers had been here but Kyra Bennett had not. "Yes ma'am. I'm visiting family. Is there a computer console here I can use?"

"Sure thing sweetie. Go into the main lobby and we've got a small room to the left with ten stations."

"Thank you." Jack headed straight for the room and took the console furthest from the door with her back to the wall. She brought up the phone and address listings under Bennett. Come on Adam and Nate, you should be-. There you are!" She tapped his name in her excitement and a video screen popped up. It was connecting her and she panicked.

"Oh shit! I didn't realize it would connect me. What do I-."

The screen went from black to a blue screen that said 'connected'. She breathed a sigh of relief. The vid screen wouldn't show unless they turned it on. "Hello?" She opened her mouth and suddenly nothing would come out. "Hello? Is someone there?"

It was a man's voice. It was Adam. "Is this Adam Bennett?" She sounded strained.

There was a pause on his end of the line. "Yes, this is." He was waiting on her to answer.

"Adam." Her eyes burned with tears and her throat constricted. "This is-. It's Audrey."

There was no response on the other end of the line because he was in complete shock. They had not heard from her after they sent a return message years ago, right before her fourteenth birthday. After a year, they assumed the worse. He reached up and turned his video screen on and she saw his face and turned hers on as well. Adam took one look and his forehead wrinkled. He drew in a ragged breath and gave her a wobbly smile.

"Princess?" She nodded and laughed through her tears. She saw him look at the bottom of his monitor and his eyes got big. "You're in Tulsa? You're at the port?"

"I just got in, I-." He turned around before she could finish and yelled.

"Nate! You gotta come here and quick!" She heard a muffled male's voice in the background and he sounded like he was complaining. "You can play the damn game later! Trust me you want to see this! You _really, really_ want to see this."

"Adam, what's going on? I was just about to beat level twenty." She saw her other brother walking up and Adam grabbed his arm and pulled him in front of the vid screen as he stepped to the side. Nate looked at the teary-eyed woman in front of him and saw her reaction to seeing his face and he knew it was her.

"Aud? Holy-!" He looked at the screen and also saw where she was calling from and started blathering. "You! You're here! What? How? Nevermind! She's here Adam! Do NOT go away." He started to move away then stopped and pointed at her. "You stay there. I'll come get you." Then he started to move away again. "We'll come get you! Or do you want to come here? We live off of Keystone Lake, near the state park that we always went to." He shook his head, changing his mind. "No, we'll come get you. I mean-." He grabbed his brother around the neck and squeezed him. "Ah hell, I don't know what I mean! She's here Adam! Look at her!"

Adam grabbed Nate's shoulders and gently moved him to the side. "What do you want to do? Do you have a car?"

She shook her head. "I have a ship I flew in on."

"She can fly? She's got a ship?" She laughed hearing Nate's shocked questions.

"Questions later Nate, we've got to get her here." He turned his attention back to her. "It will take us over an hour to get there. So if you want to fly here we can tell you where we are and there's plenty of room to land. We jointly own five acres of land off the lake."

"I don't want to wait an hour. Just tell me where you are and I'll find you."

Adam gave her directions and she crossed her fingers that she wouldn't get lost. She flew over the river heading west until she got to the mouth of Keystone Lake, then she followed the railroad tracks until she saw the state park. They told her to head to an inlet just west of there and look for two homes that had a small building and a pool in between them.

They were out by themselves for the most part so their home was easy to find. That, and both of them were outside waving their hands like fools. She moved to the back end of their land, near the tree line and landed. She couldn't get out of the ship fast enough for her liking. Before she had the door open, she heard their voices as they came running up.

Barely out the door, one of her brothers picked her up and swung her around. She had no idea which one had her because she didn't have a chance to look at his face. Not that she cared. She never thought she'd see them and it was like Christmas coming early to be with her brothers again. The minute one put her down the other got her in a huge bear hug. He set her back down and held her out arms length to look at her and whistled.

"Who woulda thought our ugly little sister would have turned out so gorgeous?" She punched his arm.

"I was never an ugly child and you know it!"

Adam rubbed his arm and Nate laughed at him. "Look at you, what a wimp! Rubbing your arm just 'cause a little girl hit you!" She hit him in the shoulder that time leaving him rubbing his own arm.

"Now you think she hits like a girl? Where did you learn to hit like that?"

"One of my good friends is a gym owner and I've been sparring with him since I was fourteen."

"And he's still alive?"

"Ha, ha! There's more where that came from so you better watch what you say about me."

"Come on to the house." They took a few steps but she didn't move. She turned her head in the direction of the dock, then looked back at their puzzled expressions.

"I've been in a ship for a long time and I would really like to stay outside and get some air. Do you mind?"

Adam wrapped his arm around her shoulders and squeezed her to him. "Whatever you want, Princess. I noticed you eyed the dock. You want to go down to the water?"

"I'd love it."

With her brothers flanking her they walked to the waterfront. It was nearing noontime but the weather wasn't yet unbearably hot for that time of year. Even though the dock had built in bench seats, she sat on dock itself and stretched out her legs. Her brothers sat facing her.

"Audrey, when you didn't respond back to us after a year, we thought the worst. The authorities declared you officially dead, but they did it so quickly after we heard from you that we didn't refused to believe it until later."

She knew Jack Landers was officially dead but this was news to her that Audrey was considered dead as well. She suspected the police knew the connection between Jack and Audrey and had probably declared both her personas dead at the same time.

"When did this happen exactly?"

"Several months after you turned fourteen. You told us about the crash and that you were being taken are of by one of the survivors, but what happened to you? Audrey, why do they think you're dead?"

The tears started despite her best efforts. She really didn't want her brothers to hate her but she wanted them to know. They stayed on that dock for several hours talking. She answered every question they had about her life up until the time she ran back into Riddick. Looking at them and judging by their body language, she could tell they didn't quite know what to make of it all, their own lives having been like plain oatmeal compared to hers. The last thing she wanted was for them to feel uncomfortable with her around their families. She stood up and dusted off her bottom. Nate seized her hand and they both stood up with her.

"Where are you going?"

"Look, I've done some horrible things to survive what life has thrown at me so I understand if you don't want me around your families. I can't tell-."

Adam frowned at her and pulled her into his arms. "Would you shut up?"

They had never spoken to her like that. "What?"

"We love you. What you've told us stays between us. Our wives and kids won't be back for a week. They've gone on a mother-daughter camping retreat with some others from their school. This is their Spring Break. That gives us plenty of time to come up with a cleaned up version of your life. We're not letting you leave, Aud. No way. You would have never needed to run if Nate and I had just stepped in."

"I do-." He put his hand over her mouth.

"Shut that mouth of yours and listen. Looking back on it all Nate and I had to admit that we were angry with mom more than we didn't like Marcus. We hated that she replaced Dad so easily. You're our little sister and we should have checked up on you. It would have saved you from so much pain."

She wrapped her arms around him and squeezed tight while he stroked her hair. They had no idea what wanting her here and their apology meant. He pulled back from her and tipped her chin up with his finger to get her to look at him.

"I love you guys and I don't blame you. All of my experiences, good and bad, have shaped my life. I know I wouldn't be as hard headed, determined, and independent as I am had I not gone through all that. I like me...despite Marcus and everything."

Nate leaned over her and kissed her head. "We like you, too."

"Yeah, but I do have one last question about this Riddick guy." She had a reaction to his name, something neither brother missed.

"What about him?" Riddick was the last person she wanted to talk about even though eventually she had to tell her brothers.

"Princess, you went through a lot. You can level with us about this guy." Adam hesitated as he looked at his brother.

Nate turned her around to face him. "We know you really cared about him. From the way you talked about him…it sounds like you loved him. He didn't-."

She got a horrified look on her face. They thought Riddick had kept her around because he was a pedophile. "No!" She shook her head vigorously. "Riddick knew about Marcus and what he did and he was careful not to make me feel uncomfortable. He taught me how to protect myself from men like that. To this day, any man stupid enough to touch me without my permission gets a physical reminder not to try it again. He didn't just leave me with Iman because I got shot. He left me with Iman because I couldn't hide the fact that I didn't look like a boy anymore, and I was definitely not acting like a boy around him. The last thing a man his age needed was jail bait on his ship. He put me away from him even though I didn't want to go."

"You understand why we asked? I mean it doesn't sound like this guy is out of your life completely from the way you talked about him and we're concerned about you."

_They'll find out soon enough just how much he isn't out of my life_. _Then what will they say? _ "I understand and it's okay. You guys are just looking out for me. However, in case you haven't noticed…I'm twenty-three, not ten like the last time you saw me."

"Yeah squirt we noticed, it's just hard for us to reason it out in our heads."

"Do you think mom will have the same problem?"

Nate wrapped his arms around her and exchanged a look with Adam behind her back. "Audrey, about mom."

She pushed back from his embrace, her stomach twisting painfully. "No."

He cupped her face in his hands and he looked like what he needed to say next would hurt. "She had a stroke six months ago and she's in a group care home. We wanted to keep her out here with us, but she's been having some other medical complications and the doctors felt it was in her best interest to have her in a place where she could have constant medical care."

"Can she talk or walk? How bad was it?"

"She recognizes us. We can see it in her eyes, but she can only say a few words. She's mobile, but walking is difficult. She couldn't walk at all until two months afterwards. Her physical therapist is incredible thought and we see improvements in her weekly."

"I don't care what shape she's in. I want to see her."

"We'll take you into town tomorrow, okay?" She nodded. She was hoping her mother could give her some clues about her father. Tell her anything that might help her unravel the mystery that Aereon opened. Regardless, she just wanted to be able to hold her again.

She brushed the tears off her face and smiled at them both. "So, you both ended up having all girls?"

"Four between the two of us. Adam has twin girls. They're identical and my girls are one year older and one year younger than his twins."

"How old is your daughter now Nate?"

"She's nine going on fourteen. Just like another Audrey I knew. Speaking of your name, what do we call you?"

"J-." She hesitated, almost calling herself Jack. "Kyra. Kyra Bennett. That's been my name since I was fourteen. You can call me Audrey when we're together like this but in public-."

"We got it." Adam picked up on her almost slip up and called her on it. "You almost called yourself Jack. I thought you didn't use that name anymore."

Her shoulders sagged and she swallowed hard. "That's the part I haven't gotten to yet. Give me a little break, then we'll get to it." Her stomach growled and she grabbed it, her cheeks turning pink.

"Adam, sounds like someone is hungry." Nate put his arm around her shoulders. "How does pizza sound?"

She had not had pizza in months. "With all the toppings and extra cheese?"

He looked at his brother. "You thinkin' what I'm thinkin'?"

Adam grinned and looked over at her ship. "That great little pizza place off of Lake Texoma?"

"That's the one."

She rolled her eyes. Lake Texoma was at the border of Texas. She started walking back to the ship. "If you boys wanted a ride in my little space ship, all you had to do was ask." Nate let out a whooping yell behind her and scooped her up, then hoisted her over his shoulder. She shrieked but was laughing at the same time. "Put me down you big ass!"

"Did she just call me an ass?"

"Not just an ass, but a _big_ ass. Gotta tell you Princess, you nailed that one."

Her brother whipped around making her cling to him for dear life, which she was sure was his intent. "Bro, do I need to remind you we're twins? If I'm a big ass, then so are you."

"Okay, it's settled, you're both asses! Now can we get on board before I starve to death?"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. Where'd you get this thing anyway? I've never seen anything like it."

"It's a …loaner and that's a story for _after _we eat. The other part, remember? Now get on board!"

* * *

They had been at the restaurant for almost two hours. Almost two pizzas, a pint of beer (for her brothers), and several glasses of orange soda later, they were almost ready to go home. 

"The waitress is busy. I'll go to the bar and get a box for this."

Jack was seated and waiting for the box as a couple of men approached behind her. She immediately swiveled the seat around remembering the cardinal rule of never turning your back to the crowd and came face to face with one of them.

"Well, well, well," he looked Jack up and down, "glad I let you talk me into pizza after all Mike."

His breath smelled like cigarettes and alcohol and her stomach rolled. The guy was as big as her brothers, who were both six feet tall, but he wasn't nearly as built as them. The box could wait, she just wanted to get away without causing a scene.

"Excuse me." She started to stand up but he put his hand on her shoulder and she had little choice but the sit back down. _So much for not wanting to cause a scene._ She had already palmed her knife and had it hidden between her legs. "What's your name?"

* * *

Nate and Adam had just noticed what was going on and went into protection mode. "Damn sonofa-." 

Adam grabbed Nate's arm and pulled him back into his seat. "Hold on. She said she handles guys that harass her. Let's see what our little sister can do."

"Are you nuts?"

"We'll step in if she gets over her head. I'm not gonna let her get hurt. Besides, look at her face. Does she look concerned to you?"

Nate took a good look at her. Adam was right. "It looks like she's smiling."

* * *

He leaded forward and braced his weight on the bar with an arm on either side of her. She was forced to lean back to keep space between them. His face wasn't far from hers when he finally told her his name. "I'm Doug. What's your name baby doll?" 

_No matter which planet you go to, there's an asshole on every one._ She smiled slightly at the man in front of her. As pissed as she was at Riddick, she was hoping he'd try and manhandle her a little. Just enough justification for her to hurt him since she couldn't take it out on the person who _did _deserve it.

"Well Doug, my name is Kyra and I'd like to share a little information with you that I tell any man who gets as close to me as you are now. I don't like to be touched. Take my warning and back the hell off."

Doug and his friend Mike laughed. "Come on baby doll. No need to be like that. Me and Mike are good guys. Just lookin' to have a little fun that's all. You may not like to be touched, but you can touch us all you want." He blatantly adjusted the front of his pants so she got his meaning. "And more."

"I've already done my charitable work for the year." She started to get up again and he pinned her to the bar with his hands on her shoulders. He didn't look as friendly as he did a second ago either.

"Did ya hear her Mikey? Little bitch thinks she's too good for us. Trust me baby, whatever you've got to offer ain't too good for me."

Doug's hands left her shoulders and seized her hips to pull her to him. The minute he did, he felt a sharp stinging sensation in his groin that was growing more and more painful. He looked down between his legs to find her blade pointing straight up, the tip already puncturing his scrotum.

"Use what little brain you have left, and back the hell off!"

She applied a bit more upward pressure and his hands flew away from her body and down to his groin as he stumbled back. Jack stood up and wiped her knife on a napkin before she sheathed it. _Now that's what I've been missing! Someone who can actually feel pain! _The pizza box had been set behind her and she took it back to their table. Her brothers were both sitting there, leaned back in their chairs with their arms crossed.

"What?"

Adam shrugged. "Nothing. We were just hoping for-."

"Something a little more entertaining," Nate finished for him.

"Men! You want something more entertaining?" She grinned "I'll give it to you on the ride home."

* * *

Back home Nate and Adam wobbled off the ship, supporting each other, and then fell to their knees when their feet hit the ground. 

"Are you guys drunk?"

"No, it's your flying!" Nate wailed.

Adam glared at her. "Audrey, you should come with a warning label!"

"What a pair of pretty boys I have for brothers! You guys used to ride those scary roller coasters over and over again!"

Nate was on the ground and lying on is stomach. He rolled over covering his eyes with his arm. "_Those_ are on a track. The _track_ you can see with your eyes, how it twists and turns, and you can talk to the guy who just got off of it to ask him how it was. _That_?_ That_ was just plain wrong. I'm too old for _that_."

"Amen brother!"

She put her hands on her hips and nudged Adam with her foot. "You are the biggest thirty-six year old pair of wimps I've ever seen in my life!"

Adam grabbed her ankle. "Nate. I think our little sister has gotten a bit too big for her britches. What do you think?"

"My thoughts exactly. What do you say we cool her off?" She knew what was coming next and screamed as Adam hoisted her up.

"You _do_ know how to swim don't you?"

"No! I can't swim!"

"Nice try squirt!" Before she could say anything else he threw her in the pool. She broke the surface seconds later, splashing them both.

"You guys will pay for this."

"We already did. Suffering through your flying was it." Nate offered her his hand and she smiled. At the last second she braced her feet against the pool wall and pulled as hard as she could, dragging him into the pool.

Adam stood on the side, dry as a bone and laughing at them both. She looked at her brother and he winked at her as he got out of the pool. Before Adam knew what hit him, Nate shoved and she grabbed his leg. His loud bellow was silenced when he hit the water. By the time he got out, his siblings were standing at the side of the pool doing the laughing.

* * *

On board the Necropolis, Riddick was pacing in his living room waiting for Eron and Vaako to show up. When the knock came he opened the door slowly. The two men before him looked aloof, but he knew better. "Gentlemen." He stood to the side and let them enter and they both took a seat, quite casually on the sofa. 

"You rang Riddick?" Eron had this irritatingly innocent look on his face. He grumbled to himself and took a seat across from the pair just knowing they weren't going to make this easy.

"Where's Jack?"

"Gone." And that was all he would say.

"That's it Eron? Just gone?"

"She said you would know where so we didn't bother to ask her. She's a grown woman after all. We assume Earth though since she mentioned having family there."

"She didn't say _where_?"

Vaako leaned forward resting his arms on his knees. "_You_ don't know where?"

"If I did, would I be asking the two of you? She's from somewhere in the Midwest. Ohio...some state that sounds like that."

"Something like tha-." Vaako grunted when Eron ribbed him. Vaako was definitely a loyal right hand, sometimes to a fault because he didn't think when it came to giving his Lord Marshall what he needed.

Riddick smiled. "If it's something like that then I know exactly where to look. Only one other state. I'll get to her later.  
As for Sigma-3, we're taking it and its two moons out starting tomorrow. This is gonna to take a strike from a distance before we can invade. They've got some serious defensive systems. Also, get with Gilan when he gets back from seeing Mirica. I sent him to get all of that gas they used on you and Jack. He was also told to find out what she knows about it.

There's gonna be a lot of kids down there that are trained to fight and they'll send them against us. I'm not killin' any kids. If we can gas 'em, bring 'em on board, and then take out the rest, that's what we're doing. Bring whoever, you need to coordinate that attack and I'll meet you in the war room in thirty minutes." Vaako stood and nodded, leaving Eron alone with Riddick.

Eron told himself he wanted this. He wanted Riddick to go after her, but not if it meant she was going to be hurt further. He was going to make sure this man knew exactly what he had done to her, even if it meant he got punched in the end. _Thankfully, I feel no pain_.

"So you plan on finding her?"

"Hell fucking yes I'm finding her! First Sigma-3, then I'm getting her back."

"Why?" He said it before he thought better and received the glare he anticipated, however he was not about to make this easy on him.

"What do you mean _why_?"

"It's a simple question really. _Why_? _Why_ do you want her back?"

"She belongs with me."

"And?"

Riddick laughed and pulled off his goggles. "You piece of shit. You _knew_ didn't you?"

"I did. I made her promise to tell you and she had every intention of doing so. She wanted to wait until after the invasion. The last thing she wanted was to _distract _you from your plans. But her scent changed."

"Fuck!" He leaned over with his hands on his head. "It was the baby that did it."

"Exactly. When you came to my room about it and I had to tell her your reaction? Suffice it to say that I've never seen her like that and I _hope _I never have to again! She was terrified to tell you and obviously she had good reason. The entire time I told her to have a little _faith_ in you and look what that did for her."

He winced. "I _know_ I hurt her."

Jack wasn't there to defend herself, to make him understand her pain and Eron was more than willing to act as her stand-in. "_Hurt_ her?" He smiled. "I prefer crushed, torn apart, destroyed. Hurt just doesn't do it justice."

"I get the fucking picture."

"_Do_ you? I mean, do you _really_ get the picture? Did you sit on this sofa, next to her and listen to her sob until her tears dried up? I'm quite sure that wasn't the first time she cried like that either. 'He doesn't want it.' Did you hear how defeated she sounded when those words came out of her mouth? Did you bother to ask her if _she_ was scared? Did you even _think_ for one minute about her instead of about yourself?"

Eron wasn't walking a fine line talking to Riddick like this. He literally jumped over it and was stomping madly into dangerous territory and he knew it. It was worth the risk though to make sure there were no misconceptions about the effect his actions had on her. He waited patiently for a response from Riddick but there wasn't one.

As he sat there, he acknowledged to himself that Eron was right. He _had_ no idea what he had really done to her. She had been angry with him but apparently she had held it together until he had left. Left her alone to deal with it all by herself. And what did he do? He found the nearest bar, drank, and came extremely too close to breaking his vow that he would never hurt her by being with another woman. There was nothing he could say to defend himself.

"You weren't thinking of anyone but yourself. And to top it all off, you went to a bar and, according to her, found yourself a willing woman not long after you left."

He was most certainly going to respond to that. "What did she tell you she saw?"

"Just that you had a woman in your lap."

"I never left the bar with her and I sure as hell didn't fuck her. And before you ask, she didn't do anything to me either." He wasn't counting Tracy feeling him up. Regardless, what he told Eron was the truth no matter which woman he as talking about. He wasn't going to tell Eron about Tracy either. That was between him and Jack should she tell him that she went _inside_ the bar and saw him there.

"I had a woman in my lap and her name is Dee. We were in a group foster home together on Earth. She's a little sister to me. Same people who brought my ass to Sigma-3, took her when she was sixteen. They made her and a bunch of other girls whore themselves for the men on that planet until they turned eighteen. She's married now and has kids so there was nothin' going' on."

"You still haven't answered my question."

"Why I want her back?"

"Yes."

"None of your fuckin' business."

Eron cocked his head. Riddick just completely shut him out, which in his mind could mean only one thing. He had a change of heart. He was at least willing to try to be a father, but wasn't about to admit it to anyone but her. In any case, he wasn't through with him yet.

"True. But you _should_ know that she mentioned going home and having her friends help her raise Spud-."

"Spud? Who the fuck is Spud?"

"Your unborn child of course."

"You gotta be fuckin' kidding me. NO way in hell is she namin' my kid Spud."

He barely hid the smile. _My kid? Big Evil is getting territorial. He probably doesn't even realize what he just said._ "It's just temporary. She didn't want to refer to it as 'baby' all of the time so I suggested we name it. Spud was entirely her idea."

"Spud."

"It's a potato."

"I know what the fuck a spud is but _why_ Spud?"

"She said something about baking a baby and a potato, both taking a while. Since I haven't baked either myself I didn't quite understand the connection, but the name is there until a more suitable one can be chosen."

"Does she-." He stopped himself and clenched his fists for even letting that much of a question out.

"Does she what?" Riddick's discomfort was a delight.

_Fuck it._ "Does she know what it is? Is it a boy or a girl?"

"She doesn't know yet. It's too early."

"How far along is she?"

"Less than a month I believe." _Time to turn the screw and 'motivate' the man._ "Why the interest? I mean, according to her, your intentions, or lack of them, were made quite clear. As I was saying before, she intends on letting her friends help her raise the child. As it will be a Furyan child, I personally want Spud to have a Furyan influence in its life, so I plan on stepping into that role." He let that hang there.

Riddick looked at him then, his eyes were narrowed into slits. He threaded his fingers together in an attempt to restrain himself. "And what role would that be Eron?"

"The child needs a father, preferably a Furyan father. If she will accept me in that role-."

"You. You're talkin' about raising _my_ kid?"

"Someone has to and if not me then who-."

Riddick leapt from the chair and hoisted Eron up by his collar, his face so close their noses almost bumped, and literally roared in his face, "Who the fuck do you _think_?"

He released Eron and walked away to press his hands against the wall. He had to or he might either throw something or strangle him and right now his hands were itching to do the latter. He didn't need to turn around to know the man was smiling behind his back. The son of a bitch had done it to him…again. Riddick shook his head as he chuckled at Eron's subtle but effective manipulative abilities. He had played him.

"You happy now?"

"Happy? No. Has part of my own personal faith in you been restored? Yes. I'll take what I can get for now. May I ask what changed your mind?"

"No." He headed for the door. "I have to go meet Vaako. You can let yourself out." The door slammed behind him and Eron took a moment to relish his little victory.

"I'll let Vaako know soon enough that we won't need to make the man miserable. Make that _as_ miserable. Until they're back together, he needs to experience a little suffering of his own."

* * *

It was almost one in the morning when Riddick returned to his room. Their invasion plans were complete and Mirica confirmed that the paralysis gas would do what they needed it to do. He was looking forward to this. He had _been_ looking forward to this since he was a teenager. Since they turned on him. He was looking forward to it, but also wanted it over. He had a hellcat to find. 

Entering his bedroom he took one look at the bed and froze. It was her nightgown and he knew exactly which one it was. He stepped forward and rubbed the silk between his fingers. _Fuck. Don't pick it up. Don't pick it up. Don't fucking pick it up. _But he did anyway. He brought it to his face and inhaled. It still smelled like her, the old her.

He closed his eyes and saw her in the gown and never in his life had he wanted her more than he did right then. He had never wanted to see her face more, to hear her voice, her laugh, to feel her skin, to touch her hair, to see her smile, to simply hold her. It hurt he wanted her there so badly.

Then he looked at her pillow and dropped the nightgown to pick it up. He inhaled deeply and crushed it in his hands. That was the scent of his child and her together. He kept it in his hands as he sat on the bed. He could have had that scent wrapped around him had he not been such a selfish, self-centered bastard and driven her away.

_Jack. Can't say that I'm any more sure about all this than I was before. But if this is what you want, I'll try for you, and I sure as hell am not lettin' anyone else raise my kid._

* * *

On Earth Jack's brothers, despite their desire to stay up and talk, could see how fatigued she was and made her go to bed. They got her trunk off the ship and Adam put her in a guest room while Jack, wanting to be there in the morning, slept on the sofa bed in the living room. 

Standing in front of the bathroom mirror she picked up her brush and started pulling it through her hair. She closed her eyes and a memory of Riddick doing this just two days ago flashed in her mind. She promptly ceased and went to her bed. Her heavy eyelids drifted closed and a few moments later the words 'I'll try' ran through her head. It sounded as though he had said it.

She sat up in bed and touched the tattoo on her thumb. "He's too far away for that to work. It's just wishful thinking on my part anyway. Wishful thinking? That shit has to end. Time to wake up Princess. This is no damn fairy tale you're in the middle of so stop fantasizing about your happy ending."

* * *

Thanks again for all the comments and compliments. I love hearing your thoughts! They're what I live for! 

**CosmicGibby:** Thanks for the comment about Riddick's history. I wasn't sure about that at all until a few chapters ago. Then last chapter Dee popped up. You'll see in this chapter that he's beginning to figure things out. SLOWLY. "_His manly pride really gets in the way of his happiness_" Couldn't have said that better myself! Love hearing from ya! Thanks again! P.S. It think this chapter answers your questions.  
**Vampiress-06:** I haven't even thought of the names yet. Haven't even decided the gender. You are too funny! Patience Vampiress! Thanks for reviewing!  
**LaLa2004 :** The only one? What a great compliment! Thanks :D Yeah, he's an idiot to think she would stay. As this chapter showed, he didn't have a clue how much he had even hurt her. Thanks LaLa for your comments! Love 'em!  
**MissBe:** MissBe…your review had me ROFLMAO. You duct taped him to the pole with his what? Love it! Yes, he _was _gonna do that with her! He stopped though. Got to give him credit for that at least! There was a hint of the telepathy in this chapter. They still have to explore that and how it works and you'll see that here and there. She's not going to want to hear it like that though, if she wants to hear it at all. Glad you are caught up and yes, I have equal amounts of fun writing! Thank you for the awesome review!  
**Dhampir Elf: ** I can't wait for Riddick to meet her brothers. They'll learn about her relationship with him next chapter and more about Riddick's life as well. Yes, he deserved, and still does, whatever he gets! Rat ass male! LOL! Thanks Dhampir Elf for your comments!  
**FitMama **. Glad you liked Dee. Last minute addition to the chapter but I felt she was needed and to give a link to his past as well. Being in a home herself, she's not going to put up with his crap either. We don't know who she saw him with though. That's yet to be known. It will come later though. He'll need a truck load of baby things before this is over with. Thanks FitMama. Enjoyed reading your review!  
**neverendingstory64 : **Yes, just a little cliffie last chapter. This one wasn't bad though I thought. Who she saw him with? Have to wait. Come on, don't pout please. You got quite a few of your answers at least. Patience! I love saying that to people who I know have none! Sorry…evil moment there. Love your little noises! Great review! Thank you!  
**Secret Philosopher-:** Riddick was semi-drunk sentimental. Once he's stone cold sober and around others, he's a wall. By himself…that's a little different. Reader mode, eh? I like the sound of that. I guess I get that way when I start answering my husband with uh-huh while I'm reading myself! LOL! Thank you SP!  
**NightmareMonster**: If you laughed b/c Eron said that, then I got what I wanted. Yeah! It's not in his character to say it and I wanted it to come off like that. Riddick needs bright light to set him straight and that's why I put Dee in there to help. He was at his worst here. Hopefully for the last time, too. I smacked him upside the head quite a few times as I wrote the scene with him and Tracy. Made me ill! But Dee got him at least a little. You know I always appreciate your reviews be it however often you want to write one. Thank you!  
**BeccaElizabeth:** BeccaE, it will take time and we'll just see what she does. She's so hurt right now that there is no telling what she'll do. It will be a long road, whatever it is.  
Thank you for comments as always!  
**greenfaire** : You hit the Eron and Vaako snubbing him part. I had already written that when I read your review and had a little chuckle. Yes, I'm reading your mind. "_dee was right riddick is a whole new person now and there is definately room for a few cubs in the big animals life_" Loved that quote! Killing you with cliffies – that has a nice ring to it! Can't help myself there. It's too damn fun. Love ya greenfaire! Thanks again! .  
**bluemoon-175: **Beyond fantastic? You're wonderful to say so. It means a lot! You bounce off the walls when there's an update…I bounce when I see a review so the feeling is so mutual! Thanks for sending your thoughts!  
**koshka** : Koshka it is difficult so I hope I'm pulling it off. He's got a lot of layers to him and inside he is decent, but he's reticent to show it at all. I feel he perceives it as a weakness. You will see him adjust. Slowly. Loved this quote from you: "_Introducing Dee was a good way to remind Riddick that it's not where you come from, but what you do, that matters."_ I don't think like that as I'm writing but when I read a comment like that I think "That's what I was going for!" Your comment about him dealing with stuff that do make men run away is so true. I'm trying to keep that real even though these are fictional characters. Loved reading your review! Thank you!  
**Adraia: ** He hasn't a clue what he's in for. Eron helped a little but that's just the beginning. Thank you for commenting!  
**nothingsnobody: **He'll have to do more than just buy baby things! Him feeling the baby was a last minute thing. I'm glad it worked well. He needed the reality check. And yes, I had twins, so I KNOW about the kicking…times two! Thanks again for reviewing!  
**AliasSpyCrazy: ** OMG! That seriously was the most incredible thing that you wrote! I've read it quite a few times and I just can't describe what it meant. Sad isn't it. I write but I can't describe that? Hopeless. _"So congratulations, you have made me care about fictional characters so much i get pissed, sad, and happy at whatever they do."_ Getting feedback like that is priceless and believe me I've been there myself when reading stories so that is very meaningful for me!  
Why did he do it? He's scared. Why else do they do stupid crap like that? UGH! She's scared, too and now completely devastated for two reasons; the baby and his infidelity, or at least what she thought was him being unfaithful. She's never run from him either so that in of itself is significant in my mind that she had to remove herself. As for writing something original…I've toyed with the idea. Wanted to try this out first to see how it goes. It's so much easier to write with someone else's characters though, but I haven't abandoned the idea. You're wonderful to suggest it! You're awesome and I love hearing from you! Don't forget that! Thanks!  
**SG19** : Thanks SG19! You wanted to beat him for that…that's why I let Dee have at him a little. It was well deserved! Thanks so much for the compliments and comments!  
**XXXevilgrinXXX:** EG – yet again I LOVED reading your comments. Big guy still isn't sold on the whole thing but he's not willing to give her up. Dee was a last minute addition. Something had to give him a kick in the ass and she fit the bill. I had the whole thing written out and decided at the last minute to make her pregnant. Riddick needed to see the reality of it and feel it, literally.  
Yeah, he's relenting…unenthusiastically though. First step for him was not to give in to his baser needs (ie. Tracy) and come to the conclusion that Jack was too important to him for a quickie in the bar. Oddly enough, I got mad at myself as I was writing that, which is why I let Dee give it to him in this chapter.  
You're right. He's got a hell of an apology ahead of him. That and he still doesn't know what she saw. Add her brothers into this…it's not going to be easy going for him.  
Thanks as always EG:D


	55. Revenge is sweet

**WOW! **Again, incredible responses! Hearing from you **means so much** and I simply cannot tell you thank you enough. All of you are **truly splendiferous**! scratches head Go figure…that's actually a real word! Anyway…thank you, thank you, thank you!

* * *

Sunlight slowly began brightening the room, its rays moved up the bed as the sun rose until it hit her face. She clenched her eyes and pulled the covers up over her head to block out the light. _Light! Sunlight!_ She pushed the covers off and threw on a robe then quietly descended the stairs. Going into the kitchen she looked at the clock and it was just after six in the morning. She slipped out the back door, easing it shut so she wouldn't wake Nate who was sleeping downstairs. The grass was wet with the morning dew, but she didn't mind getting her feet wet. This was her first sunrise on Earth in twelve years and she wanted to take it in. 

She walked to the dock and sat on one of the benches, watching the ducks and birds as they went about their morning routines. A couple swam her way to check her out and quickly lost interest when she didn't offer then anything.

"I need to bring bread out here tomorrow. I bet my nieces do and you probably thought I was them, right?"

The sound of a boat could be heard in the distance and was getting louder. Soon the birds took off as it came racing around the far end of the bend in her direction. She had borrowed her sister-in-law's robe, like the fluffy white one Riddick had gotten rid of, but all she had on underneath was her nightgown. Becoming aware of this, she stood up to walk back to the house, but not before the boater waved to her and slowed down to approach the dock.

"Great," she grumbled to herself, "I just wanted to enjoy this morning…alone."

"Hey!" He smiled at her and acted as though he knew her until he got close enough to realize he didn't know her after all. "Sorry miss. I thought you were one of the Bennett wives. If I've caught too much trout and see one of them out here, I usually stop by and share it."

Jack flashed a somewhat sleepy smile. "It's okay. I'm sure Nate and Adam won't turn it down if you'd like me to take it them."

He smiled then and she thought to herself for fair haired, blue eyed man, he was very attractive and not in the pretty boy way that she saw most men with blond hair. _Where the hell did that thought come from_?

"Listen to me goin' on about trout when I haven't even introduced myself." He extended his hand, "William March. Everybody just calls me Will though." Pausing for a moment he thought to add one thing more. "No trout hands. They're clean."

"I wasn't worried. Besides, hands are washable." She shook his hand, "I'm Kyra Bennett."

"You're a relation?" He took her in for a moment. "If their sister wasn't dead, I'd say you were her since you look so much like them."

_What do I tell him? He thinks I'm dead and I don't want to put my brothers in a fix. _"How long have you known them?"

"Ten years I'd say. All of us went to college together and then ended up out here." Will's eyes looked behind her and two huge arms squeezed her and she squealed in surprise before she elbowed him in the gut.

"Hey Will. You hittin' on my little sister?" Will's mouth dropped.

"I thought…she's not? When?"

"Just yesterday. Nate and I were shocked when she called."

"I know I'm nosy but what happened?"

Adam gripped her arm as he started talking. A little warning for her not to talk. "She's been through a lot. Even though her name had been cleared-."

"Which I didn't know," she added.

"She was taken into custody not long after she contacted us."

"By the police?"

"No they were mercs." Will looked confused. "Sorry, that's what she called them. We call them bounty hunters. Anyway, another guy they picked up escaped and took her with him. He destroyed their ship and made it look like they were both still on board. That's why we got the word she had been killed."

Looking up at her brother she couldn't have loved him more. It didn't sound like he was spinning a tale off the cuff either. He and Nate must have talked and came up with a plausible story last night.

Will scratched his head. "Thought your name was Audrey Landers?"

"The same guy who busted me out, helped me get a new identity. Seeing that he had just killed me, there wasn't a choice. I had to take a different name. I didn't even know until recently that my name had been cleared for years or I would have come back sooner."

"Damn. That's some story. Well, I know they're thrilled to have you back. We were in school when you left. Your brothers refused to believe what the authorities were accusing you of and they were right."

She leaned back against Adam's chest. "There isn't a doubt that I have the best brothers there are."

"You're not half bad yourself squirt. Hey Will, you got some trout in there or did you just pull up to talk?"

"Come on. Morning like this? You bet I got trout. Your sister was going to take some back up to the house for you guys."

"You were going to cook us trout for breakfast?"

She turned around to face him and was laughing. "I said I would take it to the house, I _never_ said I was cooking it. Trout for breakfast?" She made a disgusted face. "Now pecan-crusted trout for dinner? I'm all over that! I was going to cook breakfast anyway, but if you want that…you're doing it yourself."

"Will, have you had breakfast?" Jack glared at Adam who ignored her. First he asked if Will was hitting on her and now he was asking him to breakfast. He was trying to set her up. Even though Will was obviously a nice guy, not to mention attractive, she was by no means available. She would have to tell them about Riddick and the baby sooner rather than later before they got into aggressive matchmaking.

"No, but I won't intrude. Let her get used to you again first." He picked up a small cooler of trout and handed it over to Adam.

"Suit yourself. Thanks for the trout though!" Will pulled away from the dock and waved.

She poked her brother in the ribs several times. "Tell me you weren't just trying to set me up!"

"He's a nice guy and he happens to be our best friend and a business partner."

"You're in business together? What do you three do?"

"We own a design and construction firm. Nate is the architect, Will handles the construction, and I manage the business and accounts."

"I'd love to see some of the projects you've done."

"Why? So you can check up on the security systems?"

"How can I make sure I offer the best system designs if I don't check out the competition?"

"True. We've got a large office building that we're working on. I can have Will give you a tour."

"Back to him…I can see he's a great guy, especially if he's your best friend."

"But…"

"Oh, it's a BIG but. But we aren't discussing until after we've had breakfast."

* * *

Riddick rolled out of bed. He didn't know why he didn't just get up hours ago. He hadn't slept well at all. The sheets still smelled like her, which kept him tossing most of the night. First thing he would do he would have them come up and replace the linens. He picked up her pillow and sniffed it, then tossed it in the closet. He didn't want to loose her scent entirely. 

Knowing he wouldn't be back until late or even until tomorrow, he outfitted himself with his swing blades and a pair of Necro knives. He was ready for this. Even more so, he was ready to be the leader they had all been calling him since the day he killed Zhylaw. Up until now, all he had done was make decisions. Even going into a battle with the Jakarnans he didn't truly feel as though he was commanding. That had not been a battle anyway. It came closer to being a slaughter.

This, however, was different. For the first time he didn't feel burdened by his role as the Lord Marshall. He embraced it and the power that came with it. It was a new feeling for a man who had always worked alone. It's how he had always worked best. In this particular situation, however, he found himself experiencing a heady adrenaline rush just thinking about leading this fight. This would be his own personal war of revenge and having an armada at his beck and call to command made it all the sweeter.

At the age of thirteen, no matter the slant, he had not been innocent. With a well-defined attitude, which included a penchant for disregarding authority, minor brushes with the law, and the physical features of a boy of sixteen, he had been an early target for the Company to draft him to Sigma-3. He and the rest of the boys that were brought up there were nothing more than a human buffer between the Company and the vicious wildlife that ran the planet. Their job preparation was a brief but rigorous boot camp where they learned the rudimentary art of killing before they were unleashed to sweep the area.

Unleashed was the wrong term to use. That would imply that they were gunning for some action. Nothing could have been further from the truth. In reality, the gates to the mining compound were opened, they were pushed through them, and locked out until their shift ended. This was Darwin's Theory at its most brutal. Only the strong survived and more often than not, it was the animals they were hunting that were still walking around at the end of the day.

The thought of getting out of the home had been exciting at first. Eventually, he found himself desiring nothing more than his old room that he had shared with seven others. As each day passed on Sigma-3 that part of his life began to look better and better considering what the Company was putting them through. Arriving at the War Room, he pushed his thoughts aside. He had an invasion that required his concentration. Vaako was waiting patiently along with the other division leaders.

"Is everyone here?"

"Yes. I have the intel you and Gilan gathered ready to present to them." He turned on the vid screen and a picture of Sigma-3 and its moons appeared.

Riddick gave them a moment to look at the picture before he started. "This moon is your first target." He moved to the next picture that the lensor had imaged of the radioactive levels. "These red areas on the planet are your first targets. You should prepare to be fired upon."

"My lord? What form of weapon is this?"

"That's the problem. We don't know. The man I spoke with said it could hit like nuclear bomb. It's nothing but a rumor, but we found enough of these readings on both moons and the planet that lead me to believe they're real and they're a threat. We take those out first before any man takes a step on the surface."

Vaako stood up and continued the briefing. "Our fighter ships aren't designed to destroy any form of heavy artillery such as this from a distance. Therefore, the fighters will be divided into smaller squadrons, each assigned to a target. First thing we do is draw fire from one of their weapons to test it. We need to know how it fires, how often it can discharge, its range, and the kind of damage we can expect. There are several expendable shuttles that will be used as decoys. They will be unmanned, of course, as we fully intend on allowing them to be destroyed. One squadron of fighters will maneuver the shuttles into position and make every effort to antagonize them to shoot. Once the intel has been analyzed, we'll coordinate the attack."

Riddick pointed to the second moon. "On this moon is a military academy, but it is nothing like what you're imagining. The people who run this place have taken boys as young as thirteen, trained them to kill, and then used them to keep the residents in line on that moon and on the planet itself. I use the term residents loosely. If there are labor outposts then the people working them are slaves and these boys have been trained to kill unruly slaves first and ask questions later. Just because they're kids, don't let that fool you. They have been hand picked for their abilities and their just as deadly as you."

A low mumble went around the room. It was difficult for any of them to believe that children would be a threat to them. One of the officers asked the question that was on all of their minds. "My lord, how exactly are you so familiar with this planet and the military academy?"

"Because that is where they hauled my ass when I was thirteen. That is where I learned how to kill. We are not going down there to kill kids. The Jakarnans have a nerve gas that temporarily paralyzes humans. We will use this on them so we can go in and get the kids out. After that, I don't give a fuck what you do to the rest of them."

"My lord, are you saying you will allow us to invade and convert those who remain?"

"Let me answer your question with a question. Would you rather convert or go down there, kick some ass, and then toast them? Personally, I'm lookin' to split a few heads." Riddick looked to Vaako and nodded.

"We have two moons and a planet. All of which will be cleansed. The most suitable conversions will take place on the planet itself. However, any person who wishes to be taken through the worm hole to Earth without becoming a Necromonger will be taken with us. If they want to live, but they do not wish to convert, they will not be killed."

Riddick jumped back in before any grumbling started. "That's just the residents he's talking about. The same people who run that academy, run the planet. Those people stay up there. No conversions. When that planet is destroyed, they're getting front row seats. First wave is to wipe out those weapons. Second wave, we isolate the residents and let them choose their path, and the third wave; we lift off and cleanse it. Any ships attempting to leave that planet without my approval will be shot down. Any questions?" He paused for a moment and when no one answered he smiled. "Good. Dismissed."

Riddick leaned against the edge of the table as the room emptied and watched Vaako as he packed up the maps and intel they would need once they left the Necropolis. He felt shined eyes staring at him the entire time.

"Is there something you needed from me?" His tone was brusque and not entirely unexpected.

"Needed? No. I got my answer." He stood up to walk out.

Although he didn't want to engage him in conversation, he couldn't let him walk out leaving it at that. "Answer to what?"

"You and I are going to be shoulder-to-shoulder until this is over. If you have a problem with that, I need to know, and I need to know right now."

Vaako straightened up. This was about Jack. "I am a warrior first, _my lord_. I do not allow…personal matters to interfere with my job."

Riddick chuckled not missing the way he emphasized saying his title. "What happened to using my name?"

"We'll be in mixed company until _this_ is over." And by 'this' he was referring to his treatment of Jack but it also sufficed for the battle as well.

"Once this is over, she's next."

"I wish you luck with the weather."

Riddick frowned. "Why do I need luck with that?"

"Because from what she told Eron, hell will have to freeze over twice before she'll even look at you again."

"Twice? Interesting." He pulled his goggles over his eyes. "Devil better get ready for a hard freeze then."

* * *

A yawning, half-asleep Nate walked into the kitchen and scowled at his brother and sister. "If I didn't smell eggs, bacon, and waffles, I'd be in a foul mood for someone waking me up before seven o'clock in the morning." 

Nate reached out for a strip of bacon and she popped his hand. "It will be ready in a minute." Feeling hot she wiped her brow the sleeve of her robe. "Why don't you make yourself useful and get us drinks."

"Me? Why can't Adam do it?"

"Because I already set the table and got everything she needed to cook."

"Is he always this ill tempered in the morning?"

"Afraid so."

"I have such loving siblings." He wrapped his arms around Jack and squeezed her. "And this one. You would _think_ she would be nicer since she's been MIA for twelve years."

"So sorry, but I have twelve years of pestering my brothers to make up for so you're not getting any kind of a break from me."

"Guess I should expect that, huh?" He kissed her temple, frowned, and then brought his hand up to her face. "You feeling okay? You're a little warm."

"I'm used to a cold space ship and I've also been cooking. I'm fine."

"Then you don't need coffee. What do you want?"

"I didn't want it anyway. I thought I saw juice in the fridge. As long as it isn't grapefruit, I'll take that."

"All righty!" He opened the fridge door and saw the wrapped up fresh trout. "Ah-ha! Thought I heard Will's boat this morning. Did you, ah, meet Will by any chance?" He was trying to casually ask her and failed miserably.

"Yes, I met Will. He's very nice."

Nate wasn't letting up. "And…?"

"Do I look like I need a man that badly?" Adam was giving him the sign to cut it but he ignored him.

"Why the fuss? Will is a great guy, he's well off, he's nice looking, and he's single. Tell her how great he is Adam!"

"I have, but there's a 'but'….a big 'but' according to her."

"What kind of 'but' is it?" They heard her groan of frustration and Adam shoved his brother while she wasn't looking. "What? What did I say?"

"Food is ready! Grab a plate." She hoped getting food in his mouth would shut him up. No such luck.

"I want to know what the 'but' is."

She had only taken one bite, but put the fork down on her plate and sat back with her arms crossed. "You're just not going to wait until I finish eating are you?"

He laughed. "This has to be good if she's trying to get us to wait. No, let me guess. You're a nun and you've sworn a vow of chastity." She didn't even acknowledge him. "No? Hmmm," he took a bite of food as he thought, "you're engaged!"

"No." _Just shut up Nate!_

"Married?"

_Not in the normal sense, no._ "No."

"You're not into men at all?" Adam hit him for that one and tried to silently tell him to shut up. "That hurt!" He was playing around with her and didn't see that she was getting irritated.

"I like men just fine thank you."

Nate scratched his head as he took another bite of food. "You-." Her fork landed with a clatter on her plate before he could voice his next theory. She pushed her plate forward and rested her arms on the table. He finally saw that she didn't look pleased. "Audrey I was jus-." She held up her hand to stop him.

"I'm not a nun, engaged, married, or a lesbian, although I do enjoy dancing with women more than men because, in general, they don't try to cop a feel. You want to know what I am? I'm pregnant. Care to guess who the father is and why I'm not with him right now?"

She wiped her mouth and threw the napkin on the table before getting up to leave her stunned brothers with their mouths wide open. They quickly recovered. Adam smacked Nate once again, hissing at him for being such a jerk before they followed her.

"Audrey! Stop!" He caught her shoulder and turned her around. She had tears in her eyes and he felt like a royal ass as he hugged her to him. "Aud, I'm sorry. Sometimes I go too far." He brushed a tear off her cheek. "Don't cry sis. Please!"

She took a few moments to collect herself before talking. "I can see _some_ things haven't changed. You were always good at teasing me to the point where I ran to dad crying."

He rubbed the back of his head. "Dad isn't here to smack me, but Adam sure can." He wrapped his arm around her shoulders and turned her toward the table. "Come back and finish your breakfast."

"It's okay. I can't eat anything else."

"You hardly ate anything!"

"You didn't see how much I stuffed in my mouth while cooking. I ate plenty." She looked back and forth between them. "Come on. I can see the world has come to a complete halt until I spill my guts." She walked to the living room and climbed up on the still open sofa bed, crossed her legs in front of her, and hugged a pillow to herself. Her brothers sat with her.

"Sis, you said to guess who the father was-."

She cut Adam off. "It's called sarcasm."

"It's that Riddick guy isn't it?" It was her turn to sit there with an open mouth. She shut it and nodded.

"How-."

"It was the way you spoke about him last night. Your emotions sounded a bit too…raw for a man you haven't seen since you were fourteen."

Adam looked furious and Nate's face mirrored his exactly. "What in the hell did this guy do to you?"

It took her a while between their interruptions to get the story out. She finally had to make them both promise to be quiet so she could tell them about her life with the Necromongers. When they finished they appeared to be even angrier than before.

Nate got off the bed and ran his hand through his hair as he paced the room. "So he begs you to give up your business, your home, your family you've created up there, and then treats you like this?"

Then Adam jumped in and from there they took turns going off on Riddick. "What kind of idiot doesn't realize that if he's sleeping with a woman he can get her pregnant?"

"I told you, I _couldn't_ get pregnant! Didn't know I could until I found out I _was _pregnant."

"Regardless, he walks out on you?"

"Then you find a woman in his lap?"

"Look at you! What man in his right mind…especially someone who has had a life like his, could treat you like that? You're a damn angel in the hell he calls his life."

"He's a fool! A complete fool!"

"He's more than that. He's a no good piece of shit!"

"Adam-." She started to defend Riddick out of force of habit.

"No, he's right. Who does he think will ever treat him and love him like you have?"

"No clue! He doesn't have a damn clue!"

"And he's a free man because of you, too! We can sure as hell take care of that!"

She almost freaked at that suggestion. "No! You'll compromise me if you do that!"

"Right…sorry. But you watch him, he'll come to his senses and come crawling after you."

"And just like I do to snakes that get on my property, I'll get my shotgun and blow him away!"

An image of Riddick with a shotgun wound in his chest flashed through her head. Even as angry as she was she didn't want that. "Nathaniel Jackson Bennett!"

"Good god! You sound just like mom. But you're right we can't do that. That's too fast a punishment and not nearly painful enough."

"I agree whole heartedly! I hope he comes after you. No one messes with our sister like that! Give us a few days and we'll think of something fitting."

"Think of something? Like what?"

"I don't know. But what one twin conceives, two can achieve! We'll come up with a punishment that will make his skin crawl."

"Do you think he'll come after you?"

"If he does, when might he come?"

"What does he look like again?"

"We need spotlights. If he comes at night without his goggles, we'll blind him."

"There are some out at the construction site. Will can bring them in."

She held her head in the palms of her hands while they bickered back and forth about how they were going to torture Riddick. Feeling a headache coming on she had to put an end to this.

"STOP! BOTH OF YOU! PLEASE!"

"Audrey you are NOT going to talk us down. This guy deserves whatever we send his way."

"First of all, this is _my_ problem. I love you guys for wanting to be my protectors, but if he does come I'm not hiding behind you both."

"That's what brothers are for!" The said it in unison, making her laugh at how similarly they thought.

"No, you don't understand. _I_ haven't had a chance to tear into him. I honestly don't believe he'll come anywhere near me being as babyphobic as he is. However, if he does, he'll probably wish he had never heard of me after I get through with him. That, and if he gets close enough, he just might find himself losing the functionality of a dearly loved piece of his anatomy."

Both of them smiled and climbed back on the bed, barraging her with questions once again. "This is even better. Women know the best ways to gut a man."

"What are you gonna do Aud?"

"She'll eat him alive, of course."

"Slowly though, please. Let us enjoy it, okay?"

"Just make sure you leave a little for us to jerk around."

"Yeah, you know, brotherly retribution and all. It's only fair."

She had brought the pillow up to her face and the only thing visible was her eyes. Tears were now rolling out of them and her shoulders were shaking. They saw her and immediately stopped.

"Look what you did! You upset her again!"

"I wasn't-." Then she laughed. The pillow dropped from her grasp and she fell over, holding her stomach she was laughing so hard. They both cocked their head to the left at the exact same time, making her laugh even more. "Is she laughing at us?"

"Looks that way." Adam got a conspiratorial grin on his face. "You remember how we _used_ to make her laugh?" She immediately sobered and sat up, trying to make her way off the bed.

"No! Oh God! Please….Ahhhhhhhh!" Nate grabbed her as she tried to make a run for it and she screamed as hands were at her ribs, torturing her. She finally had to promise to cook trout for them for dinner before they would stop. Breathless and limp from trying to fight them off she didn't even attempt to sit up. Glaring at them was much more satisfying.

"You're absolutely horrible!"

"Which one of us?

"Both of you!" She sat up and gave them both a huge hug. "But you're also incredible. I can't begin to tell you what being here means to me, what having your support and love means to me." Tears began to well in her eyes again. "I never realized how much I missed you both!"

Adam got to her first and pulled her into his arms. He kissed her forehead while Nate took her hands between his. "We love you Audrey and whether you like it or not, we're taking care of you."

"And that includes anyone that messes with you and hurts you. Are we clear on this?"

She smiled slightly. "Yeah, we're clear." Then she shuddered. She secretly held out hope that Riddick would come for her, even though she felt stupid for wanting it. But with her brothers out for blood, she also hoped he would never come. How do you choose sides in a confrontation like that?

* * *

Riddick, Vaako, and Eron were aboard a smaller frigate flanked by squadrons of fighters, watching in fascination as the flashes of intense blue light tore through space to destroy the decoy shuttles. Initially there were to be three decoys, but in the end nine were sacrificed to fully test the weapon's capability. They analyzed the attack and found the weapon had a three minute recycling period before it could fire again. Additionally, they weren't entirely accurate. Even with nine ships destroyed, they had missed four times. 

The explosions were intense leaving nothing more than dust as the space crafts were vaporized. Several fighters that were too close to the blasts were damaged, but it provided them with great intel regarding how far apart they needed to keep the fighters. However, the further out the energy pulse had to travel, the weaker it became. This allowed them to know just how close the armada could come without their shields being compromised. The last fact they discovered was the most important. Before the weapon discharged, a bright blue light pulsed from the planet's surface for a good ten seconds. As long as they watched for that sign, the fighters would know when to scramble.

Attack plans were given to each squadron and they descended to the dark side of the first moon. Out of two hundred fighters, only five were lost in the first attack. Once they began to move to the light side of the first moon, they came into range of the weapons from both. The wing commanders directed the fighters to stay directly between the two moons. By doing so, neither moon could fire their weapons without the risk of hitting the other. Again, the losses were minimal and it was now time to move in on the academy.

Vaako sent in ships to gas the men below, then the ground troops were sent in. Fifty ships carrying one hundred men each descended, hovering just above the planet's surface. Waves of energy emanating from beneath the ships transported the soldiers to the ground, making it appear as though they were literally being dropped. In perfect rows, they marched in unison, guns held before them. Riddick dropped down in front of the first regiment and looked back up at the ship he had just fallen from. Vaako appeared next and smirked at the expression he saw on his face.

"Impressed?"

"Not quite sure what's more impressive; seeing you guys falling from those ships or takin' the ride myself." He turned around the soldiers behind him. "Weapons ready. Everyone should be immobilized but stay alert just in case." They made their way through the gates of the academy and the scene before him stopped him cold. The last time he was here, there were maybe fifty boys at most. There looked to be more than five times that number scattered around the practice fields in front of the barracks.

Vaako lowered his weapon for a moment. "Most of these are children."

"And I was one of them. I can almost guarantee you not a one came on their own. There's too many of them to work just Sigma-3 and the two moons. If they keep rolling them through here this many at a time, where in the hell are they sending them?"

Vaako pulled out his com link to call in the transport ships, then called over a few of the soldiers. "Search them for weapons before they're loaded on the ships. We don't want any surprises when they wake up. Be easy with them, they're just kids. Remember they are conscious of everything you say. Make sure you let them know they won't be harmed."

"Yes, Lord Vaako."

He turned to Riddick, "Where to next?"

He pointed the largest building in the back. "You and I are headed that way. None of the adults are to be killed while they're paralyzed. I want to make that clear right now."

"And when they begin to wake up?"

He smiled. "That's when you and the men can have at it. I've got a few fucks that I want to get reacquainted with personally. Other than that, the rest are fair game."

"Speaking of games…"

Riddick chuckled. Vaako must not be all that put out with him if he was asking. "Fine by me. We'll pick up where we left off with the Jakarnans."

Vaako's face was smug. "Sure you don't want a clean slate? After all, I _am _ahead by ten."

"Nah. You're gonna need the handicap cause the guys I'm gonna dance with are worth five a head."

"Five?"

"They taught me remember? Trust me, they're worth more…but I'll take it easy on you."

Entering the administrative building, they stepped over the bodies of officers and other personnel. The building had been here when he was a boy, but they had greatly expanded it. He found a directory on the wall and scanned it for familiar names, the smile on his face growing larger as he read the list.

"Perfect. Most of the gang's here."

Vaako looked surprised. "The men who trained you?"

"If that's what you want to call it. It was prison to me from day one. Not much of a fucking difference between here and the slam. There, weak men get jumped, beaten, even turned into the newest bitch for the guys that rule the place. Here? You got jumped and beaten when you didn't do something quick enough or they way they wanted it. There's nothin' like a man with a whip at your back to motivate you to perfection."

"And were you ever jumped in prison?"

"Everybody gets jumped when they go inside. It's a ritual. I had my own ritual though. Any man that came after me either never got up or wished I would've just killed them. They learned quick that I was _not_ one they wanted to fuck with twice."

Riddick walked into an office and accessed the computer while Vaako contemplated what he had just learned about his Lord Marshall. He was fourteen himself when he joined the Necromongers and began his military training not long after. There was nothing tortuous about his experience. It was what he had looked forward to every day and he thrived on it. No wonder Riddick was bottled anger. He was also beginning to understand, to a small extent, why he didn't want a child after what he had seen here.

"What a bunch of arrogant dumb fucks!" Riddick laughed and nudged the paralyzed man on the ground. "Over twenty years and the access codes haven't been changed? That's some stupid shit."

"They never bothered to change them? Why?"

"Because they think they're above everything and completely untouchable. No one rats on them and they sure as hell never thought I would be back."

Riddick found exactly what he wanted. It was the locations of every home that was run by the Company as well as satellite locations where mining had begun. The boys had been sent there after they completed training. Based on what he was reading, the conditions were worse there than he had gone through, and few of them were surviving. Then he found something even more interesting.

"Well fuck me!"

"What did you find?"

"They're mining new planets and based on this it takes easily six to nine months to get there from Earth. The Company doesn't do anything that isn't profitable so it didn't make sense until I found this." He tapped the screen to enlarge the picture, but Vaako didn't understand.

"That's the worm hole."

Riddick shook his head and smiled. "Uh-uh. That's_ another _worm hole. One of many. The Company either discovered these or found a way to open them. They've got space ports sitting at each one. I haven't read the fine print but it looks like we might be able to get to the Underverse, send them through the Threshold, and go home in a year and a half."

Vaako's brow furrowed at his use of the words 'them' and 'we'. He wasn't sure if Riddick was cognizant of the way he was speaking or if he was including him in the 'we' group. Despite his reluctance, there was no better time than now to find out. "Riddick, when you say 'we', who does that include?"

"Jack, Shana, Eron, Aereon, and me…and you, if you decide to rejoin the human race."

He couldn't resist using the line that Carolyn had used on him at the skiff. It fit and there was a certain twisted irony that a man, who never thought he would be a part of humanity again, was asking someone to rejoin it himself.

"What do you say?"

Vaako's relief was almost palpable. He kept the smile from his face but inside was a different story altogether. He would have gone regardless, but having Riddick invite him meant more than he thought it would. Then he thought of all of them on the same ship and he smirked. "

What do I say? I say with me, Eron,…and hopefully _Jack_ together on one ship, you should take the largest one you can if you ever hope to get any peace."

"Was that a threat?"

"No, that's inevitable."

"I'll keep that in mind then." He hailed Eron on the com link.

"You rang?"

Riddick rolled his eyes. "I have a computer down here that I want taken back up. I'm copying the files from their server before I wipe it out, but I need someone to come into the main building and pick it up."

"I'll send Gilan."

"Eron!"

"Very well. We're flying over the building now and I'll send someone in a moment. Why are you taking the computer?"

"I'll tell both you and Vaako later. Just make sure it stays intact."

"Will do. Anything else?"

"Yeah. How are they doing with the kids?"

"They have about fifty left to pick up it looks like. I shouldn't be much longer."

"Good, because the guy lying at my feet just blinked. The gas is wearing off soon. Riddick out."

Vaako readied his gun. "They'll be immobile for another five minutes, but that should be it."

"Then I'm heading upstairs. I wanna have a little heart-to-heart with my former CO before he can move. Enjoy yourself. I know I will."

Riddick ran up the stairs two at a time and found the office he was looking for. The door was shut and across the frosted glass was the name General Gilbert Grimes, Commander of Elite Strikeforce Academy. Riddick knocked on the door then pushed it open. The General was sitting in his chair, facing the door. He didn't fully enter the room. Instead he leaned his body against the door frame.

"Lights fifty-percent." Riddick pulled his goggles up slowly then crossed his big arms over his chest before he looked at the man. "Well, well, well. General Gilbert Grimes. Twenty three years it's been and you haven't changed much from what I can see." Gilbert blinked. "The paralysis is wearing off, but until it does, I want to tell you a little story."

Riddick pushed the man's chair back and sat on his desk in front of him with a foot propped up on either side of his legs. "Years ago, a kid, one of the youngest, was brought up here. He learned quick not to fuck up because he didn't like what they did to him if he made a mistake. Last thing he wanted was to be sent back down to sweep the planet for man-eating monsters. What the boy didn't know was that the worst monsters were right in front of him. He wouldn't find that out until later. Until then, he worked his ass off and after a while, got noticed.

He was promoted to head of security for Sigma-3 and that's when he started to see things. People workin' in the mines and on the moon weren't there because they wanted to be. They were slave labor, but the books were cooked to show them as earning pay. The mines weren't safe, even though the inspections passed with flying colors. And the boy? As he dug deeper, what he saw just wasn't right. He gathered enough to turn the Company in for all kinds of human rights violations, for money laundering, and that was just the beginning. What the boy didn't know, was that he was being watched. When he was ready to turn them all in, guess what happened to him."

Gen. Grimes face slowly contorted as he was able to regain muscular control. The man in front of him couldn't possibly be who he was thinking it was. He was dead. He had been dead for years. "Rid…dick?"

Riddick smiled. "Damn Grimes, I'm touched. You _do_ remember me. And if you remember me," he pulled the chair closer so he could get right in his face, "then you recall how you fucks set me up. Sent to me slam on a murder charge that you fixed! Wasn't until two years later that I _actually_ killed for the first time breaking out of Altair.

Now that's a story all of its own. When you only get two fucking minutes a day of wake time in a deep storage facility, plotting an escape ain't easy. Lucky for me, I had more than two minutes a day to think about how I was getting' out. See, my brain doesn't totally shut down in cryo-stasis, so I had plenty of time to go over my options. Well over a thousand fucking days to think about it. You think it's hell right now, knowing what's goin' on around you, but you can't move your body? Try that shit for two years!"

Grimes started to regain mobility in his body but he was no where near ready to take on Riddick so he had to sit and listen and wait.

"I killed because I had to kill. I killed because of what you and the rest of these fucks turned me into." He laughed. "Well, to be completely fair, let me rephrase that. You taught me how to kill, and when you put me away, you woke the beast and he's never gone back to sleep. I developed a taste for killing. A taste for the fear I could put in a man. A taste for…creativity in _how _I killed as you well know. And no matter how many slams I broke out of, no matter how many fucks I killed, no matter what I was doing, I NEVER forgot about you."

He pulled his goggles back down and hauled the man up by his collar, then slammed him against the window so he could see what was going on outside. "I want you to take a look. Take a good fucking look Grimes."

"Wh-, who are they?"

"These guys? They're mine. Ain't that some shit? I killed their leader and got to keep them. Now I want you to take a look at that other moon." Riddick pulled his com link out. "Eron, is the final protocol ready on that moon?"

"Yes, we only wait for your word."

"Do it."

Grimes watched in horror as a ball of light seemed to lift from the surface, then exploded, followed by other bursts and explosions all over the surface of the moon. The force of the detonations broke open fault lines, creating huge gaps in its crust. Fire seemed to engulf the entire forested moon and in a matter of minutes, the whole surface was black and lifeless. Riddick leaned down, his mouth less than an inch from his ear.

"Beautiful isn't it."

Grimes jumped back suddenly with a loud roar, ramming his elbow into Riddick's chest, then whipped out a concealed knife and sliced his upper arm. He wore a confident smile on his face as he took note of the blood running down Riddick's arm. He pulled out one of his own blades and threw a cursory glance at his wound.

"I hope that was somewhat satisfying, because it's my turn now and you're not gettin' a second chance at me."

He walked slowly toward Grimes who brought the knife up in his fist to strike. Riddick caught his wrist and squeezed until he dropped the knife. He aimed a punch at his gut, but he easily dodged it. His wrist now free, he lunged toward the open door and searing pain tore through his back as he was deeply cut. Even though he wore a coat and shirt, blood flowed freely from the long gash. He pivoted back in the direction of his desk and grabbed a shot gun off the wall, just managing to get the safety off as Riddick grabbed the barrel.

"Oh, I don't think so." He rammed the gun into his face, breaking his nose, then tore it out of his hands, and tossed it across the room. "You're a disappointment Grimes. I expected more." He brutally back handed him across the face, sending him flying over the top of his own desk. "You did that to me I don't know how many times. I would look at you wrong and you'd hit me like that. Remember Grimes? Now get the FUCK UP!"

Grimes stood up, partially hiding his frame behind his leather chair. "I'm bored of this shit. I've got a challenge going with my first commander, I'm behind in the count, and I don't like to fuckin' lose, so it's time to cut and run." Grimes attempted to scramble over the desk, screaming as he went. Riddick dragged him off by his hair and pinned his body between the desk and himself, with the man's back facing him.

With his arm around his neck and his knife piercing his back, he held him immobile. "I noticed the finish on your desk is a bit worn off. Right where your legs are pressed." He painfully shoved him further into the edge of desk while he spoke softly in his ear.

"Tell me Grimes, how many boys have you bent over this desk and fucked? Wondered everyday when you might try and rape my ass. Each time you called me up here, I shook the whole way. But I got lucky I guess. You like your boys fair haired and I never fit that bill."

He pushed the knife a little further into his back and Grimes whimpered. "Guess what Grimes? Now it's your turn to get fucked." Covering his mouth to muffle his screams, he drove his knife into the sweet spot, then twisted it before withdrawing, watching for a moment as his warm blood saturated his shirt and soaked into his pant leg.

"Was that good for you Grimes? Fuckin' hot from where I'm standing." He pulled away from the General and pushed his body to the floor to bleed out. "Nice catchin' up with you." Sheathing his knife, he pulled out his swing blades and entered the hallway. "Time to rack up the numbers."

* * *

Within two hours, every Company man had been slaughtered. Vaako walked through the building that Riddick had laid waste to and took inventory of his kills and how he did it. Riddick stepped out of a bathroom with a wet, blood soaked towel in his hands, his own clothes smeared and splattered with it. 

"Checking up on me or makin' sure I don't doctor the numbers?"

"Are you hurt?"

"Not really." He threw the towel to the floor. "This is all theirs. Arterial arteries can spray like a mother when they're sliced. Just another reason to keep the goggles on when I fight. And you didn't answer my question."

"Perhaps a little of both? What was your final count?"

"Twenty-five kills in here. I'll count three of them at five a head. The others weren't as challenging as I had hoped. Add that to my Jakarnan total of seventy-two."

"One hundred and nine. Impressive. But one hundred and eleven is just a little bit better."

Riddick pointed to him. "Don't get cocky. This ain't over until Sigma-3 falls."

* * *

Jack had her hand to her mouth biting her nails. A horrid habit she had managed to rid herself of years ago. She would have been biting her lips, but she had already made them raw trying to squelch her nervousness. Adam turned around and frowned at her as they pulled up to the home where her mother was living. 

"Stop biting your nails. It's gonna be okay." Seeing beads of perspiration on her brow he handed her his handkerchief. "You're sweating."

"Perspiring." She wiped her brow and twisted the piece of cotton fabric in her hands instead of biting her nails. "I just don't want something to happen to her out of shock. She thinks I'm dead."

"We're going to go in first and make sure she's ready. She's going to be thrilled." He got out of the car and opened her door. The three some walked into the home and the receptionist greeted Nate and Adam as they signed in. She signed in beneath them.

Nate held her hand for a moment. "Stay here. We won't take long." He kissed her forehead and she watched them as they walked down the hallway to her mother's room.

Five minutes later Adam came out and waved to her. The walk down the hallway felt like it lasted a lifetime as her feet grew heavy as lead. She was at the door and saw the edge of a sofa along with her mother's slippered feet. She took a few steps and saw Nate at her side, holding her hand. Another two steps and the two women locked eyes. Her own filled with tears so quickly everything was out of focus until she blinked them away.

Tears were flowing down her mother's cheeks. Her face had naturally aged, but gracefully, she was a little greyer, her figure rounder, but it was still her. "Aud-rey!" Jack froze hearing her name. Both of her brothers were shocked. This was the first new word that she had spoken in months.

She rushed to sit next to her mother, sobbing as she wrapped her arms around her. "Momma."

"Aud-rey." Jack pulled back and cupped her mother's face in her hands and brushed the tears off her cheeks. Her face was strained. She could tell there was so much she wanted to say to her but couldn't get it out. Gently stroking her mother's face she began to relax. She needed this too, because she didn't know if she could speak either.

"It's okay momma. I can't tell you how much I missed you, how much I love you." She leaned forward and kissed her mother on the forehead and felt her trembling. Both Nate and Adam came forward to comfort her. "Please don't cry."

"Y- yes, Aud-rey." She was saying her name over and over, but she knew in her heart that it was more than her name she was saying. Each time she said it differently and the emotion in her voice tore at her. "Aud-rey…Aud-rey."

"I promise you I'm okay. I ended up with good people to watch over me. They wouldn't let me give up and they taught me to fight for myself, to make something of myself. I can't tell you what would have happened to me had it not been for them. To this day, I don't know what I did to deserve their help, but I am so thankful they were there for me."

Her three children stayed with her for several hours and Jack talked about anything she thought her mother might want to know. She didn't give her any details like she did her brothers, nor did she tell her she was pregnant, not wanting her to worry. Eventually they had to leave. Visiting hours had been over for half an hour and she was tiring. She kissed and hugged her mother again, promising to be back soon. Walking out of her room with her brothers, she sighed with relief.

"She looks better than I thought she would."

"Audrey, we've never seen her like that. She hadn't spoken any new words and she was so…"

"Expressive," Jack added.

"I'm just so thankful to have seen her again. It means the world to me."

"Believe us, she needed to see you. I think she'll finally be able to let her guilt go. She's never forgiven herself."

"I hope she can now. The last thing I want is for her to hold onto it, especially now that she's sees I'm okay."

They were driving out of the city, each of them lost to their own thoughts, when they passed by a shopping center and Jack gasped. "Oh! Pull in there! Please!"

Both brothers groaned simultaneously. "Sis, it's a shopping center," and Adam's tone made it clear he hated shopping.

"All I have is Necromonger clothing. I'd like something a more down to Earth if you'll pardon the pun."

"You and Julie are about the same size. Raid her closet while she's gone."

"Um…I don't think so. I'd rather not start off on a bad foot with my sister-in-law. I want some things of my own and there are certain articles of clothing you just don't borrow. Now are you going to pull in or do I need to hijack this car?"

"Okay, okay. Look there's a bookstore at the end of the shopping center. We're going to hang out there until you're done."

"You expect me to carry everything myself?" She was half teasing, half serious.

Nate looked back at her through the rear view mirror. "Just how much do you intend on buying?"

"I have no idea, but it will be more than a bag full."

Adam took his cell phone out of his pocket and handed it to her. "Nate's number is in there. Call us when you're done and we'll come get you." He pulled the car to the curb to let her out. "Oh, hey…you need any money?"

"No, I'm loaded after I raided that merc's account remember? See you in a bit."

A bit turned out to be almost two hours later. She flipped open the cell and called them. "Are you finally done?"

"Yes Nate. You can come get me. I'll be standing out front."

While she was in the store, she noticed she was hot, but thought their air was broken. Now that she was outside, the heat was worse. She wiped moisture from her forehead and felt like she was burning up. Suddenly a tightening ache began in her lower abdomen and progressively got worse. She dropped the cell phone and wrapped her arms around her middle.

"Oh god!"

She felt dizzy from the fever and pain and dropped to the sidewalk on her knees. _No, no, no. Not the baby. Please god, no!_ Her brothers pulled up moments later yelling her name. They sounded so far away, like they were in a tunnel. She felt herself being picked up by strong arms and it was Riddick who had her, or so she thought. She opened her mouth but she couldn't really talk. She heard herself screaming in her head though. _Riddick, help me! _Then everything went black.

* * *

Riddick was on Sigma-3 with Eron and Vaako on either side of him as they walked down the street to Dee's bar. There had been an all out fight on the ground once they had landed, much to Riddick and Vaako's delight. The Necromongers suffered a higher than anticipated number of casualies, but were victorious, leaving only the Company's leadership alive. They were the most important ones anyway. The rest had just stood in their way. All had been moved into a central location for safekeeping while the residents were offered transportation to Earth. He wanted to personally see that Dee and her family were taken care of. He walked in and Tracy saw him first and ran to the back. Dee came out smiling. 

Riddick turned to them both, knowing Eron had most likely told Vaako about her. "That's Dee."

"She looks like she's going to explode." He didn't say it loudly, but Riddick about smacked Vaako. Dee had heard him and set him straight.

"Well tall, dark, and gruesome, you'd look like you were going to explode, too if you were carrying around forty pounds of extra weight in strategic places."

"Dee this big mouth is my first commander and Head Genleider, Vaako. And this guy over here is my top advisor, Eron." Dee cordially shook both of their hands and reached up to pat Vaako on the cheek who looked a bit ashamed by what he had said.

"Don't worry it sweetie. You're a man. You're supposed to say stupid things. Lucky for you this isn't my first pregnancy or my hormones would be chewing your ass up one side and down the other. Now, does anyone want a beer or is that a stupid question?"

"Stupid question and we'll take whatever you've got." He motioned for the other two to take a seat and he walked to the bar with her. "Look, they both know Jack saw someone sitting on my lap. I didn't tell them about Tracy. They think it's you and I'd like to keep it that way unless Jack tells me otherwise." He looked up and saw Tracy eyeing Vaako and Eron with interest. "Just fucking great."

Dee looked over at Tracy, saw the way she was sizing up the two men, and scowled. She went to the credit scanner and put twice what she owed Tracy on it then walked over and handed it to her as she pointed out the door. Riddick relaxed and heaved a sigh of relief. "Thanks Dee."

"Don't thank me. I'm billing you for it. Now grab those mugs and fill 'em up. We can't take the kegs with us so you and your boys might as well drink up." He grabbed two of the mugs and began to walk back to the table when he halted in his tracks. The mugs crashed to the floor and he grabbed his head in pain and almost doubled over.

"Gnaaaaaaaaah! Fuck!"

Dee quickly sat the third mug down and wrapped an arm around him. "Riddick?"

The other two men were out of their seats in an instant and led him to a chair. He was breathing rapidly then the pain stopped as suddenly as it began. He sat up and shook it off, but he was still visibly unsettled by it. Eron looked at him curiously and once Riddick looked better he asked him what happened.

"It's Jack. She's screamed my name so damn loud I felt like my fucking head was ripped apart." Dee brought him a bottle of pain reliever and water but he waved it off, drinking just the water. "She's scared and in pain. I could hear it in her voice." He stood up and started to walk out of the bar but they stopped him.

"Where are you going?"

Riddick frowned. "Where the fuck do you think I'm going? Did you not hear what I said? She's hurt. I had my revenge. I'm leaving and you can catch up with me."

Vaako looked dumbfounded. "What are we to do with everyone that wants to come? What about finishing the job here?"

"Isn't that why I have the two of you? You know what I want and I-." He hesitated for a moment and then it dawned on him that he didn't need to hold back. He could count on them. "I trust you to make it so. Put Dee and her family in my room. Keep that computer I gave you safe." He leaned over and kissed Dee on the cheek. "Dee-."

She put her hand on his mouth. "Shut up and go see to her." He was two steps out the door when he turned back around.

"Where the hell is she?"

"Tulsa." Eron didn't hesitate. She needed him. "She said that's most likely where her brothers would be. Take the larger frigate so we can communicate with you through the half-dead. When you're in her area, call us and I'll tell you how to use the half-dead on board her ship to pinpoint her location."

He wasn't a man to say thank you but in this case he needed to. "Eron-."

"You can thank me later. Go."

He looked to Vaako who spoke before he could say a word. "We'll get the residents out and make sure the rest know that Richard B. Riddick sends his final regards."

Riddick nodded his appreciation and left to find Jack.

* * *

Next chapter may take a little while, but yes, Riddick will see her again! Muses, don't fail me now! I beg of you! Let not my fingers rest still upon the keyboard! Keep me going! 

**singer-blueice**: Hi S-B! Great to see a review from ya again! You are BRUTAL! Cut it off? Ouch! Then don't let her get back together with him? Yikes! But I understand completely. He's been a huge dick and deserves to have whatever is coming his way. Yes, V&E have been there more for her when things are bad between them. She's got a certain bond with them, but they also understand how important she is to keeping him in line. So glad you're loving the story! Thanks for writing!  
**Dogo**: Here's your update Dogo…can't have you going over the edge of sanity. I'd miss your 'this review just made my day' feeling too much! Thanks as always!  
**Riddickluvsme**: I KNEW you were lurking! What's the purpose of me writing evil cliffies if you undermine them? Cricket grumbles to self, thinking there has to be a way to get revenge followed by evil laughing Well, if it just kills you to not check when I post a new chapter, I _suppose _that will suffice…for now. Okay, so you think it's awesome and you hope it never ends? Okay, I feel appeased. Thanks chick for the review and I guess I'll see you in another three chapters or so :D  
**neverendingstory64** : What an incredible compliment! Thank you, thank you! Loved this from your review: "i loved it when eron stood up against dick i was literally chearing him on GO GO GO ERON GO ERON" Just the reaction I wanted! Glad you liked her brothers, too. Thanks so much for the awesome review!  
**Tish **How Jack and Riddick are communicating is a theory so far that the rings that gave them the tattoos have enabled them to have a telepathic bond. Of course, she also thinks the baby could be linking them as another possible explanation, so no, it's not clear yet. _"I feel really sorry for them because I can only imagine how hard its going to be raising furyans that spawned from K&R" _That said it right there. If these two fuss like they do can you imagine their kids? Oh boy! (or girl). Sex is yet to be determined. Thanks Tish for the review.  
**CosmicGibby** Cricket blushes furiously from compliments Aw, CosmicGibby, thanks! The muses have been most kind of late. I just hope they don't find a better ear to whisper into. _"In fact after rewatching Chronicles of Riddick last night with this mental attitude of Vaako that you've given him I am totally hot for the guy_." Love that idea! How cool is that! I've got to try that soon myself. Thanks for the idea.

"_It almost makes me want to sympathize with Riddick's position. Almost."_ And that's what I was aiming for. It's okay for him to feel as he does, but he was still dick the way he reacted.

E&V can't go with her and she knows that. This trip is too important and with her pregnant she knows it's even more important that nothing risk her own upcoming family. She was selfish in the beginning wanting him to come back with her but now she's doing what's right, despite the fact that it hurts. They are her friends and she wants them with her. Unlike Riddick, she likes having people around her. She's not a loner like he is and going off by herself is a struggle.

As for Eron and Shana and Vaako getting a girl, we'll just have to see. I have ideas but they haven't hit the keyboard yet. Thanks so much Cosmic for the incredible review!

**Vampiress-06**: Such a demanding little hussy! LOL! Haven't even started to think about the name and I'm just now leaning to one side for the sex of the child. Patience! Love your enthusiasm though! Thanks!  
**Adraia**: Starting with your Vaako question. Very valid question and I'm seeing that myself. He's a little behind but because of the war preparations. She's bonded with Eron more, just because he's Furyan, but Vaako will be more a part of things, especially after this chapter. Her brothers are very protective of her, probably more so now than had she been with them. They still kind of see her as a little girl. Let me put it to you this way, Riddick won't be welcomed with open arms. Thanks so much for your comments Adraia!   
**nothingsnobody**: Eron had to get over his fear of Riddick before he could talk to him like that. It's not that it's completely gone. He does care about her and seeing her like that and Riddick not having a clue, it really pissed him off. They'll learn about the tattoo. It may take a little while though. All in good time. Love your questions NN! Thanks!  
**LaLa2004** : Thanks so much LaLa! I'll try and let you off that edge every once in a while so you don't get butt fatigue! Love ya!  
**BeccaElizabeth**: It's coming Becca! Soon. May not be pretty though. Thanks for the review!  
**MissBe**: Me? Tragedy, angst, nail biting…has to happen before anything good can happen. So no worries in that respect that I'll leave you like that. I may be evil, but not _that _evil. Ah yes, Gilan! Not a bad fellow, just completely clueless that he's annoying as hell. All the more reason to stick Riddick with him! he he he. Hey, she may be pregnant but she's not a pushover…besides, showing off isn't all that bad. A one shot of the flight? Hmmm. puts idea to the side. Telepathy is developing. It's something they have but have no idea if it's completely real or even how to use it, which is why she reacted as she did. She doesn't want to let herself believe he might try after all.  
No worries on the gender thing. Kinda wish we had symbols here for that, but then again, that's part of the fun not knowing who's what around here! Thanks MissBe for your comments!  
**utopia06 **: Tell your friend Thank you for me for referring you to my story! Always love new readers and I'm thrilled you're hooked. He won't get off easy. Trust me! Enjoy the read Utopia and thanks for writing!  
**unknown beedee**: There for the birth? Eeek! Haven't even thought that far yet. Okay, so that's not totally true. I've thought that far and many different ways that it could play out. It will be a while before I decide though. Yes, I even put myself in suspense. Although yelling at him would be sweet! Stay tuned! Lov ya beedee! Thanks!  
**greenfaire:** : I feel your laptop pain. Just went from a full sized keyboard laptop back to a smaller and it was a pain to adjust. I miss my number keypad. Sigh! Anyhoo…Yeah, Vaako can be a big lug and complain about her but I've always felt he has that instinct there. I mean he was in love, so he can be demonstrative. Brothers----not happy. Very protective of her because she's still a kid in their mind. That's an adjustment for them. Throwing glasses…well she'd done the vases thing, so not exactly a remote possibility. She's not a 'keep my hands to myself" kind of girl when she's pissed. Awww Greenfaire…am I really slicing your poor little heart with my cliffies? Totally evil laugh Toooo bad. I like my evil cliffies and I'm stickin' to 'em. It makes the good parts soooo much better. You know you love the torture so just admit it! LOL! Me? Leave you hanging forever? Never. Love ya sweetie!  
**AliasSpyCrazy**So you're like a writer's personal self-affirming, ego boosting, make me feel good all over, want to write the next chapter just for you, this is why I write kind of lovely reviewer! So YES! I LOVE reading your reviews. I'm probably repeating myself, but to hear you say things like this, _"And then having Eron and Vaddko be the ones to be by her side, that was the most bittersweet moment ever! My gosh, i'm getting sad again just by thinking about it," _is comforting to me. I know how **I **feel when I'm writing this but to have a reader tell me that they felt it, too? Just incredible. I know not everyone will get that same kind of reaction but if I reach a few, then I feel as though I've I'm doing okay. It's hard for me to write about the brothers and such b/c I'm an only child. I guess having all of her relationships the way she does is my way of having that larger group of siblings I never had. That scene with Eron and Riddick. I was iffy about it because it's Eron going out on a limb but decided to go for it. That was the only way he would really know what he did to her. Thrilled it played well. Your review rocks! Loved reading them and thanks so much for taking the time to write.  
**NightmareMonster** That's right where I wanted you. To almost feel bad for him. He can feel however he wants but it's how he behaved that so horrible. Glad you like her brothers. I wish I could have shown more of theme earlier in the story. He's beginning to feel territorial and the fact that they have even nicknamed the baby gets to him. It's something that Eron has shared with her and he doesn't like it. It's also Eron's way of prodding him. It appears to be working. Thanks so much for your comments NM!  
**XXXevilgrinXXX**: _"that broke my heart, at the beginning, with the waiting….and then seeing what she saw" _Thanks EG for that quote. I was hoping to get that reaction but until I hear that it _did_ evoke the response, I never know. As for the Riddick in your head…he might be safe to come out now. The one in my head knows he's been a dick. He just can't imagine how he'll pay for it.

The way I look at it both Eron and Vaako have the freedom now to be friends. I feel as thought Vaako almost needs to have someone. Although his wife wasn't the best, there was a certain amount of dependency he had on her. I also think seeing Eron's developing relationship with Jack and Riddick made him crave that for himself. He would never admit it though, just like Riddick. Eron has been instrumental in drawing him out and Jack never game him a choice to participate but he's to the point now where the dragging isn't necessary. I've so enjoyed evolving them and bringing them together so it's a thrill to hear your comments about them. Looking at the two of them you would never expect them to be friends. I don't think Vaako would have the guts yet to sent Gilan on his own, but of course he'll participate as long as he as Eron there as a co-conspirator.

I hope the Jakarnan connection is more clear now? They just needed the gas, not the women.

Being pregnant and needing to adjust to how that affects her physically and what she can and can't do will be interesting, but until then, she's still Jack and will do as she has, which, depending on how the story goes, may or may not get her into trouble. But yes, all assholes deserved a beating and if she's the one to give it to them, so much the better.

What Riddick can do with his hands, damage wise, Eron does with his words. I wrote that scene, then went back and re-read it and I thought, "Damn Eron! That was brutal."

He is a true friend and it felt good to him to do that for her. I think Riddick will appreciate it once he deals with her and sees for himself what he did.

Thanks as always EG! Love reading your comments and Riddick musings.


	56. Revelations

**Reader's Note of Character Name Change:**When I first started writing this story I had Jack take her brother Jack's name and never really intended for her and her twin brothers to get back together. Now that they are, it's confusing, as one reviewer pointed out (thanks Melissa!), and it was bothering me, too. So, I am changing her brother Jack's name to Nate (short for Nathaniel). I thought about lengthening it to Jackson, but it didn't flow well. I apologize for the confusion and hopefully I have changed his name where it should be changed. : D Eek! Cricket71

**BTW:** Your feedback has been tremendously inspiring, humorous, and mind blowingly (now that's _not _a word) fantastic! Thank you!

* * *

"You drive. Hand her to me." Nate scrambled to the backseat of his SUV and opened the door as Adam helped her in. Then he tossed her bags in the back, grabbed the keys, and rushed to the driver's side. 

"Are you strapped in?"

"Yeah. Go to St.Johns Medical Center."

"No." Adam shook his head. "I'm going to Tulsa Regional. Its closer and I think they're more likely to have an OBGYN on call."

"Had not even thought of that. Glad you did. Hey, take a left at the next light. It's less congested than this road."

"How is she?"

"Unconscious. I'd just wish she'd open her eyes. Did she say anything to you before she passed out?"

Adam gripped the steering wheel tighter, more out of anger then to keep control of the car. "Yeah, and it sounded like she said _his_ name."

"God damn bastard! What I would give to get a piece of him!"

"You and me both, brother."

Nate moved his sister's hair to the side and stroked her face. "She's burning up."

"You felt her face this morning. Is she worse?"

"Much worse. Hang on Audrey. We're almost there baby girl." Adam pulled up to the emergency entrance and opened the passenger door so he could take her from Nate. "I'll move the car and meet you inside."

"I got her." He made his way down the short corridor to the Triage desk. One of the nurses saw immediately that she wasn't conscious, came around the desk, and grabbed a PDA from a recharging station. "Follow me." She led him to an open scanning table and Adam laid her down and took a short step back.

Then the nurse started the device and once done she put Jack's hand in a slot in the table for a blood sample. Afterwards she scanned her fingerprint using the PDA. "How long has she been like this?"

"Five minutes? She just collapsed."

"I'm going to need some information about your wife's medical history."

"She's not my wife. She's my baby sister and I can't tell you much. Yesterday was the first I've seen her since she was ten."

"Is there any family history of diabetes, heart disease, stroke?"

"My mother had a stroke in the past year, but my sister is adopted. She's my cousin by birth so we don't know anything about her parents other than her mother and my mother were sisters. She just found out she's pregnant, too."

"She's got a temperature of one hundred and one. Did she complain about feeling ill?"

"No. She was warm this morning but shrugged it off. She's been traveling in space for two months, so she's not adjusted to the varying temperatures yet." Adam wiped the palms of his nervous hands on his pants before stroking the side of her face.

"Was she in cryo sleep or stasis?"

"No."

"Is this the first place she has disembarked?"

"She was on Sigma-3 a couple of days ago, but was only there half a day at most."

A doctor walked up behind the nurse and turned off her pager. "I'm Dr. Peterson." She briefly shook Adam's hand before going to work. "Is her scan complete?"

"Yes. It just finished." She handed the PDA to the doctor who scrolled through the information. "Her fever is dehydrating her. Start an IV immediately. I see her name is Kyra Bennett. Are you Mr.Bennett?"

"Yes, I'm her brother."

"One of two." A winded Nate came up behind him.

The doctor looked back at the scan and scratched her head. "She's pregnant, but according to her records in the universal database that should be imposs-. Wait, her new scan indicates she's undergone regeneration and recently." Her brothers watched the doctor's face intently. "How far along did she say she was in her pregnancy?"

"Less than four weeks."

"Do you know if she has any other medical records that are more recent? Between her existing records, what you're telling me, and the scan we just did, having more information would help immensely."

The brothers appeared clueless. "Wait!" Nate smiled. "She's got that med lab on her ship."

"How quickly could you get her record?"

"In a couple of hours?" Dr. Peterson tapped a few places on the screen and a chip popped out.

"The med lab won't release her records without a medical verification chip."

Nate took it. "I'll get what you need, even if I have to fly the ship here myself." Adam seized his arm before he got far.

"How are you going to get in? She punched in some kind of code last night."

"If I can't figure it out, I'm not wasting my time. I'll call Will and we'll blow the damn door off! I'll get back as soon as I can. Take care of her."

* * *

Two hours later Nate came running back into the hospital and didn't even bother stopping at the front desk. Several people were asking him to stop but he went straight back to where his sister had been, but she wasn't there. The others finally caught up with him.

"Where's my sister?"

"Sir, if you'll follow me, I'll take you to her room. She didn't need to stay here, so we had her moved to a private room. Do you have the medical chip?"

"Yes." He handed it to the nurse. "Has she woken up yet?"

"No, but there's a reason. Her tests showed that her body is under a great deal of stress and fatigue, so she was sedated to make her rest."

"That won't hurt her baby?"

"No, not at all. Stress is harmful to her and to her child, the sedation will help to reduce that."

"She didn't look tired or act like it either."

"It's possible she didn't realize it herself. Sometimes the body just shuts down when it hits a peak. I'll page the doctor and as soon as she's taken a look at this, she'll be in." She opened the door and he entered the room. Adam had elevated the head of the bed a bit and was sitting next to her with his arm around her.

"Did you get it?"

"Yeah. Will had the explosives ready to go and good thing. We had to blow the door off. She won't be flying that thing anywhere. I would have been here sooner but I ended up covered in dust and had to quickly wash it off. I didn't figure they'd want me in here like that anyway."

"I'm just glad you got it. I'm praying that the doctor can make sense of this now that she has the information."

Less than five minutes later the doctor knocked on the door and walked in. She checked Jack's temperature and smiled. "It's below one hundred now, however I'm going to keep her on the IV for a while longer. We didn't find any infection or any other signs of illness that would cause her body to produce a fever, which is unusual."

"But it's not serious?"

"No. I think she'll be fine soon but I'm keeping her here at least for tonight. I've had a chance to look at her data, but the information doesn't make sense when I put it all together. The record says she's your cousin by birth?"

"That's right."

"Could I ask for a blood sample from one of you?"

Nate shrugged. "I don't care but why?"

"It's a theory Mr. Bennett-."

"Call me Nate, please."

"Nate, it's a theory and the only way I can dispel or prove it is by comparing your DNA to hers."

"If it helps you help her, I'll give you a gallon." He held out his hand and she put his index finger into a small tube that was attached to the PDA. He felt a slight pinch then his finger was released. "That's it?"

"Yes. This shouldn't take but a moment." She watched the display and frowned for a moment, then exhaled a breath. "I thought so." She walked to a docking station in the room and seated the PDA in it. The larger screen lit up and she showed them a comparison chart of results between Nate's DNA scan and hers.

"Take a look at this set of patterns. They are the same, identical actually. But look at these." She circled them both with the electronic pen so they could more easily compare them.

Adam was confused. "Dr. Peterson, I'm not sure what I should be looking for. From what I see they're completely different."

"Exactly. There are two things wrong here. The first markers should only be identical in identical twins, which you both are. They represent hair, eye, and skin tone colors. The first marker is the same but this one is not. Genetically speaking, that's impossible."

"What are you getting at?"

She hesitated knowing they wouldn't like this news about their sister. "Kyra is in no way related to you. The only means of her first marker matching yours is through gene therapy alteration."

Neither brother could speak. This was impossible to them. From the day she had come into their lives, everyone thought she was their sister. The resemblance between them was apparent to everyone. Adam had heard stories of abducted babies who were sold for adoption, but he never thought he'd be in one of those stories himself. He found it difficult to accept that his sister wasn't blood related.

"How? Our aunt brought her to our mother. We were fourteen. We remember it. Are you saying our Aunt Sophia took her from someone?"

"Nate, Adam, I can't say what happened. All I know is that her first marker was altered. Her second is in tact, which could mean that whoever did the therapy didn't have the time to complete it for some reason. She has your coloring because she was made to look that way. I can send your results to a lab for further testing and they can tell us if anything else was altered. I can also submit her anomaly marker into the database of missing children to see if there is a match."

"I think that's a decision she needs to make and I'm sure my brother feels the same."

"I do and I don't give a damn what your test says. She's still my baby sister." Adam had his arm wrapped even more firmly around her.

"Of course she is. It doesn't take DNA in common to form a bond like what you have with her. There is _another _reason why I wanted to run the test." She brought up a third set of DNA and displayed another comparison set. "Nate, this is yours, this is Kyra's, and this is a sample from another donor."

He walked closer to the monitor and saw that hers was far more closely aligned to the donor than theirs. "What is this? Hers is nothing like mine. It's like this one."

"The third sample is from a humanoid, that's why hers matches it and not yours. Your pattern is indicative of humans only."

"She's not human?"

"Yes and no. Think of it as an evolved or changed species that has still retained much of its original characteristics. There are many humanoid races of people out there. It takes DNA tests to even determine that they aren't truly human. We do not have many humanoids on Earth simply because most species don't come to Earth."

Nate chewed on his bottom lip for a moment. "What made you think she was humanoid?"

"It's her pregnancy, which isn't following a normal human gestational pattern." She saw that she had confused them both. "Sorry. When I looked at her medical scans that you brought, her HCG levels indicated that she is very early in her pregnancy. Also, her first simple scan did not show the embryo, which is typical for that stage of development. However, the levels we took from her today are more typical of an embryo in its sixth to eight week of gestation. The body scan we performed, after giving it a cursory look, shows the development to correlate with her new HCG levels. That means her embryo has grown remarkably in just a few days."

"So her child will be born in eight months instead of nine?"

"If we go by our standards, yes. But I need to know more about her before I can tell you anything further."

"The father of the baby, he's humanoid if that helps your research," Adam offered. The doctor's face lit up.

"It could help give us insight into why her pregnancy is progressing as it is. Do you know what he is?"

"She told us that he's Furyan. He came from a planet called Furya and apparently, his race is almost extinct. He thought he was human himself until a couple of months ago."

She was hesitant to ask. Neither brother appeared pleased about the father and she didn't wish to upset either of them. However, acquiring a sample from him would be very helpful. "I take it the father isn't available?"

"No, and we don't know if he will be."

"Can you tell us _which _race she is?"

"I can only do that if there is a genetic record that she matches in the database. I'll run that test when I leave you. She's sedated right now and her fever is reducing. She won't wake up for eight hours at least. You should see to yourselves as well as her. I'll go run these tests but it could easily be eight to twelve hours before I'll have the results."

"Thank you Dr. Peterson."

She smiled as she left the brothers and thought to herself how protective they were of her, even though their sister had not been around them in many years. Once in the lab she accessed the database she needed, loaded Jack's DNA markers and set it to search for possible matches. She rose from her chair and went to speak with a lab tech. He was monitoring multiple tests in an enclosed office and didn't notice her until she knocked on the glass window. He pulled off his ear phones and turned on the speaker so he could hear her.

"I'm running a humanoid DNA scan. I need you to let me know if a possible match is found, but don't stop the scan. She may have multiple matches."

"Yes ma'am Dr. Peterson." She waved and left the lab. He put his ear phones back on and looked back at the main monitor to the online game he was playing. "Those searches take forever. That gives me time to focus on more important tasks. Such as beating level seventy of The_ Nexus to Hell_." Twenty minutes into his game, a light lit on the console indicating a match.

* * *

The brothers left the hospital for a few hours to make some business calls, eat, and get some clothing packed for her. They took her newly purchased items home and went through all of her clothing. Much to their embarrassment, that included pilfering through her bras and underwear. They packed a few unmentionables for her, a couple of nightgowns, and a fresh change of clothes not knowing how long she would be held in the hospital. Adam came down the stairs with a small suitcase as Nate hung up the phone. 

"Well, what did they say? Have they found anything yet?"

"No, not yet. Remember Dr. Peterson said it could take a while. Her fever spiked while we were gone though."

"Is she okay?"

"Yeah, they got it back under control, but they're going to keep her sedated and on the IV until tomorrow morning. The nurse I spoke to said they took another blood test and her stress hormone levels were going down, which is a good sign."

"Should we go back right now?"

"There's nothing we can do but sit there and hold her hand all night. I say we take her suitcase by since they said she could wear her own things. One of the nurses can change her. While we're out, we can check on that site we have downtown."

"Sounds like a plan. Let's go."

* * *

Riddick cursed the Necro ship for not being able to go any faster. They had estimated his time to the worm hole at eight hours, but he pushed the ship to its maximum speed and made it in just under seven. Once he was through the portal, he was over Tulsa and tracking her ship in less than an hour. He had been given clearance to land, but first he needed to find her. He put the ship in hover mode and headed to the panel where the half-dead was kept. Pressing his hand into a plate, the morgue like drawer slid open revealing an open-mouthed, dead looking man. 

"I fucking hate this."

"Lord Riddick?"

He rolled his eyes forgetting that it didn't have a switch or mute button. If you spoke, they heard you. "Get Eron or Vaako, will you?"

"Just a moment, my lord."

"Lord Riddick, this is Vaako. Eron is here as well. Are you over the area where you believe her to be?"

"Yeah, I'm hovering over Tulsa as we speak. Just tell me what I've got to do."

"Which side of the half-dead's bed are you standing on?"

"The left side, facing the wall."

"Walk around it to the right and look down at the bottom of the slab. You should find a panel. When you do, open it up."

Riddick did as he was told and squatted down to examine the panel. "It's open, now what?"

"I can't hear you very well. You need to speak closer to its mouth."

Riddick didn't move and stayed quiet for a moment, just listening. He could hear Eron talking quietly and could make out every word. _They know I hate this and they're screwing with me._

"Strange. I can hear you _and _Eron just fine. I'm not getting any closer so deal with what you can hear."

Vaako had to clear his throat before talking again or he wouldn't have been able to do it without laughing. "Press the blue button and a drawer will open. It's a visor mask."

He groaned and removed the mask. "Do _not_ fucking tell me that I have to put this on the zombie."

"You don't _have_ to put the visor on the zombie, _but_ if you want to find her, you _have_ to peel back the veil covering it to fit the visor over its eyes."

"Just fucking great." He took the veil and folded it back and was about to touch the creature when Vaako spoke unexpectedly, causing the body to move.

"Oh, and be careful, they get agitated if you aren't gentle." Vaako smiled imagining an image of Riddick and his distaste for speaking into the half-dead, much less having to touch it. Eron was trying not to laugh so Vaako helped him out by jabbing him in the stomach with his elbow. Riddick heard the short burst of laughter and stopped dead still.

"Something tells me you two are now alone."

"Whatever gave you that idea?"

"Because _Eron_, the further up shit creek I am or the farther away I get, the bigger the balls you two seem to grow." Riddick pulled its head up and put the mask on. Within seconds it began to writhe almost uncontrollably. "God damn zombie! Calm the fuck down!" Riddick heard loud laughter from their end and they didn't try to smother it after hearing him roar at the half-dead.

"Something you forgot to tell me Vaako?" He growled his question, but with him being so far away it had little effect on them.

"They aren't meant to be lensors so they don't react well to wearing the visor."

"Yeah…I kinda got that. If you two are through fucking with me, what's next?"

"It's simple. Run the cable from the visor to the red input. A screen will open and you'll see a hundred kilometer area with the ship at the center. The half dead is hooked into the ship's radar system and can feed you images and infrared using it. On the infrared channel, the ship appears bright pink in color. The half-dead inside will appear as a black spot."

"Bright pink? My eyes are shined remember? I can only see a few colors and shades. What I see varies by the intensity of the color and by heat."

"The ship itself, even when not in use, emits an energy field."

"Like a halo?"

"Exactly. It should pick up as a warm color."

"I can probably go on that. Hold on. I'm going to fly around for a little while." He sat back in the pilot's chair and ran several horizontal passes beginning one hundred miles north of the city and heading south. After fifteen minutes and his third pass he saw an object with a halo-like aura and headed toward it. The black spot became more pronounced the closer he came. He switched the visual over to regular images and saw the ship with the door blown off sitting in a field near a tree line. Two houses were nearby with a pool house and pool between them. He got up from the seat and went back to talk to them.

"I found the ship. It looks like someone blew the damn door off of it."

"Why-."

Riddick cut Eron's off. "Hold on. I see a car leaving one of the houses. I'm going to track them. If she's hurt she may be at a hospital. I don't know when I'll be callin' you guys again. When can I expect you here?"

"Twenty-four hours at the absolute most."

"Good. Warn everyone that they're going to feel dizzy going through the worm hole but it's over quickly."

"Good luck with her."

"I'm going to need it. Riddick out." He returned to flying the ship so he could track the SUV below him. He kept to a high elevation knowing the noise of the ship and the energy waves it emitted would draw attention to himself. He was able to visually zoom in on the car and follow it to a hospital. He took note of the name and then headed to the nearest port to land.

He checked in with immigration and then hailed a taxi. When he arrived at the hospital the parking lot had few cars. He took a quick look around and found theirs. They had to have arrived about twenty minutes before he did. He put his hand in his pocket and pulled out a pair of sunglasses he had purchased on Sigma-3. While he had been waiting for Gilan to come get him, he had bought those as well as some more "down to earth" clothes he was currently wearing. He didn't want to stick out like a sore thumb once they landed here. Going through the main entrance he found the front desk. His stomach suddenly twisted and he paused for a moment to push the feeling aside.

"May I help you, sir?"

"I'm looking for a patient. Kyra Bennett?"

"Let me check our records." Her finger rolled down the screen and tapped once. "Yes sir. She is in a private room 117, but our visiting hours are over."

"Look. I just found out that something was wrong with her and I've flown all the way from Sigma-3 to see her." He could tell she was wavering a bit. He didn't care though. He was going to that room regardless, but having her help would definitely make his visit more peaceful.

"Are you her husband?"

He didn't hesitate. "Yes."

She looked uncertain but eventually stood up, grabbed a PDA, and motioned for him to follow her. "I'll walk you back to that wing. They won't stop you if you're with me."

"Is there someone who can tell me what happened?"

"Let me access her summary record." She stopped walking for a moment and pulled up Jack's file. "It looks like she had a high fever and they've got her on an IV for dehydration. She was overly fatigued as well so they've sedated her. I doubt you'll be able to talk to her for a while."

"How is the baby?" He felt sick asking the question. If she lost the baby, there wouldn't be much of a chance for him.

"The baby is fine. What are you and your wife hoping for?"

"What?" He was clueless.

"A boy or a girl?"

That was the very last thing on his mind. "Whatever she wants is fine with me."

She laughed. "Good answer!"

"Can you tell me if she's in any pain?"

"Her brothers who brought her in reported that she appeared to be in pain, but until she wakes up we can't find out what exactly happened and where she felt the pain. You need not worry about your wife. She's in wonderful hands here."

At the next nurse's station they stopped and she explained who he was. Then they heard male voices and heavy foot steps coming down the hall. _Damn. That's got to be her brothers. Those are the last people I need to see right now. I bet they won't want me anywhere near her._

Thinking quickly he saw a men's restroom out of the corner of his eye, thanked the nurse and excused himself. _Look at me. Big chicken shit hiding out in the bathroom. She'd love knowing I was hiding from them._ Once the footsteps were gone, he left and went to her room. Even though he knew she was asleep, he quietly entered. He walked in a few steps before he could see her face and he froze when he did. She didn't look the same. He had watched her while she slept many times but she never appeared like this. Sad and hurt. She appeared to be frowning with her brow creased. He knew it wasn't his guilt playing tricks on him either and he felt even worse.

He went to her bed and reached out to touch her and then fisted his hand and dropped it to his side. _What kind of pussy am I?_ He reached for her and gently pushed a few stray strands of hair away before caressing the side of her face. He bent over her and took in her scent. It was much stronger than before, which he thought was a bit odd, but this time it didn't bother him. Nervous laughter spilled out as he thought about the child, _his_ child, growing within her.

"Spud, eh? Sounds like something you'd name it."

He kissed her face several times and held her hand. After a few minutes it wasn't enough. He took a seat and leaned his forehead against hers while he took a deep breath. Trying to keep his warring emotions under control was growing difficult now that he was here with her. Instinct told him to scoop her up and take her out of there. Keep her with him until he could make her stay. His rational side managed to win by a thread and he settled for staying here with her for a while.

He took off his jacket and walked around to the other side of the bed, away from the equipment they had her hooked to, and climbed on. Wrapping his arms around her, he gently pulled her to him until she was spooned into the curve of his body. At this point, he didn't care if she could her him. He just had a few things he felt compelled to say.

"I know I fucked this up and hurt you." His hand slid to her stomach where he rested it. "I _don't _know what the fuck to do, but I'm not letting anyone else, I don't care who the hell they are, raise my kid. If his life is fucked up, least he can't blame me for leavin' him."

He raised his head up to look at her, almost wishing she would respond to him, while at the same time knowing he was better off that she couldn't. Her forehead had been wrinkled into a frown and he noticed she looked a little more relaxed. Taking credit for that, he smiled to himself and tipped her face up so he could reach her lips to place a soft kiss. He stroked her face again as he looked down at her and raggedly expelled breath.

"Love you Jack."

Laying his head back down on the pillow he allowed himself to sleep.

* * *

Less than an hour later the sound of foot steps made their way down the hall to her room and the men those feet belonged to were whispering. 

"Can't believe you left your phone here."

"So shoot me. Had to take it out of my back pocket to sit down." Adam entered the room and Nate ran right into his back.

"What's wrong?" Adam silenced him and pointed to her bed. He took a step in himself and saw Riddick with his arms around her and he began to boil like his brother. He lunged to get in the room but Adam grabbed him and pushed him back out of the room and then dragged him down the hall a few feet.

"Why in the hell did you stop me? You want to kick his ass as much I do."

"Yes I do, but not here. You honestly think he'll stay away from her now? Fat chance. He knows where she is and I bet you money he knows were we live. Bastard probably followed us here from the house. Let him come to us after we get her back home. Then he'll hear from the Bennett brothers."

"Fine. We'll have the home turf advantage anyway. So what now?"

"Nothing. I go in. We leave and come back tomorrow morning."

"And if he's still there with her?"

"Something tells me he doesn't want to cause a scene any more than we do. I doubt he'll be here, but he'll come after her. I'm getting my phone. I'll be back."

Adam crept back into the room and moved to the table next to her bed where he had sat his phone. He picked it up, looked at his sister, and then looked straight into Riddick's silver eyes. He stared at him for a moment, then turned around and left. Riddick couldn't help but be a little impressed. The man didn't even flinch when he saw him looking.

_No mistake what he's thinking. His face said it all. The guy is pissed off. More than pissed off and there are two of 'em. This is not going to be easy. If they're that mad, then she's furious. Only a matter of time though Tweedle Dee and Dum. You know I'm here and you know there's no way in hell I'm backing off. I am fucked though no matter how I look at this. I can ghost most assholes, but I can't lay a hand on these fucks without digging myself a deeper hole. Shit, I can't start callin' them that either. She'll chew my ass for sure. Why couldn't you have had sisters Jack?._

Adam stormed out of the room with Nate jogging to catch up. "What happened?"

"He was awake, that's what happened."

"Did you see his eyes? Are they really silver like she said?"

"She wasn't making it up and they freaked me out, but I held my ground. Good thing she told us about it."

"Did you say anything to him?"

"No, but if he sees in the dark as well as she says he does, he knows we want him around her as much as dog does a pack of ticks."

"What I don't get is why he is here at all. He's angry at her and doesn't want his own child. Why come all this way when he could keep rolling and forget about her?"

"Maybe he thinks she miscarried. I don't know. It doesn't make a whole lot of sense, but he damn sure staked his claim with the way he's got his arms wrapped around her. He's playing for keeps."

Nate hated voicing it but he couldn't help but play the part of the Devil's advocate. "What if he changed his mind? What if he's sorry for how he treated her and he wants to have a family with her?"

"Honestly, I would be thrilled for her. But since I _am_ being honest, even if that's _why_ he's here, that doesn't mean the sonofabitch is going to get away _without_ us setting him straight."

"I couldn't agree more. Let's get home. I need to find my shotgun."

"She doesn't want us to shoot him."

Nate grinned mischievously. "I'm not going to shoot the bastard, but I am going to stand there with it and look scary."

* * *

It was just beginning to get light outside when he felt her move in his arms. She had not shifted at all the entire night until then and he tensed. He wasn't ready to see her and certainly not in the hospital. Even though he didn't wish to make a scene, he didn't believe that would stop her from doing so. It was time to leave. 

He carefully and slowly extricated his arm from underneath her body. His booted foot hit something and he froze, then silently cursed as she rolled over to face him. He got off the bed as quickly as he could and took his jacket off the chair. He looked back down at her and kissed her beneath the ear before exiting the building.

"See you soon hellcat."

* * *

An hour later she thought she felt Riddick pulling away, she had been sleeping so well with his arms wrapped around her. He had apologized in his own way and told her he was going to raise their child. He told her he loved her. She woke with a smile on her face that dissolved into a frown in seconds. 

"Stupid, stupid, stupid fucking dream!"

Riddick wasn't there, she wasn't even in her brother's house, and then she saw the IV in her arm and remembered passing out at the shopping center. Her hands went to her stomach. Finding the call button she pressed it, already feeling tears burning her eyes.

The nurse came in and saw the panic and fear in her eyes. "Miss. Bennett?"

"I have no idea what happened to me or where I am. Tell me I didn't miscarry."

She took her hand and gave it a reassuring squeeze. "No. Nothing of the sort. I just came on shift and hour ago so I've only had a chance to peek at your chart, but your baby is fine and so are you." She relaxed back against the pillows and sighed. "I'm going to remove your IV, so you might feel a pinch. Oh, by the way, you're in the Tulsa Regional Hospital. You were brought in yesterday afternoon by your brothers."

She looked at the IV in her arm and groaned. "I hate needles." She winced and it was over with.

"Done." Let me go grab a PDA and take your vitals and I'll bring you some juice until your food arrives. Instead of bringing back juice and a PDA, she had a bouquet of a dozen star gazer lilies. Jack could smell them the minute she turned the corner into her room. "You've got flowers. The nurses up front begged me not to bring them to you because they smelled so good."

"They're beautiful. Is there a card?"

"Yes, right here." She handed it to her and Jack read it then flipped it over. "Who is it from?"

"It doesn't say. Just 'Take care of yourself' and that's it."

"Sounds like something a man would say."

"It's probably from my brothers, then."

Nate knocked on her door before they went in even though it was already three-fourths of the way open. "You decent in there? Last thing we want to see is our sister naked."

"Well, speak of the devils! I'm completely covered Nate. The nurse is about done with me I think." They walked in and held out the bouquet _they_ had bought. A brightly colored array of flowers, most of which she didn't recognize, but together they were beautiful. Then they saw another bouquet sitting on her bedside table. "Thank you! I love them, but you guys didn't have to do that."

Adam cleared his throat. "Um…where did the others come from?" He didn't know why he asked when he already knew.

"These aren't from you?"

"Nope."

She looked at the flowers and was completely confused. "Who could they be from? I don't know anyone else here! There's an envelope but the card just says 'Take care of yourself' and it wasn't signed." Then she thought of Riddick and grimaced that she had even thought of him at all.

Nate sat down next to her. "Something wrong, sis?"

"Yeah, I hate it when I allow ludicrous thoughts to pass through my brain. Such as the thought that 'He-whose-name-shall-not-be-spoken" sent those."

"Not the flower giving kind of guy?"

"Only under extreme duress would he do such a thing. I wonder if we can call the florist and see if they know who sent them."

Nate shot Adam a look and he went directly to take the envelope and put it in his pocket. Neither of them wanted her to know if he did send them and they had both agreed that unless she brought it up, they weren't telling her Riddick had been there. She needed to take it easy and she needed some time at home before she had to face him.

"I can try and call later. For all we know Will could have sent them."

She lay back in the bed exasperated. "How and why does he know I'm here?"

"Yeah, about that. See, the doctor wanted to know if you had any medical records that were more up to date and we remembered your med lab."

"So what does Will have to do with it? Besides, you don't know the code to get the door open."

"That's why we needed Will. We had to blast the door off your ship."

She wiggled her finger in her ear. "The wax must be way thick because I thought you said you blasted the door off my ship." They didn't correct her. "Oh god! I can't believe you guys! How am I supposed to fly it?"

"We'll get it fixed but we had to have your medical record."

"Why? Why did the doctor need it so badly? The nurse said my baby is okay."

"She hasn't been by to see you yet?"

"No. Just the nurse who took my vital signs. I think the doctor will here soon though."

"You'll like Dr. Peterson. She took good care of you yesterday."

She smiled. "Yeah? So did two guys I know. Say, how did I get into this? It's one of the my new nightgowns I bought."

Adam sat on the end of her bed with a toothy grin on his face. "We took your bags home for you. Nate had fun going through your bras and panties." He got popped in the gut for that remark.

"We packed you a bag so we had to go through what you bought and _he_ was right there with me."

A knock at the door stopped their conversation. It was her doctor. She walked up to Jack and offered her hand. "It's nice to finally meet you. I'm Dr. Peterson."

"My brothers were just speaking very highly of you."

"Always nice to come recommended. How are you feeling this morning?"

"I feel great. My arm is a little sore from where the IV was, but other than that, I'm ready to go. _When_ can I go?"

"I'm discharging you today but we've got some things we need to talk about. Some of which your brothers were told last night. Some of which had to wait until this morning."

Jack frowned and sobered. "This sound serious."

"It is, but I want to stress that you and your baby are fine," she put her hand on Jack's, "Okay?" She nodded. "Good. First of all, I asked your brother to bring me your medical records because all of the sources I had weren't adding up. After I got the scan, I took a blood sample from your brother and ran a DNA test."

"Why? I'm not following you at all."

"I ran the test because of your pregnancy and what your records were indicating. How far along do you believe you are?"

"Almost four weeks according to my med lab."

"No, you're between six and eight weeks and we can do a sonogram today before you leave to narrow that down." Her brothers didn't hesitate to sit with her after seeing how shaken she was.

"What? I-, I-. How? Is my med lab wrong or something?"

"No. It was correct, but your current blood HCG levels and initial scan say you're much further along."

"But _how_?"

"I had a theory, which is why I wanted a blood sample." She docked the PDA she used last night to show her the same DNA slide. "This is your DNA and this is Nate's. What do you notice about this first column of markers?"

"They're the same."

"Now what about these?"

"They're different. Very different."

"Kyra, they shouldn't be-."

"But I'm not their blood sibling. We're actually cousins."

"I know. But regardless, both sets of markers should match and as their cousin, the first set shouldn't be identical. It's genetically impossible for them _not_ to match. You were adopted as an infant and at some point before that occurred, you underwent gene therapy to alter your appearance."

She choked down a sob and willingly leaned against Nate when he pulled her closer.

"Is-. Is there any way to know what I _should_ look like?" The doctor shook her head.

"Not unless we can match the rest of your markers with your parents. I asked your brothers if I could run a couple of tests, but they wanted the decision to be yours. I ran them anyway and I can give you the results if you want. If not, they'll stay sealed. I only did it so you wouldn't have to wait if you wanted the information."

"What is it?"

"The first tells us if anything else changed other than that first marker I showed you. The second is a search to see what children were missing as infants from the time you were born until you were adopted and if you possibly match them. I haven't looked at the results."

"I want to see it. Both of them." She handed her the PDA and told her which folders to open but she handed it back because her hands were shaking too much. "I can't. You read it, please."

"This is good. None of your other markers were changed. Everything else about you is who you were born to be. As for the missing children, unfortunately, none were reported according to this. It's possible you were reported, just not on Earth."

"Are you saying I wasn't even born here? My moth-." She stopped and corrected herself. "Sophia was off world when she took me?"

"We don't know, but it is a possibility. I-."

Jack cut her off as soon as she put the pieces together. "I have a feeling I know where you're going with this. Between my pregnancy being irregular and the DNA test, you're thinking I'm humanoid."

"You're familiar with humanoids then?"

"I've spent the last twelve years riding from planet to planet and living on several of them and I've met enough to know that there are subtle differences between them."

"Kyra, your DNA test confirmed it."

She waited for an emotional reaction but there wasn't one. Adam took her hand and squeezed it. "Sweetie, are you okay?"

She wiped a few tears away and sniffed. "Yeah. It's a relief knowing actually. Although I never talked about it, I've always thought of myself as being…a little different. Can you tell me _what_ I am?"

"Approximately half of your DNA matched one race in our database. The other half couldn't be coded. The match we have is Todeyan."

"What? Did you just say Todeyan?"

"Yes. Are you familiar with that race?" She noticed Jack was rubbing the tattoo around her thumb.

"Just a little."

"Your brothers mentioned that the father of your child is humanoid as well, but there is no record of his race either."

She blinked the tears out of her eyes and walked quickly to the door and donned her robe. "I just need a few minutes alone."

Jack returned five minutes later after walking around the halls and Adam immediately got her in a big bear hug. "Listen to us. You're our sister, Squirt. You always were and you always will be. No test changes that." He felt her nod against his chest and he pulled her back to kiss her forehead. She gave them both a weak smile before turning her attention back to Dr. Peterson.

"I have a question. How does someone change my DNA marker to match theirs without having their DNA?"

"Whoever did this, _had_ to have some kind of a sample. It appears as though you were changed so you could fit in with this family."

"Well the woman who I thought was my birth mother is dead, or so we think, and my mother can only speak a handful of words since her stroke." She felt Adam's hand on her shoulder and looked up.

"Just because she can't speak, doesn't mean she can't communicate somehow and it doesn't mean she might not know something."

"But how can I ask her? How can I go up to her and say, 'Did you know I was kidnapped and did you have anything to do with it'?"

"Do you trust us?"

"Of course I do!"

"Then let us talk to mom alone. I don't think having the two of you together would be good for her and we won't get answers from her if she's too upset."

"You're right and I definitely don't want her hurt." She moved her hand to her stomach before she brought her attention back to Dr. Peterson. "Can you tell me anything about being Todeyan? Half Todeyan?"

"I've got all of their medical data we have on a chip for you to take. I will tell you that your baby could be born between six and eight months. Todeyans have a seven month gestational period but you are-."

She laughed although this wasn't the least bit funny to her. "I'm a Heinz 57?"

"I wouldn't go that far. You are a hybrid. Two pools of DNA. Your child could add a third to the mix. Your sudden onset of fever, fatigue, and dehydration were normal symptoms of a phase of growth for Todeyan women."

"The pain I had. What was that about?"

"Your uterus expanded. It's a muscle and muscles hurt when they're first worked out, so to speak. Most women experience mild cramping feelings when this occurs, but it's subtle."

"This wasn't."

"Your baby's growth wasn't subtle and your body had to adjust quickly."

"Is that going to happen again?"

"According to the data in the profile, it's unlikely. However, I didn't find in the Todeyan biological file symptoms that were as intense as yours. The other half of your genetic makeup could affect that or even your baby's. We just don't know for sure. Would you like to have an ultrasound?"

She had the first genuine smile on her face since he doctor started talking. "Yes, but can they come, too?"

"Of course. We can't leave the proud uncles out. I'll let you get dressed. Go to the nurse's station and they'll take you to the ultrasound lab. They'll also give you a prescription for pre-natal vitamins and a folder of general health information. I know you have a med lab, but I highly recommend you go to an obstetrician. I've given a couple of names of doctors to the nurses who have experience with pregnancies such as yours."

"Thank you."

"Take care Kyra."

"Sis, we'll meet you at the desk." The brothers walked out and Nate pulled his phone out and started scrolling through his contacts.

"Who are you calling?"

"Not calling anyone. Remember that site we excavated near Oklahoma City?"

"Yeah. You're emailing the archeologist?"

"No. The anthropologist who worked with him. He might know something about Audrey's people or know someone he can refer us to."

"You guys ready?" She startled both of them walking up behind them as quietly as she did and Nate almost dropped his phone. "Sorry."

"I just bet you are. Hey, where are your flowers?"

"I wanted to keep them but I thought the kids in the children's ward would like them. Do you guys mind?"

He wrapped his arm around her shoulder. "Not at all."

"Can I ask you a question?"

"Why so serious Adam?"

"I noticed how you played with the tattoo on your thumb when she said you're Todeyan. Does that have anything to do with it?"

She hesitated because this involved Riddick. "The tattoo was left by a ring that I had on. It shrunk to fit my finger and didn't come off until the next morning. The ring has this design on it. Actually there are two rings. One for a man and one for a woman. Both Riddick and I had them on at the same time. He's got a tattoo as well. Since then we've experienced communication via telepathy, possibly due to the rings."

Adam picked up her hand. "Are you telling us you're married to the guy?"

She shrugged. "I won't know until I find a Todeyan to talk to. It's a theory that Eron had and Riddick and I were okay thinking that we were."

"Being married? He was okay with it?"

"Yes." She didn't have to look in their faces. She could feel how angry they were, but she didn't understand completely why. "You act like you were the ones he hurt."

"He hurt you _and_ after you both accepted that you were committed to each other. That makes _what _he did even worse than it was before. We're married. Neither of us would think of treating our wives like this." She was taken aback by level of hostility coming from Nate.

"That may be true, but you aren't Riddick. You cannot compare yourself and how you would act to his actions. Your life experience is in no way relative to his."

"You're defending him?"

"When you attack him unfairly like that? YES! I'm not defending what he did, but I won't hold him to your standards either. Can we please drop this?"

It gutted Nate to have to apologize for attacking Riddick. Adam had to finally prod him before he would do it. "I'm sorry. It's just that-."

"I know how you feel. How you both feel and I'm lucky to have you, but there are limits and that was one of them." Despite the fact that she said it so calmly they still felt punched in the gut.

Adam put his arm around her as they walked. "Point duly noted and we'll respect that. Won't we Nate?"

"Yes." That was all he planned on saying about the subject and he growled when he said it. "Can we go get a look at your kid now?"

* * *

After leaving the hospital, Riddick had the cab driver take him to a car rental facility. There were some places you just couldn't land a ship and he'd rather drive himself. They pulled his car up and it was a sporty looking black car. "Nice car." He got in quickly noticed the GPS system. 

"Show me the location of the nearest eye doctors." The system indicated three within a mile along with the office names. "Call the first office." The phone rang and a woman answered promptly.

"Good morning, Dr. Michael's office. How can I help you?"

"I just got in from Sigma-3 and I'm looking for a doctor that can fit me with some special UV lenses."

"Sigma-3? You need light desensitizing lenses then?

"With color modification."

"Dr. Michael doesn't offer those services, but I can refer you to Dr. Marc Bradley who does."

"I'll look him up. Thanks." Twenty minutes later he walked into Dr. Bradley's office. He didn't have an opening but Riddick offered to pay him five times what the lenses and fitting would cost if he could get him in right away. He didn't turn the offer down.

The receptionist greeted him. "You must be Mr.Warrick?"

"That's right." She handed him a data tablet so he could fill out some information. When he handed it back to her, he noticed the flowers near her desk. He smelled them when he walked in and thought it was someone's perfume at first. Now that he had seen the flowers Dee's advice flashed back through his mind. _Here we go._ "Which flower do I smell?"

"Oh. It's the large ones in the bouquet. Those are star gazer lilies. Beautiful aren't they."

He hated asking this but he needed the woman's help. "Can I-. Can I ask you a favor?"

She smiled. "You need flowers sent?"

"Yeah. You can add it to my bill if that will work. I want a bunch of those sent to Kyra Bennett at Tulsa Regional. She's a patient there. They have to get there quick though."

"What do you want the card to say?"

"Card?" He scratched his stubbly head. "Take care of yourself. No names though. She can think about it and figure it out."

"I'll call right now and Dr. Bradley will be with you in just a minute."

Riddick had his lenses within two hours. The world was back and in living color. He didn't realize how much he had missed seeing like this and was anxious to see Jack in color again. He first headed back to the port to check in with the Necros. He was almost there when he heard the familiar sound of their frigate and watched them land. He pulled into the port and walked up to their ship, then his com link went off.

"Riddick?"

"Open the door I'm outside." It caught Eron and Vaako off guard seeing him with out his goggles. Then they noticed his eyes.

"You have eyes."

"I've always had eyes Vaako."

"The light doesn't bother you?"

"Not one bit with the lenses in _and_ I can see in color."

"What about seeing in the dark?"

"It's still there, too. Best of both now."

Typically a line of questions like that would leave him growling by the end of it. Eron took note of this and his general body language. His eyes grew big and he laughed.

"You've seen her and I take it things went well? She's okay?"

"I more than saw her. I slept with her last night." He quickly corrected himself when he saw what they were thinking. "Damn! Not like that! She's in a fucking hospital!"

Eron thought the worst. "So she was hurt in some way? How is she now? What did she say?"

"She wasn't hurt in the way you're thinking. I'm not a hundred percent sure what happened to her but she was sick. Fever and dehydrated. They had her on an IV and she was sedated so even though I was there with her, she had no clue. But she's okay."

"What about the baby?"

Riddick felt ridiculous calling his kid 'Spud'. It just wasn't happening. "It's fine. They're both fine."

"I'm very glad and relieved to hear that no harm came to either of them. That would have devastated her."

He knew it would have and it would have ended his chances with her. Eron wasn't the only one relieved. "Why did you guys come down here anyway?" The quick glance between the two of them did not go unnoticed. He crossed his arms over his chest. "Something you need to tell me?"

Eron was about to respond but Vaako beat him to it leaving Eron to cringe. "We told her we wouldn't include you."

Riddick's eyebrow raised and he slightly cocked his head to one side. "Include me in what?"

"It's nothing nefarious like he's making it sound. She's helping us to settle the converts we're releasing."

They both expected some kind of outburst but heard him chuckle instead. "This couldn't have worked out better had I planned it myself. You're going to do exactly what you told her you would, with a few exceptions."

"WE both promised her and I will not break my word to involve you."

"And I won't be. When she asks about me-."

"_If_ she asks-."

"She'll ask and when she does, you tell her the truth."

"I wouldn't have lied anyway."

"I know that, but you're an expert at leaving out important details. You tell her about the tongue lashing you gave me, you tell her what I said, and you tell her how I knew she was hurt _and_ that I spent last night with her."

"Perhaps I should write this down so I won't forget anything."

"Smart ass! There are two of you. Share so you don't strain your brain trying to remember. Oh, and tell her the flowers she got were from me."

"Now she _will_ think I'm lying."

"Just tell her."

"Anything else?"

Riddick smiled wickedly. "Yeah, tell her I want to know which brother it was that came back and got his phone last night while I was in bed with her."

Vaako knew that smile after going through two battles with him. He was preparing for a third to occur very soon. "You were seen with her?"

"They both saw me, but one I made eye contact with. He was less than thrilled that I was there and I have my suspicions that neither told her."

"You're going to start trouble between them."

"I'm counting on it."

"Divide and conquer? Mental warfare. I prefer a 'hands on' approach personally."

"So do I, but I don't have a choice. I can't ghost these guys. I can't even lay a hand on 'em without pissing her off even more."

"I don't understand why you aren't going yourself."

"Believe me if she hadn't just been in the hospital I would. I need to give her a little time."

"What do we tell her if she asks where you are?"

"Tell her I'm around. I want her to think she'll see me at any time."

The longer he listened and thought about it, the more Eron saw that the plan had merit and it was something she would have even done. "I like the idea, but she doesn't like surprises."

"That's why this will drive her nuts. Now go on. Land next to her ship. She'll hear you coming and her brothers will probably come charging out. Call me on my com link when you're back."

"You're not coming with us?" Vaako had not thought he would stay behind.

"No way." He made his way to the door. "Let her wonder if I'm lurking in the ship waiting to pounce on her." He exited and watched them lift off. "I'd give just about anything to see the look on her face when they tell her."

* * *

Jack was in the living room eating popcorn and watching some of her favorite vintage, as she referred to them, sci-fi shows with her brothers. This was a shared pastime of theirs that she had missed. She couldn't remember how many times they had gotten caught letting her watch shows they knew she shouldn't have been watching. They were in their usual positions with Adam lying on the sofa and she and Nate on the floor leaning back against it. Jack saw Adam's hand reaching over her shoulder, going for her popcorn. She promptly popped it. "Ow! What was that for?" 

"This is _my _popcorn. Yours is up there with you."

"I ate all of mine already." He looked at her beseechingly. She knew he wanted her to make him more.

She turned toward him and rested her arms on the sofa. "Let me ask you something. Does that 'I'm so helpless' look work on your wife?"

"Nope, but Krista and the girls give him that look and it works EVERY time."

He popped the back of his brother's head. "Shut up Nate!"

"That's what I thought. You know where the microwave is. It's even got a button that says 'popcorn'."

"Pause it. Do either of you need something while I'm up?"

"No, but it's a good time for a bathroom break."

"You just went fifteen minutes ago."

"Are you the potty patrol or something?"

"No, just having fun harassing you while you suffer through your pregnancy symptoms."

"I bet Julie just _loved _you."

"Rule number one. Thou shall not harass thy wife, but thy sister is fair game."

"I can't be having symptoms already. It's the IV they had me on. I'm bloated."

"Sure you can be feeling them. Both Julie and Krista had symptoms when they were as pregnant as you are."

"I know Spud grew fast but surely the symptoms wouldn't hit me so quickly." Nate heard her call her baby Spud and lost it. Adam walked up behind her with his popcorn laughing as well.

"What did she just call her baby?"

"Sounded like spud." Nate couldn't quit laughing. "You can't be serious Audrey. Spud?"

She tapped him in the butt with her foot. "It's temporary and yes I'm serious. Eron, that friend I told you about, suggested I name it for now and I liked the idea."

Adam was now on the sofa, laughing as hard as his brother and she was getting irritated. "That's too damn funny."

"It is not and I like it. Can't believe your insulting your future niece or nephew."

Nate tried to sober up as best he could. He sat up and nudged Adam to do the same. "Sorry. But you do realize Spud will be Spud for the rest of Spud's life."

"It's a nickname."

Adam held his hand up as if he was in class. "I have a question. What will you name your next kid…Tater?"

"Oh for god's sake!"

"Tater? I love it bro. If she has twins they'll be Tater Tots!"

She shook her head watching them both bust out laughing again even worse than before. Nate fell over he was laughing so hard and she finally started laughing herself as much from watching them as from Nate's last comment. "Tater tots…okay. _That_ was funny and now I really gotta pee."

She was washing her hands when she heard the sound of a ship. "Hey! Don't start the show back I'm not-. Shit! That's a Necro ship." It sounded like it was landing at the back of their property so she hurried to the back door and both of her brothers were already outside with guns in their hands "Nate? Adam? What in the hell do you think you're doing?" Neither of them looked pleased.

"That's _him_ isn't it? Go inside Aud."

She moved in front of them angry now that they were trying to tell her what to do. "The hell I will. I told you before that I needed to handle this."

"It's two to one and you're outvoted. GO inside."

"Voted? When? When I was unconscious? I don't think so. When are you going to get it through your heads that I'm not ten fucking years old anymore?" She turned toward the descending ship and started to walk in that direction. Her brothers were momentarily stunned that she had talked to them like that but quickly recovered.

"Audrey! Stop!"

"Dammit Audrey!" Adam caught her arm and she jerked it out of his grip. The ship landed and the threesome stopped as they waited for the door to open. She saw two pair of feet and turned around.

"It's not Riddick now put your damn guns down before I decide to shove 'em where the sun don't shine." She turned around and saw Vaako's familiar posture with a gun resting against his shoulder.

"Vaako, you can disarm."

"You sure about that?" She stopped walking and turned back around. Nate still had his gun in his hands while Adam had his in a non-threatening position.

"Nate! I'm going to sk-!"

"Don't get your panties in a twist! The safety's on!"

Eron heard her brother loud and clear. "Are these the men responsible for your colorful expressions?"

"The clean ones. Eron and Vaako this is my brother 'Ass' and the other is 'hole', his twin."

"Cute Audrey. Real cute." Nate walked up first and shook their hands followed by Adam. "I'm Nate and he's Adam. Sorry about the reception. We were expecting someone else."

Vaako cocked his head and looked at them both, then to her. "How do you tell them apart?"

"Don't even try. Unless you've lived with them or known them for years, it's next to impossible. I'll make name tags."

"It's nice to meet you. We've heard a lot about you both."

"Same goes for you. Adam and I are glad she's got some friends she can talk to. I think it's odd that there weren't any decent women for you to be friends with."

"Let's not get into that subject."

"Shana is decent."

"Shana is not a whore. End of subject Eron! Come on to the house. I've got an old TV show we're watching that was on my list to show you."

Adam didn't get it even though she had explained how the Necros were. "Battlestar Galactica? Why that show?"

"You may not get it, but they will once they watch it."

They weren't one foot in the door when the smell of buttered popcorn hit them. "What is that smell?"

"You've never had popcorn?" Vaako shook his head as did Eron. "You're in for a treat. I'll make you some."

"Oh, I see. You make it for them but not for your own brother?"

"Make your choice Adam. I cook or I make popcorn. Can't have it both ways."

"Cook!"

"Thought so." She went to the fridge and pulled out a couple of root beers and handed one to each of them. It turned out, neither had tasted root beer before.

Having popcorn and root beer was nice and all, but Vaako was impatient. He really wanted to get the whole conversation about Riddick over with knowing it would most likely not be pleasant. "You want to know why we're here?"

She hesitated but then smiled. "Nope. Not yet. I want to relax and introduce you both to a little American culture. Follow me." Her brothers were leaving the room when they entered. "Where are you guys going?"

"We're hungry and since you've got guests we thought we'd give you some privacy."

"I don't want to run you out of your own home Adam. Besides, I thought we were grilling out." They pulled her into the kitchen so they could talk.

"You're not mad? We _are _sorry about trying to tell you what to do."

Now she felt guilty. She hugged them both and apologized as well. "I know you love me or you wouldn't have acted that way. The whole Neanderthal act just gets to me. Rid-. _He_ tries that crap on me and it unnerves me to no end."

"Look. We'll go to the store and pick up some stuff. With two more here, especially that big guy, we're going to need more meat. We'll probably be back in about an hour or so."

The left out the back door and she went back to the living room. They both had already devoured the popcorn. "I'll start the first episode over again so you can see it from the beginning."

"Can we have more of this stuff?"

"Popcorn? Yes. Something tells me I should call my brothers have them pick up a case of it."

* * *

After an hour into the first episode she had decided that watching them was much more entertaining than watching the show. "I thought you guys would like this." 

"There's more right?" Vaako's eager face almost had her laughing.

"Lots more."

"And that woman's name? The Cylon?"

"The hot blonde? Her name is Six."

"I know I'll never think of _that _number quite the same way again." Vaako simply grunted in response.

"Men! You're a sorry lot, every last one of you, but for some stupid reason, I keep coming back for more abuse, which leads me to my question. Why _are_ you here?"

They both had been ready to talk to her the minute they got there, but now neither was in the mindset to spill their guts so Vaako made it easy for himself. "Go on Eron, tell her why we're here."

She observed them both and they weren't in the mood to talk. "What's going on?"

Eron scowled at Vaako. "Fine. Did you like your flowers you received in the hospital?"

"What? How? I-. How in the hell did you know I was in the hospital? You couldn't have! The flowers were from you? Explain. Now!"

"We knew you were hurt, most likely the moment you felt it yourself. We were with Riddick and whatever happened to _you_ almost brought _him_ to his knees."

"He said if felt like you split his head open you screamed his name so loudly." Vaako stated it quite matter of factly, but then that was his style. Blunt and to the point.

"I split his head open?"

"I believe he used the word _ripped_ but that is neither here nor there. The flowers are not from us. He sent them."

She snorted. "_He _sent flowers." She looked for any signs of deception and found none. "You're not kidding."

"No I am not."

"How did he send them from Sigma-3?"

"He didn't. He sent them from here."

"He what? He's here? In Oklahoma? In Tulsa?"

"You were hurt. He didn't even stay for the good part when we blew up Sigma-3. He left us in Dee's bar and took off to come here."

She was crying and didn't know why, feeling very mixed inside about Riddick's actions. "So he just left you. Who is Dee? You talk like you know her."

"Riddick knows her." Eron cringed wishing Vaako would stop volunteering information. Unfortunately, he was about to make it worse. "She's the woman you saw sitting on his lap."

Now _that_ pissed her off. "He introduced you to his bar whore? Shit! Next thing you'll tell me he brought the bitch with him!"

"He did-." She didn't let Vaako explain.

"He what?"

"Oh good god!" Eron slapped his forehead. It was all out of control. She and Vaako, actually all three of them were talking over each other. She was indignant and they were trying to explain to no avail.

"He brought her with him? So I was that replaceable? She must have been some fuck after all."

"It's not like that.

"Oh no? I bet he put her up in our room."

"Yes, but-."

"God damn that two timing, cock sucking bastard! He doesn't have shit left for a brain or a heart!"

"STOP!" Eron was standing in the middle of the living room with his arms out like a traffic cop. "You," he said pointing to Vaako, "do not say another word. And you please keep your mouth shut so _I _can explain before you blow this up any further than it's been blown up already!"

"This better be good."

"And do NOT interrupt me. Dee is Riddick's foster sister. They were in a group home together and they were both brought up to Sigma-3, but not at the same time. She's younger than him. By the time she was there, he was incarcerated or something like that. She's married and pregnant."

"She's huge." Eron gave him a sour look. "She _is._"

"I didn't see a pregnant woman in his lap."

"What did you see?"

"I saw her from the back. She ha-. Uh-uh! You describe Dee to me. Then I'll tell you if that's the woman I saw."

"She's got very dark hair, darker than yours, it's long. Dark eyes. I have to admit she's all belly. From the back, you would never know she's pregnant."

"That sounds like her. I saw them from a distance. I was outside but I guess that could have been her."

"We can bring her down her if you want. She's married and has two other children. Riddick had us put them in your room."

"Because he came here."

"Yes."

"But he didn't bother to come see me." She felt hurt and didn't even try to hide it.

"He did, but you were unconscious."

"You slept with him last night. His words."

She was glad she was sitting down already because what Vaako said would have knocked her off her feet. _My dream last night. I didn't dream it._ It made her feel wonderful and furious at the same time. He was coming after her but he couldn't just have her. She wanted nothing to do with him unless he was willing to take them both and even then he had a lot to answer for.

"I don't know why in the hell he even bothered coming. I told you he doesn't want to be a dad."

"He never got a chance to see how much he hurt you did he?"

"No. I saved it for until after he left the hotel room and then you guys got a repeat showing."

"Well he knows now. I made sure of it."

"Eron told me what he said to Riddick and it's a miracle he's alive to tell you after how he spoke to him. Then again, it wouldn't be very sporting to beat a man for telling the truth."

"I assume he had some kind of reaction?"

"I've never seen him look worse."

"GOOD! That's the least he deserves."

"Go on. You're not telling her the good part the really got Riddick pissed."

"God Eron, what did you do?"

"A little motivation."

"Manipulation?"

"Let's not mince words."

"ERON!"

"You take too long! He told Riddick Spud needed a Furyan father and he'd take the job."

It took all of two seconds before she busted out laughing, which was right about the time her brothers walked in. They came in through the back door and peeked in when they heard her. She had tears streaming down her cheeks she was laughing so hard and could barely catch her breath.

"Anything that has her laughing that hard had got to be good."

"Oh Eron-. I can't breathe. You-. You didn't really. Oh my god. You told him you were going to help me raise Spud?"

"I think I should be insulted."

"No, no, no!" She took a deep breath and wiped her eyes. "It's not the thought of you helping me. I just saw his face. I know how jealous and territorial he can get and I-. Oh, tell me he didn't accuse of wanting to do more than be a father."

"No, but he did not at all like the thought of someone else raising 'his kid' as he put it. So I challenged him. If not me, then who should raise Spud?"

She felt sick. "I don't think I want to hear what he had to say."

"This is the good part, too. He picked Eron up by his collar and got this far from his face-."

"Can I finish?"

"Be my guest but quit dragging it out. We all know what you sound like."

"And I quote," he paused for dramatic effect, "Who the fuck do you think?"

Nothing could have stunned her more than that. Absolutely nothing. It sent chills through her. It gave her hope. It also infuriated her. "That big ass, gutless, piece of chicken shit! Why the fuck isn't he here to tell me this himself?"

"Audrey?" She looked at her brothers and shrugged.

"I was raised by a criminal from the age of eleven until I was fourteen. I was around a lot of gutter mouths so naturally I have one, too." She turned back to Eron. "I just… I can't believe he sent you both to tell me this."

"There's a reason." Eron turned around to look at her brothers. "He wanted me to ask which one of your brothers came back and got his phone last night while he was in bed with you."

Vaako watched her reaction carefully and thought to himself that Riddick had indeed started trouble. "You saw Riddick in my room last night and you didn't say anything?"

"Neither Adam nor I feel bad about that. Considering everything you found out about yourself and Spud this morning, the last thing we thought you needed was to hear that he snuck into your room after we left."

"You would have had millions of questions and he didn't come back to answer them did he? He sent _them_ to do the dirty work."

This was Riddick they were belittling. Despite the fact he no longer considered himself a true Necro, he was still his Lord Marshall to whom he was loyal as well as being someone he respected.

"Because he knows she was just in the hospital and he saw the way you looked at him. Considering how you greeted us, I believe he was right in not coming."

"He can't avoid us forever."

Jack had enough. "Okay gentlemen! I'd prefer not to have a pissing contest in the middle of the living room if you please. Speaking of, I need to go…again." She got up off the sofa and walked past them, but turned around and pointed at each man. "Behave!"

She took her time. "I hate men. I do! Really. They are just too much damn trouble. First my birth father, then my father, then my step-father, then Riddick, then Janus, then Rob, then Riddick again, then Jason and Janus, then Riddick again, now my brothers, my two partners in crime, and lastly, Riddick." She put her hand on her stomach. "Spud, it's no wonder I suddenly wish you're a girl."

* * *

**Next chapter – The Confrontation**.  
Hope this was more readable with the name change. 

I'm like a broken record but I gotta say it that you are the BEST! You're keeping me so pumped right now and I absolutely love you for it! Thank you! Merci mille fois!

* * *

**singer-blueice**: Holy crap! That was an image I just didn't need in my head. Those three singing YMCA? I had to let my eyes quit watering after laughing before I could type this response! Love it! Tattoos, too? You're killing me! Yes, you are cute and way more than plain evil. Obviously giving me a run for the title! You're so wicked! Demented! Love it! Love ya! Thanks as always!  
**Melissa:** Thanks so much for pointing that out Melissa. Constructive criticism helps me grow. I was feeling that myself so I've adjusted accordingly. I hope you continue to enjoy the story and I _really_ hope it reads easier.  
**AliasSpyCrazy** Don't you love it when the boss is away! It's so peaceful. Yes, yes. I'm mean once again. heart is bleeding for AliasSpyCrazy. Of course you know by now what's up with her. I wasn't going to let Riddick feel it but I also want that bond they have to develop bit by bit. Then again, men should feel the pain a woman has from time to time. They would be much more sympathetic if they could go through cramps just once. LOL! Glad you liked the fight. Riddick deserved it. Thanks so much for all the raving you do! Love it! Fingers are on the keyboard as you're reading this!   
**Adraia** Thanks Adraia! Can't get better than that!  
**Dhampir Elf** That suck losing your post but I love what I read! Eron and Randy – Riddick will need lots of Tylenol and you're right, with the way she goes at it with them individually, Randy will have a definite ally. Then again, perhaps Vaako better watch his back. YES Randy and Grant will be reappearing. I like them too much not to bring them back in. No, he didn't deal well with the twins then did he? It will be interesting to see how he deals with them given his current situation, eh? Riddick will be dealing with her next chapter for sure. Show down is soon. Thanks so much Dhampir Elf!  
**nevrendingstory64** : I write hoping to satisfy and it's great to hear that I did. Better yet, I made you laugh. As you said 'shweet': D Love that "OMG totally shweet omgomgogmogmgokg". Yes, her deviousness is definitely a learned trait, which she perfected. Him feeling the pain just kinda worked there. He deserves it so I feel no remorse! Thanks again and especially for wishing my muses to stay with me!  
**Dogo**: Thanx for the warning Dogo. The end is near. That's what I keep telling myself. I'm enjoying writing and I'm thrilled that others are enjoying the read but I'm the last one that wants it to become banal.  
**FitMama** : You are too sweet! Yes, he did need some guys – it's his pack since he is the Alpha male after all. : D Thanks for the comments about Jack and her brothers. I'm enjoying the dynamic between them so it's been fun to write. Love ya FitMama! Thank you!  
**CosmicGibby**: Oh…. : D Thank you so much! What a compliment CosmicGibby! Blushing 

I liked your angle on the whole miscarriage thing, even considered it for a moment but couldn't bring myself to do it…as you've now seen. Although the whole workin' on the baby thing is never a bad thing! LOL!

You'll get the answers to your "first strike" question and reparations next chapter. I'm sure you've gotten the vibe on how her brothers feel about him so it's not pretty. Haven't gotten as far as how it will play out yet though, still working that out as I write this. Hmmm.

Thanks for sending the Muses! They've been most kind to me! Try and be patient!

Thanks again!

**Vampiress-06**: Well, you can see she's not to keen on the boy idea…but that is TBD as of yet. I may just flip a coin because personally, I could go either way. Rain pouring love out of them. Are you sure you aren't a poet? Ode to Rain Riddick. Catchy title?  
**Anon – no name : (** : You left me this beautiful review with no name. Oh – wait , I recognize the style…then I saw the EG – Mystery solved. : D

Nah. Not moving on but then again she doesn't like to be alone. Case in point her collection of men. I just started to notice they come in pairs. Iman was Riddick's pair. Odd.

That felt good to let him get in there and stick it to them. It started and ended there. That's not completely over yet. Future chapter though.

The pillow: purely self torture.

Vaako's not one hundred percent over being a 'yes I'm loyal man' so although he's not happy with Riddick, he won't stick it to him like Eron now does. That and again, I feel like he's kind of craving that bond. Torn so many ways.

She's gone from thinking he's gone forever to a whole different place now. She's not over being angry though. Her boiling temperature is very low.

Okay, so slap on the wrist for the humanity line. I was a sucker for putting that in there. I kind of "eeked" myself after I published it, but I did like the phrase and it fit Vaako. Riddick may be offering the ride but he knows it's Jack that brought Vaako out.

OMG! Gilligan! I almost had Riddick smack him but didn't. Guess I should have gone for it.

Thanks as always EG!

**BeccaElizabeth**: Well Becca, they'll have the reunion, but don't count on it starting off nicely. Thanks for the review!  
**Greenfaire:** : cue evil laugh, very evil laugh I'm not so evil this chapter though…I think. : D Dropping the revenge for his woman…ah love! You like that foreshadowing? It's coming. Next chapter. As always…shredding away: D Thanks Greenfaire!  
**MissBe** Had not thought about the dual story lines helping like that. I'll keep that in mind in the future. It just kind of worked out that way. Wonderful to hear you're still loving the read! Thanks so much!  
**nothingsnobody**: OMG – no Spud is fine. : D I'm a tease but there was a valid reason for it. Hell yeah is right although Vaako would have preferred him to be there. He's a bit pouty about that. You have twins? Me too! I have to shut their door and walk away sometimes when they go at it so I have personal inspiration only mine aren't even in their teens yet.


	57. Brought to his knees

Again…**HUGE** thanks for all of your support, comments, insights, etc! I've got a lot of Muses at my back and its an incredible feeling! My responses to your reviews are at the end. **Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!** Cricket71

* * *

When Jack finally came out of the bathroom she heard laughter. It quickly stopped when she entered the room and she became the focus of four sets of eyes. Her hands settled on her hips and she began to tap her index finger as she tried to determine who the guilty party was that started it all. 

"Eron." His 'who me' look told her she nailed it right. "You work fast. I haven't been gone ten minutes. What have you been telling my brothers?"

"Nothing really. Apparently, they know a little about your time with us, but there were quite a few details left out. However, Vaako and I were more than happy to fill in the gaps."

"Had I wanted the gaps filled in….I would have done it."

"I have a question."

"Yes Adam?"

"Actually Nate and I have the same question. Do you have to have any special training before you shave someone's head?"

"You _told _them about Maya?" Her eyes narrowed into menacing slits that neither of them took very seriously. "You two big mouths will regret this. _That_ I promise."

She sat down on the floor between her two brothers facing the other two on the sofa.

Eron had a very comic look of concern on his face. "Do you think we should stop? I mean, she is pregnant and just got out of the hospital."

Vaako looked at her and cocked his head as he thought. "No. She deserves it."

"Vaako! What have I done to you?"

He raised an eyebrow at her. "You shot me."

She covered her face with her hands. "Can't believe you just said that and I meant within the past week."

"That _was _within the past week."

Nate was incredulous. "You shot him?"

"Just in the arm. He kidnapped me."

"To save your life."

"Quit whining. It's not like you felt it."

"True."

"You know, certain things aren't meant to be shared. Is _nothing_ sacred?"

Vaako leaned forward and adopted his superior 'I am a Necromonger Commander' look. "Sacred? The game room _used _tobe sacred. The _men's only_ gameroom."

She groaned and rolled her eyes. "Here we go."

"You guys have a men's only game room up there? Sweet!"

"Yes, it was sweet until she coerced us into taking her."

"Eron that's a complete and total fabrication and you know it. _YOU_ lost a bet."

"A bet? Somehow I think I believe his recounting of this story."

She elbowed Nate in the ribs. "Gee thanks! Some brother you are! It's just a silly little room where we can play cards, drink, and smoke cigars."

"You smoked a cigar?" Now Adam was harassing her.

"I had to. It's a rule."

Eron laughed and chided Vaako. "Didn't you tell her smoking a cigar wasn't really a rule?"

"I thought you told her."

She pointed from one to the other. "If you two think I'm a pain in the ass _now_. You just wait. Of course, they failed to mention that I kicked their asses at poker. And how I humiliated them with that game I taught-."

Vaako held up his hand like he had seen both her and Riddick do to stop the conversation. "We're done sharing now."

"Oh, of course. Just when I get to the story about you, it's time to stop."

"Sis, I think the grill is ready. You guys can fill us in on her other exploits later."

"No go. Story time is over boys. I have business to conduct with them after we eat."

But Jack had to suffer through more stories about her. Thankfully Eron and Vaako knew better than to tell the more gruesome ones. Her brothers didn't need to know about how disheartening it was that she couldn't kill Vaako's wife or how the fights she had with the women left her disappointed and completely unfulfilled. Maya being the exception.

After dinner they finished their plans for the settlement of the converts and it was growing late. Her brothers invited them to stay and watch another couple of episodes of Battlestar Galactica and they didn't turn them down. She ended up falling asleep against Nate and woke up the next morning in her bed wearing her clothes from the previous evening. It was early, but later than she was used to sleeping. Her brothers were already up and it sounded like they were in the kitchen. Nate was getting ready to cook when she walked in and sat.

"Hey sleepy head. You fell asleep last night right in the middle of Episode 3."

"I bet you didn't take me to my bed until it was over with did you?"

"That's right. I love ya, but I wasn't missing the show."

He gave her a glass of juice just as Adam came up behind her and ruffled her hair, annoying her. "Mornin' Squirt. Did you sleep okay?"

"Yeah, I did. Good thing, too. We've got a lot planned getting the converts settled. Eron and Vaako will be coming back to get me in less than two hours." Both brothers froze. They needed to go to work for a few hours and wouldn't be here if Riddick showed up.

"Alone?"

"They won't bring him. They've promised me that."

"So." Adam let that hang there for a second or two. "Do you think he _will _come after you?"

"I suppose he will. I mean it sounds like he will."

"And?"

"And what? Will I take him back? Is that what you're asking?"

"Now that you know he didn't cheat on you."

"Not that they would lie, because they wouldn't, but I'm not believing anything until I talk to him myself. Don't worry. If he's willing to be a father, there's not a chance in hell I'm greasing the path he'll have to take to get back into my good graces. What they said last night makes me feel better, but I'm far from being over how he treated me. Does that make you both feel more at ease?"

"A little. Say, we think those friends of yours are all right."

"Yeah, they're definite keepers."

Nate laughed. "Looking at the two of them, they're an odd lot though. I would have never pegged them to be friends."

"They weren't before we met them, but they've both…mellowed."

Adam sat down next to her with his cup of coffee and she wrinkled her nose. The smell was somewhat pungent. "Is Eron really as devious as he comes across to be?"

"Absolutely. Who do you think helped set up Maya to have her head shaved?"

Nate looked a bit perplexed. "I just thought of something. All of your men come in pairs. Is that a rule you have?"

"Pairs? Care to explain that?"

"Adam and me, Riddick and Iman, Randy and Grant, and now Eron and Vaako."

"Grant and Randy didn't come together, so that doesn't count."

"They're both still with you as a pair. They count."

"Bro, you forgot to mention her fiancé and his cracked brother. That's a pair."

"Best left in the past. I don't intentionally gather them in pairs. It just kind of worked out that way." The smell of what Nate was cooking suddenly hit her, then her stomach rolled. She stood up with her hand over her mouth. "I think I'm gonna be sick."

She came out of the bathroom almost twenty minutes later holding a cold washcloth to her head and lay on the sofa. Adam brought her a pack of crackers. "Here. Nibble on these, they always helped Krista. Did you-."

"No, thank god. I sure as hell felt like it though. I know you're no expert, but how long will this last?"

"Another month and with Krista, she was sick on and off during the day. Make sure when you get up in the morning you eat something right away and always try and eat small snacks throughout the day."

"Thanks Doc."

"We don't want to leave you alone, but there are a couple of job sites we need to visit. Are you okay?"

"I'll survive. I probably won't be back until close to dinner time."

"Keys to the house are on top of the fridge."

"Keys? You don't have a keypad, voice ID, or retinal scan entry?"

"No, neither of us."

"I'll fix that as soon as I can and I'll even give you a family discount. Bye."

Vaako and Eron wouldn't be there for an hour so she stayed in the hot shower until the water began to turn cold. She had hoped it would relax some of the tension she was holding in her shoulders, but it didn't do a thing. She was towel drying her hair when she thought she heard the door downstairs. Wrapping a towel around herself, she left her room and headed to the top of the stairs. "Did you forget something? If you need anything up here-."

Standing at the bottom of the stairs, one hand on each rail with his foot on the first step was Riddick. Panic hit her and her heart felt like it would bust out of her chest it was pounding so hard. She was frozen completely immobile. This wasn't how their first meeting was supposed to go. "I definitely need something and I'm looking right at her."

He was half way up the staircase, taking the steps two at a time, before she snapped herself out of it and ran for her room. She had the door slammed and locked just as he touched it. "Jack?"

She had her back against the door with her eyes closed and her fists clenched. "Go away Riddick!"

He braced his hands on either side of the door frame as he spoke. "You know you don't want me to go."

She expected him to sound more forceful. She was prepared to deal with _that_ Riddick. Not the one talking to her in a silky calm voice. "You arrogant fuck, you don't know shit!"

"I know you're mad at me."

She laughed. "Mad? It doesn't take a genius to figure that out and simply _mad_ doesn't even begin to describe what I'm feeling."

Looking at the door knob with the little hole in the center gave him an idea. "Did you like the flowers? I don't smell them in the house."

"I donated them to the children's ward at the hospital along with the ones my brother's brought."

He reached his hands up to feel along the narrow ledge at the top of the door frame. "You didn't answer me. Did you like them?"

She clenched her fists and wanted to hit her head against the door. "Yes. They were beautiful. How many people did it take to twist your arm to do that?"

"Nobody twisted anything. I took the advice someone gave me."

She wracked her brain for a minute then remembered his foster sister. "Dee?"

He smiled, but not because she figured it out. He brought his hand down and in it was a small, silver, skeleton key that would unlock any bedroom or bathroom door in the house. "Exactly."

She moved away from the door and started pacing. "Guess she'd do anything for her hero big brother."

"Not exactly." He put the key in the lock and tried to make as little noise as possible. "You'll like her. She told me I fucked up good and let me have it when I told her what I did to you."

She briefly smiled than stopped. Emotionally, she wasn't ready for this and he was trying to coax her into facing him. She couldn't do it. "Riddick, I need you to leave. I can't….I _won't_ do this right now. You couldn't have chosen a worst time."

He felt the key engage the lock and turned it. _Almost in_. "And when do you suggest I come back?"

"How about when your dick falls off." She mumbled it to herself, but decided to yell it at the door and turned around right as he opened it. Jack backed away so fast she didn't look behind her and not being totally familiar with the room she ran into the side of the bed and fell back. He didn't waste a second pinning her to it. He seized both wrists in one hand and brought her fully onto the bed, covering her with his body, but careful not to put his weight on her. She felt the towel shift and became aware that was all she had on. "Get the fuck off of me and get the hell out of this house!"

"Not yet." She turned her face away, refusing to look at him. He dropped his face to the side of her neck and grazed it with his nose. She didn't flinch. "Your scent. It's stronger. A lot stronger. I could smell you all over me after I left your bed at the hospital. Didn't have a clue it was the baby that made your scent change until Eron told me that's what I was smelling on you. I like it."

He saw two hot tears, one roll out of each eye as she blinked. He hated it. Knowing he had hurt her and now seeing it for himself made him question his aggressiveness. He caught a tear with his lips and she stiffened and struggled beneath him. All of the pain she had felt, that he had inflicted came back full force. Then the dam broke and she really started to cry. He felt like he had been slammed in the gut and hard.

"Jack I-."

"Pl-." She choked on a sob. "Please leave." She felt his grip on her wrists loosen and she pulled her arms down and hugged them to herself.

"I know I fucked up. I hurt you bad, but you're mine Jack and I won't let you go. The baby? I thought the nurse was gonna tell me you lost it. I thought you had. You were screaming in my head. I knew how scared you were and I felt it. I couldn't get here fast enough. When she told me you were both okay, I-."

He had rehearsed what he wanted to say numerous times, but actually saying it to her was different. He came into the house confident. He ran up the stairs determined. He broke into her room cocky. He had her right where he wanted her and now he was unsettled, hesitant, and gripped with fear. She was the only person or thing that had ever made him feel that way, who _could_ make him feel that way.

"I didn't want you to lose the baby. Can you-."

"Please leave Riddick!"

"Jack-."

"Now. I-, I need you to leave right now." He got off of her and backed toward the door and she scrambled off the bed. She had her arms wrapped around her and was visibly trembling.

"This is not over."

"It never is with you." She watched him turn around and leave. She slammed the door and put a chair under the doorknob to barricade herself in. She got back on her bed and rolled into the fetal position, hugging a pillow as she sobbed. She heard voices coming from outside not long after. Thinking it was Eron and Vaako arriving early she sat up. "I didn't hear their ship." She recognized her brothers' shouting, furious voices. "Oh God!"

She tore off the towel and threw on the first clothes she could grab so she could run downstairs. If they got him angry, no telling what he would do and he could easily kill both of them without much effort. She got to the bottom of the stairs and saw the three of them outside. Her brothers were yelling at him and Riddick was holding his hands up at shoulder height in a non-threatening manner.

Nate rushed him and threw the first punch, landing a solid blow to the side of Riddick's face and he stumbled back a step. Then Adam came at him from the other side with an upper cut. Nate came back at him and this time struck him in the nose. Blood began to pour profusely from it. It all was happening so quickly. They had each gotten in at least two hits and Riddick never raised a hand to them. He was taking it and never once tried to defend himself. Her instincts took over.

"No." She rushed out the front door screaming at her brothers. "NO! STOP! NATE! ADAM!" They weren't listening. She ran right in the middle of them just as Nate was about to hit him again and he pulled his punch at the last minute, barely missing her.

"God dammit what in the hell are you doing?"

"Stopping you! When were _you_ going to stop? Did you even take a second to notice that he never raised a hand against you?"

"Jack." She turned around and covered her mouth as she got the first good look at their handiwork.

"Why didn't you defend yourself?"

He wanted to smile so bad it hurt, but he couldn't. The concern in her face was genuine, not to mention that she had put herself between her brothers and him. Their arrival was most fortuitous and could not have worked so sweetly even if planned. Given the way she was looking at him, she still loved him and the odds had just drastically improved in his favor. Without a doubt he was feeling more confident. He wasn't about to push her despite the primal instinct to throw her over his shoulder and take her away.

"You have no idea how much I'd love to beat the shit out of them, but I can't for two reasons. I deserve it and I'm not laying a hand on your brothers. I'm in deep enough shit as it is."

"You got that right." She turned to her brothers. "Have I been avenged?"

Adam looked at his fist and flexed it. "I'm feeling much better."

"He got one more hit in than-."

"NATE!"

He backed up with his hands up. "All right! We won't hit him again."

"He _means_ right now. That sure as hell is _not_ a blanket statement!"

"Although if he had fought back a little, it would have been a hell of a lot more satisfying!"

"Trust me…you don't want him to fight back. Now both of you go!"

"And leave you alone with him?"

"No way sis!"

"Dammit to hell you two are pissing me off! He might not hit you, but I sure as hell will!" She lunged and an arm snaked around her middle to hold her back. "Sonofabitch you better let me go."

"Is that any way to talk to the father of your child?" That stopped her struggles and shut her up for about a second.

"When he treats me the way he has? You better fucking believe it is." She strained against him again and he was chuckling now.

"Not a very motherly way to talk. We're going to have to do something about that mouth of yours before this kid is born. I can hear him now saying 'dammit' before he says 'daddy.'"

"You did _not_ just say that shit to me!"

She ribbed him as hard as she could with her elbow and kicked his shin at the same time and he released her. She turned around and shoved him back. She didn't want to do this now but he had started it and by god she was going to end it. She knew he goaded her on purpose and he was about to reap what he had sewn.

* * *

Everyone was so preoccupied they didn't even pay attention to Eron and Vaako as their ship landed. The pair walked up while they were arguing about her fluent use of profanity. As if _his_ mouth was any more virtuous. 

Eron stood beside Nate and cocked his head when he saw Riddick's face. "Your handiwork?"

"It's part mine, part his."

"He didn't fight back did he?"

"No. She got in the middle of the three of us before we could really open up a can of whoop ass on him."

Eron mentally catalogued that expression before continuing. "You do realize you played right into his hands?"

Adam laughed and walked behind his brother. "Now that I've gotten a chance to hit him, I could really care less."

"I wonder what started _this_ argument."

"Do we care? We've been waiting for her to tear him up."

Nate laughed a little at Vaako's response, but was left a bit puzzled. "Say, whose side are you on anyway?"

"Theirs."

Eron nodded. "What he said is true. We work…both sides of the fence."

"You don't act the least bit surprised that they're going at it like this."

"It's not the first time and it won't be the last. If you can forgive me for being crass-. Nevermind."

"You were saying Eron?"

"I just remembered she's your sister. She was right. Some things _are_ best left unshared."

* * *

"Right now Riddick! Right fucking now! What is this? Huh? You all of the sudden want to play daddy?" 

"I'm not letting anyone else raise my kid. He's got a father and you're looking at him."

"It's takes more than a few grunts and a sperm donation to be a father."

"I fuckin' know that! Give me a little credit."

"Why Riddick? Why do you want to raise this baby?"

"I told you. No one is raising this kid but me."

She put her fingers to her temples and screamed in frustration. "Good god why do you have to be such an Alpha male? 'This is my kid and you are my woman.'"

He ran his hands over his head and down his face as he began to do a slow boil. She was pushing his limits, especially mocking him in front of Vaako and Eron. When he spoke his jaw was clenched and he sounded as though he was attempting to keep himself in check, but by the time he finished he was almost yelling. "There's not a damn thing wrong with the way I am and the way I see things. You _are_ my woman and that baby _is_ _my kid_. No one fucks with that. Ever."

"WHY? Tell me Riddick. You're not going to lead me to it and make me say it this time. YOU say it! Tell. Me. WHY!" He advanced on her and threw her over his shoulder, then marched into the house with her screaming at him. He headed straight back up the stairs and into the room where he had cornered her before. Adam started for the house with Nate on his heels but Vaako blocked their path.

Adam was fuming. "That's my sister in there."

"It isn't her you need to worry about." Vaako was gravely serious and it stopped both of her brothers from trying to step past him.

"So we just stand here outside my own home? Waiting?"

"We could. Or we could go for a ride and you could give us a tour of the state."

Nate and Adam looked toward the house. They didn't hear any screams for help, she had held her own against Riddick out there, and she wasn't afraid to hit him.

"Nate, what do you say?"

"One question first. Do you fly like she does?" Nate shivered when he said it.

"No."

"Then let's go. Short ride though. I don't want to leave them alone too long"

"Put me down you hulking oaf of a Neanderthal!" He tossed her on the bed and pinned her again. She didn't try and push against him so he left her arms alone.

"You want to know why I don't want someone else raising him? Here's why. I don't want him to grow up wondering where the hell I am and why I'm not there. You've got plenty of people who would help you raise him? So what! He's gonna end up not knowing who the hell to turn to. I don't want his life fucked up, but if it turns out like that anyway, at least he can't blame me for turning my back on him." He stopped for a moment to collect his thoughts. "Look, this whole baby thing came out of nowhere. It-."

"I wasn't immune to it either! I was afraid. I still am and I can see you are, too."

"You want _me _to say I'm afraid?" He almost laughed, incredulous that she wanted _him_ to fess up to being…_that_. Her expression soured almost immediately and he felt her withdrawing from him. He begrudgingly admitted to himself that she was right and he couldn't hide it from her. She had called him on it. "Fine Jack. I am!"

Jack barely contained the urge to scream in excitement over this little triumph. She wisely kept her face a mask, but on the inside she just gave a toast to herself. That didn't keep her from rubbing salt in the wound though. "It's about time you admitted it."

He shot her a black look. "Dee wasn't kidding when she said having a kid is scary shit. What I know about being a parent I got from the people running the homes I lived in and most of them had no business takin' care of kids in the first place. I don't know what the hell I'm doing. I don't want to fuck things up. And if a merc ever came after me again, it would be all for nothing! That's why I didn't want a family. But-."

He stopped and she wanted to grab his shirt and shake him to keep going. He was always so careful and guarded when it came to his feelings. He never talked about what was going on inside him. It made him vulnerable, uncomfortable, and he preferred actions to words. She knew that and accepted it, but in this case, she had to know. She needed to hear it. He had turned his face away, but she brought her hands up and turned him back to look at her.

"But what?"

His eyes were downcast and when he tried to speak his voice was ragged. "Jack, I-."

"Please. I need to hear this." Everything in his face told her this was difficult for him, from the wrinkles in his forehead to his furrowed brow. "Please."

Her plea was soft but it didn't feel like that when it hit him. He had no doubt this was the most difficult thing he ever had to do. His eyes met hers and saw how much she needed this and he gave in. "There have only been a few things I've wanted for myself that I couldn't just reach out and take. You're at the top of my list, you're mine, and no way am I turning you loose. I never wanted kids, but I know you do and that's why I will be there. I love you and I will try for you."

She expelled the breath she had been holding and a tear-filled smile came to her face. "That's a start." Wrapping her arms around him she pulled him down to her and he didn't hesitate to encircle her with his arms. Neither of them spoke for a few minutes. In truth, he couldn't. He was waiting to see what she would say next.

"Riddick." He pulled back to see her. "That's a start. That's all I wanted you to come back and say to me while I waited for you in that hotel." The pain in her voice lanced through him and he looked away. She grabbed his face not being the least bit gentle considering he had just been pummeled.

"No! You will look at me. That's all I wanted you to come back and say while I sat there on the floor, crying my guts out until my chest hurt. While I waited and listened for your footsteps. I felt like my heart had been ripped out. I have never felt any physical pain that hurt like that. Even being shot didn't come close. You can at least take a pill for that."

"J-." She put her hand over his mouth.

"But you never came back. You left me there. Alone. You-."

"I'm not proud of what I did to you." She tried to cover his mouth again but he grabbed her hand. "I knew I fucked up before I saw Dee and after we talked there wasn't a doubt that I was in deeper shit than I thought. Then Eron laid into me and let me know how bad I hurt you. I had no idea what I really did to you until we were up here earlier. I hate that I did that to you and I hate the way it made me feel."

Tears were blurring her eyes hearing his words. She had succeeded in making him feel her pain, but not all of it and she wasn't going to stop until he had, until he felt everything he did to her. She had to get this out or it would fester in her forever.

"I finally had enough. I decided I wanted to go back to the Necropolis but I didn't want to leave you without a ride. Even after everything, I was still thinking about you. I went looking for food in the hopes I might find you. I saw a bar and outside on the deck I saw a woman sitting in man's lap. His arms were around her, she kissed his head, and I saw it was you. On top of everything else you had already said to me, how you had already hurt me, I had to find you with a bar whore in your lap. I ran back to the hotel, to our room, and I threw up."

"Jack that was Dee."

She knew he would try that defense and he was not about to get off that easily. "Did _I _know that? Was there a sign on her back that said 'Riddick's foster sister.'?"

"No."

"Does knowing that make what I felt, what I went through any less gut wrenching?"

"No."

Although it wasn't Tracy she saw him with, he needed to tell her. He didn't feel right keeping that to himself, especially with the way Dee had reacted. He couldn't. Guilt had never been a part of his vocabulary, but it was appearing quite frequently of late. He would not have her think that his time away from her had been completely misconstrued. It would be a lie and one he decided he couldn't live with.

"That with Dee was nothing, but I didn't act like a saint in that bar and I won't have you thinking I did." He had his fingers against the pulse on her neck and felt it quicken. "You're right. When I can't deal, I run and I did. I was angry at you; I blamed you, even though it wasn't your fault. I needed a target to take everything out on and you were it. At that moment you and the baby were the last things I wanted to think about. So I went to a bar to get drunk.

Every time I thought of you I got more pissed off. No matter what I was doing, it kept coming back to you. A waitress got real friendly with me and made it clear what she wanted. She made Maya look like a virgin." He could feel her pulse racing and made sure to choose his words carefully. "I needed something to get my mind off of you and she was convenient. I knew what she wanted. I toyed with her, screwing with her head for fun. She didn't back off and I didn't send her away 'cause I knew letting her stay would piss you off.

I was doing tequila shots. She offered to let me lick the salt off of her. I scented her and compared her to you in my head, got pissed, and went for it."

She felt sick. "I don't want to hear anymore!"

"I'm not giving you a choice. The minute I did it and tried to drink the tequila my throat got tight and I could barely swallow it. She got on my lap, facing me and…was grinding into me. I-." He averted his eyes truly ashamed of what had happened.

"You responded to what she was doing to you?" He looked back and his face said it all. "Oh god! You did!"

"Jack my body responded. Not me. There's a difference. I did one more shot off of her and I thought I was going to choke that time. It was worse. My stomach was twisted and it stayed that way every time I tried to drink. I was sitting back in a corner in the dark and she decides she wants to fuck me right there.

I sure as hell wasn't thinking by then. Her hands were on my pants and the one part of me she wanted was ready for her. I looked at her face and I felt nothing. No lust, no desire, nothing. I saw your face in my head, grabbed her hands, and stopped her. I came to damn close to fucking things up even worse and it made me sick that I had let it go that far."

She had been silently crying the entire time. When he finished she scornfully laughed at him and her voice was cold. "What do you expect me to do? Hm? Pat you on the back and tell you what a great job you did getting that close to fucking a bar whore and stopping? Get the hell off me!" He complied and she got off the bed and walked a few steps away from him, with her back kept to him.

He sat down on the bed behind her. "I didn't want you thinkin' that nothing happened because something did happen. It wouldn't have been right."

She partially looked over her shoulder. "Guilt's a real bitch isn't it? How does it feel to have a clear conscience Riddick because that story you just told me sure as hell wasn't for _my _fucking benefit!"

"I'm sorry." She flinched as much from those simple words as she did from the broken sound of his voice. "I'm sorry I didn't stay in that hotel room and talk to you. Sorry I blamed you, hurt you, walked out on you, got mad at you when I had no right, tried to forget about you and the baby, took what the whore was offering to hurt you, and for coming so close to fucking her. I'm sorry for everything." He walked up behind her and put his hands on her shoulders. He knew she was crying. She sniffed and wiped her face. "I'll say it again if I need to."

She finally faced him after what seemed like an eternity. "I can't accept your apology right now."

"What?" He felt defeated. After all of that she wasn't going to take him back.

She removed his hands from her shoulders and kept a hold of one. "I need you to come with me." She led him for a few steps, then stopped and turned around. Her hands smoothly skimmed up his arms to his shoulders. "One thing." Before he could protect himself or even suspect what she was up to, she brought her knee up lightening fast and nailed him in the groin as hard as she could.

"UGH…FUCK!" He doubled over and fell to his knees, trying to breathe through the intense, throbbing pain. She knelt in front of him and tilted his face up to look at her.

"_Now _apology accepted." He was still groaning in pain as she stood up and rubbed his prickly head. "When you can walk, come downstairs and I'll get your face cleaned up."

* * *

She found all of the band-aids, ointments, and such and got a couple of damp washcloths ready to get the blood off his face. After a while he could be heard slowly shuffling down the stairs. He found her in the bathroom and felt it necessary to support his weight against the door frame. She took a step in his direction and he backed off. 

"You're not gonna hurt me again are you?"

"Not intentionally. Let's go to the living room so you have somewhere comfortable to sit."

"Where?"

"On the sofa is good." She followed him in with her supplies and sat them on a table behind it. He sat, grimacing a little as he did. "Didn't think I hit you that hard."

"I wasn't expecting it. _That _made it worse." She sat next to him and had him turn toward her a little. She brought up the washcloth to clean his face and noticed the lack of goggles in daylight.

"Your eyes! You got new lenses!"

He smiled partially, as much as his busted lip would allow. "All the better to see you in color with."

The silky, seductive tone he had used with her earlier was back. She thought to herself that he sounded like the big bad wolf and he definitely looked like he wanted to eat her up. Heat suffused her face and neck and she looked away to get her mind back on her task. Problem was she wanted to be eaten up. However, after the brief beating he took from her brothers and her last minute maiming, she knew he needed tending to and was probably still in some pain.

She bit the inside of her cheek to stop herself from thinking about it, but was too late. The first ripple of desire had already gone through her to settle between her legs making her wet. His nostrils flared and she knew he had caught the scent. Not yet, she thought. Patches of dried blood were still visible and she needed to finish cleaning his face.

He hissed when she began to dress his first cut. It was a bit deeper than most of his other wounds and she guessed it was caused by one of her brother's rings. "Big baby. That's one of many so get used to it." She took on the harsh clinical tone on purpose to focus herself. "Besides, I barely touched you."

"It hurt!"

"Don't you roar at me!"

"I didn't…roar." She felt his hand at the swell of her hip and tried to ignore it.

"_Yes_, you did. Why men are such babies when they're sick or hurt is beyond me."

"We like the attention." He smiled again and now had a hand at her waist and his other was resting on her thigh just at the hem of her shorts.

"That's nothing new." She leaned up for more bandages and ointment and brought them to her lap. She was now half way in his lap and had no idea when she had moved or if he had moved her or if they both had moved. His thumb was stroking her skin beneath the hem of her shirt. He was flustering her and he knew it.

"I don't know why I'm even doing this. Where is the regen tool?"

"Up on the ship unless Eron has it. Did they take off?"

"Yeah, they did. My brother's truck is still out there so I think they went with them." She studied his face as she wiped the blood away. "Did he break your nose?"

He felt it for a moment and grimaced. "No. Hurts like hell though."

She put her hands in her lap for a moment before tending to the last of his cuts. "I'm sorry they did this to you."

He chuckled. "The hell you are."

He was right. "Let me rephrase that." She smiled. "I'm sorry they got out of control."

"That's soundin' more like the truth."

Now both of his hands were under her shirt and running along the bottom of her ribs. They were not moving up, but moving enough so she couldn't think clearly.

"What?" He chuckled that he could make her brain scrambled and slightly shifted his position on the sofa so he could pull her closer. Then he repeated himself. She blinked twice. "Oh. Well can you blame me?"

"No. You would have done it yourself if you could've."

"My means of retribution was more personally targeted and much more satisfying. That and you'll be less likely to forget it than had I punched you." She cleaned and dressed one last cut and examined her work. "I think that's got it."

"Not quite."

He had growled it. This was killing him. Having had her under him not once, but twice and now almost in his lap was torture. Knowing he had to keep his hands to himself the entire time hurt like hell. However, he was no longer under any such self-imposed restrictions and he wanted her. She appeared concerned as she looked back over his face for any places she might have missed.

"You look like you're in pain. Are you?"

He groaned deeply and now had her completely straddling his lap. "I'm hurting." Holding her hips, he shifted himself until he had his painfully uncomfortable erection nestled firmly between her legs. She gasped and her hands gripped his shoulders tightly. Smirking, he cocked an eyebrow suggestively. "I got a bad ache."

"Really?" _Two can play at this game_. She slid along his length to tease him and his fingers temporarily clutched her. She wasn't unaffected herself. She was more sensitive to touch than she had anticipated and the simple act now had her throbbing. "I seem to have the same problem. What do you prescribe?"

"Luckily," he nipped the skin above her collar, "there are many cures." His mouth made a hot trail to just beneath her ear. "Just not quite sure which one I want to try." From there he tasted and nibbled her skin, not missing the shudder that passed through her. "Some take longer than others."

Growing anxious and needy, she fisted the front of his shirt and rested her forehead against his. "Right now," she growled, "quick is best."

"Patience princess."

With his split lip he couldn't kiss her like he wanted but that didn't stop him. He improvised, feathering kisses over her face and neck, nipping, and tasting her skin while his hands moved under the t-shirt she wore until he reached the underside of her breasts. When his hands smoothed over naked skin instead of finding a bra, he growled deeply and came unhinged.

"Fuck patience."

Grabbing the shirt's hem with both hands he ripped it apart from the bottom up, pulled it off of her, and threw it on the floor. His hands traveled down her throat over her breasts until each peak hardened. Rolling them between his fingers, her head fell back with a soft, pleasured cry, and she responded enthusiastically; grinding herself against him at a fevered pace. Unable to resist, his hot mouth hungrily feasted on one breast then the other, slowly licking each rosy nipple and nibbling before taking it in his mouth.

As her soft whimpers were growing louder and his groin began to tighten he put an immediate stop to her by grabbing her hips. "No."

Her eyes flew open and she tried to push against his hands, furious that he had stopped her and now trembling because she had been so close. "Riddick NO! I was about to-."

"I know exactly what you were about to make us _both _do witch!" Still holding her firmly he gave each nipple a quick lick. "That's what I get for distracting myself. I was going to skip these but you taste too damn sweet."

Feeling a little more in control, he let her go, but only long enough to put her on her back and was now looming over her. She licked her lips and her hands went to his pants, unbuckling, unbuttoning, and unzipping in record time. She shoved them and his briefs down as far as she could. His erection freed, she wrapped her hand around it for all of two seconds before he seized her wrists and pinned them above her head with one hand. He put a finger in her face and slowly waved it back and forth.

"No."

She let out a very unladylike sound of displeasure and mildly struggled but stopped still when his fingers moved under the hem of her shorts. He groaned and gently bit her throat.

"First no bra, now no panties?"

"There wasn't time."

With a hungry look he released her hands. "Get 'em off. Now." He pulled his shirt off and when he looked down, she was barely out of them. He was about to snap. Growling, he popped her hands out of the way. "Always too damn slow!"

He reached back and pulled his blade and then her shorts were on the floor in pieces. Wasting no time, he positioned himself at her entrance, and thrust home groaning in pleasure.  
And home was exactly where he was. She was his and absolutely nothing else mattered but her. A sudden, primitive sense of possession took over and he stopped. His big hands framed her face and she opened her eyes to find him staring intently.

"Riddick?"

"Mine!"

He literally snarled the word. He pushed himself up from her body as his hand glided from her face to her throat between her breasts to rest on her still flat stomach. He kept it there for a moment, his brow creasing briefly before he met her eyes again. His declaration wasn't only for her. He was asserting his claim on his child as well. Tears flowed from her eyes and she acknowledged him with a slight nod before reaching to pull him back to her. She took his face in her hands this time and spoke with a calm resolve she didn't know she could muster at that moment.

"I love you and I've always been yours."

She leaned up to kiss him gently, aware of his cut lip, and his mouth came crashing down on hers as he thrust into her warmth again. She almost cried from the feeling of having his mouth on hers again. She had missed this more than she knew. It started slowly, but soon turned dominating and feral, mirroring the way he was claiming her body. She didn't submit; returning his kiss with the incredible desire and need she had for him.

Their lust for each other had them both on the edge before they even touched. Feeling her muscles tightening around him, he rolled her hips to drive deeper into her and quickened his pace. Thrusting several more times, she nearly bucked him off of her from the intensity of her release. Her hot walls clenching him was all it took. He drove deeply into her one last time, loudly groaning as he came. Collapsing on her, he quickly repositioned them both to keep from crushing her, and they lay there with their bodies entwined before either moved or spoke. It wasn't long before he realized she was crying and he lifted her face to see what was wrong. He thought of the baby and cursed himself.

"Tell me I didn't hurt you."

"No, you didn't." He brushed away some tears but others quickly replaced them.

"What is it?"

She frowned at him and poked her finger in his chest.

"Sonofabitch, don't you dare leave me again!"

Choking on a sob she buried her face in his chest. He moved a few loose tendrils of hair off of her face and kissed her forehead, temple, and cheek until he reached her mouth. He kissed her again, this time slowly, taking his time to savor the taste of her. He slowly stroked her hair and her back until he felt her relax against him and her tears subside.

"Never."

His eyelids grew heavy while stroking her silky skin and he had to make himself stay alert. He looked around and chuckled noticing how many windows there were that would provide anyone with quite a view of them both on the sofa butt naked. "I think we should take this upstairs before they get back.

She looked up and around then. "I just hope they didn't come back and we didn't hear them."

"Ship is too loud for that." He sat them both up, she quickly grabbed the clothes she saw and started for the stairs. He got up and nearly tripped. His pants were down at his knees since he never took them all the way off. "Damn!" He pulled them up quickly and took off after her.

She wasn't running and he caught up with her easily and picked her up. He got them through her bedroom door, kicked it closed and put her down. Her hands went for his pants again and she appeared to be annoyed.

"I _thought _I already took these off."

"Only half way. I was too horny to get into your pants to worry about getting out of mine."

He was kissing her as she pushed them back down. Feeling his arousal pressed against her she giggled.

"Was horny?"

His mouth went to her neck turning her legs into jelly. "I've got a hot…correction _my _hot, naked woman in front of me who I haven't gotten to touch, much less fuck in days. So yeah, I'm horny."

"You slept with me last night."

"Doesn't count. You didn't even know I was there when I copped a feel." She gasped that he would dare do that. "Kidding Jack."

"Out of the clothes. Now."

He tried to kick his feet out of his boots to no avail. Seeing his problem, she reached down and quickly loosened his laces so he could get them off. He reached for her arm to pull her up, but she wrapped her hand around his arousal and licked it from base to tip. He groaned, hissed at her to stop, then pulled her up quickly.

"No."

He grabbed her waist and backed her to the bed until he ran her into it. She reached for him again and he caught her wrist and growled, "No."

He tossed her where he wanted her and climbed over her, tasting her skin as he went. She ran her hand down his muscled chest and he grabbed them both.

She gave him a questioning look. "No?"

"No."

"You're using that word far too much." She felt the tip of his arousal enter her and she bucked her hips up but he moved back. "No!"

He let her wrists go and smiled as he slowly slid into her. "Yesss."

* * *

So into each other they didn't hear the ship land, didn't hear the front door open or either of their names being called. Adam was near the stair case and saw something on the floor and picked it up. 

"What's this?"

Nate took it from him and fisted it. "This _was_ the shirt she had on and it's ripped open."

Both men bounded up the stairs and that's when they heard them coming.

Jack grabbed his face. "Tell me you locked the door."

"No, I kicked it closed."

"Shit!" They both tried to scramble and she screamed as they ended up rolling off the bed and fell to the floor; Riddick on his back and her on top of him, still joined together.

"Are you hurt?"

"No, I landed on you!"

They heard her scream and were out for blood. "Audrey! The door knob turned and Riddick yelled. "Do not open that door unless you want an eyeful of your baby sister that you never wanted to see."

She couldn't help it, she busted out laughing. Although she never had sex as teen, she felt like she was being busted by her parents. She heard her brothers swearing on the other side of the door and they walked away.

He was grinning, then deep laughter rumbled from his chest. "That right there and watching them glare at me every time I put my hand on you is way better than punching them in the face. No brother wants to know his little sister is having sex and they sure as hell don't want to catch her in the act. Top it off, they don't like me. Fucking sweet."

"They'll love you even more now!" He picked her up off of him and she pouted. "What are you doing?"

"I want you in the shower, we're gonna need one when I'm done with you anyway."

Thirty minutes later they left her bedroom. They got to the top of the stairs and she could feel her face turning four shades of red as four pair of male eyes looked up at them. She knew without turning around that Riddick had a shit eating grin on his face judging from the looks that Vaako and Eron were exchanging and the daggers in her brothers' eyes.

They got to the bottom and didn't bother to sit. Riddick wrapped his arms around her waist making it clear to her brothers that she was his. She was just glad he didn't bite her. That would have made then come unglued.

"I for one would like to thank you for taking him back. Vaako and I will be most pleased not to have out heads bitten off twice daily."

"Glad I could accommodate you."

"So," Nate began sounding a bit out of sorts, "I don't see any new contusions to his face. You let him off too easy, Sis."

Riddick squeezed her shoulder. A silent way of telling her he was going to answer her brother. "If you want to see just how easy she _didn't _let me off, stand up, and let her knee you in the fucking balls. Trust me, she's highly accurate, and she hits hard. I didn't come down those stairs for a good fifteen minutes."

"Twenty actually."

Her brothers, of course, thought this was bordering on hilarious. They had no idea what their sister was really capable of, but hearing the stories they had and seeing how angry she had been told them that she hadn't held back on him.

"Really! You don't have to be so juvenile! _I _didn't even laugh at him and I'm the one that nailed him." Vaako and Eron looked a little confused by the hilarity of it all. "What's wrong? Neither of you remember what it's like to get kneed in the groin?"

Vaako glanced at Riddick for a moment before answering her. "We're quite aware of the pain even thought we can't experience it for ourselves. As much as we'd like to laugh at Riddick, we'll wait until he's not around to do it."

She cleared her throat to prevent herself from giving in to a fit of giggles. He was grumbling something unintelligible behind her, but she did catch the word 'humiliating.' Her brothers sobered rather quickly, remembering they had some serious business to discuss.

"Sis, Nate and I have been doing a lot of thinking. Even before he broke in-."

"The door was unlocked...for the record."

"You weren't invited. I think that's the point. Regardless, we even spoke to Eron and Vaako about it."

She didn't know why but her stomach knotted. "About what?"

"The two of you as if we had anything else more important to discuss."

"Why do I get the feeling I'm not going to like this?"

"Actually, this is something we have to say to him."

"Him?" She pointed behind her.

"Yes, 'the-father-of-your-child' him." Adam looked straight at Riddick, serious as a heart attack. "What are your intentions for our sister?"

"Oh good god! Grant asked him the exact same thing!" Nate made a sign for her to zip her mouth and she scowled at him and mouthed the words 'make me."

Riddick chuckled. "Why don't you two just get to the point?"

"Fair enough. You got our sister pregnant-."

"Not by myself I didn't." She elbowed him in the stomach and he leaned down and whispered in her ear where no one could hear him. "What do you want me to do? Tell them you just laid there like a fish and took it? Or maybe I should tell them how much of a hell cat you are in bed." She subtly shook her head no. "Didn't think so."

Adam continued. "As I was saying, she's pregnant with _your_ child, which you have accepted the responsibility for. We want you to take that a step further and make an honest woman out of her."

"Honest?" He laughed. "She's devious, but already about as honest as they come…even though that's not what you're talking about. Second, I can't _make_ your sister into anything or make her _do_ anything unless I've got something real good to hold over her head. She was headstrong and bull-headed from the day I met her 'til the day I dropped her off and she only got worse during the eight years I was gone."

"Look, if you're so intent on no one raising your child but you, the least you can do is marry her."

"You want me to do what?" He sounded utterly disbelieving on the one hand but his arms wrapped back around her waist leaving her completely confused.

Nate jumped up. "You know, you both say I do 'til death do you part, exchange rings, kiss, and sign the legal paper."

"Fuckin' rings we used were easier."

"She told us about those. You don't even know if those rings you used did what you're thinking and absolutely no one, outside of the society that made them, would recognize you as married. Certainly no government would."

"Like I give a fuck what the government says about me and her."

"Be reasonable-."

Jack was boiling and she had stayed quiet long enough. "Excuse me! Do I have any-."

Riddick had a feeling they were trying to get him to turn tail and run and it wasn't happening. "Fuck it!" He moved out from behind her and took a step in their direction. "Name the time and place!"

Her brothers looked shell-shocked, Eron and Vaako appeared quite pleased with themselves, and Jack looked pissed. "I'm not marrying you!"

He pivoted around in a flash and had her by the shoulders. "Why the fuck not?"

"Because _you _never asked me!" She poked him hard in the chest and he stepped back. "You and your arrogant Alpha male ass assumed I would agree to the whole thing! That's why!"

"Fine! Are you gonna fuckin' marry me or what?"

She crossed her arms and frowned. "Gonna?"

He growled at her and got right into her space, forcing her to look straight up at him. "Will you?" He had lowered his voice, obviously not wanting to have this conversation in front of the other four men.

She looked at the floor. "What about getting down on one knee?"

"You should have asked me that right after you busted my balls. I was already down there and couldn't _get_ up."

"A girl dreams of this day and how romantic it will be. Somehow this just isn't how I pictured it."

He seized her and pulled her flush against him. "I don't _do_ romance, Princess."

"Not in _public._"

He looked like was going to strangle her. His brought his hands up and paused when he had them on either side of her neck, like he was fighting with himself for a moment, then cupped her face. His jaw was clenched and she heard him growl, but there wasn't a chance she was backing down. This was a one time and one thing she wanted her way. "Pain in the ass stubborn little bitch!" The entire room heard that.

She was smiling while her brothers were fussing at him for calling her names. They couldn't see her face and thought they were fighting all over again. He grabbed her hand and turned to the four men with a look of pure murder in his eyes. "One minute," he snarled and dragged her back upstairs.

Once he had her in the room he kicked the door shut, trapped her against it, and leaned down until he was level with her face. "Pay attention 'cause I'm only doing this once."

If anyone had been watching him, embarrassed or humiliated would have been a word they would have used to describe him as he got down on not one but both knees. He lifted her shirt up and kissed her stomach. "She better be worth the shit she's putting me through kid." She laughed and tears rolled down her cheeks from the tender gesture… tender for Riddick anyway. He looked up at her, his eyes asking, 'Is this good enough?' "Well?"

"Do I have to say yes now? I'm kinda likin' you on your knees."

"You tell anyone I did that and this is not happening."

"Haven't said yes, yet." She yelped when he picked her up and threw her on the bed. He was right behind her, grabbing her ankle to prevent her escape. His legs trapped her and his hands were at her ribs. "Say yes." He poked her a few times and squealed but answered him anyway to his surprise.

"Yes."

He sat straight up, definitely disappointed that he couldn't torment her longer. "Why'd you give up so quick?"

"Hearing you beg once was enough."

* * *

They heard her scream all the way from the living room and it sounded real. Nate and Adam bounded up the stairs and this time they were going in. The door flew open and they found Riddick holding her hands above her head and straddling her body. She had tears streaming down her cheeks and was sniffling and he had a determined look on his face. 

"What the hell is going on?"

She couldn't breathe much less answer Nate to dispel their anger. This looked bad and she was afraid they would tear him up again.

Riddick grumbled and let her go. "You two got a real talent for ruining my fun."

"Bondage is fun? She's crying for god's sake! She's pregnant!"

"Lay off!" She giggled as if his fingers were still on her. "He wasn't hurting me. He was tickling me."

She managed to sit up and scoot forward a little. However, she didn't get far. Like a big gorilla, he caught her by the waist with his arm and pulled her back against him. She thought it was kind of endearing how he got possessive of her around her brothers as though they might grab her and make a run for it.

"Okay you big ape. I'm not going anywhere."

"Mine." He said it against her ear just for her and she giggled again, this time turning red. "She said yes."

"Under duress?" Adam knew it wasn't true but both he and Nate took a bit of sick pleasure in taking jabs at him.

"I said yes and if anyone was under duress it was him."

"Saturday, down by the lake, right before sunset. Krista, Julie, and the girls will be back Friday night and they can assist with anything last minute."

Nate nodded his head. "I'll get a judge lined up." He looked straight at Riddick and grinned. "And I'll have my shotgun."

She pointed to the door. "Out!"

"We're going to work. Later Squirt!"

Riddick waited until they were out of ear shot. "Why couldn't you have had twin sisters?"

"I asked myself the very same thing. They both have nothing but girls so at least there is some justice in the world." She fell silent and he made her look up.

"What is it?"

"You know you don't _have _to do this."

"Since when do I let people _make_ me do anything?" He took her hand and his thumb brushed over her ring finger. "I know you've got stuff to do with the guys today and I need to get the treasury down here to cash it in. We can go tomorrow and get you a ring if you want one."

Not expecting such an offer she was stunned. "Something simple will do. But you're wearing a ring, too." He started to argue but her glare shut him up quick. He could pick up that fight tomorrow. "So…when are you going to let my brothers in on the fact that they didn't have to force you into this?"

"Let 'em stay puffed up for a while. Then I'll let the air out."

"Just warn me so I can cover my ears. I never liked loud explosions. When you go back up there, I'd like to meet Dee and her family. Will you bring them down? Oh, and make sure they're here for Saturday?"

"She'd kill me if I didn't ask her. Your crew is waiting. I'll bring Dee back and meet you here tonight?"

"Sounds good." He briefly kissed her and they headed back downstairs. The other two thirds of the Three Musketeers stood up as they walked down the stairs and they were talking rather heatedly in hushed voices to each other. "What's going on with you two?"

"Well? Did you tell him yes?"

"She sure as hell did. Not like I had any doubts." He smacked her on the ass and left. "See ya."

Vaako looked over his shoulder to make sure Riddick was gone. When he was sure, he faced Jack. "One knee or two?"

"Wha-?" She got it then. "Oh. No comment."

"Come on. Just hold up a finger."

"Or two," Eron added.

"I smell a wager."

"Come on. We won't tell."

"Vaako whatever it is you've bet, you must really want it. Sorry to disappoint, but I won't tell you one knee or two or even if he got on his knee or knees at all."

"Ever?"

"Eron, what in the hell did you bet him to make him beg like this?"

"I do not beg. Begging is undignified and the terms of this bet are private."

"Well then. I guess that settles it. We've got work to do. Let's go." She walked out and they remained behind for a moment.

"She won't tell us?"

Eron just smiled. "I'll wear her down. She's bound to let it slip."

"Too bad we can't get her drunk. She'd tell for sure."

* * *

They didn't arrive back at her brother's house until almost eight o'clock. She was exhausted, but it was a satisfying kind of tired. They worked with the immigration authorities to settle the converts and they in turn assisted her with the Danish authorities to settle the Jakarnans in Greenland. 

She walked in with Eron and Vaako and collapsed on the sofa next to Adam. "Tired?"

"Exhausted." She sat up, caught the aroma of trout, groaned, and ran to the bathroom.

Vaako saw the questioning look on Adam's face. "That's the third time she's done that since we took her with us."

"Did she eat anything?"

"A pack of crackers and ginger…something."

"You guys make yourself at home. We're grilling enough trout to feed an army since we figured you guys would stay and _he_ would be back. There's beer in the fridge, too so help yourself. I'll take care of her." He knocked on the bathroom door and she opened it immediately looking extremely pale and holding a washcloth to her face. "You lost it that time didn't you."

"There wasn't much to lose." He put his arm around her and led her to the sofa.

"I picked up some grapefruit juice." She wrinkled her nose. "Don't make that face. Krista swore by it. I'll make you a plate of bland, fairly odor-free food. How does that sound?"

"Thrilling."

Riddick walked up the front porch steps and saw Jack sitting on the sofa in her brother's arms. He kissed her forehead and Riddick caught himself growling. _It's just her stupid brother, get a grip._ He knocked and Adam got up to let him in. "So, you decide to knock this time?"

"Shove it up-."

"Would you both stop? Riddick, get your ass over here."

He saw how pale she looked. "What's wrong with you?"

"Morning sickness," Adam answered for her.

Riddick threw him a black look. "Was I talking to you?"

"Could you both please shove a sock in it until I don't feel like I'm going to hurl?"

"I'll get your food. Eron and Vaako are out back if you need to see them."

"Hey Adam. I'm expecting my foster sister and her family. If she gets lost, I told her to call here. We're not staying. I'm taking them-."

"Please stay. We've got plenty to eat."

Riddick wasn't expecting the invitation but he wasn't going to show his surprise either. "I'll leave it up to them."

"Fair enough."

"Your face is healed." She stroked his face which was now free of any signs of her brother's work. "No wonder Adam was goading you. I'm sure he would have preferred to see you in bruises for a while longer."

"Bruises it won't fix, but I don't like feeling pain when I kiss you, and I like kissing you." Riddick took the washcloth from her and wiped her face. "You've got morning sickness this late in the day?"

"It can happen at any time, but usually in the morning. I had my first round of it before you arrived today."

"Here." Adam handed Riddick a glass with a straw. "See if you can get her to drink something. She's barely eaten today."

He held the straw up to her mouth. "You heard the man. Drink."

She took the glass from him. "I can hold it myself. How did you know he was Adam anyway?"

"He opened the door with his right hand." He pointed to his chin. "He hit me with his right hand. Nate used his left."

"Clever. Why didn't you bring Dee?"

"I did, but her husband is from this general area. I took them to a hotel and rented a car for them so they could scout the city. They should be-." He heard a car roll up. "That's them." He kissed her forehead. She started to get up but he shook his head. "She won't care if you don't get up. I'll let her know you're sick."

"But-."

"Sit! Stay!"

"Woof! Do I get a doggy treat now?"

"Smart ass."

He greeted Dee on the front porch and she got her first look at her. She was really pretty, she thought. Prettier than she had hoped she'd be. She was also the first woman that she'd seen him act like he did with her. Or almost like he did with her. A pang of jealousy tore through her.

"Don't be an idiot. She's to him what Nate and Adam are to me."

Dee came in the house and headed right for her with the brightest smile on her face. She eased herself down to the sofa and took her hand. With tears in her eyes she laughed and wiped them away. "Thank you."

"I don't understand."

"Thank you for taking him back and for loving him enough to forgive his big ugly ass."

Riddick caught the insult even though he was talking to her husband. "Hey!"

"Are you a part of this conversation? Didn't think so. Go make yourself useful and get my husband and kids something to drink and leave us alone for a little while." Jack felt awful for being jealous. Dee loved Riddick, but it was plain to see it was completely brotherly. She decided that she liked her, especially after the way she spoke to him. "Now where was I? Oh, right. You took him back."

"I did."

"I hope you stuck it to him good after the way he treated you. Tell me you didn't let him smooth talk or god forbid, seduce you into taking him back."

Scratch liking her, she loved her. Riddick said she got onto him for how he treated her and she was beginning to understand how she dished it out. "I did not make it easy on him. I walked him back through all the misery he missed out on after he left me to go to your bar. Including me seeing the two of you outside and how that hurt me. He told me about the other woman, too.

That surprised Dee but she smiled soon after. "Tracy _is _a bar whore and I haven't seen her that excited to get into a guy's pants in I don't know how long. I guess you can take that as a compliment that he's a hottie. Regardless, he came to his senses in time. Even though I know it hurt you to hear it, I'm glad he told you. It's not right for him to keep that from you. Not if he wanted things to be good between you again."

"No, I didn't like it. I did knee him in the balls for it though. Quite hard."

"Did he go down on his knees?" Jack nodded. "Then you _are_ good if you get a guy his size to fall like that. I love it! It was the least he deserved."

"I won't argue with you there. Can I ask you a question?"

"Ask me anything."

"It seems you were the one to turn him around. What did you say to him?"

"I don't know that it was any one thing. My Larry pulled the same crap on me that he did to you and I told him so. More than that, Riddick still sees himself as Riddick. That isn't who he is to the world though, right?"

"Not anymore."

"He's still hung up on that 'criminal shouldn't have kids' kick. I told him he needed to think of what he's done as Ragin, not what he did as Riddick. There's nothing wrong with the man he is now to keep him from starting a family."

"He's still Riddick though. Just not quite as sharp around the edges as he was when I met him. But he hasn't lost it either."

"Sounds to me like you've ended up with the best of them both."

"I think you're right. Thank you Dee. I don't think we'd be together if he hadn't found you."

"You're welcome, but no way in hell am I taking the full credit. He knew he screwed up and it was killing him before I ever spoke to him. Why do you think he was drinking? Guilt and I saw it all over his face. It would have taken him longer, but he would have come around even without me."

"Regardless, I'm glad you were there." She squeezed her hand and took a good look at her stomach. "When are you due?"

"Six more weeks. What about you?"

She hesitated not sure what to say. "It's complicated. Riddick doesn't know the half of it yet. We haven't had time to talk about it."

"You both are okay though, right?"

"We're fine. That is, Spud is fine. I'm nauseous."

"Spud. I love it. Your blond friend….Eron. He told me about it. Almost forgot! I've got something for you." Dee had brought in a medium sized, unadorned white box and set it on the coffee table. She handed it to Jack. She took the lid off and peeled back the pastel yellow tissue paper and a baby blanket was inside. She stroked the fabric and it was soft as rabbit's fur. The colors in it were suitable for a boy or a girl. She picked it up and noticed it was embroidered.

"Spud?" She hugged the blanket to herself. "It's beautiful. Thank you so much. But how did you do this so quickly?"

Dee smirked. "I had an errand boy."

"You sent Eron and Vaako to get this?"

"No sweetie! Riddick! I made him do it. It's his baby. Sorry, I know I should call him Ragin, but I just can't."

"_He_ did this." She still couldn't believe it.

"Why do you think it's not gift wrapped? I had to twist his arm to buy it for me, but he refused to walk out of the store with it wrapped and a bow on it. I won't repeat what he said."

"You're amazing! How on Earth did you pull that off?"

"I told him I wouldn't tell you about the time he tried to steal a kiss from a girl in the home we lived in."

"My Riddick tried and failed to kiss a girl?"

"Failed miserably."

"I thought you weren't supposed to tell me."

"Sweetie, I got the blanket. He can forget about me not telling you. I sure as hell didn't promise him. I'll save it for a little later though. It won't do either of us any good unless we can embarrass him in front of the others."

* * *

The next morning Riddick woke up with a huge smile on his face. The dinner the previous evening had gone rather well, even with Dee embarrassing him and the occasional digs her brothers got in. He insulted them right back so all was good. What was the best was waking up with his body wrapped around his hellcat, quite literally. She was facing him, both of his arms were completely around her, and he had her legs entwined with his. He nuzzled her neck and kissed from her shoulder up to her chin. He abruptly stopped remembering how sick she felt the night before. 

"Why did you stop?"

"You're awake?"

"_Why_ did you stop?"

"You were sick last night." He kissed her forehead. "How are you feeling?"

"Pretty good. I don't even want to move, but I should eat something before I do get sick. I'd rather not bow down before the porcelain goddess if I can help it. We've got errands to run."

* * *

By one in the afternoon they were eating lunch after picking out rings. _He _ate lunch, she picked at hers, and he ate what she didn't finish. He even ordered dessert and she took a small bite but, told him she didn't want anymore. He was in the best mood the entire time they ate. 

"You're enjoying my misery far too much."

"Are you kidding? For once I don't have to worry about you going after my food. Any meal where I don't have to be on guard just makes the food taste that much better."

"You do realize this won't last forever."

"Won't stop me from eating it up now."

"No pun intended of course. You wait. When my appetite comes back I'll be eating everything in sight."

"You're not ruining this for me."

"Wouldn't dream of it." He picked up her left hand with the rock on her ring finger to take another look at it. "Can't believe I let you talk me into this. I said simple."

"If I'm wearing a ring-."

"I have to wear a statement?"

"You said yourself it says you aren't available."

"This will certainly scream it from a block away."

He shoved himself back from the table and stood up. "Come on. I've change my mind."

"About the ring?"

"No. About getting hitched."

* * *

Hope you enjoyed the latest chapter. I'm going on vacation this weekend for a week and don't know if I'll have Internet (gasp). I'm hoping I can get another chapter out before I leave...a shorter one. For all of you who have been reviewing **THANK YOU!** If you haven't...thanks for at least reading but I always love to hear from new people, too. (hint hint). Here's hoping my Muses stay with me! Please review and let me know how you like it (or not). Thanks! You guys have been fabulous and it means so much! Cricket71 

**annie **: Hi Annie! I'm so glad you found my story! Can't thank you enough for the rave review, too! It's always nice to know what I'm doing is enjoyed and appreciated so thank you so much! It's what I live for. As for my own book? That's a little dream of mine. I never even thought I would write this much to be honest. Nice to know you'd be in line for a copy. Love ya and thanks again!  
**SG19**: Here's hoping I don't give you a surprise one day. Thanks as always for your review and support!  
**nothingsnobody**Sorry for the name confusion but I think it's settled now. The Todeyan heritage will come out a little later and the "what else" as well. I so thought about having the twins getting their asses kicked but I liked Riddick's little revenge. Thanks for the comments as always!  
**Adraia**: _"You make all of the characters real" _Thanks so much Adraia! It means a lot to hear that!  
**neverendingstory64:** Can't tell you how thrilled I am that my writing does that for you! The reviews like your work much the same way! Really! When my DH starts to knock the fact that I do this, I'm so showing him this review! Thank you so much!  
**NightmareMonster** I won't hold it against you : D Love hearing from you all the same. I'm getting attached to the brothers myself. She'll have to part from them soon though. Thanks again!  
**Melissa** : Thank you! Always appreciate comments that help me write better!  
**singer-blueice**: Oh would I ever love to see a one shot of that scene! Too funny! Yes, they are a bit immature together. Boys will be boys and when you get three of them, none of which had the opportunity to enjoy their early life, it's bound to happen. Girl eh? You saw that's what she's thinking but did you notice how Riddick refers to Spud? And hey…I'm all for chaos! Love ya and love laughing with your reviews!  
**LaLa2004 **: Well, you got your reaction to their meeting. It didn't go at all how I expected it but sometimes my muses take me in a different and unexpected direction and I was happy with it. Thanks so much for staying with me and for lovin' the story! . **Vampiress-06** Yes, I get the drift : D. Why not do a one shot based on what you wrote me last time? That would be something! As you can see they will have differing opinions about the gender. It's all still up in the air right now. Thanks Vampiress!  
**alenanoemi**: write spanks own hand. The three name confusion wasn't something I envisioned happening back when I was in my first twenty chapters. She was never to see her family and I was going to have Riddick call her Kyra but just couldn't. I think it was a cop out that he did it in the movie. It's almost his private name for her. I did try to avoid the use of the name Audrey in this chapter when possible so I hope that helps. Write and learn! Thanks for the comments, they help me grow and thanks for liking the story!  
**FitMama** : .Aw! Reading it again? What a compliment! Vaako is too honest and blunt for his own good sometimes, but it makes for enjoyable chaos! Thanks FitMama!  
**BeccaElizabeth**: I love hearing how a certain line or part of a chapter got to a reader, whether it's laughing or crying. All the same, thank you for sharing that with me! Oh, hope you liked the reunion!

**CosmicGibby** But I _like _broken records: D Okay, about the medical stuff. You know the line, "I'm not a doctor, I just play one on TV." Well, I guess I'm okay at the BS about that. I did try and use the correct medical terms and I looked up some graphics of what the results look like. Other than that, pure conjecture. Hey, but if it works, it works : D OMG! Yes, star gazer lilies smell incredible and are beautiful. I share a large office with three other people and had two of those flowers in a vase. We came in the next day and opened the door and the room was flooded with the scent. I prefer them to roses hands down. _"You also do an amazing job with the heart and soul of your story"_ I loved that quote from your review! It means a lot to hear it!

Eron and Vaako will get a little more culture and the rings and her heritage will come up soon. Haven't quite nailed the details yet. Thanks so much Cosmic! The muses have definitely been kind to me lately! Keep a few for yourself though! Thank you!  
**unknown beedee** "_too much testosterone_!" Oh, she's thinking the same thing herself. Handling two or three she can do. But five? Yikes! Thanks again for reviewing!

**MissBe**: So what are you doing with that hot iron prod behind my back? Why does my neck feel hot? LOL! I haven't had a chance to fix that "jack" mistake. UGH! Thanks for pointing it out to me though. Yes, well, those guns are just an extension of their…well, you get the idea! Thanks again for reviewing!  
**unknown beedee**: I think you posted this right after I published the last chapter but I wanted to respond. Revenge is sweet! No doubt. "_poor riddick, it probably sucks having a woman yelling at you in person, but when it's in your head" _You're too much! Love that quote! Thanks!

**AliasSpyCrazy**: You were cracking up reading the chapter, I read this review at work and laughed out loud. Love, love, love you review! Luckily no one was within ear shot or I would have had a hard time explaining myself since no one knows I write. The tater tots…it was very late when I wrote that. It's weird sometimes. I get into these characters and it's almost like they're saying it 'live' and I'm just transcribing it. I promise I'm not on any hallucinogenic drugs. I do have fun with them though. That chapter had lots of stuff going on, but that's what makes it so fun. How was the confrontation for you? It was different than I expected but for me it worked. Love ya as always Alias! You definitely keep me LMAO! Thanks!

**XXXevilgrinXXX** Her heritage is a twist but there's still half of her unknown. You may not be too far off about the "_whiff of danger_" concerning what she is.

Zombie – I just saw him yelling at it and thought Vaako and Eron would get a kick out of it, too.

Riddick is a mess. So true. He's got this bravado, cockiness to him that hides a lot and I've been wanting to explore more of that. It's hard to do that without making him appear too soft or mushy. Fine line that's hard to see. As for the husband thing – he feels it even if they aren't legal – yet.  
Ah the brothers. What do you get when you have two overprotective brothers and an alpha male? Chaos. Love it!

Thanks again EG for all of your comments! I always enjoy reading yours, especially since you write them as you go! I get the play-by-play. Thanks!


	58. Cold Feet?

**Thank you!** Yet again! You guys are absolutely the best! If there had been high speed Internet at the beach, I would have published sooner! Thanks for being so patient an OMG, thanks for being such a great inspirational voices for me!  
Hope you enjoy and please let me know how you like it. Oh, and FitMama gave me some extra special inspiration to tweak a scene I had written. Thanks!

* * *

**Claudzion **: Hey! Great to see you again and thrilled to hear you enjoyed the chapters! If I can make a reader laugh or cry then I'm really pleased. If I can make them do both? Speechless! No Internet? Ugh! Couldn't survive that. Was just on vacation and what I had wasn't high speed as advertised or I would have published sooner. Thanks for the review as always!  
**singer-blueice** Let's just hope for Riddick's sake he's learned his lesson so he doesn't have to find out what he'd get if he did fuck up even worse. Of course you never know what someone else might drive her to do. The last scene will make more sense once you read this chapter…I hope. I think you picked out some of my favorite lines! Ouch! Next time you think you might fall out of your chair, go ahead and sit on the floor. : D I love it knowing you enjoyed those parts so much. Can't wait to read the one shot and changing up things a bit is part of writing fan fics! Have fun! Thanks so much for the review and sharing what you liked the best!  
**Sawasdeekha**: Two days? You won't charge me for that right? LOL! However, the very fact that my story got you that off task is such a SWEET compliment! Thrilled to know how much you like Jack, Eron, &Vaako together. They've been a pleasant surprise for me while writing this story. I never thought they'd turn into what they have. Oh, and making you laugh? Makes me all warm inside seeing how much of an _un_funny person I am face to face. Can't thank you enough for your wonderful comments and yes there's still more to go as you pointed out, so off to type I go. Thanks again and I hope you enjoy the rest of the ride. **  
neverendingstory64 :** Ah yes, kick to the balls does wonders. I agree, no matter boy or girl, a child from them is going to be a pill for them to deal with. What fun! The missing part of her genealogy will be coming up soon and Spud will be here before you know it. Thanks so much for reviewing and for your compliments!  
**NightmareMonster**: _"sweet mother of all things un-natural she nailed him in the balls"_ That had me cracking up! Loved your quote there! As for the doggie comment, you know just how much she stands for that kind of crap from him. Thanks NM for the comments! Loved them!  
**MissBe**: You lost track of time while reading? blushes thanks! What a sweet compliment! Got 'em in the kahunas – gotta love it! That was fun for me. : ) Thanks for the review Miss Be!  
**XXXevilgrinXXX**: _"so many Muses in there...I think we need to send out for more chips n' dip :D" _- Oh, you know it! It was getting crowded there were so many and I loved 'em all!  
Riddick playing aggressive is what comes so naturally for him but with her and at this time, he saw the possibility of all of it ending. He had to let down his guard and make himself emotionally open. A huge risk for him but his normal way of attacking problems wasn't going to work for him here. 

"_His apology was so real I had to fight tears, and Jack is just so, Jack"._ – That means a lot coming from you EG! Thanks. I wanted him vulnerable but not over the top and I knew you'd call me on it if I went too far so I was thrilled to read what you wrote!

MINE – my favorite word, too! Oh yes…boots on and oblivious to the world around you. If only that could happen to me once in a blue moon! LOL!

I had so much fun writing that proposal scene. The muses and I had a glass of wine and got inspired. Oh…sorry about the coffee. Hee hee

The blanket? Without a doubt Dee enjoyed that one!

Thanks so much EG for yet another awesome review! Love reading your comments as always!  
**Adraia**: Hi Adraia…what would it be if the guy didn't balk a little, eh? Glad you enjoyed it! Thanks for reviewing!  
**CosmicGibby**: They never posted your first review but I got it in an email. Weird but thanks so much for taking the time to review not once but twice! Loved 'em both!  
Sure, Riddick can change his mind! Just read on and all will be revealed. Thanks CG for **BOTH** reviews! I always love reading them! Oh…and always thanks for the Muses, they've been very kind to me lately, but please keep writing your story, too!  
**nothingsnobody**Yes, he's in trouble when her appetite comes back. He thought she was bad before? Good thing they have a full kitchen staff on the Necro ship. Thanks for the review! Loved reading it.   
**greenfaire :** Moving? Ugh! I hate moving but glad you've got your Internet back. I really can't live without it. It's sickness, I know. Glad you enjoyed the last two chapters and hopefully this one as well. More will be revealed and yes, you'll get your baby faster! Knew you'd like that! Thanks for the review…again : D!  
**BeccaElizabeth**: You did love it, right? Thanks Becca!  
**Silver-Eyed-Kat** The best? What an awesome review! I'm thrilled you're enjoying the story as much as you are. It's always wonderful to hear it, especially since this is my first time writing. Hope you and your friend James continue to enjoy it and thank you so much for your comments and compliments! Love 'em!  
**LaLa2004 **: Kneeing him in the balls has become a favorite of many people I think. It's such a great revenge for a wronged woman! Glad you enjoyed it and thanks so much for your review!  
**FitMama **: OMG! ROTFLMAO! Your version of Riddick's vows had me laughing so hard. I lost track of how many times I read them. I didn't go through the whole vows thing but did explore them a little. Mine were written before I read yours but I tweaked them a little after reading what you wrote. You inspired me! Thanks so much for it and for your review! Loved reading it!  
**annie **: You'll see what the changing his mind thing is….read on. Glad I could make your day! I've been through the roommate hell myself so I can completely sympathize! It's always such a relief when you can find something to make your day! The reviews I get from readers like you definitely make _my_ day! Thanks again sooooo much!

* * *

He didn't drag her out of the restaurant, but he might as well have given the pressure his hand was exerting on the small of her back. Adding to that, her mind was reeling. First he told her that her brothers weren't forcing him into anything and now he had changed his mind? You don't get down on both knees somewhat voluntarily, buy rings, and then say you changed your mind. 

He didn't say a word to her during their brief walk from the restaurant to the car, but it gave her plenty of time to work herself up. He used the remote to unlock the car and opened the door for her. She sat with her arms crossed and the second his ass hit the seat she let him have it.

"I _told_ you yesterday that you didn't have to do this." _Even though now I want this more than I thought I did._ "Why in the hell did you go to the trouble of coming out here and spending an hour getting rings if you weren't positive about your decision? I don't appreciate th-."

His hand was at the back of her head and his mouth was on hers before she finished her thought. She tensed, then soon relaxed, then tensed again, angry that he thought he could shut her up like that. She pulled her face away and pushed him back at the same time. "I hate it when you do that."

"Liar."

"Arrogant ass! Wha-." A chuckle from him stopped her short. "Why in the hell are you laughing at me?"

"'Cause you should see yourself. It's funny as hell."

That was the wrong thing to say and given that they were sitting down, her only outlet for her anger was her mouth. "Mother f-."

"Trash talking woman you need to watch that mou-. Better yet, just zip it and open the glove box." He was finding her snit to be extremely amusing and smiling the entire time did nothing but stir her to a boil.

"Zip it?" Her hand went to open the door but found herself locked in. "Unlock the fucking door."

"Dammit Jack. Open the god damn glove box." She sat back in her seat looking straight forward with her arms crossed. She wasn't touching the glove box. He blew out his breath. "Always the stubborn ass!" He reached over, opened it up, and pulled out an envelope. He put it right in her face until she snatched it from him.

"What is this?"

"What's wrong? You forgot how to read?"

She grumbled a litany of profanities under her breath while she opened the envelope and unfolded the piece of paper in her hands. She read the top line, then looked at his 'don't you feel silly now' face, then looked back down at it again and re-read it.

"This is a marriage license and you took it out yesterday." She handed it to him. "Why are you showing met that? So I can watch you tear it up?"

He thought she had understood. "No. You know, for someone so smart, you can be pretty dense sometimes!"

"Oh, you're good. A compliment and an insult in the same breath. You told me you changed your mind so why have me look at that."

"Think for a second." She started to open her mouth. "No talking, just think. If I had changed my mind, why are you still wearing this?" He picked up her hand with the ring.

"So you _haven't_ changed your mind? But you said you had." She massaged her temples. "Thank you Riddick. First I'm nauseous, now I have a headache."

"I changed my mind about letting your brothers dictate to me the _when_ and _where_. I already have this license. We drive up the street about ten blocks, get a judge, and I marry your ass right now."

"_Just_ my ass?"

"Yeah, the rest of you is fluff. You need to quit letting that mind of yours jump into hyper drive."

"_You_ need to work on your communication skills and then my mind wouldn't _have _to jump into hyper drive to try and figure out what you're thinking."

"I told you before to ask."

His tone held a hint of admonishment and she turned her face away from him when unbidden tears began to fall. She sniffed. "When my heart is on the line the last thing I want to do is ask and have what I fear confirmed."

"Are you crying?" He turned her face to him. "Why in the hell are you crying? I want to get hitched right now."

"It's the baby. It's got me all hormonal. You _know_ I'm not normally like this!"

"Don't they make a pill for that?"

"No Riddick!" She was crying even worse. "They don't _make_ a pill for being pregnant! The forlorn expression on her face and the way she said it made him lose it. He quickly dropped his head but couldn't hide the humor induced trembling of his shoulders. "You think this is funny?" She heard a smothered chortle and gasped. "You do!" She tipped his face up and saw amusement. "You're laughing at me! Again!" She dropped her hand and smacked his shoulder, which did nothing considering she couldn't get a good swing at him in the car.

He peered up on his own, still laughing. "Jack-."

"Ugh! Don't even try and tell me you're sorry."

"I wasn't. You looked completely pitiful that you didn't have a pill. It's funny."

"If they ever make a pill for insensitive bastards I'll be the first in line to get you a lifetime prescription."

He took her face in both his hands and kissed her nose. "What do you say? Do we do this now?"

She looked at the clothes she was in and nodded her head. "But I'm not wearing this."

He wasn't going to argue with her. "We'll drive in the direction of the court house. First place you see where you want to pick something up, I'll stop. One hour. That's it. I'll go do… something and meet you out front."

* * *

She spotted a store and went in wearing jeans, a t-shirt, and tennis shoes and came out looking so unlike the Jack he was used to he did a double-take when he saw her. On her was a turquoise spaghetti strap, v-neck dress. The neckline plunged to just between her breasts, showing her off a little but still very classy. From there the middle part of the dress clung to her until it hit her hips and then flowed with her as she walked. Last but not least were her strappy heeled sandals. 

He remembered seeing her come down the stairs on her fourteenth birthday and how the change in her appearance then had been a huge shock. This was right up there with it. He had seen her in the Necro dresses. Sure she looked incredible, but that was on the Necro ship. Not exactly reality. But this however? This was a vision of Jack that he could have never conjured up in his wildest dreams. He never saw her like that literally or in his mind. But one thing was for sure; he would never forget it. Without a doubt, she was the most gorgeous thing he had ever seen. "And she's mine."

She flashed him a brilliant smile as she walked to the car. For a moment, the thought of finding the nearest hotel appealed to him more than going to the court house. He quickly snapped out of his daydream like state and got out of the car. _No touching_. He repeated that in his head. "Beautiful Jack."

"I'm glad you approve." He took her bag from her and put it in the back seat.

"Oh, I more than approve." He opened the door for her and his hand naturally went to the small of her back. Nothing but skin. _Aw fuck!_ He looked and the entire back of her dress was open. He grunted and shut her door. "This better be a quick ceremony."

Much to his discomfort, they had to wait. He was leaning forward, resting his arms on his legs with his fingers laced together, and he was bouncing one of his legs off the ball of his foot. Jack cocked her head looking at him. _He's nervous? My rock is nervous?_ She put her hand on his back and he flinched. It was slight but she noticed it. He looked at her and shook his head. "Stop grinning at me."

"It's okay to be a little nervous. I'm not as nervous as I thought I would be but it's still there."

"That's 'cause you almost did this before."

"Maybe." A thought hit her. "Wait. Have you ever been to a wedding before?"

"Yeah, Johns and me took in a ceremony before we jumped on the Hunter-Gratzner."

"I take that as a no. Think of it as a bunch of words you repeat."

He didn't believe that for a minute. "It ain't just a bunch of words."

"No, it's more than that." Her hand smoothed over his back reassuringly. "A lot more."

"What do I have to say?"

"I don't have it memorized per say, but I've been to enough weddings and enough movies that I can give you the important parts. Okay. You promise me things like staying with me for richer, for poorer."

"No problem there, we're both loaded thanks to you."

"True. Um…oh, you'll stay with me in sickness and in health."

"When you're a bitchy hormonal mess I put up with you no matter how much I want to wring your neck."

"What is this? Vows translation by Riddick?"

"I'm likin' my version so far."

"Can't wait to see how the rest of it goes. Okay, where was I?" She chewed on her bottom lip for a second. "Of course you'll love, honor, and cherish me."

"First part is a given. Honor and cherish? I promise to kiss your ass then take it to bed and wear it out.

"Hmmm. Not bad, not bad."

"You have to say this shit, too right?"

"Yes, I do. Okay, next, you'll take me as your _lawful_ wife."

"You're my old lady."

"Riddick!"

"Fine. Ball and chain."

"It's not too late for me to leave." She stood up and he grabbed her wrist. He looked around and pulled her into his lap then ran his hand over her bare back.

"What's the rest?"

She wrapped her arms around his neck. "You agree to forsake all others for long as we both shall live."

Riddick found that amusing and her eyes got big. "I get it, I get it. I fuck you and no one else until one of us drops dead."

"You better believe it."

Although they were delayed, it was a quick ceremony, which was good because they were both on edge once it came down to it. The Todeyan rings were nothing compared to this. At the end Riddick looked at the judge. "Can I kiss her now?"

"By all means kiss your wife. Congratulations Mr. and Mrs. Warrick." The judge left the room as he pulled her into his arms.

"My wife…all mine." He kissed her until he felt his body responding and growled against her mouth. "Let's get out of here."

"Where?"

"Your brother's house."

"To stir up trouble? They aren't home yet and won't be for about four hours."

"Trust me. I can keep us plenty busy until they get home."

* * *

Adam and Nate arrived a little earlier than she had expected. Riddick was half-asleep when he heard doors on the truck slam shut. He knew they would see his car and know that they were both home. Not wanting her woken, he gently adjusted her until he could free his arm. He kissed her shoulder and got out of bed, pulled his pants on and patted his back pocket holding the signed marriage license. He looked briefly at the simple platinum band on his own finger then back at her before he left the room. As Adam came through the door Riddick was on the bottom step of the stairs. It looked as though Nate was on his way to his own home. 

"She didn't think you'd be back for another hour."

Riddick's half dressed state didn't go unnoticed. It wasn't difficult to figure out what they had been doing. She may be a grown woman and already pregnant but thinking about his baby sister sleeping with anyone, especially him, was a hard thing to accept.

"Where is she?"

"Upstairs asleep."

"How is she feeling?"

"Better than last night. I came down here to get her a drink and something to eat."

"Help yourself. The juice I got for her is on the door. Plates and cups are to the left of the sink."

"Thanks." As he got her food together he felt Adam's eyes on him and knew there was something on his mind.

"Could I talk to you for a second?"

He didn't turn around. "I'm listening."

"Nate and I were discussing you two getting married. She wants this but-."

Riddick stopped what he was doing and leaned back against the counter to face him. "But what?"

"You didn't seem sold on the idea. If you're not doing this because you want to, then we'd rather you not do it at all. Don't get me wrong, we want her married."

"Just not to me."

"The choice is hers to make."

"Glad you see it that way."

"Look, don't marry my sister if you don't plan on being a real husband to her. This is an important commitment to her and to your child and she doesn't take that lightly. The rings you guys used, she thought that had been important and she was crushed thinking you had cheated on her."

Rehashing his mistakes with her brother was the last thing he was going to do. "I know exactly what I did to her and that's behind us. I don't do stupid twice. I know what this means to her, too. FYI. I planned on marrying her before the two of you decided on a shotgun wedding."

Adam was clearly taken aback. "Does she know that?"

"No. For the record, she told me I didn't have to marry her. She knows no one makes me do anything I don't _want _to do."

"That does make me feel better. I'll tell Nate he can confirm with the judge an-."

"Cancel it."

"Cancel it? You just said you were going to marry her."

Riddick walked toward him with his hand in his back pocket pulling out the marriage license. "We don't need to get hitched twice."

He handed him the license and watched his eyes scan the entire thing. Adam saw both of their signatures along with the judge's and felt the seal. He handed it back to him and that's when he saw Riddick's wedding band. Adam started laughing. "You weren't going to let us dictate the time and place!"

"You got that right."

"Hey you two." Neither heard her come down the stairs. She appeared a little sleepy eyed and very happy.

Adam had his hands on his hips. "You have something you want to tell me?" She propped her elbow on her arm and then propped her chin on her fist. The fist with her ring. Adam whistled as he took her hand. "They'll see that coming."

"Then it will serve its intended purpose."

Adam kissed her cheek. "Congratulations. The wedding is off, so to speak, but can we at least have the party? Bar-b-q, beer, cake? Oh, something bland for you to eat, too."

"Bland…sounds tasty. Riddick?"

"Food and beer? Can't argue with that."

"Good. Oh, Krista, Julie, and the kids are coming back early. The weather turned bad where they were."

Her face lit up. She had seen pictures of her nieces and couldn't wait to meet her brothers' children. "When?"

"We're expecting them before eight tonight. We can have the party a few days earlier than we planned if that works for you both."

"Whatever she wants."

"Look at him. Married a few hours and he already knows the right thing to say. That took me years to figure out."

"He knows the consequences if I don't get what I want." She knew she'd get a disgruntled look for that and she wasn't disappointed when she looked over at him.

"I don't need to hear about that I'm sure. I'm gonna run over to Nate's and tell him your news."

"What's wrong with using your phone?"

"No go. I want to see his face when I tell him you eloped." He took a step or two then stopped. "Oh, food for tonight. Should we expect Eron and Vaako back?"

"They're coming, but this time we're getting the food for everyone. Is there anything the girls like in particular?"

"Anything Italian. Pizza, pasta, whatever. So we'll eat when they get here?"

"Yeah, why? Where are you gonna be?"

"I'm hangin' at Nate's until then. Last place I want to be is in the same house with horny honeymooners!"

"ADAM!" Her face was beet red and Riddick wasn't helping by laughing. "You stop. You're only encouraging him."

"Later sis!"

Riddick waited until Adam left the house before making any comments. "Hate to say it, but the man speaks the truth."

"Of all the times you could agree with my brother, you choose this one."

"It won't happen often. Come on, you need to eat something or he'll make you sick all over again."

"_He'll_? You always refer to Spud as a boy."

He shrugged and handed her a glass of juice. "That's because he is."

"Oh? Why is that?"

"One, I know enough about making babies to know it's all me if it's a boy or a girl and two, I don't make girls."

She almost spit her juice out. "You don't _make_ girls? I think the testosterone has addled your brain. Besides, it can't be a boy. There's only one."

"How's that?"

"Nate. He said all my men come in pairs. Think about it."

He waved her off, scoffing. "He's full of shit."

"But they _do_ all come in pairs. Iman was your other half."

"It's a boy." He said it like that was the end of the discussion.

"Devil's advocate here. What if it's a girl?"

"_If_ he is a girl? All I've got to say is that she better turn out lookin' like you or she'll be one hell of an ugly chick." He held up a piece of apple to her mouth. "Eat."

"Speaking of boys, when will Eron and Vaako get here?"

He looked at the clock. "Two more hours. They're bringing down a computer I swiped from the academy on Sigma-3. I need your help with it. I got in and found some shit but there's gotta be more to it and it's probably buried."

"Guess it's a good thing you married a hacker, huh?"

"It comes in handy." He ran his hand over his head and smiled. "I haven't even had the chance to tell you how it went up there."

She didn't see him like this often and it made her smile as well. She wrapped her arms around his waist and kissed his chest. "Looks like you enjoyed yourself."

"Whoever said revenge is sweet didn't know the half of it."

"You aren't the only one that hasn't had time to tell news. Why I was in the hospital turned out to be something I never expected."

"You _are_ okay…both of you."

She put her hand on the side of his face. "Yes, I am…we are. Grab the plate and let's go sit."

"If I have to sit, then this is big."

"It was big for me when the doctor gave me the news." She sat and took a drink of her juice but kept the glass just to have something to hold onto. "I had a slowly rising fever the day I fainted, but I didn't know it. I thought I was adjusting to not being in a climate controlled environment. Right before I blacked out, I felt horribly hot and I was in pain."

"That's when I felt you in my head?"

"Yes. The pain is common among women but the severity of it wasn't. It's kind of a growing pain for the uterus when it expands to make room for the baby."

"I don't have a clue what a uterus is, but I get the growing pain thing. _Why_ was yours different?"

"Because my pregnancy isn't anything like what they're used to dealing with."

His head fell and she saw his hands clench into fists. "It's my fault. It's because I'm Furyan and it's doing something to your body." She quickly put her glass down and got down on the floor in front of him covering his fisted hands with her own.

"Look at me." He lifted his eyes but not his head. "This baby grew a hell of a lot in a few days. I was near four weeks pregnant when I found out I _was _pregnant. According to the ultrasound they did, I'm nearly _two_ months pregnant by their nearest estimation. That along with the pain, fever, and high stress hormone levels shouldn't happen. The doctor knew something odd was going on and she did a DNA test on me. It's not what she found about the baby that's causing this. It's me. The first thing she found was that I'm not blood related to my brothers or mother at all. Then-."

"Jack, you look just like them. Did you have her run the test again?"

She shook her head. "It's conclusive."

"So it's a coincidence that you look like them? Bullshit!"

"It's no coincidence. My hair and eye color were genetically altered to look like them. It's exact. I have this other marker that should have at least some similarity to theirs and it's completely different, which is impossible. I-."

"Someone changed you? To look like them? Your mom…the woman you thought was your mom took you and did that? How in the hell? I thought she was a teenager when she had you. That kind of shit costs creds and lots of them!"

"I don't know any of those answers except for the fact that I obviously never belonged to anyone in this family. The doctor found something else in my DNA, too."

"There's more?"

"Yeah, there is. Get this. I'm not human. I'm humanoid like you. That's why my pregnancy is out of whack."

He shook his head as if trying to clear it. "So I didn't do this to you?"

"It's doubtful." His relief was clear to see. He cupped her face and leaned down and kissed her before pulling her up into his lap.

"So you're not human. Do they know what you are? Where you're from?"

"Partially. I'm half Todeyan."

He looked at her blankly then he remembered. "The rings?"

"One and the same."

"That's some shit! What else are you?"

She shook her head. "They don't know. Whatever I am, it's didn't match any race in their database. My brothers told the doctor you're Furyan and they didn't have anything on your race either. What they do know, biologically, about my race is that we carry babies for only seven months instead of nine. The problem is, since we don't know the other half of my genetic makeup, we can't say for sure how long I'll carry this baby or what other things I might experience that aren't documented."

"So all of that fever and stuff was normal?"

"My reaction was a little more severe but other than that, yes." She tapped his chest and grinned. Wait here a minute." She ran upstairs and pulled an envelope out of a drawer and brought it back downstairs. She plopped back into his lap and handed it to him. "Open it."

He took one black and white image out and turned it around four times. "What is it?"

She turned it right-side up. "What do you see?"

He frowned then he lifted a brow. "It looks like a black hole with a peanut-shaped thing in it." He looked at the information on the side of the small picture and it hit him what he was looking at. "That's him?"

"Riddick, meet Spud."

"How big is he?"

"Less than an inch."

"Looks like a little alien." She ribbed him. "Ow!"

"That's your child you're making fun of."

He grinned at her. "So this little thing is making you that sick?"

"And making me incredibly tired and needing to pee a lot."

"What about your dad? What Aereon said?"

Her hand went to her mouth. "I hadn't thought of that. She said that he would be the key to who and _what_ I am. He must be the other half."

"Or he is Todeyan and knows what your mom is."

"Regardless, at least I'll find out. This part I couldn't tell you because you didn't know about me being pregnant. Aereon said I would meet him before this baby was born."

"In the next five months or so?"

"That's right. I wish she could have been a little more specific, but at least I have a timeframe."

* * *

On a large trading vessel in the Terran System

She was an exceptional specimen, all five feet eleven inches of her. From her waist length, black tresses that spilled across her back and his legs, to the natural golden hue of her skin. A rare jewel was the best way to describe her, and collecting rare jewels was his specialty. Her golden eyes met his pale violet ones as she looked up from her position between his legs. His eyes were on her as they always were, watching her.

She had been with many men but he was the most beautiful by far. His skin was as dark as hers, but more like a deep tan and his hair was almost white-blond in color. But those were not her most favorite attributes. Washing his tightly muscled form and tending to his long mane of hair were duties she never minded as those were the parts of him she loved the most. That and he was incredibly wealthy. She had a closet full of gorgeous clothes and a box of jewelry to prove it. She had been with him for a year now, longer than any other woman had stayed, however he wasn't hers alone.

Perhaps that was why she could never cause him to lose himself in her. It was always the other way around. In the beginning she had been able to keep herself hidden from him, not showing signs of how he had been affecting her, although that had not lasted long. He was too practiced and too good at what he did to allow that. She both marveled at and despised his self-control. Just once she wished she could make him show the slightest flicker of anything. Anything to let her know that she had made him feel something. He didn't act automated. On the contrary, she knew exactly when she was pleasing or displeasing him. There was nothing more than that for her though. She would have to learn to be content with simply having his body and his attention when he gave it.

Right now they were in his bed with his back leaning against the headboard and she was lying between his spread legs. One of which was lying flat on the bed while the other was bent at the knee, giving him a place to lazily rest his arm. She slowly licked the inside of his thighs, earning a slow smile from him. It had not taken long to learn what he liked and she did wish to please him.

She shifted to lie on her side, allowing him a better view of her body, as she licked his erection from the base to the tip before taking him fully in her mouth. A purr stirred deep within her and vibrated through him. He softly groaned and bucked his hips up. She reached between her legs to touch herself but desperately wanted to have him touch her. She pulled gently on his hand, but he refused to move it. Frustrated, she let her concentration slip. He growled in pain and she screamed when he fisted her hair and roughly tore her off of him.

"Namir, you little bitch!" He snapped her head back further, making her whimper as he bent her back over his leg and got in her face. She was trembling with fear having felt the lash of his anger before and she never forgot how horribly it stung. "What have I told you about that sandpaper tongue of yours?"

The pale violet hue of his eyes was now a stormy grey color that sent chills down her spine. "I-. I'm s-, sorry my Lord Griffen. I-, I only wanted-."

"See my dear? That is your problem." His voice was suddenly soft and calm. Namir knew he was truly on the edge when he spoke to anyone like that. "_YOU_ wanted. Are _you_ supposed to want anything Namir?"

She was crying now knowing that he would punish her for trying to see to her own needs. She shook her head and he tightened his grip on her hair with one hand. His other wandered her body but never touched her where she wanted. "Words Namir. Always words."

"No, my lord. I am not supposed to want."

"What _are_ you my beautiful Namir?" He fondled the collar around her neck as if she needed reminding.

"A s-slave my lord."

"Not just any slave. A pleasure slave. And whose pleasure do you seek?"

Her tears were now profuse, running hotly down her cheeks. "Y-yours. My master's pleasure."

She flinched as he flicked his tongue along her lower lip. "And is that what you were doing?"

"N-no. I sought my own pleasure."

"Have I _ever_ denied you that Namir? EVER?"

"No. Oh, my Lord Griffen, please forgive my selfishness. You know what you do to me."

"You've been taught to control yourself, you _chose _to lose that control."

"My lord, I cannot control all of myself. I still have much feline in me."

His shoulders shook as he laughed. "You are the third generation of a cross-breeding experiment to fuse feline with human DNA. However, you do not have enough animal left in you to make me believe that pitiful excuse. As beautiful as you are and as much as I have enjoyed your body it's time I sell you."

She stiffened and began to twist from him, screaming as her anger boiled. "NO! NO! You can't sell me. You created me. Made me like this for your pleasure and for you alone! I will _not _be for anyone else!"

Bored of her tirade he pushed her off of him, stood up and wrapped a robe around his body. Her nails extended into sharp claws and she hissed as she leapt to attack him from behind. Without even looking he extended his arm and caught her by the throat, exerting enough pressure to cut off most of her air. He swung her off the bed and suspended her. He was a half a foot taller so he didn't have to hold his arm too high to keep her feet dangling above the floor. She tried to claw at his hands to gain air. "Retract them and I will let go! NOW!"

She did as he commanded and he immediately released her. She fell into in a coughing heap on the floor. He kneeled down and seized her wrists in a vice like grip. "If I have to declaw you I will do it myself. I will cut them out with a knife Namir and there will be no pain killer. Do not fucking test me." He shoved her away and stood up. "I found you in a whore house and you were being used no better than an animal because that is how you were portrayed. I turned you into what you are now; a truly delectable specimen of female flesh. I kept you longer than I should have because, to put it simply, you are a good fuck. However, I never intended to keep you. Women like you are far too valuable. I train you to pleasure a man, I take you until I begin to grow bored, and then I sell you. My next jewel comes along and it begins again. As a matter of fact, your replacement has been on board for several weeks now and I find her to be quite talented."

He leaned down and caressed the side of her face before wiping away her tears. "Remember what you are Namir and your life with your new owner will be wonderful. I only sell to the best. You know that. You'll be well taken care of and lavished upon as long as you keep to your place and keep that tongue of yours from getting the better of you. Now get dressed and go to your room."

"Y-you're not going to punish me?"

"No. You're being sold and I don't wish your skin damaged. It will take long enough for the bruises I gave you today to go away. I warn you though. If you do not behave, I will hand you over to Gunter and you will be his whore until you are sold." Her eyes grew as wide as saucers. "Good. I see you know about him and how he likes to mate with a woman. Keep that in mind."

She kissed his cheek and backed out of his room. "Thank you my lord."

He waved her away and walked to his bar to pour himself a glass of wine. He had just tipped the cup to his mouth when someone furiously pounded on his door. "Namir! I-."

"My lord, it is Zarin." The man was anxious and having to wait patiently until the door was opened was about to undo him.

"Zarin, come in. I can see you have something on your mind. A new find for me perhaps?"

Zarin smiled. This was the favorite part of his job because he was always rewarded when he found a jewel for Zarin. "I do, and not just a find like the others. I'm almost completely certain this is the one you have been searching for."

Griffen pulled the man in by his collar. "You have my full attention. I want the details."

"She checked in with immigration a few days ago under the name of Kyra Bennett. The next day, Adam Bennett checked her into a local hospital."

"Adam? This is the same family we traced her to on Earth?"

"Yes, my lord. It is the same."

"How old is she?"

"Her immigration records indicate she's twenty-three."

He paced the room as he thought. "That's somewhat close to the age she should be. I imagine she could have been in cryo-stasis which would account for the almost five year difference in her age. Then again, I have banked ten years in cryo-stasis myself. Do you have more for me? What does she look like?"

"Nothing as you would expect. She's tall, brunette, with green eyes based on the immigration picture I found of her. I'll bring it up on screen." He walked to the monitor and tapped the screen until her picture appeared.

Griffen was impressed. "Delicious creature indeed, but she looks nothing as she should. How can you be sure?"

"As I said, she was in a hospital. Although I have no details as to why she was there, they ran a check of her DNA against the humanoid database and there was a match. That is how I found out about her. She's undergone gene therapy."

"By the gods! What was changed?"

"Hair and eye color, but there is more than enough of her original DNA code remaining."

"Enough for a positive identification?"

"I have already taken the liberty of making the comparisons." His entire body was brimming with excitement and Griffen didn't need to hear the result of the comparison.

"Tell me Zarin. Where on Earth, if you'll pardon the pun, is she?"

"North America in a state called Oklahoma."

"Where has she been until now?"

"Immigration records indicate she appeared on Helion Prime at the age of fourteen where she enrolled in school-."

"Fourteen? She killed her step-father at eleven! Where the hell was she for three years?"

"I am unsure. She remained on Helion Prime until eighteen, then there is another immigration entry for her on Helion-5. She owns a security business specializing in testing existing and designing systems."

"Technology? I shouldn't be surprised. It's in her blood and she doesn't even know it."

"My lord, how long have you been searching for her?"

"Practically since she went missing. I came close to finding her when she was nine. I managed to trace the woman who took her to Earth, and then to her family. They adopted a baby girl. It had to be her. By the time I was able to get there, she had already fled. After that I stopped using others for leads and concentrated on finding her myself. At sixteen, according to Todeyan law, marriages can be legally consummated and I hoped to locate her before then. I never imagined it would take me almost twenty-eight years. I suppose I should count myself fortunate that she's only twenty-three, or so she believes."

"And when you find her?"

"When I find her," he drawled, "I will bring Raina to her father and he will be overjoyed. Of course he will also honor my marriage to her. After all, I _have _been patiently waiting to fuck my wife since she turned sixteen."

Zarin's devious smile reflected Griffen's. He leaned forward in his chair anxious to hear more. "So, you will gain a wife? Forgive me my lord, but you are hardly the type to settle into marital bliss."

"So right Zarin. I enjoy the variety of my slaves far too much." He picked up his glass of wine and took a drink. "What she doesn't know won't hurt her. I'll be the doting, devoted husband to her and I will be greatly rewarded for it. It's too bad she doesn't have the look of her mother though. She had the partial makings of it as an infant. First time I saw her was at the betrothal ceremony. I was twenty. She was but three months old and had a head of black hair and big violet eyes. Her mother's eyes were blue, but all the same you could tell she would grow up the image of her mother. She was an incredibly beautiful woman."

"Is her mother not still alive?"

"She is. I say _was _a beautiful woman because she seemed to wither after her daughter disappeared."

"And if Raina is married already or if she has children?"

Griffen laughed as though the question was absurd. "That's what I pay Gunter so handsomely for. To take care of my…irritations. Now, how long will it take for us to get there?"

"With our access to worm hole portals, we can be there in five to seven days."

"I've waited this long, I can continue to be patient. Zarin, you have done well and you will be rewarded. I'll send word to Gunter that you are to have your choice of women for the next five nights."

"Even Namir?"

"You aim high Zarin." The man shrunk thinking he had over stepped his bounds until Griffen laughed. "Of course you may have her. I am more preoccupied these days with my new little jewel. She isn't to be marked though. She's for sale."

"I'll be most careful! Thank you my lord!"

He left his room and Griffen quickly drank the rest of his wine and poured himself another glass. He looked at Jack's picture and a soft smile came to his face. He held the glass up, toasting her. "Finally Raina. I'll take you home to Daddy and get you back gift wrapped as my prize. That and the terms of our marriage contract can finally be awarded to me." His groin tightened at the thought of her. He moved his hand beneath his robe to stroke his now hard member while he pushed a button on the console.

"Gunter?"

"Yes, my lord?"

"I need a girl, one that doesn't bruise easily as I'm hardly in the mood to be gentle and preferably a brunette with green eyes if we have one. "

"I understand and I have just the one. I'll have her in your chambers in a few minutes."

"Very good."

* * *

Back on Earth

Jack was sitting on the edge of the bed, wearing a towel and towel drying her hair when Riddick came out of the bathroom freshly shaved. She sighed. _He looks good when he's completely cleaned up and just as yummy with a few whiskers on his face and head. _ He stood in front of her and took the towel out of her hands. "You're going to help me dry my hair?" He threw is to the side. "Okay, guess not."

He lowered his mouth to hers and kissed her slowly. They had already gone at it like bunnies, as Randy would say, twice more when they got back upstairs. In spite of that, his kiss was kicking her lust into high gear all over again. She felt the bed press against her back and the towel around her open. Exposed to the cooler air, her nipples hardened and his hands brushed over them. She gasped under his mouth and her back arched into his hands wanting more. She didn't know when she brought her arms up to touch him, but her hands were now tugging at the bottom of his shirt to pull it out of his pants. He broke the kiss and took her hands, placing them over her head.

"What are you doing?" He kissed her again before answering.

"What does it look like I'm doing?" She shivered and whimpered as he trailed wet kissed down her neck.

"They're going to be here-." His teeth teased a nipple and her back arched up again. "Oh god, at any minute. We can't…"

"No, _we_ can't. But I _can_ play. I did promise to cherish my wife." He found he liked calling her that. They never had a true label for their relationship before other than her being 'his woman' and calling her 'wife' had an extremely possessive tone to it. "Do you feel cherished wife?" His tongue slowly licked her other nipple before taking it in his mouth. She tried to keep from moaning, but failed miserably and he grinned to himself. "You didn't answer me."

"How can I…a-,answer you when y-,you're making m-,me feel like this?"

She squirmed as he ran his hand from her throat to between her breasts and down to her naval, which he lazily circled with one finger. "Can I take that as a yes then?"

"YES!" She heard the Necro ship in the distance and almost cried. She needed relief from what he had started in the worst way. "They're coming!"

"Sounds like you need to come, too." He parted her thighs and drew his finger down her center. She about came off the bed with a throaty moan. "I wonder…can I make you come before they knock on the front door?"

Between her hormones and what he was doing to her she was going insane. She felt like every inch between her legs was throbbing. Tears were flowing out of her eyes, but they were brought on from not getting the relief she needed. "Dear god! Please Riddick. If you want me to beg, then I will! I-!" He slid a finger inside her warmth and for the first time wished he had never touched her as his erection began to strain against the front of his pants. His mouth suckled a breast but it wasn't enough for her and he sensed her growing distress.

"Do you need more?"

"You know I do!" He inserted a second finger and began thrusting into her faster and moving his thumb over her clit. Her hips were moving in time with his hand to find her release. The throbbing was even worse and she needed it ended.

He saw their ship descend out the window and knew she heard them as well. He let her hands go and she didn't even notice it. She did notice, however, his mouth on her stomach, then on the inside of her thigh as he moved to her center. He licked her clit once and her muscles tightened around his fingers. She scrunched fistfuls of the bedcover in her hands from the bolt of pleasure that almost sent her over. "Again!"

He smiled hearing her pleading moan and rolled his tongue over it repeatedly, his fingers thrusting harder until her back began to arch off the bed. A choked sob escaped her lips and he covered her mouth with his own to smother the scream as the pleasure of her release tore through her. She fisted the fabric of his shirt and rode his fingers until the waves of sensation had completely passed. Once over, he released her mouth and withdrew his hand leaving both of them panting and her feeling completely boneless and sated. He grinned down at her and licked his fingers. "Sweet." He kissed her again, allowing her to taste herself and she shuddered. He reluctantly pulled away, kissing her nose lightly before he stood up. "They're here." He smacked her butt and ducked back into the bathroom to wash up. When he came back out she was still in the same position. "You better get up."

"Do I have to?" She heard them knock at the door and slowly pushed herself into an upright position scowling at him the entire time. He on the other hand, looked quite pleased with himself. "Go on, I'll meet you down there in a minute." He left and she flopped back on the bed and heard him yell from the hallway to get her ass up. "How does he do that?"

She stood up and stretched, vowing to herself to somehow pay him back in kind. She quickly cleaned up, dressed, and went downstairs. Riddick wasn't there and they were quietly chatting about his demeanor. They had never seen him so relaxed, almost as though he hadn't a care in the world. Eron wondered if he could be drunk. Neither of them had seen Riddick's wedding band, but they didn't miss the rock on her left hand as she ran it down the stair rail.

"Where did he go?"

"We brought the computer that he confiscated from Sigma-3 and he insisted on getting it himself. He's quite protective of it and the information it holds." Eron paused for a moment. "Has he been drinking by chance?"

"Uh…no, why would you ask that?"

Vaako stepped in. "He's not normal."

"I could have told you that."

"That isn't what I mean. He's….happy." Vaako looked uncomfortable even describing Riddick like that, which amused her.

"He is capable of that emotion as well as a host of others."

"I think what he means is that Riddick doesn't appear as intense as we are used to seeing him."

She was about to respond when Vaako questioned her about the ring. "What is that?"

She lifted her hand. "What? This little thing?"

"That's hardly little. You could do serious damage if you hit someone with it."

"No one needs to worry. I don't strike with my left hand." Eron stood up to take a closer look at it.

"It's beautiful, but why do you have on two rings? I though it was traditional to _not _wear your second ring until _after _you're married?"

"Yes, you don't wear them both until _after_ you're married." She just let that sit there.

It took a moment but Eron finally smiled as he understood. "I thought you were waiting until Saturday?"

"He decided to bump up the schedule. We did it this afternoon."

"Did what?" Vaako was still out of the loop.

"Got married."

"To Riddick?"

"Vaako, are you sure your roots aren't blond?" That comment went completely over both of their heads. "Nevermind. Yes, I married Riddick. Who the hell else did you think it was?"

"It came out wrong." He cocked his head at her and raised an eyebrow. "But that _does_ explain his mood." She blushed furiously and both men started laughing. Riddick walked in at that time, curious as to what set them off and made her blush.

"Somebody want to let me in on the joke?"

"We were wondering why you were so…at ease, dare we say delightfully content? She told us you eloped this afternoon. Given what follows most weddings, it explained your uncharacteristically chipper mood."

He set the computer down on the kitchen table to set it up. "Did he just call me 'chipper'?"

"No, he described your mood as chipper."

"There's a difference?"

"Regardless what I called you, congratulations are in order to you both. Had I known, I would have brought down a bottle of champagne."

"You can bring it later. My brothers are going to give us a small party in a few days and you both are invited of course."

"Will there be food?"

Jack rolled her eyes. Leave it to Vaako to be thinking with his stomach. Now that he had gotten a taste of the fare Earth had to offer, he took any opportunity he could find to eat. "Yes, there will be food and beer."

"I should tell you that protocol demands we formally acknowledge and celebrate your union once you both return to the Necropolis."

Jack's stomach tightened at the mention of returning. She knew it was inevitable but going back up there was going to be more difficult now than it was the first time. She swallowed the lump in her throat and got up. "We'll deal with that later. I'm getting a drink. Do any of you want something?"

They all shook their head and Riddick turned his attention back to the two men once she was out of earshot. "Do me a favor, don't mention us going back. I'm not sure when that will be. I know it's soon but I don't want her getting worked up over it."

"I'm sorry I-." He held his hand up.

"Nothing to be sorry about. After being here with her family, it will be tough on her leaving. I don't want to make it any harder."

Jack came back into the room and examined the computer before turning it on. When she got to the password screen she looked up. "What's the password?"

"I got it." He quickly entered the password and stepped back behind her. Vaako and Eron came up on either side. She began to scan files and found the same worm hole information he had.

"Is this for real?"

"It has to be. They have the resources and they've greased enough palms to get this into operation. I didn't get a chance to look over these files before, but it looks like they have these things in multiple locations." He felt her shoulders tense under his hands. She had found something. "What is it?"

She frowned and looked a little shocked. "This file is coded."

"Meaning what?"

"They're hiding information within information. Like a secret code where A is actually not A, but another letter altogether. I can't believe they did this. It's such an ineffective, not to mention insecure means of hiding information."

He was impressed. "How in the hell do you know by looking at it?"

"I can't read it, but reading what's in front of me, the wording of the document isn't natural and it doesn't flow as it should. Even for a technical document it's just odd. I can run an algorithm to break the code. Whatever they're using is old and blatant. Security wasn't high on their priority list."

"Doesn't surprise me. The password I used was the same as from when I was there."

Her mouth dropped open. "You were how old?"

"Fourteen at most."

"The organization obviously thought they were untouchable if they've left themselves this vulnerable. Do you have me hooked into an Internet connection?"

"Not yet."

"Don't. Let me create a firewall first and an IP redirect. If we hook up without it, the machine could send a packet back to their centralized server letting them know exactly where this is. Even if they get a lead, they'll be chasing an IP address that will bounce them around the globe. They'll never be able to track it."

"Why hook up at all? Can't you get what you need from your brother's computer?"

"I'm going to download what I need but I have to get online once the algorithm begins to run. It has to search through databases for the code they used in order to decipher it." She went to her brother's computer and downloaded a few files to load on the other. After a few minutes she was done. "Okay, hook me up. This won't take long." And it didn't. Within ten minutes she had located a database source and was running the algorithm. Within fifteen minutes it hit a pattern. "Hell yes! Watch this!"

With a click of a button the words embedded in the document appeared in a complete different color and practically lifted themselves off the page like they were 3-D. She copied and pasted it into a new document.

Vaako looked a little dumbfounded and amazed. "How did you learn to do this?

"I picked up hacking as a kid so I could get enough money to run away. From there, I kept at it and taught myself most of what I know. I quit hacking for personal profit once I was in my last year of school. Now businesses hire me to try and crack their systems to see how secure they are. If I get in, they hire me to build a system that will keep people like me out."

"So you're good at this then." He pointed to the computer.

She felt uncomfortable bragging on herself but Riddick didn't. "She's a genius."

"I don't know if I would go that far. I know my stuff. Let's leave it at that." She saved the file and transferred it to her brother's computer to print. "According to this those worm holes weren't found. The Company possesses technology to create them. That's why they have these stations right next to each one. Apparently, the equipment they use is on the small side, no larger than the dimensions of my brother's truck. They work in pairs; one to open a hole, go through it and place a second on the other side that allows you to go back through. The federal government is paying them handsomely for every portal they 'find' and open."

"They're fleecing the government?"

"Yep. I would also venture to guess that if this document is encrypted with a code, then there are plenty more that are as well. You three don't need to hang over my shoulder. I'll go through the rest of the files and see what else I can find." The three men had been intensely going over a game plan on how to use the portals when they heard her gasp. She searched for files on the homes they ran and found plenty. Within half an hour she had run those through the same process and what she found sickened her. "Oh my god! How could they?"

Riddick walked up to her, sat, and noticed tears in her eyes. "What is it?"

"Th-, this is your file. This is what those bastards did to you!" He scanned the information himself and it documented his activities down to the day including how they discovered his plans to out them and what they did to him. He flinched when she put her hand on his cheek, but quickly covered it with his own to reassure her. "They didn't just put you away. You were in cryo-stasis! Riddick, they knew you weren't completely asleep. There is information here about your brain scans." Tears were spilling down her cheeks. "How did you survive that? You were only a boy."

"I got out because I _wasn't_ asleep. I'd still be there otherwise." He brushed the tears off her face and frowned at her. The look in her eyes was full of what he would call pity. No one had ever regarded him like that and it made him uncomfortable. "Stop your damn crying. I don't fucking need it."

His words came out gruffer than he intended, but she didn't let that get to her. "I'm not crying for the man. I'm crying for the boy who didn't have anyone to love and protect him from men like that. For the childhood you lost." She suddenly felt flooded with guilt for getting pregnant even though she knew better than to feel that way. Her watched as her hand went to her stomach. "It's no wonder you didn't want a child."

He took her face in his hands and made her look at him. "That shit ain't happening to him." She nodded. "Jack, they're still taking kids from the homes. Can you-."

"Whatever you need me to do, I'll do it. This has to stop. I need some time though to work on it. Why don't you take those two off for a tour? They've only seen the city from the sky. You can pick up the food for everyone and be back around seven-thirty when we're expecting them to show up."

He kissed her on the nose. "Okay. We'll get out of your hair. Besides, you're in geek heaven doing this and you're impossible to be around when you're like that."

"Sweet sentiments will only get you so far. Now get your ass moving so I can get to work."

* * *

At seven-thirty Riddick pulled up with a car load of Italian food and two delivery boys to bring it in. Jack was asleep on the sofa and he found a damp washcloth in her hand. He squatted in front of her and stroked her hair until she opened her eyes. "You got sick again." 

She nodded her head. "Don't fuss at me. I was snacking the entire time you were gone. It just hit me."

"How long have you been asleep?"

"Almost an hour." She pushed herself up to a sitting position then squeezed her eyes and groaned.

"Jack?"

She heard the concern in his voice. "I'm okay. Just a wave, but it passed." She looked over at the computer. "I finished it."

"Already?"

"All of the information is compiled into three files; past history, all of the homes they run, and what they're currently doing with the kids along with where they have them. They track these kids with implants. Apparently they started doing it as a form of inventory control so they would know when to move more kids into certain facilities. You don't have an implant and neither does Dee. They started that about ten years after they brought you to Sigma-3."

"So what do we do now?"

"Nothing."

"Nothing? They've got-."

She covered his mouth with her hand. "I've got everything set into motion and the shit is already hitting the fan." He could feel her excitement.

"What have you done?"

"Thought you would never ask! I distributed everything to any media outlet I could think of. That includes dirt on the politicians they're blackmailing. I got into the Company's central database and planted a virus. It will prevent them from erasing any of their networked files if the feds come knocking and confiscate their servers. Right before I felt sick I was monitoring the buzz and this is getting top billing on every news source out there. I haven't checked the news networks, but I'm sure if we turned on the TV, it would be their top story as well."

Her words were like waving a steak in front of starving dog. He had been hungry for this. He wanted it. The fact that _she _was doing this had him wanting her. The look in his eyes and the kiss he gave her told her he wanted to eat her up. He growled when he pulled back from her. "If your family wasn't about to bust through that door…"

"You would do what?"

He kissed her again. "You know exactly what I would do. Hell, it's a good thing you're not one hundred percent or I might have done it anyway."

"Now there are words to woo your wife." He tried to backtrack and say it a different way but she put her hand on his mouth, giggling at his attempt. "I'm teasing. Let's take a look and see what they're saying." She picked up the remote and turned on the TV. She set it up to show at least four news networks at once and all of them were carrying the same story. So far most of the politicians who were being blackmailed had resigned and the Feds had already begun their investigation by confiscating records from several offices. Pending a full investigation, every Company run home was immediately turned over to the state for control, but initial reports were declaring the end of the Company along with the prediction of multiple indictments.

She was watching his face as he scanned and listened to the news reports. She could tell there was a lot going on in his mind. He briefly looked at her and she smiled before he looked back at the screen. He felt like he couldn't breathe well or even swallow because the inside of his throat felt constricted. He had taken care of Sigma-3, but what she had done affected him more than he expected. Seeing it happening before his eyes was surreal after what he and Dee had gone through. After what they had been getting away with for decades.

He stood up quickly, startling her and his hands were in fists. "Riddick?" He didn't respond and she tentatively touched his shoulder. He whipped around and almost appeared to be angry. She took a small step back, but he stopped her by pulling her into his arms. Jack relaxed against him. "I thought you were upset with me for doing this while you were out."

He pulled back and tipped her chin up to capture her mouth. He didn't separate from her until he thought he had convinced her of just how pleased he was and then kissed her for a good minute longer just to be sure. "Does that help clear things up?"

"Without a doubt."

He looked up for a second to scan the room, making sure they were well alone. "Thank you."

The last thing she wanted him to feel was an obligation to thank her. She did it because she loved him and wanted this for both him and Dee. "You don't have-."

He silenced her with a finger to her lips. "Just say you're welcome, Jack."

She shrugged. "Okay. You're welcome Jack."

"Smart ass." Any further retort was cut short by the signal of an incoming call.

"I suppose I should get that since Adam isn't here." She activated the panel to accept the incoming call and Riddick recognized the voice the other voice immediately. It was Dee and she sounded hyped up. "Hold on, he's right here." She got him to come closer. "Guess who?"

"Don't need to. She's got a loud enough mouth."

"I heard that!" No response came from him. "Can you hear me?"

"I can hear you fine Dee Dee. "

"Good! Have you seen what's going on? The news of the homes?"

"Yeah, I've seen it." He grinned. "Wait a minute. Turn on your monitor so we can see you." Within seconds their monitor came on and they saw her face.

"Richard! What in the hell is going on?" Jack snorted behind him hearing him called by his first name. Riddick was never 'Richard' to her and never would be despite the fact it was his first name. It just wasn't him at all. He grabbed her around the waist and pulled her into his lap.

"This," he pointed at Jack, "is what's going on. She got into the computer I brought back and found enough shit to bring the Company down."

Dee looked at Jack with wide eyes. "_You_ released the information to the press? You did this?" Tears started flowing down her cheeks and it made her understand what Riddick had been feeling just moments before. "I'd give you such a big hug right now this baby would pop right out of me if I was there! Jack, this is the best present ever! Those kids don't deserve what they're being put through!"

"And neither did you or Riddick when you were in that home. I'm just happy I could help in some small way."

"Small? Shit! This is huge! Absolutely huge!"

Riddick was grinning now. "Wanna see somethin' else huge?" He tugged Jack's left hand and held it up despite her efforts to prevent him from doing so.

Dee's eyes got big then she looked perturbed. "Why in the hell does she have on _two_ rings? Did you get married and without even attempting to ask me to be there to stand up for you?"

Jack ribbed him. "Told you so."

"The hell you did!"

"I _did _so! I told you to call her since we were downtown." She looked at Dee. "I warned him."

"And you didn't listen to her?"

"Damn Dee Dee! It was a last minute thing that just happened. I thought you guys would be out looking for places to live or something."

"Or something is right. I'm not used to this weather and my ankles are swelling. I've been on my ass all day in this hotel room with my feet propped up. Since you weren't thoughtful enough to call me you can at least tell me how it was."

"Short." And that was all he was going to say.

"He's not about to tell you how nervous he was. You sh-." His hand wrapped around her mouth quicker than she could blink.

"You've said more than enough _wife_." He sounded deadly but both women knew better.

"Was he sweatin it?" Jack couldn't speak but she _could _nod her head and did so vigorously making Dee clap her hands in amusement.

"Should have never introduced you two. Call you tomorrow, Dee. Her family is going to be here any minute and right now I have to make good on my vow to beat her when she gets out of line."

She heard Jack squeal and rolled her eyes. "Try not to wear her out and congratulations to you both."

The screen went black and he removed his hand from her mouth right as the sound of cars caught their attention. Two trucks and a minivan pulled up. "Oh my god, they're here!" She suddenly felt nervous, then she thought of what she looked like and her hands flew to her hair and face. He knew what she was thinking.

"You look beautiful and everything will be fine. Let me tell those guys that we're about to be ambushed. Go out and meet them and I'll be out in a minute."

He did make her feel better but as she walked out on the front porch she felt nervous all over again. Nate walked up to her and gave her a huge hug. "So you went and married big ugly anyway?"

"Nate-."

He kissed her cheek. "I'm kidding…promise! I hope you know Adam and I only want your happiness."

"I _am _happy and don't worry. I've never any man walk all over me, least of all him."

"I kind of got that impression." He sensed her nervousness and took her hands. "Adam and I told our wives about you…our cleaned up version. We figured with everyone here, we should call him Riddick since we're used to it. They know a little of his history so don't be alarmed if they mention it." He put his arm around her. "Go on, Julie can't wait to see you again."

Nate held back since he saw Riddick coming to the door. He offered his hand to him, with a somewhat grim look on his face. "Welcome to the family." He shook his hand ,partially surprising Nate considering how he and his brother had treated him.

"Whether you wanted to or not?"

"Hey, you can't blame us for being so protective of her. It was hard on us that we couldn't save her from what she went through. She loves you and you make her happy. It's clearly written on her face and that's all we wanted for her. Trust me, when your child is born, you'll know what I mean when I talk about being protective."

"You're not the only two who are protective of her. People mess with her and they don't get a second chance with me. Ever."

Nate didn't have a doubt what the true meaning behind his words was, but when it came to his sister that wasn't going to bother him. "Good to hear. You might as well come down to meet them. They're women and they're dying of curiosity."

"Comforting." They had walked about ten feet when four girls broke from the crowd of adults and came running toward them. Riddick noticed that they all appeared to be about the same age. Two were identical, but all four heavily favored each other.

"Woah!" She pointed up at Riddick. "You're like...huge!"

Nate was mortified. "Audrey Jacqueline!"

"Sorry Dad, but he is! I mean, not huge huge. You know, like if you were out to here." She demonstrated with her arms spread as wide as they could go. "Like muscle man huge." She flashed Riddick an adorable grin that reminded him a lot of Jack when she was young. Nate however, saw the dreamy look in her eye and knew that his daughter had found her next crush. "So, is that ship really yours?"

Before he could answer the twins stepped forward and asked in union. "Can we have a ride?"

"Yes, that is my ship, one of many and you're not getting a ride unless you mom and dad say you can." Nate instantly had both of his daughters tugging at his hands, pleading with him and the twins ran off yelling for Adam and tugging him back to where their cousins were.

Adam almost tripped as they drug him. "Natalie, Anna slow down!" He noticed his nieces tugging at their father's hands. "What do they want now that's got all four of them begging like this?"

Nate's youngest daughter, Rachel, piped up and answered for them all. "A RIDE! Uncle Riddick said he would take us for a ride if you would let us! PLEASE!"

Hearing him called 'Uncle Riddick' got Jack's attention. She almost busted out laughing at the scene playing out before him, but wisely held it in. Her brothers had a pool and the last time she made fun of him in front of kids he threw her in one.

Krista touched Jack's arm. "He isn't used to children is he?"

"No. Very limited exposure. Grant, my best friend, has a set of boy-girl twins. They're five. You've never seen a funnier or more horrified expression on a man's face when I got them to climb all over him without warning."

Audrey Jacqueline, or AJ as they sometimes called her, went into the house first and they could all hear her exclamation when she found Eron and Vaako. She ran back outside but was pointing toward the house. "There's another huge one in there, too!"

For the second time in a week, Riddick had been put in a humiliating situation that he had to sit through. Vaako and Eron took great pleasure in referring to him with his new title knowing he couldn't do a thing to them in mixed company. Adding to it, not one of the four girls gave him an inch to move the entire night. They were completely enthralled with their new uncle and there wasn't an adult in the house that felt compelled to rescue him. Almost four hours later Riddick was pinned between Jack and AJ, both of whom had fallen asleep against him. Nate retrieved his eldest daughter and slung her over his shoulder as they left the house followed by Eron and Vaako.

Riddick carried a half-conscious Jack upstairs, helped her disrobe, and got them both in bed. He was exhausted and never imagined that four little girls could do that to a grown man.

* * *

The next five days flew by. The Company was suffering greatly since the news broke. There were hundreds of arrests, the assets were seized, along with any evidence from their offices. A probe into the homes found that most of the children had been taken care of until they were shipped off planet, but that was no reason to keep them running. Childless couples and families wanting more children came forward in droves to adopt. Many had tried adopting through the homes but their applications had been mired in paperwork for years. The Company had an incredibly low adoption rate, preferring to keep the children to slave out. 

All of the boys they had taken from Sigma-3 were brought down and taken into custody by the state and placed into private foster homes. It was quickly decided that the seized assets would be converted over to a fund for the children for scholarships and necessities they would need when they had to leave at eighteen. Only spending the interest, the principal most likely would never be touched thus sustaining the money for generations to come.

Before she blew the lid off of everything, Jack found the Company had stashed the worm hole equipment in a multitude of remote locations around the United States. She erased that information so Riddick and Vaako could lead teams of men to confiscate a huge number of them. Without the armada having the capability of warp speed, which they had never needed in the past, they were only in the early stages of the trip. Generating the worm holes would cut their trip time down dramatically. They should get there in two months tops from Earth, back to Earth was another two, putting her at six months pregnant. From there back to Helion-5, they estimated it to take a few weeks, if that long. The whole thought of being back in her own home in about seven months had her thrilled. There was every possibility that their child could be born in New Freedom.

She had also done some baby shopping with Dee and her sisters-in-law. Actually, a lot of shopping. She dreaded the thought of giving birth while they were traveling, but if it happened like that she wanted to be prepared. Riddick almost went through the roof when he saw everything. It wasn't the cost that killed him. It was the amount of things, hauling it up, and the possibility of having to set it up. Her brothers intervened though, assuring him that every bit of it was necessary and he eventually calmed down. They were getting everything packed up when Julie noticed she didn't buy any clothes that were pink or blue.

Jack shrugged. "I didn't want to because we don't know what the baby is yet."

"Why not? Get Riddick and go to the hospital or I'll give you my doctor's name and you can go to her."

"You're telling me I can find out right now?"

"Not through an ultrasound. The baby isn't developed enough for that yet. There is a simple test they run using a drop of blood. The results are quick, too. I would still have the ultrasound done though. Let him see the baby. At the rate you're growing, I bet you'll be able to hear the heart beat, too."

Jack just sat there with her mouth open and Krista laughed at her. "Julie, call and get her an appointment. She's speechless. I've got a book I can give you about pregnancy. It won't be accurate for your situation but having it as a reference is nice. Oh, and I have a baby name book, too."

She suddenly had tears in her eyes. "I feel horrible. With everything else going on, I haven't even thought about getting myself ready for the baby or finding out what it is."

Krista patted her hand. "Get that thought out of your head. You've been thinking plenty. Look around you at all this stuff!"

Julie came back and handed her a piece of paper with the address and appointment time. "Dr.Swan is a peach. She's fitting you in this afternoon. It will take you about thirty minutes to get there and the appointment is in two hours. Where's your man?"

Riddick had just walked through the door when he heard Julie's question. "Right here. What's going on?" He moved up behind Jack and put his hands on her shoulders. She turned around chewing her bottom lip and he eyed her. "What are you up to?"

"How about we settle the debate over Spud's gender?"

"What's there to settle? _He's_ a boy."

She stood up and her arms encircled his waist. "Care to put a wager on that?"

* * *

Hope you enjoyed the chapter! I love reading your comments so please take a second to review. 


	59. And now for the results

Thank you everyone for the great reviews! I **LOVE** reading them so much. Your support and comments are incredibly inspiring. Please don't stop : )

* * *

**CosmicGibby:** If they're your muses and they've gone on vacation to see me…thanks! ) Can't begin to tell you how great they've been! I'm pleased to hear that I do have balance. Sometimes I feel I should just post and quit being angsty about it, but then I re-read it and edit it a couple of more times anyway.  
Riddick with a daughter of dating age? She'll be miserable for sure. No doubt. Love your quote, "just remember I got no problem going back to prison. Have a good evening!"" LOL!Yes, she's got another man and didn't know it. You hear more about that soon. Hope you enjoy the chapter and thanks so much for reviewing and reading!  
**nothingsnobody**: Thanks for trying again and leaving the feedie! I love reading it! Lots of people seem to want him to be wrong…we'll see in this chapter so stay tuned! You're right. Who could resist him? Sigh! Thanks again!  
**Adraia**: Yes, she was (is) betrothed to someone else. Yes…action ahead, but not in this chapter. The nieces are ages ten to eight. I have ten year old boys myself, not girls, so forgive me if they aren't written to age. It's been a long time since I was ten, but I did like boys…I do remember that! Thanks Adraia!  
**singer-blueice**: Another vote for a girl! _"instead of rating this thing M for the sex and lang how about rating it M for the pure fact of u laugh to hard and iend up hurting your self"_ I LOVE you for saying that! You made my day! I'll tell you now that Jack is not feline. She's something else that I've some some slight foreshadowing about. It will come out not in this chapter but soon. Thanks so much for reviewing and for the great compliment!  
**zutopia2006 **:.Yes, I like cliffies. Although this one wasn't a mean one like most of the ones I've done before. A boy? I think you're the one vote so far. You'll find out in this chapter. Thanks for reviewing!  
**Vampiress-06** Girl, at least you're consistent about what you want! LOL! You'll find out what the baby is in this chapter but no name yet! Thanks for dropping me a note! **LaLa2004 **:Riddick is slowly coming around. It's not easy and he'll probably never be completely there. But that's part of his appeal to Jack when she can get him to crack open. When you say extremely long, I thought this was going to be over about 30 chapters ago! Not sure how many more this will take but I'm hoping before 2007! LOL! _"You have a great gift for writing, so please do not stop." _ Thank you sooooo much for the compliment and if I ever do write a book, I'll let you know! Thanks!  
**FitMama **: Thank you for being such a great source of inspiration! I love it when I get a review that sparks me to tweak something or go off in a different direction. So glad you enjoyed it! Well what I have cooked up is yet to be written out so your guess is as good as mine right now. Soon though…you'll see soon. Thanks so much for the reviews!  
**BeccaElizabeth** Thanks Becca! Promise she won't be a slave. But that's all I'm promising! Thanks again : )  
**NightmareMonster**: The "I don't make girls thing" is going to bite him in the butt if he did make one. This chapter will tell you that. Awww. Addicted to Eron and Vaako? Thanks! I couldn't get them as much face time in this chapter but I plan on more later. Maybe I'll do a one-shot with just them after this story is done? Thank you so much for the wonderful comments!  
**Claudzion** : I'll tell you now….no I won't. Just read on. You'll see what she's having : ). Enjoy the chapter and thanks so much for reviewing as always!  
**SG19** : Fantabulous…I just love that word! Thanks so much for reading and reviewing! You'll see what she's having in this chapter.  
**MissBe**: Another girl vote. I think that's four? Read and see! Glad you loved the chapter and hope you like this one as well! Thanks so much for the review!  
**XXXevilgrinXXX:** Yes the fluff will come back to get him. Soon. : ) 

The only thing my hubby and I quibbled about on the vows was me saying I was going to obey him. A big _hell no_ was my answer. LOL! I had to have a Riddick version of the vows. It just fit so glad you liked it!

He's still struggling with being Furyan and what that is and what that means. That's why I felt he would blame himself for her baby issues.  
An alien comment, too? Okay, you're right. Weird!  
He he he…I love to twist and turn! You'll learn more about that in this chapter.  
He makes fun of her skills with tech stuff, but he's proud of her.   
Gender issues are resolved this chapter! Thanks again (yes broken record) for sharing your insights into the chapter with me! I love reading them!  
**annie** : Yes, you called it. He did want to get hitched right then. I hate it that you were sick, but happy that I could help! The gender is resolved this chapter! It will be interesting watching him deal for sure. Yes, my vacation was great! Thanks for the review!  
**sawasdeekha**: Vaako calling him that is like a pot calling the kettle black. He's not exactly normal himself. No twins. I'll put that to rest right now. There's going to be some sparks going on between Griffen and Riddick for sure. You'll see how close you are to what you've guessed toward the end of this chapter, too. All I have to say is that you are intuitive. My holiday was great! Thank so much for the review!  
**unknown beedee** You won't know about the dad until later. We'll see just if he's a good or bad guy though. Never know! Yes, Griffen and Riddick are not going to be friends. It will be interesting. Haven't written it yet but getting there soon! Yes, they married. Finally! Sadly he's off the market, at least in this story! Back to my keyboard and thank you so much for reviewing and sharing your thoughts!

On to the story...

* * *

"I'm not betting. That's like taking candy from a baby." 

"What if I bet you this?" She pulled him down so she could whisper in his ear. A wide grin spread across his face as she spoke.

"And if I lose?" She whispered into his ear again leaving Julie and Krista straining to see if they could hear. He nodded. "Can't pass up a sucker bet like this. When do we go?"

* * *

Two hours later, they walked into the doctor's office and signed in. Jack filled out her information and they waited patiently to be called back. She didn't tell him about possibly hearing the baby's heart beat. If it happened, she wanted it to be a surprise. 

"Mrs. Warrick, you and your husband can come back now." They got up and followed the nurse who took her to a small room. "We're just going to take a little blood and we'll have your results while you're getting your ultrasound." She wiped her finger with alcohol and pricked it, which Jack hated. They always seemed to hurt for days after as opposed to having blood taken out of her arm. The nurse took her sample and began processing it and then led them to the ultrasound technician.

"Hi, Mrs. Warrick. I'm Jessica and I'll be conducting your ultrasound. If you'll lie down on this chair and make yourself comfortable, we'll get started. Mr. Warrick, you can stand there next to your wife."

Jack looked at the chair and it reminded her of a dentist's seat but much more inviting looking. "You can scan me in a chair like this? I've always had to lie flat."

"It's designed for comfort. As your pregnancy progresses, lying flat makes breathing increasingly difficult because of the pressure the baby exerts on the lungs. The scanner has been altered to work with the chair's contour so you won't have to lie flat." Jack sat down and the chair slightly reclined as a donut looking device moved around the chair and up her body, settling around her mid section. Jessica turned on a large flat panel monitor in front of them and an image similar to the pictures she had shown Riddick appeared.

Using an electronic pen and a tablet, she circled the baby on the monitor. "There you have her..or him. I'm taking a few measurements to compare to your prior data that I have on file. I've read about your history, so I understand the reason for the atypical growth." Jessica ran her hand over the panel in front of her and soon data was displayed on the screen. "Based on the last ultrasound you had almost a week ago, your baby's growth is now equivalent to between the ninth or tenth week of a human embryo. At this rate, you'll be out of your first trimester in less than two weeks."

"Isn't that when the morning sickness usually stops?"

"Typically yes. I can't comment on your pregnancy specifically, but in most women the beginning of the second trimester is when their appetite begins to pick up again."

She looked over at Riddick and grinned. "Did you hear that? You better enjoy havin' your food to yourself while you can."

"Just for that we're stopping back by the place we ate at so I can get another piece of their cake. Maybe two." He poked her in the ribs making the image on the screen jump. "Now face front and sit still, you're messin' up the picture."

Jessica smiled and went on to point out the different parts of the baby so they could both understand what they were looking at. It amazed them both how they could make out the body parts once she made them aware of it. With the exam over, she moved Jack's chair back to an upright position. She then hit a button and a pulsing sound could be heard in the room. She didn't explain it and both Riddick and Jack were left to wonder what it was. "I'll be back in a moment. Your results should be ready. In the meantime, I'll leave you listening to your baby's heartbeat."

That explanation for the sound was the absolutely last thing he expected. However, once he listened, it had the definite rhythm of a heart. His mouth went dry. "No shit that's his heartbeat? That fast?"

"A baby's heart beats quicker than an adult. What you're hearing is perfectly normal."

Jack sat up and tugged at his belt loops until he was standing between her legs. She was concerned since he hadn't said anything to her directly and he had an odd look on his face. "Riddick?"

He blinked before he looked at her. His hand went to his head and he rubbed it. "I saw the pictures and you're sick and all but it didn't-. I mean, I know you-. Fuck! I don't know what I'm saying."

Hearing her child's heartbeat had affected her more than she thought it would so she thought perhaps she understood what he was trying to say. "The thought of us having a child didn't-."

"I _knew_ you were pregnant. Your scent changed. It wasn't-. Damn! Can't fucking explain it. It's just different now…after hearing it."

His interruption was defensive and even a bit gruff. For him to react like she knew he had to be struggling while trying to sort through his feelings. For a man who had not wanted children, this response from him was surprising. She thought he would be more distant emotionally. Although she was thrilled by his reaction she wasn't about to get her hopes up that he would become excited about being a father. That would be expecting too much, but she would take what she could and be happy with it. "You're right. It _is_ different. This is going to sound odd, but it's difficult for me to believe I have a growing life inside me even though I've seen the images and I can feel the effects the baby is having on my body."

He frowned at her because he doubted her words. Feeling she wasn't being completely genuine, he called her on it. "You're sayin' you didn't feel it? Come on!"

"Hop off your offended male pride for a second and listen to me because I'm not _trying _to make you feel better! What I'm saying its how all of this has affected _me. _I have felt sick! That's it. Other than that, there hasn't been anything but a picture to tell me that I'm pregnant. Have you noticed anything physically different other than my scent?"

Taking a moment to think he realized she was right. "No. Not yet."

"Exactly." She took his hands. "Spud has been making me sick, but I haven't _felt _any movement yet. I've only had the pictures to prove anything. Until today that is. Hearing her heart-."

"His," he corrected her.

She cleared her throat. "Hearing Spud's heart makes this _feel_ real. I can only assume that it's the same for you as well since you can't even experience what I'm going through physically. Am I wrong?" He didn't answer right away. "Well?"

"No." Without thinking she laughed and that earned her a scowl. "Why the fuck are you laughing at me?"

"Cause you should see your face when I pulled that answer out of you. It was funny."

"You makin' fun of me?" His scowl disappeared, but an evil smirk replaced it as his hands snaked under her shirt. Jack swallowed a shriek and fruitlessly tried to push his hands away. They were everywhere and she couldn't do a thing to stop him. He was the one laughing now.

"Quit you big octopus!"

"Octopus?" He effortlessly manipulated the front clasp on her bra undoing it in seconds.

"Dammit!" Her own hands flew under her shirt to refasten it but he wasn't moving out of the way. "She could walk in here any second!"

"You gonna laugh at me again?"

"No! "I'll smack you first now move your hands!" They were gone and she was half in shock that he obeyed her. She managed to get her hands back out from under her shirt as Jessica opened the door.

"Sorry that took so long."

"Quite alright. We kept ourselves entertained." If her face wasn't red before it certainly was now. First thing they were doing when they got back to the car was having a talk about embarrassing her in public. Thankfully the woman was oblivious or nice enough not to react. She held out the folder containing the results to them both.

"Who wants it?" Her hand was out but he grabbed it. Jessica tried not to laugh as she handed Jack a data chip. "These are still shots and the sound of the heart beat. All of your prior data is on here as well. My next appointment isn't for twenty minutes so you can take your time before you need to leave the room."

Jack thanked her as she left them alone. He held the folder out for her to see, but she didn't move. "You're going to let me see it _first_? Why?"

"You're the one with her panties in a twist." She took the folder from him before he changed his mind.

"My panties aren't in a twist thank you." She sat with the folders in her hand for a moment then opened it up enough for her to see and read it. The information was in the first two lines and in all caps.

PATIENT NAME: WARRICK, KYRA B.

BABY GENDER: FEMALE

She didn't know what to think. He was so sure they were having a boy. _How in the hell is he going to react to this?_

"Well?"

Her eyes snapped to his. She chewed her bottom lip and he knew. "It's girl?" He smiled. "You're fuckin' with me right?"

She shook her head and opened up the folder for him to see. "It's at the top."

He took one look and scowled. "Funny Jack. Who'd ya pay off to pull this joke?"

Her face fell. "It's not a joke! This is real. We're having a girl."

"A little girl."

"They start out that way…little." He turned away from her and rubbed his head. Not the most positive sign in her book. She got up and put her hand on his shoulder. "Riddick?"

"Gimme a minute." He was so sure it had been a boy and it was her scent that made him think so. It was spicy, not sweet like he would have thought it would have smelled. Not one tone of the scent smelled…girly. Everything that he had thought about had dealt with raising a boy. Doing the things guys do. But a girl? A little girl at that? What the hell did he know? He could probably deal when she was from eleven through thirteen. He had seen those years with Jack. But after that? An image flashed in his head. "Fuck!" He turned around and sat on the chair she had been in and looked lost and bewildered. He finally looked at her and became aware of her distress. "A girl."

"Yes."

"There was no way in my head that you were-."

"We. _We're_ having this baby, not just me."

"I didn't think it was possible _we _were having a girl."

"Well _I _didn't think it was possible to get pregnant but here we are. Can I ask why? I wouldn't think it was all a male pride thing that made you think it was a boy. _'I don't make girls.'_ Remember that?"

He got a hold of her shirt and tugged her to stand between his legs. "I was fuckin' with you when I said that and it was your scent that made me think it was a boy."

"What about it?"

"It was spicy and there wasn't anything about it that smelled like a girl to me." He pulled her into his lap and scented her neck. "Still nothin' girly." She was grinning at him and trying not to laugh. "You've got something you're dying to say so spit it out."

"Do you know what little girls are supposed to be made of?"

"No, but I get the feeling you're about to tell me."

"Sugar and spice and everything nice, that's what little girls are made of. That saying has been around forever."

"Spice?"

"Spice. Why'd you say 'fuck' a minute ago?" He tensed and looked down for a minute.

"I was thinkin' about me raising a girl and how much I _don't_ know."

"You cursed because of that?"

"No. I thought about her lookin' like you when she gets to be a teenager and boys coming after her. Then I remembered how much of a horny fuck I was. Boys like me and a teenage daughter lookin' like you? Not good."

"We have a long time until we have to deal with that. Besides, she could favor you more than me."

"God I hope not."

"Be careful what you ask for. If she does look like me you'll give her anything she wants."

He cocked an eyebrow. "You're full of shit."

She wrapped her arms around his neck. "Oh am I? When have you ever denied me when I _really _wanted something?"

He laughed and dropped his head for a moment. He looked up a little at her. "A mini-Jack? You're saying I'm fucked?"

"Pretty much. So…_are_ you disappointed it's not a boy?"

"You _really _thought I meant all that shit?"

"You _were _adamant about it so yes, I thought you meant it."

"Come on. You know how I like to rile you up. Sure, I thought it was a boy, but that doesn't mean I'm let down about it. Just didn't expect it.   
That's all. It'll take me a little time to adjust. You wanted a girl though, right?"

"Only because you were being so pig headed about it being a boy. I would have taken either. However, it will be nice to know I won't be the only girl in the house."

"I know one thing. She's gettin' a name and soon. No one is callin' my girl Spud until she's born."

She smiled hearing him refer to her as 'his girl'. "I have a name book so we can get started. Oh, you realize you lost the bet."

He shrugged. "Not much of a bet considering I _like _having my hands all over you. Giving you a full body massage is…mutually beneficial."

"That was not the only term of the bet."

"I'll feed you, but not until your appetite is back."

"You'll have to work harder then."

"Nothin' I can't handle. You ready to get out of here?"

"Yeah, but can I ask you a favor?"

"Depends."

"Would you mind if we went ahead and saw my mother? We're near the home she's in and-."

"Just tell me which way to drive."

* * *

Nate and Adam had spoken to their mother earlier in the week to see if she knew anything about Jack's past and how Sophia came to have her. They had brought in a therapist who used a manual keyboard so she could communicate with them, but it had not produced any results. She had always thought Jack was her sister's baby and they were going to continue to let her think so. 

At the counter she signed them both in and they walked back to her room. She was sitting on the sofa in her room when they entered and her face brightened when she saw her daughter. "Aud-rey!"

"Hi Momma!" She sat next to her mother and took her hands and noticed her looking at Riddick. "I guess you're wondering who this is?"

"Y-yes." She slowly nodded her head and looked back over at the man seated next to her daughter.

"Remember when I told you about the ship that crashed and the two men who rescued me?" Her mother nodded. "This is one of them. Richard B. Riddick. We were apart from each other for years but recently reconnected an-."

Her mother made a whooping sound that alarmed her until she felt her hand on her ring finger of her left hand. She stroked it and tears sprung in her eyes and Jack felt them rolling down her own cheeks as well. "Aud-rey!" Her mother's face contorted for a moment. "M-m."

"Yes, Momma. Married. It happened less than a week ago and there's more. You're going to be a grandmother again. Another girl."

Her mother was reaching out to hug her, but she took her into her arms instead. After a few minutes she pulled back and Riddick watched as her aged hand reached for his. Although not accustomed to being touched like this by strangers, he didn't pull his hand from beneath hers. Her green eyes still clouded with tears looked intently into his. She might not be able to speak, but that didn't prevent him from understanding what she would have said had she been able. This was her way of welcoming him.

The past week with her brothers, even though it didn't begin smoothly, had given him a taste of being part of a real family. It wasn't ideal, which he found oddly comforting. As a child he had created an image of a family that belonged atop a high pedestal. It was an image he had kept with him all of his life and it had been another source of his reluctance to have a family of his own. Fearing that whatever he created would never measure up had been something he didn't want to face. But being among her brothers, their wives, their daughters, and now her mother showed him that a family could indeed be flawed and still be something you would want to be a part of.

Visiting hours were soon over, but before they left Jack had to tell her mother they would be leaving the planet soon. Seeing the disappointment in her mother's eyes tore at her. She promised she would be back in a few months. Riddick even promised he would bring her back and got a pat on the hand for it. Back in the car she wiped the tears from her face as they pulled away.

* * *

Two days later, everything had been taken to the Necropolis and they were ready to leave. All of the family was gathered at the pool between her brothers' houses for a one last dinner before they left. Dee and her family were also there. They made the decision to build a house and a new bar and grill about ten miles up the road much to Jack's delight. 

Dee gave her a huge hug, as much as her belly would allow, and wiped a tear from her eye. "This just sucks! Richard rises from the dead and I just get to know you only to have you both leave."

"I hate leaving, too. I didn't get to spend nearly enough time with my family or to get to know you better. I _am_ thrilled that you're going to be down the road from my brothers. I'm sure they'll be frequenting your new restaurant once it's up and running. They and all of their construction friends will probably keep you in business."

"We're very happy with our decision to stay here and the kids are loving it already."

Jack couldn't help but ask. "Will Tracy be working for you?"

Dee frowned and touched her arm. "You don't know?"

"Know what?" She asked but felt she already knew the answer.

"She didn't come down with the rest of us. Apparently she found the men up there to her liking-."

"No she did not!"

"Afraid so. She went through the conversion or whatever it is you call it."

"That slut puts one finger on-. Scratch that, she even looks his way and I'll personally kick her ass until we reach the Underverse."

"That's my girl. Don't worry about her though. She's a coward when it comes down to it and she'd rather screw an ugly man than fight a woman for a guy she'd rather have."

"She knows she's going to hell…literally?"

"As long as she's getting laid, I doubt she cares. Enough about her though, where's your man?"

"You mean Uncle Riddick? He's over there surrounded by his adoring nieces. I think they're trying to con him into another quick ride before we leave."

"How old are they?"

"Audrey Jacqueline is the gang leader, so to speak and she's ten going on twenty. Nate says she's me made over because she's got a big mouth and uses it. The twins are Adam's and they'll be nine next month and the youngest is also Nate's and she just turned eight. All of them think Riddick is the coolest thing because he's got a ship."

"All I have to say is that he might as well get used to those girls with a daughter of his own on the way. She'll bat her lashes and he'll be done for." Dee kissed her cheek and hugged her one last time. "You take care of yourself and baby Spud."

"I will and I know he'll make sure I do." Jack watched as Dee waddled over to Riddick. She jumped when two arms came around her from behind. She leaned back but didn't look up. "Hey Nate."

"Hey Nate? You didn't even look at me. How did you know who I was?"

"It's the obnoxious crap you wear that you call cologne."

"That crap, I mean cologne, is expensive and Julie bought it for me."

"Which is why you wear it in spite of how it smells."

"That's stays between us."

"What else are sisters for?" She turned around in his embrace and hugged him, burying her face into his chest. He felt her shaking and knew she was crying yet again.

"Come on Squirt. You'll see us again. Remember, you've got to get back here so we can meet out niece before you go home."

She hiccupped. "I know. It just hurts so much to have you back and then leave you so soon." Her hair was ruffled and she knew Adam was behind her. She turned around and hugged him, getting his shirt wet with tears, too. "I love you guys so much."

"We love you, too but if you don't stop staining our shirts with salt, we're going to send you the cleaning bill." He kissed her forehead and saw the sulky look on her face. "Stop it. That face hasn't worked on me since you were five." He blinked away the growing moisture in his eyes and pulled her back to him. "Brat." She giggled knowing she could still get to him.

They walked her over to Riddick and each man shook his hand as they said their final goodbyes.

"You take care of her and our niece or there will be another beating waiting on you when you get back."

"Yeah? Then you and Adam better recruit some help. She said I could hit you next time you tried anything."

"Nah. We won't need any help. Little Spud will be here by then and you'll be so whipped we could take you down without breaking a sweat."

"Real funny Bennett."

"Look, on a serious note we wish you guys a safe voyage and we'll be thinking about all three of you the entire time. We'll see you in about four months?"

"So far four months sounds about right. I had a communications system installed so we'll be able to let you know when we're on the way." All conversation stopped when a ship flew overhead, turned, and headed back in their direction.

Krista approached the group and pointed to the sky. "That doesn't look like one of your ships."

"It's not." Riddick's muscles tensed under Jack's hand and her mind was suddenly off of being sad that she was leaving. The ship slowly descended at the back of the property. "Get in the house, all of you."

Everyone moved to one of the houses after hearing the concern in his voice, but Jack took a step forward. "No, I'm not going."

"Dammit, this is no time to be stubborn."

"I'm not. Look at the markings on the side of the ship. They're similar to our tattoos."

"You think they're your people?"

"Only one way to find out." The door to the ship hissed open and a tall man, a good bit taller than Riddick, walked out of the ship. To her eyes, he was very elegant looking with long, pale, blond hair and tan skin. He was dressed in a somewhat regal fashion. She wouldn't call it a military uniform, but it appeared as though it was some type of uniform regardless. The unknown man had an air of arrogance about him as he walked up, his eyes completely fixed on her, never once glancing over to Riddick who wrapped an arm around her waist. She heard a low growl coming from him. "What's wrong?"

"I don't like the way this fuckin' smells."

Once the man was a few steps away he bowed deeply and directly to her. "Kyra Bennett?"

Riddick's grip on her tightened. "Who the fuck wants to know?"

Griffen finally acknowledge his presence with a look of disdain, but turned his attention back to her. "Forgive my manners. It has been a very long time that we have been searching for you. I am Lord Griffen Magne, a special emissary of the Todeyan people." He caught the interest in her eyes. "You _are _Kyra Bennett are you not?"

"I am, but how is it you're here and know who _I _am?"

"A DNA search recently conducted alerted us to your presence here. We had traced you to this family years ago, before you fled Earth, and lost track of you with your name changed. I have been sent to find you because your father has always kept faith that you were still alive. He wishes to see you very much and he awaits our arrival on Todeya." He held out his hand to her as if she would take it and simply fly away with him. An idea Riddick was having nothing to do with.

"You gotta be fuckin' kidding if you think she's goin' anywhere with you."

Jack's gut was telling her to be cautious and not just because of Riddick's instincts. She wasn't sure why, but things seemed a bit off. "Are you Todeyan?"

"Half Todeyan. You have nothing to fear from me. I have been searching for you for twenty-eight years. Why would I spend that long and do you harm after all that time?"

Riddick snorted. "You sure you've got the right woman? She's twenty-three. Just turned it."

"She _thinks_ she's twenty-three." He looked back at Jack. "You were in cryo-stasis for five years before you arrived here. Given the somewhat distant proximity of Todeya to Earth at that time it makes some sense why you were asleep for a while."

"What in the hell do you mean 'at that time'? Planets don't move."

"Planets do not but the Todeyans do. Out of self-preservation they've had to. They settle a new planet and it becomes the new Todeya. The current planet we occupy is Todeya-4. She was born on Todeya-3. Earth is considerably closer to our current planet now."

"So you've been searching for me since _you_ were no more than a boy? You hardly look old enough to be on a search and rescue for twenty-eight years."

"I spent a total of ten years on and off in cryo-stasis while searching for you along with seeing to my trading business with other worlds. I am forty-eight but my cryo age is thirty-eight."

Jack was growing a bit impatient. "You still haven't explained why they left three planets."

"Necromongers. They fled their first planet en masse to escape them as they tore through their solar system. They next settled on a sister planet to my own, about a week away. The people on my planet were savagely and methodically slaughtered before it was destroyed-."

"That's not their M.O. They recruit, convert, then cleanse."

Griffen narrowed his eyes at Riddick. "You speak as though you know them. How is that?"

"You're talking to their Lord Marshall. _That's _how." The shock was evident in Griffen's face. He noticed him looking at his neck for conversion marks. "I'm not one of them, but I did kill their Lord Marshall and got them as a door prize. We're leading them on a one-way trip to the Underverse. One-way for them."

"I see. Regardless, they did as I have said to the people on my planet. Few of us escaped. I was a boy at the time. We flew to Todeya-2, warned them, and then fled together to Todeya-3 along with a few others from our home planet."

Her curiosity got the better of her. "Which was what?"

"Furya." Jack couldn't hide her surprise and she felt Riddick tense, but he kept his game face on.

"_You_ are Furyan." The doubt in her voice did not go unnoticed and it puzzled him. It was as if she knew of Furya and doubted his heritage. Although curious, he would investigate that later.

"My father was a Todeyan emissary to Furya, where he met my mother. We lived there, but settled permanently with the Todeyans after the Necros arrived. When they came to the solar system of our third planet, we left to settle Todeya-4." Griffen was getting tired of the questions. He wanted her, but it was obvious the other man had staked a claim. Because of this he wasn't about to give away his true relationship and risk losing her permanently. "Please." He almost choked on the word. "I understand your reluctance. It's your father who is so urgent. He knows I found you and I promised him I would bring you home." It was a partial fabrication. Her father _would _know shortly.

His words had little effect on her and she got the impression he hoped they would. "My father has lived without me for twenty-eight years. We have an obligation to take the Necros to their final resting place and we're going to see it through. _He_ can wait."

"I know where you are taking them. The Necros? Our home is not far from the route you will need to follow. If you would please come see your father, at least briefly, it would do much for him. He has not been in the best of health." That last part was a lie and it rolled smoothly off his tongue. Once he got her to Todeya, he could take control of the situation. He had no idea about Aereon's prophecy and that she knew she would see her father. She didn't feel any urgency to see him because of it.

"_When_ I see my father will be up to him since he is leading the Necro armada."

Griffen looked almost bored in an effort to mask his irritation. "And he is what to you?"

"He's my husband."

His arm tightened around her waist hearing her call him that. He smiled and extended his hand to Griffen. "Richard B. Riddick, escaped convict, convicted murderer, Lord Marshall of the Necromongers, and husband to _Jack_." She had heard him introduce himself like this years ago to Paris Ogilve. He had been making fun of him at the time and was clearly enjoying himself right now.

Griffen, on the other hand, was furious, but hid it somewhat well. He also did not take the offered hand. "Jack?"

The contemptuous way he said her name pissed her off. "My life has forced me to go by a few names. Jack being one of them. It's my name. It's what he calls me and I answer to it."

Griffen's face was turning red. "Your _true _name is Lady Raina Nye Magna."

"I _already_ have three names and I won't be adding Lady whatever-you-said to the list." Neither Jack nor Riddick remembered his last name and that it was the same as the one he called her. It was a slip on Griffen's part and one he swore not to make again. "Can we go now?"

"Absolutely." They both started to walk away.

Griffen was getting desperate. To have her this close and then let her slip through his fingers was not going to happen. "And what of your father? You'll break his heart if you do not see him."

"She'll see Daddy soon enough. We'll stop on the way."

Riddick's decision surprised her. She moved him away a few steps further and spoke quietly. "We don't have to. I can wait."

"I can't. I want this fuck off your back and if taking you to your dad will get him out of the way, then I'm doing it." He didn't tell her he thought something else was going on. He figured it would take getting them to Todeya to figure it out and the sooner the better. He also had not missed the way Griffen's eyes had traveled over Jack's body and he was going to make sure the man knew exactly who she belonged to. He looked back up at Griffen who now appeared pleased with the turn of events.

"If you'll give me your communications channel, I can transmit the coordinates for Todeya. When you arrive, you will need to request clearance to land over an encrypted frequency. He took a small chip out of his pocket, walked over, and handed it to her. Our scientists developed a system by which we are able to mask our existence. Without the clearance, you'll never find where to land and they won't talk to you without this."

"I can't give you our channel so you'll need to follow us up. We have a new system and one of my men will have to get you the information you need." He knew what he needed to know, but wanted Griffen to see what he was dealing with up close and personal.

"I'll do that then." He watched as the pair ascended the ramp into the ship. Riddick's hand never strayed from her and Griffen gritted his teeth as his hand slid up the back of her shirt. Back in his own shuttle he contacted his ship as he followed them back to the Necropolis. "Zarin."

"Yes, my lord."

"I have found her, but there is a complication. I'm following her to another ship that she's traveling in. We're going to give them the coordinates for Todeya. In the meantime, I need you to assess their armada and tell me if we can beat them back home and if so by how much."

"I'll have everything ready for transmitting and as soon as your shuttle is within range of their ship I'll begin the assessment."

Griffen didn't waste time getting what he needed. He wanted off the Necropolis so he could begin his return trip as quickly as possible. Arriving back on his own ship he was met by Zarin holding a data pad. "Well? What did you learn?"

"I believe you will be pleased. According to the data I have gathered, they do not possess any form of warp drive. They're used to traveling slowly and from planet to planet making warp drive unneeded. They'll use any existing worm holes naturally, however even with them we'll arrive at least a week ahead."

He clapped the man on the back with a smile. "Good. That will give me more than enough time to prepare her father and to ensure things will be ready for her."

"Sir, you mentioned a complication. Is there anything I can do to help?"

"Doubtful. She's married and her husband is the Lord Marshall of the Necromongers. He's extremely possessive of her as well. It will be impossible for me to take her from him while he has that armada at his disposal." Griffen started to dismiss the man then stopped. "Wait!"

"My lord?"

"Find out what you can about Richard B. Riddick. The man introduced himself as an escaped convict, but I wasn't sure if he was actually serious."

"And if he was?"

"Then the man may have just given me a way to get rid of him. If he is what he says, surely there is a merc out there who would take him in custody for the right amount of credits."

* * *

The first thing Jack did once she was back on the ship was contact her family to let them know what happened. She received an immediate message back pleading with her to be careful and to stay in contact with them, which she promised she would. She then went to the map room with the coordinates for Todeya. She knew the navigators were charting the trip but this was something she wanted to do for herself. "Do you find what you seek?" Jack whipped around finding Aereon behind her. 

"Half of it, but something tells me you already knew about that. I'm half Todeyan. I'm assuming my father is as well based on my meeting with Lord Griffen."

"You assume correctly my dear."

"So my father knows the other half of what I am."

"Yes. Through him you will discover your heritage and the location of Furya."

She fisted her hands, tempted to hit the woman. "You _knew _about that?"

"Recently."

"Anything else that I should know that you have _recently_ learned?"

"Not at this time. I'll leave you to your star charts." She floated out of the room and Eron popped his head in not more than a minute later.

"Welcome back?" He wasn't sure if she was glad to be back or not. He was certainly happy she was because he knew the voyage was nearing its end.

"You don't need to ask that as if it is a question. I hated leaving my family, but this is almost over and I can be thankful for that."

"As can we all." He appeared to be hesitant around her and she couldn't understand why.

"Is something wrong? You seem out of sorts."

"I hesitate to bring it up after the way you reacted the first time, but this concerns the marriage ceremony for the Lord Marshall. Neither Vaako nor I have made mention of your union, but now that you're both back on board wearing rings people have begun to talk."

"With us being so close to the end, Riddick and I have both agreed to do what's necessary…within reason of course. Neither of us wants to rock the boat so we'll follow whatever customs there are. I'll leave it in your hands to plan."

"Normally I wouldn't bother you with the particulars, but you need to be aware of what the ceremony entails."

She sat on the bench and chewed her lip. "I'm not going to like this am I?"

"Most likely not."

And he was right. When Riddick was told what it would be like, he laughed until Jack picked up a vase to throw at him. Throughout the hour it took for Eron to rehearse with them, their faces were both red; hers from anger and his from contained amusement.

* * *

Three nights later all of the residents of the Necropolis were gathered in the throne room and looking down on it from the various decks above. There wasn't a space to be had and the ceremony was also broadcast to the other ships as well. Those knowing the rituals of the ceremony and knowing Jack's reputation were most anxious to see her. 

Riddick was dressed in full military regalia, including a cape, which Jack insisted he wear given what she was about to go through. He didn't argue with her knowing how much he was going to enjoy himself. The aisle in front of the throne was partially cleared of people and there was a small stand just to the right bearing ceremonial pieces of jewelry. Riddick walked up the isle with Eron and Vaako following behind him. Vaako stood to the left and Eron next to the stand as he would be performing the ritual. Riddick sat back in the throne chair to await her.

The design of the gown she had to wear was dictated by tradition. It was long and had a short train on the back. A diaphanous veil was attached at the shoulders and ran the length of the back of the gown while a second veil was draped over her face and hair and kept in place with a simple wreath-like crown. The dress clung to her as they all did, but the sleeves were long and wide covering her hands completely when she held her arms down to her side. It had a low scoop neck and was wide at the top with her shoulders barely covered. She wasn't allowed any other jewelry or shoes, but she refused to remove her wedding rings. The whole ensemble, especially the lack of shoes and other adornments, was meant to symbolize her rise in fortune from being elevated to wife of the Lord Marshall. She would go from having next to nothing to everything by his grace. The only thing she had some control over was the color of the dress. And by some control, it was very little as she had been given three choices.

They were not allowed to see each other for several hours before the ceremony, which was a good thing. She had been hit by yet another bout of morning sickness and was feeling miserable up until the time she had to get dressed. She was sitting alone with a glass of juice in her hand when the door to the anteroom opened. She exited and the crowd parted as she made her way up the long isle to the throne. Given the number of people in front of her, the only thing he could really see was he top of her head until she drew closer.

When the crowd moved apart he audibly groaned. "Fuck!" He said it quietly but Eron heard him and she was smiling knowing exactly what kind of reaction she had gotten.

More nervous than either of them Eron had to ask what was wrong. "Is there a problem?"

"Who the hell put her in that dress?"

"It's ceremonial. She had little to do with it."

"Little? What _could_ she do?"

"She had three color choices. Silver, Gold, or-."

"White," he ground out the word. "She knows exactly how I feel about her wearing white." He groaned inwardly. Here she was again looking like jail bait.

Eron looked her over and thought to himself that she was lovely in white. She looked younger, but still very nice. "She doesn't look bad."

"She never looks bad, but that ain't the point. Just make this shit quick so I can get her the hell out of that dress." Eron assumed he didn't mean it to come out as it sounded. As she approached Eron tried to give her a reassuring look and she caught a small smirk on Vaako's face.

"Laugh just once, no matter how small and I will _find_ a way to make you feel pain." She had warned them both before the ceremony and managed to give Vaako an evil eye as a reminder when she got close enough. One thing she wasn't counting on was the unclaimed women on board the ship, those who hated her most, were given the closest places to stand during the ceremony. Maya was right up front wearing a scandalously low-cut dress. She scanned a few other faces she recognized and settled on Shana. She wasn't up front with the others and when their eyes met she gave her a reassuring smile before looking back at Eron. Speaking of him, she knew he omitted telling how the women would be arranged on purpose and vowed to wring his neck later.

When she was in position, Riddick stood but made no move to come any closer to her. This was her signal to prostrate herself before him. She picked up the hem of her dress and went down to her knees, then sat back on her legs with her head down and hands in her lap. She absolutely hated this and could feel the heat of her anger and humiliation creeping up her chest and neck to turn her skin red.

From where she sat she saw Eron's feet move and knew he was about to speak. "Here at the feet of our Lord Marshall, sits the woman he has chosen to claim as his lady wife. The woman who will be at his side from here to Underverse comes!"

"From here to Underverse comes!" The entire Necropolis thundered as the crowd repeated the phrase three times. As they chanted Riddick walked down the steps to stand in front of her. She could see his feet and a little of his legs and that was it. She wasn't permitted to look up until she was told she could. With her hands balled into fists she was thankful the sleeves hid them or she wouldn't be able to do even that. It was her little comfort knowing what was about to come next.

"Lord Marshall Riddick, this woman is prepared to give herself to you. However, as is our custom, these other women also offer themselves to you as you would see fit to have them. Declaring your right to take a woman is a commitment only separable by death. Before announcing your final choice, carefully regard your subjects."

This is what had Riddick laughing when he heard what he had to do. It was customary before proclaiming her as his intended wife. He was supposed to walk around her while he carefully inspected each woman. The Lord Marshall had every right to do whatever he wished as he looked them over as part of the selection process and it was somewhat expected that he would take advantage of the opportunity.

"Just _what_ have they done in the past that they expect Riddick to do?" She remembered asking Eron and Vaako and both men looked horribly uncomfortable at having to answer her. Vaako, ever blunt and forthright, gave her the quick and dirty answer.

"Whatever he can do to her while she's standing up, he's allowed to do and each one of them knows about it. We were both there for Lord Marshall Zylaw's ceremony and with his powers you'd be-." It was at that time Eron elbowed him in the ribs to shut him up.

The whole point of her remaining on the floor with her head down was to keep her blind to what the might do. "And if he doesn't inspect them?"

"It will be like slapping them in the face. A highly public insult."

She remembered looking at Riddick. She knew he wouldn't do anything to betray her but they agreed to follow the ceremony customs. He knew she didn't like this at all and he tipped her chin up to make her look at him. "I'll deal with it in my own way when the time comes. I won't make you look bad."

And now the time was before her and she couldn't see a thing but feet! Making it all worse was that the women weren't disbursed in the crowd. They were right in front of her making this all the more humiliating. She watched Riddick's feet and waited for him to start walking. He didn't move. He stood there for what felt like the longest time and the crowd was silent.

"I've made my choice." A few gasps were heard and then a low murmur went through the room. She saw the feet of the women around her shift as he refused to follow the protocol. "Take my hand."

She slowly looked up and his hand was there to lift her up. She took it and slowly rose to her feet and walked forward with him. Riddick moved to stand in front of her and lifted the veil off her face and moved it to rest on her head. He barely contained the laugh after getting a good look at her frustrated face. "Suck it up princess," he whispered to her. Eron handed him the necklace that he was to place around her neck.

"This bonding necklace serves as a symbol of your choice to elevate this woman's place to that of wife of the Lord Marshall. The highest rank of all Necro women." Riddick leaned over and placed the necklace around her throat. He clasped it and pulled her veil back down. "Lord Marshall Riddick, by what name will you proclaim your wife?"

"Lady Riddick. Anyone who calls her by any name other than that will answer to me."

Eron handed him two bracelets and she brought her hands up in front of him. "Lady Riddick, will you accept his claim and give yourself to the Lord Marshall?"

"I will." He slipped the bracelets over her wrists. She knew they were meant to symbolize cuffs and his ownership of her, but she swallowed her pride and went through with it. She never argued that she belonged to him, but this was downright demeaning. She made it quite plain to Riddick, Eron, and Vaako that she would play along, but by no means did she believe in the subjugated role she was being asked to play.

"All hear that she welcomes the claim of the Lord Marshall. As such, she accepts her duty to her lord and will submit to him in all things." She was proud of Eron. He managed to say it without a smirk on his face.

Eron bowed to her first. "My Lady Riddick, I pledge my fealty to you as wife to the Lord Marshall."

Vaako stepped forward and bowed as well. "My Lady Riddick, I pledge my fealty to you as wife to the Lord Marshall. So say us all." That last part was unexpected. Vaako had thrown down the gauntlet, so to speak, to the rest of the people daring them to not pledge themselves. As they turned everyone bowed to them both and repeated, "So say us all."

With that the ceremony was over. The Necromongers didn't follow the tradition of kissing the bride, just the public molestation of the women he wasn't marrying, so Riddick was left to offer his arm and they walked back through the crowd to the dining hall where she had shoes waiting for her under the table. They were both impressed with the huge feast prepared in their honor. She only wished she could indulge in it. As he held her chair out he spoke quietly in her ear.

"That was easier than I thought it would be."

"The ceremony?"

"No. Getting you barefoot and pregnant."

"I should have seen that one coming from a mile away! Instead of walking around me in there, what were you doing?"

"Not much. Took a look around and that was about it."

"You pissed off a lot of women tonight."

"I'd rather piss off a hundred of them than the one I'm lookin' at."

Her breath caught in her throat. She was about to tell him that what he said was romantic but changed her mind. Instead she grinned at him and leaned in for a quick kiss. "Perfect answer!"

The alcohol was flowing quite liberally and everyone was imbibing but her. Eron did warn her that high ranking marriages were sometimes an excuse for excessive drinking, debauchery, and lascivious behavior and he wasn't kidding. As they sat at the high table, she noticed most who were married or close to it put that commitment on hold for the night to pursue other liaisons.

Most of the tables had been taken out leaving room in the middle for dancing and musicians. Couples who weren't normally couples were hooking up around the room. It reminded Jack of the one school dance she had been talked into going to. Every couple on the floor was practically in a lip lock and feeling each other up. Only here there wasn't a chaperone to separate them. No one had left yet either, which shocked her given the direction things were going in. She glanced over at Riddick who appeared to be highly amused by the festivities.

"Hmmmm. Interesting." She looked in the direction his eyes were going but couldn't see a thing. She knew he could see in the darkened areas of the room and something had definitely caught his attention.

"Do I dare ask what you're looking at?"

"Gilan."

"_The _Gilan?"

"Mr. Annoy-Me-to-Hell himself bare assed with his pants around his ankles getting' it on with some woman. Either she's drunk as hell or deaf and can't hear him go off at the mouth."

"Gilan's ass?" She made a face. "Now there's an image I'll never get out of my head."

He scanned the room and saw various couples taking advantage of the overly darkened room. He now understood why the music was so loud. It was covering up the grunting, groaning, and moaning that would have been flooding the room otherwise. She figured there was more going on than just Gilan by the smirk on his face. "Are you enjoying the show?"

He grinned. "If I could sit in here wearing my boxers with a beer in my hand, I'd be set. Nothin' like free live porn and multiple channels, too." She made some derogatory comment under her breath and he couldn't resist pushing her a bit. "I'll need to talk to Eron right away."

"Something wrong?"

"Nah. Just want to find out what I have to do to get a repeat of this before we send 'em over. Maybe I can declare a special holiday."

"Lord Riddick's Private Pornfest?"

"Gotta admit, it has a nice ring to it." He stood and brought her up with him. "Then again," he rumbled, "why let them have all the fun?" One hand was at the small of her back and the other was in her hair when he molded his lips to hers, devouring her mouth. It wasn't long before shouts of approval were heard along with a few salacious suggestions for what he should do. He pulled back from her. "That's all they get. The rest is for me only."

* * *

The next two weeks kept Riddick extremely busy with both Vaako and Eron deploying the equipment to generate the worm holes and planning for crossing over. There would be more to it than simply pushing the ships through. Eron was busied with preparing a ship for themselves as well as doing research on the gate at the threshold. Once the ships were through, the gate had to be destroyed to prevent people from coming out. Whichever ship they took it had to be capable of blowing it away. 

Secretly securing such a vessel wasn't easy. No one was aware that Riddick wasn't planning to cross over and it had to stay that way. Timing would be everything. They would expect him to lead them through, but in fact he needed to be out of the ship and waiting for the last one to pass. Consolidating the inhabitants became the first major task. The fewer the ships the better and plans were made to discard as many as possible once they arrived at Todeya-4. That and they chose to send the ships through in reverse order, making the Necropolis the last. They figured this would make their exit less noticeable if most of the armada was already through.

Normally not seeing him much or getting time with him would have bothered her enormously, but she didn't complain. First of all, they were getting so close to the end. Second, her morning sickness had grown much worse and she only had a few hours in the afternoon when she didn't feel bad. Adding to it, she was exhausted. Even when he did manage to come back earlier, she was either asleep or headed in that direction. Her only thought was to get through the sickness, which she knew was supposed to end soon. Because of it, they had been forced into celibacy until she felt better. A state of being that Riddick was by no means happy with. Together they had a healthy appetite for each other and he was used to having her almost whenever he wanted, which was often of late. However, knowing it was temporary brought him some measure of peace.

At that moment she was half asleep and lying on the sofa when Eron knocked at her door. She made no move to get up. "Come in Eron. It's not locked."

He walked in a looked around. "Where are you?"

"Sofa."

He walked in that direction and saw her lying there. He sat in a chair near her and leaned over a bit so she wouldn't have to look up at him. Taking in her appearance she was pale and obviously very tired. "I was about to ask how you were, but after seeing you it's quite unnecessary."

There was another knock at the door before she could respond. "And that would be Vaako. Come in!"

"How can you tell?'

"You both have a very distinctive cadence to your walk and how you knock."

Vaako came into view and he took a chair across from Eron, took one look at her, and almost laughed. "You look like hell."

"And you wonder why she hasn't fixed _you_ up with a woman!"

"Don't jump on him. He's only calling it like he sees it." Vaako felt vindicated, but only for a moment. "Which is a quality most women do not prefer to experience first hand."

"Should I lie to you?"

"No. But trying to be a bit tactful wouldn't hurt."

"I have told him the same thing to no avail. He's hopeless."

"Eron, that isn't nice. He isn't hopeless. He just needs a little tutoring. You can't tell someone to be more considerate. You have to show them _how_ so they understand."

Eron laughed. "You want _me_ to teach him?"

Vaako balked instantly. "No way. I'll end up talking like him."

"And how exactly is that?"

He thought for a moment but came up blank. "I can't describe it."

She gave him some help. "Pompous, arrogant, and peppered with a scathing sense of sarcasm on occasion?"

Vaako smiled and nodded. "Yes. Exactly like that."

Eron shot her a hurt look. "And here I thought you were my friend."

"I'm an equal opportunity offender just like the two of you and that sad puppy face you just gave me was really lame. Get in front of a mirror and practice before you use it again." She heard a munching sound and glared in the other direction. "Dammit Vaako, get your hands off my crackers before I throw up on you."

"I'm hungry." He said it with a mouth full of crackers and how he didn't shoot crumbs out of his mouth when he spoke was a miracle considering how stuffed it was.

"Not only should you give him tact lessons, he needs to learn manners, too." She shoved his knee with her foot making sure Vaako got the point. He merely raised an eyebrow at her and smiled. She caught Eron's mirthful expression out of the corner of her eye. "You think a grow man trying to speak with a mouthful of crackers is funny?"

"Not that at all."

"How long did it take?" Eron begrudgingly looked at his watch and frowned.

"Less than three minutes like you said. I suppose you want it today?"

"Sooner rather than later and before you decide to eat it."

"Hello? What transaction just occurred here and I know it had something to do with me."

"Go ahead. Tell her Eron."

"You needn't be so smug. Vaako has already eaten through his entire stash of popcorn. I have two cases left as some of us have more self-control than others. He wagered me one of my cases that he could get you to insult him, yell at him, and physically reprimand him in less than three minutes." Jack laughed, much to Eron's disbelief, and saw that she was smiling with Vaako. He had been duped. "_You_ were in on this?"

"I brought the movies and soda but completely forgot the popcorn. He wanted to see another episode of Battlestar Galactica and I told him what I wanted. I thought his idea to fleece you out of your own stash was quite brilliant."

"Thank you."

"You're most welcome."

Eron was usually the one who played them and having been the butt of this joke was still settling in. "But you're nauseous and can't eat it. How does that help you?"

"He has to wait until I feel better. I'm _not_ passing up my popcorn. Might I say you played your part beautifully?"

Vaako laughed. "Like taking candy from a baby."

"This is the last time I come to check on your well-being. And he's right. You _do_ look like hell."

She smiled despite feeling like she looked. "That's fine by me. I'm getting my popcorn!"

* * *

Todeya-4 

Lord Syrus Nye was sitting in his darkened study reading a book. Although most people preferred to read books on electronic tablets, he still liked the feel of one in his hands. It was comforting and he enjoyed his reading far more when he could flip the pages himself. There was a knock at his door and he sighed, slightly aggravated at the interruption. He reluctantly took off the glasses he wore and put them and the book on a small table beside his chair. "Come in."

Natural light spilled in the room as the door was opened causing him to squint. The man before him bowed before he spoke. "I am sorry to disturb you Lord Nye, but we have a communication link established with Lord Magne. He said it's urgent.

"Griffen?" His mouth went dry. This had to be about Raina. "Yes, I'll speak with him."

The man, a servant in his household, walked to a panel in the wall of the study and passed his hand over a sensor. A section of the wall parted and slid back revealing a monitor that powered on once the panels were out of the way. Syrus dismissed the man, wanting privacy as Griffen's face appeared on the screen.

"Lord Nye." He bowed to show respect although it grated him to do so.

"Griffen. Tell me you have news of my daughter."

He smiled to himself at the eagerness in Syrus's eyes. If he played this right, he would have her father in his pocket before she stepped one foot on Todeya-4. "I have more than news of her. I've met her."

Syrus was overwhelmed. "Met my Raina? Tell me what she looks like. How is she? When is she coming?"

"I have a picture of her but I'll warn you that she looks nothing like you would expect. Her hair and eye color were genetically altered to look like the family that adopted her. I was correct when I tracked her to them years ago. She came back and that's where I found her this time."

"Show her to me." The picture of his daughter appeared on the screen next to Griffen. Syrus almost missed the chair as he sat. Seeing his daughter for the first time since she was three months old was a shock. The man was right. She looked nothing like he thought she would. "She lost her mother's beautiful black hair and her eyes. Those are not the violet eyes all Todeyan's have. But by the gods she looks so much like Kellan at that age."

"Does she know you've been searching for Raina?"

"I doubt it." There was a sadness to his voice. Griffen knew Lady Kellan had not lived with her husband for twenty years. He assumed that they spoke from time to time, but apparently he was mistaken. "I won't tell her either. Not until my daughter is here. I won't give her false hope. But of Raina…tell me more!"

"Besides her looks, she is younger than I anticipated. She is only twenty-three."

"Five years in cryo-stasis?"

"It would appear so. She has resided on Helion-5 until coming to Earth and she designs security systems. She is quite gifted with technology…like her father."

Syrus smiled. "Good. Then we'll have at least that as common ground. When will she be here?"

Now was the time for Griffen's act. "When I met her she was with someone. A man who is horribly possessive of her. It is with a heavy heart that I tell you he is the Lord Marshall of the Necromongers."

Syrus turned very pale considering the natural pallor of his skin was a deep tan color. His hand shook as he absorbed this information. The news didn't make sense. "Is she one of them?"

"No. She is not converted. Neither is the man. He claims to be taking them to the Underverse."

"He's crossing over with my daughter? NEVER!"

Syrus's anger was exactly what he wanted. "He implied they would not. It is this man that troubles me though. Necromonger or not, he's dangerous and-." Griffen stopped himself purposely to draw him in.

He jumped from his chair and approached the monitor. "What? Who is he?"

"He is a criminal and a rather notorious one at that. He's been convicted of numerous murders and should be in prison. Somehow he escaped and now has her with him. She married him."

"My daughter is married to him? Of her own free will?"

"I couldn't question her further. He wouldn't allow me near her nor would he allow her to speak much."

"You have verified his record?"

"Of course. I'm transmitting his information now." Syrus took a moment to look over Riddick's record and what he read horrified him. The accounts of the brutal murders made him sick and it was too much to think his daughter was with such a vile man.

"I will NOT have this man defile my daughter. Do you hear me Griffen?"

"I do, my lord. Would you have me contact the authorities to apprehend him?"

"Whatever needs to be done, you do it. Should he make it to Todeya with her, he'll be dealt with. I _am_ assuming they are coming here at some time. Surely she wishes to see her own father!"

"They are coming here before going to the Threshold. I believe they will arrive in five to six weeks. I will arrive in four giving us time to prepare for their arrival."

"Good. I will see you then and alert our military to be on watch for their armada. Travel safely Griffen."

"Thank you." Griffen cut the transmission and smiled at his clever act. "Soon. Very soon." He marched off the bridge and made his way to the slave quarters. He didn't bother calling for a woman to be sent up to his room. He needed a release and wasn't in the mood to wait. He walked down the corridor and his nose flared when he caught her scent. Her door was open and she was on her bed asleep. He shut the door behind him and the sound of it locking woke her up.

She sat up immediately and there was fear in her green eyes. The deep bruises he left on her last time had taken a week to disappear. She had turned into his favorite as of late and she prayed his fascination with her would end. He didn't bruise her all the time, but when he did he took great pleasure in the pain he inflicted. He placed his hands on the wall on either side of her head and inhaled her scent. Fear was a powerful aphrodisiac to him and he groaned feeling his erection straining against his pants. He pushed himself off the wall but didn't move away from her as he undid the snap and zipper. He pushed his pants and briefs down to his knees and began to slowly stroke himself.

"On your knees. You know what I want." With tears she nodded and removed the simple shift dress she was wearing to reveal her naked body. She turned away from him, got on her knees, and waited for the pain to begin.

* * *

On the Necrcopolis 

Fortunately, the use of the worm holes had cut their travel time even more than they had anticipated. They would arrive at the Underverse in four weeks. Todeya was only three weeks away. They weren't aware that they were in a race with Griffen. Had they been, Riddick would have been quite pleased to know that they would be on the planet for a week by the time he arrived. He had no idea about the worm holes they were creating.

At the end of two and a half weeks of travel, her symptoms were all but gone and his schedule had slowed down giving them more time together. They were both dressed for bed watching one of the movies she had brought with them. She was lying between his legs with her back against his chest on the sofa. He had his fingers laced together over her stomach. She was restless and moving around too much and he finally got aggravated with her fidgeting.

"What's up with you?"

"What do you mean?"

"You can't sit still and it's driving me nuts."

"I don't know what it is." He could tell she wasn't telling him what was wrong and got pissed. He pushed her up and removed himself from the sofa. She quickly got up to see what his deal was. "Why did you leave?"

"When have I ever stuck around when you won't tell me shit?" He took off for the bedroom and she followed him.

She crossed her arms over her chest and huffed. "Okay! Something about going to Todeya has got me in knots and I don't know why." She rushed the explanation out so quickly it took him a few seconds to process it.

"That's it?"

"What do you mean 'that's it'? This is huge!" He walked up to her and placed his hands on her shoulders. She was tense and he frowned. He slipped off her robe and then her nightgown leaving a puddle of silk on the floor. He left her standing there, nude, to go to the bathroom. Less than a minute later he was back with several towels and a bottle of massage oil. He spread one towel out on the bed and pointed to it.

"Lay down. I'm giving you a massage"

"This is the one you owe me from our bet?" She got on the bed and sat.

"No. You _need _this." It had been close to three weeks of forced celibacy that he had endured. Looking at her sitting naked right in front of him was painful. Literally. She said she had been feeling much better and he sure as hell hoped so. "I take it you're feeling better? You're sure eating again."

"I think it's finally over. I'm hungry, I have energy, and I haven't felt sick in days."

He smiled. "I was hopin' you'd say that." He took his boxers off before getting on the bed and she cleared her throat.

"Whose massage is this?"

"Yours," he smirked, "but it doesn't mean I can't make myself comfortable and enjoy it."

She was doubtful. "Riddick."

"I'll behave. Promise."

"Question is not _will_ you behave but for _how long_."

"Long enough even though my balls are about to bust. Com'ere . Turn around." He drew her up to her knees on the bed and was right behind her on his. His hands went to her hips then glided over her stomach. He cupped her breasts and she leaned back to eye him.

"You call that long enough?"

"Thought so." His hands went down her arms next.

She was utterly confused. "Thought what?"

"You're softer."

"My skin?"

"That's always soft. This is different. You're not so…toned."

"I haven't been working out quite as much since Spud started wreaking havoc on me."

"That's not it. That would feel different." His hands went back to her hips and let his fingers splay across her stomach and confirmed it's now rounding shape. "You're showing." He cupped her breasts again. "These are bigger, too. You haven't noticed?"

"No, I noticed it. I've gained a few pounds despite being sick and went back to the med lab. I'm the equivalent of being about twenty weeks pregnant."

"And that means?"

"I'm well through the first third of the pregnancy. Actually further along than I thought I would be. We've got four months to go…I think."

"That's not a long time when you think about it. It's been what three weeks since I went with you to the doctor?" He moved her toward the towel. "Front or back first?"

"Front. It's been closer to four and no it isn't a long time. From what I read, I should start feeling her move at any time." She laid back and he covered the parts of her that would distract him with a towel sparking a giggle from her. He started at her feet and his initial light touch made her flinch because it was almost ticklish. "Harder."

He dropped her foot completely. "If you want me to behave, you can't say shit like that."

"Sorry. How about more pressure?"

"Better." He went back to work on her foot, slowly working up her leg.

"Yes…like that. Mmmm."

He stopped again. "Jack." He didn't sound pleased.

"What?" She caught sight of his erection and tossed a towel over it. "I can't take pleasure in my own massage?"

"Not when you're talkin' like I've got my head between your legs and my mouth on your-."

Both her hands went up immediately to stop him from completing his sentence. "FINE! No more comments." Her face was red and she could feel the heat coming off of it. His laughter wasn't helping.

"How the fuck can you blush when I say shit like, but love it when I do it?"

"I don't know! I grew up talking trash not talking about _that_. You seem to forget that the first time I had sex was just over a year ago and there was an eight month gap in there, too."

"Sex? Uh-uh" He abandoned her leg and crawled up her body until his face was just a few inches over hers. "Vocabulary lesson number one-."

"Should I be taking notes or something?"

"No. Just listen. Fuck."

He had the absolute sexiest way of saying 'fuck'. The gravel in his voice rumbling over each sound in the word. "Fuck?"

"Not sex. Sounds too uptight."

"Making love?" He made a face and not a nice one.

"That sounds romantic and-."

"And you don't do that shit. I know. Not that I want to argue about semantics, but if we use _that_ word, what would you call the act with a whore?"

He shrugged. "Fuck."

She was going to be infantile about this and didn't give a rat's ass. "So there's no distinction between fucking me and a bar whore?"

She was acting it and he looked at her like a child. "You think I fuck you the same way I _used _to fuck a whore?"

"Like I would know?"

"Look. Word stays the same, but what I do with you and what I _used _to do with a whore? No mistakin' there's a difference. Huge difference. No fucking comparison. You get me?"

"Yeah, I do. How is this? I only fuck Richard B. Riddick."

"Better, but keep at it." He kissed her nose." You're still turning red." He moved back down to her legs to pick up where he left off. "You think meeting your dad is gettin' you tensed up?"

"Now there's a huge jump in topic!"

"Lesson is over so answer the question."

She sighed. "It's more than enough."

"But…"

"I can't shake the feeling there's more to it than that." He had the feeling there was more to Griffen than met the eye, but he wasn't going to trouble her over it if she was already this tense. "Can we talk about something else?"

"It's your massage." His hands were up to her thighs and she almost made another sound he didn't want to hear. She quickly thought of something to get her mind off of it.

"So what about Griffen?"

"Thought you didn't want to talk about that?"

"It's not about my father, it's about Mr. Tall, Blond, and Gruesome. You haven't said a word about him being half Furyan or that he even knows where Furya is."

"Why should I?"

"There are three known Furyans out there. I would think you might be a bit curious. Have you told Eron?"

"No. Thought you had."

"You're the Furyan, not me."

He cocked his head and frowned at her as he massaged her upper leg. "You sure about that?"

She propped herself up on her elbows. "You think that's possible?"

"Why not. His dad's a Tode and hooked up with his mother on Furya. Why couldn't your dad do the same?"

"Tode? I'm not a frog. I wonder if he knows about Shira or has a hand print like you and Eron."

"Doubt it. He doesn't seem the type to put his neck out for anyone but himself."

She saw a certain irony in that statement. Once upon a time he wouldn't have put his neck out for anyone but himself as well. The crash on T2 had changed that whether he wanted it to or not. "Regardless he gives me the creeps. I-. Nevermind it's stupid."

"Say it or I'm goin' for your ribs."

"It's silly. I got the impression that I should belong to him." His grip on her leg tightened more than he had intended and he quickly let go when he realized what he was doing. She didn't miss what he did. "You want to tell me what that was about?"

"The fuck wants you on Todeya, but it ain't just for daddy. There's more there."

"How do you know?"

"Trust me. I saw the way he looked at you and I smelled his anger. You and me being married pissed him off."

"Why didn't you say something about this to me before now?"

"Why do you think?"

"You don't need to protect me from stuff like that."

He was over her face in less than a heart beat. "Don't fuckin' tell me what I do and don't need to be protecting you from. It isn't just you I have to look out for anymore."

His intense response shouldn't have surprised her, but it did. He _had _always looked out for her and kept her safe. He was still doing it even though now she could protect herself. But with a baby on the way he was different. There was now a fierceness to him concerning her safety that had not been there before. If it had been just her she would have argued with him for being overly protective. However, this comforted and warmed her because it wasn't her alone that had him acting this way. She could feel her heart hammering in her chest and she reached up to touch his face. "I'm sorry. It's a force of habit. I've been taking care of myself for a long time and-."

"That's my job." She leaned up and softly kissed him.

"I got it." They were both silent for a few minutes as he went back to massaging her and then a slow smile appeared on her face. "You know we haven't even started thinking about a name yet. Do you have any ideas?"

"I dunno." His mouth twitched. "Maya?"

"You're one brave fuck to say that with the heel of my foot so near your crotch." He ran his finger up her foot tickling her until she squealed. "Ass!"

"So you don't like Maya. How about Candy?"

"No."

"Desiree?"

"Ugh!"

"Lo-la?" He drug the name out slowly.

She finally sat up on her elbows. "Good god, what are these names of strippers?"

"Better. Porn stars."

"I can see it now. 'Mommy, how did you and daddy name me?' New rule, no names of porn stars, strippers, or whores and that includes ones you haven't slept with."

"Then I'm out of ideas. You haven't come up with anything yet so quit grouchin'."

"I'm not grouching and you haven't given me a chance. Whatever her name, it has to sound good with both Warrick and Riddick. Maybe one day she can use her real last name." His hands stopped for a moment. He had never thought about the possibility of ever using his own name again, but perhaps a child of his could.

"So what do you have in mind?"

"Hand me that book over there." He reached over and found the baby name book her sister-in-law gave her. "I only have a few I've written down so far. Here's my list and the first one is Olivia."

"Nah. Sounds too much live olive."

"True…Isabelle?"

"Izzy, Belle,…no one would use her real name."

"Rachel?"

"Shortens to Rach…too close to roach."

"Okay, then-."

"Sophia." He had shocked her with the suggestion of naming her after the woman who she had always thought gave birth to her.

"Why her? She's not who I thought she was."

"Turn over." He lifted the towel and covered her ass with it after she got positioned. "How do you think she ended up with you?"

"I have no idea. She took me?"

"How old was she?"

"Nineteen when she came back with me. I think she was fifteen or sixteen when she ran away." His hands were finally kneading the muscles of her neck and it felt heavenly. She momentarily pointed her face down into the towel to smother the sound of pleasure that she couldn't hold back. It wasn't quite smothered enough and he had to take his hands off of her for a few seconds.

He cleared his throat as he went back to work. "If you were in cryo-stasis for five years there's no way she took you in the beginning. Plus, a girl her age takes you and has your looks changed? No sense to it and not happening. No one goes to that trouble unless they really want someone gone but not dead."

She thought about it for a moment and what he said made perfect sense. "If I wasn't freaked about going to Todeya, I sure as hell am now. Why would someone want to hide me that badly? Not only did they change me, they kept me from aging. That's a bit extreme."

"Sophia wasn't in on it until the end. I'd bet credits on it. Your mom might not know anything but whoever screwed with your DNA had to have a sample from one of your brothers. She had to have gotten it somehow and turned it over to the docs that worked on you. All she would need is a hair to do it. Put your arms down at yours sides."

She was hugging a pillow that her head was on and was very comfortable. "Why? I'm quite content as I am."

He ran his fingers down the sides of her breasts and she jumped. "That's why. They block temptation."

"This is not as relaxing as it should have been." She moved her arms down reluctantly.

"Where the hell is she anyway?"

"Sophia? No one knows. I was a year old when she left me and took off. No one heard from her after that. I think my mother assumed the worst."

"My gut says she was paid to get lost so no one could track you through her."

"The more you talk about it, the more it makes sense, and the creepier this is. I'm nobody! Why do all of this?"

He leaned over her and spoke against her ear. "No man spends his life looking for a nobody."

"I _like _being a nobody and I don't want to be anything else."

"Got news for you princess." His lips moved over her shoulder up to her neck. "You ain't a fuckin' nobody.

* * *

Next Chapter...Todeya! Hope you enjoyed this one. Do I need to say it? Review please! They keep me writing. Thank you and love you guys! Cricket71 


	60. Traveling to Todeya

**Thank you so much for your reviews**! I love reading them and each one makes my day! Talk about inspiration: D Love you all!! Thank you and read, review, and enjoy!

* * *

**Secret Philosopher:**Yes, restraint is a whole foreign concept to him and one he doesn't like. I'm thrilled to hear you loved that chapter and that she's a girl. As for Tracy...I don't have anything up my sleeve for her. Unless something wacky happens, which I don't anticipate. I like writing Maya better anyway. Thanks for the muses!! I'll take them! LOL! Thanks so much for your comments!!**  
Rebel3493:** Hi Rebel and welcome to my story!! First of all thank you to your sister for showing you my story!! Love referrals : D I'm so pleased I've got you hooked. Reading like a maniac? Just be thankful there are no ill side effects from doing it! Here's your next chapter and hope to hear from you again! Thanks so much for letting me know how you much you like it!! P.S. LOVE the word fantabulous!! **  
Empress11690**: Hi! First of all, welcome to my story and it's nice to meet you. I love hearing from new readers. About stopping at those turning points? I'm a bit of a sick puppy in that I like to do that! Sorry. Those who have followed me as I've written the earlier chapters have had the (dis-)pleasure of them on more than one occasion. I love the reactions I get though. 

I can't begin to thank you enough for the wonderful comments you left for me. It's feedback like this that makes writing all the more pleasurable and rewarding. I was very touched by your words, especially about Jack being inspiring. I do aim to please my readers and that's why writing in this venue is so much fun. I get requests and suggestions and often comments that will inspire me. Thanks so much and I hope you enjoy the rest of the story!!  
**neverendingstory64 : ** Ah yes, Riddick and his porn. He likes to jerk her chain, but then again, he's always like to do that!! You almost cried…twice? Awww!! Thanks for sharing. I love knowing I can affect readers like that!! Jack's feeling better in this chapter but we are just getting to know Griffen. Thanks for the name ideas!! I've yet to settle on one but I have a list going. As for how Spud will turn out? That's anybody's guess as of right now. So glad you're enjoying the read and thank you so much for reviewing!!  
**Claudzion **: _"I have to say I am so happy that Jack is not going in blind into this and that she's FINALLY letting Riddick guide her."_ I think that's important. Both of them are very independent and she's stubborn to a fault, but in this she's learning to back off a little. It won't be easy though. When is Vaako gonna get some? Hmm. Can't tell you but it's brought up in this chapter as it was in the last. Hint of things to come? Maybe!  
Twins later? Let her get through this one first. LOL! Thanks for the comments as always!! Love reading them!  
**LaLa2004 :** Her heritage is getting closer and the rings mystery is in this chapter. I'm not saying anything else though. He does need a little Jack doesn't he? Hee hee! Thanks so much for the review as always!!  
**Adraia**: Two words: THANK YOU!! I loved your two words by the way:D Thanks for letting me know!!  
**nothingsnobody**: You know, I almost had them drop off the Necros first but changed my mind just in case back up was needed. I'm glad I did. That threat is always nice to have. Oh yes, Riddick is in trouble: D Thanks for the review! Love reading them!  
**Vampiress-06**: Yes, they sound great with both. I've had a vote for Rayne, which is close. The name is still in the air right now. You know I now hear you chanting that name in my head, right? LOL! Thanks for the review!!  
**annie :** She probably will be a daddy's girl…shiv and all! LOL! We'll see. You'll see more of Magne and meet her father. Not all of your questions are answered though. Can't spill all the good stuff in one chapter! Wait and see!! I loved to torture! Sorry! Thanks Annie!!  
Empress : I write these from the top down and saw this one. Again, I'm so glad you're loving the story. I had no idea it takes that long to go through it from the beginning! Worshiping me isn't needed. Just read, review, and enjoy!! Thanks so much!  
**AliasSpyCrazy**: Where do I begin??? You are always cracking me up! _"Holy moley cheese and crackers?" _I just love reading what you write to me. I never know what to expect! I figured RL got in the way. It does for me, too but sometimes I have to kick it in the ass and say the hell with it! You'll see the dad in this chapter and more of Griffen too. He's slime of the first order and it's so fun to write them! He's kidding about the hooker names. Really. It's just him jerking her chain of course. _"you're like my hero of jacl n riddick fics...so keep it up."_ Thanks for that!! It's such a great feeling to read it!! Love ya right back Alias!!  
**MissBe:** Hi MissBe. I fixed the first thing about the waddling. It wasn't Jack who was doing it. That was Dee but it wasn't clear so I fixed it. However, the second part about what Riddick said being a huge discrepancy. I have to disagree. I do see him saying it because he can be an in your face kind of guy. That and every merc who has tried to arrest him comes up with Ragin Warrick instead. I do address this in the chapter though so hopefully you'll see why. It works its way into the plot. You're right. He has been careful up until this point and he still is. He knew exactly what he was doing when he introduced himself to Griffen. He does like to screw around with people and what better way than to ….well, I'll stop before I give away what's in the chapter. Anyway…I do appreciate sooo much the feedback you give. I've been going back and tweaking previous chapters lately. You're right. Writing is a constant process!! Thanks so much!!  
**unknown beedee:** I think you're right. If Jack had him wrapped around his finger, what's his own daughter going to do? Yikes! She meets her dad in this chapter so hang on!! Thanks for writing!!  
**XXXevilgrinXXX**: Jack gets her appetite back so she'll pay him back in kind. He was a brat though! I felt like in the end that Riddick was slowly easing his way in with her brothers. They like to go at it as much as she does, but then again, he doesn't hold back either. It's a whole new experience for him, but on the other hand, he's got his own "pack" going.  
Oh yes…territorial Riddick and just wait! Come on! You know the clown isn't backing off. Where's the fun in that?" LOL!  
Believe me, if Jack could smack Aereon she would!  
You liked him introducing himself – sweet! I thought that was perfect right there. He knows no one can take him in so why not! It will come into play in this chapter, just the way he wanted, too. Oh yes, he pissed her off. You're so right. She IS Jack and she's not taking crap off of anyone about who she is. She meets daddy and that's all I'm saying about that.  
Vaako comes up with those unexpected moves. He can be sneaky, but in a good way.  
Sweet Riddick…sigh! Always look forward to your comments EG! Thanks!!!  
**BeccaElizabeth**: It's a happy crowd indeed! He's a goner, too! LOL! Thanks Becca! **  
FitMama**: Riddick's territorial side is coming into play and soon. I'm looking forward to it. Jack meets daddy in this chapter so you'll begin to see about her past. I liked that last line, too. Hee hee!  
**sawasdeekha**: No, he wasn't serious about the porn names. He likes to jerk her chain of course. I'm pleased to hear you liked the heart beat scene. I re-wrote it multiple times! Ugh! I always get a kick out of people's reactions to Eron and Vaako. That popcorn scene was a last minute thing I put in there. I missed not writing them and had to find somewhere to put them. No, they are completely oblivious to the fact that they'll be in that role! Yes, they are definitely family.  
"_You've written the funniest double act I've ever come across and I love that this pairing is only enhanced when others get involved, be it Jack or Riddick, or anyone else. The genuine friendship really comes across and is as natural as the chemistry between Jack and Riddick."_ I could read that over and over again! Thank you!!! It means a lot!_  
_Yes, Griffen and Riddick…not in this chapter but it will happen. Riddick gets a little one up on him though in a subtle way and it deals with the mercs.  
Okay, you and your supposition are scaring me! You'll see why! Furya link will be forthcoming. Not in this chapter though. Hey, you love getting the email alerts for chapters, I love them for reviews!! Thanks so much! Love reading them!!  
**NightmareMonster**: That is just tickling people to death that it's a girl. Glad I could please so many on that one. I was torn. Riddick did her proud with his act at the ceremony. Pissed off the women, but did right by her. _"i dislike griffen. hes seems a tad bit on the evil side."_ A tad bit evil? I had to have Vaako and her scheme. They haven't really done so yet so that was fun to pull that off on Eron. Good grief! I'm speaking of them as if they're real. But they are to me!! Love reading your comments as always!! Thanks!

* * *

"It's nice to know I'm not a nobody in your book." 

She smiled as his lips and tongue made a meandering trail down her back then up again, making her shudder. Her arms returned to hug the pillow needing something to hold onto given the delicious thrills he was sending down her spine. She looked back at him over her shoulder and gave him a wicked look.

"God I love your mouth."

"Just my mouth? What about the rest of me?" The towel covering her ass was pulled away. He nudged her thighs apart and moved between them while he licked the skin at the small of her back.

She snorted. "Pure fluff."

His hands ran down her sides, gripped her waist, and pulled her lower half up in one swift movement until her ass was right where he wanted it. His arousal was now nestled between her thighs. He moved his hips slowly, stroking and nudging it against her. Ready for him, she pushed back, but he wrapped his arm around her waist to still her from further movement. Instead, he brushed her hair aside and nibbled at her neck as his free hand brushed over her breasts, rolling her hardened buds between his fingers. The simple touch made her ache with need. She had missed the feel of him while she had been sick. Missed this. He had stirred up her desire and now she craved what came next. Leaning over he spoke softly in her ear.

"I want to hear you say it."

"Don't be tease." She barely got the words out as her lust and impatience clouded her ability to think. She felt teeth nipping at her skin almost immediately. His way of telling her those weren't the words he wanted.

"Wrong answer princess." His hand skated over her stomach and down, barely touching skin until he found what he was looking for. She let out a soft cry when his fingers slid down the center of her, stroking her and making her ache even worse. Although his breathing was labored and he was restrained by the thinnest of threads, he wasn't making a move until she gave him what he wanted. "You got something to say to me?"

His fingers were torturing her. She whimpered with need and let out an aggravated cry and finally gave in. "Fuck me please."

Growling, he positioned himself at her entrance and drove into her warmth. After almost losing it the second he entered her, he gritted his teeth and cursed both himself and what had put him in this state in the first place. Abstinence from his own wife was a bitch and he resolved to find a way around it should the situation arise again.

"Damn! You feel so fucking good." He was moving agonizingly slow to regain some semblance of control. It was either that or this would end in the first five seconds, and after almost three weeks that just wasn't happening. On the other hand, her soft moans were provoking the animal and it was screaming to fuck her senseless. He could feel her growing anxious with the slow pace and eventually surrendered, thrusting into her faster. She shifted to lay her head and arms flat on the bed. Gasping with pleasure she fisted the sheets as he drove even deeper. He groaned, gripped her hips tighter, and slammed into her hard until she screamed. He froze remembering the baby.

"Jack?"

She was trembling with lust and knew what he was thinking. "We're fine. For the love of god don't stop!"

He stroked her back. "You sure?"

"YES!"

He hesitated only a moment longer. With a guttural growl he let go. His fierce thrusts repeatedly struck a sweet spot that soon had her swimming in pleasure and whimpering beneath him. The pressure was building, causing the sweet tightening sensation to grow and tears came to her eyes. "Please!"

"I've got you." She swallowed a sob when his fingers moved down and began to massage her swollen, sensitive nub. She felt like she was on fire, so close to edge it was almost painful. It only took a moment longer for her to scream his name as he pushed her over, sending heat flooding her core. Pleasure overwhelmed and electrified every nerve ending in her body. She bucked hard against him, aching for each delicious spasm that followed and the welcoming relief it gave her.

He shuddered when her hot passage contracted around him. With both hands back on her hips he drove into her hard and fast, grunting with each thrust. He groaned hearing her renewed cries of pleasure urging him closer. Savoring the feel of her, he wasn't ready for it to end just yet. But as he ran his hands down her back he caught the look of pure ecstasy on her face and he couldn't hold out. Thrusting hard, he buried himself deep until he was grinding against her and exploded with a roar. As his climax tore through him his mouth sought her neck and bit down. With an arm around her he rode out the powerful convulsions that jerked his body and quickly melted him into a boneless state.

After the last tremor had finally dissolved he released her neck. Groaning, he fell limp on the bed and pulled her down with him. "It's one thing when you're single and you can't get laid, but when you're married and you can't fuck your _own_ wife? That just ain't right."

She turned in his embrace, laying a leg over his, and softly kissed and nibbled his neck. "You weren't the only one suffering. You have no idea what it's like to look at your gorgeous body while you feel like you've been run over and want to puke. Pure torture."

"I got ya beat. I'm sittin' in a boring as hell meeting and I get this picture of you in my head. Naked, lying on our bed giving me this 'come fuck me' look. The meeting ends and I'm so hard I can't stand up without embarrassing myself. Meantime, Tweedle Dee and Tweedle Dum start laughing their asses off once the room clears after they figure out what's goin' on."

She was afraid to ask. "How did they know?"

"Trust me, a man knows. Make things worse, those two start fuckin' around with me swapping stories about the chicks they've been bangin'. The ones Vaako has been doin' anyway. Eron hasn't been getting' anything from Shana so he's almost as bad off."

"Sounds to me like they've gotten out of hand."

"Don't bitch either. You made the little monsters, you deal with 'em."

"No, you misunderstand. I'm proud of them. If they're at the point where they can fuck with you without me at their side then my padawans have past the trials."

"Padawans? Who the hell are you? The Jedi Master?"

"No. My name is Princess Pain-in-the-ass, head of the council in charge of driving you nuts."

"You got that part right." She was vaguely conscious of his hands moving her hair aside and his fingers trailing over her shoulder and down her back. He looked at the bite mark, leaned in, and slowly licked the red outline his teeth had left. She sucked in her breath as he did it.

"Came close to breakin' the skin." His tone suggested disappointment he hadn't. "Does it hurt?"

"No. I…kinda like it."

That got his attention. He leaned back with a smile on his face. "You like it when I bite?"

Her face felt warm and knew she was blushing. "Yeah, I do. There's something primal about it. You only do it when you quit holding back."

"_Almost_ quit holding back. I've gotten close to it with you. A hell of a lot closer than I ever have with anyone else. Only time I let go is when I fight and not always. It just depends.

"Do you want to?" She felt a little hurt. She did want all of him and didn't have it. "I know you'd never hurt me."

"But_ I_ don't know that. No way am I tempting it while you're pregnant. Gotta be even more careful and you sure as hell aren't making it easy."

"Wouldn't think of it!" He quickly swatted her on the ass, not hard enough to hurt, but she shrieked from the unexpected strike and moved to lie on top of him. She rested her hands on his chest and used it as a prop for her chin. "You didn't answer my question. Do you want to?"

His forehead wrinkled and he looked up at the ceiling. The problem was he did want to let go at least once. Just to see what it would be like, but not if she was going to get hurt. "You're pregnant so there's no use in talking about it." She knew that wasn't a 'no' but she would drop it, but not forget it.

"Consider it shelved." Yawning she rested her head on his chest and his arms wrapped around her. Absolutely nothing in the world could beat the feeling of lying close to him like this. She listened to the sound of his heart and smiled to herself. _And it's beating for me._ Nestled against the heat of his body she quickly fell asleep.

* * *

Three hours later her growling stomach woke her up. She looked at the clock and it was two in the morning. _Ugh! I'm hungry and I have to pee…again!_ Not wanting to wake him, she crept out of bed and went to the bathroom. As she washed her hands her stomach loudly protested its empty state once again. She had taken a step back into the bedroom when she felt something odd in her lower stomach. It was like a fluttering thump inside her. She froze. It happened again and she fell to the floor screaming Riddick's name. 

He was out of the bed and on the floor with her face in his hands in seconds. She had tears rolling down her cheeks and his gut was twisted. "What's wrong? Are you hurt?" He started inspecting her for injuries.

"It's Spud!" A slow grin spread across her face. "I felt her! She moved." Fresh tears rolled down her face. She was thrilled and saddened all at once knowing he couldn't feel her yet.

"Dammit to hell! Don't fuckin' do that to me!"

"I'm sorry!" She took his face in her hands and kissed him. "I got a little excited. I hate it that you can't feel her yet."

"Wha-." He gave in to his curiosity. "What's it like?"

She thought for a second trying to come up with something to compare it to. "It's like being tickled from the inside. A flutter or a soft thump." She gripped his hand and her stomach growled loud enough for him to hear.

"You sure it wasn't just your stomach?"

"I'm sure. She moved when it wasn't growling. I think it woke her up."

"Come on." He brought her up to her feet. "Throw on somethin' and let's raid the kitchen. We'll sneak down the back stairs so we won't be seen."

They made their way down the private staircase that exited near the kitchen. He peeked out before waving for her to follow him. He didn't want them to get caught wearing boxers and a nightgown, but thought to himself that sneaking around wearing next to nothing was a little fun. The lights automatically came on when they entered and he quickly shut off half of them to avoid bringing attention to themselves.

"What are you going to feed me?"

"I have to pay up on that bet now?"

"Why not?" She pulled herself up to sit on the counter. Her way of saying she wasn't about to get her own food.

"Fine. What do you want?"

"Dunno. What can you find?" He started opening cabinets and rattling off the contents. Nothing struck her fancy until he found peanut butter. "Oooh. Chunky or smooth?"

"Chunky. You want a sandwich?"

"Uh-uh. Straight from the jar and it's going back up to the room, too."

"Found a bag of chocolate chips." She nodded vigorously and he tossed them on the counter. He went to the fridge and found some apples, bananas, milk, and whipped cream which she wanted. "How are you gonna eat this?"

"Dip the banana in the whipped cream and then sprinkle some chocolate chips on it." He held it out for her and she licked and sucked the contents off the banana before biting off the end. "Ummm. Yummy."

He licked his lips. "That was sexy."

"Oh?"

"Until you bit the end off, I mean."

"Sorry. This isn't foreplay it's feeding time. More." She finished two bananas, then apple slices smeared with peanut butter. The latter took forever since he couldn't get it to spread evenly. He finally gave up after cursing through three attempts and settled for putting a glob on each slice. His fingers were covered in peanut butter and she grabbed his hand just as he was about to wash. "Hold on there!" She took his fingers and sucked them clean. A low growl prompted her to meet his eyes as she had his last finger in her mouth.

Sticky fingers and all, his hands fisted her hair and pulled her into a devouring kiss. They were both still hungry for one another and the kiss mirrored it. She opened to him and his tongue swept into her mouth, sliding against hers and tangling before he pulled back to nibble her lips. She locked her legs around him and tugged until he was firmly ensconced in the cradle of her thighs. His hands found the side slits in her gown, slipped in and began stroking skin.

A noise. She heard it first and froze. It was the unmistakable sound of a man clearing his throat. Two men actually. She didn't dare look up, choosing instead to bury her face against his neck since she could knew it was burning red.

"I-." Eron half cleared his throat out of embarrassment at catching them and also partially to prevent himself from laughing that they _did _catch them. "We..uh. Butter! We came here for butter."

"And salt. For the popcorn. _He_ bought the wrong kind. I have to have salt." That was Vaako. A very drunk sounding Vaako.

"Yes, that too. Have you seen any? Butter?" For that matter Eron sounded drunk as well.

"And salt…or salty butter."

Eron looked at him with wide eyes. "Do they make such a thing?"

"Butter _can_ taste salty."

She picked her head up a little. "Are they..?"

"Yep," Riddick answered laughing, "I can smell it from here. You two are shit faced!"

"A little." Eron paused and thought. "Okay…a lot. Enormously."

Vaako pointed at Jack. "And it's her fault."

Her head jerked up at that point. "What? How in the hell is your inebriated state _my _fault?"

Eron went to prop himself up against the door frame with his hand and stumbled as he missed. He looked at it as thought it moved on him before leaning against the counter instead. "We discussed it. Had you been there, Riddick would have busted us hours ago to haul you off and we wouldn't be here right now in the kitchen."

"Where we caught you-." With the few sober brain cells he had left Vaako back tracked remembering to whom exactly he was speaking. "Well, you know what you were doing…about to do."

Jack couldn't resist seeing if she could get him to say it. "I don't understand. What did you think we were about to do?"

He appeared baffled and looked at Eron who rolled his eyes. Even drunk he knew her well enough to see she was trying to get him in trouble and warned him. "Careful. She's trying to get you to say that they were about to go at it on the kitchen counter." His mouth form a perfect 'o' as he realized that he said _exactly_ what he was warning him not to say. "Did I just-? I meant to say-. That is…oh fuck!"

Vaako began to laugh and eventually leaned back against the counter for support. He sobered for a moment, took a look at Eron, and started laughing all over again. Jack tried _not_ to laugh and gave in and Riddick looked like he needed his ears cleared.

"Did he just say 'fuck'?"

She nodded and wiped he tears. "It's only the second time I've heard him say it. I don't even think I've even heard Vaako say it."

"There are mouths of people that word doesn't sound right coming out of, and his is one of 'em." He handed her the jar of peanut butter and hoisted her over his shoulder. "The kitchen is all yours. Goodnight."

* * *

As the next two weeks progressed, her appetite was back and now in overdrive. Riddick grew to dread eating with her as he quickly learned that none of his food was sacred. One evening he came back to their room and something smelled very appetizing. She was sitting on the floor and was already half way finished with her dinner. 

"You couldn't wait on me?"

"_I_ could have, but she insisted I eat now."

"That's pretty sad if you're blaming her"

"_You_ try being pregnant and see what happens to your self control." She waved her fork at him. "It's not easy!"

"I'll take your word for it." He sat next to her and took the warming cover off his plate and noted immediately that something was missing. "Jack?"

"Hmm?"

"Some of my food ain't here." She looked at his plate for a half second then shrugged. "It looks like it _was_ mashed potatoes." He noticed she shoved another bite of food in her mouth to keep from talking. "You ate them didn't you."

He noted her sheepish smile as she swallowed her food and took a drink. "They were getting cold?"

He waved the warming cover near her face. "Try again. That's what this is for."

"I _told_ you when it comes to food my self control is shot to hell. Spud just loves them. Get it? Spud…mashed potatoes." He cocked an eyebrow. There wasn't a need for words when he gave her 'the eyebrow' and she sighed in resignation. "I'm in trouble aren't I?"

"Trouble doesn't begin to cover it."

"But it was _just_ mashed potatoes."

He raised his voice. "They were MY mashed potatoes!"

"If it makes you feel any better, they-."

"It doesn't."

"Gee, you're grouchy."

"You ate my fucking mashed potatoes! _MY_ mashed potatoes." She pressed her lips together tightly and her eyes began to water from trying to suppress the sound that threatened to escape her mouth. He pointed his fork at her. "Do _not_ fucking laugh."

The corner of his mouth tugged into a smile and she lost it. She put her plate down before she dropped it and used her napkin to dry the tears running down her face. "The first time you get mad at me after we're married and it's over mashed potatoes?"

He put his plate down and slowly invaded her space. Despite his menacing demeanor, she was smiling the entire time. "I _like_ mashed potatoes. Slam rules – you don't fuck with another con's food unless you know he can't make you pay up. Sweetness…it's time to pay up."

"I hope you take credits or were you hoping to exact some other form of-." A knock sounded at the door.

He looked at the door and growled as he looked back at her. "Don't think for a minute this little interruption will save your ass." He turned to yell. "COME IN!"

He not only yelled it, he roared and it was a wonder the person on the other side actually did as instructed. It was Vaako with Eron right behind him. "I was leaving the dining hall when one of the kitchen staff stopped and asked if I could bring this." He brought a small container out from behind his back.

"What the hell is it and it better be good." She tried to scoot away and he got an arm around her waist and pulled her snug against him. "I was just about to teach Jack a little lesson."

Despite the fact that she was making obvious signs for him to say nothing about the contents, he plowed straight ahead. He sniffed the container and smiled. "Smells like mashed potatoes."

She was glaring at Vaako who appeared somewhat smug. He knew exactly what he was doing. Last week she had harassed him into going down to the kitchen and getting an extra helping of them for her, but to act as though they were for him. She had called to the kitchen not ten minutes ago to have another helping sent up 'for Riddick.' Unfortunately, _he_ looked back at her and caught the glare she was giving him.

"Mashed potatoes? Did the kitchen specify _who _they were for?"

"They did indeed. Lady Riddick ordered them for you apparently."

"Well now." He let her go and got up with his fork in hand and retrieved the coveted container. "I'll just make sure these don't go to waste." He sat in a chair and opened the container and steam rose from the top. He inhaled. "Mmmm. Smells good Jack." He ate a bite. "Tastes good, too. Looks like they put a little extra butter on top. Just the way I like 'em." He looked over to Vaako and Eron. "I have the most _thoughtful_ wife. There must be what, twice to three times what I _should _have had on my plate?"

"The kitchen didn't serve you any?" Now Eron was in the game.

"They served me some. They got eaten before I could get back here and do the deed myself."

She stood up and took her plate. Shaking her fork at the other three men she threatened them. "In my defense, I'm slow roasting a kid here and it takes energy, which means I eat…a lot. It's not a good idea to make fun of a pregnant woman. I'm hungry and hormonal and that's a dangerous combination. Guard your food well, because if I get near your plate and see something I like. It's mine!"

Eron watched her go into her room and shut the door. "You know, I think she's serious."

"Trust me. She is. She was bad enough _before_ she was pregnant and now she not only competes for food she steals it!"

Vaako nudged Eron. "Two packs of popcorn says he doesn't share with her."

Eron opened his mouth to take the bet but Riddick's laugh stopped him. "I highly recommend you do _not _take that bet. No chance in hell am I sharing."

After that, he began having extra portions of dishes she had developed cravings for sent up with their meals so he could eat his in peace. Even with the additional food, the occasional night raids to the kitchen still occurred when the urge hit her. After the fourth raid, the head cook had apparently complained about his facilities being ransacked. He was the last person to piss off if you wanted decent food to eat so he had to halt their trips and stockpile food in their room instead.

* * *

Now that she felt more like herself, she was also beginning to feel cooped up and needed to get out of their room. They weren't quite ready to let people know she was pregnant, but she couldn't take staying in any longer. She dressed in looser clothing to disguise her baby bump and was ready to leave for lunch. Her hand was on the door knob when someone knocked, scaring the hell out of her. Once her heart quit beating a mile a minute she opened the door. "Hey!" It was Vaako. 

"I was told you have cabin fever. Do you need to go to the med bay?"

She smelled a rat involved in this. A blond one. "I do have cabin fever. Who told you?"

"Eron."

"Thought so. He's jerking your chain again. It's harmless. It means that I'm tired of being in the same room day after day and I need to get out."

"So you _aren't_ sick?"

"Nope. I feel fine and hungry."

"No surprise there."

"Ha, ha, very funny. Have you eaten?"

"No. I was going to head that way after I checked on you." He cocked his head and took in her appearance. This was the first time he had taken a truly good look at her since her illness.

"Is something wrong?"

"You look…different." He was the very last person she expected to notice any changes in her. Her hand had gone to her stomach and he shook his head. "Not that. Your clothes cover it. It's your face."

"What about it?"

He shrugged. "I can't exactly describe it, but you appear calm." She shut the door behind her and they began walking.

"I wasn't calm before?"

"No. You had an air about you as though you were ready for a fight. I don't see that in you now. Perhaps officially becoming Lady Riddick had that effect?"

"Being elevated in everyone's eyes has given me some sense of stability that wasn't there before, so it's possible. I think Spud has more to do with it. No doubt she has affected my body and how I think."

"And the women?"

She frowned. "What about them?"

"Do you feel as threatened by them now?"

"What the hell? Me?"

"Intimidated?"

"You think that I-?"

"Overwhelmed?"

"Please!"

"Out classed?"

She halted. "Now I know you're fucking with me."

"Not at first you didn't. I was getting to you." He enjoyed his little victory for a moment and then decided to hand her some news she would like. "Riddick really pissed them off."

"How do you know?"

"Pillow talk. Even Maya's feelings were hurt."

"Wasn't aware she had any."

"She does and the all revolve around her. You know they haven't been following him around like they used to or sitting at his feet for that matter. Except for one or two."

"It had to end sometime and he knew it. Speaking of ending, I can't believe how close we are to the Threshold. I never thought I would say this, but I'm actually looking forward to it. We'll be home before you know it."

"We're getting close to Todeya as well. Have you been thinking about it?"

"When have I _not _been thinking about it is a better question. It's disconcerting to believe in a truth your entire life and then have it ripped out from under you."

"I _can _understand that."

She stopped walking for a moment realizing he had already been through this with his religion and way of life. "I guess you do. I'm the one experiencing it now. Maybe I should ask you for advice on how you coped with it. What did you do to settle yourself once you put your beliefs behind you?"

"If you say one word to Eron, there will be hell to pay." She made the motion of crossing her heart and zipping her lips. "The longer he served you both, the more I noticed a change in him because of it. He distanced himself from what he used to be and there was a distinct difference in how he worked. He showed a sense of independence and purpose that I found I wanted as well. Especially after-." He stopped before he spoke of his wife's death. "I suppose it is what led me to know him as I do now."

"So seeking out something you wanted helped you."

"It did." She was looking straight ahead and missed the smirk on his face. "That and sleeping with every woman that came onto me helped immensely."

She groaned. "Now _there's_ the answer I expected." She thought of his wife for a moment and his relationship with her. "Do you miss having someone?" She held her hand up. "Nevermind. It's none of my business."

"I'll answer it. I would not be adverse to the possibility of re-marrying. There is a certain degree of comfort that can be found when you're bound to someone."

"That and a bag of chips!"

"Bag of chips?"

"A whole lot more?" He nodded as he grasped it. "What about you? No one catches your eye?"

"There are plenty, but my interest in them hasn't it made it past…." He was searching for a way to phrase it and she was more than happy to help.

"Getting laid?"

He frowned at her. "Not the words I would have chosen, but yes. In truth, there are none here worthy of elevating."

"Although it sounds very uppity of you, I agree. There aren't any worthy of you here." She patted him on the back. "Don't worry though. I'll be on the look out."

"Something tells me I should be afraid."

"Oh come on! Shana and Eron are getting along very well."

"She didn't let him kiss her until last week."

"They are getting to know each other with out those complications. There's more to a relationship than the physical aspects of it."

"Says the woman who we caught about to go at it on the kitchen counter?"

"Hey! One, I'm married and you know there's more to it than _that_. Two, I had been sick for nearly three weeks. NO man would want to get near a woman who could potentially hurl on him at any given time. And three-."

"I was with Riddick the entire time he had to…abstain from certain activities. All of us were quite thankful when your illness came to an end. Even had we _not_ caught you in the kitchen, we would have known. The improvement in his mood was more than obvious."

She groaned. "Wonderful. Simply wonderful. Riddick will be so pleased to know that he's a living sex barometer." She caught the smirk on his face. "I suppose telling you _not_ to share that with Eron will do me any good?"

"None at all."

* * *

When she returned to her room, her thoughts drifted back to Todeya and her stomach knotted. The jewelry box was on the coffee table and she picked it up. She found herself reaching for it more and more often to look it and the pieces inside. It was as if she thought that by touching them up again, they would shout out their secret. 

She closed the box and set it on the table in front of her. Eron had recently asked her if she had experimented with their telepathic connection yet and they had not. In truth, she had not even thought about doing so.

"No time like the present and I don't have anything else to do." Making herself comfortable on the sofa, she closed her eyes and thought about him, then said his name in her mind.

"_Riddick." _ No answer. _"Riddick?"_

He was in a room full of advisors discussing their strategic plan for their approach to Todeya-4. Vaako was suggesting they go in under the cover of the comet to which he readily agreed. It was about that time he felt a tickle, like someone trying to distract him, and then heard his name. He opened his mouth to answer but caught himself and thought the answer instead.

"_What?"_

Her eyes flew open and she laughed. _"You heard me?"_

"_I'm talking to you aren't I? Shit! This is fucking weird." _He scowled and a few of the men saw it.

"Is there something wrong Lord Riddick?"

"No. Just a head ache."

"_Are you calling me a pain?" _

"_If the shoe fits…"_

"_Not nice! Am I bothering you?"_

His answer was just as gruff as his face looked. _"I'm in a meeting, so yes, you're bothering me."_

"_Sorry. I was just playin' around a little. Thought I'd experiment."_

"_Great. I'm a guinea pig with an audience wondering why the fuck I suddenly look like I have a corn cob up my ass." _

"_Poor, poor baby." _A sneaky smile lit her face as an idea hit her. "_Maybe this will help…if it works." _

Riddick's knuckles went white as he gripped the arms of the chair. He abruptly stood up. "We'll get back to this in two hours."

"But my lord-."

He cut Gilan off immediately. "Two hours." Vaako's smirk, although subtle, stood out to him like a sore thumb. "You got somethin' to say?"

He waited for the room to clear before answering. "No, I do not. I will however, have a copy of your daily schedule sent to her so she knows exactly which meetings she's interrupting. _If_ you think that will help."

"This is what I get when too many people know too much of my fucking business."

He made it back to their room in record time and slammed the door shut. "JACK!" His clothes came off and he found her in the bath, looking exactly like the image she planted in his head.

She smiled provocatively. "I see you got the picture."

He stepped in the water with a predatory glare in his eyes. "I got it!" A hand on his chest stopped his further descent. She patted the edge indicating he should sit, which he did, and only his legs from the knees down were in the water.

She took a long look at him, taking in his sexy shaved head, muscled body, caramel skin, and finally his arousal jutting proudly forth. "Beautiful."

"Men aren't beautiful."

"Not all men." She kissed her way from just beneath his ear to the bottom of his throat. "But you are."

Moving between his legs she wrapped her hands around his erection, slowly stroking him. She lowered her head and he groaned deeply feeling her hot mouth close around him. His breathing became increasingly ragged as he watched her lick his entire length before taking him between her lips again.

"Fuck!" He had to fight hard against the instinctive urge to buck his hips toward her. Sensing he was about to lose, he pulled her face back and kissed her hard, but she was determined. She let her hands trail down his chest and teasingly caressed his length until he groaned against her mouth. "More."

"Say please."

She got a half-laugh like he thought she was kidding. She pulled away and he saw by her look she wasn't. "Come on."

She shook her head as she lowered it to hover over the tip of his arousal. He did buck that time and she pulled back. "Uh-uh. Say it."

"I don't say-." He stopped mid-sentence as she gave him a few teasing licks then abruptly quit. His knuckles were white grasping the edge of the bath. She licked him once more, slowly and stopped again and he gave in growling, "Fuck it! Jack please!"

An hour later they lay on the bed, damp from the bath and blissfully spent. Thinking about what she did, he chuckled softly. "I oughta beat you for doing that."

"For making you beg or for sending you that image?"

"Both."

"I can't believe it worked. The picture I mean. Did you just see it and that was it?"

"You think I'd rush like hell up here if I _just_ saw it? Uh-uh. I _felt _it and not just in my head if you get my meaning. Whatever you were doing, it worked and a little too good."

"I didn't do a lot. I thought about where I wanted you and how you make me feel."

"I got your message loud and clear. Vaako said he'll send up my schedule so you'd know what you're interrupting next time."

She sat up, wide eyed. "You _told _him?"

"Didn't have to. He knows enough about us and figured out on his own what was going on."

"Great! He'll never let me live this down."

"Serves you right for being a nympho."

"I'm a nympho because I happen to enjoy my husband's body?"

"My personal nympho." His hand smoothed over her rounded stomach and she felt movement inside her. Her hand stopped his from moving and rested it back on her stomach. "Is it her?" She nodded and put her finger to her lips and closed her eyes. The baby moved again and Riddick swiftly removed his hand as though he had been burned. "What the-?"

Her eyes flew open. "Something happened?" She didn't think it would work and when he tentatively nodded she didn't know whether to laugh or cry. "What was it?"

"A small thump. It felt like it was in my stomach. Shit! That was her? That's what it feels like?"

Her vision was blurred by the tears in her eyes and she nodded knowing she couldn't talk at that moment. There were a lot of emotions crossing his face as his jaw set and his brow furrowed into a frown. Suddenly his mouth was on hers, tender yet insistent and his hands were slowly caressing her skin. He couldn't put it into words, but he let her know in no uncertain terms exactly how it had affected him.

* * *

**Lord Griffen Magne's Trading Ship**

"Don't get me wrong your lordship. I like money just a much as the next and I'm certainly not above takin' yours. But I ain't chasin' no ghost. Especially one named Riddick!"

"Ghost Mr.Toombs?"

"Just Toombs. No need to get all formal. Yeah, I said ghost. The man you're lookin' for, along with his little bitch, was blown to shit closin' in on ten years ago."

"The man in question is most definitely of flesh and bone and he introduced himself as none other than Richard B. Riddick!"

"If I was a bettin' man, and I am, I'd lay odds ten to one that he's fuckin' with you. Playing on Riddick's reputation to try and scare you off your little piece of ass."

Griffen was less than amused. "That piece of ass is my wife."

"No matter. Ball and chain or piece of ass. They all still fuck the same way."

"Supposing what you say _is_ true. I find I'm curious about this 'little bitch' you referred to."

"She's just as dead as him."

"Humor me."

"I don't know. Time is money for a man like me. More I talk to you, the colder the trail gets for the next payday I'm after."

"I promise I'll make it worth your time."

"A hundred thou worth my time?"

"Given that I like what you tell me? Yes."

"No one knew where he picked the kid up, but he had her with him for two years. Word on the wire for a while said the kid was a boy. Turns out _he_ was a she, but dressed to disguise herself. I never got near 'em but a buddy of mine tracked the pair and cornered 'em with a ten man crew. He was the only one who came back alive. Wounded, but alive. _She_ shot him. Seems Riddick trained her good and she took out a couple of his crew before shootin' him. Girl wasn't old. No more than twelve or thirteen seein' she was still straight as a board. No tits or anything that made her look like a woman."

Griffen's nostrils flared. "Twelve years old you say? And she was with him for two years?"

"As far as we could tell."

"I'm assuming the girl had a bounty on her head as well?"

"Oh yeah she did. Gimme a sec." Toombs pulled up the last numbers on them both. "His last was one point five mill and hers was half of that plus another twenty five thousand if they were caught together."

"And her name?"

"Kid called herself Jack."

Griffen held his rage. "Thank you Toombs. Send me your account number and I'll have one hundred thousand credits wired to it. You've been most helpful." The screen went blank and he angrily paced the room. "Jack? So you were with _him_ and alone those years before you showed up on Helion Prime? No, you bastard. I don't know how you pulled it off, but you are very much alive and have had your filthy hands on my Raina since she was a child! That and I cannot find one merc who will even consider going after you. I'll have to find another way to remove you. I won't risk exposing and losing her just to prove who you are."

* * *

**On the Necropolis.**

"You ready?"

She laughed nervously. "No, but we're doing this anyway. How long until we arrive?"

"We'll get there by tomorrow morning, a solid day head of the armada. I want to slip in if we can without them seeing the rest of the Necros coming."

That night, she slept, but it was anything but restful. Riddick awoke feeling her thrashing about and whimpering. She had the sheets twisted around her and he worked quickly to free her sensing that the constricting feeling had become part of her nightmare. "Jack."

With a flash her arms were out and hitting him as she cried. He seized her wrists and straddled her body. No matter how nicely or firmly he spoke to her, she wouldn't wake up or calm down and her entire body was thrashing. He was taking a chance that she might react even more violently, but he lowered his head to her neck and began nuzzling her and grazing his teeth against her skin as though he would bite. Slowly her erratic movements stopped. He then let go of her wrists and folded his arms around her. She woke up sobbing. He stroked her hair and back, whispering in her ear, "I got you. You're safe." Within a few minutes her crying had stopped and fell back asleep. He didn't let her out of the cocoon of his arms the rest of the night.

* * *

She awoke the next morning strangely quiet. She didn't speak of her nightmare. He didn't think she remembered it, but it had affected her without a doubt. They always did the next day with her. On approach to Todeya Riddick was about to ask for clearance when she stopped him. 

"I want to make the call."

"Okay. It's all yours."

Using the chip Griffen had given them, she sent out a request for clearance and waited to be hailed. It seemed like forever before they were contacted. "Unknown vessel, please identify."

"This is the Lady J requesting clearance for landing."

"How many are in your landing party?

"Two."

"You've been cleared on Lord Griffen Magne's frequency. You will see a blue light in a few moments. Follow the trajectory beam and align your ship to pass through the portal."

As they descended, a portal widened to allow their ship entrance into a massive city, visible only through the portal. The scans they had done from their ship never revealed this existed. The city was completely cloaked from view. Not even life signs had been picked up.

"I've never seen anything like this. Before I leave, I'm definitely finding out how they manage to do it. The implications for such technology in the security business are unimaginable."

"Calm yourself down techno-geek."

"I'm calm. About at least _that_. The rest is yet to be determined."

They landed and checked in with immigration and headed for a hotel. They packed for a week, not knowing how long they would be staying. She put everything away and was sitting on the bed with the jewelry box in her lap when he exited the bathroom. Her grip on the box was tight. He bent down in front of her and covered her hands with his, which broke her out of her daydream state. "Let's go see what we can find out."

It was almost noon and they had carried the box to nearly six jewelers to no avail. Mirica had been right. Everything she saw was beautiful and she saw many pieces similar to what she had in the box, but she wasn't any closer to unraveling the mystery of the rings than she was before they got there. "I have the address for one last store about two blocks up. There are more, but we can get to those after lunch."

When they arrived, it didn't look like much. The façade of the building looked old and the paint was peeling. Several of the window panes appeared to be cracking as well. "I don't know about this place."

He pushed her toward the door. "And you won't until you get in there and ask." He opened the door and nudged her in and the scent of vanilla and spices struck her, making her hungry. It was much darker inside and it took a moment for her eyes to adjust. The store did not appear to sell new jewelry, but antique pieces instead, which gave her a little hope the proprietor could help.

"Hello? Is anyone here?"

"I'll be with you in just a moment!" It was a woman's voice from the back of the store. An older woman from the sound of her voice. All of the Todeyans they had encountered had favored Griffen. They were tall, with tanned skin, white-blond hair, and violet colored eyes. However, this woman was different. Her hair was black, without a streak of grey for her age, and her eyes were such a vivid blue color they almost looked unnatural.

She walked up with a cup of wonderful smelling tea in her hands. "I do apologize. I've been addicted to this Chai tea for years and have to keep a warm cup in my hands. I don't necessarily drink it all. I do love the-." She took a good look at Jack and stopped mid sentence. Her smile turned almost sentimental for a moment. "I love the scent of it. Very relaxing. But listen to me go on. Now then, how can I help you folks?"

"I have this jewelry box with some pieces that have been identified as being made by Todeyan craftsmen. I found they all have some interesting attributes, but it's the rings I'm most interested in. My husband and I put them on, they sized to us, and left us these tattoos."

She had glasses hanging from a cord around her neck and put them on to examine the pieces. She took her time, spending most of it with the rings. "Beautiful craftsmanship. May I see the box dear?" She handed it to her and she held it in her hands, carefully looking at all sides before opening it. "The pieces you have are Todeyan, but the box is not. I've never seen anything like it. Even in all my years of dealing with antiques such as these."

She was clearly disappointed but kept on. "What about the rings?"

"Oh yes. Almost forgot about them. Tell me, what do you think they are?"

"We guessed they were wedding rings of some sort. Odd ones at that though. A friend tried them on with a woman he wasn't really involved with and they didn't size to him or leave tattoos. It's only a theory."

"And it's correct. They aren't made anymore though. The markings on them are indicative of the house they belonged to long ago. I'm unfamiliar with the markings so I can't tell you their origin. I _can_ tell you that at the time these were crafted, metals were precious and the Todeyans found a way to use rings more than once by leaving a mark, eliminating the necessity of wearing rings to show a man and woman were married. The mark is supposed to slightly change with each couple that uses them. Remarkable really. I've heard tales that these rings only worked if the bond between the man and the woman was truly one of the heart and soul. The rings solidified that bond by linking them together."

"Linking them how?"

She hesitated. "My grandmother told me stories about bonds between men and women that were very...special. The couple became connected in a way they would not have imagined."

"And the rings did that?"

"Perhaps. I cannot say for sure it was the rings or something that was already there that the rings helped foster. But they were only stories."

Jack and Riddick exchanged glances. They both knew it wasn't just a story. "Do you know _how_ they managed this? All of the jewelry sizes itself and then there's the mood bracelet. I'm very curious as to how it all works."

"Would you believe that sensors are embedded in the jewelry? So tiny you can't see them. The mood bracelet is a wonder. When in contact with the skin, it's constantly tapped into your central nervous system and that's how it determines what you're feeling."

"The rings work the same way?"

"Partially. They size to your finger using technology and how they mark you are part of that. However, the way the rings read a couple to decide if they _should_ be marked is unknown to me. I do wish I could tell you more. It's fascinating."

"Yes, it is. You've been very helpful and I do appreciate your time."

"It's been a pleasure my dear."

Once the door was closed, the shopkeeper returned to the back. She sat before her legs failed her and placed a call. A woman's voice answered.

"Hello?"

"This is Doreyna. Is Kellan there?"

"Yes, but she's on her way to the temple."

"Tell her I will meet her there."

"She's going to ask what this is about."

"Tell her-. Tell her I've come across a precious jewel of hers that I never thought I'd see again."

* * *

The sky was beautiful, there was a light breeze, but she was frowning and picking at her food. She finally blew out her breath and dropped her fork on her plate. "She knows more than she's saying only she didn't want to tell me herself. 

"She was very nervous. Almost afraid" He regretted saying it the minute it came out of his mouth after seeing the stricken look on her face.

"Afraid? Why?"

"I don't know, but she was. You barely ate."

"I don't have much of an appetite right now."

"She's growin' like a weed and using up a lot of your energy. You have to eat."

"I know and I will, but not right now. What do we do next?"

"_We _aren't doing anything. I'm takin' you back to the hotel. You're exhausted. I'm gonna see what I can find out about your boyfriend."

"My what?"

"Lord Griffen Magne."

"He's my boyfriend now?"

"It's a theory. Like I said, man doesn't search for twenty-eight years unless there's something on the back end for him. I thought I'd look up reports about missing kids while I'm at it."

He was right. She did feel tired so she didn't argue with him. "I'll head back to the hotel. I know my way."

"I should be back in a couple of hours, three at the most." With his hand on her stomach he kissed her temple before he headed in the opposite direction. She walked back to the hotel, collapsed on the bed, and fell asleep quickly.

* * *

Lord Syrus Nye was signing the last of the legislation as a light went off indicating an incoming call. He waved his hand over a sensor and his monitor lit revealing the face of a man in uniform who bowed to him. 

"Lord Nye, you asked me to forward you reports of any off worlders that landed or asked for entry. We've had two ships arrive this morning. One was a vessel of traders from Cataari and the other a frigate with a man and a woman. They were using Lord Magne's frequency.

He stood up at the news. "Names? What did they register under with immigration?"

"Ragin and Kyra Warrick."

"Kyra? Do you have pictures on file that you can send?"

"I do. I'm transmitting them now." The photos appeared and Syrus's face turned white.

"Where are they staying? I want that information. When you have it, call me back. I don't care if I'm in a meeting or not, I want to know where they are." He abruptly cut off the man's call and placed a call to Griffen. He paced his office for nearly ten minutes before he got a response.

"Lord Nye? Lord Magne was not expecting your call."

"Fetch him. NOW!"

Zarin bowed and fled the room. He tried to get Griffen on his communicator but it was turned off meaning only one thing. He was with a slave. The problem was where. He first headed to the slave quarters, which were closer. He walked through the rooms and found him sitting on a bed with his pants down to his knees. A naked woman was in front of him with her head buried in his groin and Griffen's hands were in her hair. She looked up hearing Zarin behind them. Griffen's hands tightened in her hair and he pushed her face back down. "I didn't say you could stop." He released her head and leaned back on the bed as he casually looked up at the man. "You seem out of breath."

"It's Lord Nye. I have an open call from him and he's quite urgent about talking to you."

He rolled his eyes. "Everything with him is urgent." He looked at the woman. "Head up but stay on your knees." He rose from the bed and dressed. "She needs practice. Have a seat and enjoy her mouth."

Zarin smiled at his good fortune. "Thank you my lord."

Griffen made his way to the bridge and bowed to the man on screen. "Zarin said your call was urgent?"

"Hell yes, it is! She's here and with _him_. She arrived this morning, just the two of them. I thought you said they wouldn't be here for another two weeks!"

"So I assumed. They obviously found a way to expedite their trip that I wasn't counting on."

"How far out are you?"

"Four days at the rate we're going, but I'll have Zarin get us there in two."

"What of the authorities you spoke about?"

"I'm afraid that won't be an option. Riddick is dead to everyone and no one is willing to go after a ghost. We'll have to deal with him another way and I would ask that you permit me to do so."

"Fine. I won't have my men touch him, but I'm not waiting two days to see her."

The screen went black on Griffen's end. His hands fisted as everything around him was unraveling. He marched back to the slave's quarters in time to hear Zarin's groans as the woman's attentions brought him to his release. "We need to be home in two days. Make it happen." He jumped up almost knocking the woman back as he fastened his pants and returned to the bridge. She started to stand up. With a firm hand on her shoulder he pushed her back down. "You're not done yet."

* * *

**On Todeya**

The archives in the library he found were impressive to say the least. The information he found, on the other hand, eventually pissed him off.

"Lord Griffen Magne, son of Todeyan emissary to Furya, Lord Theadus Magne and Lady Nyra D'Arick Magne of Furya. Dad is nothing but a high ranking diplomat. Momma on the other hand, came from money and they've been rollin' in it. So, Griffy was born with a silver spoon up his ass? Explains a lot."

He skimmed further through the records and found nothing remarkable. His mother had financed a trading business for her son, which he began at eighteen after completing his schooling at a military prep academy. "Looks like Griffy-boy did some good. Brought in all kinds of trade partnerships with other planets around Todeya-3. Daddy got a promotion, too. Deputy Prime Minister of Todeya." Riddick kept going through the record, skimming what he saw until his eyes hit the word 'betrothal'. He continued scanning, but more slowly. "The Prime Minister of Todeya and his wife, Lady Kellan Nye, announce the betrothal of their soon-to-be-born daughter to the son of Lord and Lady Magne, twenty year old Griffen Magne." Riddick sat back. "What kind of crazy shit is this?"

He continued through the record and six months later there was another mention of the betrothal, this time a ceremony. Although it was an editorial article, it was thorough. "The betrothal of the children of the highest ranking Todeyan officials will unite both houses and without question seal the seat of Prime Minister for the newly titled Lord Griffen Magne. The betrothal contracts were signed by both fathers, and upon her sixteenth birthday, the marriage will be consummated and Lord Nye's daughter will officially become Lady Raina Nye Magne." The name echoed in his head. He read it again and it was Griffen's voice he heard.

"_Her true name is Lady Raina Nye Magne_."

"What the fuck?" He pushed himself back from the computer and stared at the screen. There was a photo icon, which he reluctantly clicked. Before him was a beautiful woman with black hair and the most vivid blue eyes he had ever seen. Her coloring was exactly that of the woman in the jewelry store and he thought that perhaps they were related. Lady Kellan Nye was holding a baby that mirrored her in every way, except the child had violet colored eyes. He had seen this woman before, only she had green eyes and brown hair. He knew without a doubt that he was looking at Jack's mother and her as a baby.

* * *

Lord Nye received word of the hotel where his daughter was registered. He called for his car to be brought around after he changed out of his business clothing into something more casual. Before he left, he opened a wall safe in his bedroom and took out a small box, which he put in his pocket. His driver was waiting on him. 

"What is your destination my lord?"

"Take me to the Ransford."

Jack was startled awake by a knock at her door. "What's wrong did you forget your key?" She yawned and stretched and made her way to the door, opening it without looking to see if it was Riddick. She stepped back, startled by the face of the older man in front of her. He had the look of the other Todeyan's she had met, but there was something else she couldn't quite pinpoint. "Who are you?"

"Are you Kyra Bennett?"

"Kyra Bennett Warrick." His eyes had been watering the minute she opened the door and now a few tears had spilled down his cheeks. She knew without him telling her. "You're my father."

"Yes, I am." He so wanted to pull her into his embrace. To hold his daughter for the first time since she was an infant, but he wisely held back. He sensed reticence on her part and although anxious, he didn't wish to scare her. She opened the door for him to come in and led him to a sitting area in the room.

"Can I get you some water or coffee?"

He shook his head vigorously as he sat. "No. All I want is to look at you and talk."

Instead of sitting on the love seat next to his chair, she chose the chair that was separated from him by a small table. "How did you know I was here?"

"Griffen called me and said he had found you and to expect your arrival. I gave our port instructions to let me know when any off worlders arrived. From there, they tracked you to this hotel."

"It sounds like you have a lot of connections to pull something like that off."

"The Prime Minister of Todeya has all connections at his disposal."

She knew little of their government structure here, but she knew enough to know that he was at the top of the chain. "So you're the big cheese?"

It took him a moment to understand the expression. "Yes. I am. I've been the 'big cheese' for thirty years."

"Life time politician? You must be well liked to have stayed in office this long."

"The position is for life once a man is elected, however the election is more or less a formality. The office has been passed down from family to family for generations. One grooming the next. All other offices are appointed by me or elected by the public for a finite term."

"So it's like a monarchy?"

"In a sense, only we aren't as revered as royalty is in other societies."

She suddenly felt angry and it puzzled her. She had just met him so how could she be angry. "Can I ask you a question?"

He smiled. "Anything at all. Just ask."

"How does a man with all this power lose a baby for twenty-eight years?"

* * *

**At the library**

Riddick didn't take his eyes away from the screen for a very long time. He cocked his head. Jack was a carbon copy of her mother, even _with_ the coloring change. One thing appeared to be off though.

"There's something wrong with her." The woman in the photo wore a smile. One that didn't reach her eyes. "Jack never looks like that. No matter what she's feeling, I see it in her eyes."

He went back to reading through the record and within two weeks there was an entry about Raina Nye's disappearance. "The authorities were summoned to the residence of Lord and Lady Nye at five in the morning when their daughter was not found in the house. The windows to the child's room on the third floor were forced open from the outside and items belonging to the baby are missing. Although no official statement has been released by the family or the authorities, unofficial sources close to the family fear the child was kidnapped."

Riddick went back to the picture of Jack's mother and saved it to a memory chip along with the filed he had read. He did a search for Raina Nye's birth and found a photo of her and her mother leaving the hospital. Kellan was smiling. He saved that picture and compared it to the other. "That is not a happy woman. Not like when she brought Jack home."

He found several other pictures of the betrothal ceremony that included Griffen and her mother. "She's not happy about any of this." He scanned forward to after the kidnapping and found more pictures of her. Although she had tears in her eyes, there wasn't any urgency or fear in her face to find her daughter. He found a quote from her. _"All I want is for my daughter to be safe and sound. I miss her so much it hurts, but all I ask is for her wellbeing. I won't ask anything for myself. Raina is all I can think of."_ It wasn't a plea to get her back, it was almost a statement _to_ Jack.

"Why didn't you ask to get her back?" Something clicked and he stood up so quickly he knocked the chair over. "Fuck me! _She's_ the one that did it! She sent her away. Shit! Jack! How in the hell do I tell her? I don't even know why. She wasn't happy at the betrothal, but to send her away just for that doesn't make sense."

After he copied everything, he did a search for the betrothal contract mentioned in the article. Riddick crossed his arms over his chest and chuckled as he read it. "No wonder you went after her for twenty-eight years Griffy-boy. Daddy Nye promised you the bank and then some. And I thought _you_ were loaded." He copied the document to the chip and left the library, only realizing what time it was as he walked out. "Four hours? If she's been waiting on me, I'm fucked."

* * *

**Back at the hotel**

The hurt and bitterness in her voice tore at him. "I wish I could tell you what happened. It was a great tragedy for us. Early one morning, your mother expected to hear you crying for food. You didn't. She checked on you and you were gone. Things were missing from your room and the windows had been forced open. Your room wasn't even on the ground floor so whoever wanted to take you was very determined. Believe me when I tell you that we exhausted every resource to find out who was behind it. Only there was no evidence to follow. Ten ships left our port that night and five of them had docked within a day at another location, but you weren't seen on any of them. It was as if you disappeared into thin air. I never gave up hope that I would find you. Until I found evidence of your death, I was not going to stop looking."

"So you sent Griffen on a quest to find me?"

"No. Griffen volunteered. His trade business takes him off planet quite often and he became the perfect person to look for clues of your existence off world. And he was successful!"

"And my mother?" She almost choked on the question. Her mother was the last piece of the puzzle that made her who she was and he was so afraid that he couldn't complete it.

"She took your disappearance very hard. So much so that it has torn us apart because I was determined to find you. We haven't lived together for years."

She didn't even bother to comment on her father's marital woes. It was her mother she wanted to know about. "So she's alive? She still lives here?"

The excitement in her voice was unmistakable and cut his heart like a knife. His mouth tasted as though he had swallowed something bitter. His daughter did not react with excitement to him, but hearing about her mother had, even though _he _was the one that had continued to look for her all these years.

"Yes."

"Does she know I'm here?"

"Not yet. I swore to never give her false hope. If the offer is still available, I would like a glass of water after all."

She smiled. "Certainly."

He watched her intently. Everything about her reminded him of Kellan. Her face, her voice, how she walked, even the way she smiled. There was nothing on the surface that belonged to him and again, he found a bitter taste creep into his mouth. When she turned around and walked back to him, he noticed the way her shirt pulled across her stomach. She was pregnant. She was carrying the child of that vile man. The minute she handed him the glass he drank half of it quickly to give himself a moment to bury his rage.

"I was more thirsty than I thought. Thank you."

"You're welcome. You know my name, but what is yours?"

He laughed oddly. "My, I didn't introduce myself did I? Lord Syrus Nye. You mother's name is Kellan and _you_ are Raina."

Her jaw set firmly hearing him emphasize the name he had given her. "My husband calls me Jack and you may as well."

"But your name is-."

"Or Kyra if you prefer. To everyone other than him, that's how they know me."

He nodded. He didn't like calling her anything but Raina, however he wouldn't push it. "Kyra. How did you come by the name Jack? A boy's name at that?"

"What has Griffen told you about me?"

"I know you killed your step-father and ran away. Griffen had tracked you to the Bennett family but lost you when you changed your name."

"Do you know _why_ I killed him?"

His eyebrows flew up and he appeared to be in shock. He didn't believe she had killed him in the first place. "No."

"He had been molesting me and raping me for months. I was planning on running away and he found out. When he did, he raped me again, but this time he was brutal. On my way out the door he grabbed me and I grabbed a knife and stabbed him to death."

His hands flew to his mouth. "Raina!"

"Kyra. I am sorry, but I will never be Raina. I don't know anything about her."

"You will learn." That sounded somewhat like an order and the softness in her face left replaced by determination to make this man understand.

"No, I will not. I had to learn to be and _do _a lot of things to survive. _Being_ your daughter won't be one of them. My mother's name was Jacqueline and-."

"Your mother is Kellan."

"She's the woman who gave birth to me. There's a difference. I took my mother's name and shortened it to Jack and cut my hair short like a boy. It was almost as long as it is now when I did that. It was the only way I could be safe. I fled Earth and eventually got to Helion Prime after a ship I was on crashed. There were few survivors. One of the men, a holy man named Iman, took me in and gave me a home until I was almost nineteen. I took the name Kyra Bennett when I lived with him. I felt safe at that point to be a girl again."

"There were years that are missing from the time you left Earth until you appeared as Kyra on Helion Prime. Where were you?"

She gave a short laugh. "Did you believe I killed my step-father?"

"No. I could never believe my daughter would have been capable of that."

"Then you don't want to know where I was those two years."

"But I do Rai-. Kyra. I do."

She shook her head. "No. You've created an image of Raina in your head that you have lived with for twenty-eight years. Let me guess what she's like. The pretty little princess with perfect manners, who can dance and sing beautifully at state dinners, not to mention plays at least one instrument and is fluent in an off-world language. She can walk the crowds and carry on polite conversation with strangers effortlessly. She's the perfect politician's daughter and has been groomed since birth to be the perfect politician's wife for the man you choose to elevate to Prime Minister. Tell me I'm wrong."

He was almost trembling. "You were supposed to be all of that and more."

"That's a hell of a lot to put on the shoulders of a baby." She stood up and walked to the balcony and opened the doors to get some fresh air. Her hand went to her stomach as she thought of her own daughter and shivered thinking of how differently her life would have turned out had she never been kidnapped.

"Griffen tells me you own a security business? That you are quite gifted with technology."

"He's done his homework I see. I do have my own business that I built from scratch and I have been very successful."

"However did you manage to leave Earth? You were a child."

"I hacked my way into getting enough credits to leave."

"You _stole_ what you needed?"

She got the sense he was disappointed. She felt like he was judging her and she was coming up severely lacking in his eyes. "Like I said, I had to do a lot of things to survive." She looked at the clock. Riddick would be back at any time and the room was beginning to feel claustrophobic. I would overwhelm her with Big Evil added to the mix. She wanted him gone and they could pick this back up at another time. "My husband will be back soon and we have a lot to discuss. He's been off doing some research on my heritage."

"Of course. When can I see you again? Would you come to dinner tonight at my home? Your home."

"Let me talk to him. What time would you want us there?"

"Seven? I can send my driver here to pick you up."

"If we've made other arrangements I'll give you a message through your driver."

"Before I go, I have something for you." He took the box out of his pocket and handed it to her. She opened it and a beautiful necklace was inside. "When I found out you were coming, I had it made just for you."

The necklace was made of platinum. It consisted of a pendant that hung from a medium length, link style chain. The pendant itself was in the shape of a tear drop. It was made of platinum and embedded in it was a large stone that changed colors with the light. "It's exquisite." He took the necklace out of the box and held it up after he undid the clasp.

"May I?" She turned around and lifted her hair for him to put it on her. He fastened the clasp and she turned around so he could see it. He had tears in his eyes. He pulled a small device from his pocket. "Forgive me Raina." He hit a button and a look of horror crossed her face before her eyes shut and she crumbled to the floor. He caught her before she hit and gently laid her on the bed. "This is for your own good my daughter." He called his driver to meet him at a side exit and took the staircase as he carried her down. He laid her unconscious body in the backseat before getting in himself and they sped off back to his home.

* * *

Another cliffie...just what did he do to her and what are his plans? Find out in the next chapter. Until then, I hope you enjoyed reading this last one! Let me know your thoughts and suppositions. You know how much I love to 'hear' from ya and **thank you**!! 


	61. A Father's Desperation

UGH!! Tried to publish last night and FF site wasn't working. This chapter is longer since it took me so long to get it up. Sorry, but I hope it's worth it. There is a LOT of info being thrown around so hopefully it will begin to answer some questions. Key word on begin. Can't spill the beans all at once. No fun for me. Hope you enjoy reading it and can't wait to hear from you! **Love** reading all of your reviews as always!! **Thank you!**

Haven't done this in a while: Disclaimer - Don't own it!!

Warning: Attempted rape in this chapter

* * *

**LadyEdge:** It's great hearing from you and I so appreciate your comments!! Thrilled to hear that you like what I've done with Vaako and Eron. I really like those guys if you can't already tell. And as for Riddick, it's great to hear that I've kept him balanced. He's got emotions but you're right, not the kind to lay them out there. Thanks so much and hope you continue to enjoy!!  
**Vampiress-06:** Pointless review? No such thing and I'm very flattered that I could inspire you!! Never thought my writing could do that, but if it gets someone else to move forward, then that's great! Maybe I'll do one of my own : D Oh, and thank YOU bunches for supporting my story!  
**FitMama**: I finally got to play with their telepathy "link", which you'll see more about in this chapter. Glad to hear you liked those scenes. I wasn't quite sure how I wanted to use it, but I knew I wanted it to be more than just talking. Hope you enjoy this chapter and thanks so much as always!!.  
**JL69:** Me instill torture? I would say I'm sorry but since I've got a big grin on my face that would be kind of, well, lying. I love that you're hooked and I love it more that you haven't been disappointed in a one. No need to bow…just please keep reading and let me know how you're liking it!! Thanks so much!!!  
**BeccaElizabeth**: LOL! You hate him? I'm right there with you. I don't like either of them, which of course makes it all the more fun for me. DRAMA! Thanks Becca!! Hope you enjoy this chapter.  
**LaLa2004** : WTF indeed. Dear old daddy has had a plan for his girl since before she was born and you'll get to see more of that in this chapter as well as the jewelry shop woman, too. Lots going on! Thanks for letting me know how you like Eron and Vaako. I really love those characters and had no idea they would become what they have! Thanks so much LaLa for your reviews and support!!  
**singer-blueice**: "WHAT THE FUCK!" LOL! That seems to be a common expression in a few of the reviews for this chapter. He's controlling and knew what he wanted for her before she was born. You'll learn more about him and her mother in this chapter although I'm not answering absolutely all the questions in one chapter. No fun in that. It will be interesting to see how you feel after a couple of more chapters. BTW…LOVE the ranting!! Too funny! A movie?? Problem is…there's no 'Eron'. : ( . I so hate they killed him off! UGH!. Thanks for thinking my story is worthy of that! Oh…do you want me to update? If so, just come right out and say it!! LOL! Here you go and hope you enjoy!! Thanks so much for all your reviews!!!  
**nothingsnobody**: "WTF?!" I smell a theme for chapter 60. Maybe I should go back and rename it WTF! Daddy and Griffen are definitely not likeable, but that makes it so much fun for me to write and torture you with! He he he! Love getting that reaction. Yes, I'm sick. But hey, gotta get my jollies somewhere. Hope you enjoy this chapter and thanks as always for your reviews!!  
**utopia06** : .Oh YES, YES, YES!! I can leave it like that and I LOVE it!! Sorry..actually no I'm not. I love evil cliffies. Wish I could have updated sooner but this chapter had a lot going on and it took me longer to sort through it. Hope you enjoy!! Thanks Utopia!!!  
**Dogo** : Yep, he will go ballistic and there's a lot he's about to learn. I didn't plan on having daddy kidnap her. It all kind of happened so I was surprised by him myself. Bad daddy! LOL! Thanks for the congrats, too!! Never thought this story would be as long as it has! Thanks as always Dogo!!  
**SG19 :** You're right. He certainly _won't _be a happy camper when he discovered she's gone. Griffen may have read up on him, but he's too cocky for his own good. Daddy is the stupid one right now and yes, they'll both learn. Glad you loved the chapter and hope this one answers some questions for you. Thanks as always for your reviews!!  
**annie** : Perfect timing? Although I can't take credit for it, glad to know I could help your mind get a break for at least a little bit while you're studying! _"but goodness did you have to add such a big cliffie?!?!!?"_ Of course I had to have a big cliffie!! Haven't had one of those for a few chapters so it was time. LOL! Hope this next one answers a few questions for you and thanks as always for your reviews!!!  
**Claudzion :** Just when you think it's safe to make out in the kitchen – BAM! LOL! I'm workin' on Vaako. Haven't forgotten about him. He needs a little sumthin'. Thanks so much for your sweet compliment and for all your reviews!! Love reading them!  
**NightmareMonster**: Just a little more than a tad, which makes him fun to write. I did have a small reference to Eron being a padawan learner back in an earlier chapter. Couldn't resist the tiny references. I'm a huge fan as well! You stayed in the room with the spider? You're far braver than I am!! Hate them!! Ugh!! shivers Yes, another evil cliffie. It was overdue. grins evilly Thanks for the review as always!!  
**Adraia:** A pet? Hmmm. I can imagine it and it has definite possibilities. Riddick will be none too pleased when he realizes she's gone. It gets warmed up in this chapter and I hope you enjoy it. Thanks for the review!!**  
AliasSpyCrazy**: Nope, not kidding. "_I tell you you're the bomb, and that I love you and you become a cruel, cruel person!" _LMAO! I love it!! Love it even better that you love it, too! Glad you liked the scenes with Riddick and Jack. Kitchen and potatoes were added at the last minute. Had fun with those : D Daddy's not a nice guy is he? Evil or slightly demented is so much fun to write. You'll meet mom in this chapter and learn more about all that. Not all of it yet. Next chapter. Here's your next chapter. Hope you enjoy it as much as I enjoy reading your reviews!! Thanks!!**  
XXXevilgrinXXX:** Glad to please with the smut : D Princess Pain-in-the-ass. You curse me and the Jack in my head is smirking gleefully! That's what Jack does so well- she corrupts!! Love the effect she has on Eron and Vaako. Eron especially. There exists a huge rivalry for food between me and my other. Especially when I was preggo. Had to work that in here. Glad you liked the ring story. You'll see there's more to it, too. Damn that jewelry. She'll probably freak if Riddick tries to give her anything in the future. LOL! Yep, it will be ass kicking time soon!! Thanks EG as always!!!!**  
Vampiress-06**: You said it!! Riddick won't get his payback in this chapter but soon. I promise you that! Love ya!!**  
unknown beedee:** I love it that no one _saw_ that coming! I didn't see it coming until late. Always thought Griffen would do it, but daddy beat him to it! Yes, both Jack and Riddick will be very unhappy. No revenge this chapter though. Stay tuned!! Thanks so much for reviewing!!

* * *

Doreyna took the silk scarf from around her neck and draped it over her head, crossed it under neck, and let the ends fall over the back of her shoulders. She locked her shop and began the short, three block walk to the Temple. Her eyes went to the sky and she thought to herself that it was a lovely late spring day and what a shame it was that she couldn't enjoy it more. 

The woman who had earlier visited her store had to be Kellan's lost daughter Raina. She looked exactly like her mother. Though her hair and eye color was different from when she was born, there was no mistaking that it was her. And she was here. Could she know who she was? Is that what had brought her to Todeya? There was an urgency about her regarding the rings, which made her wonder what kind of connection she had with her husband. She had given her the truth about them, almost all of it at least. The rest would be up to Kellan to tell.

Arriving at the doors to the Temple she entered and it took her eyes a moment to adjust to the dark interior. She approached the altar and dipped two fingers in the anointing oil and then touched the center of both palms before lowering to her knees. She raised her hands, palms side up, to shoulder height and quietly recited a prayer to her goddess. She rose and walked to sit next to Kellan in the first pew.

"Jora said you called and sounded quite urgent." She took Doreyna's hand in hers. "What is it that has my dear aunt so troubled?"

"She's here Kellan. Raina is here."

"I know. I sensed her presence when she arrived this morning."

Doreyna was both surprised and pleased. "Your bond with her remains strong after all these years?"

"Of course. She's my daughter and she's never left my heart. You know her birthday was not long ago. She should be twenty-eight but I'm not even sure how old she is." She turned to look at her aunt for the first time. "What does she look like?"

She smiled warmly. "You. She has your looks exactly, except for her hair and eyes. They changed that about her. She now has green eyes and brown hair and she's beautiful. There is more."

"More?"

"She's pregnant, Kellan."

Her hand flew to her mouth as she gasped. "I suspected it after what I sensed in her, but I wasn't sure. Is she with someone?"

"Yes, her husband. And if I do say so, he's one of the most gorgeous men that these eyes have seen in years."

Kellan laughed. "Aunt Dory!"

"What child? Do you think because I'm old that I cannot appreciate a good looking man when I see one?"

"First, you are _not _old. You surprised me, that is all. Tell me about my daughter's husband."

"First of all, _she _is a tall woman and he's even more so. I can't tell you what color hair he has because he keeps his head shaven, which might I say is most becoming on him. His skin appears lightly tanned, almost caramel in color, but I believe it's natural. He has dark brown eyes that took in everything around him. There wasn't a moment that I didn't feel him watching me."

"Did he say anything?"

"No. She did all of the talking."

"Why were they in your store?"

"She has a jewelry box with Todeyan pieces and a set of relic Todeyan wedding rings. The kind that were made for our people. They used them and they now bear the marks of the rings."

Kellan grabbed her aunt's hand. "How is this possible? The last sets of rings were lost generations ago. Do they even know _how _they've been bonded?"

"First, I am not aware of how she came in possession of them. The box itself is not Todeyan, but I didn't tell her its origin. I was very cagey about the bond and how it worked. From the look that passed between them I would say they are connected on a very high level."

Kellan's smile was full of pride. "And do they believe the rings are responsible?"

"She did ask. I alluded that the rings could have _pushed_ something that was already there."

"Something already there indeed. I only hope my daughter and son-in-law have not led completely conventional lives or she may have a difficult time accepting what she's told."

"If she's anything like you, she's a strong woman and she'll be fine. When will you reveal yourself?"

"I'm not sure. If she's here, there's every possibility that Syrus knows as well or had something to do with bringing her here."

"Through Griffen?"

She shuddered. "It's entirely possible."

"And if he does know she's here? Would he tell you?"

"The question is not _if_, but _when_." Her tone was harsh.

"Why would he delay in telling you? You are her mother."

"I'm unsure and have no rational reason for feeling that way. I wanted my daughter to have the freedom to live her life and he had it scripted before she took her first breath. Perhaps I fear that he will pressure her into what she doesn't wish before I can meet her myself. I have to let her know that isn't what I want for her."

"The fool. To this day I cannot believe he wouldn't listen to you. You are his wife."

"He thought my entire complaint was that he was betrothing her as an infant. He refused to listen to me about Griffen. Given his relationship with Nyra Magne, regardless of _my_ feelings, what she wanted won in the end. I knew he wanted a son badly and he resolved to have hers as his heir."

"She never had to have her claws in him, her thighs wrapped around him were quite enough."

Laugher bubbled forth. "Oh Aunt Dory! I can't believe this is you talking, and in the Temple as well!"

"The Goddess will forgive me. Besides, she knows what a reprobate your husband has always been and what a despicable woman Nyra is."

"Syrus was not all bad. He did genuinely love me."

"Once you gave him Raina?"

"Yes. The night I gave birth to her was the first time I truly felt it in him."

"And he crushed what you felt for him the day he signed the betrothal papers."

"No. I still had hope because I had almost sixteen years to convince him before Griffen could lay claim to her. My hope wasn't crushed until a week after. I returned from Temple unexpectedly early." She closed her eyes and swallowed. Her pain was still fresh even after almost twenty-eight years. "His lust for her. I felt it and it was as though I had been punched in the gut. He had not been with her since we had been together and he had taken her to _our_ bed." Kellan felt her aunt's hand cover hers.

"You never told me this before."

"I know. I suppose I was loathe to admit I had been silly enough to fall in love with a man whose heart would never be mine."

"You had his heart dear, but men are weak creatures and are easily led by their baser instincts." She snorted. "Besides, it wasn't his heart she was after."

"No it wasn't. She slept with him just often enough to keep him under her thumb when it came to Griffen's future. You may not remember this, but Theaudus was in the hospital at that time."

"His heart attack! She ran right to Syrus with her own husband near death?"

"Her insurance fuck for herself and her son." Doreyna's eyebrows lifted in shock at her niece's language. She lifted her palms up in offering. "May the Goddess forgive my blasphemy."

"Given the circumstances, I'm sure the Goddess is quite sympathetic. So I gather this is why you and Syrus never had other children?"

"It is. I took my own room after I told him that I was aware of his infedelity. I did not disclose how I knew and I never named her. He never even bothered to deny it. Six months after Raina's disappearance, he came to my bed. He wanted another child and thought I would want a child as well." Her smile was quite wicked as the memory replayed in her mind.

"Kellan? What did you do to the man?"

"I sealed any further attempts on his part to try it again. He was easy to lead on and I didn't have to do much to get him…fully engrossed? Then I planted an image of Nyra in his mind and connected it to the passion he had for her. Her name fell from his lips seconds later."

Doreyna was horrified and laughing at the same time. "Did he-. Oh my! Did he suspect anything?"

"Never. I have far too much control over my abilities to let that happen. I played the affronted wife quite well and let him know, in no uncertain terms, that he would never be welcome in my bed again."

Her aunt eyed her warily. "I know you well enough child and that was not the end was it?"

"No, it was not. Only half of the problem had been dealt with. Theadus had been dead for three months by that time. I knew he would go back to her soon and he did."

"What did your husband find?"

"Nyra giving the newly appointed Deputy Prime Minister a very thorough tour of his office."

"_You_ were responsible for it?"

"I helped. I sensed the attraction between them and pushed it a little. Then I made sure that Syrus found them."

"Nyra ended up marrying him didn't she?"

"She did. They've been miserable ever since." She smiled. "I never knew I had that in me to manipulate them like that."

"I'm so happy you did. After everything you had gone through, a little retribution was long overdue. To this day I've never understood why my brother allowed that union."

"You can't blame him."

"You were only sixteen and Syrus was-."

"Much older than me."

"As old as my brother! It was disgraceful."

"It wasn't what you thought. I knew our people's relationship with the Todeyan's had grown tenuous. They only accepted our sect because of our close ties to the Furyan warriors even while they couldn't comprehend how we could be so different from them."

"We provided balance for our warriors and much more. The Todeyans couldn't understand because they weren't Furyan and they feared us as a result. The warriors never trusted them as they did us and it was a bitter pill for them."

"Many fear what they don't understand."

"They _still_ fear us. Only now there are so few of us left we don't cause a stir. To this day they still believe we actually controlled them and contributed to their slaughter. As if _anyone _could control a Furyan."

"Which is why we have endeavored to blend in. The last thing any of us wanted was to be thought of was as evil controlling beings. Thirty years ago we were about to be cast out. Father was working diligently to prevent it to no avail. Diplomacy was hardly his calling so I attended the talks with him and met Syrus. I knew immediately just how interested in me he was."

"You mean he was a dirty old man lusting for your young body."

"Thirty-five hardly makes a man dirty and old. Regardless, I offered myself as a bargaining chip. It was my idea, not father's. He refused at first so I approached Syrus on my own."

"And of course he wasn't about to refuse a beautiful sixteen year old virgin."

"No, he did not."

"He had you in his bed so why offer marriage?"

"I-. I promised him a child and if I could not deliver, I told him he could send us all away."

"Of all the ridiculous-."

"It worked didn't it?"

"And you've been denied your own child as a result."

"It's too bad there wasn't an Oracle among us. Maybe then I would have thought twice about my offer."

"How can you joke about all of this?"

"It's how I cope. If I can't laugh at myself then what do I have left?"

"My brother never told me."

"I made him promise not to."

"Why?"

"Because you wouldn't have believed him anyway."

She opened her mouth to speak and shut it. "You're right. I have never been able to trust what I sense in people I love, which is why I could never have been considered as a Temple handmaiden."

"And as a handmaiden myself, I did what was necessary to protect our sect. It is our duty, no matter our role in the Goddesses eyes, to be prepared to serve whenever we are needed."

"Even with no Furyans left to speak of?"

"No Furyans we _know _of. They are out there."

"You do not count Griffen among them?"

"Despite his lineage, I have never considered him as a Furyan. He has his mother's mind. Other than that, he's more Todeyan than anything else so he matters not."

The two women continued to speak for some time, discussing how Kellan would meet her daughter. Doreyna agreed to help in any way she could and both hoped that Syrus was unaware of Jack's arrival. It would make everything far more simple. All of a sudden Kellan's face paled. "NO!"

"What is it?"

"It's Raina. Something has happened to her. Dammit, I should have kept myself more attuned!" She got up to leave but her aunt stopped her.

"You don't even know where to go or who she's with! If by chance Syrus or Griffen are there they'll want to know _how_ you knew."

Anguish gripped her. This was her daughter that she had given up to keep her safe and now she could be back in the hands that she swore to protect her from. "I have to do something!"

"What of her husband! If there is something wrong surely he'll know and we can help him."

She nodded her head. "Yes, it may work. We need to find out where they are staying."

"Leave that to me. I'm going back to my shop and I'll call the hotels for you."

"What will you say to them?"

"Don't worry. I'll make something up. Right now, you need to think of how you'll help him." She kissed her niece's cheek before hugging her. "Go now. I'll call you as soon as I find out anything."

* * *

**Nearing the hotel**

Before he got to the hotel Riddick passed by a bakery and the word 'bribe' flashed through his mind. He went inside and the shop's contents made his mouth water, but he wasn't there for himself. He needed something to pacify her just in case she was sore at him for coming back so late.

"What can I help you with, sir?"

"Do you have anything with-." He couldn't remember what the filling was called that she liked so he did his best. "-that cheese stuff in it?"

"Cream cheese?"

"That's it."

"We do. I just made these cinnamon cream cheese rolls an hour ago."

"Give me two, no, make that four of those."

"Will there be anything else for you?"

"No. This should keep her happy." He paid the man and left the store, arriving at the hotel ten minutes later. Opening the door to their hotel room he called Jack's name. When he didn't get a response and saw no sign of her in the sitting room, he went to check on her in the bedroom. Nothing. "Where the hell are you?" He looked to see if perhaps she had left a note and there wasn't one. "Probably got hungry."

His own stomach growled and the smell of the sweets he had bought was getting to him. "I'll get something to eat and she should be back by the time I'm done."

But she wasn't there when he returned less than forty-five minutes later. He decided to walk down to the front desk and see if perhaps she left a message with the clerk or if someone asked for her. A younger blond man was on duty when he walked up. After a moment he looked up from his computer monitor and saw Riddick. "How can I help you, sir?"

"I'm in Room 217. Are there any message for me?"

The man took a moment to look through the papers on the desk and shook his head. "No sir. I'm not finding anything here for you."

"I also need to know if anyone has asked to see my wife. Kyra Warrick."

"No sir. No one at all."

Riddick looked at the man as though studying him. He had rushed out his answer without so much as thinking first. "Max." He pointed to his name tag. "That is your name, right?"

"Yes sir, it is."

"Who else has been working this desk?"

"Just me." He swallowed the lump that was forming in his throat while he was under scrutiny. He slanted his eyes to the clock. Two hours and he would be off work. He could make it two hours. "Can I do…something for you?"

His nostrils flared as he caught Max's scent. "No." He turned and leave, but the smell of fear had been more than obvious. Why was the guy afraid? He returned to his room to see if he could have perhaps missed anything. Starting with the bedroom, he checked all of the drawers and the items she brought with her. Everything was in its place. Back in the sitting area it was then he noticed two glasses on the table. He walked over and picked up both and sniffed each one. Putting her glass down, he sniffed the other glass again. "Who the fuck is this?"

He then thought of Griffen and how much he said daddy wanted to see her. The thought occurred to him that he may have found her and she would have let him in. "Even if daddy came to visit, where the hell are you?"

By this time close to two hours had passed. Enough time to make Riddick's unsettled enough for his anger to grow. Something wasn't right, he felt it, but he struggled to keep his mind from jumping to conclusions. He couldn't think clearly in their room. It smelled like her and right now he needed a clear head to contemplate what to try next. Instead of taking the elevator, he went with the stairs and the first thing he saw in the corridor was a security camera.

"Thank you Jack!" He bolted down the front desk and Max saw him coming.

"Mr. Warrick-"

He cut the man off. "You've got security cameras all over this place right?"

"Yes, sir we do, but-."

"I need to see the video feed for this area, plus the one on the hall where my room is. I think my wife left with someone and I need to see who it was."

"Sir, if you'll-."

Max was trying earnestly to tell him something without success and Riddick was growing more and more impatient. "Look, I don't care what I have to fuckin' do or who I have to talk to, but I _will _see that video."

"Sir, what I've been trying to tell you is that we have cameras but they're being worked on. We've had a service tech out here since around two in the afternoon. As a result, none of them have been operable. I am sorry."

The black look on Riddick's face caused the man to quickly take a few steps back out of his potential reach and it was most likely a wise move on his part. "So you're telling me that you have nothing. Not a god damn thing?"

"I-, I'm sorry Mr.Warrick." He struck his fist on the counter causing the man to jump back even further. The smell of fear on him had returned and it was far stronger than what it had been earlier causing Riddick to press on.

"Let me get this straight so I'm not misunderstanding what's goin' on here. I know my wife had someone up in our room between one and five. _Someone _in this hotel _gave_ them her room number. _Someone _saw them come in or leave. Yet you didn't see or speak to anyone, you were alone, and your security system just happened to fuck up leaving me with shit to go on. Am I missing anything?"

The clerk could do nothing but shake his head, which did nothing to assuage Riddick's anger or the feeling that Max wasn't being completely honest with him.

He noticed the man kept looking at the clock. A minute later, a young woman came to the desk to replace him and he introduced her to Riddick as he filled her in on the situation. "Again, I'm sorry I can't help you more. Julie will be more than happy to assist in any way she can."

The guy shot out of the hotel right after that. Max didn't own a car and lived in an apartment a few blocks away, which made him easy to follow. He punched in a security code and the gate to his building opened. Riddick didn't need to bother with the gate. His only thought was which apartment belonged to Max and he had his answer. After that, he headed back to his ship to call the Necropolis. Although swearing to never speak through the mouth of the zombie again, Jack's disappearance was an exception he could live with. Eron received his call and was puzzled by his request. He had him repeat what he was asking, thinking surely he had heard him wrong.

"You heard me. I want to know if those dead chicks can read someone even though they're one short of a full deck."

"The Quasi-Dead shouldn't have a problem if the person isn't someone with a high ability to resist mental probing like you."

"Good. I need to know how long it will take me to get up there. I'm assuming you're in orbit or nearing it."

"We are in orbit and I'm being told that flight time is two hours."

"I'll be there in less than three after I've picked up my passenger."

"You can speak freely, I'm alone. Has something gone wrong?"

"Wrong doesn't begin to cover it. Jack is missing. I'm on my way."

"We'll be ready on our end."

Riddick had Max on his ship and was off in no time. His apartment had been easy to break into and a solid right hook to his jaw knocked him unconscious. As they neared the comet shielded armada, he began to wake up, groaning and grabbing his aching head. His eyes slowly opened and he took in his surroundings. He was on a ship and in space. Then he saw who was flying him and he groaned loudly.

"I think I'm gonna be sick."

Riddick flicked his restraint open and jerked him out of the chair. He got him to the toilet in the bathroom seconds before he emptied the contents of his stomach.

"You gonna puke again?"

Max shook his head and he was pulled to his feet and a cup was shoved in his hand. He filled it with water and shakily washed his mouth out before taking a drink. "Whe-. Where are you taking me?"

He crooked his finger. "Follow me." Max had little choice and fell in step behind him as they went back to the front of the ship. "See that comet? That ain't what it looks like. Ever heard of the Necromongers?" Max's face blanched. "Guess you have. That's them and that's where we're goin."

"You know them?"

"I _lead_ them."

"Are you going to invade Todeya?"

"See Max, if you had asked that this morning, my answer would have been 'no.' But now that my wife had disappeared I'm not so sure. I have a _small_ anger management problem when it comes to people messin' with her. After I found out she's havin' my kid and my _small_ problem has gotted a hell of a lot uglier."

He picked up an apple he had laying near him and took out his shiv. "The Necros got these chicks on board called the Quasi-Dead that can read your mind and tell you things you didn't even know yourself. They pick your brain apart layer by layer and that's exactly what it feels like, too."

He had peeled the apple and sliced a few thin pieces, bringing one of them to his mouth. As he continued talking, he used his knife and the apple to visually illustrate the effects the Quasi-Dead have on a person's brain.

"It's like somebody's got a knife and slicing your head open and diggin' around until they get to what they want and they pull it out." He popped out a chunk of apple and it landed in Max's lap who looked like he was about to cry. "Now Maxey, we can avoid all that ugliness if you tell me what the fuck you've been hiding from me."

He nodded. "Can I go throw up again first?"

"You know where the bathroom is."

By the time Max came out they were docking and he got his first good look at the mother ship of the armada. "By the gods! It's enormous."

"All that and then some." He grabbed Max by the collar of his shirt and propelled him toward the door. It opened and he ran right smack into Vaako in his haste to keep his distance from Riddick. Vaako seized the far shorter man by his forearms and picked him up, took a quick look at him, then put him down on his feet but kept a hold of one arm.

"Where do you want him?"

"Nearest room is fine. He's ready to talk." A couple of guards took Max and led him off.

"Are we invading?"

He shook his head. "Not yet. If I don't get her back on my terms, that's another matter entirely."

"Who took her?"

They entered the room and both sat across the table from the cowering man. "That's why I brought Max up here. I was gonna let the Quasi-Dead pull it out of him, but he's agreed to talk, haven't you."

Max nodded. "Yes. I got a call earlier today, before one. It was a man and he inquired if Ragin and Kyra Warrick were registered at our hotel. I told him they were and he asked me if I would connect him to their room, which I did. He had asked for your room number, which I declined to give. He called back a moment later and said that I had connected him to the wrong room. I had several others at the front desk and I asked him to hold. When I went to speak with him again he had hung up. Thirty minutes later a service tech arrived saying that our security system had failed and he needed access to our monitoring system. I closed the front desk temporarily and went out front to take a smoke. While he was in the system I can't check any guests in or out of the hotel. I came back and he cleared me to access my computer, but he said the cameras would be down until he could come back with a few parts he needed. Something about a circuit board burning up. On his way out he bumped into a well dressed man who reamed him out. I heard him apologize for it. The tech left and the man got on the elevator. That's everything."

Riddick stared the man down saying nothing. Max wiped the beads of sweat off his forehead and looked everywhere but at Riddick or Vaako. "What do you think Vaako? Sound like the truth to you?"

He didn't hesitate. "No."

"I agree." He got up and pulled Max by his collar. He had to jog behind him or he would have been drug. "Time to let those bitches to their thing."

Eron had been waiting for them as they approached the Quasi-Dead's chamber. "They're ready and waiting."

Riddick led him to the center and before he could move a muscle Eron activated the gravity field. A scraping sound could be heard as the pod-like beds the Quasi's were in rotated down out of the wall. The head quasi spoke and despite her raspy sounding voice it was easy to hear how enthused she was.

"A new one…this won't take long. Making an entry and entering the cerebral cortex."

Max's anguished cries echoed throughout the chamber as they worked their way through his brain. The three men watching remained completely unaffected. He had been given his chance to come clean and squandered it.

"Don't go back any further than noon today. He's hiding something and I want to know what it is and who he spoke to."

"Hiding something…yes! A man…older and important wanted….information about a woman named….Kyra."

"What did he want to know?"

"Where she was."

"And did he give him this information."

"Yes….we see thoughts of a credit chip."

"In the amount of?"

Max cried out again. He was struggling against the invasion and losing.

"One hundred thousand."

"What happened to the security system video feed?"

"Scanning memories….disabled."

"They were disabled? Was a tech ever there to fix them?"

"We find no such occurrence."

"Go back to the man who paid him. I want to know who he was."

Blood was now pouring out of Max's nose and he was babbling incoherently. He screamed one last time before passing out. However, instead of a scream of pain, it was a name. "SYRUS!"

"Get him out of there!" Eron released the gravity field and the Quasi-Deads retreated back into their holes. Riddick motioned for a couple of guards to pick him up and gave the order to have him put back on his ship. "I'm goin' back down there."

"We discussed it while you were on your way here and we're going back down there with you." Riddick turned on a dime and was toe-to-toe with Eron.

"I don't recall asking you."

"You didn't. However, she's missing, we're concerned, and you can't find her alone."

"I can find her just fine so stop with the bullshit. What's the real reason you want to go?"

"You need someone down there to help keep the situation under control."

"You mean to keep me from tearin' the place up?"

"Tearing the place up, knocking a few heads, and killing a few people. Things that in general could get you locked up. You get the idea."

"I'm not waiting for you to pack any-."

"No need, our bags are already on the ship."

"Then let's get the hell out of here."

* * *

**Back on Todeya**

Riddick was silent the entire ride back leaving Eron and Vaako to sit in uncomfortable silence. The temptation to engage him in conversation was ever present, but both refrained. He looked as though he needed to break or hit something and neither wanted to become a target for him.

After leaving Max back at his apartment, they returned to Riddick's hotel. It was late. Too late to discuss what he had learned about Jack's family and talking was the last thing he wanted to do at that moment. He needed a clear head and sleep, or at least trying to sleep was the only way he'd come close to getting it. Eron and Vaako each checked into a room and made plans to meet in the lobby in the morning.

* * *

**The next morning at the Prime Minister's home on Lake Marsenya**

The bright sun streaming through her window woke her slowly. She stretched and opened her eyes taking in the view of the lake in the morning sun from her open balcony door. She got out of bed and walked out. A breeze whipped her hair and she shivered. "I should have gotten my robe."

A wet nose nudged her hand and she looked down into the eyes of a large black Russian terrier that weighed at least a hundred pounds. She scratched him behind the ear and his tail began to wag. "What do you say? Wanna go for a walk around the lake after breakfast Hunter?" He barked and headed straight for her bedroom door.

As she walked back into her room, a soft knock sounded at her door. An image of a blond man flashed in her head. A wave of dizziness hit and she sucked in a breath and clutched the back of a nearby chair with one hand while her other went to touch the necklace as it tickled the back of her neck. "What was that?"

Her door creaked open and a woman, about Jack's age, stuck her head in the door. "My lady?"

The wave had passed and she now felt fine. "Anna. Come in."

She brought in a tray with a glass of juice and a few ripe strawberries. "It's a beautiful day isn't it?"

"It is indeed. Summer will be here before we know it."

"Your father is downstairs on the patio and requests that you meet him for breakfast in thirty minutes."

"I'll be down shortly. Can you go ahead and take Hunter down?"

"Yes, my lady."

She took a short shower and dressed casually. She enjoyed being at the lake. She could dress more like a human than worrying about her appearance as the daughter of the Prime Minister. The smell of breakfast assailed her senses before she stepped out on the patio.

"Mmmm." She leaned down and kissed her father's cheek. "What has Chef Drey cooked up for us this morning? It smells wonderful."

"A little of everything it appears."

She took her seat, placed the napkin in her lap, and dug in. "Tastes as good as it smells, too. You better eat. She's got me hungry and I may start on your plate next."

He frowned, but only momentarily, at the mention of her baby. "I'm sure if you want seconds Chef will be more than happy to oblige."

"It's far more fun to raid the kitchen when he isn't looking." Another dizzy spell hit accompanied by a flash of a man feeding her in a kitchen. It passed so quickly the only thing she could remark about him was his eyes. They were silver and like nothing she had ever seen. Beautiful. She shook her head hoping to clear the image that seemed almost real to her. She reached to scratch the back of her neck as the memory faded.

Syrus noticed her reaction and wasn't pleased. "Something wrong sweetheart?"

She hesitated for a second as she chewed on her bottom lip. "No. Just a little dizzy but it's gone now."

"The doctor said you aren't to stress yourself trying to regain your memories."

"I know but it's so much easier for someone to say that when they aren't experiencing it. I'm pregnant with my husband's child and I don't even remember him. I remember next to nothing from the day I left Earth as a child until four weeks ago. There's you, Anna, Hunter, and a few of the household help who I _can_ recall. I don't even remember my own mother."

"You've been through so much, but remember it's over now. Your mother is off world and she'll be returning soon I'm sure. She'll be delighted to see you awake."

"Tell me again what happened."

"Raina, I don't-."

"Tell me! Maybe if I hear it enough times, I'll remember it. That along with everything else."

He sighed. "Very well. The man Griffen rescued you from-."

"Richard B. Riddick. The convict."

"Yes. He had kept you with him for some time before we finally tracked you down."

"And I wasn't with him voluntarily."

"No. He…used you as you know. Even though two years had passed and you had settled into your life with Griffen, he came back to reclaim his property as he called you."

"There was a fight and I was in the middle and got hurt."

"Yes. You were in a coma up until four weeks ago. When you awoke the only person you recognized was me and a few insignificant others. Griffen left on business to give you some time to adjust. He didn't want to pressure you."

"And Riddick? What became of him?"

"Dead." _Or so he will be soon._

She wiped a tear from her cheek. "It all sounds as though it happened to someone else."

"Give yourself some time."

She ate in silence and eventually put the napkin on the table and rose. "I'm going to go for a walk."

"You're taking Hunter aren't you? I'd rather you not be out alone."

"Yes, he's coming. Not like I could keep him away from me or the lake." She looked down at Hunter. "Ready boy?" She took his leash and led him down the steps to the lake's shore line.

Syrus watched her walk away and smiled. "This is how it should have been."

A servant came out on the patio with a phone in hand. "Lord Nye. There is a phone call for you." He took the phone and walked back inside to speak in private in his office. The call had been expected. He activated the screen so he could see the man who had called.

"Syrus. I wanted to call to see how things are working."

"The inducement worked perfectly as far as I can see. She's upset of course about her loss of memory but accepts it. Remarkable work Phil."

"I thought you'd be pleased. I will warn you that she may still experience some resident memories. If you see her get dizzy or scratch at her neck, the necklace is working to counteract them. It catalogs and suppresses them so they won't appear again."

"Now that you say that, I did notice her scratching her neck this morning. You're sure they won't return."

"Positive. We've never had a subject recall any active memory that we wanted suppressed."

"I can't thank you enough for assisting in this. Having my daughter back means the world to me."

"I'm just sorry she had it so rough."

"It's all in the past now. Your facility will be receiving my donation this week."

"Always appreciated Syrus. Keep in touch and if there are any issues, let me know."

"I'll do that." He terminated the connection and sat at his computer to make the donation transfer. "This was worth every credit of the two million I'm giving him. And it's a tax write off as well."

He was about to leave his office when another call came in. He placed it on screen. "Griffen?"

"Lord Nye." He bowed.

"I wasn't expecting to hear from you. Is there a problem?"

"No. As a matter of fact, I'll be landing this evening ahead of schedule. Around six. What is the news on Raina?"

"I'm at my home on the lake and she's with me. I need to meet with you before you see her. It's important. We'll come back into the city later this afternoon and I'll meet you at the port at seven."

"I look forward to it…and to seeing her."

* * *

**At the hotel**

Riddick was the last to come down for breakfast. If it was possible, he looked worse than he did when they left him the previous night. He sat down with them and inhaled two cups of coffee but ate little.

Eron knew that he would be in a vile mood and Riddick's response only supported it. "You don't appear to have slept."

"What the fuck did you expect me to look like? Of course I didn't fuckin' sleep. Whole god damn night I'm tossin' and turnin' with all this shit running through my head."

"It isn't as though we slept as we're used to either. You aren't alone in wanting her found. Eron and I wouldn't be here otherwise."

Riddick knew Vaako was right. Neither man deserved to have their head bit off. They volunteered to come and help more because of the relationship they had with her than out of loyalty or friendship they had with him. Although he wasn't yet aware of how he could use them, it did ease the burden on his back knowing they were there.

"I get it."

"Good." Eron clapped him on the back almost causing him to spill his third cup of coffee. "Now that your pity party is over are you going tell us who the hell Syrus is?"

"The fuck is Jack's dad. I thought Griffen might be behind it, but daddy dearest was the one." The two men in front of him were shocked into a momentary silence. "It doesn't add up. Griffen was talkin' about how much he wanted to see her. He was up in our room yesterday and he took her and I have no idea why."

"Devil's advocate here, but could she have left with him _and _left a note you haven't found? Perhaps the cleaning service threw it away."

"No way. All of her shit is still upstairs. She would have taken her clothes at least."

"Her father has money if he bribed the clerk to keep his mouth shut. Is there anything else you know about him?"

"Yeah. He runs the place. The _whole _place. That's the only way I can figure how he knew we were here. We registered under Ragin and Kyra Warrick, names we never gave Griffen except for hers. Immigration could have clued him in, but after that he had to find out which hotel we were in, get here, pay Max off, go see her, and then leave with her."

"So what now? I go to the ship and call down a battalion of men and we storm his residence?"

"Starting a war? No. We don't know what we'd be up against."

"Then let me find out. I can assess what military and fire power they have so we can plan accordingly."

"Do your thing Vaako. Just do it quietly."

He stood up after finishing the last of his food. "I'll get going. I have my communicator if you need me."

"Should I do research on Syrus?"

"No. Did that yesterday when I went snoopin' around after Griffen's story. That's how I found out he's her father."

"It sounds as though you've found a connection between them."

"There's a lot that went on before Jack was even born, but I'll save it for later. Right now I want to go back and talk to the woman at the jewelry store we went to yesterday."

"How will that help?"

"She and Jack's mom look a hell of a lot alike. I figure they could be related or at least know each other. Take a look." Riddick had brought back a handheld computer from the Necropolis on which he loaded the pictures and information he acquired at the library. He brought up Kellan's photo with her holding Jack.

"Good god! So this is her mother? Jack is the very image of her. She looks so young in this picture.

"She was. Only seventeen when Jack was born. Syrus was thirty-five."

"How does a thirty-five year old man get involved with a seventeen year old?"

"Just another question to add to my list."

"So she should have had black hair and violet eyes? I would say that I can't imagine her looking like that, but then all I need to do is look at her mother. Those blue eyes are almost haunting."

"And people say _my_ eyes are freaky. We're burning time. Let's go."

* * *

The pair arrived at Doreyna's jewelry store, and as before she was in the back when they entered. 

"Just a moment! I'll be right out."

Eron quickly found a few pieces that intrigued him and his thoughts briefly shifted to Shana and how they would look on her. Riddick smiled to himself. "Shopping for Shana?"

"No. I-. Well. Not at first but there are a few here that would look very nice on her."

"So get one."

"And I would pay for it how?"

"You think I've been spending _my_ creds? This is Necro funded all the way. We cashed out the main treasury for the converts we left behind. The rest is from Zhylaw's private treasure room. I look at this like a business trip. When I'm on company time, I spend the company's creds. So have at it."

"Perhaps I will."

"Just make sure you're getting' somethin' in exchange."

"Good think Jack isn't here. I doubt she'd appreciate the advice you're giving me."

"You're just askin' for a little gratitude and there sure as hell ain't anything wrong with that."

Doreyna came out from the back with her tea cup in hand. She looked up and met Riddick's eyes. It was brief, but for a moment, he felt as though she was trying to read him. "Do you remember me? I was in here with my wife yesterday. She had a box of jewelry."

"Of course I do. Mr…?"

"Warrick. Ragin Warrick."

"Was there something I could help you with?"

"There is." He pulled out the handheld and had the picture of Kellan on screen before he turned it around. "You look a hell of a lot like this woman and nothin' like the rest of the people around here so I was hoping you know her and where to find her."

She expelled a long breath for she answered him. "That's Lady Kellan Nye."

"And that baby in her arms is my wife and she went missing yesterday. Kellan's husband took her. I think she can help me get her back, but I need to know where the hell she is first."

"Closer than you think Ragin Warrick." She had moved so silently he never heard her, which was unusual for him to say the least. Had he not known the woman was forty-five years old, he would've guessed early thirties at most. She aged very well, which partially explained in his mind why Jack looked younger than her age. He thought Jack favored her mother in the picture he had, but the resemblance was even more striking in person.

"Kellan." For the moment that was the only word that came to mind and saying her name was both a relief and shot of hope that Jack would be home with him soon. He expected a reaction from her, but there was no swell of emotion from a mother who had not seen her child in twenty-eight years. It meant only one thing. She was already aware her daughter was here and he wanted to know how. "You knew she was here? Did Syrus tell you?"

"I knew and no, Syrus did not tell me. We haven't communicated in a very long time. Doreyna is my aunt and she told me about Raina."

He laughed. "I always find it hard to believe bullshit when I hear it. A woman walks in here and she looks like your niece but her hair and eyes are completely different and you go running to her?" He then pointed to Kellan. "And you just do what? Take it on faith?"

She shook her head. "We need to sit and talk and then you'll understand. Come and bring your friend."

Riddick reluctantly followed Kellan to the back of the store while Doreyna locked up. Doreyna's home began at the door to the back of the shop and what they entered was the living room. Eron took the chair nearest Riddick while the two women shared the sofa. He noted how Jack's mother had studied her son-in-law as if there was something she was reading between the lines that others couldn't see. After a moment of leaning forward she sat back and smiled and her eyes appeared as though she could shed a tear at any moment.

"I have seen the depth of love that many men have for their wives, but yours is so very different. How long have you been with her?"

"Less than six months."

Kellan sensed there was more there. "But you've known her much longer haven't you."

"I met her when she was eleven and we were together for a little more than two years before I left her with a friend to finish growin' up." He saw what she was immediately thinking as her face hardened. "But not like you're thinking. I never touched her or looked at her like that until she was twenty-two."

"But you've loved her that entire time. It's evolved of course, as your relationship with her did. She has always been at the heart of you. She-." She stopped and blinked several times before frowning slightly. "She balances you."

Riddick shifted in his seat, highly uncomfortable at being assessed and read like an open book by a complete stranger, especially in front of Eron. His expression was hard and betrayed nothing to the casual observer. "Am I supposed to respond to that?"

She cocked her head. "Not yet." She stood and closed the distanced between them. She went down to her knees in front of him and took his hand between hers as she closed her eyes. Where their skin was pressed together he experienced a feeling as though energy was passing between them and fought the urge to jerk his hand away. She opened her eyes and they were a lighter shade of blue but quickly returning to their more vivid color.

"Furyan," she whispered. He couldn't hide his surprise and she smiled warmly. "The Goddess brought my daughter to a Furyan." She returned to her seat and was more animated than before her discovery. "Did you know that's what you are?"

He narrowed his eyes at her, being even more wary of her than before after what had just happened. "Found out a little less than six months ago. Eron is Furyan, too."

Doreyna chuckled. "Not of your sect though."

Eron looked slightly amused. "That is plain for anyone to see. Although I know little of my own heritage, I surmised enough to gather that not all Furyans are created the same."

"It goes beyond that my boy. There are three Furyan sects; warriors who ruled Furya as a collective, the tacticians who guided the warriors, and lastly the empaths whose role was to provide balance in the lives of the warriors. Within two of the sects existed a hierarchy." She looked at Riddick. "The Alpha male and his alpha mate along with his pack each had their own community. They were highly territorial, but when called upon they fought side by side for Furya.

Then the tacticians." Doreyna now focused on Eron. "That's your sect. They lived among the packs. They were the vine through which they were united, but all were equal. Tacticians only married within their own sect to keep their line and that of the warriors pure. And the empaths. They were identified at birth by their black hair and blue eyes. Their hierarchy was determined by their skill level. The most gifted served the Goddess in her Temple. The birth of a new empath could never be predicted. Two tacticians or even two warriors could produce an empath. Although these were less common, it was a sign from the Goddess that the child and the family was truly blessed. My niece was born from such a union. Her parents were Alpha mates."

It took all of two seconds for the words to register in Riddick's head. He stared at Kellan. "You're Furyan? Jack is Furyan? The other half of her?"

"Jack?" She smiled when she understood that he was referring to her daughter. "Yes. She's mixed though. Furyans are always one of three. My daughter, from what I have sensed in her, has strong empathic abilities, but she also bears traits common to the warrior sec. Those were evident in her even as a baby."

"So you think you know all about her just from what you've sensed?"

"It's what I do. I would hazard a guess that she reads people well, and I speak of their character. She's very compassionate and open with her feelings. But when angered or confronted she can be…how do I say this?"

Riddick finished for her. "Hell to deal with like no other woman I've ever met."

"Not far from what I had in mind although less tactful. Had I mated with a Furyan, she would have been one or the other. Not both. Do you find it difficult to talk to her down from her anger?"

"Sometimes, then again, sometimes talking doesn't work."

"And what of you?"

Eron almost choked trying to swallow his laughter earning him a malicious glare. "Sorry." He composed himself quickly. "Shall I answer for you?"

"It would make your day if I said yes, wouldn't it."

"Absolutely."

"Then my answer is no." He turned back to Kellan. "Jack knows me and her way around me. Let's leave it at that."

"Very well. But you need to understand what my daughter is to you. The role of an empath is vital in a warrior's life. That is why the Goddess created us. Our abilities are even more important to Alpha males and females who have the tendency to be ruled by primal instinct and aggression. My daughter is attune to you in every way possible. Without her-."

"You sayin' she keeps me under control?" He wasn't about to buy into that explanation.

"Not at all. No empath can. What she does for you is so much more important. If you'll pardon the expression, she's brings out your softer side."

Another choking sound from Eron had Riddick's hands flexing. They were itching to throttle him. "Unless you wanna be chokin' for real, I suggest you get some air."

He stood up. "I think I'll have another look at those necklaces."

"You do that." Turning his attention back to the two women they quickly masked the look of amusement that passed between them. Neither missed the low growl that followed either.

Kellan's eyebrow slowly rose and she leaned forward. "My lapdog can growl better than that in her sleep. Tell me; just how well does that pitiful attempt at intimidation work on my daughter?"

He hadn't growled on purpose, but their reaction wasn't what he usually received from strangers. In fact, they were amused by him. "What the-? Fuckin' great. Now I know where she gets 'em from."

"Gets what?"

"Her balls. I'll know if God's really out to get me if my girl ends up like the two of you." As gruff has he sounded, he found he was growing to like his mother-in-law.

Kellan had been smiling a second ago and now she looked wistful. "A girl?"

It never occurred to him that he had spoken so casually about his daughter. A telling sign that he had gotten used to the idea. A smile tugged at the corner of his mouth. "Yeah, a girl."

His own voice had turned rough as unfamiliar and before unwanted emotions came to the surface. He looked down at his own clutched hands and cleared his throat. Jack's disappearance was one thing. He had experienced it before. The feelings and rage that had gone with it had been difficult, but he had handled them. However, this was different. This was his child. His girl. As his hands turned into fists ready to strike out at something, he finally admitted to himself that he wanted her and not because it's what Jack wanted. He _had _wanted Jack all to himself, but at some point that had changed. He had become a greedy sonofabitch. He thought having Jack made him whole, but his life's puzzle had been altered and now his daughter was needed to complete it.

With a loud, frustrated growl he pushed himself out of the chair so fast he tipped it over and began looking around the room. The desire to destroy something, anything was strong. He needed a release before he got out of control and did something he might later regret. A hand on his shoulder caught his attention and he whipped around.

"You don't need to do this." She never took her hand off of him, nor did she so much as flinch at the look of unadulterated anger on his face. He was feeling more than what anyone could see on the surface as well. She felt his frustration, uncertainty, and fear for both her daughter and her granddaughter. "I'm here now and I'll help you find them."

He was conscious of her hand on his shoulder the entire time and he felt as though the anger was being drained right out of him. He frowned at her, not understanding at first what was happening to him. Eron heard him and rushed back in the room. He stood there watching as Kellan had effortlessly soothed him with only a hand on his shoulder. Only when he was back in a chair did she remove it.

Riddick looked up at her confused. "What the fuck was that?"

"My daughter has her ways, as a full-blooded Furyan empath, I have mine."

"All you did was touch me."

"Was that all? What did it feel like?"

"Like you sucked the anger out of me."

He noticed she had begun to tremble and she fell to her knees. He reached to touch her.

"No don't! Wait!" Kellan's hands clenched the carpet and a faint blue glow appeared around them. As it grew brighter she suddenly threw her head back and a pulse of energy went through the room, passing through each of them harmlessly, and shaking pictures hanging on the walls. Doreyna nodded. "Now you can help her up."

Kellan's eyes had changed again and the color was quickly returning as he helped her back to the sofa. He looked at Eron questioningly who knew what he was asking. "You were like that only multiply it by a million."

She grabbed his arm before he could step away. "I've never-."

Doreyna looked at him in awe for good reason. Neither her niece nor she had ever seen so much channeled anger from one man. There was only one explanation that could exist. "Do you bear the Goddesses mark?"

Eron stepped forward. "I'm not sure who the Goddess is but he and I both were marked by the hand of Shirah, although the results were quite different."

"Shira _is_ the Furyan Goddess. She was once a warrior and co-leader of her pack. Centuries ago, in a great battle, she was one of the few warriors left after raiders took her pack by surprise. They killed her husband, her children, almost everyone. Enraged she absorbed all of the anger of her fallen brethren and unleashed it in one blinding force that wiped out the enemy, but it took her with it. She ascended after that and became the spiritual leader of our people. She was responsible for the birth of our third sect. The empaths."

Openly intrigued by her story, Eron sat down. He was anxious to learn more and Riddick found that was curious as well. "I had thought Shirah still lived. In my visions she seemed so alive. If she's ascended, how did you know of the mark?"

"After our Furyan males were all but slaughtered by the Necromongers, the Goddess Shirah came to us in a vision and proclaimed that we would be avenged by those who would bear her mark. Every surviving empath was overcome by the fury we felt in our people. None of us could expel it as we were used to. The way Kellan just did. She drew us to the Temple, pulled it from us and into herself to pass on to the chosen ones. To you both. My niece was only a baby when that happened."

Kellan clasped her hands together gleefully. "Oh it all makes so much sense now. You were marked first weren't you?" Eron nodded. "You are a tactician and she needed you to guide her chosen warrior."

"Yes, and he succeeded. The Necromongers are no longer a threat unless _he _wills it. Your son-in-law became our Lord Marshall after defeating the man who almost single handedly destroyed every viable Furyan male who could harm him. He's leading them to the Underverse and sealing them in when we leave here."

"_Our_ Lord Marshall?" Doreyna did not miss his use of the word.

"In name only I assure you. After Shirah marked me, I knew who and what I was and I embraced it."

Riddick's attention turned to Kellan when she felt her hand on his. "Did you suspect my daughter to be part Furyan?"

"Not until she found out a couple of months ago that she wasn't human. I always thought the way she liked to fight was…unusual. She's got an instinct for it, too. No woman I've met has ever acted or fought like that. Her being part Furyan makes a hell of a lot of sense now."

"Although you never knew it, you were drawn to her because of what she is. The Goddess created her for you; a woman who could both appeal to your primal nature and soothe it when needed. Regardless if a warrior chooses another warrior as his mate, he always has an empath in his life. From what I have seen in you, an empath would never have made you happy as a mate. You required a woman who would challenge you."

"No doubt she does that. Your daughter is the biggest pain in the ass I've ever met."

For a man in love with her daughter his description of her was unexpected. "Excuse me?"

"Ah, allow me to translate: I don't think a week has passed since I met them where he hasn't wanted to wring her neck. She thoroughly enjoys doing exactly what he's told her _not _to do, she's impulsive, impatient, calculating, cocky, enjoys fighting, and at times has a very explosive temper." Eron turned to Riddick. "Did I leave anything out?"

"No, I think you about covered it."

Doreyna was laughing and Kellan was taking offense. "Aunt Dory! I can't believe you find this amusing! The way he's described my daughter-."

"Makes her sound exactly like you! Well, except for the part about fighting and having an explosive tempter. Those are her warrior traits I'd say."

"I am not-."

"Are you trying to deny it? You know how you were…_are_. Without a doubt she's her mother's daughter."

At that Kellan couldn't help but grin. "And those qualities have obviously not hurt her." Looking at Riddick her face took on a determined look. "You came here to find me so I could help you get her back. What do you need?"

"Where she is would be a good place to start. You said you don't talk to your husband?"

"No, I don't. If I contact him now it will look suspicious. I have a question for you. The rings you used. I'm assuming you can communicate with her telepathically now?"

"She's the one makin' the calls. Except for once and I was-." He was about to say drunk. "I wasn't trying. It just happened."

"Her gift was always there, but she didn't know it. The rings gave _you _that ability and made her cognizant that she could do so as well."

"The Todeyans can do that?"

"No. They _are_ Todeyan wedding rings. _Crafted _by Todeyans, but the set you have was made for Furyans. The tattoo and the sizing is their technology. The Todeyans used them as well, but their rings were only practical in their purpose. They tattooed the wearers no matter the match. The ability to be linked telepathically and the tattoo was a blessing from the Goddess and only bestowed to those whose union was truly of the heart _and _soul. Only a few who used the rings ever received the mark."

"No shit?"

She laughed. "None at all." She rose and settled before him on her knees. "I think you should try and talk to her and I can help you."

"What do I do?"

She took his hands. "I want you to close your eyes and think of her, but do not attempt to speak to her yet. Look at her face, picture it. See her eyes." When she felt his hands relax in hers she continued. "Now I need you to remain calm no matter what happens. Call to her, in your mind."

He did as she said and called her name several times but there was no answer. She sensed him getting tense. "Nothing. Not a damn thing."

A sense of dread filled Kellan when Jack didn't answer. She knew what she was going to tell Riddick to do would most likely unsettle him, especially if her daughter answered _this_ time, but they had little choice. "I need you to try again, but don't call her Jack. You need to call for her as Raina."

His eyes flew open and he gripped her fingers so hard they hurt. "That's not who she is."

She hesitated for a moment before sharing her suspicion with him. "I know that. But she may _think _that's who she is. Todeyan bio-technology is very advanced."

His fury came out of nowhere and she struggled with him to let it pass into her, but he was fighting to hold onto it.

"You'll never be able to speak to her like this. Let it go!" She opened her eyes and they had turned such a pale color blue they were almost white and her body was trembling. He was angrier now than he had been before. After absorbing enough of it, she let it run through her until she had to release. Riddick got a bad feeling that she was about to do something to him when her hands began to glow. He tried to pull his fingers from her grasp, but she had a hold of him like a vice grip and wasn't letting go.

"What the fuck?"

Her smile was almost wicked. "You're about to learn!"

She let the blast of energy go and aimed it right back into him, letting go of his hands as soon as it passed through her fingers. Instead of the wave emanating from her and going outward in a ring, she had channeled it through him. The force of it going in one direction sent his chair reeling back and him sliding on the floor a good ten feet. He sat there on his ass, completely stunned by what she had just done to him. _Him_. He took a moment then shook it off and stood up. A smirk appeared.

"Guess that'll teach me to piss off my mother-in-law."

"I'm not getting any younger sitting here on my knees, so if you'll kindly pick up the chair and sit, we can try this again."

And he did just that, surprising everyone in the room. "Raina?"

"Yes. Focus on her face first and look at her. Then call to her."

He saw her face and this time used her given name. _"Raina."_

Jack and Hunter had walked a couple of miles along the lakeside. After finding a nice shady spot she decided to take a break and had leaned back against the trunk of a tree. Finding her lap cozy, Hunter lay beside her and rested his head. Before long the sound of the water lapping the shore and the gentle breeze had lulled her to sleep. However, she wasn't asleep deeply enough to prevent her from answering his call.

"_I like your voice."_

Riddick could hear her and his grasp on Kellan's hands tightened. She knew immediately that he had made the connection and clearly felt her daughter's relaxed state. "If she asks, don't tell her who you are. Stay calm as well. Try and find out where she is."

"_Only for you."_

"_Of course it's only for me. It's my dream."_

"_You're talkin' like you've never heard me before."_

"_I haven't."_

"_Not true, Princess."_

"_In another dream? One that I've forgotten?"_

"_I'm impossible to forget."_

"_You're a cocky bastard."_

"_It's part of the package."_

"_So where's the rest of it? What do you look like?"_

"_Exactly how you want me to look. Tall and dark, muscles, shaved head, hard body, but soft lips and a mouth you love."_

"_Sounds nice, but I'm not so sure about the shaved head."_

"_Trust me, you like it."_

"_What about your eyes?"_

"_That depends."_

"_On what?"_

"_On where you are."_

"_I'm beside a lake."_

"_Bright sunlight?"_

"_Yes."_

"_Then my eyes are dark brown."_

"_What about in the dark?"_

"_Silver."_

"_Silver eyes? I can't imagine them."_

"_You don't have to. You'll see them before you see me."_

"_Now?"_

"_No, but soon."_

"_When?"_

"_Not sure. Look for me."_

"_I hate surprises and I hate waiting."_

He chuckled. _"I won't make you wait…long."_

"_This doesn't feel like a dream. Talking to you."_

"_What does it feel like?"_

"_Like you're real." _Jack opened her eyes, suddenly jolted awake from the dream that wasn't.

"_You got it."_

"Fuck!" Her heart slammed in her chest when she heard the voice even after she opened her eyes. "What in the hell?"

"_Not hell. Not even close."_

She almost jumped out of her skin and bolted upright, narrowly missing the branch right above her head. Hunter barked several times thinking she was playing and almost knocked her down.

"Hunter stop!"

Riddick got the wrong idea thinking it was a man she was fussing at. _"Who the fuck is Hunter?"_

"My fucking DOG! Now get the hell out of my head and leave me alone. Please!"

"_Just for now. Later Princess."_

"FUCK!" For some reason, it sounded odd hearing herself say it, but it felt right. "Fuck, fuck, fuck! Breathe Raina! Breathe!" She took in several cleansing breaths. "You're not going crazy. You've just got a sexy as hell sounding man who you've never met before and who appears to know you, talking to you in your head. Nothing horribly out of the ordinary about that. Right?" Hunter barked. "You probably think I'm nuts, right?" He barked once again. "Thought so. At least you can't go around telling everyone. Let's go back to the house."

Kellan let go of his hands and returned to her chair. "She was very relaxed until the end. What happened?"

"She thought I was some kind of voice in a dream. Then she woke up, freaked, and told me to leave her the hell alone. Now you want to tell me what this bio-technology bullshit is and why she doesn't know my voice?"

"The Todeyans are a gifted society when it comes to technology. It's an art and as you've seen it has even become ingrained in the jewelry they make. It's entirely possible that her memory is being tampered with and altered."

"You make her sound like a computer. Is this shit permanent?"

"I don't know, but it's even more urgent now that we find her to prevent that."

"She said she's at a lake."

"Syrus has a lake home an hour's drive from here."

"Then that's where I'm goin'." He got up and she grabbed his arm.

"Not yet. You can't show up there and take her. She doesn't know you. Besides, Syrus has a state of the art security system and men patrol the home's grounds. There is a woman I know in his household staff. Let me call to see if perhaps they're returning to the city."

Doreyna stood up and smiled at them both as Kellan left the room to call. "I've been a horrible hostess! Come into the kitchen and I'll fix you something." Riddick's stomach growled irritably. "And maybe a little more than something for you?"

Kellan came into the kitchen as both men were finishing. "I spoke with Taelyn and she was very helpful. The staff was called together last night with word that Raina was coming home. They've been busy preparing a suite of rooms because she's expected to arrive either this evening or as late as tomorrow night."

There was more and Riddick knew it. "What are you not telling me?"

"The staff has been kept uniformed about where she has been up until now. They do know she's pregnant. One of the rooms is being set aside as a nursery." She took a moment before continuing. "Griffen will be moving in. They all believe the child she's carrying to be his."

He jumped up from the table. "_HIS_ kid? Is he here right now?"

"No. From what I gathered, he'll be here soon. Possibly today. Taelyn also made note of the extra security that's being brought in. I'm assuming to keep you out. You should know that under Todeyan law, all Griffen must do is sleep in the same bed with her once and that legalizes their marriage under the guidelines of the betrothal document."

"I don't give a fuck about Todeyan law. Jack belongs to me. If Griffen lays one god damn finger on her, I'll rip his fucking throat out."

Although momentarily shocked by his talk of murdering Griffen, which she took seriously, she found it didn't bother her. "She believes he's her husband and she could willingly submit to him since she thinks it's his child."

He was well aware of how Griffen had looked her over back on Earth and knew the man wanted her. Thinking of Jack in bed with him, seeing her as only he should, and touching her? His stomach churned violently at the picture he had permitted to form in his head and he swallowed as the burning in his throat worsened with the escalating rage. There was no way in hell he was allowing Kellan to take this away from him again. He wanted it. He needed it because it was the only thing he could hold onto right now. It was the only thing keeping him together and mentally focused.

Jack had been raped before and survived, but this would be different if she did sleep with him. It was still rape only she would be a willing participant in it. Could she get over it? Could _he_ get over it? He needed air, space, and solitude. He turned and left Doreyna's home without saying a word.

* * *

Jack was still a bit shaken when she returned from her walk. She asked for a tray of food to be sent to her room and as she ate, she sat at her computer and typed in two words into an Internet browser: 

RICHARD RIDDICK

Page after page of results appeared, many of them tall tales that had been written or conjecture about crimes that he could have been responsible for. She clicked on one of the links and a picture of the man appeared.

"Shit!"

He wore goggles, but the description he gave her matched this picture. She continued scanning the article and found that he had shined eyes, which appeared silver allowing him to see in the dark.

"How can you talk to me? I don't get this at all? You're _supposed _to be dead! Why are you coming after me again?" She stopped for a moment and frowned wondering to herself _why_ this was news to her. Why had she waited up until now to look up his background? For that matter, why had he waited a month to talk to her. "None of this is making any sense."

* * *

**Later that evening at the port**

Lord Nye's car pulled up at the port promptly at seven and Griffen was standing in front of his ship waiting on him. He bowed slightly as the older man left his car. He noted that Syrus looked very pleased to the point of appearing almost smug.

"Griffen." He shook his hand. "It's good to have you back home."

"It's good to be back. This was an uncommonly long space run and they do get tiring. Would you like to come inside and talk?"

"No. Are your bags packed?"

"Why?"

"I want you to come home with me and I'll explain everything on the way."

Once in the car, he blocked his driver from seeing or hearing their conversation. What he was about to tell Griffen was for his ears only.

"She's home."

"You mean _here_? I thought you had her at the lake house."

"I brought her back this afternoon."

"What about Riddick?"

"He's calling himself Ragin Warrick. That's how they registered at the hotel. I don't know where he is right now nor do I care. I met with her yesterday and gave her a very special necklace; a wonderful device that's used with victims of violent crimes who choose to forget what happened. She now has no memory left to speak of including her relationship with him. She's also been programmed with artificial memories. She believes she's your wife and that you saved her from him years ago."

"She knows me?"

"No. She's been told Riddick came back for her even after she had settled into her life with you. She knows he kept her with him against her will and used her. When he attempted to retrieve her she was hurt in the ensuing fight; enough to put her into a coma resulting in her memory loss. She believes she's been awake and with me for four weeks. It was the best we could do with such short notice. Had there been more time, we could have provided more memories for her."

"But if she doesn't _know _me, how will she behave?"

"She's nervous to be sure. You'll need to coax her and remind her that you were very happy before she got hurt. There's something else you need to know. She's pregnant with his child, but she believes it to be yours; another reason she'll be more acceptable to your…attentions."

"Why wasn't the child aborted?"

"One, I couldn't do that to her and there would have been physical signs of her pregnancy that would have taken too long to disappear."

"I won't raise another man's child."

"And I wouldn't ask you to. She'll have the baby, but she'll be told it was still born. I'll send the child off world to be adopted."

"How much longer?"

"I don't know. She's half Todeyan and half Furyan. Depending on what his genetic makeup is she could give birth between five and seven months, but that's only a guess. She'll need to go see a doctor soon to determine the actual date."

"How long was she supposed to be in a coma?"

"We'll say a month to be on the safe side. Awake for four weeks."

Jack was pacing her room. Her father had gone to the port to meet Griffen and bring him back. She would be meeting him soon, or rather re-acquainting herself with her husband. She had seen plenty of pictures of him. He was handsome, almost sensually so, but there was something about his eyes that bothered her.

"You're just nervous. He's saved you not once but twice. There's nothing to be afraid of." Despite telling herself that, she couldn't help but jump when someone knocked on her door.

"Raina?"

It as a man's voice and one she hadn't heard before. She swallowed the growing lump in her throat, which was difficult given how dry her mouth had become.

"Come in." The doorknob turned and she took a step back unconsciously. It was him. He shut the door behind him, but stayed where he was for a moment. Both of them just looked at each other. "Griffen?"

He had yet to say a word, making her even more nervous. He walked toward her and the closer he got the smaller she felt. He literally towered over her by the time he was close enough to touch her, but the way his eyes worked over her made her shrink into herself. He drew his hand up to move a strand of hair off her face and she steeled herself for his unfamiliar touch.

"I've waited a long time."

He sounded almost angry. "I-."

She was about to apologize and stopped not knowing what she would have been apologizing for. Both of his hands now came up to cup her face. He dipped his head to cover his lips with hers and she went rigid. Slowly the pressure of his lips on hers increased. His hand moved into her hair and the other pressed into the small of her back to prevent her retreat while he pulled her body into his.

Feeling his arousal pressed firmly against her rounded belly she parted her lips in surprise and his unwanted tongue slithered between them. This wasn't what she had expected. A kiss and him holding her, but not this. She couldn't _do _this right now. She attempted to pull her head back, but the hand in her hair made it impossible. As she worked her hands up between them his mouth was becoming increasingly more aggressive. His tongue jabbed rhythmically into her mouth, foreshadowing what was to come. Needing air she tried twisting her face to the side and their teeth clashed as he fisted her hair to bring her back where he wanted.

Jack's panic began to rise. The sensation of being smothered had her breathing rapidly for air through her nose. Although she was trying to shut her mouth, the force his exerted on hers prevented her from closing it to the invasion. With the palms of her hands against his chest she tried to push them apart to no avail. His grip tightened and she got angry. She had been willing to try, but she wasn't feeling anything for him except for contempt. Shouldn't she feel something more? Some kind of positive feeling for this man? She knew he felt her unease, but he continued to take what she wasn't ready to give.

The hand in her hair moved and was suddenly on her breast, squeezing it almost roughly. They were already tender and what he was doing hurt. She jerked her head back and pushed against him, this time with much more force. He let go and she stepped back. She was trembling as she brought the back of her hand up to her mouth and barely resisted the urge to wipe away his kiss. Not that it would have done any good. She could still feel his mouth on her and she shivered at the bad taste it left. His hands were fisted and he mistook her trembling for desire. He took a step closer and she backed up again this time holding her hand up to stop him, which he didn't like and wasn't about to tolerate.

"Raina you are my wife." He growled it out of frustration

"But I don't remember!"

"However, I _do_." He closed in on her and seized her forearms.

"I need time." His grip on her arms didn't loosen

"You've had time."

He crushed his mouth against hers to silence any further protests on her part. Her hands pressed against his chest and she struggled in his grip. The sound of her muffled protests fell on deaf ears. Griffen easily maneuvered her to the bed and pushed her down on it none to gently. She moved back but he was over her before she got far. He grabbed her hands and trapped them above her head while his other worked to remove her clothing. Jack couldn't understand why he was doing this. It was almost as though he had been completely fed up with waiting and he was definitely angry. Her fear swiftly morphed into rage. She didn't care if he was her husband or not. She didn't want this and there was no way in hell he was going to have her if she wasn't willing.

"Griffen stop!"

The harder she struggled and the more she protested the more determined he became. Once her shirt was opened, he fondled her breasts with his free hand and soon grew annoyed with her bra blocking his way. He pulled at the straps and they eventually broke, but not before painfully digging and chafing her skin. He pulled a knife and cut the bra down the center fully exposing her to his hungry eyes. Angry tears ran down her cheeks. This could not be happening to her. Not again. The thought of being raped hit her and dizziness took over. She uttered a noise that to his ears sounded like pleasure, only further encouraging his attack. When his mouth fastened painfully on a nipple she screamed and she clawed at the hand that held hers to the bed. The slight pain ignited his lust even more and he ground his erection between her thighs.

Within seconds of her scream, scratching could be heard at another door that led to the bedroom, followed by viscous barking. His free hand was now undoing the button and zipper on her pants. Jack was openly weeping and she was close to giving up. Her only last recourse was to beg. "Pl- please d-don't do this. Please. I'm your _wife_."

He halted for a second and met her eyes. "And as such you are to deny your _husband_ nothing."

The look of pure fear on her face brought a malevolent smile to his. His fingers slipped under the hem of her panties and she tried to fight. Her legs clamped around his knee that was firmly in place to prevent her from closing herself off. He was now kneeling between her legs, pushing hers as wide as he could to give his hand access.

"NO! GOD NO!!!" She screamed and stiffened as his hand cupped her sex. He fastened his mouth on her breast and roughly shoved two fingers inside her. Her dog was going berserk on the other side of the door. A moment later Hunter managed to hit the levered door handle just right and came out of nowhere, leaping on the bed. He growled viciously right in Griffen's face, bearing his fangs in warning. Griffen removed his hand from between her legs and went to strike the dog who barked at him and viscously snapped.

"Fucking dog!" Had it not been for his quick reflexes, he would have easily lost a finger. He looked down at her tearful face. "Call him off."

Jack suddenly felt a measure of control. "Not until you've gotten the fuck off me."

Reluctantly he moved away from her and off the bed. She quickly buttoned her shirt and pants to shield herself from him. Hunter advanced in Griffen's directions to put himself between his mistress and the threat. She silently thanked her father for getting her the dog after she awoke from her coma. He had just save her from being raped by her own husband. She scampered off the bed and Hunter followed, always protecting her.

Griffen's mind whirled. He had let his lust and anger get the better of him and now he had to fix this or alienate her forever. "Raina. It's just been so long without you and we've were so good together."

"Why are you so angry with me?" The brief expression of surprise on his face confirmed her suspicion.

"I'm not angry at you but at _him_ for taking you away from me like he did."

"So you take it out on _me_ by trying to _rape_ me?"

"Rape doesn't exist in marriage and it wasn't anything like that."

"Really? Then explain to me what the _fuck _you think that was because I said _NO _repeatedly. In fact, I was screaming it!!"

"A man has needs Raina and my needs haven't been met since you were injured." It was a lie of course and one she wasn't about to believe.

"Don't try feeding me that bullshit. If you're that hard up to fuck, feel free to do it with someone. I'll be more than happy to turn a blind eye. After all, this marriage was arranged and not based on love to begin with."

He lunged for her and her hand went to her side to pull the shiv that wasn't there. A wave of dizziness hit her and Hunter reacted to protect her. He leaped and Griffen brought his arm up to protect his face. He sank his teeth into the flesh as he hit and knocked him to the ground. Griffen screamed in pain, but she didn't bother to call Hunter off right away. She moved around him to the door, _then _she let him go.

"The house staff has prepared a suite of rooms for us. This is mine and I expect you to be occupying the one furthest from it by the time I get back." She patted the side of her leg and Hunter trotted to her side awaiting a scratch behind his ear. "Good boy."

She walked swiftly down the hall to the main staircase and almost ran into Anna who was headed her way with a set of towels. "My lady?"

"If anyone asks, I'm taking Hunter for a walk. I'm not sure when I'll be back."

"What of Lord Magne?"

"What about him?" Her tone was quite callous.

"Will he be joining you?"

"No. He and Hunter definitely did not hit it off. If there is a first aid kit in the house, Griffen might need it. I'm afraid my boy here mistook his arm for a chew toy."

"Yes, my lady. I'll see if he needs anything when I drop these off in your room."

"Bring another set to the bathroom adjoining the other bedroom at the end of the hall. My husband knows I'm not comfortable enough with him yet to sleep in the same room so he's taking that one."

"I'll bring a medical kit to his room and see that he has everything he needs."

Jack had no way of knowing that she was sending Anna into the devil's hands. In the state he was in and considering _who _he was, Anna wouldn't be able to defend herself, much less deny him without fear of losing her well paying job.

She left the house without running into another person thanks to her father. He had sent the entire staff, with the exception of a few he had paid to keep quiet, off on paid leave until she had gotten better settled. The security guard at the gate, who she had met earlier, just tipped his hat to her as she left the grounds not thinking that he should perhaps stop and question her about her plans.

Ever since her encounter with Riddick in her head, things didn't seem as right as she thought they should be. Griffen almost raping her settled it. She needed answers and even though she might be placing her life in jeopardy, it was a risk she was going to take.

"If he can call me and talk to me, maybe I can, too." She continued walking and took a deep breath as she concentrated on the pictures of the man she saw online. "Riddick!"

Riddick finally returned to his hotel after walking around until after it was dark. No sooner had he shut the door did his phone begin to ring. He knew who it was. "What do you want?"

"You're back? We've tried calling you every half hour for a while now."

"I needed some air. What did you find out about their security and military?"

"It's tight but not untouchable and their military isn't anything we haven't seen and defeated before."

"That's encouraging." To Vaako's ears, Riddick didn't sound like himself and it bothered to hear him like that. Resigned. "Eron would like to speak with you."

"Put him on."

"You didn't do anything stupid did you?" He got distinct growl in response. "I _had _to ask. You worried Kellan by the way. She's invited us to dinner at her home in half an hour and has offered to let all of us stay with her. Apparently she has quite the home thanks to her husband."

"I'm not so sure that-." A broad smile came across his face when he heard his name being called. It was Jack and she was calling _him. _Not just calling him but using his name.

Eron was waiting for Riddick to finish his answer. "Are you there?"

"I'll call you back when I can. Something has come up." He hung up the phone and concentrated on her.

"_Raina?"_

"_Shit! Am I really talking to you? This actually worked?"_

"_It works."_

"_You are Richard B. Riddick aren't you?"_

"_To some people, yes. How'd you know?"_

"_According to my father, you are the root of everything evil in my life and Griffen was my knight in shining armor. I settled in with him, but you came back for me. There was a fight, I got hurt, you were killed, and I came out of a coma four weeks ago without much of a memory to speak of. After you spoke to me today I got curious about this Riddick guy they were talking about. I looked him up on the Internet and up came a picture of a man and he was just as you described yourself. Why aren't you dead like my father told me?"_

"_Cause there's a lot of shit that you're bein' fed."_

"_I'm taking a huge risk and for the life of me I can't even begin to understand why, but my gut is telling me to do this."_

"_Do what?"_

"_I-. I need to meet you. I need to sit down, with you in front of me, and talk to you."_

He was out of the chair the minute the word 'meet' came out of her mouth. "_You name the time and place and I'm there."_

"_That's a problem. I don't know where because I don't know this city."_

"_You're in the city now?" _He left his room and exited the hotel in the direction of the Prime Minister's residence.

"_Yes, I'm walking with my dog and we're headed down a main road away from my home."_

"_Where are you exactly?"_

"_I'm about to cross over a small bridge and there are a few shops coming up. Older shops."_

He was running now in her direction. The Prime Minister's residence wasn't far from the hotel. No more than two miles and at the pace she walked, he reasoned she had already closed between a quarter to a half-mile between them.

"_I see a small park at the next block."_

"_Go there. I know where it is and I'll be there in a few minutes."_

Syrus came to check on Griffen and Jack over an hour later. He wasn't happy finding Griffen in a bedroom of his own and was livid when he was told why. "How in the hell could you let her walk away like that?"

"I couldn't stop her. That damn dog of hers attacked me."

"What happened? He would have never done that unless she was threatened."

"I _perhaps_ came on a little strong and she wasn't ready. I backed off of her but he was already coming at me."

"I did say _coax_ her. I wasn't aware that I should have defined it for you. Luckily I can find her and get her back. _You _give her space and stay away from her for the time being."

Griffen had an extreme dislike for being told what to do, but he wisely kept his mouth shut. "How will you find her?"

"The necklace she wears not only suppresses her memories and provides new ones, it also has a tracking device in it. You should pray that you haven't done irreparable damage to your relationship with her."

"And if I have, can't you simply erase it and let me try again?"

His insensitivity toward his daughter was a new side of Griffen that he found distasteful. For the very first time a pang of doubt hit him and his love for his daughter outweighed his desire to sustain the legacy of his rule.

"I can, but I won't hear of it. You created this mess with her and by the gods you'll clean it up until she's singing your praises. Remember this Griffen. If Raina isn't happy, then neither am I."

Griffen watched him walk away and ideas began shuffling through his head. Ideas of the old man's life coming to an abrupt end and her memory getting wiped once more. This would clear the path to the Prime Minister's position and to Syrus Nye's vast wealth. After he was left alone, he left the sitting room and went back into his bedroom where he had left Anna. He regarded her for a moment. Her long, white-blond hair spilled across her shoulders and back as she lay naked, curled up in a fetal position, and weeping softly. She whimpered as the bed dipped and cried out when hands seized her forearms.

"You were just what I needed Anna. Your timing couldn't have been more perfect. And to think I have my wife to thank." She looked at him and noticed he was once again naked and his arousal was prodding at her hip. She tried to pull away from him, but he held firm. "Settle down. Right now get on your knees and wrap you mouth around my cock. Please me well enough and perhaps I'll leave you alone for the rest of the night."

* * *

I'll try and have the next chapter up by the weekend! As I said, there was a lot going on in this chapter so if something was confusing, please let me know so I can try to edit it. Thanks everyone!! Your support has been incredible!!! -- Cricket71 


	62. Getting Jack Back

Okay, I know...bad Cricket!! First my muses were misbehaving and I had to send them into time out while I re-wrote the chapter, then the headaches (real ones) started and haven't let up. Lame excuses I know, but I'm sorry for keeping you waiting. Anyway, this chapter is quite a bit longer to hopefully make up for the extended wait. It was a beast to write so I am **really, really **looking forward to your remarks so I can make any needed edits. Thanks SOOO much to every one who has been reading and commenting! I love you guys!!

* * *

greenfaire : Sorry to hear about your internet issues and I've missed your posts! I'll send 'em to you as long as you promise to review once you're back up and going! You know how I love hearing from you!!! Thanks greenfaire!!  
Riddickluvsme: Oh yes, you know how I need my ego stroked!! LOL! I've been wondering where you've been hiding out and how long it would take before I heard from ya again! Always love reading your comments!! As for her putting on the necklace, she wanted her old man outta there and if he'd go because she put it on, then she'd put it on. Thrilled to hear you're still liking the story!! Thanks!!  
singer-blueice: OMG!! You weren't a little ticked at Griffen and Syrus were you? LOL! Too funny!! Hope this chapter makes you happier!! Love your comments as always! . MasterOfPuppets666: Always love to hear from my readers, no matter what! Thanks!! Adraia: I agree! Hunter is a keeper, let's hope she thinks so, too! Perfect! Love Hunter too!  
Dogo: Well I can't argue with you adoring where my feet patter! LOL! Griffen's a sick bastard, but fun to write and trust me, you aren't the only sick, perverted soul out there! Thanks for the review and the muses!! They were misbehaving during this last chapter so I hope they straighten their asses up for the next one!  
LaLa2004 : Hey, it may be a given that you love it, but I never tire of hearing it!! I enjoyed writing and her interaction with Riddick so it's sweet to hear that you liked them together as well. Next chapter (after this one) will have the action you're desiring so stay tuned. Thanks as always LaLa!! Love reading your comments!  
NightmareMonster: Okay, have to apologize to you personally for not updating when I said. I hope I'm forgiven. Tried to make this chapter longer just to help make up for it. Thanks so much for sticking with me!!  
nothingsnobody: Yes, he is sick, but you'll have to wait until next chapter for retribution. Yeah, yes!! At least he got her the dog! Thanks for reviewing!!ClaudZion : Here's another chapter for you and I hope you enjoy it. Thanks so much as always for your wonderful comments!! I never tire of reading them!! Oh, if you like how they talk to each other, I played around with that in a scene in this chapter. Hope you like it!  
Vampiress-06: Riddick will get his time but not as soon as you might think, but it will come! Promise you that. : ) I'll let Riddick know he's got Vampiress as back up if he needs it grins. Thanks for the review!  
unknown beedee: You wanted the necklace off? Just get your wish! Here's the next chapter and I hope you enjoy it. Thanks as always for your comments!!  
annie : I love it when readers are excited when I post! Makes my day! Last chapter had a lot going on and so does this one, so hang tight. Jack is a definite chip off her mother's block, which is why Riddick gets along with her so well. I had fun writing them and the way they interacted_. "her having warrior in her was no suprise haha she's def big evil's hellcat haha"_ - You so nailed that. It explains a lot doesn't it! Riddick won't be pleased to learn what Griffen did and his time will come. I've received quite a few graphic requests for his demise! LOL! I think Hunter will be around for a while, too. Thanks so much for your great comments!! Enjoyed reading them!!  
XXXevilgrinXXX: Last chapter marks the end of the evil jewelry, I promise. The whole Purifier / Riddick both being Furyan was kind of weird in COR since they were so different. It needed an explanation and that was my attempt at providing one. Glad you liked it! Riddick can't help but like Kellan, after all Jack is a chip off her block.  
Yes! Damn the bastard father and almost husband! I love writing evil people. So much fun! As far as Jack was concerned, if it looks rotten and smells rotten, it's rotten. Now she's off for answers.. Thanks EG – always look forward to your comments!!  
utoipia : Sorry to leave you hanging and I hope this was worth it!!  
BeccaElizabeth: I'm not trying to be mean really, I was just made that way. Never fear, she's about to meet her man again!! Thanks for the review Becca!  
AliasSpyCrazy: ROTFLMAO!!! _" but dammit are you the COOLEST cruel person out there" _ Oh, but I laughed every time I read your review!! I love it, every word!! LOL! Can't begin to thank you for all the great comments you left me! I'm so happy to hear you liked her mom (as do I) and of course, the dog. The Furyan back story was tricky. The Purifier and Riddick were so different in the movie and some kind of explanation was needed, so that's my take on it and thank so much for your "genius" comment Grins. Never fear, she'll meet up with her man this chapter. Hope you enjoy this as much as the last one! Thanks as always for your enthusiastic reviews!!

* * *

Jack waited on a bench in the park with Hunter by her side. When he began to growl she stood up and looked around, but saw no one. She patted him on the head and as quickly as he went into guard dog mode, he quit and lay down at her feet with his head on the ground. She shrugged if off thinking perhaps it was a small animal he had seen, knowing that if it had been Griffen he would have been foaming at the mouth. 

Riddick had arrived at the park a few minutes after her. He kept to the shadows and watched her for a moment, looking for signs of anyone else that might be there watching her as well. The dog was huge and he had caught his scent almost immediately and growled. Without his contacts in, he crouched down to the dog's eye level and squared off in a stare down contest; animal to animal. The growling stopped and he didn't take his eyes away until he lay prostrate at her feet in submission. Once Hunter understood who was top dog, Riddick moved behind her.

He was there. She sensed it and Hunter never so much as raised his head. She whipped around and he was standing there with a very casual air about him. Her heart was racing and she swallowed convulsively to moisten her dry mouth so she could speak. She wiped her sweaty palms on her pants and finally summoned up the courage to look him in the eyes.

He heard her sharp intake of breath when their eyes met. "You weren't kidding. They _are_ silver." She blushed embarrassed at her reaction. "I-. Thank you for coming."

She was there in front of him and he couldn't reach out and take her. He kept reminding himself to go slow to not to scare her off. Problem was she belonged to him and grabbing her right now sounded like a hell of a plan. He felt powerless and not the least bit in control, which was ridiculous considering her proximity to him. His anger and instincts were clawing at him to take what was his. Trust. He needed to gain some kind of trust with her and find out what was controlling her. _Then_ he'd grab her ass and make off with her.

He shrugged. "You call. I come. That's all there is to it." It was such a simple answer but it had such a huge impact on her. Here she was in front of the man who supposedly had caused her so much grief, physical pain, and misery, and she wasn't the least bit frightened. Nervous, yes, but there wasn't a sense of dread plaguing her from being in his company. And he came. She called and he came, but he wasn't trying to take her, much less touch her like Griffen had done. In fact, this felt so different from what she had experienced with her 'husband' not an hour ago.

"I did." She smiled nervously. "Call that is. And you're here." Her hand went unconsciously to her stomach and rubbed over it even though Spud hadn't moved. Riddick noticed.

"Is she movin' around again?" He bit his tongue too late and was afraid he had blown it when he heard her gasp.

"How-. How did you know?"

A memory of being in bed with this man with his hand on her stomach flashed through her mind. She swayed and he was there, gently supporting her by the arms. When it passed, she didn't pull away. Her hand went to her neck and scratched and that's when he saw the necklace. He knew immediately that it was what controlled her and his fingers now itched to tear it off. She looked up at him slightly confused.

"Wha-. What was I asking you?"

"You wanted to know how I knew about the baby. You told me about her."

It dawned on her that she didn't even know _exactly _how far along she was, which troubled her. What was more odd is why she would tell him about the baby when he came back to kidnap her. And to tell him she was having a girl? It made no sense.

"When?"

"A few days after you found out."

She shook her head. "No, I meant when did I tell you it was a girl?"

"I was with you when we found out."

"We?" He nodded and allowed himself a small smile given that she hadn't pulled away from him. "Oh my god! Griffen!"

His smile dissolved and his hand on her arm clutched tighter for a moment. "What about him?"

Although she felt the anger emanating from him, it wasn't intended for her and she was aware of that. Oddly enough she found it comforting. "Tonight was the first time I've seen him since I woke up from my coma four weeks ago. He-. He seemed angry with me."

"Why was he angry?"

She opened her mouth to answer him but nothing came out. Hot tears ran unbidden down her cheeks and she didn't understand why. His hand came up to her face and brushed a few away. Why did this feel so…right? Her own hand came up to keep his against her face and she choked back a sob as she whispered her answer, or rather question.

"Because this isn't his baby?"

She was holding her breath waiting on his response. He knew what he said next might cause her to run screaming away from him. He wouldn't lie to her though.

"She's my girl. Ours."

Her knees buckled with relief and she fell into his embrace sobbing like a baby. Dread assailed him, his heart was lodged in his throat, and he felt sick. No matter her memories, underneath it all she was Jack, and she wouldn't be crying like this unless something very horrible had happened between her and Griffen. At that moment he was torn between asking her and never wanting to hear it at all. He stroked her back and hair, giving himself time to get his own emotions back in hand.

"Did-." He tried to clear his tightened throat. "Did he hurt you?" Feeling her flinch he squeezed his eyes shut and fisted his hands behind her back as he catalogued the most painful things he could do to Griffen Magne. "

"Hunter, he got to him before-."

"Before what?" He knew but he asked it anyway.

"He attacked him before he could r-." She shook her head. She couldn't say it.

Riddick let out a breath he had been holding and squeezed her to him. "He didn't rape you." He didn't want an answer. He said it more so he could hear it; to reassure them both that it didn't happen. His fingers went under her hair to the clasp on her necklace and she pulled out of his arms, keeping her hand firmly in place over the pendant hanging from it.

"What are you doing?"

He could have kicked himself. This wasn't Jack. Not yet at least and he had let himself think she was. "Why did you come here?"

"To know."

"What's going on?" She nodded. "Then you need to take that off."

"Why?" She backed up a step suddenly suspicious and wanting to kick herself for going so easily into his arms. "What are you going to do with it?"

"Not a damn thing. _You_ hold it. I won't touch it, but if you want to know what's been goin' on, that thing around your neck needs to come off." She hesitated. "Look, take it off, if you don't feel any different, put it back on. Back up a few more steps. I won't touch you. You can sic your dog on me if you want."

His last assurance appeared to placate her enough to try. She took a step back and moved her hands to the clasp. She unhooked it and began to feel dizzy to the point of becoming nauseous. As soon as it was off she sank to her knees in the grass and vomited the contents of her stomach. Riddick dropped to his knees, but kept out of reach. It pained him seeing her like this and not helping her, but he didn't want scare her into putting it back on. He wasn't going to do anything until he had a sign she was herself or wanted him.

Hunter was hovering around her nervously not knowing what to make of her sickness. She vomited again and Riddick did move in closer this time. Hunter sat next to him and whined, his eyes almost imploring him to do something. She was crying again and scratched furiously at the back of her neck. Her hair was everywhere and blocked her face from his view. She clenched fistfuls of grass and let out a guttural scream of frustration before she slowly sat upright.

"Raina?" He went with the safe choice, or so he thought until he saw the fury in her eyes.

"Not in this fucking lifetime. Never again!" He was at her side and holding her in a heart beat. The pain of what she had gone through conquered and she crumbled against him. "I'm Jack" she sobbed brokenly against his chest. He tried to get her to stop talking but she shook her head adamantly, needing to reaffirm to herself who she was. "I'm _your _wife. This little girl is yours. I don't have a dog and I don't live in a mansion or have a fancy home on a lake."

"Jack-."

She looked up at him and into his eyes. "He's my father. How could he have done this to me? To his own daughter?" She broke down again and he scooped her up in his arms, but not before grabbing the necklace and pocketing it. He stood up and started walking back toward the hotel with Hunter on his heels. He hailed the next taxi that drove by and gave the driver instructions to take him to Lady Kellan Nye's home.

The man turned around. "I don't take dogs."

"I'll pay you four times the fare. Drive."

"She gonna let you in? You'll still owe the fare even if she won't let you in."

"Just drive."

He shrugged. "Suit yourself."

Riddick pulled his com link off his belt and sent out a call signal which Vaako picked up. "If I could hurt Eron I would. Since you hung up on him, he's been pacing this room and incessantly babbling about what gotten into you. What's going on?"

"Get over to Kellan's house. I found her." He cut off the com link before Vaako could respond. He didn't want the cab drive hearing more than he should. Jack was still shuddering from crying, but that didn't prevent her from asking where they were going. "We're meeting a woman you wanted to find."

She sat up partially. "My-." He put his finger on her mouth to silence her, but nodded to confirm her question. She chewed on her bottom lip to keep from crying again. The tears flowed despite the effort and she rested her head back against his chest, soon falling asleep.

When the cab pulled up at Kellan's home, the driver got out to ask for the gates to be opened without result. "She wants to know who you are."

"Tell her it's Ragin Warrick and I have my wife with me."

The gates opened soon after and as they pulled up Riddick could see Kellan standing on the front steps with Doreyna, Eron, and Vaako. She paid the cab driver as Vaako opened the door.

"Do you want me to take her?"

"No way in hell."

Vaako didn't take offense at his gruff tone or words. Had the roles been reversed he probably would have said the same thing. Riddick pulled his goggles down and got himself out of the car with her still in his arms. Kellan led them back into the house.

"Follow me. I'll take you to a guest room upstairs." Seeing that Jack was asleep, she turned the lights down to ten percent and watched from the door as he laid her on the bed.

Her eyes flew open the minute her back hit the mattress and she wrapped her arms around his neck so tightly he was forced to sit down.

"Don't go!"

"Thought you were asleep." He drew her onto his lap and looked up at Kellan who had tears running down her cheeks. She could feel everything her daughter was going through and she looked almost as miserable as Jack.

"Where's Hunter?" A wet tongue on her hand quickly told her the dog's whereabouts. He had licked the back of Riddick's neck at the same time and she heard him curse the dog under his breath. "I'm keeping him."

He knew that tone and there was no use arguing. Besides, the dog had saved her. He looked back over his shoulder at the black beast. "I owe you mutt, but you're not sleeping in our bed."

"I have a feeling he'll have a word or two to say about that." She shivered and scratched at the back of her neck. "I can still feel that damn necklace on me." He rubbed the back of her neck with his fingers and she relaxed only a moment before she stiffened up again. "I-. I want a shower."

"I'll bring some clothes for her." Jack turned toward the voice but she had already left.

"Was that her?"

"Yeah. Let's take care of you first, then you can meet her." Riddick got up to go with her, but her hand on is chest stopped him.

"No." She looked away from him. "I'll be fine by myself."

Her hands went to the buttons on her shirt and stopped. She dropped them to her sides and walked into the bathroom before she undressed, not wanting Riddick to see her unclothed. Her bra, which had only stayed on her because of her shirt, fell off as she unbuttoned it. She stood there for the longest time staring at, remembering Griffen's knife cutting it open, and his mouth on her breast afterwards. Her eyes clouded with tears that she quickly wiped away.

"I'm not going to do this again."

Riddick waited somewhat patiently for her on the bed. This was the first time since last night that his gut didn't feel twisted wondering where she was and what was being done to her. However, her presence didn't stop him from being concerned. She wasn't right and he knew it. He had also smelled another man's scent on her. The wild thoughts going through his mind were about to drive him crazy. She said that she wasn't raped, but he knew something bad had happened between them. When the faint sound of crying came from the bathroom he jumped from the bed and opened the bathroom door.

"Jack?"

After she didn't answer he walked in to find her huddled at the bottom of the shower with her knees pulled up against her chest. She had the water almost scalding. He adjusted it and shed his own clothes to get in with her.

Jack held up her hand and pulled her legs even tighter toward her chest. "No. Please don't look at me."

The despair in her eyes and voice painfully cut him. He reached for her arm and she pulled it closer to her, but he had already seen the bruises that Griffen had left.

He tried to smile at her. "Can't do that. I like lookin' at you too much. Why don't you want me see you?"

"I can't. I don't want to see your face when you look at me after what I-." She couldn't bear to voice what she was thinking.

"After you what? Are you blaming yourself for what that fuck did?"

"It _was _my fault. I didn't stop him soon enough. I _wanted _to try to be his wife. I expected something to happen between us, but it got out of hand. I could have told him no up front, that I wasn't ready and I didn't. Wh-, when I did tell him no, told him to stop, he wouldn't. He didn't care what I wanted. Told me I had no right to deny him."

Riddick was livid and incredulous that she was trying to convince him that almost getting raped was her doing. "This is not your fault! None of it." He picked her chin up and made her look at him. "_HE_ did this to you and you did tell him to stop. You thought you were his wife, otherwise you wouldn't have given him the time of day right?" She nodded. "He's to blame. Him, not you."

"You're angry."

"I am!" He blew out a breath and forced himself not to yell. "I'm mad as hell at that fuck and not exactly happy with you blamin' yourself."

"So you're not upset with me for what happened?"

He started to laugh and caught himself once he realized she was actually serious. "Fuck no! You weren't you. I'm not pissed, disappointed, turned off, disgusted. Nothin'. Do you hear me? If anything, I'm relieved. Even with you thinkin' you were his wife, you still didn't want the guy and you told him so. Then you walked out and found me. Hell, you thought I _was_ the bad guy and you still went after me."

"I hope you're not saying this to try and make me feel better. If you are, stop right now."

"What needs to stop is this bullshit. When Kellan told me that you might sleep with him, I _did_ think about all this. I can't lie to you. I didn't know if I could get over it if that happened. I walked around for hours letting it run through my head. You haven't been with anyone _but_ me and I wanted it to stay that way. That's the only reason why I let it get to me. Thinkin' of another man having you like I do was killin' me. After a while, none of that shit mattered anymore. Getting' you back and makin' sure you and her were okay was all I wanted."

"That's the problem. I don't _feel _okay. I've scrubbed my skin and even washed my mouth out with soap, but I can still taste him. I can still feel his hands and mouth on me and I can't make it go away."

Jack turned her face away from him and covered it with the palms of her hands. Although he heard no sound the shaking of her body told him she was crying again.

He stood up and gently drew her up to her feet, leaned back on the wall, and let her lay against his chest. As the warm water fell over them both, his hands reassuringly rubbed her back. Between listening to the steady rhythm of his heart, the feel of his hands, and the warm water, her tears soon ceased. The contact helped calm her and he found it soothing as well. His tense muscles were now more relaxed and he allowed himself to enjoy the simple pleasure of holding her.

When he was sure she had stopped crying he tipped her chin up enough for him to kiss her forehead. She closed her eyes and he told her not to. "If you close your eyes, you can't see who's touching you." He kissed her nose then both cheeks. "Who is kissing you Jack?"

"You are."

"Say my name."

"Riddick." His lips found hers and she stiffened in his arms. He pulled back and cupped her face.

"I don't want anything until you're ready to give it and I don't want you thinkin' you _should _do it because that's what I want. I've waited before and I can do it again." She opened her mouth and he put a finger over it. "I have you-." He got down on his knees and tenderly kissed her rounded stomach."-and her back. The rest is fluff. Sexy, hot, feels good as hell fluff, but I won't die if I'm not getting' it."

She was wiping away tears again. This time happy tears. Without hesitation she leaned down and kissed him. He made no move on her, nor did he show signs of becoming the aggressor and taking over. Whatever she wanted, it was up to her to ask for it. Her heart felt light, like a huge burden had been lifted from her. She didn't think she could ever love this man more than she already did, but he had just proven her wrong.

When she pulled back from him, he stood up and wrapped her snugly in his arms. He didn't say a word as he turned off the shower, got her out, and dried them both off. After they were wrapped with towels, he led her to the bed, patting the cover for her to sit. With her back to him, he gently worked the moisture out of her hair while planting sporadic kisses on her neck and shoulders.

He noticed the angry, red, parallel lines on both shoulders where Griffen had pulled on her bra strap until it dug into her skin. With his shined eyes, they appeared a dark purple in color and contrasted highly with how he saw her skin. Even worse, now that they were out of the shower, the glow created by the hot water had dissipated, and he could see marks she inflicted on herself where she had rubbed her skin almost raw. Even if he had wanted to know where Griffen had touched her, he wouldn't have needed to ask. She had literally mapped it out, and once she got the towel off he would see it all.

He finished with her hair and she moved next to him to lie down. With her eyes puffy and red from crying, she appeared exhausted. He drew her closer and she snuggled into him, struggling to keep her eyes open. "Quit fightin' it and go to sleep."

"But my mother!"

"Trust me, she knows what you're goin' through, and she'll understand if she has to wait until tomorrow."

"I want to meet her-."

"She's waited this long, one more night won't hurt her."

"You sure?"

"I'm sure. 'Sides, I don't want to share you yet." He kissed her forehead. "Let me tell her and I'll be back up soon." She nodded sleepily. He dressed and pulled a blanket over her, but before he left he leaned down and whispered against her cheek, "Love you Jack."

* * *

"Take the next left." Syrus was getting close. The signal from the necklace was growing stronger and according to the tracking device his daughter was only a mile away. However, he had not been paying the least bit of attention to anything other than the monitor on the device and didn't take notice that he instructed his driver to turn down the road his wife's house was on. The beeping signal turned into a steady tone when they had arrived. 

"Stop the car!" He looked up and saw that he was at the gates of his wife's home.

"Lord Nye?"

"This can't be right." He checked the monitor again and but there was no mistake. His daughter was with his wife. "Get out and open the gates. Use your card, it will work."

* * *

**Inside Kellan's home**

Kellan was in the kitchen checking on dinner when her security system alerted her of entry into her front gate. "What?" She ran to the monitor and saw her husband's car pulling up. "How _dare _he!"

She walked to the front door and met a goggled Riddick as he was coming down the stairs. She looked angry. "Is something wrong?"

"You could say that. My husband is about to knock on my front door. That is unless he decides to let himself in. He just opened my front gate without bothering to call first. He's never visited me in all of the years I've lived here, which means he _knows _she's here. I don't understand how though."

His hand went to his pocket where her necklace was and he pulled it out. "This is how. She pulled it off of herself in the park, but I picked it up. I figured if he went to the trouble of using this to scramble her brain, he'd probably put a way to track her into it, too."

"Why did you do it? I don't understand why you would _want _him to find her?"

"What I _want _ is for him to know who he fucked with. He's her father and the only thing that's saving his ass in my book is that he didn't abuse her himself. I'm not gonna touch the bastard, but I sure as hell will make sure he knows there are no second chances. Not with me at least."

"What about her? How is she?"

He arched an eyebrow. "You can't tell?"

"I know she's suffering, but I don't know _why_. It's more than what her father did to her isn't it?"

"Yeah, a lot more. She's asleep right now so I wouldn't count on seeing her tonight."

"I can wait. Her health is more important." Syrus pounded on the front door and she jumped. "This isn't going to be pleasant."

He smirked, "I wouldn't have it any other way."

She opened the door and Syrus barged into her home. "Where is she Kellan? Where is my daughter?"

Kellan crossed her arms over her chest. "Don't you mean _our _daughter?"

"Yes, yes, our daughter. I want to see her."

She nodded toward the stairs, which from where he stood weren't visible. She, however, could see them perfectly from her vantage point and smiled. "She's upstairs resting."

Syrus didn't ask. He bounded around the entry corner and almost ran right into a large body of a man blocking his access to the stair case. Riddick smiled. "Come on Daddy. You didn't think it would be _that _easy did you?"

"YOU!"

"Lights fifty percent."

The lights dimmed and Riddick pulled up his goggles and gave his father-in-law his first good look at who he was dealing with. Kellan had seen his eyes briefly when he first pulled up and was caught off guard. She had heard of men with shined eyes and there wasn't much good associated with them. Though she never sensed anything evil in him, she wanted to know more so she asked Eron and Vaako. Both men had been reluctant to talk about Riddick and it took her assurance that she knew he was the man for her daughter before they _would_ talk.

Shock hardly covered what she felt hearing about her son-in-law's life. It explained so much to her. For one, there was Riddick's hard, steel enforced wall he attempted to keep between him and others. His game face. _She_ could see his emotions, even though on the outside he hardened himself from betraying almost anything. Anger seemed to be the only emotion he didn't have a problem letting out. She had sensed a conflict within him and now she understood.

There had never been any love or stability in his entire life. He desired both, but to have them it meant he had to be vulnerable, and that was a difficult compromise. He could have so easily remained in the darkness that had become his life. Her daughter, however, saw what he could be and helped him become the man standing in front of her. The man she was proud to accept as her son-in-law.

Syrus, on the other hand, had prejudged and convicted Riddick before he even met him. When he first looked into his mercurial pools, he took an immediate step back. The first word that sprang to his thoughts was 'animal.'

"What are you?"

He shrugged. "Just a man."

"A man who leads the Necromongers is hardly _just _a man." He turned to his wife. "I cannot fathom why you've allowed him in much less anywhere near Raina."

"I know he leads them, but I'm not concerned. Had he wanted Todeya conquered, we would be bowing to him by now. Besides, our daughter chose him so he can't be all bad."

"Did he tell you what else he is? His name is Richard B. Riddick and he's an escaped convict. He was sent to prison for murder and his list of victims is long! Still think he's not all that bad?"

Kellan shot Riddick a look only a mother could give as her hands went to her hips. "And when were you planning on telling me this?" Out of Syrus's line of sight, she winked, letting him know she knew all about him and a smirk appeared on his face.

"Planned on it. Wasn't exactly high on my priority list."

"It's a good thing I already liked you or I wouldn't be so calm about it."

Syrus's face turned beet red. "You approve of him? Of what he is? Look at him Kellan! He admits to being a murderer and he's in collusion with the Necromongers."

She turned to Riddick. "He has a point. May I ask _who _you've killed?"

"Nobody that didn't deserve to be dead already."

"Thank you."

Syrus was almost blustering with anger. He took several steps in her direction and the urge to shake some sense into his wife made his hands itch. "How can you condone his actions and his marriage to Raina? The man is no better than an animal and belongs in a cage just like one. He's unfit to be married to her!"

"And Griffen _is_ fit?" Everyone turned around when they heard her speak. Her presence was unexpected. She hadn't been asleep long when she heard her father's voice coming from downstairs. As much as she wanted to ignore it, she had to face him and she wanted this confrontation over with.

He noticed right off that the necklace, the only thing holding her to him, was gone, but he wasn't ready yet to give up his daughter. "Raina! Thank the gods you're unharmed! When I saw _him _here I feared-."

"Your concern for my well being is touching and twenty-eight years too late." She walked down the rest of the stairs to stand beside Riddick who wrapped an arm around her waist and drew her against him. "And you never answered my question."

"Of course Griffen is a more suitable choice. He comes from an affluent and highly respected family."

"I could give a rat's ass who a man's family is. When he tries to _rape_ his own _wife_ it doesn't mean shit!"

She heard her mother gasp and both women looked at each other for the first time. Jack first noticed the tears on her mother's face, then her despondent expression. She looked at her as though she had done something wrong and was begging for forgiveness. At least that was how Jack was interpreting it.

"_Griffen_ tried to rape you?" Her father's question snapped her attention back to him.

"Well I'm certainly not talking about Riddick!" He squeezed her closer making her father's scowl grow even darker. "That fuck you hand picked to by my husband refused to take no for an answer even after I screamed it. I asked him to stop. I told him to stop. You want to know what he said? That I didn't have the _right_ to deny him." She pulled her shirt to the side revealing the ugly marks on her shoulder. "There's a matching set on the other side. It didn't take him long to get out his knife and cut my bra in half so his hand and mouth could get better access to me." Her father cringed. "Oh, does that bother you? It got worse, but thankfully Hunter managed to get the door open and went face to face with him before he got the rest of my clothes off. Not that his initial snarling stopped Griffen. He tried to grab me again and that's when Hunter turned his arm into a chew toy. Though I'm sure that's not the story your little golden boy told you."

For the first time, Syrus looked unsure and uneasy. "No it wasn't. He implied he came on a little strong and that your dog attacked him without much provocation."

"A little strong my ass. Had I been myself and had my knife, he either would have ended up with his throat cut or castrated."

"Raina-."

"My name is Jack." She said it through clenched teeth leaving him with little doubt how much she detested his name for her. He paused for a moment before continuing. The longer he spoke to her the more conscious he became of who his daughter was. Although he loathed admitting it, he had severely overestimated his ability to shape her into what he desired.

"How can you speak of your desire to kill a man. I-."

She brought both hands to her cheeks and laughed. "Oh, I forgot. You didn't believe I killed my own step-father for raping me. I remember you _did_ want to know how I had survived after that, only I didn't think you could handle I, so I spared you the details. Well _Daddy_, I'm so over that now, and here's the ugly truth. He may have been the first person I killed, but he was by no means the last. First, there were the mercs that came after Riddick. They tried to off us both because, for obvious reasons, we resisted. I can't remember the number, but I did in my share. It was either that or be slaved out. They did prefer taking us alive; more money for them that way, but dead or alive, they got paid. But I am getting ahead of myself so allow me to back up for a moment. Were you aware that I lived with him until I turned fourteen after I left Earth?"

Syrus glared at Riddick. "You filthy bastard! You took my daughter to your bed when she was no more than a child?"

It was a sick sense of satisfaction she derived from letting her father think that Riddick had been screwing her since she was a kid, but she wouldn't have him thinking the worst about him. In fact, she would redeem her husband's image and slam Griffen at the same time.

"Don't worry Daddy, unlike golden boy who tried to rape me the minute he met me, my husband kept his hands to himself until I was twenty-two."

Riddick grinned at her father. "I ain't a total saint though. Would've started fuckin' her at eighteen, but she was plannin' on getting hitched to someone else, so I backed off."

If Jack had not been so angry, she would have smiled at his comment. It seemed she wasn't the only one getting some sick satisfaction out of tormenting her father. She was almost ready to end this conversation with him, but she had one last important question to ask him. "Syrus-."

He shook his head to clear it. "I-, I am your father and I expect to be called by that or some form of it."

"When you start behaving like a father should, I might consider it. Until then, I'll address you as I see fit. Now, regarding my daughter? How did you plan on handling her had you gotten away with this? I can hardly see Griffen wanting to raise another man's child."

Syrus looked at his daughter, then to his wife whose face turned into a picture of fury personified. "You monster! You would have taken her child from her?" He didn't respond. "Answer her Syrus! _Your _daughter is waiting to hear what you had planned for your own grandchild! Would you have taken her and sent her away?"

"YES! Griffen wouldn't have stood for keeping it. He wanted the baby aborted, but I refused."

Kellan's eyes had turned a light shade of blue. As she advanced on her husband he backed away from her, but not before she got a hold of him. Her hands glowed blue and she let out a blast of energy sending Syrus flying back ten feet until he collided with the wall behind him. He slid to the floor, his head spinning enough to prevent him from doing anything else. The entire room went silent. Jack stared with an open mouth. Riddick was smiling. Syrus was dumbfounded, and Kellan still looked pissed. She looked at her husband, then turned her attention to Jack.

"Almost twenty-eight years ago, I had to make the most difficult and painful decision of my life. I chose to give up the one thing in this world I loved more than life itself. No one kidnapped you. _I _sent you away. Away from Griffen. I couldn't have your life end at sixteen when he would take you as his wife."

Jack's hand flew to her mouth. She now understood the look on her mother's face. She _had _been asking for her forgiveness and it was clear to her _why_. She slowly lowered her hand and walked to stand in front of Kellan who had tears streaming down her cheeks. Jack threw her arms around he neck and whispered two words over and over, "Thank you."

Kellan was in shock as she held her daughter for the first time in almost twenty-eight years. She had not only forgiven her, she was thanking her. She took Jack's face in her hands.

"How can you thank me? Life wasn't easy for you. You suffered so much at the hands of so many even though I sent you away to prevent that from happening in the first place."

"What does not kill me makes me stronger. I survived it. I have been blessed with so many amazing people in my life who more than made up for all the times I don't want to remember. And then there's Riddick. He got me through what was left of my childhood and taught me so much about taking care of myself and finding my own strength. When we were lucky enough to find each other after being apart for eight years, I finally got to have the man I had loved since I was thirteen." Her hand went to her stomach. "And now we're going to have our own child. I wouldn't be about to start a family with him had you not sent me away. That's how I can say thank you."

Syrus got up. "You sent _my _daughter away because of Griffen? What gave you the _right_ to make a decision like that? Who are _you_ to determine if Griffen was fit to be her husband?"

"_You _decided before she was born _what_ she would be like, _how _she would act, dress, and conduct herself, and _who _she would marry. She's your child Syrus and yet you treated her as nothing more than a possession to display. Who am I to determine if Griffen was fit? The question isn't _who_, but rather _what_. I am an empath. All of the men and women who are like me have abilities to feel what others feel and we know the black heart of a monster when we see it. When I saw the kind of man Griffen was, I knew there was no way I would raise my daughter to one day hand her over to him and watch her be destroyed. I chose to give her up so she could do as she chose with her life."

"So we were right all along. You _are _witches. How else could you have hit me like that."

"No. We are people who have had to suffer from the ignorance and prejudice of others for decades. Todeyans have always been afraid of us; calling us witches and blaming us for the fall of the Furyans. We were never understood because we were so different from them in appearance and how we behaved. In truth, we were no more different from them than the tacticians."

"That's where you are wrong! The tactician sect never sought to control the warriors. They guided them. You and your goddess cult attempted to control them. You weakened them. Your kind had some kind of inexplicable hold on them."

"My kind? I was made to be what I am. It wasn't a choice. Syrus, my mother was a Furyan warrior as was my father."

He was stunned silent for a moment, but refused to believe her. "That's impossible. You're lying."

"You knew my father so you know I speak the truth about him. I have pictures of them and they both had red hair and green eyes so how else can you explain my looks? The Goddess created me by her will. It is she and not genetics who decides when and to whom an empath is born. We _are _Furyan and we by no means controlled the ones we love. We balanced their primal side. That part of them that held their rage. Without our kind, the tacticians you revere so much wouldn't have had a chance in hell of advising them because they never would have listened."

"Why didn't you come to me with your suspicions about Griffen?"

Kellan laughed. "And have you do what? Nyra Magne had her claws in you so deep you only listened to her. Nevermind the welfare of our child! Given how the Todeyans felt about my people, if I had told you about my abilities to know Griffen's true self, you would have sent me and the rest of us away, never to see my own child again."

"But Nyra is Furyan as is Griffen! _They_ don't know about you?"

"They know about us, but I posed no threat to them because they did not view themselves as evil. In their minds, they had nothing to hide."

Jack's mind was reeling. "I- I'm Furyan?"

Kellan caressed her face. "You are. Where your husband is a full-blooded Alpha male warrior, you are mixed. The Goddess knew he would need an empath, but one who could stand on her own against an Alpha. She knew you would need the strength and instincts of a warrior to protect yourself and the gifts of an empath to discern the good people from the bad. You mentioned luck was involved when you met Riddick again? There is no luck. The Goddess has a plan for all of her people and you were destined to be his mate as much as he was destined for you."

Jack walked over to Riddick. "Did you know about this?"

"Just found out this morning." He smirked, "It makes sense. Sure as hell explains why we argue the way we do."

She kissed him briefly as she stroked his face. "It explains so much more than that."

Syrus had been silently listening. He sat down on the bench in the entryway and covered his face with his hands as he processed everything. Finally he sat up. "Kellan?"

"Yes?"

"Is that how you knew I was unfaithful to you with Nyra Magne?"

"It was. Sometimes I wish I never had this gift. It's one thing to catch your husband cheating on you, but I could feel everything you felt for her and it made me sick!"

"I loved you. I did." It was a difficult admission for him to make, however he wanted to make sure she knew. He wanted Jack to know as well.

"I felt it so I knew, but you were a weak man and Nyra took advantage of that. I knew after I found you together there was no way I could talk you out of the betrothal. Had you not slept with her, I might have never sent our daughter away."

"You must hate me."

"I do not hate you Syrus. There was a time I did. You can't hate a person you haven't loved and I did fall in love with you. But that's gone and now there's nothing left but pity."

"Why?" It was a simple question that Jack wanted answered. "Why did you do it? You could have had a beautiful family, you blew it, and for what? I'd like to know that. Why was it so important that I be what _you _wanted?"

He smiled weakly. "Not that you would understand, but my family line has ruled Todeya longer than any other. You were my first born. You had to carry it on, not a second child. So I had to marry you to a man who could continue the leadership line and I saw great promise in Griffen."

"Shoulda' dug deeper." Riddick expected some kind of negative reaction, but instead he looked into the eyes of a defeated man.

"And is that what my daughter did with you? She looked beyond what everyone knew of you on the surface and found something altogether different?"

"Jack never saw me as a monster, not even at eleven when everyone told her that's exactly what I was. I had a hard time understandin' why she thought I was so great when the rest of the universe kept treating me like an animal. She saw something I didn't. Somethin' they didn't. Now I know why."

Syrus stood up and straightened his clothing. "Do you truly love her?" It was still very difficult for him to reconcile Riddick's looks and his reputation with the fact his daughter saw a man worthy of loving.

Riddick didn't hesitate. "I've killed for her and I wouldn't hesitate to do it again." Short, sweet, and to the point, which left her father little to argue about. He let out a dejected breath and headed to the door.

"Wait!" Syrus turned around to see Jack walking to him. She took the 'wedding ring' off her finger and held it out to him. "You can have this. I want _my _wedding ring back _and_ my knife."

"They're in a safe in my study. I'll have it sent over here along with the rest of the things that were bought for you."

"No. Just the ring and my knife."

"Very well. May I ask you a question before I leave?"

"One."

"Is there any possible chance you could one day forgive me?"

She chewed on her lip for a moment before answering him. "It's really heartbreaking to come all this way after I found out my father wasn't dead and he turns out to be you. Had you met me without an agenda, with an open mind, and taken the time to get to know me, this would have gone much differently. I won't say I won't forgive you, but I'm not about to give you hope for anything else at this time."

"I'll take what I can and work from there."

As soon as Syrus had left, Jack turned around and went straight back to her mother who hugged her tightly. "I always hoped we would meet one day. I am so terribly sorry that it had to be like this."

Jack pulled back wiping the tears from her cheeks. "That's in the past. I say we leave it there."

"Agreed."

She peeked at Riddick before making her next comment. "Besides, I'm far more interested in learning how you hit him like you did and can I do that to Riddick when he pisses me off?"

Riddick came up from behind growling into her ear as he trapped her in his arms. "You try that shit on me even _once_, uh-uh, you even _think _of tryin' it on me and there will be hell to pay."

She looked back over her shoulder with a grin. "You'd torture a pregnant woman?"

"Yep, and I know the perfect way to do it. I'll withhold all of your favorite foods you've been craving and eat them in front of you."

Remembering him eating _her _mashed potatoes she cringed. "I'll be good."

"Thought so."

"Don't get cocky."

Riddick looked at Kellan. "See what I have to put up with?"

"I see and it's hard to take a man's complaint seriously when he's smiling." She flashed Jack a look of concern as she touched her face. "This has been hard on you. Why don't you go back upstairs and go to sleep. I would love for you to stay with me until you leave and that includes your two friends. I have this huge house and it's just me."

"I'm tired, but I doubt I'd be able to sleep right now. Besides, I smelled something delicious and now we're hungry." She patted her belly for emphasis.

"Oh my! Dinner!! I hope it isn't burned!" She ran into the kitchen and as soon as she opened the oven smoke came billowing out.

Doreyna came into the kitchen laughing. "How long have I been trying to convince you to buy one like mine? It prevents mishaps like that."

"Even thought I'm not a fan of that technology, I give up. I'll order one tomorrow! What do I do about tonight though? I have three hungry men, the two of us, and a ravenous pregnant woman to feed."

"Never you mind that. I'll go out and pick us up something to eat. Spend time with that daughter of yours."

She kissed her aunt's cheek. "Thank you! What would I do without you?"

Kellan looked in the living room and saw no sign of her daughter, only the two men. She returned to the front entry and they had yet to move from where she left them. Staying out of sight, she watched them from the door. This was one of Riddick's unguarded moments she was catching. Love, concern, tenderness, and happiness were in his eyes, his smile, and how he held her. Seeing them like this warmed her heart and confirmed that she had made the right decision for her daughter. She also couldn't help but feel a bit envious. Love was beautiful to behold, but even better to experience it firsthand.

"Ahem." Her throat clearing got their attention and she noted how quickly Riddick's mask was back in place, or at least partially so. "It appears that I have burned dinner. Aunt Dory just left to get us all food. I have some fresh fruit and cheese I'll prepare for you until she gets back though."

"Go eat. I'll get Laurel and Hardy and we'll get our luggage out of the hotel."

"Laurel and Hardy?" Vaako and Eron had walked up and both overheard him. Neither looked pleased, especially Vaako. "Why do I suspect _this _name for us is just as demeaning as Tweedle-dee and Tweedle-dum?"

"I'm positive it is. I believe we're still being punished."

"And all for calling him _Uncle_ Riddick!" The object of their torture turned and scowled at them both. "Yes, just as I thought," Vaako grumbled.

Eron wasn't too put off by it though. "Let him call us names. As soon as Spud is born that's when our fun with him will really begin."

"You two won't live long enough to eat your next meal much less see her born if you don't get your asses in gear. Now move it!"

Kellan was shaking her head and laughing as they went out the door. "Are they always like that?"

"Pretty much. The two of them together is one thing, and when I'm with them we drive Riddick absolutely insane. He's gotten used to it. Somewhat. He never had friends before, or at least any that he's told me about, so it's something he's had to be eased into."

"With your help."

"I never gave him a choice in the matter. I knew they were good men and he sees that now as well. He's closer to Eron, for obvious reasons."

Kellan put her arm around her and led her into the living room. "Come, let's sit and get you off your feet." She sat with her on the sofa and kept Jack's hand in hers, not wanting to let go. "You didn't appear too taken aback about your Furyan heritage."

She thought about it for a moment, thinking about her reaction and saw that her mother was right. "On our way here Riddick made the comment that I could be Furyan given the ties Todeya had to Furya. Looking at how I have 'handled' confrontations in my past, my roots make sense. I always chalked my temper and the way I fight up to being around him and how he had trained me, but I-." She stopped, unsure how to explain it. "I don't know. I kind of…"

Her mother finished her thought. "Enjoy the battle?"

"It sounds horrible to say it out loud, but I have found myself feeling like that. I know for a fact Riddick lives for it."

"Don't be embarrassed by it, embrace it. It's part of who you are. It's how my mother and father were."

"Were? They're no longer living?"

"No. My father died about five hears after we sent you away. He was never the same after what happened to my mother. When he became sick I believe he willed himself into an early death so he could be with her again in the afterlife."

"What happened to her?"

"My mother was pregnant with my little brother when the Necromongers came. They were slaughtering every young male child and any pregnant women they found. They stabbed her several times and left her in the house to die. I was so young, but I remember it to this day and howl of rage from my father when he came to get us. He never forgave himself even though there was no way he could have prevented her death."

She felt uncomfortable and had no idea what she could say, but felt like she _should _say something. "I'm so sorry you had to lose her like that."

"I'm not." She smiled. "My mother died fighting and she wouldn't have had it any other way. Don't get me wrong, I hated to lose her, but I understood that she died trying to protect her family and I was so proud of her for it. Her sacrifice is what gave me the strength to send you away when I had that decision to make."

Jack nodded. "And that's my biggest question for you. How did I end up on Earth with the Bennett family looking strikingly like their two sons?"

"It wasn't easy. With your father being the Prime Minister, he had every available resource at hand to track you down. With the help of my father, my aunt, and several trusted others, we developed our plan. When you were 'kidnapped,' Todeya-3 was three and a half years away from Earth. It had already been decided that was where you would be sent. It was far away and densely populated, making you difficult to find. We put you into cryo-stasis as soon as you were taken and kept you like that until you would have been ten months old. It wasn't until then that we had our plan ready to execute and felt it safe enough for someone to take you off planet."

"Who took me?"

"Her name was Theone. She was a family friend and volunteered to help. We made everyone think she was pregnant and when she would have delivered we had her go into seclusion, telling everyone the baby had a breathing related disease and it was dangerous for her to go outside or to have many visitors. This also gave her the excuse for leaving the planet; to find a more hospitable environment for her child to grow up in."

"And I was her child."

"Yes. She left with you and headed for Earth. No one questioned her because they were looking for a ten month old child. It was flawless, but after eight years, there was no word from her. The Necromongers had driven us from yet another home planet and we moved here. I thought we'd never see her again, but she eventually found us after fifteen years had passed. She traveled to Earth and decided to go to the United States since we had their language in common. She met a young woman her age named Sophia who was working as a waitress near the hotel where she was staying."

"That's who I thought my birth mother was. She's my mother's sister."

"And Theone struck up a friendship with her. Her mission was to get you adopted into a good family and after she found out your mother had wanted a third child, but was unable to conceive, she thought she had her answer. She confided in Sophia, telling her about you and why you needed a good home. With the funds we gave her, she paid Sophia handsomely to take you as her own and let her sister adopt you. The last piece of the puzzle was your unusual looks. With jet black hair and violet eyes, you would have been easier to track down. Theone told Sophia they had to be changed and if she was to pass you off as her daughter, she needed to resemble her and the family she was going to. She provided a DNA sample from the young men who would become your brothers."

"That's the big mystery we couldn't resolve. _How_ did she get the sample?"

"Theone said before she revealed you, Sophia snuck into her sister's home while the family was out and took a strand of hair off of her nephew's pillow."

"Then they used that to alter my genes?"

"Yes. Theone found a doctor who was willing to do the procedure given enough money. He _was _to change everything about you, but got greedy and wanted more after he did your hair and eyes. She thought it was enough of a change and refused to pay the rest. She gave you to Sophia and left to come home."

"And I never saw her. Sophia I mean. She took off and my mother never heard from her after that and thought she may have died."

"I wish I could tell you what happened to her. She knew powerful people could perhaps be looking for you and I know Theone encouraged her to stay away, which it sounds like she did."

"Can I meet her?"

"Unfortunately no. She met a trader who came to our planet and they married. She's been gone some time now."

"I would have liked to thank her for what she did. Were you aware that Griffen had tracked me to Earth? Apparently I fled before they could get to me, but he found me and my family."

"No, I wasn't aware. Your father never told me that he had Griffen searching for you. How old were you?"

"Eleven. I was in a ship with Riddick and thirty-seven other passengers. Only twelve of us survived the ship's crash and only three of us made it off the planet alive. The third was a holy man named Iman. I lived with him until I was almost nineteen after Riddick left me at fourteen."

Although Jack's voice betrayed nothing, her mother sensed the change in her. "You didn't take it well when he left you. It still affects you."

Jack didn't know what to say at first. Her mother was right and she was silly to still let it bother her after all this time. "It's ridiculous. I don't know why, but still rubs me a little. I hated him so much for leaving me and I let it get the best of me for some time."

"You said yourself that you loved him. He betrayed you. I loved your father and to this day his affair still stings. It's difficult to completely put feelings like that aside."

"It took me a long time before I forgave him and it wasn't until I understood _why_ he did it that I _could_ forgive him. It was definitely for the best though and I accepted that he had the best intentions when he left me."

"How did you find each other again? He said you haven't been together long." Jack felt her cheeks burning red and she laughed. Her mother's eyebrow rose and she smiled herself. "Oh this _must _be a good story."

"It's good, but not something I thought I'd be telling my own mother about. Short and sweet, we met in a night club on my twenty-second birthday and took an immediate liking to each other. It was crazy though. We didn't recognize each other. He looked different and I had grown from looking like a boy into, well, this." She gestured to herself. "We were together for a few days, and then he left on business and couldn't come back until eight months later. We eventually figured out who we were and we've been together ever since."

"Something tells me your story is far more complicated than that."

"Much more complicated and it would take hours to tell."

"That's a nice way of putting an end to the discussion." She winked at her, letting her know she wasn't offended. "When is my granddaughter coming?"

"I'm not exactly sure. I've gone from what I thought was a nine month pregnancy, down to seven, but my ultrasounds have shown her to be bigger than we thought she'd be at this point."

"Todeyan gestation is seven months. Furyan gestation is five."

"So six months then?"

"You came at a little over six months, but Riddick is full Furyan and you're half."

"So I could have her in less than six months?"

"It's entirely possible. One of my closest friends is a doctor and she's a Furyan empath. We can visit her tomorrow if you like and I feel certain she could help you pinpoint your due date."

"That would be a relief. We're hoping to make it back to Earth before she's born, perhaps stay there a week, then go home for good."

"Where is home?"

"Helion-5. It's beautiful. Perfect weather all year round, gorgeous beaches, and great people. I chose to make that my home not long after I landed a long term contract with their government. I own a security system design firm."

"Technology? You can thank your Todeyan roots for that. Everyone here takes their abilities for granted because it is so commonplace."

"I certainly don't. I love what I do and there isn't anything else I'd rather _be _doing."

"How are you managing your business while you're away?"

"Ah, luckily I have a great guy I can depend on. Two actually."

"So these are some of the people you spoke about? The ones who have made your life bearable?"

"Much more than bearable. Grant and Randy. Grant is a widow with boy-girl twins who are six now and they're great kids. He's been a very positive influence in my life since I was fourteen. He became like a father to me, but not like what you would think. He's my confidant, but on the other hand, he doesn't hesitate to take me to task when he believes I'm being unreasonable."

"And Randy?"

"He would be the little brother I never had. Technology genius and was homeless when I found him. He was fourteen and I was eighteen. Grant pulled a tough love kind of act on me when we met, so I followed the script and sat on Randy's ass to make sure he stayed out of trouble and headed in the right direction."

"You miss them."

"Terribly. Until Riddick came back into my life, they were all I had. My mother and brothers were too far away to even consider." She thought of her mother's life and noted her comment about living alone. "Speaking of having someone, do you?"

"No. Your father never allowed me to divorce him even though everyone knew we weren't together. It would have been a huge hit to his public image. I resolved to make the Temple and my people my life and I have done so ever since."

"That's horrible! I can't believe that he would deny you the chance-. Nevermind, I do believe it. If he wasn't willing to let me live my life, why would he let you have yours? But what if he granted you the divorce?"

"I would never marry another Todeyan and we are fresh out of Furyan males around here." She said it with a smile, but her tone held a hint of sadness.

"Would you consider leaving Todeya?"

"Consider it? I have many times, but your great aunt is the only family I have left and I can't leave her. I would also feel as though I'm turning my back on the other empaths and I have committed myself to them." Jack's stomach growled and her face turned red.

"Sorry!"

"Not at all. "Let's get you and my granddaughter some food."

* * *

After leaving his study with the betrothal papers, Syrus bounded up the stairs headed for Griffen's room. He saw a disheveled woman leaving his suite and recognized her as Anna. At first, he thought the worst, thinking she was whoring herself for special treatment. Upon closer inspection he saw how wrong he was and felt sick. Her tear streaked face and bruised arms told him all he needed to know and confirmed, without a doubt, that he had handed his own daughter over to the devil. 

"Anna?"

"Lord Nye." She started sobbing. "I-, I'm so sorry." He put his arm around her and led her into his daughter's now vacant room for privacy.

"Tell me what he did."

She cringed and then nodded obediently. "Lady Raina's dog attacked him and I told her I would see that his arm was treated and that he had enough towels since he wouldn't be sharing a room with her. When I was let in, he-. I'm so sorry!"

"He raped you." She nodded as she wept. "You have nothing to apologize for. I won't let him touch you again. As a matter of fact, I'm transferring you to my wife's household tonight. Raina-. My daughter is staying with her now." Anna gave him a questioning look. "I'll let her explain everything to you. You'll be safe there. Use the bathroom and clean yourself up. Then I want you to pack your clothes, and you can take whatever is here in her closet as well. She doesn't want them. I'll tell my driver to take you to Lady Nye's home."

"Thank you my lord."

"No child, don't thank me. I brought the devil under my own roof and I am deeply sorry for what he did to you."

Syrus left her to pound on Griffen's door. "Open the god damn door right now!"

Griffen had been almost asleep and sat up with a jolt. "What does the bastard want now?" He took his time putting on a robe and slowly made his way to the door. He unlocked it and turned the knob enough for Syrus to barge his way in and give him an unexpected right hook to the side of his face.

"Came on a little strong? You almost raped my daughter and you _did _rape Anna!"

Griffen grabbed his jaw. "Raina is my wife and it is her duty to submit to her husband. She needs time, I know, but she'll get used to the idea. As for Anna? I find it hard to believe that you take the word of a servant over me."

"Women have rights in Todeya and you know that. I didn't need to ask Anna to know you assaulted her. She looked like she had been through hell. And my daughter had every right to refuse you if she didn't feel comfortable consummating her marriage."

"Must I remind you that it was _you_ who was encouraging me to make the union between us legal?"

"I know exactly what I've done and I will regret it for the rest of my life."

"What are you saying?"

"I am annulling the betrothal contract. Per its terms, you will be given the sum of two million credits as compensation. There will be no future for you as the Prime Minister of Todeya and you are no longer welcome in this house effective immediately. I'll transfer the funds to your account."

"You can't do this! The contract is valid!"

"Then you didn't read the fine print." He took a copy of the contract out of his pocket and handed it to him. "Read the last paragraph. The contract isn't between you and me, nor is it between you and my daughter. It was between me and your father. If he was still alive, we could only terminate this together, but now the decision rests in my hands and this ends now."

"So you'd rather see her married to a murderer? I found out he kept her with him for years after she left Earth. He turned her into a murderer as well. She was wanted and had quite a price on her head. How can you condone a man who takes an eleven year old girl to his bed?" He had hoped to shock Syrus with the news and was startled to see a smile on his face.

"Raina, Jack as she prefers to be called, told me everything. How she lived with him, killed with him, and that he didn't lay a hand on her until she was twenty-two. It was a bitter pill to swallow on top of learning what you did to her, but this is who she is and he is who she's married to. She loves him, she's having a child with him, and I was too self-absorbed in what_ I_ wanted to see what I was destroying. Good-bye Griffen."

* * *

When he left his rooms with his bags in hand there were two gaurds to escort him to the front door. As he got into his taxi he saw Anna getting into Syrus's car and leave. "Do you see that black car that just left?" 

"Yeah, what of it?"

"I'll double your fare if you follow it without being seen."

"Not a problem."

Twenty minutes later he watched as the driver got out, scanned his card to gain admittance into Lady Kellan Nye's home, and pulled in. "Well, well. How nice of you to lead me here." He handed the driver the doubled fare as promised. "Take me to the port, please."

* * *

Jack and Kellan were in the kitchen with Anna as she recounted what happened to her. Jack felt incredibly guilty knowing she had sent her to Griffen. She never thought for a moment that he would attack and use her. 

"I am so sorry Anna. Had I not sent you to tend to his arm, this wouldn't have happened."

"You have nothing to apologize for. You were only asking me to do my job. Besides, from what you have told me, you never knew him at all. There was no way you could have known what he would do."

"Job or not, he was angry with me for turning him away and raped you because of it. I can't help but feel guilty for what happened. At least you're out of that house now. We both are."

"I know you don't think much of your father, but you should know that he was very angry when he realized what Griffen had done to me. He called him 'the devil' and he kicked him out. I saw a taxi pull up as I was getting into the car and he had his bags with him."

"It's about time my husband woke up and grew a pair!"

Jack couldn't prevent the smile tugging at the corner of her mouth. She had been thinking exactly what her mother blurted out. Hunter suddenly barked a few times and trotted into the kitchen with his tail wagging, then left again and headed for the front door. Kellan looked over to the security monitor and saw a taxi and then her aunt's car pull in behind them.

"I think Hunter is telling us the boys are back and Aunt Dory just pulled up as well. Perfect timing."

Anna got up when both women headed to greet the others. Jack noticed she was following them. "Anna what are you doing?"

"I work here now. It's my job to assist Lady Nye."

Kellan turned back around with a stern look on her face. "Young lady consider your work day to be over."

"Meaning no disrespect, but it would be better for me if I kept busy."

Thinking it might help to get her mind off what happened she relented. "I understand. You can help them get settled into their rooms. But after that you'll eat _with _us and see to yourself for the rest of the evening."

"Yes, ma'am."

Riddick walked up with an arm load of bags and literally kicked the door with his foot to alert them of their presence since he couldn't hit the bell. Kellan opened the door and took a couple of the smaller bags from him. "Are these all of yours?"

"Are you jokin'? This is all her high maintenance shit. My _one_ bag is still out there."

"High maintenance shit? I don't hear you complaining about the end result. Besides, we had no idea what the weather was going to be like down here so I packed accordingly."

Anna took the bags from Kellan and started to climb the stairs after Jack told her where her room was. Or the room she assumed she would be using. "Wait. They won't be staying in the house. I have a small cottage house behind the pool and we'll put them out there." Anna headed for the back with her bags.

Jack was confused. "Is there something wrong with the room we were in earlier?"

Riddick walked up behind her with their last bag followed by Eron, Vaako, and Doreyna. "We're not staying upstairs?"

Kellan appeared uncomfortable trying to explain why they couldn't stay in the house. "No, nothing is wrong with the room at all. It's just that, because of certain circumstances, I believe you'll be more comfortable in the cottage."

Doreyna caught on quickly and laughed as she passed them. "You may need to send them further away than that Kellan!"

"Aunt Dory stop it!" She felt her cheeks and they were burning. Eron and Vaako, not knowing where to go, were waiting on her to finish along with Jack and Riddick. "It's just that with you out of the house, I won't be as affected or affected at all, I hope. Distance diminishes what I can feel."

Eron was the first to catch on and grinned. "I believe your aunt is right. You've yet to see these two when things get heated. On either end of the spectrum."

Jack got it next. "What?" Awareness hit, her eyes got big, and her mouth formed a big 'o' shape. "OH!" Then she thought of her mother 'feeling' what they did and her own cheeks turned pink even though she hadn't done anything. "Right. To the cottage."

Riddick looped his arm around Jack's waist pulling her up against him. "The cottage? Come on. You don't wanna stay in the house and test your mom out?"

"No thank you! I'd rather have my brothers catch us in the buff." He was teasing of course but neither woman found it funny, especially Kellan.

"Do I need to teach you _again_ not to piss off your mother-in-law?"

"_Again_?" Riddick started scooting her away not wishing to engage in that particular discussion. "What's she talking about?"

He literally growled in her ear, "Nothing that can't wait 'til later."

She looked over her shoulder at Eron. "You know about this?"

"Yes and if he refuses, I'll tell you in detail."

She grinned. "Knew I could count on you!"

"And he thinks _she _is the handful?" Kellan smiled at the two men in front of her. "Now, let's get you both settled."

Their rooms were across the hall from one another and as soon as Vaako put his belongings down he went over to see Eron. "Something wrong? You look bothered."

"Not bothered, I just don't understand why they have to stay in the cottage when she has plenty of rooms in the house."

Eron had forgotten that Vaako wasn't aware of what Kellan could do. "Jack's mother is an empath. She can _feel_ what other people are experiencing."

He still wasn't catching on. "And?"

Eron had to restrain himself from rolling his eyes. "Let me put it to you this way. The walls could be five feet thick and made of steel and she would know if anything was going on between them, good or bad."

Vaako slowly raised an eyebrow as he understood. "Oh."

"_That's_ why she doesn't want _them_ in the house."

Vaako chuckled. "They won't make it to the cottage tonight before one of them starts something."

Smelling a situation ripe for betting, Eron made him a proposal. "Two packs of popcorn says she's the one to start it."

"And if you win, what do I owe you? I'm out of popcorn remember?"

Eron thought for a moment, and then smiled slyly. "You have to complete my daily reports for the rest of the trip."

"For two packs? I don't think so."

"Fine. Two packs and I'll do a week's worth of your reports. I only have six left after all." He stuck out his hand. "Deal?"

"Deal."

* * *

Anna returned and met Kellan and Doreyna in the kitchen where they were getting the food ready. "They're settled into the cottage and I told them dinner would be ready soon. May I help?" 

"I think we have this here, but the two gentlemen upstairs will need towels if you could take some from the linen closet, it's-." She stopped seeing Anna's face blanch and then felt her panic. She laid a hand on the girl's arm, helping to ease some of her fear. "Anna, I am so sorry. I wasn't thinking when I asked you to take towels to them."

"I can do it." Her expression was still strained showing how she really felt.

"I know you _can_ do it, the question is do you feel comfortable doing it?"

Anna considered her question and asked one of her own. "These men are friends of your daughter?"

She nodded. "Very close friends and she trusts them implicitly."

"Then I'll be fine."

Kellan showed her the linen closet and Anna made her way up stairs. She could see that both doors were open and heard voices coming from one of the two rooms. She took a deep breath before knocking on the door to alert them to her presence.

"Excuse me. I'm sorry to interrupt, but Lady Nye asked that I bring you fresh towels. Dinner is almost ready as well."

Eron got the feeling she wasn't about to enter the room and approached her for the towels that she was holding out. He took the top three and waited for Vaako to come grab the rest, but he appeared to be in his own world and had not taken his eyes off the woman for a second.

Both men had a strong preference for blond women, although neither had been particularly choosy when it came to bed partners. They were, after all, rather meaningless encounters. The women used them to gain favor and they used them in turn for sexual gratification. It was a fair trade and both heartily participated until Eron had met Shana leaving Vaako with the field to himself. He teased Eron at first, but eased off after seeing how happy she was making him. The more he saw them together, the less appealing his own dalliances became. He found them somewhat lacking.

When Anna appeared at the doorway, the first thing he noticed was her large violet eyes and the way they reflected her emotions. She was nervous around them and there was an air of fragility about her that was disarming; so unlike the Necro women who were almost abrasively assertive.

As for her looks, she wasn't a raving beauty, but she was hardly plain either. Although he was seated, he knew she would appear diminutive next to him, and the rest of her was also everything he wasn't. Golden skin, white-blond hair that fell half way down her back, delicate hands, and a face that mirrored everything she felt; so different from him and intriguing.

On one of the many planets they had conquered he recalled seeing a beautiful porcelain doll in a shop window. He could tell by looking at it how fragile it was and his wife had proved it when she purposely knocked it off its shelf, shattering it into a million pieces. Although he couldn't remember why the doll had caught his attention, she reminded him of it. He had never encountered a woman like this before. Perhaps there had been some like her on other planets, but then he had his Dame and wasn't looking. This one was different and he felt instantly protective of her, even from himself. His own reaction unsettled him. Since his wife's death, he had never once been reticent around a woman once he developed an interest and he was definitely interested.

"Vaako?"

"What?"

He blinked and got up, moving toward her. He was right. He did literally towered over her and she took a cautionary step back. He gave her a half smile as he reached out for his towels.

"Thank you."

"You're both welcome." She literally fled down the hall to the stairs and Vaako watched her until she was completely out of view.

He didn't say another word and took his towels straight to his room. Eron dropped his towels on a nearby chair and walked across the hall. Something was up.

"You want to tell me what that was about?'

"What?" He sounded a little irritated.

"What? _That!_" He pointed toward his room. "I almost had to snap my fingers to get you to wake up and get your towels."

"You're making something out of nothing."

"Am I? You couldn't take your eyes off of her."

"When have you known me _not _to appreciate an attractive woman?"

"Fine." He picked some imaginary lint off of his sleeve. "If you won't talk, I'll go find Jack and let her in on your rather odd behavior and see what she has to say about it." He turned on his heel and was one foot out the door when he was jerked back in the room and the door was slammed shut. "Changed your mind?"

"You say one word to her and-."

"Wouldn't think of it." Laughing wasn't the best thing to do in this situation, but he couldn't keep the grin off his face. "Better tell me quickly-."

Before he could say another word, Riddick's voice bellowed from downstairs. "ERON! VAAKO! Move your ass the food is ready!"

"Remember, say nothing." He let Vaako lead the way and smiled to himself that if he saw the woman at dinner and acted anything like he did upstairs, he wouldn't need to say word one to Jack.

* * *

Not exactly knowing where to go, they followed the smell of the food and the sound of the voices. Vaako stopped dead in his tracks when he saw Anna at the table, causing Eron to bump into him. Jack looked at him strangely, but didn't notice what had caused him to stop abruptly. After a slight nudge from behind he made his way into the room and they both sat down. 

Riddick picked up Jack's hand and retrieved the bread stick she had taken from his plate. "Good thing you got here when you did. She was eyein' your food and I didn't know how long I could hold her off."

"Normally I would deny such an outrageous accusation, but in this case there is a small grain of truth to it. Either this food is really good or I'm hungrier than usual." She looked at the other two men and noticed them both look in the girl's direction. "Anna, have you met these two yet?"

She had not expected to be addressed, much less included in the conversation. Being a servant, this was new territory for her and she was unsure how she fit in or how exactly to respond.

"I brought towels up to them, but we didn't really meet."

"Well, the blond with the charming smile is Eron and tall, dark, and handsome is Vaako."

Eron nodded as did Vaako however his face was slightly red after the way she described him, something Jack didn't miss. She expected a typical glare to be cast in her direction, not a blush. Riddick didn't notice, but did take exception to her description of Vaako.

"What's with you callin' him tall, dark, and handsome? Thought that was me."

"Nope, you're tall, dark, and dangerous, which I find far more interesting."

As they ate, the conversation stayed quite lively between stories that were told about Jack and Riddick, mostly Jack to her embarrassment and questions they were asking about Todeya and Furya. Eron took the lead asking most of the questions. These were the first people he had met who could actually tell him about his heritage, and he was quite fascinated. Aunt Dory, as she insisted they all call her, had been more than happy to answer anything. She thoroughly enjoyed talking, no matter the subject, and to be able to tell stories of Furya was icing on her cake.

"I have a question." Jack was grinning ear to ear. "But this is for Eron. Big Evil refused to tell me happened when he pissed off my mother and I want to know what she did."

Eron looked at Riddick as if to ask permission and he just groaned. "Shit. Go ahead. If it stops her from naggin' me to death, do it."

That was the wrong thing to say and he knew it the moment she dropped her fork. "Nag? Since when have I ever nagged you, much less to death?"

"Harp, pester, pick, irritate, annoy, and in general run off at the mouth until I'm dying to get my hands on a roll of duct tape. Is that better?"

She leaned toward him with a sweet smile and his eyebrow popped. "You just keep diggin' that hole deeper and deeper and see if you like what you find at the bottom."

Under the table she had slid her hand up his inner thigh as she spoke and it was enough of a distraction for her to steal his bread stick again. She took a bite of it and winked at him. He didn't have a clue what she had done until he looked back down at his plate.

"Sonofab-"

"Uh-uh! Language. We're at the table. "

Riddick wasn't about to let her have the last word.

_"Princess, you know better than to fuck with my food, now it's time I fuck with you."_

She sat ramrod straight in her chair not expecting him to try and talk to her telepathically. On top of that, Eron had launched into his explanation of what her mother had done to Riddick and she could only half concentrate on his words because _he _wouldn't quit jabbering.

"_Does this telepathy come with an on – off switch?"_

_"You can't ignore me."_

_"I can try."_

_"Think so? Ignore this."_

He conjured up a very suggestive image of them and sent it to her, keeping his fingers crossed that it worked. He waited a second and she started coughing to cover her reaction. He leaned back in his chair with a smug smile on his face quite satisfied with the result. She was trying to regain her composure and everyone else at the table was wondering what the hell was going on. Everyone except her aunt, who appeared amused, and her mother who was looking anything but pleased.

"Children?" She looked at her daughter first then to Riddick who suddenly remembered that she was completely aware of what was going on.

He ran his hand over his face. "Shit!" He got up from the table and pulled Jack's chair back a little. "I need a moment with my _wife._"

After the way he ground out the last word, she knew she was in for it. "But I want dessert." She looked at her mother who wasn't the least inclined to help her.

Kellan and Dory got up to clear dishes. "We'll make sure and save you some. A nice healthy helping, too. Don't rush on our account."

Vaako cleared his throat several times to keep from smiling or laughing. Since he had been in the room when jack had 'disturbed' Riddick, he caught on quickly to what had passed between them. Hearing Eron's groan of defeat he leaned over to him, clearing his throat once again.

"Riddick prefers his reports double-spaced."

"Yes, I'll do my best to remember, thank you."

"Are you getting snippy Eron?"

"I never professed to losing gracefully, so if you don't mind, allow me my time to sulk."

Anna stood and took a few dishes and looked at Vaako a little concerned because he was clearing his throat so often.

"Are you all right?"

Her question threw him. "What? Uh-. No, I'm not unwell. I'm fine. Thank you."

"Are you finished?"

She was talking to him and he became uncommonly flustered. "Finished?"

"Yes, finished eating?"

He looked at his plate and back at her. "Uh. Yes, I am."

For such a large, menacing looking man Anna found his confusion almost humorous. She bit back the smile. "May I take you plate?" She lowered her hand.

"Of course." He handed it to her and averted his eyes back to the table feeling very unlike himself.

Jack had been listening to the conversation as she stood up. Vaako was not his typical calm, cool, and collected self. Given what Anna had just gone through and his fondness for blonds, she was apprehensive that he might make a play for her before she could let him know what had happened. However, he seemed almost nervous around her. She wasn't given a chance to examine it further because of the insistent arm wrapped around her waist leading her away from the table.

"Where are we going?"

"To our room." He noticed Hunter on their heels and turned to stare the dog down. "I don't think so." Hunter's tail ceased to wag and he lowered his head to make his way back to the main house.

"Aww, poor baby. You hurt his feelings."

"He's a dog."

"And he's mine. Watch how you treat him or _you'll_ be sleeping on the floor instead of him."

He laughed. "And who the fuck is gonna make that happen?"

"Sounds like my mother can put you in your place."

"Your mom is a piece of work." He was smiling when he said it.

"You like her."

"She's an older version of you. Mouth and all. What's not to like? On top of that, I know she can kick my ass when she wants to. Gotta respect a mother-in-law that can do that."

He led her around the pool to the small cottage they were occupying. Once inside he shut the door and pinned her against it, smiling like a cat that had cornered its prey.

"You know I was right all along."

"About what?"

He leaned down and brushed his lips over her throat, chuckling from her sharp intake of breath. She closed her eyes and focused on his touch as he slowly ran his hands up her arms.

"You _are _a witch."

He whispered it against her cheek and she longed to feel his mouth on hers. She turned her face toward his and their lips met briefly before he pulled back. She quickly fisted his shirt to stop his retreat.

"Don't!"

She leaned into him, closing the distance, their mouths met and she kissed him slowly and softly at first. He was reserved, allowing her to take the lead, but that hardly stopped his hands from roaming over her neck, shoulders, arms, and down her back. Moving her hands to his neck she drew him closer and arched her body into his. He still held back, being cautious, not wanting to trigger an unpleasant memory from her encounter with Griffen.

She reluctantly pulled away from the kiss, caressing his face as she did. "I need you."

Riddick hugged her to him before softly kissing her. "You need more time."

She shook her head and brought her hands up to his chest. "No. I'll show you what I need."

He watched her nimble fingers work the buttons on his shirt and closed his eyes as her soft hands smoothed over his chest. He was still under control. However, when he felt her lips on him, joining her hands in their exploration, that's when his resolve began to crumble. His breathing pattern altered slightly, a tell-tale sign she was affecting him, which only encouraged her further. She nudged him back a step, and then led him to the sofa.

"Sit."

With a cockeyed grin, he did as asked. She lifted her skirt enough to straddle his lap, exposing her legs up to her thighs where his hands quickly roamed. She kissed him again before taking off her shirt and camisole, leaving her completely exposed from the waist up. This was his first time seeing all of the marks she left on her skin from scrubbing too hard. His chest grew tight and he swallowed the lump in his throat at the sight and his resolve to back off renewed itself.

"Jack, I think-." She silenced him with a kiss and stopped speaking to him out loud.

"_That's your problem. You're thinkin' too damn much. Just feel."_

With gentle pressure from her hands, she made him lay back against the cushions. Starting at his chest, moving slowly up his neck, she lightly kissed him, flicking her tongue against his skin. He soon released a breath he didn't know he was holding and she smiled to herself. His hands moved of their own will up her arms to her shoulders and down her back prompting her to subtly lean away. Taking his hands she slid them up to her breasts, guiding his thumbs to brush over her nipples. Her breath hitched from the sensations created and tears sprang in her eyes as one horrible touch was replaced with something far more pleasant.

"_This is what I need."_

Catching her scent, he gritted his teeth. It was like teasing a ravenous bear with the sweetest honey. He loved her look, smell, and taste making the best intentions difficult to honor as he fought against his instincts. He was being seduced, he knew it, he was rock hard, and she was determined to have her way.

Although still hesitant, he couldn't maintain his somewhat passive role. He leaned forward and slowly licked a hardened bud while his thumb tormented the other. She stiffened for a split second, followed by a pleasured gasp, and arched her back into him.

"_Sounds like you need this, too."_

"_Mmmm. So much." _ Another unpleasant touch erased.

"_Hold on." _

Wrapping his arms around her he stood them up and walked to the bedroom. He sat on the edge of the bed with her legs around him and rid himself of his shirt. He kissed his way from her throat down to her breasts as he caressed them with almost teasingly light strokes. Cupping them, he brushed his thumbs across pert nipples while kissing the soft skin in the valley between. Impatient for more, she rocked her hips against his arousal as her hands ran over his smooth head.

"_You want more?"_

"_Yes…please."_

She whimpered softly as he flicked his tongue over a nipple. _ "Like that or like this?"_

His took it in his mouth, gently teasing it with teeth and tongue until she yelled her answer out loud.

"Yes! God just like that!!"

Without taking his mouth away, he smiled up at her; taking his time before moving to give the same loving attention to her other breast. Each lick and nibble sent shots of lust straight to her core, making her ache for release. She whimpered with need and ground herself against the strained bulge in his pants. He was now painfully hard and wanted to bury himself in her so bad he was hurting.

"Fuck you taste good!"

Giving each one last lick, he shot her a sexy grin before lacing his hands in her hair to devour her mouth. Jack leaned into his kiss, pushing him until he was flat on his back. When she attempted to pull away his hands tightened in her hair.

"_Not done with you yet, Princess."_

And he meant it. He wasn't letting her go leaving her little choice. She straddled him, and rose to her knees, ran her hands down his chest and under her to loosen his pants. Realizing her intent he raised his hips enough for her to shove them down to his thighs. His erection freed, he groaned deeply when she circled the tip with her fingers, and then ran her hands down his length, stroking him. He bucked into her grip and she sat up. She worked her way down his chest, kissing and touching him until she was on the floor and on her knees before him.

He touched her arm as if to lift her back up. "Jack, you don't-."

She flicked her tongue over the tip of his arousal and he stilled. "Shut up, sit back, and let me play."

"Well when you put it-. Aw shit!"

His remark was cut short by her hot, wet mouth enveloping a good portion of his length. Pulling back, she slowly licked him from base to tip before closing around him again. He fisted the cover of the bed as he watched her. Every movement of her mouth stoked his lust and beads of sweat now appeared on his brow. There was something about seeing _her _on her knees in front of him that drove him wild and threatened what control he had left. The sight of her was getting him just as aroused as what she was doing _to _him. As much as he wanted it, he wasn't going to let her continue, preferring to be inside her more than anything. But damn her mouth felt good as hell.

Groaning, he made her stop. "That's enough _witch_."

He finished removing his shoes and pants and they moved to the middle of the bed with him on his back and her on her knees over him. He ran his hands up her legs, pleasantly surprised at the easy access her skirt gave him, and even more surprised to find her wearing nothing underneath.

"I like. What kind of thing is this?" He tugged on the material.

She grinned and her hands went to untie the knot at her hip and unwrap it from around her. "It's called a sarong."

As soon as it was loose, he pulled it off and threw it on the floor. "Sarong? More like 'so right'. Nothing wrong about it from where I'm layin'. That's the kinda clothes you should be wearin'. Easy access and even easier to take off"

Without an ounce of effort, he pulled her back down to him until her body was flush against his. He rolled them and with her now on her back, he settled between her knees and grabbed a pillow.

"Lift your ass."

He moved it beneath her hips, propping her up just for him, and pushed her thighs apart. She chewed on her bottom lip in anticipation and her breathing quickened before he could even touch her. His lips brushed lightly over the inside of her thighs, making her shiver. Then his tongue flicked over her nub and she squirmed beneath him. Not hearing a thing, he looked up and her knuckle was in her mouth to stifle her sounds.

"Take it out. I wanna hear you." She sighed and fisted the sheets, knowing she'd need them. He passed his mouth slowly over her, flicking his tongue again, and smiled from the small whimper he heard. "Better, but I want more. Much more."

Lowering his mouth he feasted on her aching flesh, taking his time to enjoy her taste as he licked, sucked, and nibbled until she was writhing and sobbing beneath him. Her entire body was quivering from the sensations flooding her, but he didn't relent despite her pleas. Everything about her was sweet and he couldn't get enough.

"I can't-. Oh god please!"

Unable to prevent her body's automatic response, she stiffened when she felt the touch of his fingers. He swirled his tongue over her clit and took the nub between his lips, making her a slave to the pleasure he was giving her. As her back began to arch he pressed his finger deeply into her. Jack pulled hard on the material in her hands and pleaded for more. He slid a second in while stroking her as his mouth brought her ever closer to her peak. The sweet tension in her was building, and she tried to move herself against his hand to find her release, but he wasn't allowing it.

Curling his fingertips he pressed them up as they moved inside her and her hips bucked involuntarily from the intense sensation of pleasure that jarred her body. Panting and trembling she cried out for him to finish it. Just as she tightened around his fingers he backed off completely, removing his mouth and fingers from her. She nearly choked on her protest, grabbing for his shoulders as he moved up her body and drove into her, thrusting hard and deep. She cried out as he entered and wrapped her legs around him. Leaning down, he slanted his mouth across hers and she caught his face, kissing him deeply before allowing him to pull back.

Something shifted in him then and suddenly she was caught in his intense silver gaze. She found herself unable to look away even if she wanted to. He had never looked at her like this that she could recall. It was hard, purposeful, and predatory.

"Listen and look at me, but don't say anything. I don't want you thinkin' about anything except for who's touchin' you."

All she could think to do was nod. His voice was intense, almost strained, as though he was working to keep himself from losing control. He slowed his pace slightly as he drew his hand over her breasts, cupping them and making her impatient for what was next.

"Think about whose mouth is on you, tasting you."

He dipped his head and kissed her again, this time nipping her lips as he pulled away to flick his tongue over each nipple. His mouth left her all too quickly and she almost screamed with frustration when he pulled out of her completely.

"Think about this Jack."

He dipped his head down between her legs to savor her once again. She moaned loudly, her hands fisting the sheets as his mouth took its fill. Once again he pushed her almost to the precipice when he abruptly stopped. Moving back up, he grabbed her hips and possessed her again, this time with an urgency that had not been there before. He slammed into her hard, pulling a cry of pleasure from her before thrusting deep.

"Who makes you feel like this? Who do you belong to?"

"You! Only you!" Her passage tightened and clamped down on his length as he drove into her hard and fast. Her back arched off the bed and she grabbed his wrists screaming as she climaxed beneath him. Wet heat flooded her passage and he was unable to hold back. He buried himself in her, and with a deep growl, bit down on her shoulder as his release tore through him.

After the last of the spasms passed and feeling completely drained he dropped to her side and pulled her into his arms. It took a few minutes before he opened his eyes and saw the fresh mark he put on her shoulder. He winced because it looked deep. He didn't remember doing it at first, and even when he did, it was like he watched it happen. Looking at his arms, there was blood where her nails had dug into his skin. He hadn't even felt it.

"FUCK!" Seeing tears streaming down her cheeks he froze. "Jack. Look at me."

She reluctantly opened her eyes, sniffing as she did, and promptly burst into tears. Stroking her hair and back he gave her a few minutes to let her cry. If there was one thing he had learned about her hormonal swings, it was to let her get it out first, then see what was causing it, and he hoped to hell it hadn't been him. He hated seeing her cry.

After she took in a deep breath and let it out he kissed her forehead and tipped her chin up to look at him. "You okay?"

She nodded her head tentatively and took his hand from under her chin and kissed the palm before lacing her fingers with his. "I'm fine. I can't begin to explain how much I needed that."

"I don't get how you could need that? I about lost it. I bit the hell out of you. That's the last god damn thing you needed after he-."

She put her hand over his mouth. "I understood what you were doing."

"Even if I didn't?" He shocked himself that he said it out loud, but what really threw him is that she didn't seem surprised at all. In fact, she calmly accepted what he had done.

"I had been touched by another man and you needed to reclaim what was yours and leave no doubt in my mind who I belonged to."

He admitted to himself that she made sense. Although he wanted to make sure she was ready after Griffen's assault, he remembered feeling an anxious need to have her again. It wasn't like he hadn't felt it before, but this had been different and the need had been born from a different part of him altogether.

Looking at her bite mark again, he thought he needed to say something. "Hate that I bit you so hard."

She snorted. "Liar."

She said it so softly he thought he heard her wrong. She couldn't have called him a liar. "What did you say?"

"You heard me. What you did was no mistake, so don't apologize. It will heal with the help of a little technology."

He chuckled. "You _knew_ I was gonna bite you."

She shrugged. "I had a strong suspicion."

"You could've stopped me."

She held his face to ensure he was listening. "I didn't want to."

A smile tugged at the corner of his mouth before their lips met in a sweet, slow kiss that neither was in a hurry to end. Jack wasn't alone in her need. Coming so close to having everything he loved ripped away had affected him more than he was willing to admit, even to himself. He pulled the covers up over them both and she snuggled closer against him. The room was silent, other than the sound of their breathing, and they both let sleep overtake them.

* * *

**Griffen's Ship**

Zarin was there to greet Griffen when he boarded the ship. "My lord, we didn't expect you back this evening." He took his bags from him and followed as he made his way to his room.

"I didn't expect to _be _back."

He sensed the foul mood he was in. "My lord, has something gone wrong?"

Griffen laughed. "Wrong? You could say that. I had a…misunderstanding with Raina and now Lord Nye has voided my betrothal contract."

Zarin wasn't quite sure what to say and he was partially afraid of getting his head bit off. He sat his bags down and began to unpack his things. "Is there anything I can do for you?"

"Do for me?" He considered the question as he walked over to his bar and poured himself a drink. "Yes, there is. I can unpack the rest of my bag. Right now I want Gunter in here."

"With or without a woman?"

Griffen smiled. Zarin knew him well, very well, and there was no mistaking the value in having people in your employ that could anticipate your needs. "Tell him to bring two, but have them wait in the next room. I need to speak to him in private first."

"Yes, my lord. I'll have him here in a few minutes."

He was pulling on his robe when there was a knock. "Enter."

The door slid open and a hulk of man, Griffen's height with twice the muscles, walked through the opening. Menacing was the best way to describe the man's size and dark looks, especially because he never smiled. "You called for me my lord?"

"I did. I have a few things that need taken care of." The larger man's eyes lit up. Whenever his employer needed something taken care of, it typically meant he got to hurt someone. "I need you to take a woman and have her brought back here. If you have to kill anyone to do it, so be it, but she is to remain unharmed. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes, my lord. When do you want her?"

"I'll let her have tonight with her mother and husband, but tomorrow you go retrieve her."

"It will be my pleasure. And speaking of, shall I bring the women to your room now?"

Griffen rose from his chair. "No. We'll go to them. They're for you in anticipation of a job well done. I'm coming for the show."

He smiled watching the women's expressions change as they saw Gunter undress and move in their direction. Fear was a blessed thing, he thought and he would use a father's fear to bend Syrus to his will. Becoming the Prime Minister and inheriting his wealth no longer interested him. He had been insulted and humiliated. For that he wanted payment and he would get it using Raina.

* * *

You know what to do PLEASE...hit the button and let me hear from you!! Write a little or a lot, just let me know how you like it (or not) so I can improve. And yes, for those of you bloodthirsty reviewers that have asked for it, Riddick and Griffen will meet in the next chapter!! PROMISE!!

* * *


	63. Parting is such sweet sorrow

Okay, No, under NO circumstances am I abandoning this fic. RL has just been beating me up one side and down the other, but I will finish this. I'm SO sorry for taking so long and this chapter is extra long to make up for it...or to TRY and make up for it, I hope. Oh, and my muses gorged themselves on turkey over Thanksgiving and have been high on tryptophan ever since. If you find them asleep somewhere can you please kick them in the ass and re-direct them? Thanks.

I love all of you so much for sticking with me and for even checking up on me when I took so long getting this up. You're absolutely the best!!** As always, read and review please!!**

* * *

**LaLa2004**: I know how RL gets in the way!! Why do you think this chapter is so late in coming? Thanks for sticking with me!!!  
**dog-demon-emiko**: I saw your quote and I had to go back and re-read that chapter. What an image you conjured up! Loved it! Oh, and thanks so much for your PM, too. I really appreciated your comments!  
**Annie:** I'm the late one I'm afraid : ( and I love reviews no matter when they come. Thrilled to hear you enjoyed the developments form the last chapter and I hope you like the developments I have in this one, although this chapter was beast to write. On to the next one though and thanks so much for sticking with me!!! Love ya!  
**Dhampir Elf**: Hey : ) I'm just happy you're still with me and loving it!! I love it!!! Yelling at the story. That put a huge grin on my face! Okay, so have you been reading my mind? Your thought about Jack's mom and "you know who" has crossed my mind, but I'm not there yet. Thanks for sticking with me and Vaako will be teased more so read one.  
**greenfaire** : What else are friends for if you can't "borrow" their internet access right? I haven't watched CSI in forever but I may have to check it out now that you've mentioned it. Thanks so much for letting me know how much you enjoyed the chapter!!  
**Rebel3493** : You'll see in this chapt if Jack's mom was far enough away from the house. The question is, will they stay OUT of the house? Griffen will get his don't worry and I love it when I get people so worked up over characters! Hee hee! Thanks!!  
**Adraia:** Thanks so much Adraia!!! Sweet : )  
**neverendingstory64 :** .Sorry I kept you hanging yet again!! RL sucks right now and it's been awful trying to find time to write. Comments like yours sure keep me going though and I love reading them!!  
**ksobyeSG19** : The fantastic four? Love it and I do love this quartet together! Thanks for sticking with me!  
**Niffer01**: Sorry to keep you waiting and thanks so much for sticking with me!! I love when new readers come on board!  
**koshka369** : Love you for the 500th!!  
**LadyEdge** : .Here's another long chapter written out of guilt for taking so damn long!! Thanks : )  
**Vampiress-06**: Yes, he's gonna get it. Hope you like what he's getting!  
**pottingshedpixie**: OMG!! I can't believe you stayed up all night to read my story. You must think I'm a real !$ for taking so long to post this chapter after you went through all that! Thanks so much for reading my story and for letting me know it  
**P.Dogo**: Riddick gets a 2 for 1 in this chapter so hopefully it will be to your liking. He needed to get out a little aggression : ) Thanks !!  
BeccaElizabeth: No I haven't abandoned you!! NO matter what I will finish this story and we are nearing the end. It may take me longer to post, but I haven't come this far to quit and I want to thank you so much for your messages!!  
**LaLa2004** : He's getting to Griffy boy without a doubt! I love that I've finally gotten someone for Vaako now, too. Eron will need to catch up a bit and you'll see why. Thanks as always for the review!  
**FitMama **: .I'm so glad you loved that scene between them. It's hard sometimes to try and evoke the feelings I'm going for : ) Thanks as always!!  
XXXevilgrinXXX: Yes, I love Hunter, too and it's not difficult to make me all swimmy over the big beast. Sigh!! If only he were real and enough of him to go around for everyone!! Griffen-Riddick reunion is forthcoming. Her mom being able to "feel" them out is an issue they'll have to deal with in this chapter. Makes for interesting scenarios.  
There's quite a bit of Eron and Vaako in this chapter. I've missed writing them. Thanks so much for your review as always!! Love reading them.  
CosmicGibby: I'm just glad you're sticking with me, especially with it taking me so long to post lately. I hate leaving people waiting, but RL is what it is and I have to bow down to it unfortunately. Oh, and my muses took off during Thanksgiving so if you see them running around could you kindly redirect them? Thanks : )  
JL69: You'll get your face off and I'm the one who is sorry for not posting in forever!! Thanks for sticking with me!! Yes, and if Vaako and Eron are your boys then I hope you'll enjoy them in this chapter. I missed writing them so they're in it a lot. Love ya! NightmareMonster: This chapter is long, too so I hope that helps compensate for the delay. Riddick would object if you killed Griffen so let the man do his thing : ) I think it's great how I have review where people are asking for Eron and Vaako. I love them and missed them a bit so I used them a lot more. Hope you like it! That's sweet that you'll be sad when this ends. I will too, but the end is near and then hopefully onto something just as rewarding : )  
utopia : I cringed when I read this knowing how long it took me to update!! "please don't take to long 4 another chapter it been painful waiting" Sorry!!  
AliasSpyCrazy: There were a lot of people who seemed to have missed Eron and Vaako so they're in this chapter a lot more and I hope people get their fix. I missed them, too! Yes, I know how cruel I've been with the wait for this update. RL sucks!! But I'm pushing forward with the next chapter as I write this!! Thanks so much for all of your reviews!! I love reading them and they always put a huge smile on my face!!  
**ClaudZion** : Best chapter yet? Sweet!! I doubt I could pick a favorite. I can't even remember which chapters are which really anymore. Yes, Vaako has a woman!! Sorry for the wait and hope you enjoy!! Thanks!!!

* * *

Exhausted didn't begin to describe how he had felt. The stress of her disappearance and his subsequent sleepless night had overtaken him and drug him into an almost comatose sleep. There was little that could have wrested him from it either. It was early, the sun's light had just begun to streak the sky, but the cottage remained quiet and he was, in effect, dead to the world. Had he been asked, having his arms securely wrapped around his hellcat was the perfect panacea for a getting good night's sleep. With one hand splayed across her growing stomach and the other palming a breast, it couldn't get much better. 

Jack moved in his arms. His grip on her tightened and he grunted in his sleep, but didn't move. A few moments later, something wet and cold nudged his nose. He wiped it with his arm giving no other sign of moving into consciousness other than that. A steady thump, thump, thump reverberated in the room, his forehead wrinkled, and before he could pry his eyes open he was licked squarely in the face.

"WHAT THE FUCK?"

He recoiled from the contact and his hands immediately wiped the slobber away. Once his eyes were completely open and focused he was almost face to face with a panting Hunter who was standing at the side of their bed. The body in his arms was quivering and he knew without looking that she was attempting to stifle her laughter. His first instinct was to attack her, as he usually did until she begged for mercy, but he thought of a much better plan. Jack shrieked as she was unexpectedly drug to the center of the bed and her arms and legs were pinned to the mattress.

"Thought that was funny did you?"

Oh, she was in for it. Between his unsmiling face and the growling tone of voice, she was in big trouble. He was not the type of man you woke up abruptly and only some fast talking on her part was going to give her any hope of being saved from what he had planned.

"I refuse to comment on the grounds that I may incriminate myself -."

"Too late princess!"

"BUT, on my behalf, I don't know how he got in the cottage. I was just as surprised to see him as you!"

"_That _I can believe, but you can't expect me to swallow that he'd come lickin' me like that without some help from you."

The corner of her mouth twitched before she attempted to launch into a half-ass denial. He let her go on for a little while before he finally interrupted her.

"Hey. What was that you said to me last night? Just keep diggin' that hole and see if you like what you find?"

"Oh come on. He was only showing you that he likes you."

"But he _loves_ you." He turned to Hunter at that point. "Ain't that right boy? Come on boy, come get her."

Hunter, leapt on the bed. "Riddick!! No! Oh-." He gave her a big slurp up the side of her face as she squirmed and squealed much to Riddick's amusement. The more noise she made the more excited Hunter became and the more he licked. "Ew!! Yuck!!"

Rich, baritone laughter filled the room joined by a few enthusiastic 'woofs' from Hunter. "Now that's what I'm talkin' about! Good dog!!"

Given the encouraging words, he moved on Riddick and broadly licked him on the side of the face several times, much to Jack's delight. "Ugh! God damn dog! Enough!" In a voice that would brook no argument he pointed to the floor. "Hunter down!" He immediately obeyed, jumping off the bed and taking his place on the floor. He glared down at her. "You could learn a thing or two from that dog. _He _listens and obeys."

"He also slobbers. You want me to start doing that, too?"

"Nothin' new there. You already drool in your sleep. Speaking of, why the fuck did you have him wake me up?"

"I tried to get out of bed and you wouldn't _let_ me up."

"So you had the dog do your dirty work?"

She grinned. "It worked didn't it?"

"I'll be in a foul mood the rest of the day, so you'll be payin' for it. I was in the middle of a sexy as hell dream, too."

Rolling her eyes she groaned. "Another one with your harem of women?"

"Uh-uh. This was just us." He said nothing further, piquing her curiosity.

"You're not going to share?"

He chuckled hearing the hint of disappointment in her voice. "When I get to find out how it ends, then I'll share." Her stomach growled loud enough for them both to hear. "So _that's_ why you wanted me to let you up."

"It's your fault you know. I was denied my dessert last night."

He released her and tugged on her hand as he got off the bed. "Come on. Let's de-slobber and we'll raid your mom's kitchen."

* * *

Jack opened the refrigerator, instantly eyeing the chocolate cake. The last slice was huge, obviously enough for two people. She pulled it out and found a fork and didn't even bother getting a plate or sitting down. Leaning against the counter she had a forkful of it almost at her mouth when Riddick came up behind her and grabbed her hand. 

"Cake for breakfast?"

"No, the cake is for dessert…last night's dessert. Then I'll eat breakfast."

"You plan on eatin' the whole thing?"

"Do you see a second fork?" He dipped his head quickly enough to eat the bite off her fork. "Hey! That was mine!"

"Quiet! You're gonna wake the whole house!"

"I'm gonna do a hell of a lot more than wake the damn house if you don't give me back that fork."

"Well now, seems like I have a feisty little bitch on my hands." He kissed her before handing over the fork. "I like it."

"There's a fine line between feisty and fearsome. You keep getting between this fork and my mouth and I'll cross it."

Grabbing her by the waist he sat her on the counter and stood between her legs. "Are you challengin' me Jack?" To her amazement he took the fork back, but fed her a morsel of cake and it was even better than anticipated.

"Oh my…mmmmm. That's just-." She fed herself another bite. "Mmmmm. So good." He let her eat a couple of more bites before he inched the cake out of her reach. "What the hell? Bring it back over here now!"

He was grinning knowing he was pushing her buttons, but it had been a while since he had tormented her. And he did love it when he could get her riled up, especially over something stupid. She reached for the cake, he blocked her, and then her fork was in his face and she looked like she wanted to kill him.

"Richard B. Riddick do not piss me off!"

Chuckling he leaned forward and stopped a mere inch from her face. "What'cha gonna do Jack? I don't see a shiv, so you gonna get fork happy on my ass?"

"As much as the thought appeals to me, no that's not what I'll do." As she sat the fork down, she took a cleansing breath and cocked her head to one side. "Besides, you know when it comes to punishment that I don't deal it out head on." Jack moved in and brushed her lips against his neck as she spoke. "I like to make 'em sweat it out, then I make them suffer."

His dick twitched. She was making him sweat the way she was toying with him. Two could sure as hell play at that game and he had proven on more than one occasion that no could fuck with people like he could. He leaned into her enough that she was forced to put her arms behind her on the counter to brace herself. Exactly what he had intended. He trapped her hands on the countertop with his own and ran his nose up her neck until he reached her ear.

"Now _that _sounded like a threat."

She bit her lip, willing herself to stay composed. She had to. This was getting interesting. She might not be able to move her upper body, but her legs were sure as hell free and she used them to trap and pull him in closer.

"Baby, why threaten when I can promise?"

* * *

Kellan woke up and groaned. She eyed the clock on her nightstand. "Six thirty?" She got out of bed and pulled on her robe. "What in the Goddess's name has gotten them so sexed up at this time in the morning?" She shook her head. "Stupid question Kellan. It's been a long time since I've been around a Furyan male and his mate. I should know better! It never takes much to get a mated pair going. Aunt Dory will get quite a laugh out of this I'm sure." She clutched the door knob and gasped, fanning her face. "Oh my. All I ask is that I don't catch them in the act." 

She went down the back staircase and rounded the corner into the kitchen. She halted in her tracks. There was her daughter on the counter with her son-in-law trapped firmly by her legs and the way they were kissing you would think they were making a meal out of each other. Kellan was dumbstruck. Based on the level of what she felt from them, she had expected more to be going on and was highly thankful this was all she was witnessing.

"Ahem."

"Aw fuck!" Riddick groaned.

"Not on my kitchen counter if you please. We do use it to prepare food."

Between Riddick's reaction and her mother's comment back at him Jack had the insane urge to giggle. She had her face buried in his neck and he felt her body jerk.

"Jack! Do not fucking laugh."

Telling her not to laugh was like telling a stubborn mule not to be an ass. Her eyes welled up with moisture and she snorted before clamping her hand over her mouth. He wasn't the slightest bit amused. In fact, he was downright humiliated knowing _how _they had woken her mother up and that they got caught. Having her brothers walk in on them butt naked on the floor wouldn't have been as embarrassing as this. Not to mention he was thoroughly annoyed on top of it all. It wasn't like he was fucking around with her and they weren't married. She was his wife and he had every right to touch, grope, fondle, kiss, lick, bite, or do whatever he could dream up, wherever, and whenever he damn well felt like it.

Despite that, he wasn't about to turn around right now. They may have gotten caught, but he still had an erection that was straining to be put to use. Thankfully Jack finally caught her breath and wiped her eyes enough to speak to her mother.

"We…ah…didn't come in here to…do this."

Kellan wanted to laugh at them both, but composed herself. It was much more fun watching them worm and explain their way out of the predicament. "And you came in here for?"

"Food. I was hungry."

She saw the chocolate cake on the counter they had begun to eat. "You're eating that for breakfast?"

"No…that was my dessert that I never got to."

"Yes, it appears you _still_ didn't get to it. I imagine something more appetizing caught your fancy." A small smile tugged at the corner of her mouth.

Finally getting his body under control he turned around to face her. "Yeah, it was the Riddick special. A dish she's never been able to turn down."

"Given the extremely limited menu choices, I was forced to acquire a taste for it." She shrieked and protected her ribs when he turned back on her expecting to be attacked. Instead he put his hands back on either side of her legs and grinned at her evilly.

"And you'll pay for _that_ smart ass comment later."

"_Mmm. Sounds like fun."_

Riddick did a double-take and immediately growled at her. "This is the reward I get for not takin' my hand to you when you were a kid."

She hopped off the counter and took her fork and the cake to the table. "Too late for regrets now Big Evil."

He got a fork of his own and joined her at the table. He wasn't about to let her eat the whole thing herself.

"Well you certainly can't eat that without something to drink. I'll make coffee for us."

"No thanks! I can't stand coffee now and I used to love it. When I was going through my morning sickness I got nauseous every time I smelled it. However, I will take a glass of milk if you have it."

"Milk I can do." Kellan set the coffee to brew and brought Jack her glass. "So, how long do I get the pleasure of your company?"

She looked at her mother then to Riddick who suddenly looked tense. "We'll leave no later than the day after tomorrow to get the rest of this trip over with." He took a moment to take a bite of cake and to buy himself one last breath of peace before all hell broke loose. "But you're gonna get the pleasure of her company until we get back."

She dropped her fork. "You're leaving me here? You're not taking me with you?"

Her heart was pounding in her chest and she felt like she couldn't breathe. She waited for an answer and it wasn't forthcoming. She pushed her chair back and stood up. "How can you do this? You promised me you wouldn't do this to me again! God damn you Riddick! You've been planning this haven't you! For how long?"

"Since I felt her move. I don't know what this is gonna be like and there is no way in hell I'm taking a chance on something happening to the both of you if everything gets fucked up at the end."

She was shaking her head as angry tears streaked her face. "No! NO! I can't be away from you. You have no idea what that does to me, especially now!"

He gritted his teeth as he didn't want to get angry, but she wasn't thinking clearly and looking at the big picture. He stood up and firmly grasped her shoulders. "I'm coming back for you. I'm not gonna leave you here forever do you hear me?"

"No," she whispered. "I can't handle that. I can't. I can't sit here and wonder what's going on, not knowing if you're coming back whether that's your intention or not! I have to be with you! I'm coming with you!"

His grip on her shoulders tightened. "The fuck you are! If you can quit being a selfish bitch for minute and think about my kid you're carrying maybe you'll understand why you're NOT coming."

"Selfish bitch? Let go of me!" Her anger at its boiling point she struggled to free herself from his grip. "Take your fucking hands OFF!"

"NO! You will listen first. IF something happens to me I want to know that at least the two of you are safe. Do I want you with me? Hell yes, but it's too damn much to risk. You think this will be any easier for me? Think again!" He let her shoulders go and brushed past her on his way out the back door.

"RIDDICK!"

He stopped and turned around partially. "No more arguing Jack. My mind is made up. You're staying here with Kellan."

He left out the back door before she could say another word to him. Before he had second thoughts. Fuck, second thoughts? Try fourth or fifth thoughts. He had flipped on this issue so many times in his mind it made him dizzy, but he knew in his gut this was the right choice and in time she would see it, too.

Jack stood there stunned as he walked out. Her mother came up behind her and placed her hands on her shoulders. "Jack."

She turned around and went into her mother's arms. "H-, He's leaving me."

"No he isn't. He's being incredibly selfless to look beyond what he wants and think of your safety and that of this little girl."

She lifted her head and Kellan hated the crushed look on her daughter's face. She had sided with her husband, which she had not expected or most likely wanted. "S-, so you think I'm a selfish bitch, too?"

Her smile was sympathetic as she wiped a few tears from her face. "I think calling you a bitch was going a bit too far, however I highly suspect that wasn't the first time he's called you that and you've probably called him far worse, too."

"But you do think I'm being self-centered."

"Listen to me. It's very natural for you to want to be with him, especially given that you're pregnant. Though _because_ you are pregnant, you can't think only about yourself. You're responsible for a life growing in you. If he were to lose you, he's losing you both. Goddess forbid anything goes wrong, he at least knows you and your baby are safe."

She began to cry all over again, falling back against her mother's shoulder. "I-, I am a selfish bitch."

Eron and Vaako had been standing outside the kitchen for some time. They were at the foot of the stairs when they heard Jack and Riddick arguing. Neither of them was looking forward to facing Jack either. They waited until the voices had died down before entering. Jack looked up and they both caught her tear streaked face.

"He's leaving me behind." Both men found it difficult to look her in the eyes and cringed when they heard her gasp. "You _knew_? BOTH of you? Eron?"

He dreaded being put on the spot, particularly given how upset she was. "We both knew he was considering leaving you here. It's something he's been vacillating about for a while, but we weren't aware of his final decision."

"Given that what we will encounter at the Threshold is unknown, I agree with his decision. We have no idea what will happen when we open the gates and attempt to send the ships through. We're approaching this strategically and planning for a variety of contingencies, all of which involve swift action on all our parts with little room for error. In your condition, swift action is hardly something we can expect."

Vaako's practicality and bluntness stung, but deep down she saw the wisdom in his words even if her heart wasn't ready to accept it. Suddenly her daughter kicked harder than she had felt before and her hand went to the side of her stomach. Frowning she looked down as she rubbed the spot.

Eron smirked. "She's trying to tell you something."

"She doesn't get a vote. Vote? Shit! What vote? This is a dictatorship." She kicked again and Jack poked at the spot. "You stay out of this."

She moved around her mother to take her seat back at the table and drown her sorrows in chocolate cake and milk. Anna walked in rather hesitantly dressed in her uniform and ready for the day's work. "My lady."

Kellan gave her a bright smile. "Good morning Anna. Oh, and you needn't refer to me as 'my lady.' I rather dislike the moniker. Kellan is fine."

"Oh, but I can't!" Anna's parents were both lifetime servants and having been raised in such an environment, calling her employer by her fist name was almost sacrilegious.

"Ms. Kellan?"

Although still uncomfortable with calling her by her fist name she relented seeing that it was she who was asking for it. "Ms.Kellan, may I prepare breakfast?"

"That would be fine, thank you. Seeing that I'm the only one not dressed, I'm going to rectify that."

"Yes ma'am." She looked at both of the men. "Is there anything in particular you might like?"

Seeing Vaako wasn't going to answer, he stepped in. "I'm sure whatever you'd like to prepare is fine. We aren't picky, but please don't go to a lot of trouble."

"May I help you?"

The offer was out of his mouth before Vaako realized what he was saying, and now he was left to wait for her reaction. Jack even looked up, shocked by what he asked. She and Eron exchanged questioning glances. Anna was caught off guard. No one helped the hired held. However, given that she was new in the household and needed her job, she couldn't refuse him despite the momentary panic she felt at being near a man. He was a giant to her, but she found him to be on the reserved side, which helped ease her anxiety.

She smiled warmly. "That would be nice. I don't know my way around this kitchen yet, so we may have to open every drawer and cabinet until we find what we need."

Vaako let his breath out in an inaudible whoosh. A smile tugged the corner of his mouth at the sight of hers. "I don't cook. I'm rarely in a kitchen so you'll need to tell me what to do." Another thing he never expected to say. Being a Necromonger commander, no one told him what to do except for Riddick.

"I think we can start with eggs, milk, bacon, and butter from the fridge." As he went out his task, she found a few items she needed and worked up the courage to ask him a question. "May I ask you a question?"

He almost chuckled. "You just did, but you may ask me more."

"How could you almost never go into a kitchen? It's a normal part of any household, even if you are on a ship."

"Normal is not the word I would use to describe how I have lived most of my life. The ship I have called my home is enormous and I eat in a dining hall where hundreds of others are served at the same time."

"I can't even begin to imagine what that's like." She handed him a bowl and whisk. "Crack those eggs into the bowl and stir them up with this, please."

He took a look at the egg, cracked it in his fist, and then dropped the entire contents in the bowl. He reached for another but her laughter stopped him cold. For such a fragile looking woman, she had a hearty laugh and for the very first time, her smile reached her eyes and it lit her whole face. His mouth went dry and he was struck speechless. He thought she was pretty when he first saw her, but after seeing her like this, pretty did not do her justice. She was nothing short of stunning. Her smile quickly faded though and her cheeks turned pink with embarrassment.

"I-, I'm sorry I shouldn't have laughed. You, ah, _really _haven't been in a kitchen have you?"

"No. What did I do wrong? I cracked the egg like you said." He was confused and exhilarated at the same time to be talking to her and for making her laugh.

She picked up an egg and handed it to him as she took one herself. "Let me show you. Take it and tap it gently at the edge of the bowl until its cracking, then use both hands to pull it apart and let the egg inside fall into the bowl. We don't eat the shell."

"I don't eat the shell either. I didn't say anything because I thought it was a special Todeyan thing you do."

"No. I believe we eat eggs like everyone else." She watched him crack his egg and he broke it clear in half spilling the contents before he could get it clearly over the bowl.

"I don't think I'm cut out for this. We'll never eat at this rate."

She wouldn't accept it. "Come one now. Give it another try. Gently." Without thinking she covered his hand with her own and tapped it against the glass. It cracked perfectly and he was able to empty it into the bowl. "Perfect."

She graced him with another smile and he smiled back. Her hand had been so warm and he missed the heat when she removed it. His mind drifted to how cozy she would feel if he drew her into his arms. Clearing his throat he shook the image out of his mind.

"Are your hands always so cold?" She blushed after she blurted it out.

Her question helped redirect his line of thought. "My kind is like that. Our core body temperature is lower than most others."

"Well you know I'm Todeyan. What are you?"

He looked at her oddly. "I thought you knew. I mean, I thought you were told. Eron and I are both Necromonger."

She dropped the spoon in her hand and it went clattering to the floor. "You're what? Necro?" He hated the look of fear in her eyes.

"Whatever you've heard about us, it's not like that anymore."

"Everything I've heard of your kind is nothing short of vile."

"Have I been like that? Has Eron?"

Some of the tension eased from her body, but she was still wary. "No. You've been perfectly respectable. I'm sorry, it's just that my people have ran from yours and-. Well…I'm confused. How can Lady Rain-, I mean Jack and her husband be with you two?"

"It's complicated."

"I'll be more than happy with the short version."

"I can do short. In our faith, you keep what you kill. Jack's husband, Riddick, fought our Lord Marshall and killed him to get her back. He then took over and he's leading us to the Underverse. We haven't been allowed to cleanse any worlds since then. Except for one, and he thought they more than deserved it. Eron and I were converted years ago, but neither of us believes in the faith any longer. We're going back with him to their home planet instead of crossing over."

"I-, I'm sorry I was so hasty in judging you. I was taught better than that."

"Perhaps, but as you said, you've been running from us. No apology is needed. A year ago your conclusion would have been exact."

"And that was a year ago. Certainly not who you are now, right?"

"Correct."

"Good. Then we can get back to making breakfast."

Jack watched the pair out of the corner of her eye for a few minutes before speaking to Eron. "Vaako likes her."

"Yes, it appears so." He was trying to stay nonchalant about the whole thing, determined to keep his promise to his friend who had finally confided in him. He was enchanted by her, his words, and had to get to know her. Although he found her attractive, he wouldn't consider making a move on her in Kellan's home. This was a woman he wanted to see from the inside first and he wasn't out for a quick lay. Not this time.

Jack narrowed her eyes at him and he quickly looked down at his hands. "You _know _something!"

"_If _I do, and I'm not saying I do, I've been sworn to secrecy. He expressly forbade me from telling you."

"Then there _is _something to tell."

"But I've told you nothing."

"No matter. With the goofy way he's been acting it wasn't hard to figure out. I'm concerned about Anna though. Please tell me he has the best intentions, that he'll keep his paws to himself."

"He will and he does, but you didn't hear that from me. Why?"

"With everything that has happened, I haven't had a chance to talk to you guys or even Riddick about her. Hunter bit Griffen's arm when he tried to rape me. Anna was my personal attendant, servant, or whatever you want to call her. Anyway, as I left I asked her to see to his arm. He-." She still felt incredibly guilty. Anna received what had been meant for Jack. "Eron, the fuck raped her after I left."

"Good god! No wonder she was so nervous around us last night. How did she get here?"

"My father found her, saw what he did, and sent her here so she could be with me and to get her out of that house. He apparently kicked Griffen out afterward."

Eron sat back in his chair and took a quick glance at his friend. "Riddick already plans on going after him for what he did to you, and now Vaako will want to gut him as well."

Jack couldn't believe what she was hearing. "What did you say?"

"I-." Eron assumed Riddick had told her of his plans. "He's going after him. I would have thought this was to be expected."

"I don't know why I was surprised. Of course going after Griffen was inevitable. He didn't discuss this with me, that's all. I hope Vaako does go with him. I wouldn't put it past that prissy piece of shit to have someone do his dirty work for him."

"Do you want me to tell Vaako about Anna?"

"I think that would be best. From the looks of things, I would have to pry him from her with a crowbar just to tell him and she might catch on. Don't say anything until after breakfast."

"I'll wait. I couldn't think of a thing that would make me miss what they've cooked up."

"Not even if Shana were upstairs in your bed wearing a smile and not much else?"

Eron graced her with a tight smile. "You know, you're not as bad as people say – you're worse!" He rubbed his temples. "That was nothing short of cruel and now I'll never get that image of her out of my head."

Jack chuckled quite evilly. "Hey, you should know by now my day isn't complete until I can torment someone."

He cocked an eyebrow at her, but his face remained free of expression other than that. "I was mistaken then. I thought that's why you married Riddick."

"No, see he volunteered, so he doesn't count. Tormenting him is a given and not nearly as satisfying as working over you and Vaako."

"Then we shall both enjoy the approximate two weeks of 'Jack free bliss' we'll receive once we're on our way." Her face fell and he felt horrible. She went to leave the table and he put his hand on her shoulder. "Jack, I'm sorry."

"You_ had_ to remind me about it?"

"You know I was kidding. I put my foot in my mouth."

"Be careful you don't choke on it."

Removing his hand she stood up and almost ran into her mother as she stormed out of the kitchen. "Where are you going?"

"I need some air. I'm going for a walk."

Kellan walked over to Eron. She felt his distress immediately. "I take it you had something to do with her storming out of here?"

"Unfortunately." He rose. "I'll go after her."

"No. She's upset and she needs to let go of her negative feelings physically. A walk would do her good although I'm sure she would prefer to hit something."

"Or break something. Whenever Riddick angered her, she would throw vases."

"Then let her walk. I'm rather partial to my belongings. Did Riddick come back in?"

"No. I think he still may be in the cottage."

"I'll let him know she-." At that moment Hunter, who had been happily exploring the back yard, charged the fence barking and growling like a rabid animal. "What's gotten into him?"

Kellan went outside and watched as Hunter ran restlessly along side the fence. His vicious barking soon turned into distressed whimpers, the origin of which she couldn't determine. She was at the cottage door with her hand raised to knock when Riddick opened it.

"What the fuck is wrong with him?"

Hunter pushed his way into the cottage and walked around the rooms almost nervously. From the door, Riddick saw him hop on the bed and lay his head down on Jack's nightgown and whine. Dismissing the animal he turned back to Kellan.

"Where's Jack?"

"That's why I came out here. I think she's accepting your decision, which I happen to agree with, but she's still upset. She left not long ago to take a walk to let off some steam she can't get rid of otherwise."

"Knowin' her it will be a long walk 'cause she's mad as hell. She'll come around though."

"I understand this was a difficult decision to make."

"There wasn't a choice."

"And she'll understand that. I know she will. Why don't you come inside, breakfast is ready."

He thought about turning down the offer, but his churning stomach argued otherwise. "I guess I better eat. I'm leaving soon to find Griffen."

She placed her hand on his arm. "Then there's something you should know and it involves your friend Vaako."

"What's he got to do with anything?"

"It's Anna. I believe your friend has developed an attraction to her."

"I still don't get what this has to do with Griffen."

"He raped her after Jack left my husband's home. When Syrus went back, he found her and sent her here."

"First the fuck tries to rape Jack, then when he couldn't get her he attacks Anna?"

"That's right. Vaako, from everything I've seen…and felt, appears to be genuinely interested in her. After what she went through, I don't want to see her get hurt. Not that I believe he would do anything, but I highly doubt he knows what happened to her."

"I'll take care of it."

"Thank you."

They walked in and the other three were already at the table eating. Anna immediately stood up. "Can I fix you a plate?"

Kellan smiled. "And let your food get cold? No my dear. We have two working hands, but thank you."

As Riddick loaded his plate he watched Vaako's interaction with Anna. She was right. Vaako couldn't keep his eyes off of her. Not that he hadn't seen this before, but up on the ship he didn't act like he was about to drool seeing a pretty face. Sitting down at the table, he didn't waste any time getting down to business with them both.

"As soon as we're done here, we're going to find Griffen. The fuck has seen his last Todeyan sunrise." He caught sight of Anna's face out of the corner of his eye. She had gone pale and was trembling, something Vaako noticed as well.

"Anna?" Her eyes snapped to his. The tender look of concern on his face brought her to tears. "I-, I'm sorry. If you'll excuse me." She got up from the table and ran upstairs leaving him baffled by her behavior.

"Can any of you tell me what that was about? She was just fine until you sat down."

Eron interceded. "It wasn't Riddick's doing. Jack told me this morning while you were helping Anna with breakfast that Griffen raped her yesterday."

The glass in Vaako's hand shattered sending the contents spilling across his arm and the table. Glass shards were embedded in his hand and blood now ran freely from the deep cuts. Kellan jumped up from her seat to come around and examine his hand. There was nothing but anger emanating off of him, no trace of the pain he had to be feeling.

"Can't you feel this?"

"No. We can't feel pain." He looked down at his hand and surveyed the damage he had done and allowed her to help. "When we were in the taxi yesterday, you said Griffen tried to rape Jack. When did the bastard attack Anna?"

"After Jack left the house. Her father found out and sent her here. It explains why she was so nervous around us last night."

Although Vaako knew next to nothing about her that was far from the way he felt. As far as he was concerned, Anna was his the moment he laid eyes on her until she told him otherwise. Anyone causing her harm would be dealt with. He never wanted to see that look of fear on her face again. When he looked at Riddick, rage was clearly written on his face.

"When you said we were going after Griffen, you mean to kill him, right?"

He half grinned back at his friend. "I sure as hell ain't goin' there to dance with the fucker."

"Will you allow me to repay him for what he did to Anna?"

"I think I can be persuaded, but I get the kill."

"I wouldn't dream of denying you that satisfaction."

Kellan finished extracting the last of the glass from his hand. "You're fortunate. When it broke, the pieces were all large and you didn't cut any arteries, but you'll need to have it repaired at the hospital."

Vaako shook his head. "That won't be necessary. We have a healing device I can use."

"You should at least wash it and your shirt is bloody. Please don't let Anna see you like this."

He nodded obediently given her mothering tone. "I'll go upstairs and change and see how she's doing."

"The tool is on the nightstand in my room. It may be a bit cumbersome to operate it with one hand. Perhaps Anna could help?"

He knew what his friend was doing and his nod of appreciation acknowledged it. Upstairs her room was the one across from Kellan's. With a clean shirt and the tool in hand he stood outside her door for what seemed like forever, raising and lowering his hand several times before he garnered the courage to actually knock. Once he finally rapped on the door his mouth went dry, forcing him to swallow quickly to wet his mouth.

"Anna?"

She had been lying on her bed when he knocked and before he called her name she thought perhaps it was Kellan. However, hearing his voice she bolted upright on the bed. Her mind raced wondering what brought him to her room and even what he must be thinking about her for running away like she did.

"Just a moment, please." She wiped the tears from her eyes, took a deep breath, and opened the door. Unable to meet his eyes, the first thing she focused on was his injured hand. "By the gods! What happened to you? How did you cut your hand? You must be in awful pain!"

Without thought her small hands reached out and gingerly held his injured one. "I…had an accident, but it doesn't hurt."

She looked up and he smiled seeing the concern in her eyes. "Not at all? How can that be?"

"Necros can't feel pain. When we're converted it's a sensation we lose."

That wasn't an answer she had expected and she blinked several times as she took his answer in. "You need to go to a hospital. These cuts are deep."

He showed her the tool in his other hand. "I have this, but I require some assistance. It will heal the cuts."

Smothering the laugh she smiled. "With a flashlight?"

"No. Point the small end toward my hand and turn it on." She did as he said and watched with wide eyes as the cuts virtually disappeared leaving his hand flawless. Handing him back the tool she smoothed her fingers over the palm of his hand to inspect the results. The subtle touch was nearly devastating to him. Fortunately she gave his hand back before he had to take it back himself. "Thank you."

"You're welcome. How did you do that? Cut yourself, I mean."

"I wasn't thinking and I squeezed the glass I was holding too hard and it broke."

"Why?" She had a suspicion it had something to do with her.

"I-, I was angry."

Given his furrowed brow and tight voice, she knew he had been told. "They told you what happened to me. What Griffen did."

He nodded silently. "And you got so mad you broke the glass?"

He nodded again and felt somewhat like a small child forced to admit his guilt under her scrutinizing gaze. She was searching his face intently and for what he had no idea. Her hand rose and she placed it on his chest over his heart. He froze in place as he waited for her to say something.

"My mother always said that I knew a good person's heart when I saw one and you have a good heart Vaako."

She stepped forward and laid her head against his chest along with both her hands. Fearing a negative reaction he tried to remain unresponsive to her gesture. Being aloof and unfeeling wasn't coming as easily to him as it usually did. Nevertheless, he had to do it in spite of wanting to comfort her. He cursed himself as his arms rose to go around her. He fisted his hands and dropped them back to his side.

Anna noticed the movement of his arms and it didn't frighten her. Why she was leaning against him and why she trusted him without question she couldn't answer. It was just something she felt. Disappointment washed over her when his arms dropped back down to his side. She needed this human contact. She wanted to be held. No, she corrected herself, she wanted him to hold her.

"It's okay. I'm not afraid."

That was all the encouragement he needed and his arms were around her. She sighed and closed her eyes feeling his large hands splayed across her back. He ran a hand over her hair, playing with a few strands and marveled at its softness. Without thinking he leaned down and pressed his lips to the top of her head. She gasped and looked up at him and he froze.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have done that." When her features softened his tension eased, especially when she smiled at him.

"I didn't mind. It was…unexpected, that's all."

"Regardless, I don't wish to make you feel…discomfited or to frighten you. Next time I'll ask."

Her heart skipped a beat. Next time? She liked the sound of that very much. She pulled away from him, almost reluctantly and he let her go.

"Thank you for checking on me. I'll be back downstairs soon."

"We're on our way out, but we'll be back later."

"You're going after him aren't you, and not just to talk."

He was taken aback, not anticipating her to ask that. "We are. Riddick would never let the attack on Jack go unanswered…and I'll be there to speak for you."

He turned to leave and she hurriedly took a few steps toward him and placed her hand on his arm. "Be careful."

"I will."

He headed down the stairs to find Riddick and Eron waiting, the latter of whom was almost grinning.

"That must have gone well."

He looked at him skeptically. "And how would you know?"

"You were smiling as you came down the stairs."

Vaako frowned, ensuring that he was no longer doing anything of the sort. "I find that difficult to believe."

"But you were! Wasn't he smiling Riddick?"

Anxious to get moving, he scowled at them both. "Yeah, grinning like a fat cat getting his first taste of cream. Can we go now?" He snapped his fingers. "Walk and talk. Kellan is letting us use her car."

"See? So what happened to put that smile on your face?"

"Nothing." The last thing he wanted to do was discuss it since his 'relationship' with her was so new. He headed around the far side of the car to get in behind Riddick. Eron went to sit in the back seat as well, but was halted.

"Uh-uh. I'm not your fucking chauffeur. You're sitting up front."

Eron did as he was told though he wasn't going to let it slide without making a remark. "Can I attribute your distasteful mood to your quarrel with Jack or is there another plausible reason why you're snarling at us like a dog?"

"Do me a favor," he growled, "First hardware store we see let me know."

"And you need such a store for what reason?"

"Duct tape for your mouth." Vaako made a muffled laughing sound from behind him drawing Eron's attention back his way.

"You can't tell me _nothing_ happened. Your hand is healed. Did she do it?"

"Yes."

"Did she ask you what happened?"

"Yes."

"Are you going to give me more than one word answers?"

"No."

"Am I annoying you?"

He gritted his teeth and ground out his last response. "Immensely."

Eron smiled. "Wonderful."

Riddick gripped the steering wheel until his knuckled went white. "You two are giving me a fucking headache."

"Don't you mean Eron is giving you a headache? I'm not a willing participant in this conversation. _I _didn't start it."

"You sure as hell don't want me to finish it." He shoved the directions in Eron's hands. "Use that mouth for something useful and read me these.

Eron wasn't ready to let the topic drop. "Oh but you did start this my friend when you harassed me about Shana."

Vaako groaned in the backseat. "I was hoping you had forgotten that."

"Not on your life. Take the next left." Riddick drove past the street and headed for the next one intent on turning. "That was our turn back there."

"What the fuck? You said _next _left."

"And that _was_ our next left turn."

"No, the _next_ left is one block up. Next means after the one I'm lookin' at."

"It appears we're having a communications breakdown. Perhaps you'd rather have Vaako read these?"

"Ya think?"

Eron rolled his eyes and handed the directions over. He read them while Riddick turned around and took a right on the street where they should have turned left. They went down a few blocks further and he had yet to give him any directions.

"Well?"

"Nothing yet. Keep going. Speaking of? Where _are _we going?'

"To talk to her old man. I'm getting her ring and knife back and finding out where we can find Griffy boy." Another few blocks went by. "Anything yet?"

Vaako looked up. "Take the next left."

"Next as in this street here or next as in one more block."

"One more block. _I_ was paying attention."

They pulled the car up to the front gate and a portly guard approached them. "May I help you?"

"I'm here to see Lord Syrus Nye."

The guard slowly looked Riddick over. "Do you have an appointment?"

"No."

"He usually doesn't see people without an appointment."

"He'll see me."

The guard almost laughed at his audacity. "And you are?"

"His son-in-law."

He stood up swiftly. "I'll call up to the house."

"You do that."

The guard returned a moment later and the gate began to open. "Drive up to the house and someone will greet you at the door."

In fact it was his father-in-law himself that came to greet them. Riddick noted how tired the man looked. Far more so than when he met him the day before. His eyes scanned the car and saw his daughter wasn't with him. He couldn't help being disappointed, but quickly chided himself for allowing his hopes to rise so quickly after their encounter.

"Good morning. Your visit is unexpected to say the least. Won't you come in?"

"No thanks. We're not staying long. I need two things: Jack's stuff she asked for and to know where I can find the fuck who almost raped her."

"Why are you going to see Griffen?"

Riddick cocked his head to one side. "He invited me over for milk and cookies."

Syrus's eyes widened. "I would have thought a man like you would plan on something a little less civilized."

He chuckled. "If I didn't know better, I'd say you were hoping for it."

"Unfortunately, he can't be prosecuted for what he did to either of them. Our courts have never interfered in marital disputes and Anna is a servant. That in of itself would not lend to her character no matter that she was an innocent victim."

"Just to be clear. You want the fuck taken care of?" Syrus remained silent. "You can nod if it makes it easier."

And he did just that. "After he left here last night, I did some checking on his business endeavors. He makes far too much money off the simple trading agreements he has. It took a while, but one of my sources reported back to me that he trades slaves. Women exclusively. Slaving is a punishable offense and although he has yet to sell one here that we know of, I will not harbor a slaver. I want Griffen and his ship off this planet."

"You know how I work." He wasn't going into the details assuming Syrus had read his file thoroughly.

"After what he did to my daughter and to Anna, you proceed as you must. He's docked at the port in a private landing area numbered A-9. It takes a security code to enter the area, which I will give you. I'll call for an emergency meeting with the port authority to give you a few hours. If you'll pardon me for a few minutes, I'll go retrieve her belongings and get you the code."

* * *

Riddick left his home with a shade more respect for the man than he had before. He drove back to Kellan's house. Jack had been without her ring long enough and he wanted to see how she was after their fight. When he pulled up to her home, the front gate was open. He got out of the car and heard the gears of the gate's motor grinding. It had been jammed. 

"FUCK!" Eron and Vaako got out of the car and were behind Riddick as he ran up the short drive to the door. It was wide open. "JACK! JACK!"

He ran into the kitchen to find a tearful Anna cradling Kellan on the floor. "What the fuck happened?"

"A man took her. She just got back from her walk right after you left and he busted down the front door, hit Ms.Kellan, and then he went after Jack. She was in the cottage. I-, I was still upstairs and didn't know anything was going on until I heard her scream and Hunter barking. I came downstairs and a huge man had her."

"It wasn't Griffen?"

She shook her head. "No. I tried to activate the alarm, but he grabbed me by the hair and struck me. He fired a gun at the control panel, and then left with her after that. I found Ms.Kellan and she told me what happened before she passed out. I haven't seen the dog, he may be hurt. I'm so sorry!"

Riddick got down on the floor and took his mother-in-law from her. "You've got nothing to be sorry about. You did what you could. Vaako, you got that tool?"

"Here." He handed it to him and helped Anna up from the floor. He moved her hair away from the side of her face to inspect the red mark that was quickly bruising. "Are you hurt anywhere else?"

"No." She leaned into him and he didn't hesitate to hold her this time.

Kellan was up and sitting in a chair a few minutes later and the tool was passed to Vaako so he could heal Anna's face. Eron brought both women some water to drink and then went outside, with the healing tool in hand, in search of Hunter. Riddick sat next to Kellan, anxious to hear what else she might know.

"Who was this guy that took her? Was it Griffen?"

"No. I've never seen him before and he isn't Todeyan. He has to work for him though, I'm almost sure of it. He said several times about a job he had to do. Jack was unconscious when he had her, but I sensed restraint on his part concerning her. He didn't care when he hurt us, but he knew not to harm her."

"Syrus told me where I can find him and that's where we're headed. He was already a dead man and now I'm gonna get two for one."

Hunter came galloping in the house headed straight for Riddick followed by a disheveled Eron. "He shot him! We're lucky the tool works on animals, too because he had almost bled out. The beast tackled me and nearly licked me to death when he woke up."

Riddick quickly scratched the dog's head. "You tried dog. I hope you least got your fangs in him." He stood up. "Eron, I want you to stay here with them."

He nodded. "I was just about to ask."

Vaako looked down at Anna and this time kissed her on the forehead. "I'm not apologizing for not asking."

"I'll forgive you anyway. I know you need to go. We'll be fine."

* * *

**Griffen's Ship **

"_Jack!" _The voice in her head awoke her and she slowly sat up. _"Jack! Will you fuckin' answer me?" _

"_Only if you'll quit screaming in my head."_

Riddick expelled a breath of relief. _"Are you okay?"_

She inspected herself for external injuries and finding none she looked around to find herself in a small, unadorned room that had the makings of comfy jail cell.Trying to stand up, she got dizzy and immediately sat back down. _"I'm a little dizzy from whatever they used to knock me out, but I'm fine. We both are. Do you know where I am?"_

" _I do and I'm coming to get you."_

"_Make it quick." _

"_You got it Princess." _

Relief flooded through her knowing Riddick was on his way. She never doubted it for a minute, but all the same hearing him say it gave her an added measure of confidence. She tried to stand up again and as the dizziness hit she placed her hand against the wall to steady herself.

"I wouldn't try and walk right away. You might fall and injure yourself." The door unlocked and an unfamiliar man entered carrying a tray of food and drink. "The sedative's effects will completely wear off soon. I thought you might want a bite to eat and drink."

He spoke to her as if having a kidnapped woman to cater to was a common occurrence. Unknown to her, she was almost right. "Had I known my cell came with room service I would have called ahead to order dessert. Where the fuck am I?"

"I am Zarin, personal assistant and pilot to Lord Griffen Magne. You are his guest."

"Why?"

"I believe he is in some form of negotiations with your father and needed you here as an incentive for his cooperation."

He scanned her from head to toe and back up again. She didn't miss the unsavory look in his eyes and she tensed in anticipation of what he might do. He took a step closer and she stood up. Yes, she was a little dizzy, but she had a better chance of defending herself if she was standing to begin with. She was pleasantly surprised to find that she was taller than him by a couple of inches. He advanced on her as his hands went to rub the growing bulge in his pants.

Out of the corner of her eye, she saw the tray of food and a fork. She smiled slightly. The ass hole had brought her a weapon and she wouldn't hesitate to use it. She stepped to the side, moving closer to the table and away from the bed. She cornered herself, but then again, that was her intent. Make him think he had her, which he did considering he was now unfastening his pants.

"I won't hurt you. It's your mouth I'm interested in. You have very beautiful lips and I want to see them wrapped around my-."

He didn't get a chance to finish his sentence. Instead of going for the fork, she used the heel of her hand and rammed it into his nose. The sound of bone breaking and his agonized cry filled the room. He fell to the floor on his knees and she kicked him to his back then planted her foot firmly in his crotch. Shifting her weight onto that leg she twisted her foot as she bore down. Her mother told her to embrace this side of her and damned if she wasn't enjoying it. Every time she turned her foot, crushing his testicles, he screamed in pain.

"Sorry, I didn't quite catch that. What did you want my beautiful lips wrapped around? Was it this?" She jammed her heel into his crotch and he tried to squirm away from her as he cried and pleaded with her.

"PLEASE! I'm sorry!" He attempted to move her foot, which only made matters worse for him.

"I'm pregnant, I've been abducted, and I'm pissed off! DO. NOT. FUCK. WITH. ME!" She kicked him in the ribs, just because she felt like it, and then bent down over him.

"How in the hell do I get out of this room."

"Y-, you can't it's a retinal scan system."

She stood up and grabbed the fork and brought it back down to his face. "That's the nice thing about eyeballs. Put just enough pressure on the socket and the suckers pop right out hanging only by the optical nerve and a few vessels."

"NO," he screamed holding his hands up to block his face, "It's got a security measure built in to scan for living tissue around it!!"

"Then I suggest you move your sorry fucking ass before I decided to try my luck with the fork."

He turned over to his knees and crawled to the door, then pulled himself up. Right as he was about to scan his eye, the door opened and Gunter was standing in their way. She knew she didn't have a chance in hell against the goliath. Seeing the injured man in front of him he bellowed with laughter.

"You let the little girl do this to you?"

"Don't let her looks or condition fool you. The cunt is more dangerous than she looks." She lunged toward him and he flinched, which brought a big smile to her face and Gunter began to laugh all over again.

"I think the only pussy around here is you! You're pathetic!"

"Shut the fuck up Gunter! Why are you here anyway?"

"Lord Griffen wants her."

Jack retreated back a step. "Griffen can go fuck himself. I'm staying right where I am until he decides to let me out of this hell hole so I can go back to my husband."

Gunter grabbed her forearm. "You can deliver your message in person. You know it's too bad Griffen told me not to hurt you. I would enjoy breaking you in very much. Now let's go."

His stride was so long she had to jog to avoid being drug with him. Once she was out of the room it became apparent to her that she was in a ship and a large one at that. The area where she was being held had many other rooms like the one she had been kept in and she could see the faces of other women in the windows.

"Oh my god! He's a slaver?"

"One of the best, too. He only deals women and is renowned for how he has them trained to perfection."

"You mean he forces them into submission." Gunter only grunted. "No wonder he treated me the way he did. He _has _to rape women to get laid."

"Not all of them. They soon learn to go to him willingly."

"Or?"

He gazed down at her and a cold chill went down her spine. "Or he gives them to me."

They stopped at a door and he knocked. Without a response coming from the other side it opened and she was back face to face with Griffen.

"Ah, Raina my dear. So very nice to se-."

Jack didn't give him a chance to finish. Her fist came up and she struck him as hard as she could in the nose, quite satisfied with the crack of bone she heard for the second time that day. She moved to knee him in the groin, but was hoisted off the floor by Gunter who had to work to keep her thrashing arms and legs from maiming him.

"You god damn mother fucking vile piece of shit!"

Griffen's hand rose to gently touch his broken nose. Feeling moisture just above his upper lip he wiped it with the back of his hand and saw blood. He glanced at her and smiled. The bastard actually smiled at her, which immediately had her questioning her actions.

"I suppose this means my wife isn't happy to see me?"

Jack never wavered, using her anger to center her. She locked onto his violet eyes and smiled coldly. "No, see that's where you're wrong. Nothing pleases me more than seeing the cock sure look on your face right now knowing that you'll be begging to have your miserable fucking life put to an end by the time this is over with. But for now, call your gorilla off and I'll be more than pleased to finish showing you _exactly_ how happy I am to see you."

Griffen began to laugh at her. She was, after all in his mind, demented in her beliefs. The little bitch had a mouth on her and an imagination to match. Between Gunter and his ship, he felt quite secure. Taking a step closer to her he took her chin in his hand, forcing her to look at him.

"Had I not promised your father that you would remain untouched, you and I would be picking up where we left off."

"Last I remember Hunter was using your arm as his chew toy so I say bring it on."

"You're quite brave considering the precarious situation you're in."

"And you've got piss poor judgment when it comes to who you fuck with."

"You're tempting me Raina."

"To do what? Grow a brain? If so, I suggest you do it quickly, let me go, and get the hell off this planet before my husband gets here."

"Your husband? Riddick? You expect me to be afraid of him?"

"It's not an expectation. It's a fact that you _will_ be afraid because he can be one scary mother fucker and by doing what you did you me you signed your own death warrant."

Griffen put his hand on her pregnant stomach enraging her, however Gunter's grip on her was such that she couldn't physically recoil from his touch and he knew it. "Those hormones are addling your brain."

"They're doing a hell of a lot, but preventing me from thinking clearly is not one of them. Now if you'll be so kind as to tell me what the FUCK I'm doing here so I can get back to my cell because the present company is nothing short of nauseating."

"Of course. You've been brought here-."

"Kidnapped."

"Let's not quibble over the choice of words. You were brought here because the settlement your father offered upon the termination of our marriage contract is less than…sufficient. Given the number of years I searched for you and what I stood to gain, the paltry pittance I have been given is insulting."

"And I'm your bargaining chip?"

"Indeed. I couldn't do this without Daddy's little girl."

"So he's willing for fork over what you want? Even in spite of how I feel about him?"

"It's not how you feel that matters now is it? It isn't your money I'm after, it's his."

"True."

Griffen picked up a communicator and handed it to her. "Call your father and let him know that you are physically unharmed. He'll make the transfer to my account and you'll be free to go."

She squinted at him, dubious of his word. "Just like that I can walk right out of here."

"Gunter will escort you off the ship and to your father's car, which he'll have waiting for you."

"And then you'll leave the planet?"

"There's nothing keeping me here." He glanced down at the communicator. "Press the green button and it will dial him directly."

She hesitated for only a moment more before pressing the button. After a few beeps her father answered sounding very anxious.

"Griffen?"

"No. It's me."

"Rain-. Jack?"

"Yes, I'm here with Griffen. He hasn't hurt me."

"Thank the gods! Help is on the way so don't fret my dear."

"I need nothing other than the car Griffen said you would send."

"No, I meant that your husband is on the way."

Rendered speechless for a moment she wasn't quite sure how to respond. "H-, how do you know?"

"He came by here asking where he could find Griffen. Apparently you were being abducted at that time. I told him to do what was necessary."

"And he will at that."

"I do love you daughter. Please stay safe."

"I will. Do you want to speak to Griffen now?"

"Yes, please." Jack handed the communicator back to Griffen who smiled smugly.

"This is Griffen. You've heard she's unharmed now transfer the money."

"No. I'm sending my car and I'll transfer the funds as soon as my driver calls to say she's safely with him."

"Don't test me Syrus."

"I wouldn't dream of it. You have both my daughter and my granddaughter in your hands. He should be there soon. I sent him off about ten minutes ago."

"I'm warning you Syrus. I will have a gun trained on Raina's head and one on your driver until those funds hit my account."

"Do not take me for a fool Griffen. You harm one hair on her and you'll never make it off this planet alive."

"Noted. I'll be on the lookout for your driver." He sat the communicator down before addressing Gunter. "Take her back to her cell then join me on the bridge. Her father won't transfer the money until the driver calls to say he has her safely in hand. He should be here very soon."

Jack said nothing and allowed Gunter to walk her back to her cell where her food tray was still waiting on her. It smelled appetizing and her stomach growled loud enough for the man to hear.

"You should eat."

"Oh? And why is that?"

"Because if this doesn't go well, it could be your last meal."

Jack smiled slyly. "Well, in that case, I hope like hell you really liked what you ate last because I _know_ it was your last meal."

"For a woman, you've got some balls with a mouth to match."

She speared a morsel of food with her fork and held it in front of her mouth. "It's my most endearing attribute. Now if you'll excuse me, I'd prefer to eat alone." She popped the bite into her mouth and he left to return to Griffen.

"_Riddick!"_ There wasn't an immediate answer. _"RIDDICK!"_

"_Damn woman! You screamed?"_

"_Listen. Griffen had me call my father to assure him I'm unharmed. He has sent his driver to come get me and my father won't transfer the money until his driver calls him. Griffen is waiting for him along with Gunter who kidnapped me."_

"_Don't worry about the driver. It's been taken care of. I don't have time to get into the details. Hang tight. We'll be there before you know it."_

"_We'll?"_

"_Me and Vaako. He wants to pay his respects."_

"_I'm glad you aren't alone. Gunter is huge."_

"_Bigger than me?"_

"_I did say huge didn't I?"_

"_I've done huge before. Bigger they are-."_

"_-harder they fall. He's got one other man on board named Zarin. His pilot, but the guy's a wimp. I didn't get a tour of the place, but I don't think he has anyone else on his side."_

"_We're pullin' up now. Don't do anything stupid."_

She rolled her eyes wishing he were in front of her so she could hit him. _"I hate it when you say that shit to me!"_

"_Then don't give me a reason to say it, Princess."_

Jack wanted to scream but didn't knowing she could bring attention to herself so she chose to flip him off instead even though he couldn't see it. _"Just get here, kick his ass, and get me out."_

* * *

**In the car at the port... **

Vaako grimaced at his reflection in the mirror. "Is it absolutely necessary that I wear the hat?"

"We have to make this look convincing, so yes you have to wear the hat. Stop at the gate and punch in the security code he gave us. Once the gate is open, I'm gonna get out and work my way to his ship. I'm hopin' he'll have his eye on you and won't see me coming."

"What do I do when I pull up?"

"Not a damn thing. Wait for them to come out and when I give the signal, you can have at it. If she's with them I'll get her to safety, and then I'll join you."

"What's the signal?"

"Dunno, but you'll know it when you see it."

"That's what I thought you'd say."

Understanding the possibility that they were being watched even as they entered the private docking area, Vaako kept his hat pulled down as far as it would go and made sure not to face any security cameras that were within view. Griffen's ship was in the second to the last berth on the first street which gave Riddick the chance to leave the car as Vaako slowly drove down the narrow path. Out of the corner of his eye he could see him running parallel to him and behind the other docked ships.

Griffen spotted the car on his security monitor. "He's here. Let's go get her and have this over with." He glared coolly at Zarin. "And you are to stay here. Have us ready to take off at a moment's notice. Do you think you can keep your mind off of your cock long enough to do that?"

Zarin lowered his eyes and could feel his face burning. "Yes, my lord. I would like to apologize for my behavior earlier."

"We'll talk about it later I assure you."

Jack heard the heavy footsteps of two men approaching her cell. She had hardly been there long and half wondered to herself why they bothered to lock her back up at all. However, she wasn't about to complain. They were bringing her one step closer to her freedom. The door swung open and she smiled brightly at both men.

"My, my, my. Had to see me again already? Isn't that sweet!"

"Come on little girl." Gunter grabbed her forearm and she jerked it away.

"Just where the fuck do you think I'm going to run off to if you don't manhandle me? We're on a ship and it's not like I can do to you what I did to them either. I can walk without assistance I assure you."

"Then get your ass moving!" She stood up and walked out the door of the cell with both men behind her and stopped once she was fully in the hallway. Gunter pushed her and she stumbled a few steps. "I said get moving!"

"Point the way and I will most happily move." Without a word he motioned for her to walk in the opposite direction from where she had been taken before. "Had I known pointing was such a difficult task for you to perform I would have asked which direction." He shoved her again and she looked over her shoulder with a smile. "You never told me what you ate last."

"It's none of your concern. Keep walking."

She did as she was told but didn't let the conversation drop. "Did you at least have dessert?"

"No."

"Hmm. If I were you, I'd at least want something sweet. Chocolate, a cookie, a piece of candy?"

"Shut up."

"A spoon full of sugar even?" He shoved her again, this time enough to almost make her trip. "Damn! What's wrong? You're not a Mary Poppins fan? Forget about it then. As sour as you are it would've been wasted anyway."

The three of them walked the rest of the way in silence down the long corridor until they came to an elevator that took them to the first level of the ship where they were to exit. They stood before the door and she noticed each of them was armed as they moved to flank her.

"_They both have guns and we're standing at the door right now."_

"_Figured as much. You won't see me so don't look around. Vaako is your driver. I'm not gonna say shit to you out loud. It's too risky so you need to listen for me like you're doing right now."_

"_Okay." _She took a deep breath as she watched both men take out their weapons. Though she tried to stay calm her heart was pounding in her chest and she was suddenly afraid._ "Hey Riddick?"_

"_Yeah?"_

"_Don't do anything stupid. I need you more than I need a hero."_

The door to the ship hissed open and the ramp extended from the base of the door to the ground. The bright sunlight forced all three of them to squint as their eyes adjusted and that's when Riddick made his move.

"_Get your ass down NOW!"_

Jack clutched her stomach and cried out in mock pain as she fell to her knees and into a ball on the ramp, drawing the attention of the two men to her as Riddick ran up from the side. She rolled just far enough of the way to avoid being entangled into what was about to happen. Out of nowhere he came soaring through the air and rammed into Gunter who fell into Griffen. The force of the impact knocked all three men off the other side of the ramp where they fell hard to the ground.

Griffen had the wind knocked out of him when the much larger Gunter landed on top of him. Both lost grip of their guns that went skidding across the ground stopping about ten feet out of their reach. Riddick hit the ground and rolled quickly to a standing position ready for both men to rise. Vaako was out of the car and kicked both guns further away before moving to his side.

"_Get in the car and go. NOW!"_

She ran down the ramp and scooped up both guns on the ground before heading to the car. Tossing them in the front as she sat, she put the car in reverse and exited the private docking area, but she didn't depart. If he thought she would actually leave them both and not watch he was nuts. She had been eagerly anticipating this face off and wasn't about to go until it was over. Before leaving the car she quickly examined both guns, choosing the smaller of the two to take with her just in case. She stayed a reasonable distance away from the fight, but within firing range of the gun she was carrying should her intervention become necessary.

Both men were back on their feet quickly. Riddick trained his goggled eyes on Griffen and smiled. "I've been lookin' forward to this mother fucker." He brought his hands up and made a "come hither" gesture, which Gunter quickly responded to instead of him. Not that he cared. As far as he was concerned, they were both going to die.

Jack had been right. The man was huge, but nothing he couldn't handle. He grinned as a sweet realization hit him. These fucks aren't Necromongers and they'll feel everything. This was going to be more satisfying than anticipated. Gunter unsheathed a knife and came after him, tossing the knife back and forth between his two meaty hands. Although armed, he chose to keep his shiv where it was. He wanted his playtime first, then he'd do some damage.

Gunter made a sweeping arc of a swing in front of Riddick's chest, only missing him by an inch if that. He chuckled knowing how close he had gotten to slicing through flesh. He swung up this time, ripping through the front of his jacket. He could almost smell the blood he was about to spill. Getting cocky he tossed the knife back and forth in his hands again, completely unaware of how he was being toyed with.

"With you gone, your little wife will be all alone. I know where she is and I'll go back and find her. Of course, I will let Griffen have her and when he grows bored fucking her, that is when I get my turn, and I will break the bitch."

"Keep talking that shit to me. It'll make killing you even more of a fucking head rush."

He ran for him this time with a guttural yell, lunging forward as he attacked. Riddick sidestepped him at the last possible second, grabbed his arm, and jerked it to the side so quickly it snapped audibly. The knife fell from his grasp as he screamed in agony and stumbled a few steps. He didn't get a chance to recover either. The moment he looked up an elbow was coming straight for the side of his face, striking him in the jaw. The attack didn't continue. Riddick wasn't about to go in for the kill that quickly. Bright red blood flowed from Gunter's mouth as he spit out several dislodged teeth. Spying his knife on the ground Gunter used his good arm to pick it up and wiped his mouth and chin on his sleeve before he slowly rose.

Riddick almost cooed, "It's okay. Take a minute if you need it."

While his focus was on Gunter, Griffen had used the distraction to take out his own knife and readied himself to attack. Once Gunter was standing upright he only took a moment before he launched into another attack only this time Griffen was right behind him. With his injured arm held close to his chest he lunged forward and swept the knife up Riddick's body narrowly missing him. Before he could respond, he flipped the knife in his hand and plunged it back down with incredible speed. Riddick caught his hand between his as it came down. The veins in Gunter's neck strained as he fought to sink the knife into Riddick's chest. Although his face held a determined look, there was little sign of physical stress to indicate he had to exert great force to stop his hand from finding its mark.

"Gonna have to do better than that."

He flashed a smile at the larger man as he manipulated his grip on the knife, slowly turning its razor sharp point toward his own chest. That's when Griffen decided it was time to attack. Jumping out from behind the pair, he raised his knife to bring it down into Riddick's neck. Instead of finding his blade embedded in flesh he was struck hard in the chest and tackled to the ground. On his back he looked up into Vaako's cold, merciless eyes as they wrestled over control of the knife. Stronger than he appeared, Griffen shoved the knife upward as he turned his wrist and stabbed it deeply into Vaako's shoulder. When he realized that the man above him didn't so much as flinch from the injury his eyes widened in shock.

"How-?"

Vaako took the opportunity to take the knife from his hand and out of his shoulder and tossed it well out of reach. "I am Necromonger and I feel no pain," he smirked and then his expression shifted into one of pure fury, "unlike Anna."

Even though he strategically had the advantage over him, Vaako stood up and allowed Griffen to rise to his feet. He knew the pleasure of the kill did not belong to him so he would have to make his time with the man as gratifying as he could.

"Anna? The servant girl?" Griffen licked his lips. "I almost forgot. She's got quite a talented mouth given the right motiva-."

Griffen barely managed to block the swinging fist aimed for his face. Angered he swung his arm up, but only succeeded in grazing Vaako who promptly followed with a solid punch into his gut. It forced him to double over for a brief moment and before he could fully recover Vaako's fist made direct contact with his face. The blow was so forceful Griffen was partially spun before he stumbled into the side of the ship. Blood oozed out of the corner of his mouth from where his teeth had cut his flesh. Breathing heavily, he made no attempt to move as Vaako stood and waited impassively.

Gunter's growing horror quickly surfaced as he was being forced to turn the blade on himself. He was trapped. The slightest change in his posture or stance of his arms and he would lose what leverage he had on the blade. Even using his legs to strike out wasn't an option given how he was standing. Beads of sweat that had surfaced on his brow now ran down the sides of his face, which was now red from exertion. Scenario after scenario raced through his mind and each of them ended in his death. Desperate to try anything, he reasoned that if he suddenly fell to his knees or lower it might be unexpected enough that he could at least avoid the blade.

Riddick could smell the man's fear and studied the man from behind his goggles as he attempted to find a way out of his predicament. Imperceptible to most, but not to Riddick, was a hiccup of sorts in Gunter's demeanor. He knew the man was about to make some kind of play for his life. Within seconds it happened. His legs buckled and he was sinking to the ground. And as he did, his arms came down forcing Riddick to change the angle of his grip. Fuck, but the man was a fool. It took nothing to adjust his grip, and as he fell to the ground Riddick shoved the knife straight into Gunter's neck severing his jugular vein. He remained on his knees for a moment with his eyes wide open in shock as his last breath gurgled forth, and then he collapsed to the ground.

After withdrawing the knife from his throat and wiping the blood onto Gunter's shirt Riddick turned his attention to the other two men. Griffen had gotten back into the fight and both mens' noses were bloodied, however it was clear to him that Vaako had the advantage and had been restraining himself as well. His arm was drawn back, hand fisted, ready to deal a blow when Riddick interceded.

"Vaako!"

Though he never took his eyes off his target, his arm dropped and he slowly backed away. Griffen clapped his hands several times in mock approval.

"I must commend you. He's well trained. Does he do any more tricks? I do understand why you had him come after me. You required his assistance to wear me down a bit."

"I _let_ Vaako have his time with you because he asked, but he knew you were mine before he laid a finger on you. And Gunter? He was my appetizer before I got to the main course. Vaako was just doing me a favor by keeping my meal warm. I don't need my meat tenderized," he elaborated as he unsheathed his personal knife," 'cause it's so much better when I have to really cut into it and tear it apart." He tossed the knife he had just used to kill Gunter at Griffen's feet. "Pick it up."

To be supplied with a weapon was the last thing he had expected. "So I'm allowed a weapon to defend myself?" He leaned down and took the knife.

"I know what you're thinkin' Griffy boy. You're wondering if I'm gonna kill you the same way. Quick."

He spit out the pooling blood from his mouth before responding. "Actually, it never crossed my mind. Not _my _death at least. You made a grave mistake giving me a knife. I'm quite adept."

"Is that right?" Riddick rolled his blade over the back of his hand and spun it on his palm before gripping it firmly again. He slyly smiled at him after his display of prowess. "It appears I've got me some skills, too. I'm tired of talk. It's time to shut the fuck up and get down to it."

Less than ten feet separated them and both men quickly closed the distance. Griffen poised his arm half way in front of his body with the knife's point angled down toward his elbow. When he was close enough, he swung his arm down, missing Riddick, but he swiftly flipped the knife in his grip and arched it horizontally slicing through Riddick's jacket, shirt, and skin deeply enough that there was blood on his blade when he brought it up to his face.

The only thing she could see was Riddick's back and from that distance she had no idea that Riddick had been slightly injured. No emotion registered on his face when he fingered the shallow cut in his stomach. He had allowed Griffen the first move. He had allowed Griffen to demonstrate his abilities. He had allowed Griffen to cut him and now Griffen's time was up.

Riddick cocked his head to one side. "You're a fast fuck, I'll give ya that."

Smug and satisfied from drawing blood after expending so little effort, he lashed out again. He suddenly thrust forward, blade out, and then moved his wrist at an angle to shove the blade up and between Riddick's ribs. Without warning, Riddick seized his hand in a vice like grip, stopping his attack cold and then sliced Griffen across the shoulder; enough of an injury to hurt and draw blood, but not enough to stop the fight. He let go of his hand and shoved him back a few steps. Enraged, Griffen hastily attacked again with much less finesse. With a grunt he lunged to stab him straight on and missed as Riddick sidestepped and slashed him across the chest.

The more Griffen was cut, the angrier and more reckless he became. Every attempt was answered swiftly by Riddick's blade. He never once attacked him. He didn't need to. Griffen's fury was pulling him in and all had to do was his dance of parry and punish. He soon had the appearance of having engaged in battle with a razor-wired fence and lost as his shirt was shredded and bloody.

His play toy had been amusing in the beginning, however he was quickly growing bored and ready to get down to serious business. On his next pass, instead of avoiding his attack, he anticipated it. Griffen had his knife above his head, but Riddick took a hold of it while he kicked his kneecap hard enough to break it thus partially incapacitating him. He screamed in pain and wrestled against his grip, anything to free himself. But it was little use. His arm was brought down, twisted and pressed behind his own back, and then his wrist was snapped in half.

The air was filled with the agonizing cries of a man who had finally begun to realize that he was going to die and die slowly. "STOP! I'll go! I'll leave Todeya and never come back."

Riddick, standing behind him with his arm still firmly in his grip, leaned down and spoke into his ear. "It's past time for negotiating. Face it, you're fucked. The minute you touched her, knowing she belonged to me, you signed away any chance in hell you might have had to bargain for your life."

"I'm a wealthy man Riddick! I'll give you anything! Certainly a man with your past who has had to fight for everything could do a lot given the right amount of credits."

"Don't need it. I got lucky and married into money 'cause Jack's swimmin' in it. Time to take this party inside." He pulled him up by his collar and began to drag him toward the ramp. "Vaako, he's got another guy inside. Kill him if he so much as looks at you funny."

"With pleasure." Vaako led the way up the ramp and stopped at the top when he noticed Riddick had stopped as well. "Is something wrong?"

He frowned up at him. "No. Something I need to take care of first."

"Good luck with that, rather _her_. Shall I take him in?"

He shoved Griffen who stumbled and fell at Vaako's feet. "Yeah, keep him warm for me and watch your back with the other one."

"_Come on out."_

_Damn!_ She cringed at being caught but left her hiding place and walked toward him. She had not been that far away from the fight, not nearly far enough away. He stood there with his feet shoulder's width apart, hands fisted on his hips and he didn't look happy either. The last thing she wanted to hear was him bitch so she took her time.

Within arm's reach of him she stopped and he closed the distance between them when he pulled her to his chest and trapped her there with his beefy arms. The temptation to shake some sense into her was tempered the second he had a hold of her, but that didn't mean he wasn't going to remain quiet. She wouldn't get off that easily. He tipped her chin up with a finger and even with the goggles shielding his eyes she knew the irritated look he was giving her.

"I ought to-."

"But you won't," she smirked.

"If you weren't pregnant-."

"But I am."

He growled softly. "Are you gonna interrupt everything I-."

"No." Using the arm that he didn't have trapped, she wrapped her hand around the back of his head and pulled him into a brief kiss. "I'm sorry."

Dumbfounded by her apology it took him a moment to respond. "For not leaving when I told you to?"

"That? Hell no! I-, I meant for this morning, for how I reacted."

"You mean for pitching a fit?"

He goaded her without thinking, but when she stiffened in his arms he knew he should have kept his mouth shut. "Dammit Riddick! This isn't fucking easy for me to apologize _or _accept that you're leaving me so I don't need to have you rub my god damn face in it!" She struggled a bit in his arms before gracing him with a scathing glare. "Let me go!"

"Uh-uh, not 'til I get one more thing straight." He worked both hands into her mass of hair and lowered his mouth to hers in an excruciatingly slow and tender kiss that they soon lost themselves in. The sound of a blaster going off brought them both back to reality. He held her face in his hands to ensure she understood the seriousness of his next order. "Stay here until I give you the all clear. Do you hear me?"

She nodded fervently. "Yes, yes. GO!"

He ran inside the ship and found Vaako holding a blaster. Griffen was out cold and Zarin, his right hand man, was lying on the floor quite dead with a gun in his hand. Vaako only shrugged.

"He looked at me funny so I shot him."

Riddick pointed to Griffen. "What's with him?"

"He tried to get my gun, so I had to ram his head against the wall a few times."

"A few?"

"So I lost count. Is Jack still outside?"

"Yeah. I'll take care of him. Go let her know she can come in then I want you to get Eron here with the healing tool. I want this fuck in full health before I get started on him."

"Shall I drive back and get him?"

"Do you _know _how to drive and I mean more than down that little piece of road?"

"No, but how difficult can it be?"

Riddick took a moment to think before he answered. "I'd like the tool sooner rather than later. Besides, that's her mom's car and I can't let anything happen to it. She's the last person I need to piss off. Tell him to get a taxi."

Vaako appeared mildly disappointed that he wasn't allowed to drive as he left to bring Jack inside. She, on the other hand, was thrilled to see him unharmed after hearing the shot fired. She ran up the ramp and threw her arms around him for a moment. He stiffened from the unexpected contact before briefly hugging her back with one arm.

"You're okay! We heard a gun and I was afraid something had happened since you were in there alone with Griffen and his goon Zarin."

"Zarin was on the other end of the blast you heard. He pulled a gun on me and has now joined his friend Gunter."

"Good! The man was a beast and tried to force me to-. Nevermind. He was a beast and I'll leave it at that. Can I go in?"

"Yes. Where did you leave the car? My communicator is in there and I need to call-."

Just as the devil's name was about to pass through his lips, he surfaced and was walking down the street in their direction. "Here's your communicator, but I assume you were talking about calling him? Before I left the car I called to see where the tool was and he had it so I told him to come."

"Perfect. I believe Riddick plans on drawing this out so he will heal him first."

"Being brought to the edge of seeing your suffering end only to be healed and have it start again and again before the end finally comes?" She gave him a satisfied grin. "Riddick cares enough to give the very best and Griffen deserves nothing less."

Vaako shook his head and frowned at her. "You're a strange woman."

"Now what the hell is that supposed to mean?"

"One would have thought impending motherhood would have softened you, but you're as bloodthirsty as ever."

With her hands poised on her hips she threw him a perturbed look. "Do you _see_ or _hear_ me insisting on doing the deed myself?"

"No."

"Then I _have _softened." Her hand smoothed over her belly. "Otherwise I'd be in there with a knife to castrate my ex-husband myself. Allowing Riddick to have all of the fun is just not me."

"I am looking forward to her birth."

A bright smile lit her face. She never knew he even thought about the baby, but he obviously had. "Oh? Why is that?"

"I believe she will be far more of a handful than either you or Riddick are anticipating and I for one will enjoy having a front seat to watch it all unfold."

"See that's where you're wrong."

He snorted. "About what she'll turn out like?"

"No, about you having a front seat. I've always believed the entire family is an extension of the parents and they all take part in raising a child in some way. The bigger the family web, the better. And as such, _Uncle Vaako_, you'll be right near the middle of it. My daughter's rearing isn't a spectator sport and there isn't any popcorn."

She patted his arm before walking past him and into the ship, leaving him to regret his words. Eron walked up as she was leaving and appeared to be confused.

"Did I hear her call you _'Uncle'_ Vaako?"

"She did and if I'm Uncle Vaako then you are Uncle Eron. She said we're in a web."

"A web? Like a spider web?"

"She did. We're near the middle of it, we're stuck, and if we're not careful she's going to suck the life right out of us."

Eron rolled his eyes and brushed past him. "And you say _I'm_ the dramatic one!"

* * *

Once inside the ship Eron took the healing the healing tool to Riddick and they moved Griffen to his own bedroom where they tied him to a chair. Next, Gunter was brought back into the ship and both his and Zarin's bodies were put into a trash incinerator and turned to ash. A much more fitting burial than either deserved, but it was an expeditious way of disposing of their bodies. Once they were finished they went in search of Jack who had returned to the prison-like cells she had been held in. They knew they were getting close when they heard the sound of women's voices. However, they weren't prepared for the number of women who had been kept as slaves on board the ship. 

Eron looked around shook his head as he asked Jack about them. "How many women are there?"

"I've counted forty so far, but there are more from what they say. I gave a few of them keys to go find the other cell blocks and let those women out. Gunter had them grouped by how long they had been here and this area has fifteen rooms and all of them were occupied save the one they had me in. These women have been here the longest and were up to be sold next. There may be around sixty in all."

"Do they understand that they're free now?"

"Free from Griffen? Yes, they know, but after what they've been through it will be difficult for them to adjust. Griffen always took women who wouldn't be missed so none of them have a home to return to."

Riddick settled his hands on her shoulders. "That's where your dad can step in."

Shocked to hear him mention collaborating with her father, she turned around to face him. "Why would you expect me to bring him into this? How could you even suggest that I work with him?"

"You saw what happened outside right? Where the hell were the port authorities when this was all going down? Out to lunch? Your dad knew exactly what I was going to do. He gave me his blessing to take care of this fuck _and_ he made sure we had the time to do it. I'm still mad as hell about what he did to you, but he's trying to make up for it and for that I'll extend him a little credit."

"I don't trust him."

"You _know_ I don't, but you have to use who you can and your dad has the right connections. He's not stupid. He'll know exactly _why_ you're going to him, but he'll help you because you're you."

"So I'm supposed to use what he feels for me to my advantage? I hate what he put me through, but I'm not going to give him false hope that I'm ready to have a relationship with him to help these women."

"Trust me, you won't have to give him anything. He's desperate to have any kind of contact he can with you. Remember, you're not doing this for yourself either. It's to help them. If you really want to make sure he behaves, take Kellan with you. Better yet, take Aunt Dory!"

That got a smile out of her. "A female Furyan triple threat?"

"Whatever works."

"I suppose you don't want me on the same deck with Griffen when you start with him?"

"I didn't want you around when I took care of Janus and this won't be any prettier. Janus cut you up, but he-."

Not needing to be reminded of what was done to her she placed a finger over his mouth to silence him. "I understand."

"You want to say a final word to him like you did Janus?" She shook her head, surprising them both. "No?"

"Did you see his nose when he first came out of the ship?" He nodded. "That was my handiwork and I'm content to leave it at that."

He leaned down and spoke next to her ear so only for her and she could hear the grin in his voice. "You goin' soft on me Jack?"

"Only a little and only until she's born."

He chuckled. "It's killin' you isn't it?"

"You have no idea!" He kissed her forehead and left with Vaako leaving Eron behind with her. "You're not going with them?"

"And what would I do? Orate the man to death?"

"You have a point," she admitted, "That is a fate_ worse_ than death and it would take far too long!"

"I suppose I deserved that after what I said to you this morning."

"Without a doubt, but that's water under the bridge now. He was right about what he said and about needing to leave me so I apologized to him."

His mouth dropped open. "YOU said you were sorry?"

"Damn Eron! You make it sound like that's something I'm incapable of doing."

"Excuse me but when have you _ever_ admitted to being wrong, much less apologized for it?" Jack opened her mouth to answer, then closed it. He cocked an eyebrow as he waited for her answer. "Well?"

"And you think that if I've admitted to being wrong that I would want to remember it?"

"Face it. You're worse than a man when it comes to confessing and apologizing. Take me for example. I have asked for forgiveness on numerous occasions when I'm in the wrong."

"I'm not worse than Riddick that's for damn sure. And you're an exception."

He smiled, pleased that she found he didn't fit the mold of most men. "Thank you."

"It wasn't a compliment. I was pointing out that you do lots of stupid things, you know it, and so you fess up."

His smile dissolved. "Remind me again why I'm your friend?"

"Because I make your life, which would be considered dull beyond belief in any other circumstances, lively, interesting, and on occasion, entertaining. Not to mention you're avoiding most Necromongers these days."

"Well there you go. I knew there had to be a reasonable explanation. Basically I'm desperate for stimulation and companionship, which is why I put up with you."

"Exactl-." Jack realized she had been cornered into insulting herself a little too late. "Hey!" She shoved him away from her knowing that hitting him would have no effect.

"You walked quite willingly into that one! Perfectly planned and executed if I do say so myself. That and you're getting soft!"

"What is it with this 'you're getting soft' bullshit? First Vaako, then Riddick, and now you? Was there some kind of conference discussion about me that I missed?"

"It's quite all right. You have a perfectly good excuse. It's Spud's fault."

Jack hugged her belly and spoke to Spud. "Don't listen to the crazy, blond, skinny man."

He rubbed his hands together almost evilly. "Crazy? As her uncle, I'll strive to be on of the more sane influences in her life. I look forward to the things I can teach her."

Pursing her lips together stopped her laughter for all of two seconds. "Note to self: No unsupervised visits for Uncle Eron."

"Fine," he grumbled as he crossed his arms over his chest in mock anger, "See if I offer to sit on her." Jack began to laugh uncontrollably until tears were streaming down her face. "What is it now?"

"You're going to sit on my child?"

"Of course not!"

"But that's what you said you would do!"

He sputtered as he tried to find the right words. "I-, that is…I meant to say sit her. What is it? Baby sit her!"

"Just as long as we're straight on this. No sitting on my kid."

"Please! What kind of fool do you take me for?"

Jack hooked her arms through his and patted his hand. "Only the best of fools, I assure you. Now, as for these women?"

"Yes, we do have a purpose for being here do we not?"

"We do and it looks like they're all here."

"Time to call Daddy then?"

She screwed her face up as if she had eaten something sour. "He has a name and it's Syrus."

"But I do so love how Riddick calls him 'Daddy'."

Rolling her eyes she grabbed him by the hand and moved them to the center of the women. "Come on! We need to tell them what happened to Griffen and that we're here to help. I'm sure they're terrified."

* * *

Meanwhile Griffen, who had been completely healed and stripped naked, was struggling furiously against his bonds. 

"Can we not discuss this like civilized men?"

Riddick pulled his goggles off in the dimly lit room. "In case you haven't noticed, I don't put much value on acting civilized and trying to bribe your way out of this isn't happening."

Griffen searched his face for any sign of what he was thinking, but found nothing. "Then what was your purpose in healing me?"

He flashed him a toothy grin for a moment. "To make sure you're well aware of every fucking thing I will do to you. Here are the rules. As long as you don't pass out, I'll keep doin' my thing and you'll die sooner rather than later."

"And if I _do _pass out?" He regretted asking it as soon as he said it.

"Then I'll keep healing your ass every time and we'll start from the beginning until you get it right."

Griffen lunged forward in his seat as far as his restraints would allow. "But I didn't even FUCK her! She's fine! I never touched her the second time!"

"Had you not touched her the _first _time, you wouldn't _be_ in this fucked up fix."

Riddick brought the tip of his blade to the underside of Griffen's chin and ran it down his body making a shallow cut from which blood freely oozed. Griffen had turned ghostly pale and beads of sweat appeared on his brow. He was breathing deeply and slowly in an attempt to control his pain. He knew he was going to die and he wanted it over with. Looking Riddick squarely in the eyes, he spoke through gritted teeth.

"Keep going."

And he did, making slow shallow cuts all over his body. Although the pain was great he struggled to hold back any loud cries of pain, only allowing the smallest whimpers and groans to surface. However, when Riddick began cutting into the flesh of his naked inner thigh and moving inward to his groin, he lost the little bit of composure he had left.

Feeling the tip of the knife poised at the base of his scrotum he began babbling like a baby and tears poured from his eyes. The skin was punctured and the blade cut into his flesh accompanied by his agonized scream. He passed out moments later and Riddick picked up the tool to heal him and begin again. Once healed, he drew in a deep breath and his eyes popped open.

"What happened?"

Riddick shook his head at him in disappointment. "You were doing so good and then you went and broke the rule. You passed out and now we begin again."

Griffen passed out three more times over the next two hours before he was began to beg and scream to have his life ended. "Do it! Fucking kill me!! No more!! Kill me you fucking bastard and be done with it!"

With a smile Riddick nodded. "That's one request I don't mind granting." But before he could Vaako's communicator went off.

"This is Vaako." He rolled his eyes and held it out to Riddick. "It's for you."

"Damn impatient woman." He took it although he wasn't pleased about being interrupted. "What."

"What? Since when do you answer like that?"

"Since I was in the middle of something and you interrupted it."

"He isn't dead yet?"

"No Jack, I was getting to it when you called."

"Can you hurry it up please? Eron and I got the women out and my father has agreed to take them on after some pressure from my mother."

"You called to tell me that?"

"No, I called because my mother set up an appointment for me with a doctor she knows. She should be able to tell us when Spud is due or close to it. It's in an hour."

"I'll be back to Kellan's in half that time. Can I get back to what I was doing?"

"Certainly. Bye!"

Turning his attention back to Griffen he took a moment to study him. "That was the little woman and she wants me to hurry my ass up. "

With that he sank his knife into his stomach and twisted as the man screamed. He pulled the knife out and patted the side of his face. "Won't be long now Griffy boy. Have fun in hell." He used the linens on the bed to wipe the blood off his knife and sheathed it. They waited until Griffen died and disposed of his body as they had the other two men. Both of them took a few minutes to clean up and then they left.

"Let's go." They walked outside the private port area and looked around but Kellan's car was no where in sight. "Fucking great."

"She took the car?"

"Hell yes! Just a minute!"

He was about to call her telepathically when she pulled into the port with her mother and Eron in tow as well. He walked over to the driver's side door and opened it.

"Did you think I forgot about you?"

"The thought had crossed my mind."

* * *

The doctor Kellan had brought her to see was a friend and a Furyan as well. She came out personally into the waiting room to greet them and both Riddick and Eron felt like they had the wind knocked out of them. She was the image of Shirah with the exception of how her hair was styled and her clothing. The stares coming from the two men didn't go unnoticed. Kellan introduced her to the group and that's when she noticed their looks. 

"Abrie, let me introduce you to everyone beginning with the two who are staring at you." She cleared her throat and both men blinked.

"This is Eron and Riddick, the latter being my son-in-law. They're the two Furyans I told you about, which I believe explains why they are staring at you."

Abrie's face lit up. "They've been in contact with Shirah?"

"Yes, they have and as you have always been told, you bear a strong resemblance to your ancestor."

Eron was the first acknowledge her verbally. "Forgive me…or rather us for being so rude and staring. It's not every day a woman who has appeared to me only in a dream walks into a room. You must be in a direct line of Shirah to favor her so much."

"She was my great-grandmother many generations ago." Riddick wasn't sure what to say so he offered her his hand, which she readily took and patted instead of shaking it. "So you're the last Furyan warrior that we know of?"

"Looks that way."

"And you're to be a father soon as well." She walked to Jack. "And you must be Raina, but your mother told me you go by the name of Jack?"

"Yes, that's right."

"Regardless, I cannot begin to tell you what your presence here means to your mother. I was one of the few who knew she sent you away and had she not been such a strong woman, it may have killed her. It broke her heart to let you go, but she did it for the best reasons."

"I know and I'm very thankful for it, too. Let me introduce you to Vaako. He is a good friend of ours."

Abrie took his hand between hers and as she looked into his eyes, assessing him as the empaths do. "And a good man as well. It's nice to meet all of you."

Jack and Riddick followed her to an exam room where she was instructed to lay down in a scanning chair. They waited patiently as the scan progressed and soon a steady pulsing sound flooded the room, which they recognized as her heart beat. Their child's image was projected onto a large screen for better viewing while Abrie used a tablet and electronic pen to indicate parts of the baby's body.

Riddick took a cursory look at his daughter and grinned at Jack. "She doesn't look like an alien anymore."

"Far from it! Abrie, is that her hand she has up to her face?"

"Yes it is. She's about nine inches long right now and probably weighs about twelve ounces."

"She feels bigger than that given the way she rolls around in here."

"Based on how she's measuring and your mixed Furyan – Todeyan physiology, she'll be making her appearance in four to four and a half months."

He knew what she was thinking before she asked it. "Three weeks tops for the last leg of the trip, a few days back here, then five weeks back to earth. That still gives us weeks before she comes. We can hang out on Earth and I can really get under your brothers' skin."

"Which I'm sure they would be so grateful for."

"Do either of you have questions for me?"

"This pregnancy hasn't been what I expected because _I _wasn't what I thought I was. Is the delivery normal like a human or is there something else I should expect?"

"The delivery among Furyans tends to be quick. Most first births among humans take hours once a woman goes into labor. When you go into labor she'll be born in five hours or less even though you are of mixed heritage."

"When I got pregnant, I was under the impression that I was infertile. So this next question is for future reference to hopefully prevent additional surprises. Because I was raised as a human, I know about conception and a woman's cycle of fertility, but what about me?"

"Our fertility cycle is exactly what you are used to with one exception and it only applies to Furyan warrior women, of which you are half. Given that you're a hybrid, for lack of a better term, this may or may not happen with you. You may experience periods where your pheromone levels elevate thus stimulating his desire to mate. It affects the male greatly and is not perceptible to the female, but you are very fertile during that time and it occurs from two to four times a year."

"So what you're saying is it makes me want to be all over her like a horny teenager?"

Luckily Abrie was a good natured woman with a sense of humor. "Exactly like that."

He grinned and darted his eyes over to Jack. "Then I know exactly when you were knocked up."

She thought for a moment and then it hit her. "My birthday?"

He rubbed her stomach. "Looks like I gave you a present after all Jack."

"Funny Riddick. Abrie, thank you so much for seeing us on such short notice."

"No need to thank me, dear. Your mother is like a sister to me. I'll have your records as well as detailed information on Furyan and Todeyan physiology put on a data disk for you. Other doctors who aren't accustomed to treating our race will find it helpful."

"They don't even have Furyans in their genetic database on Earth."

"Then feel free to share this with them. They may find it useful for others should a stray Furyan show up."

* * *

When they went back out to the waiting room both Vaako and Eron were conspicuously absent. 

"Where did the guys go?"

Kellan chuckled. "I'll give you one guess."

"Ah….Anna?"

"Very good. They took a taxi back to the house. Vaako wanted to check on her although he used fatigue as his excuse for wanting to leave. Eron, I noticed, seems a bit out of sorts."

"Ah, Shana. He's got a woman up on the ship and I'm sure seeing Vaako with Anna has made him miss being with her."

"Enough about them." She put her hand on her daughter's stomach. "What's going on with my granddaughter?"

"She's perfect and should arrive in four to four and a half months."

"Do you feel better now knowing?"

"Yes, it's a relief that I can at least put down some kind of due date on my calendar, even if it's not definite."

"Nothing is definite with babies. You arrived three weeks before we thought you would."

"Three weeks! Was I okay?"

She sensed the distress in her daughter and took her hand in hers. "You were perfect. Tiny, six pounds one ounce, but there wasn't anything wrong with you. I remember how you used to kick me up one side and down the other so when you arrived earlier than anticipated we joked that you were ready to take on the world and didn't wish to hang around to fatten up first."

Riddick's arms circled her waist. "And she's still that way."

"Hey!" He grunted when she elbowed him in the gut. "Can you possibly say that in a more positive way?"

"You tell me how to spin impulsive, impatient, and sometimes reckless into something positive and I'll say it however you want."

"How about my behavior on my twenty-second birthday?"

She smiled at her mother knowing she had him and waited for him to give in. "Fine," he growled and finished in a mock cheerful tone, "and she's still that way."

"It needs work, but that was better."

"It's as good as you're getting."

"We need to go. Aunt Dory wanted to cook for everyone and I'm sure she'll be ready to serve soon."

* * *

After dinner Riddick pulled Jack outside so he could talk to her privately. He had been withdrawn and quiet the majority of the night and it bothered her immensely. She had a feeling she wouldn't like what he had to say, but she promised herself that she would remain calm and rational no matter what. The last thing she wanted was a repeat of their morning quarrel. 

"Riddick what's going on? I know _something_ is up." He smoothed her hair away from her face and cradled it in his hands before he tenderly kissed her. She grabbed his wrists in a vice grip and pulled away from him with tears already in her eyes. "You're leaving me tonight aren't you!"

"Jack-."

"Tonight? But wh-." She stopped and inhaled deeply trying to calm herself. "Why?"

"I want this over with and the sooner the better."

"How is one night going to make a difference?"

"Every hour could make a huge difference if we want to try and get back to New Freedom before she's born."

Her face lit up. "Do you think it's possible?"

"I sure as hell don't want her born on a ship and we either try and get home or hang out on Earth for probably two months and then leave. I know we can get those worm hole generators set up to shorten the trip back. It only took us a little over two months the long way on a ship that couldn't make jumps and was slow as hell. I think we could do it in two a month, five weeks at the most, and then your family could come visit if they want."

"Could we still see them on the way?"

"We'll have to stop there. I want to pick up a better ship than the frigate we're taking back to Earth. What do you say?"

She nodded fervently before she threw her arms around his neck. "Take me home."

"I don't have time to get any of your stuff from the ship."

"I don't care. It gives me a great excuse to shop! I do have a question for you."

He cocked an eyebrow at her. Any time she warned him that she _had _a question it usually meant she was going to ask him something big. "What do you want?" He already sounded both suspicious and irritated.

"My mother and my aunt. I want them to come back with us."

The simple request wasn't what he had braced himself for. "That's it?"

She hesitated and he readied himself for what he knew was coming. "Not exactly. It's my mother. She's devoted to the remaining Furyan women and I don't think she will leave them."

"So you want them _all_ to come?"

"Yes?"

"How many is all?"

"I think fifty or less. I haven't even asked her yet."

He ran his hand over his head and she hated when he did that because it was a sure fire sign that he was frustrated. "We'll take 'em-."

Squealing in delight she jumped onto him and peppered his face with kisses. He slowly peeled her off of him so he could finish. "I'm not done yet. We'll take 'em, _but_ you have to find a ship that will hold them until we can get to Earth and get something better."

"I think I already have that covered. We'll use Griffen's ship. It's huge! I've already asked my father to impound it since he was participating in human slavery and he was within his right to do it. The interior will need to be somewhat renovated, but I'll take care of that."

"You're a fucking pain in the ass you know that?"

"Yes, and it's one of the many reasons why you love me."

"One of the lesser reasons."

She pressed herself up against him suggestively. "Do you have time for me to show you one of the better reasons?"

Without a word he scooped her up in his arms and headed for the cottage. "Just one? I'll make time for two or three."

Less than two hours later she was watching Riddick as he finished packing his suitcase. She moved to get out of bed to don a robe when he stopped her. He sat on the bed next to her and slowly stroked her stomach. Jack had to work to fight back tears that threatened to spill because he was leaving, but mostly from the tender gesture. She placed her hand over his and composed herself before she spoke.

"Do you want to try and feel her again?" He subtly nodded and she closed her eyes and soon their daughter cooperated with a strong thump that they both felt. With a grin he leaned down and kissed her stomach.

"Don't beat your mom up too much." He kissed Jack and when he pulled back there was a look of steely resolve in his eyes. "She needs a name."

She knew exactly why he was bringing this up at this time and she shook her head. She refused to even think that something could happen to prevent him from coming back for her. "We can name her when you get back."

"She needs a name. They're gonna drive me nuts calling her Spud." That's what he was using as an excuse and she relented.

"You mentioned using the name Sophia. Knowing what she did for me now, I'm okay with using it. I've always liked it, too."

"I like your name."

"Jack?"

"Sure, but I'm talking about Raina, or something like it."

"For a middle name?"

"Kid's gotta have two right?"

"Sophia Raina doesn't sound that great though. We could shorten it to Rayne"

"Like rain rain?"

"Uh-uh. R-a-y-n-e, but I imagine it probably means the same thing."

"Sophia Rayne Warrick?"

"Sophia Rayne Riddick. Sounds great with both."

He kissed her and then her stomach again. "Be good Sophie."

"Don't you mean Sophia?"

He pulled her off the bed and helped her with the robe so she could walk him out. "Nope. Sophie. Did your family call you Audrey?"

"Aud mostly, unless I was in trouble, then it was definitely Audrey."

"Exactly. No one called me Richard unless they were about to beat my ass."

"So why don't we name her Sophie?"

"I'll call her Soph."

Her hands went to her hips. "So you're determined to shorten her name no matter what?"

"I shortened yours didn't I?"

"Jack is only one syllable!"

"Not when I was pissed off it wasn't."

She grinned thinking about how he would add an extra 'a' into her name when he yelled at her. "I give up."

"Not like you had a choice."

"Beast."

He exposed her shoulder with the bite mark on it and flicked his tongue over it. "Don't forget it either." He covered her back up and looped an arm around her waist and they walked into the house where Eron, Aunt Dory, and her mother were waiting. It wasn't necessary to ask where Vaako was.

Although they didn't need any help, Anna had offered her assistance in packing to both men and Eron quickly turned her down. Vaako turned her down as well, but in his own way.

"I don't require your assistance, but I would like you to stay while I pack." There, he had said it and fully expected her to use her job as an excuse to help him or to leave and see to other duties. However, it was a blush that appeared on her face instead and he knew then her offer to help, although sincere, wasn't why she had come to his room.

She tucked a stray hair behind her ear and walked up to his suit case. "I'll stay, but I can at least fold your things."

She felt like a baby on wobbling legs. Her palms were damps and her stomach was doing flip flops when he looked at her. She smiled, more to herself than to him, when she realized that she was nervous because she liked him, not because she feared being around a man. Vaako had sensed the change in her too and it was as if they had reversed roles. He felt less like a babbling idiot around her and was more like himself knowing she wasn't afraid of being alone with him.

They had talked quite a bit once he returned to the house after dealing with Griffen. The knowledge that he wouldn't be around again seemed to bring her out of her shell a bit. Once Riddick's decision to leave tonight had been made, it did not set well with him. He had hoped to spend a little more time with her.

"Vaako?"

She said he name so quietly he almost didn't hear her. "Yes?"

She folded and placed his last piece of clothing in his bag as she gathered up enough courage to ask her question. "I-, Jack is staying with us and I know her husband will be coming back for her. I was wondering if when he came back if-." She blushed furiously and he tipped her chin up with his finger so she would look at him and she smiled seeing the warmth in his eyes.

"If I'm coming back with him?" She nodded and he brushed his thumb over her cheek. Her skin was incredibly soft and warm and at that moment he wanted nothing more than to taste her lips, but he wouldn't take without asking. He partially lowered his head. "May I?"

Anna nodded and smiled broadly. "Yes, and that's the last time I want you to ask if you can kiss me."

"I can comply with that order." He cupped her face as their lips first met, tentatively at first as he waited for any signs of distress from her. Feeling her sway into him was an unanticipated gesture that nearly broke his composure. One hand threaded through her flaxen hair while his other moved to wrap around her waist and pull her flush against him. When she parted her lips under his he deepened the kiss, sliding his tongue against hers to fully possess her mouth. He drank in her soft moan of pleasure and the way her hands slowly ran up his back. Everything around them dissolved into nothingness.

In the meantime, the taxi pulled up to take them back to the port. Riddick and Eron got everything loaded into the car, with the exception of Vaako's belongings, and were waiting on him.

"What could be taking the man so long?" Eron was obviously quite ready to leave.

"Who the fuck knows, but if he _is _tryin' to squeeze in a quickie, he needs to hurry it up."

Jack slapped his arm and the pop was loud enough to echo in the entry hall. "Riddick!"

"OW! Dammit woman!"

"You assume too much. Give Vaako a break!"

"I don't have to assume shit, take a look at your mother and your aunt. They're both fanning their faces 'cause they can feel what's goin' on up there."

Jack popped his arm again in the same place and he rubbed his bare skin as he glared at her. Kellan, however, gave him the evil eye and smiled at the same time; a chilling combination from a mother-in-law if there ever was one, which she followed with a threat.

"Be glad that's all you're getting because you _know_ what I can do."

Aunt Dory found his comment highly amusing and chuckled her way over to him. "Oh, but you're a rascal." She patted Riddick's face and winked at Jack. "Don't ya change either!"

"He doesn't need your encouragement Aunt Dory." Kellan quit fanning herself. "It appears things are calming down."

"For all this abuse I'm putting up with I hope he at least got some. Hell, we've been quicker than that when we had to." He was grinning when he said it but Jack wasn't happy and her beet red face showed it.

"Are you trying to mortify me? 'Cause if ya are, it's working!" She raised her hand to pop him again, but he caught it this time.

He growled against her ear as she struggled to free her hand. "Woman, try hitting me again and I'll-."

"And you'll do what? Huh? Better make it good Riddick because you've embarrassed me to the point that I would be willing to subject myself to a lot."

Kellan felt things heating up between Jack and Riddick and threw her hands up in the air. "By the Goddess! The two of them just quit and now you're starting up?"

Jack groaned even more embarrassed than before and Eron was having a chuckle at their expense. The chest against which her face was buried was rumbling as well and because of the two of them, she started laughing as well. Vaako chose that moment to finally make his appearance. Anna was conspicuously absent, which was probably for the best since those waiting for him were about to give him hell starting with Riddick.

"'Bout fucking time!"

"You said seven thirty," Vaako reminded him.

"So you choose _now_ to show up on time when you're always in a meeting five minutes ahead of time?"

Eron came to his rescue. "Let's leave him alone. He is on time after all and even if he was late, I'm sure the reason for his tardiness is well justified."

"Thank you and yes, it was quite justified."

Eron's support ended there. "Yes, and it wears the loveliest shade of lipstick. Jack, is that pink or more of a mauve?"

"Oh, I say mauve, but when it's smeared like that it's difficult to tell."

Vaako wiped his mouth with the back of his hand so fast if you blinked you missed it and when he examined his hand there of course wasn't a trace of lipstick to be found. He glared and pointed at Jack first. "You, I get two weeks away from and I'll enjoy every minute of it. And as for you," he fumed, "wait until we get back on board the ship."

With that he marched out to the tune of laughter behind his back as the rest of the group followed him to the taxi. Not one for long good-byes, Riddick hurried them into the car, but before he got in himself he grabbed the lapels of Jack's robe and gave her a searing kiss that brought tears to her eyes.

"I love you and if you don't come back I swear to god I'll come after your sorry ass myself."

He grabbed her face between his big hands. "I'm coming back for you Jack, for you both." She nodded and he gave her one last quick kiss before he got into the taxi and drove away.

* * *

And so ends another chapter, which I hope you enjoyed. You know how much I enjoy hearing from you, even if you want to fuss at me for taking so damn long with this chapter : ). Off to work on the next one... 


	64. Ghosts of our past

Disclaimer: Haven't done this in a while - I don't own it!!!

Can't begin to thank all of you enough for your support, kind comments, cheers, and accolades!! It warms my heart and keeps me writing.

**  
Rebel3493** : Aw Rebel, thanks so much for your sweet words!!! And no, I will not abandon this fic. I am here until the end!!!  
**NotAfraidToLive**: 2 days?? OMG! I know this story has gotten long so I either you read quickly or you didn't do much else but read. But hey, I love it that you're on board with the story and love it even more that you're enjoying it so much!! Yeah!! Another Eron and Vaako fan! LOL. I just love those two. Thanks so much for reviewing!!1  
**FluidDegree:** Oh FD you are too kind indeed and I ate every delicious compliment you fed me. Lip smackin' yummy!  
**Nothingsnobody**: You don't know how right you are about the fury of a Furyan woman and a pregnant one at that. Read on: )  
**FemmePhantom**: Oh Femme – thanks for letting me know how much you enjoyed the story!! I always love to hear from new readers. Oh, and I NEVER thought about that "thing" you brought up. You're right – it would make for an interesting scene and I may not be able to resist including it. I'll of course, give you full credit for the idea, too!! Thanks again!  
**neverendingstory64 **: Fits of giggles? I love it! That makes me feel so good! Glad you like Anna and Vaako, too. It was time for him. Yes, I used Rayne!! It fit so well so I couldn't resist. Eron and Shana will get their face time. Don't worry about him any. Until the next chapter – thanks so much for your reviews!!  
**AmeliaLorraine**: Thanks so much sweetie for the compliments! I appreciate them so much!!! Hope you continue to love it.  
**unknown beedee**: Yes, it's sweet sorrow, but it had to happen and now they have to deal with what's ahead of them. Not that I'm saying something _will_, you'll have to read and find out that for yourself. He he he I'm happy for Vaako, too. He needs a good woman so I was happy to give him one. Thanks so much for your reviews!!  
**LaLa2004 **: Perfection? Not sure if I would go that far, but if you think so, then I'll take it!! It means so much!! Thanks as always!!  
**NightmareMonster**: Thrilled you enjoyed the chapter and if I can make you giggle that's icing on the cake for me!! Thanks so much!!  
**annie **: Glad you liked the name. Yes, you know Riddick will call the child whatever he wants regardless of what Jack says! That's just his way. So glad I could help you cap off the end of your quarter – sigh – I remember those days and I'm thinking of putting myself back through the abuse again for my doctorate, but that's neither here nor there. Enjoy your break and thanks so much for reviewing!!  
**BeccaElizabeth**: You're scared something is going to happen because by now you know I NEVER make life easy for them. With that being said, read on to see what's in store for them. Thanks as always Becca and I'll try and get to your questions when I get a breather: ) !! Happy Holidays to you, too!  
**FitMama **: You're too sweet! I'm going to get fat from all the yummy compliments I've been digesting. I never knew I had "witty" in me, because I am so NOT like that face to face. It takes a character to bring it out in me. ) Thanks again!! Hope you enjoy the next one!!  
**AliasSpyCrazy:** No, I didn't go to Todeya. I took a little side trip to hell though and then got lost on the way back! Yikes! I'll try not to take so long again. That's what I love!! If I can bring out a myriad of emotions then it makes my day! Thanks!! I'll try and keep my muses away from the Turkey next time!  
**Dogo** : Glad I could please you, but my you are a bloodthirsty little thing aren't you!! LOL. OMG! There will be a little spin, but it's in this chapter. Read on and you'll see. Interesting plot development you brought up. Haven't thought about that and if something were to happen, that would be interesting indeed. Hm. Tucks idea to the side. I'll try not to make you wait another month. Thanks as always!!  
**Vampiress-06:** Hey – so glad I could please you!!! Hope this measures up as well!!  
**JL69:** You know Eron and Vaako hate being put in the middle of the Riddick and Jack, so it's great to make them squirm like that. Especially when it's her that makes them do it. She's worse than Riddick. Glad you liked the action. Never know how it will play. Some are more bloodthirsty than others!! And when do you think she would have turned down Riddick for breakfast? PLZ!! LOL . Thanks so much!!  
**XXXevilgrinXXX** : "If Spud is anything like her parents, sitting on her would the best option." – OMG!! You cracked me up with this one!! May have to borrow that later on with your permission of course!! Even Riddick knows coming back isn't guaranteed and he wanted to at least have a part in naming her. Not that he would come out and say that, of course. Thanks for your comments!! Always enjoy reading them!!  
**Niffer01:** I'm so pleased you're enjoying the story and I'll try not to take so long with updates again! It was agony for me, too! Thanks so much!!  
**Claudzion **: Yes…FINALLY! A new chapter! I knew I had to make it long or I might get virtually pelted! LOL Nothing bad is going to happen between the Threshold and getting back to the women…and yes, my fingers are crossed as I typed that. Read on!! Love ya!!  
**Dhampir Elf:** You'll have to read to see what Shana will do. It's all good though. Liked the kitchen line did you? I love Jack's mothers…she's just another thorn in Riddick's paw! Yes, I have a gutter mind, too! Great minds think alike apparently! You're bloodthirsty! He kept bringing the man back from the brink of death and you call that kinda quickly! LOL. Glad it's all worth it to you !! Thanks again!!

* * *

She didn't go back into the house after the taxi had pulled away. She stood there on the front doorstep and waited, looking in the direction of the port. It wasn't a long drive for them and soon she would watch their ship lift off. The minutes crawled slowly and then she saw them, even heard the distinct sound of the Necro ship as it began its ascent. It was only then that she let herself cry. She didn't know why she tortured herself like this. It brought back the painful memories of watching Riddick's ship lift off the day after she turned fourteen. Somewhere deep inside she had harbored the hope that he would change his mind at the last minute and come back for her. But he didn't. For the second time, he had left her behind for her own good, but to her it was anything but good when her heart felt the way it did. 

She lay on the bed that she and Riddick had briefly shared and held his pillow to her face. His distinctive scent still lingered, which should have been comforting. Instead it made her insides twist painfully. She stood on her knees and threw the pillow across the room as she screamed in frustration. It collided harmlessly with the wall even though she had been aiming for a nearby lamp.

"God dammit! I can't even break a fucking lamp!"

She got off the bed and marched over to the object of her frustration, but lost all desire to smash it. She glanced at the clock and it was past one in the morning. She had been lying there awake for nearly four hours. Jack thought of her mother and realized she didn't want to be alone right now. She silently made her way into the house and up the stairs to her mother's room. She lifted her hand to knock on her door when she saw that it was cracked open.

_I wonder if she knew I'd come looking for her._

She slowly pushed it open and saw that her mother's bedside light was still on and she was sitting up in bed reading.

"Jack." Kellan had not been surprised in the least to see her. "Come on in." She patted the bed next to her.

She didn't hesitate to accept her offer and plopped down on the bed next to her and the minute she did, the tears started all over again. Kellan wrapped an arm around her and drew her in closer. The depth of Jack's sorrow almost brought tears to her mother's eyes. There were no further words exchanged between the two. This is what she needed. A comfort only a mother could give that gave her enough peace to fall asleep.

* * *

**On board the Necropolis**

"We'll meet first thing in the morning at eight sharp in my room before the general meeting at nine. That should give us enough time to go over what happened to Jack."

"And what happened to her in case someone asks us tonight?"

Riddick didn't blink an eye. "She's dead Vaako. Killed in a car accident and leave it at that."

"What about the man you brought up here for questioning?"

"He was a witness to it and I wanted answers. Is there anything else?" Both men shook their head. "Good. Eight sharp in my room."

Riddick took the quickest route up to his room, not bothering to exchange any pleasantries or even so much as spare an acknowledging glance. He paused at the door before opening it because he knew Jack's smiling face wouldn't be on the other side to greet him and he wouldn't have her warm pliant form to wrap himself around. This trip was going to be hell in more way than one.

Eron, on the other hand, was pleased to be back and headed straight for Shana's room. He had indeed picked up a necklace that had caught his eye in Aunt Dory's jewelry shop and couldn't wait to see it on her. However, he didn't make it to her room. As he was about to cross the great hall to her living quarters he heard his name being called. It was her.

With Eron being gone for a couple of days there had been little for her to do but think, and she had done quite a bit of that. Most of her thoughts centered on returning to Helion Prime and Eron, though as one day blended into the next she caught herself thinking about him more and more. What was he doing? When would he come back? Was he thinking about her, too? And would he have that boyish one-sided grin on his face when he saw her? It was funny how he had become someone important to her so quickly and in spite of the company they were forced to keep. Who would have thought that among these people she would find a man like him?

Although she didn't wish to appear over anxious, when she saw him there was no stopping the increased pace of her walk or the bright smile that lit her face. And given the way he was smiling back at her, he had been anticipating their meeting as much as she. As they met in the middle of the hall he did nothing more than offer her his arm and kiss her cheek in greeting before they began walking to his room. The small public display of affection was just enough to bring a small bloom of pink color to her cheeks, which he found endearing.

"When did you get back?"

"We docked not long ago."

"And you came straight to see me?" She asked him in a half teasing manner, but in truth she was waiting impatiently for his answer.

Eron graced her with that boyish smirk of his before he bent down to whisper his answer against her ear. "In truth I've been thinking of little else the entire way back." Her cheeks turned an even darker shade of pink prompting him to do some teasing of his own. "Shana, I do love it when you blush. It has me wondering all kinds of things."

She took the bait even though she knew better. "Such as?"

"Oh, like what kinds of things might make you blush that I have yet to try."

"Eron." She admonished him, but only half-heartedly, so he continued on.

"Or perhaps, what _other_ parts of you I could _make _blush."

"Eron!" As her face turned bright red he mentally patted himself on the back. She would never have blushed like that if she had not already thought about it herself. "Despite your fair looks, there is a definite devil inside of you."

"Would it help if we changed the subject?"

"Immensely," but she said it with a wry smile. "You should know there is a lot of talk about why you went to Todeya in the first place."

"Oh? Such as?"

"The possibility of one last conversion and cleansing was the most prevalent idea being tossed around. There were other ideas that centered on Lord and Lady Riddick. That she hasn't wanted to cross over and insisted he take her to a planet. I thought she was supposed to ride this out until the end and we would all go back together. She didn't come back did she?"

"Shana I-."

"She's my friend Eron and I would never betray her."

"I know you're loyal to her and it isn't that at all. There are far too many ears around here. I'll tell you everything once we get to my room."

After she had been given the entire story, the pieces began to fall into place as she remembered Jack's behavior over the past few weeks. "It all makes sense now that I know she's pregnant. She had been avoiding the dining hall for weeks and then reappeared one day. Poor thing must have had horrible morning sickness."

"Not just the morning. She was sick from the time she got up until bed. Now she's eating everything she can get her hands on, even when it isn't on _her_ plate."

"And the baby is due that quickly? I cannot imagine thinking that you're human your entire life to have it all turned upside down. She's had so much to adjust to. I understand now why she didn't come back."

"I'm afraid it wasn't like that. Riddick didn't give her a choice and she was none too happy about it either, but he wanted her and the baby safe."

Her eyes grew wide with concern. "Do you think something could happen?"

"No, no of course not. It's a precaution. Jack has been more than capable of taking care of herself when others have confronted her, but with the pregnancy she's more vulnerable. It's been a difficult reality for her to accept as you can well imagine."

"Yes, it's understandable knowing her. She was always so independent. But how will her absence be explained?"

"Everyone will be told that she was killed on the planet in a car accident. We're to work out the details tomorrow morning. Should someone ask you about her, that's what you're to say. You may be pressed for details given my relationship with her, but you can simply say that I wouldn't elaborate more about her death out of respect for the Lord Marshall."

"That won't be a problem. Will he be able to convince people though?"

"Between you and me, he's miserable without her, so I don't believe people will doubt the story."

"And I'm sure he'll receive plenty of sympathy from the women, regardless that he publicly rebuffed them at his wedding."

"That, of course, is to be expected, but it won't be long before this is all over."

Shana excitement was reflected in her eyes. "Really? How close are we? No one I talk to seems to know for sure."

"And neither do I, but we may only be a week to ten days away. After that we'll return to Todeya and pick up Jack along with whoever she has convinced to come with her, a stop back by to Earth, and then home to the Helion system."

"Did you ever believe that you would be free again?"

Her question had caught him by surprise as he had never discussed this with anyone other than Jack, Riddick, and Vaako until now. "No, I did not. I spent almost my entire existence as a Necromonger waiting for the end of it all because I never held any hope that I could have a life other than this one. Now that the end is here, the new beginning is all I can think about."

"When the Necromongers arrived on Helion Prime, I really thought my entire life had ended. That the home I knew would be destroyed along with all my hopes and dreams. But I'm getting a second chance after all. I can't begin to tell you what that means to me. To have this chance to help them rebuild is more than I could have ever asked for."

"Shana-."

She studied the serious expression on his face as he searched for words that weren't easily forthcoming. She touched the side of his face and smiled at him reassuringly.

"Eron, what is it?"

"It's all rather amusing actually. Here I am, known for my oration skills, but for the life of me when I'm around you there are times when I cannot construct a coherent thought much less speak."

Giving up on words entirely, he snaked an arm around her waist and slid a hand into her hair to pull her to him. Within a heartbeat his mouth was on hers and what he couldn't articulate through words he told her with his touch. Shana sighed, parting her lips, and moaned against him as his tongue slid against hers to fully taste her. She was even sweeter than he had remembered and although he had missed her while he had been gone, he didn't realize how much until he held her again.

Shana shifted in his arms and whimpered impatiently, needing to be closer, to feel more of him. Her hands slid deliciously up his back, enticing him to draw her completely across his lap and when he did, she was an agonizingly perfect fit. The ensuing effect on him was disastrous. His erection was painfully hard and pressed firmly against her bottom, which she seemed to be wiggling against him, but he quickly dismissed the thought. That, however, did nothing to assuage neither his desire nor the fact that his hands itched to explore her curves. It was going to be another long, cold shower night to be sure.

Suddenly remembering himself and that he _had _to speak with her, he abruptly broke the kiss and leaned his forehead against hers as they both panted for breath. Although he couldn't see it, Shana was clearly disappointed that he had stopped. Disappointed and confused.

"Eron, I didn't-. You didn't have to-." His finger on her lips silenced her. He was determined to say what he needed, no matter how ineloquently it came out of his mouth.

"Shana-. Dammit! The hell with it. I'm just going to say this and quit torturing myself. Going back to Helion Prime and helping them rebuild is a high priority for you. I understand that completely. However, and I cannot believe this is about to come out of my mouth, but as much as I _do _recognize what it means to you, I can't possibly fathom continuing…_this_ if you can't see me as a component of your future."

There, he had said it. Now he only had to suffer while the seconds ticked by sickeningly slow as he awaited her response.

"Component? Is that how you see yourself? _Just _a component?" She was teasing him and he mistook it completely. He thought he had offended her.

"Component is not the best choice of words I will admit, but I did preface what I said with a disclaimer. Friend did not seem appropriate."

"You're not my friend?"

"No, I am. Of course I consider myself your friend, but more than that."

He looked away and she gently grasped his chin to make him look back at her. "More, like what you've had with the other women on this ship?"

The horrified look on his face was almost too much for her so she frowned to keep from smiling and it sent him into a near panic. He promptly, but gently moved her off his lap, stood up, and began to pace back and forth.

"Good god no! I've never, and I repeat NEVER saw you like them. That's the very reason _why_ I didn't approach you, which compelled Jack to meddle in my personal life."

"Meddle? So you would have never come near me had she not intervened?" Shana was thoroughly amused by his distress. Not because it was entirely funny, it's just that she suspected what he wanted to say to her, and it was incredibly endearing to watch him fumble around as he tried to get to the point he was trying to make. He clutched his temples before tapping on his forehead as if to shake the right words loose.

"No, not at all. Good god Shana! You were so very different from the rest of them. You intrigued me, and I have to admit that I was intimidated in some respect. The outcome of any conversation I had with any _other _woman on board was so predictable I could have written a script and lived by it. But you weren't like that at all. I could see it from a distance, and I had no idea how to approach you, so I didn't, which is _why_ she meddled…helped."

"Did you want her help?"

He wouldn't lie to her, just like he wouldn't lie to anyone else who mattered to him. "No, I didn't. However, I've gotten in the middle of her personal life enough that she saw fit to intervene in mine. I had little choice in the matter. Once Jack sets her mind to something there's no turning her back. I thought she was cruel for doing so after I met you, because I thought you would have been disembarking on Earth with the rest of the converts we set free."

"But I stayed and now we've become friends."

"Friends doesn't quite do justice to what we have."

"And what _do_ we have Eron?"

"What we have is-. That is to say, a friendship, but it's more like-. No, that's not it. God woman! Throw me a bone or something! Can't you see I'm drowning here?"

"In what precisely?"

With his arms flailing in the air as he paced, he was truly at his wits end and finally began to rant without much forethought. "In what? In this mire I've gotten myself so thoroughly entrenched in. How do I tell the woman I'm in love with that she should rip my heart out now if she has no desire for me to be a part of her life once she returns home? There's no easy way to say it!"

He heard Shana's gasp and whipped around to see what was wrong. Her hands were at her mouth and her eyes were full of tears even as one slide down her cheek and he had absolutely no clue that he just admitted he loved her. He got on his knees on the floor in front of her and took her hands looking very concerned.

"I said something stupid didn't I."

"Eron-."

"I've been doing that a lot lately. Sticking my foot in my mouth when-."

"Eron please-."

A few more tears rolled down her cheeks and he pressed on with his urgent apology. "Whatever I said, I'm sorry I've upset you. That's the last thing I wanted to do. I-."

"Eron would you shut up?" She almost yelled it, surprising even herself, but he promptly shut his mouth half out of shock that she had spoken to him like that. She quickly caressed his face and smiled at him, which only further befuddled him. "Do you want an answer to your question or not?"

"Question?"

"Yes, question. About whether or not I will rip your heart out now."

Eron gulped and suddenly turned pale as he realized what he had said. "Now would be nice. Referring to your response of course, because I'm not especially keen on the ripping part."

"Among these people is the very last place I expected to find love, but that's what has happened. I do want your heart Eron, so ripping it out would be entirely counterproductive."

Confusion, shock, and realization merged into his consciousness at once. "Did you just-?"

Shana nodded and smiled. "I did."

"Because I wasn't entirely sure, I mean you didn't come right out and say it."

"Well neither did you. Not directly anyway, but you made your point."

He thought quickly. "Then I shall correct the oversight. Shana, you've turned me to into a babbling mass of mush and I'm completely, out of my mind, in love with you. How is that for direct?"

"Very nice indeed, but how is this? I love you and I've been in love with you since the night you first kissed me and what I want more than anything right now is for you to kiss me and not stop this time."

"Not stop until?"

"No, Eron. Not stop. Period."

"Not stop kissing?"

She couldn't help but laugh. She had not permitted him to kiss her for the longest time. That and close embraces had been the only liberties she had permitted him. Permitted herself even because she wanted to be sure of how he felt about her before she allowed things to progress between them. However, now she wanted all of him and it was clear he had not even begun to think that far yet given how she had made him wait up until now.

She stood up and coaxed him to do the same before she took his hand and walked a few steps. He stopped dead in his tracks. "Where are we going?"

Shana let go of his hand and continued to slowly walk in the direction of his bedroom as she looked back over her shoulder and graced him with a sweet smile. "We can try the sofa or the floor later perhaps. For our first time, I'd rather be in your bed."

"First time?" It took a moment for her words to sink in and then he was off and after her. She shrieked when he suddenly scooped her up and carried her the rest of the way. "My little minx, this floor and sofa will see the Underverse before we ever get to the point of christening them and that is a vow I intend to keep!"

* * *

**The following morning…**

His hair was still mostly wet and the clothes he was wearing were sticking to his body because he had been running late and didn't have time to dry off adequately. It was entirely her fault as well. Not that he was complaining. Not one bit. His shy, petite, and outwardly demure woman turned out to be anything but in bed, which was a most fortuitous, but welcome surprise. They may not have christened the sofa or floor, but the shower played host to them until they water ran cold and they were forced to get out. He had been about to take her back to bed to warm them both up when Vaako began rapping at his door. That's when he looked at the clock. It was five before eight. He was expected in Riddick's room in five minutes and he wasn't even dressed.

"Of all the mornings to have an early meeting, he _had_ to choose this one."

Shana padded her way barefoot from his closet to bring him some clothes. Thoughtful, yes, but given that she wasn't wearing a stitch wasn't helping him in the least. Groaning, he pulled the sheet off the bed and wrapped it around her.

"There." He kissed her on the nose. "Maybe now I can concentrate on more than your delectable body."

"I'm sorry I made you late," she smirked.

He paused for a second. "Liar and not a very good one at that."

"I'll work on my delivery. By the way, will you be free for lunch?"

Smiling, he fastened the snaps on his shirt. "Yes, but we'll eat together in the dining hall. Dinner as well."

The implication of what he was saying wasn't lost on her. He was going to elevate her in front of the eyes of all Necromongers and even though she didn't consider herself to be "one" of them, the symbolism of the act did affect her.

"In the dining hall then," she promised. "Shall I meet you there?"

"No, I'll come get you in your room." He quickly, but thoroughly kissed her. "But it will be the last time I do so. After lunch, I'll send someone to move your things in here. By the way, did you look at the dresses in the closet?"

Her face soured. The dresses were indiscriminately chosen and available in his closet for any woman as far as she was concerned and he knew exactly how she felt about them.

"Don't look at me like that," he protested, "I chose them myself, each one with you specifically in mind."

Her curiosity aroused she shuffled over to the closet in her sheet to peek at the dresses she had previously ignored. Each one was more beautiful than the next. Her gasp of surprise and the look on her face brought a smile to his. "Eron, they're gorgeous! Every one of them! Which one should I wear first?"

"Surprise me." He walked up behind her, kissed her bare shoulder, then tipped her chin up for a brief peck on the lips. "I'll see you soon."

Eron couldn't wipe the smile off his face as he walked to the door of his room. Vaako looked none too pleased to have been kept waiting. "Do you have any idea how long I've been out here?"

Eron smiled much to his annoyance. "I'm quite aware and heard you knocking. Unfortunately, I was running a bit behind this morning so I heartily apologize for my tardiness."

"Heartily apologize? If I didn't know better, I would say you've been drinking."

"Can't a man wake up in a good humor without being questioned about it?"

Vaako was in no mood for anyone to be in good humor or anything else closely resembling it. "No."

No one, however, was going to get anywhere near dampening his day, no matter how hard they tried. "For your sake then I'll endeavor to not be so cheerful since you find it so painful."

"What I will find painful is Riddick's mood if we're late."

Vaako and Eron arrived at Riddick's room precisely at eight despite the late start. He had heard them coming and opened the door before they had even knocked. The door to his bedroom was wide open revealing an unused bed, which meant he had slept elsewhere the previous night. He had yet to shave his face and head giving him a slightly unkempt appearance and judging from his eyes, they both knew sleep had eluded him.

"You two finished staring at my pretty face?"

Eron rolled his eyes and took a seat in an armchair. "If your appearance wasn't a clear enough indication of your lack of sleep then your sour disposition makes up for it."

"And it ain't getting any fucking better either."

"Oh joy."

"Eron, how much do you enjoy sucking face with Shana?"

He held up his hands in surrender. "Fine, I'll stop."

"Too bad it isn't that easy to shut you up all the time," Vaako grumbled.

"Don't you start, too. It isn't my fault that both of your women are on Todeya. However, thanks to Shana, we'll have some inside help spreading the story that Jack died on the planet. I would think by the time we exit our nine o'clock meeting that word will have blanketed the Necropolis that she died in a car wreck and that I wouldn't elaborate about her death out of respect for you."

"Good. It's probably better that the story gets out this way. It will look less like we're trying to cover something up. If either of you is asked, here's what you can tell them. Jack wasn't quite ready yet to cross over so I took her down to the planet to be alone with her and try to talk some sense into her. One night while we were down there we had both been drinking and then we got into a fight."

"Enough people have seen her intoxicated with Eron and me to believe it."

"That's what I'm counting on. After we argued, she took off in the rental car and lost control of it. She flipped it, was thrown out, and died on site. That guy we brought up here saw exactly what happened and I needed to get it out of him because the police couldn't really tell me shit. I had the two of you come back down with me to bury her and contact her family."

"It's plausible enough that I doubt people will question it. Especially given your mood."

"No one _can _question this or we'll be fucked. Vaako, what about the ship we'll take back with us and consolidating the people?"

"We were able to move residents into other ships and before we left Todeya's orbit we abandoned four frigates, one of which contained everything that Jack had purchased on Earth. Syrus and the port authorities were notified of the ships and I received communication on a secure channel indicating they have taken possession of them. As for the ship we'll take back, it has already been docked in the Necropolis."

"And where are we on a weapon that can destroy this gate?"

"Instead of launching a weapon, I'm plan on using an empty frigate that we can send through on auto pilot right after the Necropolis passes the Threshold. We can destroy it remotely taking the gate with it."

"Don't you mean theoretically taking the gate with it?"

"Nothing is for certain. Our ship will have a weapons system as a back up to finish the job, but there is no way to adequately arm our ship to ensure the gate's destruction without drawing unwanted attention."

"Then we better hope like hell this works. Last thing I need are a bunch of soulless fucks coming after my ass. That's all I had to discuss. I'll see you at the nine o'clock briefing."

* * *

**Todeya**

It was still dark outside when Kellan was shocked awake by Jack's nightmare induced scream. She turned over in bed and risked getting hit when she pulled her daughter into her embrace. Although it was only a dream, her distress, anguish, and fear were very real.

"Jack," she soothed, "Don't do this to yourself. Riddick is coming back for you."

Typically physical contact with an individual allowed her to exchange negative emotions for something more peaceful. However, she found that her daughter had a deathlike grip on her feelings and resisted her attempts to placate her. She whimpered miserably in her arms and made attempts to break her hold, but Kellan held fast and whispered quietly.

"I know you're scared and you've been abandoned before, but this isn't the same baby girl. Not the same at all. Nothing is more important to your husband than you and this baby-."

"Sophia," she whispered.

"Yes, Sophia. Riddick has you both to come back to and can you imagine how he would react if he saw you like this?" She nodded without speaking and Kellan could feel the protective wall around her descend. She stroked her hair and kissed her temple. "That's right. You know he wouldn't be pleased and you also know this isn't good for you or her don't you?" Again she nodded followed by inhaling and exhaling a long, cleansing breath. "You are not alone my sweet girl. Now sleep and when you wake up, I want you to leave your fear behind you and instead look ahead to what you have waiting for you."

The next few days didn't pass by as slowly as she might have thought they would. Looking back, she had kept herself as busy as she could. Between learning more about her ancestry, meeting her mother's friends, and shopping, there was little time to dwell on herself. She had yet to ask her mother about coming back with her though because she was afraid her answer would be no. Time wasn't a luxury she had and she knew that. If she was to get the ship prepared, she had to discuss this with her mother sooner rather than later. They were both in the kitchen with Aunty Dory preparing dinner when she garnered the courage to broach the topic.

"I have something I need to talk to you both about."

Aunt Dory looked up from the carrots she was chopping. "Gracious Jack, what's got you sounding so serious?"

"What I want to ask you both _is _serious. I want you both to come home with me to New Freedom." Kellan opened her mouth to respond, but Jack halted her. "Before either of you say anything, I know how important the other Furyan women are to you and how you've devoted yourself to them and to the Temple. I already spoke to Riddick about this and told him that if I could convince you both to come back with us, it would probably mean the rest of the Furyan women as well." Jack began to pace as he continued her sales job to her mother and aunt.

"I can't bring any of my other family with me because they have their lives firmly settled on Earth. Not that you both don't have lives here. I didn't mean to imply that at all. It's just that you don't have extended family that you would be leaving behind. I would never want to take my mother away from my brothers or them from her, especially since she's ill, but I-, I don't know. Ever since I met you both, it hurts to think that I'll have to leave you behind.

As for New Freedom, it was founded by a myriad of people from different races and religions so it's a melting pot. You wouldn't have to suffer the religious persecution you're accustomed to here. And the temple? We can build one. No matter how I say this it's going to sound boastful, but I have money. In fact, I'm stinking rich and I can well afford to build that as well as housing. Land is plentiful there and we could even build a small community of housing with the temple at its center."

"Jack." Her mother put her hand on her shoulder to stop her pacing and her sympathetic look told her she wasn't going to like what she would hear.

"Please don't say no yet. Think about it for a few days. Talk to the other women. Let _me_ talk to them."

Kellan took Jack's face in her hands and waited a moment for her daughter to focus on her. "Aunt Dory and I have already been talking about this for a couple of days."

Jack blinked before her mouth fell open and her hope soared. "What? You have?"

Aunt Dory walked up beside her and took her hand between hers. "The afternoon that we took you to Temple to meet our Furyan sisters, a small group of them came by my shop. They wanted to talk me and your mother into going with you. As they put it, it isn't every day you give up a daughter and the Goddess brings her back. They all consider it a sign that we weren't meant to part and I agreed. It didn't take much for me to convince your mother either."

This had gone far too smoothly for Jack and she was hesitant to believe what she was hearing. "You mean it? You'll come back with us? Not just for a visit, but to live?"

"I gave up my daughter for twenty-eight years and if you think for a moment I'll accept to spend a couple of weeks with you and have it last the rest of my life, you're crazy. I am dedicated to the other women, but you are my only child who has been given back to me and I can't let you go again."

Jack threw herself into her mother's arms and squealed for joy before she moved to hug her aunt. "I feel like I'm dreaming. I didn't anticipate this going so smoothly. However, the offer is still open for any of the women who want to come. I meant every word."

"Your aunt and I will speak with them, however I believe most of them will elect to stay here."

"Regardless, I don't wish them to think that they aren't welcome. And now that you have agreed to come home with me, there's one other thing I need to do. May I take your car?"

"Certainly, you know where I keep my keys but where are you going? And what about dinner?"

"I think it's best that I don't say anything for now and I'll eat dinner out. But save me a piece of your cake Aunt Dory. I can't get enough of it." She patted her leg and whistled. "Come on Hunter! Let's go for a little ride."

After she left Kellan looked to Aunt Dory who had an impish smile on her face. "What do you know about where she's going?"

"Me?" she questioned innocently, "Not a thing. I do have my suspicions though."

"Which are?"

"For me and me alone. That's why they're _my _suspicions, but let me say that I think your daughter wishes you to be able to leave Todeya behind free and clear."

"Free and clear? Wha-?" It hit her where her daughter was most likely headed and what she was about to do. "No….surely she wouldn't. What in the Goddess' name has gotten into her?"

"It's not what's gotten into her Kellan. Your daughter is a planner and she's looking ahead I'm sure."

* * *

And looking ahead is exactly what she was doing as she pulled up to the guardhouse at the gate of her father's home. A uniformed man walked out of the house and up to her car. 

"Good evening miss. Can I-." He recognized Jack. "Lady Magna-, I mean Lady Nye."

"Neither of the above actually. I'm just plain Jack Warrick. Is my father in?"

Using a remote he elevated the gate so she could pass through. "He's home. I'll call up to the house so he'll know you're coming."

"Thank you."

Jack's palms were damp as she approached the front door. She quickly wiped them on her pants before raising her hand to knock on the door. It opened before she could connect hand to wood though and was greeted by her father who looked ecstatic to see her.

"Jack! What a wonderful surprise!" Hunter went barreling into the home for parts unknown. "I'm sure he's headed for the kitchen to beg for food. Come in please." He moved to the side to let her in and she walked into the foyer of the house that had very briefly been her home.

"I'm sorry I didn't call first."

"My dear, you never need to apologize for wanting to come see me. I should think you would know by now how much I want to be a part of your life however I can. Let's go sit in here. Can I get you anything?"

"No thank you." She walked in and instead of taking the chair that would have distanced herself physically from him, she elected to sit on the sofa and he readily sat with her. "I'll be honest. I'm here for a very selfish reason."

His brow wrinkled momentarily before he smiled. "No need in dragging it out dear."

"Riddick is expected back in no more than two and a half weeks and then we'll at most spend another two days here before we leave for home. My home. I'm surrounded by good people back home as well as Vaako and Eron. I consider them all like family members, but they're all men." She put her hand on her stomach and rubbed it briefly. "The bigger she gets, the more I've realized that although I have them, I really need to have my mother with me. The woman who raised me on Earth can't travel. She's incapacitated after a stroke and I wouldn't want to take her away from my brothers and their kids. Then I found I had another mother and after meeting Kellan I knew that I wanted her to come home with me. Aunt Dory as well."

"I see." He had not been prepared for talk of his wife actually leaving the planet and he began to suspect what she was about to ask him. "You're going to ask that I let your mother go aren't you. Grant her a divorce?"

She nodded and couldn't help the pang of sympathy she felt for her father. He was distressed and she could only guess that he still harbored some feelings for her mother. "I want her to feel free to go. I offered to take the other Furyan women with us and if they do, the only thing tying her here is her marriage to you, which ended years ago."

"I'll give her the divorce-."

She was momentarily stunned. "You will?" He held up his hand and her heart sank. Her mother's freedom would come at a price. "But what?"

"I'll let your mother go if you agree to spend some time with me before you leave. I promise I won't monopolize you. I only wish to get to know who my daughter is."

Inside she was doing cartwheels. Sloppy cartwheels since she was never very good at those in the first place, but cartwheels nonetheless. "I didn't eat dinner before I came here. Perhaps we could start with that?"

Syrus rose and offered his arm and when she looped her arm through his a broad smile appeared on his face, shaving away ten years off his age. "I would like that very much and dinner should be ready any minute."

* * *

Jack left her father's home a bit amazed. She had a feeling he would put a condition on her mother's freedom and she was willing to do what he asked within reason, including spending time with him. As the week progressed, although she had not looked forward to it, her time with Syrus wasn't painful in the least. Technology was an obvious common element they shared and most of their conversation had centered on it. It was safe for them both and kept Jack at ease. They even made a date for him to give her a tour of Todeya's shield operations and she was actually excited about it, and not just because of what she would see. Riddick had been right. He wasn't a complete monster. 

By the end of the first week she had spent a portion of each day with him, whether it was a meal or simply going for a walk. Kellan remained cautious about the deal her daughter had arranged until she arrived home with a gift for her after having shared the afternoon with her father.

"What's this?" She held the slender box in her hand tied simply with a velvet ribbon.

"Syrus asked that I give it to you. I don't know what's inside."

The box was light and made no rattling noise when she shook it. She sat at the table and untied the ribbon, then removed the lid. Inside was a tri-folded document.

"He did it!" She flipped through the document and found where he had signed it and a place for her signature as well. "The son of a bitch is actually granting me the divorce." Tears welled in her eyes and Jack sat down next to her.

"Isn't this what you wanted?"

She had misunderstood. Kellan placed her hand on Jack's. "Yes, this is what I wanted. These tears are happy ones. I never thought I would see this day. Not after all this time and I never thought he would give me these until right before we left."

"He knows that I won't back out of my agreement to spend time with him. I see this as a gesture of good faith on his part to make up for what he did to me. In all honesty, being with him hasn't been distasteful in the least. We have a lot more in common than I thought and he knows that as long as he sticks to safe topics with me I won't turn away from him."

"Just be careful. When it comes time for us to leave, I wouldn't put it past him to do what he can to convince you to stay."

"He had already been hinting and I have made it perfectly clear where I stand. This may come as a surprise to you, but he has spoken to me about retiring."

"You're right, it is a surprise. Syrus lives for his work. Perhaps your father has finally realized there is more to life than his career."

"Sometimes it takes a lifetime to learn important lessons, but as long as they _are _learned that's what counts."

* * *

**On the Necropolis**

The news of Jack's supposed death spread through the Necropolis like wildfire and the women who sought to comfort him wasted no time in knocking on his door only to be rudely rebuffed. Vaako, also suffering or sulking from being away from Anna, found some solace with the even more miserable Riddick. They were drinking and playing a third round of cards around two in the morning when someone knocked on his door.

"Who the fuck is it now?"

"It's definitely not Eron. Shana finally gave the man what he's been panting for since the day he met her and now he couldn't be pried from her side with a pulse gun."

Riddick chuckled. "And he told you that after the hell he gave you for not dishing about Anna?"

"No. All I had to do was look at his face and suffer a minute of his annoyingly jovial personality to know they had finally consummated their relationship. Oddly enough it reminded me of you after Jack's morning sickness subsided."

Riddick typically kept his game face in place showing few emotions. Those ranged from fury to a cool sense of detachment around the Necros. Rarely did he show positive emotions to the general population. Therefore, being told others knew when he and Jack were back to acting like bunnies was akin to hearing fingernails on a chalkboard.

"Like hell."

"It's true. Given your snippy nature-."

"Snippy? Try again. I ain't fuckin' snippy and never have been."

"Sulky then?" Vaako was having a bit of fun now and tried to hide his smirk.

"What the-?"

"Fine. Irascible, irritable, hot-tempered?"

"Just get on with it."

"Regardless, you were quite irritable _and_ snippy for weeks, and then one day you showed up, smiled, sat back with your feet on the table instead of brooding menacingly, and harassed a few of us _without _biting any heads off. I mentioned how transparent you were to Jack and if memory serves I believe she called you a living sex barometer."

Riddick immediately sat up in his chair and put his beer down. "She called me a fucking sex barometer? When I get my hands back on her I'm-."

"In her defense, she wasn't pleased that others could read you like that. She said you wouldn't like it either."

"Fuck! Ya think?"

"Look at it this way, you know now."

"At least I'm not the only one. Eron's probably prancing around here without a fucking clue that every guy knows his business either."

"True. Although I doubt he'd appreciate you characterizing him as _prancing. _He's usually so cool and collected, but it was quite obvious."

"It's not hard to miss the word 'whipped' when it's all over a guy's face."

The knock on the door came again, this time a little louder. "When you look in the mirror, does 'whipped' appear to be written backwards to you or is it easily readable?"

"Why don't you walk in the bathroom, take a look, and tell me yourself," Riddick growled, "Better yet, get your ass up and answer the door while I get more beer."

Vaako tilted his bottle back to finish it off and smiled. "An even better idea. I bet it's a woman coming to offer you condolences."

"She won't be the first if it is. And what's up with you and Eron betting each other all the damn time?"

"Jack started it all and it grew from there."

Riddick grunted before shaking his head. "All you had to say was _Jack_."

Vaako opened the door and there was indeed a woman dressed in a long robe. Her eyes grew wide as saucers when it wasn't the Lord Marshall who answered the door and she clutched the top of her robe. The woman was one that he had slept with before so he chose to take advantage of the situation and torment her before Riddick could step in. He pointed at her and squinted.

"It's Haley isn't it?"

The woman's fists clenched, but she composed herself. "Holly."

"Right," he drawled the word slowly, "Holly."

"Is the Lord Marshall in?"

"I'll check." He turned away from her to yell for Riddick. "Lord Marshall? Harley-."

"Holly," she ground out.

"Right….Holly wants to know if you're in."

Riddick walked out from his bedroom, shirtless, which he had done on purpose once he knew it was a woman at the door. After all, there wasn't any reason he couldn't have a little fun at her expense.

"Where else would I be at two in the fuckin' morning?"

Not bothering to come to the door he sat back down and opened another beer. Holly brushed past Vaako and entered the room to stand before Riddick. He peeked around the woman to his friend who was still standing at the door smiling like a Cheshire cat. Riddick looked her over as he took in the robe she was wearing and arched an eyebrow in feigned interest.

"What's wrong? Run out of dresses?"

"No, my lord." Holly undid the tie at the front of her robe and let it fall open to reveal her naked body. "I sought to make myself more accessible to you."

"Hm. Ain't that fuckin' thoughtful, but there's just one problem."

"Tell me and perhaps I can help."

"Don't think so 'cause you're not my god damn wife Molly."

"Holly," she reminded gently.

"Whatever."

But she wasn't quite ready to give up and in a bold move she stepped forward and straddled his legs to sit in his lap. Riddick was mentally counting away the seconds before he was about to unceremoniously dump the woman off his lap.

"I do realize you are grieving for Lady Riddick and that you look forward to your reunion with her in the Underverse, but surely she cannot begrudge you the _use_ of another woman's body until then?" She lazily trailed a finger down his chest. "You _are_ a man with needs after all."

Riddick smiled, but it didn't reach his eyes. "I am a man with needs." Thrilled by his admission she leaned forward to kiss him but her lips made contact with the palm of his hand first. "I am also a man with a hand that I can make into a fist and fucking jack myself off."

At that he abruptly stood up and roughly dumped Holly on her ass. She screeched in outrage and sat there on the floor stunned for a second before picking herself up and retying her robe. "If your hand gets tired you know where to find me."

"I've got a spare and my dick doesn't care which one I use. Get out."

After she had left the room Vaako returned to his seat and started on another beer. "That was entertaining to say the least."

A slow smile spread across his face. "Did ya get a look at her face when her ass hit the floor?"

"She thought she had you when you didn't stop her from sitting on you."

He tipped back the bottle and took a slow drink. "Not a chance in hell."

The two men continued to play and drink for several more hours and they both passed out in the living room; Riddick on the sofa with Vaako sprawled on the carpet. It was a quarter to eleven when insistent pounding on the door startled them both awake. Vaako held his head and groaned.

"Ugh! Why did I let you talk me into not taking a detox pill?"

"Be a man Vaako. The hangover is half the fun." Riddick got up and stumbled to the door. "If that's another fucking woman-."

"Then I would be careful. She's pounding the door like a man."

He pulled the door open and Eron literally stumbled into the room. "It's about time you came to the door. I've been standing here forever!"

He cringed and held up his hand. "Don't need to fucking yell Eron and what's got your god damn panties in a twist?"

"Oh, nothing in particular," he answered nonchalantly, "just an energy anomaly that showed up on our long range scanners this morning, which after two hours of review was determined to be the Threshold to the Underverse!"

Both Riddick and Vaako were instantly alert. "You said long range. How long?"

"We'll be within short range scanning of it within a day to a day and a half and the navigators are estimating no more than two and a half days before we'll see it with our own eyes."

"I need food and a shit load of coffee and then I'll be on the bridge. In the meantime, tell them to evaluate how much speed we could gain if we offload more ships."

Although there was much grumbling among the higher classes of people, several large lower class ships were emptied of their inhabitants and moved onto other ships within the next thirty-six hours. The speed increase did not make a huge impact, but the fewer the ships the better as far as Riddick was concerned.

He wanted to see the gates of hell for himself and as the energy reading grew stronger on their short range scanners he began spending more time on the bridge. He made no attempts to mask his excitement and many attributed it to his impending reunion with his "lost wife." If they only knew.

Riddick was leaving the dining hall when his com link went off. "What it is?"

"It's Eron. We have a visual of the Threshold from the bridge."

"Get Vaako up there and clear everyone else out of the room. I want the place to ourselves."

"Will do."

Riddick couldn't get up there quickly enough and he experienced a pang of regret that Jack wasn't there to share this with him. He dragged her into all of this and she had stuck by him. She should have been here, by his side, to see it end. Shaking it off, he entered the bridge were Eron was waiting. Vaako arrived just behind him.

"Look at it." Eron marveled, "Magnificent isn't it?"

"Kill the lights. I want to see this my way."

The bridge was cast into darkness. The only light invading the room was from the stars and the halo of light emanating from the Threshhold. In color, it appeared to be pure white, but to his shined eyes it was shades of brilliant purples, white, and even tinges of red, which he was unaccustomed to. The light radiated much further out from around the doors than what their eyes could see, and to him it appeared to pulse like a beating heart.

"Beautiful." Vaako and Eron figured he had not intended to speak the word out loud so neither made a comment. "Jack would have loved to see this. How far away are we?"

"We'll be within range of entering by mid afternoon. Right now we're set on autopilot using the gates location as our traveling coordinates."

"Then I'll see you both in my room by eight to go over our plan one last time before we start moving this heap to the back of the line."

* * *

Left alone to his thoughts, Riddick took a seat and continued to stare out the window. He contemplated the souls of the people he had killed who were behind the doors and wondered what, if anything, they could do if they were to escape. It was a chilling thought knowing what the previous Lord Marshall had been like, but then again, he entered alive. None of the rest of them had bodies. 

Then his thoughts drifted to Iman. If he knew he could bring him back to his family he would. Carolyn's face came to mind next and he shuddered. The last thing he remembered was the look on her face when she was gorged and lifted off by one of the creatures after she came back for him. She wasn't supposed to die for him and now here he was with a sweet life ahead of him and he had her to thank. The light around the gate flared for a moment before returning to normal and he returned to his room.

Having had enough of the sofa, he decided to sleep in his own bed. However, before doing so, he filled the tub with hot water and soaked in it. He thought of the look that might appear on Jack's face if she saw him taking a bath and smiled. Hell, he never thought he'd take one voluntarily, but now saw its merits. He mentally made a note to himself to talk to her about expanding the master bath in her home to accommodate a huge shower and bath tub.

Before the warm water cold lull him to sleep, he got out, dried off, and got into bed. Sleep quickly overtook him and a dream began. He was right where he was; naked in bed, on his back, and sleeping soundly. A whisper of a woman's voice curled in his ear. She was calling his name and he knew the voice. It was one he had not heard in years, but he couldn't put a name to it. All he _did _know was that it wasn't Jack. In his dream he wanted to open his eyes and found he couldn't. She wasn't ready for him to see her yet and she told him as much.

The sheet covering him was pushed back enough to reveal his chest. He anticipated her touch, but instead caresses of cold air stroked across his skin causing it to turn to gooseflesh. He shuddered as the draft of air moved up his chest to his neck and then to the side of his face.

"_Will you die for me?"_

"_Carolyn?" _

He sucked in a breath of air that was so cold he coughed as it chilled his lungs, but it didn't wrest him from his sleep. In his dream his eyes flew open and she was there sitting next to him and looked perfect, unlike how he remembered her. Her blond hair was shining with a light of its own, almost like a halo framing her face and her blue eyes latched onto his, riveting him to the bed. Carolyn's ethereal form looked remarkably solid enough to temp him to reach out and touch her. His hand passed right through her face and immediately went numb as though he had immersed it in a bucket of ice water.

"_You're cold."_

"_Like this…yes, I am, but it's nothing like this on the other side. Come to me Riddick. Die for me. You have nothing to run from there. It's so beautiful. Peaceful. Warm. Everything you want or need, you'll find it."_

Carolyn bent down and when their lips were about to touch Riddick bolted upright, dissolving her image into nothing. He was shivering almost violently. The air in his room felt unnaturally cold and he had broken out into a cold sweat that soaked the sheets where he had been lying.

"What the fuck was that about?"

He got up and headed straight for the shower. Although he turned the water as hot as it would go, it was barely enough to dissipate the chill that had permeated his skin and settled deep in his bones. When the water began to run cold he exited and dressed in a pair of boxer shorts. He spent the rest of the night on the sofa wrapped in a blanket and finally settled into a restless sleep.

* * *

The following morning he skipped breakfast and headed straight for the bridge. They were still at least four to six hours away, but even from this distance the gates would have to be enormous given what he could already see. 

"Riddick?"

Vaako had come up behind him to inspect their progress. He looked like hell. Much like how Riddick had appeared when he saw himself in the mirror.

"Rough night?"

"I could ask the same of you." He hesitated before continuing. "They know we're near."

"You're not talkin' about Necros with a pulse are you?"

"No, I am not. My wife came to me last night. I thought it was a dream spawned from the impending crossover, but it felt too real. She looked real. Perfect. She said I should come with her and cross the threshold. When I awoke, I was in a cold sweat and freezing."

"From the inside." Riddick mumbled it, but Vaako heard him.

"Yes," he admitted, "it happened to you?"

He didn't bother to lie. What good would it do? "Yeah, it did. Same as you, too."

"Was it someone you killed on board this ship?"

"No. It was a woman that I met a long time ago."

"And she projected herself from the Underverse? I thought my wife only came to me because the Necropolis still holds her soul."

"I dunno what the fuck it was, but _something_ happened."

"Why did she come to you?"

For a moment he was tempted to not answer. However, he had come this far and there was no use in not telling him the rest. "Because she died for me? Saved me when I was the last fuck that she shoulda been thinkin' about. I got away and took Jack and Iman, with me."

"Her sacrifice made quite an impact on you."

"Guess you could say that. I've got Jack and a kid on the way now. Not bad for a fucked up con like me. She died and the way it happened wasn't pretty. Carolyn deserved better. Thing is, I have no idea _why_ she's wanting me to cross over."

"Did you have a relationship with her?"

Riddick chuckled. "If you call mind fucking a relationship, then yeah, we had one. She…interested me and that was somethin' considering I was always lookin' out for number one. I didn't really give a fuck about any of 'em, but she was different. I tried to get her to leave 'em behind when it was just the two of us, but she wouldn't have it. She convinced me to go back for them."

"Them? You mean Jack and the man?"

He heard the shade of disbelief in his voice and hesitated before answering. "Yeah, but then shit happens and things change."

* * *

**Back on Todeya **

Jack awoke feeling more tired than she was when she went to bed. Her mother frowned when she saw her.

"You didn't sleep very well last night."

"No, I didn't. I tossed and turned all night long and I'm not sure why."

"Is it Riddick?"

"What do you mean? I'm worried about him, but I haven't lost sleep like that since probably the first night he was gone."

"Jack, you're connected to your husband on a level that few could ever understand. It's not simply a communicative link either. Didn't you tell me that he felt your pain while he was on another planet, through a worm hole?"

"Yes, that's right." She gripped her mother's arm. "Do you think something is happening to him and it's affecting me?"

"I imagine he is under a lot of stress, especially if they are at their destination. Anything is possible. Have you tried talking to him?"

"No. I didn't think it would work, so I haven't tried it."

"You may wish to consider it."

After breakfast she returned to her room desiring a bath. As the water filled the tub she put up her hair and thought about what her mother had said.

"Please don't let anything be wrong."

She dipped her toe in to test the water's temperature before submersing her body. The warm water felt wonderfully relaxing. She laid her head back on the bath pillow and inhaled the fragrance of the pearberry scented oil she had added to the water. Her hands went to her stomach, which she lightly rubbed, as her eyes drifted closed. After allowing her mind to clear, she focused on Riddick and her entire body broke out in gooseflesh.

"_Riddick is something wrong?"_

She waited indefinitely, but an answer wasn't forthcoming. However, in her mind, an image began to develop. It was the bridge of the Necropolis and she could see out the front windows to the gates of the Threshold. A figure of a man partially blocked her view and she could discern by the silhouette that it was Riddick. At first he appeared to be alone, but soon a second figure appeared, walking up to him from behind. It was a woman with short blond hair and when she reached him, she caressed his arm. He reacted by rubbing it with his hand.

Jack was growing increasingly agitated and her mother sensed something was wrong. She was running upstairs when the relative quiet of the house was torn apart by an ear-splitting scream. Hunter came bounding up the stairs in pursuit. He passed Kellan and barked and clawed at the bathroom door.

"Jack! What is it?"

She turned the knob on the door but it was locked and there were no sounds coming from the other side. Kellan began to panic as she was unable to get the door open. She harnessed the negative emotional energy within her, concentrated it, and focused it on the door as she let it go in a ball of light. It flew of its hinges and she found Jack lying unconscious in the tub. Kellan knelt by her and patted her face. Her skin and the water she was lying in were extremely cold. She pulled her daughter's limp form from the tub and wrapped her in towels. Then she grabbed the hair dryer and used it to gently warm her skin and the towels swaddling her. After a few minutes her eyelids fluttered open.

"Thank the Goddess!"

"Wh-, what happened?"

"You tell me. I felt your distress and while I was on my way upstairs you let out a blood curdling scream. I had to force the door open because you wouldn't. By the time I got in here, your skin was freezing and the water was almost as cold."

She wrinkled her brow for a moment as she thought back to what occurred. "The water was very warm when I got in. I tried to speak to Riddick, but he didn't answer. I remember seeing him from behind though on the bridge of the Necropolis. I could see the Threshold gate. Then a woman walked up behind him and stroked his arm. She-."

Jack's eyes closed and her forehead wrinkled as if she was in pain. "What is it? Do you know her?"

She nodded hesitantly. "She turned around and looked at me. She smiled and it was cold…calculating almost. It was Carolyn."

"You've mentioned that name before to me. She was one of the people with you when your ship crashed?"

"Yes. She was the pilot. We were ready to take off from the planet, but Riddick wasn't there. She went back to save him and was killed by those creatures."

"She died trying to save him?"

"She did, and now I think she wants him to join her. I felt like she was blocking me from getting to him."

Kellan looked back at the tub and noticed ice crystals had formed around the edges of the water. "Thank the Goddess I got you out of that tub in time. Look at it."

A sudden sense of panic assailed her as she thought about the young life inside her. "Ice? But how?"

"I think she tapped into your connection with him and is using it against you. His proximity to the Underverse has allowed her to make some type of contact with him."

"Then she wants me gone. She wants him to join her and if I'm dead, he'll cross over. How am I going to fight this?"

Kellan tipped her chin up to look into her eyes. "You're not alone. You're half Furyan, you're married to the last Furyan warrior, and you're carrying his child. Those three facts bring a huge ally to your corner. You don't threaten or piss off a Furyan woman and expect to get away with it."

"Shirah?"

"Exactly my girl. Finish getting cleaned up-. Scratch that. Just get dressed. I have a few phone calls to make and then we'll head to the Temple."

* * *

**The Necropolis**

Riddick was again standing on the bridge flanked by Eron and Vaako. The way the bright, flaring light danced around the edges of the Threshold doors was almost hypnotic. It was a beautiful and mesmerizing sight and something they would never forget. Each, in their own way, harbored a secret desire to see what was on the other side. Perfection was supposed to await those who crossed over. A place where only pleasure existed and your every desire, dream, and wish could be fulfilled. The light coming through the crack between the doors was a beacon calling them home.

A cold chill suddenly rolled across Riddick's arm and he rubbed it through his clothes. He still felt strongly affected by what had happened to him the previous night and now felt somewhat disconnected from everything around him, even Jack. He briefly closed his eyes and thought of her. Just as she came into focus, her image dissolved like melting snow and then he saw Carolyn. He owed her a great deal, especially given what he had to look forward to, but he had no way to repay her. He took one last look at the doors and for a moment the light flared red before it returned to its typical colors.

"Move us to the back of the armada."

"Yes, my lord."

"Eron, I want to speak to everyone before we start sending them in. How quickly can you get it arranged?"

"Within the half hour. Might I suggest you dress for the occasion? It would lend a great deal of legitimacy to your words."

"I'm not one for monkey suits, but for this I'll make an exception. See you in thirty."

* * *

**Back on Todeya**

"Do you believe in her Jack? In the Godess Shirah?"

"I saw what she did to Riddick. Did _for _him I should say. I saw her hand print on both Eron and Riddick. How could I see all that and _not _believe? I still don't understand how she will help though. Her contact with Eron and Riddick was for the express purpose of unseating the prior Lord Marshall and delivering the Necros to the Underverse to avenge Furya. Why would she help?"

"You, Riddick, and Sophia are the hope for a new generation of Furyan blood. Eron and any children he may have in the future will also be a part of that. The three of you together embody the three roles found in a clan. I believe Shirah will do whatever she must to protect that."

Many of her mother's friends had already arrived and were waiting on them. The pews had been moved aside to make room in the middle for a prayer circle. Jack was instructed to sit in the middle while the others sat evenly spaced around her with their hands resting on their knees and their palms facing up. Her mother was the last to take her seat and was directly in front of her.

"Jack, I need you to concentrate on your connection with your husband. Try and talk to him. Picture him. Do whatever you can to let him know you exist."

"But what if-."

"No! There is no room for what ifs. Will you allow Carolyn to place herself between you and Riddick?"

Jack shook her head. "No!"

"Will you allow her to use your connection with him to reach out to you again and harm you and your child?"

"I will not."

The conviction in her daughter's voice made Kellan proud. Jack would need every ounce of spirit she could garner. "Will you allow her to separate him from you?"

"Never." She almost choked on the word.

"Good. Focus your feelings, your anger, and if you see or sense her let it build, but don't let it go. Not until you're told"

The women in the circle began chanting and Jack closed her eyes and took a deep breath before trying to make contact with him again. The immediate cold chill that raced down her spine might have frightened her earlier, but now it fueled her determination and centered her.

"_Riddick."_

"_You can't have him back."_ Carolyn's face appeared to her and she looked her dead in the eye._ "He's mine now. I wasn't supposed to die for him and he knows that."_

Jack fury built to a new level, but she wouldn't allow it to make her weak. She chose to try and reason with the woman first. _"What happened was tragic Carolyn. Riddick, Iman, and I never forgot about you and the sacrifice you made. For the longest time Riddick wouldn't talk about you at all and he would get angry if we tried. He felt your death immensely although he would never admit it."_

"_I should have made it off of that planet."_

"_I know. We all knew and we wished things could have been different. You were a hero to us for what you did. Honestly."_

"_This is all very touching, but pointless. I am owed something and Riddick is what I want."_

"_Why? You barely know him."_

"_We shared a connection on that planet. We both felt it. It's why I went back for him and it's why my death mattered to him."_

"_Is that what this is about? You think there is something between you?"_

"_You're a kid Jack. You could never understand."_

"_I have grown up Carolyn so don't tell me what I can or cannot fucking understand. I won't dismiss that there could have been something, but it's gone. It died just like you did. What Riddick and I share is very special. It goes beyond what most men and women share and it can't simply be broken-." _

"_Oh, it's breakable. Once he crosses over, he's mine."_

"_I'll never let you have him Carolyn! Not without a fight."_

"_You may have grown up Jack, but you're still a stupid child. You haven't a chance against me given how I can draw on the Underverse's energy."_

* * *

**On the Necropolis**

The Necromongers loudly applauded Riddick's speech. There wasn't a spark of dissention among the people. Not that he expected there to be any, but one never knew. The Necropolis was in place at the back of the armada. They were ready to proceed.

"So how do we get the gates open?"

"According to Necro records, you'll have to request admittance to the Underverse. However, you'll need an emissary to communicate your request and it must be a half-dead."

Riddick's face pinched for a moment. "I should've known I'd have to deal with the zombies one last time. Let's get to it."

It was a short walk from the great hall to the alcove of the half-deads. Riddick shuddered thinking about the last time they picked his brain. "I assure you, this will be a far different experience. You control them, not the other way around."

"Like that's a fucking comfort." He moved to the center of the dais. "Get the bitches out here."

Their pods rolled out from the wall and the lead half-dead acknowledged him in her hiss-like breathy voice. "My Lord Marshall. How may we serve?"

"We're at the gates to the Underverse. I want them open."

"Very well. We shall communicate your wishes. This won't take long. Ah…yes. We have established a connection. You may now make your request."

"I am Lord Marshall Riddick of the Necromongers. Open the gates to the Underverse so my armada can pass through."

Within moments Vaako's com link went off with news that his request has been granted. "It's done."

"That was easier than I thought. Let's get back up to the bridge."

* * *

**Back at the Temple**

"_And what if I show up?"_

"_What?" _There was no mistaking the shock in Carolyn's voice.

"_What's wrong Carolyn? Did I strike a nerve? I love him and don't think for a minute that I wouldn't come for him."_

"_No! I'll put a stop to any attempts you make and I'll use your connection with him to do it."_

Jack was suddenly swept by a wave of cold that permeated her body to its core and was growing worse. However, this time she was fighting back. Doing as her mother instructed, she focused her fury, concentrated it, and imagined it as a tight ball of power that she could wield. Granted she had been furious before, but this feeling was unlike any other that she had experienced. The energy was humming inside her, waiting to be released. She wondered if this was what her mother experienced and how was she able to do it? It went without saying that all of it was both exhilarating and frightening at the same time, nevertheless she was embracing it. Within seconds the chill that had plagued her immediately dispersed and she readied herself for what was to come next.

* * *

**The Necropolis**

The light was nearly blinding when first looked at, but once their eyes adjusted the view was intoxicating. The little they could see appeared to be everything they had heard tales of and then some. Each person on the bridge was experiencing something different and the men chatted freely about how it looked to them as the first few ships began to pass through. All was going well until their ship jolted unexpectedly.

Riddick stormed up to the head navigator. "What the fuck was that?"

"I just checked the energy readings coming from the gate, my lord. It's nothing to be alarmed about. We're locked in what appears to be a gravity field that is pulling the ships in."

The news wasn't what he wanted to hear. "Keep us on our present course."

"Yes, my lord."

The three exited the bridge and took a private staircase to the docking bay. "We need to bust ass. A gravity field strong enough to jolt this ship could make it impossible for us to break away."

"What if we run into trouble getting to our ship?"

"Fuck 'em! They're goin' in there one way or the other aren't they? Kill 'em. Eron, where's Shana?'

"She's in the ship. I had her spend the night there. Everyone thought she was with me anyway so no one questioned it."

With their weapons drawn they left the corridor. Vaako was actually hoping he'd run into people as he surmised this would most likely be his last chance to kill anyone, but he didn't get that lucky. Everyone was focused on the gate. The trio boarded the ship and Riddick took the controls and started to lift off when he remembered Aereon.

"Fuck! The god damn witch! We forgot her!"

Aereon appeared behind Riddick and touched his shoulder. "You aren't rid of me that easily. I've been shadowing you since you left your room this morning."

"That shit has got to stop."

"Won't be a need for it once we're away from here.

"Sit your gassy ass down and buckle up. This could get rough."

He lifted off effortlessly and the empty frigate, which they would destroy by remote, was already in place with a lensor on board at the controls. Riddick could feel the pull of the gravity on the ship, but they were still making progress in the opposite direction. He wasn't about to look back either. With Vaako at the helm as a co-pilot, he was counting on Eron to give him reports. Through the lensor's vision he was able to monitor everything behind them perfectly.

"There are five frigates going through the gate right now, all side by side. Then the Necropolis is next."

Vaako reached to turn on secondary drive for a boost of power, but Riddick stopped him. "Not yet. It won't last long against this gravity field. I'm countin' on the grid weakening when it grabs the Necropolis since it's a larger mass. Then we'll use it if we need it."

Riddick's concentration was momentarily broken by a wave of cold that ran through his body. He shivered uncontrollably.

"_Riddick. Don't leave me again."_

He shook his head as the voice permeated his thoughts. It was Carolyn again.

"_I know you saw inside. That was only a taste of it."_

Riddick broke out in a cold sweat and his eyes began to lose their ability to focus to the point that he wasn't aware of the slight change in direction he made.

"_That's it. Come be yourself. You won't have to hide what you are here."_

Vaako noticed something wasn't right. "Riddick?"

"WHAT?"

He quickly sat back in his chair and remained quiet after being roared at. Their ship veered off course again, banking further to the right. Vaako didn't know what was going on, but his hands itched to take the controls. However, knowing what Riddick's reaction would be he kept his hands to himself for the time being.

* * *

**On Todeya**

Carolyn smiled at Jack.

"_I have him."_

"_The fuck you do."_

"_He's turning his ship and coming my way. The gravity field will soon pull him in and there will be nothing you can do about it."_

Kellan watched as the fury in her daughter grew to new heights. She may not be a full empath, but she was channeling her own energy, and that of the women around her, as if she was. Now she needed to direct it to the source of the threat to her family.

"NO!" Jack yelled the word out loud as she communicated with Carolyn and Kellan jumped in.

"It's time Jack. Bring your hands together in front of you and feel the energy in your hands. Let it take form."

With her eyes closed she nodded and did has her mother instructed. Carolyn's smug face dissolved and in its place was a woman who looked much like Abrie, the doctor she had visited. However, this woman was dressed as a warrior from long ago and she didn't look happy.

"_Shirah?"_

"_Yes. It's time to end that which prevents us from going forward. My Furyan daughter there is no future until we settle our past."_

"_And that includes Carolyn?"_

"_Indeed." _Shirah reached out her hands to Jack. _"The energy of the Underverse is strong, but together we can break her hold on him. Keep your hands as they are, but bring them up to your chest."_

She hesitated. _"I'm scared. Riddick said when you gave him the mark the pain was excruciating. I'm pregnant and I don't want-"_

"_You won't be the one to feel it."_

Jack put her fear aside and held her hands up. Shirah circled behind her, and in a half embrace, covered her hands with her own. Almost instinctively, she knew what would come next.

* * *

**On the frigate**

Riddick could clearly see Carolyn's face beckoning him to follow her. His focus worsened as did the cold that gripped him, and the ship was so off course now that everyone on board noticed. Eron ran up front to the controls.

"Riddick! We're headed toward the gate!" There was no response from him so he shook his shoulders. It was as if he was in a catatonic state. "Vaako! Take the controls for god's sake!"

Going against Riddick was the last thing he ever wanted to do. "I can't."

"Look at him! Something is wrong. If you don't take the god damn controls I will!"

Vaako hesitated a second more before reluctantly taking the controls. He found himself in a tug-of-war with Riddick and couldn't turn the ship back the opposite way. However, he was able to keep it from turning any further toward the gate.

"I can't move us back. He's too strong. Is the Necropolis in yet? Can we blow the damn gate?"

"No, not yet!"

The veins in Vaako's neck and temples were bulging against his skin. "How long?"

"It has another third to go before the entire ship is in there."

Carolyn smiled at the progress. They were trying to stop the ship and she knew it. She also knew that as long as the ship was off course, it would be susceptible to the gravity field.

* * *

**Todeya**

"_Find her Jack. Call her and let's take care of this bitch threatening my Furyans."_

"_With pleasure." _Jack took a deep breath and then called for her. _"Carolyn."_

Her gloating face soon appeared to her. _"Come on little Jack. Give up. It will be over in a matter of minutes anyway."_

As Carolyn was laughing it began. A blue glow emanated from between their hands and slowly Shirah pushed Jack's palms flat together. The power she felt was immense and it shook her body as she tried to contain it. Sweat poured down her face. She was ready.

"_NOW!!"_

Jack and Shirah both pushed their arms straight forward and the ball of blue light was sent hurling from their fingers like a spear. It traveled through the connection she shared with Riddick and straight into Carolyn's apparition, which instantly disintegrated into nothing. All she heard out of her was a brief, banshee like shriek of horror and she was gone.

"_Go to him child…"_

Jack nodded as she felt Shirah's presence leave her.

* * *

**On the frigate**

Riddick struggled for control of the ship even with out knowing why. Carolyn's form was coming closer to him and the cold in him grew stronger and stronger. She was smiling at him as she gently coaxed him to follow her into the Underverse. He blinked several times, trying to clear his vision. Nothing was clear except for her. Except for what she wanted.

"_Carolyn, I-."_

"_Don't speak Riddick. Just follow me and I'll lead you through."_

Suddenly her body went rigid and out of nowhere a blue streak of light tore through her abdomen. He heard her scream just as she seemed to explode and shatter before his eyes.

"FUCK!"

He was in charge of himself once more and let go of the controls before he passed out in his chair. Vaako, who had been fighting against him, now had free reign to turn the ship back away from the gate and yelled to Eron for a progress report. Shana came forward to check on Riddick and found his skin to be like ice.

Eron began screaming excitedly from the rear of the ship, "They're IN!!!! Get ready to blow the frigate."

Vaako grinned. "I've never been more ready for anything."

"Now!! Blow it NOW!"

Vaako destroyed the ship as it passed through the gate and a huge explosion followed that resulted in a series of strong subsequent detonations that propelled their ship like a sling shot as the gravity field on them broke. They all wanted to see what happened so Vaako turned the ship around once they were at a safe distance to regard the spectacle they left behind.

"_RIDDICK!"_

Jack screaming his name in his head abruptly woke him up. He bolted out of his chair. His eyes focused and he beheld the destruction of the gates.

"Holy fuck!" He grinned like a school boy as he steadied himself. "If that ain't fuckin' beautiful, I don't know what is. Jack would love this."

"_So send me a FUCKING picture and TALK to me!"_

He grabbed his head, much to the concern of the others that whatever had taken over him before was doing so again. He saw the worried looks on their faces and waved them off.

"It's just her."

"_What the fuck do you mean it's JUST her? Do you have ANY idea what I've been through today? DO YOU?"_

"_Put this shit on hold for a minute. I want you to see this." _ He carefully regarded the still exploding gate as it appeared to implode and collapse inward. Closing his eyes, he tried to send her that picture and knew it worked when he heard her gasp.

"_Open your eyes and look at it."_ He did as she asked and she was able to see it through his eyes as it happened. She remembered seeing the gate from behind Riddick earlier that morning and seeing its demise was sweet, a little bitter that she couldn't be there, but sweet nonetheless. _"That's a beautiful sight."_

"_That it is, but nothin' will be more beautiful than seein' those green eyes of yours again Princess."_

"_Careful there Riddick. That smacks of romance."_

"_Right now I don't give a fuck." _He headed off the bridge and took the blanket that Shana offered him. He didn't feel like having a conversation with her in front of everyone else so he located a bedroom and made himself at home. He shivered and wrapped the blanket more tightly around him as he thought of what could have happened.

"_I almost killed us."_

"_No, it wasn't you. It was Carolyn."_

He jumped to his feet and immediately paced the room like an angry lion._ "You knew? You fuckin' knew? But how? Why didn't you say somethin'?"_

"_Don't you fucking jump all over my ass! I tried!! I felt something was wrong and my mother suggested I contact you. I did, but Carolyn got in between us. I could see you watching the gate and she was there. Riddick, she tried to kill me."_

He suddenly felt sick and leaned against a wall for support. _"Tell me you and Sophie are okay."_

"_We're both fine. Carolyn turned my hot bath into ice water and had my mother not pulled me out in time I would have been frozen in it. She wanted you, and she was determined to have you by killing me."_

"_How did she get to you?"_

"_Through our connection, and she blocked me from getting to you."_

"_Jack…she almost had me. I can't remember a fucking thing that happened after I started flying until I saw her blow up in my face. What the fuck happened?"_

"_That was me."_

"_YOU? You did that?"_

"_With some help from my mother, her friends, and someone you know."_

He grinned. _"Shirah?"_

"_Yes. She said you can't have a future until you've taken care of your past, and that included Carolyn. You've always felt like you've owed her something haven't you."_

"_Yeah, in a way. She saved my ass and I couldn't do the same for her."_

"_That's why she was able to take hold of you. She fed on that guilt, but I wasn't about to let her take you away from me."_

"_So the Furyan side of my wife came out to play?"_

"_Play? Not by a long shot. The bitch messed with the wrong pregnant woman. I came out to kick her fucking ass and that's exactly what I did. That and Shirah wasn't about to let anyone mess with her Furyan."_

"_Her Furyan? I only belong to you."_

"_Got that right, but I'm not turning down a Goddess who lends a helping hand. Get some rest big boy."_

"_Seven days Jack. No more. I fuckin' promise you that. I'm never leavin' you again." _He lay back down on the bed and for the first time since he had left her, slept like a baby.

* * *

**On Todeya**

As soon as the adrenalin rush coursing through her body receded, Jack gave in to the mental strain of what she had gone through and fainted in a heap on the floor. Kellan rushed to her side and scooped her up in her arms.

"Jack." She stroked the sides of her face and calmed down when she realized her daughter wasn't in any danger. The rest of the women had broken the circle, but not one of them was going to leave. They spoke in hushed tones about the power they felt her wield and each was anxious to hear what happened.

Jack's forehead wrinkled before she opened her eyes. Everything looked odd to her, like she was looking through a pair of infrared lenses. She shut her eyes again to rub them while they were closed and the next time they opened everything around her appeared normal and in color. She struggled to sit up and several women came forward to help her up and into a chair. She slowly looked around at the expectant faces of the women before her, but was unsure where to begin. That is until Aunt Dory stepped in.

"Well child? Did you get rid of the bitch after your man or not?"

Jack smiled and weakly nodded her head. "We did."

Kellan took her daughter's hand. "You said we. Did Shirah come?"

A tear spilled out of Jack's eye and she wiped it away. "She did." More tears started to fall and she laughed, "I don't know why I'm crying."

"What you went through was emotionally taxing and it's not everyday you meet a Goddess."

She laughed again at her mother's matter of fact attitude. "Well, there is _that._ She was just as Riddick described her and she looks like Abrie…or perhaps the other way around. Oh, and she didn't take kindly to having her Furyans messed with either so she was more than willing to assist." Jack regarded her mother with a newfound sense of respect and understanding. "I've never felt anything like that. My anger turned into something tangible that I was able to direct. Shirah amplified it. What I don't understand is _how _I was able to do it. I'm not a full empath like all of you."

Kellan smiled. "No, but two halves make a whole I'm betting."

Jack was confused. "I don't understand. Two-." Her hand flew to her mouth. "Sophia?"

Kellan nodded. "It's a guess, but I would say you had a little more help than Shirah's."

"So she'll be an empath?"

"No one can say until she's born. She's still a quarter Todeyan and only the Goddess knows how she will turn out."

* * *

**On the Necromonger Frigate**

Riddick didn't make an appearance until late the following day. It wasn't like he needed to get up. He had effectively eliminated the need for a Lord Marshall thus putting him out of work. The power trip, aggressive whores, and meetings that bored the fuck out of him were a thing of the past and walking away from it had been something he wanted from day one. But he had stuck to it knowing it was the right thing to do. Hell, who the hell did he think he was kidding. Despite the fact that he had been a man who was used to being alone and looking after number one, having that kind power and responsibility thrown into his lap was a heady experience and he had gotten used to it. Thrived on it even, and a part of him would miss it.

He walked into the galley to fix himself a cup of coffee, came face to face with a canoodling Eron and Shana, and groaned. This was exactly they type of scene he didn't need to witness given that his only form of available relief was his hand.

"Oh for fuck's sake! Do you mind?"

Eron pulled his face away from Shana's neck, which he had been happily nibbling on and smiled. "As a matter of fact. I don't mind. I was quite enjoying myself. Don't let us keep you from your coffee." And with that he went back to his task.

"Shoulda known this shit was gonna start." He grabbed a cup, poured his coffee, and banged it onto the counter spilling half of its contents. Shana made Eron stop since they had an audience and left the two men together.

"What was that you're muttering about?"

"Nothin'. Forget about it."

Vaako appeared at the door. "Forget about what?"

"He's complaining about _this shit_ starting. I was asking him to clarify what _this shit_ was."

"If you're involved, then I'm assuming you provoked him."

Eron bristled. "I did nothing of the sort."

"Bullshit. You were in here sucking face with Shana, and when I asked you stop you kept at it," Riddick grumbled before taking a drink from his cup.

"I fail to see the problem," Vaako smirked.

"Thank you. At last you side with me!"

"Not that it will happen often, but you're welcome. Besides, as many times as we've walked in on _them_, it's hardly fair to expect either of us to cease and desist."

"You gotta be-."

Eron cut Riddick off. "Couldn't have said it better myself. Oh, and for the record, you didn't _ask_ me to stop. You asked me if I _minded_."

"There's a fucking difference?"

Eron sat back in his chair and studied Riddick for a moment as he crossed his arms over his chest. "Tell me, did you wake up this way for some particular reason? And if you did, may I ask _why_? It's all behind you. Everything."

"I didn't wake up with something stuck up my ass!"

"Then someone pissed in your cornflakes?"

"Pissed in my-," he growled and abruptly stopped. "How long have you been holdin' on to _that_ one?"

"Quite a while actually. It's one of my favorites. But that's beside the point." He tilted his head in Vaako's direction. "Well? We're waiting."

"You two are fucking annoying. Don't you have somewhere to be? Something to _do_?"

Vaako shrugged. "I find myself unemployed, homeless, the ship is on autopilot, and I don't have a woman on board like him. So, no, I have nothing better to do. What about you Eron?"

"I am also unemployed, homeless, I can't pilot so I'm quite worthless unless we encounter someone we need to negotiate with, and although I _do _have a woman on board she needs her rest from time to time. At this moment I find I am quite unoccupied."

"And I'm left on board with Tweedle Dee and Tweedle Dum-."

"I'm Dee, he's Dum." Vaako interjected.

Riddick rubbed his temples. "You're giving me a headache. Leave me alone. Go annoy the witch."

Vaako started to rise, as he was accustomed to obeying, but Eron's hand on his arm stopped him. "I've got it."

"Good! Take it and get the fuck out of here."

"No," Eron corrected him, "I understand why you're in such a foul mood."

Vaako's eyebrow rose. "This should be good."

"He's in withdrawal."

"I'm what?"

"Withdrawal. It's understandable. You've had a well established routine for quite some time now. However, now that the Necromongers are no more, you have nothing to do, no one to order about, and no one to cower at your feet."

Vaako chuckled. "That's right. You're not the Lord Marshall anymore. You're now just Riddick."

"Well _just _Riddick can still kick your ass."

Eron cocked his head to one side. "Vaako, perhaps we can help him."

"How?"

"I don't need your fuckin' help," Vaako grumbled.

Eron kept on as if Riddick wasn't even present. "We cut him a break."

Vaako's interest was slightly piqued. "And again, I ask how?"

Riddick just held his head in his hands.

"Power can be addictive, so we…wean him off of it."

Vaako nodded. "I get it. We throw him a 'yes, my lord' here and there?"

"Ask 'how high' when he says jump every now and again," Eron continued.

"Come to him for advice on occasion?"

"Precisely." Riddick shoved himself away from the table and stood. "Where are you going? Don't you like our plan?"

"Do me a favor. Next time I complain. Shoot me."

Vaako immediately jumped to mock attention and saluted him. "Yes, my lord."

* * *

**On Todeya**

Kellan blew out her breath, completely exasperated by her daughter's behavior. Every time she heard anything resembling a ship's engine, she ran outside to scan the skyline only to come back in and pout worse than before.

"Jack, you're driving me insane. Why don't you take Hunter for a walk or something? Anything to get you out of the house for a little while?"

"And have him come back home and I'm not here?"

"You'll hear his ship and you can come back."

She shook her head. "No. Can't risk it. I want to be here when he gets back. This is killing me. By my estimates, he should have been here by now. I just don't understand why he hasn't told me anything. I spoke with him a day ago and he said they were close."

"Perhaps he wants to surprise you?"

"What if-."

"By the Goddess if you start the 'what if's' again I'll wring your neck."

Jack went to put her hands on her hips and then remembered she didn't have any so she propped them on her belly, which had grown quite a bit over the past two weeks. "Okay, _mom_," she smirked before tossing a few pieces of the carrot her mother had just chopped into her mouth.

Kellan shook the knife in her direction. "Watch it child and stay out of the veggies. These are for the stew, not your mouth."

She shrugged and stole a few more. "It's all going to the same place eventually."

"Yes, but I'm sure your aunt would enjoy a few carrots in her stew as would I."

Jack rubbed the small of her back as she arched it and her mother noticed the pinched look on her face. "Is it your back again?"

"Yes. I'm not used to this extra weight or girth I've gained."

Kellan put down the knife and wiped her hands. "Come here and lean against the counter and let me help. These backaches are not uncommon especially during rapid periods of growth like you've had."

"So this is normal?"

"Unfortunately, yes. How much did you say you've gained?"

Jack used the counter to support herself as her mother worked the muscles in the small of her back. "Um…fifteen?"

"Fifteen? Hmm. That's odd. Abrie said you gained twenty."

She cringed. "Is there no such thing as patient – doctor confidentiality?"

"She's concerned. Twenty is a huge gain. She was expecting _between _ten and fifteen."

"It's Sophia's fault. She makes me eat."

"Yes, but my grandbaby doesn't make her mother stuff her mouth with chocolate cake whenever it's within arm's reach."

"I have not eaten any cake in a week. We haven't had any in the house."

"Yes, but that hasn't stopped you from going to Aunt Dory's house has it? And I understand that the chef at your father's home has been catering to your every whim as well."

Jack gasped. "So Aunt Dory ratted me out, but who told you about the chef?"

"Your father called me."

"He what?"

"He's worried about you. Don't blame him."

"You know it isn't safe to come between a woman and her chocolate."

"And it isn't healthy to put on so much weight so quickly. Your body frame can't handle it and that's why your back is overly sore."

"Okay, okay. Did Abrie at least tell you what she's measuring?"

"No. She didn't share that piece of information."

"She's bigger than most babies apparently, which given who her father is that comes as little surprise to me. I just wish I knew what Riddick weighed when he was born. Abrie said her weight will most likely mimic his birth weight. I bet he was a huge baby."

"The thought frightens you a little?"

"I guess it does. She said that if she gets too big, I may have to have a c-section. I really don't want that."

"Don't let thoughts like that bother you at this point. You still have a ways to go."

"I know.. I think I'll go take a hot shower and let the jets take care of my back for a while."

"That sounds like a wonderful idea. It will kill some time as well."

Jack walked out of the kitchen much to her mother's relief, but was back in a heartbeat. "If you hear their ship-."

"I'll come tell you. Go!"

No more than ten minutes later she heard the distinctive sound of their ship and began to make her way up the stairs to her daughter's room. She knocked on the door but there was no response. It was unlocked.

"Jack?"

With her hair in an unkempt bun and a wrapped in a white terrycloth robe she was curled on her side asleep. She quietly backed out of the room and closed the door behind her. A taxi pulled up no more than ten minutes later and both Kellan and Anna came out to greet them. Riddick was out of the car first and she noticed how he looked around for Jack.

"Welcome back."

"Thanks. Whe-."

"Upstairs asleep. Since yesterday afternoon she's been running outside whenever she hears a ship or she would have been out here waiting on you."

"Asleep? In the middle of the day? That's not like her. She's not getting sick again is she?" The concern was evident in his voice.

"No, she's not sick. However, your daughter is growing by leaps and bounds and your wife has been…indulging herself. Between the two, it has put a strain on her back. I want to warn you that she's a lot bigger than when you left and although she hasn't said anything, she'll probably be a bit sensitive about it around you."

He cracked a smile. "No fat jokes, eh?"

"Not if you value your manhood. She's in the second room on the right and if you could move to-."

Riddick held up his hand. "I know. Go to the cottage."

"Although looking at you, I imagine you'll curl up with her and nap yourself. You don't look as though you've been sleeping well."

"I haven't slept worth shit. Thanks for noticing."

"You're quite welcome. Go on then, Anna and I will see to Vaako…or rather she will, but where's Eron?"

"He's got his woman with him. They'll be by in a few hours and they'll probably stay on the ship seeing that you only have one cottage. We've got another woman with us, too. The witch, Aereon."

"The elemental?"

"That's her. She'll be coming with them if that's okay."

"I always make too much food, so it's fine and there are plenty of rooms for her to stay here. I'll see you later then."

She patted his shoulder and he headed inside and took the stairs two steps at a time.

Quietly he opened the door and there she was, curled up on the bed. The first thing he noticed about her was her face. She looked softer, which he attributed to slightly fuller cheeks than he remembered. He took a moment to stand by the bed and drink her in. Kellan had been right. She had definitely blossomed while he had been gone. He didn't know where it came from, but he was suddenly experiencing a rush of male pride that she was swelling with _his_ child.

In spite of the white robe and her unruly hair, she never looked more beautiful to him. He smiled to himself as he stripped down to his boxers. She was in the middle of the bed, giving him plenty of room to curl up behind her. He really didn't want to wake her up so he carefully got on the bed behind her. He scented her neck as he lay next to her. Pearberry and spice. The heady combination assailed his senses and he bit his bottom lip as his groin tightened in response. _Later. _ He told himself. There would be plenty of time for _that _later.

He shoved one arm under a pillow to rest his head on and slowly wrapped his other around her and noted how much his daughter had grown by how far his arm could now get around her belly. He couldn't resist the temptation and slowly ran his hand over her stomach. Thinking he felt something, he stopped and rested his hand. Just as he was about to give up, he felt a small thump and a grin split his face. Without thinking he rubbed his thumb over the area and lightly patted it, which made Jack jerk. He froze and waited and her hand covered his. When nothing further happened, he thought he had gotten away with it, but what he couldn't see was that she was now wide awake and in shock that he was there with her.

"Riddick?" She hesitantly called his name and soon felt his hot breath against her neck as he pulled her tightly against him.

"You expectin' somebody else, princess?"

Jack turned around as quickly as she could to face him. He had several days worth of stubble on his face and head and there were clear signs of fatigue written on his face. They had spoken several times during his return trip and she thought he had not been sleeping well. Looking at him now, her suspicions were confirmed. She cupped his face and ran her thumbs over his stubble.

"Baby, you look like shit warmed over."

He raised an eyebrow before kissing the palm of a hand he grasped. "That's my Jack. She knows exactly how to make her man feel all warm inside." He reached behind her head and got rid of the clasp holding her hair before threading his fingers through it. She had the absolutely softest hair and he loved feeling it rub across skin, especially when he was on his back and she was riding him. He clenched his eyes shut feeling the erection he had earlier suppressed come back with a vengeance and at that moment wished they were in the cottage.

"Come 'ere," he growled, "we're movin' back into the cottage, but not until I get a taste of you."

* * *

So ends another chapter and I'm off to work on the next one. 

Please let me know how this one went over - it was kind of a PITA to write )

Thanks again to everyone who has been reading!!! I love hearing from you.


	65. Two parts become whole

Let me start by saying that I'm sorry this chapter took so long to be published. **I'm NOT abandoning this fic!!** I have come too far to stop now and I don't desire to have mob come looking for me either. LOL. Having said that, it has been taking me longer to write due to RL and everything that goes with it.

I hope you enjoy this chapter and as always **PLEASE review**!

I love reading them, I thrive off of them, and they literally make my day!! Thanks so much to everyone who has taken the time to share what you think. You're the best and I **SO** appreciate it!!

* * *

**serena : **Here you go serena!! Sorry to take so long, but thanks for being such a fan!  
Wow, two weeks? I'm so glad you're up to date now and hopefully this chapter will help make you happy again. I am SO not giving up on this story. It's just taking longer to put out these last chapters. Thanks so much for your kind words!! **  
JL69:** Yes, I love twists and throwing Carolyn in there was a VERY last minute thing. Vaako and Eron _your _boys? Hmm. I love that actually – that everyone loves them so much b/c I've had a blast writing them. They aren't done messing with Riddick either.  
Thanks so much for the great review!! Loved reading it!  
**unknown beedee:** Twist seems to be a common theme among the reviews for this chapter. I didn't realize I was throwing so many of them in there. Carolyn was totally last minute. AS for this going on for a while? Not too much longer – the end is in sight. Thanks so much UB!!  
**dogo** : Sorry it was fast for you, but I really didn't want to drag out the Underverse thing, glad you liked it though and hope you enjoy their reunion.  
**XXXevilgrinXXX**: I threw that scene in there with Eron and Shana last minute – but it was too tempting to not write it. He deserved it after all. And no, he never would have said that before Jack. Dad doing something stupid? Where would you get that idea? Ha!  
Riddick got a dose of Eron and Vaako last chapter and it's a big change for him to be read by others. So true! A man just like any other – well, almost!  
Had to screw around with one last Necro chick!! Too tempting!  
_"YES!!, kick Casper's ass! Way to go!"_ OMG!! LMAO! Why didn't I think of that line when I was writing!  
_"Eron and Vaako...argh, if Riddick hadn't, well, MELLOWED a little, there wouldn't be enough of them to spread on toast"._ – SO true and love the way you phrased that. He also knows Jack would kill him.  
Thanks so much Elaine for your play-by-play reviews!! Always enjoy them so much!  
**FluidDegree:** Yummy cookies!! BTW - White chocolate macadamia nut are my favorite and yes, both were quite filling - grins Thanks so much!!  
**Vampiress-06:** I'm glad to be rid of the ship, too. Off to another adventure – hmm what's next? Thanks Vampiress!!  
**Claudzion** : You are so sweet!! Thank you! A sequel? Let me finish this epic first – LOL! Loved reading all your kind comments! I live for it and hope you enjoy the chapter!  
**Rebel3493:** Carolyn was a last minute thing – surprised myself when she demanded an appearance in that chapter. Eron definitely has a naughty side – it was fun exploring it, too. Yes, Kellan and Shirah have a fierce side – don't screw with a Furyan – male or female! Thanks so much!  
**FitMama**: You never expected Carolyn? Me neither – she wormed her way in there but I had fun with it! I think you're right about Sophia reducing a certain someone to mush. She's already chipping away at him – little signs of it here and there. Thanks FitMama!! Love your reviews!!  
**LaLa2004 :** Thrilled you enjoyed the chapter and the twists in there. They were a surprise to me too actually so I went with it! What's that saying? "Do not go gentle into that good night?" Couldn't go to the Underverse without something happening. Thanks for reviewing!!  
**FemmePhantom**: I agree – love E &V against Riddick, but with Jack it's pure chaos. Look out for it in this chapter!! So glad you love the story and thanks so much for reviewing!!  
**SG19 :** .Aww – Thanks so much!! I love making people hate/love characters, especially ones that weren't that way to begin with. Hee hee. Hope you enjoy the next chapter!  
**BeccaElizabeth:** Sorry for the long wait, but RL takes it's toll and these chapters have been more taxing to write, too. Hopefully worth it though. Thanks Becca!!!  
**AliasSpyCrazy:** You have no words?? LOL Since when?? I cracked up reading that b/c if I can count on anyone to have words – oh, it's you. Thrilled you loved Eron & Shana. I had fun writing that. I struggled with Jack having a relationship with her father, but decided in the end to work it in there. I like how it worked and deep inside I felt she wanted it. Come on…you KNOW I had to throw one last Neco hoe in there. I loved that Vaako could help out, too. Carolyn totally came out of nowhere and demanded to be written into the story. LOL! "Holy gonads batman!" LMAO! Hell yes, she wanted Riddick – who wouldn't? Thanks for all your comments and cheers!! Love the love baby!!  
**Niffer01**: Carolyn was a surprise to everyone – including me. I had so much fun with that!! Jack mean in labor? Never crossed my mind. Okay, so that's a lie. We'll see. Yes, I can totally see it freaking Riddick out, too. Hee hee. Thanks Niffer for the review!!  
**Conny:** .Aww – thanks so much for loving my story!! That's a true compliment to me when you couldn't put the story down and you should have been in bed!! I know b/c it happens to me with other people's stories, too. Thank you for the kind words and for reviewing  
**Annie:** So not just one reunion, but two! Glad your BF is back! I know that's difficult. I can't wait for baby Sophia, too! grins She'll be here soon! I can't remember where I got that shit warmed over line –but I love it and love reading your review!! **  
NotAfraidToLive**: I'm writing, I'm writing!! LOL. Hey – love that you're in LOVE with my story. What a compliment!!! Carolyn was a shock to me, too believe it or not. I had fun writing her and turning her evil. Hee hee. Thanks for the review!!  
**Dhampir Elf:** Gutterminds unite! LOL I can just picture you squealing an falling out of your chair – LOL. Why? Because I've done it myself with other stories when they post! Happy Dance time! LOL – Yep, Jack's mom is free wink. Hee hee. Oh, you are so right!! "_all three of them are, badly too, an i dont think they can see it themselves.. which makes it so much more amusing." _So true, so true!! The dynamic between Riddick, Eron & Vaako has changed now that he's not in charge anymore, so you can expect those two to be a little more liberal with messing with Riddick. Fun! I agree, Eron and Shana are cute together – sigh! Thanks so much Meg for all your wonderful comments and kind words!! **  
**

**Disclaimer: They aren't mine (well a few are), but I sure wish they were.  
REVIEW - pretty please!  
**

* * *

"Come 'ere," he growled, "we're movin' back into the cottage, but not until I get a taste of you." 

However, Riddick knew the moment the word 'taste' came out of his mouth that he was already walking on thin ice. Fully re-acquainting himself with her until he passed out was  
tempting him to forget about exerting any form of self-control. God he had missed her; the sweet taste of her skin, her unique scent, delectable lips, and finally those green eyes that could see into his soul. Hell, that was only from the neck up. Never mind the rest of her body. Pregnancy definitely had not hurt his desire for her. In his eyes, she was absolutely beautiful swollen with his child. He could definitely get lost in her and not mind one bit, and that was only the packaging

When their mouths finally met the kiss started out slow and tender, but soon soft lips and subtle caresses weren't enough for either of them. Both of his hands sank deeper into her hair and he tilted her head back to gain access to her neck, which he kissed and nipped from ear to shoulder then back up the other side. All the while her soft moans and the way she shuddered in his arms made it painfully difficult to remember that her mother was in the house and most likely aware that keeping his hands off Jack had been asking the impossible.

Reaching her mouth again, their second kiss was feverish; tongues clashed, tangled, and teeth tugged on lips as their mouths mated. Jack hands pressed into the muscles of his back as they worked their way down and when they dipped under the elastic of his boxers he stopped cold. With a low growl he forced himself to cease before things got too carried away even though his body was screaming in protest.

"We can't do this in the house. Your mother will have our asses." Jack soon nodded, although reluctantly, in agreement.

The kiss left them both breathing heavily and wanting, truthfully needing more. He relaxed his fingers and realized they had been tightly fisted in her hair even though he didn't recall doing so. Looking at her neck he saw a trail of red marks, a few of which where the skin had been slightly broken.

He didn't recall being aggressive, but it didn't take much for him to figure out why. It wasn't only their separation that was causing it. Carolyn played a role as well. She had taken him over and easily so; playing on both his sense of indebtedness and the attraction he once had for her. Had Jack not intervened, he would have followed her and taken everyone on board with him.

Make no mistake, Carolyn had drawn on some power from the Underverse to lure him. He understood and accepted it. However, he also believed himself to be at fault. There was a door with Carolyn's name on it that he had never quite closed and his weakness allowed her to get to him. He provided her the opportunity to cut himself off from Jack, and she and his daughter could have died as a result. On some level he felt he had betrayed her and now there was a subconscious need to re-establish their bond. He wasn't about to do so verbally either. Not that this could be resolved like that anyway. He had to show her and make her feel it, and the tears streaking down her cheeks were testimony that she had.

"Did I hu-?"

Jack placed a finger over his lips as she shook her head. "No, I expected you to be like this."

His behavior may have been what she anticipated, but her response wasn't. "Why?"

He wondered to himself if she had figured things out. Even if she hadn't, he knew she would ask eventually since they had agreed not to discuss it until he returned. Jack caressed the side of his face to help ease her anxiety over where the conversation was already heading.

"It's partially because we've been apart."

He couldn't look her in the eyes and chose to focus instead on an errant hair of hers. "And the other part?"

Jack took a deep breath before she answered. "It's because of Carolyn and what happened between the two of you."

Riddick's automated defenses kicked in and he stiffened under her touch. "Nothing _happened_ between us. She was a fucking ghost."

"Calm down big boy. I wasn't suggesting that anything like that took place. I _do_ however think you were subjected to the ultimate mind fuck of all time."

He lay down on his back and propped his head on his hands while staring straight up at the ceiling. An '_I don't feel comfortable talking about this and I really don't want to have this conversation' _posture if there ever was one. Jack wasn't having any of it. She straddled his waist and plopped down right on him none too gently using her extra baby weight as leverage. That got a reaction out of him.

"Ugh," he grunted and sat up, which bumped her back onto his thighs. "Damn Jack! I knew you had fattened up, but woman are you tryin' to flatten me?"

He had chosen exactly wrong words and on purpose at that.

"What the-! Fattened up?" She shoved at his shoulders then drew back her fist but he caught both her wrists in his manacle-like grip. "I am NOT a Thanksgiving turkey. You think I enjoyed the idea of you coming back after two weeks to find me like this?" She struggled for a moment in his grasp before leveling him with a vicious glare. "Let. Me. Go."

He loved getting her angry, perhaps because of how passionate she became. In any case, he felt himself growing hard as a result and smiled, which steamed her even more.

"You gonna haul off and hit me?" She didn't answer. "Jack?"

"I'm still thinkin' about it," she ground out between clenched teeth.

"Well then you take your time while I occupy myself."

Quite pleased that he got her to drop the topic, he proceeded to take both her wrists in one hand and then grabbed a couple of pillows to put behind her head before he lowered her down. For what he planned on doing, he wanted her almost on her back. With his free hand he loosened the tie on her robe and opened it while holding her wrists above her head with his other. A picture of her as a present he was opening flashed through his mind as his fingers ghosted teasingly light over a breast.

Jack squirmed for a moment, but soon realized he had no intent to cease. "Riddick."

"You talkin' to me now?"

She ignored his question completely. "What are you doing?"

"Told you. I'm occupying myself." And he went about playing, softly stroking her breasts, teasing her nipples by rolling them between his fingers, then gliding over them with the palm of his hand until she arched unconsciously into his touch.

"Okay." She sucked in her breath. "I won't hit you."

He got on his knees and leaned over her, all the while gracing her with a predatory, but incredibly sexy grin. "Too late. See, you took too long and now I'm havin' fun exploring your new curves."

_Oh, fuck he's using that voice._

He cupped a breast in his hand as if testing its weight. "Yeah, parts of you are definitely lookin' and feelin' sweeter than before." He rolled his thumb over her nipple. "Wonder if they're tastin' sweeter, too? Think I can get away with samplin' the goods before your mother hauls her ass up here?"

The thick smell of her arousal affected him worse than any drug and her quick nod of approval came just as his mouth descended on its prize. Feeling his hot breath fanning over her skin had her squirming and arching up into his mouth. He slowly licked the rosy bud, savoring the taste like it would be his last, and smiled after hearing the soft, whimpering cry escape her.

Kellan was already on her way up the stairs with the kitchen knife in hand that she had been using to cut up vegetables. It's not that she intended to bring it, but her reaction to the activities going on upstairs had completely destroyed any thoughts other than getting them out of the house. She made a mental note to find out just how big the ship was they were taking. If it wasn't large enough to shield what she could feel, there would be a moratorium on sex, which she highly doubted they would agree to, or she was going into cryo-stasis for the trip. She made no pretense about it when she banged her fist on the door.

"Dammit Riddick what did I tell you before you took yourself upstairs? Get out of the house. NOW!"

Riddick was peeved that she was only yelling at him. "You think I'm in here by myself Kellan? If you're jumpin' all over _my_ ass, your daughter deserves equal treatment, too."

Kellan rolled her eyes. "Fine. Jack get your ass to the cottage now before I ban chocolate from your diet!"

Jack groaned, but only half out of frustration from being interrupted. "Damn! She means it, too." She sat up and readjusted her robe. "Hands off my chocolate!! Please! We're moving."

Riddick tried his best to sound wounded. "Chocolate? So that's what took my place while I was gone?"

"What can I say, baby? It's the new mashed potatoes." She kissed her way up his throat until he grabbed her shoulders and eyed the smirk on her face. She quickly licked her lips. "Chocolate is about to take a distant back seat though. Let's go!"

Riddick, to her surprise, was already dressed by the time Jack went to the closet to grab a few items of clothing. "I never understood how you can get dressed so quickly."

He shrugged. "When you're fuckin' a whore and a merc comes after ya, you learn to get your clothes on fast."

"Thanks for sharing."

"_You_ asked me. Now move that ass."

"I'm not dressed yet."

"And that's the way I like it. Not like that robe will be on you long anyway. You'd be naked all the time if I had my way. Take those with you for later."

"You want me to go through the house in this?"

"Shit Jack. It's not like Vaako and Eron haven't seen you like that when you were sick."

"Yes, but I had on something underneath."

"They don't have x-ray vision." He walked to her and knotted the front of her robe. "There. No chance of that coming open."

She had been worried for nothing. The only person they passed was her mother who waved her knife at them. When they got to the back porch Jack balked.

"Carry me."

"What?"

"You heard me. Carry me."

"What the fuck? It's grass."

"_You _have on shoes and I'm barefoot. I don't want green feet!

"Pain in the ass."

Jack copped a quick feel. "And a damn fine ass it is, too."

Riddick swatted her hand away, but despite his grumbling, picked her up with a grunt and carried her across the lawn. When he got her in the cottage no time was wasted in shedding his clothes and literally tearing the robe off of her. The sound of ripped fabric tore through the air followed by Jack's gasp.

"Do you mind? That's the only robe I have."

Riddick was in a mood so giving a shit about her clothes was the least of his concerns. He pulled her naked body against his and backed her into the bedroom leaving the trail of clothing behind them.

"You shoulda known not to wear anything you didn't want tore up. On top of that, you _know_ how I feel about you wearin' white."

"It was either white or yellow and I _hate_ yellow."

"Jack, the more you bitch the better I like the idea of keepin' you butt naked."

Once in the bedroom he kicked the door shut behind them and pinned her back to it. His mouth came crashing down on hers and the kiss was almost a repeat of the one he had laid on her upstairs; fierce and urgent. Riddick knew her, knew her body, every little nuance and touch that drove her wild. However, at that moment, he felt like an unpracticed teen who didn't know his way around a woman. No matter the effort, he couldn't focus and rapidly felt his control slip like melting snow. Jack winced for a moment in pain from when he squeezed her breasts a little too enthusiastically. She was about to say something when he suddenly pulled away and took a step back.

"Fuck! I can't do this." She took a step toward him, but he held his hand up. "No. I want you too fucking bad to take my time and I know I just hurt you. I can't do slow. I need-."

"Slow?" Jack laughed and approached him again, but this time she ignored his warnings as she backed him into the bed and pushed him back onto it. "Move it."

Riddick crawled further onto the bed, intrigued by her take command attitude and curious to see what she had in mind. She followed, straddling and hovering over him as they made their way up toward the headboard.

"Two weeks and you think _I _can do slow?"

She ran her fingers over his erection before taking him firmly in her grasp. Growling beneath her, Riddick sat up and deeply kissed her as she lowered herself onto his length. Save for the dance of their mouths, neither moved for a moment, content to savor the perfection of their bodies joined together once again.

"Damn you feel good; so hot."

His hands left her hair; one settling around her lower back and the other cradling the back of her neck as he subtly adjusted their positions. With a loud cry, Jack arched in his grasp, her nails digging into his back after he sharply bucked into her once, twice, and then a third time.

"God yes!"

Jack gasped and ground herself against him. Then shoving him onto his back she began to rock on top of him, tantalizingly slow at first; rocking forward, then back, and moaning from the sensations of her muscles gripping him while she slid along his length. He wasn't unaffected either. Each time she flexed around him, he groaned and blew out a breath through his nose as his hands squeezed her thighs. A sign that he was hanging by a thread and her time to be in charge would soon come to an end. It wasn't helping him that a thousand strands of silk brushed across his chest with her every movement, causing him to grow harder than he already was, if possible. He clenched his eyes shut, growling from being painfully tortured. Finally he snapped and seized her. He bucked up hard and watched the pleasure roll over her beautiful face. She quickened her pace, he moved with her, thrusting into her each time their bodies met.

Between her hair and the look of pure ecstasy on her face, what little patience he had left was about used up. He moved to sit up and take over, but was met by a growling Jack uttering one word.

"Mine."

And he couldn't argue with that. Not yet at least. Instead, with a smile he captured her breasts in his hands, watching her carefully as he rolled the hardened bud between his fingers. The simple action wreaked havoc on them both as her muscles contracted around him in response and she ground into him. Muttering the word 'witch' Riddick nipped her neck before closing his mouth over her breast and kneading it with his tongue. Her body suddenly jerked, she shrieked, and first pushed against then pulled him closer, torn between the tortuous position of being overwrought with sensation, but wanting more. She quickly chose the latter and sensing her surrender he took over.

Jack shrieked again when Riddick flipped her to her back, but she didn't stay in that position for long. To her frustration, he pulled out of her and then pulled them both to their knees. Grabbing her ass in his hands, he squeezed as he kissed his way up her throat.

"_Love_ this new ass of yours Jack," he purred as he turned her to face away from him.

He moved a few pillows in front of her for her comfort and slowly he eased her down to rest her arms and head on the bed. He ran his hands down her spine to her neck as he leaned over her and she bit her lip when she felt his arousal pressed against her ass. Anticipating what was next she pushed back against him and he nipped the skin on her back for her lack of patience. He thought of teasing her for a moment, rubbing his length against her aching flesh, but not entering her until she begged, but dismissed the idea as quickly as it was born and slid into her slick warmth.

He gritted his teeth, repeating in his head 'Remember she's pregnant,' over and over again to keep from fucking her senseless. She, however, was making it difficult with her litany of encouraging words intended to provoke him. He _had_ been hoping to last longer than five minutes, but that just wasn't going to happen. Not this time at least.

Riddick growled feeling the tightening in his groin, but she had to go first. Fortunately, it wouldn't take much since she was already close. When his hand brushed over her clit Jack clutched a pillow and bit down to smother her cry. She bucked back against him while his fingers rubbed the bundle of nerves until her entire body was quivering. He thrust into her hard and fast, she fisted the sheets, and a heartbeat later she shattered screaming his name.

"God! Riddick!"

He groaned, her passage squeezing him, and gripped her even tighter as his own release was upon him. With a final thrust he embedded himself in her and roared her name as her orgasm triggered his, causing his body to jerk involuntarily as her spasms of pleasure spilled over him and intensified his own. With a final groan he leaned over, kissing her upper back and shoulders before he collapsed at her side and pulled her into the curve of his body. Neither spoke as they both got their breath back under control; however that didn't stop Riddick's hands from their play, gently running over her skin, and leaving gooseflesh in its wake. He heard the shaky breath she inhaled so he turned her around to face him and she quickly averted her eyes.

"This is about Carolyn, isn't it?"

She nodded. "I'm sorry, but having you here with me has made it all come flooding back."

He smoothed her hair away from her face before he held her face in his hands. "Jack, it's over."

"I _know, _but that doesn't change how I felt when she first looked at me. I don't know that I've ever been so scared for myself and for you. I had no idea what she was trying to do to you or what she could have _already_ done after she nearly froze me in my own tub. I felt helpless to do anything and I honestly thought that I was going to lose you forever. That Sophia would never know you and that nearly crushed me. I-."

He silenced her with a slow, tender kiss and didn't pull back until he could feel her relax in his arms.

"Hold that thought. We'll talk about her in a minute."

"Promise?"

"Yeah, cross my heart, hope to die, and all that shit."

"Smart ass."

He gave her a peck on the nose and disappeared into the bathroom for a few minutes before coming back out with a bottle of lotion. After he got back on the bed, he moved her to sit between his outstretched legs then leaned back against the headboard. Jack sighed as he began massaging lotion into her shoulders. He had put this conversation off not once, but twice and as much as he'd like to delay it further, he _had_ promised; though if he had to have it, he was going to make it as enjoyable as possible.

"Jack, when you told me what Carolyn did to you – my gut twisted 'til I thought I was gonna be sick."

"Until I told you that we were okay?"

"Not entirely."

She was unsure if she wanted to know, but she got the sense he needed to get this out in the open and it would take prodding him to do it. "What did she do to you?"

He pulled her back against his chest, got more lotion, and began rubbing it over her stomach before he started to talk.

"First time I saw her was in a dream. Or I thought it was a dream. Lookin' back on it, I don't know what the hell it was. She looked perfect, almost like an angel the way she was lit up. Real enough to touch and when I tried, my hand went right through her and turned numb. Then she touched me." He shifted uncomfortably vividly remembering what he went through. "Only thing I felt was cold air running over me. She tried to kiss me and that's when I woke myself up and tore out of bed to get a hot shower. Not that it did any good. I've never been cold like that before, down to my bones."

"Sounds like she was trying to seduce you."

"She had a funny way of goin' about it then. Freeze a guy?"

Jack hated what she was about to ask because she was afraid of what his answer might lead to, however not asking would bug her to death.

"Did something happen between you and Carolyn while we were on that planet?"

"No. I fucked with her head a little, but nothin' else. Had all hell not broken loose, that could've turned out a whole lot different. There was definitely somethin' about her that interested me. Woman had great survival instincts."

Jack took a deep breath. "So there was a spark between you? A connection?"

"Suppose you could call it that."

"That's what she called it. A connection that she had with you." Jack turned to partially face him then changed her mind and leaned back against his chest again. "Were you-. No, forget it."

"Uh-uh, princess." He tipped Jack's chin up to make her look at him. "Ask me."

"Okay. Did you…did you fall for her?" Jack felt her face flush and again faced forward. "I'm only asking because you would never really talk about her much after we left the planet, which made me think you had strong feelings for her."

She felt his chest vibrate before hearing anything from him, but right off she knew he was laughing and ribbed him. She suspected the laughter was directed at her for asking such as asinine question.

"Yeah, Jack. I fell in love with her the moment I set eyes on her. I'll never forget it. I saw hearts dancin' around her head and birds were singin'."

She crossed her arms over her chest and waited in anticipation of more coming out of his mouth. When she thought he was done she spoke.

"Are you quite finished making fun of me?"

"For now." He tilted her chin up again and looked down at her. "You've been it Jack. Just you." He kissed her nose and saw moisture in her eyes. "You're not gonna cry again are you?"

"No," she whispered, "but telling me that means a lot. That I've been the only one."

"Yeah, too bad you can't say the same." He mentally slapped himself the minute he said it.

Jack, however, loved it and wasn't about to let it pass without commenting. "How many years have I been in love with you?"

"I dunno," he grumbled.

"Going on ten years, you big ape. TEN years as opposed to six months with him."

"No go, Princess. I'll give you two years tops."

"What happened to the other eight?"

"You were pissed as hell at me."

"Because I loved you and you left me. You can't stay upset with someone for that long unless you're still holding a flame for them."

"A flame?"

"Yeah, only in my case, it was a big ass blow torch. I just turned the gas down on it for a little while until we met back up. Rob was only like a little candle."

"Blow torch, eh?" He finally smiled feeling more than satisfied with her response. "You wanna finish talkin' about Carolyn?"

She shook her head. "I don't see where there's much more to talk about. I can see how and _why_ she managed to get under your skin, but she also had some pretty powerful evil mojo on her side that I'm sure was difficult to fight against."

"I always thought I owed her somethin' for savin' me. I'm thinkin' that's the why and how she got to me."

"I know and feeling like that can really mess with you when there isn't anything you can do about it. You wanted to do something, repay her for saving you, and she took advantage of it."

"And you and Sophie coulda' died because of me."

"You're right," she said matter-of-factly, which made him frown. "You also could have taken everyone on that frigate with you, too."

Riddick looked even less happy than he did a moment before. "Can we back up 'cause I missed the part where you start making me feel better."

"You haven't missed anything." Jack straddled his lap and looped her arms around his neck. "I haven't gotten to that part yet."

"Anytime you're ready, princess and this better be good."

"Hey! When have I ever let you down?" He opened his mouth to reply but she cut him off. "Riddick?"

"Yeah?"

"For your own sake, shut up, lie back, and enjoy."

Starting just beneath his ear, she began a slow meandering trail with her mouth all over his body; kissing in some places, licking in others, with an occasional nip thrown in just to keep him alert. She loved exploring him like this and listening to the sounds he made as she did. Before long he slid down to lie on his back, scooting her down as well, with his arms propping his head up. He was most definitely enjoying himself.

As she played, Jack took notice that his breath hitched several times and soon concluded that it was only when her hair brushed over certain areas. She revisited parts of him, this time deliberately lingering so her hair brushed over his thighs, groin, stomach, and chest. On her third pass he growled and fisted the sheets.

"Somebody has a hair fetish," she smirked

He leisurely ran his fingers through her hair, but held onto a few strands that he played with. "So what if I do? It's so damn soft, feels like-."

Jack waited but he didn't finish his thought. "Oh, come on. Feels like what? Don't leave me hanging."

"Like-. Can't describe it. Just know it feels good as hell on my skin."

"You know, if you like my hair on your skin so much then you'd probably love those black silk boxers I bought you."

"I don't give a shit what they'd feel like. No way are you getting' this ass in silk boxers."

"So you never even tried them on?" Riddick remained silent, refusing to make eye contact with her, and cringed when she began clapping her hands and laughing. "You dog! You _did_ try them on!"

"Once. That was it. Long enough to know they were goin' back in the drawer and stayin' there."

"Why?"

"Why?" He really, _really_ didn't want to answer that.

"Is there an echo in here? Yes, why?"

"'Cause I ended up with a fuckin' boner that wouldn't quit and every time I thought about those boxers and how they felt, it came right back. 'Bout wore my damn hand out." Jack was laughing so hard by now she had tears in her eyes. "It ain't funny, Jack."

"Y-yes it is. Wh-when did you wear them?"

"After I dropped you off. I wasn't about to try them on and have you catch me in 'em. Only problem was that I was in the middle of a two month jump without a whore to help."

"Yes, but if you wear them now, you have me. No more hand or whore problems."

"You don't know what you're askin' for. Trust me."

"Trust you?" That only further piqued her interest and he groaned. "Oh, now I'm_ going_ to insist you try them on. After Sophia is born, you're wearing them."

"Fuck that!"

She shrugged. "Fine, then I'll make sure I buy us a set of silk sheets for our bed when we get back home."

Riddick though for a moment about sleeping in silk sheets versus wearing the boxers once and which was the lesser of two evils. "Boxers and only once."

"Mmm. Can't wait."

Jack kissed him then began to scoot back to play some more. As she did, her bottom bumped into his jutting arousal. She cocked an eyebrow at him and he shrugged with a smile.

"I still remember what they feel like and I did warn you. Deal with it."

That was a challenge if she ever heard one. "Fine. I will."

* * *

Six orgasms, two bite marks, one of which was from her, and a long shower later both were curled up into each other, face to face and blissfully asleep. This was the first deep, restful sleep for Riddick since the night before he left her and it remained a dreamless sleep until they awoke, almost. 

It developed slowly where the black he saw gradually faded into a sunrise of colors; red blended into pink, then orange, then the faint color of blue as the sky materialized. The sun was rising over a lush, green field of knee-high grass and that's when he saw her walking toward him. She looked and was dressed exactly the same as the times he had seen her before, only this time she wore a slight smile on her face. However, unlike his other dreams, he was there with her.

"_Shirah." _

She clasped her hand on his shoulder. _"Riddick. My Furyan warrior. The cries of our slaughtered people thundered when you delivered the Necromongers to the Underverse!"_

"_Big party, eh?"_

"_Yes, you've done us proud. For anyone who bore the mark, there wasn't a future until our past was settled."_

"_Anyone? Thought Eron and me were it."_

"_Every Furyan alive bears the mark, but all are not aware of how our people were ravaged. You have met the Furyan women on Todeya, but they are not the last of our people. When I chose you and Eron, I gave your mark life, so you would remember and feel their pain, their anger."_

"_Still, you're makin' me out to be some big hero."_

It was a label he was not comfortable with given that he didn't see himself bearing the sole responsibility for getting rid of the Necromongers.

"_Accept what you've done. You avenged us all and saved humanity."_

"_Are you forgetting I had help? This wasn't a one-man show." _

"_Eron was celebrated when you returned to kill Zhylaw. That was his role. No one is dismissing his part and I came to him as I come to you now; to commend him for what he had done and to offer him a tribute."_

"_I didn't take down Zhylaw by myself and you know it."_

"_Jack."_

"_Damn right."_

"_Her part was not overlooked, but as a hybrid Furyan…"_

"_Why the fuck does that matter? She-." _A thunderous sound cut him off the second a bolt of lightening split a blood-red sky behind Shirah. Within a second everything was back to normal.

"_Remember who you're talking to."_

Riddick couldn't recall the number of times that line had dropped from his lips and with the exact same menacing tone as Shirah had just used on him. He smiled at first, then chuckled as it hit him.

_That's some shit. Wonder if it's a Furyan thing. _

"_Yes, it is."_

He looked at her, shocked that she had read his thoughts, but smiled again. _"Guess I had that coming, huh?"_

"_Indeed. As I was saying before you interrupted to defend her, as a hybrid Furyan she could not bear the mark no matter how deserving. Although not pure, her Furyan side is very strong. She embraced it even before she knew what she was. For that you **can **take responsibility. You taught her much as a child. She held that close to her, nurtured it."_

"_Why does it sound like you've been watching us both for years?"_

"_Because I have. I watched you since you were torn from your mother's womb. I am not all powerful Riddick and could do little to prevent what happened. Most children they slaughtered, but a few they strangled. However in your case, not quite long enough. I silenced your cry so they mistook you for dead."_

"_My personal guardian angel. And what about Jack?"_

"_I wasn't aware of her until she killed for the first time."_

"_How?"_

"_Pure unadulterated rage. There was nothing human about it. To this day she believes she stabbed him to death. I shielded her memory from what really occurred for her own sanity and because she needed to learn to control it."_

"_What did she do to him?"_

"_Nothing short of the worst way you have taken care of an enemy. Janus for instance."_

Riddick was clearly shocked by her answer. What had run through his head were things on a much smaller scale. _"She was only eleven."_

It was a comment he made out loud, but Shirah responded. _"She did what was necessary to survive and to avenge herself."_

"_I never saw that in her. Never even thought of her like that. I knew how pissed she could get, but to cut a man like that? That's not my Jack."_

"_Not the girl you knew, no. But had I not intervened, you would have easily recognized yourself in her."_

"_Now there's a scary thought. That why she was wanted for murder and not self-defense. I guess they finally found out what he did to her and figured she just snapped." _He shook his head as he absorbed it all, wondering to himself if he should even tell her. _"So what happened once you found her?"_

"_I sent her to you. Furyan warriors need balance lest we allow our animal side to rule. You were growing close to that point, which I could not allow to happen. I saw enough empath abilities in her that I felt she could help you. That, and you had shown mercy to children in the past. In the end it became a true symbiotic relationship. You taught her what she needed and she gave you no choice but to be more man than animal by giving you the one thing you had never had before."_

"_She loved me, monster and all." _

He ran his hand over his head and walked a few steps away from her, confused by where all of this was going, but knowing that he wanted Jack's part in all of it recognized, even if _he _was the only one that would know about it.

"_So what now? Because she doesn't bleed like me, what she didn't doesn't count for shit?"_

"_Hardly Riddick. When you interrupted me, I was attempting to explain what has come to pass. Her contribution to Zhylaw's death was incredibly heroic and when she saved you from yourself-." Riddick cringed to be reminded of it. "-the decision was clear."_

"_What decision would that be?"_

"_That she should be made whole."_

"_Whole? I don't dance, so do me a favor and-." _Then he understood. _"This is about makin' her Furyan?"_

"_Yes. A full Furyan mate. She's more than worthy and it would be a…gift to you both from your people."_

"_A gift?"_

"_Yes. You have yet to experience the kind of bond you can have with a full Furyan woman."_

Riddick laughed. _"It gets better?"_

"_Indeed. However, once done it is irreversible. Furyan's mate for life Riddick."_

"_Sister, I was already in for a life sentence and for once wasn't plannin' on makin' a run for it. But I'm not agreein' to this unless it's what **she **wants."_

Shirah eyes closed ever so briefly and she was smiling even before she opened them. _"She has agreed." _

"_Just like that?"_

A moment later Jack appeared in the distance, making her way through the field of grass. Her hair was completely loose and flowing around her. She was barefoot, wearing a simple blue sundress and appeared a bit disoriented. She stopped a few feet short of them.

"_Shirah? Riddick? This isn't a dream is it?"_

Shirah placed a hand on her bare shoulder as she shook her head. _"No."_

Riddick closed the distance between them, cradling her face in his hands when he reached her. _"You sure about this?"_

"_I am. It's more like an upgrade really. I'll still be me. I'll still be my father's daughter, but in truth I've never felt like I truly fit anywhere until I found out I was part Furyan. I don't know what it is to be half Todeyan either, nor will I ever know, so I don't feel as though I'm losing anything."_

Riddick had a sudden thought and turned to Shirah. _"Wait – when you say whole, are you talkin' whole like me or whole like her mother? 'Cause right now she's got a little of both."_

"_Jack will remain a hybrid in that respect. That cannot be changed. Besides, you wouldn't be happy with her as a full empath, and if she were to be like you-."_

"_I get it. We'd kill each other."_

"_Any other questions?"_

"_Just one. Will she be able to do that…**thing**__ her mother can do?"_

Shirah looked at Jack first before answering Riddick. _"If you are fool enough to make her angry, make sure you aren't within arms reach."_

"_Is it too late to back out of this?"_

Jack was mortified, both because he actually asked her that and because of his 'devil may care' attitude he used when talking to Shirah. It was like he was either oblivious or completely ignoring exactly what and who she was.

"_Riddick!"_

"_What?" _His smile diffused her, but only a little. _"One more question. What about Sophia? You do this to Jack, but-."_

"_From the moment she was conceived, Sophia was Furyan and would be no matter Jack's decision. You'll have to wait until she's born to see what **kind**__ of Furyan she'll be though. If you're both ready and there are no more questions?" _Jack nodded as did Riddick. _"All of Furya blesses you both."_

Shirah instructed them both to face each other and Riddick's on his chest immediately began to glow. Jack, half out of curiosity, half out of instinct, pressed her hand against it. Pin pricks dotted the palm of her hand until it suffused into warmth that traveled through her hand and up her arm. She remembered feeling this before when she had touched his chest after he killed Zhylaw.

Without being told, Riddick placed his palm above Jack's heart and a flash of blue light pulsed where their skin met. Gentle currents of air began to swirl around them as the light traveled across her chest, up her arm and back into him where her hand was placed. The light then traveled across his chest, back down his arm and into her to form a complete circuit between them. At that moment, the current changed into an almost deafening vortex. Their surroundings were clouded from view while the air itself took on a blue glow as it whipped around them. Without warning, Jack's body jerked forward and she crumpled against him. The light and wind completely ceased as quickly as it began. Riddick turned his head to where Shirah had been standing only moments before. She was gone and Jack was now unconscious.

"_SHIRAH! SHIRAH!"_

The whole scene before him began to fade to black, but she didn't reappear. His eyes flew open and he was back in bed with Jack. She wasn't awake and to him, she didn't appear as though she was sleeping either. Sitting up, he cradled her limp body in his arms.

"Jack!"

He jostled her slightly and after a second she woke up. She looked around to get her bearings before turning her attention to him.

"Hey." She gave him a cockeyed smile. "Why do you look so worried?"

"Hey? Is that all you gotta say to me? You were out cold! What the f-!"

A finger on his lips hushed him before she took his face in her hands. "I'm okay."

"You sure?"

"Mm-hm. Positive."

He wasn't quite so sure. "Do you – I don't know, feel any different?"

"Only two ways to find out; one you can piss me off or you can kiss me."

He grinned down at her. "Damn Jack. Don't know which I like better."

"Sounds to me like you're heading for the pissed off option, so let me redirect you."

She attempted to pull his face down to hers but he resisted. "Do you know something I don't?"

She shrugged. "Perhaps."

"Perhaps? What did she tell you?"

"It was girl talk – Goddess to woman, so you'll have to trust me. Besides, when was kissing me _ever_ a bad thing?"

"Absolutely never."

* * *

**In the house**

Kellan, Abrie, and Aunt Dory were all in the kitchen busily preparing dinner and chatting away. One by one they each stopped what they were doing and turned to look at the other. Exasperated, Kellan placed the measuring cup she was holding on the counter and blew out her breath.

"I'll deal with it. It's probably Eron and Shana again!" Abrie put her hand on her arm to halt her. "Abrie? What is it?"

"It isn't them. This is something-."

"Entirely different!" Aunt Dory grabbed Kellan and Abrie's hands. "It them!" She nodded toward the cottage.

"Aunt Dory that's impossible. The only way we could be feeling them, which I never have from this distance, is if they were _both_ Furyan."

Abrie began to furiously fan herself as she laughed. "I think you just put your finger on it. Could Shirah have changed Jack? Possibly when they bonded to defeat Carolyn? I can't believe I didn't think about the likelihood myself. It would explain why Sophia is measuring so big."

The other two women were now fanning themselves as well. "_If _it happened, it couldn't have been then. I would have been forced to send them to a hotel hours ago if that was the case. Hopefully they won't last too long because I'm not about to bang on their door when I told them to go out there in the first place."

Aunt Dory ribbed her niece. "I don't know about you girl, but it's times like this I wish I had myself a man!" Kellan's mouth dropped open in shock that her sixty-five year old aunt would say such a thing. "Close your mouth dear, you'll attract flies! Just because I'm old and graying doesn't mean I-."

Kellan cut her off by holding up her hand. "Aunt Dory as much as I love you. I don't want to hear it."

Abrie laughed. "I hate to say it, but I agree with her! Men do have their value and it's occasions like this that we're reminded of it."

"Oh the hell with it! Who am I trying to fool? We're all three absolutely hopeless."

* * *

Meanwhile in the living room Shana and Eron were chatting with Anna when a loud crash followed by a few yelps was heard from the kitchen. Eron rushed in, concerned that someone was hurt, only to find the three Furyan women flushed, partially covered in flour, and laughing as though all three of them were drunk. 

"Um…may I help you?"

Aunt Dory, feeling rather cheeky at the moment, squeezed Eron's arm as if she was examining him. "Thanks for the offer, but there isn't enough of ya to go around."

Kellan and Abrie tried unsuccessfully to contain their laughter causing Eron to promptly turn around and leave without another word. Anna met Eron as he turned the corner from the kitchen.

"Are they okay?"

"Yes, I think." He blinked twice then reconsidered. "Actually, I haven't a clue."

* * *

**Back in the cottage**

Riddick was lying on his back, with Jack reclining over his chest, sporting the goofiest grin.

"Well fuck me!"

"_That_ I did."

"Witch!"

Riddick sat up, pulling her up with him to straddle his lap. That's when he noticed the glowing hand print on her chest and saw that his was glowing as well. He covered it and found that it matched his hand perfectly. _He _had marked her.

"Mine for life."

She looked at her chest. "Nothing new about that, except for your paw print." She smoothed her hands down his chest as her thoughts wandered. "So," she began, "notice anything…different?"

"Different? No. Mind blowing more like it. Shirah wasn't foolin' around when she said things would be better between us, but…"

"You didn't think she was referring to us in bed?"

"Hardly, though it's one hell of a bonus. What I don't get is _how_."

"I have a theory."

"Spill it."

"It's our connection. I think it's stronger and somehow it was like I knew exactly what you wanted. I definitely felt it from you when I followed my instincts. I've never experienced anything like that before between us and you're partially right – mind blowing just begins to cover it."

"You knew about this didn't you?"

"A little. You weren't with us when I asked her questions, which she patiently answered. Not that she went into detail, but she gave me a run down of the 'benefits' that we could expect."

"Now I know why Furyans mate for life. When you get fucked like that – there ain't no goin' back."

"You have _such_ a way with words."

"No? Then again, you didn't marry me for how I talk so it's a good thing I've got _other_ ways of getting' my point across." His lips were an inch from hers when a soft knock sounded at the door. "Dammit."

Riddick eyed the clock. It was seven-thirty and they had been in the cottage since just after two. Although he wasn't ready to share her yet, he figured they were calling them in to eat. Her stomach growled on cue and she patted her belly.

"It's probably my mother calling us in, but I'll go see who it is."

She pulled on her robe and haphazardly tied it given that it was partially torn and answered the door. "Anna. It is time to eat?"

"Yes, your mother asked me to tell you both that dinner will be served in fifteen minutes."

"Thank you. We'll be there."

* * *

When they got inside, Jack felt like she had walked into a party given all of the people who were there, several of whom she had not expected or rather forgotten entirely that they _would _be there. 

"Shana!"

She turned around and got her first good look at Jack and came right over to hug her. "Oh my god! Look at you! Eron said your pregnancy was fairly advanced, but I never expected you to look like this. How are you feeling?"

"Other than the back ache, wonderful now that I have everyone back with me."

"Well you look beautiful. Pregnancy really suits you."

"The first few weeks sure didn't. I was sick as a dog."

"Eron said as much. Do you know yet what you're having?"

Jack was stunned. "He didn't tell you?"

"No, he figured you would want to."

Jack beamed. "The mouth that roared actually remained silent? I'm delighted. We're having a girl and her name will be Sophia."

Shana clasped her hands in hers. "She'll melt her daddy's heart without a doubt. I can't wait to meet her!"

Jack looked down and saw a ring, an antique looking ring on her finger. Her ring finger. She held up her hand and looked behind her at Eron who had just walked up.

"Is this what I think it is?" His smile was all the confirmation she needed. "Oh my god! I'm out of the loop for two weeks and look what happens." She hugged both Eron and Shana at the same time before turning to Riddick. "Did you know about this?"

"Know about what?" He hadn't been listening and took a look at Shana's hand, then to Eron. "Not about that! You sure as hell didn't waste any time."

"Not where she's concerned, and I'll be expecting my invitation to the Whipped Men's Club very soon."

"I'm not whipped."

Jack ran a hand soothingly over his arm. "Of course you're not."

"See," he challenged, "straight from the horse's mouth."

"Hey!"

He squeezed Jack to his side. "You know what I mean."

"Thankfully yes! Could you get me a drink and steal me one of mom's meatballs from the kitchen? The smell is driving me crazy."

"Let me guess, she can't wait?" Jack nodded with a smile. "Be back in a sec."

Eron cocked an eyebrow at him given how easily he complied with her request and Riddick pointed right at him.

"Not a word out of you and put that eyebrow down before I shave it off."

Eron partially bowed to him. "Yes, my lord marshall."

Riddick threw his hands up and walked away.

"What was _that_ about? My lord marshall?"

"Ah, yes. We're _weaning_ him out of his position as Lord Marshall. He got very accustomed to it and everything that went with it, including us jumping at his every order. We didn't have the heart to cut him off cold turkey so we do little things here and there."

"Mm-hm. Yes, I can see how well it's working, too."

"Well you can't blame us for trying."

"I'm sure he feels otherwise, but back to the ring. I want details."

Shana smiled. "There isn't a lot to tell. We went shopping earlier today for some normal clothes and then took a picnic to this beautiful park not far from here. I think we stayed there for almost two hours we enjoyed it so much. Especially after being cooped up in a ship for months. Anyway, we were gathering our things to leave and I had stood up, but he hadn't yet and he took my hand. He was trembling a little-."

"I was not."

"You were and I loved it. He proceeded to ask me to marry him, but before I could answer he went off on this nervous diatribe of reasons why we should marry even though we haven't been together long. I finally had to tell him to shut up so I could say yes."

Eron shrugged. "One of these days I'll learn to keep my mouth shut."

"You'll learn to do that about the same time I will so fat chance! But what about this ring?"

"Eron took me to this darling little antique jewelry store that he knew about and we chose it together. I've always been partial to vintage jewelry."

"I think I know the store." She winked at Eron. "It's really beautiful Shana. Have you set a date yet?"

"Give us some time will you? I just asked her hours ago so no date yet. Besides, we've decided to wait until we get back to the Helion System before making any definite plans."

"That sounds reasonable and your proposal sounded very romantic. One knee and everything!"

"I figured if Riddick could go down on one, then I could as well."

"Ha! He's got ya beat! He went down on two." She cringed. She had promised not to tell and the triumphant look in Eron's eyes told her he was thrilled with the information and that he had won his long standing bet with Vaako.

"Now that little slip up made my day even more perfect. And here Vaako thought we'd have to wait until we could get you drunk to pull it out of you."

"You cannot say a word!"

"Wouldn't think of it."

"And that means Vaako, too."

"But I _won_ the bet."

"Which was over what?"

"No. Private bet. Private terms."

"So you're going to tell him anyway? Think about what I'm going to have to deal with now will you?"

"Didn't you tell me he threatened _not _to marry you if you told? It's too late for that now. What could he possibly do to you?"

She chewed her bottom lip for a moment. "Actually, nothing major comes to mind. Seeing that I'm pregnant, there isn't a lot he _can_ do to me."

"What about _withholding_ certain things?"

"Things?" She thought for a moment then got what he was referring to. "You have a gutter mind you know that?"

"Well?"

"You knew how he was when I was sick. You think he would voluntarily do it?"

"So you have nothing to worry about. Exactly my point. Now can we get past this silliness and let me claim my prize?"

"Oh the hell with it. Speaking of tall, dark, and gruesome, where is he?"

"He went to fetch Aereon from the ship."

"Aereon. I completely forgot about her."

"So did Riddick. He thought we had left her behind, but she had trailed us the last day and slipped onto our ship before we lifted off."

"Oh, that's too funny – except for her, I mean."

"She wasn't amused. So I hear you've convinced your mother and aunt to come? You must be thrilled."

"I'm ecstatic! They're both coming along with Abrie."

Riddick walked up with her drink and meatball, which she promptly popped into her mouth. "Thank you."

"Did I hear you say Doc Abrie is coming? I was wondering why she was here."

"Yes, she is. I just found out this morning that she made the decision to leave. She's close to my mother and also wants to be there for Sophia. I'm relieved actually. She's the only doctor who knows about _both_ sides-." She halted wondering if she had to worry about her Todeyan side. "Anyway, I'll feel much better knowing that I have her to turn to."

"That makes two of us. I was planning on hiring a doc to travel with us and pay their way back, but now we have her."

"You never mentioned that before." She was touched that he had thought about it and had made plans.

"Something I thought about on the way here. Med labs are fine, but they can't do everything."

Kellan peeked her head into the living room. "Could one of you get the door? Vaako is back."

"I'll get it."

The taxi was just pulling up to the front door when Jack made it to the front steps. Aereon exited the taxi first and floated up to her with a small smile on her face. Jack thought to herself that the somewhat strained look she always wore wasn't there any longer.

"Aereon. How are you?"

"No worse for wear, my dear. I should ask the same of you. My but you have blossomed."

Jack placed her hand on her stomach. "I can't get used to how quickly this is all progressing. I still have 'human' on the brain."

"Ah, yes. You've discovered what you are haven't you."

Jack laughed. "I would have expected you to know. After all, the last several times I have discovered something new about myself, you already knew about it."

"True, but I wasn't privy to this information."

"Really. I'm half Furyan and half Todeyan."

Aereon smiled. "So he and Eron aren't the last Furyans after all?" She chuckled sparking Jack's curiosity.

"No, and there are more here as well, but only women. But why are you laughing?"

"Oh my dear. Have you not thought of it? It's ironic. Zhylaw was brought down by not one, but _two_ Furyans in combat, and of course Eron playing his role behind the scenes. Simply amazing. He was beset by a trio of Furyans and never knew it."

"He didn't stand a chance in hell did he?"

"Hardly." She nodded toward the door. "Everyone else has arrived?"

"Yes, you were the last. Go on in and follow the noise. We'll be eating soon. Vaako and I can get your things."

"Thank you, my dear."

Aereon floated up the stairs and into the home leaving her with Vaako who finally got an eyeful of her figure now that Aeron wasn't blocking his view.

"Did you eat your way through the past two weeks?"

Typical Vaako she thought, but she had expected nothing less. It didn't mean she was going to let the comment go unpunished though.

"Should I go find Anna and tell her some of my stories about you or do you _really _want me to make you miserable?"

"Those are my choices?"

"When you make comments about my girth? Yes."

He smirked, then mussed her hair up and she popped his hand away. "I can't believe I'm going to say this, but I believe I missed you."

"Vaako, that was really sweet and the feeling is mutual, but I'm still telling Anna stories."

"First I have to pick up Aereon, then you're going to, what did Eron call it? Ah, snitch on me. Can my day get any worse?"

"Actually, it will," replied a beaming Eron who had just joined them.

Vaako's frown fell even further. "What is it now?"

"Remember that little bet you and I had on Earth concerning a certain someone and how he proposed marriage to Jack."

"I lost the bet?"

"That you did."

Vaako looked at Jack. "He actually got down on _both _knees?"

"He did."

"Did he do so voluntarily or did you hurt him again and bring him to his knees, because that wouldn't count."

"No! I didn't touch the man and getting down on _both_ knees was his doing. Can we drop this now?"

"No. I don't believe either of you. You were here alone and you could be plotting against me. The terms of this bet are too important."

Jack was peeved. "Can you believe this? He doesn't trust us. US!"

"I hate to agree with the man, but if the shoe was on the other foot, I would be inclined to mistrust you both, too. Funny, the common thread of both scenarios is you."

She pointed at Eron and shook her finger at him. "Watch your words, _friend. _Just as I have dirt on him, I have just as much on you and I'll spill it to your fiancé in a heartbeat."

Vaako slapped Eron's back good naturedly. "So you did it? You asked her?"

"I did." Eron was all smiles.

"One knee or two?"

"Only one. I'm afraid Riddick outdid me."

"Speaking of, where is he? I require independent confirmation."

A desperate Jack grabbed his arm and was literally dragged as he strode in the direction of the living room like a heat seeking missile to find his target. She had a change of heart and really didn't want Riddick to know that she had spilled the beans.

"What kind of blood oath do I have to swear that will convince you I'm telling the truth?"

He halted and she nearly ran into him. "_He _doesn't know?"

A terrifyingly evil smirk lit his face. She knew that look. She was about to be blackmailed. But Jack wasn't to be cornered. Vaako could get really devious when it got down to it and after she had threatened to tell Anna stories, he wasn't going to go easy on her. That only left her one thing to do. She had to get to Riddick first.

He rubbed his hands together. "The possibilities this presents simply boggle the mind."

"Not if I get to Riddick first."

With that she took off for the living room knowing that he wouldn't dare manhandle her in her pregnant state. That was her only advantage since she was already in front of him. As she rounded the corner into the living room she saw Riddick's back.

"Ridd-." Vaako's arm snaked around her and his hand covered her mouth just as Riddick turned around. The look on his face was of pure annoyance, and as soon as Eron popped up behind them he knew the three of them had been at it yet again.

"I take it there is a good reason why you're manhandling my wife? If not, you better make on up quick."

"No need. I have an important question to ask you-." Jack had bitten his hand, which did nothing. He looked down at her as she screamed beneath his hand. "Did you forget I don't feel pain? Nice try though. As for you, tell me you didn't really get down on _both_ knees to propose to her."

Vaako let her go just as she ribbed him and that's when she caught a glimpse of Eron who was struggling to keep a straight face. Then she made eye contact with Riddick. A very unhappy looking Riddick.

"You _told _them?" The way he asked the question, slowly and softly, made her cringe.

"It slipped out. Eron said he went down on one knee like you did and I corrected him without thinking."

Vaako shook his head and appeared greatly disappointed. "_You_ of all people. I never expected _you_ to go down on one knee, much less _two._"

"I'm sorry?"

Riddick walked up and wrapped his arms around her and then brought his mouth down next to her ear. To most it appeared as a loving embrace, but a few in the room knew better. Big Evil was about to come out and play.

"Oh, don't you worry, princess. You'll be sorry. You can bet on that."

She groaned and buried her face in his chest. "What are you going to do to me?"

"Not yet. I need time to think of something…appropriate."

"Don't you mean diabolical?"

"Same difference."

"Can't you just tell them something embarrassing about me and get it over with?"

"Now there's an idea. How about when you died all my underwear pink because you were pissed off about me going to the whorehouse every night? Or better yet, that you followed me there?"

She patted his chest and gave him a pitiful look then a peck on the lips. "On second thought, whatever you think of will be fine….meaning much worse than what I had suggested."

"That it will." Then he kissed her, a very salacious kiss at that in front of the entire room knowing it would embarrass the hell out of her, and when he pulled back her cheeks were bright red. He simply smiled, quite satisfied with his work. "Love it when you blush."

"Finished?"

"Not on your life. That was just Round One."

Thankfully Kellan came into the living room to announce that dinner was ready. The table was abuzz with a myriad of conversations, most of which centered on their trip. Anna was at the table next to Vaako and Jack noticed how quiet she was. She had gotten to know her over the past two weeks and knew this wasn't like her. When she got up to go to the kitchen Jack followed her.

"Anna?"

"Oh, was there something else we needed? I came in here for more bread."

"No, everything is perfect out there. I came in here because I noticed how quiet you've been. Is everything okay?"

Anna hesitated, but got over it quickly. She really needed someone to confide in. "Yes, and no. Vaako and I spent the entire afternoon together out of the house. We didn't do anything special, just talked a lot and got to know each other better. The entire day I kept pinching myself to make sure I wasn't dreaming. He's got the best heart of any many I've ever met."

"Then what's wrong?"

"He asked if I would go with him to your home."

Jack assumed she was hesitant to accept since they had not known each other long at all. Following a man after such a short acquaintance was a risk and she wanted to assure her about Vaako.

"You two are just in the early stages-."

"But I feel like I've known him forever. I know it's strange, but it's that comfortable between us, that _right_ feeling if that makes any sense."

"If I came across like I don't approve, I'm so sorry. I've gotten to know you these past two weeks and I think you're wonderful. Knowing him the way I do, I think you're just what he needs and it sounds like you're leaning in that direction, too. What I was going to say is that even though your relationship is new, you shouldn't keep that from accepting his invitation. From what I understand, you don't have anything to tie you here."

Tears shined in her eyes for a moment. "That's not exactly true. I haven't accepted his invitation because of my sister."

That threw Jack for a loop. "Sister? I didn't know you had one. How old is she? What's her name?"

"Cherice and she's only sixteen. When our parents died last year, the government wouldn't grant me custody of her. Not until I'm twenty-five, which is almost a year away. I can't leave her. I just can't."

"Oh, is that all? I thought you were going to tell me something really bad." Anna looked perplexed so Jack walked over and took her hand. "Did you forget who my father is?"

"No, but I knew you were on shaky ground with him and I wasn't about to ask you if you would speak with him."

"I'm not. _You_ are."

"What?" Terror was written all over Anna's face.

"Don't panic. He still owes you after what happened and I know he'll do this. If they're hell bent and won't release your sister into your custody then I'm sure my mother will accept responsibility for her since I'm not twenty-five yet either."

Anna threw her arms around Jack and hugged her. "I can't thank you enough."

"You can thank me by putting a smile on my friend's face in there."

And that she did. When she returned to the table she glanced over and made eye contact with Jack before telling him. A slow grin spread across his face and he was about to lean down and kiss her, but her mother intervened with steak knife in hand.

"Uh-uh. Sorry children, but I have enough dealing with _them_ not behaving and I've already had to get onto Eron today, _twice_. I'm afraid I'm at the end of my rope. Oh, and speaking of, how big is this ship we're taking."

Jack knew exactly why her mother was asking. "Big enough that you, Abrie, and Aunt Dory won't be…bothered by the rest of us."

The talk of the ship got Riddick's attention. This was _his_ territory after all. "You mind telling me about this ship we're takin' since _I'm_ flying it?"

"Who said you were piloting? I know how to fly."

Vaako put his hand up. "I vote for Riddick. I've heard how you fly from your brothers."

"That's hardly fair. I was showing off."

"I vote for Riddick as well," Eron added. Jack glared at him. "Sorry, but I have to go with your brothers on this one."

"Now that that's settled, can we get back to the ship?"

"What happened to husbandly support?" Jack huffed out a breath, but relented. "Fine. I mentioned the possibility of using Griffen's ship and so we are. I've had a team working on the interior. You won't recognize the inside when you see it."

Riddick still seemed a bit skeptical. "I'll check out the main drive tomorrow. I want something fast."

"Been there, done that and I think you'll be impressed."

"We'll see. You may be the queen of technology, but ships are what I do. When is the inside going to be done?"

"Day after tomorrow at the absolute latest."

Riddick turned his attention to the rest of the table. "Can everyone be packed and ready to go by six o'clock that evening?" He got a chorus of nods around the table. "Good, be ready and at the port. Don't wait until then to bring your stuff to the ship. We can store it in the cargo hold until everything is ready."

* * *

After dinner Abrie, Kellan, and Aunt Dory managed to catch Riddick and Jack alone. Riddick took one look at the trio of women and suspected they were up to something as they asked them to meet privately. 

"Mom? What is this about?"

"Well," Kellan hesitated, "Abrie has a theory about why Sophia is measuring larger than she expected. That and the three of us experienced something…unusual this evening before dinner. Something that we all three know shouldn't be possible. I'll let her explain."

For a doctor, Abrie looked suddenly uncomfortable discussing what they had felt and it showed on her face. Aunt Dory sensed it and stepped in.

"Oh for Shirah's sake! What these two are reluctant to say is that less than an hour before dinner we knew _exactly_," and she emphasized the word by pointing at them, "what the two of you were up to in the cottage. Strange thing is that shouldn't be possible. Only if you _both_ were Furyan could that happen."

Jack blushed bright red, but Riddick found it humorous and was even a little proud of himself. So much so that he couldn't resist playing dumb just to push them a little.

"Could what happen? Oof! Hey!" He bear hugged Jack from behind to secure her arms after she ribbed him in the gut.

"Ignore him…please. Abrie, you mentioned Sophia and a theory?"

"More of a guess, I suppose. I think Sophia is measuring large not because she's a larger baby. Well, she _is_ either way you look at it, but I believe you are further along in your pregnancy than we thought. Based on what we three went through tonight, I believe you're not as much Todeyan as we thought. At least not anymore. If that's the case, then it explains Sophia's growth."

Jack turned red again even before she got one word out of her mouth. "So…you three _felt_ us? Even though we were in the cottage?"

"Yes, but not until later. Before that there wasn't anything. Did _something_ happen?"

Jack could feel the energy from the hand print on her chest and nodded as she pulled her shirt open enough for them to see Riddick's mark. Kellan put her hand over her mouth to cover her gasp. She had not believed, unlike Abrie and Aunt Dory, that her daughter had been changed.

"She marked you?"

"No. _I _marked her, but Shirah made it happen."

"She asked me if I wanted this, to be upgraded so to speak, and I accepted."

Kellan brushed the tear from her cheek. "Did she make you whole? I'm referring to your role since you're a hybrid."

"And I still am. She said she couldn't make me one or the other. I doubt Riddick and I would be happy had she made me choose anyway."

Kellan hugged her. "I never felt there was much Todeyan in you from the moment you were born. Sophia will be a true Furyan. Just whatever you do, do _not _tell your father."

"I think that would be for the best."

"What's for the best is that I examine you again before we leave. I want to re-evaluate your due date, especially since we'll be traveling for so long. Be at my office in the morning?"

"I promise."

* * *

In spite of the change in Jack, Sophia was still measuring larger than expected, but Abrie pushed her due date up by at least two, possibly three weeks. They would still have time once they reached New Freedom, but would be more rushed to get the house ready once they arrived home. 

By the next afternoon Jack had everything packed and taken to the ship, but she had one other piece of unfinished business. She had her mother's car keys in hand when Riddick saw she was heading for the door.

"Hey, where are you goin'?"

"To see my father."

Riddick frowned immediately, quite unsure about her visiting the man that was desperate enough to try and re-write her life story. "I'm going with you."

Jack put her hand on his chest. "No. I'll be fine. I told you that I spent a lot of time with him while you were gone and-."

"'Cause he was holding something over your head."

"It was a fair bargain to get my mother's divorce. Regardless, he's ashamed for what he did to me and I believe him. I'll take Hunter with me if that will make you feel better and I won't be long."

"Don't be or I'll leave your ass behind."

"Like you could live without me!" Jack opened the front door and stepped outside but not before Riddick got off on last parting shot.

"And whatever you do if he offers you jewelry, don't take it!**  
**

* * *

**At her father's house.**

Jack would never admit it, but she had been nervous about seeing her father before leaving Todeya. Riddick had almost blown up at her when he found out she had been spending time with him alone after what he did to her. Thankfully her mother intervened to calm him down and explained how things had gone. Even though the time she had spent with him was entirely non-threatening, she couldn't help but have nagging doubts that he might try something at the last minute. She hoped she was wrong, because she had forgiven him and wanted to continue some kind of relationship in spite of the distance that would be between them.

"Jack!" Her father greeted her warmly and kissed her cheek. "I was hoping you would stop by. Your mother called yesterday and said you were leaving this afternoon."

Jack couldn't help the pang of hurt she felt by his remark. "Did you believe I wouldn't say good-bye at all?"

"No, no. Not in the least. I only thought you might call instead of coming in person knowing how busy you must be."

"Not busy enough that I wouldn't at least see you."

"And for that I'm so pleased. It goes without saying that I wished your husband had been further delayed, but I understand that it's time for you to go back to your home."

"And you accept it? That I'm really _not_ staying here?"

He let out a breath that left him feeling deflated. "I've accepted it. I don't like it and never will, but I know you're leaving." He patted her hands and his eyes brightened a bit. "Oh, there is something I need you to see."

"See?"

"Yes, it's my will. I had a new one drawn up this past week."

He handed her the document and she took a seat on the sofa to read it. It was short and to the point; everything was coming to her. She shook her head and handed it back to him.

"I know I'm your daughter, but I can't accept this. Surely you could give it to-."

He smiled rather wryly. "Ah, you didn't read it very closely. I'm not leaving it to you. My fortune, my homes, everything is being left to your children and shall be divided equally among them upon my death, which I hope will be a large number. Four or five? It's for their future and it will give them a tie back to Todeya, to part of their heritage."

What he said made sense and gave her nothing further to protest against. Much to his surprise, she stood up and hugged him. "For my kids then. Although I'm not so sure about the four or five. I had a tough enough time in the beginning convincing Riddick to accept this one."

"You just wait. He'll hold this little girl in his arms and never know what he did without her. After some time I wouldn't be surprised in the least if he wanted more children."

Jack smiled, but knowing Riddick like she did, she found it very difficult to imagine the scenario her father just presented. "Like I said, we'll see."

"Regardless, you'll have Sophia at least. By the way, did I tell you that I made my final decision about my post?"

"Already?"

He nodded. "I'm retiring at the end of this year. It's time for new blood. I've drawn up plans for the elections and a transition plan. Oddly enough, I'm looking forward to it. I rarely get to spend any time at my lake home and I plan on doing a lot of fishing and relaxing."

"I'm sure you won't be totally removed though. They'll most likely need you to consult with or something."

"If they do, I'll assist of course. Civic duty and all, but I will be out of it and I'll have a lot of time on my hands after that. I-, that is…could I come visit? Not for any extended period of time, a week or two once or twice a year."

"I think I would be disappointed if you didn't and given how long it will take you to get there, I think you should plan on staying at least a month." And she meant it. "Just let me know first? I hate surprises."

He was literally beaming. "I'll do that. Jack, I wouldn't trade anything for these past two weeks I've had with you. I was so ashamed of the way I behaved toward you in the be-."

She put her hand on his mouth to stop him. "We all do stupid things and sometimes with the best intentions, but that's behind us and we've gone over this before. It isn't necessary to keep apologizing. Our time together has given me the opportunity to get to know you and I'm thankful for it."

"My little girl. You have a sweet, generous heart, but you've got that tenacious backbone, too. So much like your mother it's frightening!"

"I take that as a compliment."

"I meant it as one! She's one of a kind as are you." He kissed her cheek and walked her back to her car. "Almost forgot!" He reached into his pocket and handed Jack a data chip. "I think you'll find a few interesting things on here."

"Such as?" But she had her suspicions and already had a grin on her face in anticipation of his answer.

"Todeyan technology records, plans, devices, etcetera."

She was doing cartwheels on the inside and between those jumping up and down, but she was going to give him a chance to take it back even though she was screaming 'please no.'

"Are you sure you want to give me this? Todeyans have never shared their technology before."

"And we still aren't. You're Todeyan and I know you'll use it wisely."

She winced on the inside knowing how wrong he was, but put on a smile. "You can't imagine what this means to me."

"Believe me, I can." He kissed her forehead. "Be careful and I wish you well, even that husband of yours."

"I'll pass it on to him. Take care and keep in touch."

Four hours later they were off and bound for Earth.

* * *

**On Earth**

Nate ran to his truck and rushed to his brother's house and barged in screaming his name. "Adam! Where are you?"

Adam came downstairs with a worried look on his face. "What's wrong?"

"It's Audrey. She's on her way back as we speak."

Adam ran a nervous hand through his hair. "How long do we have?"

"They're not sure. They've got a new ship that's faster so they're estimating two weeks tops."

"Must be one hell of a ship."

"She said it was. You look nervous all the sudden. Are you thinkin' we should've kept out of her business?"

"Personally, it's for the best. I just hope she can see it that way before she tries to kill us."

"If not, we better be prepared to do some fast talking."

* * *

**On the ship**

Riddick had to admit being impressed both with the interior of the ship as well as its main drive. It wasn't the same on the inside at all, with the exception of the bridge that only had a few minor modifications. And with some help from advanced Todeyan technology, they were able to make several calculated jumps between gates instead of traveling from one to the other saving them countless amounts of time.

Jack was standing on the bridge looking out over Earth when Riddick came up behind her. He snaked his arms under hers and splayed his big hands over her stomach, something he had come to do often. So often in fact she teased him about having pregnant belly envy. She had gotten very accustomed to the attention though, especially the nightly massages with lotion. It took him threatening to discontinue the practice to get her to finally lay off of.

"Did you call them?"

"Yeah, I did. Your adoring niece answered."

"Which one?"

"My name sake, AJ. She squealed and ran around the house yelling that we were on the way. I also called ahead and asked for clearance and transmitted all of our information to the port authorities. They just sent back confirmation and we can go straight to my brothers' homes."

"You can't wait to see them again can you?"

"Is it that obvious?"

"You've been up since five in the morning runnin' around here non-stop with a two mile wide grin on your face. Yeah, it's obvious."

"I can't help it. You know how I feel about my brothers. Most of all, I want them to meet my mother. They were so supportive when I found out I wasn't even related to them. They didn't even blink. It just reaffirmed for me how much I mean to them and that I really _am _their little sister."

"Takes more than blood to tie people together into a family."

"I couldn't have said it better myself."

* * *

Within the hour they were landing and Jack had the biggest grin on her face. The door to the ship couldn't open quickly enough. Kellen, Abrie, and Aunt Dory could all feel her sense of excitement at seeing her family again. Kellan looked down at her hand, which Aunt Dory had just squeezed. 

"This is why you gave her up. She's thrilled to be back with them."

"I know. You have no idea how much this means to me, to be able to meet her family."

The door was finally low enough that Jack could see outside and her brothers were both on their way with nieces in tow, followed by their wives. The rush of hot air hit her face and it weighed heavily on her chest when she inhaled. She had not thought about the weather and it was easily in the nineties. That didn't slow her for long though. Once her feet hit soil she took off. Nate outran Adam by five feet and got to her first. He caught her in a big bear hug and swung her around before setting her down. Adam got her next, also giving her a huge hug. When they finally got a look at her, they were speechless.

Adam scratched the back of his head. "Well damn! You're a lot further along than we thought you would be."

Nate wasn't quite so tactful. "Seriously. You looked like you swallowed a small melon."

Audrey Jaqueline showed up next, got one look at Jack, and whistled in appreciation. "You got huge!"

Nate groaned. "Audrey Jaqueline! Mind that mouth of yours and apologize."

"That mouth of hers is what makes her who she is and compared to how she saw me last, I _am_ huge. No apologies needed."

"I'm sorry anyway. Dad says I say whatever pops into my head. Hey, where's Uncle Riddick?"

"He's back there. Be sure and tell him and Vaako what you said about me. They'll get a laugh out of it I'm sure."

"Sis, you look great. How do you feel? I mean, you're packin' on the pounds faster than a farmer trying to fatten up a pig."

Jack glared at Adam. "I feel like decking you after that remark.

"Aw come on. You know I didn't mean anything by it."

"Yeah, I know. I am feeling great, much better than when I left. A little back pain, but my doctor said that's to be expected given that I'm over 7 months pregnant in human terms, but I'm not even three months pregnant in reality." Jack looked back over her shoulder and caught her mother's eye and she nodded for her to come over. "I have someone I'd like you to meet. A couple of someone's actually."

Kellan got close enough for both men to get a good look at her and their jaws dropped.

"Oh my-."

"God," Nate finished. "The resemblance is unmistakable except for her coloring."

"You found her. You really found her."

"And my father, too. But that's a story for later." She linked arms with her mother once she got close enough. "This is my mother, Kellan Nye. Mom, these are my wonderful brothers I've told you so much about; Nate and Adam."

Both brothers couldn't help but feel a bit hurt hearing her call this woman 'mom'. It just sounded strange to their ears. However, they both knew their mother would always be Jack's 'momma' no matter what. Nate made the first move and stepped forward to offer his hand.

"I'm Nate. It's great to meet you."

"I'm Adam by process of elimination. Speaking for my brother, I know we couldn't be happier that she found you. It was a huge shock when we all found out that our aunt _wasn't_ her birth mother, and then to learn that she wasn't human on top of that. It left her with a mess of questions and no one to give her answers. She only knew half of what she was."

"Hey, what _is _your other half anyway?"

"She's Furyan like me and her mom." Riddick had snuck up behind them after extracting himself from the four girls.

Nate had to ask. "So, the whole intense, stormy, lovey, 'I love you but I want to kill you', _loud _thing you two have is-."

Kellan jumped in and answered. "Nothing out of the ordinary for a Furyan pair like them."

Riddick noticed how oddly Adam was looking at Jack and frowned. Just as her brother was about to comment Jack swayed and collapsed. Riddick caught her before she hit the ground and picked her up in his arms.

"Bring her to the house. I'll run ahead and get her some water. It's probably the heat that did it."

Kellan put her hand on Riddick's shoulder. "I'll get Abrie and the others and meet you inside."

Once inside Riddick sat on the sofa with Jack in his arms. Her hair was damp from sweat, her heart was beating a mile a minute, and she felt hot. Adam brought him a glass of ice water with a straw along with a cold washcloth, which he put on her head himself. Riddick took an ice cube out of the glass and held it to the back of her neck. She jerked in reaction to the cold and soon her eyes opened. He offered her the glass of water and she quickly downed it despite him urging her to take it slowly.

"What happened?"

"You tell me. You were standing there talking and then you passed out. Your brother thinks it's the heat."

"I'm okay now. Let me sit up."

He moved her off his lap and sat her next to him, but continued to hold the washcloth to her face and neck while Adam refilled her glass. The rest of the group came into the house and Abrie sat next to her on the sofa. She took her pulse and felt her skin, frowning the entire time.

"When was the last time you ate something?"

"I don't know. Breakfast?"

Riddick wasn't pleased. "What happened to lunch?"

"I was too excited to eat."

"I don't need to scan you or take a blood test to tell you what's wrong. Between the heat and your blood sugar level, you fainted. You are burning up a lot of energy growing this child and you _must_ eat at regular intervals and snack when appropriate or this _will_ happen again."

Nate knelt in front of her with a concerned look on his face. "That was stupid sis. You've always been prone to fainting when you don't eat and over exert yourself."

Jack grimaced. "And just how many mothers do I need?"

"More like keepers. What can I fix you?"

"It doesn't matter. She eats everything and anything now," Riddick added dryly.

"Anything it is. I'll get you a snack in the meantime."

"Got any chocolate?" Abrie cleared her throat. "Fruit, I mean?"

"I think I have an apple around here."

Abrie moved off the sofa and Kellan took her place. "I'm afraid you have me to blame for the blood sugar issue."

"I should know better." Nate came back with an apple, a jar of peanut butter, and a spoon and Jack's eyes lit up. "Can I have the jar?"

"Have at it, Squirt."

"Oh, and milk, too please. Water and peanut butter just don't go well together."

"Gotcha."

Once she had been fed, other introductions were made and for the girls, Aereon became the center of their attention. They knew Jack was humanoid but there wasn't anything unusual about her, not like Aereon. Oddly enough the woman found herself quite entertained with the girls. AJ though took particular interest in Cherice, Anna's little sister. The two girls were fairly close in age and like the take command girl she was, she immediately worked to befriend her.

When a black sedan pulled up to the house Adam and Nate exchanged a look and excused themselves. Riddick watched as two men in suits got out of the car. He saw Adam motion toward the house and if there were hairs on the back of his neck, they would have been standing up. He walked over to Jack and pulled her to the side.

"Something's up with your brothers. Don't make it obvious, but take a look at the suits outside in the black sedan."

"Who are they?"

"I don't know, but whatever it is, I don't like the way it smells."

"Please don't jump to conclusions, these are my brothers. They wouldn't bring anyone here who would hurt us."

Adam and Nate led the two men inside, one of whom was carrying a briefcase. Both of her brothers made eye contact with her and motioned her to follow them into the dining room. Naturally Riddick followed and should this go sour, he always had his shivs.

"Adam, Nate? What's going on?"

One of the two suits stepped forward. "I am Agent Dan Wright and this is Agent Rick Marks with the NSA. I understand you're Kyra Warrick, but do you prefer to go by Audrey, or perhaps your alias Jack?"

She blanched and thought she was going to be sick. Riddick had his arm firmly around her and his other hand on his shiv. She could feel how ready he was to fight and she tried to remain calm. She turned to her brothers with venom in her eyes.

"What have you done?"

Adam shook his head. "I'm sorry sis-."

"Sorry?" She choked on the word. "Sorry? What the f-."

Nate stepped in. "If you had let him finish, he was trying to apologize to you for not warning you about this earlier. Had you not passed out, we could have."

"Warning me about what? That you've compromised me and everything I've built for myself?"

Agent Marks broke into the conversation. "We know who you _both _are. He's Richard B. Riddick and you were his traveling partner until you both simply disappeared and were presumed dead." He saw Riddick pull his blade and he held his hands up. "Mr. Riddick, my partner and I are unarmed and we're not here to do anything to either you or your wife. In fact, I believe you'll be pleased with what we have to show you." He held up his brief case. "May I?"

Riddick nodded, but watched the man like a hawk as he opened the case. There were folders and papers inside, but nothing that appeared threatening to either of them. He pulled out two folders, each one marked with their real names, and held them out.

"Give mine to her. I think I'll keep my hands free until I know what the hell is going on."

"Fair enough."

Jack took both folders and opened Riddick's first and read the first page, then the second, then she flipped back to the first page and re-read it before she looked up at them and her brothers. She searched all four men's faces for any signs of duplicity. Her brothers were both smiling and the other two mean appeared quite relaxed.

"Is this a joke?"

"No joke ma'am. I assure you. Since you have yet to read yours, I'll tell you that it contains the same information as his."

Jack began to laugh out of disbelief. "You expect me to believe that after _everything_ he was charged and convicted of and everything I was wanted for is forgotten? Just like that? It has been completely expunged like it never happened? Forgive me if I don't just jump for joy. I don't get this at all."

"Mrs.Warrick, uh, you _do_ go by that don't you?"

"You've got my list of names. Feel free to choose one."

"Mrs.Warrick then. You have your brothers to thank for this. They contacted us some weeks ago with a rather far-fetched tale about the infamous criminal Riddick and his accomplice, Jack Landers. They provided us with incontrovertible evidence that Richard B. Riddick was framed for a murder he didn't commit and was imprisoned unjustly. Ont op of that, they gave us some information regarding the Necromonger race and their activities on Sigma-3 and elsewhere. Information that is highly classified, I might add.

Needless to say when laymen present us with classified information, we had no choice but to investigate, and after reviewing their evidence and comparing it to our own records, the government came to a decision. In short, due to his services in bringing down the Company syndicate, leading the Necros away from humanity, and as reparation for his initial false imprisonment, his record has been wiped clean. He has paid his debt to society in full."

Riddick frowned as he attempted to come to terms with what they were saying. "So it's kind of like an inter-galactic thank you for saving your collective asses?"

Wilkes cleared his throat. "Simply put? Yes."

Riddick wanted to believe what he was being told, but he couldn't help the doubt he was experiencing. This was something he had convinced himself would never happen; to be himself and use his own name and they were offering it to him on a silver platter.

"So far this has all been about me. What about her?"

"Her initial charges for murdering her step-father were dropped of course, but then she began to run with you and got herself into trouble-."

"I never made trouble. They, in the form of mercs, came after us and we had no choice but to defend ourselves."

"Which is what we concluded as well and that's why those charges were dropped. Obviously neither of you was on board Janus's ship when it exploded, even though he reported you to be in his custody. Completely off the record, how did you manage to get out? He had been flawless in his acquisitions until he tangled with the two of you."

Jack wasn't about to open that can of worms. "You've read his file Agent Marks. Escape is his specialty."

Marks actually smiled. "Consider it dropped. These files are your copies to keep and I suggest you have them close at all times, just in case. This information may take a while to make the rounds in certain circles. Oh, the names you're currently using are still valid of course and will remain unassociated with who you really are until you're ready to make that move yourselves. Do you have any questions for us?"

"No question. Just a comment. This is a no strings deal? I'm not gonna have some government fuck come pull the rug out from under me and my family ten, fifteen years from now?"

"That's correct although I wouldn't be surprised if you get calls of offers from the government. With your background and skills, you could prove to be a valuable asset in the right hands."

Riddick shook his head. "Only pair of _right_ hands my assets are handled by belong to her."

Marks and Wilkes took turns shaking hands. "Mr. and Mrs. Riddick, welcome back to society."

Nate and Adam saw how shell shocked they still were so they showed the two men out the back door to give them some quiet time before the rest of the group was let in on the surprise. However, when they came back into the dining room Jack and Riddick still looked a little dazed.

"Not to look a gift horse in the mouth, but what on Earth possessed you to do this?"

Nate grinned. "Adam and I wanted to get you something special for a wedding present. We've been working on this since before you left."

"You actually helped us out, sis. You guys left that computer unattended and we copied the converted files that she cracked. We used them to give to the government along with what you told us about the Necros and asked for a pardon for you both."

"How Adam? The computer had a password."

"Sure it did, _if _you logged off, but you had a bout with morning sickness the day after you sent out the information and left it on and wide open. Some security wiz you turned out to be."

"Thank god for morning sickness and thank you both so much!" She hugged them together. "Sophia will get to be a Riddick."

Riddick had waited patiently, but he wanted his chance to thank them as well. "You gonna give them up anytime soon?"

She turned her head but didn't let go of them. "You want to hug them, too."

He scowled for a second before responding. "Not in this lifetime, but I do want to thank them."

Jack let them go and allowed the three men she loved most in the world to shake hands. It wasn't Riddick's style to be indebted to anyone for anything and now he owed her brothers big time and they were eating it up. It hadn't been the point of doing what they did, but it was a great little side benefit that they would hold over his head for the rest of their natural lives.

"This was sweeter than I thought Nate. Who would have thought we would have something like this to turn him into a humble man at our feet?"

"Certainly puts the cherry on my sundae."

"If you two don't stop you're going to ruin the moment."

Adam kissed her forehead. "Okay little sister. We'll lay off….for now. You guys want a few minutes more before we open the doors?"

Jack nodded. "Please." Her brothers left them alone and went into the kitchen. She wrapped her arms around his waist and narrowed her eyes as she peered at him. "What are you thinkin'?"

"Can't think. That's the problem."

"It's hard to believe isn't it?"

"Yeah. You know we can't jump into this. Using our real names and all."

"I know. There will probably always be a merc out there that won't give a crap our names are cleared. Not if they're out to put a notch in their belt of some kind."

"Or to tempt me into doin' somethin' that _could_ get me thrown back into slam."

Her initial excitement was waning a little now that she realized how difficult it was going to be to take advantage of what had been given them, but she was determined to look on the bright side of things.

"Even if it turns out that we can't be open about who we are, at least we're clear and Sophia won't have parents with criminal records hanging over her head. _She _can be a Riddick even if we can't."

That got a half-smile out of him. "You gotta gift for turning shit into sunshine, Princess."

"What they gave us _is_ a gift no matter how it turns out. Some gratifications just have to be delayed. So we'll feel our way around with this?"

"Yeah. We can do that." His mouth met hers in a slow, languid kiss that was interrupted when Jack began to laugh after Sophia gave her a hearty kick.

"Sorry, but she booted me."

"So this is the way it's gonna be? Kids interrupting us?"

She was sure he meant 'kid', but let it slide. "It starts early."

"You're tellin' me. She ain't even born yet. Come on. Let's go tell the rest of 'em. They're probably dying to know what was goin' on."

And he was right. The minute they opened the door the five people who have been eavesdropping almost fell over each other because they didn't hear them approaching.

The news was met with smiles and congratulatory words. And even though they explained the difficulties of what they might face, it didn't diminish everyone's enthusiasm for them.

* * *

The following morning Jack's bladder awoke her right before sunrise. After leaving the bathroom she paused at the foot of the bed and took a moment to look at her big, slumbering ape. These were rare moments she treasured; unguarded moments when Riddick looked at peace and was no more menacing than a cuddly teddy bear. She smiled to herself that he would probably shit if she actually _told_ him that to his face. 

Being wide awake and a now bit hungry she quietly donned her robe and slippers. Hunter, who had been curled up in his own bed in the corner of their room, sleepily lifted his head. She silently patted the side of her leg and he followed her out of the room. They had put him in cryo-sleep while they traveled and she had really missed the pooch's company.

He followed her into the ship's galley and watched as she went for his food. "You hungry boy? I bet you are. My nieces ran you around yesterday didn't they! But you loved it."

Once she put his food on the ground and gave him fresh water he was happily ignoring her and she fixed herself an early breakfast. Later she headed outside with Hunter on her heels. The sun was just beginning to rise over the lake as they walked to the dock. Being in the middle of the summer, it was already balmy outside. Although she enjoyed spending time here, it was too hot in the summer and too cold in the winter for her. She thought of her beach on New Freedom and sighed. She had missed her home a lot more than she thought now that she was reflecting on it. But more than anything she was missing Grant and Randy and a wave of guilt washed over her.

"I can't imagine what they're thinking. I haven't contacted them yet and they probably think I'm never coming back. I'll see if I can get them on a live feed later today, if not I'll send them a video message." She ran her hand over her stomach. "What do you think Hunter? Should I tell them about Sophia and that I'm married?"

He cocked his head to one side and panted as if considering her question. She got a devious twinkle in her eyes.

"Nah! I'll tell them that we're coming home, we're fine, and we're together, but that's it. They would pull a shocker of a surprise on me if the tables were turned. No, my little spud, _you_ are going to be a surprise along with a lot of others I'm bringing home."

Just then Hunter began to bark furiously. It was a rabbit looking for its own morning meal and he was now chasing the poor thing. Luckily it was agile and quick, too quick for Hunter. The rabbit ran straight for the bank of the lake and Jack could see what was coming even before it happened.

"Hunter, NO!"

But he didn't listen, too intent on getting that rabbit, which at the very last moment cut to the right to outmaneuver him. Hunter, however, was running too quickly to stop himself and although he tried, he skidded right off the bank and into the lake. He was still barking at the rabbit even as he hit the water.

"UGH! Hunter!! Dumb dog!" She scanned the bank to find a good place for him to get out, but there wasn't any. She was going to have to help him up.

"Great! Just great! Now what am I supposed to do?"

She walked to the end of the dock thinking it would be easier to get him out from there with the water level being higher. He swam to her and she leaned over to try and get his front half up. He didn't care for it too much and began to wiggle in her arms. She pulled, but he pulled back. She sensed she was falling forward and tried to right herself, but with her added weight she couldn't find her center of gravity quickly enough. It was like slow motion the way it happened even though it was only a heartbeat later that she tumbled head first into the lake.

She came up sputtering and glared at Hunter who appeared to be having fun now that she was in the water with him. Unable to touch the bottom she swam closer to land where she was able to find a footing. She looked at the bank. It was way up. She looked at the dock and its sides were even higher up and there weren't any supports or a ladder she could climb on.

"Of all the asinine ways to construct a dock! Whoever heard of _not_ having a ladder?"

Had she not been pregnant getting out wouldn't have been an issue. However with her belly, it would get in the way of trying to pull herself up. Hunter had now swam off a bit chasing minnows that he could see in the shallow water. Her water logged robe was weighing her down immensely and she had no choice but to take it off.

"Things could be worse. At least I have on a long t-shirt and boxers underneath." She peeled off the garment and put threw it up on the dock. Right about that time, she heard a boat's engine.

"Oh no. No, no, no, no." Sure enough a boat began to round the bend. "Things just got worse…great! What was his name? William! Shit, but what choice do I have? I need to get me and Hunter out."

As the boat neared she waved her hands and he slowed until his boat reached the dock. He scratched his head looking at her, but when he saw Hunter it dawned on him what happened.

"Let me guess. He took a dive and you were trying to get him out?"

"Unfortunately yes. Now I can't get out."

He thought that a bit odd. Last time he saw her there wasn't anything he noticed that would prevent her from pulling herself out. "Um, can you swim to the end of my boat? There's a ladder and a platform. I can pull you both out and settle you on the dock."

"That I can do." He met her at the ladder and finally got an eyeful of why she wasn't able to pull herself up once she was standing on the platform. He was shocked, too and she saw it in his face. "I guess my brothers didn't tell you I was pregnant?"

He handed her a blanket to wrap around herself. "No, they told me you had a fallin' out with your man over you being pregnant, but that he came after you and got hitched. But last I saw you didn't look pregnant at all and now, if you'll excuse me, you look like you're gonna have that baby soon."

"I'm betting they didn't tell you that I'm not even related to them. That I'm humanoid."

"Humanoid? No, they left that part out I guess. Not that it's any of my business."

"I didn't know until I was in the hospital and they found my pregnancy wasn't progressing normally for a human. That's why I got so big so fast." He leaned over and got Hunter out of the water who then doused him once he shook himself off. She cringed. "Sorry."

"S'okay. I have two dogs at home myself and they do this to me all the time."

"Thanks so much for helping us. I don't know what I would've done had you not come by. Everyone is still asleep."

Not quite everyone.

"Jack?"

It was Riddick standing on the dock, shirtless with his arms crossed over his chest and he didn't look happy. She gave him a sheepish look and stood up from where she had been sitting.

"I fell in."

"Because?"

"Hunter fell in and I lost my balance trying to get him out."

"And this would be?"

Her face turned beet red. "Sorry, I wasn't thinking. This is William, he's in business with my brothers and luckily was driving by. William, this is my husband R-," she hesitated a split second but it was imperceptible to William, "Ragin."

William looked Riddick over and for the life of him couldn't see the two of them together. However, he _could_ imagine this man getting upset about a baby and that bothered him. It wasn't his business, but he wanted to know what her husband thought of it all now. He certainly didn't miss what he thought was anger emanating from him. He held her hand as she stepped over the side of the boat and Hunter jumped over to follow her.

Riddick advanced on her and the first thing he did was put his hand on her stomach through the blanket.

"You okay?"

She nodded. "I rolled into the water so I didn't hit my stomach against anything."

He wasn't quite convinced yet. "You're sure you're okay? You look like you're freezing."

"It's warm. It's the middle of summer. I'm just wet and miserable."

"You feel cold."

"I assure you it was warm! Why don't I push you in so you can find out personally?"

"Fat chance in hell of that happening."

"Would it make you feel better if I have Abrie check me out?"

"Yes it would." He was being ridiculously protective and she thought it was cute the way he was fussing over her, which was why she was smiling the way she was. "And tell me you have on something under this blanket."

"T-shirt and boxers."

"What color?"

She knew what he was thinking right off. "Dark blue, see?" She pulled the blanket aside. "He didn't see anything."

Ignoring the other man for the moment he pulled Jack into his arms and kissed her forehead. Although he couldn't hear them, the tender gesture of the kiss on the head and the obvious way he appeared to be fussing over her told William that the man he was watching wasn't what he had expected. The knowledge made him feel better, too. Nate and Adam were his best friends, but they felt more like family to him. He would always have their back and that included their sister.

Riddick finally turned his attention to Will and walked over to the side of the boat with his arm around Jack's waist.

"Thanks for fishin' her out."

"It was nothin'." Will smiled and shook the hand that had been extended to him. "At first I thought she was a bit on the scrawny side and I was gonna throw her back, but then I saw that she was definitely _somebody's_ catch and took pity on her."

Jack's forehead wrinkled. "Thanks. I think. Hey, before you leave, I assume you came by this way because you have trout for my brothers?"

Will grinned. "That I do. The fish were definitely biting this mornin'." He picked up a small cooler and handed it to her. "Enjoy."

"Oh, I plan on it. The last time you brought by fish, I was too sick to eat it. Things are very different now. Thanks again Will."

"Sure thing. See ya'll later."

Jack waved to him as he drove off and Riddick squeezed her shoulders to get her attention. "Thought you were allergic to fish."

"Freshwater no. Seafood type fish, which is what you fed me-."

"_You _ate it on purpose so don't even go there. Come on. We gotta get you out of these wet clothes and into the shower."

"Only if you'll join me."

With his hand around her waist he steered her toward the ship. "I was already plannin' on it."

They had not walked ten feet when Jack halted, dropped the cooler of fish, and her hands went to her stomach. Riddick took one look at her face and knew something wasn't right.

"God dammit!"

"I'm not in any pain! I prom-." The unfamiliar sensation hit her again cutting off her response.

"I've had enough."

He scooped her up in his arms and got her back to the ship as quickly as he could. Once inside he took her to their room and then woke up Abrie and consequently Kellan as well with his adamant door pounding.

Kellan opened her door first and was tying her robe. "Riddick? What is it?"

"I don't know. She fell into the lake and said she was fine. We are walkin' back here and she grabbed her stomach twice."

Abrie opened her door and already had her portable scanner in hand. "I could hear you talking so no need to repeat yourself. Is she in any pain?"

"She claims she isn't, but she probably wouldn't own up to it if she was."

Jack had just finished changing into dry clothing when they arrived. Riddick let the two women sit with her while he stood back at the door to watch and wait. After a few minutes Abrie patted Jack's hand and she rose from the bed with a smile. He pushed himself off the doorframe and blew out a breath of relief. She wouldn't be smiling if it was serious.

"Well?"

"It's nothing to be alarmed about. She's experiencing some Braxton Hicks contractions."

"Contractions? This early?"

Abrie put her hand on his arm to settle him down. "It's natural and expected. This is part of her body getting ready for birth. Think of it as practice for the real thing. They're painless or should be. If there's pain involved, then that's when we need to be concerned. For now she'll experience a tightening sensation from time to time and they'll most likely get stronger and occur more often the closer to delivery she becomes. I don't know about Kellan, but I'm going back to bed. Good night – rather morning to you both."

"I'm going back to bed as well. See you both later."

"Thanks Abrie." Jack sat on the bed with her hands on her hips. "_Told_ you I was fine."

"How the hell was I supposed to know? Did _you _know?"

"No," she began as she walked up to him, "but I did know that whatever was going on with me wasn't critical. It did freak me out a little at first because I didn't know what it was, but it wasn't painful so it didn't alarm me." Jack went to her nightstand and pulled out a book. "Krista, Adam's wife, gave me this pregnancy book. I've been reading it, but I haven't gotten to the part about the Braxon Hicks contractions obviously."

Riddick took the book from her and quickly thumbed its pages. "So this tells you what's going on?"

"Yes and no. It's a month-by-month thing and I have to estimate where I am in here. It's actually been pretty good, but given what just happened I guess I need to skip ahead a little bit."

He handed the book back to her. "Ya think?"

"Don't you get smart with me or you'll find this book slapped upside that thick skull of yours."

With a deep growl he scooped her up, dumped her unceremoniously, but carefully on the bed, and had her arms pinned above her head in a matter of seconds.

"Care to try that again, Jack?"

She pursed her lips while she thought. "Um…no. No matter what, you're still thick-headed."

He graced her with a devilish grin. "Oh I got something' thick for ya Jack."

Riddick rotated his hips, pressing the bulge in his pants against her stomach. She bit down on her lower lip to suppress any unwanted sounds from escaping her mouth. After all, she didn't want him to think she was _that_ easy. In truth though she was and he knew it, but then again so was he. Although he had started this, she now had her mind set on taking him for a ride.

"Are you gonna let me go?"

He cocked his head to one side as if he was considering denying her request. "Say please."

"Please," she ground out, "let me go."

"I should make you say it sweeter, but I'll give in this time."

When he released her hands she sat up partially and pushed at him until he was on his back with her straddling him. Beginning just above the top of his pants, she kissed and caressed her way up his broad chest, stopping only at his nipples for any length of time to flick her tongue and nibble them with her teeth. The purr-like rumbling she felt beneath her hands brought a slight smile to her face. He may be a teddy bear when asleep, but he was a big cat, a tiger right now purring his contentment, but she was fully aware that this was one cat that would pounce given the chance and that just wasn't happening this time.

As she worked her way up his neck his hands worked their way under her shirt and up her back. She sat up suddenly and pulled it off and like a little boy going after candy his hands went straight to her bare breasts. She promptly pulled them off and held them at the sides of his head. He resisted a bit to test her and she shook her head.

"Patience big boy."

He groaned and bucked his hips in aggravation. "Runnin' out of it, Jack."

She chewed on her bottom lip for a second. "Then that means you still have some left. I suggest you use it."

"_Now_ who's bein' a smart ass?"

"You're spoiled. Just because the last three-."

"Four," he interrupted.

Jack rolled her eyes. "As I was saying, just because the last four times we-."

"And you jumped my ass _every_ time."

"Can I finish?" He shrugged and smiled smugly. God how he loved aggravating her.

"Thank you. The last four times we-." She stopped herself waiting to see if he was going to interject anything. "-just got down to it and-." His rumbling laughter made her pause. "Yes?"

"Got down to it? I was manhandled and good. You were so horny my pants never got down past my knees."

He was right. She had been horny as hell lately, especially over the past few days. Recalling how aggressive she had been with him and how much she had loved it each time wasn't helping her go slowly now. She licked her lips unconsciously before kissing him like he was her last meal and broke the kiss only long enough to give him an order.

"Get your pants off."

"All the way?"

"Off Riddick!"

He chuckled as he kicked off his shoes. "What happened to takin' this one slow?"

"Too late for that now and this is your fault." She deftly unbuttoned and unzipped his pants while she chastised him and began to tug them off along with his briefs. "Oh, and for the record, _you_ started this."

He lifted his ass off the bed and pushed them down while she pulled. "But you're gonna finish it?"

"You got that right." She took his face in her hands and they kissed as he pushed them the rest of the way off. "Oh, and this is not a habit I'm forming."

"Course not."

"No. Just a…," she faltered for words while wiggling her way out of her boxers, "_thing _I'm goin' through."

"I hear ya."

"So don't get used to it."

"Right. I just have one thing to say."

"And that is?"

"I'm lovin' hormones."

While they kissed his hand snaked between them to her center, toyed with her clit for just a moment before entering her with first one, then two fingers. Jack moaned into his mouth and gripped his shoulders, but soon broke the kiss for air.

"Oh god! Please!"

She had no idea what she was even asking for. His fingers were thrusting in and massaging her from the inside while his thumb stroked her clit. Together the combination was creating incredible wave after wave of sensations that felt like heat burning through her. Her breaths were now coming as short pants and her throaty, grunt-like cries spurred him on. He held fast as she squirmed above him to pull back even as her hips were fervently moving with his hand.

"Please," she begged, "I need you inside me now!" She gasped feeling the pressure of his fingers increase. "Ugh..dammit fuck me n-now!"

"Mmmm, sweet words Jack, but not until you come for me first." And she was so close. She was quivering now and her muscles were beginning to clamp down on his fingers. He purred into her ear, "That's it, baby."

"GOD! Ridd-." The intensity of her orgasm stole what was left of his name.

"Fucking beautiful Jack."

Riddick thrust into her even as she was still recovering and held her still, not allowing her to move while he took his fill of her. When his hold relaxed enough she began rocking earnestly with him. Grunting with every thrust, his fingers progressively tightened on her hips the closer he came to his release. He bucked up into her several times, growling when her nails bit into his shoulders. Jack literally cried when he sent her over for a second time, then collapsed against his chest. Soon after he ground into her as the heat exploded and tore through his body.

Still holding her, he rolled them to lay on their sides for her comfort, resting his cheek on her head as he stroked her hair. He heard her sniffing and chuckled, causing her to look up at him.

"What?"

"I made you cry."

"What's so funny about that? You usually hate it when you make me cry."

"True, but not when I make you come. Gotta love that."

She rolled her eyes. "Must be a male thing."

He sniffed her hair and his nose wrinkled. "I'll give ya that, but it sure as hell ain't a man thing to not want his wife smellin' like lake water."

"Wait a minute! I smelled good enough to fuck, but now I stink?"

Riddick sat up, scooped her into his arms, and headed to the bathroom. "I didn't get a good whiff of you beforehand. Come on, I'll wash your hair."

"Will you dry it, too?"

"Only if you behave in the shower."

"Keep my hands to myself?"

"No touching at all, and no rubbin' that ass of yours into me either for the rest of the day."

"And this shower started off with so much promise. Now you've gone and ruined it."

"Jack." He clipped her name and the tone of warning was clear.

"I'll behave. I promise." He took her hands and held them out in front of him and waited. "What now?"

"I want to make sure you're not crossing your fingers or some shit like that when you promise me."

"RIDDICK!" But his elevated eyebrow told her he wasn't about to relent. "Fine! You big pain in the ass!" She wiggled her ten fingers in his face. "I promise! Can we get a shower now?"

"Yep." But his grin made her wonder exactly what he was up to.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I realized I was almost at 30,000 words with it so I decided to cut it off here, which means I'm already partially done with the next chapter! Yeah! 

Although I can't say how many chapters remain, we are nearing the end. Thanks so much for all of your support and wonderful comments. It means so much to me!! And if you've been reading but haven't reviewed??? It's totally painless and you don't even need to register!! Thanks!!


	66. On Eve's Agenda

First of all a HUGE thanks to those who reviewed!! I know it was a long time in coming and I really appreciate your feedback even though the chapter was long overdue. I had this one already half finished so here's your 'hug' for being so patient during the last wait. Can't promise the next one will be so quick though.

I have a BIG thank you to **XXXevilgrinXXX** and **FemmePhantom**. You both provided me with some great inspiration that I was finally able to incorporate into this chapter. Hopefully you'll recognize it when you see it.

Thanks again for everything!! As always, **feed me please**!!

* * *

**Disclaimer** – Not mine except for my OFCs and what popped out of my imagination.

* * *

**neverendingstory64**: Sooo thrilled you enjoyed the chapter! Yeah, the trio of trouble was back. Can't begin to tell you how much fun I had with that scene. grins I think you're right, Sophia in some form, will always be Spud, much to Riddick's displeasure I'm sure! Oh, and you are most welcome, welcome, welcome!! Thank you for the great review!!  
**unknown beedee:** Hmm. Will Jack soften up a bit? In certain ways she'll have to, but overall? I'm not so sure about that. Wait and see. Wait and see. Thanks for your comments and compliments!! **  
Claudzion** : Aww.. You are too sweet!! Crack you up and make you gaga for Riddick at the same time? That was the cherry on my ice cream!! Thanks so much!!!!**  
AliasSpyCrazy:** Why did I make you wait forever? Just to torture you of course, duh? LOL. Hope this updates sits better with the time frame but that means the next one will be a wait! So sorry...maybe…okay, so not really. And yes, I COMPLETELY understand the enormity of abandoning this story, which is why I will finish it. I do cherish breathing. You know, those little things that make life..well, worth living? Yes, I've seen Beaches – now that song is stuck in MY head ---- thanks a lot (insert heavy sarcasm)!! Thanks so much Alias!!! You always make me laugh and make my day!! Love ya!**  
NightmareMonster**: Glad you like Daddy now. I went ahead and humanized him. Who knows, he may prove to be useful later. Eron and Vaako better watch it or they will be put on a betting moratorium. I think Jack and Riddick have about had it with them. LOL. So glad you loved it and now off to write more! Thanks!!!**  
Vampiress-06** : I always love when I can make people laugh! We'll see if she's crossing her toes…he may be the one up to something. Hmm. Thanks sweetie!**  
NotAfraidToLive**: If I can make you happy enough to jump with joy then that thrills me to no end!! Thanks!!! So glad you loved it. Start a new one?? I've had a few ideas, but nothing concrete yet. This baby needs a bed first! LOL. Loved all your comments, compliments, begging, suggestions etc!! LOL! Thanks so much!!**  
annie **: I smell a conspiracy. You're the second person who has asked for another story or sequel. Let this baby get to bed, then we'll see but I'm thrilled you think so much of my writing to ask for another story. It means a lot!! **  
FitMama** : I agree. It's the least they could do for saving the universe. After all, it's not like they really need anything else. I didn't see them as the "silver and china" types. LOL. Thanks for the review!!**  
FemmePhantom**: _"I have a perpetual smile on my face (which isn't easy considering how long the chapter is)."_ - Aww! Thanks!! I loved reading that!! Oh, and don't miss the part in this chapter that I couldn't have done with out you!! Thanks for the idea and for all your kind words!! **  
Femmetish** : Fanfic groupie for life? Hot damn indeed! Can't ask for more than that! Yes, they are, ahem, into each other quite a lot. Hormones you know and those silk boxers will come back to haunt him. He'll wish he had jetted them with the trash years ago. Junk in the trunk? LOL. He does like her new curves so we'll see where that goes. Thanks for the review so much!!**  
BeccaElizabeth**: Thanks Becca!! Always look forward to your feedback and can't wait to read your story!**  
LaLa2004** : Hey, short and sweet reviews or long and nasty (LOL). I'll take them either way because I just LOVE hearing from ya! Thanks so much and thrilled you're still loving it! Yes, Riddick will have his hands full. Oh boy…or girl as is the case! **  
Dhampir Elf**: So glad I could help you make your day!! Yes, Riddick's poor hand. Talk about curiosity killing the cat..er, hand. He just had to try them on. As for Jack being fully Furyan, yes, there's scene devoted to some of that in this chapter. Yes, poor Vaako is the odd man out right now, but I sense that may not stay that way long. No, she's not preggers with twins. Just a big baby. Well, I'm glad you learned to copy and paste your reviews b/c I would hate to miss out on them!! Love your comments as always!! Thanks!**  
FluidDegree**: I ate the last batch of cookies so fast, I knew I needed to get this update out so I could have more!! Feed me baby!! LOL. Riddick is going to begin his payback so watch out for it.**  
XXXevilgrinXXX:** First of all, I borrowed a line from you that you wrote in one of my reviews….actually two come to think of it. I just couldn't help it, they were too good to pass up and I hope I did them justice. As for Riddick, he is definitely going to have to get over the I don't want to talk about this crap when she gets older. What fun, what fun! (insert evil laugh here). 

_"Doing it_ (saying she fattened up) _to get out of an awkward conversation is no excuse" _But hey – it works for him. He knows how to push her buttons and she still falls for it from time to time.  
Yes, I have to agree. Riddick had some great "ass" moments in that last chapter between the fattening up comment and talking about falling in love with Carolyn and he had sooo much fun acting that way that there was no talking him out of it!  
damn, you write 'guy' pretty well, hahahhaa - Why thank you!  
that's a lovely image, a guy with a goofy grin, damn - Riddick with any kind of a grin – damn! LOL.  
Oh yes, gotta love her brothers, but I had to build the suspense a little. I need my fun, too hee hee.

Thanks so much as always – love reading your witty replies

* * *

**  
Quick recap from end of Chapter 65: **

He sniffed her hair and his nose wrinkled. "I'll give ya that, but it sure as hell ain't a man thing to not want his wife smellin' like lake water."

"Wait a minute! I smelled good enough to fuck, but now I stink?"

Riddick sat up, scooped her into his arms, and headed to the bathroom. "I didn't get a good whiff of you beforehand. Come on, I'll wash your hair."

"Will you dry it, too?"

"Only if you behave in the shower."

"Keep my hands to myself?"

"No touching at all, and no rubbin' that ass of yours into me either for the rest of the day."

"And this shower started off with so much promise. Now you've gone and ruined it."

"Jack." He clipped her name and the tone of warning was clear.

"I'll behave. I promise." He took her hands and held them out in front of him and waited. "What now?"

"I want to make sure you're not crossing your fingers or some shit like that when you promise me."

"RIDDICK!" But his elevated eyebrow told her he wasn't about to relent. "Fine! You big pain in the ass!" She wiggled her ten fingers in his face. "I promise! Can we get a shower now?"

"Yep." But his grin made her wonder exactly what he was up to.

* * *

**Chapter 66: **

Once in the shower though he did wash her hair, she did keep her hands and ass to herself, and even behaved. He, on the other hand, never promised any such conditions and decided it was time to begin paying Jack back for her slip about how he proposed to her. It started innocently enough; a kiss to the side of her face, then her neck. She suspected nothing. Not even when his hand brushed over her breasts and slid between her thighs as he washed her, or as he pressed his erection into her back.

By now Jack was more than slightly aroused and it was about to get a whole lot worse. He backed her against the shower wall and his mouth and hands began their real torture. He slowly slid two fingers in an out of her while his mouth took its fill of her breasts, neck, and mouth, working her into a fevered state. Desperate for something, _anything_ to hold onto, her hands automatically gravitated to his shoulders and at the first brush of her fingers he completely backed off and left her standing there.

Her eyes flew open in dismay. "No!"

"_You_ touched me."

She was oblivious to his subtle smug demeanor. Getting him to come back and touch her was the only thing she could focus on at that moment.

"I'm sorry. It won't happen again!" She stepped forward and he held his hand up for her to stop.

"No second chances, Jack."

She was incredulous, especially given that he was just as aroused as she was and planned to use his condition as a way to get what she wanted.

"But look at you." She smiled as she pointed to his erection. "I can help."

"I said no touching. How are you gonna help without touching?"

_Damn! _ _Wait a minute! I smell a rat!_ "This is my punishment isn't it? For slipping about how you proposed?" His evil grin was her only answer and she slumped back against the shower wall. "Oh god! So you're not going to-."

"Nope."

"But what about y-?"

"I have hands."

Jack grinned at that. "Yeah? Well so do I!"

He shook a finger at her and shook his head. "Uh-uh. No touching and that includes you."

"I never-." He cocked an eyebrow and she ran their conversation back through her head. "Shit!"

"Shit indeed, Princess."

"How long?" she wined.

"Rest of the day."

She jutted out her lower lip and looked so pitiful Riddick almost laughed. "I was kinda hoping you forgot that part."

"No way." She made a move to leave the shower but he grabbed her upper arm. "Just where do you think you're goin'?"

"The shower is over."

"For you," he whispered against her neck, "but not for me. Stay right here."

First he positioned her right across from him, then leaned back against the wall opposite her. He grabbed the soap and generously lathered his hands, wrapped one around his length, and began to slowly stoke himself as she watched. She took a good look at him and had to force herself not to close the distance between them. His finely sculpted muscles were accented even more by the water on his body, and that alone was a sight.

But what really got to her was watching him with his fist around his erection, stroking it as the suds squeezed out from around his hand and the expressions on his face. It was incredibly erotic and left her mouth dry. God he was absolutely beautiful and sinfully sexy. She had never seen him masturbate before, never thought she would really want to, but after this she would want repeat performances in the future. Right now, on the other hand, watching him was pure hell.

"Riddick." His name came out as a breathy whine to which he just smiled.

"Thinkin' about you Jack. The way it felt when I was buried deep inside you. The way you squeeze me when I roll your nipples between my fingers." He heard her whimper faintly and saw her rubbing her thighs together. "Don't you fucking come or I'll make this _two_ days."

She growled, but being honor bound to comply stopped immediately. However, she decided to take the offense in an effort to end this display she was forced to endure. She took a few steps toward him, not close enough to touch, but near enough. She slowly licked her lips and chuckled softly.

"What about my mouth? Hmm? How does that feel wrapped around you?" He groaned and began to stroke a little faster, so she continued. "I just love the taste of you, too; salty. Just imagine my tongue-."

"Ugh! Shit!"

"Mmmm," she laughed throatily, "I know how you like that. You love seeing me on my knees in front of you don't you." Jack bit her lower lip hearing his throaty groan. She was having a little fun now even if _she _couldn't be appeased. "I love pleasing you that way." She got a little closer, almost to the point of making contact. "Do you have any idea how badly I want to touch you right now? To have you touch me? Then again, I don't need to ask do I? You can smell exactly how much I need it."

He was close and she knew it. His sporadic groans and grunts were now running into each other and the muscles in his neck were strained. It was time to push him over.

"You know what I _really _love? Licking your fingers after you've had them in-."

She didn't get a chance to finish.

"Aw f-u-u-u-u-u-uck!"

His fist was still pumping through the last waves of his orgasm while he looked down at her. She didn't touch him yet, unsure of how he was going to play the game, but he soon brought his hand up to her face.

"You're the hottest fucking prick tease."

She looked at him suspiciously as she rubbed her belly. "Even like this?"

He pulled her firmly against him and his mouth descended on hers, kissing her deeply while his own hand followed the contour of her stomach.

"_Especially_ like this. Damn Jack, more beautiful than ever."

In truth she still had lingering self-conscious feelings about her body in spite of their active sex life, but he had just washed them totally away. She felt her cheeks grow warm under his intense gaze.

"Love can do crazy things to you."

"Got that right, princess."

"So it's my turn now right? You're not _really _gonna leave me like this."

"Yes, I am. Only thing it's time for is to dry your hair and go back to bed." He saw the glint of hope in her eyes and quickly squashed it. "To sleep. You've wiped me out."

* * *

It was closing in on nine o'clock when Riddick woke up with his arm around Jack and her head lying on his chest. He kissed her forehead and she groaned in protest knowing he was trying to rouse her, but didn't move otherwise. His hand went to her belly and he felt his daughter moving around. He gently pushed down where the movement had been and was answered with a thump. Riddick looked like a little kid grinning ear to ear. A sight Jack would have kicked herself for missing had she known. 

"Would you two mind quit poking each other – through me?"

Riddick leaned down level with her belly. "What do ya think Sophie? Do we leave your mom alone?" It took a second, but Sophie moved. Subtle, but she moved and he grinned up at her. "Didn't think so. Get up Jack."

"Not ready to get up," she grumbled.

"Don't bitch. That's what you get for wakin' up at the crack of dawn and fallin' into the lake."

"What time is it?"

"Half past time your lazy ass shoulda' been out of bed."

"Five more minutes."

"Five turns into twenty with you." He attempted to extricate himself, but she had thrown her leg over his and held on tightly to him.

"Jack." Although she could hear the annoyance in his voice, she didn't pay it any mind. "Let me up if you don't want me to piss all over you."

She let him up, although begrudgingly. "Now that's something I can sympathize with. Bladder issues. Just hurry up. I gotta go, too."

* * *

Everyone else was just finishing breakfast by the time they arrived in the galley, but it appeared that Vaako and Eron were in the middle of a somewhat intense discussion. Jack didn't wish to interrupt so she asked Shana what was going on. 

"They're discussing how we could reverse the conversion process we all went through. Eron came up with a few ideas that Vaako shot down as ridiculous, and between you and me they were, but Vaako hasn't come up with anything either. So naturally Eron has gotten aggravated with him for not thinking of a plausible idea himself."

"Have they thought about the healing tool?"

Shana almost laughed. "No, but I did. I even tried to interrupt and suggest it to no avail. You know these two, if it's right in their face it has to hit them first before they see it."

Jack shrugged. "So let's do it."

"What?"

"Hit 'em with it!"

"They do deserve it don't they."

"Oh, it's long overdue in my opinion, especially after what they did to me concerning that damn bet."

"I'll go run and get it."

A few minutes later Shana returned with the device in hand. "Here. I can't bring myself to hit them."

Jack took the device. "Lucky for you I have no such qualms."

She walked right up to the pair and rapped them both on the head with it. The room fell dead silent as both men stared at her like she was crazy.

Vaako was the first to react. "Are you nuts?"

"No Vaako, I'm perfectly sane. Do I have your attention now?" He nodded although begrudgingly.

Eron rubbed his head despite the fact that it didn't hurt. "And you hit us why?"

"It's the healing tool. Shana thought of it so why don't you try it?"

"I take it back. You're not nuts." He took the tool from Jack and promptly handed it to Eron. "Here, you go first."

"Me? Why me?"

Vaako thought quickly. "You've been converted longer than I have."

"And that matters why? You took it from her. You try it."

"Uh-uh. Shana belongs to you. She though of it. You first." He attempted to hand it off to Eron yet again.

"I think not."

Riddick had been silent up until this point but the opportunity to goad them both was too good to pass up. He audibly sniffed the air.

"Jack, you smell somethin'?"

"Smell?" She caught on and played along. "Now that you mention it, I _do _smell something. Nasty whatever it is. Do you know what it smells like?"

"Yeah. Smells like chicken shit to me – two big, steaming piles of it."

That momentarily shut both men up and Shana had had enough. "Oh for god's sake! Give it to me!"

She snatched the tool out of Vaako's hand and before Eron could get a word out of his mouth she held it to her neck and turned it on. It didn't work.

"Great! Now look what you did." He pointed an accusing finger at Jack. "You broke it!"

"Excuse me, Vaako?" Jack lunged for him but Riddick got an arm around her first.

Shana rushed to her defense. "It isn't rattling as if it's broken and all I did was turn it on and it didn't work."

Vaako finally touched his head where she had hit him and he had a little blood on his fingers. "I'm bleeding." He showed his fingers to Riddick. "Look, your woman made me bleed and now she broke the tool."

Eron rolled his eyes. "Really. Since when did you start wearing diapers?"

Jack slapped her hand over her mouth to smother a laugh and Vaako glared at her. "What did he mean by that?"

"Don't look at me. That has never come out of _my _mouth."

"That's not what I asked."

Jack completely ignored his question again. "I like it though."

"As did I," Eron commented, "which is why I borrowed it from one of your brothers."

"Oh, which one?"

"I haven't a clue. They look too much alike."

"HELLO," Vaako bellowed, "can we get back to my bleeding head?"

"Let me have a look." Anna walked up to Vaako and examined the side of his head and he was clearly enjoying her attention.

"Well?"

"I think you'll be fine. Tool or no tool. If they can't get it working, I'll clean and bandage it for you okay?" He whispered something into her ear and she blushed. "Only if you apologize for being such a bear to Jack."

"I wasn't-." Anna crossed her arms over her chest and Vaako promptly turned to Jack who looked perturbed standing there with her hands on her hips and Riddick's arm holding her back. "Sorry."

"Apology accepted even though you sounded like a sulking child. Now may I see the tool?"

Jack held out her hand and Shana handed her the device. She quickly looked it over and attempted to turn it on again. It didn't work as it should have but there was a faint glow of light.

"Eron, where have you been keeping it?"

"We haven't needed it for a while so I don't carry it around anymore. It's been sitting in a drawer."

"For how long?"

"Since we left Todeya."

"That probably explains it then." She tried to move but Riddick held firm. "I won't go after Vaako, for now anyway." He let her go and she moved under the light in the galley and held the tool up to it for a minute or more before handing it back to Shana. "Now try it."

"I really don't think-," Eron began to try and talk her out of it since he was worried about her using it, but Shana cut him off.

"It's a healing tool, it can't make me any worse."

She held the tool to her neck and turned it on. This time it worked. They watched as first one conversion scar disappeared and then the other once she switched sides. The first noticeable change that the tool was working was when her skin turned from Necro pale into a more normal pallor. Then her eyes changed. The opaque-like film that tended to cloud their eyes was gone leaving them clear and a much brighter blue than they had previously been.

Eron watched the transformation, in awe of the changes he saw in her as it progressed. Shana turned off the tool and handed it to him with a level of uncertainty and nervousness in her eyes and his lack of response suddenly compounded it tenfold.

"Eron? Well? I don't feel any different I think." She had not even noticed the return to her normal skin color.

"And I thought your eyes were beautiful before. I had no idea." He took her hand in his and marveled at how warm she now felt to him. He laughed suddenly. "You're warm! I mean, warmer than you were before."

"Am I?" The excitement in her voice brought a smile to his face and he nodded. "Eron, pinch me. See if I can feel any pain."

She clenched her eyes shut and waited. He wasn't too sure about this until he looked at Jack who mouthed to him to do it. He chose the underside of her exposed arm and pinched a small amount of skin. Shana instantly jumped and jerked her arm away.

"OW!" She laughed and kissed him. "I _felt_ it! I _really _felt it! Pain! I must be crazy to be excited about being able to feel pain, but I am!"

He wiped away the happy tears she had shed and hugged her to him, but she quickly wiggled out of his arms. "Do it Eron. Try it."

He shook his head. "I want you to do it."

"Okay." She smiled and held the tool to his neck and they all watched as he went through the same changes. He had kept his eyes shut the entire time until she was finished and when he opened them she gasped and began to cry. He faced a momentary swell of panic that it didn't work for him as it did her.

"It didn't work?"

"No. It _did._ Your eyes. They're amazing. So clear now. And you look like you've actually spent a little time outside."

He frowned for a moment as his hand went to the place on his head where Jack had thumped him with the tool. "You _really _hit me."

She covered her mouth with her hand. "I'm sorry. I didn't realize that I hit you so-."

"No, it feels wonderful. She's right, I can't believe I'm happy to feel this!" He looked over to Vaako. "It hurts. What I don't understand is _why_. I thought that thing healed!"

"Wounds, not bumps and bruises. Guess I didn't think about that part though."

"No matter – it's a good pain. Here, you've got to do it!"

Eron offered the tool to his friend and he took it, but handed it off to a surprised Anna.

"You want _me_ to do it?"

"You've done it before, what do say?"

"I say sit down and let's get started."

Vaako took a chair and she repeated what she had seen done to both Eron and Shana. The color of his skin was the first change she noticed. His natural complexion was still on the fair side but now infused with healthy color. She touched his skin and it was much warmer than before. Before she finished, she moved to the cut on his head and repaired it. The bump was still there, but he was no longer bleeding.

Once she switched off the device, the last thing she was waiting on was his eyes. As with the other two, they were much brighter than before now that the film on them was gone. She loved his eyes, so very different from her own, and now there was new life in them that drew her in even further. She brushed her hand over the side of his face as she smiled at him.

"Even more handsome than before." He blushed and took her hand in his own before he pulled her to sit on his lap. Paying no heed to the crowded room he took a moment to kiss her. If he was going to blush, he wasn't going to be alone and the pink staining her cheeks when he was done pleased him.

Shana smiled at the couple and didn't wish to intrude, but she was anxious to see if he also felt pain. "Vaako, how's your head?"

"My head?" He brought his hand up to the bump and slowly smiled at Jack. "Remind me not to make you angry again. That hurt!"

"My pleasure," she smirked. "So what are everyone's plans for today?"

"One of your brothers is giving us a ride into town to rent a car. We thought we'd do a little shopping and see some of the city, especially since neither Anna nor I have been to Earth before."

"Cherice's birthday is coming up soon, too so I'm going to get her present. We'll be traveling again when it comes around."

"I take it she isn't going with you. So what is she going to do?"

"She's hanging out at the pool today with your nieces. She's rarely got the chance to swim on Todeya so this is a real treat for her. One of your sisters has an old suit they're giving her."

Jack noticed Vaako and Eron didn't look too thrilled about going shopping, but neither man was going to argue.

"So, you both know what we _have_-." Eron halted mid sentence after Shana cleared her throat. "That is to say, what we're _doing_. What about you? Any plans?"

"First, I'm going to try and get in contact with Randy and Grant, and then I'm going to visit my mother with my brothers."

Riddick groaned. "You didn't say a word about them coming with us."

"They aren't. They're driving separately because we've got somewhere else to go, too."

Riddick enjoyed surprises about as much as she did. "And that would be?"

"It's a secret. But perhaps you can persuade me to divulge it?"

He knew what she wanted but she was going to wait…suffer and wait. He brushed her neck with his nose just enough to send a chill down her spine and frustrate her further.

"I can wait."

* * *

**2 hours later**

Jack, unable to get a live feed to Randy and Grant, sent them a video message. In a way she was relieved that she couldn't talk to them directly. The two of them could be like bulldogs when it came to wanting answers and she figured they would have plenty of questions.

She elected to keep her pregnancy to herself as well as the fact that they were married. Instead it was short and brief. She told them they were both okay, still together, and the threat against her life was over with. She did tell them who was involved, but kept mum about the Necros and everything else.

Now that the video was sent, it was time to head out to see her mother, but first she had to find Riddick. She searched the obvious places, the galley, gym, the game room (which Vaako and Eron insisted was for the men only), and lastly the engine room. He wasn't in any of those places. Thinking he had left the ship, she went back to their room to get her shoes.

Riddick almost didn't hear her coming in time. Right before the door opened he scrambled to get rid of the book he had been reading and jumped off the bed right as the door opened.

"Hey! There you are! I've been looking for you everywhere."

"I've been around. Did you get your vid sent to Randy and Grant?"

"Yes, I did. My brothers are waiting on us. I just need to get my shoes."

Jack was about to cross in front of him to her side of the bed when he cut her off, literally. The drawer he dropped the book in wasn't completely closed and he didn't want her seeing it. He grabbed her by the shoulders and turned her back to the bed, almost pushing her down to sit. It happened so fast she was almost dizzy.

"Sit. I'll get 'em."

"I'm perfectly capable-."

"I've watched you try and bend over. It's not a pretty sight."

"Gee thanks! So are you going to put them on me, too?"

_Damn! _

He paused for a second realizing he had just trapped himself into putting on her shoes for the rest of her pregnancy unless he could think of a way out of it. He glanced at the shoes. All she had to do was slip them on. He was saved, for now at least.

"You're not Snow White so I'm not putting them on you. They don't need to be tied anyway."

Jack smothered a laugh. "I think you meant Cinderella."

He frowned, but quickly shrugged it off. "Cinderella, Snow fucking White. What's the difference?"

"Oh, seven dwarves and a poisonous apple to start. Not to mention that we're having a girl and she'll be all into the princess stories. I certainly was. Cinderella is the one who lost her shoe by the way."

"Still not putting it on."

"Can't blame me for trying though."

Jack slipped the shoes on and Riddick headed out of the room. Before she followed him she looked back at her nightstand. Her top drawer was open and she had not left it like that. Something was up. Riddick was acting…odd, nervous almost. She took a quick peek into her drawer and saw that her pregnancy book looked as though someone, namely Riddick, had thrown it in there given that everything else was perfectly in its place.

She smiled to herself. "Well that explains his behavior. I'll have to see how far he is in the book later."

* * *

**Her mother's hospice**

Jack nervously paced the floor of the lobby, anxiously awaiting her brothers. They agreed that they should speak with her mother before she went in. If the advanced state of her pregnancy had been a shock to them, it definitely would be for her mother and in her condition they didn't wish to take any chances.

"Jack would you quit pacing? You're wearing a trail in the carpet."

"I can't help it. I'm really worried about her. How are they going to explain this? I'm sure she has questions and she really can't _ask_ any."

"I thought they brought in someone to help with that?"

"They did. They're using a communication keyboard so she can ask questions, but it has to be so frustrating for her. Can you imagine having millions of questions and it takes an eternity to ask _one_?"

Riddick saw her brothers before she did. "Not as long as you think. Here they come."

Both Nate and Adam appeared a little shell-shocked and her first thought was that her mother didn't take it well. After all, telling her about her pregnancy meant also telling her that Jack wasn't even her niece by blood, something they had agreed never to tell her.

"Well?"

Nate ran his hand through his hair. "You're not gonna believe this."

"Believe what?"

"She knew."

Jack felt like she had been slapped in the face. She took a few steps back and stumbled into a chair.

"What? She knew? What _exactly_ did she know? And for how long? I thought we went through this the last time I was here and she didn't know anything!"

Adam saw how upset she growing and took her hand as he sat next to her. "She was afraid that you would hate her all over again and she was afraid _for_ you. That's why she didn't say anything the last time. She didn't know until she got a letter from Sophia that you weren't blood related to us and that you weren't human." He pulled a letter out of his pocket and handed it to her. "This is the letter."

"When?"

"It's dated. Go ahead and read it."

Jack scanned the letter's heading and saw that it had been sent a month after she disappeared after murdering her step-father. Sophia had seen it in the news and felt it safe to tell her about Jack's past. That she had been paid to take the baby, change her, and find a good home. She wanted to warn her that someone could come looking for Jack since she was in the press. If she closely resembled her real mother and father they might recognize her and seek out Jacqueline. Sophia urged her to deny everything for her own safety and for that of Jack.

"So she didn't tell me because she was protecting me?"

"That's right. When Nate and I told her that you had found your parents and the reason why you ended up here was over with, she broke down and admitted knowing and gave us this letter."

"H-how is she?"

"She's nervous. I think the better question is how are you?"

"Better now that I've read this."

"We've got some good news, too, which you'll see when you get in there. We didn't mention it beforehand just in case she had regressed, but she's speaking a lot better ever since your last visit. We almost didn't need the keyboard. It's like the block in her brain for speech melts every time she tries to talk."

"That's wonderful news. Can I see her now?" Adam nodded and Riddick stood up with her, but she shook her head. "Let me see her alone at first."

Jack tentatively entered her mother's room. The sight of her red eyes and tear streaked cheeks almost broke her.

"Momma?" Her mother looked up and burst into tears again. Jack quickly went to her side and held her. "It's okay. Please don't cry. I read Sophia's letter. I know you were trying to protect me."

"S-s-s-orr-y."

Jack took her mother's face in her hands. "Don't tell me you're sorry when you did what any mother would do. Did Adam and Nate tell you that it was my birth mother who sent me away in the first place?"

"Y-yes."

"She was afraid that I would hate her, too because she was responsible for sending me away. She did it so I wouldn't have to marry a horrible man when I grew up. After meeting him for myself and seeing what a monster he was, I knew she did what was best and I thanked her for it. To be honest, had I been in her shoes I don't know that I would have had the strength to send my own child away."

Jack brought a tissue up to her mother's face and dried the last of her tears. Jacqueline focused on her stomach for the first time and placed her hand on her daughter's belly.

"Big!"

Jack covered her hand with her own. "Yes, she is! Bigger than we expected at this point, but then again, you've seen my husband and he's a big boy!"

"Here?"

"Is he here? Yes, I brought him with me. Do you want to see him?"

Her mother nodded and Jack brought Riddick back with her. Jacqueline smiled as best she could when he walked in and held out her hand to him, which he took. He leaned down and kissed her mother on the cheek causing Jacqueline to smile even more and turning Jack into a pile of mush. Her mother patted her stomach again.

"Big…g-girl!"

"Strong, too. Your daughter fusses at her all the time for kickin' her."

Jacqueline laughed and held up two fingers. "T-try…t-two!"

"Oh, no! I can't imagine carrying two of her. One at a time is more than enough."

* * *

Jack and Riddick ended up spending another half hour talking to her mother before she began to get visibly fatigued. She kissed her mother's cheek and promised to come back in a few days. To her surprise, she requested that Jack bring Kellan with her next time. She wanted to meet and thank her for sharing Jack who tearfully nodded that she would bring her. 

On the way out, Riddick handed Jack the car keys. "Why are you giving me these?"

"Because I have no idea where we're goin'. You wouldn't tell me remember? I'll be damned if I'm gonna have you feed me directions while we drive."

"And you trust me to drive you?"

"On second thought-." Riddick grabbed the keys back from her.

"Hey!"

"I almost forgot that you drive like you fly."

After four missed turns, two small arguments about giving directions, and a pit stop for her, they were almost at their destination. Jack had him drive as though they were heading back to her brother's home, but instead they ended up on a road that took them around the other side of the lake from where they lived. Forty-five minutes later they arrived at a modest two-story red brick home. The first thing Riddick noticed was the stork sign in the front yard announcing the birth of a baby girl only a week ago. He turned to Jack with a half-smile on his face.

"This is Dee-Dee's place?"

Jack nodded. "Yeah, I called her yesterday and she insisted we come see them. She had the baby almost a week ago. I can't wait to see her…both of them, I mean."

"Dee is gonna shit when she sees you." He put his hands on her stomach. "She was only a little bigger than this when we left."

"Are you two gonna stand out there all day?" Dee was standing at the front door of her house with her hands on her hips. "Well? Come on!" Jack led the way and sure enough Dee squealed when she saw her. "Oh my god! Oh. My. God! You weren't even showing when you left!!"

Riddick leaned down next to her ear. "Told ya."

"Dee, remember when I said I wasn't human?"

"Sweetie you told me." She hugged Jack, then Riddick. "You also told me your pregnancy wouldn't take as long as mine, but damn! I never thought you would be this big when you returned! Your poor back must be killing you! Come in, come in!"

"I'm getting used to the back pain, it's the kicking that's getting to me."

"I hate to tell you this, but it's only going to get worse. Wait 'til she gets a foot under your ribs. Such a pleasant feeling. You look like you're gonna drop that baby before too long!"

"That's because I am. I have a five month gestation. I'm fairly equivalent to seven months pregnant if that helps."

Dee showed them into the living room and gestured for them to take a seat on the sofa.

"Jack, I _know_ what seven months looks like. I've had three kids and you either need a second opinion or she's gonna be a big baby like her Daddy here."

Riddick's face screwed up when she called him 'daddy.' It was the first time that she could recall anyone calling him that. Even _she_ hadn't. Dee noticed it, of course, and got right onto him.

"Get used to it _Daddy_."

Jack ribbed him and grinned. "Yeah _Daddy_."

"So this is how it's gonna be? My own sister and wife against me?"

Dee looked at Jack and nodded. "I'd say that's about right wouldn't you?"

"Yep, and it's about time _I_ had an ally."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"It means that Eron and Vaako always side with you when it comes down it and vice versa. The only time I have someone on my side is if one of them is out to get the other."

"That ain't the same! She's supposed to by my sister."

Dee rubbed his head and he quickly swatted her hand away, but with a half-grin on his face. "Well would you look at him pout!"

"I don't fuc-." Jack put her hand over his mouth.

"There are kids in the house."

Riddick stood up. "Then I'm goin' outside. I see your man out there at the grill."

"Grab a couple of beers out of the fridge on the way out. I'm sure Larry is ready for another."

With Riddick gone Jack stood back up before Dee could sit next to her. "Aren't you forgetting something?"

"Oh," Dee feigned, "did you want a tour of the house?"

"As long as it starts with the baby's room."

She followed Dee down the hall until they reached the nursery. She quietly opened the door and Jack felt like she was looking into a fantasy land. Murals on the walls portrayed scenes from a variety of fairy tales with a princess being the central theme of each. It was a stimulating feast for the eyes topped off by clouds of white fabric against a baby blue ceiling to mimic the sky.

"Dee, her room is amazing!"

"Thanks. I had the idea in my head for a long time, but it turned out even better than I thought."

Dee lowered the side of the crib and scooped up her sleeping daughter who didn't appear to be the least bit phased by the move. She nodded toward the rocker, indicating Jack should sit. She eased the baby into her waiting arms and smiled as she observed her reaction to the baby.

"She's so beautiful. Perfect."

"Yeah, she's a keeper. You're a natural Jack. I can tell by the way you're holding her."

"I don't know about that. I haven't held a baby this small since Grant's twins were born."

"Time doesn't matter sweetie. You either have it or you don't."

"What did you name her?"

"Bethany Rose. We were racking our brains for names and never thought about family members. My great aunt was Bethany and Larry has a cousin whose middle name is Rose. After she was born it just fit her so well."

Jack smiled down at the sleeping baby and caressed the side of her face with her finger. "Bethany Rose you are so sweet. Riddick has to see her. I don't know that he's ever been around a baby."

Dee took her from Jack, but only so she could stand up. They walked into the living room and saw that the two men were back inside. Riddick was seated on the sofa again and didn't realize exactly _what_ Jack had in her arms until he saw movement from the bundle. He pointed at her.

"That's her?"

Dee nodded with a proud mama's grin. "Bethany Rose."

Jack and Dee exchanged conspiratorial looks when she took the baby from her. Jack sat down next to Riddick and then Dee leaned down, for what he thought was a better look, but she kept on coming and eventually he realized she meant for him to hold Bethany and immediately held his arms up in a defensive position.

"Hell no!"

But Dee kept coming and held the baby out, making Riddick exceedingly nervous because she was no longer cradled safely in her arms.

"You better take her, my arms are getting tired."

"Give her to Jack!"

"I've held her."

"So hold her again!"

"I mean it Richard! You better take Bethany or I might drop her."

He had no clue he was being played and did his best not to yell. He didn't want to hold the baby, but even more so he _really_ didn't want to do something wrong and hurt her.

"Dammit Dee-Dee!" He held his arms out, but silently pleaded with Jack for assistance who helped show him how to take her.

"It's okay. Just support her neck in your hands and let her body lay on your arms as you bring her down. You can cradle her once you have her."

Bethany's small head was soon nestled in the palm of one hand, which was more than big enough to support it. The rest of her body extended out and across his arm, which he rested on his legs as a base. He didn't move an inch and remained that way out of fear of disturbing her. Anyone walking in an observing would have thought him a statue because he was so still. After minutes of staring at the baby, he finally spoke.

"She's so fu-. She's tiny."

Larry chuckled off to the side. "Maybe for you, but she weighed eight pounds ten ounces at birth and was twenty inches long. A good sized baby by most standards."

Riddick's brow wrinkled. "You mean they come _smaller_?"

"Our first two were a little smaller than her, just around eight pounds but the day she was born there was a baby that only weighed a little under five."

The size of the baby in his hands was difficult enough to fathom, but one being even smaller was incomprehensible. Feeling his confidence grow he ran his thumb across the side of her head. What hair she had and her skin were incredibly soft and he noted her scent and how pleasing it was. Unlike anything he had ever smelled before. Pure innocence.

Bethany raised an arm and stretched out a foot and now Riddick was back to being a marble-like stone figure.

"You gonna help me here?"

Jack placed her hand on his arm. "Relax. Let me help you move her."

"I don't wanna hurt her."

"You won't. Nice and slow," she coaxed.

Jack showed Riddick how to hold his arms and then helped him move Bethany as he copied what she had done. Once she was in position she appeared even smaller than before now cradled against his chest. She pushed her foot out again, this time putting a little pressure against his arm. He recalled Dee forcing him to touch her stomach and feeling this very baby move inside her, just like he had felt his own daughter moving inside of Jack. That's when reality _truly_ came crashing down around him. He was going to be a father and before he knew it, holding his _own_ daughter in the same way. It wasn't as terrifying of a thought as he would have imagined. Humbling better described it; that he and Jack would be responsible for such a helpless, innocent life. Sophia would look to them for everything and for the first time in his life, he would give it. Not even Jack had ever been that dependent on him except for when she had been shot. Feeling his throat constrict a little he cleared it catching Jack's attention.

"Do you want me or Dee to take her? You've been holding her for a while."

In fact for fifteen minutes, although he didn't realize it. He nodded his head not daring to look at her lest she see what was in his eyes. Jack reached over and first placed her hand under Bethany's head.

"Support her head," he reminded her like she had him. Jack successfully smothered her smile that he was giving _her_ directions, but Dee didn't and it was a good thing he didn't see her either.

"I got her." He moved his hands out from under her, but kept an arm around Jack as she held the baby.

They left Dee and her family two hours later and as Riddick drove she noticed he wore a slight smile on his face.

"What's got you in such a good mood?"

"Dee-Dee and her family. They've had it rough but look at 'em now."

"They're so happy and that Bethany is such an angel. It makes me want to skip the last part of this pregnancy and hold Sophia in my arms already."

Riddick pulled the car off the road and onto the shoulder in spite of the fact that they were less than five minutes from home. He unbuckled his seat belt and threaded a hand into her hair as his mouth met hers in a slow, tender kiss.

Like her mother, although to a lesser degree, Jack was completely aware of the emotions running through him. This ability had progressively grown stronger since he marked her, something she had kept to herself knowing how closely he guarded his feelings and also unsure of how he might react. Regardless, she was elated that what she felt only served to confirm what she already knew; and that was how much he loved _both_ her and Sophia.

After a few minutes he cupped her face and pulled back, kissed her lips once more, and then without a word refastened his seat belt and drove them home.

* * *

**New Freedom**

Randy was exhausted. Today had definitely not been a good day and the construction company's mistake was going to put the security work a good three weeks behind until they corrected it. Three weeks worth of his crew's time spent with little to nothing to do.

He tossed his hardhat on the table next to his desk and sat down in the plush leather chair. He kicked his feet up on the desk, closed his eyes, and reclined back.

"Damn Kyra! Wish you were here right now because I don't know what the hell to do. Do I furlow the men for three weeks, save money and risk having them not come back or keep 'em on and do what we can?"

He peered at his monitor and noticed that he had a few messages.

"Okay, so what century is this? You would think they would be able to prevent spam by now! No, I don't need a bigger penis! Delete message one." Upon the voice command the message was erased. He then looked at the next subject line. "Nor do I need larger breasts! Delete message two." The third popped up from an unknown address, and he was about to delete it when he saw one word that stood out from the rest: KYRA.

"Holy Shit!" He backed up so fast out of his chair he almost fell backwards, but managed to right himself in time. "Computer open last remaining message."

_Get Grant and watch the video. I'm coming home._

"Yeeee-haawww!" Randy's secretary ran into his office to see what he was screaming about.

"Randy, are you okay?"

He ran to Debbie, a woman twenty years his senior, and swung her around like a rag doll. "I'm fine!! Better than fine!! She's coming home!!" He set the woman down, but not before giving her a big kiss on the cheek. "I'm closing the office. I need to see Grant. I'll let you know if I'm coming back."

Randy ran like the devil was on his heels to Grant's gym. He rushed past the front desk and was yelling Grant's name as he searched him out. He was right in the middle of a class when he finally found him.

"Did you not hear me screaming your name?"

"I did, but I'm in the middle of a class."

"Have someone take it over. She's coming home and sent a video."

"_She_? Kyra?"

"Yes, now would you come on!!! You probably have the same message."

Grant wasted no time and the duo headed straight for his office. She had sent the message to them both with instructions to get the other before watching it. Grant copied the video onto a memory chip and they went into his home to play it on his big screen. Jack's smiling face soon appeared and both men became strangely silent.

"Hey guys! I'm so sorry for not communicating before now, but given what has happened since Riddick and I left, it wouldn't have been possible. You have no idea how much it hurt me to not be able to tell you both that I was okay. I can't begin to imagine the questions you both have, but I _do_ know that what I have to tell you will take a while to explain and can't be done like this.

What I _can_ tell you is that the threat against me is over with. There were two men after me for personal reasons, so they weren't mercs and believe it or not, you knew one of them."

Randy and Grant looked at each other after pausing the video, but it only took a second for them to figure out who it could be.

"It's Jason. It has to be."

Grant nodded. "If he killed his own brother, I wouldn't put it past him to come after her."

Jack continued her explanation. "The other man was Janus or rather his brother. He and Jason were in prison together. Jason shared his story with him and when Janus got out of prison he did some investigating into his brother's death and connected the dots so to speak, although he had a little help. Yet another story I'm afraid. Anway, the two of them came after me; Janus for his brother's money and Jason just to have me."

Randy saw the way she was fidgeting a little and knew something bad had happened. "Look at her! They got to her. Where the hell was Riddick! He was supposed to be protecting her!"

"Calm down and let's see what she has to say."

Jack took a deep breath before she continued. "They found me when we went to see Iman. Janus tracked me when I left Riddick's ship to go to the cemetery. I wanted to say goodbye to Rob and that's where he attacked and kidnapped me from. Riddick was able to find where they took me just as my situation was turning from bad to worse and he…took are of things."

Grant smiled. "Go ahead sweetie, say it. Riddick killed them."

"Well, he took care of Janus. I wanted Jason for myself because I never got to deal with him personally for killing Rob, _and_ for being stupid enough to think he could take and keep me for his own."

Randy sat back. "Well damn. Wasn't expecting her to say that."

"I'm not surprised in the least. I'll never forget the anger she carried around when I first met her and you never saw what she did to a guy at school just for harassing her. It wasn't pretty. I don't advocate killing, but if Jason was stupid enough to come after her after what he did to Rob, then he deserved whatever he got."

"After Riddick saved me – which was off planet by the way, we returned to Helion Prime and became involved with the Necromongers who invaded the planet."

Randy jumped out of his chair. "What the-!"

"Shhhh. Let her talk."

"I can't begin to go into what happened. It will take a while to explain, but it is one hell of a story and it's the reason why I wasn't able to call. I'm sure you both want to kill me right now for leaving you hanging like this, but I don't want to tell you in a video message."

"Well if that ain't just great. So she leaves us hanging? For how long?"

"On to the part you want to know…we're heading home and should be there in six to eight weeks at the most."

"She said 'we'"

Jack tucked some errant hairs behind her ear. "Riddick and I are together and very happy. We're looking forward to coming home, being with you guys again, and trying to have a semblance of a normal life. Whatever that-."

Grant paused the video, much to Randy's displeasure.

"Why did you stop it?"

"I need to rewind it. I saw…_something._"

"Like what?"

"Hold on a sec."

He rewound the video to the part where she pushed her hair out of the way and paused it, then zoomed in on her hand. She had not intended on telling them that they were married, but by mistake had used her left hand to tuck her hair behind her ear and her ring was highly visible. Randy got up and took a closer look.

"Wha-, what the hell is that?"

Grant grinned as he walked closer to the screen and examined it carefully. Two rings. He shook his head and laughed.

"That, Randy, is Mrs. Richard B. Riddick or Mrs. Arad R. Warrick. Take your pick."

"Married? She's married? First she swore off men after Rob died, much less getting married, and _he_ walks back into her life and months later they're already married?"

Grant sensed that Randy was upset, really upset. He put his arm around the younger man's shoulders. "Randy, just because they're married doesn't mean she won't want you around. She loves you."

"She's right – you shoulda been a shrink. I know she loves me, but I can't help but think that I'll be a third wheel in the house now."

"A third wheel in a house that has a full finished basement with two bedrooms, a kitchen, two bathrooms, plus another five bedrooms and four and a half baths upstairs? That house?"

"Guess she went a little crazy with it, huh?"

"Nah. It's just a sign that she wants a house full of people around her. Look, if you feel awkward about living with them, you know I've got plenty of room here."

"Thanks for the offer Grant. I'll play it by ear and see how things go."

Grant took a closer look at the stilled image and frowned. Randy took in his expression and looked at her again, trying to figure out what was causing him to look at her so oddly.

"Grant? What is it?"

"I don't know. She looks…different."

He picked up his remote control and created a split screen. He accessed his files and brought up a photo of her that was taken two months before she left them. Once they were side-by-side, the difference was obvious. Randy let out a low whistle.

"You're right. Look at her. She's…I don't know, softer looking. Her cheek bones aren't so noticeable. Think she's put on some weight?"

"Definitely, which I find to be very odd considering what a work out nut she is and Riddick has to be as well considering the shape he's in. I know they kept to a rigid routine when she lived with him and I wouldn't have expected that to change unless-."

Grant's mouth dropped open and Randy was about to come unglued. He took Grant by the shoulders and jostled him a little. "Good god man! Unless what?"

"No. It can't be."

"What can't be?"

He pushed play and allowed the video to finish. No longer listening to what she had to say but rather watching her intently for signs that he was right in his assumption. When she had gotten to the end of her message she waved and reached out as if to turn the recording off, but unbeknownst to her, it was still running. She had pushed back her chair to stretch, far enough back that her upper chest and the top of her stomach came into view.

Randy grabbed the remote and froze the image. He jumped up from his seat and went to the screen pointing.

"W-w-w-what the hell is _that_?"

Grant was grinning like a fool. "A baby. Randy, she's pregnant and I don't know how, but she's pretty far along."

Randy didn't believe him. "She can't have kids. So what in the hell is _that_." He poked the screen where here belly was for emphasis.

Grant stood up and clapped him on the back. "That is a miracle and it's also your future niece or nephew Uncle Randy."

"Uncle Randy?"

"You're like a little brother to her, so sure."

"_Uncle_ Randy." He finally smiled. "I kinda like that sound of that. But then I guess that makes you Grandpa."

Randy laughed seeing the almost horrified look on Grant's face. "_Grandpa_?"

"Yep. You always say she's like a daughter to you."

"Well that she is, but damn. I feel too young to be a grandpa. I have six year olds!" He smiled almost wistfully after another minute. "You know she'll make a great mom."

"Yeah, she will and just because you have little kids doesn't mean you can't be a grandpa. If you don't do it, who will?"

"You do have a point. As if I wouldn't take on that role anyway without thinking about it."

"Still, I don't get why she didn't tell us she's married and expecting a baby. We're her family!"

"Think about it Randy. We have a million questions and knowing her, she probably meant to shock the hell out of us by showing up pregnant. You know how we all like pulling surprises on each other and this would the mother of them all, no pun intended."

Randy grinned conspiratorially. "Are you thinking what I'm thinking?"

"That we pull something on her?"

"Oh yeah. Something big, too."

"Like not say that we know, but surprise her with a shower for the baby?"

Randy shook his head. "Uh-uh. Bigger. Much bigger and we can tell her we know."

Grant nodded. "Bigger eh? Wait. You mean to get a nursery ready for her."

"Exactly. Crib, rocking chair, changing table, diapers, the works."

"We don't know if it's a boy or a girl."

"I think I have an idea of how to handle that. My secretary's daughter is an artist and she could help us come up with something that would work for both if we never find out. We can take care of the equipment and furniture and let them do the decorating, with our approval of course."

"I'm proud of you Randy!"

"Why?"

"For once, this isn't one of your hair brained ideas!"

"Thanks….I think. So what now? She'll be expecting an answer."

"Oh, we'll give her an answer. But first, we're going to script out what we'll say. We have one shot at this and I fully intend on making her squirm like someone had dropped worms down her back."

"Ew!" Randy shivered and shifted uncomfortably. "Gross, but I like it."

* * *

**Back on the ship**

Jack headed straight for the bridge and saw the blinking light that indicated a message was waiting on them.

"Riddick! They sent something back!"

Jack sat down and cued up the video. She turned around to yell for Riddick again, but he along with Eron, Vaako, Shana, Anna, her mother, Aunt Dory, and Abrie were entering the room. Riddick took the chair next to her while the rest of them gathered behind. They had all heard enough stories about the two men she called family to get their curiosity aroused.

The video started and Randy immediately jumped up from his seat with one hand fisted on his hip and the other pointing right at her.

"Well it's about damn time woman!"

Grant grabbed Randy by the belt loop and dragged him back into his chair. "If there's anyone I hate to agree with, it's him, but honestly he's right. Do you have _any_ idea what we've been thinking? There were times when we really thought the worst."

Guilt fell on Jack's shoulders like a fifty pound weight and tears poured from her eyes.

"I'm sorry guys."

Grant finally smiled. "Did that make you feel guilty enough? If not, Randy and I can keep going."

"_These_ two are your friends?" Jack paused the video and turned out to face Vaako.

"No, they're my family and I've been gone for months without so much as sending them two words. They're hurt and angry and I not only expected this kind of a reaction from them, I deserve it. I could have contacted them the last time we were on Earth, but with the trip not being done yet, I was hesitant in case something went wrong. They love me very much Vaako and if the tables were turned, I would be treating them the same, too."

She started the video again and Randy was still looking somewhat peeved. "Okay, so we're past the part of making you feel guilty. But now it's time for something different altogether."

Grant grinned and really hammed it up. "Gee Randy. Whatever could you be referring to?"

"Oh, I don't know." Randy moved his left hand up to adjust his hair in a highly exaggerated motion and had a gawking fake ring on his ring finger. "Anything come to mind Grant?" He threaded his hand through his hair once again, only this time right in front of the camera. "Anything?"

Jack paused the movie again and looked down at her wedding ring. "Shit!"

Riddick began to laugh and she promptly smacked him. "What the hell was that for? I _told_ you to take it off!"

"Damn, damn, damn!!" She smoothed back her hair out of nervousness and promptly clenched her fist for doing so. "This is just great. They're going to wonder why we got married and didn't wait until we got home."

"So much for _that _surprise."

"You're not helping."

Riddick grabbed the remote from her and started it playing again. Grant grabbed Randy's hand and admired the gaudy ring on his finger.

"Wow Randy. That's some ring you've got there!"

"Gee, thanks! I saw that Kyra had one and just _had_ to get one, too."

Jack groaned and covered her face with her hands. "I'm not believing this."

Grant looked straight into the camera. "You had a ring like this?"

"What," Randy asked, "you didn't see it? Perhaps we should go back and take a look at her video?"

"What a great idea."

The two of them turned their back to the camera and cued up her message and froze the part where she lifted her hand up, then zoomed in on it. Randy got up and made all kinds of game show hostess like gestures in front of the screen. Grant got up, took a good long look himself, then turned back around to face the camera.

"You know Randy, if I didn't know better, I would say that's a wedding ring."

Randy affected the most horribly contrived look of shock she had ever seen. "Married?"

"That's what it looks like to me."

"No. Couldn't be. Now WHY would she go and do a thing like that? I mean, what's the rush?"

Jack sunk lower in her chair and paused it again. "No, oh no, no, no, no, no. They couldn't know. I was very careful how I appeared on camera."

"I bet it's your face."

"My face?" Her hands went to her cheeks.

"I don't look _that _different do I? Do I look fat?"

Riddick balked. "Oh hell no I'm not answering that."

"Riddick!" Vaako went to open his mouth and Jack turned on him. "Not one word out of that gaping hole you call a mouth."

Eron chimed in before she could get to him next. "In Vaako and Riddick's defense, you do appear to have gained some weight or at least to not be working out. It's not horribly noticeable to us since we've been with you the entire time, but to your friends who haven't seen you in months, they're bound to notice."

"I might as well get this over with." She let the video continue to run.

"The rush?" Grant appeared as though he was thinking and then shook his head as though he wanted to shake off a thought. "No, it's impossible really."

"You and I _both_ know that there's nothing impossible in _her_ world. What are you thinking?"

"Well, typically a couple might get married without waiting to be around friends and family if-. No, like I said, it's impossible."

"Should we watch another segment of the video? Perhaps that might help?"

"Yes, Randy, let's do that." Randy cued up the video and paused it on her face. He brought up another picture of her, an older one as they had last seen her and split the screen. "Now, let's take a look and see how our girl has changed since she left. Grant, do you notice anything…oh, I don't know….peculiar?"

"Hmmm. Now that you mention it, she's looking a bit…oh, I don't know-."

"Plump?"

"I'm going to KILL him!" Jack screeched.

Vaako knocked the back of her chair. "Quiet – this is getting good."

"Plump? Not sure."

"Round?" Randy offered.

"No."

"Portly."

"Nah."

"Chubby?"

"Nope. What was that first one you said?"

"Plump?"

Grant nodded. "Yes, I take it back, she's bordering on plump faced. But pleasantly plump I should add."

"Our girl pleasantly plump? Do you think she's eating too much?"

"Well, she _loves_ to eat."

Riddick laughed. "Nailed you there Jack."

"Shut up!"

Randy shook his head. "But she exercises. So it can't be _just _that." He then appeared as though a light bulb had gone off. "What if she's _not_ exercising?"

"But she's addicted to it. She's my gym's best customer."

"Yes, but let's consider the scenario that she…oh, I don't know…._can't _exercise."

"Why?" Is she hurt?"

"No, but perhaps something is _preventing_ her from doing it."

"I think you may be onto something. Perhaps we should look at the video again?"

"Solid idea."

Grant fast forwarded to near the end of the video and then let it play. Jack, in the meantime, was watching it through the mask of her hands.

"Oh god, I can't watch."

"Here let me help."

Riddick grabbed her hands and held them down. He knew she had to have screwed up somehow. The two of them were acting way too cocky about the whole thing and this little act they were putting on told him they had to know. Jack listened with her eyes closed and heard the last word she remembered saying, and then there was silence. Silence until everyone around her began to bust out laughing. She opened one eye, then the other to find her image frozen on screen showing everything from the top of her pregnant stomach on up. It was glaringly obvious that she was expecting.

She paused the image. "SHIT! How did that happen? I turned off the camera! I _know_ I did."

"Obviously not."

Jack turned around to Eron. "Don't make me hurt you."

"_You_ hurt me? How?"

"She'll sit on you." As soon as he said it, Riddick quickly moved out of her reach.

"You just wait 'til I get my hands on you!"

"Momma didn't raise no fool. Shirah said to stay out of arm's reach and I plan on doing just that. Besides, no touching remember?"

After snarling at Riddick, she let the video run and both Randy and Grant had both hands holding the sides of their faces in shock.

"PREGNANT!" They both yelled. Randy acted as though he was fainting and passed out into Grant's arms.

"Poor boy. Now look what you've gone and done to him."

Although unplanned, Sam and Celine appeared in the picture and took a look at Jack on the screen. They both grew quite animated at seeing her, however Sam turned to Grant and his face was all screwed up in confusion.

"Why does Kyra look so fat?"

Celine pushed her brother. "She's got a baby in her belly. Just like our teacher."

"Well who put the baby there?"

Celine put her hands on her tiny hips. "The stork. Who else? There isn't a Daddy to put the baby there."

Sam was not about to be outdone by his sister. "Uh-uh. You know – hey Dad, what was that man's name?

"The one who was chicken to throw you in the pool so Kyra had to show him?"

Now it was Riddick's turn to groan.

"Yeah, he's the one, Dad."

"Ragin"

"Yeah Celine. He's Kyra's boyfriend."

Jack ribbed Riddick. "Aw, isn't that cute? You were my boyfriend."

"Shut it Jack."

"Okay," Grant began, "that's enough you two. I think there's chocolate milk waiting for you in the kitchen."

Sam and Celine nearly tripped over each other to see who could get into the kitchen first leaving Randy and Grant alone again. Grant scratched his head.

"Now where were we?"

Randy reflectively tapped the side of his face with his finger. "Ah, we're still harassing her for not telling us about getting married but that she's pregnant, too."

"How could I forget?"

Randy pointed to the still frozen picture of her stomach. "It's pretty hard given how HUGE she looks. Do you know what I'm thinking Grant?"

"Haven't a clue."

"I think that since she didn't bother to tell us EITHER fact, that we should get naming rights."

"Now _there's_ an idea."

Randy produced a paper from his pocket. "I just happen to have a list – don't worry, it's short. If it's a boy – Randall."

"And if it's a girl?"

Randy grinned. "Randina." Grant rolled his eyes. "What, yours are better?"

"Yes, in fact, they are. If it's a boy – Grant. And if it's a girl – Grantina."

"Hey – maybe we'll get lucky and it will be twins then we can name them one of each."

"There's always that possibility, but in the meantime, since her little-."

"ENORMOUS."

"Fine Randy, since her enormous secrets were busted she might as well come clean and tell us if it's a boy or a girl." He then spoke directly to her. "We both know how you hate surprises and consequently we know you wouldn't wait to find out the gender. Oh, and if you have a name, you might as well let us know that, too.

As for the rest of your deep, dark secrets? We promise we won't ask, but be prepared for the holy inquisition when you get here. All fun and torture aside, we're relieved and ecstatic that you're okay – all three of you that is, and that you're on the way home. We love you kid."

"Yeah boss, and we've missed you like crazy. Oh, the business is doing fine. We've had a minor setback but it's the construction company's fault. Other than that we're completely on schedule and a bit under budget if you can believe that! If you could, uh, give me a head's up – say a two day warning that you're about here I'd appreciate it. I need to get a clean up crew out to the house before you get home."

"Don't you mean a renovation specialist?"

"Isn't that what I said?"

"Get home soon, but safely."

"Bye Kyra. Don't forget the t-shirt I asked for…or the blond if you can swing it. Oh, and nice rack by the way!" Grant popped Randy up the backside of his head just as the picture turned black.

Riddick was leaning over and shaking his head. "Shit, when you fuck up, you _really _fuck up and those two cut you no slack."

Eron couldn't help but laugh. "I think I'm going to like those two very much."

Vaako nodded approvingly. "Anyone who can harass her like that is a brother-in-arms."

"Remind me again why I wanted to bring you both home?"

"I _tried _to warn you," Riddick drawled earning a grin from Jack.

"You should have emphasized it more. As for Randy and Grant, I'll send them a quick reply back with the requested information. No sense in not telling them." Kellan put her hand on Jack's shoulders causing her to look up at her mother. "What?"

"Nothing much. I can tell how much those two love you though. They're good men."

"The absolute best."

"Yes, but you didn't tell me everything about them."

Jack was confused not understanding what she could have left out. "I missed something?"

"Mm-hm. You've been talking Grant up one side and down the other, but you failed to mention what a handsome man he was."

Jack grinned, thrilled that her mother noticed. "He _is_ rather nice looking isn't he?"

"Indeed."

"Available, too."

"Yes, you've mentioned that…on many occasions."

"Sam and Celine are wonderful kids."

"I saw that as well among one other thing."

"And that would be?"

"I finally see your motivation for _why_ you wanted me to be divorced." Jack tried to act offended that her mother would suggest she had ulterior motives when she asked her father to divorce her, but she saw right through it and squeezed her shoulder. "Nice try."

Kellan turned to leave the room and Jack stopped her. "Woah! Nice try as in you're not interested, or nice try as in you caught me in the act."

"The latter."

"Well?"

"Well what?"

"Do you think you _might_ be interested?"

"That, my matchmaking daughter, will be between Grant and me after we've met." With that last remark she left the room with the others, but Aunt Dory turned around and winked to her at the last minute.

* * *

**The next day**

"Touch me, look at me with that predatory glint in your eyes, or speak to me with that 'fuck me' voice and I _swear_ I'll castrate you with your own shiv!"

If there was one thing between them it was a high sense of honor when it came to giving their word and now Jack was suffering. His teasing had worked her into an uncomfortable state of arousal and once they had gotten back in bed the previous evening, she broke the 'no touching' rule in her bid to get some relief. He gave her credit for being creatively subtle about it. Pretending to accost him as though it was in a dream was quite inventive, but he didn't buy it and now she was in day two of her punishment.

She was leaving the table after finishing her breakfast when the elder three women walked in. All of whom sensed something was up. Kellan took a seat next to a grinning Riddick.

"What, may I ask, are you doing to her? She's….ah-." Kellan struggled with the appropriate words. "-appears quite frustrated."

"Jack is learning the hard way what happens when she doesn't keep that trap of hers shut."

"Ah, so you're punishing her?"

"Nope. Haven't laid a finger on her. I don't work that way." He got up to put his dishes away.

"Nor did I say you did. Your method is far worse and I hope you know what you're doing."

Riddick shrugged. "Nothin' I haven't done before to her. Just not for this long."

"No, but that was _before_."

He didn't understand and Aunt Dory was determined not to clue him in. "Kellan, now let the boy find out on his own."

Kellan looked at Abrie for approval. "Jack can handle it…for now. Question is, can _he_?"

Riddick wondered if all three of them were crazy. "Handle what?"

Kellan smiled knowingly. "Reaping what you've sewn."

"I can handle Jack. Always have, always will." With that parting remark he left the room.

"Oh well, he was warned."

Aunt Dory chuckled. "Now when have you ever known a Furyan man to listen?"

"Defiant until the end Aunt Dory. This will be most entertaining."

* * *

**Late that night**

It was well past midnight when Abrie, Kellan, and Aunty Dory were shocked awake. All three women met in the hallway and almost ran right into a tearful Jack.

"Abrie!! Please help me!" She grabbed her hand and tugged.

"What it it?"

"I-I-I think I killed him."

The three elder Furyan women all exchanged glances and worked diligently to keep their composure. Laughing wouldn't do Jack any good when she honestly believed she had hurt, or even worse, killed Riddick.

Abrie patted her hand. "Let me get my bag, but I'm sure it isn't as bad as you think."

When they got to Jack's room she had them wait outside while she made sure Riddick was decently covered from the waist down. He was face down on the bed and out cold. She beckoned Abrie and the other two inside. Abrie put down her bag on the nightstand and went through the motions of checking his vitals even though she knew exactly what had transpired.

Just like anger could manifest into energy that empaths could expel in the form of blasts, other intense feelings or experiences could also trigger such reactions. By keeping Jack sexually frustrated for two days, when she found her release physically, it also manifested itself in the form of an energy blast that had been directed straight into him; enough to knock him out cold.

Abrie produced a vial from her bag and held it under Riddick's nose until he jerked awake and rolled to his back with his arm covering his eyes.

"What the fuck!"

Jack kissed his head several times in relief as Abrie put the vial away. "Don't worry, it will come to you in a minute."

The voice was a fog to him. He jerked his arm away and realized that he was lying naked, with the exception of a sheet covering his bottom half, with four women in the room. Since he couldn't focus right away, he half-thought he was in a dream or rather fantasy. That is until his eyes focused on Aunt Dory.

He groaned and covered his eyes again. "What happened?"

"Your punishment came back to bite you in the ass, literally," Kellan explained. "Or should I say _blasted_ you?"

He looked at Jack. "_You _blasted me?"

Jack looked at her hands. "I did? I mean, I remember – that is…." She didn't know how to express what she remembered in delicate terms. "I wasn't angry."

"Anger isn't the only trigger."

Aunt Dory chuckled and ribbed Kellan. "Guess you forgot to tell her that, huh?"

Kellan crossed her arms. "Actually no. _Some _miracles of being married to a Furyan are best left to self-discovery."

"Kellan?"

"Yes Riddick?"

"Is there anything _else_ I should know?"

She shook her head. "No."

"Bullshit."

"No, as in you _shouldn't_ know them. Being Furyan doesn't come with instructions. You'll find out all by yourself in due time. Good evening."

After the three women left, Riddick finally turned his attention to Jack who wore a smug look on her face.

"And I thought your mother liked me. Go ahead. I know you're dying to say it."

"Actually, in this situation, actions spoke a hell of a lot louder than words _ever _could."

* * *

**The next morning**

Given what he had gone through the previous night Riddick didn't stir at all when Jack woke up and left the room, which was a good thing. She had a big day ahead of her and avoiding him was her top priority.

Eron and Vaako were waiting outside for her by the car when she left the ship and she greeted them both with a cheerful smile.

"Good morning."

"Good morning. I'm surprised you made it out so easily. How did you manage it without him knowing?"

Jack turned a bright shade of red. "He's still asleep and didn't notice when I left. Overly tired, I guess."

Vaako cleared his throat. "Overly tired?"

The question was laced with innuendo, at least to her and she glared at them both. "What is this preoccupation you two have with my sex life?"

"Neither of us mentioned your sex life. But I do appreciate the confirmation."

Vaako smiled smugly and held out his hand to Eron who handed him a folded slip of paper and wasn't the least bit pleased about doing so either.

"_Another_ bet?"

He shrugged. "I have to do what I can to compensate for my last lost."

"No, you misunderstood. Why do the bets _always_ seem to center around _me_?"

Eron put his arm around Jack's shoulder and moved her toward the car. "What can we say? Just when we think we have you and Riddick figured out, you throw us a….curve ball? We can't help it if the two of you make for interesting betting material."

As they drove into town Eron was fidgeting in the back seat because Jack refused to tell them where they were going ahead of time.

"So are you going to tell us _now_ why we had to go into town with you?"

"I need your help."

"With?"

"Choosing something for Riddick. Today is his birthday."

"His birthday? I had no idea!"

"I doubt he does either. Just like I lost track of the date and didn't see my birthday coming up, I don't think he kept track.

"And you need us why?"

"Actually, I needed Vaako more than you." Eron gave her a sour look. "Don't get your panties in a twist. I want to buy Riddick a new set of blades, which is why Vaako is more valuable to me, but I want to engrave them and that's where you come in. You have a way with words and for ancient languages."

"Now how could you know _that_?"

"I noticed the volumes of Latin books in your room on the Necropolis. I want something meaningful, but not mushy and I don't want just anyone to know what it says if they see it."

"You said _set_ of blades? So you'll need a saying for each?"

"Yes, that's right."

Eron sat quietly for a few minutes. "_Exitus acta probat_."

"Translation please?"

"_The outcome justifies the deed._"

"I love it. That's Riddick to a 'T'."

"How about this one; _Nemo nisi mors_. _No one but death shall part us._"

Jack grinned. "See, I knew I had the right man for the job. Now to get the blades, which I'm not quite sure about. He loves using swing blades, but given that I don't see him needing to battle anyone, they aren't exactly practical. I thought you might have an idea or two."

"I believe I can find something appropriate…and then we eat, right?"

Jack rolled her eyes. "Yes, Vaako, _then_ we can eat."

* * *

**Back at the ship**

Riddick stretched out his arm to grab Jack, but got a hand full of air instead. He woke up and felt the bed where she _should_ have been and there was no trace of body warmth. A quick look at the clock told him why. It was closing in on ten-thirty.

"I never sleep this late." He smiled thinking of last night. "Never been blasted while fuckin' her either."

He showered, dressed, and ate breakfast before attempting to search. The ship was quiet…too quiet. There was usually _someone_ around no matter what time of day, even if they were just coming in for a little while before leaving again. Shrugging it off, he picked up a handheld and was scanning the local headlines when he heard the ship's door open. Footsteps, and a lot of them, were headed in his direction, none of which were heavy enough to be adults. He got up to leave the galley and realized it was too late to escape and there was absolutely no one to intervene or at least back him up.

"Fuck."

Ten seconds later all four of his nieces along with Anna's little sister, Cherice, appeared at the galley door.

AJ graced him with her brightest smile upon finding him. "Uncle Riddick!"

"AJ, girls." Their conspiratorial grins did not go unnoticed. "What are you up to?"

AJ walked right up to him and leaned back against the table with her arms folded across her chest. "As it so happens, we're looking for a sixth."

"A sixth?"

Rachel, AJ's younger sister and the youngest of the five, tugged on her sleeve. "He's _not_ gonna be on _your_ team AJ. That wouldn't be fair."

Riddick saw right where this was going and stood up as quickly as possible. "Oh, no you don't."

Rachel grabbed Riddick's hand and he made the fateful mistake of looking down into her big, green, puppy dog eyes. "Please Uncle Riddick."

He blew out a breath. "What do I gotta do?" He cringed when the room was suddenly filled with female squeals of joy and several of them were talking at once. Frustrated he pointed to Nathalie. "Nat – explain."

"Well, first you need swim trunks."

He gritted his teeth, but carried on. "I'll be out at the pool in ten. Now scat!"

"Thank you Uncle Riddick!!"

His four nieces almost fell over themselves to get out o f the door and Cherice shrugged helplessly at him before following them out. He rubbed his hand over his head and down his face.

"What the fuck have I gotten myself into?"

As it turned out, the girls had an entire list of pool games that they had been unable to play without a sixth person; enough to keep Riddick busy for…oh, several hours at least. So busy that he never noticed his sisters-in-law along with Vaako and Eron's women bringing in loads of groceries from the car or that her brothers came home for lunch to unload a keg of beer.

But by three o'clock, the girls decided they were ready for a major food break and paroled him for the rest of the day. An exhausted Riddick made his way back to the ship and had almost made it when Julie and Krista called his name. He was so tempted to play deaf and keep moving, but against his better judgment turned around.

Julie smothered a laugh as she and Krista got a good look at his face, but they were still far enough out of earshot to talk about him.

"Krista, our girls did _that_ to him?"

"I say our money was well spent. As tired as he looks, I bet he doesn't leave the ship for the rest of the day."

"Even if he _feels_ like leaving, the fear of running into them again will keep him from venturing outside."

"Riddick," Julie began, "the girls told us that they dragged you into playing pool games with them so we thought the least we could do was to make you a late lunch."

"Thanks." He took the offered plate. "There ain't enough left of me to spread on toast, much less fix food."

"You don't have a food generator on board?"

"We do, but I can't stand the stuff that it spits out. Prison food tasted better."

"Then I'm glad we could help," Krista added. "You made their day by the way. You were all they talked about when they came inside."

"Kinda impossible to say 'no' when they look at you like, well, you know."

"No, we don't, but Adam and Nate sure do!"

"Nice to know I'm not the only one to fall for it."

"We'll keep them off your back for the rest of the day. Oh, your wife called and she's got Eron and Vaako with her. She needed help with bringing something home and you were sleeping like a baby when she left. We're going to cook out tonight so plan on coming to the house a little before seven."

"I'll be there. Did she say when she'd be back?"

"She said between six and six-thirty."

"Did she say _what _she's bringing back that she needed them for?"

Julie shrugged. "She didn't specify, but I imagine it's probably more baby stuff."

"_More_?"

"Just a guess."

"Thanks."

After eating, Riddick cleaned up and fell on the bed. Knowing Jack wasn't going to be coming back anytime soon, he got her pregnancy book back out of her drawer and picked up where he left off when she almost caught him looking at it the last time. He was careful not to lose her place as he casually flipped through the pages, stopping to read when he found something that caught his eye.

"Next chapter….childbirth."

His face contorted at one of the first illustrations of childbirth, turned the book to the side, thinking it was oriented the wrong way, and realizing it wasn't a shiver went down his spine.

"Shit! _That_ looks like it's gonna hurt."

He put the book back and sat down at the computer terminal in their room and did an Internet search on childbirth. He stumbled across a couple of videos and made the mistake of opening one. A woman's moans, then agonizing cries filled the room, but he couldn't tear his eyes away. The next one he watched was a c-section and no matter how many men he had sliced and diced, watching the woman's stomach cut open and the fluid from her broken water gush out was almost too much for him. He then thought of Jack, Abrie saying how big Sophia was, and the thought of her having to endure either way of giving birth and felt a little sick.

"Knowin' Jack. This ain't gonna be pretty. Why the fuck did I watch those? Smooth Rick, real smooth!"

* * *

**Almost party time**

Six o'clock rolled around and Jack arrived back home. She took Riddick's present up to her brother's house for safe keeping before going back to the ship where she found Riddick pouring in sweat and working out like there was no tomorrow.

"Feeling fat?"

He abruptly stopped, almost dropping the weight on his foot.

"Don't you know how to knock?"

She rapped on the door's threshold. "Haven't seen you work out like that since Toal was stalking me. So what's got you all in a snit now?"

"Snit?"

Jack straddled the workout bench right in front of him and looped her arms around his neck. "Panties in a wad, snit, uptight, bothered-."

"Yeah, yeah, I get it." He scooted her a little closer before kissing her, and it was a kiss meant to derail her, too; only problem was that she knew it.

"Mmmmm." He smiled thinking he had gotten away with it. "Nice try, but I'm not letting this go."

"No?" Riddick got off the bench and swooped her up in his arms, pressing her against his sweaty chest.

"EW! I _love_ it when you're all hot and sweaty. It's sexy, but I _really_ prefer to admire you from afar! You stink, and now so do I."

"Good thing we have just enough time to get a shower, but we'll have to share."

"Our showers can never be done _just in time_."

"I'll behave."

"Promise?"

"As long as you don't go blastin' me again. Think you can control yourself?"

"_That_ was entirely your fault and you know it." He put her down once they were in their room, but not before rubbing his sweat-slicked head against her face. "Dammit Riddick!"

"I'll get the shower started. Get me something to wear will ya?"

"I can do that, and not too hot, please. It's sweltering outside."

"Have you been drinking enough water?"

"Yes, mother!"

"Hey-," he warned her, "start that shit with me and I won't catch you next time you pass out."

"Will you go get the shower started? We're expected in about twenty minutes."

She waited until he was in the bathroom before she went to check on her book to see if it had been disturbed again, which it had. She had made careful mental notes about the book's condition before she left and saw that there was a fresh crease in the spine and it appeared to be where the childbirth section was. She flipped to it herself and saw the diagrams.

"Hm. Did you get bothered Riddick?"

She then went to check the computer for messages from Randy and Grant and found they had replied to her and sent a link to a baby name website with 'alternative' names they preferred. That's when she noticed the history showed other sites that Riddick had visited and what they were. She had already visited a few over the past few days, although not the ones he had, and knew exactly what he had seen.

"Oh baby. You've really done a number on yourself this time. No wonder you were working out the way you were."

She closed out the browser, laid out some clothes for them both, then joined him in the shower. True to his word, he did behave himself and they only arrived ten minutes late. All of the girls were back in the pool and clearly disappointed that Riddick wasn't dressed to swim. Jack patted him on the back.

"Now I know why you looked so tired. How long were you out here with them?"

"Three hours at least. Three _very _long hours."

"Come on. You can't expect me to believe that you weren't eating up the attention. I distinctly remember you telling me how much you enjoyed female adoration."

"_Legal_-aged female adoration."

"Poor baby. Let's go inside and get you a beer. It looks like that's where the adults are anyway."

Riddick looked at her suspiciously. She was being far too…nice, but then again, a beer was sounding better and better. Jack got to the backdoor of the house first and went on in just seconds before him. It took their eyes a moment to adjust form the bright sun outside and that gave her enough time to step out of his way so he could get a clear view of the spectacle in front of him.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" A crowd of people shouted. He visibly jumped and his hand automatically went to his shiv.

Riddick still didn't get it. "What kind of calendar are they working off of? Jack's birthday was a while ago."

"This isn't for me." She kissed his cheek. "Happy Birthday Big Evil."

"What?" He looked around quickly to make sure the kids had not followed them in. "You gotta be fuckin' kidding me."

"Nope, go look at the calendar."

He walked over to the calendar hanging from the wall that one of Nate's daughter's had made and saw where the days that had passed had been marked off. Today's date was circled and inside of it there were two written words: Riddick's Birthday. He turned to Jack after taking in the birthday banner, the table laden with food, and the keg of beer.

"You planned all this?"

"I had help. A lot of it."

"Yeah? And let me guess. My three hour romp with the girls was to distract me?" He was looking right at Julie and Krista when he asked it and both women smiled smugly.

"I don't know about Julie, but it was the best money I've spent in a long time," Krista replied.

"Absolutely."

Riddick realized the impact of what they were saying, but wasn't about to admit it. Vaako, unfortunately, would do that for him.

"_They_ were paid to baby sit _you_?"

Riddick glared at the man for a second. "I would think very carefully about what comes out of that mouth next. You forget, you feel pain now."

Dee moved her way up to Riddick. "Oh don't be such a damn bear Richard."

Her calling him by his given name was worse than the babysitting comment and he visibly cringed. "Shit Dee-Dee. How many times do I need to tell you? It's Riddick. No one calls me-. It's Riddick," he repeated.

"Then hi, my name is No One – _Richard_. Happy Birthday big brother." She handed him a small wrapped box.

"What's this?"

"A birthday present."

He studied the box for a moment as if he was unsure what to do with it. He rarely received presents as a child and Jack had been the only person to give him any as an adult, which was back when they lived together. He wasn't like Jack who clawed her way into presents so quickly that wrapping paper literally flew across the room at projectile speed. He took his time. After getting the paper off, he opened the box and inside was a silver digital picture frame with writing engraved at the top and bottom. The top read _Daddy's Little Girl_ and the bottom had Sophia's full name on it: Sophia Rayne Riddick. Dee had even gotten a memory chip with an ultrasound picture, which was now showing in the frame.

"Jack told me you both were pardoned, so I went ahead and used your real last name. You can keep the frame tucked away from everyone and just for you if you don't want people seeing it."

Dee sensed he didn't quite know what to say or how to act so he helped him out by giving him a big hug, which gave him the chance to subtly thank her. He returned her hug with one arm and spoke quietly next to her ear. "Thanks Dee-Dee."

Jack admired the frame. "It's beautiful Dee and I can't wait to include more pictures of her once she's born." She handed Riddick a beer and squeezed his arm. "Do you want the rest now or later?"

"The rest?"

"Yes, there's something from me, too."

He truly felt uncomfortable under the scrutiny of so many eyes. "Later."

Eron approached him next. "So how _old_ are you?"

"Not sure if I like the way you said _old_. I'm thirty-seven."

"Really?"

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?"

"I had no idea you were that…advanced."

Jack returned with a beer for Eron. "Because he isn't that advanced...or the term I prefer is seasoned."

"Jack, you know something I don't?"

"Well, I'm supposed to be twenty-eight, but thanks to cryo-stasis, I'm not. You've been in cryo-stasis yourself but you never bothered to subtract that time from your age."

"So how old do you think I am?"

"It's an estimate based on what I got from your time spent in cryo-prison and the times you told me you were put in cryo for transport. Though by my loose calculations, you're closer to thirty-three than thirty-seven."

He quickly calculated the time he was in cryo-stasis and nodded. "Four years? Sounds about right. Am I still _seasoned_ enough for you?"

"You're still near the ten year mark, so it works for me." She gave him a quick peck then slipped out of his arms.

"Where are you goin'?"

"To go find Bethany."

His brow furrowed for a moment. "Get the baby, then tell Dee-Dee I need to see her."

Jack smiled and nodded. She had a feeling she knew exactly what he was going to ask so she decided to forewarn Dee. She didn't have to look long to find her – just follow the 'oohs' and 'ahs' of her sisters-in-law. She tapped Dee on the shoulder who knew without looking that it was Jack coming for her turn.

"You want to hold her?"

"As if you need to ask? Oh, Riddick wants to see you."

"Me? About what?"

"It's a guess, but I think it's about what you went through giving birth."

Julie couldn't help but laugh. "This sounds interesting."

"I found some links to childbirth and c-section videos he had watched after thumbing through my pregnancy book. I think he's a little…._concerned_ about it. I've stumbled across a few graphic ones and I have to admit they rattled me a bit, too. He hasn't said anything to me about it, so don't let on that I know if that's what he wants to talk to you about."

"Don't you worry about a thing. Men can get pretty silly about stuff like this, but I'll do my best to set him straight."

"Thanks Dee."

* * *

Riddick was outside with the men drinking his beer when he saw Dee come outside. He nodded toward the dock and they walked over to the lake together. The way he was fidgeting slightly told her that was indeed concerned about something. He was in no way the type to fidget. 

"So what's on your mind?"

"It's Jack."

"Gee sweetie, that's an awfully broad topic. Care to narrow it down a bit?"

"It's about Sophia and Jack."

"Dammit Richard, are you gonna ask me already or do I have to pry it out of you with a crowbar?"

He did a double take, but quickly laughed. So accustomed to letting Jack draw it out of him, he didn't consider that she wouldn't accommodate him in the same way.

"I'm worried about her – giving birth."

"Look at me. My water broke and forty-five minutes later Bethany was in my arms. We barely made it to the hospital in time. There was no time for a cerebral block to void the pain like I had with the other two, so I felt it – everything!"

"And you're fine?"

"Yes, I am. She was an easy birth and I was up and walking around in less than twenty-four hours. Looking back on it, it wasn't so bad. The mind doesn't remember how much pain the body was in after a little while. I guess that's why we give birth multiple times. We're made to forget the pain. What's got you so worried anyway? Jack is a very strong woman."

"But Sophia's a big baby."

"Hey." She put her hand on Riddick's arm. "Are you concerned that something might happen to her? Either of them?" He didn't say anything, but she got her answer. "You haven't been watching any of those worst case scenario child birth vids have you?"

He shrugged. "Maybe."

"For god's sake Richard!"

"Come on Dee-Dee! I didn't ask you out here to jump on my ass."

"Then quit acting like a damn fool."

"Dee-Dee…" His warning tone was clear, but she wasn't about to put up with it.

"Don't you even THINK of pulling that bullshit on me! Not unless you want me to _really_ embarrass you with some of the more colorful dirt I have on you."

"You wouldn't dare."

Dee smiled sweetly and turned in the direction of the rest of the partygoers. "Hey Jack, Vaako, Eron!-."

Riddick put his hand over her mouth and quickly waved them off before letting her go. "I get it."

"Good. Look, I'm not gonna sugarcoat this. Giving birth can have complications, but so can any medical procedure. Millions of women have had c-sections, so if Jack has to have one, she won't be the first and from what she's told me Abrie is a wonderful doctor. She's in the best of hands and the only thing you have to worry about is if she gives birth naturally but she doesn't get the cerebral pain block."

"Why is that?"

"Just don't stand too close to her if it happens. I got a hold of Larry while I was in labor and he didn't walk right until four days later. That, and he was pretty embarrassed by what came out of my mouth."

Riddick thought she was kidding him and laughed. She knew it and decided if he was fool enough to not believe her, then he could suffer if the time came. She patted his hand and eyed him sympathetically.

"Was I any help?"

"A little."

"Only a little?"

"If you weren't still such a pain in the ass, I might've said you helped a lot."

"I'll forget you said that, or at least try to. You know, you've come a long way since you walked into my bar on Sigma-3. I'm proud of you."

Riddick stood up, hooked his arm around her shoulder, and kissed her on the forehead. "Thanks Dee."

"That's what sisters are for."

"Don't say anything to Jack. I don't want her getting' upset."

"I won't, but you should talk to her. You're in this together even though she's the one growing Sophia." Riddick remained silent. "Richard B-."

"Fine! I will. Just not today."

"Why, because it's your birthday?"

"Damn right!"

* * *

After a couple of hours of eating, drinking, and revelry, Vaako and Eron approached Riddick with gifts in hand led by Jack. 

"What's this?"

"I dunno. Guess you'll have to open it to find out."

Riddick could tell the way she was rocking up onto the balls of her feet and back that she was a little excited about the contents of the gift. The large box, which Vaako held, was made of cherry wood and polished to a lustrous shine with a sterling silver latch on the front. He moved the latch to the left and pushed open the lid revealing a set of military grade twin steel eight inch blades with a serrated tip, splitter hilt, and backsaw. Riddick picked up the blades and ran them through the paces by twirling them in his hands. He let out a low whistle finding the balance perfect.

"Fucking sweet."

"So you like?"

"Baby, I more than like."

"Vaako helped me pick them out."

He nodded. "I approve Vaako."

"As did I, which is why I bought one for myself."

Jack wasn't quite finished though. "But yours have a little something extra."

He noticed the inscriptions on the hilts. "And these would mean?"

"That's where I needed Eron."

Eron cleared his throat and held out his hand for one of the knives, which Riddick handed him. ". "_Exitus acta probat_ – _The outcome justifies the deed._"

"And this one?" They traded blades.

"_Nemo nisi mors_ – _No one but death shall part us._"

"Gotta hand it to you Eron. You nailed it."

A pleased Eron handed the blade back to a smiling Riddick who, after placing the blades back in their box that Vaako was holding, gave Jack a nice long kiss.

Jack turned around to face the two of them. "Sorry, but his kisses are only for me."

Riddick squeezed her until she squeaked. "That was not _even_ funny."

"Yes," drawled Vaako, "I agree."

* * *

**Four days later**

The rest of the week had flown by much to Jack's dismay. They were leaving for home later that day and she would have to endure the heartbreak of leaving her family yet again, only this time knowing that she wouldn't be back to see them in a few weeks.

But for now, she was desperate for a little solitude by the lake before everyone woke up and began rustling about.

Yesterday she had taken Kellan to meet her mother and it had been emotionally draining, yet satisfying for everyone. Jack would never forget the look on her mother's face when she saw Kellan for the first time. She burst into tears and attempted, in her own way, to apologize for allowing Jack to be hurt by her second husband.

Kellan had taken her hands in hers, and without Jacqueline knowing, eased the pain she still felt for putting her daughter into harm's way.

"Jacqueline, _our_ daughter is who she is because she had you and her husband to raise her as well as those two fine sons of yours to be her brothers. They have told me a lot about you and I see much of you and them in her. Once I let her go, I knew that I could not control what happened to her. However, I _did_ know that whatever she faced it would be better than the life my husband planned for her.

All I ever wanted was for her to be a part of a loving family and I am forever grateful that you could be her mother when I couldn't."

Jack wiped a tear from her cheek recalling the conversation. She was perhaps the most fortunate woman there was to have not one but two remarkable women to call 'mom'.

So lost in her thoughts she didn't realize that she was no longer alone until she felt a hand on her shoulder. She jumped slightly and looked up finding Adam and Nate.

"What are you two doing out here?"

Nate sat on her right. "Trying to find a little alone time with our sister. With your crew, it's been difficult."

"I know and I'm sorry."

Adam put his arm around her shoulders. "Nothing to be sorry about. You know, all of these long faces aren't _really _necessary. Nate and I have an option on five acres not too far from here. Lake front, too."

Jack smiled. "As much as I would love to take you up on that, New Freedom is my home. I love it here, but that's where my heart is."

"Just like ours is here. Well, you know we had to ask."

"You wouldn't be you if you didn't. Do you both promise to come visit with the family?"

"Are you kidding?" asked Nate. "They're already planning it as an annual summer vacation. Besides, we have to make sure Sophia knows her favorite uncles."

"Favorite uncles? There will be some stiff competition."

"Eron and Vaako?"

"Yes, Randy, too."

"What about Grant?"

"Nah, he's more like grandpa material and he's already claimed the part, too. I think Eron has really taken this to heart though. He already offered to sit on Sophia."

Nate began to laugh. "Sit on her? He meant baby sit right?"

"Bro, if she's anything like her parents, sitting _on_ her would probably be the best idea."

Before he could move away, Jack smacked her brother Adam up the backside of the head. "Hey! That's my daughter you're making fun of!"

Nate was laughing even more as he watched Adam frown and rub the back of his head. That is until Adam shut him up by whacking him up the side of the head, too. Jack simply grinned evilly at them both until Sophia decided to join in and give her a kick.

"Not you, too!"

"Is she getting in on the act already?"

Jack tapped the spot where she had been booted. "Already? She's been at this for a while now. It must be your voices. She always seems to react when she hears Riddick talking."

Nate stood up first and helped her to her feet. "Come back to my house, Adam and I will fix you breakfast."

"Eggs, bacon, waffles, and juice?"

"Whatever you want."

"Sweet! Now if you could just get the same thing to come out of Riddick's mouth, I would be a happy woman for life!"

* * *

**Later that day…**

Although saying good-bye was never easy, this departure did not have the black cloud of uncertainty hanging over it. Everything was behind them; finding her mother and father, Griffen, and delivering the Necromongers to the Underverse. Earth had been the last planned stop before they arrived in New Freedom where the next phase of their lives would begin.

* * *

**Toomb's Ship**

Toombs sat in front of the monitor, flipping through the pictures of potential marks. He had been quite fortunately lately. With his four-man crew they had bagged and tagged four men and two women in the past six weeks amounting to a total payday of well over six hundred and fifty thousand credits. Life had definitely been good and he could afford to take a little extra time to pursue a few bigger bounties.

As he filtered the list based on the payoff amount one name shocked the hell out of him.

"What the fuck? Riddick? Open file two-five-six-nine-eight, Richard B. Riddick." His eyes quickly scanned the contents. "Pardoned? What's the-." He recalled his conversation with Griffen Magne about a man he met who claimed he was _the_ man.

"Well how do ya like that shit? Son-of-a-bitch was right. Riddick _is_ alive. Has to be. No reason to pardon a man buried six-feet under. Which means if _he's_ alive, then so is that little bitch of his."

"That better not be me you're callin' a bitch Toombs."

"Why don't you make some fuckin' noise next time Eve," he grumbled.

He had jumped at the sound of her voice but got over it quickly enough. He always got over it where she was concerned. She was the first female merc that he admitted to his crew for a variety of reasons. First and foremost was her experience with creating profiles of the criminals they went after. Although she called her profiling ability part of her 'old' life, he made frequent use of her skills and it resulted in many successful captures. Next, she was tough and could carry her own, something he deemed a necessity if she was going to work on an all-man crew. And finally, Eve Logan was one of the hottest pieces of ass he had ever laid eyes on. Her clear blue eyes and lush lips were enough to get his attention, and the curves of her body begged to have his brawny hands all over them. Without a doubt he wanted her, and wanted her bad. The problem? Eve gave a new meaning to flash freeze any time he came onto her, which only whetted his appetite even more.

She asked him a question and he didn't respond because he had gotten caught up in a day dream that involved him, beer, a bed, and most importantly her. She snapped her fingers in his face and that got his attention.

"Did you say something?"

"Yes, I did. Who is our next mark?" Then she got a look at the picture and clutched the back of Toomb's chair with a death-like grip. "Who is he?"

He looked at her like she was crazy. "You've never heard of Ridd-. Oh, that's right, he's a little before your time."

"Riddick? I-I've heard of him, just never seen a pic," she lied. "Didn't feel the need to since he's been pushin' up daisies for years now. Which leads to my question of _why _you're looking at his file."

"Because I don't think he's dead. Take a look at the update."

Eve laughed after a moment. "Since when did they start makin' nice with dead convicts? It's not like anyone can gain from his name being cleared."

"Exactly. Why clear his name? Remember that fancy, rich man who got in touch with me?"

"The white haired guy?"

'That's the one. He claimed he met Riddick and that he was married to _his _long lost wife. He caught up with them on Earth. I thought the 'Riddick' guy was fuckin' with his head, but now I'm not so sure."

_What the fuck? Married? _Eve quickly recovered from the momentary shock before Toombs noticed. "Who, ah, pardoned him?"

"That's what I plan on findin' out."

"Why so curious? There's no bounty on his head. No profit."

"Just because the slams aren't payin' doesn't mean there ain't a private party that won't."

Eve smiled and patted his shoulder. "I like the way you think."

He turned in his chair, grabbed Eve's hips and pulled her so quickly between his legs that she almost fell onto him. "I got somethin' else you'll like, too."

She took a cleansing breath after her stomach nauseously rolled. "I told you when I signed on that I don't mix business with pleasure."

He chuckled suggestively and she turned her face away slightly when the scent of stale beer and cigars hit her.

"You don't want any pleasure? I can work that angle no problem."

Eve pushed herself away from him. "Fuck you Toombs."

"I'm tryin' Eve. I'm tryin'." He watched her as she left the bridge and then turned back around to face the monitor.

"You used to be some slick shit killer Riddick. Can't believe you fell for some pussy and up and married it. She must be one hell of a fuck. Lucky for me her dear hubby gave me just enough information to begin tracking your ass. I'll get in touch with Griffen Magne and if he's out of the picture, I'll find someone who'd still like a piece of you…for the right price of course."

Back in her own room, Eve accessed Riddick's file and sat at her desk staring at his portfolio of pictures for the longest time.

"You're a fool Toombs for thinkin' Riddick's before my time. Then again, I did cover my tracks well." Looking at a shirtless picture of him on her monitor, she ran a finger down his chest. "Riddick always had a knack for escape, but he sometimes had help. You _owe_ me baby. Owe me _big_ and I have _every_ intent on collecting what's far past due."

* * *

**Three weeks later**

Jack was alone in the galley finishing her breakfast when Shana came stumbling in.

"Hey Shana. You're up earlier than usual."

Shana poured herself a glass of juice and joined her at the table. "Couldn't sleep. I'm not feeling so well."

Jack studied her for a moment. "You look a bit pale. Do you have a fever?"

"No. I just feel…I don't know, so tired, weak, and I'm a bit nauseous."

"How long have you felt like this?"

"Couple of days. I thought it was just a virus, but it doesn't seem to be getting any better."

"Can you eat?"

"Not really. Eron brought me some of that stew Riddick made, but I ran to the bathroom and threw up the minute I smelled it. The only thing I could eat was the crackers he brought with it." Jack leaned forward and Shana immediately recoiled. "Don't get too close to me. I would _hate_ for you to get this since you're pregnant."

She grinned at Shana and grabbed her hand. "I'm not too worried." She stood up and tugged on her hand to come with her. "Let's go."

"Where?"

"To the med lab. Let's get you checked out."

"It's nothing. Just a nasty virus."

"Oh? Sounds a lot like the virus I had the first time I was on Earth."

Shana frowned. "Eron said you weren't sick. He said you had morning sick-." Her eyes grew wide as saucers and her hand went to her stomach. "You think I'm pregnant?"

"Yes, I do."

"B-b-but how? I'm infertile and so is Eron!"

Jack snorted. "So let me get this straight. You used the healing tool and your complexion, eyes, body temperature, and pain tolerance were restored, but you NEVER thought it possible that your infertility would be reversed as well?"

Shana nodded. "We never discussed it. I never thought it was possible, even with the other changes."

"Welcome to my world. Let's see what the lab says."

They entered the room where the lab was stationed and Shana hesitantly got on the table and laid down. The opaque table surface backlit in blue and began to scan her body from head to toe. Within thirty seconds the scan was complete. The system pricked her finger for a blood sample within another minute all that was left to do was read the results.

Unlike the SANTÉ lab Jack had used, this one wasn't equipped with a virtual doctor that communicated and had somewhat of a mind of its own; something she had insisted on after the last one sedated her without asking. Jack held out the portable viewer to her so she could see what the diagnosis was but Shana held up her hands.

"I'm too nervous. Would you please read it to me?" She nodded and scanned the report, but by the end of it she couldn't possibly keep the ecstatic smile off her face, which told Shana that Jack had been correct. "I'm pregnant!"

"Yes, and based on the computer's estimates, it looks like you conceived not long after you used the healing tool."

"How? I thought the tool only worked on wounds. It was that…_stuff_ they infused our bodies with that made us infertile."

"No. The rods in your neck injected your body with a solution, but from how Eron explained the process when I first met him, it isn't what changed you. It's more of a stabilizer that prevents your body from going into total shock, then shutting down from the alterations that are made. The rods do the work, releasing nano-sized machines that alter you. Once you've been completely stabilized, the machines automatically shut down and degrade. Then you're taken down from the conversion machine. The tool heals wounds and apparently, they don't have to be conventional wounds like from a knife. I suppose Eron didn't see what the nano machines did to your fertility as being wounded."

"So we're having a baby?"

Sensing her distress, she took her hand and held it. "It's going to be okay. Eron will not react like Riddick did. He condemned him for being such an ass to me and even threatened to take over raising Sophia if Riddick wouldn't. Not as a husband mind you," she quickly added, "just to be there for her since he's Furyan and so is she."

"I-I didn't know he had done that."

"Neither did I until after the fact. It happened right before we invaded Sigma-3. Eron was so supportive from the moment he found out and I don't see why he wouldn't be thrilled. Trust him Shana."

"I do trust him. It's just a lot to take in when you're not expecting it."

"Truer words were never spoken!" She hugged her friend and gently wiped the tears that streaked her cheeks. "There's one other thing."

"What?"

"Shana, Eron is Furyan and you're human. This baby won't take nine months to be born. It could be closer to seven."

"I guess that's why I'm already getting sick? I never knew any other women that had morning sickness symptoms this early."

"Mine were even earlier than yours, so yes I believe that's the reason. After you tell Eron, Abrie should examine you. She's had experience with, pardon the term, half-breed Furyans."

In a panic, Shana grabbed Jack's arm. "What about when you were in the hospital. Eron said you were in a lot of pain, fever, and you passed out."

"I wasn't taking very good care of myself either, but you're difference from me so I wouldn't expect you to go through what I did to the same degree. Ask Abrie. She's fantastic and she'll let you know what to expect."

Shana visibly relaxed and finally smiled. "So Sophia is going to have a playmate sooner than we all thought?"

"So it appears. Let's get you some grapefruit juice. It helped settle my stomach even though it's not the best tasting stuff. Eat small amounts regularly, too. It will help with the nausea." The walked out of the med lab and headed back to the galley. "When are you going to tell Eron?"

"Tell me what?" He had been behind them and neither of them knew it. Shana turned around and her face was stark white and filled Eron with dread. He took Shana's face in his hands. "Good god what's wrong?"

"Um…the healing tool fixed something we didn't think of." He was clueless. "Eron, I'm pregnant." He was either in shock or oblivious. "Eron? Did you hear what I said?"

"You're breeding? I-I-I mean you're having a b-b-b-aby – we're having a baby? A BABY?"

"A Spud," Jack added with a smile.

"A spud?"

His voice was unnaturally high-pitched and Jack yelled his name as she saw what was coming next, but it was too late. Eron's eyes rolled in the back of his head and he fell straight back in a dead faint.

"Eron!" Shana knelt by his side and patted his face. "Eron? Now is not the time to pass out on me you big goof!!"

Riddick walked up on them and cocked his head to one side as he examined Eron's lifeless body on the floor. "What the fuck is up with him?"

Jack's face soured. "He's not up. _That's_ the problem. Can you help?"

Riddick picked up Eron and tossed him over his shoulder like a rag doll. "Huh. Never figured him for a lightweight, then again, I'm used to picking up your ass now."

"I'll deal with you later-."

He grinned. "Promise?"

"You can wipe the smile off your face. It won't be pleasant. Now can you please take him back to their room? Shana, go get Abrie and tell her Eron passed out. She's got experience with fainting men."

Riddick plopped Eron down on his bed and Shana entered the room soon after. "Has he woken up yet?"

Jack came out of their bathroom with a cold washcloth for his forehead. "Not yet."

Shana was wringing her hands and pacing the room. "Abrie said she would be here in a minute."

Riddick was getting exasperated. "Is anyone gonna tell me what's goin' on?"

"No!"

Both women answered in unison right as Abrie walked through the door. She smiled gently at Shana who had already confessed her condition to her and Eron's subsequent reaction. Jack got up and gave her room to work and within seconds he jerked awake to get away from the smell, sat straight up, and yelled.

"BABY?" He quickly searched the room for Shana who took Abrie's place by his side. "Was I dreaming, or did you tell me-."

"You weren't dreaming. We're going to have a baby."

Riddick began to laugh drawing all eyes to him. "He took a nose dive for that?"

Jack glared at him. "Well it's a far better way to react than what _you_ did!"

He quit laughing. "Shit Jack. How long are you gonna hold that over my head?"

"Til death do us part. _That_ was the deal." She grabbed his arm. "Come on. Let's give them some privacy." There were no more than five steps out of the room when Riddick halted and switched directions. "Where are you going?"

"To tell Vaako."

"About Eron and Shana?"

"You think Vaako wants to be a dad right now?"

Jack grabbed his arm. "Oh no, you're not saying anything to them. Let me handle this and through Anna, not him."

"Why _you_?"

"Because you have no tact. I can see it now, 'Have Anna get an implant so you can fuck and not get her knocked up,' how's that?"

He shrugged. "Sounds good to me."

"But they aren't….sleeping together yet, so it isn't good. Besides, Eron and Shana need to tell them they're pregnant, not us. I wouldn't appreciate it if someone else told them that I was pregnant."

"Vaako and Anna…they haven't-."

"No. I'm surprised you haven't noticed."

"Guess he's been acting kinda moody, but then Vaako's always kinda moody. But why the hell are they waiting?"

"I told you before he's taking it slowly because he wants to be sure about this. He wants them both to be sure about this without letting sex influence what they're feeling."

"They're already fallin' for each other. I say fuck now so you know what you're stuck with for the rest of your life."

Appalled, Jack abruptly halted and began to lay into him. "Riddick! I can't believe-."

"Settle your ass down," he commanded, but with a smile as he pulled her against him. "I was jerkin' your chain."

"Remind me to cut it off. You know, I think you assume that because you got me without much effort that it works the same for everyone else. Had you and I met and dated under normal circumstances, we wouldn't have slept together so quickly."

"So says you," he snorted. "Too bad I can't bet Eron and Vaako on _that_. I woulda' made a killin'."

* * *

**Later that night….**

Jack tested the temperature of the water with her foot before sliding into the over-sized tub full of pearberry scented water. She looked over at the watch she had set close by as she felt the contraction stop.

"Ten minutes apart."

"Jack? You in here?"

"I'm soaking in the tub."

Riddick was in the bathroom and in his birthday suit in no time flat. "Wasn't nice of you to start without me."

"I hardly feel guilty considering you've been playing poker or some other game with Vaako and Eron nightly and the three of you refuse to let me join in."

"You know the rules. No women folk allowed, now move your ass so I can get in."

"It's pearberry," she warned.

He hesitated for a split second, but he wasn't about to walk away from soaking in a bath with her. "Nice try, but I'm comin' in anyway." She accommodated, although she felt like smacking him.

"You three made up that damn rule because you know I'm the only one who would go in there _and_ I can beat you at poker."

"Wasn't because of you. Turns out it runs in the family. We made up that rule the night after Aunt Dory took the pot…_twice_."

The water sloshed and rose dangerously close to the edge of the tub once he settled in behind her. As was his habit, he reached for the washcloth and massaged it over her belly, arms, shoulders, and breasts until she was like a limp noodle against him.

"Oh yeah. Forgot to warn you about her. She's got quite a poker face."

"Had I known we woulda' made a side trip to Vegas." Riddick eyed the watch on the counter. "What's with that?"

"I've had some contractions and they were coming pretty regularly."

"How long?"

"Every ten minutes for the past hour, but they're getting weaker."

It had been well over three weeks since he and Dee had discussed his concerns about Jack giving birth and he had yet to talk to her about it, or was simply avoiding the topic, but her contractions gave him the push to bring it up.

"Have you..uh – read any more of that book?"

Knowing he couldn't see her she rolled her eyes and played dumb. "Which book?"

He fidgeted behind her. "You know…that baby book."

"Oh, that one. Yes, I've been reading it, but something was odd."

"What?"

"_Time to trigger the trap,"_ she thought. "That the past few times I've gone to get the book out of my night stand it wasn't where I left it." He fidgeted again. "And a couple of the pages were folded in on themselves. Not dog-eared like someone was saving their place. More like the pages had been bent because someone slammed the book shut in a hurry. Perhaps because his _wife_ was walking in the room and _he_ was afraid he would get caught looking at it? Maybe? Perhaps?"

"So I was lookin' at it."

Jack shifted so she could look up at him a little. "I think it's great that you were curious enough to look through it, but why didn't you say anything to me?"

"I dunno."

"Yes, you _do_."

"When you got those hicks things-."

"Braxton-Hicks?"

"Yeah, them. I got…I wanted to know more about what was gonna happen."

"And?"

"Nothin'. That's it."

"Liar. I can tell there's more and it's something that's bothering you."

Riddick picked up on one key word and became a little disturbed, bordering on angry. "You can _tell_? Jack, you can read people like your mom, Dory, and Abrie can't you."

Busted. "Not as well as they can, but yes, I have that ability."

"And when were you gonna tell me _that_?"

"Hell no you're not doing this! You're not making it about _me_! I didn't need to rely on anything to figure out you're not leveling with me. I know you too well for you to bullshit me. And speaking of, let's get back on topic. What bothered you?"

He gritted his teeth. She had pigeon-holed him and good. "Fine. Remember when Dee-Dee and I were talking on my birthday?" She nodded. "I wanted to ask her about what she went through."

"Childbirth?"

"Yeah, _that_. I swore off watching any more vids are seeing a couple of 'em."

"Did you get squeamish?" He thought she was making fun of him and he pushed himself up to get out of the tub. "Dammit Riddick sit your ass down! It was a serious question. I've watched a few and they definitely show a lot of worst case scenarios. They made me a bit nervous, but knowing that we have Abrie, I don't feel worried."

He relaxed his arms and settled back into the tub, sloshing the water a bit in the process. "No?"

"No. God forbid something goes wrong she's got the experience to handle it. We're going to be fine. Can you promise me something?"

He appeared skeptical. "What?"

"That if you have any other concerns you'll share them with me? I know this hasn't been the easiest thing for you to accept since we-."

He growled a bit, tired of being reminded of his past behavior, and kissed her to shut her up.

"I'll talk, but I want somethin', too. I told one of your brothers the day we got married that I don't do stupid twice. I fucked up big when you told me you were pregnant. Every time I remember, I see that _look_ on your face when I came back and begged me to leave. I won't forget it and I don't need it thrown back in my face. I wanted you, Jack, even with a baby so I said I would try." He paused for a moment to choose his words carefully. "Sophie, she – wormed her way in. First time I felt her, she got to me."

Riddick smiled hearing her breath catch. She had known for a while that he felt that way. That he was past the phase of simply accepting that they were having a child and doing it for _her_. However, that didn't keep her heart from doing a little flip flop hearing it.

"I love you." She laced her fingers through his and placed them on her belly. "Both of your girls do."

* * *

**Toomb's Ship**

Eve heard heavy boots headed her way and closed Riddick's file on her computer. A knock on her door soon followed.

"Yeah? Who is it?"

"It's Toombs. Open up."

Eve stood up and leaned against the door. "Is there a 'please' anywhere in there?"

"I didn't hire your ass to have you teach me manners Eve. Open the fucking door. This is business."

"That's what you always say." She unlocked the door and it slid open with a low hissing noise. "What do you want?"

Toombs handed her a data chip as he brushed past her and into her room. Much to her displeasure he plopped down on her bed and stretched out making himself quite comfortable.

"That's everything I found on Riddick. Griffen Magne is MIA, but after a while I found some people who know him on Todeya. They sent me everything they had on the guy including information about his wife. Turns out, he's married to the daughter of the Prime Minister."

"So Magne has connections. No wonder he wanted Riddick out of the way. This is getting good."

"And I ain't done yet. Get this…Daddy up and annulled it not long after his baby girl shows up with our boy."

"Riddick?" Eve almost choked on his name. "So he actually took her there for a reunion?" She couldn't believe how close they were to finding him. It was all coming together far better than she could have ever anticipated. "He couldn't have registered with immigration under his name so how do we know for sure that it's Riddick?"

"I was hopin' you'd ask. I had a friend of mine hack into the Todeyan Port Authority's database records. Came up with only five possible pairs that coulda' been them. Todeya is a protected port. No code, no entry. Only one of the five used Griffen's clearance to get in _and_ the same woman was on Earth weeks before."

Eve slowly clapped her hands in appreciation. "I hate to admit it, but Toombs I am impressed. So what names are they traveling under?"

"Ragin, but on record it's Arad, and Krya Warrick. They got hitched in Tulsa, Oklahoma _before_ headin' to see Daddy. She used to be Kyra Bennett and she's got two brothers and her ma there."

Now she was confused. "Whoa, whoa, whoa. Mom and brothers? I thought her father was some big wig on Todeya."

"Yeah, see I haven't gotten that part quite figured out yet. Thought I'd let you pick up where I left off. See if you can find out where they're headed along with any other dirt you can dig up. The trail dies after they left Todeya."

"That I can do. Speaking of headed? What about us?"

"Can't wait for what you find so we're going to the Helion System. Riddick's woman listed it as her place of origin when she went through immigration on Earth. I figured it's the best direction to head."

"That's it? Just the whole system?"

"Stupid immigration fucks don't require them to list a home planet. Just the system. I checked it out and it's small enough. Helion Prime is the largest planet so we're startin' there."

"I'm assuming you've estimated who will get there first; us or them?"

"You know, usually a question like that would bother me, but not this time. If they're headed home and they think they're safe, then I don't give a fuck who gets there first. Either way, he's ours and if we're lucky we'll bag a payday or two along the way."

Eve tossed the chip in her hand. "I'll let you know what I find out."

She locked the door behind him and sat down at the computer to begin going over the files he gave her. The more she read, the greater her anticipation grew that she would once again be face to face with Riddick.

"But what should I do with you? Your marriage seriously complicates things. Then again maybe your preciouswifey doesn't know the real you? Now that would be one hell of a shock. Then she might leave your ass and I could be there to pick up the pieces. After all, that's what I used to be so good at. Putting men like you back together again. Only after you broke me, nothing was the same afterwards. No, there are only two possible options. One, you're mine and mine alone, or two I make your life a living hell in repayment. But first, I need to learn a little bit more about Kyra Bennett. Rule number one…know thy enemy."

* * *

Can't wait to hear what you thought! 

Take a moment and please review...pretty please : )

* * *


	67. Bringing home baby

Just wanted to begin by saying **THANK YOU** (or yelling it as the case may be) to all my readers. Whether you've been with me from the beginning, close to it, or just found my story...thanks for reading, sharing the adventure, and taking the time to let me know your own thoughts, feelings, and feedback! I value each one!

* * *

**PagingDrHouse**: I can't thank you enough for all of your kind words!! I love when new readers find my story and just can't stop until they catch up. It's nearing the final stages, but there's still a little left to go. I think my family thinks I have an addiction sometimes, too. So you're not alone!! Hope you continue to enjoy it and I look forward to hearing from you again!  
**LaLa2004 :** Yes, I have to admit that the shower scene from that last chapter was fun to write…especially after the delicious images it put into my head! LOL. Loved your whole stream of consciousness review! It's great to read reviews like that. Kind of like a play-by-play. Wasn't counting on having Toombs, but couldn't put the story to rest without one last plot twist. Although he's more of a vessel as you'll come to see in this next chapter. Don't want to give too much away. Thanks so much for the awesome review!! Hope you like this chapter, too!  
**Rebel3493** : So I thought about having Eve interfere before Sophia arrived, but…well, read on and you'll see where it's going. Can't give it away as much as I'd like to. But opening a can of Furyan woop-ass might not be too far fetched of an idea. You know Riddick and Jack aren't the types to just walk away. Were is the fun in that anyway? Great review, great ideas, and great comments!!! Thanks so much!!  
**dogo** : You'll have to read on to find out what Eve is up to. Not gonna blow that here, but you'll learn a few more pieces about her in this chapter. As for idea you brought up, I had thought about it. It may make an appearance. Thanks again for sticking with me and for loving the story!!  
I had to think a lot about bringing Toombs in, but as you'll see, he's more of a vessel than the-. No, I'll stop there and let you read and find out what I've got up my keyboard so to speak. Hopefully by the time it's all out there, it won't appear to be such a stretch. I do really appreciate your comments!! Sometimes I do head off in an odd direction and really need that outside view to pull me back in. For now, I'm going for it. If it doesn't work, I can always re-write. Thanks again!!  
**SG19** : If you saw the Director's cut of TCOR, Eve is the female merc on Toomb's team. She played a very minor role in the theatre release of TCOR, but has a stronger role after they edited her cut parts back in. You'll see more of her relationship with Riddick in this chapter though – which of course wasn't in the movie at all. My idea. I'm not revealing the whole thing until next chapter. I know…evil me makes you wait! LOL! Anyway, thanks for all your comments!! Hope you enjoy this next installment!  
**JL69:** YOUR boys? Excuse me??? "How can I not when you write them so wonderfully?" Aw…well, after such a beautiful comment like that I supposed we can come up with a shared custody agreement? They don't have as much of a presence in this chapter, but next one they will. After this story is over, I don't know what I'll do without them. : (  
I have to say that the rest of your review had me LMAO!! You're right. Riddick's screwed no matter what he does and with her being really Furyan now, it's a learning curve for them both. Yeah, don't think he'll be getting her all hot and bothered and then withhold sex from her again. Not after what happened. Shower scene…he he he. I do like to re-read that one myself! Wow!! An actual vote FOR Toombs! You're right, it's time Riddick's ass was in the sling! Kill someome important and break your heart? Hadn't thought about it, but I'll file that away for later., you know, just to keep you on the edge of your seat? You'll learn more about Eve, but not everything. Yes, I'm dragging it out!! I needed to have one last plot twister, so that's why Eve and Toombs are here. Fun for me!! Ha ha. Sophia is coming….that's all I'll say!! Read on! I know, cruel me again.  
LOVED your "choice funnies" list!! Cracked me up. Wow – what an awesome review!! Loved reading and re-reading it!! Thanks so much and hope this next chapter is another satisfying read!  
**Melissa **: Yep, it's Riddick's turn to have someone after him. FINALLY! One last twist before I end this epic and hopefully it will turn out well. Glad you enjoyed the video message. I had fun writing that one. Those two can be hams and that proved it. Plus it was a great first exposure of them to Vaako and Eron who also like to give Jack hell, but in a different way. Thanks for the great comments!!!  
**Vampiress-06**: Why am I not surprised that you had a name suggestion? LOL. Get rid of Toombs? Not yet sweetie!! Patience. All will be revealed in time. Notice I said revealed, not resolved? I know, cruel. Hope you enjoy this next chapter and thanks as always!!!  
**FitMama**" Guess again! That would be too easy and I do want them to enjoy Sophie's birth. You'll have to read on to see what's going to happen…or at least what this chapter is going to lead up to. Yes, dammit, I'm dragging it out. Fun for me : ) Thanksyou're your review as always!!  
**NightmareMonster**: One last plot twist and that's it. PROMISE! I think….anyway, read on you'll get more info about what will happen. Not all of it yet. Just a tad, enough to make you scratch your head and wonder what the hell I'm thinking! Love it and your reviews!!  
**NotAfraidToLive:** Yes, new plot twist, but the last. Hope you enjoy it!! **  
FemmePhantom**: Another Toombs lover? I love the variety of reactions I'm getting for introducing him into this fic! Yes, thanks again for the regen tool idea! I enjoyed putting that in there! Oh yes, Riddick and the book! Guess he'll learn what curiosity can do, huh? Poor Eron, he didn't need Riddick laughing at him, but that didn't last long. Hope you enjoy this next chapter as much as the last ones!! Thanks so much!  
**Tish:** Groupie for life? Wow! I'm so humbled! Thanks so much and also for sharing with me what you enjoyed about the chapter. I love reading what readers find are their "favorite" parts! Hope you enjoy!  
**BeccaElizabeth:** Thanks Becca! Always enjoy your support and comments!!  
**unknown beedee**: Yes, Riddick has hole, but as you'll see these will not be ones he EVER expected to come back and trip into. Well, you won't see in THIS chapter, but it will come up. At least I've given a few more clues to how they knew each other, but that's it. You'll have to speculate about the rest for a little longer. I know, cruel, but hey, that's me. Yes, poor nervous Riddick and he hasn't even gotten to the baby birthin' part yet! Thanks as always for your reviews!!  
**AliasSpyCrazy:** Hey! WOW! I guess you _liked _the last chapter?? Not quite sure. LOL. I have to say that I never know what to expect from your reviews and I find myself soooo entertained and LMAO when I read them. I know if anyone is around when I do I get this BIG, no, HUGE smile on my face and someone asks me why I'm smiling like a fool. Only, I can't tell them. They just wouldn't understand, but at least I know why I'm smiling and loving every minute of it!!  
So glad you enjoyed Randy and Grant's little message. They weren't about to let her off the hook and knowing her they way they do, it as the perfect way of getting her back. Too bad they didn't get to see her reaction, but they knew what to expect. Oh yes, Riddick won't be teasing Jack in the future. Not unless he can figure a way around her blasting him and trust me, he won't get any help from the other three Furyan women either. Why Toombs? BECAUSE I CAN!! insert evil laugh . But you'll see that it's the biatch as you called her that is the real one to worry about. More to come about her in this chapter but everything will NOT be revealed. Sorry. Not quite there yet. More nail biting speculation to come. Hey, never quit being a goof! Love ya for it sooooo much!! Thanks!!  
**Dhampir Elf:** Holy crap!! When you reviewed that last chapter you REVIEWED it!! I had the BEST time reading every last word, too. Love the play-by-play. Just tell your brother he'd never understand why it's so funny. That drives my husband crazy and makes him want to read what I'm reading, but I refuse. Sometimes gotta keep the good stuff for yourself!  
You know Grant and Randy couldn't let it go. She was going to spring a huge surprise on them so it was only right they turned it around on her. Serves her right anyway.  
I don't think Riddick will ever lived down being "babysat" but at least it was for him in the end. Okay, Eve is the only female merc that was on Toomb's crew in the movie. She didn't have a huge role at ALL. BUT, if you see the director's cut of TCOR, she has a larger part and even has a private moment with Riddick, too. I thought she was kind of interesting and would make a good fit for my last plot twist. Hope you enjoy her. Oh, and you know it will spell trouble. Without a doubt! Have to wait and see what more I reveal about Eve in this chapter. Not everything though. That wouldn't be nearly as entertaining for me you know. Hope you enjoy the chapter and always LOVE your reviews!  
**annie **: Yes, had it halfway done, but hopefully this wasn't too long of a wait! Thrilled you loved the last chapter though. Yes, lots of stuff goin' on. Sometimes I hate doing that but if I don't this will turn into an even LONGER story and I'm anxious to see an ending to it all even as much as I have enjoyed it. I know it will be bittersweet in the end, but then I can move on to the next thing I hope. If you've seen TCOR, especially the director's cut, Eve was one of Toomb's crew members. She had a little thing for Riddick in the director's cut, which was my inspiration for including her in this last plot twist. Hope you enjoy what will come up next!!Oh, and if you're baking cookies, I LOVE white chocolate macadamia nut! Thanks Annie!!!  
** FluidDegree**: AND A CAKE!! MMMM. Yummy, too! Carrot cake with cream cheese frosting. slaps Vaako's hand away Not sharing this at all! LOL. Okay, now you have me curious as to WHICH line you'd use in a tat! Do tell! Better yet, I'd love to see a pic of the finished product! Yes, this whole Eve thing is crazy, but the last twist. Even I don't know how it's going to work out though. Haven't gotten quite that far yet, but it's coming. Thanks for all your kind words and yummy treats!!! 

**Disclaimer: It's not mine...unless I created it that is, but the most important ones are sadly just mine to play with.**

* * *

Aereon stared wistfully out the window as they passed by her home planet. Jack was standing a few feet behind her and sensed shades of her sadness. 

"Aereon? It's not too late you know. We can still turn around and take you home."

"No child. I wish to return to Helion Prime. I left people there and I have a duty to them, to bring them home if they are still alive. They were not among the ones captured and converted and I cannot return without them or at least without the knowledge of their fate. That and I find myself quite anxious to meet your daughter. It isn't everyday that one has the honor of witnessing the rebirth of a race of people."

Jack's hand went protectively to her stomach. "That's a lot of pressure to put on the shoulders of a baby. There are more of us out there. There _has_ to be."

"More of _us?_" Aereon questioned her speculatively. "I would appear you have embraced your Furyan side and taken it to heart. As for their being more of you, time will tell, my dear. Time will tell."

* * *

**Helion-5**

Jack peered over Riddick's shoulder, or rather was hovering over it, to check their progress annoyingly often. "How much longer?"

"We'll land when we land. Now plant your ass in that chair before I tie you to it!"

She completely ignored his order, choosing to pace behind him instead, which only further aggravated him. "Damn you're grouchy."

"I wonder why," he drawled gruffly. "Could it be that every time I got even _close_ to falling asleep, you rolled out of bed to check our proximity to Helion-5?"

"Oh, come on-."

Not nearly finished, he held his hand up to halt her. "_Or_ when you decided to try and sleep, you tossed and turned so much I'm bruised from where you elbowed me."

"Now you're exaggerating."

"Sure about that?"

His smile was anything but warm as he pulled up the side of his shirt to show a couple of bruises she had dealt him along his rib cage. Jack frowned at her handiwork and lightly ran her fingers over his bruised skin. Their eyes met and his sour expression softened given how sorry she looked.

"I can't believe I did that. Although I _do_ remember telling you that I wouldn't be able to sleep."

Her last comment didn't sit too well with him and he jerked his shirt down. "So what was I supposed to do? Leave my own fucking bed?"

Ever since they came within two days of Helion-5, she had been so focused on making plans for their first few days home that he had been almost totally ignored. Up until that point, most of her attention and time had belonged to him, and he was more than accustomed to the routine. Counted on it even, but did not utter word one about the change. Not that he would since it wasn't manly to fuss, but his attitude spoke volumes as it had taken a serious downward spiral.

She sighed knowing some serious damage control was in order and quick. The last thing she wanted was a pissy Riddick when they landed. Facing him, she propped her hands on either side of his head and leaned forward. She nuzzled and kissed her way up the side of his throat to his ear and could tell by his posture that he was making an effort to remain impassive.

"Will you give me the chance to make it up to you?"

"Like what?" The sourness in his voice made her cringe. It was worse than she thought.

"Nice, slow, massage."

"And."

"_Oh boy,_" Jack thought. Then she remembered his little harem fantasy and decided to tap into it to see if perhaps _that_ might perk him up.

"How about after I get your muscles all relaxed I hand feed you some of that fresh fruit we picked up two days ago? Dip it in a little whipped cream first?"

She sensed a little of his anger melting and smiled against his neck.

"And then what, Jack?"

His acidic tone was gone, replaced now with a definite purr of interest. She brushed her thumb across his lips before leaning in to give him a soft kiss.

"Whatever pleases you, my lord."

Riddick suddenly slammed his fist down on the communications panel. "Vaako! You have the bridge. Take us down."

It took a few seconds, but Vaako responded. "Understood."

Riddick lunged forward and effortlessly picked her up on his way off the bridge. "We have two hours before we land and there's a hell of a lot that pleases me."

"Whatever you want, baby."

He halted and glared at her. "Not fair Jack. You know what Abrie said and-."

"And what Abrie doesn't know won't hurt her," she whispered suggestively into his ear. "It just a precaution anyway and only because of the increased contractions."

"You're like a piece of cheese cake but worse. You look and smell so damn sweet that my mouth waters, but on top of that you can talk me into eating you. But not this time. The offer of whatever I want I'll save until _after_ she's born."

"What about now?"

"Not to worry. I got a list that will keep us plenty busy."

* * *

**Two hours later**

Vaako just announced they were ten minutes from landing, which turned Jack into a nervous wreck. A contraction uncomfortably tightened her stomach as she attempted to pull her damp hair back into a clasp and because of it her fingers refused to cooperate. Letting out a long breath after it was over she tried again, but eventually threw it across the room with a frustrated scream narrowly missing Riddick's head, and only because he had bent over to get his shoes. He held up the now broken clasp as he stood.

"Were you aiming at me?"

"No. I couldn't get it in my hair. My fingers won't cooperate. Would you look at me? I'm a total mess!" She held up her shaking hands for his examination and he laughed.

"You need to relax. Were you this bad before you saw your brothers?"

"Yes, I was. I think….I don't really remember. I don't even know what's got me in knots. They love me, but I'm a little afraid that they'll be angry with me for everything that's happened. For springing all of these people on them, especially Randy. For all his big talk he's really a sensitive kid and I'm concerned he'll feel like I'm trying to push him out to make room for people that I just met. I mean _you_ he probably expected, but now that I'm pregnant and also have three women and two men coming to stay with us that he doesn't even know about? How is he going to react?"

"Only three women?"

"Not the Furyan three – we can't live them remember? I made reservations for a suite of rooms for them _and_ Aereon at the new hotel in town. Temporary of course until they can get a place. I'm hoping Grant might offer since he's got more room than he needs."

Riddick affected his 'you're getting into other people's business' look and stance. "Jack."

"Oh stop it! Let me have my fun will you? They would be perfect together."

"Come here." She walked over to him and he moved her so her back faced him. "Pull your hair back."

"The clip is broken."

"I fixed it. Now are you gonna pull your hair back or do I have to do that for you, too?"

Jack hid her smile. "There you go gettin' snippy again. Did I not please you enough, my lord?"

The clasp snapped, he turned her back around and deeply kissed her until he felt a tightening in his groin all over again. Still holding her face, he pulled back with a low growl then chuckled a little at the dreamy expression on her face.

"I feel just fine Jack, but you call me 'snippy' again and the first thing I do when we get home is throw your ass in that pool."

Jack stepped around him, but before leaving the room she bowed, well, as much as a woman in her condition _could_ bow, and presented him with a flowery salute that even Eron would have called ridiculously pompous.

"Yes, my lord Riddick."

He was on her in a second and she shrieked when he scooped her up. "Ass to the bridge NOW, woman!"

Jack wrapped her arms around his neck and cooed, "Oooh. Love it when you go all cave man on me."

"The thought of droppin' you is enticing."

She snorted. "Yeah, right."

"Nah, I woulnd't. He did an arm curl using her as a weight. "You're good for workin' out my upper arms. How much weight have you put on since we left Earth? Ten…fifteen pounds?"

"Try eighteen," Abrie offered and she followed that up by adding, "and client-patient confidentiality doesn't extend to the husband."

"Gee thanks!"

"Eighteen pounds? Eighteen?"

"Yes, Riddick! Eighteen. One, eight."

He stopped just outside the bridge but didn't put her down. "So how much have you gained total?"

"I don't know."

"It's more than thirty. _That_ I know for damn sure."

"Don't forget Sophia is part of that weight and the water she's floating in!"

"Come on, it's just me. How much have you gained?"

Jack rolled her eyes. "I told Abrie I didn't want to know the total and I haven't weighed myself."

"But…"

"But I think it's close to fifty."

"More like fifty-five."

"MOM!" Jack screeched her name in outrage.

Riddick was laughing and she was now fuming. Kellan had been within earshot the entire time and he knew she would rat Jack out. Although she thought her chocolate consumption has been covert, they had both noticed how much had gone missing, especially as they drew closer to Helion-5.

"No more chocolate for you. Sophie'll pop out wantin' nothing' but chocolate milk."

Kellan nodded at Riddick as she went into the bridge. "It's about time _someone_ put a halt to it."

"Fine." Jack crossed her arms over her chest. "Make my last weeks miserable! It will only come back to bite you in that fine ass of yours!"

"Promises, promises." He entered the bridge and Jack squealed like a young child on Christmas morning to see New Freedom out the front window.

As Jack took her seat she noticed the biggest grin on his Vaako's face as he looked out at his new home. Eron and Shana were seated on the other side of her and he appeared to be equally enamored. Shana was still a little green around the gills, but was all smiles as they chatted and pointed at the planet. Jack turned when someone grabbed her hand. It was Anna.

"It's even more beautiful than I had pictured it."

"It's more beautiful than I remembered and it reminds me of why I love this place so much."

Aunt Dory turned around in her seat to face her niece. "Did you warn them?"

"Absolutely not. They've sent messages and I have replied with not one hint as to how close we were."

She chuckled in delight. "Oh, I can't wait to meet those boys. They seem like quite a pair. I thought you had your hands full with Extra and Virgin"

"Who? Did you just say extra and virgin?"

"Oh dear…did I say that out loud? I meant Eron and Vaako. I'm so bad with names. I had to think of extra virgin olive oil to help me remember and sometimes I slip."

"And do you have trouble remembering my husband's name?"

"Him?" She peered back behind her at the man who was pretending to not listen. "He's a rascal no matter what you want to call him!"

"Rascal? Come on Aunty Dory, can't you do better than that?"

"Rascal, rake, rogue….rat?"

"Hey, hey, hey," Riddick intervened before Aunt Dory could dig for any more words.

Jack patted his knee. "What's wrong? Not a fan of being compared to vermin?"

"Somethin' like that. The rest I can live with."

Aunt Dory clapped her hands. "Rascal it is then!"

The buildings in the city began to take form and Jack was almost bouncing in her seat. "Look!! Over there by the ocean. Do you see the house kind off by itself-." She stopped mid-sentence when she realized there was something all over her roof. "What the hell is that?"

Vaako cocked his head to one side. "It appears to be words."

"Oh my god! What has that fool boy gone and done? Okay, so I can make out 'Welcome Home' but the rest is-."

"Mr. and Mrs. At least that what it looks like to me," added Anna. "Then it looks like-."

Eron chuckled. "The rest is Big Evil. Welcome Home Mr. and Mrs. Big Evil."

"If that shit doesn't come off of my roof, I'll kill him." She was serious about wringing Randy's neck, but was also laughing as she said it. "Vaako, make sure you don't land next to the port building. My office is close by and I have a huge window that overlooks the docking area. It's nearing lunch time, he's most likely perched right there, and I don't want him to see us when we arrive."

Vaako's landing was flawless and Jack was out of her seat in a heart beat. She impatiently tapped her foot on the floor while she waited for the doors to disengage and the ramp to finish descending. Her abdomen clenched from a strong contraction, which she breathed her way through.

"Did you just have a contraction?"

"Yes, but I think it's just the excitement. I've been having them sporadically all morning. Damn these doors are slow!"

Riddick squeezed her to his side while they waited and she literally dragged him by the hand through the maze of ships as soon as they could leave the ship.

"Where are we goin'?"

"To my office." She abruptly stopped and he bumped right into her. "Look up there!" She shrieked, pointing up to her office window. "It's Randy!"

Riddick was hardly immune to her infectious excitement. Although he tried to cover it up by rolling his eyes, his broad smile gave him away. "You wouldn't be a little wound up would you?"

"Just a little. Come one, this is gonna be good."

* * *

Randy had recently returned from an inspection and was preparing to make one of those unpleasant phone calls to a vendor, which Jack usually handled. 

"I hate making these calls. Kyra was always better at makin' them." He snorted when he laughed at the image that popped in his head. "Pretty bad that she's got bigger balls than I do when it comes to this! But first, a few music vids to calm my mind."

So he sat back in the office chair and kicked his feet up on the desk, taking a moment to relax and watch vids on his hand held before engaging in verbal combat with uncooperative vendors. Jack and Riddick entered the outer office to find it empty.

"Hm. Randy said he had hired a secretary. She must be out to lunch." The door to Randy or rather _her_ office was slightly ajar and she could make out feet propped up on her desk. Her _very_ expensive desk. She turned to Riddick with a mischievous grin on her face.

"Watch this."

On the count of three she barged into the office and laid right into the young man using her 'Do as I say or I'll chew your ass into bits' voice that Randy had always readily responded to.

"Get those DIRTY ass feet OFF of my desk! NOW!"

Randy had been leaning very far back in the chair and right as she yelled the first word he scrambled to sit upright and began to lose his balance. Since his hands weren't free, he couldn't grab the desk right away. Instead, the hand held went flying in the air so he could attempt to get a hold of the edge of the desk. Unfortunately, he was too late. The chair went _all_ the way back and with a loud yelp Randy was flat on his back.

For what seemed like forever to Riddick and Jack, Randy remained behind the desk. She figured his mind was working overtime trying to figure out if it was truly her he just heard and if not, how could he get out of this with some dignity. Jack couldn't hold her laughter in any longer and busted out laughing. Riddick clapped at the humorous display.

"That was some funny shit. Damn. Too bad I can't get an instant replay. I'd like to play that over and over again."

Randy, still on the floor, peeked his head around the bottom corner of the desk. "Krya?"

"Hey Randy!"

Jack grinned at him and waved and he immediately scrambled to his feet and almost tripped over his chair to get to her. His first instinct was to grab her around the middle and swing her around, but he only got as far as grabbing when he realized just how big she really was. He took her face in his hands instead and took a good look at her before giving her a big bear hug. Her tears soon began to fall and that's when Randy let go, thinking he had hurt her. Tears from her were an uncommon thing to him. He gingerly touched her stomach with the open palms of his hands.

"I didn't hurt you…or her did I?"

"N-no R-Randy." Jack shook her head and pulled him back into her arms. In the meantime, Riddick had taken a seat in the office and got a chuckle out of Randy's befuddled expressions.

"What's wrong with her?" He whispered it, but quite loudly as though she had gone deaf. "She never cries."

"Hormones. Lots and lots of hormones."

"Has she seen a doctor? Gotten a shot or something?"

Jack groaned and pushed Randy away from her as she wiped her eyes. "Men! Why does your entire gender think that everything can be taken care of with a shot or a pill? I'm pregnant! I cry! Shit happens! Get used to it!"

Randy grinned. "Now there's the woman I know and love. And can I just say what a lucky man he is 'cuz there's SO much more of you now to love!"

Jack's hands clenched and she looked none too pleased by his remark. "Excuse me?"

"Aw come on. It's nothin' to be ashamed of. You got some junk in the trunk now…okay, a _lot_ of junk in the trunk and I say that's better than a bag of bones. Right big guy?"

"A lot of junk?"

Riddick smothered a laugh, but quickly recovered after Jack glared at him. He also got up sensing he might need to intervene. "Kid, you better stop while you're ahead." He put his hand on Randy's shoulder for emphasis.

"You still look great." It was said with all sincerity, but when his eyes began to twinkle that should have been a warning sign to her that his little devil was about to say something stupid. "Man! It's amazing considering all the weight you've gained!"

He didn't know what came over him but as soon as Jack's hands began to softly glow Riddick swiftly put himself between the two of them and grabbed her wrists.

"Let me go."

"Try and remember he's a kid."

"I wasn't going to hurt him," she said, smiling sweetly but Riddick wasn't budging while the energy was still pulsing through her hands.

"I don't think so."

"Okay, okay. I won't hurt him…much. I'm in control. Come on…just a little thump. The boy has gotten too big for his britches and he needs a reminder of where his place is."

Randy caught sight of her hands and the blue glow the emanated from them. "Um…why are your hands…you know….glowing?"

"She ain't the same woman who left here, that's why. Instead of pushing you into the pool, she could launch your ass over it. Do yourself a favor kid. Until we have time to sit you down and give you the details, don't get within arms reach of her if you're gonna piss her off. _Especially_ while she's pregnant!"

Although he only half believed him, he chose to heed the warning and lay off teasing her. He walked around them both and came up behind Jack and circled her neck with his arms. He kissed her softly on the cheek, which consequently diffused her. Riddick let go of her hands and she covered Randy's hands with her own, but not before ruffling his hair, which she knew he hated.

"Sorry Kyra. I'm still me and that means I-."

"I get it. You still say some stupid shit!"

"You know I love ya, right?" Jack nodded silently with tears in her eyes. "I'm really, _really _glad you're home. I missed you like crazy."

"I missed you, too. So much." She turned and gave him another quick hug. She sniffed, wiped away a fallen tear, and took a big, cleansing breath before changing the topic to something that wouldn't war with her emotions. "How is school going for you?"

Randy cringed a little. "Um…I let my courses lapse while you were gone. Things got kind of hairy without you here."

Jack stood there, saying nothing for a moment. She didn't want to get angry with him since this was her fault that he had fallen behind. "You know I won't allow you to drop out completely. You _will_ finish school with nothing less than the degree I received. Had I not left, this wouldn't have happened, but you're going to finish."

"Yeah, I know. I hate school, but you harpin' on me is much worse. Speaking of harping, have you seen Grant yet?"

"No. The office was closer, but we're heading there next. But first, we need to bring a few… things."

"Oh, luggage? Just tell me where the ship is and I'll get a few guys to bring your things back to the house."

Jack hesitated. "Randy…we brought home more than luggage. A lot more." She took his hand in hers and led him to sit in a nearby chair while Riddick brought one over for her.

"This…ah…sounds serious."

"It is, but it's a good kind of serious. We made friends with some people who found themselves completely homeless so they came back with us. They're going to be staying at the house until they can get places of their own."

"How many is a few?"

"Five that are staying with us, but a couple of them are staying in the same room."

"There are more aren't there."

She sensed his uneasiness and squeezed his hand. "Yes, but they're staying in a hotel. Randy, I can't explain everything to you now because Grant needs to hear this as well, but I found family I didn't know I had."

"Family?" He smiled. "Well that's great! What, like cousins?"

"Closer than cousins and they came back with us as well. Come on, I'll introduce you to them and we can get Grant and go to our house where we'll tell you everything."

* * *

Grant had just left his gym and was on the way to Randy's office to see if he wanted to catch lunch when a quartet of women caught his attention. New Freedom was small enough that even though he didn't know everyone, he knew strangers when he saw them. Normally he didn't give them a second glance, but these were no ordinary women. Three of them heavily favored the each other and the fourth was obviously a humanoid and very different from the others. One thing they did have in common though was that they all looked a bit lost. He was walking in that direction anyway and decided he should make a good first impression for his home town. Putting on his brightest smile he walked up to them. 

Jack had given them the address to their hotel along with a sketched map, just in case they wanted to check it out before they all went to her house. She said it was close by the port so there was no way they could get lost by the time she left her office with Randy. Kellan, feeling a bit restless and wanting to explore, dragged Abrie, Aereon, and her aunt out of the ship while the rest of them waited on board.

Kellan turned the crudely drawn map around. "I think we're right here."

Aunt Dory snatched the map from her hands. "It's upside down." She flipped it over and pointed at the port. "See, this is where we-." A movement in front of her caught her eyes. "Well, by the goddess. Would you look at who_ that_ is!"

Kellan looked up and saw Grant headed in their direction with a big smile on his face. "We can't say anything Aunt Dory!! Nothing do you hear me? I don't want to spoil Jack's homecoming."

"Would _I _do a thing like that?" Dory chuckled mischievously.

Grant walked up right at that moment to greet them. "You ladies look a bit lost. I'm not the local welcome wagon, but I do own the gym down the street so I guess that kind of counts. Can I help you out?"

"Well-." Dory began only to be cut off by a very nervous Kellan.

"Yes, actually. We have reservations for this hotel, but we seem to be a bit turned around. We can't check in quite yet, but we wanted to at least know where we're going." She handed Grant the map and he chuckled as he turned it around a couple of times until he finally got it.

"I have a friend who draws maps like this, but I know the hotel thank goodness. They just took their sign down to replace it or you wouldn't have even needed this. It's that white building on the left. It has bright red double doors. It's a small establishment, but you can't miss it. Oh, and they have the best breakfast in town, too. I have to restrict myself from eating there too often. The owner's name is Macy and she's a heck of a cook."

"Thank you. We appreciate your help."

He handed Kellan back the map and looked at her quite intently before responding. "You're welcome. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to stare, but you look so much like a friend I have that you two could be sisters."

"More like mother and daughter," Dory mumbled under her breath.

Jack, Riddick, and Randy walked out of her office to find Grant with her mother and the other women. Jack gasped seeing them together while Randy grinned, placed two fingers in his mouth, and whistled as loudly as he could. The familiar call caught Grant's attention and that's when he saw Jack and his jaw dropped.

"Speak of the devil herself!" He turned to Kellan. "I'm sorry ladies. I hate to be so rude and run, but that's the woman I was telling you about and I haven't seen her in months!"

Grant didn't even wait for a reply as he ran to Jack. Unlike Randy, he did pick her up and swing her around. He gently put her down but wasn't about to take his arms from around her. He kissed her forehead a dozen times before pulling her against his chest.

Overcome with emotion once again Jack began to cry, but having been around a pregnant hormonal woman before, Grant didn't even blink. Instead he stroked her hair and spoke soothingly to her until she had calmed down a bit. Grant was so focused on her that he didn't even notice the four women standing behind him.

"I'm not letting you go ever again. Do you hear me?"

Grant's own eyes misted over with tears as he thought about the possibility of losing the woman in his arms who had come to mean so much to him and his children. Although they had always been close, after his wife died, their relationship had evolved to a much deeper level. She was the only person he felt he could really talk to and she was also the only close tie, outside of his children, that he had back to his wife. Losing her would have devastated him. Yes, he thought of her as a daughter, but she was also his best friend.

"I'm home Grant and I'm not leaving ever again! I missed you so much!"

Jack finally opened her eyes and saw her mother standing not too far away with tears in her eyes. After a few minutes, she pulled back from Grant and beckoned Randy to come closer. Riddick was gone, for how long she didn't know, and figured he had gone back to the ship to get the rest of their friends.

"I...uh, have a few people I'd like you both to meet."

Grant noticed the women and his brow furrowed. "Did I give you the wrong directions?"

"Directions?" Jack smothered a laugh. "No. These four women are with me. Grant, Randy, I'd like you to meet Aereon, Abrie, Dory, and Kellan."

Grant and Randy shook their hands, but Grant couldn't stop moving his eyes between Jack and Kellan. "You two are related aren't you?"

"Wow. Same everything but your coloring." Randy all of a sudden clapped his hands together once loudly. "I get it! Not a cousin! She's your sister! You found a long, lost sister!"

"No, actually closer than that. Grant, Randy, Kellan is my mother. My _real_ mother."

Grant and Randy were stunned into momentary silence. They knew her life story and this woman had never been a part of it.

"There's an explanation right because I thought your mom was named Sophia and that she was your adopted mom's sister."

"Yes, Randy there is a story. A very long story and you'll both hear all of it in due time." Her hand went to her stomach as it tightened, but she calmly breathed through it as she caught sight of Riddick with the rest of the gang. "There's Riddick. There are a few more introductions to make and then I'd like to head back to my house if that's okay."

Grant was still a little dumbstruck. "Mother?" He ran his hand through is hair to think for a second. "This will sound trite, but you hardly look old enough to have a twenty-three year old daughter."

Kellan actually blushed and pushed a strand of hair behind her ear. Jack was inwardly thrilled and stepped to her mother's side. "Actually, she was seventeen when she had me. I was in cryo-stasis for five years so I'm _really _supposed to be twenty-eight, which means she's even older than you think."

Jack realized what she said the second _after_ it left her mouth; right about the time her mother gasped and ground out her name; her _full_ name that she had put together herself.

"Audrey Jacqueline Raina Riddick!"

"Ow!" Randy cringed as if _he_ had been the one yelled at. "She's your mom all right!"

Jack scowled at the boy. "Oh shut up!"

The rest of their gang walked up right as Jack put her foot in her mouth. Riddick winced and laughed at the same time. "Oooh. You did _not_ just say that."

"What? Telling Randy to shut up?"

"No. The comment about your mom. That was…damn, huge."

Per their unwritten contract, Eron and Vaako then took their respective turns getting a dig in.

"Yes, but lucky for her she has an overly large mouth to handle the gargantuan shoe she just shoved in it."

Vaako looked quite smug. "And you say _I_ need to learn some tact?"

Randy finally snorted loudly after attempting to contain his laugher and Jack gave him a come hither gesture with her hands. "Come on! Out with it! Let's make it an even four shall we?"

He shook his head vigorously. "I think they about covered it." He extended his hand to each man and introduced himself. "If you guys are always like that with her then we'll get along just fine."

Jack slapped her hand on her forehead and groaned. "I'm doomed." Then she turned to her mother with puppy dog eyes. "You _know_ I didn't mean it like that. Right?"

Her mother smiled and put her arm around her daughter. "I know, but don't think for a moment I will let you forget it."

"I was afraid of that. Next time I'll count to three before opening my mouth." Vaako and Eron quickly began consorting. "And if you two bet on what I just said or anything related to it, you'll find yourselves sleeping on the beach tonight and digging sand out of unmentionable places in the morning!"

"On that note," Grant began, "why don't we head to your house? My car isn't far away. I can't fit the entire group, but I can make two trips."

"Grant what about Sam and Celine? I really want to see them! I bet they've grown so much."

"Later, I promise. Right now they're at day camp and won't be out until five at least. I'll drive back into town and bring them to your house."

"Well, I don't know about everyone else, but I've been closed in long enough. It's only a short walk and it's a beautiful day to-."

"Let us help then!" Randy interjected as he tugged on Grant's sleeve. "We'll go grab their luggage and drive on ahead and meet you there."

Jack eyed Randy curiously. "Okay," she replied slowly, "but we need to show you what will go to the house and what needs to go to the hotel once their rooms are ready."

* * *

Less than thirty minutes later they were walking down the road to her house. Although she was excited to be back in her own home, Jack kept an incredibly leisurely pace, slow enough that she fell to the back of the crowd with Riddick at her side. Cherice was jumping around excitedly once she heard the sound of the waves cresting against the beach. 

"Oh my gods! That's the ocean? It's so loud!!"

"Cherice, calm down. You'll have to excuse my little sister. She's a bit excited."

"Anna, I will not. I remember my first time seeing the ocean with my parents on Earth. I thought it was the most extraordinary thing I had ever seen, and the ocean here is even more beautiful. Once we get to the top of this small hill, you'll be able to see it _and_ my house."

"So your home is _really_ on the ocean?"

"Yep. From my backdoor you go down a stairway and then you're there. Oh, and I don't know if I told you, but I have a pool, too."

Cherice's eyed grew wide as saucers. "I totally forgot about that!!" She gave Jack a very unexpected hug that momentarily stopped her in her tracks. "Thank you so much for bringing me and my sister."

"You are most welcome, but I think Vaako would have been a bit miffed had I not brought you both along."

Cherice glanced over at her sister and Vaako who were walking to their right with their arms around each other. Vaako caught a glimpse of her as soon as she began to whisper something in Jack's ear that immediately brought her to laughter. He scowled, of course, knowing they were talking about him.

"Shrimp, you better not be talking about me."

Despite his almost menacing tone, Cherice giggled hearing his use of the nickname he christened her with. She was tiny for her age at under five feet, and at first took great offense at the name 'shrimp'. After all, Vaako's approach to joking was very dry and to a young teen it could easily be mistaken as something else. However, after a few days around him she grew accustomed to his style, not to mention loving the brotherly attention he gave her.

A car soon rushed past them leaving the group to wonder what their hurry was once they realized it was Grant and Randy.

"Those two are up to something," Jack surmised.

"Yeah? Well so were you when you tried to _not_ tell them about us and Sophie."

Jack began to pick up the pace a little. "I _really _hate surprises."

* * *

At her front door she attempted entry using the voice and eye scan and it failed. "What the-?" The door swung open and Randy beckoned them inside. "Why can't I get into my own house?" 

"Precaution. I'll get you patched back in. I'm assuming we'll need to add Big Evil and the rest of the gang?"

"Yes, we will." Jack went to step inside, but was quickly picked up off her feet by Riddick. He stepped over the threshold and into the house before putting her back down. It took her a second before she realized why and pecked him on the lips. "Thank you."

"You should thank me. Pickin' you up is backbreaking' work."

Jack rolled her eyes. "Should have known that for every romantic action with you there is an equal and totally _opposite_ reaction. I can't wait to tell Dee."

"How'd you know she was the one that told me to do that?"

"Process of elimination. That and every other sweet gesture you've done for me since you ran into her has been her idea, too. On the other hand, she may have made the suggestion, but you carried them out. I hate to tell you this, but you do romance whether you like it or not."

"Romance? That's it. I'm not listenin' to Dee Dee anymore."

Jack thought about Dee and how much she had managed to influence him in spite of himself. "Make sure I get a front row seat when you tell her that, too."

"Why don't you worry less about me and make sure this house is in one piece."

"Ooh," she laughed, "grouchy!" She quickly surveyed her living room and patted Randy on the back. "It looks like you took good care of the place."

"I tried. Grant helped me get it picked up over the past couple of weeks though."

Speaking of, Grant popped around the corner with a tray in hand. "I'm bringing drinks and food outside if everyone wants to follow me. You can eat while we get the rest of the luggage inside and the two newlyweds can examine the rest of their home."

"Why do I need to examine my own home?"

Riddick picked up a couple of their bags nodded for her to lead the way, which she thought was curious, but shrugged it off. She walked down the main hallway, which led to the master bedroom and two other rooms. She opened her bedroom door and gripped the handle in shock.

"OH MY GOD! OH. MY. GOD! Wha-wha-what is all of this?"

She walked into the room and nothing was familiar. Her queen sized bed had been replaced with a king-sized four-poster bed made of rare cherry wood. Her blue and yellow floral comforter was gone and in its place was a gorgeous forest green silk shantung duvet with paisley designs embroidered into it. There were easily twenty pillows of various sizes, colors, patterns, and fabrics, all of which coordinated with the duvet.

Her original furniture had been all white and was now gone. Everything new matched the bed. There were two large nightstands, a huge dresser large enough for two people, and two plush looking easy chairs with ottomans in the area where her exercise bike and desk used to be. Even the walls had been repainted from powder blue to a golden tan color. All in all, the room had transformed from airy, feminine comfort to a warm, rich, cozy environment with just enough masculine nuances to prevent it from appearing overly feminine.

Jack turned around to Randy and Grant with a huge smile on her face. "I don't know what to say."

Grant guided her to the bathroom. "Don't say anything yet."

Jack walked into the bathroom and it was easily three times the size of what it was when she left. Her hand flew to her mouth when she saw that it was almost an exact replica, only smaller, of the master bath she and Riddick had shared on the Necropolis.

She felt hands on her shoulders and knew that Riddick had stepped up behind her. "_You_ did this."

He pulled her back against his chest and she relaxed into him. "Shitty trip, but we had a lot of fun in that bathroom. I never got any pics of it, but turns out your Aunt Dory can draw just about anything. I told her about it, then sent these guys a sketch with some measurements for how big I wanted it and they got a contractor to build it."

"Did you know about the bedroom, too?"

"Only told them I wanted a big bed, chairs, and nothin' girly. The rest is all them."

"I love it. All of it." She kissed Riddick before hugging Randy and Grant. "So, which one of you is the closet interior decorator?"

"Neither of us. Randy knew someone and they handled everything."

"There are no words to describe it. It's absolutely amazing and so are the both of you. What a way to come home!"

"And we're not done yet!" Randy produced two blindfolds and put on Jack. He attempted to do the same to Riddick who waved him off. "At least close your eyes when we get you to the door. We want to watch you both when we spring the next surprise."

"I'll close 'em, but don't try any funny shit."

"And get squashed? The women like my body the way it is."

"Gangly?" Jack asked.

Randy stuck his tongue out at her knowing she couldn't see. "Follow me and you can lead her."

Randy led the way down the hall to the next room, which used to serve as a guest bedroom that was rarely used. Riddick put his hands on Jack's shoulders and huffed an irritated breath before closing his eyes. They both heard the door open and the other two men enter the room. About ten more seconds passed before they were given the all clear to open their eyes.

"Well fuck me!" That was Riddick's first reaction to seeing the room, which made her all the more anxious to get her blindfold off.

"A little help here! Randy tied the damn thing too tight!"

Riddick cut it with his shiv and Jack got her first look at Sophia's nursery. Without a word she walked around the room, touching everything as she went. They had thought of and bought everything she would need and then some. She clenched the side rail of the crib as tears flooded her eyes. When Riddick touched her shoulder she laughed and wiped them away so she could see what he was pointing to. She had yet to really notice the murals on the four walls, which had been painstakingly painted.

A large castle took up one of the walls and standing in front was a princess who appeared to look a lot like Jack. She was looking in the direction of a knight in black armor on a white horse. Behind the crib, on the second wall, was an evening sky. There were hundreds of tiny stars on the wall that appeared to twinkle all on their own above a forest of trees sheltering all kinds of animals. Jack walked closer and noticed that each animal's face was a hairy caricature of Randy, Grant, Sam, and Celine.

Next, walking out of the forest, hand-in-hand, was the princess and the knight, but without his armor. The knight was dressed in black, bald, and upon closer inspection, he had silver eyes.

The final wall was a sunset scene with rolling hills, a partial forest, and the castle in the background. There were three figures in front of the castle; the princess, the knight with silver eyes, and a baby they were holding together. It was a fairy tale version of them.

The ceiling was done much like Bethany's nursery at Dee's home with clouds of fabric, something Jack had loved. Randy activated the dimmer causing hundreds of hidden twinkling lights to illuminate. The room was cast in a soft, comforting glow, making the stars on the wall glow as well.

Speechless and overcome with emotion, Jack sat down in the rocking chair. Luckily for her, Riddick _could_ talk a little.

"Man. This is-." He rubbed his hand over his head, trying to find words that weren't there. "- somethin'."

Both Randy and Grant smiled knowing that was a lot coming from him and if she couldn't talk at all, then their efforts were a huge success because it took a lot to render her mute for long.

"I had plans," she began softly, "for what I wanted her room to look like, but this is so much more than what I could have ever imagined or hoped for." She got up from the rocker and hugged and thanked them both profusely. "I hate surprises, but after today I might just change my tune. This and our room? How will I ever outdo you two on this?"

"It will never happen," boasted Randy proudly. "Oh, just in case you might be wondering, your old furniture isn't gone. We moved it into one of the rooms upstairs that was still empty. I moved into the basement, bought new furniture for myself, and left the old stuff up there, too."

"You didn't need to move Randy."

"I know, but these past months have shown me that I can really take care of myself, even though I like you fussin' over me. Anyway, with a baby coming, you don't need me fumbling around the kitchen or being too loud above her room. I have everything I need down there and I even did some additional soundproofing so you won't hear a peep out of me when I crank up my music or vids."

Jack hugged him. "You sure grew up while I was gone."

Grant made a choking sound. "I wouldn't go that far." He kissed Jack on the temple and wrapped his arm around her. "You both must be hungry. Let's get you three fed."

* * *

While they ate, Riddick and Jack began told their story beginning from when they left New Freedom to talk to Iman. It took far longer than they had expected to bring them up to date with everyone else interjecting their own details into the story, whether they were important or not. Not to mention a few details, which _both_ Jack and Riddick would have preferred to not be mentioned at all. Communicating via telepathy, they both agreed on one thing. It could have been a lot worse had her brothers and Dee been there as well. 

Grant finally leaned back in his chair as he took a long drink from his beer bottle. "You should have warned me what we would be in for. I would have chosen something a bit stronger to drink."

"Don't complain." Randy sulked. "I can't even drink yet."

Jack ruffled Randy's hair. "And you still have years before you get to, too!"

"Gee thanks, _mommy._" Jack went to hit him, but he ducked too quickly. "Hey, since you're both pardoned, can we call him Riddick?"

"Just around this group. It will probably take a while before we could really use his name. There are certain people out there who might still like to get their hooks into him, just for the bragging rights if nothing else."

"And what about you?"

"What _about_ me?"

"Everyone is calling you Jack, not Krya."

She sighed. "Everyone in New Freedom knows me as Kyra as do you. I can't just drop that name. It doesn't matter which name you want to use for me. If anyone does ask it's short for my middle name, Jacqueline."

Randy tried out her name. "Jack. J-a-a-a-c-k. I like it. Jackee, the Jacklinator."

"Randy."

"Hm?"

"Just Jack."

"Okay, _Just_ Jack."

"Smart ass. I'm going in to make more lemonade."

Inside, Jack tried to get ice from the front door of the fridge but nothing came out. She opened the freezer door and cursed as several boxes of frozen food landed on the floor at her feet.

"Just great!" She pulled a box of frozen egg rolls out of the ice compartment. "He probably stuffed the thing so full it jammed the ice maker!"

As she reached for a handful of ice her entire stomach painfully tensed. At first she thought it was a pulled muscle, but soon realized it was a contraction and a rather strong one at that. It was hardly out of place though as the contractions had been coming more frequently and even more intensely. She paused for a moment and breathed through it until it passed.

"That one was a little different."

A second, more painful contraction hit a few minutes later and she barely managed to set the glass pitcher down in time before the pain forced her to grab the counter for support.

"UGH! Fuck! This hurts!!"

Riddick had his beer bottle at his lips when he abruptly sat it down and took off for the house. The three Furyan woman followed him. Jack had unknowingly called him and the other three felt her distress. By the time they reached the kitchen Riddick was crouched on the floor where she sat in a small puddle of water, clutching Riddick's hand through agonizing pain.

Riddick looked up at them. "I found her like this sitting in water."

Abrie smiled and shook her head as she ran her finger through the fluid on the floor. "This isn't water. It's amniotic fluid. Her water broke and you're about to be a daddy."

"What!" he roared. "Sophie's not supposed to be here for another three or four weeks."

Kellan put her hand on his arm. "Babies don't always stick to schedules."

Riddick watched as Abrie performed a cursory exam. "What if she's not ready yet? To be born I mean. She's supposed to cook for five months for a reason!"

Kellan took Riddick's face in her hands. "Trust Abrie. She knows what she's doing and at every checkup Sophia has been healthy."

"And right now we need to get them both to the hospital."

Riddick scooped her up right as Randy came back into the house. "Dang! She needed _this_ much help making lemonade?" Taking in the puddle on the floor and the pain on her face he put two and two together. "Oh my god!! NOW?"

"Get Grant and meet us at the car!!" Randy just stood there somewhat in shock. "MOVE YOUR ASS!"

Riddick's bark shook the teen awake and Randy ran back outside shouting that Jack was having the baby. With everyone in the car that would fit and the others walking back into town, they headed for the hospital. They arrived within five minutes and Grant immediately turned the car around to pick up the rest of the group, but not before making a request.

"Just don't have her 'til I get back!"

Riddick carried Jack inside the hospital, almost running right into a nurse. "Her water broke. She's havin' a baby."

"Yes, sir. I can see that. Is this a first baby?" He nodded. "Okay. Well, if you'll bring her over here we'll put her in a wheel chair and while you fill out registration information be-."

"No."

"No?"

"She's not fuckin' waiting. My daughter is coming now and that woman in her doctor-."

"Sir, I see a lot of first time fathers and rest assured, even though her water broke, babies don't come that quickly. As for her doctor, is she affiliated with this hospital?"

"Affiliated? Why the hell does that matter?"

"Sir, it matters. If something happens and your doctor isn't affiliated with our facility and covered under our malpractice umbrella then the entire hospital could be considered at fault and sued."

"Then gimme somethin' to sign. I don't care what it is. I'm not gonna sue anyone, but I want my wife seen by her own doc!"

"Sir, if you'll please calm down-."

Between becoming highly aggravated at the two of them arguing and feeling the onset of another contraction Jack blew up.

"LOOK! I'm NOT human so don't TELL me first babies take their time! Abrie is my doctor, she's the only one who knows how to treat my kind and I WANT HER THERE! So, unless you have a resident Furyan expert that I'm not aware of then get me to a room before I stay something I-." Her contraction hit and she wailed in pain and clawed Riddick's neck until he bled. "GET ME TO A FUCKING ROOM!! NOW!"

Flustered, she gave up and waved for them to follow her. "Come this way. I'll page one of our residents. You can get her changed in the room and I suppose it would be okay if you checked her before the doctor arrived."

Abrie caught up to the nurse's side. "Her water broke about fifteen minutes ago. When you page the doctor, tell him she's humanoid and her race typically gives birth within an hour of the water breaking. However, based on the severity of her contractions, it will be much sooner."

The nurse hustled down the hallway with the group following closely behind them. She found an open labor and delivery room and motioned for them to enter.

"My name is Jessica. I'll go grab a PDA and have one of you provide us with some needed information. One of our residents should be here any moment until our obstetrician on call can get here. There are gowns are in the closet for her."

Kellan smiled at the woman and placed her hand on her shoulder to calm her down. "Thank you for your help Jessica. I'll come with you and give you as much data on her as I can."

"Mom!"

Kellan stopped in her tracks at the sound of panic in her daughter's voice and smiled warmly at her. "You'll be fine. I'll be right outside with everyone else. You concentrate on my granddaughter."

She shut the door behind her while Abrie found a gown. She smothered a laugh as Riddick nervously fumbled with Jack to get her out of her clothes.

"The one time you can't get me naked and it has to be now? Just cut them off of me!"

He fisted his slightly trembling hands and shook his head. "No. You're movin' around too much when you're in pain. I might cut you."

He took the bottom of her shirt between his hands and tore the fabric instead. Once out of her shirt and bra, Abrie helped her into the hospital gown before she finished undressing.

"Jack," Abrie began soothingly, "I need to you come to the end of the bed with your feet in the stirrups so I can check you. Riddick, I want you to sit on the bed and hold her so she has something to grab onto through the pain of her contractions. They're going to begin coming stronger and faster."

"Oh god!" Jack almost weeped. "Stronger? I want a pain blocker! I NEED meds! SOMETHING!"

"I'm sorry, but it's too late. You're labor is too far along."

Riddick tried to comfort her in his own way, which he soon regretted. "Come on baby, suck it up. It won't last long and can't be worse than getting shot."

"Suck it up? Are you fucking kidding me?" She fisted his shirt and jerked him to her while panting. "THIS. SHIT. HURTS and if you don't want me to share a flash of the pain with you like I have _other_ things, I suggest you think before opening your mouth again!"

Jack wailed and seized Riddick's upper thigh through her next contraction, which made his mind quickly go back to what Dee had said about hurting her own husband. Given that, he chose to climb on the bed behind her so she could lie against him. This way r_egardless_ of what she grabbed, it wouldn't be anything that could cripple him.

In the meantime, Abrie had washed her hands, put on a surgical smock, and donned a pair of gloves. She moved a stool to the foot of the bed and lubricated her fingers before feeling to see how far along she was.

"Oh my," Abrie muttered, but Riddick heard her loud and clear.

"What? What is it?"

"That doctor better get here fast! Jack is fully effaced and dilated."

"What the hell does _that_ mean?"

Jack squeezed Riddick's thigh almost painfully. "I _know_ you got to the chapter on childbirth!"

He gritted his teeth as he attempted to pry her fingers off his leg. "Got to it. Didn't read it. Saw the pics and had enough."

"What? You didn't even READ-."

"Argue later children!" Another contraction gripped Jack and she pushed, much to Abrie's displeasure. "Jack! Don't push!"

"I. WANT. HER. OUT!"

Abrie looked at the door as if she was trying to will the doctor to appear. "A little longer. Riddick, talk to her."

He had not one clue what to say and after having just gotten his head bitten off, he wasn't sure he wanted to say anything at all. "A little patience would do ya good right now."

Abrie shot Riddick an evil glare as Jack told Riddick, "Go to hell!"

He shrugged and tried again. "Come on, Princess. The other doc will be here soon."

"Don't fucking PRINCESS me right now, Riddick! Not now!"

The door opened, she saw an official looking man in scrubs, and that was her cue. Jack took a deep breath and pushed through her contraction forcing Abrie and the new doctor into action. She pushed Jack's gown up and out of the way as the new doctor moved next to her.

"I'm Dr. Nichols, you must be Abrie?"

She nodded. "Yes, that's right. She's fully effaced and dilated and is going to push whether we want her to or not."

"She can push all she wants to now. Mr. and Mrs. Warrick, I heard you're having a girl. Let's meet your daughter." Abrie began to move out of the way, but he shook his head. "Stay where you are. She's your patient. I'm here to assist if needed."

"You heard the man. When you feel the next contraction, push down for the count of five. Riddick, count and support her if she wants to try and sit up while pushing. But when I say stop, you stop."

"Here it comes! I'm pushing."

Riddick braced her and began to count in a somewhat shaky voice. "One…two….four...five-."

"Stop!"

Jack fell back against Riddick and elbowed his leg. "One, two, FOUR, five? What happened to three?"

"I said three!"

"No, you didn't! You skipped it."

Abrie cleared her throat. "Whenever you're ready. Her head is probably going to crown this time and it will burn. The pain will pass, but don't be tempted to push through it or you might tear and that will mean stitches and a longer recovery time. If it looks like you're going to tear, I'll do an episiotomy first."

"A what?" Riddick asked.

"It's a vertical incision in her vaginal opening to allow the baby to pass more easily."

"You're gonna cut her? Down there?"

"I guess you didn't read _that_ part either!" Jack tensed suddenly and braced herself against Riddick. "I'm pushing!"

"One…two…THREE…four…five."

"Her head is crowing! Stop pushing!"

"Please! She's tearing me apart! Let me push!"

"Not yet." Abrie picked up a scalpel from the instrument tray and Riddick went white.

"Hey! Hey! Hey! Ain't you gonna give her somethin' first before you do that?"

Abrie stopped with the knife in hand. "She'll feel some pressure, but not the incision."

Riddick intently watched Jack's face for any signs of pain as the incision was made. A tear of mixed exhaustion and frustration slipped from the corner of her eye, but other than that, she was fine. He pressed his lips against her temple and spoke to her as only he could.

"_You got it Jack. Just a little more."_

She smiled and squeezed his hand. _"I hope so because under no circumstances am I EVER doing this again. You get near me without some kind of birth control and I will cut it off. CUT. IT. OFF!"_

He chuckled a little and kissed her forehead. Abrie nodded at them both and Jack bore down as hard as she could and continued pushing until she collapsed against his chest, panting for breath. During the last push, Riddick had caught sight of the first half of his daughter's body and gained a newfound level of respect for Jack. The diagrams in books and movies he saw just didn't do this justice. Not one bit.

"Good Jack! Once more and she's out!"

Jack took a moment and with one last effort and guttural scream, pushed Sophia from her body. She knew the moment her daughter was free because the sudden hollowness she felt inside was profound. The bittersweet feeling was shattered the moment Sophia's ear splitting cry reverberated around the room. Abrie held Sophia up for their first look at the very fat, squalling infant before she and Dr. Nichols wiped her down and clamped the umbilical cord on both ends.

"Riddick? Do you want to cut the cord?"

Without thinking he reached for his own shiv until he heard Jack in his head.

"_Use their tools."_

"_Oh, right." _

He paused, then reached out for the scissor-like tool offered him, and cut the cord to separate Sophia from Jack. Afterwards he eased himself from behind her, but remained on the bed and at her side.

"Let me weigh, measure, and clean her up a bit and I'll bring her right back."

"_Proud of you Jack." _The unexpected comment startled her a bit, but when her eyes met his she saw the pride he held for her and tugged him in for a tender kiss.

"_Couldn't have done it without you."_

* * *

Not appreciating being put down, Sophia squalled even louder until she was picked back up and securely wrapped in a warm, pink, blanket. Abrie brought her over, but instead of giving her to Jack she settled her in the arms of a suddenly nervous Riddick. 

He held her like a stone statue as he had done Bethany, afraid to move even though her cries had quieted to soft mewling noises. Neither Jack nor Riddick said one word as they stared at their daughter, as if waiting on her to make the first move. Jack noticed Riddick in her almost immediately. From the slightly lighter shade of her father's caramel coloring to the wrinkled skin on her forehead that made her appear quite deep in thought; both were his hallmarks.

She looked up at Riddick and noticed that his own brow was wrinkled as well. The depth of his emotions was etched in his face and brought tears to her eyes. As he studied his daughter, finding much of Jack in her, she briefly opened her eyes to reveal twin green orbs before they closed again. He felt his throat constricting and swallowed hard in an attempt to clear the lump that was forming in it. Although he had thought about this moment, nothing could have really prepared him for what he was now feeling. To hold a little piece of himself and Jack was a completely overwhelming experience.

Beginning to feel a little more at ease, Riddick raised Sophia up while he bent his head lower. He scented her and nuzzled the side of her face with his nose, amazed at the softness of her skin and her pure scent of innocence. She slightly turned her head toward him, bringing a huge smile to his face. That's when he caught Jack's eyes and leaned down to kiss her.

"_She's mine."_

"_Right down to the bald head."_

* * *

**In the waiting room**

Abrie walked down the hall to the waiting room with a spring in her step. Kellan was the first to see her coming and rushed to her.

"Well? Was that her we heard? How is she?"

"She's absolutely perfect. Ten fingers and toes, nine pounds and ten ounces. Twenty-one and half inches long. Had she not come now, it would have meant a c-section and Sophia could have weighed close to eleven pounds."

"What color are her eyes?"

"She's yet to open them that we could see. I will tell you that she's got her father's complexion, just a tad lighter. Oh, and she's bald, too. Not a spec of hair."

"And Jack and Riddick? How did they do?"

Abrie chuckled a bit. "Those two will argue down to their dying breath. They weathered it fine though and Jack was a trooper."

Grant handed Abrie a digital camera. "We're dying out here! Can you go get us some pictures?"

"I sure can. I'll be right back."

Riddick carefully slid Sophia into Jack's arms and he cradled her as she did their daughter. That was the first thing she saw when Abrie returned and quickly snapped a photo of the new family, catching them quite by surprise.

"Sorry. Grant insisted that I bring pictures if they couldn't see her right away."

"Actually," Dr. Nichols began, "I've completed her sutures. Give the nurses five more minutes to clean up and you can have them come back here until we move you into a room. The real thing is always better than pictures anyway."

It ended up taking ten minutes, but soon the first few visitors were allowed in. Kellan, Dory, Grant, and Randy were the first to arrive. Thinking Jack would have the baby, their eyes went to her first, but Riddick had her again. Sophia, despite her less than diminutive size, appeared tiny in his massive arms. And _he_ looked every inch the proud father regardless of how he might have attempted to tone it down or cover it up.

Everyone made their way to Jack first en route to Sophia. Not that she minded. She knew who the center of attention was and would be for the foreseeable future. As everyone took their turn meeting Sophia it soon became apparent that Riddick wasn't about to offer to let anyone hold her. Kellan, however, was not about to stand for that. She approached Riddick again and cleared her throat.

"Can I hold my granddaughter?"

He thought about saying 'not yet.' _Really _though about it before handing her over. "Don't forget her head."

"Yes, it's attached to the rest of her," Kellan quipped, but with a smile.

Sophia finally in her arms, Kellan fought back tears. She remembered holding Jack for the first time and how much love she felt for her. Having Sophia was almost as though she was receiving a second chance to raise a child. What made this even sweeter was that the child was her own granddaughter. She had always hoped, but never thought this day would happen that she would have her daughter back, much less a grandchild.

"She looks so much like you did as a baby."

Randy was about to touch Sophia when Riddick growled lowly prompting Jack to scold him. "Richard B. Riddick! His hands are clean." She turned to Randy. "Your hands _are_ clean, right?"

"Yes, I washed them before we came down here. Spit works wonders you know." He attempted to smooth out her wrinkled forehead but the creases went right back in place.

"One thing is for sure. She frowns just like her father."

Riddick straightened up. "Sophie ain't frowning. The lights in here are too damn bright."

Aunt Dory shook her head. "I don't think she's going to take after him. As quiet as she is, you may just have an empath on your hands."

"Did you forget the way she wailed when she was born? Empaths are generally calm births. Jack didn't even cry that loud and Randy may have a point about her little scowl. The apple won't fall far from the tree if she's warrior class."

"Warrior schmarrior. She's not even an hour old so can we please not rush into classifying her?"

Dory waved Jack off. "You can't scold us for being excited. She's the first born child of two Furyan parents in well over thirty years. We're old and harmless conjecture is all we have left."

"Old?" Kellan asked, seriously affronted by the label. "Neither of us is old first of all, but you're right. Sophia's birth is a miracle. But on to other more important things, what about her eyes? Have you seen them?"

"Green," Riddick piped up. "Just like I wanted."

"Oh?" That piqued Kellan's interest. "What did you do? Put in a special order?"

"Yeah. Asked Shirah for chubby cheeks and a side order of green eyes."

"Guess you forgot to ask for hair, too," Randy joked. "Or was that on purpose?"

Riddick glared at the boy and Jack ribbed him. "See, told ya you should've let me have at him back in my office."

"Next time, I ain't getting' in the way."

Kellan passed Sophia off to Grant. It took him a moment to settle her the way he wanted and it was obvious by the expression on his face that he wasn't expecting her to weigh what she did.

"It took Sam and Celine two months before they weighed this much."

"But Danielle was carrying two! Between them they weighed almost thirteen pounds! I can't imagine one baby being that big or carrying two. I'm just glad she wasn't full term. She would have been even bigger from what Abrie said." Jack turned to Riddick. "The baby is supposed to follow the father's birth weight. If she's any indication, you must've been a porker when you were born!"

"First you call my daughter a potato, now she's a pig?"

"I called _you _a porker, not her and all babies suffer through harmless names."

"Is that a fact?" Riddick turned to Kellan. "And what was Jack called?"

"The nurses dubbed her the banshee because when she really got to crying, she woke most of the babies in the nursery."

Riddick smiled and moved out of her reach. "Big mouth from day one. Thought so."

"Yeah, that's right. You just stay over there."

"Speaking of babies." Abrie held a small device in her hand along with an alcohol pad. She wiped an area on the inside of Jack's arm and using the device, inserted a small implant just beneath the surface of the skin.

Riddick pointed to her arm. "What's that?"

"Birth control in a micro-chip implant."

He smiled. "So I don't have to worry about you trying to cut my di-."

Horrified Jack quickly interrupted. "OKAY, that was labor talk and telepathically at that. Definitely NOT meant for sharing!"

* * *

Before the next round of visitors, they moved Jack up to a hospital room across from the nursery. Sophia began to show signs of being hungry so she made her first attempt at breastfeeding. A lactation nurse assisted and Riddick watched as Sophia latched on and began to partake in her first meal. After the nurse left he shot Jack a pitiful, pout-filled look. 

"What on Helion-5 is wrong with you?"

"Those used to be mine. Didn't know I was gonna have to share."

"It's only temporary. They'll be all yours again."

He perked up. "When? Like a week or two?"

"No. Closer to six months most likely." He groaned and wiped his face with his hand and Jack laughed. "Doesn't mean you still can't play."

"Speaking of…when can…we uh-."

Jack averted her eyes. He wasn't going to like the answer. "Remember when I had morning sickness?"

He jumped off the bed where he had been seated. "No fu-. No way! _That_ long? _Again?_ Is it because of the stitches? I'll get the healing tool. We'll take care of that right now!"

"Not here. There are too many others who might examine me and notice they're gone, but I'm not keeping the stitches. However, that's not the entire issue."

"Then what is?"

"Okay, _now_ you're whining." He sat in a nearby chair with his arms crossed. "It could be up to six weeks."

He laughed. "Not funny Jack."

"I'm not laughing."

"SIX weeks?"

"I said _up to_. Keep in mind I just passed a nine pound ten once _mass_ through the very orifice which you have claimed as your personal property. Unless you've grown exponentially, size is going to matter…a lot. And, to top that off, I'm bleeding and will be for a while."

"Oh."

"Yes, oh."

"Shit! So I can't touch you for _up to_ six weeks?"

"I didn't say you couldn't touch me Riddick. When I was sick, I could've thrown up on you. No danger of that this time. We just can't…you know…."

"Fuck."

She didn't know if he meant the act itself or it he was cursing because he couldn't _do_ the act, regardless she tried not to become amused at his misery. He pointed at her after a moment of reflection.

"I can touch you, but we can't fuck. How in the hell is _that _gonna work? You know damn well what touchin' you does to me." He stood up and paced the floor a few times. "That's it. I'm puttin' a line down the middle of the bed."

"A line?"

"Better yet, a barricade."

"We'll see just how long that lasts. Come here you big baby. I just saw my mother peek in the window so that means the rest of the group is here. I think she's done and she needs to be burped."

He took Sophia and Jack placed a cloth over his shoulder. "Burped?"

"Yes, they can't do it on their own and she'll throw up if she doesn't burp."

Jack showed him how to hold her to his shoulder and gently rub and pat her back until she burped. He managed to bring her back down and cradle her again on his own without so much as a stressed look crossing his face. Her mother peeked in the window again and Jack waved for her to come in.

Eron and Shana were the first ones to enter with Eron holding a vase full of assorted pink flowers to boot.

"Those flowers are gorgeous! They smell wonderful, too. Thank you!"

"You're welcome and these were Shana's idea. Should I put them by the window?"

"Yes, please. Ah, I see a few stargazer lilies. I love those."

"They're one of my favorites, too." Shana looked at Sophia from a distance as though she was almost afraid to approach her. "The two of you must be very proud. She's a beautiful baby." She began to cry and sat down at the foot of Jack's bed and Eron was soon at her side.

"Shana, what's wrong?"

"Nothing," she sniffed. "It's that-. Seeing her makes it all the more real that we'll have a baby of our own before we know it."

Riddick moved over to Shana and had Sophia half way to her before she knew what was happening. It had been a while since she had held an infant, but no one looking at her would have known it.

"She's an angel, but I didn't expect anything different. How are you doing though?"

Jack and Riddick exchanged glances before she answered. "It was quick, much faster than I thought it would be. Painful, but it was over before I knew it."

"And did she behave?" Eron's question was directed at Riddick, but Jack had no intention of remaining quiet.

"What kind of question is that?"

"A simple one. I've heard…stories and was wondering. Don't worry, no bet is riding on this."

"I put a stop to that," Shana added.

Riddick sat next to Jack and put his arm around her. "Dee told me things, too, but I didn't believe her. Words of advice? Nothing you say will help and keep important body parts out of reach. Do that and you'll be fine."

"Did I hurt you?"

"_Just a few scratches and places where you dug in your nails. Nothing you haven't done before to me in bed."_

Eron noticed that Jack was suddenly blushing and figured Riddick had responded so only she could hear him. He smiled at them both. "Anything else I should know?"

"Yes," Jack added, "remember how to count."

"_That_ coulda' been left unsaid."

Given Eron's interest in childbirth, Shana decided he needed some more educating.

"I think you should hold her."

Eron, who had been amusing himself by gently stroking her bald head, was startled back to attention. "What?"

"Oh, I agree completely," Jack insisted. "Take her Eron."

"I _really_ don't think-." But the baby was already halfway in his arms, so he shut up and did exactly as he was told. The last thing he wanted was to hold _this_ child wrong. "My, but she's heavier than I expected. Spud turned out to be quite a little ham."

The 'little ham' at that moment scrunched her face and left Eron a present. Not enjoying the dirty diaper, she grew fussy in his arms. Riddick took her from him and looked helplessly at Jack.

"Is she hungry?"

"My guess is she's dirty."

"Dirty?" He sniffed her. "Nothin' smells."

"It won't yet, but trust me. It's nasty. I helped change one of the twin's diapers the day they were born and the stuff is like tar but odorless. You'll wish it stayed that way after a couple of days. Go get my mom. She'll help you out."

Eron jumped up from where he was sitting. "I'll retrieve her."

He went out into the hallway and came back not only with Kellan, but with Dory, Grant, Randy, Anna, and Vaako, too. Kellan found a clean diaper, wipes and a changing table cloth before she took Sophia from Riddick, who turned to walk away.

"Oh, no you don't. I'm not your diaper changing service."

Riddick knew immediately why the rest of crowd had followed her in. They were there for the show and Grant already had his camera out.

"Go ahead Grant. Take your pictures. I need something to remind me of what I'll put Eron through when _his_ kid is born."

Eron simply beamed. "Oh, don't think for a moment that you're going to spoil _this_ moment and the others that are sure to come."

Twenty minutes and almost fifteen pictures later, the diaper was changed and Sophia was once again content and now resting comfortably in Vaako's arms. The very _last_ person who thought he would be holding a baby.

"If it weren't for the fact that I now feel pain, I wouldn't be holding Spud right now."

"Her name is Sophie," Riddick gruffly reminded him as he held no love for her nickname.

"You can make me hold her, but I'm calling her Spud." He cocked his head as he peered down into her face. "She will have hair, right?"

Jack rolled her eyes. "Yes, she'll have hair." She noticed that Vaako was still looking at Sophia oddly. "Is something wrong with my daughter?"

"No. Just wondering how much longer she's going to scowl like this. It makes me speculate as to what other brooding mannerisms of Riddick's she's going to manifest."

"That's it!" Riddick got up and walked straight to Vaako. "Gimme my kid." And Vaako was more than happy to hand the baby over. "Anna-."

Anna held up her hand because she knew exactly what Riddick was going to say. "Don't you worry. He'll learn. I'll make sure of it."

Vaako adopted his warrior stance and towered over Anna on purpose. "And how do you plan on doing that, woman?"

"Oh god," Jack groaned, "he sounds just like you, Riddick!"

Riddick growled at her while Anna grabbed Vaako's shirt collar and dragged him out the door. "Excuse us for a moment while I we have a little chat!"

Jack clapped her hand together. "You know, I like Anna more and more every day! She may look like an angel, but Vaako doesn't stand a chance around her when she sets her mind to something."

"Yes," Eron considered Jack's thought for a moment. "Yet another man suckered by a pretty face." Shana and Jack were suddenly not amused so Eron attempted to amend his statement. "A pretty face that hid a monster of a woman. Of course, by _monster_ I mean a strong, determined woman, full of depth and wisdom enough to make any man better for having known her... _That_ kind of woman."

Riddick slid Sophia back into Eron's arms. "Take her. If you're holdin' her, you might stand a chance of not getting your head chewed off…or worse."

* * *

**Helion Prime**

Toombs and his crew shuffled their way through the abandoned rubble of the port authority. Crank, a wiry, scruffy haired twenty-four year old slam guard washout, was the newest member of the crew. As such, he was assigned the lowliest of duties and right now was expected to carefully sift through the debris while the rest of them looked on. After close to twenty minutes, he was growing tired and fed up.

"Boss, what the fuck are we lookin' for here? I don't think-."

"Good! _Don't_ fuckin' think Crank cuz that ain't what I pay you to do. Keep goin' through this pile of shit. When you hit what I want, I'll tell you. In the meantime, shut that pie hole and keep diggin'."

Crank kicked at an undisturbed pile of rubble and knocked it over, exposing a piece of electronic equipment. Eve roughly pushed Crank out of the way and picked it up.

"Looks like the kid _can_ do more than piss in his pants after all."

If there was anything he hated more than being reminded of his less than brave moment with a dangerous convict, it was having it thrown in his face by a woman, and the one who had saved his ass, too. Out of anger he lunged and stopped short of touching her when her cold blade pressed against his throat.

"Calm your ass down, pup. Every green merc has to pay their dues and don't think for a minute that we all haven't been in your shoes. Perhaps ours weren't standing in our own piss, but we've been there."

Crank backed off, but Eve read that look in his eyes and knew it well enough. She had seen it more times than she could remember in the slam and it never led to anything good. Sooner or later he would snap and she made a mental note to herself to be ready.

Toombs took the partially mangled component from Eve and tossed it to his friend Hack, who they picked up for this very job. When it came to computers and electronic equipment the man wasn't good, he was a pure genius. Whatever information Toombs wanted, if Hack couldn't get it, it didn't exist.

"Get on it Hack. I want all the data ripped off that thing and packaged all nice and sweet for the good people of Helion Prime. Make a copy for us, too."

"Right away!"

"As for the rest of you? Take the night off, but be ready for debrief at eight in the morning."

Most of the crew headed off together for the nearest bar, but Eve wasn't following. It turned out that when she did her research on Kyra Bennett, she had lived on Helion Prime for quite a few years. She had gone to school here, started a business, and even became the legal guardian of a young boy. She also found records of her two last known addresses, one of which was the house of a man she had been engaged to and who was murdered by his own brother. Curiosity getting the better of her, she had done some digging and was shocked by what she found.

"Janus was his cellmate. Janus? That name is familiar, but why?"

She did a records search for information about his incarceration and found that his own brother had turned him in; the same brother that perished with Riddick and his protégé, Jack on board.

"Isn't this cozy. A little, too cozy."

Suspecting something, Eve checked Riddick's alias and found that the first true signs of activity from Arad R. Warrick began a few months after Riddick's supposed death.

"Hmm. So is that where you got your money? But how? That takes gifted hacking skills to set up a new identity not to mention bank accounts and it isn't in your profile, Riddick." Eve slammed her fisted hand against the desk as the puzzle pieces began to fall into place. "I can't believe I didn't see it before! You're not a computer whiz, but Kyra Bennett IS!"

On a hunch, Eve researched Jack Landers and compared everything she could find on Jack to Kyra Bennett. One girl's life seemed to end just as the other, who was coincidentally the same age or close to it, had begun. And now Riddick was married to her. Eve queued up whatever pictures she could find of Jack Landers and Kyra Bennett. Although there were few and several years separated the pictures, they confirmed in her mind that the two were one and the same.

"Damn little woman! You made a pretty boy and you sure as hell bloomed late. It's obvious that you meant something to him or he would have never kept you for as long as he did. Riddick was a classic loaner and it wasn't a case of using you to get off. Even with his exceptionally high sex drive, he was never a child molester. That's how Johns caught him, too; tryin' to save some kids.

So what changed in you Riddick? Why keep her around? You only ever did what was good for Riddick. Didn't care who you crushed along the way as long as it ended how you needed it to. I learned that lesson the hard way. As for little Jack? Obviously there was something huge between you, even as a child, if he came back and got hitched. But why did you part ways in the first place?"

Eve sat back in her chair and crossed her arms over her chest as she contemplated what she had discovered. "Without a doubt, I have a lot of questions. I may not be in the profession any more, but I can't help still wanting to know everything that makes you tick."

Eve walked the streets of Helion Prime until she reached one of the addresses she had for Kyra Bennett. Ziza was playing outside with some other children and she noticed Eve as she looked at her home.

"Who are you?"

Eve smiled at the precocious child. "My name is Eve and I'm looking for an old friend of mine who I went to school with. Kyra Bennett?"

Ziza smiled warmly. "I know Kyra. She's my big sister, but she doesn't live here anymore. She moved a long time ago to Helion-5."

That was new information to Eve, which she filed away. "I moved away a long time ago, too. I came back here after I heard what happened to see if any of my friends and family were still here."

"Kyra was here before it happened, with Riddick." Ziza looked around her as if to make sure no one would hear what she had to say next. "They were kissing," she whispered.

"Oh. They never kissed before when they were here?"

"They were never here before together. I saw my Papa talking to him on the vid screen once. I heard him ask about Kyra so I asked my Papa and he said they used to be friends. I wasn't ever supposed to tell her he called. Kyra was mad at him, but I didn't know why."

"But I guess she wasn't mad at him when you last saw them?"

"Nope," she giggled.

"Ziza!" Lajjun appeared from the doorway and called her daughter. When she saw Eve she came forward and placed her hands on Ziza's shoulders in a protective manner. "Who are you?"

"Mama, she knows Kyra. She came back to see her friends and family after the monsters left."

"Ziza, go inside. Dinner is ready." Lajjun looked Eve over. "Eve? I do not recall Kyra ever speaking of a friend with your name."

"I met her through my brother. They were in technical classes together. I didn't know her for long and moved off planet right before she got married. I heard what happened and now I'm trying to see who is left."

"I cannot tell you what became of her. She arrived the day before it all happened, but disappeared. She never married either. Her fiancé was murdered not long after you would have left."

Eve pretended to be shocked by the news. "Who? How?"

"It was his brother. It was all very sad. She didn't stay on Helion Prime long after that."

"Thank you very much for your time." Lajjun nodded politely and walked back into her home.

Eve turned and walked back in the direction of the ship. "Helion-5, eh? Time to do some more digging."

Back at the ship she almost ran right into Hack as he was leaving. He appeared quite pleased with himself as he whistled a bawdy tune.

"My, but you're in a good mood. Finished already?"

"Piece of cake. I'm off to the bar. See ya in the mornin'."

"Have fun."

Eve went to her room and quickly accessed the port files. She tapped the screen enthusiastically. "Gotcha! No sign that you left though, but we all know you did. At least I have a record of your ship." She copied the information and erased it from the database. "There's no way Hack will know what Toombs is looking for, so he won't miss this information one bit. Now to see about Helion-5 and your wife."

She wasn't nearly adept as Hack, but neither he nor Toombs knew that she could get into records databases. It took her the better part of three hours, but she found what she was looking for.

"Holy shit! They're there! HE'S THERE!"

She quickly purged the communication files that could possibly indicate her access into Helion-5's system and went straight to the galley to get a glass. She ran back to her room and pulled out a hidden bottle of wine she kept stashed there. Eve never drank with the men, afraid they would slip something in their drink, but every once in a while she imbibed in her room where she felt safe. She relaxed on her bed and slowly sipped the glass of wine as she thought about her plan.

"How do I do this? I certainly can't go parading into Helion-5 and have any hope of getting to him there. He and a shit load of people registered together. No. As much as the thought disgusts me, I have to stay with Toombs a little longer." Eve sat up and smiled. "Riddick knows the family here and so does she. I wonder if they could be of use? I bet I can somehow use them to get Riddick here." Eve sipped her drink as she let a myriad of ideas run through her mind. "Yes, that's the best course of action. Use the family and then wait for the mouse to trigger the trap."

* * *

**Helion-5: New Freedom  
**

Kellan arrived at the hospital early the following morning to find a sleepy-eyed Jack nursing her daughter. She softly knocked on the door before entering and was surprised to not find Riddick with her.

Kellan kissed Jack's forehead and smoothed her hand over Sophia's bald head. "Good morning."

Jack yawned. "Morning."

"Rough night?"

"Kind of. I'm extremely sore. It really hit me last night and they can't give me anything for it because I'm nursing her. I thought I was going to die when they made me get out of bed and walk around a little after dinner. Riddick also fussed with the nursery staff because they wanted to take her back in there so I could rest. Neither of us wanted that and it took them a few minutes, but they finally got the message that they weren't taking her. They would have bottle fed her and I didn't want that."

"Speaking of him, where is he?"

"I'm surprised you didn't cross paths. He went down to your hotel for their breakfast. He was starving and what they brought us to eat was awful. He should be back any minute with food for me, too." Kellan placed a white bag on the nightstand. "What's in the bag?"

"I suspected that the food might not be great so I brought two blueberry muffins. I'm dying to get that recipe, too. Grant was correct. Their food is incredible."

The smell of the muffins finally hit her nose and she smacked her lips. "Speaking of muffins, this one is finished eating I think. I just need to burp her."

"No." Kellan took the cloth. "Let me. You eat."

Jack inhaled the aroma of the muffins as she opened the bag and had already finished one when Riddick came through the door with two more bags of food and a huge container of juice.

"Oo! What did _you_ bring?"

"Bacon, egg, and cheese biscuits, fruit, couple of muffins, and juice."

"Yummy."

"This ain't _all_ for you." She stuck her tongue out at him. "Besides, you can't keep eatin' the way you were."

"On the contrary, Abrie said that while I'm breastfeeding, I'm burning a lot of calories. I have to cut back my intake, but not as much as I though until I quit feeding her myself."

"So what you're sayin' is that you're still competition for food?"

"Yep."

Jack finished eating, slowly worked her way out of bed, and headed toward the bathroom. "I'm getting a shower. A doctor came by while you were gone and discharged us. We can leave whenever we want and _I_ would rather be in my own home."

"Without clothes? Did you forget you don't have anything to wear?"

"I called Randy and he should be bringing some clean clothes from our suitcases on his way into the office."

"Good thinkin'. I need a shower, too. You…ah want some help?"

Jack nodded wearily. Although she would have preferred to be alone to see her post-partum body for the first time, the thought of having him to help her shower was too good of an offer to pass up. Especially given how sore she was. She took full advantage, too allowing him to take complete care of her. Without a doubt, she could get used to attention like this and easily become spoiled.

He gently washed her hair and when it came to her body, he kept things quick and as impersonal as possible. In spite of trying to be clinical about cleaning her up, just having her naked body against him produced a reaction and Jack was well aware of his erection pressed into her lower back.

"I'm sorry."

Riddick frowned. "For what?"

"That I can't help _you_ out. If I didn't feel like every inch of my body was sore, I would do…something."

He leaned down and kissed a trail from her neck to her ear that sent shivers down her spine. "You won't be sore forever," he reminded her in that sexy voice of his.

"Is this your way of asking for a rain check?"

"Oh yeah."

"There is _one_ part of me that isn't sore." She leaned her head back and puckered her lips and he got the idea, kissing her until someone knocked on the bathroom door, startling them both.

"Who the fuck is that?" he growled.

Randy rapped the door again. "Brought your clothes!"

Jack laughed. "Does that answer your question?"

Riddick turned off the water and had Jack sit on a bathing bench with a towel on while he got them both some clothes. With only a towel around his waist he peeked his head outside the bathroom door, expecting to only find Kellan and possibly Randy. Nothing ever being that easy though, Grant was there along with his kids and Aunt Dory. Celine took one look at him and began to giggle. Snatching the suitcase he retreated to the sanctuary of the bathroom.

"Let me guess. We have a crowd?"

"You got it. Randy is still there and now Grant, the twins, and your aunt." He opened the suitcase and began to pull out a few things for them to wear, then helped her into a simple sundress that came close to swallowing her shrinking figure. Riddick pressed his lips together to smother his smile.

"You laugh and no raincheck!"

"How 'bout some of the pants you have in here instead?"

"No. They'll only be worse and probably fall down. It's not like I'm going anywhere but home." He took a towel to her hair and pressed most of the moisture out of it before helping to pull it back with a clip. "I can't tell you how much better I feel now."

"Wait 'til we can try out our new bathroom at home."

"Now you're talkin'."

Riddick opened the door and Randy held Sam and Celine back from their normal attack run. She eased herself back onto the bed, noticing that the linens had been changed, and leaned back against a wall of pillows. The twins gently crawled on the bed and sat on either side of her.

"I missed you two a whole bunch!"

"Did you bring us anything?"

"Sam!" Grant firmly warned his son.

"It wasn't _that_ kind of trip unfortunately. But my Aunt Dory over there makes the yummiest chocolate cake and as soon as I'm back to myself, she has promised to help me bake one and guess who gets the first two slices?"

"Big slice?" Sam asked hopefully.

"Certainly. How does that sound to you Celine?"

"It's good, but I have a question."

Jack sensed that she was troubled and wrapped an arm around the girl. "What is it?"

"Well, now that you have Sophia, are you still gonna wanna play with us?"

She smiled at the child and gave her a reassuring hug. "Absolutely. Who else can I throw into my pool, play video games with, and color pictures with? Randy is too big to throw, I don't like his video games, and he doesn't color very well."

Both children grinned, more than satisfied with her answer. She kissed each on the head, but before they got down Sam hesitated. It turned out he also had something on his mind. He looked over at Riddick and blew out his breath.

"So, he's stayin'?"

Jack bit her lower lip to keep from smiling. "Yes. Is that all right?"

Sam nodded. "Yeah," he leaned in a little closer to her and whispered, "can you tell him not to eat the ice cream things you buy for me though?"

"The ones with the sprinkles?"

"Yeah, those."

She ruffled the boy's hair and whispered back to him, "Well, lucky for you, he's not the sprinkles kinda guy."

* * *

Considering the interrupted homecoming, things were running remarkably smooth at the house. Anna had taken charge, with Randy's initial permission, and made sure everyone was settled into their rooms on that first night. From there she had begun to plan the menus and coordinated the shopping for food, even putting Eron and Vaako to work. And in spite of her morning sickness, Shana assisted as much as she could. There was no need to play hostess, leaving Jack with nothing to worry about except Sophia and she had a lot of help with that. 

Sophia had just begun making discontented mewling noises, which was the first sign of her waking up for her three am feeding. Riddick was already up with one foot on the floor when Jack grabbed his arm.

"Remember what we talked about?"

He gritted his teeth. "I know, but…she's cryin'."

"She isn't. Not yet anyway, but when she does I promise it won't hurt her. She needs to cry and get good and awake or she'll fall asleep before she's done eating and be right back up again before she should be."

Riddick couldn't stand to hear his daughter cry. It was like fingernails on a chalkboard to him and he sat up in bed and fidgeted until Jack nodded that he could get her up. Feeling her father's warm, naked chest against her face she immediately turned her head to root and look for the source of her food.

"Wrong equipment, Princess."

He handed Sophia to Jack and positioned himself so she reclined against his chest while she nursed. These nightly feedings were his favorite. Although he couldn't take part in feeding her himself, he got as close as he could by keeping one arm under Sophia's upper body while he got to play with his other hand. That typically meant caressing the side of his daughter's head or, as was the case now, not moving it at all because her entire hand was wrapped around his thumb.

Recalling the first time she had done that, he smiled. It had taken him so by surprise that he barked out a laugh, which could have easily frightened and made her cry. Probably would have frightened most infants. Instead, she stopped feeding, her eyes grew wide, and she stared straight up and into his silver eyes. Jack knew that infants couldn't focus on objects very far away, but it had been abundantly clear that Sophia had been doing just that. She had gone back to her meal after a few more moments, but never let go of his finger until she succumbed to the slumbering effects of the warm milk in her belly.

Tonight wasn't much different. Hearing her father's deep voice, even in hushed tones, she looked up and paused in her eating. He wiggled his thumb, which caused her hand to flex even tighter on the digit.

"Keep eatin' baby."

"You're the one distracting her. She likes your eyes."

"Can't fault her for havin' good taste."

Riddick and Jack fell back asleep quickly after putting her back down. Although Jack's sleep was dreamless, his was anything but. He found himself in his own bed, alone, and it was the middle of the night. The French doors leading out onto the patio were open allowing a soft, warm ocean breeze to filter through the room. He got up and walked outside, but there was no sign of Jack. Walking around the pool to the rail that faced the ocean, he peered down and saw the figure of a woman with long hair walking on the beach in the moonlight.

He called out her name, but the sound of the surf was too loud. He descended the staircase and quickly caught up with her.

"_Jack."_

She stopped and turned, but the woman, who from behind so resembled his wife, wasn't her after all. He quickly took several steps back when greeted with eyes like his own, but a face and mannerisms that remind him so much of Jack.

"_Who the hell are you?"_

The woman before him laughed and tilted her head to one side. _"Gee thanks Dad! Don't recognize your own kid?"_

"_Sophie?"_ This woman in front of him was his daughter? She had to be at least eighteen.

"_Why-. Why do you have my eyes?"_

"_So I can see when someone's trying to sneak up on me in the dark."_

He scowled not liking her response. _"That ain't funny._"

"_I wasn't trying to be." _ She looked toward the ocean. _"The sun is coming up, better pull your goggles down."_

His hands went to his head and even though he never picked them up before leaving his bedroom, there they were. He saw the first rays of light and pulled them down, then thought about her lack of protection.

"_What about you?"_

"_Just wait." _She kept her eyes open and he advanced on her, ready to cover her eyes because he knew the kind of pain that light brought with it. _"No."_ She halted him. _"Trust me and just wait."_

The sun rose in a matter of seconds to its full brightness and when she again looked at him, all was fine. She reached for his goggles and took them off. He clenched his eyes shut, but realized his lenses were in and opened them. Her eyes were once again back to their beautiful green color and he was left speechless.

"_It's the way I was made, Dad. No need for goggles."_

"_Made?"_

She nodded and smiled. _"She gave you yours, too. Only you thought the doc did it. Or maybe she made you think that's what happened."_

"_Why. I had a reason for needin' to see in the dark. You don't."_

"_No one can predict the future. Some can catch glimpses of it, like Aereon, but we don't know what lies ahead of us. I may never need them, but they're there for me all the same."_

"_When?"_

"_When what, Dad?"_

"_This is a dream. If this shit is for real, when do I get to see your shine? When does Jack get to see them?"_

Sophia grinned. _"It's funny hearing you talk to me as though I'm not your daughter. You and mom will see my eyes one night, but not until I'm getting around on my own. I won't need to start testing them out until then. Right now they're developing, just like I am." _

She closed the distance between them and kissed his cheek and that's when he sat straight up in bed. He tore the sheet off and walked over to Sophia's bassinette. She was sleeping soundly as was Jack. After a few minutes he returned to bed and drew her body against his, but didn't fall right back asleep. His mind was too busy trying to process the dream or whatever it was; unsettling and exhilarating all at the same time.

Did he really just see what his own daughter would grow up to look like or did his mind fabricate it? Would she really have shined eyes? Shine or no shine, he would tell Jack and they would deal with it closer to when the time came. At least it wouldn't be like him, where he had to hide them to appear normal. She would be different. However if she ended up looking like what he had dreamt, no boy was getting within fifty feet of her. She was beautiful, just like her mother, and packaged like that meant every boy in town would be after her.

"Over my dead, fuckin' body."

Jack stirred in his arms. "Did you say somethin'?"

"Nothin' important."

* * *

**A week later**

Feeling the need to take a short nap, Jack took to her bed one afternoon after lunch. Napping wasn't that easy though. Ever since Sophia's birth she was far more attuned to noises and couldn't ignore the male voices she heard conversing just outside of her bedroom. They weren't loud, but it was enough to prevent her from drifting off to sleep even though Sophia, who was next to her in her bassinette, wasn't affected in the least. Curious about their conversation she sat in one of the chairs near the partially open French doors that led to the back patio.

"So when are you guys thinkin' about headin' off?"

That caught her attention right away and it was Riddick asking.

"Tomorrow. Shana is on the back end of her morning sickness and feels she's ready to go. She's anxious to check out Helion Prime as are we. With your permission, we would take the ship instead of a public transport vessel. It's faster."

"I don't care if you take it, beats taking twice as long. With Aereon on board, the quicker the better. While you're there, I need you to check in on a family for me. Her husband was killed by the guy I fought that first day and he was the one that kinda raised Jack when I left her. I want to make sure she and her daughter are okay."

"Why don't you come with us, then?"

"Can't Vaako. Sophia's only ten days old and I need to be here for Jack."

She quit listening after that and joined the three men. "You should go."

"What?"

"I _want _you to go. I know Vaako and Eron have been getting restless with nothing to really do around here and you're even worse than they are, but you've had Sophia to help occupy some of your time. Look, I've got my routine down with her and I'm probably going to go into the office a couple of half days and take her with me just to get out myself. Sticking around the house is out of character for all three of you. Go to Helion Prime. Take Anna, too. She's been working herself too hard. My mom and Aunt can come stay here while you're gone if I need them to."

"But-."

"Richard B. Riddick, are you attempting to argue with me?"

He hated being called Richard and she did it on purpose to rile him up. His glare told her it worked. "You won't miss any major developments either, so this is a good time to go. You'll be gone, what three weeks at the most?"

"Most likely."

She tugged him off to the side. "Keep in mind I'm only ten days post-partum. That's possibly still four plus weeks until we can…you know. If you're gone for three of those weeks, it will help pass the time. But you have to promise me that you'll call, and not just telepathically." She put her hand on the side of his face. "I want to see this ugly mug of yours on screen and Sophia will, too."

"You sure about this?"

"I'm sure. You might be able to bring your other ship home, too."

"Hadn't thought of that."

"You'll need it back for short cargo runs. The faster ship you can use for longer ones. Vaako will make an excellent pilot for your shipping business."

He shook his head and smiled. "You got me goin' back to work already?"

"I knew that you would never be a nine-to-five kind of husband and father. It's not in you and never will be and I would never _ask_ that of you either. Vaako is a lot like you in that respect and I think bringing him into your business would be good for you both. Especially since I refuse to tolerate you being gone for months at a time."

He grinned. "So Grant and Randy _were _right. You couldn't get me out of your head after I dropped you off here. Even after me bein' gone for months."

"Yes, and I turned down dates, too because of you. Oh, and as a side bonus for me, I can now get you under a supply contract with _my_ business."

"You got it all figured out don't you."

"Not everything. I still have Eron to mull over on unless he's got something in mind."

"I'll work on him while we're gone. Anything else?"

"Yeah, one last thing. Make sure you get plenty of rest on the return trip home."

"For Sophia?"

"No. For me. If I get the all clear, you'll be getting fucked and fucked hard."

Riddick seized her forearms, backed her into the wall, and growled as he stared her down. "You threatenin' me, Jack?"

The words 'I hope' were understood even without him saying them.

"Take it any way you want. It _will_ happen."

He released his grip and she left him to smile and shake his head as he watched her retreat into their bedroom. He chuckled softly to himself.

"Damn, I love that woman."

* * *

**The next morning**

Riddick kissed the top of Sophia's head, then Jack before they headed out. Neither of them so much as stirred and he stood at the door of their bedroom watching them sleeping peacefully together. After she had gotten up for her last feeding, he never bothered to put her back in the bassinette, preferring instead to have her nestled between the two of them until he had to leave. He finally turned away, but not without experiencing the nagging feeling this just wasn't the right thing to do.

* * *

Many of who have asked who Eve is. If you haven't seen the Director's Cut of TCOR, she's one of Toomb's mercs and has a larger role in that version of the movie than the theatrical release. Because of her behavior with Riddick in the movie, I thought she and Toombs would be good candidates to bring in for this last story arc. Hopefully you've learned a little more about her after reading this chapter. Enough to speculate at least. Can't wait to hear if you have it figured out before I reveal their past relationship. Hope you enjoyed it and Sophia's birth and as always I hope to hear from you!! Thanks!! Cricket 


	68. Eve and Riddick reunite

All reviews from the previous chapter are at the end of this one. Figured it was time for a change up. Hope you enjoy the chapter. Please R&R!!!! This is chapter 68 and my goal is to complete the story no later than by chapter 70!

**Disclaimer:** If you recognize it...it's not mine :(

**Read. **

**Hope you enjoy. **

**Please review ; )  
**

* * *

**Helion-5: New Freedom**

Jack had been housebound long enough and it was time, well past time that she checked in on her business. It was a gorgeous day, so she put Sophia in her carrier after feeding her, hooked that into her stroller, and they walked into town as she napped.

Randy was seated behind her desk, scrutinizing construction plans when she got there. The door was partially open, so she lightly knocked to get his attention. His head whipped up at the noise and he grinned.

"To what do I owe this pleasure?" He unbuckled Sophia from the carrier and scooped her up. "Wait. Don't tell me you brought her out here just so I could change her diaper. I told ya, I love my niece, but I don't do diapers. Not without ample monetary incentives."

"You're already overpaid as it is, not to mention you don't pay rent, utilities, etc."

He walked across the room and sat down in a rocking chair. "But I'm _so_ worth it."

"Hey – where did the rocking chair come from?"

"I bought it for you. Figured you might need it when you came in to do some work and had her with you."

He had surprised her once again. "Randy…thanks. You're right. You _are _so worth it."

"What can I say? Some people got it or they don't. Me, baby...I OOZE it!"

"You know...I keep hopin' you'll grow out of it...I PRAY you'll grow out of it."

"Yeah, don't hold your breath. Ain't happenin' anytime soon. So I assume this isn't a pleasure visit?"

"Not entirely. I wanted to check up on the delay and see how things are running in general."

"I had to furlough the men for another week. The construction company isn't ready for us yet."

"Good."

He stopped rocking. "What? How can that be good?"

"Because I can use them at the house instead." She took the memory chip out of her bag and went over to the computer. "Lights low,enable wall screen. Take a look at these plans."

The overviews of each plan flashed across the screen, showing Randy samples of how each project could be implemented. Had Randy not been holding Sophia, he would have been going nuts over what she was showing him, and Jack knew it.

"Here. Give her to me so you can get a better look."

He handed the baby off to her and ran to the computer. "These aren't just overviews? These are full schematic plans?"

"Yep."

"And these work? These _actually_ work? Because I've never seen shit – sorry, plans like these before."

"Yep. Everything works and on a large scale. I've seen it."

Randy ran back to Jack and got on his knees in front of her with his hands clasped as though he was about to beg for his very life. "Tell me you're going to let me install at least _one _of these at the house. Please, please, pretty PLEASE!"

"That's why it's a good thing the guys are furloughed. We're going to need them."

Randy jumped up and began to do what he called his 'sexy dance', which in truth was a series of ridiculous contortions of his body, hip thrusts, and other gyrations that were extremely embarrassing to witness.

"Oh yeah, baby!! Ugh! Ugh!"

"Randy, please stop. I'll _pay _you to stop!"

"Don't have to pay me. Just tell me which projects we're doing. First thing, where did you acquire these gems?"

"My father. He gave me the chip before we left Todeya and said that I could use them as I saw fit. I want to try them on a small scale first before we attempt to market these."

"You know I'm game."

"Confidential Randy. These are ours and no one else can even look at them. No matter what the price. We can't license these and sell them."

"All the better for business. So which one is first?"

Jack went back to the computer and scrolled to the two plans she wanted. "These two were the only ones that could be retrofitted for existing construction so we'll try them first."

"You _do_ realize that installation of this system means ripping up your hardwood floors."

"Not necessary. The house has a basement. We'll install under the floor's base instead. The second floor of the house we'll need to pull up carpet, but other than that, I didn't see anything structurally that will be disturbed. We already have conduit runs available so the rest should be easy."

"Cool. And this one?"

"That's a perimeter system. The front of the house will be easy, but the drop off to the ocean is going to be trickier to install."

"These guys can do it and they'll be anxious for work. So when do we start?"

"Today. I want this done before everyone gets back. I'm estimating we have three weeks, but I want it done in ten days."

"Ten? They'll have it done in five."

"Even better. Tell them I'm offering a bonus if it's done in five _and _that all systems work when I test them the first time."

"Throw in a keg of beer and I guarantee you they'll rise to that challenge. These guys are that good. I'll get a crew out there by noon, earlier if you want to stick around and finish those plans on my desk for me?" That was a hint if there ever was one.

"And I know how much you love doing those plans, so I've got them for you. You go on."

Randy smiled, grabbed the data chip, and kissed the top of Sophia's head, then her cheek before running out of the office. She heard him let out a loud whooping noise once he was outside.

"Have fun Randy."

* * *

Jack poured over the plans and put the finishing touches on them and none too soon. According to her watch, it was almost Sophia's feeding time and she didn't want to try and feed her at the office, afraid someone might barge in. 

"Time to go, my little spud. Off to Grant's house."

Jack was about to push the stroller across the street when she saw her mother and Grant walking into a local restaurant. Kellan was laughing and she noticed how Grant's hand went to the small of her back as she walked through the door.

"Hello! My, but they do look chummy!" She whipped out her phone and dialed Grant's number, intent on seeing if and how he would respond.

"Hello?"

"Grant, hey it's me."

"Hey 'me'. What's up?"

"Oh, nothin' much. I was at the office and it's Sophia's feeding time, so I was wondering if I could go to your house to feed her. You know, a little more privacy and all."

"Sure, no problem. But I'm not there right now."

"Oh? Where are you?"

"Um…I'm at Sheffield's Diner." The hesitancy in his voice was obvious. He didn't want her following him.

"Picking up lunch?" She was really grinning now wondering if he would level with her or try and back his way out of the corner she had just trapped him in.

"No, decided to have a sit down today."

"Hm. Not your usual habit."

"Habits can change."

"You don't mind dining alone? Since when?"

Jack didn't realize it, but Kellan had been listening in on the conversation and now had the phone in her hand.

"Since he asked me out on a lunch date you nosy child. He'll see you back at his house. Can he bring you anything?"

Jack's mouth was on the sidewalk. She looked at the restaurant window and her mother was waving at her.

"Damn," Jack muttered.

"What was that?"

"A hamburger and fries, please."

"_That _sounds much more appetizing."

"Enjoy your lunch, mom."

She heard her mother utter the word 'wretched' right before she hung up. What her mother couldn't see was the mile wide smile on Jack's face as she walked to Grant's house.

* * *

Well over an hour later, Sophia had been fed and Jack was snacking on whatever she could find until Grant arrived with her food. When he walked in the door she snatched the box from his hands. 

"Took your sweet time didn't you? I'm starving!"

"You're welcome."

"Thanks," she replied with a mouth full of hamburger. She swallowed it and took a gulp of her drink. "Say, aren't you supposed to like ask me if you can date my mother _before _you take her out. You know…like a common courtesy or something?"

"Your mother is right, you are wretched, nosy, _and_ meddlesome, and no, I do not need your prior approval. In case you've forgotten, I'm forty-three years old."

"Nope, haven't forgotten." Jack took another bite as she waited for details that she began to think weren't forthcoming. "Well?"

"Well what?" He took a drink from the fridge and sat down with her at the table.

"How did it go?"

Grant shifted in his seat. "I'm not sure I feel comfortable discussing my date with you."

Jack put down her hamburger, a little hurt. No, a lot hurt. "I don't know what to say. You've only been on a couple of dates since you moved here, but you always told me about them. Even the women you didn't go out with, you would talk to me about."

"I know this is difficult. We've always talked, but this is different and you know it. She's your mother."

Jack crossed her arms. "Fine. I'll just ask _her_."

Grant laughed out loud. "Good luck with that. She's even more determined not to dish than I am."

"Come on Grant! You're killing me! One little morsel. Please."

"Nothing doing!" But try as he might, he couldn't keep the smile off his face, and Jack grabbed and squeezed his hand. "Don't even try and read anything into it."

She jumped up from her seat and hugged him around the neck. "You forget Grant. I_ can_ read you."

He blanched. "Oh no. I forgot about that. And your mother-."

"Is more gifted than I am."

"I think I'm going to be sick. So she knows everything I was thinking?"

Jack sat back down and took his face between her hands. "No, no, no! We can't read minds. Just emotions."

He laid his head down on the table. "Oh thank god...somewhat anyway!"

"That must've been some heavy thinkin' you were doing, Grant."

"The hell with it. I need to talk to someone, but under NO circumstances are you to let her know."

Jack held her hand over her heart. "I promise."

"You mother is a lovely woman. I am so at ease around her and honestly I haven't experienced that since I lost Danielle. I feel like I've known Kellan for years. Now, perhaps that's because you two are cut from the same cloth and I know you very well. Regardless, she's an incredibly special woman in her own right. She's beautiful, inside and out, charming, intelligent, and the list goes on. I see that sparkle in your eye young lady so you just hold on. Your mom and I are just getting to know each other, but we do have another date scheduled already."

Jack was thrilled for him and for her mother. She wanted them together and truly thought they would be perfect for one another. Much to her delight, it seemed like things were falling into place for them, too. Still, she had one other thing she wanted to know…or rather to have a suspicion verified.

"Grant?"

"Hm?"

"How many times have you been out with my mother?"

He had taken a drink and almost choked on it, but after coughing, finally mumbled an answer. "Five."

"FIVE?"

"Shhh. You're going to wake Sophia."

"That child sleeps through everything and you know it, so quit trying to divert my attention. Five times? You have been dating my mother behind my back for how long?"

"Our first date was two days after Sophia was born. We celebrated together."

Jack leaned across the table suddenly making Grant highly uncomfortable. "Have you kissed her yet?"

"Sounds like something that would come out of Randy's mouth!" Grant held his hand up at that. "That, I'm definitely _not_ answering."

"You know she hasn't been with a man since she left my father and that was what twenty-seven…eight years ago?"

He almost choked on his drink again and was glaring at her this time. "I've got another adjective that your mother can add to her list when it comes to describing you and your ways."

"And that would be?"

"Obnoxious."

Jack just grinned. "You're right. Randy must be rubbing off on me."

"Now _there's_ a scary thought. If you'll excuse me, I need to hold my granddaughter."

"Nice way to evade the topic."

Grant shook his head and walked out of the room leaving a very pleased Jack behind in the kitchen.

* * *

**Helion Prime**

The severity of the destruction caused by the Necromonger invasion had been massive. One would have thought that they _had_ unleashed their awesome weapon, which only proved how truly merciless they were in their assault. And all that as a result of their ships landing. It was almost unimaginable. However, witnessing it all from the ground, even as horrible as it had been, was nothing compared to the landscape below as they descended to the planet's surface.

Shana gasped and tightened her grip on the arm rests. Tears of mourning for her home slid down her cheeks as she choked back a sob. The only comfort laid in the fact that she had been without any family. Her parents, both quite older than the norm, had died years ago. She was inwardly thankful, too. They never would have survived the invasion and the Necromongers wouldn't have bothered recruiting them. Old enough to be her grandparents, they fell into one of the two age groups that had been avoided like the plague; the elderly and the very young.

Anna, sitting behind Vaako, surveyed the broken skyline of the once thriving city. She couldn't cover her own gasp nor prevent the tears that pricked her eyes. This is why her own people had fled planet after planet and she knew this wasn't as bad as it could have been. They had flown over Sigma-3 and she saw the remains of the charred planet for herself. From her seat she could only see the side of Vaako's grim face and her heart went out to him. They had spoken about his desire to see this planet, but at the same time he wanted no reminders of the man he had been before. Without compassion, without heart, and without mercy.

Anna's grief tore at Eron's heart. He vividly remembered what they had done to Helion Prime and every other planet before it. He had warned her of what she could expect, but how can anyone prepare for this? How could she brace herself for the rubble that was once her home? The second their ship landed he pulled her into his lap and rocked her, whispering in her ear how very sorry he was.

Vaako grew very uncomfortable watching Eron comfort her. In his mind, he was responsible. The thought of setting foot back on that planet was suddenly unsettling, so he had yet to rise from his seat. The light touch of her hand on his shoulder pulled his attention away from Eron and Shana. He swiveled his chair toward her and away from them, but he couldn't bring himself to make eye contact with her. Her opinion had come to mean everything to him and he was truly afraid to see what was in her eyes, afraid that she would see him as a monster after coming here.

"Anna."

His somber face crushed her and without hesitating she pushed the arm rests up, settled herself in his lap, and wrapped her arms around his neck. He sighed and hugged her to him. She would never know how profound of an effect her embrace had on him. It spoke of her acceptance of him, which he needed at that moment. She pulled back a bit and took his face in her hands to prevent him from looking elsewhere.

"Listen to me. You were a part of all this and I acknowledged that a long time ago. It isn't who you are now, though. The man I know wouldn't walk this path again."

She paused, needing a moment to summon the courage for what she wanted to say next; for what she had been waiting to say to him for a while now.

"Vaako, I-, if I didn't believe that, I would never have allow myself to love you the way I do."

It took only a heartbeat for her words to sink in and one more before a half-cocked smile appeared on his face. Much like Riddick, his actions were his words and the kiss that followed her declaration spoke volumes. After a minute he reluctantly pulled back from her, breathless and frustrated. Their timing couldn't have been worse.

"Anna," he groaned her name as though in pain.

She nodded and lightly laughed. Her thoughts and desires mirrored his exactly. "I know Vaako. Believe me, I know."

"Later." He kissed the side of her face down to her throat, causing her to shudder. "We shall continue this later. That I promise."

"I will hold you to it, too."

He set her down, but kept her close with one arm around her as they left the ship. Eron and Shana were ahead of them and instead of catching up, he turned to Anna and placed both of his hands on her shoulders.

"I'll be back in a minute. There's something I need to do."

She warmly smiled up at him, having a feeling she knew what he planned. "Take your time."

He caught up to Shana and Eron with only a few long, quick strides. "Shana. May I have a word?"

She was surprised by his sudden appearance, but quickly recovered. "This must be important if you feel the need to ask."

"It is."

They walked a few steps away from the group and Shana's curiosity was mounting with each step. "What is it?"

"For what it may be worth, I-, I would like to apologize. Apologize for my part in what took place here. For what was taken from you."

He flinched as if readying himself for a blow when her hand went to his arm. However, her soft smile was all that hit him.

"It's worth _so _much. Thank you Vaako, but I have never once looked at you and equated what happened here with you. Perhaps that's because I never saw you until I was already converted. I don't know, but I do know that your words mean the world to me."

They meant a great deal to him as well, although he wouldn't share that with her. He nodded and gave her the slightest smile before returning to Anna. They each walked back to their respective partners, feeling a bit lighter inside. If only Riddick felt the same. In spite of seeing and speaking with them via video calls almost nightly, he missed Jack and Sophia more than he had expected, which made him feel all the more guilty, too. Although he hated to admit it, she _had_ been right. A nine to five man he wasn't and leaving New Freedom for this trip, even not feeling good about it, was what he needed.

It simply wasn't in him to stay put for extended periods of time. He supposed the blame for that could fall on being tossed from home to home growing up, or on the mercs that had always kept him on the move. Regardless, it was ingrained in him, and he was thankful that the person who mattered most to him understood and accepted it.

"I'll meet you guys back at the ship no later than three. I'm gonna go check on that family I was tellin' you about. Be on the lookout for places to eat, too. We may be sleepin' on board, but I'll be damned if I'm eating the food it generates."

He turned from the group and Aereon appeared right in his path. He glared at her. "Yes?"

"I merely wish to say good-bye."

"Funny. Thought you were already gone when I didn't see your ass floatin' around earlier."

"No, just keeping to myself. I suspected seeing the planet would be an emotional homecoming for them all and I was right. Nevertheless, it was a grand adventure, Furyan. I will bid you adieu and safe travels."

"See ya Aereon, but you'll understand if I say that I hope it ain't any time soon."

"I shall endeavor to hold true to that hope."

* * *

Riddick heard the unmistakable squeal of Ziza's laughter even before he turned the corner leading to her home. He smiled. Laughter was good, especially coming from her. She was playing a skipping game with some friends in the street when she saw him and nearly tripped. 

"You're back! You're back!!" She ran to the badly mended front door of their home and pushed it open before screaming, "Momma!! He's back! It's Riddick!"

Ziza ran to him then and he bent down enough for the little girl to jump into his arms. Not exactly what he was expecting, but he embraced her all the same before standing up with her still clutched to his frame. Holding onto a kid like this definitely wasn't his thing, but it's what Jack would've done had she been here.

Lajjun came out of the house and covered her mouth with her hand when she saw him. "Riddick," she whispered, half in shock.

"Lajjun. Glad to see you both are okay. Jack has been raggin' me about reporting in the minute I see you guys."

She motioned for him to come inside. "Please. I'll get you something cold to drink and we can talk in the garden."

He put Ziza down who went back to play with her friends and followed Lajjun into the kitchen.

"You said Jack? You found her then? She is well?"

He had forgotten that she knew nothing of what had transpired after his angry departure. He fingered his wedding band with his thumb before taking a sip of the lemonade she had prepared.

"She was right where Aereon said she would be, but I didn't go straight after her."

She knew that he had not immediately left the planet. He had helped them try to escape the invading troops, but the fact that he did not leave afterwards puzzled her greatly.

"What happened?"

"Everything Aereon said was true. That's what happened. I followed a group of people they were herding into the town's hall and walked in with 'em."

"But yhy? You could have easily left after-." She couldn't bring herself to say it. The pain of Iman's death was still too fresh for her.

"Because I knew who killed Iman and I wasn't about to let that go. Even though Jack was mad as hell at him, she loved Iman. He had been my friend, too and he didn't deserve what he got. He wanted to protect you and Ziza and was cut down for it. I stuck around, followed the guy, and paid him back in kind. After that is when all hell broke loose."

Riddick proceeded to tell Lajjun exactly what had transpired after that point, which left her shaken and feeling horribly guilty. She and Iman had been no better than mercs, sentencing Jack and Riddick to a prison of another making with no choice, but to see the task done in order to gain their freedom.

"I am so very sorry."

"For what?"

"Iman thought you could help, as did I when I learned of the prophecy. Had either of us known-."

"But you didn't. You did what you thought you had to and neither of us blame you for it. Aereon was the one pullin' the strings. Not you. Besides, it wasn't _all_ bad."

The wedding band on his finger had not escaped her notice and she had been waiting for him to explain it. Impatient for an answer, she went ahead and asked.

"And is that where the ring comes in? When are you going to get to the part where you married her?"

He grinned cockeyed, sat back in his chair, and took a long sip of his drink. "You always did make the best lemonade. Jack tries, but can't come close to it."

"If I didn't know better, I would think that you're stalling just to torture my curiosity."

He smiled again. "So you wanna know when I married Jack?"

"You know I do."

"We got hitched on Earth…few days after she told me she was pregnant."

Had Lajjun not been seated she would have needed a chair. "Pregnant? Kyra? B-but that's impossible for her!"

"_Was _impossible. That tool Janus used to patch her up fixed more than what he did to her. Couple months later, she's pregnant."

"And your reaction?"

"It could have been better, but that was then." He shifted in his chair. "Hold on a sec."

He opened a side pocket in his cargos and pulled out a small, portable digital device and turned it on. He handed it to Lajjun who laughed when the first picture appeared on the screen. Another shock given that there was no way Jack could have had a child in the short amount of time they had been gone, but she would get an answer to that in a minute. Right now there were more important details to tend to.

"Tell me about her. What is her name?"

"Sophia Rayne Riddick..Warrick. She's two weeks old."

"Such a beautiful, healthy baby! What color are her eyes?"

"Green, just like Jack's. She was three weeks early and closin' in on ten pounds when she was born."

Lajjun smiled hearing the pride in his voice. She could imagine how he reacted to the news that he would be a father, but this man before her was undeniably proud of his daughter. She suddenly wished Iman could be here to share this moment with her. His bond with Riddick and Jack was a special one, and sharing in their joy of beginning a family would have pleased him immensely.

"How is this all possible? I-I mean, I _know_ how it's possible, but your daughter looks full-term! She shouldn't be born yet."

"Yeah, about that."

Riddick continued with the rest of his story, relating the details of Jack's family history and the complications that ensued following the discovery. After that, he related the part of the story that he knew would be her favorite; the deliverance of the Necromongers to the Underverse.

"So they're gone."

"Forever. Blew up the gate and there is no way they can come back through it either."

"Thank you hardly describes what I feel in my heart, but I _do _thank you. To you and Jack both from the bottom of my heart for my and Ziza's life. For saving our home. No one could have imagined what a sacrifice it would be to do what you have done. You have saved us all and regained your name in the process. I am so happy for you both. You are free Riddick. Truly Free."

Out of no where, darts full of an unknown substance hissed through the air striking Riddick once in the neck, chest, and in each thigh. He roared in pain as he attempted to pull them out of his skin, but talons in the nose of each dart, already firmly embedded into his flesh, tightened further. Insurance to guarantee they couldn't be easily removed before the formula in the dart had been fully delivered. One by one, they fell off on their own as the agent burned like fire into his skin, through his veins, working to debilitate any control he had over his body.

Horrified, Lajjun dropped to her knees next to a convulsing Riddick. "C-c-all her. S-s-s-sh-she's home."

That was all he could manage to say before full paralysis set in. A second later her peaceful garden walls were scaled and jumped by a crew of heavily armed, menacing men. Ziza's scream split the air and Lajjun got up to run to her, but was blocked by the presence of a burly, cigar smoking, man who was holding Ziza much like a sack of potatoes over his shoulder. The man took a puff of his cigar, but never removed it from his mouth. He grinned like a kid on Christmas morning and shoved Riddick with the toe of his boot.

"He ain't as free as you might think, sister."

He put the crying child down who ran to her mother. Lajjun glared at him. "What gives you the right? He's a free man!"

"The name is Toombs and I've got me a list of guys who want a piece of his merc killin' ass and they're more than willin' to pay top creds for the opportunity that I can provide 'em. _That_ gives me all the fuckin' right I need." He nodded to the rest of his crew members. "Pack him up boys and watch him. If his pinky finger so much as twitches, shoot 'im again."

Lajjun watched helplessly as they bound Riddick, including a bit in his mouth, and took him outside to their waiting car. Ziza tugged on her hand to make her follow them as they left the house and she pointed toward their vehicle. Behind the driver's seat was Eve, but Lajjun was too focused on the faces of the men to look.

* * *

**Helion-5: New Freedom**

Jack smiled down at her daughter who was scowling in her sleep. "Oh you poor girl. You're never gonna live that face down. So much like your daddy."

She turned to leave the room and was instantly struck by a piercing pain in her head that brought her to her knees. It was her name she had heard and it was Riddick bellowing it for a split second before it vanished. Her stomach rolled violently and she managed to drag herself into the bathroom and to the toilet before throwing up. Tremors wracked her body and she curled up on the bathroom floor, barely able to move.

"A-a-activate phone," she stuttered, "c-call Grant."

Jack waited for what seemed like an eternity, but Grant picked up on the second ring. "No, I'm not on a date with your mother."

"Grant?"

The despair in her voice cut through him like a knife. "What in the hell happened? Nevemind. I'll be there in five minutes."

"B-bring M-mom, please."

"Hold on. We'll be there soon!"

The next time she opened her eyes she was laying on her sofa with a cold washcloth to her head. Kellan and Grant were kneeling next to her when she woke up. Pushing herself into a sitting position she groaned from the still resonating pain.

"Sophia-."

"Is still asleep and fine," her mother supplied.

"My head is killing me." 

Grant stood up. "I'll get you something."

"No, I can't. I don't want to pass it to Sophie in my milk."

Kellan placed her hands on her daughter's head and massaged her temples. "It wouldn't do any good anyway. This isn't physical pain. What happened?"

The throbbing slowly began to diminish as her mother's fingers worked into her pressure points. "It's Riddick. I think something is wrong. Very wrong."

The phone suddenly rang startling all three of them. "Caller ID," Jack demanded and Lajjun's name flashed across the large flat screen on her wall. "On screen."

"Kyra? Thank Allah you are home. It was terrible! They took him! Riddick! He told me to call you."

Jack's heart clenched. "W-who? Do you know who it was?"

"They were mercs. The leader called himself Toombs? They shot Riddick several times with darts that paralyzed him, and then they took him away. I tried to tell the man that Riddick was free, but he said he had friends, I assume like him, who want revenge on Riddick and will pay to have it."

"I'm not believing this. We're never going to be left alone are we?"

Although the question wasn't directed to Lajjun, she felt the need to apologize. "I am so sorry. Riddick told me everything you both have been through and I saw the pictures of your beautiful daughter. I want peace for you and your family and I will pray every day until it is so."

"Thank you Lajjun. Please give Ziza a big hug for me."

"I will. If there is anything I can do-."

"Yes, there is!" Jack startled Lajjun into silence. "The security system I installed. Is it still working?"

"Our front door was damaged badly and we had someone try to break in because of it. The alarm went off and sent images to the authorities. The man ran but was later captured thanks to the pictures."

"This is good news. It doesn't just take pictures when someone breaks in. I set it up for constant surveillance of the interior and exterior of the front door, garden, and the balcony to my old room. If nothing happens to activate the system, it purges the data and begins recording again. I have friends there now. They were with Riddick. Two men and two women. Aereon went with them, too but she's probably off on her own by now. I'll send them to your house to retrieve the video okay?"

"Certainly. Take whatever you need and please stay in touch."

"I will Lajjun. I promise."

Grant kept and arm around her shoulders as she silently thought about her plan. "Sweetie?"

"Hm? Oh. I-I need to call Eron and Vaako, but first I want to check on Sophia."

Kellan sensed something in her daughter that she didn't like at all. She got up and blocked Jack's path and took her by the shoulders. "What's going on? What are you planning?"

"It's nothing really."

"You know I won't let this go so you might as well tell me."

Jack sighed in resignation. She knew better than to think she could hide from her mother.

"Lajjun said that Toombs was going to give other mercs a chance at Riddick. Mercs like the thrill of the pursuit and what better way to get a hold of the most wanted criminal in history but in a controlled hunting situation. I remember Janus, who was the master hunter of 'em all, talking about a planet that sets up private hunts, and for the right price, they'll turn a blind eye. They'll lease an area of terrain, let the prey loose for a head start, and then let the others have it. Human or animal, it doesn't matter to them because they don't monitor the activities, just the facility. It's my guess, they'll take Riddick there."

"And where is it?"

"It's not a question of where, but how long it takes to get there. In our ship? A three month jump one way to Zephrus-2." Jack began to sob and fell into her mother's arms. "What am I gonna do about Sophia? It's too dangerous to bring her with me. If I'm caught I don't want anyone putting their filthy hands on her. On the other hand, if I'm able to get Riddick and come back safely, we'll have missed most of the first year of her life! The thought of her growing up without me and Riddick, even for six to eight months, makes me sick to my stomach!"

"Then put her in cryo-stasis while you're gone. She'll sleep away the time and you can pick back up with her right where you left off."

Jack wiped the tears from her face. "You make it sound so easy."

"Nothing is ever easy. Putting you asleep wasn't, but you do what you have to for your children."

She nodded solemnly. "What other choice do I have?"

"She'll be fine. We'll all watch over her."

* * *

**Helion Prime**

"I'm sending you the images from Lajjun's house now. We're going to make a hyper-jump to get back in three days to get you. Otherwise, it will take us a week."

"Thank you Vaako." His words 'to get you' registered a second later. "Wait! What do you mean 'to get me'?"

"I'm dropping off Eron, Shana, and Anna, and picking you up. I won't allow you to go after Riddick on your own. You'll need help."

She was about to argue, but closed her mouth knowing his mind had been made up _and _that he was right, although she wouldn't admit it. "What about Anna?"

"I've spoken with her already and she insisted I go."

"That hardly surprises me given how she feels about you."

His curiosity was too great to let it go. "How did you know?"

"Know? A woman in love knows another woman in love. It's the way she looks at you, behaves around you, fusses over _and_ at you, touches you. Little things. With you though it was even easier. You blush a lot around her."

His face lost all signs of humor, which made Jack laugh. It felt good, too. Even if for a brief moment. "That's quite enough. I assume you have a plan?"

"I'm working on one and I'll brief you once you're back."

"Good enough. Have you managed to speak to Riddick? Doing your…thing?"

"Every half hour and then some, but nothing. If they have him sedated deeply enough, he might not be able to communicate with me. At least I'm hoping that's what the problem is and not something else."

"Keep trying. What about this Toombs person? Do you know anything more about him?"

"No, I haven't had the chance to even begin researching yet, but I'll have it by the time you get here."

Vaako gave her a small, supportive smile. "I never doubted it. And by the way, I have plans of my own and they include training you. Be prepared to be in pain so I highly suggest you start working out now. Your days of chocolate and mashed potatoes are over. Vaako out."

He didn't even give her a chance to fire back at him as he cut her off. She sat there for a moment and simply blinked at the black screen.

"I'm in trouble. Riddick at least shows a little mercy when he trains. Vaako on the other hand, doesn't know the meaning of the word when it comes to me. I'm going to need it though." Her hands smoothed over her once taught muscles and grimaced. Sophia began to fuss and Jack glanced at the clock. "Right on schedule and if there is anything I need now, it's to hold you."

* * *

**Toomb's Ship**

Typically they would strap and hang a con up in chains for the short ride to the nearest slam, but in this case, it was going to be a lengthy trip to Zephrus-2. They weren't taking any chances though. He was to remain secured for the duration of the trip, but he would at least be given a small cell in which to roam around.

"Let the animal have a little room to exercise," Toombs had said.

He had already put the word out that Riddick was his, along with the details of the hunt. All that was left was to get themselves to the destination, collect the credits, and have a little fun.

His prison was a room divided in half by a thick wall of plexi-glass. Air holes were drilled into it at three feet intervals, and a two foot by twelve inch gap had been cut into the bottom allowing room enough for objects to pass through such as clothing and food trays. The cell, once a real bedroom with its own bathroom, had been remodeled just for him. Where the toilet, sink, and shower had once been enclosed, they were now wide open. There would be no privacy of any kind. Toombs had wanted it that way and what he said went. After all, a little humiliation never hurt anyone and he figured Riddick was long overdue. To top it off, there was no bed to speak off. Only a lumpy, smelly, used mattress with a fitted sheet and blanket were provided for him.

Eve leaned against the door jamb watching Riddick's unconscious body on the soiled mattress. She thought back to how long it had been since they were in the same room together. Sixteen years? Could that be right? He was twenty-one, just turned it when they had first met. He had been captured once again after adding yet another escape notch to his belt and this time sent to Ursa Luna. Eve had arrived there just three months prior, but under a whole different set of circumstances. She had been assigned as the prison psychotherapist.

Not exactly a place for a young, unmarried, twenty-six year old woman, but her special psychic gifts had earned her a lot of money working the prison community, so she chose to do the rounds until something better came along. Her abilities were put to use assessing certain populations of the prison community to determine how they should be housed for the least amount of disruption. At least that was what she had been told.

The truth was that her reports were used to determine how expendable certain prisoners were. They only got paid if they were still on the books. The ones who came in, caused trouble, and killed other inmates cost them money and lots of it. Eve had unknowingly sentenced many men to early 'accidental' deaths or worse based on her assessments and it wasn't until her time on Ursa Luna that she caught on.

Her memory of their first meeting was still vivid in her mind.

* * *

_**Flashback** _

Riddick walked into her office under armed guard, chained to the hilt. He wore a collar, which had a short chain connected to his cuffed wrists, which were also chained to his cuffed ankles. He shuffled his way around no better than an inch worm. Having been on the run, his typically smooth head was slightly prickly with stubble as was his face.

She recalled reading that his eyes were brown, but given the poor lighting in her office, they could have been considered black as dark as they were. And now his eyes were on her. They had been the minute he walked in the room and he followed her every movement as if studying her. She wasn't about to be intimidated by his penetrating gaze though. She gave him a quick, cursory glance and made a mental note that he took exceptional care of himself.

Her assessment was already underway, although he didn't know it. Pretending to thumb through his file, one that she had already read in depth, she listened to his thoughts as well as those of the two guards who were chaining him to the chair.

"_Damn, she's a hot piece of ass."_

"_I'm so fuckin' tired of this shit. Just once I'd like 'em to try somethin' so I can do more than baby sit."_

"_**Another** fuckin' shrink? What do they think they're gonna learn?" _

Riddick looked her over starting at her feet and slowly moving up her body. Eve wore a pair of black, three inch stiletto heels, a straight, black skirt that when she stood rested just above her knee, and a rather snugly fitting turquoise button down blouse. Her hair was up in a tight, prissy little bun which only served to greatly expose her neck and throat. His eyes paused on her plump lips. She had nice lips, he gave her that. Full, pink, and pouty. She didn't wear any lipstick. Didn't need to. Her natural color suited her just fine.

"_Can't complain about who they sent this time though. No doubt I'll be thinkin' about her when I jack off tonight."_

On that last thought Eve about lost her composure. She had just taken a sip of her coffee and almost choked, so she attempted to cover it by coughing. Riddick's eyebrow shot up and quickly went back down. She may have thought she disguised her reaction, but he had noticed it and taken note. This prison shrink wasn't like the others in more way than one.

Once they finished chaining him to the chair, Eve took a seat across from him. Her skirt rode even higher as she sat and when she crossed her legs, a healthy portion of her thighs was exposed for his inspection.

"_Nice legs."_

Eve took another sip of coffee and sat the cup on her desk behind her. "Richard my name is-."

"It's Riddick," he interrupted.

Eve paused for a moment. She didn't know what she had expected him to sound like, but the silky, baritone quality completely disarmed her. The word 'sexy' flashed through her mind.

He noticed the way her nostrils flared when he spoke. It was his voice, his most subtle weapon, and he had learned to wield it as such once he saw how people reacted when he spoke.

"Riddick? So you prefer to go by your surname?" He nodded and she made a note on her data pad. "As I was saying, my name is Eve Logan and I have been assigned as your case worker to perform a psychiatric evaluation."

He cocked his head to one side. "Why?"

"Why?" Most men never asked, so the question caught her off guard once again. "You're new here and they prefer that all new inmates and some existing ones be evaluated before they are permanently assigned to a cell block."

"To keep things….civil?"

She mulled the word over for a moment before nodding. "Yes, civil would be an appropriate way of describing it. May I ask you a few questions?"

He moved his hands up as far as he could, which wasn't much, rattling the chains as he did. "I've got a choice?"

"Everyone has a choice Rich-, Riddick. We make choices everyday. Whether you choose to answer my questions or not is completely up to you."

He wanted to test his theory about her. _"And wonder what happens if I don't._"

Eve straightened up in her chair. "I will add that there are no…repercussions if you decided you don't want to talk. They'll place you as they see fit instead of relying on my recommendation. Given your record, it's something I wouldn't recommend."

Riddick relaxed a bit in his seat. His suspicions about her were being verified slowly, but surely. She could read his thoughts. "I'll answer 'em."

Eve smiled and jotted a note on her data pad. "Good. According to my record, you've escaped from three prisons thus far? Is that correct?"

"Sounds about right."

"The first thing I would like to know is why? What compels you?"

That had to be the most stupid question he had ever been asked, but he played along and shrugged. "The accommodations didn't meet my high standards. I'm still lookin' though."

"And will you attempt to escape from Ursa Luna?"

"What do _you_ think?"

Eve closed her data pad and stood up. "Riddick, when you said you would answer my questions, I assumed you would be forthright. I see now that I was wrong to expect that and I'll call the guards back in here to take you to your cell."

He dropped his head to his chest._ "Way to fuck that up! Get a one shot chance at something close to a normal conversation with a woman, even if she is a shrink, and I had to be a smart ass."_

Eve halted before pressing the button. "What if I gave you one more chance? Will you talk to me?"

He fully expected this, but quickly lifted his head in mock surprise. "Yeah, I'll talk."

She sat back down again and opened her data pad. "Why the sarcasm?"

"_Can't blow this. Think before I open my fuckin' mouth." _ "It's what I know."

"You hide behind it," she countered.

"I-." _"Why bother tryin' to lie to her." _ "Maybe."

Eve smiled warmly, very pleased with his admission and jotted down another quick note. She leaned forward with her arms resting on her knees as a physical sign of her acceptance of him; something she had been taught in her prisoner training and found that it worked quite well.

"I don't think there is a person alive who hasn't wanted to hide something or behind something."

"Even you?"

She chewed on the end of her stylus before answering him. "Yes, Riddick. Even me, but you'll have to earn the right to find out."

* * *

_**Present Day**_

Riddick awoke with a jerk and sat straight up. Without thinking he opened his eyes and was almost blinded by the lights in the room. He growled in pain and quickly shut them. No lenses. His fingers went to his neck where a tranquilizer dart had pierced his skin with its talons. Finding it scabbed over, he dropped his hand. A wave of nausea hit as he tried to stand up and he collapsed back down to the mattress and breathed heavily until it passed.

Needing water and blinded by the light, he felt his way around the cell, reaching out and crawling until he found the bathroom area. Encountering the base of the sink , he pulled himself up and liberally drank from the faucet.

Thinking the water would settle his stomach was a mistake, which he realized too late. He found and threw himself over the toilet as his stomach violently heaved and emptied its contents. He remained there, with his arms around the bowl, while he let his stomach settle. Only when he didn't feel the urge to vomit again did he let go and lay on the floor. The cool tile felt good against his sweaty brow and so he lay there for a while, resting.

Eve had been watching him the entire time. She wondered what she would feel seeing him again, but nothing could have truly prepared her. It was all still there and that frightened the hell out of her. She wasn't supposed to still have feelings for him other than her desire for retribution. But right now her own gut wrenched watching him attempt to overcome the last of the effects of the tranq agent. Toombs had insisted on a higher dose, knowing full well what it would do to him later. It was always bad, but the amount given him was over the top and could have easily taken down three men. She estimated that he would be experiencing its aftereffects for another hour at least and chose to check back in on him then. In an hour she would give Riddick the surprise of his life.

As she turned to leave the room she ran straight into Toombs who grabbed both her forearms.

"What are you doin' here?"

She peeled his hands off her arms as she had done many times before. "Just takin' a look at our newest guest. Never thought I would meet a con like him, much less _him._"

"You worked the prisons, Eve. You're tellin' me you never got close to anybody like him?"

"No," she lied effortlessly. "There was one time I tried, but I couldn't get far with my profile. He was less than cooperative."

Toombs chuckled knowingly. "Yeah, I just bet. Fuck probably wouldn't shut up about what he wanted to do to you."

"Something like that. It was more productive, not to mention easier to watch the sessions and glean what I could from reports than to interact with them myself. Besides, I could always feed the attending psychiatrist any questions I wanted answered."

"You just be careful with this one. He's got a reputation for mind fucks."

"I'll keep that in mind." She walked on but he grabbed her arm again and stopped her. She whipped around, ready to smack him this time as she jerked her arm out of his grasp. "What!"

"Damn Eve. Settle your pretty little ass down. Just wanted to give you props on a job well done. We never would've caught the fucker if you hadn't of tracked down his ties to the family through his wife."

"All in a day's work really. Kyra is an open book and so finding where she's been wasn't difficult. Once I found they were living on Helion-5, it was just a matter of tracking them. It was dumb luck that Riddick decided to come for a visit. I was about to suggest we use the woman and her child to lure him the very day he showed up."

"Devious…I like it. A woman after my own heart."

"No. Just prudent planning and a desire to line my pockets like everyone else here."

Toombs took the cigar out of his mouth. "Like I said...a woman after my own heart."

He closed the door after Eve left, wanting a little alone time with Riddick. "Lights twenty-percent." He watched Riddick move a bit, but had yet to see the silver of his eyes reflecting what light was left in the room. "Is this dark enough for your merc killin' ass?"

"I prefer it pitch black, but it'll do."

"Allow me to introduce myself. Name is Toombs and yes, I am your grave digger. You were a fucking legend Riddick, but then I'm sure you know that. Probably got off on it. Gotta admit, never thought I'd get a crack at you myself, but now look at ya! All back of the bus and shit."

Toombs took the cigar out of his mouth and blew the smoke right through the air circulation holes nearest Riddick.

"I don't know Toombs. Doesn't feel like back of the bus. Toilet, shower, running water, and a place to lay my head? Word gets out you're treatin' marks this good and you'll have 'em trippin' over themselves to crawl on board for a little joy ride."

"Is that what this is to you, Riddick? A joy ride?"

"Dunno. Not sure where we're goin', so I couldn't tell ya."

"You, my _friend _are to be the guest of honor for a select group of mercs, like myself."

"Funny, never got my invitation. Had I known, I woulda gotten my hair done."

"Not to worry. I'm sure whoever ends up with your hide will polish that dome of yours before he gets his picture taken."

"So you're takin' me to a hunt? Zephrus-2, I assume?"

"The one and only. You fucked up a lot of people in your day. Got so many who want in on the mouse hunt, I'm thinkin' of retirin' after it's all over."

Riddick finally looked up and caught Toomb's eyes. He cocked his head to one side and grinned. "I wouldn't go countin' your credits just yet."

* * *

Instead of coming back an hour later, which might make her appear a bit anxious, Eve waited until night time when the rest of the crew had basically drunk themselves into a stupor celebrating Riddick's capture. 

She passed her hand over the sensor and the door slid open with a low hiss. The room was pitch black when she entered and she couldn't make out the hand in front of her face much less anything else. Her time with him had been before his eyes were shined so she was curious to see them in person. Because they had confiscated his shielded contacts she didn't command the lights on full.

"Lights slow rise to twenty percent."

The objects in the cell appeared like shadows as the room was slowly illuminated. He was still on the floor, but next to his mattress with his back turned to her and a tray of uneaten food sitting behind him.

Riddick was well aware that he was no longer alone. He wondered which merc it would be this time and what they had in store for him. The first pair lowered the temperature control in his room to near freezing, came back an hour later once he was nice and cold, and showered his entire cell in icy water, soaking both him and the mattress. The next pair raised the room's temperature to normal and brought him food, but both took turns spitting into it before shoving it through the opening. Although he was beyond hungry, he wasn't about to touch the food even though his stomach was beckoning him to eat after the nausea passed.

"Riddick."

It was a woman's voice that softly called his name. He thought he smelled a woman earlier, but dismissed it. There was no mistaking it this time. The smell and the voice. The voice that he _knew_. He slowly rolled over and opened his eyes, not surprised in the least by the gasp he heard from her. As bold as you please she walked up to his cell and crouched down to near his level. He sat up and carefully examined her.

"No." He thought his eyes were playing tricks on him. "_Eve?_"

Eve felt tears prick her eyes and cursed herself for being so weak. She smiled and nodded though, knowing she had a job to do and it began now.

"It's me. It's been a while, huh?"

"A while?" He asked incredulously. "It's been, what, fifteen…sixteen years? Only you don't look like a woman who should be over forty years old. What the fuck happened? Shit! Where am I anyway? You a merc now Eve?"

The accusingly acid tone of his voice made her wince, but it was to be expected. Her top priority now was to establish some semblance of trust or at least civil communication.

"Look, I know you have a lot of questions and there isn't time to answer them all."

She slipped a protein bar from her pant pocket, unwrapped it, then slid it through the opening in the wall.

"Here, I assume they messed with your food or you would have eaten it."

Riddick grabbed the bar and devoured it. She pulled a second one from her pocket and gave it to him, pleased that he trusted her enough to eat what she offered him. It was a crucial first step.

"I'm not a merc. Not in the conventional sense. I provide profiles of cons. It makes tracking more reliable and the result is a higher capture rate."

"Still smells like a merc to me," he growled.

"I didn't have much of a choice after you broke out of Ursa Luna."

He stopped chewing. "What does your career choice have to do with me?"

"Everything." She silently reminded herself to keep her emotions in check. She needed to play this smart and letting him see how she truly felt about him leaving her would ruin everything. "When you escaped, they didn't believe a word I said about not helping you and brought me up on charges of collusion."

"I left you chained up. Not much to argue about there."

"So I thought, but then they informed me they had been randomly filming our sessions. They saw us together…more than once. I was given a choice. Five years of hard time at a women's prison or ten years in cryo-stasis with wake time once a week for half a day. Just enough to remind me that life was passing me by."

"You chose cryo."

"I sure as hell wouldn't have survived women's prison. I got out of cryo and in exchange for having my record and prison time sealed, I traded two years of my services for food and lodging. Then I met Toombs."

"Toombs? That's the fuck who has me?"

"Yes. He kept it all pretty secretive about coming after you. I guess he figured the crew would revolt if they knew we were going after a dead man, a pardoned dead man at that. I didn't even know until it was too late."

His eyes narrowed. "Too late for what?"

"Too late to figure out a way to stop it. I didn't want this. I had your alias and your wife's name, but not a clue it was _you_. We would have gone looking for you on Helion-5 had you not showed up here. I'm so sorry, but it's my fault you're captured. He used the information I provided him to do it."

"What about Lajjun and Ziza?"

To say she was shocked by his concern for the woman and child was an understatement. "They're unharmed. They were both frightened to death, but they're fine."

He rubbed his finger where his wedding band should have been and it was missing. As much has he had hated the idea of wearing it, he now felt incomplete without it. Jack. She had to have known by now that he had been taken. His last memory was of telling Lajjun to call her. Imagining what this was putting her through sickened him. Especially because he knew she would come after him. He was suddenly afraid. For both her and Sophia. He knew she would never bring the baby with her, but that meant she would be home with others who couldn't protect her like they could in case someone decided to go after them through her. Then there was the thought of how long both he and Jack might be gone from Sophia and everything they would miss in that time. It wasn't fair. A childish thought, but there was no other way around it. To have everything he could have ever wanted from life in his hands and then it was systematically torn away? Nothing about it was fair. Not one damn thing.

"Riddick." Her voice brought him back out of his thoughts. "I'm going to help you."

"Help me? How? What about you?"

His concern puzzled her. He had never once showed any sign of it for her the first time. Most likely because he had not believed anything would happen to her, she reasoned.

"I can handle myself. The how is for me to figure out. Just be ready. Lights out."

The room was once again cast in darkness and he was alone. He slumped against the wall, not yet back to full strength after his ordeal. Closing his eyes, he pictured Jack holding Sophia while nursing her.

"_Sweetness, you there?"_

He hadn't been able to contact her earlier. Intense headaches, another side effect of the tranq, had kept him from trying out of fear that she might feel it as well. Only now he was getting no where fast and wanted to kick himself for not at least attempting earlier. It was late and she was probably asleep, which would definitely keep her from responding. She would need to get up to feed Sophia, but he had no way of gauging the time and his body was clamoring for more sleep. He gave up, resolved to try again the next morning. However what he didn't know was that no matter how hard he tried, as long as Eve was in the middle, not one word would pass between them.

Eve had heard the whispers coming from him, calling for his wife as though he expected her to answer. Although he never showed signs of psychic abilities before, she wasn't going to take any chances. Acting like a filter, any outgoing messages went through her first where she squashed them like a bug.

* * *

**Helion-5 New Freedom**

The ship was packed and they were ready to go after Riddick. Ready with the exception of placing Sophia in cryo-stasis. One of the tubes had been taken from the ship and brought to Grant's home. The bedding from the bassinette had been removed and it now lined the interior. Jack sat in a rocking chair, nursing Sophia one last time before putting her to sleep. She had remained strong up until that point, but was beginning to slowly crumble from the inside, piece by piece, the closer it came to sealing her daughter away.

She knew it was time. Sophia had stopped feeding a long time ago, but she wanted to prolong it as long as she could. She moved the sleepy infant to her shoulder and patted her back gently until she heard the air pass. Jack stood up with Sophia in her arms and walked the few steps toward the tube, but she couldn't make herself put her daughter in it. She clutched the child in her arms as she sank to the floor, silently sobbing. That's how her mother found her.

"Jack."

Kellan coaxed her gently, wrapping an arm around her shoulder. She was fighting back tears herself and it was an enormous struggle given the heart wrenching pain her daughter was experiencing.

Jack shook her head. "I can't. I can't do it. I can't let her go."

Kellan held Jack's face. "This is the only way. You know Grant and I would willingly take care of her while your both gone, but we aren't her parents. You and Riddick are. Let us protect her so you can go get your husband and come back to her."

"I can't put her in there."

"I'll help you."

Kellan helped raise Jack off the floor and she took the sleeping infant from her arms and kissed her forehead. Jack smoothed her hand over Sophia's head and feverishly kissed her face as she wept and watched her mother lower her into the tube. She went to close to lid and Jack lost it. She pushed her mother out of the way and went to scoop Sophia back up when she felt something sting her neck. The room spun and Jack hit the floor a moment later. Kellan finished sealing Sophia inside and activated the cryo-stasis process.

Abrie burst into the room with Aunt Dory and the rest of the men following on their heels. "You had to use it on her then?"

Kellen brushed her hair back off her face with a trembling hand. "I had no choice," she whispered, sounding ashamed. "She wasn't going to let me put her asleep."

Grant noticed Kellan wince as her hand went to the back of her head. "Did she do that?"

"I hit my head when she pushed me. She didn't mean to do it. She-." The wave of emotions being too much, she began to cry. She appeared none too steady on her feet and Grant immediately stepped forward and took Kellan in his arms.

Vaako walked in behind them and saw Jack lying on the floor. He wasn't surprised in the least. She had never gone down without a fight before and he had warned them that she might be difficult. He picked her limp form up and walked out of the room, out of the house, and to the waiting car where Randy was ready to take them to the port. Randy kissed Jack on the forehead and whispered that he loved her before watching Vaako take her on board. The ship lifted off less than five minutes later.

* * *

"Sophia!" 

It was hours later when Jack screamed her daughter's name and woke up. It only took her a second to realize that she was back on the ship, meaning they had most likely left New Freedom long ago. She swung her legs off the bed and the room spun for a moment, but not enough to keep her from searching the ship for Vaako. She was out for blood for what they had done to her and as the only other person on the ship, his would have to do.

She found him in the gym and launched right into him.

"Son of a bitch!"

She swung and he caught her fist mid-swing, snatched her wrist, and twirled her body around until her back was to his chest. He kept her arms pinned against her own body while she was pinned against him and both of her legs were outside of his, preventing her from kicking him.

"_That _was pitiful." He roughly shoved her away from him with a fair amount of disgust in his voice and she fell to the mat. "You should know better than to fight angry."

That was the _wrong_ thing to say to her. Still face down on the mat she found her center and focused her anger around it, letting it build. She got on her knees and rolled away from him and then up to her feet. She slowly stalked toward him and he was more than ready for her, but this time her attack was controlled. She never laid a hand on him though. Every punch blocked every movement of her feet countered by him. It was as though he could read her thoughts. After almost a full minute of this he began to suspect that her attack was nothing more than an attempt to buy herself some time and he was right. Only he figured it out too late.

"Jack!"

He knew it was coming, but couldn't anticipate it in time. The second her hands slipped through his defenses the blue glowing light from them exploded and went straight into him. Vaako went sailing across the room at least ten feet and into the padded wall behind him. He was down on his knees for a good minute before rising to his feet. The first thing he noticed was the satisfied smirk on her face.

"Thanks for reminding me about fighting angry. You're right. I _do_ know better. Not only did Riddick teach me that, but now I can harness it and use it against someone."

"So noted. But can you _always_ do that? Can you blast someone when you're not so pissed off that you can't see straight?"

"It doesn't work that way and you know it. I have to pull that energy from somewhere or someone."

"Then we still have a lot of work to do unless you can guarantee that level of emotion to power an attack like that every time. Beyond that, you're going to need something else. Go get changed into something you can work out in. Your first lesson begins now."

* * *

**Back on Toomb's ship**

Four days. Or that's what he estimated based on the number of meals he had been brought. It felt like he had been in this cage for a hell of a lot longer though. He didn't exactly feel like himself either, which added to his feeling of disorientation. He ate the food because it was all he had to keep his strength up, but wondered if they had been adding something to it. What, he had no idea, but his head felt…thick. It was the only way he could describe it. As though a dense fog had settled over his brain, clouding his ability to act and think clearly.

If only he could get a word out of Jack. One small word so that he knew they were coming for him. He _knew_ they were. She would never let him slip through her fingers. Not after everything they had been through, but hearing her voice in his head would do wonders for him right now. More than anything he wanted to know that she and Sophia were safe. He would take whatever fate was meant for him if it meant they went untouched.

And then there was Eve. Like hell he trusted her, but she had offered to get him out and he wasn't about to turn his nose up at anything. He learned that at a young age. Use what you can, who you can, and whenever you can. The ends justify the means. Funny, he had lived like that until meeting Jack and would again just to get back to her and his daughter.  
Still, he had a nagging suspicion that her help would come with a price tag, which would be revealed in time. Although her outward demeanor had not said so, he was more than aware of the slightly bitter undertones in her voice when she spoke of her incarceration.

How the hell was he supposed to know that by leaving her at Ursa Luna her indiscretions would come back to haunt her? She made the choice to get involved even _after _studying him. She knew he was notorious for going it alone. _Knew_ he had never taken anyone with him during _any_ previous escapes. Why would she have been any different? Sure, he had_ told_ her he would take her, but that was only to ensure access to her security code. If she blamed him for doing what came naturally, then that was her problem. Everything he had ever done was to serve a purpose, and that included fucking her. Once he had what he needed to leave, she had been nothing more to him than another pussy and _that_ he could get anywhere, even on the run.

* * *

_**Flashback**_

The officers shuffled Riddick into the room for another one of his sessions. He had been seeing Eve daily for over a week and had come to look forward to the break he got from his normal prison routine. That and he had begun to enjoy the little cat and mouse game he played with her. He had confirmed that she could read what he was thinking and the thought of skull fucking her from the inside out was too tempting to pass up. Besides, what else was he going to do for fun?

With the guards gone, Riddick watched as Eve pulled her chair closer to him, so close that their knees were almost touching. Each day, she closed the distance between them. At first he thought nothing of it, thinking she felt comfortable enough with him chained to sit anywhere. However, by the fifth day, he was of a different opinion. Her proximity was the first clue, and that she was writing less and less in her data pad was the second. But third, and most importantly, she had asked that the chain connecting his hands and feet be removed, giving his hands more mobility even though his legs were still chained to the chair.

Without a doubt these 'sessions' were evolving into something else and he was curious enough to see where it would lead. Something was definitely up with her today though. He could smell it on her and _that _scent he hadn't smelled in quite some time. Today was going to be interesting indeed.

Eve sat across from him and crossed her legs as she usually did. He couldn't miss the extra bit of thigh she was showing and made sure she knew about it.

"_Never thought of myself as a leg man, but for her I'll convert." _He audibly inhaled, letting his nostrils flare out for effect. _"Her scent…mmmm. Sexy."_

She chewed the end of her stylus as if in thought, but it was to prevent herself from smiling from his remarks. She didn't know when her fascination with him began. That was a lie. She knew _exactly_ when it began. The first day he was in her office the desperate tone of this thoughts affected her like nothing she had experienced before. With her curiosity piqued, she scheduled him for another session the next day, which led to another and before she knew it, daily visits. Most of her experiences in the past with criminals left her feeling anywhere from disgusted to saddened. However, he had been different. In the shell of a hardened killer she had found a lonely soul, far older than it should be, needing to be shown an ounce of human kindness.

Eve knew she was becoming too involved in his case and it was on the verge of spiraling out of control, but all of her life she had been waiting for…something. Although never able to define what the 'something' was, she knew that she would recognize it when she saw it or rather felt and experienced it. She had been in relationships before, plenty of them, but that elusive connection she sought was never there, not even close….until now.

Having Riddick alone and in chains put her in a position of power and made her feel brazen and ready to throw caution to the wind, just this once. It had been on her mind all day, knowing what she had planned and she had been anxious the entire time until they brought him to her.

"_My god,_" she thought as they had brought him in._ "It's like they're hand delivering me dessert. I only hope it tastes as wonderful as I hope that it won't turn out to bite me in the end."_

With the guards gone it was time.

"Good afternoon Riddick. How are you doing today?"

"Never better…Eve."

He added her name as an afterthought, just to see what kind of reaction he could get out of her. Increased breathing and fumbling a bit with her stylus. She was flustered, much more so than usual.

"_Interesting."_

He hadn't intended on thinking it, but there is was now out in the open so to speak. Her eyes snapped to his and she narrowed them, wondering what prompted his thought. She made a note that his thoughts were seldom and random. It was something of his own making, although she wasn't aware of it, and he had no intention of telling her that he knew of her ability. She forged on.

"We're going to do something a bit…different, so I want your open and honest reaction to whatever takes place today."

"Whatever?"

"Yes, that's right."

Eve placed her data pad and stylus on the floor next to her chair and stood up. Riddick was forced to look up at her as she placed her hand on the back of his chair and on either side of his head. He cocked his head to one side, but neither said nor thought anything. He was completely focused on her as she slowly lowered her face toward his. The silky fabric of her shirt brushed against his skin, pulling an involuntary groan from him as his dick turned rock hard. But when her nose brushed along side his face and her breath fanned down his neck his anger flared. Without warning Riddick growled and jerked at the chains that held him in the chair causing Eve to back off quick as lightening.

"What the FUCK are you about, huh?"

Eve shrank under his angry glare and sat back in her chair. "I-."

"YOU? You what?" He was seething mad and yelling at her, the latter of which was unusual for him. "Is this how you get off?"

"No!"

Riddick took a calming breath. If he continued yelling someone might hear and he didn't wish to be interrupted. Whatever this was that she had started, it would be finished.

"Every day I sit here, watching and smelling you and I ain't got a choice but to suffer through it and wait until I can get back in my cell and jack off. I haven't fucked a whore in months, and then you do _this_?"

Eve bristled thinking he was calling her a whore. "I'm not a whore!"

"Wasn't callin' you a whore, Eve. You're the real thing and this is as close to it as I've ever been, but I have my limits."

It was probably the only thing that he had ever said to her that was both heartfelt and truthful. Eve got back up out of her seat and this time instead of the slow, seductive pace she had set before she took Riddick's face in her hands and kissed him full on the mouth taking him completely by surprise. He stiffened out of panic. He had kissed girls when he was young, but never a woman. There had never been the opportunity and every whore he had been with refused to kiss. It was too intimate an act.

But now here he was with this real woman and she was kissing _him_. He forced himself to relax. Allowing Eve to discover that he didn't know what the hell he was doing wasn't about to happen. Normally the sexual aggressor, he allowed her to lead so he could learn from her. He mimicked every lick, nibble, and tug, and growled deep when she slid her tongue against his and into his mouth. She moaned into his mouth and he turned from student to master, eating at her mouth like it was his last meal.

Eve pulled her skirt up to her waist, climbed on his chair, and sat on his lap to get closer to him. He took her move as an open invitation to explore what he could of her body. He molded his hands to her breasts, rolling her hard nipples with his fingers through the fabric of her shirt. Eve's pleasured gasp urged him on. He wanted to feel more of her and the shirt had to go. He unbuttoned it quickly and had his hands smoothing over her skin in seconds. She shuddered and broke out in gooseflesh all over when he unhooked the front of her bra and exposed her breasts. He had to taste them and now. Riddick broke the kiss that left them both panting.

"Get up on your knees a little. I want to taste you."

Eve obeyed without thinking. Her body was humming with anticipation just imagining his mouth on her breasts. She watched his lips fasten over a nipple and bit back a scream of delight that would have brought the guards running. He growled with her nipple in his mouth and the vibration resonated through her body, making her squirm for more. He pulled back, releasing it with a pop.

"Fuck you taste good."

He licked and nipped her skin from her breasts up to her neck and back down again and as his mouth worked her upper body, his hands traveled lower. First roaming up the inside of each thigh, tantalizing her skin with a light touch until she begged him to touch her, and although she didn't specify where, they both knew. What he thought he would find and what he did find were two different things. Instead of coming into contact with something silky or made of lace, his fingers touched her bare flesh and she almost jumped off the chair.

"Yes, please touch me."

"I'm thinkin' I'll do more than that." He stroked her aching flesh and she was wet, very wet. He brought his fingers, covered in her essence, up to his mouth and slowly licked them. "Mmmm. Sweet, Eve…very sweet."

She whimpered at the sight and buried her face in the side of his neck. "Oh fuck."

"Is that what you want Eve? You want me to fuck you?" And he asked her this as he flicked his tongue along her neck and slowly worked a finger into her.

She looked at him and hesitated only a second before nodding. She didn't have the words to tell him 'yes."

"I'm gonna need a little help."

Her hands went to the snap on his cargos and then unzipped them. He lifted his hips, a sign for her to push his pants down a little, just enough to allow his strained erection to spring free of the pants.

"_No briefs," _she thought and her hand automatically wrapped around his length. He was huge, much larger than any man she had been with before and she worried if he would even fit. _"Too late to turn back now._"

Riddick smirked at the expressions on her face after seeing what she would be getting. Forgetting that she could read his mind, he wondered if she might back out. Eve looked at him and gave him his answer when she took as much of him as she could into her mouth.

"Ugh! Fuck Eve!" He bucked his hips impatiently, but she wasn't yet ready to let him go. After a minute of her ministrations, he felt his balls begin to tighten. "Eve. I'm gonna come if you keep that up."

She smiled up at him as she rose and got back on the chair. With one hand still around him she slowly lowered her body onto his length. Riddick gritted his teeth to keep from bucking his hips up or from pushing her down on him. He knew he wasn't going to last long. She was too fucking hot and tight, but he was determined to make this last as long as he could.

When she had taken as much of him as possible, she raised her body up and then lowered herself back down on him again with a hiss. Riddick let her set the pace even though it was killing him not to take over. The more comfortable she became, the harder she rode him and Riddick took pleasure in bucking his hips up, just to hear the way she gasped and to watch her body contort.

"That's it Eve," he growled. He felt her passage begin to tighten around him and knew she was close. "Fuck me, baby. Come for me."

Her entire body tensed and he pulled her mouth down to his. He swallowed her scream of pleasure and bucked furiously into her until he came seconds later. His mouth was on her neck and it took every ounce of self control to not sink his teeth into her pristine flesh. But god he had wanted to.

And that was how it had started. She continued to see and fuck him every day. After two weeks, she managed to get her hands on a key that would unlock his cuffs and that day he gave her more pleasure than she could have ever imagined. The chair became a memory as he took her on her desk, against the wall, on the floor, and anywhere else they could think of.

She did discover something quite unexpected about him. Being a convict, she anticipated him to be somewhat of a selfish lover, but he was anything but. Not matter what, her pleasure came first. Not even men on the outside had treated her so well in bed. She didn't know if he was always like this or if it was just with her, but she preferred to think the latter. The more time she spent with him, the more she knew she had to help him further, and after three weeks, she broached the topic of helping him escape Ursa Luna.

"_You_ can get me out of here?"

"Yes. I've been researching it and it's possible. I have a pass code that I have to punch in once my identification tag has been scanned. The combination opens any door in this prison."

"So that gets me out, but what then? I need off of this rock."

"I have that covered, too. There is a transport ship arriving in two days with new prisoners. I know exactly when they'll be here and I have already made arrangements to change your appointment so it will coincide with that time. I can unlock your chains and then we can go."

He didn't say or think anything for a good minute, but he didn't miss the word 'we' either. He would have to play this very carefully.

Eve caressed the side of his face with her hand, something she had come to do often and it irritated the hell out of him, but he schooled himself to not pull away.

"Riddick? Is something wrong?"

"No. Just playing the scenario out in my head, but it seems like you've got everything figured out."

"I've tried to."

"Question is why?"

"Because I-." She almost blurted out that she loved him, but stopped in time. There would be time to tell him that later and besides, she could scare him off if he knew. "I don't think you should have been incarcerated in the first place. Your initial conviction has a lot of holes in it. You've been wronged so many times. You don't belong here."

He pulled up his pants and fastened the snap. "I don't belong anywhere."

Eve walked up behind him. She wrapped her arms around his waist and pressed the side of her face against his back. "That's not true," she whispered, softly kissing his back. "You belong right here."

That sealed it in his mind. He was leaving and he would be alone. Eve saw something between them that wasn't there and taking her with him would make matters worse. Was he grateful for her help? Hell yes! Did he feel he owed her? No. She was free before she met him and would be free after he left. Their fucking was mutually beneficial and he never asked for her help. Everything aside, she was probably the best fuck ever to date, but he wasn't about to risk his life and freedom over a pussy.

* * *

**Present Time – Toomb's Ship**

Eve raised the lights in Riddick's room to twenty percent and rushed in. "It's happening late tonight so be ready. I'm bringing you your meal and you'll find a few tools for dessert."

"Somethin' that will get me outta here?"

"No, I'll take care of that. You'll hear a loud click noise and the side panel should disengage. You'll only have about ten seconds to get out before the lock resets. Everyone will be in bed when I do this, so the ship will be dark already, but I plan on causing a temporary black out, just to make sure. You need to head to the storage bay. Take a right out of this room and you'll find the elevator on your left down the hall. Toombs has a small ship and we can get away in that."

There was that 'we' again, only this time he absolutely planned on taking her. Reasons for which were his and his alone.

"How long before you show up?"

"I'll be on your heels."

That evening she brought him his dinner and rudely shoved the tray under the opening, just in case anyone was watching or listening.

"Enjoy your meal."

"Looks like shit and smells just as bad."

"It's all you're getting so get." Eve left the room and once the door closed all of the lights went off.

Riddick chuckled. "Smart woman. They can't see what I see."

He felt the tray and taped to the bottom of it was a shiv and a pass code key that he could wave in front of every sensor to move freely about the ship. He tucked both into the back of his pants and he ate what he could of the meal. It wasn't as bad as he had described, but it came close.

Five hours later, he heard a loud click, and the wall he had been leaning against suddenly moved. He pushed and moved it enough that he could squeeze through right before the lock re-engaged.

"Dead on so far. Let's see how good you are, Eve."

He waved the key in front of the sensor and the door opened. He looked down the hallway and saw no one. He ran and found the elevator. The key allowed him in and he was in the storage bay before long. Once he was at the ship he attempted to use the key again to gain access, but was denied. Several times he tried, but couldn't get in. Sensing someone was behind him he turned with shiv in hand and almost sliced Eve's face.

"Fuck! Riddick! What the hell?"

"I could ask you the same thing. Next time, don't sneak up behind me. Oh, and the damn ship won't let me in."

Eve punched in a code on the side panel, and the doors hissed open. He raised an eyebrow, but he knew as did she, why she had done it.

"I didn't feel like getting left behind again."

Once they were strapped in, Eve remotely opened the bay doors and disengaged the gravity lock that was holding the ship, along with everything else, in place. Anything not strapped or bolted down floated out into space, including them. When their craft had cleared the ship, Eve remotely closed the doors and they were free.

Riddick engaged the engine and plotted a temporary course that would take them in a perpendicular direction away. Heading the opposite direction would be too obvious. He then got up and began to rifle through the different compartments on the ship. Finding a small bottle of whiskey, he tossed it to her.

"Why are you giving me this?" She put the bottle down.

"Drink a shot, gargle it., I don't care, but this is a small ship and I don't care to smell whoever's cum is on your breath."

"Son of a bitch!"

Eve pulled her hand back to punch him and he caught her wrist in his vice like grip mid-swing. He stared at her for a moment before picking the bottle back up and holding it in her face.

"Either you do it or I'll hold you down and do it myself. Your choice."

Eve unscrewed the cap and took a swig of the alcohol. It burned her mouth and she was sorely tempted to spit it back in his face, but given how angry he looked, she didn't wish to tempt retribution. Swallowing it, she placed the cap back on the bottle, but there were angry tears in her eyes.

"Do you have any idea what I've given up to help you? I left everything behind! EVERYTHING! All of my personal belongings, my clothes, pictures. And to have you treat me like this? Especially after what I had to do to make tonight happen! Toombs has been wanting to get in my pants ever since I joined his crew and tonight I had to get down on my knees and suck that disgusting pig's dick so I could tranq him and open your cage!"

Had Jack been the one yelling at him, he would have controlled his anger, but this was Eve and he felt no such need with her. He roughly seized her forearms and shook her once.

"Did I _ask_ you for help?" Eve looked at him as though she was confused. "ANSWER ME! Did. I. Ask. You. For. Help?"

She shook her head. "No."

He leaned his head down to within an inch of her face. "Then don't you dare come cryin' to me about what you left behind and what you _chose _to do to get me free. I never asked for your help on Ursa Luna, and I didn't ask for it here."

"But you took it…_both_ times."

"And you would've, too."

He let her go and she stepped out of his range of reach, rubbing her arms where he had a hold of her. Her mind was running a million miles an hour and in just as many directions trying to analyze the man in front of her and reconcile him with the Riddick she knew. And what she came up with left her feeling extremely unsettled because she couldn't make the two fit. They were so very different. She had not even seen shades of the lost soul that she had experienced so many years before, which had drawn her to him. The onset of a headache stopped her from thinking more, and then she was left with the uncomfortable silence between them that lingered on for over twenty minutes until Eve broke it.

"S,o where are we going?"

"That depends on where we are now." He pulled up the star charts to study them, taking his time and saying nothing, which was aggravating Eve's patience.

"Well? We're sitting ducks here if we don't at least plot a course in some direction!"

"Does this ship have a locater beacon?"

Eve covered her mouth with her hand. "I forgot to disable it and the access panel is on the exterior."

"Not a problem. I want the bastard to track us. He'll follow our signal to wherever we go and spend time there lookin' for us. From the looks of this, we're still in the Helion system, only a day out of Helion-3. We'll head there, dump this piece of shit and buy somethin' with some balls."

This was it. Riddick was going to run and her with him. He would stick to his profile to save himself. At least he had not completely changed.

"Then we're headed out right? We can't stick around there. Toombs will find us. I can guarantee you that he'll treat you far worse than before, and I don't even want to think about what he'll do to me."

"Yeah, we're headed out, but not to where you're thinkin'. I'm goin' home."

She thought she was going to be sick.

"Home? Are you crazy? Going to New Freedom is suicide! He knows that's where you live! Are you willing to put your wife's life in danger just to get back there?"

"I have my reasons. You can stay on Helion-3, I can drop you off on another planet along the way, or you can tag along and then go about your business. The choice is yours, but I _will_ be back in _my_ home, in _my_ bed _with_ my wife in seven days. For now, I need to find her and tell her to go home."

Eve gritted her teeth so tightly it hurt. Although she didn't understand why or how, Riddick had been attempting to communicate telepathically with his wife. To no avail, of course thanks to her. But she could do nothing to prevent him from contacting her now.

"_Damn! Why didn't I disable the communications system before we boarded? This isn't going as I thought it would. He should have ran and never looked back. That's what he's always done…until now. Why? Because of his wife? God, I hate the fucking bitch already and I haven't even met her. Who the hell is she and what the fuck is so special about her?"_

For now all she could do was sit and wait and think of what she could do. Hardly ready to give in, she still had a few ideas that she could pursue, but for now she was forced to listen as he contacted his wife. The very last person she wanted to hear about much less hear. Riddick adjusted the com frequency to a specific channel that only he and Jack knew to use during emergencies.

* * *

**Jack's ship**

Jack fell with a thud to the gym floor and rolled over to her back, wincing as she did. "I think I'm dying," she moaned, most pitifully.

He stood above her with his hands fisted on his hips. "Really, when did you start wearing diapers?"

Jack scowled at him. "I liked you better when you were a mindless drone."

"And as Riddick so likes to point out, _you_ created me." He nudged her side with his foot. "Now live with it."

She slapped away the hand he offered and got up off the mat on her own. It was late, well past midnight and he had roused her from her bed to make her spar; just to keep her alert since they might be called to fight at a moment's notice. Still, that didn't mean she had to like it or be civil. She took a few steps back and he attacked straight on, aiming for her stomach with his fist, which she dodged. Her elbow was rising to hit him squarely in the chest when the communications system buzzed announcing they had an incoming call. Both of them froze.

"Who in the hell could be calling us at this hour?" Her mind instantly jumped to the worst conclusion. "No! Sophia!"

Jack sprinted to the bridge and pushed the button that opened the communications. She didn't even bother to look at the channel it was coming in on or she would have known who it was immediately.

"Mom? Is it Sophia? Please god, tell me she's okay!"

Eve's eyes snapped to the back of Riddick's head. _"Sophia?"_ The urge to vomit was worse than before. _"A child? They have a child? God no!"_

Riddick smiled at her frantic panicking. He didn't care what state of mind she was in. It was just damn good to hear her, period.

"I know one thing, sweetness. I ain't your mom."

Jack laughed, almost hysterically. "Riddick? B-b-but how? Where are you? _How _are you? Tell me and we'll come get you."

"I'm fine, baby. I had some help on the inside, somethin' I'll fill you in on later. Right now we're headin' toward Helion-3. We're in a shitty little undercutter, so we'll dump this, get something with some speed, and head for home."

The 'we' was unmistakable. He wasn't alone and it would eat at her until she knew who the 'we' was, but she was willing to let it go, at least for now. Knowing he was free was enough for her.

"Home? Really?" Jack couldn't believe her ears.

"Yeah. Seven days. No more. Where are you now?"

"Not far from New Freedom at all. It took Vaako three days to pick me up after you were taken, so we've been gone about thirty-six hours. We're approaching Korosi now."

"You should stop and see Blake."

"No way. Not this time. I'm turning this ship around as I speak."

Riddick didn't want to talk about his daughter in front of Eve, but he had to know what Jack had done with her. "How is she?"

"Safe asleep."

"Like you were?"

"Yes."

It was somewhat cryptic to Eve's ears and that was fine by Riddick. As long as he and Jack understood, that was what counted.

"Has Vaako been giving you a hard time?"

"That's an understatement. He's enjoying tormenting me. I'm sure of it. And I thought you were bad!"

"Man has to get his pleasure somewhere since Anna can't be with him."

"Now there's a lovely thought. Look, are you sure you're all right? Something seems…off."

She was referring to their telepathy or lack of recently and he understood. "I'm fine. Things may take a few days to sort out, but I'm fine."

Jack was skeptical, but let it go because he wasn't alone. "I'm going to expect calls from you twice a day. Ten and ten, no exceptions. Don't give me another reason to leave New Freedom to come looking for your miserable hide!"

"Yes ma'am."

"Yes ma'am my ass. Stay safe."

"You, too. Riddick out."

Jack sat back in her chair, still partially dumbfounded by the turn of events. She turned around and Vaako was standing there with two glasses in his hand. His was only partially full and he handed her the other.

"And this is for?"

"Celebrating. I know you're not drinking yet, so I found milk in the fridge and thought it would do."

"Milk? We're celebrating with milk?" She held her glass up and examined it carefully, sniffed it, too. She watched Vaako take another huge gulp and cringed. "So, how is it?"

He shrugged. "Beer would be better."

"Did you get these out of the large container in the fridge?"

"No. These came from smaller plastic ones in the front. Why?" He drank from his glass again.

"Because you're drinking my breast milk."

He promptly sprayed the entire contents of his mouth all over the floor and set his glass down on the console. That was followed by a rather exaggerated coughing fit since he had partially inhaled some of the milk before spitting the rest out. Jack calmly picked up his glass and waited until he was over his fit.

"Are you quite done?"

"Done?" He spat on the floor and Jack screeched, but he didn't care. He couldn't get the taste of the milk…_her_ milk out of his mouth. "I need a drink. A _real_ drink now." He made a few more gagging noises and Jack rolled her eyes.

"Come on you big baby. I'll fix you one and then you can come back in here and clean up the mess you made."

"I am not a baby." He gagged again. "Can't believe I _drank_-."

"Damn Vaako! You drank breast milk, not poison!"

"But it was from _you_!"

Jack stopped in her tracks and whirled around, sloshing some of the contents out the glasses she was holding. "If _anyone_ should be upset, it's me. Do you have _any_ idea whatsoever of how long it takes me to pump that much milk? Hmm?"

Vaako said nothing.

"Didn't think so!"

"But why was it in the refrigerator?"

"So it wouldn't spoil. Duh! I haven't had a chance to freeze it yet so I had to put it in there! Besides, they were in baby bottles."

"I have no idea what a baby bottle looks like."

Jack was struck by that. Why would he know what one looks like? She wasn't using them at the house and he had not been around babies. She shrugged and turned around to keep walking toward the galley, but threw this last comment over her shoulder.

"You do now."

* * *

**Back on the ship with Riddick & Eve**

Riddick had yet to turn back around so Eve was left to talk to his back. She wanted to know exactly who Sophia was, regardless of how much the truth might hurt.

"You wife sounded a bit in a panic when she answered. Sophia?"

Riddick's jaw clenched. He didn't want to discuss his family with her, but it was out there now and he couldn't exactly avoid the subject. On the other hand, he couldn't allow them to become a weakness for him either. Doing so would make them easy targets for anyone wishing to come after him.

"She's my kid."

Moisture gathered in her eyes, but these were bitter tears. _That bitch has given him a child. That's why he wants to go home. _"H-how old is she."

"Three weeks."

"And you left her already?" She recoiled a bit when he whipped around and stared her down. "She's a newborn. I just wouldn't think-."

"It isn't _yours_ to think_ about_, Eve."

His low, menacingly calm tone said it all. She was pushing him and needed to back off.

"You're right and I'm sorry. It's late. Perhaps we should call it a night and get some sleep?"

"You go ahead. I've been sleepin' enough lately. Thought I saw some blankets in one of the compartments over there."

Eve opened several before she found one containing a few blankets and pillows. The musty, stale smell of them indicated their lack of use, but using them would be better than nothing given how cold the interior of the ship was already becoming. It was meant for short runs only; both sides were lined with enough reclining seats and safety harnesses to hold a crew of six, a pilot, and special chains in the back for one convict. In addition, there were a variety of compartments for storage, a rack of weapons, which happened to be fully stocked, and a cramped bathroom that actually had a shower feature in the ceiling and a drain in the floor.

Eve took one of the seats furthest from him and strapped in. She was mentally exhausted both from the night's ordeal and from four days of blocking Riddick from communicating with his wife. That was over now, so she closed her eyes and was asleep in minutes.

Riddick waited until he heard her steady breathing before he pulled out the medical kit. Finding a sedative hypo he quietly moved to Eve's side, uncapped it, and injected it into her neck. She winced only slightly before her face softened again. That should buy him a solid twelve hours of peace. The dull, foggy sensation he had been experiencing was now completely gone. He had attributed it to being drugged, but now knew differently.

"It was you."

He put his hand on Eve's neck and felt her steady pulse beneath his fingers as his anger simmered. His grip on her slightly tightened.

"It wouldn't take much to snap your fucking neck or even crush your windpipe. Somewhere, back in the dark part of your mind, I hope you remember this moment. Stay the fuck out of my head."

After releasing her, he searched the rest of the ship for food and something to drink other than whiskey. There were some older, yet still edible rations and bottles of water. He divided the water equally among them both and set aside a few of the rations for her, but kept the bulk for himself. The food they had given him, that he _was _able to eat, had been less than adequate. He knew they had been intentionally weakening him and knew why, too. Weak prey is a lot less dangerous and easier to hunt and kill. He had some making up to do and placed the first pack in the rehydrator. Less than a minute later, hot food was ready. There was no identifying the mystery food, but he ate it nonetheless.

"Hmph. Tastes like chicken."

Done eating, he used the bathroom, in private for the first time in days, and then settled back into the pilot's chair. He thought of Jack and for the hell of it, called out to her.

"I'm here."

She sounded sleepy to him. "Did I wake you?"

"No. I'm tired, but so wired from your call that I couldn't fall asleep right now if I wanted to. It's so good to talk to you this way. What happened? Why couldn't we hear each other?"

If he could have kicked himself in the ass, he would have. Riddick had not given one thought about how he could explain Eve before calling her. No matter how he approached it, she was not going to be happy. She was just as territorial of him as he was of her, a Furyan trait no doubt, and him being alone with another woman would not sit well with her. Especially _this _woman once she found out about their past history.

Jack had never asked about any women he had been involved with before she met him and he had not volunteered the information either. Other than Carolyn, the rest of their discussions about any women he had been with were only in the most general of terms. In truth, there wasn't anything _to _tell. There had been whores who he had enjoyed enough to single out and see consistently, a couple of which even wanted to leave with him, but take the pussy away and what did you have? He had looked at Eve the same way.

"It's a long story, you-."

"I'm not going asleep. Riddick, I will jaw jack you until I'm in pain if it means me getting answers now rather than later."

He sighed and wiped his face down with his hand. "One of the mercs, kind of a merc, more of a consultant-."

"They have consultants now?"

"You gonna let me finish?"

"Sorry, go on."

"The merc is a profiler, psychiatrist type. Makes people like you and me easier to track down."

"Oh joy. Go on."

He braced himself for what he was about to tell her next. "Jack, we know each other, met her years ago." He mentally counted back from five, but didn't make it past four before she blew up.

"HER? Excuse me, but did I hear wrong because it sounds like you said HER, meaning the person you have on your ship with you is a WOMAN?"

"Jack don't get pissed."

"See, now that's not exactly the best thing to say to me, because that means whatever you _haven't_ told me yet is REALLY going to set me off even more than I already am."

"It was when they locked me up in Ursa Luna, long before I met you. Shit, I was twenty-one? She was the prison psych only with a twist. She could read my mind, but she wasn't that good at covering up her reaction to what I was thinkin'. So, I kinda…-."

"Fucked with her for fun?"

"Yeah."

"_And_? Because I know there's more that you're not telling me. No, let me guess. She was smokin' hot and young? Is that about right?"

"Not far from it."

He could picture her now. She was probably pacing their room with her hands on her hips or wildly flying in the air, most likely talking out loud, even screaming at him. He just hoped Vaako had taken his old room, which would be far enough away that he wouldn't be able to hear her side of the conversation.

Jack began to laugh and he could hear it. "Oh my god! I'm such a fool! If she was your psychiatrist and anywhere near your age, then she's in her late thirties, forties easily." Riddick didn't answer right away. "Riddick?"

"Not exactly."

"Nothing _ever _is with you. Fuck! Let me guess….cryo-stasis?"

"Yeah."

Jack sat down at her computer and began doing a search on Riddick's escape from Ursa Luna to see if there was any mention of Eve.

"How old is she?"

"I didn't ask, but she's probably right at thirty or a little under."

"So my husband is stuck with, what I am assuming is a still very attractive woman."

"She's got nothin' on you, sweetness."

"I'll take that as a 'yes'." Jack slammed her fist down on the desk where she was sitting. There was more he wasn't telling her. "Oh you're good. You're trying to butter me up before you drop another bomb on my head. What? Did you fuck her?"

"No." Jack's hopes were raised and dashed in the moment it took him to take a breath. "She fucked me. I was pretty much chained up."

"Priceless." She had found what she was looking for. "OH. MY. GOD."

"Jack-."

"She was the one who got you out of Ursa Luna!"

"How'd you know?"

"Because I just found an article here about your escape and it said you had inside help. Who the hell else would it be if not _her_? And she wasn't caught?"

"She was. I left her chained up thinkin' that would make it look like she wasn't helpin' me, but we didn't know they were filmin' us."

"Prison porno. Lovely. So that explains her years in cryo-stasis. I'm shocked she helped you. She must be plenty angry to have lost that many years of her life."

Riddick was suddenly irritated with the direction of Jack's thoughts. "I didn't ask her for help if that's where you're goin' with this."

"I _know_ that. You don't ask for help, Riddick. Never have. You even get pissed off when people interfere and give it to you unsolicited. So what was her attitude like?"

"Hard to tell. She seemed a bit…bitter about Ursa Luna, which is why I couldn't figure out her motivation for helpin' me now."

"Bitter?"

He was about to drop the last brick. "I…let her think I was takin' her with me."

Although he couldn't hear it, Jack had just smashed a lamp against the wall. With clenched teeth she asked her next question.

"And why would she think _that_?"

"This is a guess, but I think she saw something that wasn't there."

"Some kind of relationship the two of you had?"

"_She_ had the relationship, Jack."

"And what did you have?"

He shrugged and smiled. "Free prison pussy?"

Jack knew he was smiling, could hear it in his words, and she smiled, too in spite of herself. "You said she could read your thoughts. Yet, you're talking to me like this right now. You don't think she's not hearing this?"

"She fell asleep and I sedated her. That's when the fog in my head cleared up. I thought they were drugging me or some shit like that but it was _her_ blockin' me. Had to be."

"That fucking bitch! She still wants you!"

"What? Come on, Jack. After all these years?"

"Let's look at the evidence shall we? You got caught by the ONE merc that has a woman on its crew that you know. Not only do you know her, you fucked her, you promised, albeit in her eyes, to take her with you, then you left her ass, and she was imprisoned for years. Oh, but here's the good part. She's still a hottie and now she's younger than you and is out to get the man that got away! Hell! She probably couldn't believe her luck when she realized you were alive and kicking. She can't take you by yourself though, but when news about your pardon came across the wires, she got Toombs to go after you for some hope of profitability, and then helps you escape! And do you want to know WHY? Because you, Richard B. Riddick, are notorious for many things, but chiefly for the way you run and hide. Bet _that _is written all over the little whore's profile of you, and she was banking on you running away with her when she got you out of there!"

Riddick was quiet, too quiet and it was because everything that Jack was saying was entirely too plausible. Little did either of them know how close to the truth Jack's assumptions were. Still, the Eve he remembered never appeared to be manipulative as Jack had described her, and he had a difficult time digesting that she has contrived and orchestrated this whole thing.

"Riddick? Riddick, dammit answer me!"

"It's possible. She wasn't like that, though."

Jack bit her bottom lip until it bled to keep from screaming. She couldn't believe he was defending her. She took a few calming breaths before saying another word to him.

"You've changed, so why can't she?"

"I'll find out. You can count on that."

"And then what?"

"I'll deal with it."

Jack knew what 'dealing with it' meant and was satisfied with his response. "And what about Toombs?"

"He's not gonna give up. Not after he had my ass once. He'll come after me, but I'll be expecting him this time."

"Which means you're going to lure him to New Freedom."

"He won't get near you or Sophie."

"Thank god I use my father's plans to upgrade security at the house. But why do you have to bring them home?"

"Jack, they already know where we live. I haven't gotten the whole story yet, but Eve said it was her fault they found us even though she claims she didn't know it was me. All she had was my alias and yours and she tracked us to New Freedom."

"I'm not believing this and I _don't _believe for a minute that she didn't know it was you. God if I ever get within arms reach of that bitch, I will tear her apart."

Riddick took a look at Eve. She was in shape, a lot better shape than Jack after just having had a baby. "Do I need to remind you that you just gave birth? Not that I'd bet against you, but Eve is in much better shape than you are right now."

He was half joking with her, but that wasn't how she took it at all.

"Thanks for loving, husbandly support. You forget what I can do when I get...well...aggravated." She looked down at her hands and they were already glowing.

"Like hell I forgot!"

"Better not! Vaako won't soon forget either."

"Jack…you didn't."

"I most certainly did. All of our friends and family knocked me out to get me on the ship. I was pissed as hell when I woke up and took it out on him."

"You didn't want to put her to sleep."

"No. When it came to closing that lid I freaked. I even hurt my mother when I pushed her out of the way. I felt horrible about it all…still do."

"She'll forgive you."

"I know, but I never thought I would behave like that."

"Had to happen sometime," he drawled.

Jack's eyes narrowed. "There goes that blow job I was gonna greet you with."

"Oh you think so?"

"You cocky son of a bitch. I _know_ so."

"Funny, I clearly remember you and me in the shower and how much you wanted to get your mouth on me. You were standin' across from me, and I was-."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. I don't need to be reminded. I GET the picture."

"Do you? 'Cause I'm thinkin' you need a reminder. Maybe this will-."

She already had the scene in her head, remembered exactly how hot he looked, how turned on she had been, and didn't need his visual.

"RIDDICK! Don't you d-." Too late. "Ohhhh god."

Riddick chuckled mischievously. "G'nite Jack."

"You bastard."

"Get some sleep, sweetness."

"You, too. Just as far away from her as you can."

* * *

**Toomb's Ship**

"What the FUCK!"

His head was killing him and he was dizzy as hell. When he sat up, his stomach rolled and he leaned over the side of his bed just in time to vomit on the floor instead of where he slept, then he collapsed back on the bed. The room felt cold, colder than usual. That's when Toombs got a good look at himself. No shirt, and his pants and underwear were down to his ankles with his boots still on. He groaned, still feeling sick, but the night's events were slowly coming back to him.

"Eve."

She had come to his room with a bottle of bourbon, two glasses, and her dressed in tight cargo pants with a tiny little tank top that showed off a healthy portion of her breasts. His dick had stood at attention the minute she walked through his door. He may still be fuzzy on the details, but he did recall that after quite a few drinks, she was on the floor and on her knees giving him probably the best blow job of his miserable life. Well that wasn't completely true. It all started with her sucking him off, but her mouth was so damn hot he grabbed two fistfuls of hair and fucked her face good.

If the scabbed over half-moon marks on his thighs were any indication, he had been a little rough. Okay, a lot rough, but A, she could have pushed him back and he would've calmed down, and B, it was her fault entirely for being such a fucking prick tease for so long.

Eyeing the near empty bottle on his night stand answered for his headache, but that didn't explain why he felt so sick. He could handle his alcohol, especially bourbon and these side effects weren't normal for him. He shifted on the bed and felt something pinching his inner thigh. When he lifted his leg, he found a tranq dart, the exact same kind they had used on Riddick. The pain of the dart came flooding back. He remembered it. Right as he dropped his load in her mouth, there was a sharp stinging sensation, but the mind blowing orgasm mostly blocked it out, and that was the last thing he remembered.

"What the fuck was up with her?"

He pulled up and fastened his pants and slowly got to his feet. Something didn't feel right and whenever he got that feeling, it was usually bad, bad for him. He grabbed his com link and paged Crank who about tripped over himself to get out of bed when Toomb's surly voice filled his room.

"Boss?"

"Naw, it's the fuckin' tooth fairy. Who the fuck do you think is callin' you at four in the mornin'. Go down and check on Riddick."

Crank grumbled as he pulled on a pair of pants and walked down the hall to Riddick's cell. He waved his hand over the access panel and the door slid open. The interior of the room was pitch black and an evil smirk lit his face given what he was about to do. Knowing Riddick was blind in the light he screamed his name and hit the control panel sending the lights to one hundred percent. Only the trick was on him. Riddick's cell was locked tight and empty.

"Oh fuck!"

He ran to the communications panel and signaled Toomb's room, who gritted his teeth in anger. He wouldn't be calling him this quickly if Riddick was there.

"This is Toombs."

"Boss….he ain't here. Everything is locked tight, but he ain't here!"

"FUCK!"

Toombs ran out of his room and took the elevator down to the storage bay. When the door opened a bright red indicator light was flashing on the panel across from him, which indicated that the bay doors had been opened. He hit the button to re-pressurize the room and when he entered, it was worse than he expected. Not only was the ship gone with a rack full of weapons, but his storage hold was almost empty save for what items had been strapped or anchored down. It _used_ to be full of contraband they had picked up from marks they captured, and it was worth a small fortune, which he would have cashed in after delivering Riddick, but not any longer. It was gone. All of it. The items that were left included essential supplies and some munitions, but that was it.

"That fucking cunt! _SHE_ did this!"

Crank had spread the work that Riddick was gone and after several minutes Toombs was joined by the rest of his crew to survey their empty storage bay. Only one man heard his remark about Eve, but by the time the last one arrived, they all knew that Toombs had been royally fucked over.

Hack walked up to Toombs, but stayed far enough away from the man, just in case Toombs got the urge to turn him into his personal punching bag.

"In case you're interested. They didn't disable the locater beacon."

The smile on Toomb's face held no hint of warmth. "When was this hatch opened?"

"Three hours ago."

"All right ladies. If everyone is quite finished staring, you all have jobs to do. I want to know where they could head and approximately when we can we over take them. They'll need a place to hide and if we can ride their ass, they won't have the time. I will have the mother fucker back in his cage within twenty-four hours."

Crank, of course, was stupid enough to ask about Eve. "And the bitch?"

Toombs growled and grabbed Crank by the throat before he slammed him against the wall. Every other man backed away five feet. They had seen Toombs mad before, but never like this.

"Oh, I'll get Eve. If she's willing to suck my cock to get Riddick off this ship, then she'll be begging me to let her do that and a fuck load more once I get my hands on her. She whored herself out for him and she can do the same for me. And when I've had enough of her pussy, I'll let each and every one of you have a piece of her, too. And after the rest of you grow tired of her, I'm gonna sell her ass to the worst slave trader I can find. The bitch will not only regret fucking me over, she'll wish she was never born."

* * *

And so ends another chapter, which I hope you have enjoyed. _Thanks so much to each of you_ for taking the time to leave me your comments! Only a few chapters left!! 

**FemmePhantom**: Hey, well, my cheeks hurt from smiling, too, but it's from reading reviews!! Glad you enjoyed the "skip 3" part of the last chapter. My husband actually did that when I was giving birth and I yelled at him. Poor guy! Thanks for all the wonderful comments!!  
**unknown beedee:** So, they were separated, but hopefully it wasn't that bad. As you see, escaping isn't the end. The showdown will come. He he he. As for Jack kicking butt, yes, you'll have to wait and see…again. Sorry, but that's how the chapter was written. Besides, she needed a little more time to work out. Thanks UB!!  
**FitMama:** I also loved when Eve "smelled Riddick up." It's been fun playing around with her a little and the plot bunnies are still hopping a bit! Thanks for the review!  
**NotAfraidToLive**: You are most welcome, and hopefully this update was timely enough for you, too. Yep, you were right. Riddick left bad things, but at least he's free…for now. It will be next chapter before it all blows up. So until then…thanks for the R&R!  
**FluidDegree**: Hopefully this chapter warrants another batch of something?? Can I put in my treat order now??? Please????? Just send chocolate and I'll be fine! Yes, you were right….Eve had it BAD for Big Evil. But alas, she was nothing to him. Time for a rude awakening and she's already gotten a taste of it. Thanks for R&R!!  
**NightmareMonster**: Riddick changing diapers is kind of a reluctant thing with him. He does it, but he's by no means a natural and if he can find a way for someone else to do it, he will. That's how I see it anyway! LOL. As for the ideas? This story in the beginning didn't start anything like the way I had it. My initial scene was when they find out who they are and I built the front and the back from that. It has been the wildest ride, because characters pop up in my head and demand to go this way or that and I follow it. The next one that tries though is getting shot! Thanks for the sweet compliments!!!  
**annie** : Thanks for saying it was beautiful. I wanted Riddick to come across showing some vulnerability, but not mushy so I hope it worked. Yes, although I didn't say so, the vision shira's doing. He did always have his eyes, but she brought them out when he needed them. I hope this last chapter didn't freak you out like you thought it might…well, hopefully just a little. Thanks as always for all your compliments and comments!!! Oh..and the cookies!!! Yum!  
**1elena1**: I am honored that you did review my story! I love new readers and hope that you find the ending chapters just as entertaining as the first. Your comments about my writing mean the world to me!! Thank you so much!! Oh, and I hope now you have a better idea about who Eve is, that is who I have made her to be. Thanks again!**  
BeccaElizabeth:** Laughter is always welcome Becca!! Thanks so much! I'll read more of your chapters. Promise, but I've been spending all of my time trying to finish this up. Thanks so much for all of your support!!  
**Claudzion **: You forgot ME???? But how is that possible?? Just kidding. I know how life is and what matters is that you _did _review! Always love hearing from you!! Laugh and cry again – you've made my day!! Thanks sweetie! I'm so glad to know that I rank up there in your list! It means a lot!  
**Vampiress-06:** SO happy I could give you a kick ass chapter. Hopefully this one will measure up as well!! Thanks!!!  
**dogo**: I think that's one of the things I love is when people quote lines they especially liked from my chapters! What's really bad is when I read back over my own stuff and laugh at it, too. Sad, but true. Oh, he's certainly already thinking ahead. Very territorial and it will only get worse. Thanks Dogo!! SO MUCH!!  
**Dhampir Elf:** You know, I'm really afraid for you that one day falling out of that chair is going to cause some kind of permanent damage! Put a few pillows on the floor next time just in case!! J  
Yep, my hubby forgot 3 when I was pushing and I fussed at him. Had to add that in there as a tribute!  
Well, I hope that this past chapter revealed much about Eve for you. Did you get a chance to watch director's cut of TCOR? If not, you NEED to! She totally smells Riddick up….literally. Thanks Dhampir Elf!!! Loved reading your play-by-play again!!  
** PagingDrHouse:** If I can get you to laugh out loud then that makes my day!! Truly! Thanks so much and no you can't eat him up. He's mine!! At least this incarnation of him is anyway.  
** AliasSpyCrazy:** You LYAO?? Thrilled you loved it!! I always try and get some humor in there and since we haven't seen Randy and Grant in a while, I was hoping to show them as much as I could. I missed writing them. With so many characters involved now it's difficult to give them adequate "face" time, but I'm trying.  
Well, I can just imagine a big cheesy grin - the rest of your face I'll have to make up in my mind but the grin…I got that down!! Love it!!!!  
Even though I've gone through a delivery (twins) I was hesitant. I wanted it to come off real, but not too clinical. Glad you approved! Oh yeah…had to get that "she's mine" in there, too! You know that "mine" word is all his.  
Have to admit the "chubby cheeks and side order of green eyes" – I laughed at what I wrote, too. Especially Randy's last remark. That really flowed when I wrote it so the muses were most kind!!  
My brain is a wonderful thing?? You're too sweet!!  
_ "Every corner of this story (okay so it technically has NO corners, but you get it) has a part that i didnt expect and i laugh out again...you're making me seem like a lunatic, are you happy now? "_ - YES, YES, YES!!!!  
Biatch Eve – sounds good to me!  
You're thanking me?? Oh, no! It's the other way around darlin'! THANK YOU!! You make my day!!! Truly!


	69. Guess who's coming to dinner

**Only one chapter left to go!!** BUT, that doesn't mean I still don't love hearing from each and every one of you!! The last chapter is partially written and awaits some much needed fan inspiration!! See the end notes for more on that. Love all of you!!

**Reviews are at the end...**

**Disclaimer:** Whatever came from my imagination is mine, otherwise you know the drill.

* * *

Eve sat straight up and sucked in a mouthful of air so quickly her lungs felt like they were on fire. Her hand went to her throat and she tenderly felt the skin there. Nothing. Odd, it had been so real to her. As if someone's hand _had_ been around her throat threatening to end her very life. Little did she know that it hadn't been a dream. Riddick's hand _had _encircled her throat, tempted to put her asleep for good. She threw the blanket off of her and wiped her sweaty brow with the back of her hand. 

_Damn nightmares. _

Looking at the pilot's chair, Riddick had turned it toward her and appeared to be asleep. She unbuckled her restraints and quietly rose and walked over to him. He must have been out cold because she knew he was the type to be hyper aware of those around him, even in sleep. Either that or he trusted her enough to permit himself to relax while he slept.

Being this close to him again and alone was unsettling. She allowed her eyes to roam his body and tortured herself as she remembered just how his muscles felt beneath her hands. How they would flex and twitch depending on how she touched him. She loved that he was so responsive to the simple things she would do. It made her feel incredibly sexy and powerful that she could get a man like him to react to her touch.

Eve couldn't help but wonder what he smelled like now, and if it was anything like he used to; undeniably male and absolutely intoxicating. She verified that his chair was locked into position and took a step closer, moving in between his outstretched legs. She pulled her long hair back and tucked it into the back of her shirt so it wouldn't fall and cause him to wake. He shifted a bit and she froze in place, waiting to make sure he wasn't going to move again or worse, wake up. She placed her hands on both arms rests and leaned in. She began at his lower stomach and slowly inhaled as she stretched her body up and over his chest, ending at his neck.

She turned her face quickly, expelled the air from her lungs, and shuddered. Here she was inches from him and unable to make contact, to give him even the slightest of touches. How cruel could she be to herself? Riddick suddenly groaned and her attention snapped to his face. He was still asleep, but some of her hair had come out and brushed against his skin fueling a dream he was having about Jack.

"Love the hair, baby."

He had mumbled the words so quietly she almost didn't catch it. He was dreaming, and judging by the smirk on his face it was very pleasant dream, most likely about his wife. Eve smiled and pulled her hair out of her shirt and let it fall. Some of the strands fell onto his face, neck, and the exposed skin of his shoulder and arm. He growled lowly causing Eve to have second thoughts. She attempted to step back, but his legs closed in on hers and wouldn't let go. She lost her balance and almost fell on him. Luckily she caught herself on his arm rests, but not before her chest flattened against his for a brief moment. It was enough though to get a reaction out of him. He shoved his hips up until his erection pressed firmly into her stomach. God, but it was too much to bear and she couldn't swallow her moan. A second later his hands were on her, moving over her breasts, up her neck, and into her hair. Eve gave in and let herself enjoy, believing that she was the one bringing this reaction out of him. She ceased trying to hold her body off of his and laid fully against him as he tilted her head back and his lips scorched their way up her throat. For Eve this was heaven and she prayed that he wouldn't wake up.

Riddick was in a big, comfortable chair in his own living room and had fallen into a nice, restful nap. Or it had been restful until familiar silk strands brushed against his skin. He groaned in his sleep, but knew it was her playing with him. He didn't wake up; much more interested in seeing how she would progress. Soon more strands of hair brushed over his skin setting off millions of pleasure nerves. Jack was trying to back off from him all too soon, but he trapped her, which made her partially fall against him.

"_Not so fast, Princess," _he told her in his dream.

He ground his erection into her and was pleased with her answering moan. He wanted to sink his hands into her hair, but on the way, he would feel her up a bit, just to tease her. Her hair was soft, but different. Not like it usually was, and that puzzled him for a moment. He could solve that mystery later though. Right now he wanted to taste her and in the mood he was in, she might end up with a new set of teeth marks before it was all over. He tilted her head back to expose the length of her neck and kissed his way up her throat, but when he got to just beneath her ear he stopped cold. What was wrong with her? She wasn't reacting like he expected her to, like she _always _had. Something wasn't right. _She_ wasn't right. He scented her and growled, but this time the growl was angry and she began to struggle in his grasp. He pulled her back from him and opened his eyes. Now fully awake he saw that it was Eve he had been all over, _not_ Jack.

"What the FUCK!"

He yelled it and roughly pushed Eve away from him. She stumbled backwards, just catching herself before falling. Riddick sprang from his seat and backed her against the wall, trapping her like a scared animal. She was trembling, partially because she was still coming down from her aroused state and partly from being frightened beyond belief. He lowered his face just inches from hers.

"Explain Eve. Explain why I woke up and found you laying all over me like a god damn bitch in heat."

Although he sounded calm, it was even more disconcerting than being yelled at. She had to make something up and quick.

"I-I woke up. I had a nightmare and it scared the shit out of me. Toombs had caught up with us and killed you in your sleep. In my dream I woke up and saw you sitting there, but didn't know you were dead until I touched you and you didn't respond. That's when I woke up for real and saw you asleep in the chair and my fear got the better of me. I just wanted to make sure you were alive and breathing. Y-you grabbed me after that."

He narrowed his eyes. He could hear her heartbeat and it was off the charts. She was lying to him.

"So you step between my legs and get your entire body close enough to mine that while I'm dreaming of my _wife_ I take you along for the ride?"

She flinched at the mention of his wife, but countered back at him with honesty. "Can you blame me? Really? It's been sixteen years for you, but for me it hasn't. Even though they let me out once a week so I would _know_ that everyone around me was moving on, for me it feels like we were together only a few years ago. I haven't slept with a man since they let me out, Riddick," she professed, although lying again. "Not since you."

"What? I should be flattered? You expect me to feel sorry for you?"

"No. It was a choice. But you _are_ a hard act to follow. I couldn't imagine any man that I had met measuring up to what you gave me, so I didn't bother. When you pulled me to you and your hands and mouth were on me again-."

"I wasn't pulling YOU, Eve. I was dreaming about my WIFE. I pulled my WIFE to me. It was HER body I ran my hands over, HER neck I kissed. And get this, Eve, even sleeping I knew something was wrong. The hair wasn't right, and you didn't react like HER. Then I scented you, woke up, and found YOU all over me!"

"Please Riddick," she begged as she reached her hand up to caress his face like she used to. Funny, he loved when Jack did that, but from her? Never. He quickly turned his face away before she could touch him, so she dropped it.

"I need you. Just this once. She never has to know. I just need your hands on me again, to feel your strength, to have you make love to me again."

He turned and walked away at 'just this once,' and began to laugh when she suggested that they had 'made love' all those years before.

"Making love, Eve? I was twenty-one and you think I was making _love_ to you?"

Eve began to softly cry and sank to the floor. He was crushing her all over again. "Please don't."

"No, you need to hear this. Reason out what I'm about to say, because it's the fucking truth. You had my file. You knew my prison record. Hell, you even knew how I grew up. Where in all of that could I learn how to love a woman…fuck, show anything for a human being after what I had been through? I never had a chance, was always on the run. Shit! The closest thing I had to a relationship was when I would choose a whore, fuck her and _only _her because it was too much work to keep training a new one about what I liked."

Eve shook her head. In her mind she knew he was right, but her heart wasn't ready for it. "You did demonstrate feelings for humans. You never once harmed children or women. In fact, I found instances in your file where they documented you helping children."

"That's one hell of a jump. Just because I helped out some kids means I can snap my fingers and love a woman? Give me a fuckin' break. I was raised in group homes, Eve. Kids were always around and I didn't stand for anyone messing with the ones who couldn't take care of themselves. I lived with hundred of kids. Hundreds. And only one got close enough to me to feel like family."

"Then how do you explain your wife?" She almost choked asking him, but she really wanted to know.

"Things with her were different from day one." He blew out his breath in renewed anger. "You know who she really is, don't you."

Eve hesitated for only a moment, but went with the truth. "I figured it out. Guessed really, but there were too many coincidences for Kyra Bennett to _not_ be the same girl you traveled with."

"Jack."

"Jack? Right, wasn't that the name she used before you left her?"

"Yeah, and it's still her name."

"You _still_ call her Jack? Odd isn't it?"

"It's who she is. You done with the questions?"

"Given that I got your ass out of Toomb's ship in one piece, could you at least indulge me in this?"

Riddick gritted his teeth and begrudgingly gave in, but it didn't mean he had to like it. "Go on," he growled.

"Thank you. I thought, professionally speaking, that I had you all figured out. Then you went and did something completely inconsistent with your profile. You actually took her with you. You had never taken anyone with you. Why her?"

"I didn't have a choice. She killed a merc. I had to protect her."

"Interesting. She put you into a position where you were forced to feel something for another human being."

"Forced is about right." Riddick smiled and chuckled. "Jack never made anything easy, but then again neither did I."

I know you left her when she was a young teenager. Why?"

"Why? 'Cause she was safer _not_ bein' around me."

"You're contradicting yourself. You took her with you to keep her safe from mercs, then a couple of years later she's suddenly better of _not _being with you?"

"Couple of years later, at the age she was, it was better, safer, to not be around me."

Eve let his last words roll around in her head for a second before responding. "So, she was becoming a woman and you were afraid you might hurt her?"

"I let her go so she could grow up in a normal home and because she took a bullet meant for me."

She was well aware of how he avoided directly answering her question, providing her with other reasons instead, which only verified her assumption, but she chose not to comment on it.

"_Let_ her go. Interesting choice of words."

"You're beginnin' to sound like a shrink again."

"What can I say? Old habits die hard. Besides, it's what you _told _me to do not five minutes ago."

"Next time I'll keep my trap shut."

The proximity alarm went off before Eve could ask her next question. It was signaling the approach of another ship and Riddick was silently relieved for the interruption. He scanned for other vessels and saw that one was closing in on them fast.

"Is it Toombs?"

Riddick heard the panic in her voice, and when he turned to answer her she was wringing her hands. No doubt she was scared as hell and considering what he might do to her.

"No. This ship is much bigger." The light on the console lit up, indicating an incoming communications request. "We're being hailed." He hit the button and a moment later the captain of the unidentified ship came over their speaker.

"Hello, my name is Captain Mark Alistar. We picked you up on our scanner and we'd like to offer our assistance."

"Assistance? What is he talking about? We don't need any help."

"Shut up and let me handle this, Eve." Riddick hit the com link. "_Captain _Mark? Who'd you have to bribe to get _that_ promotion?"

"Ragin? Ragin Warrick?"

"The one and only."

"Damn man. What in the hell are you doing out here in a shit piece ship like that?"

"Long story. Look, I'm headed for Helion-3 and under my own power unless there's something you know that I don't."

"I take it you aren't aware that your ship is bleeding nitrous?"

Riddick fisted his hand on the console. "No, I wasn't. Looks like I'll be needing that assistance after all."

"Not a problem. We're coming up on you now. Cut your engine and float in. Our gravity field will land you. Is it just you aboard?"

"No. One other. Any chance of getting dropped off on Helion-3?"

"Being that close I would willingly oblige, but we've got an important shipment to make a little further out. Ever since you dropped off the radar my business seriously picked up. I'm overrun."

"Woah! _Further_ out? Any chance you're goin' as far out as Helion-5?"

"You're in luck. We're headed to the port at New Freedom. You've got yourself some business there?"

Riddick smiled the first genuine smile since he had been taken from Lajjun's home. "You could say that. Hey, that shipment wouldn't happen to be for JB&B Securities would it?"

"As a matter of fact it is which is why we don't dare be late. Have you shipped with them before?"

"Never had the pleasure."

"Count yourself lucky, my friend, and shipping with them is hardly what I would call a pleasure from the accounts I've heard. You don't dare cross her, the owner I mean."

"_Her_? This oughta be good." Riddick knew Mark had no idea just who he was talking about, but hearing what others in business had to say about Jack was too good to pass up.

"Yeah, she's a real dragon. I know a couple of shippers who were a day or two late and man did she rip them a new one. Anyway, she was gone for a while, but I heard she's back. I don't fancy having my ass chewed up one side and down the other, so I'm not about to be late."

Riddick chuckled. "Mark, that _dragon_ is my wife."

"You're shittin' me!"

"Nope. We got hitched not too long ago."

"Well damn then! It all makes sense now why she was gone and you, too. Extended honeymoon or something?"

"Somethin' like that."

"You, uh, won't go tellin' her what I said now will you? Won't make for a good business relationship."

"Nah. 'Sides, she knows exactly what she's like."

Mark chuckled and couldn't resist a bit of good natured ribbing. "And you married her anyway?"

Riddick shook his head "You've obviously never met my wife."

"Not yet, no."

"Meet her, _then_ you'll have your answer. Say, how many days will it take us to get there?"

"Should be three at the most. Want me to call and tell her I have you?"

"No, no, no. She's expectin' me, but I'd like to get the drop on her for once. I told her it would be seven days, so this is perfect. I see your ship and I'm comin' in now."

"You still make that Brunswick stew?"

"I do."

"Good. Then you're cookin' for your room. Enough to feed my small crew, plus another batch to freeze. Agreed?"

"_Two_ rooms, and you got yourself a deal. See you on board. Ragin out."

"A friend?" Eve questioned.

"Yeah. Met him years ago when both of us docked for a few days for required servicing. He owned his own ship back then, but worked for somebody. Sounds like he's independent now. Marc is on the up and up."

"Meaning he doesn't know who the hell you are and I gather he's never seen you with your eyes shined."

Riddick had completely forgotten about his lenses. "FUCK!"

"I won't say a word, but you better come up with one hell of a believable story and quick like." Eve's hand went to her back pocket and she produced a vial with his lenses and his wedding ring. "These might help."

Riddick took the items and kept his face guarded. She, on the other hand, just stood there almost smug like. "Why?"

"Why did I get these for you?"

"Yeah, why?"

"You needed the lenses and as much as I hate to admit it, I'm dependent on you right now. As for the ring, it was being kept with them. Toombs is such a sick fuck that he planned on sending both back to your wife after you were killed in the hunt."

Riddick masked his anger. She had his lenses and ring this entire time, but chose to hold onto them until now. A little show of control on her part and something he wasn't about to forget. He slipped the ring on his finger and fisted the hand. It was odd how a circular piece of metal made him feel whole again. Now came the uncomfortable task of showing some form of gratitude, and to the very woman who in Jack's eyes was responsible for having the ring taken from him in the first place.

"Eve-."

"Forget about it, Riddick. Just keep Toombs away from me. That's all I ask."

* * *

**Helion-5: 3 days later**

The minute Jack had gotten off the ship, she ran to Grant's house to get Sophia. As her mother had promised, her daughter had peacefully slept and didn't even bother to wake up for Jack until she was hungry. Riddick had kept his promise as well and made contact with her twice daily and right on time. However, he made no mention of the fact that he had gotten a ride and would be back much sooner than anticipated.

Jack busied herself both at the office and with tweaking the new security systems in their home. It helped to pass the time, but also frustrated her to no end. Shipment issues for this project were _still _a thorn in her side. She had received a communiqué that one of her parts would be further delayed and almost blew a gasket. After she put Sophia down for a nap in her porta crib she made herself comfortable behind her desk before calling the tardy Captain Mark Alistar.

"Hello, this is Kyra Bennett Warrick of JB&B Securities. I need to speak to Captain Alistar right away."

"Hold on."

Jack tapped her fingers impatiently on the desk until the man appeared on her screen.

"Mrs.Warrick? I wasn't aware you got married. Congratulations. Any chance your husband is a relation to Ragin Warrick?"

He had completely blown her composure with that question. "One and the same actually. You know my husband?"

"Yes ma'am. Have for years. How is he?"

_Great,_ she thought. _Now I can't be a complete and total bitch._

"He's…fine. He isn't on planet right now, but I'm expecting him home very soon. Now, about my shipment? I received a message that you would be delayed by two days. Why are you late?"

"I don't know why you got that message, but we're right on time. Actually just docked if you'd like to come inspect your parcel and sign off on 'em so we can unload."

"Oh, well that is good news. Um…can you give me about ten minutes? I have my daughter with me and she's asleep. I'll have to get someone to come watch her first."

"Take your time. I'm docked in C9."

"Thank you."

Jack got Randy on the com link and was back in the office in minutes. "You know, I coulda gone and signed off for you."

"I know, but this guy knows Riddick, so I'm a bit curious to meet him. I won't be long and she just went to sleep."

Jack made her way to Mark's ship and saw that he was already open and ready for her inspection. He saw her coming and walked down the ramp to greet her with a warm, friendly smile and a firm handshake.

"Mrs. Warrick?"

"Kyra, please. Mrs. Warrick makes me sound like an old woman."

"Kyra then. It's a pleasure to finally meet you."

"_Finally_? I get the feeling my reputation has preceded me."

Mark had the good grace to blush. "Let's just say you're known for running a tight ship."

"I think we can both agree that time is money and I don't like wasting either."

"I can't argue with that and I have to say that I'm a little envious of your husband."

"Oh? Why would that be?"

"First of all, to call a place like this home is something else, but to have a beautiful, intelligent, not to mention business savvy woman like you for his wife? He's one lucky man."

If she didn't know better, she would think Mark was flirting with her. "Captain-

"Call me Mark, please."

"Mark, thank you for the compliments, but there was no luck involved. We're _both_ simply blessed to have each other. Now about my shipment?"

_Ragin was right about her. When she's all business, she's all business. She can say luck has nothing to do with it, but from where I stand, he's got himself a gem. Wonder if she has a sister?_

"Just walk straight back. It's crates five and six that are yours."

Jack walked in the direction he indicated, but thought it odd that her shipment included two crates. "Five _and_ six? I'm only expecting one item.

Mark shrugged. "Not sure, but I definitely have two items listed for you."

"Wonder what my supplier has done this time?"

When Jack arrived at the first she entered the pass code and the front panel opened. Satisfied with what she found, she sealed it back up and looked for crate number six.

"Okay, so where's six?"

The hair on the back on her neck stood up even before his breath hit it. "Right here, sweetness."

Jack spun around and her mouth dropped open, but only for a second before she recovered and about shouted his name, his real name. But Riddick's mouth was on hers before she could get past the 'R' in his name. He kissed her, scratch that, devoured her mouth, and didn't give a rat's ass that he was giving Mark, his crew, and unknown to her, Eve a show. Not that Jack minded one bit. Hell, had they been alone she would have dragged him behind a large crate and had her way with him, well, as much she could have anyway. But for now she would be satisfied with running her fingers over his freshly shaven head while she molded her body to his.

They had shut out everyone else around them, and it wasn't until Mark politely cleared his throat several times that they separated, but Riddick kept her firmly secured to him with an arm around her waist. He wiped the few tears that had gathered on her cheeks and kissed her forehead before looking at Mark.

"_Now_ I know why you married her."

"Damn straight. Say, you weren't flirting with my wife back there were you, Mark?"

"Just sharpenin' my skills on a beautiful, _unavailable_ woman."

"Smooth Mark, very smooth."

"And speaking of smooth," Jack began, "how about three days worth of conversations in which NONE of them included the fact that you had hitched a ride?"

"Know how you live for surprises, sweetness."

"Uh-huh." Jack graced Mark with a brilliant smile. "Mark, would you join us for dinner tonight?"

Riddick goosed her in the ribs, which she answered with an elbow to his. One surprise deserved another.

"I would be honored."

"Six okay?"

"Perfect."

"Good. I'll have someone from my office send you directions to our house and get my crate. It's an easy walk from here."

"Sounds like a plan. I'll see you two later tonight."

With that Mark signaled to his crew to make themselves scarce. It had been Riddick's request. He may have not minded the audience before, but he sure as hell didn't want one for what was coming next. Jack pulled Riddick's face down for another brief kiss.

"Sophia's in my office with Randy. Let's go."

She tugged his hand, but he didn't move. Wondering what was up she turned back around to ask and saw that his jaw was set and he wasn't making eye contact with her. Never a good sign. Jack experienced a twisting feeling in the pit of her stomach and knew it was a reaction from what he was projecting.

"Jack-."

Riddick had begun to explain about Eve when Jack caught movement over his left shoulder that caught her attention. It was a woman and she knew without a doubt that it was Eve. It only took a few seconds for her anger to burn away the disbelief that had rendered her temporarily mute.

"You brought her _here_?"

Riddick turned and saw Eve and he didn't bother to mask how furious he was with her. They had spoken before they landed, and he had specifically instructed her to stay out of sight until she was called. He needed to talk to his wife first. Eve had by no means forgotten the conversation. No, her timing was planned and judging by the look on Jack's face, it was flawless.

Jack tried to move past Riddick and confront Eve, but he stopped her. "I was gonna give her enough credits to buy passage to anywhere she wanted, but Mark picked us up before we got to Helion-3. We were bleeding nitrous or I woulda kept goin'."

"I see."

Only two words. Not good. "What's that saying about enemies?"

"Keep your friends close and your enemies even closer?"

"Yeah, that's the one."

"Enemies Riddick, not former fucks that would jump at the chance for a second ride."

Riddick flinched and Jack was awash with his shame and disgust. Jack began to pull away from him and slowly shake her head as her mind began to real with what could have happened. He, however, wasn't about to let her imagination run and took her by the forearms.

"Nothing happened."

"No, _something_ happened."

In spite of how she struggled, he wouldn't let her go, so Jack turned her face away, but he grasped it in his hands.

"Look at me. Dammit. This isn't how I wanted to fucking explain it, but now I don't have a choice. Before Mark picked us up, I was dreamin' about you, and you can take a wild guess what we were workin' up to. Maybe I was talkin' in my sleep, I don't know, but Eve figured it out and decided to see just how far I'd go until I woke up. She-."

"And just how far did it go?"

"Not far at all. I realized it wasn't you _long_ before she wanted me to and bitched at her for crawlin' all over me."

"Crawling all over you? That doesn't sound like _nothing _to me. What happened?"

He hesitated for a second to search for less damaging ways of describing it. "I felt her up and kissed her neck thinkin' it was you, and that's based on my dream. It was for less than minute. Other than that, not a _damn _thing Not even after she begged me to fuck her and promised she wouldn't say a word to you."

Riddick was gritting his teeth and waiting for some kind of explosive reaction from Jack, but it didn't come. Instead, she took one of his hands in hers, brought it up to her mouth, and lightly brushed the back of it with her lips.

"I'm sorry. I-I felt your guilt and thought the worst. I shouldn't have jumped to conclusions. I know you wouldn't hurt me like that. Not after everything we've been through."

"S'okay."

"No, but it will be in just a minute. I won't tolerate the bitch putting her hands on what's mine."Before he could get a hold of her, she was on her way to face Eve.

"This oughta be good."

He watched as Jack closed the distance. _This_ was inevitable. Sure, he could have stopped her, but Jack was fuming and he didn't want her going Furyan all over his ass or showing Eve what she was really capable of, at least not yet. Let her vent and they could proceed from there. Besides, after what Eve tried to do, she deserved whatever Jack dished out.

"Too bad Eron and Vaako are gonna miss out on this one,"he mused.

Eve's eyebrows rose when she realized Jack was coming to her. The pair had been too far out of range for her to hear their dialogue; out loud or mentally, but judging by some of the body language she had witnessed, the reunion had been less than sweet thanks to her. She had been standing in a rather relaxed, albeit somewhat cocky pose, with her weight on one leg and her hip jutted out. Wearing long hair loose, her tight cargos and tank top, she was confident enough in her sexuality to believe the look she affected would make his precious wife angry, and from all appearances she had met with success. Her arms remained crossed and she didn't bother to straighten her pose much. Why bother?

_She's just had a baby and she's dressed in a business shirt, straight skirt, and heels. Miss. Priss can't do much dressed like that OR in her less than stellar condition._

The need to ball her fists as she walked was overwhelming, but she held them loose and her mind clear. Eve, on the other hand, kept her mind open anticipating when she would hear Jack's thoughts like a premonition. She waited and waited, but not even a whisper crossed her brain. Something she realized far too late that she should have taken as a warning sign.

She straightened up right as Jack closed in on her and watched her right hand form a fist. Big mistake. Out of nowhere Jack's _left_ fist slammed into her jaw. Aided with an ounce or two of Furyan energy, the force of the blow sent Eve back into a crate behind her where she fell flat on her ass.

Riddick smiled with admiration. "Now that you gotta love."

When he had a hold of her, he noticed the returning muscle definition in her arms. She had been working out. Another reason he hadn't held her back. He made his way over to the two women, but slowly. He figured Jack would have a word or two to say first.

Eve sat there on the floor, completely shocked by the turn of events. _She_ had been hit and hit hard. Her tongue swirled in her mouth and she tasted blood, then felt the cut on the inside of her cheek where her own teeth had sliced into her skin. After pushing her hair off her face she glanced up at Jack who stood above her with her hands on her hips, looking quite calm and without a hair out of place.

"Welcome to New Freedom," she quipped, barely resisting the temptation to add 'bitch' at the end.

"And was that your standard greeting?"

"No. I reserve that for women who don't respect the sanctity of my marriage."

Eve smiled at bit having quickly sized up her opponent. Jack was threatened by her. That much was clear in her mind, and she could use that against her starting right now.

"Can you really blame me? I know what it's like to have him _Jack_. Just like you do." She saw how Jack tensed and kept on. "He was asleep and dreaming, so I thought I might try and make it a little more real for him. I bet he told you it didn't get very far, right? Well let me tell you this. It got far enough that I had that hard cock of his pressed against my belly and his mouth and hands all over me before he fought to _make _himself stop. Although I knew that was the last thing he really wanted to do."

At that moment Jack thanked Shirah for granting her the abilities she had. Eve was dripping with jealously and animosity. Even though she was hoping to use what happened between herself and Riddick to start trouble between them, she had merely served to confirm his side of the story. She lowered herself closer to Eve's eye level and smiled quite genuinely.

"Tell me Eve, since you and I _both_ know what it's like to have him. How was it with his mouth and hands _all_ over you and that hard cock pressing into you? It made you ache, right? Ache to the point that you're willing to set aside your pride and beg him to fuck you, even though you knew he was thinking about _me_ that entire time? Tell me, how does _that_ feel?"

Jack had effectively wiped the smug smile from Eve's face. She stood up and Riddick's arm looped around her waist.

"Shit," Riddick chuckled, "Where are my manners? Jack, this is Eve Logan; merc profiler and former prison psychotherapist. Eve this is Jack, my wife."

Eve stood up and wiped the mouth with the back of her hand. "Yes, we met. If you'll be good enough to put me up in hotel for the night and give me enough credits to book passage like you promised, I'll be on my way."

"No. You're not going anywhere and you sure as hell aren't staying in a hotel."

"A moment?" Riddick pulled Jack far enough away that they were out of earshot. "I didn't think you'd want her around. That's why I promised her the credits to leave."

"I understand that, but I feel it's best to keep an eye on her. I don't trust the bitch and with Toombs headed this way who's to say she won't go running to him and try to bail her ass out? You introduced me as Jack, so I assume she figured out who I am."

"She did."

"And she knows about Sophia. No, it's too risky _not_ to keep her here. Were you able to find out what she's really about?"

"No. Once we got on Mark's ship I was never around her. So if she's not stayin' at a hotel, where is she gonna go?"

"There is another room at the house. It's a junk room, but we can get it cleared out and put an air mattress in there."

"I don't like it. That's askin' to have Toombs come right to our front door when I planned on meetin' him out in the open."

Jack grinned and rocked back on her heels, a little body signal that betrayed her excitement. "Trust me when I say he won't be able to see the house, much less find the front door."

Riddick raised an eyebrow. "Jack, what have you been up to while I've been gone?"

"Just making Randy very happy and allowing him to play with a little Todeyan technological know-how."

"You turning' the house into a geek palace?"

"I'll pretend you didn't say that, and I'm not about to spoil the surprise. You'll have to wait and see it for yourself, but what we did _to_ the house is probably the most amazing system I've ever seen."

"Let me guess. If you didn't have it, Eve wouldn't be coming back with us."

"Precisely."

He still wasn't thrilled with the idea, but it was going to be her call. "Fine. Let's go tell her she's our newest house guest."

Eve was less than pleased with the turn of events, but had no choice in the matter. The only thing she _could _control was when she went to their house, so she elected to stay on board Mark's ship until he would meet them for dinner, which was fine by Jack.

* * *

She and Riddick returned to her office expecting to find Randy and Sophia, but instead there was a note left on the inside of her office door in Randy's almost unreadable scrawl. 

"Looks like you'll have to wait a little longer to see her."

Riddick took the note from her and quickly gave up trying to read it. "So where is she?"

"My mom and Grant have her apparently. They probably took her for a walk. Come on."

Jack went to open the door to her office, but it wouldn't budge. She pulled again and nothing. When Riddick's breath cascaded down her bare neck it was easy to figure out why. A quick glance up confirmed it. His hand was on it and he was leaning his weight into it.

"And where do you think you're goin'?" he asked in that deep, sexy voice of his.

Jack let go of the door knob. "No where, not anymore."

His teeth grazed over the outer rim of her ear as he spoke. "Right answer."

Riddick locked the door, unfastened the clip that was holding her hair up, and tossed it on the floor. After loosening the mass he brought a handful of the silk up to his face and inhaled before turning her to face him. Jack was almost trembling with anticipation by the time he kissed her. Her arms circled his neck, drawing him closer, but never close enough for her liking. Strong hands traveled down her back to her ass. Grabbing it, he picked her up and pinned her against the door while he rubbed his erection between her thighs. She shuddered in his arms as wet heat flooded her core, and he growled at the scent of her arousal. However something was different, and it if his suspicions were correct his plans for her were about to change. He broke the kiss, almost laughing from the pitiful pout she gave him for stopping.

"You're not bleeding anymore are you?"

"Not for two days, but how did you-."

He put her down, smiled slyly, and tapped his nose. "Most unexpected."

His mouth descended, licking and kissing from her collar bone and moving upwards. Jack tilted her head to the side, like an offering for him to feast. His teeth suddenly made an appearance and nipped her hard enough to bruise the skin, but not break it. She flinched at the momentary pain and her nails sank into his forearms. She knew why he had done it, too and it had nothing to do with foreplay.

"And when were you gonna to tell me, Jack?" he demanded.

"Soon?"

"Not soon enough. If you think I'm waitin' 'til we get home, you got another thing coming."

Riddick kissed her hard and shoved her skirt up until the fabric was tightly bunched around her waist. With his hands on her ass again he picked her up and carried her to the edge of the desk. The cool, polished wood coming in contact with her skin temporarily brought her out of her lust-filled haze long enough to think lucidly.

"Randy could be back here any minute."

He pushed a few of the items behind her out of their way. "I ain't gonna last long. Short and sweet. I'll make it better later, promise."

Jack grabbed his shirt and kissed him. "Do me a favor. Hard and fast now, worry about the rest later."

Riddick smirked as he peeled off her panties and shoved them in his back pocket. "Knew there was a reason I loved you."

"Just one of many, baby. Now be a good man and drop the cargos."

They were down at his thighs in seconds and her fingers were sliding over his throbbing erection just as quickly. Her touch was almost more than he could take and he hissed as she guided him closer and rubbed him across her wet folds. Riddick held her by the waist and in one thrust was inside her. He buried his face in her neck and his arms pressed her body so tightly to his that she was immobile, with the exception of her legs and arms which instinctively wrapped around him.

Riddick stood there frozen in place, his breath ragged simply from the exertion of trying to wield some control. Even after giving birth she fit him like a glove and he had honestly not expected it. That coupled with her hot walls flexing around him had his entire body screaming for release.

"Hard and fast, Riddick," she whispered, reminding him.

Impatient, Jack squeezed her muscles around him on purpose to spur him into action. He pulled back, slammed into her, and she screamed as her head fell back.

"You mean like that?"

Her throaty laugh gave him his answer and then he let go, thrusting deep and hard at a relentless pace. He wasn't the only one on the edge. The tell tale deep tingling sensation quickly coiled at her center and her body bowed in his arms. Riddick growled feeling her passage constrict. He gritted his teeth, trying to block out her sexy noises, hoping to last long enough so she could go first.

"Jack…I'm-."

With little warning she screamed his name and seized around him, tightening like a vice grip. It was more than he could stand. His loud growl filled the room as he filled her, his body jerking almost violently from the force of his release.

"Aw fuck!! Too. Fucking. Long."

Riddick took her face in his hands and their mouths met. They tenderly kissed while their breathing returned to something close to normal. Jack had yet to release her legs from around him and occasionally squeezed him to her. Still firmly embedded within her, when she pulled on him her walls clenched around him as well and his cock twitched from the stimulation.

_If I didn't know better, I'd say she's doin' that on purpose. _He felt it again and grunted. _Shit, she keeps it up, her ass ain't coming' off this desk anytime soon._

Just to test her, he attempted to extricate himself. Her legs closed in and her muscles clamped down on him over and over, like he was being massaged from the inside. He groaned and pushed forward, rock hard and ready to go again. Jack's moan and her cocky smirk told the tale. She _had_ been doing it on purpose.

"Horny little bitch," he growled. "What the fuck were you doin' to me?"

"Mmmmm. Kegels."

"Kegels, eh? I'll ask later." He kissed her as he laid her down on the desk, then entwined his fingers with hers and held them over her head. "Short and sweet this time?"

"I don't care. Just fuck me."

"That I can do."

When Jack exited her office bathroom the expression 'rolled in the hay' popped into his mind. She looked as though someone had taken her for a good, hard ride. He watched as she smoothed her hands down her now wrinkled skirt. The very skirt, which just five minutes ago, had been bunched up around her waist while he drove into her. The image of her poised on the edge of her desk was making him hard all over again and wondering if they might have time for round three.

"Have you seen my panties?"

"Huh?"

He hadn't been listening and she wondered exactly _what _his mind had been on.

"Panties. Black, lacy things. I can't find them. You took them off me, what did you do with them?"

Riddick buttoned his cargos and looked under the desk. "Don't see 'em."

"This is not good."

"So you lose a pair. No big deal."

"No big deal? Are you crazy? Randy uses this office more than I do…more than his _own _office. If he finds them-."

The doorknob to the office attempted to turn causing both of them to look up. Randy was back.

"Shit!"

Jack hadn't even gotten the chance to put her hair up like before, not to mention put the items they had shoved aside on the desk back in place. Jack went to the door and opened it. It was either that or have them standing there looking like deer caught in headlights once he let himself in. Randy stumbled when she pulled the door open, not expecting anyone to be in the office since the door was locked.

"Hey! You're still here?" Then he saw Riddick. "Riddick! We weren't expecting you for a few more days! Welcome back, man. I know she's happy to have you home."

"Thanks." He squeezed Jack to his side. "Good to be home."

"Well then," Jack began, a bit too brightly, "we're headed out…to get Sophia then to the house. Mark, the pilot who knows Riddick, is coming for dinner so we're cooking out tonight. Six o'clock."

Randy eyed her and took inventory of her appearance. Hair disheveled, lips that look thoroughly kissed, nip marks on her neck, and then he saw the desk and noticed how things appeared to be pushed aside.

He pointed at her blouse. "You're…ah, top isn't buttoned right."

Jack looked down and immediately turned red when Randy began laughing. Her top had never come off or been unbuttoned in the first place.

"Juvenile Randy. Very juvenile."

"Guilty…but then again, so are you I think."

He slowly walked behind Riddick and sat down at the desk, propping his feet up close to where her ass had been and grinned.

"Well, well, my little bunnies. Couldn't even make it home?"

The kid was cocky. Cockier than usual, too so Riddick chose to deflate him a bit and deny what he and Jack had been up to.

"We'll make it home, kid, but you can't blame me for getting a head start."

"Oh, is that what we're calling it these days? Whatever happened to the baseball analogies?" Randy raised his hand and her panties were dangling from a finger. "And here I thought these only came off when someone hit a homerun."

Jack growled as she marched to the desk, snatched them away, and handed them to a grinning Riddick. "Stuff them in your pocket so we can get out of here."

"Yeah, just make sure you stuff them _all_ the way in this time," Randy advised. "I wouldn't want anyone thinking Riddick's got a fetish for women's panties with them hanging out of his back pocket. People might talk."

Jack's mouth dropped open and she punched Riddick's arm. "They were in your back pocket the entire time?" Riddick could do nothing but grin and shrug. He found it all entirely amusing.

"Your fault. You got me distracted and I forgot where I put 'em. Next time don't wear any."

"Now there's a suggestion."

Jack pointed at Randy. "Two words….duct tape!" She turned to Riddick. "Can we go now?"

"Just waitin' on you, sweetness."

Riddick and Jack were half way to Grant's house when they saw him, the twins, and her mother pushing Sophia. Riddick made quick work of greeting each of them before reaching for his daughter. He kissed her forehead and nuzzled the side of her face while softly calling her name. The sleepy child briefly flashed her green eyes before returning to her slumber. Although she had no idea, she had given her father the exact greeting he was hoping for.

Riddick settled her in the crook of his arm before announcing, "I got what I came for. _Now_ let's go home."

* * *

**Toomb's Ship**

"Boss?" Crank tentatively knocked on his door. Being the grunt in the crew, they gave him the honor of notifying Toombs that they had located the ship that Riddick and Eve had taken. Toombs jerked the door open and he quickly took five steps back.

"You got news for me, Crank? Tell me you got news and you ain't here just to jaw-jack me to death."

"Gunner said he found 'em."

Now he had Toomb's interest. He stepped out of his room and took the cigar from his mouth and blew smoke in Crank's face.

"And where might my little bitch and bastard be?"

"Close. At the rate we're going, we'll be all over them in an hour. He said they're bleeding nitrous, too."

Toombs gave him a toothy grin. "Shit! News like that is good enough to give ya a boner." He put the cigar back in his mouth and patted the side of Crank's face. "Good boy. I want everything ready; tranqs, chains, bits, cuffs. Put out the word."

"Will do, Boss."

An hour later their ship approached the smaller vessel which was still headed to Helion-3, but appeared to be only limping along. Toombs stood on the bridge with a twinkle in his eye and a wide smile on his face.

"Look at 'em! Probably shittin' in their pants. This'll be a Kodak moment sweet enough to make your momma cry. Hook em' and reel 'em in. I want 'em both tagged. Riddick can go back to his little cage, but I want the fucker in chains with a bit. And Eve," he smirked and adjusted the front of his pants, "she'll be bunkin' with me. Call me when it's over."

Toombs had not been in his room ten minutes when he got word that he was needed in the storage hold. The massive amounts of credits that had been dancing around in his head were all now swirling around a drain. They would only call him if something was really wrong, namely they were found dead.

"FUCK!" Toombs stormed into the hold pushing a few of the men out of the way. "If they're dead at least tell me I can preserve his body and sell him for spare parts."

Crank was pushed forward from the group. "B-boss, they ain't dead."

"No? Then what the fuck are they?"

"T-they ain't there. We looked in and saw nobody and there's nowhere to hide."

Toombs fisted his hands and gritted his teeth. "Did ya think to check the shitter?"

Automatically three of his men picked their guns back up. They unsealed the ship and stormed in. Nothing. They checked all the bins that could have been remotely capable of hiding a person and nothing. A blinking light on the console caught Gunner's attention.

"Boss! There's some kind of saved message. You want I should play it?"

"What do you think, shit for brains?"

The screen flickered momentarily and then Riddick's smiling face appeared and Eve could be seen not far behind him.

"**Hello sweetness," he chuckled as he began, "guess you thought you had my ass didn't ya? Sorry to disappoint, but my date book is full for the foreseeable future. That and my wife doesn't take kindly when I'm gone from home too long. Thanks for the…hospitality? Brings back all those warm and fuzzy memories from my younger years. As for Eve? Well damn, what can I say? That shit musta stung. Havin' a hot woman like her blow you just to free me? Will tell ya this much, just in case you're wonderin', Eve and I go way back. She was my prison shrink and…well, I'll just leave the rest up to your imagination. It was nice while it lasted. Oh, and uh, since I'm not there to do it in person, kiss all your little girls goodnight for me." Riddick puckered his lips and the screen faded to black.**

"Mother fucking cock sucking, sonofabitch!" Toombs hit the console with his fist and that's when he noticed the self-destruct counter had a minute and thirty seconds remaining. "Oh SHIT! Get this thing out of here NOW, NOW, NOW! It's gonna fucking blow!"

Pandemonium broke loose as everyone scrambled to get out of the ship. Crank fell and was trampled by three other men in their rush to leave the storage bay. He got up too late and made it to the door the minute it was sealed shut. His pleading screams and panicked banging could be heard by everyone as Toombs hit the override switch to open the bay doors and flush the compartment, Crank and all.

"Fucker whined too much anyway." And that was all the eulogy Crank received.

The crew ran to the bridge and took their seats as their pilot, Meeko, got them as far away as quickly as possible. However, the larger ship just wasn't made for quick getaways and the blast from the smaller one propelled shrapnel that collided against their hull, striking them hard enough to cause minor structural damage, but not badly enough to keep them from pursuing Riddick and Eve.

"Boss?"

"What Meeko?"

"Just wondering where we're heading?"

"Hack!"

"Yeah Toombs?"

"Riddick mentioned his wife and her not likin' it when he's gone. Where can we find his little honey pot?"

"Helion-5…New Freedom."

"Set a course Meeko. I want us there before I need to take my next shit."

* * *

**Back on New Freedom**

Jack had told him that she had added a few Todeyan security enhancements, but what he saw, or rather didn't see when his house should have been in view was enough to have him put Sophia back in her stroller. He scratched his head, but continued to walk forward. The house was gone. All he saw was land and the ocean.

"Jack?"

She was grinning ear to ear. "Welcome to security addition number one. It's just like the shield they use on Todeya. You see nothing that you aren't allowed to see."

"So how do we get in?"

"Biochemistry recognition."

"Bio what?"

"Biochemistry. The system basically analyzes everything there is about you; size, weight, heart rate, visual characteristics just to name a few. The works in short. Once that is done, you're entered into the database and categorized based on your access level. You don't know it, but you're being analyzed right now. If you walk another twenty feet, you'll hit the field."

"Then what? I get fried to death or somethin'?"

"No, nothing that dramatic. It's like running into an invisible wall. Harmless…unless I choose otherwise."

Jack walked forward and disappeared behind the wall's illusion. Less than a minute later she walked back through.

"Okay, you're in now."

He slowly walked through the wall's perimeter and his house was there, right where he had left it.

"Gotta hand it to you Jack. Nice, very nice. They won't be able to get to the house? Not even if they have one of us with them?"

"It's impossible. The shield never opens like the one on Todeya, instead it shifts according to the biochemistry of the person it identifies. If a group of people attempt to pass through, only those who have been granted access will make it. The others won't. They could prevent someone from passing totally through by holding onto them, but they can't cross the field."

"Sweet."

"If you think this is sweet, wait 'til you see what we put _in _the house!"

Without a doubt, she was in her element and her excitement was infectious, but signs of construction a short distance from their home caught his eye first. It looked as though someone was going to build a home and the thought of neighbors darkened his mood. He liked it that they were out there by themselves and wanted things as they were.

"What the hell is that?" He pointed at the new home's foundation.

"Oh. We're going to have neighbors."

"Jack, you told me you owned this. A long stretch on both sides. You sold out? To strangers?"

Jack rolled her eyes. "You didn't ask who they were."

"I don't fuckin' care who they are. We'll buy 'em out."

"We can't."

"What do you mean we can't," he almost roared, but remembered Sophia was right with them and calmed down a bit.

"Because I gave it to them."

"Them who?"

"Which is what you should have asked in the first place. It's Eron and Vaako. They're building a home down the street. Two homes actually, but they're going to share an outdoor living space with a pool. Shana desperately wants a place of her own before the baby comes, which I completely understood."

"Eron and Vaako?" That wasn't as bad as he thought. "How long?"

"Their homes should be finished in three months and then we'll have our home completely to ourselves…except for Randy in the basement, of course."

"So in three months I can walk around my own house in boxer shorts?"

"Mmmmm." Jack wrapped her arms around Riddick's neck. "Would those be black, silk boxer shorts by any chance?"

Riddick groaned painfully and pressed her body firmly against his. "I'm still hard as hell for you woman and you had to mention _those_?"

"Well, I couldn't let you _forget_ about them."

"That sure ain't happenin' now." Masculine voices calling his name worked like a cold shower to temper his libido. "Fuck, not now."

Jack kissed him quickly and gave his face a patronizing pat on the cheek. "Oh come on. They were concerned, at least give them a minute."

"When did I become so fuckin' popular?"

"Behave."

"Short and sweet, Jack."

"That's right. Save hard and fast for me."

She was being naughty and she knew it, but couldn't resist the temptation of throwing their earlier conversation back into play even though the topic was entirely different.

"And you're tellin' _me _to behave?"

"Sorry," she said, with a devilish sparkle in her eyes.

"Sorry? Not in the least. But after I'm done, you'll think twice about fuckin' with me like this again." Jack simply grinned, further unnerving him.

Eron and Vaako didn't need to be told to keep things brief. They had learned to read Riddick and knew that now wasn't the time to indulge their curiosity about his capture and subsequent escape. He had _other_ things on his mind and would be far better company, not to mention forthcoming if they let him be now.

With Sophia in her crib, Riddick grabbed Jack and the baby monitor and headed straight for their bathroom. While he undressed she turned on the water to fill their oversized tub and reached for some scented oil on the counter. She had just uncapped it when he caught her wrist.

"Mark is coming. No pearberry."

"Not this time. I thought I would smell like you for a change."

"Me?" Jack brought the bottle closer and the scent wafted under his nose. He smiled and nodded recognizing the scent.

"I have a scent? Thought it was just soap. What is it?"

"You've been using it forever and you don't know what it's called?"

"Smart ass. I asked didn't I?"

"It's sandalwood. I first bought it for you when we lived with Iman. I remember it came in a kit with aftershave, cologne, lotion, and soap. The soap you went through so I kept buying it for you, but I don't think you ever touched the rest of it."

"Soap is enough. Stuff wasn't easy to find after I dropped you off. Didn't know the name of it and had to go into one of those fruity men's stores and sniff my way through the fuckin' place before I found it. Had every woman in there trying to spray me with all kinds of shit. Once I found it, I ordered enough to keep me for years."

"Sounds like something you'd do."

Jack sat on the edge of the tub and added a few drops of the oil into the water. The room soon filled with the scent of sandalwood as the steam rose from the bath. As she lit a few candles, she caught sight of Riddick, leaning up against the shower wall completely naked. He was so beautiful it literally made her ache for him all over again. She clenched her thighs together hoping to give herself a little relief, but it only made her condition worse. When would she learn that there was only one cure for her ailment?

Even with the sandalwood in the air, he could still clearly smell the heady scent of her arousal and growled. His groin tightened and he knew without even looking down that he could easily double as a flag pole.

_Shit, all she has to do is stand there lighting a fucking candle and I get a boner. Gotten hard so many times today I've lost count and it ain't even noon yet._

Jack gave him the eye after she heard him growl. His hand closed around his erection and he stroked himself trying to get some relief, but she put an immediate end to his antics.

"Get that hand off my cock."

"_Your_ cock?" He lifted it up and checked it out. "Don't see your name on it, Princess."

"It's mine all the same." She ran her hands through the warm water and flicked it in his face. "Get in." Riddick caught her arm as she exited the bathroom.

"Woah. Not so fast."

"I'll be back. Get in, relax, and be patient."

Riddick snorted. "That's some shit you tellin' _me_ to be patient."

But he was impatient and horribly so. Having had her twice already took the edge off only long enough to make it home. Now a minute was too long for him to wait. After five minutes had passed he had one leg outside of the tub right when she walked through the door. She had changed from her work clothes and was now wearing a short, dark green satin robe and carrying a tray with two glasses of what looked to be champagne. Jack saw he didn't follow her orders and wasn't pleased. She sat the tray down on the tub's edge and frowned.

"Where do you think you're going?"

"To come get your ass."

"Well my ass is here, so back in you go." He reached for her and she popped his hand. "In!"

In no mood to be put off, he growled and lunged for her at the same time and the moisture from his body completely soaked the front of her robe, causing the material to cling to her curves.

"Would you look at me!" Jack shrieked.

"I'm lookin'," he drawled, his eyes raking over the swell of her breasts while he hands untied her robe and then pushed it off her shoulders, "and you are so fuckin' beautiful."

Jack lowered her head and shook it slightly, but with a finger he brought her face back up, leaving her little choice but to look at him. He didn't even need to ask. The question was in his eyes and she knew she had to tell him why she had reacted that way.

"Jack?"

"I know I don't look the way I used to, and I…don't know if I ever will."

He turned Jack toward the mirror, something which she didn't want to do, but he made her look at herself as he stood behind her.

"When was Sophia born?"

Jack rolled her eyes. "You _know _when she was born."

"Tell me."

"Almost a month ago."

"And you gained how much weight?"

"A lot."

"And you expect to lose what took you almost five months to gain in less than four weeks?"

"Yes!" She shook her head, "I mean no. I know it will take longer than that, but-."

"But what? How much do you have left to lose?"

"Fifteen, maybe more? I don't know. I refuse to weight myself."

He cupped her breasts, taking in their weight and smirked at her in the mirror, "These are probably good for seven. Personally, I like 'em this way."

"No surprise there."

Riddick molded his hands to her body, just beneath her breasts and smoothed them over her ribs down to her waist. "This feels just right."

"I'm not-."

"Shhh."

He then splayed his hands over her stomach and from there traveled to her hips, noting how much softer she appeared than before her pregnancy. She always had curves before, but not like these. She had been tight, so much so that he could have bounced a quarter off her stomach. Not bony like women who tried to make themselves thin, just incredibly toned with enough muscle in the right places that gave her extra strength when she fought. However, the more his hands roamed, the more he was convinced that she was definitely more beautiful now than she had been before. If she wanted to try and get back like she was that was her decision, but he would do what he could to convince her that he didn't need it, want it, nor desire it.

Jack had closed her eyes, both to focus on the feel of his hands and to avoid whatever scrutinizing looks might pass over his face. She knew he would be honest with her. He always was, sometimes to the point of being brutal when needed and she wasn't sure if she could take it right now. She had gotten a good, long look at Eve. Albeit a bit more muscular, _she_ had the type of body that used to belong to Jack. A woman Riddick had fucked, she reminded herself. In her head, making the comparison was unavoidable, just as were her nagging insecurities. She felt his lips graze her cheek, then his teeth nibbling the shell of her ear.

"Open your eyes." Jack obeyed and their eyes met in the mirror. "What are you thinking?"

"I don't know."

"Liar."

He was right. She did know, but making the words come out in the open where she couldn't take them back was an uncomfortable thought. Riddick was a bear when it came to making her talk though. He would never let her avoid it so she took a calming breath and let it out.

"E-Eve. She's beautiful."

"You're comparing yourself to her?"

"I can't help it. She's the first woman I've had to face who has slept with you and look at her. Then look at me! I have stretch marks on my hips and several in other places, my boobs are so big from breast feeding they'll probably never be perky the way they used to be, and I know with some degree of certainty that my stomach will never be flat again. This isn't me!"

Riddick fingered one of the red jagged stretch marks. "Why'd you get those tattoos that used to be on your shoulder?"

"Tattoos? What does that have to do with this?"

"Just answer me."

"To disguise the wound…at first anyway. The symbols I ended up choosing had meaning for me though."

"And every scar I have on my body means somethin', too. Each one has a story. Like the one on my arm from when you got shot. Don't call 'em stretch marks."

"Then what are they?"

"Sophie marks. They're hers, so we name 'em after her."

"Okay. I like the name, but I still don't completely see where this is going."

"The way your body changed, doesn't matter if it stays that way or not, is kinda like your scars from havin' her. From where I stand, those are the best kind of scars, too. I wouldn't have my baby girl without 'em."

"Riddick!"

His name came out as a half-sob, half-cry of amazement. She turned around and took his face in her hands, studying him for a moment as her fingers caressed his face. For once she couldn't find the words to tell him how much what he said meant to her, so she chose to use his tactic and show him instead.

Taking his hand she led him to their bed, which she patted indicating he should sit. She stood between his spread legs and took his face in her hands. Perfect heightshe thought as she leaned in and touched her lips to his. He moved toward her in an attempt to take the lead, but she pulled her face back and slowly shook her head, not wanting words to get in the way. It took a moment, but he reluctantly complied.

The second time she didn't kiss him right away, instead teasing him with her mouth, peppering light kisses across his jaw, catching the corner of his mouth, but never quite reaching it. She nibbled on his lips, gently tugging them between her teeth. His mouth parted and she flicked her tongue against his once, then once again before sliding hers into his mouth; deepening the kiss, taking time to taste and explore him as if it was the first time. Meanwhile his hands, which had been resting on her hips, moved slowly up her back exerting just enough pressure to begin closing the gap between them. Her breasts grazed his chest causing her nipples to harden and she melted into his embrace, her once teasing kiss now turning aggressive as desire consumed her.

With one arm firmly around her lower back and the other in her hair he was poised to break the kiss, tilt her head back, and feast on her neck. Sensing his intent, she pulled away first, but not before nipping his lower lip to remind him who was in charge. He flicked his tongue out where she bit him and smirked as he tasted his own blood. Jack had a certain predatory air about her that wasn't there when she first began. He tilted his head to one side and a growl rumbled in his chest. His hellcat was out to play.

Jack leaned in for another kiss and slowly angled his head to the side. With the column of his neck now open to her she licked, kissed, and nibbled her way from his jaw line down to his chest, following the path of her hands as they caressed over his skin causing it to turn to gooseflesh. He groaned deeply and fisted the sheets as her tongue flicked over first one nipple then the next. He didn't know how much more he could take and bucked his hips up which slid his erection against her satin skin making matters worse.

"Oh, fuck, baby."

Having her worshiping his body like this was pure ecstasy, one that he turned down every time he stopped her in the past because he was too anxious. Not that this time was any different. He was hurting he needed her so badly, but this was important to her so he would willingly suffer. And what a way to suffer.

Jack knew he was hanging by a thread. By his nature, he was always dominate, so she was going to make the most out of this time he was allowing her and show him exactly how in tune to him she was. Every touch, every move came to her almost like a whisper, completely devastating him. He bucked his hips up again as her hair spilled over his thighs and brushed teasingly light over his hardened length. Without touching him, she moved her mouth to the very tip. Feeling her hot breath his eyes flew open and he watched her, anticipating the feel of her hot mouth as she closed over him. Only it never happened and he groaned in frustration and disappointment. She smiled slightly as she lowered herself to her knees and pushed his legs further apart.

He jerked feeling her mouth on his inner thigh working inward with light kisses. He moaned from the simple pleasure it brought him and fisted the linens again knowing that he would have to endure the same treatment to his other leg before she moved on. He quickly discovered that he should assume nothing when her mouth and tongue scorched a path up the underside of his length right to the tip, which she wickedly licked with a slow stroke of her tongue.

"Kill me, Jack. Fuck. Kill me now," he groaned, his legs beginning to quiver slightly.

"Not yet." She flicked her tongue over the tip and his body jerked. "But soon."

He was so painfully aroused that even her breath on his skin threatened to shatter him. His head fell back and he inhaled sharply when she ran her fingers over his length, smoothing over each ridge and contour, and lightly raking her nails over his balls, which sent a shudder of heat through his entire body. He impatiently thrust into her hands needing more. His lust was clawing at him, demanding release he knew wasn't forthcoming. When she finally took him in her mouth he growled through gritted teeth and threaded his fingers through her hair. He wouldn't let her move…couldn't until the urge to come had cooled.

"Damn witch, gimme a second."

Jack smiled even with her mouth full. _"Thought you wanted me to kill you."_

"_Changed my mind. Not ready to die just yet. You're too fuckin' incredible to end this now."_

She wasn't ready to end this yet either, loving the taste and feel of him, but she was wet and aching, too. Nothing excited her more than making him groan, twitch, and shudder and she knew exactly how to draw those reactions from him. Feeling his balls tighten for the third time, he pulled Jack off of him and kissed her hard. He drew her up and turned them so her back was to the bed, intent on returning the pleasure she had given him, but she wouldn't allow it.

"Not this time." She climbed on the bed and backed her way up it, and he followed, immediately hovering of her. Jack took his face in her hands and drew him down to hers for a kiss. "This is all about me loving you."

She wrapped a leg around him and pushed on his shoulder until he moved to lie on his back with her straddling him. Taking him in her hand once again, she positioned him at her entrance and slowly eased her way down. A shudder passed through her while she took a moment to enjoy the feel of him and their bodies joined together. When she opened her eyes he was watching her intently. Emotion constricted her throat; her own coupled with his overwhelming her. She released a shaky breath and opened her mouth to tell him how much she loved him, but before she could his hands cupped her face and brought her down into a kiss.

With a hand holding the back of her head and his other arm wrapped around her waist he thrust into her. Jack groaned into his mouth and with a smile pushed herself back up. Keeping her hands on her chest, she matched his rhythm, rotating her hips to take him even deeper and tightening her passage around him with every stroke. Her moans and whimpers soon grew louder driving him into a frenzy to send her over. In the next minute she contracted around him, digging her fingers into his shoulders, and screaming his name as the pleasure wracked her body.

Giving her no time to recover, Riddick rolled her to her back, thrusting hard and deep, chasing the ecstasy she tasted, that he could taste from her. Jack drew her knees up to his sides and she arched beneath him as he plunged deeper than before. She ran her hands down his back and hugged him to her as she rocked her body with his, meeting every thrust. He growled as she tightened around him again and he let go, fiercely driving into her body until the coiled lust that he had been holding back violently exploded with his loud roar of pleasure, taking Jack with him yet again. And then everything went black.

Riddick opened his eyes and groaned. The bed was unusually lumpy. No, something was beneath him. Jack. He was laying half on top of her, their limbs were entangled, and her face was buried in his neck with her breath slightly tickling him. Wait. Weren't the just-? He snaked his arms around her body. Yes, it was all coming back to him now. Jack was, in a word, fucking incredible. Okay, so that was two words, but one word wasn't enough. Of all the times they had been together, this ranked close to the top. Definitely an exceptional event considering he had not come like that in months. Everything leading up to and including _that_ moment had been amazing. She had made love _to_ him and no matter how much he disliked the phrase, calling that 'fucking' just wasn't right.

He noticed neither one of them was breathing rapidly. And despite their exertion, his skin was cool and dry as was hers, which meant they had been lying there for some time. Hmmm…brief memory lapse, rested breathing state, preceded by-.

_Oh, hell no. Tell me she didn't do it to me again. _

"Jack."

Feeling completely boneless not to mention sated she didn't think she could move, nor did she want to. Keeping her face buried in his neck she made a rather lame attempt to respond. "Hmm?"

"Did you blast me again?"

Jack was smiling. Even though he couldn't see her face, he knew she was. He rolled them both until she was completely underneath him. Jack stretched her limbs out like a fat cat with a belly full of cream.

"You didn't answer my question. Did you blast me again?"

She shrugged. "Oops."

"Oops? Woman, you blast me and all you have to say is 'oops'?"

"_Big _oops?" His face didn't soften.

"Oh, come on. I know very well you loved every minute, just as I did…at least up until you blacked out, so don't be such a baby."

"Baby?" She jerked when his fingers grazed her sides, but before he could really go after her Sophia began to cry.

He got off of her and the bed. "If she wasn't cryin'…."

"I know. Believe me I know."

"Stay put, I'll get her." He headed to the dresser for boxer shorts.

"Just go get her."

He looked down at his unclothed state. "Not hangin' out like this I'm not."

"It's okay. No one is in the house. Trust me. I'll show you how I know later."

He wasn't one hundred percent convinced, but didn't think she would set him up like that either. If it was one of the guys, he wouldn't have thought twice, but with other women living in the house, he thought twice, then once again before walking anywhere nearly naked.

In the short time it took him to get to Sophia, she was wide awake and making it extremely clear how very hungry she was. He picked her up and when she discovered he didn't have her food, she wailed louder than before. Jack scooted forward, giving Riddick enough room to take his usual position behind her and took the baby from him. When he was settled she leaned back against his chest and thought to herself that this was her little paradise.

"I missed this; the three of us together."

"I know." He nuzzled the side of her face while he softly stroked Sophia's head. "Me, too."

* * *

Almost an hour later Sophia was back asleep. Jack had Riddick lying on his stomach while she massaged his lower back. He was approaching sleep when her stomach loudly growled. He propped himself up and turned around enough to give her the eye. 

"Stop that! I can't help it if my stomach likes to protest as loud as it does. What time is it anyway?"

"Noon. I'm starving, too. Let's throw on some clothes and get some grub."

Jack leaned over his back to pick up the handheld on her nightstand and waved it in his face. "Or we can just run, grab somethin', and bring it back in here and forget the clothes."

Riddick took the device from her. "What is this?"

"That's the second enhancement Randy and I made. It works much like the field surrounding the house, but with a kick. What do you see?"

"Looks like the layout of the house."

"It is and you see those two blue lights in here and the one in Sophia's room? That's us."

"What about that blue one in the back of the house?"

"Ah, about missed him. Hunter."

"Wondered where the mutt was."

"Anyway, if the person appears in green, it's anyone but us. We've allowed them in the house and they've been entered into the database giving them fairly free access. Yellow, they're allowed in, but with heavy restrictions, and if they're in red, it's an intruder."

"That's it? I ain't impressed yet. Besides, why would let a red guy in anyway if you can keep him out?"

"I haven't even gotten started yet, so keep your questions and smart ass comments to yourself."

Jack climbed off of him and the bed. She pulled out a stylus and changed Riddick to red.

"You get to be my guinea pig. Walk out the bedroom door." He rolled his eyes as he rolled off the bed, but did it and stopped right across the threshold. "Now come back in." He took a step toward the door and hit something. Tried again, and still couldn't pass through. His hands automatically went up to 'feel' what was preventing him from crossing back over. From where Jack stood, he looked like a pantomime and she began to grin.

"Jack?"

"Cool, huh?"

"Can I come back in now?"

"I suppose." He walked back through and looked over her should to make sure he was back to blue.

"So this thing keeps people out of rooms in the house and you have to use this to control it? That's it?"

"I believe I feel insulted and you think on far too simplistic terms. Don't move." Jack walked about ten feet away from him and designated him as an invader in the house. "Now come after me."

"With pleasure," he smirked. Riddick took a few brisk steps and lunged for her and was almost within arm's reach when she gave the lockdown command out loud. Suddenly he found his every movement restricted. He had been trapped in an invisible box and couldn't even move his arm an inch to scratch his nose even it if meant saving his life.

Jack sauntered up to him and her hand passed right through the barrier. Her hands caressed down his arms, then over his chest. She walked around him, allowing her hands to wander as she did. She could do what she pleased to him, but he was immobile.

"This is why I would want an intruder to come in. The field, once _inside _the house, can immobilize them, giving us time to interrogate, torture, etcetera. So whatcha think now?"

"Impressive. Very impressive."

Jack stood back in front of him. "Really?'

"Really."

"You're not just saying it to make me feel good?"

"Lemme out, Jack."

"I don't know," she drawled playfully as she smoothed her hands over his ass. "I could have some real fun with you like this."

"Not if you don't want to be paid back in kind later…times two."

Jack pretended to be thinking about it until he growled, and then she let him go and he literally stumbled forward since he had been caught in mid-step. He took the device from her hand, just so she wouldn't get any ideas, and placed it on their dresser. Before he could turn around, her arms snaked around him and she feathered a few kisses across his back.

"Ready for lunch, big boy?"

"Yeah." He turned around and his erection poked her stomach. "But I think I want dessert first."

* * *

Dessert finally turned into lunch, then back into dessert for two or three more helpings, before they realized how late it was getting. 

Jack groaned looked at the clock twice more, just to verify the time, "I don't wanna get out of bed."

"You want me to call Mark and cancel?"

She heard the hopeful tone in his voice. "No. I want him here…and not just to see if I can get him to spill some dirt on you. With Eve coming, it will ensure that the attention isn't completely directed at her."

"I see."

"I know I sound childish and I don't give a damn."

"Did you hear me sayin' somethin'?"

"No, but I know what you're thinking."

"And that would be?"

"Oh, how about 'ignore the bitch cuz it's what I plan on doin'."

Riddick grinned. "Not bad. And speaking of Eve-."

"Must we?"

"You brought her up, not me."

"True, go on then."

"I wanna know if the rest of them know about her and me?"

"They all found out eventually."

He groaned and covered his face with his arms. "Wonderful."

"Oh come on. You didn't really expect me to keep my mouth shut about this, did you?"

"I was hopin', but I wasn't about to bet on it."

"Speaking of knowing? How much does Mark know? Or should I ask _what_ does he know?"

"Mark is an all right guy and I didn't have a lot of choice. I had to tell him. He might've believed me about being mistaken for a convict, but with Eve helping me out of the goodness of her heart? That would've been a lot of bullshit to swallow. Besides, he saw right off the way she was lookin' at me and how she was actin' and called me on it."

"Did he take it okay?"

"He took it fine. More than fine. He's been boarded and searched by mercs so many times he's lost count. Most of the time they never asked, so their kind doesn't sit well with him. I showed him that I was pardoned, just so he'd know that Toombs or any other merc doesn't have a right to come after me."

"And does he know _why_ you were pardoned?"

"Yeah, gave him the short version though."

"So besides telling Mark what did you do for three days?"

"Nothin' much. Told him about us, 'cause he wouldn't shut the hell up until I did. Made up some Brunswick Stew to pay for the rooms, played poker, and drank a little to much."

"And Eve?"

"Dunno. I saw her when we ate, but that was it. She tried to talk to me a couple of times, but I gave her the hand."

"Wonder what she had to say?"

"Don't know and don't fuckin' care."

Riddick got off the bed and tugged her until she got up despite her whining moans. Not ready to be away from his body warmth, she wrapped her arms around his waist and rested her head on his chest. He kissed the top of it and briefly squeezed her to him.

"Think we have time to catch a shower before she wakes up?"

Jack chuckled softly. The tone of his voice didn't say 'shower' to her, although she was sure water would be involved and soap eventually.

"I don't know. Define 'shower' for me first, then I'll tell ya."

He took a second to mull it over before making her stand a step or two back from him. "Alone it is. Raincheck?"

"Most definitely."

* * *

**Later that day**

At quarter til six the phone rang and Jack answered it. "Hello?"

"Hey, um… this is Mark and I have Eve with me. I followed the directions you sent me and I'm not seeing your house. Just the ocean. Did I go down a wrong road?"

"No. You're in the right place. Hold on a second." Jack walked to the security panel at the front door and added their profiles to the access list. "Okay, keep walking. From where you are it will be another twenty feet or so and you'll pass through a field, then you'll see the house."

"Okay, if you say so. See you in a few."

Jack looked out the window and watched as they passed through the field, the look of amazement on their faces was clear even from a distance.

Eron and Vaako had walked up behind her and were peeking over her shoulders. "So that's her?"

"Yep, Eron. That's the whore in the flesh."

"Hmph."

Jack turned her head in Vaako's direction. "Hmph? What does that mean?"

"As you know I prefer blondes, but I have to give Riddick some credit. She's….what's the expression Randy uses? Ah…smokin' hot."

Jack's elbow was centimeters from connecting with Vaako's stomach when he jerked away. She looked up and Anna had him by the earlobe, a particularly sensitive spot for him she had found.

"Ow, ow, ow. Anna, please." He would have to explain himself to get his ear back. "I said it in hopes of irritating her."

"And he succeeded. Just to be fair though, if Vaako can give Riddick some credit for his taste in women, I must applaud his taste as well. Anna, you are a true gem and every time you take him in hand like that it reminds me of how lucky we all are that he has you."

Anna blushed profusely and gave Vaako back his ear. "You got off easily that time."

He raised an eyebrow as he looked down at her upturned face, a smile threatening to lay waste to the foreboding image he was trying to project. "Perhaps I should try again?" he goaded, just curious what she would do.

"Go ahead." Anna began to walk away. "But you'll find yourself alone in bed if you do…and for a very long time."

"Well, how do you like that?" Jack laughed as she grabbed his forearm and squeezed. "Me? I just _love_ her!"

"My, when she threatens, she hits below the belt…literally," Eron drawled.

"Do I look worried? It wouldn't last a night."

"I heard that!" Anna yelled from the kitchen.

"Shit!" Jack jumped back from the window. "Move back, they're coming up the front walk."

A knock sounded at the door less than thirty seconds later and Jack answered it. Mark still appeared a little befuddled by the security grid he had passed through and Eve still appeared as she did when they had met earlier; pissed off and put out. Jack noticed the bruising around Eve's mouth and silently patted herself on the back.

"Mark, Eve. Welcome to our home…or perhaps I should call it our zoo. We have a house full of people right now until Vaako and Eron get their homes built. Speaking of, let me introduce them to you along with their significant others."

"Sounds good. Oh, and these are for tonight." He handed her two bottles of wine.

Jack quickly examined the labels and realized they weren't randomly selected off the grocery store shelf. "Something tells me you didn't get these in town."

"Certainly not. These came from my private stash. I only indulge and bring out a bottle for special occasions."

"And you brought two? I hope the dinner and the company measures up to the wine then. Thank you so much. I haven't drank since I gave birth, but I may not be able to pass up half a glass of this."

Eve gave a cursory nod when she was introduced to each person, but her mind was elsewhere, namely Riddick. He wasn't there and she wondered where he could possibly be. Before long he made his appearance carrying a bundle in lavender in his arms, effectively causing the smile on her face to immediately fall. Mark turned around sensing someone was behind him and started chuckling at what he saw.

"Damn, well if it isn't Papa Bear himself."

Riddick scowled. "Funny Mark."

"Hey, I take my digs where I can get 'em, especially with you. Gotta tell you though, never saw you as the type to get married, much less be a father."

"You and me both, but I didn't exactly get a choice." He was grumbling and Jack heard every word, but the smirk on his face told Mark exactly how serious his irritability was.

"Somehow, I feel more envious _of _you than sorry _for _you." Mark got himself a good look at Sophia. "I've only been around a few babies, my sister's kids mostly, but I have to say she's a pretty little thing."

"She took after Jack that's why."

Eve rolled her eyes and walked out onto the patio to get some fresh air. She thought she was going to be sick.

Mark's brow furrowed. "What's up with her?

"Did you see the bruise on her left cheek?"

"Yeah, asked her about it, too. She said she tripped."

Riddick almost busted out laughing and would have had he not been holding Sophia. He contained it the best he could, but still jiggled her a little as his body shook with laughter.

"She tripped? Into my wife's left fist?"

Mark's mouth dropped open. He took another look at Jack. "She decked Eve? Really? But she's not a lefty."

"No, she isn't and that's how she got the drop on Eve."

"Really. Nothing against your wife, but hearing she punched her surprises me. Eve is pretty strong based on what my men have had to say about her. She joined them a couple of times to work out and one sparred with her. She almost broke his nose."

"Don't let the fact that she gave birth a few weeks ago fool you. She's a hell of a lot tougher than she looks. Meaner, too."

"_I'm not deaf, Riddick!"_ He winced slightly after being yelled at by her telepathically. Mark didn't notice though and continued on.

"Still, I'm surprised you didn't try and stop her."

"Stop Jack?" Eron questioned as he passed by on the way to the kitchen. "Where would be the fun in that?"

Mark's eyebrow rose speculatively. "And I assume there's a story behind that?"

"Dozens actually and-."

Jack was having none of it. "And if you don't wish to add another story to the list starring you, Eron, then I suggest you cease and desist. Now."

"My apologies Mark, but when she chooses to wield a butcher knife as she addresses me, I feel obliged to acquiesce."

"Understood." He then lowered his voice. "Maybe we can catch up when she's out of earshot."

"A definite possibility."

Eron walked away and Mark chuckled and shook his head. "Does he always talk like that? Formal like?"

"Most of the time. When I gave you the background on the Necros remember the advisor and former commander I told you about?"

Mark looked back at Eron and got another glimpse of Vaako. "No shit! That's them? You brought them back with you? I take it the tall one….Vaako, he was the commander? That didn't worry you at all. I mean after what he was a part of and not making him go with the rest of 'em."

"I had plenty of time to get to know 'em both and Jack has this…_thing_ about her. She knows good people when she meets them and I trust her judgment."

"In other words, they were coming back no matter what."

"You got that right."

"_All right, Daddy. Time for Sophia to go back to bed. We're ready to eat."_

"Daddy," he muttered unhappily under his breath. Being a father was one thing, but the moniker 'daddy' he wasn't quite ready for yet. "It's time to eat. Go on, I'll be out there in a minute."

In spite of Eve's attendance, dinner went remarkably well. Perhaps it was Mark's charming presence that helped. Whatever, the reason when he called it a night, she was disappointed that he had to leave. He said his good-byes to everyone in the group and Jack walked him to the front door.

"Thank you so much for coming out this evening."

"I'm the one who needs to be doing the thanking. I haven't had a meal like that in too long. The company made it taste all the better."

"We've got a motley crew here, but they're the best people in the world."

"Thank you for inviting me. I feel privileged to be included in such an esteemed group."

"Mark, you are most welcome and I can tell exactly who you sat by tonight."

He shrugged and took her hand and kissed it. "Eron's style of speech is contagious."

"You will keep in touch, right?"

"Absolutely, and I've already told Rag-…eh, Riddick that I have his back. I've considered him a friend for years and knowing who he really is doesn't change that. A whore's a whore, with or without the makeup and changin' your name doesn't change who you are."

"We'll keep that analogy to ourselves. I'm not sure Riddick would quite appreciate the comparison." Jack stood on her tip toes and kissed Mark on the cheek. "Thank you. You can never have too many friends. Travel safely."

"That we will."

Mark left and she removed his profile from the home, then from the security field database once he had passed through. She was about to head back outside, but ran into a line of people headed in with handfuls of dishes. Vaako caught her arm after he set down his stack.

"I wouldn't go out there just yet."

"Why? What's going on?"

"She insisted she speak with him and when he attempted to put her off, she grew angry and threatened to air a private matter between them to everyone else. Not that I believe he cared. He was angry more than anything else and preferred to deal with her alone."

"Okay, I'll give him five minutes."

Eve saw Jack and Vaako talking and figured he had warned her off. This will be perfect, she thought. No wife in her right mind is going to stand idly by while her husband has some kind of secretive talk with his ex-lover. No, she would bet and win hands down that Jack would eavesdrop. So much the better, because what she had to say would have devastating results…or so she hoped.

"You've got me out here alone. You have one minute. And for your sake, make the most of it," Riddick growled, his aggravation and anger clearly showing.

"Won't you sit?"

"I prefer to stand, fifty seconds left."

"Okay, okay. I wasn't planning on telling you this at all, but after seeing you with your daughter I didn't feel right withholding it. It's obvious how you feel about her and had you behaved any differently we wouldn't be having this conver-."

"Ten seconds."

"What? Okay! FINE! Riddick, I was pregnant when I went into cryo-stasis. I gave birth to a boy over half way through my sentence. You have a son Riddick. _We_ have a son."

Riddick was on her and had her pinned to the wall by the forearms so fast she felt like the wind had been knocked out of her. "What kind of fuckin' game are you playing?" he roared.

"It's not a game! I swear! He was four and a half when I got out of prison. I never signed away my parental rights to him, but I didn't feel comfortable taking him away from the only family he had ever known either, so I walked away. I thought that was the best thing to do."

Riddick let her go and turned away, angrily running his hand over his head. "So I'm supposed to believe that you willingly fucked a convict for weeks and didn't give a shit about getting knocked up? Hell, Jack _wanted_ Sophia, but even she freaked when she found out she was pregnant and wasn't supposed to be."

"Do you want proof? Is that it?"

He turned on her and she quickly took a few steps back, feeling very uncomfortable under his gaze. "Yes, but not from you. I'll get at the truth…my way."

* * *

Jack narrowly missed dropping the plate on the floor after Eve's declaration. She backed away from the dishes and leaned over the kitchen counter, shaking uncontrollably and on the verge of breaking down. She was close enough to Eve to feel her and she wasn't lying. She had a son. Riddick could have had a son with another woman. 

"Oh god, please no." she gasped. "Don't let this be true and why her of all people? Why _her_?"

Riddick strode into the house minutes later and without looking at her took her hand.

"Come on."

He led her to their bedroom and shut the door, but remained facing it for a full minute before he felt like he could turn around and meet her eyes. She was sitting on the edge of the bed, head down, shoulders slumped, with her hands fumbling nervously in her lap.

"You heard her?"

"Every word," she whispered brokenly.

Why he even asked, he didn't know. Her body language had already spoken volumes. Jack slowly lifted her face and the despondent look in her eyes cut him to the quick. He got down on his knees at the foot of the bed and pulled her down and Jack clung to him. His lips found the pulse at her throat; racing because she was struggling to keep her emotions in check.

"_I hate it that you're hurting…cuz of me. Sorry, baby."_

Jack gasped and pulled back enough to look him in the eyes. "Why are you apologizing?"

"For puttin' you through this shit."

"Don't. _If_ this happened, it was before you ever met me. But you believe her…don't you."

He couldn't avoid the hurt in her eyes nor her voice. "I don't want to, but somethin' tells me you do."

She chewed her lower lip and nodded slightly. "She was telling the truth. About having a baby that is. I believe that much of it, but I'm unconvinced the child is yours."

"Jack, I want proof. No instincts, no reading emotions. Proof. Something _I _can see. Can you get that for me?"

"Like a birth record?"

"Anything you can find. Can you hack until you find something?"

"That should be pretty easy."

Jack got up and headed to her computer console. Riddick never left her side, waiting patiently while she hacked into system after system until she found what they were looking for. After half an hour and with a few more clicks, a copy of the birth certificate record appeared along with official pictures of the child and of Eve during her pregnancy in cryo-stasis.

Based on the files, they had used her in a study for cryo-pregnancy since she was a prisoner and didn't need her permission. Monitors had been surgically implanted to monitor fetal growth and movement so there was a complete and thorough record. Jack left the chair while Riddick poured over everything. Ten minutes later he curled up behind her on the bed where she was laying in a half fetal position.

"I don't care what it says, Riddick. I won't believe he's yours."

"And what if he is?'

"Shouldn't that be my question?"

"I need to know for sure. If he is mine, I won't leave him to be passed around from home to home like I was. Not if I can do something about it."

"I had a feeling you would say that." She turned over in his arms and caressed the side of his face. "And I respect your feelings. If he is your son I want him to grow up happy and healthy."

"But."

"But how do you raise a child with a woman like that?"

"Hadn't thought that far yet. Need to find him first. Make sure he's mine."

Jack sat up and got off the bed. "I want to talk to Eve."

Alarmed, Riddick got up and blocked her path. "Hold on there. When you say talk, you mean talk, right?"

"That's all I want to do. Talk. I want to know everything."

"Can't believe you want to sit there and listen to her go on about having a kid that could be mine. This is what she wants – to rub it in your face."

"I know, but I'm hoping by allowing her to tell me what happened that I'll find something that doesn't fit. Now let's get this over with. Sophia will be up soon."

Riddick had been correct. Eve had taken a certain sick pleasure in recounting the details of her pregnancy and birth. Jack asked question after question, no matter how painful the answers were to hear, but found nothing false she could hold onto. They both got up to leave but Eve had a question of her own.

"Riddick, now that you know you have a son are you thinking about finding him?"

He turned halfway back. "I won't let him grow up like I did. So yeah, I plan on finding him."

Eve almost screamed she was so happy. "Thank you. I could have never raised him alone. He'll love it here. I know he will and I can find a place not too far away I'm sure."

That was the last thing either of them wanted to hear. "We'll talk tomorrow."

"Okay. Tomorrow then. Good night."

* * *

Eve shut the door once they had left and plopped down on her air mattress bed. "This is working out better than I thought. Oh, the look on Jack's precious face was fucking priceless. It's killing her. Absolutely killing her knowing that her baby isn't his first born. If this won't cause a serious rift in their relationship, I don't know what would. I will be a permanent fixture in his life Jack darling so you better get used to it." 

Sophia awoke before they got back to their room. Jack scooped her up from her crib and took her back into their bedroom, but instead of waiting for her on the bed he was outside on the patio. She couldn't help but feel rejected, however she knew exactly how conflicted he was, and in his current frame of mind solitude suited him best. Sophia was unusually fussy, taking forever to settle down to eat, but never truly becoming content no matter how much Jack tried to soothe her.

"What's the matter Sophia? Do you know something is wrong? Hm? God, I hope you can't feel what your Daddy and I are going through right now. I never want you to experience this. Never."

Jack wiped away the tear that trickled down her cheek and never bothered to put her daughter back in her bed. She wanted her close as a tangible reminder of what she and Riddick had together, even if he wasn't available for her at the moment.

It was several hours later before Riddick came back inside. He had gone down to the beach and walked for miles as he thought about how much his life could potentially be turned on its head. He quietly entered the bedroom and slipped into bed, careful not to wake Jack or Sophia. He watched them both for the longest time, suppressing the urge to rouse her just so he could be comforted. Jack was good at that; calming him down, grounding him. Even as a kid she was. But she needed her sleep more than he did and talking was out of the question anyway. He didn't have it in him at the moment so he would have to settle for staring.

_Settle? That's fuckin' pathetic considering what I've got in front of me. I'm the luckiest bastard there is. I just hope I don't fuck this up._

* * *

**The next morning**

Jack woke up at six to an empty bed. Sophia wasn't even with her and she realized that she never woke up for her last feeding.

"He must have fed her himself."

She checked the security monitor and his signature wasn't detected in the house, but Eve's was. After a quick check on her daughter, she showered, dressed, and ate and then saw to the baby. She was sitting in the rocker, nursing her and thinking about everything they had been told the previous evening. That was _all_ she had been thinking about and her head felt as though it was about to split open because of it. Something about it all was off and that nagged her, but she couldn't put her finger on it. Everything she had felt from Eve had been sincere, which made it all so much more painful. She didn't trust Eve, but feelings couldn't be faked and that left her little to nothing to question. Or did it?

"Oh my god!! Her baby wasn't born early!"

Thankfully Sophia appeared to be done feeding. Jack burped and changed her, got a baby bag together, and then ran to call Abrie.

"Hello?"

"Mom, it's me. Is Abrie with you? I tried calling her room for the past five minutes, but there isn't any answer."

"Yes, she and Aunt Dory both. We were just about to go look for houses."

"I desperately need to talk to her and in person. Could you give me fifteen minutes to get there?"

"Only if you bring Sophia."

Jack grinned. "Not a problem. I'm leaving here soon."

"Wait! What is this about?"

"I'll explain everything to you when I get there. I promise."

* * *

Jack knocked on the door to her mother's suite, which opened immediately. She felt Jack's distress coming down the hall and hugged her without so much as a hello. Had this been last night, Jack might have broken down in tears, but now wasn't the time. There was too much riding on Abrie's answer. 

"Come in. What has gotten you so upset?"

"Eve gave birth to Riddick's son," she blurted it out, knowing of no other way to gently say it. All three women's mouths dropped open. Aunt Dory was the first to recover.

"I don't believe it for a minute! She's a lying little whore who is trying to add home wrecker to her list of less than glowing attributes."

"Oh, Aunt Dory I hope you're right and I love your way with words."

"Hope has nothing to do with it, Jack dear. What have you _felt_ from her? That's what matters."

"Jealously, animosity, hate. I don't trust her and knew I wouldn't even before I met her, but last night she was actually sincere. I honestly believe she gave birth to a child."

"And Riddick?" her mother demanded.

"He doesn't completely distrust her and it's purely because she's freed him not once, but twice."

Aunt Dory snorted. "That boy should side with you if he knows what's good for him, not to mention if he wants to keep that manhood of his intact."

"Perhaps you should start from the beginning?" her mother suggested.

"Beginning? You already know that he slept with her while in prison. Their affair went on daily for weeks. He escaped thanks to her, then she went into cryo-stasis prison for ten years. Last night, after Mark left, she told him she had a baby boy while incarcerated and that the child was his."

"When Eve told him were you there?"

"No, Aunt Dory. I wasn't right there with them when she broke the news, but I was within ear shot and the bitch knew it."

"And did you storm in?"

"No," Jack laughed. She knew how her aunt loved a juicy story, but she wasn't going to be able to give her one today. "I wasn't about to give her the satisfaction. I let him tell me, which he did right away. He apologized to me if you can believe that. He felt guilty for putting me through this, even though it all allegedly happened before we met."

"And you? How did you feel?"

"Mom, I was devastated. I thought Sophia was his one and only and to have that taken away from her…from _me_? I was crushed, which is exactly what Eve wanted."

"How was he taking the news?"

"He wants to find and raise his son. Given how he was brought up, he doesn't want to leave that to anyone else, especially since he can do something about it, which absolutely thrilled Eve to no end. Never mind the fact that the thought of interrupting his life was unconscionable when it was just her."

"But now that Riddick would be by her side?"

"She wants her child of course, and she's already talking about settling down here in New Freedom."

"If the child even is his son," Aunt Dory added. "So what brought you here?"

"Well, although I believed she had a child, I wasn't about to let him go off on some wild chase. I wanted more details from her and it wasn't difficult to get her talking about the entire experience either. I think she likened it to rubbing salt in an open wound. But what she did tell me is why I'm here now, and I could shoot myself for not thinking of it last night. Eve is human and Riddick is not, which means that her gestation shouldn't have been a normal forty weeks, right?"

"You're correct. If you take a forty week human gestation and couple that with a typical Furyan gestation it should result in thirty weeks approximately. I'm basing it, of course, on experiences we've had with Furyan-Todeyan unions. However, Eron and Shana are on track for a thirty week term."

"I understand. It's not an exact science, but thirty weeks, multiply that by seven and that's two-hundred and ten days. If she was only allowed to be awake for one day every week from her cryo-stasis it would take her….divide that by fifty-two weeks in a year….four years! Four years and she would have given birth."

"Yes, that makes sense. Cryo-stasis would have prevented the growth of the fetus except for when she was removed from it. If she wasn't out for a complete twenty-four hour cycle, then her gestation would be longer than four years."

"But not nearly as long as if her child was completely human."

"No, that would take…oh, at least five years and four months, if not longer."

Jack hugged Abrie. "Thank you so much!"

"This is good news then?"

"The best! She was imprisoned for ten years. She told Riddick that by the time she got out, her son…_their_ son was already four and a half years old."

"And she didn't go after him?" Kellan asked, a bit incredulous.

"No. She had never signed papers so his foster family could legally adopt him, but she didn't have the heart to rip him away from the only family he had never known. So she says."

"Sounds as though she had the best intentions."

"Perhaps. Either that or she didn't want the child and I'm inclined to think the latter."

"Jack, does she know how having a child with Riddick could have affected her son's gestation?"

Jack smiled rather deviously. "Abrie she has no idea that Riddick isn't human and is clueless that he would have been six years old or close to it if he was truly the father. Which leaves us with two scenarios; she either knows the boy isn't his and wants him to think that, or she slept with another man before she went in and doesn't know who the father is. Oh, and she found out she was going to have a baby right before her sentence began."

Abrie was still doing some calculating in her head. "And how far along was she when they incarcerated her?"

"She said she was no more than four weeks pregnant."

"So our numbers are a bit off, but either way Riddick and Eve do NOT share a child together."

"Exactly!"

Aunt Dory jumped up and gave Jack a big hug. "But what of Sophia, dear? Doesn't she know she was conceived and born in less than five months?"

"No. Riddick never gave her specifics about when we met back up and when I got pregnant. She isn't even aware of the story behind our pardons. The only thing she knows is that we haven't been back together horribly long, which is why she's trying to work him for all she can."

"Sweetie, you're going to have one hell of a time breaking the bad news to her aren't you."

"To her, yes. To Riddick? He's had last night to digest the idea that he has a son out there. I'm not sure how he's going to take it that the child isn't his."

"Relieved, just like you are right now. And if he isn't, I'll come knock some Furyan sense into him."

"I doubt that will be necessary. He tossed and turned last night, so I know this hasn't been easy on him."

"Where is he now?"

"He got up early and I think went to help Eron and Vaako with their house. Both of them are actually working with the crews and neither of them has a clue what their doing. Knowing Riddick, he needed something constructive and slightly destructive that he could sink his teeth into."

"Let me keep Sophia and you go tell him, then you can tell Eve together."

"Are you sure? I thought you were going to look for houses?"

"We have a stroller and I assume you packed an extra bottle. We'll be fine."

"I fed her right before I called you, and yes, there is another bottle in the bag. She's been a little piglet lately and honestly I don't know if my body can keep up with her for much longer."

"Yes, she reminds me of another little piglet I knew." Jack scowled causing her mother to laugh. "Go and tell Riddick that his former whore didn't bear him a son."

"Mom!"

"Well, she is."

Jack hugged each woman with her mother being last. "I don't know what I'd do without you here."

* * *

Had she had on her jogging shoes and proper attire she would have ran all the way home. Knowing they didn't share a child after all had her on an incredible high, and she couldn't wait to take a pin to Eve's bubble and bust the hell out of it. When she reached the construction site, Eron was the first one she recognized. He wasn't helping at all either. No surprise there. Instead he was standing around with his arms crossed over his chest surveying the workers and talking with the foreman. Jack came up to him as their conversation ended. 

"Hey!"

He jumped a little, not expecting to hear a female voice. "Oh, it's you."

"How is everything going?'

"Splendidly."

"Yes, I see you're working hard. You know, with the sweat and all rolling down your brow."

"Yes, well, after crushing my fingers on more than one occasion, I decided that the building of my home would best be served if I took on a different role."

"And that would be?"

"Detail manager."

"Ah. Nice. So what do you do?"

"It's quite tedious really. I point things out that in my estimation aren't coming along as they should."

Jack grinned. It wasn't difficult to imagine how tedious he had been and she was sure the workers had felt the brunt of it. "The foreman is about to kick you out isn't he."

Eron scowled at her for nailing his situation on the head. "I think I'll go help Shana and Anna with lunch."

"It's only ten o'clock," she pointed out.

"Perhaps they'll need me to run an errand."

"Sounds to me like you need a purpose."

"Isn't that what I was going to search for?"

"No, I'm not talking about that. I mean a real purpose. Something meaningful."

"And I suppose you have something in mind?"

"Maybe, maybe not. I'm not sure if you would even be interested in it."

"Well we'll never know until you spill it now will we?"

"Well, if you insist. I've heard talk that they are going to establish an ambassadorial position. At least that's the way it was described. They haven't even given it a title yet. The governments have decided to convene a council of sorts to join all of the settlements on Helion-5 together for planning purposes mostly. Each settlement governs themselves and none of them have any interest in participating in anything centralized…other than this. They just want some standards developed that all will abide by. Do you think you might be interested?"

"And who would I need to speak with?"

Jack smiled. She had a feeling he would bite. "Mayor Donald Harding. He's taking names of those interested and once they have the particulars of the position fleshed out, they'll publish an official job description and then begin interviewing."

"Hmm. Sounds worth exploring."

"I thought so and with Shana's background, it would make you an even more attractive candidate. Make sure you mention to him that I sent you. Kyra that is…not Jack."

"Thank you."

"You are most welcome. Now can you do me a favor?"

"What would that be?"

"Tell me where my husband is?"

"I believe he and Vaako are working together on the cliff. They're installing the supports for the walkway down to the beach."

"Thanks and let me know how it goes."

"I will. If I talk to the man that is. Oh, and about Riddick? He was in a rather foul mood this morning so do keep in mind that he's dangling from a rope."

"And did he share with you the reason for his foul mood?"

"No…but judging from your face it's serious isn't it."

"It _was_, but I'm about to give him some good news that should come as a relief to him."

"Good luck with him."

"Thanks."

Jack walked carefully through the construction site to the side of the cliff, which unlike her house was a straight drop off down to the beach. She peered over the edge and instead of yelling spoke to Riddick telepathically.

"_Hey, look up." _He did and saw her, but didn't look especially happy. _"We need to talk."_

"_Don't wanna talk about it right now, Jack."_

"_I gathered that, but what I have to say is really important."_

"_Then say it."_

"_Not like this. Face to face." _He looked up again and she wasn't amused. _"Not funny. You know what I meant."_

"_Then you can get your ass down here 'cuz I ain't comin' up yet. I told Vaako I'd finish this and I'm not leavin' until I'm done."_

There were four anchored rappelling harnesses and only three of them were being used. She and Randy had taken to rappelling when they had first moved there, but she hadn't done it in quite a while.

"Sometimes that man can be a true pain in the ass. He probably thinks I don't know how to do this either, which makes him safe from me. Boy, is he in for a surprise."

She got herself strapped in and put on a set of gloves then carefully went over the side of the cliff. Vaako saw her first and she could hear him groan out loud.

"What are you doing here?"

"Oh, just thought I'd _drop_ by and see how you're _hangin' _in there."

Vaako rolled his eyes. "Is there no where that I can go to avoid you?"

"You should have thought about that before you decided to become my neighbor."

"Technically, Eron will be your neighbor. My house will be the one furthest from you."

"Perfect. Then you won't see me coming when I'm on my way over."

That shut him up and she rappelled further down the cliff to where Riddick was working on a platform. He watched her descend and shook his head. _Damn woman._

"I heard that."

"I meant for you to."

"Come down to the beach with me. Five minutes."

The tendon in his jaw flexed. He had been up all night thinking about his son, Eve, Jack, and Sophia and how he would be able to reconcile it all and came up with nothing. Talking about it wasn't going to help. Right now, he didn't want to think about it or anything else at all, which was why he came out here.

"Please, Riddick."

He studied her face and saw how important this was to her and nodded. His feet hit the sand first and he freed himself from the harness. He had already started to walk away forcing Jack to catch up. They rounded a small bend in the cliff, out of view and earshot of everyone and that's where he stopped and waited for her to talk.

"I know you didn't sleep at all last night. Eve really laid a bombshell on us and it's all I've thought about, too."

"Us?"

"Yes, Riddick. US!" Jack took his face in her hands to make him look at her. "I love you with everything I am and what affects you, affects us both. This isn't your problem to bear alone, which is why I asked her so many questions last night."

"I still don't understand why you wanted to hear a play-by-play of her havin' my kid."

"Because I was hoping that something wouldn't fit. I admit it. I hate the thought that there might be another child out there that you had with another woman." He grimaced, but she forged on. "Having said that, although I believe she had a child, I wasn't ready to believe it was yours, which is why I've been running everything she said through my head over and over again, hoping to find something that didn't fit…and I did."

A brief flicker of hope passed through him. She felt it and then it was gone.

"What are you talkin' about? She had the kid. You hacked into her medical records, saw the pictures of her and the baby, pictures of her pregnant while she was in cryo-stasis."

"But how _old_ did she say he was when she got out?"

"I dunno. Four and a half or somethin' like that."

"Exactly and he shouldn't be. If he was your son, he should have been six or close to it when she was released."

"What? How do you figure?"

"Easy. Eve is human, you aren't. According to when she gave birth, she had a normal forty week gestation or close to it. That's a _human_ gestation, not that of a child who should be half Furyan. He would have been born much sooner. Riddick, Eron and Shana's baby should be born in seven and a half months. Abrie said she's on track for that, which means Eve would have followed the same pattern."

Riddick's heart was slamming in his chest. Could it be possible? He thought of how quickly Sophia was born and compared that to Shana's half-Furyan pregnancy. It was going much slower.

"You're sure about this? You're really sure."

"I wasn't until I spoke to Abrie. Had her son been born premature, then we might not know without blood tests, but he was full-term and no child of yours would have taken that long to be born. She had to have slept with someone else before she was incarcerated."

Riddick jerked her into his arms and buried his face in the top of her head. The past twelve hours of his life had been some of the worse he had ever endured. He heaved a huge sigh of relief and chuckled a bit, too. Damn, it was amazing how much easier it was to breathe knowing he and Eve didn't have a child together. He wouldn't have to go off and find a son he never knew about, face Eve on a daily basis, nor wonder if his life with Jack and his daughter would ever be the same.

That had affected him more than anything else. Not the idea of having another kid. He loved having Sophia and the idea of another child wasn't the issue. It was the fact that it wasn't Jack's child and how that would impact his relationship with her. She was everything to him, and aside from Sophia, nothing else mattered.

Jack squeezed her arms around him as tightly as she could. Her mother had been right. He was relieved and hugely so. Riddick tipped her chin up and he captured her mouth in a slow, sweet kiss.

"You're fuckin' amazing." He picked her up by her ass and Jack quickly wrapped her arms and legs around him.

"Where are you taking me?"

"Home. I spent all last night thinkin' about how I was gonna make this shit work out instead of makin' up for lost time with you. I plan on fixing that mistake right now."

"I like that plan, but what about Eve?"

"Eve can fuckin' wait."

"And I like _that_ plan even better."

* * *

Shana, Anna, and Eron were in the kitchen when the three heard a commotion coming from outside. 

Anna turned and faced the open patio doors. "What is that?"

"More like who. It sounds like two people are racing up the stairs from the beach."

Shana walked through the open patio doors in time to see Jack bounding up the top step with Riddick hot on her heels. Jack made the mistake of looking behind her and screamed when he hoisted her up and threw her in the pool. A crowd, including Eve, had assembled in time to watch Jack sputter to the surface and splash Riddick who was standing on the side.

Eron walked around to Riddick's side. "What did she do now?"

"She fuckin' pinched me."

"I told you I wanted down. You wouldn't let me go."

"I hate being pinched."

"Which is why I knew it would work. I pissed you off enough to get you to drop me."

"You're lucky we started on sand or your ass would be chillin' in the ocean right now."

"Luck had nothing to do with it. Pure tactics."

He offered her a hand out of the pool. "Come on. Not done with you yet."

Jack kept the smile off her face as she swam to the side. She had tossed her brothers and Randy into the pool numerous times using the very trick she was about to use on him. She braced her feet on the side of the pool right as he took her hand and jerked hard. However, instead of flying over her and head first into the water, he barely moved. Her eyes darted to where his hand was firmly gripped around the side rail on the pool.

"Thought you had me, didn't you," he smirked.

"How did you know?"

"Randy warned me. Seems you've pulled that stunt on him a few too many times."

He hoisted her out of the pool and ended up soaked anyway when her wet clothes saturated his. Knowing they would be out of them completely in a matter of minutes, he wasn't the least bit perturbed.

"Show is over people."

Eve walked toward them as they headed to the patio entrance of their bedroom.

"Riddick. We really need to talk."

He stopped and turned her way. "I know and we will."

"When?"

He almost blurted out that he would talk to her after he had fucked his wife until they both passed out, but chose the more unconventional path that would have far greater impact on Eve.

"First, I'm going to make love to my wife until my dick can't get hard or she begs me to stop, whichever comes first. Then I'm going to spend some time with my daughter, and somewhere in there I'll need to eat. Then I'll sit and chat, Eve."

With that he scooped Jack up and carried her to their bedroom leaving a stunned Eve behind them.

"Make love?" Jack asked half in disbelief, knowing good and well there was a reason why he used those particular words. "Since when did you call it that?"

He peeled off his wet shirt and then hers along with her bra and then licked a trail up her stomach after he exposed her flesh. "I said it for Eve." Jack's body jerked as he flicked his tongue over each rosy nipple, making it excessively difficult to think.

"Why? I don't understand."

Wanting to continue the conversation she pulled his head away against her desire to hug him to her. He behaved though, peeling the rest of her clothes off and answered her question.

"I was twenty-one years old and she thought I was using more than my dick when I fucked her."

Jack had his pants and briefs down to his boots before she pressed him down into a chair to remove them. He smiled noting that she kept her eyes downcast since she was exactly eye level with his erection.

"So Eve begged you to make love to her." She tugged off one boot and sock. "She was in love with you then and still is." Then the next boot and sock came off along with his remaining clothes.

"Guess so."

Jack shook her head and straddled his lap while she stroked his erection with teasingly light touches that had him gripping the chair.

"I _know _so," she purred, "which is going to make telling her that he isn't really your love child all the sweeter."

Riddick let go of the chair and held her hips, controlling how quickly she lowered herself onto his length and watched as her body took him inch by inch. Once they were flesh against flesh, he wrapped his arms tightly around her which forced her to remain still.

"Speaking of love child?"

Jack rolled her hips forward and he allowed her to rise up. "Mom has her, along with an extra bottle."

He bucked up into her hard as he brought her back down, pulling a groan from them both. "Then we really _can_ fuck 'til my dick goes limp."

"No making love," she teased?

He rocked forward suddenly and moved them to the bed. "Call it whatcha want. You know where my heart is, Princess."

Jack took his hand and placed it over the mark he had given her. "Here with mine, right where it belongs."

* * *

Eve couldn't move so she was forced to stand there and painfully watch as Riddick carried his wife off to their bedroom, knowing he was about to do to her what she had begged him for just a few days ago. He gave everything to her. Everything that Eve wanted for herself, that should have been hers, she thought. Watching their playful antics hurt. No, that was far too simplistic. It painfully sliced her and then as if that wasn't enough, the knife in her heart twisted and sank deeper. 

Once they had disappeared, Eve returned to the solace of her room. She shut the door and threw herself down on the air mattress and brushed the tear away that had fallen on her cheek. Her mind wrestled trying to make sense of has attitude. Last night he had accepted his responsibility to their child. No, she reminded herself, it had been more than that. Judging from his body language, he was completely committed to his son, which meant by default that he was committed to her. She allowed herself a smile remembering the look on Jack's face that elated her. Crushed was the only adequate way of describing it.

Given how somber the two had been the previous evening, their antics at the pool were completely unexpected. She had been stunned to say the least. Last night had marked the beginning, or so she thought, of the wedge she intended to drive between them; subtle but devastating. She wouldn't let their momentary happiness get to her. Setbacks had to be expected and she would deal with them. Ever since she literally threw herself at him and was turned down cold she had woven another plan. Finding out he had a daughter had been most advantageous and to learn that he doted on the baby cemented her decision to find her son.

Eve never planned on finding the child she had given birth to. The very thought of motherhood made her cringe. She hated being around children, but if Riddick's child was a means to an end then she would learn to tolerate the boy. In truth she wasn't completely sure that Riddick was the father. Once she had been discovered, the warden gave her over to several of the guards. He had been magnanimous enough to allow her a choice; any three she wanted. Then men had free reign at her for several hours and in the very office where she had been with Riddick.

Four weeks later, she underwent a physical before they put her into cryo-stasis, and they told her she was pregnant. She begged them to abort it, but the warden refused all of her requests. She would carry the child and give birth to it never knowing who the father really was. The child would be taken from her and placed into foster care. If she so desired, she could attempt to gain custody once she was released, however given her prison record that would be difficult if not impossible.

And what if the child wasn't his? She didn't believe for a moment that either of them would blindly accept the boy as his without DNA confirmation, but that didn't worry her. She knew people who could work around such obstacles. People who adored credits and she had more than enough put away. If Jack could change both her and Riddick's DNA to appear as someone else entirely, then she could do the same. The child was a means to an end and who better for Riddick to turn to than the mother of his _first_ child when his marriage crumbled. And crumble it would. She would see to it.

A few minutes later Jack's muffled but pleasure-filled scream filtered into her room followed by his loud roar. Eve bit back her own scream of frustration. That should have been her, and what was worse is that she remembered so vividly how it felt to shatter like that in his arms…even to this day. Their telepathic communication was like a tiny bell jingling in her brain. She fought the urge to listen for all of two seconds and soon regretted her own weakness as words of love were exchanged between them.

Eve tore out of her room, down the stairs, and slammed the front door as she left. She desperately needed air. The house was stifling and she soon wished that Toombs would show his ugly face sooner rather than later so they could at least get that part of her life over with. She walked down the road at a brisk pace, only slowing down when she reached the construction site. A few of the workers were off to the side taking a break and Eve quickly sized them up. One of the three was near Riddick's height and build. She needed to be fucked and he would do.

Vaako had just pulled himself up from the cliff when Eve walked past with one of the workers. He recognized her immediately and watched as the worker escorted her into one of the lodging trailers across from the worksite. His hand had been firmly planted on the swell of her ass. It didn't take a genius to figure out what was going on. He went about his own task, but kept an eye out on the trailer and twenty minutes later the man emerged alone. He remained on the top step until a second man bounded up them. They spoke for a minute before he went in and the first went back to work, if you could call it that. He headed straight for a group of men and Vaako saw how he pointed back to the trailer. Two more men headed in that direction less than thirty minutes later.

Hungry, Vaako left the site to return to the house and Eve didn't show back up until an hour later with slightly wet hair. They made eye contact before she mounted the stairs, but his look said everything. He knew where she had been and what she had been doing and Riddick would know soon enough. Eve stretched out on her makeshift bed and stared out the window feeling much more relaxed.

"Haven't been fucked like that in a _very _long time. So what if Vaako tells him. I don't belong to Riddick and I'll do as damn well please. For now anyway. But Jack, dear, your happy marriage has seen its last days so go ahead and enjoy them, because when it does fall completely apart, and it will, I'll make sure Riddick knows exactly where he can turn."

* * *

Yes, Eve will be around for the last chapter as will Toombs for the final confrontation. Here's where I need some help!! I have a few ideas about how to end things with Eve and Toombs, but I'm not too happy with any of them. Soooo, suggestions? Some of you can get particularly bloodthirsty, but wasn't sure if that was the way to go...with Riddick and Jack being pardoned now and all. I'll happily give credit where it's due. 

But hey, even if you don't have a suggestion, you know I won't turn down the love you give by hitting the **review** button!! Thanks!! **Love you guys!** Cricket71

**Running-Wild22**: Thanks so much for all of your kinds words and it means so much to hear how my story grabbed you and wouldn't let go!! Really! I love it when stories do that to me, too! Now that you're caught up, we're at the end…almost. I hope you enjoyed Jack's little "welcome" to Eve. She's a real pain in the ass, but then again, I couldn't let our happy couple find bliss just because they got home. Hope you enjoy the end as much as the beginning and thanks so much for reviewing!  
**PagingDrHouse**: Here it is!! Sorry it took so long, but there was a lot to cover. Next chapter is halfway there already though so don't expire on me before I get it published! LOL. Thanks for your sweet, sweet compliments, too! I have other ideas brewing, just not sure where to go yet. Thanks!!  
**1elena1**: Not quite done with Eve yet and right now not sure if there is going to be some 'final' goodbye between her and Jack. I guess that depends on my mood or the responses I get, but regardless, she'll be around for the last chapter. At least Jack got in a pleasant "welcome" when she arrived, eh? Thanks so much for your compliments!!!  
**FemmePhantom**: No one can blame Eve for falling for him (big galute – snerk! LOL), but in her position and profession, she should have known better…but then again, that's no fun for my story!! Yes, Toombs' mouth is sooo much fun, but challenging. I really have to wrack my brain to try and think of something clever and these days…it just isn't easy. Yes, the 'c' word…..I debated about it, but as pissed as he was, it fit the story and his character and since I don't throw words like that around a lot, the shock value was much higher I think. So glad you loved the chapter and I always find it fun how you point out your favorite parts! It's a great read for me to see what bits and pieces appeal to readers! Thanks so much sweetie!  
**NightmareMonster**: Eve has….issues, but Jack is dealing with them. Not over yet though, but not sure how to end it with her….not yet anyway. I'm right there with you about putting Sophia into cryo. I would have freaked, too. If you wanted to smash Eve's face before, how do you feel about her now? LOL. Yep, Vaako deserved it. I just love screwing with him. Thanks NM!! As always love your reviews!  
**Dhampir Elf** Wow!! You had a lot to say about the last chapter. Always love your comments. I imagine a voice and a face in my head when I read them. LOL!. Vaako does act a lot like an older brother with her. You hit that nail on the head. He has this sense of disdain for her, but you can tell he cares about her, too and boy does she love giving it to him…literally. Thank you my little elf!! Love your reviews!  
**Vampiress-06**: It really measured? author grins. Well, you asked if Eve was going to get her ass kicked. I know I didn't deliver on it, but at least Jack got to properly welcome her. That isn't to say something won't happen, but given that situation they are in right now, kicking Eve's ass just didn't fit…yet. And I totally agree. Eve needs a shrink of her own! Thanks sweetie!!  
**BeccaElizabeth**: Hey Becca – glad we got your sex question out of the way via PM! Sex with Eve was in the past….well, sort of. I haven't forgotten you either – will get back to your story…soon! Thanks!  
**annie:** Was the chapter long enough for you? LOL. I got up to over 30,000 words and decided that I needed to stop and divide it. Need to save something for the last chapter anyway. Hope you're pleased with it…only 1 left to go!! Thanks for your kind words!!!  
**A1kyndria**: Well I love my readers, especially those who stay up all night to read my story! LOL. I have to admit that I get hooked into stories too and just can't shut the computer down. Can't say thank you enough for your kind words, too! Yes, Jack is very territorial when it comes to her friends, family, and last but not least, Riddick. She's no wall flower. Although you didn't get the showdown here, that isn't to say there won't be one. Just haven't completely worked it all out yet. Surpass the head shaving? LOL! That had to be my favorite and not sure if I can come up with something worthy to top that! Thanks so much for the review!!  
**FitMama **: Thank you for the compliments on the backstory, it was fun to write and Eve's endgame has yet to be played out. Stay tuned!! Thanks FitMama!!  
**AliasSpyCrazy**: OMG!! You and your thesaurus!! "ass, freaking awesome, extraordinare, amazing, phenomenon, outstanding, the best"

Thanks sweetie for your comments and never ending tirade of splendiferous accolades!! Love them always!! Makes me smile a mile wide and giggle, snerk, snort, and yes, belly laugh, too!

Yes….only 1, yes, that's 1 chapter left to go!! Can't believe it! It' s been over a year since I started writing it and published the first chapter. Amazing adventure to be sure and even though you sound like a scary stalker (LOL), yes, I'm sure I'll be writing more in the future. I've been toying with an OFC, but I just love this pairing so much that I'm not sure I could go there….yet. I'm a Jack-Riddick junkie, too sweetie!

"glad we understand each other" – yep, no question about it! LOL. Love ya! Thanks so much!  
**FluidDegree**: YUMMY cake…ooh and milk, too! You're too good to me! Well, you had some question about Eve, which I hope were answered in this chapter, but as you can see it's not quite over yet with her. Haven't completely decided where I'm going with it, but I'm sure it will come to me, if not I'll be beating my head against the wall and stuffing my face with your delicious cake hoping the chocolate will provide me with some divine intervention….or a sugar fix, whichever comes first! LOL! Thanks so much for feeding me!!!  
**unknown beedee**: You mentioned Even not knowing when to give up….as you can see she still didn't know in this past chapter and things aren't over with her yet, either. Glad you liked the milk scene. It was a request that it happen to Riddick, but I had to give it to Vaako. He so deserved it. Thanks for your reviews…love reading them!  
**xxxevilgrinxxx ** - I saw the review – anonymous, but knew it was you when I read the first comment that contained your trademark 'snort' that I've come to cherish! Yes, Randy is a mess and even I'm not sure if he'll ever grow up. He shows signs of it, then all of a sudden does something entirely…well, embarrassing? But I love him.

Toombs – hiss! He's been interesting to play around with and I only hope that I'm doing his character some semblance of justice.

Yes, Grant and Kellan wanted to keep things quiet. With a daughter like her, they knew what a pain in the ass she would be and wanted some 'peaceful' time to themselves before she found out. LOL.

"he's such a beautiful man, but I pity the woman cursed with those features, hhahah" – she's just got his coloring and his scowl….for now at least. The rest is all Jack, thank goodness!

"Eve, huh...don't like it at all, don't like any part of it. Ugh" – like her any better now? LOL!  
"was Toombs in the room with him? (it's a Xena thing...)"Okay, so I used to watch Xena, but don't get the reference though….help!

"snort, more of that sarcasm we've come to know and love" – Jack's mouth is so much fun! If only I could think on my feet as quickly as she can I would have it made!

Thanks Elaine!! Love your comments as always!

* * *

Feed me, please...chocolate and lots of it! Yum! 


	70. The final confrontation

Okay, so I'm putting my responses to the reviews at the beginning of this chapter, but please make sure you read what I wrote after the end as well. Until then, I sincerely hope you enjoy this last chapter and that it meets your expectations! It's been a wonderful ride over the past year!! Cricket71

Oh, and if you're coming along after the dust has settled on this last chapter, **please review**! I will respond BUT I need an email address if you haven't registered here OR if you're signing anonymously. 

* * *

**unknown beedee**: "hopefully nothing goes too wrong at the end." - Now where would be the fun in that? LOL. Thanks so much for your kind words and I hope you enjoy this last chapter! Thanks!!  
**aliasSpyCrazy**: Hey??? Is that all you have to say??? I thought you had disappeared!! For the love of everything holy I was like, what the hell!! Where is my Alias!! See? Look what you've turned me into! An Alias review junkie! I am so sorry that life sucks for you right now, but I'm so glad you did find the time to read the chapter before I published this last one. It just didn't feel right doing so without hearing from you first!!  
Eve is delusional, borderline psycho I think. Not that I intended to write her that way, but the woman insisted.  
Yes, I like Mark. He just kinda slipped on in there.  
"Mark, that dragon is my wife." LMAO! funny! – Only Riddick could get away with referring to Jack like that!  
Oh, you liked Jack's sucker punch? I had fun with that, too. Especially her rubbing it into Eve's face that Riddick wasn't thinking about her when EVE was all over him.  
"LOL...where do you get this?"  
- I honestly don't know. You'd never know I had it in me if you met me and that's the honest truth! Really I think I'm channeling these characters –I'm just their virtual keyboardist!  
"oh! got to say i LOVED the quickies before getting home"  
- I love the bunnies too!! It was nice to put them in another location, too!  
So you hate Toombs? Well, if I've done my job you'll have him even more after this chapter!  
"LMAO! LMAO! Man i love these two...their banter is so darn comical! "  
- Gee thanks!! I have really enjoyed writing them.  
"AWE! SO aside from being hotter than HELL, he turns into this sweet guy when he needs to...that was sucha cute thing to say!"  
- Yes, he can have his moments!! Makes you want to melt.  
Vaako has his hands full with Anna. She comes across as the unassuming little woman, but she handles him good and Jack loves it.  
Sorry to rake you over the coals about the possibility that Riddick had a kid with Eve….okay, so that was a complete lie, but it was fun to take you on a little roller coaster at least for a part of the chapter! Yes, I'm evil. So sue me. Ha!  
"LMAO!...no really! I can see the hoe's face and that's funny! take that! no one messes with Riddick...and Jackie..." - Riddick knew that by saying he was going to 'make love' to Jack that it would tear Eve apart. The words don't mean anything to him, not really, but he knows how much significance Eve put on them.  
"YEAH I DONT KNOW HOW MUCH I LIKE THIS THREAT! that hoe jsut doesnt know when to let it go does she?"  
- And I repeat, she's delusional!  
"its just...GOOD LORDIE!...you have such a creative mind and such great writing skills, you amaze me every chapter."  
- Awww Alias!! Thank you sweetie! You've been the best!!**  
Vampiress-06**: I have to agree with you sweetie!! I would never want Eve as a mother either! I'm glad you enjoyed the way Jack handled it. I had fun writing that, too. Yes, I agree that Riddick could have been a little better, but then again, he's a guy and they just don't think straight most of the time. Yes, Eve will be getting what's hers….so I do hope you find it meets your expectations. Aww. Sophie is sweet isn't she? Randy…sigh! He's such a lovable goof. Wish I could do so much more with him. As for the name of Eron's baby….argh!! Won't be able to help you out with that. I have my reasons and if I ever write a sequel to this, I'm naming his kid something for the future. Hope you can forgive me and I do so hope this last chapter is an enjoyable read.**  
NotAfraidToLive** "i was freaken out when i thought that eves kid was really riddicks son! i was like NO. i was so happy to find out it wasnt lol." - Well you know how I love my twists and turns. Never knew how manipulative I could be until I started writing! LOL. So thrilled you loved the chapter and hopefully you'll find the last one as engaging as the first. Thanks for your sweet words, too!!**  
Claudzion :** Aww sweetie thanks! Wipes a tear And no, to be honest as I post each chapter I always have doubt. Yes, angst sucks! LOL. Mark and Abrie, huh? Had not thought about that. Interesting, as Riddick would say. I'm so happy that I can make you laugh….even better if I can get a significant other to look at you oddly! Gotta love that! Hope you enjoy this last chapter! Eek! Thought I'd never write that-- "last chapter". Thanks so much for all your great reviews!!**  
XXXevilgrinXXX** "She sure has some pretty big delusions" – I think they key word here is delusional…period. LOL. "screwing with Jack is very unwise, she may be even more dangerous than Riddick when it comes to some things"  
– absofreakinglutely! You don't go messing with Jack's people.  
"I like that, because Riddick was completely honest where a lot of guys might have lied about it"  
- Riddick knows exactly what Jack would do if he did lie…and it would not be pretty. Blasting him during sex would be a cake walk compared to an anger blast from her.  
"office sex...m" – I so totally agree LOL  
"invisible house, nice touch...you're screwed if you come home drunk though" – Thank you sweetie for almost making my spit out my mouthful of Pinot Grigio!  
"his reassurances to Jack...sigh..." – the man can definitely have his moments  
"she ends up dead, right? Just tell me she ends up dead..."  
- you'll have to read on sweetie, but you're not the only one voting that way  
Hope you enjoy and thanks so much for all the wonderful reviews!**  
wannabanauthor**: The woman is delusional, that's why she won't let go of Riddick! LOL. Sure, she believes the kids is his. She went to one of those "power of personal positive thought" day seminars and bought the theory lock, stock, and barrel. Now if she can just get Riddick on board with it. So glad you enjoyed the last chapter and I hope the last is just as sweet! Thanks so much wannabe!**  
milsa** Sorry to keep you waiting milsa, but so glad it was worth it for you as I hope this final chapter will be, too. As for sticking it to Eve? Read on and find out. Thanks so much!**  
BeccaElizabeth**: Eve is delusional, I don't like her and I wrote her. There's something seriously wrong with that. Glad you liked the previous chapter and hope the last one meets with your approval! Yes, (sob), what will I do with myself after this?? Thanks Becca..soooo much!**  
FitMama **: "My favorite part is when Jack feels all insecure about her body, and Riddick reassures her. That was just beautiful."  
- I was so iffy about writing it. I wanted it in there, but I wrestled with it and re-wrote it again and again because I didn't feel I had the right words or "voice" for him. So hearing that you thought it was beautiful really touched me! Thanks! You're the sweetest and believe me I've been tossing around ideas for the next fic already!  
**FluidDegree**: Mmmm. Pats tummy - good cookin' sweetie! Love the cheesecake! LOL.  
"Man that shit with Eve was crazy!" – and it ain't over yet!! She's a piece of work without a doubt!  
" And I was so mad at myself for not catching the time thing before you revealed it...hmph...lol " –  
- I wrote about them having a kid and then I thought to myself – now how do I get him out of it and it came to me…the gestation time!! Duh! LOL. Yes, I write and _then_ things hit me. Crazy, huh? Thanks for your reviews. Loved reading every one of them!  
**Running-Wild22**: "Eve is a pain in the butt." – I would think that Jack would agree….most everyone else agrees, too! Glad you liked how Jack welcomed her. I cheered her myself when she smacked her good!! You like my one liners? Sweet! Would love to hear one of your favorites! I'm jealous that you share it with co-workers. No one knows I write..well, except for my husband and he is mostly disinterested and then there are all of my readers of course. But I digress. Thank you for your kind words!! They mean a lot!  
**NightmareMonster**: "eve needs to die, i just want to rip her head from her neck." – damn! Bloodthirsty little thing aren't you. LOL. Read on to see what happens to the chick and I wouldn't want to get on Jack's bad side either. I don't think Riddick would have ended up in the pool regardless. He knows her too well, but pulling one over on her is something he doesn't get to do often. Thanks so much for the great feedback!! You had me laughing out loud and I love that!!  
**PagingDrHouse**: You think you're crushed? What about me? I've lived with them for over a year now. I'm going to miss them horribly. Yes, Eve's end is coming, I'm just not saying what that is. You'll have to read and find out. I do agree, she does need to go, but how she goes….read on. I love Toombs, too. I've so enjoyed taking him out of his 'box' to play with him, but like all toys he's served his purpose. Sorry to hear your sick!! Hope you feel better in time to enjoy this last chapter! Thanks so much for all your kind words!!  
**1elena1**: you are not alone thinking Eve must go. Most people are asking for a rather blood thirsty demise, but you'll have to wait and read to see how I dealt with her. And thanks so much for the vote for me to follow my instincts. I did just that and I'm pretty happy with how it turned out. Thanks Elena!!  
**LaLa2004** : WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN???? LOL. Yes, you are a slacker, but I forgive you. Really. Just glad you're back and knowing that you're still reading.  
"SO LONG AS JACK KICKS THE EVER LOVING SHIT OUT OF EVE. SHES BEEN IN THE STORY A GRAND TOTAL OF WHAT THREE CHAPTERS AND I WANTED TO KICK HER ASS WITHIN TWO PARAGRAPHS" – Oh, I do so take that as a compliment. If I can get you to hate her that quickly then I'm doing something right!! Love it, too! But you'll have to read on to see what happens to our dearest Eve. Riddick can be very cruel, even Jack knows that, but he went for the jugular when he threw 'making love' back in Eve's face knowing how much weight those words hold for her. Oh, and how could she think he wouldn't know the difference? She's delusional!! LOL. The girl is messed up big time. That's why she's so fun to mix in with all the sane people. LOL.  
"THANKS FOR GIVING ME A STORY THAT I LOOK FORWARD TO READING. YOU ARE EXTREMELY GIFTED "  
- And thank you for that!! That's the sweetest thing to say and I thank you so much for it!!

* * *

**Recap from last chapter**

Hungry, Vaako left the site to return to the house and Eve didn't show back up until an hour later with slightly wet hair. They made eye contact before she mounted the stairs, but his look said everything. He knew where she had been and what she had been doing and Riddick would know soon enough. Hungry, Vaako left the site to return to the house and Eve didn't show back up until an hour later with slightly wet hair. They made eye contact before she mounted the stairs, but his look said everything. He knew where she had been and what she had been doing and Riddick would know soon enough. Eve stretched out on her makeshift bed and stared out the window feeling much more relaxed.

"Haven't been fucked like that in a _very _long time. So what if Vaako tells him. I don't belong to Riddick and I'll do as damn well please. For now anyway. But Jack, dear, your happy marriage has seen its last days so go ahead and enjoy them, because when it does fall completely apart, and it will, I'll make sure Riddick knows exactly where he can turn."

* * *

Jack and Riddick emerged from their room less than ten minutes later and her mother showed up not long afterward with Sophia. Needing to see his daughter, he didn't even let Kellan get three steps through the door before he took Sophia from her. She squirmed in his arms and let out a squall of hunger that Jack came to answer. She held her hands out for the baby. 

"Your lunch is ready in there. Let me have her and you go eat."

He shook his head. "No way. I want her while she's awake. I'll feed her."

"Okay, Daddy. Let me get you a bottle."

In the brief time it took her to heat one up, Sophia had worked herself into a full blown crying fit, rooting at Riddick's chest for the source of her food.

"Soon, baby girl. Soon," he soothed.

Jack handed him the bottle and she latched onto it immediately, letting out a few stray mewls of discontent until she settled completely, just to voice her opinion about the amount of time it took for her food to arrive. Instead of joining the rest of the adults at the table, he walked to the nursery and kicked the door partially closed behind him, wanting a little alone time.

He begrudgingly sat in the rocker. Him, of all people sitting in a rocker with a baby, _his_ baby. Yeah, he still couldn't quite get over that. Had anyone told him this day would come he would have laughed them out of the room, but here he was…rocking. After a few minutes he found the chair wasn't half bad, comfortable actually, though that was a fact he'd keep to himself.

As Sophia noisily ate, he spoke to her and she watched him, pausing every once in a while as if to absorb what he was telling her, although none of it was important. Mostly drabble on his part just to keep those green eyes of hers open and focused on him. He was actually looking forward to when she wouldn't sleep as much. He liked her eyes and didn't get to look into them nearly enough.

Jack had finished her lunch and returned to the living room, but found no sign of Riddick. She headed to the bedroom and noticed the door to the nursery was mostly shut. She pushed it open a little more and found them. She had long finished her bottle and appeared to be asleep as he rocked her. She crept into the room and he finally glanced up at her.

"You need to eat."

He nuzzled Sophia, kissing her forehead before Jack took her from him. She laid the baby in her crib, and they went to go sit with the others in the kitchen.

"Vaako has something interesting to tell you."

"Oh? What might that be?"

"He wouldn't divulge, but I think it has something to do with Eve."

Riddick acknowledged everyone before he sat at the table across from Vaako, who appeared to have a slight smirk on his face.

"Jack said you have something to tell me?"

"First, where is Eve?"

Riddick shrugged his shoulders. "Dunno. Why?"

Jack got up and flipped open an access panel. "She's still upstairs."

"She was at the construction site earlier providing…entertainment for select men."

Riddick almost choked on the food in his mouth. He barely swallowed it and chased it down with his drink. "Say that again."

"You heard me correctly."

"She was fuckin a guy?"

"Indeed, but there was more than one. By the time I left the site, two had already shared some one-on-one time with her, and then two others took the last man's place. I left after forty-five minutes or so and she arrived here an hour after I did….with wet hair. I'm assuming she showered before she came back."

"One would hope," Eron quipped.

Riddick's chuckle soon turned into an all out laugh. "On the ship she told me she hadn't _entertained_ anyone since she got out of cryo-stasis. Said no one measured up to me so why bother. Guess she finally decided to get over that bullshit."

Jack's fork clattered as it hit the plate. "You can't honestly tell me that you believed her."

"No, but the woman speaks the truth."

"Cute." Jack smiled and squeezed his leg under the table. _"Funny how she ran off and fucked a crew of men right when you and I were-."_

Riddick pieced it together before she could finish. _"She heard us!"_

"_Makes sense to me. Hearing us would make me horny, too."_

"Ahem." Eron had to clear his throat twice before they were brought back into the fold.

"Yes, Eron?" Jack inquired.

"Thank you. I know you two were off on your own little telepathic tryst, but I do have something, rather _we_ have something important to announce."

"We? Meaning you and Shana?" Jack clapped her hands gleefully. "You finally found out what the baby is didn't you!"

Shana nodded. "Eron and I couldn't stand it any longer. We saw Abrie after we returned from Helion Prime and had her tell us. We've been dying to tell all of you, but wanted to wait until Riddick was back home before we did…only Eve was here and…well, we wanted it to just be us."

"I say it's a girl," proclaimed Vaako. "If _he_ can't make a boy-."

"Excuse me?" Riddick pushed himself back from the table and Jack grabbed his arm.

"Down boy."

"Did you hear what he said?"

"I heard it." Jack reached her hand across the table and Vaako kept a wary eye on her. "I'm not glowing so relax. I just want to make a friendly wager before they announce."

"And the terms?"

"I say it's a boy and if I'm right, you agree to diaper duty for a solid day for _both_ Sophia and their baby since you insulted both Riddick and Eron."

"And if _I _win?"

"Name it Vaako. Here's your chance."

"Unfortunately, I cannot think of anything to take from you, nor a duty as disgusting as diaper changing, so I ask for one days' worth of hard labor on my house doing whatever I ask, and I mean _whatever_. Trust me when I say I'll make you suffer, too."

"I'm not afraid. Deal."

The two shook hands and sat back, expectantly waiting for Eron and Shana to divulge the sex of their baby. Eron looked apologetically at Jack and her shoulders fell as Vaako's triumphant grin grew wider and wider by the second.

"I'm sorry, Jack. But the least you can do is tell me when I should demand his day. I wish to make sure the contents are as vile as possible."

Jack jumped up and ran around the table to hug first Shana and then Eron. She messed Vaako's hair as she sat back down and narrowly avoided having her hands slapped.

"Oh and Vaako. You're not changing her until she starts on solid food. That's when the package really turns ripe, and Anna cannot help."

"I wouldn't dream of it, but watching him will be fun."

"You're not supposed to be on their side," he pouted.

Anna gave Vaako a 'poor baby' look. "I'm not on their side, but I won't help if you insist on digging yourself into a hole either."

Vaako picked up his glass and found it was empty. He pushed himself back from the table. "I need a drink."

Jack couldn't resist getting in one last dig. "_My_ milk is on the top shelf, to the left. Just in case."

Vaako stopped in his tracks, turned, and iced her down with his glare. "You swore to me."

Riddick looked at Jack, then Vaako, then back at Jack. Something was definitely going on between them and from where he sat Jack had a serious upper hand in it.

"What did you promise the man, Jack?"

Eron was dying to know as well. He had a suspicion that whatever it was would be really good. "Do tell. Whatever could she have promised you? I daresay you look as though you wish you could strangle her."

"If I knew I could get away with it, I wouldn't hesitate."

Jack leaned over the table with a smug smirk on her face. "Did I break my promise Vaako?"

She hadn't, he realized. It had been he who had brought it out into the open. "No," he ground out, "you haven't, but-."

"But what, Vaako?"

"Nevermind."

She sat back and waited. Though the table was quiet, she knew the wheels were spinning and it was only a matter of time before someone put the cryptic clues together. Eron and Riddick weren't collaborating, but they both came to the same conclusion and busted out laughing just moments apart.

"Oh, do give me the pleasure of asking him for confirmation," Eron begged.

"I probably would, but after he insulted my manhood-."

"Mine was questioned as well!"

"But you got the boy. Not that I'd trade Sophie."

"Of course not, and you do make a fine point. Proceed."

"Vaako…out with it. You got yourself a mouthful of her breast milk didn't you?"

"It was an accident," he muttered painfully.

"It was quite more than a mouthful. He drank several large gulps before I realized he wasn't drinking the milk meant for us and told him."

"That further embellishment was unneeded," Vaako mumbled.

It was out and there was no holding her back. Eron capitalized on her newfound openness and questioned her further. "What was his reaction?"

"Sprayed it everywhere! Then he went into a coughing fit the likes of which I've never seen. You would have thought I had poisoned him. He had the most difficult time getting over the fact that he had ingested milk that came from _my_ breast."

Vaako's teasing only continued for a few minutes longer, before Anna began to feel really sorry for him. She got up from the table and joined him in the kitchen. Even though still in plain view and within earshot of the group, he was at least partially removed from the torture while he fixed himself another drink.

"You never said a word to me about that."

"It's not something I desired to share."

"Come here." She motioned for him to lean down and then she whispered something in his ear. His eyebrow rose and then a slight smile appeared on his face. "Twenty minutes?" she asked, hope in her voice.

"Fifteen and not a moment longer. I need to speak with Riddick and Eron first."

To the rest of the group it may have appeared as though they were planning for some midday loving, but the truth of it was nothing nearly as exciting. Without his Necro abilities, the work he was doing on the house left him feeling every muscle ache, bump, bruise, and cut. He worked out at Grant's gym, but construction work was using muscles he didn't know he had. Anna typically worked him over at night; tending to each abrasion before giving him a deep massage to ease his pains. A massage was exactly what she had offered him. Now whether it led to more remained to be seen, although typically it did. He couldn't help himself. Not after having those amazing hands of hers all over him, and Anna didn't mind either. Vaako made her feel like the most beautiful and treasured woman in the world and each day she thanked the Gods for bringing him into her life.

Since the two women regularly talked, Jack had gotten to know a whole other side of Vaako through her. As macho as he was on the outside, he was truly a big baby on the inside. He loved being taken care of and pampered; something she knew Dame Vaako would have balked at doing. She figured Anna had offered him some special tender loving care and mouthed for her to go on when she caught her eye. Besides, after the way they had been teasing him, he would be a beast the rest of the day if he didn't get some special attention.

* * *

Finished with lunch, Eron, Vaako, and Riddick went out on the patio while she and Shana cleared the mess. Ordinarily the three women wouldn't tolerate the men leaving their dishes, but there had been a little time to talk, so they let them off the hook this once. Shana reached down to get some tin foil and stood back up with her hands holding her stomach. Jack sensed something was off, not wrong, just off and turned around. 

"Are you okay?"

"I'm fine. It's the baby. He kicked…thumped really. Eron can't feel him yet and I feel horrible when I get excited about him moving around. I want to share this with him so badly."

Jack recalled sharing Sophia's first movements with Riddick and smiled. "It won't be long before he'll feel everything. Then if he's anything the way Riddick was, he won't keep his hands off your belly. I know this is getting into your personal business, but have you made any plans for getting married?"

"Actually we already have plans. When we saw Abrie we met with one of the judges in town. We have the license so we can get married whenever we're ready."

"And you're waiting for….?"

"You and Riddick to be reunited and free of this merc. We couldn't possibly get married without the two of you there. It simply wouldn't be right. I was hoping you would accept to be my matron-of-honor, too."

Jack dried her hands on the towel and took Shana's hands in her own. "I would be honored to stand with you. What about Eron? Is he going to ask Riddick or Vaako to stand up for him?"

"He was very torn about who to ask. Thinking that Riddick would refuse, he asked Vaako, but he turned him down. He told Eron that he wouldn't be getting married and they wouldn't be friends right now if it weren't for Riddick. If he refused, then he would do it, but not until he at least asked him. Do you think he'll accept?"

"As long as he doesn't have to wear a suit, I don't think he'll fuss. Not that I'll let him say no, mind you."

"No, there won't be any suits. We want to keep it all very informal."

"We'll be there; both of us for both of you. Hey, now that you know you're having a boy, have you two chosen a name?"

"Mmm. Not yet. We're still toying with a few. We're narrowed down to three; James, William, and Nicholas. All three of them sound great with Masters, but we like them equally well. I have a feeling he won't be named until he's born and we see what he looks like."

"Masters? Eron has a last name? Go figure!"

"You didn't think he did?"

"I never thought about it. When I first met him, he never offered it and none of the Necros use them. I'll have to ask Vaako what his is. But what about Eron, jr.?"

"Hardly," she laughed. "He balked the minute I brought it up."

"Well, I love the three names you've come up with. That was the worst, trying to choose a name. Just remember you'll be yelling it for the rest of your life, so make sure it's one you can do so comfortably."

"Great advice. I hadn't thought of that."

"Speaking of things you haven't thought of. Whenever you're ready, I want to take you on a shopping trip for the baby. I only ever get to look at girl stuff, so shopping…not to mention _buying_ for a boy will be fun. My treat of course."

"No. Please. You've done so much for Eron and me already."

"That's fine. I understand completely. But this isn't for you or Eron. It's for James William Nicholas Masters."

"Well, when you put it that way, how can I argue?"

"Exactly my point. There. That was the last dish."

"Where's Riddick?"

It was Eve and Jack rolled her eyes before she turned around forcing Shana to face the other way so she wouldn't laugh.

"What? No time for meaningless chit chat?"

"Hardly. He and I need to discuss what we're going to do about finding our son."

"No, _we_," she corrected her, "will discuss _together_ the plans for finding your son."

"What do you mean 'we'?"

"In general, _we_ includes the person speaking in addition to Riddick and you." Jack put her hands on her hips and took a step closer to Eve. "You actually thought I wouldn't be involved in this?"

"I assumed you wouldn't _want _to be involved. After all, he's going to find a child he had with me. It doesn't concern you."

"Doesn't concern me? I don't know what you've been smokin', but you couldn't be more wrong. What affects one of us, affects us both, and I will be there with him every step of the way."

Eve rolled her eyes. "How devoted."

"It's called unselfish love, Eve, but the more I learn, the less I imagine you capable of it. It requires putting the needs of someone else ahead of your own. If you could feel it, you would never consider pulling your son from a home that's been everything to him."

Eve surged forward and got right in Jack's face, almost yelling at her, "What the fuck do you know?"

_Panic, fear, and anger?_ _Must've hit quite a nerve that time,_ she mused. Jack remarkably kept her calm. Knowing what Eve was about to be told gave her the upper hand and she was not going to throw that away by submitting to her anger. But her palms were itching to clench and deck the woman into next week all the same.

"What do I know? Just enough and that's all I need to know. Now I highly suggest you get the hell out of my face before I'm tempted to break it."

Riddick walked in right as Jack calmly delivered her threat, neither woman alert yet to his presence. "I'd do as she says, Eve. She's ain't fuckin' around."

Eve immediately took a few steps back and graced Riddick with a flirtatious smile. "I didn't hear you come in."

"Obviously," he quipped, his face completely devoid of emotion though. "Living room…now."

They all walked toward the front of the house, but Riddick cut down the hallway. Eve headed to the sofa thinking Riddick would join her, but when he returned to the room with Sophia in his arms he squeezed in with Jack on the adjacent loveseat instead.

"Have you gotten a good look at my kid, Eve?"

"No, why?"

"Does she look, oh, I don't know…normal?"

"I-I really don't know a lot about babies," she stammered, suddenly uncomfortable with the line of questions, "but she looks fine. She looks bigger than I thought she would."

"Bigger? She was close to ten pounds when she was born almost a month ago and she was a few weeks early at that."

"I'm very happy you have such a healthy child, really I am, but what does this have to do with our son?"

"Humor me, Eve. How much did he weigh when he was born?"

"Normal weight. Eight pounds and change."

"Sounds like a healthy boy, full term."

"Yes, he was. Perfectly healthy."

"Just like Sophie."

"Yes, I suppose."

"Almost. Did I tell ya that I knocked Jack up on her birthday?"

"And I can't wait to see what you'll do to top that present," Jack teased.

Eve looked at her. "That means you'll be what…twenty-four soon? In a couple of months?"

"Actually no." She smiled, more than ready to drop the bomb on Eve. "My birthday isn't for another seven months."

Eve's eyes darted to Riddick's emotionless face. Seeing he wasn't going to offer an explanation she was forced to ask Jack. "Seven? But he said you got preg-."

"I did. And I had a fat, healthy baby less than five months later."

Eve's face twisted. "But that's impossible."

"For humans," Riddick corrected.

"For humans? What kind of a fool do you take me for? I've read your entire file remember? You're no more humanoid than I am." Angry, Eve rose from the sofa and began to pace in front of them. "This was all _her_ idea wasn't it! Come up with some wild plan so you wouldn't go off and find our son!"

"Are you callin' me a liar, Eve? Think about it before you answer. When have I ever lied to you?"

"That's easy. You promised you would take me with you off of Ursa Luna, but you left my ass there to rot!"

"Think again, Eve-."

"But-."

"No. Don't talk. Think." His tone was deadly serious and Eve closed her mouth knowing he wasn't going to stand for another outburst from her, especially with him holding his daughter. "I never once promised. I never once told you I would take you. You assumed."

Eve slumped to the sofa. He was right. She had assumed everything with him. She had assumed he felt something for her, assumed he would take her with him, assumed they would be together. The only person who lied was her, to convince herself that she had meant something more to him than just a fuck and she had done one hell of a sales job because she had bought it willingly.

"No. You never lied to me. Not about that, but why should I believe you now? From where I sit, there is a lot more riding on this. I want proof that what you're saying is true. DNA records or something."

"Something? I think I can do that much."

He turned to Jack and handed her Sophia. If she wanted proof, he would need his hands to give it to her. He unfastened the top buttons on Jack's shirt, enough to expose her left shoulder to Eve's view and then pressed his open palm against her chest. His hand and her skin both glowed at contact, and then he pulled it away leaving his blue handprint. His own could now be seen faintly glowing through his shirt.

Eve wasn't that easily convinced though. "What is this some kind of hat trick? There are a number of chemicals that can react to cause a glow like that."

"Excuse me!" All eyes turned to Eron standing who had just bound down the stairs and looked nothing short of distressed. He pulled his shirt off to the left. "Can one of you please explain why her hand print is glowing?"

"It's all right, Eron," Jack soothed. "Eve asked for proof that we aren't human and Riddick was trying to give it to her. He activated my mark to show her."

"And turned mine on in the process? That's it? No Shirah calling to send us on another epic quest?"

"Not even a whisper."

Clearly relieved, Eron leaned against the wall to take a moment before heading back upstairs. Eve's gut twisted painfully. There was nothing like reality slapping you in the face to wake you up.

"So he's one of you as well? Whatever you are."

"We're Furyan," he supplied.

"Never heard of them."

"There ain't many of us left. That's why. Grew up thinkin' I was human until I was told otherwise less than a year ago. Jack thought she was human, too."

"Eron and his wife are expecting a child. Is Shana human?"

"Yes, and their baby is due in thirty-weeks, not forty. If your boy really was Riddick's child he would have been a lot older than four and a half when you were let out of prison, which means you slept with someone else before they locked you up."

"Slept? I was gang raped by three prison gaurds, but after being with Riddick every day for so long…." Eve got up and headed for the front door. "I thought there was a-. Nevermind."

The moment the door clicked shut Riddick leaned over and pressed his head to hers before lightly kissing her on the lips. "That went easier than I thought."

"I would have liked her to squirm a little more, but I'm satisfied. Besides, it's hard to argue with a glowing hand print, especially when someone else shows up with one, too."

"Couldn't have planned that had I tried. Now that she's out of the way, we just wait on Toombs."

"You actually think it's over with her?"

"She played her last card, Jack."

"No. Her deck goes much deeper. First, she thinks you'll just run away. You called that bluff. Then she goes for the straight on approach, begging you to sleep with her and she gets turned down. This lost son thing was her third hand; do what she can to come between us. The more schemes she plays out, the closer I grow to become her primary target."

"You think she'd go after you? Hurt you?"

"She hates me. I've felt that much from her, but I can't say for sure if she would try to hurt me. I know that I will read her every chance I get though. One thing is for certain, the sooner Toombs shows up the better, because once he's out of our life…so is she."

* * *

**Early the next morning on Toomb's Ship**

"Rise and shine biscuits!!"

Meeko, who was piloting, grinned as Toomb's voice boomed through the ship, most likely startling the men from their slumber since it was only five in the morning.

"We've got Helion-5, New Freedom on the horizon and we'll be landing in less than two hours. Make sure you put on a fresh pair of panties and carry a spare ladies 'cause our boy ain't goin' down easy. This is Riddick's little love nest and the chance of us gettin' the drop on him like we did before is about as good as you getting' free pussy for the rest of your life. We meet in one hour. Be ready. Toombs out."

The crew, with sleep still thick in their eyes and coffee in their cup, lumbered groggily onto the bridge and took their seats an hour later.

"Dearly beloved," Toombs began, "we are gathered here today to make sure that each of you shit for brains knows exactly what to do so I don't have to send you home to momma in a tin can."

Toombs brought up a picture of Riddick. "School is in session, so pay attention. Now kiddies, we all know who this ugly mug belongs to, right? Good. He's our target. But this-." He switched to a semi-recent shot of Jack and several of the men began making lewd noises and comments. "Sweet huh? This tasty little morsel is Riddick's ball and chain. I'm gonna turn the floor over to Hack for her bio."

"Her name is Kyra Bennett Warrick and she owns a local security firm in town, JB&B. She's fairly tall, I estimate 5'7, but that may be in heels. What I found indicates that she works out regularly and spars at a local gym, so don't let the pretty face fool you. Consider who she's married to and how she could give you a run for your money and kick your ass. However, and this is a big however, she recently had a baby less than four weeks ago, which may have slowed her down."

Conversation erupted around the room. It was a big enough shock that Riddick had settled down and gotten married, but knowing that he had a kid added a whole new element into the equation.

"Okay, okay, settle your asses down before I smack you down. This changes nothing!"

Jonesy, like an idiot, raised his hand to speak. "You gotta question Jonesy?"

"Yeah, I do. Is there a game plan or somethin' or do we just go in with guns and smash and grab."

"There's a plan sweet cheeks, so listen up. Jonesy, you and Richert will do recon once we land. I want to know where her business is, when she comes in, how many men we face if she comes into work. Hack and Meeko, you two run recon on her home. I assume since Princess owns a security firm that her castle is protected. Find out what you can, and Hack see if you can find a way in. In case you haven't caught on, we'll go after his wife to get to him."

"And Eve?" Richert asked.

Toombs grinned. "I'm bettin' he'll hand over Eve if we offer his wife up for trade. Once he's out in the open, we bag him, too."

* * *

**Two hours later**

Jack was spooned against the curve of Riddick's body and sleeping contently. The same, however, could not be said for him as she had been wiggling a little in his arms ever since the sun began filtering in the room. And with her bare ass snug against his groin, he now had a raging hard on to deal with. Okay, so that was a recurring morning problem, but she had aggravated it enough that he would do something about it. He smoothed his hand up her thigh, over her hip, and up between her breasts where he teased each nipple into a hardened peak causing her to turn towards him. He gently rolled her to her back and straddled her, intent on sampling the goods at his leisure until she woke up.

Then the phone rang. Her business phone at that. He quickly reached over to turn it off, but it was too late. She was awake.

Jack opened her eyes eye to find Riddick looming over her with her phone in his hand. She reached for it, but Riddick kept the offending noise maker out of her reach and saw Randy's name flashing on the caller ID.

"Damn kid!"

Jack tried to take it from him, but he caught her hands and pinned them down. "Gimme the phone! It's probably important."

"I'll be the judge of that." He flipped up the lid with his mouth and answered, but expecting to hear Jack and not his voice, Randy took a second before he responded.

"Uh, is Kyra there?"

"Kyra? Don't know a Kyra."

"I-I mean Jack. Is Jack there?"

"Yeah, she's here, but she's a bit…tied down at the moment."

"Sounds kinky. Look, I really need to talk to her. If we can get this resolved on the phone then you can keep her tied up all day."

Riddick gave her the phone. She covered the receiver with her hand for a second.

"Beast!"

His eyebrow popped. "Beast? I wasn't before, but you're gonna get him now," he grumbled, but she completely ignored him.

She was so used to being handled by him that when he nudged her legs apart and settled his body between them, she paid him no heed. Something he would soon make her regret. One, he wanted her, two he wasn't one to be denied, and three if she thought she could disregard him he was going to show her exactly how wrong she was.

He paid little attention to her conversation, focusing instead on his assault. He began simply; smoothing his hands up her thighs, over her hips, then her waist and ribs, and finally grazing his fingers over her breasts. Jack had struggled to stay still and her eyes shot to his, barely containing her gasp as he once again teased her nipples to hard peaks. She mouthed at him to stop. Yeah, right. Like that was going to happen. He was already getting to her because she had to ask Randy to repeat what he had just said.

Time for the second barrage. While his hands randomly worked over her body he tasted her skin, following no predictable pattern. Jack was now squirming beneath him and it was about to get worse. He was everywhere, yet stayed nowhere long enough for her to block him; her neck, belly button, collar bone, between her breasts, on her ribs, the tops of her thighs. He watched her knuckles turn white as she gripped the phone and how she was biting her lower lip. Not much longer and he would have her surrender.

Time to pull out the heavy weaponry. He maintained his course of action. His random hits with his mouth and hands were keeping her off balance, and she had progressed from squirming to writhing. He knew without touching her that she was wet. The scent of her arousal invaded his senses every time he kissed her lower body. She was ripe to be tasted, but then again those breasts of hers begged to be feasted on, too. They had belonged to his daughter, but there was no time like the present to re-stake his claim, and he was curious enough to see if she tasted as sweet as the scent of her milk. Hell, there was nothing to stop him from doing both. A two-prong attack? Why not.

He gave her enough time to get back into her conversation, to lull her into a false sense of security, but Jack eyed him warily. He was still doing little things to her, but nothing like before. By all appearances he had given up so she went back to her phone call.

"So what is their excuse?"

"They said our plans aren't possible, that the part we designed couldn't possibly work if manufactured according to our specs."

"Oh my…GOD!" Jack fisted the sheet with her free hand and her body arched off the bed when Riddick's mouth closed over her nipple and two fingers sank deep inside her.

Randy scratched his head. "Well, I figured you'd be upset, but not _that _upset. You okay?"

"Mm-hmm." She gritted her teeth to keep from moaning out loud. "Just-. Can I call you back a little later?"

"Ah, sure," he laughed, getting an idea of what was going on. "Tell Papa Bunny I said good morning."

"Funny!! Bye!"

Jack closed the phone and dropped it on the floor, and then her hands went straight to his head. Whether it was to push him off or keep him there, she didn't know. Trying to assemble a thought long enough to act on it simply wasn't happening. Not with his tongue flicking her nipple, rolling it between his lips, his teeth grazing, nibbling, and then finally taking it deep into his mouth. Not when his fingers were curled deep inside her, creating an intoxicating heat and wrecking havoc on every nerve ending centered in her core. Thinking clearly? Out of the question.

Riddick released her nipple with a final lick and concurred that she was most definitely as sweet as she smelled. He then sat up a bit, wanting to watch the effect he was having on her. Without him to hold onto, Jack fisted the sheets, biting down on the material to keep from bringing the house down with her screams.

Having not been touched like this in weeks, the sensations were excruciating for her, especially because he could have let her come by now and hadn't. Every time he felt her getting close he slowed his hand, moving away from the pleasure spot that had her burning so hot she felt like he was branding her from the inside. Oh yes, he was thoroughly enjoying every whimper and cry she tried to muffle.

Her legs began to quiver and her back arched off the bed as he built her up again. She fisted her own hair and gasped for air, almost choking as her hips lifted off the bed. And as her passage clamped down on his hand, he fastened his mouth on her bundle of nerves and she disintegrated, screaming his name, and bucking against him as he milked her orgasm. Wet heat flooded over his hand and she constricted tightly on his fingers, almost crushing them together.

Jack sobbed as wave after wave of breath stealing pleasure stole her ability do anything but lie there. After a minute her body finally began to relax, releasing its hold on Riddick's hand and he withdrew it. Jack felt the loss and looked up in time to watch him put his fingers in his mouth and clean them off. He growled and seized her hips, and in one move flipped her over.

"On your knees," he demanded, his voice thick with lust.

And as she moved, he suddenly hauled her body up until her back was pressed against his chest, his erection cradled between the cheeks of her ass. He smoothed one hand up the column of her throat while his other roamed freely over her body. Just skimming the surface of her skin enough to make her writhe against him and whimper impatiently. She pushed back against him, but instead of giving her what she wanted, he slowly licked the shell of her ear sending a shudder down her spine.

"Beast is ready to play now, Jack."

With an arm around her waist Riddick leaned forward, pushing her upper body down so her head and arms laid flat on the bed with her ass elevated just as he wanted. As he drew himself up, he ran his hands down her spine and over the swell of her ass. Jack exhaled a moan from his touch and then held her breath feeling the head of his erection drag across her flesh, prodding her entrance. She pushed back and he thrust forward with a satisfied grunt. And although he began with long, slow strokes, it wasn't a rhythm he would sustain for long. His hold on her hip soon tightened and his other hand slid down her spine to grip the back of her neck. Instincts ruling he fiercely drove into her again and again, restraint abandoned as her cries filled the room.

Jack clenched the pillow, the sheets, anything she could to steel herself against his hard thrusts that touched her womb, firing off sharp, intense bursts of sensation that brought tears to her eyes yet again. Soon one jolt of pleasure merged into the next, each stronger than the one before it, building to the point where she couldn't tell where one ended and the next began.

Her back arched even further as her passage tightened around him, bringing the pressure in his groin to the breaking point. He roared and leaned over her, biting into her shoulder as his release tore through him like a hot flood. Jack screamed again from the sudden mix of pain and pleasure and furiously bucked him. He slammed into her one last time, grinding against her ass as his fingers massaged her bundle of nerves, sending her hurtling over the edge once again. Her body contorted almost painfully as pleasure seized her, turning her into a listless mass of bliss.

As her knees buckled he enveloped her body with his arms, and with a loud groan collapsed to the bed, pulling her with him. He spooned her into the curve his body and licked his own teeth marks as he lazily caressed her skin, smiling as a few residual tremors still jerked her body. After a few minutes, Jack turned on her back. Their eyes met and his brow wrinkled with concern as he wiped a lone tear from her cheek.

"You okay?"

Jack drew in a breath and smiled. He was funny that way. A sexual animal on one hand, yet he would hate himself if he hurt her. "I may have difficulty walking and most of my muscles will be screaming later, but other than that I'm completely sated and feeling absolutely incredible."

"It's your fault if you can't walk. I don't take to being ignored."

"So that's what brought that on?"

"That and you callin' me a beast."

"Mmmm. If that's the kind of treatment I can expect, I'll have to ignore you more often," she smirked.

Her business phone began to ring again, but neither moved to answer it. He lowered his face to kiss her again, their lips mere centimeters apart when the house phone rang.

"Answer it, Jack. It's probably Randy again."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, we need to get up anyway."

"Sometimes I hate being responsible. Answer incoming call." Jack waited a second. "Hello Randy. I take it the problem is more urgent than we thought?"

"Sorry, but yes. They want to talk to you and go over the specs together. Since your name is on the patent for the device they won't even speak to me."

"Okay. Call them back and tell them I can do a teleconference with them in two hours." Jack hung up the phone and Riddick didn't look happy. "What's wrong?"

"I don't like it. Toombs could show up at any time."

"I thought you didn't expect him for another day at least."

"I don't, but I'm not betting he'll keep to my time table either."

"If Randy didn't need me I would stay. I won't be long and then I'll come straight home. Besides, I know what to do, remember?"

It was almost two hours later and Jack was ready to walk out the door. Riddick was feeding Sophia and she dropped a kiss on his lips and her head.

"Straight home, Jack."

"Promise."

* * *

**In Town**

Jonesy and Richert were sitting at a café table strategically located across from the offices of JB&B. They each had a cup of coffee, which they had generously laced with alcohol from their flask. If they had to sit and wait, they would at least drink while they did it. Randy walked across the street to the same café, taking notice of the pair sitting outside. He sauntered up to the counter and leaned way over it, catching a glimpse of his favorite waitress's backside before Norma, the café owner, smacked him up the back of the head.

"Would you quit drooling all over my counter and floor!"

Randy rubbed the back of his head and laughed. "Sorry Norma."

"The heck you are child! You might as well quit while you're ahead. She ain't interested in you."

"Yeah, I know. But it's the cheap thrills that get my mornin' movin'. That and your delectable coffee and danishes."

"And how many will you be having?"

"Two large coffees with loads of cream and sugar and four cream cheese danishes, please."

"Either you're having a rough morning already or Kyra is coming in soon."

"Both. Say, who are the two guys outside? Haven't seen them around before."

"They just arrived this morning, or at least that's what they were tellin' Jennie when they were chattin' her up. She didn't even have their order taken before the two of them were hittin' on her, wantin' to know if she would party with them tonight after they finished their business in town. But you know Jennie. She came in here angry as a hornet, beggin' me to let her accidentally spill coffee in their laps." Norma packaged up his food and the coffee in a small box and handed it to him. "The way those two are nursin' that coffee, it makes me wonder just what else they put in it. I know I brew a mean cup, but that's ridiculous."

"Gimme a call if they cause trouble. I'll send Larsen and Gibbons over here to set them straight."

Norma walked around the counter and ruffled Randy's hair, which he hated. "You're a good boy, even with that mouth of yours. I'll put this on your account?"

"Yeah, please. See ya Norma."

"Bye."

Jonesy and Richert noticed Randy walking from the office and watched him as he crossed the street and was stopped by a young executive looking woman who then joined him and entered the building.

"Shit!" Richert exclaimed, jumping up and bumping the table, almost spilling the remainder of the coffee all over Jonesy. "That was _her_."

Jonesy brought out the portable handheld and looked at the picture they had of Jack. "You sure?"

"Positive." He pulled out his communicator and contacted Toombs. "This is Richert. We got her. She's in the office."

"Hot damn! How many with her?"

"There's a kid, a teenage boy that works in the office and a secretary, but everyone else works in another building. One entrance in an out from what we could see."

"Sweet. I'm on the way. If she moves, I want to know."

"Okay, Boss. Will do."

Toombs showed up minutes later and the three of them set off across the street with Norma watching them.

"Jennie, something doesn't feel right about those three. They're headin' over to Kyra's office. That man of hers is back isn't he?"

"That's what I heard."

"Do me a favor. I'll cover your tables, you go find their home number and if you can't find it, then get me Grant's. He'll know how to get in touch with them."

"Yes, ma'am."

Toombs and his two men sauntered into the office and were immediately greeted by Debbie, their secretary.

"May I help you?"

Toombs took the cigar from his mouth. "Yeah, we're here to see Mrs.Warrick."

"I'm sorry but Mrs.Warrick and Mr.Hollings are in a teleconference. I would be happy to make you an appointment with-."

He held up his hand. "Sorry sweet cheeks, but this can't wait." He headed for Jack's office door and she panicked.

"Sir! You can't do that!"

"Shut the bitch up, Jonesy," Toombs growled and his man grabbed the woman, placing his less than clean hand over her mouth. "Now to meet the little woman."

He turned the knob on the door and walked in like he owned the place. Randy and Jack already heard Debbie yelling and were on their way to see what the problem was when the door flew open.

Randy lunged forward, ready to fight. "What in the hell is going on?"

Toombs snapped his finger and Richert slammed Randy into the wall and held him there. "Nothin' for you to be concerned about, kid. So be a good little boy and stay the fuck out of this so you don't get hurt."

"Randy, do as he says," she ordered calmly.

"Well, well, well. Doll face has looks _and _brains. Deadly combination in the right woman. Allow me to introduce myself."

"Don't bother. I know shit when I smell it."

Toombs began to laugh and put his cigar back in his mouth as he took a few steps in her direction. "Riddick's got himself slaved to a feisty little bitch. Guess you gotta be to keep his interest. That and have a pussy sweet enough to make a grown man cry. I've read his file and know that the man likes to fuck. Tell me, cuz I'm dyin' to know. How did a woman like you snap the ball and chain on him?"

"A woman like me?"

"Yeah. Straight up, smart, sexy…classy. You ain't exactly his type. Then again, never thought I'd see the day he settled down much less got himself a family. Got any pics of the devil's spawn?"

That characterization of her daughter didn't sit well with her whatsoever. "What do you want Toombs?"

He grinned. "My kinda woman. Straight to the point. What do I want? Easy. Eve and Riddick all wrapped up in a bow."

"Eve?"

"Don't play dumb, princess. It doesn't suit you. You know who the cunt is and I for one am surprised you aren't chompin' at the bit to turn her loose, given her history with Riddick and all."

"Which I know all about and her as well. I'm well aware she betrayed you, but there's no profit in getting her back. She didn't help a criminal escape. He's pardoned, a fact which you have chosen to grossly ignore."

"I've got unfinished business with her. That's all you need to know."

"And my role in this?"

"Plain and simple. Bait. Riddick will trade you for her…or at least you better hope he does."

"Let Randy go. He has nothing to do with this."

Toombs walked around the desk and hauled Jack out of her chair. "You ain't in no position to tell me what to do, little girl."

Toombs face suddenly lost all expression and the cigar fell from his mouth. He looked down at his crotch and saw the source of his pain. Jack had a shiv to his balls and the first quarter of the blade was penetrating his pants. He let her arms go and made a move to step away from her but she followed him closely enough to keep the pressure on him. Jack cocked her head with a smirk on her face.

"You were saying?"

"Let the kid go," Toombs muttered and Richert released him but he wouldn't leave.

"There's no way I'm leaving you with these two!"

"Randy, I love you, but right now I don't need you to be brave or heroic. I need you to leave and go home."

"Home? What-" _Why in the hell would she want me to lead these guys back to the house?_

"NOW!"

Randy took a moment to let some rational thinking occur and he finally got it. The two in the office weren't the only ones. He wasn't going to be really set free. More than likely he would be followed and that was the idea. He tried to make himself sound a little put out when he gave in.

"Okay, okay. I'm leaving."

Assured that Randy had left the office, Jack relinquished her knife to Toombs. "Here. I won't be needing this any longer."

She almost laughed at the dubious expression on his face and then just as quickly a mask of fury replaced it and he grabbed her by the neck and pinned her to the wall.

"That wasn't smart givin' up your blade."

"Neither is manhandling me. My husband doesn't take kindly to other men touching me and for that matter neither do I."

"Is that a fact? Too bad there ain't a lot you can do about it."

Jack actually smiled. "Then you don't know me very well."

He didn't like her look, not one bit. She wasn't cowering, crying, or pleading for herself. Instead she oozed confidence. She may be full of shit, he thought, but he wasn't in the mood to call her bluff either.

"For a woman you got some balls."

"I get them from Riddick, he's got 'em to spare."

* * *

**At the house**

Riddick, Vaako, and Eron sat at the table after breakfast going back over contingency plans for when Toombs would arrive when an incoming call began to ring. He was annoyed, but figured it might be Jack and chose to answer it."

"Caller ID?"

"Emergency line from JB&B. This transmission will be a one way call."

"One way? God dammit!"

"Do you accept the call?"

"Yes!"

The next few minutes all three men remained completely silent as they listened to the conversation between Jack, Randy, and Toombs. His blood ran cold to think of her anywhere near him. This was the last way he wanted it played out, but she knew what to do. Even this scenario had been discussed.

Eve, thinking she heard Toomb's voice, came running down the stairs and was quickly hushed by the three men. When they heard that Randy had been let go and was coming home, Riddick got up and Eve got right in his face, about to come unglued.

"Why in the hell is she sending the kid here? Doesn't she know he'll lead the others right to us?"

"That's the point Eve. Draw them out by following him, but they're gonna get a rude awakening when he passes through that field and disappears."

Anna ran into the room with Shana not far behind. "Riddick, do you need us to see to Sophia?"

"Yeah, just stay in the house with her, and don't open the door unless it's one of us."

Eve grabbed Riddick's arm. "Back to Randy? They won't let him get as far as the field! One of Toombs' men is a tech head and I'm sure he had him check the place out. They won't let Randy pass through if they know the field is here. They'll keep him outside until Toombs can catch up and use both him and your wife as bait to draw us out."

He jerked his arm away from her. "I guess you've been too busy fuckin' every construction worker to notice, but there's nowhere to hide outside the field and though I prefer knives and hand to hand over guns, they'll be easy picking for the three of us."

Realization finally dawned on Eve. "Because they won't be able to see you."

"Exactly. We've been target shooting through the field and you can't see the shot coming 'til it hits."

Eve visibly relaxed, but was still angry that she hadn't been more involved in the plans. From all appearances everyone had a part except for her. Even his wife had enacted a game plan from the way it appeared. The three men left the room to get their guns and Eve pursued.

"So, you're going to kill them? Kill Toombs?"

"No."

"No?" She shook her head, not believing what she had just heard. "Tell me I didn't hear you wrong."

"No one is getting' killed…unless it's absolutely necessary."

"You've got to be fucking kidding me!"

He had never struck a woman in his life out of anger, but he was itching to do just that. Instead he whirled around, towering over the woman who had just yelled at his back, and forcibly pinned her to the wall.

"I have a life here Eve. We all do, and nothing would fuck that up more than killing every merc in town. Do I _want_ to kill them? Hell yes! But it ain't worth it…not anymore. You wanna know what is really fucked up? I got the god damn law on _my _side now. Somethin' I'm sure Toombs would never expect me to use."

"So what are you saying? That you're going to hand him and his crew over to the authorities and let them handle it?"

"Guttin' him was my first choice, but sending them to slam works for me, too." He released her and walked away then stopped. "Hell," he chuckled after thinking about it. "Odds are Toombs will find a few friendly faces just waiting to welcome him. He'll feel right at home in no time."

They left her then to watch for Randy, but his answer didn't sit well with her. She wanted Toombs dead. The others were inconsequential. Even put together they didn't come close to rivaling Toombs. They were followers, all of them, and they would scamper away and find another merc's team to join once Toombs was dead. But as long as Toombs lived she would never be safe or free. If they gave her a gun, she would attempt to do the honors herself, but that was out of the question. Gun or no gun, perhaps there was something she _could _do after all.

She ran up to her room and dug through her bag until she found what she was looking for; her short range communicator. She fastened it to her ear and tapped it twice, hoping he hadn't changed the frequency they had always used.

* * *

**Back in Jack's office**

Toombs had walked outside to where her secretary was being held and she saw her scamper out of the building and then he returned.

"I let your woman go, too. As a sign of good faith."

"Well isn't that comforting."

He sat on the edge of her desk, right where Riddick had placed her days before, which caused a small smirk to dance across her face.

"And I suppose a small show of gratitude is too much for you to handle?"

"Not at all, but I'd prefer not make myself nauseous."

"You got a fuckin' answer for-." His hand went to his ear and he immediately pointed at his flunky. "Watch her."

Toombs left Jack's office and shut the door behind him for privacy. "Eve?" He didn't quite trust his ears.

"Yeah, it's me. I understand you have Riddick's wife."

"And you and Riddick are next."

"What if I offered you something even sweeter? Hmm? Something with some profit potential?"

Toombs chuckled. She was full of shit as far as he was concerned. "You ain't got squat, Eve. Except for that pussy of yours and once I've got you back, I own it…until the time comes when I decide to sell it that is."

"Then you're overlooking the true prize, one which you already have in your hands."

"Riddick's wife?"

"Not _just_ Riddick's wife. She's a whole lot more than that and has been since she was a kid."

Eve was deliberately baiting him and he knew it. She had given him just enough information that if he thought about it long enough, he would figure it out. Then all hell would break loose. She was both hoping and counting on it.

He hadn't responded to her yet for a reason. At that moment he had pulled out his handheld and was scrolling back through Riddick's file, and then linked from there to Jack's cross-referenced file and found her picture. It was the eyes that gave her away.

"Well fuck me."

Eve smiled triumphantly. "I take it you made the connection?"

"How long have you known she's Jack?"

"Before you ever took Riddick into custody."

Toombs slammed his fist into the office wall knocking the pictures on both sides off and sending them crashing to the floor. Jack jumped in her chair, startled by the sudden noise, and her stomach plummeted. Something was wrong…very wrong. Toombs stormed back through the door and jerked her from her chair and slammed her against the wall almost knocking the breath out of her. He turned his hand held to her face, presenting her with a picture of herself as a child.

"You never bothered to properly introduce yourself….Jack. Damn, but this day just keeps getting' better 'n better. Looks like Riddick will have his wife along for the ride after all. Many a merc would love to fuck you up just like they're waitin' to do with Riddick, but that ain't happenin' to you. No, that would be a waste of perfectly good pussy. Alone you'll get me a fortune, but as Riddick's life-long companion turned wife? Shit, I'll be lucky if I don't drown in the credits they'll shower me with."

"Hold on to that thought, Toombs….just don't get too warmed up by it."

His smirk fell away and she was faced with a Toombs devoid of expression. He let go of her, but only long enough to pull back his hand and back slap her across the face hard enough to send her to the floor.

"As Kyra Warrick, I _had_ to put up with that mouth. But as Jack? No such luck. Hold onto _that_ thought." He turned to his man. "Watch her again. I need a third set of restraints from the ship."

Richert's face went pale. "Y-you want me to stay here with her? Alone?"

Toombs strode over to Richert and grabbed the man by the balls causing him to wince in pain. "Yep, you got a pair. Try to fuckin' use 'em! Besides…Jonesy's right out there."

"B-but what about Riddick?"

"He ain't comin' after her yet so relax. I'll get the restraints and then she's goin' back to the ship and into lock down."

He walked out of her office, leaving her alone with his man once again. She remained on the floor for a few minutes, not ready to get up. She gingerly felt the corner of her mouth and found blood on her fingers when she withdrew them. This hadn't been part of the plan and she knew exactly who was to blame.

* * *

**In front of the house waiting on Randy to appear….**

"_Riddick?"_

"_Jack?" _Something was off. He could hear it in her voice. _ "What's wrong?"_

"_Where's Eve?"_

"_She's in the house. Why?"_

"_Because Toombs was treating me like Kyra Warrick up until five minutes ago. He got a call on his com system, went ballistic, and back handed me across the face hard enough to draw blood. He knows who I am, exactly who I am and I'll give you one guess how he found out."_

"_Did he do anything else to you?"_

"_No, not yet, but he's not holding back from abusing me like he was before."_

"_Do NOT do anything to piss him off. You do what he says. I'll get you out of there, Jack."_

"_I know you will. What about Eve?"_

"_I'll deal with her right now. Stay safe."_

"EVE!"

Riddick roared her name as he entered the house and bounded the stairs to her room. She heard him coming and realized her mistake, or rather mistakes. She had forgotten about their telepathic connection and she should have made sure she was clear of the house before calling Toombs. Thinking she could escape her room through the window, she ran in that direction, but had not even managed to touch it before he kicked her door open and off its hinges. Eve whirled around and her hand went to the com link in her ear. It was too late though. He had seen it.

"You fucking bitch!"

There was no thought behind it, only pure unadulterated rage that led Riddick to strike Eve in the face. The blow from the back of his hand jerked Eve's head to the right and sent her to the floor. She looked up at him in complete horror. Fury and rage, she expected it, but never to be struck by him.

"That's what Toombs did to my wife when you _told_ him who she was!"

He seized a fistful of her hair and pulled her up by it so he could get in her face. "WHY? Why tell him, Eve?"

"B-because I want him dead."

"And you knew he'd hurt her, and then I would go after him. Is that it?" She nodded hesitantly. "Jack was right about you all along. I push you away and you target her in the end. I'll go after the fucker, Eve, but there is something you need to know. Every time he hurts my wife, I will do the same to _you _if not worse."

He shoved her away from him, and then his hand went out to her. Thinking he meant to help her up she offered him her hand, but he slapped it.

"Give me the com link." Eve removed the small silver-colored ear clip and handed it to him, waiting while he examined it. "Is this a two-way com only or can I hear chatter?"

"Blue button opens the frequency and mutes the microphone. Red turns it off-."

"And green I talk." She nodded and watched as he attached it to his ear. Everything was quiet for the moment. "Get your ass moving'. I'm not lettin' you out of my sight."

Eron and Vaako had followed Riddick back into the house, suspecting that something had gone seriously wrong. They watched as Eve preceded Riddick down the stairs. Neither missed the ugly red mark splashed across her face and looked to him for an explanation.

"Toombs knows who Jack is. Who she _really _is thanks to Eve. He might have been a little rough with her before, but now?" He rubbed his hand over his head. "There's no tellin' what the fucker will do."

Eve shrunk under the hate-filled glares coming from Eron and Vaako and for good reason. They both were thinking exactly what they'd like to see happen to her if Jack got hurt and she could hear every thought passing through their heads.

Vaako took a few steps in her direction, but she kept her feet firmly planted, refusing to cower to him. "If you believe in a god, I highly recommend you start praying to it."

Eron stepped forward, the concern for Jack clearly written on his face. "Now that Toombs knows who she is, how does this affect the plan?"

Riddick picked his gun back up and took a hold of her forearm. "We ain't waitin' on them to come to us. No time. Other than that, nothing changes." He pointed to his ear. "I've got an open channel to their com system as long as they don't think to change it. That should help us track 'em. We take each of 'em out until we get to Toombs."

"No killing?" Vaako inquired.

"No. But that doesn't mean I won't turn down the chance to gut Toombs if he gives me the right excuse. Keep your guns on max stun unless I tell you otherwise."

The four of them left the house and briskly walked to the edge of the security field. Randy had yet to make an appearance leading Riddick to believe the kid was dragging his heels on purpose. That or they had already gotten to him. Minutes later Randy appeared and the com link sprung alive with chatter and none of it helping. He soon realized why. With a growl he pulled the ear piece off and shoved it in Eve's face.

"They're speaking in code. Put the god damn thing on and translate. Every word, Eve. I don't give a fuck if they're just talkin' about takin' a piss. I want to know."

Eve nodded shakily and put it back on. "It's Hack. The tech head I told you about earlier. He's down the coast on the beach, and he knows about the field. The men work in pairs and he's telling his partner not to let a kid through. They were warned Randy might be coming this way. Toombs wants him held and given a set of instructions. They're going to tell him they know who Jack is and that the only way to save her is to give you and me up. He either disables the field or Toombs will have him brought back into town where he'll have to watch him hurt Jack until he agrees to cooperate."

"Fuck!" Riddick turned to Vaako who had already risen with his gun in hand.

"Given the terrain, there's only one place he could have gotten down to the beach. I'll take care of him."

"Quietly," Riddick reminded him.

"So much for _my_ amusement," he drawled.

As he ran off the remaining three watched as Meeko trailed Randy. Riddick raised his gun and took aim, hitting Meeko square in the chest as he raised his own gun to pistol whip Randy across the back of the head. He froze in place and Randy turned on his heel in time to watch him collapse at his feet.

Randy took off running toward the field as if the devil was breathing down his neck, almost running right into Riddick as he passed through it.

"FUCK!" He turned around and pointed to Meeko's body. "Did you do that? Is he dead?"

"Yes, and he's alive, just stunned. How was Jack when you left her?"

"Calm, but she's really pushing his buttons. He hasn't hurt her though. He wants the two of you pretty bad and I think that's why he hasn't done anything."

"How many were there?"

"Three, including Toombs."

"He has six men total, but oddly enough I haven't heard any chatter from or about their sixth man," Eve offered, hoping that by appearing to be helpful Riddick wouldn't follow through on his threat.

"We need to know one way or the other. Eron, I need you to make a couple of calls."

"Let me guess…immigration to find out how many registered?"

"That's the first one and now that we're about to bag our second guy, the Marshall needs to be called in. I spoke with him already so you don't need to worry about fillin' him in on what's goin' on. Just tell him that they're here and we're defending ourselves, but we're gonna need 'em to pick up the trash."

"They won't try to interfere?"

"No. We have an understanding."

"I'll go make the calls now."

Eve's hand went to her ear and she nodded her head as she listened to new conversation. "That was Toombs. He's on his way back to Jack's office with restraints for her. There's no mention of Crank at all."

Heavy footsteps approaching from behind caused them all to turn. Vaako had Hack's body slumped over his shoulder. He unceremoniously dumped him on the ground and then dusted off his hands.

"That was amusing," he smirked. "I shot my hand through the field and grabbed his throat. He promptly fainted, but I shot him anyway to ensure his prolonged cooperation."

Riddick noticed the crotch of Hack's pants were wet and laughed as he clapped Vaako on the back. "He pissed himself. Not bad, Vaako. Not bad."

"Thank you. I see you took care of the other guy. Should I fetch him?"

"Not until we hear from Eron about their sixth man."

Five minutes later Eron appeared and with a smile on his face. "I believe I have good news. Toombs only registered himself and four other men."

Riddick nodded to Vaako who set off for Meeko's body. "And the Marshall?"

"He's coming, but from the beach as requested. I told him I would meet them there and bring him and his men in with Randy's assistance, of course."

"Huh?" Randy shook his head to clear it, obviously still somewhat disturbed by what had taken place. "Yeah, no problem. I'll show you on the console how to let them in."

Seeing how shaken up the kid was affirmed Riddick's decision to _not_ tell Randy about the danger Jack now faced. They needed him and with a clear head. As clear as they could get it anyway and letting him in on what was happening wouldn't do him or any of them any good.

Eve laid her hand on Riddick's shoulder and he recoiled slightly from her touch. "What?"

"It's Toombs. He's wants an update from Meeko and Hack."

Riddick held out his hand for the com and smiled, but there was no warmth in it. "Let me talk to the fucker."

By the time Riddick got the com link up to his ear, Toombs was bellowing the names of his two men. Riddick's chuckle promptly shut him up. "You came with a five man crew this time? And to my own home? Fuckin' insulting."

"Riddick? Where the fuck are my men?"

"Asleep on the job, Toombs. Gotta say I ain't too impressed. What's wrong, the recruiting pool getting a bit shallow? You're man Hack pissed his pants when I got to him. Skittish Toombs, very skittish."

Toombs once again slammed his fist into Jack's office wall, punching a hole almost through the drywall. He looked at his bruised fist and then turned to Jack who was sitting on the floor in restraints.

"Listen to you, soundin' all cock sure of yourself. Did you fuckin' forget I have _your _wife? Who, by the way, I've come to learn is actually the little bitch you kept with you for years. You sure do like 'em young don't cha? Can't much blame you though. She's a fine piece of ass. And that mouth of hers? I'm sure it's good for more than spoutin' off and I think I'll take it for a test run a little later."

Jack was gritting her teeth through the entire conversation to prevent herself from saying something that could get her slapped again, but it was absolutely killing her.

"_Jack?"_

"_Don't worry. I'll keep my mouth shut!"_

"I know exactly who you have Toombs, and I also know _exactly_ what you're down to; three men including you. Sit tight, cause I'm coming for her."

Riddick handed the ear piece back to Eve and she didn't look happy. "And just how do you expect this to work?"

"Funny…I thought this is what you wanted, Eve. For me to go after him."

"I do, but he'll ambush you and you know it. All it takes it one clear shot with his tranq guns and you're done for."

"You think they'll take me down that easy? Your faith is comforting."

"This isn't about faith. It's about being realistic. They took you down before."

"And it ain't happenin' again. In case you weren't listening, I told him I took his man down, not 'we'. He doesn't expect me to bring my own crew. Once these two are picked up by the Marshall, we're headin' in, so get your shit together."

* * *

**Jack's office**

Jonesy had heard the entire conversation through the com link and ran into the office. "It's just us and he's headin' in? Now?"

"Give the boy an "A". Yeah, dick head. That's what he said. Richert! We gotta secure her and now." He grabbed Jack's restraints and jerked her up off the floor. "Take her to the ship and lock her up, then get your ass back here right away."

"How long do we have 'til he gets here?"

"Ten minutes most likely so move your ass."

"Aw, come on Toombs," Jack cooed. "You're not gonna let me stick around for the fun?"

He pushed Jack against a wall and with a sick grin squeezed her face, forcing her lips into an unnatural pucker and slammed his mouth against hers. She screamed in outrage and struggled against him with everything she had, but in her position she was virtually immobile. The way he held her mouth prevented her from biting, but luckily for her also prevented him from truly raping her mouth. She pressed her palms flat against his chest and ached to release her anger straight into him. Seconds after contact he released her and stepped away, the look in his eyes was odd to say the least, but she was simply relieved to have him off her. She wasted no time in wiping her mouth with the back of her hand, but it was already filled with the stale taste of cigars. Something only a vigorous teeth brushing would take care of.

Toombs regarded her warily not understanding what had just happened. He went from feeling like a balloon ready to burst to completely deflated in a matter of seconds; completely drained of the anger and frustration that had driven him to kiss her in the first place. He sneered at her and jerked her restraints before walking her over to Richert. Getting her the hell out of there couldn't happen soon enough.

"Be back in five minutes," he growled.

Jack remained uncharacteristically silent as Richert led her back to the ship and locked her up. He smirked at her before he left, thinking that what Toombs had done had somehow crushed her spirit, causing her to abandon hope.

"It'll all be over soon. Riddick will be back on board, as will Eve, but you ain't never gonna see him again. Well," he chuckled, "I take that back. Boss is plenty pissed so I wouldn't put it past him to parade you right in front of your husband. Let him see and smell you, but not touch while Toombs plays around a little. I know I won't miss showtime. It's always fun to get a caged animal all riled up. Who knows, maybe Boss will throw Eve in there for a consolation prize."

Richert suddenly grabbed his ear in pain as Toombs yelled. Now it was Jack's turn to chuckle. "Go on doggy. Your owner is calling you."

"_So you're coming after him?"_

"_Yeah. Is he still keeping you in the office?"_

"_No. He just had his man bring me on board their ship and I'm locked up in a small cell." _Jack cocked her head to one side as she eyed a panel within her reach. _"But maybe not for long. There's a panel just outside the cell and I might be able to get myself out."_

"_If you do, stay out of sight-."_

Jack's anger flared. She knew she could help, and he was being a stubborn ass. _"Out of sight? Are you-."_

"_PLEASE."_

That was the last thing she expected to hear and it completely dispirited her. She frowned and hit the wall with her fist. He wasn't playing fair with her at all and it pissed her off. How could she continue to argue with him when he said 'please'? A word he rarely said and when he did, it was huge.

"_If it's that important to you."_

"_It is._

"_Fine. If I can get out, I'll head to my mother or to Grant's place. So what's the plan?"_

"_The Marshall is meeting us right now to take Meeko and Hack off our hands. After that we're headin' in, but Vaako and Eron are gonna make their way into town by the back roads, flanking them. Eve gave us their descriptions so they know who they're lookin' for."_

Jack bristled hearing him mention Eve's name. It sounded as though he was still working with her even after what she did.

"_It doesn't exactly sound like you took care of her like you said you would."_

Riddick had to smile. Saying that Jack was territorial concerning him with other women was putting it mildly. He liked it, too. It brought out her animal side and he could most definitely connect with her on that level.

"_Jack, I gave her exactly what Toombs gave you."_

Her mouth dropped open and then she began to laugh. _"You struck her? Well damn!"_

"_Promised her more of the same, too. Whatever he does to you, I do to her. Do I need to deliver anything else?"_

She knew he wouldn't follow through on what Toombs had done to her, but she most definitely wasn't sharing the fact that he had forced a kiss. That tidbit could wait until later and she would repay Eve for that one herself, and in her own way.

"_No. I have kept my mouth shut." _For the most part anyway, she added to herself. _"But back to the Marshall. He's ready to take Toombs and the other two into custody?"_

"_He's on standby for when I give him the call. After that he'll take Eve's statement and then set them up for transport off world to a holding facility until they're tried and sentenced. Then she's goes off world, too…for good."_

"_Stay safe, please."_

"_Hey, it's me you're talkin' to."_

Jack rolled her eyes. _"I love you."_

"_I know and you can show me later. Stay outta trouble. Bye."_

Jack gritted her teeth, but dropped what she was about to say in favor of working on the panel. "Cocky turd!"

She removed the clip and pins from her hair, using the tools that she had to pry the cover on the panel loose. The wiring system could be described as nothing less than ancient and her escape became a foregone conclusion. At least from the cell.

"Hmph. I see where you're _not _spending your bounty money."

The lock disengaged and the door to her cell was now open. She closed it back along with the panel and headed straight for the bridge to check the monitors for a man he might have left behind. Finding no one, she opened the ship's outer door and lowered the platform and was about to walk out, but changed her mind. A quick search of the ship produced a gun, which she set to stun, and a tranq rifle. She had promised Riddick to stay out of sight and she would, but she never promised to not get involved. Stuffing both guns into a large canvas bag she left the ship and headed for her mother's hotel. Her final destination was Grant's place, but she needed a quick change of clothes first. Her mother answered after the first knock, shocked to see Jack at her door. Judging by the way her mother was dressed, she had been heading out.

"I wasn't expecting you."

"I know and I'm sorry. Toombs is here. He's in my office waiting for Riddick and he thinks I'm still locked up in his ship."

"In your ship? You mean he had you?" Her mother examined her and noticed the bruising on her face. "Your face! Toombs did this?"

"Yes. Right after Eve told him who I was."

"How? How could she contact him?"

"She still had a com link apparently. But I told Riddick what she did, then what Toombs did to me, and he paid her back in kind."

Kellan's hand went to her mouth in shock. "He must have been horribly angry to strike a woman like that."

"I can only imagine because he's never hit a woman unless it was self-defense from a female merc. Well, if you don't count the time that he beat the shit out of me without provocation, but-."

"He what?"

"Mom, relax. He thought I was a merc and that I had done something to Jack. It was before he knew the woman he was after and the woman he was trying to find and protect was one and the same."

"I trust I'll hear _that_ entire story later?"

"I promise. What I need right now is a change of clothes so I can make my way to Grant's house unnoticed."

"And your purpose there will be?"

"Eron and Vaako are going to attempt to flank Toombs and his men to even the odds. I took a couple of guns from his ship and I plan on providing some cover of my own if necessary from Grant's roof."

"And Riddick knows you're doing this." Jack didn't even have to answer. Her mother knew, and she wasn't happy. "I see."

"Good, then can I have a change of clothes?"

"I don't like this one bit."

Which meant she wasn't saying no. Jack kissed her mother on the cheek and quickly hugged her. "Thank you. I won't be a minute and then we can walk to Grant's together. It will be less obvious than if I was alone."

"And what makes you think I'm headed to his house?"

"Easy." Jack sniffed her mother. "You're wearing the perfume I told you he likes."

Kellan scowled at her daughter. "Would you go and get changed already. I don't wish to be late!"

* * *

Jack and her mother left the hotel five minutes later. She had let her hair all the way down and was now wearing a pair of sandals, a sundress, and sunglasses; a sharp contrast to how she looked when she left her office with Richert. She switched the guns into a less conspicuous bag and they made it to Grant's home unbothered. Expecting Kellan he didn't wait for her to knock before he opened the door and greeted her with bright smile. His arm was headed for her waist, intent on pulling her into his arms for a kiss when he saw Jack. 

Kellan experienced his roller coaster of emotions as he slammed the brakes on his desire. At that moment, she was just as unhappy that Jack was there as he was. Jack knew exactly how they both felt and cringed.

"I'm sorry, Grant. I know you weren't expecting me and I didn't do this on purpose. I promise! The twins aren't here, right?"

"No." He thought for a second. "They're at a friend's house." He noticed her bruised face and was about to ask but she never gave him the chance.

"Good. I'm going to change into some gym clothes and head for the roof. I'll let my mother explain. Carry on."

Stupefied, Grant ran a hand through his hair. "What was that about?"

"Toombs is here."

He blew out his breath. "That's all that needs to be said. Is she okay? I saw her face."

"She's fine and the bruise is courtesy of Toombs. He knows everything."

"Good god! He knows who she is and he let her go?"

"Not exactly. Let's go sit down and I'll get you updated."

Jack grabbed her workout clothes from her locker, changed, and headed to the roof. From there she had a perfect view of the main street, her office, and several of the side streets on the opposite side of the road thanks in part to the elevation of Grant's building.

It wasn't long before she spotted Vaako and then Jonesy's red mop of hair. She double-checked to ensure the gun was set for maximum stun, took it off safety, and targeted her man through the scope. If Vaako didn't get him, which she highly doubted, then she could.

* * *

**On the street**

Vaako kept his gun out of sight. It shouldn't be long before he encountered someone if they were on the ground. However, if they were on one of the rooftops, he would have his work cut out for him. Even if that was the case, he had already located a fire escape he could climb. Everything was covered, until something bright flashed in his face. He looked up toward the offending light and almost pulled his gun until he realized which building the shooter was on.

"Jack," he growled under his breath, but smiled all the same because she _was _there. That and he knew Riddick would throttle her if he ever found out she had gotten herself involved. Definite blackmail material. He watched closely as the barrel of her gun moved and he followed it, leading him to his target. "Thanks for the help."

He walked out from behind a building and immediately recognized one of the men Eve had described. She had not been kidding about his bright red hair. Hearing the crunch of footsteps in gravel behind him, Jonesy turned with his weapon in hand, almost firing at Vaako. Realizing his mistake, he lowered his weapon and began to apologize to the much larger man.

"Shit! I'm sorry, man! It's cool. I ain't here to rob anyone. I'm a bounty hunter."

"Really. How interesting," Vaako feigned curiosity long enough to get Jonesy to relax. He then pulled his own gun and shot him. He quickly pulled his limp body behind a building and secured his wrists together before looking up at Jack and saluting her.

Jack scowled. She had been made. "Cocky prick. Now where's the other one?"

She moved to the opposite corner of the building and was impressed when she found Eron had already dispatched with Richert. He spoke into his com link and then looked straight up at her without searching, saluting her as well.

"Damn you, Vaako!"

Riddick got the all clear from both Vaako and Eron, and then they called again once they were in position near Jack's office. He grabbed Eve's arm and pulled her up. She was like dead weight and had no desire to confront Toombs head on.

"Time to go, Eve."

"Why can't I stay here?"

"Out of the question. I want him to think I brought you in to bargain for Jack."

"And his other two men have been taken care of?"

"Yes," he ground out, "now let's go."

Eve reluctantly walked with him, but a few steps behind. The pair was being watched by many, including Toombs. A slow smile spread across his face as he watched Riddick and Eve approach. Knowing what he had in store for them both had him rubbing his hands together.

"Well ain't that cute? He brought the bitch with him. Probably thinks I'll hand over Jack for her. Not a chance in hell." He touched the com link at his ear. "Maintain radio silence. I repeat. Do NOT say a fucking word. I have Riddick and Eve in my sight. When I give the word, you come out and flank 'em. I'll come at em' from the front."

Riddick looked back at Eve who seemed to be even further behind him than before. She had her hand at her ear hoping to hear something.

"Anything?"

"No. I think he changed the frequency."

"Let's find out." He pulled his own com link out. "Eron or Vaako. You getting anything off their com links?"

"He's telling them to observe radio silence. When he gives the word, they're to attack. He'll come out at that time from the front."

"Be ready. When he gives the word, that's when the two of you go after him. What frequency are they tuned to? I think Eve's gonna shit unless she knows what's going on."

"Seventy-five," Eron answered.

"You get that?"

Eve nodded and subtly adjusted her com link since they were being watched. Knowing she would be able to hear when Toombs gave the word restored much of her confidence.

They walked past the last side street and were within on thirty yards of Jack's office when Toombs gave the signal.

"NOW! NOW! Take the fucker now!" He busted out of her office with a huge smile on his face and a gun in each hand. He was leveling them to fire when he realized neither of his men was there. "What the f-." The look of disbelief was frozen on his face as he fell to his knees and then down to the ground. Eron had done the honors and looked quite pleased.

Jack watched the entire drama from the top of the building and suppressed a scream of delight when Eron took Toombs down. She used the outside fire escape to descend the building and rounded the corner just in time to see Eve throw her arms around Riddick's neck and kiss him full on the mouth. Jack watched as he froze in shock, and then worked to extricate himself from her. She didn't give up easily though, but he finally pushed her off him, causing her to stumble back a few steps and right into Jack who shoved her. Eve spun around and Jack's fist connected with her face. The crack of bone was clearly audible to everyone and Eve sank to the ground, her hands catching the blood that poured forth from her now broken nose.

"You bitch! You broke my nose! Just for kissing him?"

"Hardly. _That_ was what I wanted to do to this sack of shit-." She pointed at Toombs. "-for kissing _me_ against my will!"

"He what?" Riddick roared as he closed in on her. "You said he didn't do anything else to you."

"Well I wasn't sure how you planned on paying Eve back for that kind of abuse, so I kept it to myself until such time when I could pay her myself."

Riddick smiled and went to kiss her, but scented her and scowled. "You smell like him."

"Sorry. I've been kinda busy and haven't had time to rid myself of the stench."

His scowl turned into a frown and she fought the urge to bite her bottom lip, something she knew would give her guilt away. "Busy doin' what, Jack?"

He sounded like a suspicious parent cornering a child they already knew was guilty. She wasn't going down that easily though. She straightened her spine, hoping to appear somewhat offended and put her hands on her hips.

"Staying out of sight, of course. I went to my mother's and we walked to Grant's together after I changed into some of her clothes so I wouldn't look like myself."

She caught Eron and Vaako's smug smiles and suppressed a groan. They weren't going to rat her out, but they weren't about to let her off easy either and began to wonder just how long they would blackmail her. Technically speaking she had done as Riddick had asked, but all of them knew he wouldn't exactly see it that way.

"Eron and I will go get the other two men and bring them here."

"And I already called the Marshall a few minutes ago to let them know where they should find us," Eron added.

"Good. Another half hour and this is over with."

As Riddick and Jack spoke Eve slowly got back on her feet. They were both aware of her movement, but neither saw the look of pure hatred on her face. Hatred directed at Jack who became attuned to it too late. Just as she turned in her direction Eve body slammed her to the ground. Jack screamed in pain as the asphalt scraped away a layer of her exposed skin from her left arm and leg. Eve rolled away and was up on her feet and back at her, ready to kick Jack in the ribs. She saw the booted foot coming in time and grabbed it, then assisted with a little Furyan energy she jerked hard, popping the bone at the ankle. Eve screamed and stumbled backward, but managed not to fall. It gave Jack enough time to get on her feet and ready herself.

Although she hadn't intended this to become a fight, Eve had turned it into one and Jack would end it, but not by being the aggressor. It ate at her, like nails on a chalkboard, but she had to keep herself in check or risk losing control of the energy that had built inside her. Anger from herself, from Toombs, and now from her contact with Eve was festering. She would have to let it out and soon, but not at Eve. Even as much as she hated the woman, expending her energy would kill her.

Riddick was tempted to intervene for all of a second. This wasn't his fight and what was happening now had been predicted by Jack. Besides, if he did step in, he was sure he'd find himself sleeping alone for the foreseeable future. So he stayed put and waited. Funny, but Jack was actually holding back when she could have ended this. He saw the halo of blue pulse to life around her hands, and then dissipate just as quickly. She wasn't going to use it, at least not in a concentrated blast, but it would have to go somewhere eventually. That much he knew. But for now the two women locked eyes and each one waited for the other to make a move until the silence and inaction between them got to be too much for Eve.

"Come on Jack!" Eve taunted. "You fucking started this. End it!"

"_I _started this," Jack laughed in disbelief and began to slowly walk a circle around Eve as she recounted the events that led up to that moment. "_I _delivered Riddick to Toombs on a silver platter in the beginning? _I _helped Riddick escape thinking he'd leave his wife and child? _I _threw myself at a married man? _I _tried to manipulate him with a child that wasn't' his? _I _told Toombs that I'm really Riddick's kid side kick so he would kill Toombs or at least so Toombs would hurt me?" Jack took a few steps in her direction, just to entice Eve into action. "Tell me Eve? Did_ I_ do all _that_?"

Vaako and Eron returned in time to hear the last of Jack's speech and were left to wonder what they had missed. Whatever had taken place, they were both kicking themselves for not returning more quickly.

The taunting had gone on more than long enough. Eve reached behind her back and lunged at Jack as she withdrew a knife taken from their kitchen. Jack jumped back, but not quickly enough and hissed as the knife cut through her shirt and sliced a horizontal line across her stomach. It wasn't deep, but it stung like hell and was seeping blood. Eve lashed out again, but her broken ankle restricted her movement and she cut a wide arc into the air instead of slicing into her face, her intended target.

This had gone on far too long and Jack was ready to finish it. She moved in closer, luring Eve to attack again. Noting how she was forced to move, she anticipated Eve's next assault and caught her wrist as it came down to stab her. Eve struggled to free herself and stab Jack, but she couldn't move. She had always thought herself stronger and now saw how wrong she was; the shock of her realization evident in her face.

"I can do this slowly, Eve. I can bend your wrist, centimeter by centimeter, forcing the bone to its breaking point until you're screaming for me to finish it." She hitched her wrist just enough to pull a cry out of Eve. "But I'm in pain, thanks to you, and I'm tired. I simply want to go home with my husband and hold my daughter. Drop the knife."

She resisted in spite of the splintering pain and Jack applied a little more pressure, her own anger and impatience growing exponentially.

"DROP. THE. FUCKING. KNIFE!"

Eve refused to give in and Jack growled her frustration. Soon the light blue glow began to form around her hands and that's when Eve began to rethink her actions…a little too late. She dropped the knife, but Jack wouldn't release her.

"Let me go, Jack!" she pleaded fearfully.

With a scornful grin, Jack shook her head. "You had your chance….plenty of them."

"JACK!" Eve screamed her name and Jack released her wrists from her crushing grip and then backslapped Eve hard enough to throw her back several feet. With her ankle broken, she couldn't balance and went tumbling to the ground, stopping not far from Toombs.

Much to everyone's surprise, Jack headed straight for the fountain about half a block away and Riddick followed her. He could see her hands were still glowing and guessed her intent. Sure enough, she stuck her hands in the pooled water and released the energy. The water glowed blue and then exploded, rising well above the height of the nearest two-story building. She collapsed on the steps and turned her face to the sky as the water gently rained back down, hissing as it washed over her raw skin, but welcoming it all the same.

By the time Riddick got to her, only a fine mist of water was still falling; just enough to moisten his skin and make him glisten. She closed her eyes and laughed. He always did look good wet. He squatted down in front of her and cocked his head to one side.

"You're laughing?"

"Don't ask."

"I'll ask, but later. You okay? That was one hell of a geyser!"

"I-I'm fine. Just a little weak. I've never taken in that much energy before, nor expelled it. Honestly didn't think I could."

"Eve has no idea how close she came to buyin' it."

Jack shook her head. "I wouldn't have let it go that far."

"Yeah, I know…but you wanted to," he smirked and she smiled her acknowledgement.

"JACK!" Kellan and Grant came running up to her and her mother covered her mouth seeing her condition.

"Mom, Grant, I'm okay. It looks worse than it is. You should see Eve."

Despite her assurances, their concerns had not been assuaged. "And the water works?" her mother demanded.

A half-cocked smile lit Jack's face. "Cool, huh?"

"Hardly. That was a foolish thing to do, take in that much negative energy. You weren't ready for that yet, and you could have seriously hurt yourself or worse!"

She eyed her mother with interest and Riddick's spine had straightened as well. Both of them had caught the word 'yet'. "Somethin' you're not tellin' us Kellan?"

"I'll save that for another time, but as soon as you're back on your feet, I'm going to start training you before you blow up something She smoothed Jack's hair off her face and kissed her forehead. "You're sure you're okay?"

"Yes." Jack reached up and took Grant's hand. "And I'm sorry I interrupted your date."

Grant looped his arm around Kellan's waist once she stood back up and squeezed Jack's hand. "Don't let it bother you too much. I plan on making up the time. But for now, I think we should get you to Abrie and let her look you over."

"I agree," Riddick added.

"Hey! Don't I get a vote?" Jack demanded, put out that they were making decisions for her.

"No," they all said in unison.

"Cute! Did 'ya plan that?"

Riddick gently helped her up, careful to avoid her raw skin. "The Marshall is here. I'll come get you in a few. They may need to talk to you."

He softly kissed her in spite of his earlier complaints about smelling like Toombs, which helped take the sting out of them overruling her. "Okay. But I'm heading right back here if she gets done with me first.

* * *

The Marshall, along with two of his deputies had arrived during the middle of the fight, but chose to stand back until it was over with. Recognizing Riddick from profile pictures, the head Marshall warily approached him once he walked back in his direction. His other two men remained where they were. 

"Are you Richard B. Riddick?" Marshall Logan inquired.

Riddick's hand was already on the handle of his secreted shiv he saw the man walking toward him, and he gripped it more firmly the closer he got. He slowly looked the three men over and nodded after he appraised them as a minor threat.

"That would be me."

"Mr.Riddick-."

"Just Riddick." Marshall Logan shifted on his feet and then relaxed, inwardly laughing at himself for being so tense.

"Riddick, my name is Marshall Pete Logan." He offered Riddick his hand. "It's nice to finally meet you."

A smile slowly curved his lips. "Never thought I'd hear a man of the law say that. Then again, never thought the law would be on my side either or that I'd be askin' them for help."

"Help?" He removed his hat and scratched his head. "From the looks of things, you've done all the work. We've just…ah, cleaned up the mess so to speak."

"I've got three more for you, too. The big, scruffy one is Toombs."

"And I assume the other woman who is just now sitting up over there is Eve? We did a little of our own research and found that Toombs had her on his crew."

"That's right. She got me out of his ship though so I want her to go free."

Marshall Logan gestured to Jack, who had just entered the hotel. "And that woman is?"

"My wife."

Marshall Logan let out a low whistle. "So _that's_ Jack?" Riddick growled, completely misunderstanding the intent behind what he said. "N-no disrespect intended. It's just that in the academy your case file made the rounds and of course she was part of it. You may not realize it, but you're something of an icon…a legend, if you will. She's a part of it, too because no one could figure out why a scrap of girl, posing as a young boy, would stick with you and defend you the way she did."

"Took me a while to figure that out myself."

"Looks to me like the two of them don't see eye to eye. I admit to being curious why you didn't stop the fight."

"You married?"

"Me? Ah...no."

"Didn't think so. You wouldn't have asked me if you were. Trust me when I say that whatever Eve got, she deserved. She's caused us nothin' but trouble."

"You sure you don't want her charged with the rest, then?"

"Positive."

"And that explosion in the water with her hands glowing?"

"We look human, but we're jacked up so to speak."

"You're humanoids? Which race?"

"Furyan."

"Never heard of them, but then again there are plenty of races out there that I'm sure I haven't heard of. But back to Toombs? We'll have to revive him so he can be read his rights and you can make your formal request to have charges levied against him at that time. It's a little uncharacteristic how we're handling this, but considering the circumstances we figured you'd rather take care of business outside the Marshall's Office."

"I appreciate it."

"If you're ready then, we'll give him an injection and wake him up."

They walked over together and Eve was back on her feet, but hobbling. "Jack…she could have killed me, but she didn't. Even though I had a knife. I thought for sure she-."

Riddick shook his head, amazed that she still didn't get it. "She ain't like you, Eve. Sure, she hates you and woulda loved to rip your head off, but she wasn't about to be a bottom feeder. Know this. It woulda been easy, too. No knives, guns, or breakin' bones. Just her two hands and you'd be dead. You owe her your life, what's left of it. As soon as we're done here I'll pay for one night in a hotel. Tomorrow you're off planet and I don't want to even hear someone breathe your name once you're gone. Is that understood?"

Eve nodded and solemnly looked away. If Jack had killed her, it would have been easier, because living gave her nothing to look forward to. Not if she was alone.

They all watched as the two Deputy Marshalls took hold of Toombs' arms while he was injected with an adrenaline concoction that would awaken him. His body jerked and within thirty seconds his head snapped up and he began to struggle against the two men holding him.

"What the fuck is goin' on here?"

"Allison Randolph Toombs, it is alleged that you have committed the following crimes against Arad R. Warrick, otherwise known as Richard B. Riddick; assault and battery, kidnapping, and torture. You have also been accused of assault against a Randall Hollings, and breaking and entering, assault and battery, and kidnapping against Kyra Bennett Warrick, otherwise known as Audrey Jacqueline Landers Riddick."

"You gotta be shittin' me! You're chargin' ME? What kind of fuckin' joke is this? You hire these nut jobs Riddick? Is that it? Tryin' to make this look legit? Well I ain't fallin' for it you cock suckin' son of a bitch! Your ass is mine. Yours, Eve's, and that little bitch you call a wife, too!"

Riddick took a few steps closer to Toombs and the closer he got, the more his smile grew. "First of all, _Allison_, this ain't a joke. I'm only smilin' 'cuz the look on your face is fuckin' priceless. The men holding you are legitimate Helion System Marshalls and they know all about me, including the fact that Jack and I were pardoned, which makes you the criminal in this case. How's that for irony? Richard B. Riddick on the right side of the law."

"Richard B. Riddick, do you wish to press charges on behalf of yourself, Randall Hollings, and your wife?"

"Yes, I do," Riddick smirked and then turned his back on Toombs and began chatting with Vaako and Eron.

"Allison Randolph Toombs, you have the right to remain silent-."

"SILENT? You think for a fuckin' minute I'm keeping my trap shut?"

He jerked hard against the men, the adrenaline concoction in his blood gave him a burst of strength making it difficult for them to contain him, but the Marshall continued on. Sensing the possibility that he could break their hold he struggled more intensely, his eyes glued on Riddick as their sweaty palms began to slip on his arms.

Eve , who was standing next to Riddick, turned around and saw how Toombs was struggling. She opened her mouth to suggest they tranq him again when Toomb's pulled his left arm loose and elbowed one of the Deputies in the nose, breaking it. He fell away and that left his hand free to reach for the gun in the other man's holster. Flipping the safety off, he shot the man through the hip with the gun still partially holstered, and then whipped it out in search of his primary target.

Eve saw where he was aiming and threw herself at Riddick's back as several shots rang out, knocking them both to the ground. Toombs took two steps in their direction before Vaako unloaded on him, his gun no longer set to maximum stun. As quickly as it started it was over and everyone was deathly quiet.

* * *

Abrie had just begun to tend to Jack's injuries when the shots rang out. 

"No! It's supposed to be over!"

Jack tore out of the hotel room and ran the short distance to her office where a few curious onlookers were beginning to gather. She pushed her way through, tears blurring her eyes and saw Riddick face down on the ground, unmoving with Eve lying on top of him and three bullet holes in her back.

"Riddick!" Vaako and Eron were already moving Eve's body. In spite of her last heroic effort, the bullets, at such a close range, had passed through her and into him. The back of his shirt was soaked in blood and she had no idea whether it was his or Eve's. "NO! God no!"

Eron put his fingers to Riddick's throat and grabbed Jack's hand. "He's still alive."

"W-we've got to get him to the hospital. NOW!"

Vaako didn't waste a second picking up Riddick's body. Granted the man weighed a ton and it was dense, muscular weight at that, but he wasn't going to wait around for anyone else to take him. He hadn't gone far when Norma, the café owner, pulled up right in front of him in her truck with the door to the bed already down.

"I saw it all. Get him in and we'll get him to the hospital."

They were waiting for him with a crash cart and gurney when they arrived and rushed him into an examination room. Jack was in the way and one of the doctors had to ask that she be removed. That honor again fell toVaako, who had to physically restrain her in order to get her out of the room.

That's how her mother, Grant, Aunt Dory, and Abrie found her; a bawling, cursing mess, bound by a straight jacket of unbreakable arms. Kellan stepped right in front of her and took her face in her hands. Although Jack struggled, within minutes she had been calmed enough for Vaako to loosen his grip, but not enough for him to let go. Kellan was left trembling and both Abrie and Dory stepped in to take away some of the burden of Jack's emotions.

Five minutes later a nurse emerged in blood stained clothes.

"Mrs. Warrick?"

Vaako released her and she stepped out of his reach. "Y-yes, that's me."

"Your husband has been taken to surgery. One of the bullets severed a major artery, which led to extensive blood loss. They have it clamped for now, but need to repair it. The second bullet grazed his left kidney, and the third punctured his right lung."

"Just tell me he'll be okay."

The nurse touched Jack's shoulder and the sympathy in her eyes was crushing her. "Mrs. Warrick, he's holding his own, but with the amount of blood loss that he sustained, it's going to be a difficult surgery."

Jack felt other hands on her shoulders and it was Abrie. "I'm Dr.Abrie and their family friend. I delivered their baby in this hospital almost a month ago. Could I observe the surgery and report back to the family?"

"Let me check with the Chief of Surgery, but I don't think that will be a problem."

"Thank you, Abrie."

"Think nothing of it, Jack. I want to be there for you both in any way I can. Until she returns, we need to see to you. I never had a chance to finish what I started."

Eron walked up to them both and handed her the healing tool. "I had this…just in case. Will it work on Jack's injuries?"

"Not until I resurface them first with a laser tool. It doesn't react to injuries like hers."

Jack saw that the nurse was returning and shook her head. "No. Later. Take the tool in there with you and use it on him. I don't care who sees it. Once they remove the bullets, if they'll let you, use it on him. But if you think for a moment that he won't pull through, don't ask, just do it. Please."

"I will."

"Dr. Abrie, our Chief of Surgery, Dr. Westin said you can observe. I'll show you where to scrub in."

"Thank you." Abrie turned to Jack before she walked away. "I'll look after him. I promise."

Eron looped his arms around Jack's shoulder and led her back to the waiting room.

* * *

**Eight hours later**

Riddick slowly opened his eyes, it took a few minutes, but he was finally able to focus and realized his lenses weren't in. Everything was in shades of white and purples, but someone had known to lower the lights in the room for him. Someone? Where was he? He moved his arm and felt a twinge of pain. Lifting it slowly, he noticed an IV was attached. The monotonous beeping noise of the heart monitor suddenly began to race as his heart rate surged. He had an idea about where he was, but not the why or the how.

"What the fuck!"

He went to rip the IV from his arm, but a familiar voice stopped him. "Riddick! You're awake!"

"Jack? What happened?" Tears were running down her cheeks as she walked to the side of his bed and her face spoke one work loud and clear, relief. "What happened?" he repeated, this time a little more slowly.

"Toombs. I wasn't there but Vaako and Eron said that whatever they shot him up with to revive him was apparently too much. He got loose and took one of the Deputy's guns, shot him, then aimed at you. But Eve got in the way and she took three bullets before they passed into you. She died saving you."

"And Toombs?"

"After you were already down, Toombs was still coming after you so Vaako shot him several times, but his gun wasn't on stun anymore. He didn't intend for it to happen, but he killed him. The Marshall was there and saw the whole thing, and Vaako won't be charged."

Given how she looked and sounded he was hesitant to ask. "And me?"

Jack choked back a sob and climbed on the bed with him, getting as close to him as she possibly could. He wrapped his arms around her and she completely lost it, bawling like a baby.

"That bad, huh?" he joked and jack propped herself up so she could look down on him. The roller coaster of emotions she was riding had taken a serious dive and she was now angry at him.

"Don't joke about this! You're never supposed to leave me. You promised, but you almost did it anyway! Not only left me, but Sophia, too. Left us alone."

His face lost its mirth. He had underestimated what she had been through and stuck his foot in it that time. "I'm sorry, baby. Sorry" He coaxed her to lie against him again. He kissed her forehead and stroked her hair and relaxed when he noticed her breathing and heart rate were more normal. But she didn't talk for the longest time. Instead she rested her head on his chest and listened to the reassuring sound of his heart beating.

"You were in surgery for two hours. Abrie talked them into letting her observe and she had the healing tool, but she couldn't use it until they got the three bullets out. You had already lost so much blood, too. It took longer than they thought, much longer, and they had to put you on a machine to keep your heart going because you coded on them while they were working. Abrie was finally able to use the tool on you. You probably wouldn't have made it otherwise because the surgery would have lasted much longer.

But even after she healed your body you didn't wake up like she anticipated. Like I always did after I had passed out. At first, they said it was probably because of the anesthesia, but you showed no signs of waking up even two hours later. I wanted to stay in your bed with you, but they wouldn't allow it given your condition. So I stayed as close as I could…waiting. I refused to leave to even feed Sophia, so Shana and Anna brought her to me. God, what kind of mother does that make me?"

Riddick lifted Jack's chin so she would look at him and he, of course, was frowning. "You better stop talkin' that shit right now. Understand me?" She nodded and he released her chin. "Is she still here?"

"My mom took her, but it's almost her feeding time so they should be back soon."

He shifted to allow her more room on the bed and the IV snagged his arm, pinching him again. "Shit! Why am I hooked up to this if that tool healed me?"

"Because of all the blood you lost. The tool restores blood loss, _some_ blood loss, but not the volume you lost. I never thought I would see you deathly pale, but you were. Paler than Vaako used to be."

"Couldn't they just give me blood?"

"They already did. Pints of it. What they've got you on now is an immunity boosting cocktail ,and so help me if you pull it out I'll have them put it right back in."

"Fine. It stays."

A minute later the door opened flooding the room with light. Riddick covered his eyes too late and growled in pain.

"Shut the damn door! He can't tolerate the light!" The nurse quickly apologized as did Jack for yelling at her. The woman had no way of knowing he was awake.

"I-I'll come back in five minutes and check his vitals and let his doctor know that he's regained consciousness. Will that allow you enough time to get his lenses back in?"

"Yes, thank you."

Not liking the face that he was literally flat on his back he asked Jack to elevate the bed so he could sit up. This time a knock sounded on the door, but it wasn't a nurse. It was her mother and Grant with Sophia. Jack took her daughter, and Kellan actually made Riddick blush when she kissed his forehead and fussed over him.

"You had us all very worried."

"Sorry."

"You should be. It was very inconsiderate of you." But she said it with a smile.

Grant clasped Riddick on the shoulder and got eye level with him. "There are better ways of bringing the world to a screeching halt and then making it revolve around you. Try running naked through the streets next time while professing you've been abducted by aliens. It would be a lot less stressful on all of us."

"I'll keep that in mind. Hey, can you tell the doc to hold off about half an hour and lock the door?" Grant raised an eyebrow and Kellan's mouth dropped. Riddick rolled his eyes, but then laughed at where their thoughts were going. "I ain't that recovered yet. Thought Jack might like to feed Sophia without someone getting' a peep show."

"Oh, yes…certainly we'll tell them." Kellan and Grant excused themselves and left the room, both with reddened cheeks.

"Give her to me while you climb on." He took Sophia until Jack was settled between his legs and then took great pleasure in holding his daughter and her in his arms, too. He kissed Jack's shoulder and then remembered that this side of her had been severely scraped in her fight with Eve.

"Did Abrie heal you up?"

"She couldn't at first. The tool won't work like that. She had to resurface my skin with a laser, and then it worked. I think I really frustrated her because I wouldn't sit down long enough for her to finish me all at once. It took her four tries."

"Always trouble," he teased.

"Just tell me one thing, please."

"What's that?"

"There aren't any other women like Eve waiting to interfere in our lives when we least expect it." He opened his mouth but she halted him. "On second thought. I don't want to know."

"No?"

"No."

"Not even about this hot blonde I-."

Not thinking she elbowed him and he acted as though he was in serious pain, which she fell for, but she couldn't do anything about it with a baby in her arms. "Oh my god! Riddick! I'm so sorry! Are you okay?" His chuckle was her answer and she elbowed him again.

"Hey! What was that for?"

"For making me worry…again!"

"Turn about is fair play, princess. You did that to me after you were shot, remember?"

"And you've been waiting almost ten years to pay me back?"

"Hey, it worked didn't it?"

"Smart ass."

"You can pucker up and kiss it later."

Riddick was released from the hospital the following day and allowed to complete his recovery at home under Abrie's supervision. It took him a full week before he felt like his old self again. The doctors called it a miracle that he survived and his recovery time unprecedented. Abrie called it superior Furyan genes. Jack and Riddick were simply happy to be alive, together, and free of Toombs and Eve even though it had not ended as they would have liked.

* * *

**Over the course of the next year…**

Things around the Riddick household quickly returned to normal…then proceeded to become painfully quiet after Eron, Shana, Vaako, Anna, and Cherice moved out and into their own homes several months later. Shana and Eron then married in the court yard of their new home with Riddick and Jack by their sides. Two days later Riddick and Vaako left on a three week shipping run and that night Jack sat in the middle of her deathly quiet living room and wept. It didn't last long and she felt like a fool for doing it, but she missed having a house filled with people she loved. Randy was in the basement, but it wasn't the same, and it depressed her even further to know that one day he would leave, too.

Her one consolation was that Sophia had grown into a laughing, smiling, and extremely vocal baby. She didn't coo, gurgle, or babble like most infants. Instead she squealed and screamed, sometimes at the top of her lungs when she was really excited, and from time to time grunted, the last of which Jack completely blamed on Riddick.

Exactly thirteen days after his due date, Nicholas William Masters made his debut at eight pounds, fifteen ounces. Poor Eron hyperventilated while counting and passed out, but was revived in time for the last few pushes that brought his son into the world. And what a beautiful boy! Blond hair and blue eyes and, like his father, was constantly noisy.

Six months after Sophia was born Grant proposed to her mother and she eagerly accepted. Grant, the man she already considered to be like a father to her, would have the official title of step-father, and she couldn't be more thrilled. Two days later, they left the twins with her for some supposed 'alone time', but flew to Chronus and eloped. Jack was crushed at first, but quickly forgave them. Getting even was much more fun anyway so she threw a huge party when they returned, thus ensuring anything but a quiet homecoming.

After those two events, all eyes were on Vaako who, unbelievably, got down on not one, but _both_ knees and in public no less, to ask Anna to marry him. When asked what the delay was he had responded, "She wanted me to have a nice full head of hair for the pictures first."

Parting with the Mohawk had taken far more time than Anna had anticipated. Regardless, they were married a month later in the same courtyard where Eron and Shana tied the knot, and three months later they were expecting their first child –a boy. And yes, Vaako took great pleasure in tormenting Riddick over that bit of news. Jack merely smiled and thought it was fitting. All of her men came in pairs, and now Sophia would have Eron and Vaako's sons just as she had them.

Time passed quickly, except for when Riddick and Vaako were gone on runs and then it absolutely crawled, especially when the majority of their trips pushed three weeks. Granted they were home for long stretches, but it was still difficult. Anna would come and spend the night at Jack's house in her old room, which helped. It would seem being alone didn't suit either of them. And though they spoke to their men nightly, it was only like a band-aid, a temporary relief.

The reunions, however, were at least sweet and lasted…well, they lasted, and sometimes for more than a day depending on how long he was gone. For Jack it was always too long though, and sometimes she needed a little help to fill the void. Unfortunately, Riddick found her 'help'.

"Jack!" Riddick began picking up objects out of the bag he found under her side of the bed.

"Yeah? You need somethin'?"

"Com'ere. I'm in the bedroom."

"Can't you come _here_? My hands are in raw meat."

"Not unless you want me bringin' this. And I know Shana and the baby will be here any minute."

Riddick sent her the image of the object he was holding and she was in the bedroom in thirty seconds with clean hands. There was Riddick, eyebrow cocked, sitting on the bed holding her 'passion pink' vibrator – and he had it set to high speed. Her mouth dropped open the minute she entered the room.

"W-what are you doing with that?"

"Me? Shouldn't I be askin' you that question?"

She attempted to take the vibrator from him but he held it out of her grasp, laughing at her sounds of exasperation, and that her face was now beet red.

"Come on! You can't seriously tell me you don't get off while on a run!"

"Oh, I do. You know I do. But toys, Jack?"

"So I need a quickie from time to time."

"Time to time? I don't know. Batteries seem to be running a bit slow considering the receipt says you just bought it a month ago."

"Give it to me, dammit!"

Riddick started to laugh and licked his bottom lip. "Oh, I'm gonna give it to you all right…with pleasure." Jack half dreaded what he was saying, but the thought of what he was promising also had her weak in the knees – literally. He picked out a few other choice items from her bag and waved them at her. "And I ain't stoppin' til I've drained every last one of these either."

Shana knocked at the front door and Jack bit her lower lip. "Oh god!"

"Don't think he's gonna help with the batteries, but you can always ask."

After finding her 'toy bag', Riddick took it upon himself to add to her collection every now and again, leading her to wonder if was shopping by himself or if Vaako had been with him. Although tempted to ask, she figured she was better off not knowing. If Vaako was with him, she'd never be able to look him in the eyes again.

Before she knew it, Jack's birthday had rolled back around. They celebrated with a huge cookout including family and friends. Then Riddick took Jack to Chronus for a few days where they stayed in the exact same room he had brought her to the night she turned twenty-two. And yes, they visited the club where he had picked her up. He sat at the bar, drinking his beer while she strutted it on the dance floor wearing the exact same outfit from two years ago. He had packed it knowing she wouldn't and she was shocked to see it still fit, although a little more snug.

Jack ate it up teasing him from the dance floor as she put on a show for him by dancing with several women. He had to adjust himself several times and wondered if he was going to make it out of the club without needing find a dark corner where he could pin her to the wall. Fortunately, a very flirty, not to mention bosomy redhead sat on the stool next to him and struck up a conversation providing him with a convenient diversion.

She was amusing and just aggressive enough toward him to spark Jack's territorial instincts. Perfect, he thought.

And Jack didn't disappoint him. She moved in on Riddick, subtly, but she moved in, and got his attention by ordering some Tequila shots, which led to body shots, which led to him finding a very dark corner where he had every intent on ravaging her. However, he ended up cursing her pants all the way back to the hotel because thanks to how they fit he couldn't do a damn thing. Next time he would pack the miniskirt.

Riddick's birthday, his thirty-eighth, was the next major event. Everyone turned out, friend and family alike, and Mark showed up as well, but stayed a few days this time. It gave him the chance to meet more of Riddick's 'pack' as Mark called it. One of whom he took particular interest in – Abrie. Jack almost kicked herself for not thinking about the pairing before. Mark was forty as was Abrie and it was obvious the attraction was mutual.

And speaking of mutual attractions, Randy had taken a definite interest in Cherice, Anna's little sister, who had blossomed and grown several inches. Vaako noticed his interest as well and played the over protective older brother to the hilt, frustrating both Cherice and Randy. They were both very young and Randy asserted his belief that they should keep things slow and casual which suited everyone fine. Given that the boy was eighteen now and still a virgin, which he had begrudgingly admitted to Jack, showed he wasn't in a rush. His focus was on his work and he was also six months shy of finishing school. Cherice, for the time being, was a wonderful young woman he could spend some time with. For all his mouth, Randy was actually a very old-fashioned gentleman on the inside. She knew he hadn't learned the behavior from her, but figured the time he had spent around Grant had rubbed off on him; another life that Grant could take credit for touching in her eyes.

But getting back to Riddick's birthday, Jack found she had a huge dilemma. His gift. What could she possibly get him? He never asked for anything or acted like he was partial to a particular item when she did get him out shopping, which was rare. For a man who grew up in the worst possible way, he was incredibly content. Or so she thought.

The week leading up to his birthday he had been home and had been acting…well…not like himself, and although she subtly tried to coax it out of him, he wasn't forthcoming. She thought and thought and came to the conclusion that perhaps the right mood needed to be achieved before he would talk. Since they weren't able to have the party on his actual birthday Jack planned a nice, intimate dinner just for the two of them, but with a twist.

She found a website that sold harem girl costumes and ordered something special to wear just for his pleasure. But that was just part of it. She had more work to do, so she got Eron and Vaako to take him out for the afternoon, and her mother had Sophia, giving her plenty of time to create the perfect atmosphere in their bedroom. When Riddick came home and tried to come through the front door, he found himself locked out.

"What the hell?"

"_Go around the back and come in through our bedroom. I have a surprise for you."_

"Surprise?" A half-cocked grin spread on his face. "What are you up to, Princess?"

When he got to their bedroom entrance off the back patio, the door was open and yards of gossamer fabric were gently blowing from the door. He slowly spread them open and walked into a scene from the fantasy he had shared with her. They had always toyed around a little with it, but damned if she didn't go the mile. Their bed was draped in the same gauzy fabric and candles lit the room giving it an ethereal glow. Dozens of oversized satin covered pillows were scattered around the room in groups of four forming inviting sitting areas and the scent of sandalwood and spices that hung in the air completed the room. He caught movement out of the corner of his eye and Jack was standing at the door of their bathroom looking like something out of a wet dream.

"Jack."

He couldn't move. He just stood there and stared at her. Her hair was completely down and she had straightened it, making it several inches longer than it usually was. It hit right at her hips, further accentuating any movement she made. She wasn't wearing much either. A bikini top fashioned out of shimmering silver fabric and covered in tiny reflective, jewel-like pieces. The bottoms were made the same way, but attached to them were panels of diaphanous white fabric cascading down from her hips, outlining the contours of her legs, and ending just above her ankles. And to top it off, there was a jewel winking at him from her belly button that made him want to drop right down to his knees and lick a trail from there down to the top of those bikini bottoms.

Jack brought her hands up and pressed her palms together, bowing to him slightly, and that's when he noticed she was also wearing the Necro wedding bracelets. She had called them slave bracelets so the fact she had kept them, much less was wearing them was a shock. He had to admit they did complete her outfit though and he took it as sign of the role she would be playing tonight.

"Jack?"

"Yes, my lord?" Jack walked forward and tugged his shirt free of his pants. He held his arms up and leaned forward as she pulled his shirt over his head and allowed her to completely undress him.

"Just what do you have in mind?"

"Whatever pleases you, my lord. Tonight is for you, as am I."

"And I'm definitely likin' the sound of that"

A few hours later after eating and 'other' activities Jack and Riddick were lying in bed holding each other. He was toying with a strand of her hair, wrapping it around his finger and then watching as it unwound. And while he played, she stared at his quicksilver eyes as they reflected the flickering of the candlelight. He wore his lenses so often that she found she missed seeing his true eyes. She always felt she could see him best when she was looking in them.

"You know, you really need to tell me what you want for your birthday. The party is just over a week away."

"Tonight wasn't my present?"

"Part of it, but everyone is going to be expecting me to give you something and I haven't a clue what you want."

His forehead wrinkled and she sensed a serious shift in his mood. "You _really _wanna know what I want?" Jack nodded and wondered if he was finally going to tell her what had him acting a bit 'off' lately. "You may not like it."

Okay, now he was beginning to freak her out a little. "I still want to know."

Riddick rolled over to his night stand and pulled a small box out of the drawer. He handed it to her. "Open it."

Jack hesitated, but removed the lid on the box and inside was a small electronic device unlike anything she had seen before. "I don't understand. What is this?"

He took the box from her and sat it on the bed, then covered Jack's body with his own. He smoothed a few loose strands away from her face, just to give himself a moment.

"That device is somethin' I picked up on my last run. It's…ah-. It a disruptor."

Jack knew a little about such things….very little. "Meant to disrupt what _other _device?"

He took her arms and stretched them above her head, then ran his hands down the inside, but she quickly realized that he had stopped and was massaging the spot on her arm where her birth control implant was. Her brow furrowed, then smoothed just as quickly. He couldn't-. No. Surely not that. Could he? Only one way to find out. Her mouth had gone suddenly dry and she swallowed hard against the nervous lump in her throat.

"My implant?" He nodded, barely, but he nodded. "But if you do that, I can get-." She nervously laughed. "Oh my god." Her heart was pounding so fast with excitement she thought it would burst, but she needed him to confirm it. "Y-you _want _me to get pregnant?"

Riddick completely mistook her excitement for something else and started to roll off of her. "Told ya you might not like it."

"Woah!" Jack wrapped her legs around his waist to stop him. "You've got to give me a minute. I'm shocked as hell that you would _want_ another baby. I mean, I know how you love Sophia. You're crazy about her, but I never imagined that you might actually want to have another child. And _why_ would you think I wouldn't like the idea?"

"Why? 'Cause when you were givin' birth you said you weren't doin' it again."

"And I was trying to push out an almost ten pound kid while I felt like my lower body was being ripped in half. That was the pain talking. Not me. But you're really serious about this? You want another child?"

"Been thinkin' about it ever since Nick was born…and some before that. Never put much value on havin' brothers and sisters 'til I ran back into Dee Dee, and then I saw you with Adam and Nate."

"You want Sophia to have that, too."

"Yeah."

"I do want another baby, but I wasn't going to even talk to you about it for another year. I'm ready, but I didn't know about you. I thought I would need to take my time to coax you into it."

"Already there, Jack," he replied with a slight smile.

"Obviously. But that doesn't explain your odd behavior or why you bought the dis-." Jack took his face between her hands. "You weren't!" He wouldn't look at her and she gasped. "You were! You were going to use that on me with me knowing and get me pregnant!"

He shrugged and smirked. "Seemed like a good idea at the time."

"I can't believe you! Do you have any idea what kind of a panic that would have put me in? What kind of complete wreck I would have been? And then having to tell you I got pregnant with an implant in my arm?"

Jack wanted to smack him so bad she could taste it, but she had to get him off of her first. She growled and pushed to no avail and he quickly secured her hands above her head in case the thought of blasting him came to mind.

"Let me go!" she ordered through clenched teeth but he didn't relent.

"Not a chance, Princess. I said it 'seemed' like a good idea. I've been a little 'off' lately because I wanted to talk to you about this but could't-. I didn't-. I was waitin' for the right time. And _had_ I used it, I woulda told you the second I thought you were pregnant so you wouldn't have to go through what you did last time."

"Oh? And what if you had been off planet on a run when I found out I was pregnant? You would have been gone for weeks and I would have been left here worrying myself to death for nothing!"

"Another reason why I didn't do it."

That let some of the hot air out of Jack. "So you really thought about it? Everything."

"I did." Jack ceased her struggling and he released her wrists. "So what do you say?"

Jack reached for the box and took out the device, turning it around and closely inspecting it. "I say if this hurts I'm pinching your ass."

They had no idea how long it might take her to get pregnant, but they sure would enjoy themselves while trying. With the exception of food and a quick shower, they had remained in bed up until an hour before her mother had brought Sophia back the following day.

Riddick left on a short solo run two days later that would keep him out of town until hours before the party so they made the most of their time before he left, behaving like bunnies as Randy would say. Not too much different from how they normally were, but now they did it with a purpose in mind.

Jack was actually glad Riddick was out of town. She had a lot of organizing to do and nothing would have gotten done given the 'project' they were working on. They agreed to tell no one until it happened. It was their little secret. Besides, most people would have never believed Riddick was a willing participant anyway.

The day of the party arrived and the house was full of people, however, the guest of honor had yet to appear and was two hours later than he said he'd be. Jack kept looking, but half an hour into the party he had yet to arrive. She was walking to the bedroom for some privacy to call him when he finally walked in the door. Mark saw him first and headed straight for him, laughing at the bouquet of flowers in his hand.

"You brought flowers? To your own party?"

"Did you miss the part where I'm late?"

"So these are for Jack?"

"I don't do flowers, but if I want to sleep with my wife tonight then she's getting' flowers."

Hearing his voice, Jack walked from the hallway back into the living room and stood there, hands on her hips, foot tapping impatiently and with an eyebrow raised that said 'Where the hell have you been?'.

"Excuse me, Mark."

"By all means."

Mark had been blocking her view of the flowers and the impatient foot tapping stopped when she saw them. He had brought her a dozen of her favorite stargazer lilies. Riddick got within a couple of feet of her and held the flowers out, which she hesitated a second before taking. She inhaled their intoxicating fragrance and admired them a minute before addressing him.

"These will keep you from sleeping outside at least. Now get out there and mingle. This _is _your party after all." With that she turned and headed to the kitchen to put the flowers in water leaving Riddick to stand there with Mark.

"Well how do you like that?" he grumbled. "I'm gone six days and two extra hours and that's all the welcome home I get."

"Hey, she said you weren't sleepin' outside. Take your victories where you can get them. Come on and get a beer."

Jack listened from the kitchen as the swell of voices rose when Riddick walked outside. It sounded as though he was getting his share of good natured ribbing for being late, which he deserved. She couldn't imagine what had kept him, but she'd find out later.

Over an hour into the party and Riddick was beginning to get grouchy. Jack had been avoiding him. He was sure of it. Sure she might be pissed at him, but he didn't like being ignored. It wasn't his fault his last drop had been delayed. Every time he tried to get near her, she turned heel and went the other way. Most everyone had finished eating dinner and dessert and coffee were being served when Jack finally approached him. He eyed her almost warily until she looped her arms around his neck and graced him with a flirtatious smile.

"Happy Birthday Big Evil."

Jack stood on her tip toes and gave him a rather chaste kiss before hugging him. He relaxed then and wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed the side of her neck. She started to pull away, but he tightened his grip on her. His hands were at the side of her face in heartbeat, tilting her head the opposite way so he could scent the other side of her neck. Growling lowly he pulled back, his face deadly serious.

"Jack."

She acted confused by his actions. "Yes?"

"You don't smell like you."

"I don't?"

"No, you don't. Tell me it's a new soap."

"No. I like my pearberry."

"Tell me it's a new perfume."

"You know I rarely wear it."

"Well if it ain't you, soap, or perfume. Then what am I smelling?"

Jack smiled and bit her lower lip. He already knew, but she would go ahead and confirm it for him.

"Tater tots."

He blinked and started to talk but stopped. Then his brow wrinkled in thought. He got the tater part. Spud…tater – it was the potato thing again, but tots? Jack suppressed a laugh watching him trying to sort it out. He looked up at her, then quickly back down again and shook his head a little. No. Couldn't be, he thought.

"You said 'tots."

"I did."

"With an 's'."

"Plural, yes. Tater tots."

Jack watched his Adam's apple slowly bob as he swallowed the truth. "Twins?" he squeaked.

She nodded and he immediately looked for the nearest chair and sat. A few people noticed he didn't exactly look like himself and headed his way with concerned faces. Riddick pulled Jack down across his lap and breathed in her scent several more times until she was laughing because his short growth of whiskers tickled her neck.

"I didn't expect it to be this quick."

"Me neither. I must have ovulated right away." Then Jack grinned. "Are you disappointed? Hoping for a little more time to work at it?"

"Somethin' like that, but I ain't complainin'."

"Not that it would do any good." Riddick buried his face in her neck again.

"Is the big guy okay," Randy inquired?

Riddick picked his head up and grinned, squeezing Jack even closer. "It ain't spicy this time!"

Randy stood there with a confused look on his face. "Okay. What has he been drinking?"

Eron had been within ear shot of Riddick's last remark as he approached and couldn't believe his ears. He knew immediately what he was referring to when he said 'spicy', but his attitude was what threw him.

"It's not what he's drinking Randy, it's what he's smelling."

Randy pointed at Jack. "On her?"

"Yes, and apparently it isn't spicy….like last time."

"Not a bit." Riddick boasted and scented Jack again. "Musky. Definitely different. Wait. Jack, that sayin'…there wasn't anything in there about musky, right?"

"Not at all," she assured him.

"Good. Just checkin'."

Vaako was the next to arrive and cocked his head to one side once he saw Riddick's face. "Why does he look…strange?"

"Vaako! Be nice!" Jack chided.

Eron chuckled at his assessment. "Although I'm loathe to admit it, Vaako is right. We don't see him like this too often."

"Like what?" Riddick demanded, but knowing that whatever came out next, he probably wouldn't appreciate.

"Giddy as a school girl," Vaako drawled but Riddick's reaction was far from what he had anticipated. He actually laughed.

"You ain't getting to me today Vaako. I'm havin' tater tots."

"Tater tots?" Randy threw up his hands in exasperation and very loudly exclaimed, "What's with the potato obsession? And with her not smelling spicy, but musky instead? I don't get it?"

Jack heard Kellan gasp from the other side of the pool and her mother was there in a heartbeat. "Did I hear Randy say potatoes?" Then she grinned and clasped her hands. "Do I dare hope he's talking about what I _think_ he's talking about?"

Jack remained coyly silent. This was Riddick's birthday after all. "That's right Kellan. Tater tots. Musky tater tots."

Aunt Dory had snuck up behind Kellan and was giggling herself. "Told ya the next one would be soon!"

The light bulb finally went off for both Randy and Vaako.

"Holy shit!" Randy screamed. "I get it now! You're knocked up!"

"Not just that," Vaako added. "There's more than one."

"You got it. Tots." Riddick held up two fingers. "Boys. Two of 'em. At once. Put that in your pipe and smoke it, Vaako."

Vaako appeared skeptical. "We shall see."

Riddick stuck out his hand. "Care to wager somethin' on it?"

Vaako had his hand out and then caught sight of Anna who was warning him off with a look. "Perhaps another time."

Grant kissed Jack on the head. "Twins, eh? Welcome to my world. But how far along are you?"

Jack looked to Abrie for that explanation. "Not far at all, but if she follows the same pattern as Sophia, her morning sickness will start very soon."

Riddick remembered what she had gone through on Earth and suddenly became concerned. "Hey, any fever or pain like last time?"

"No, but I did get light headed yesterday and ended up fainting after I got to Abrie's house. She said I might feel a twinge or two because it's twins, but it will be nothing like what I experienced before."

"So if I plan this right, I could be off planet on a run and _then _come back _after_ your morning sickness is over with?" He was teasing her, but her frown told him she didn't think it was funny in the least. "Or not," he amended.

"Or not is right. If I suffer, I want you here with me."

Abrie made them wait a week to run a gender test on the babies, but as he had presumed, identical twin boys were on the way. Forty pounds, four months, and three weeks later,Xander Nathan and Zane Adam Riddick were born. Xander weighing in at an even seven pounds and his 'little' brother Zane at six pounds fifteen ounces. When asked how the boys' names were chosen, Jack retorted that she wanted something Riddick couldn't shorten. Riddick's response? "I'll find a way around it."

And four short months later, Vaako and Anna welcomed Gregory Vaako Silven. Nine pounds, five ounces, and twenty-one inches long.

* * *

**Epilogue – 5 years later**

Jack looked out at her guests and smiled. Everyone was here and this is when she felt the most content, even if the house was a complete zoo. Zoos were good, especially this one.

"Need any help?"

Dee's voice woke her from her reverie. "No. I'm fine."

"You sure? You look a little tired." Dee put her hand on Jack's distended belly and smiled. "Not that you don't have an excuse, mind you. How much longer?"

"Three weeks and he's out. I'm done. Kaput. Over. No more."

Nate put his hands on Jack's shoulders. "Hey sis, isn't that what you said _last _time?"

"I didn't need to be reminded, thank you. I thought I was done after Zane and Xander, but Riddick had other plans-."

"And two years later out pops tater tots four and five the day we land for a visit," added Adam.

"Yes, thank you for reminding me. Kellan and Jacqueline were supposed to have been one child."

"Tell us again how he talked you into this one."

"Nate. I already told you."

"Yeah, but Dee hasn't heard this yet."

"Well, he doesn't like odd numbers. Or that was his excuse, which I wasn't buying into. Then low and behold two weeks later my birth control mysteriously failed. So, in three weeks, Hunter Iman Riddick will be born and become the sixth and final child."

"What? The first five weren't birth control enough for you?"

"Funny Adam. Here." Jack shoved a tray of food at him. "Make yourself useful and take this out there and Nate, there's another one like it right there."

Jack blew out her breath as Hunter lodged his foot under her ribs yet again. "Umph! Damn child." She pushed on her stomach until he moved and she could breathe again.

"You're going to bruise my nephew," Randy teased.

"Shut up. How much longer until your house is ready?"

"Wanting my ass out of here that quickly? That really hurts." He put his hand over his heart. "Right here."

Jack slapped his hand and gave him a dirty look. "Please! You're just moving across the street, but as soon as you're out Zane and Xander are going downstairs."

"You gonna pad the ceiling, walls, and floors first?"

"Ha, ha. When?"

"Five days, no more."

"Did you buy the ring for Cherice yet?"

Randy covered Jack's mouth with his hand. "Shhhh! She's right outside the door!"

"Is that a yes?"

"Yes, I bought it for her. Her birthday is next week and I'm asking her then."

"You'll have beautiful children together."

"Not anytime soon we won't! Do you need anything brought outside?"

"I think my brothers got the last of it. Is everyone here?"

"Should be. Mark and Abrie walked around back a few minutes ago."

"What about my aunt?"

"Dory? She's here and she showed up with someone."

"What? Who?"

"Mr.Peterson, the guy who owns the antique store in town."

Jack ran to the window overlooking the patio and caught a glimpse of her aunt and her new beau. "Aww. They're so cute together."

"Yeah, just so long as they don't start smoochin'. Old people getting' it on in public just ain't right."

"You're awful!"

Jack waddled her way outside and met up with Vaako on his way in. "Wide load coming through."

Jack wasted no time in smacking him on the arm. "I KNOW you don't say shit like that to Anna when she's pregnant."

"You're right. Those remarks I save for you."

"And don't I feel special! Looking at your wife, I think it's going to be a race to see which one of our kids is born first."

"Care to wager?"

"Wager?" Eron asked. "Is someone betting without me?"

"You don't have a horse in this race….baby I mean."

"That's hardly fair. Shana and I have been on a different schedule."

"Please tell me you don't intend on trying to keep up with us!" Jack laughed.

"Hardly. Shana has already vowed that won't happen. Besides, our three are enough."

Jack patted Eron on the back and walked on. "Yep. Famous last words."

She made her way to a lounge chair next to the pool, but stopped short. "If I lay down on that thing and need help getting back up I'll never hear the end of it." She chose a different chair and as she eased her way down Riddick's hand smoothed over her belly from behind.

"How's Hunt?"

Jack leaned her head back and he bent down and kissed her. "He's a pain in my ribs."

"Sounds like he takes after his momma. Only you aim lower and around the other side."

She scowled at him and was about to say something when Sophia ran out of the pool and up to her father. "Daddy!"

Riddick looked down into her big, green eyes and noticed her bottom lip was already jutting out. He put his hand to the side of her face and melted a little. "What's wrong, Princess?"

"It's Xan, Zee, Nikki, and Greg. They keep splashing me and I can't make 'em stop!"

Riddick looked over at his twin sons, and Eron and Vaako's boys. Unfortunately Sophia made an easy target for them, so they naturally picked on her as much as possible. Riddick crouched down to his daughter's eye level and took her diminutive hands in his.

"Maybe you can't make 'em stop, baby girl. But you can sure as h-."

"Riddick," Jack warned knowing the language he was about to use.

"Baby, you can sure shut 'em up with these two hands. You know what I'm talkin' about?"

Sophia nodded and smiled. "But Grandma says that's not a…" She searched for the right word. "…proper! That's not a proper use of my energy."

"Then you do it like I taught ya."

She was now grinning. "Furyan cannon ball?"

"Furyan cannon ball."

"Thank you, Daddy." She hugged Riddick, getting him wet and then walked briskly to the diving board.

Jack grabbed Riddick's hand. "Help me up! I'm not getting wet!"

They moved just in time and watched as Sophia jumped into the pool with blue glowing hands. The second she hit the water she released her frustration and created a huge wave of water that left the four boys sputtering and swimming to the side of the pool for their very life. When her face broke the surface of the water she wore a huge grin that mirrored her father's.

Jack shook her head and motioned for Riddick to look at her mother. She was frowning. Riddick waved, which didn't make her any happier. They had all agreed to let Kellan teach her how and when to use her empathic abilities, and Riddick had just undermined her authority. It turned out that Shirah had made Sophia a hybrid and a powerful one at that. She wasn't saddled with being able to feel other's emotions, even though she was sharp judge of character, but she could pull from them and disperse the energy. Otherwise she was all warrior class and it was his responsibility to show his daughter how to defend herself until she was old enough to learn how to fight.

"One of these days war will break out in our house between her and those boys and you're cleaning it up." She poked his chest for emphasis.

"I never liked any kid getting picked on. 'Specially when it's four to one. 'Sides, Soph can take care of herself. She just needs remindin' that's it's okay to do it…within reason."

"Mm-hm."

Riddick took her hand and tugged. "Come on."

"Where?"

"To the beach. No one will miss us."

Jack smiled and he led the way. They walked a short distance until they rounded a rocky bend that would hide them from everyone's view. Riddick laced his hands in her hair and drew her into a kiss that ended far too soon. He kissed her nose, each cheek, and then her forehead before pulling her into his embrace.

They watched the sky became streaked with shade of pink light, which bled into orange, and then into a deep golden red as the sun set. Riddick would never admit it, but he loved watching the sunset. It heralded the onset of darkness in which he found the most comfort, but it meant a new day would soon arrive. Something he never looked forward to years before; before Jack and before he had his kids. Then it was all about surviving. Could he even make it to the next day – that had been the point. _If_ he made it, _then_ he seized what he could.

But life now was very different. Although it had been a huge adjustment from his solitary, take care of number one way of living, he would never trade it. In fact, he would kill to preserve it.

"Jack."

"Hm?"

"Thanks."

Jack lifted her head off his chest and looked up at him, her eyes questioning him. "For what?"

"For everything…for fuckin' everything." He tenderly kissed Jack before embracing her again. He didn't know if he could talk anymore, but he did have one last thing he wanted to tell her.

"_Love you, baby."_

"_Never had a doubt."  
_

* * *

_

* * *

_

Please check out my other fics!!

A/N: One year and three days since I published the first chapter, almost 640,000 words (ACK!), over 74,000 hits, and after 43 pages of reviews (THANK YOU!!!) it's done!! But hey, don't forget to **REVIEW PLEASE!!**

I truly never expected my first fanfic to amount to anything, much less this. Every one of you has been such an inspiration to me and turned this 'little idea' buzzing around in my head into what it is. This last chapter wasn't even supposed to be this long but Jack and Riddick had a few other ideas, such as putting in her 'toys', Chronus, and his little harem birthday. They demanded I write each of those into full scenes, but I had to put my foot down. Perhaps they'll take a life of their own as one-shots?

_**(Update: **_Check out **_One Night On Chronus_.** It's an expanded version of Jack's birthday trip.)

Looking back through my reviews, and yes I'm a sentimental fool, there have been so many incredible ones. From short and sweet words of encouragement, demands to post the next chapter soon, to lengthier ones that read like a stream of consciousness telling me your reactions to your favorite parts of the chapter. A few of you have been here since I posted the first chapter and others just climbed on board, but I wanted you to know that I thank all of you so very much!

I wanted to list names here, just so you would know personally, but there are simply too many. I hope you understand and **KNOW** how much I've appreciated absolutely **EVERYTHING**!

I won't be able to post my responses to your review because (sniff, sniff) there won't be a next chapter, but I WILL respond personally as long as I have an email address to contact you with or through the PM system here. Worse comes to worst, I'll add my responses after this as an edit.

And with that...**I LOVE all of you!!**

* * *


End file.
